


Éxtasis. {Otayuri/Au}

by EmilySweet104



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Comfort/Angst, DJ Otabek Altin, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Insecure Yuri Plisetsky, Jealous Otabek Altin, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Protective Otabek Altin, Top Otabek Altin, What Was I Thinking?, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 45
Words: 400,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySweet104/pseuds/EmilySweet104
Summary: Mientras uno es un adolescente travieso, queriendo llevarse el mundo por delante con tal de suprimir sus recuerdos de la infancia; el otro es un adulto con dos trabajos, viviendo en un país que no es el suyo y escapando de la realidad con palabras de amor.Luego de aquella noche de ensueño, comienzan a abrirse paso entre la desgracia y a dejar sus sentimientos manejar sus vidas.Rodeados de misterio, lágrimas incomprendidas, sonrisas falsas y sentimientos desconocidos, Yuri y Otabek deben decidir si ceder al impulso, dejando que las mentiras hablen por ellos; o arriesgarse a perderlo todo destapando los secretos que permanecen en la oscuridad .»Ganadora del primer puesto en Russian Heroes 2017 en la categoría Angst.»Ganadora del primer puesto en Yaoi Awards 2018{Edición Verano} en la categoría Terror/Misterio.»Ganadora del segundo puesto en Black Awards 2019 en la categoría Misterio/Suspenso.»Ganadora del segundo puesto en Fanfics Anime Awards 2019 en la categoría Mundo Alterno.»Ganadora en Carrot Awards 2019 en la categoría Fanfic.»»Los personajes de Yuri on ice no me pertenecen.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Leo de la Iglesia & Ji Guang-Hong, Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Mila Babicheva & Jean-Jacques Leroy, Mila Babicheva & Sara Crispino, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. i.Scream & shout.

_It goes on and on and on and on_   
_When me and you party together_   
_I wish this night would last forever_   
_'Cause I was feeling down and now feel better_

**_Scream and shout; Will.i.am ft Britney Spears._ **

* * *

Una identificación falsa.

Un par de botas altas.

Maquillaje aplicado de manera casi profesional.

Mirada provocativa y un leve contoneo de caderas al caminar.

Yuri Plisetsky no necesitaba más que eso para conseguir lo que le daba la gana. Ah, y una de sus mas famosas sonrisas , de esas seductoras que durante tanto tiempo había aprendido de practicar frente al espejo hasta que le salió perfecta.

Eso no era nada a comparación de cómo hacía caer sus párpados, haciendo que sus ojos de cachorrito abandonado en un día de lluvia engañaran con suma facilidad a sus padres. Y es que su apariencia de ángel le hacía la vida sumamente fácil; sabía que la cara de niño pequeño no le duraría para siempre y pensaba aprovecharla lo máximo posible.

Por eso estaba allí esa noche, en la fila para entrar a uno de los clubes nocturnos más exclusivos de la ciudad. Normalmente asistía a lugares donde pasarán rock y metal, lo más apegado a su estilo.  
Pero ese día era el cumpleaños de Sara, la novia de Mila, (su vecina) y ellas habían escogido el lugar.

La fila era larga y la noche bastante fría. No estaba muy abrigado que digamos, y a pesar de estar acostumbrado al frío de Rusia, no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo esperando cuando tenía su hermoso encanto a su favor.

Las dos chicas habían invitado también a algunos de sus amigos, todos de sus mismas edades. Excepto Yuri, claro, que aún tenía dieciséis.

Su forma de caminar, sus largas piernas y el leve movimiento de su cadera podía poner de rodillas a quien se le antojara. Así se acercó a los guardias de la puerta, diciendo un par de palabras con su voz baja y suave, esbozando una sonrisa manipuladora, realizando un par de guiños y listo, ya estaban dentro. Claro que uno de los guardias le apretó el trasero al pasar, pero poco le importó. Le sonrió en respuesta y se escabulló con los demás.

El lugar era enorme, la zona _vip_ quedaba en el piso de arriba. La barra era extensa y los tragos valían una fortuna, al menos para él, que sobrevivía con su mesada durante todo el mes.  
No obstante, los precios no le presentaban un problema. Estaba acostumbrado a que el mundo se tirara a sus pies y le besara los zapatos al caminar.

El lugar estaba oscuro. Las luces fantasiosas de colores cambiaban de tono y se movían al ritmo de la increíble música que inundaba la estancia. La música electrónica no era su estilo, pero tenía que admitir que no estaba nada mal.

—¡Oye, Yuri! ¡Vamos a la barra! ¡No te separes!

La pelirroja le gritó para que su voz pasara a través del ruido que inundaba sus oídos. Le tomó del brazo y le arrastró con ella. Siempre le decía que se sentía responsable e inclusive un poco culpable de llevar a un _niño_ a un lugar donde tenía prohibida la entrada. Al rubio no le importaba. Estaba seguro de no ser el único muchacho con aspecto de ángel dentro de ese lugar.

Ni tampoco, el único que era gay.

Rusia podía ser un lugar donde abundaba la homofobia. Pero también, era uno de los países donde más homosexuales reprimidos había. Le daban pena esas personas que le veían pasar por la calle y se apresuraban a empujarle, insultarle o faltarle el respeto; más de una vez les encontró intentando ligar con él en los clubes de mala muerte. Era como si la oscuridad de la noche pudiese tapar todo aquello que no podían mostrar a la luz del día.

Caminaron rápido entre la horda de gente hasta llegar a la barra. Apenas podía apoyar sus brazos sobre ella ya que era muy alta. O tal vez, él era muy bajo.  
La encimera era de de color negro y era adornada con unas luces de colores neones en los bordes. Pudo ver una repisa llena de bebidas detrás y se relamió los labios, impaciente.  
Su semana en la escuela había sido tediosa. Necesitaba un trago urgente.

A Mila le parecía gracioso que solo por eso necesitara llenar de alcohol su organismo, ya que a su vista, Yuri era solo un niño que quería dársela de adulto agobiado.

Más ella no sabía realmente lo que pasaba por la cabeza del pequeño rubio. Había sido adoptado por Yūri y Viktor, una pareja gay felizmente casada que había sido la única en querer adoptar a un niño de siete años, violento, maleducado y con aires de arrogancia demasiado altos para su edad.   
Le habían amado a primera vista y se lo quedaron, como si fuese un cachorrito lastimado.

Pero nunca les había contado todo lo que había tenido que pasar durante sus cortos años de infancia y no pensaba hacerlo. Tenía pesadillas bastante recurrentes y el alcohol era lo único que lograba adormecerle lo suficiente para tener un sueño decente.

Giró su cabeza y se topó con un par de de ojos miel mirándole como si pudiese devorarle solo con imaginarlo.

Corrección; el alcohol no era lo único que le relajaba.

También estaba el sexo.

Y _dioses_ , Yuri amaba el sexo; en otras palabras, lo necesitaba. No porque supieran satisfacerle, o porque se lo hicieran de manera en que los ojos se le fuesen hacia atrás de placer. No, eso jamás había sucedido.

Pero sus razones para necesitarlo, eran completamente un misterio.

Aprovechaba cada fin de semana posible para conseguir aunque sea tres polvos. Mínimo. Con quien sea. No le importaba la edad ni la contextura. Solo quería follar con desconocidos. Sí, seguramente un trauma de la infancia. ¿Pero qué importaba? Lo disfrutaba. Le encantaba levantar la vista y ver un rostro desconocido delirando por su cuerpo.Amaba la sensación del toque ajeno en su piel. Las descargas eléctricas con cada roce eran lo que más le gustaba. 

Era como una mezcla de nervios y excitación, de un morbo inexplicable, aún si luego las ganas de vomitar no le abandonaban el resto de la noche.

Le sonrió al desconocido con esa manera suya de hacerlo y enseguida obtuvo tragos gratis. Pidió lo de siempre.

Bebió con parsimonia su bebida mientras miraba fijamente al hombre que le había regalado su primer trago de la noche. Éste se le puso a hablar, o mas bien, a coquetearle sutilmente. Él le sonreía en respuesta, por supuesto. Pensó que podía ser el primer polvo de su larga noche, pero detestaba a este tipo de imbéciles. Se le ponían a hablar para entrar en confianza, le contaban de su vida, _le decían su nombre._

Eso era inquebrantable para él. Odiaba saber sus nombres; solo quería algo rápido, un choque de miradas, dos palabras y al segundo estar follando en el baño. Era todo lo que buscaba; todo era más fácil, sin complicaciones.

Le dejó seguir hablando mientras paseaba su vista por la pista del lugar. La gente se movía al ritmo de la música y las luces parpadeaban dejándole ver por momentos el fuego que flotaba en el aire con los bailes desenfrenados.

Para no seguir escuchando al idiota que tenía en frente, se concentró un poco en la música. Tenía que decir que, quien fuese el encargado de esa maravilla, era muy bueno. Lamentablemente, la música no lograba tapar la voz del hombre que s ele estaba volviendo insoportable, pero antes de que le mandara a volar de la manera más grosera existente, Mila se cruzó en su campo de visión. Ella misma se disculpó con el hombre y llevó a su amigo con ella a rastras.

—¡No te alejes de mí! ¡Siempre haces que casi muera de un infarto!

Bufó, harto de que lo traten como a un niño— ¡Puedo cuidarme bien solo, vieja bruja!

Se soltó de ella de un movimiento brusco, pero no importaba ya. La pelirroja le había arrastrado al centro de la pista con los demás. Quería volver a la barra a ver a que otro ligue podía conseguir; pero la música se le coló por los oídos sin permiso y comenzó a sentir esa adrenalina, esa hermosa sensación que solo conseguía con sus polvos rápidos y sus tragos dulces.

Las vibraciones, el cambio de ritmo y la gente saltando, parecía como droga para su joven organismo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había cerrado lentamente los ojos y su cuerpo empezó a dejarse llevar de a poco. No supo dónde quedó el trago que tenía en la mano, ni si el grupo con el que había ido seguía a su alrededor.

Sus caderas se contoneaban con sensualidad; sus brazos se extendieron hacia arriba y se acariciaban entre si. Por momentos acariciaba su cabello y sonreía, con los ojos cerrados. Se dejó recorrer por la música, como si esta le seduciera.  
Cuando su cuerpo se entregó por completo ya saltaba, seguía los ritmos como si ya los conociera de memoria. Y al cabo de unos quince minutos, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral.

Conocía esa sensación. Alguien le miraba.

Abrió los ojos un momento sin dejar el baile pero bajando la intensidad. Buscó la mirada que se le clavaba encima por sus alrededores, pero todos parecían estar sumergidos en un éxtasis propio, donde nadie más tenía acceso. Por puro instinto levantó la vista y fue ahí que le encontró.

Estaba acostumbrado a que le miraran con deseo, era algo que ninguna noche le faltaba. Pero esa mirada jamás la había visto en su vida. Era una mezcla de deseo extraña, intensa. Como si deseara más de lo que él podía llegar a ofrecer.  
Por un momento tuvo miedo de que aquel hombre pudiese saber lo que estaba pensando y luego se reprochó por tal niñería. Era el dj quien le miraba fijamente a la vez que manejaba la música con sus manos y su cuerpo le acompañaba. No podía detallarle muy bien de lejos, pero se notaba muy masculino y serio.

Sus ojos no se apartaban de los suyos y la oscuridad parpadeante no le impedía notarlo.

Inconscientemente, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse al mismo ritmo de ese hombre, como si bailaran juntos desde la distancia.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó mirándole, dejándose absorber por esa extraña y placentera sensación. El chico por momentos desviaba la mirada para concentrase en la música que debía crear, para luego, casi inmediatamente, volver a posar la mirada en él, como si temiera que de un momento al otro desapareciera.

Le daba algo de curiosidad saber si su grupo seguía allí o se habían alejado inconscientemente, pero no lo suficiente como para apartar la mirada. La conexión era sublime y se negaba a perderla.

Sin que el rubio se diera cuenta, media hora había pasado y el dj tuvo que apartar su mirada cuando un compañero le tocó el hombro y le dijo algo al oído.

Le miró una vez más para luego pasarle sus auriculares al desconocido e irse del escenario.

Yuri despertó de golpe. Se sintió desamparado y decepcionado.

La música se notaba distinta inclusive y ya no le gustaba. Bufó y se dispuso a mirar a su alrededor, a ver si encontraba a Mila. Evidentemente, en algún momento se habían alejado de nuevo.

La gente seguía bailando, saltando y empujando sin cuidado, poniéndole de repentino mal humor.  
Eran escasos los hombres sexys en su lista de folladas, ¿por qué el único hombre que le parecía digno de un premio al buen gusto desaparecía sin darle la oportunidad de nada?

Ya no quería estar ahí. Se enojó consigo mismo al notar cómo ese dj había absorbido toda su energía y sus expectativas con solo una mirada.

De la pelirroja no había ni un rastro, tampoco de los demás. Chasqueó la lengua ofendido, siendo que ella le dijo que no se perdiera de vista. ¡Se había quedado justo donde ella le pidió!  
De todas formas consideró la posibilidad de que aquel "grupo de amigos" que habían llevado, le convencieran de apartarse. No les caía bien; nada que no le hubiese ocurrido antes. Y su mejor amiga, tan incrédula, no notaba las malas intenciones de nadie.

Sintió una mano acariciarle la cintura de repente, pero no se vio sorprendido. Se encontró con un tío alto, pálido y con la mirada un poco ida. Tenía los ojos celestes brillantes, pero le miraban sin mirar. _Estaba drogado hasta la médula._ Ya se había topado con tipos así; no entró en pánico y lo apartó. Yuri tenía muchísima fuerza a pesar de su pequeña contextura de bailarina de porcelana.

El tipo pareció enojarse y se le volvió a acercar, apresando su cintura con una fuerza bruta que le hizo cabrear. Estuvo por meterle la patada de su vida, de no ser porque alguien se le adelantó y le empujó, haciéndole caer al suelo como un costal de papas, empujando a algunas personas ajenas a la situación.

Se giró sorprendido, sin saber qué esperar.

Se asombró al chocar su mirada con aquellos ojos almendrados. Se puso nervioso de repente al tenerle tan cerca, avergonzándose por un momento de bailar tan desvergonzadamente en frente suyo solo minutos atrás.

El otro hombre, drogado como estaba, probablemente se perdió entre la gente, cosa que le dio completamente igual y no se molestó en averiguar.

Se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, de igual manera que antes, solo que esta vez podía sentir los nervios atascados en la garganta. La carga en su mirada era demasiado pesada para la suya, pero no quiso dar el brazo a torcer y se mantuvo, intentado relajar el rostro. Le examinó de más cerca y le encontró guapísimo.

Tenía la mandíbula recta decorada de un tono de piel moreno, acaramelado. Un corte de cabello que enmarcaba su varonil rostro y una mirada que pondría de rodillas a cualquier persona de ese lugar.

Se sintió pequeño a su lado y hasta tuvo miedo de verse mal. Se decidió esa noche por un pantalón negro ajustado, su chaqueta morada y una camiseta que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Se había dejado el cabello suelto y los ojos maquillados del mismo tono que su chaqueta, con un delineado negro que hacía brillar sus ojos esmeraldas.

No había noche que no luciera para infartar, pero esperaba que el paso del tiempo y el sudor no le hubiesen bajado el nivel que había conseguido cuando recién terminaba de maquillarse.

Desde la chaqueta de cuero que el contrario portaba, podía oler un leve aroma a nicotina, mezclado con una colonia varonil que le nublaba los sentidos. Esa fue la manera en que notó, que los cuerpos inquietos a su alrededor les condujeron a una atracción física inevitable.

El moreno no se sintió intimidado por la mencionada cercanía y posó la mano en su cintura, donde antes había estado la del otro hombre. A comparación de su mirada, su toque era suave, delicado y le hizo tiritar por dentro. La otra mano también tocó su cintura y le acercó a su cuerpo, apresándole sin cautela.

Fue inevitable tantear su chaqueta fría y aferrarse a ella por el gusto que le daba su aroma.

El desconocido comenzó a moverse, bailando lento, de a poco, para acostumbrarle a su ritmo. No hizo mucha falta de todas formas; parecían estar conectados por hilos invisibles que les hacían moverse en la misma sintonía.  
Podía oler el tabaco y la menta que desprendía su aliento, dándole cosquillas en el vientre.

Seguramente le sabría delicioso besarle, pero no le gustaba hacer notar demasiado su interés. Después de todo, nadie valía lo suficiente como para que se tomara la molestia de dar el primer paso.

Forzosamente, debía admitir que a pesar de que no era lo que acostumbraba, no estaba mal. Su tacto era lento y nada atrevido, dándole chance a rechazarle si se sentía incómodo.

Y se sentía así, pero no de una manera que pudiese calificar como negativa. Era una incomodidad esclava y masoquista que no le permitía alejarse aún si las advertencias que gritaban en el interior de su cabeza le dijeran que se estaba metiendo donde no debía.

Las cosas se complicaron en su interior cuando accidentalmente rozaron sus mejillas. La del desconocido se sentía rasposa y áspera, producto de una rasurada reciente. El aroma que emanaba se vio intensificado en la zona del cuello, a donde casi terminó yendo a parar su nariz.  
Se sentía mareado de gusto y le agradaba.

No esperaba que el moreno rozara los labios humedecidos contra su oreja sensible; casi no pudo contener el aire de la sorpresa. No era que esperara una invitación para jugar tenis de mesa o algo así, pero le había parecido extraña la suavidad con la que lo había hecho.

Una mordida brusca le hubiese sorprendido menos, porque era lo que acostumbraba a obtener.

Y aunque la música de fondo llevaba un ritmo movido y extasiante, ellos parecían bailar un lento, como si sus almas se estuviesen conociendo.

Las manos del dj acariciaban su cintura con suavidad y él solo podía arrugar el frente de esa chaqueta con sus manos. Se preguntó muchas veces qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero cada interrogante quedaba a la mitad y se disolvía como algodón de azúcar bajo la lluvia cuando su aroma le inundaba las fosas nasales sin permiso ni pausa.

No le dejaba pensar. Decidió qué tal vez no era buena idea meterse en algo así, tan alejado de su zona de confort. Se soltó de él suavemente, negándose a cortar con tanta crueldad el contacto y se abstuvo de mirarle.

No llegó a dar la media vuelta, que la mano gentil tomó la suya en un gesto de respeto y le detuvo, clavando sus pies en el suelo pegajoso por el alcohol derramado.

El beso lento en su mejilla le hizo estremecer.

No supo si burlarse de ese gesto tan sencillo o largarse a llorar. Se sentía realmente desconcertado.

Animó a sus ojos a analizar los suyos, sin encontrarse con ningún rasgo de perversidad. Sus intenciones eran desconocidas para él, y estaba seguro de que aunque se lo dijera, tampoco sería capaz de comprenderlo.

Mierda. Con solo eso, sintió su estómago contraerse en un nudo para luego soltarse y ocasionarle cosquillas graciosas en todo el cuerpo.

Tan rápido como le había tomado de la mano, le soltó, dándole un asentimiento respetuoso y alejándose por donde vino.

Sonrió con burla y ahogó una risa al verle alejarse, pero se le desvaneció como una esperanza sin sentido cuando se encontró solo otra vez en un mar de personas sin rostro.  
Algo turbado aún por aquel absurdo encuentro, fue a la barra por otra de las experiencia que tanto decía disfrutar.

Para cuando consiguió a un idiota con dinero y ganas de follar, se vio enormemente curioso al notar que el dj no había vuelto al escenario que antes ocupaba.  
A pesar de que los minutos avanzaban sin tregua, se seguía preguntando qué quería aquel chico.  
¿Realmente había buscado acostarse con él?

Y a pesar que puso todo su empeño en intentar concentrarse en su nuevo ligue, su cabecita curiosa volvía a la cabina del dj, donde éste ya no estaba y otro aún le sustituía.

Terminó pareciéndole tan absurdo y ridículo, que devolvió el trago y siquiera se disculpó al retirarse con prisas del lado de aquel hombre mucho mayor que él. Empujó gente y se escabulló tras bambalinas con mucho sigilo, teniendo total acceso al lugar ese que todo el mundo se preguntaba cómo era.

No era precisamente la cabina del dj, pero sí dónde guardaban equipos. Se veían los gruesos cables enredados que le daban vida a las máquinas, pocas sillas y mesas con bebidas, bolsos y pocas pertenencias personales. Nada del otro mundo, en realidad.

Buscó disimuladamente con la mirada a aquel hombre, fingiendo que conocía ese lugar y que no estaba infringiendo las normas del establecimiento al ingresar sin permiso.

No le encontró sino a un costado de la cabina, en silencio. No hacía nada en particular y le hizo percibir que su turno había acabado por esa noche.  
Se acercó disimulando inocencia con su sonrisita pilla de niño y se apoyó en la pared a su lado, escrutándole de arriba a abajo con la mirada.

Cuando obtuvo su atención, recibió una linda sonrisa de lado que le dio vértigo y le hizo ensanchar la propia.

Era como si le hubiese estado esperando.

Se alejó de allí y volvió a la pista con prisas, sabiendo que al darse vuelta, él y el dj estarían de nuevo cómo minutos atrás, bailando pegados al otro.

Y así fue. Cuando se situó en el centro de la pista y giró, se encontró rozando su nariz por la cercanía y sonriendo travieso. Estaba bien, a Yuri le pareció divertida la forma devota en que le siguió sin preguntarle nada.

Se sentía extraño con su cercanía, pero estaba bien. Una noche no cambiaría nada.

No volvería a ese club y ya, era así de simple. Follaría con él como con todo el mundo y eso sería todo. Darle importancia no tenía sentido.

Se mordió el labio con sensualidad y comenzó a moverse cuando le tuvo aferrado a su cintura otra vez. Al hombre parecía no importarle la manera en que jugaba con su juicio, girando sensualmente las caderas contra la suya y arañando el frente de su chaqueta con lentitud.

Acarició su nariz con la suya, decidido a que era demasiado sexy como para negarle un beso. Sería su gran excepción si tenía en cuenta que no le gustaba besar desconocidos. No, el contacto de una lengua acariciando la suya jamás le había hecho mucha gracia.

Entre roce juguetón y roce dulce, terminaron por presionar sus labios con una sonrisa. No era una de felicidad, mucho menos de enamorado. Era una de esas que prometían una noche entretenida.

Le gustó el tacto. Sus labios no eran demasiado suaves pero tampoco desastrosamente raspados. Era una sensación cálida y sutilmente delicada que no tenía comparación a ninguna follada apresurada en algún baño poco higienizado.

No había besado a nadie de esa manera, nunca. Le hizo entender que seguramente desde que cruzaron miradas que tenía demasiadas ganas de hacer eso.

El abrazo en su cintura se volvió más fuerte y una de esas manos viajó a su rostro, dejando una caricia sutil en su mejilla y poniendo algún mechón de su cabello tras la oreja. Aquel simple movimiento le pareció _jodidamente_ dulce. 

Su vientre tembló y la presión cesó para volver con más fuerza. Los brazos viajaron alrededor de su cuello para atraerle y se sintió flotar. 

Las caricias en su cintura y el suspiro de satisfacción del contrario le dieron un vuelco inexplicable al corazón. El vértigo volvía y el mareo también.

Quería reírse y no sabía de qué; todo le parecía gracioso y divertido, emocionante y absurdo.

El moreno paseó una mano por su espalda mientras con la otra, acariciaba la piel de su cintura. Había pasado la diestra por debajo de su chaqueta y la metió por los recortes de su camiseta negra. La electricidad se expandió por todo su cuerpo y soltó un gemido involuntario. Ese le dio lugar al otro para enrollar su lengua con la suya.

_Oh, mierda._

Ya no podría pedirle que se detuviera. Su miembro reaccionó levemente al placer desconocido, generándole una necesidad insoportable.

La lengua caliente del contrario junto a la suya le generaba tanto hambre, tanta necesidad que sabía que no podría parar. No había vuelta atrás. Movió su boca, explorándole, dejándole explorar la suya a cambio.

Estaba disfrutándolo demasiado.

Sí, definitivamente, los besos eran geniales.

En medio de dicha acción, mordió el labio inferior del desconocido, robándole un sutil sonido que le puso los pelos de punta. Cuando el oxígeno reclamó su lugar, se separaron agitados.  
El hombre sonrió y dejó salir su voz por primera vez en toda la noche.

—Mi apartamento.

Asintió en automático. Le guió entrelazando sutilmente sus dedos y comenzaron a salir del gentío.  
Cuando se alejaron allí y caminaron rumbo al estacionamiento, llegó a preguntarse; ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Sí, solía relacionarse con desconocidos, pero ir a sus hogares nunca. Prefería hacerlo en un lugar público como ese, porque se sentía más seguro sabiendo que no se quedaría realmente a solas con alguien que bien podría resultar siendo un psicópata.

¿Debía avisarle a Mila? ¿Realmente debía ir con él?  
Podría echarse atrás tranquilamente, pero ya lo había hecho una vez. Podía fingir que solo estaba jugando, pero tampoco quería perder la oportunidad de acostarse con él.

Le siguió con sus botas de taco bajo resonando en el eco del frío establecimiento, salteándose autos de todos los colores.  
Se asombró ante la bestia que le transportaría esa noche y sonrió entusiasmado.

Una imponente motocicleta se alzaba frente a él, reluciendo en la oscuridad del establecimiento. El chico, ya montado en ella, le pasó un casco.

Lo tomó y se lo puso, subiéndose de inmediato a la bestia con motor. Rodeó la cintura del moreno con sus brazos al sentir como la moto rugía y comenzaba a moverse. La emoción de viajar en una de esas le hizo olvidar su debate mental. Bueno, si el tipo era un traficante de órganos del mercado negro, al menos podría presumir en el infierno que había viajado en la mejor motocicleta del mundo.

A medida que avanzaban por las calles, se sintió más relajado y disfrutó del paisaje. Pudo notar que iban por una avenida y que la moto se conducía más rápido. Se embriagó con el olor a cuero y colonia de la espalda del mayor y se acurrucó contra él, sonriendo y suspirando.

_Huele demasiado bien._

Luego de un paseo que fue demasiado corto para su gusto, la moto se estacionó. Le ayudó a bajarse en un gesto de caballerosidad desconocido y caminó por delante suyo para dejarle ingresar.

Tenía ganas de reírse, otra vez. Era como una risa nerviosa, ansiosa, por lo que estaba próximo a ocurrir. Era una experiencia graciosa y hasta tierna por el momento, ya que jamás nadie le había tratado igual.

El efímero viaje en ascensor no fue incómodo a pesar del silencio. No sabía en qué pensaba el hombre con su estoico rostro, pero no podía evitar sentir el cosquilleo en su vientre ante el sentimiento desconocido que le provocaba la situación.

Le gustaba en parte que no se comportara como un animal, que no le estampara allí mismo e hiciera lo que le viniera en gana con él. Pero también estaba insultando internamente al aparato por no ir más rápido. Cuando al fin llegaron, notó que inclusive el sonido de las llaves buscando abrir la puerta le generaban vértigo.

Al ingresar a su apartamento, todo estaba en total oscuridad, dejando la luna llena iluminar escasos espacios. No se puso a admirar la estancia, porque no estaba en su lista de prioridades en ese instante.

Sintió de nuevo la mirada depredadora recorrer su anatomía y sonrió con ganas, disfrutando la sensación. Desde el inicio había sido una experiencia gratificante. Pero era su turno de tomar las riendas.

Se volteó hacia él y le sonrió con la mejor sonrisa dulce que tenía, sabiendo que no podría resistirse a ella.

Sabía que no solo era sexy, sino que también era lindo. Por experiencia, había aprendido que su rostro era probablemente su mayor atractivo físico y que las sonrisas dulces atraían más que una seductora.

Lo reafirmó cuando el moreno se acercó a pasos rápidos y le quitó la chaqueta de un tirón casi profesional.   
No tardó en alzarle de la cintura y aprovechar a pasar las manos por su trasero mientras le sostenía. Sonrió al notar que venía conteniéndose de hacerlo, seguramente para no asustarle.

Le condujo a una habitación apartada y una vez allí, los besos no se hicieron esperar.

El fuego hizo un recorrido por su cuerpo sin tregua y su boca fue devorada sin dejar ningún espacio sin recorrer. El colchón golpeó su espalda y el cuerpo moreno quedó por encima del suyo.

Como pudo, le quitó la chaqueta de cuero que tanto le gustaba y también la camisa.

Aprovechó que se había alejado un poco para quitarse lo que restaba de la prenda y le devoró con la mirada. Su tono de piel parecía dulce. Su abdomen marcado, espalda ancha, brazos tonificados. La leve capa de sudor, su maldito aroma que no había dejado de nublarle los sentidos. Su cuello, su mandíbula tensa, sus ojos.

_Mierda_.

Suspiró ansioso y le tomó de la nuca, acercándole para seguir besándole sin pausa. Tensó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y en un rápido movimiento le hizo girar, quedando a horcadas suyo.  
El moreno se mostró algo sorprendido ante ese cambio brusco de posición, para luego sonreírle con sensualidad.

Se decidió a comenzar por el cuello. El sabor de la colonia y el tabaco hacían estragos en su paladar, enviándole reacciones eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. No se contuvo de dejar alguna que otra marca, importándole poco si a él le molestaba.

Su cabello fue acariciado de manera suave, dándole permiso para continuar su recorrido por la superficie acaramelada.

Cuando al fin llegó a la hebilla del cinturón, sintió sus manos picar y sin dar preámbulos, el accesorio voló a alguna esquina de la habitación.   
Con un par de maniobras más, le tenía solo con sus boxers apretados puestos. Era un hombre realmente agraciado.

No sabía qué tan caliente podía estar hasta que sintió la imparable necesidad de probar algo que jamás había realizado antes.

Y para ser su primer trabajo oral, parecía no estar haciéndolo mal. La caricia suave en su cabello terminó siendo un enredo entre los dedos morenos, mientras pequeños tirones le indicaban qué hacer y qué no.  
No tuvo que obrar demasiado antes de saborear lo desconocido entre sus labios.

La presión en su cabello se había intensificado en medio del acto y le había puesto. No pudo evitar acelerar el proceso.

Para su sorpresa, cuando finalizó con ello, se sintió satisfecho al encontrar el cuerpo jadeante y agitado de su amante. Sentirle disfrutar había sido regocijante y le había producido cierto placer a él también.

El chico bajo su cuerpo sonrió y terminó por besarle con más salvajismo del que recordaba, quitándole la camiseta sin reparos. Fue su turno de recorrerle la inmaculada anatomía, generándole más de esas sensaciones desconocidas. Parecía disfrutar de su aroma tanto como él del suyo, y se sintió enormemente halagado por ello.

A medida que la boca ajena recorría lugares que nadie tuvo el placer de explorar antes, soltaba sonidos graciosos o quejidos suplicantes. Le sintió reaccionar de nuevo debajo suyo y no ahogó un suspiro.

Parecía sentirse como un animal enjaulado, conteniéndose para hacer durar el acto lo más posible, confundiéndole bastante.

¿Cuánto se suponía que debían durar esas cosas? Lo disfrutaba, sí, pero nadie se tomaba tanto tiempo por hacerle sentir bien. En su experiencia, era cosas de minutos donde él no sentía más placer que el de sentirse desarmado por desconocidos.

En un movimiento brusco, terminó sin pantalones y acostado boca arriba, teniendo los ojos almendrados recorriendo cada rincón de su piel. Frunció el ceño incómodo al sentirse analizado con tanta calma.

Aquella mirada oscurecida se detuvo en su entrepierna, con una mueca de burla y ternura clavada en su semblante.

¿Qué carajo significaba eso?

Supo la respuesta al recordar que había escogido su ropa interior de animal print. El bochorno adornó su rostro y saltó a la defensiva.

—¡¿De qué mierda te ríes tanto?!

El chico negó con una sonrisa suave y acarició el elástico de su cintura.

—Se te ven muy bien.

Le dejó de importar cuando se vio despojado de la prenda, quedando completamente desnudo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse aun más fuerte.

Cabe resaltar que él jamás había follado en una cama.

Se había conformado con hacerlo de pie, a escondidas, en los baños de los clubs a donde iba, teniendo solo que bajarse un poco los pantalones, ser empotrado contra la pared por unos minutos y luego irse.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ahora? Se sentía expuesto y avergonzado. Inexperto y tonto.

—¡Deja de mirarme así!— aún si el contrario no tenía una expresión más que de fascinación, la vergüenza le recorría la piel, generándole escalofríos.

—Eres precioso— se inclinó hacia él y dejó un suave beso en sus labios—, sería un insulto no detenerme a mirarte.

Su cuerpo fue recorrido en caricias de nuevo, pero aún atreviéndose a bajar un poco más, terminando en un acto oral que le robó el poco aire que le quedaba. Se sentó de golpe con las orejas hirviendo y le detuvo.

—No tienes que hacerlo—susurró, sin poder mirarle a los ojos. Jamás le habían hecho algo así y no supo porque, pero le entró la vergüenza y quiso taparse con lo primero que encontrara.

Las cálidas manos ajenas acariciaron sus muslos en un acto de confianza y consuelo.

—Relájate, prometo detenerme si no te gusta— comenzó a besar la zona acariciada, alternándose entre un muslo y el otro. No se quedó a pensarlo mucho, pero le costaba dar el brazo a torcer.

—¿Lo prometes?— parecía un primerizo. Se sentía patético.

—Prometido.

Respiró hondo e intento relajarse un poco. Los nervios se esfumaron de repente cuando el placer le arrancó las inseguridades de raíz.  
Se agarró de las sabanas y las estrujó con fuerza, intentando no gemir demasiado por la primera caricia.

No pudo contenerla, se sentía un alivio. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, arqueando su espalda y sin poder quedarse quieto ante los espasmos que le recorrían el cuerpo. Él se encargaba de hacerle sentir cómodo, aún dejando sutiles caricias por la parte externa de sus muslos.

Jamás había sentido cosa igual.

El sudor perló su frente y partes de su cuerpo; la sábana quedaba pegada en su espalda cuando la levantaba un poco.  
El calor le inundó y la temperatura aumentó en toda su anatomía, resultando insoportable.

Sus gemidos eran desprolijos y torpes, generándole sentimientos contradictorios. _Se sentía demasiado bien._  
Un fuerte calor se instaló en su bajo vientre, un cosquilleo muy singular. Sentía todo tenso, a punto de estallar.  
Debía ser el famoso orgasmo del que tanto había escuchado hablar y que jamás había tenido.

La manera en que estuvo tan cerca en llegar a aquel lugar desconocido, le dejó jadeante e insatisfecho. Se había detenido, conteniendo una sonrisa burlona por la expresión desesperada que debía tener.

Se ahogó los insultos cuando se extendió por encima suyo hasta una mesa de noche, tomando un pote y un condón.  
Embadurnó tres dedos con algo viscoso e incoloro, introduciendo uno de estos dentro suyo. Un escalofrío le asaltó violentamente.

—¿Qué haces?— la pregunta era corta pero le había costado formularla ante las nuevas sensaciones. Estaba agotado, pero no se sentía con ganas de detenerse.

El moreno le miró con obviedad a pesar de que sabía que el rubio no podía verle desde ahí.— Te preparo, te dolerá si no lo hago.

Alzó sus cejas en señal de burla. Casi que le dio ternura.

—No hace falta, estoy acostumbrado— le tranquilizó—, puedes hacerlo y ya—reveló sin vergüenza alguna. No era nada del otro mundo y no quería hacerle esperar.

Pero él no se detuvo.

—Déjate llevar—le dedicó tiempo y paciencia. Se posicionó encima suyo, sin dejar de estimularle y le miró a los ojos. Con la mano libre, acarició su mejilla y le besó con cariño.

Se sintió contrariado y perdido. Quería más de eso, más besos y más atenciones de esas que se sentían tan bien. Terminó por abrazarse a él y dejarle continuar, sintiéndose más ansioso conforme el número de dedos aumentaban y la velocidad se volvía su perdición.

Ahogó los suspiros en su boca ansiosa y se rindió ante él. No intentó detenerle y no negó ninguna caricia más.

El moreno abandonó sus adictivos besos solo para apoyar la frente con la suya y mirarle a los ojos, admirando cada una de las expresiones de su rostro.

Rompió el abrazo para continuar el trabajo oral que dejó a medias, sin dejar de prepararle.   
Eso se sentía como el paraíso, y le encantaba saber que no era todo, que aún no ocurría lo más importante.

Definitivamente había sido una buena decisión irse con él.

Yuri no contuvo las lágrimas involuntarias y exigentes, mientras gemía sin control y enredaba sus dedos en el cabello negro. Sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse nuevamente y alcanzó aquello que tanto se había atrasado en llegar.

El éxtasis total.

Su espalda se arqueó y sus párpados temblaron.  
Respiró profundo e intentó controlar sus latidos. El corazón golpeaba ruidosamente contra su pecho y sus pulmones no daban abasto.

Había sido increíble.

Se debía ver un desastre ahora mismo,pero el moreno seguía admirándole como si no fuese así.  
Sentía el cabello enredado y los labios húmedos e hinchados. Los ojos entrecerrados y el rostro horriblemente rojo por lo agitado que se encontraba.

No supo si había dicho algo o hizo alguna mueca, pero el mayor no pareció querer esperar más. Utilizó el condón que había tomado para la ocasión y no tardó en unirse a él.  
Calló su sorpresa con sus labios y no le permitió decir nada más.

No era como si hubiese mucho que decir.

Los movimientos comenzaron lentos y dulces, con recorridos tímidos en su cuello, suspiros de caramelo en sus labios y miradas cómplices. Sus piernas recibieron caricias al igual que su cintura, buscando relajarle ante el dolor.

Se sintió cómodo y se permitió sonreírle sin dejar de mirarle, concentrándose en cada sensación física que probablemente nunca más tendría el derecho de disfrutar.

A pesar de que sus ojos no eran de colores graciosos como los suyos, pudo encontrar la belleza escondida en ellos. Le miraban de manera atenta y paciente, comprendiendo sus inquietudes y necesidades.

Las embestidas lentas y suaves continuaron, buscando alargar el acto lo máximo posible, venerando cada curva con paciencia.

Sin darse cuenta cuando inició, su corazón se sintió derretir cuando el mayor comenzó a susurrarle cosas al oído mientras le abrazaba, le besaba todo el rostro con delicadeza y continuaba sus movimientos.

No le reprochó nada de nada. Era solo por una noche, la única en que permitiría ese tipo de trato.  
Sus palabras le relajaron y sus manos jugando delicadamente con su cabello le hacían sentir infinita ternura.

De golpe, en contraste a todo aquello, el mayor dio una embestida certera y fuerte. Gimió con fuerza mientras enterraba las uñas en su espalda, siendo el primer impulso que tuvo. Le escuchó reír entre dientes mientras le besaba el cuello y volvía al ritmo lento de antes.

—Oh sí, gatito... aráñame así.

Pudo haberse molestado por ese estupido apelativo que le recordaba a un compañero del instituto que le llamaba así, pero escucharlo de su boca le había inclusive gustado. Le mordió la oreja en respuesta y se ganó otra embestida fuerte, haciéndole repetir el acto de rasguñar.

Escuchó al mayor suspirar con fuerza y supo que la parte divertida había comenzado.

—Otabek... ese es mi nombre. Apréndetelo, porque lo gritaras toda la noche.

La manera en que sus cuerpos se amoldaban con tanta familiaridad, les generó un placer alejado del acto carnal que estaban llevando a cabo.  
Se sentía como ser piezas en un puzzle que habían sido separadas por mucho tiempo.

Yuri intentó decirle que no quería saber como se llamaba, que su nombre no hacía la diferencia entre tantos que había escuchado. Pero ahí estaba, repitiéndolo con ganas, mientras le suplicaba que no dejara de moverse.

Otabek aumentaba el ritmo y luego lo bajaba, volviendo a la poca intensidad del principio. Si su intención era que jamás le olvidara, pues lo estaba haciendo estupendo. Esa noche no sería algo que pudiera alejar de su mente con facilidad.

A pesar de que el ritmo había aumentado, sintió su conexión con él fomentarse y se desenvolvió increíblemente cómodo entre sus brazos, ofreciéndole su cuerpo con ciega confianza, sabiendo que su intención era darle placer y nada más.

Se miraron a los ojos todo lo que pudieron y decidieron dejarse envolver por el final inevitable, sin poder posponerlo más tiempo.   
Los orgasmos no duraban mucho, pero valían cada pequeño segundo.

Yuri le sintió caer sobre su cuerpo, agotado, acomodándose sobre él de forma en que no le aplastara demasiado.

Ambos respiraban con fuerza y se concentraban en calmarse. Estaban acalorados y pegajosos, y seguramente los vecinos se quejarían al día siguiente por los ruidos.

Pasaron unos largos minutos en silencio, solo escuchando sus respiraciones.

Terminaron de separarse para que el mayor pudiese deshacerse del intruso en su miembro y tirarlo a un lado. Aún así, volvió a recostarse encima suyo, sin querer perder contacto con su piel. Cuando las respiraciones se acompasaron, Yuri le jaló sin fuerza el cabello para llamar su atención, besándole pausadamente al obtenerla.

Él le siguió el juego y se acomodó sobre su cuerpo para hacerlo más cómodamente.  
Se dieron besos castos, tranquilos, mientras se acariciaban sin parar, como si quisieran volver a reconocerse.

No se dijeron absolutamente nada. Jugaron entre sus bocas y sonrieron cuando notaron que las cosas subían de tono otra vez.

Fue inevitable caer rendidos al deseo nuevamente.

* * *

El sonido de su teléfono celular le despertó. Parpadeó con pereza y suspiró cansado. Amaba su teléfono pero lo único que quería ahora, era dormir. Se removió entre las sábanas desordenadas y parpadeó un par de veces más, odiando la luz que entraba por la ventana.

Al no ver el dispositivo en su mesa de luz, se quejó internamente, ya que seguro lo había dejado en sus pantalones. Se levantó con molestia y rebuscó entre sus ropas, sacando el aparato sin ganas. Atendió sin mirar.

—...¿Diga?

_—¡Ota!_

—...¿Mila? ¿Qué ocurre?—bostezó mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro en señal de cansancio.

_—¿Cómo que qué ocurre? ¿Estás idiota? ¡Cuéntame todo!_

—¿Todo...?—estaba más dormido que la mierda. Nada mas atinó a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Fue ahí cuando se percató de que estaba completamente desnudo.

— _¡Con Yuri! Sé qué me pediste que te lo presentara, ¡Pero te me adelantaste anoche! No te tenia así, Otabek..._ —le soltó con voz juguetona.

—Yuri...—su propio susurro le trajo de nuevo a la realidad y se despertó de golpe. A sus espaldas le aguardaba la mas bonita postal luego de la noche subida de tono que habían tenido.

Yuri estaba acostado en su cama con los cabellos desparramados en la almohada, tapado únicamente con su chaqueta de cuero. El rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana le hacía ver como un ángel.

—Sí... esta aquí conmigo, pero está durmiendo—dijo cuando pudo salir de su embelesamiento matutino.

_—Oh dios, ¡oh dios! Vale, dile que le cubriré por si sus padres preguntan algo._

—Vale... gracias—cortó la llamada y se dispuso a mirar un poco más al ángel que tenía en la cama. Sonrió y se calzó los boxers junto al pantalón.

Se sentía feliz, a pesar de todo. La primera vez que le había visto había sido año y medio atrás.  
Yuri era casi un niño, igual que él. Era aún más tímido que en el presente y tenía muchos problemas como para distraerse enamorándose, así que jamás se le acercó.

Para su mala suerte, Yuri era una persona demasiado libre. Eso no era algo realmente malo, sino que teniendo en cuenta como sus sentimientos por él jamás desaparecieron, era obvio que se había metido en la boca del lobo anoche.

No pudo evitar ignorar aquella oportunidad. Le había notado y realmente no pudo ignorar el deseo impreso en sus ojos al verle. Eso sería lo más cercano que alguna vez le tendría y estaba dispuesto a vivir con ello.

Había asistido al club donde trabajaba varias veces, siendo arrastrado por Mila todas ellas. A pesar que la mujer quería presentarles, el menor no perdía el tiempo escuchándola y se dejaba seducir por el primero que encontraba, ignorando deliberadamente todos los intentos de la pelirroja.

Nada parecía importarle. Jamás le había visto con la misma persona dos veces y sabía que se encerraba en los baños con desconocidos.

Pero eso estaba bien; no era culpa de Yuri que estuviese tan enamorado de él. Se veía como alguien que solía causar ese efecto en las personas por su singular belleza y él tampoco había sido la excepción.

Si bien su amor por él era meramente platónico y sin justificaciones, tampoco podía evitar sentirlo. Su corazón se había decidido por él sin darle explicaciones y solo pudo dejarse llevar.

Se dirigió a hacer un desayuno bastante variado, ya que no sabia que era lo que le gustaba al menor, y mientras tanto, puso un poco de música con el volumen bajo mientras tarareaba.

A Otabek le gustaba cantar, pero únicamente en la soledad de su casa. Y _Avenged Sevenfold_ le parecía muy tentador en ese momento.

Subió apenas el volumen y cantó al ritmo de _Scream_ mientras se ocupaba de dar vuelta el _hotcake_ que estaba en el fuego. Estaba muy concentrado como para notar la presencia a su costado que le miraba con diversión.

—Vaya... si es así como voy a despertarme cada mañana, creo que mejor me quedo a vivir aquí.

La voz juguetona del menor le hizo voltear. Llevaba sus boxers, seguramente. No podía verlos porque la camisa que usó la noche anterior, la tenía puesta él. Las mangas le iban largas y no lograba ver sus manos. Estaba despeinado, con el maquillaje de los ojos un poco corrido y esa sonrisa ladina que tanto le gustaba.

—Es mi banda favorita—le respondió, pensando que se refería a la música.

—También la mía—le respondió con un brillo naciente en sus ojos—, pero no me refería a eso. Parece que anoche... le cause el mismo daño a tu espalda que tú a mi cadera... ¿verdad?

El moreno sonrió en respuesta. Le ardía la espalda, bastante, ya que seguro le había dejado leves heridas con sus uñas— ¿te duele mucho?

—Solo un poco... ¿vives solo?

—Es un poco tarde para preocuparte por eso... ¿no crees?—le sonrió divertido al ver el sonrojo que le cruzó el rostro—; y sí, para la fortuna de ambos, vivo solo.

El desayuno se pasó entre risas y charlas amenas. Era un chico gracioso e interesante, con gustos muy variados pero específicos al mismo tiempo. Se encontró con que tenía una risa preciosa y amaba comer cosas dulces.   
Le sorprendió que se quedara a desayunar, pero tal vez solo lo hizo porque tenía hambre. No quería emocionarse demasiado.

—Oye, Mila llamó, dijo que te cubrirá con tus padres.

—Vale...—se quedó seco un segundo—...espera; ¿conoces a Mila?

El moreno casi se atraganta con lo que estaba comiendo y tosió un poco hasta que pudo tragar.

—Si la conoces... ¿por qué no te conocí antes?

—Ella iba a presentarnos anoche pero... bueno... ya sabes.

—¿Presentarnos?... ¿por qué?

Las preguntas las hacía como un niño que quiere saber qué significa el sexo. Con inocencia y ladeando la cabeza a un costado.

—Yo se lo pedí... verás; te vi un par de veces y me gustaste y...—escuchó la melodiosa risa del menor y dejó de balbucear solo para dejarse absorber por ese hermoso sonido.

—¡Otabek! Me follaste como un animal anoche y te pones a balbucear por eso—su risa no cesaba y el mayor no pudo evitar ponerse rojo—. Ya, ya, mírate, todo rojo—se le acercó por la espalda y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro—; eres muy dulce, Otabek... yo no te convengo en absoluto.

Pese a que se sentía como un rechazo definitivo no le cuestionó y se dejó abrazar, acariciándole los brazos—No digas tonterías.

El rubio le miró de reojo, aún apoyado en sus hombros. Sin pensarlo, se acercó con cautela a sus labios, saboreando el café que quedó impregnado en ellos. Otabek le abrazó en respuesta y suspiró contra su boca, sin poder negarse a él.

Se separaron para tomar aire y se sonrieron una vez mas.

—¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo, Otabek?

Si bien Yuri solo hablaba en un dialecto meramente sexual, Otabek no podía evitar mirarle con otros ojos.

—Lo mismo que tú me hiciste a mí.

El menor rió, sabiendo que aquello no era posible para alguien como él. Volvió a acaparar sus labios con deseo y se sentó a horcadas suyo.

Solo bastó un poco de ello para terminar de nuevo en la cama.


	2. ii. Foaming crown.

_Better than drowning in a burlap sack_   
_I live_   
_As Alice_   
_I die_   
_Children shouldn't play with dead things_   
_Foaming crows_   
_Tear at their wings_   
_Sad eyes cry crimson blood_

**_Alice practice; Crystal castles._ **

* * *

Yūri volteó a mirar el reloj por octava vez en menos de cinco minutos. Estaba sentado en el sillón, con un tic nervioso en la pierna, al borde de salir a la calle de los nervios. Se paraba y daba vueltas alrededor de la mesita de café y se volvía a sentar, para luego repetir el proceso una y otra vez.

Viktor estaba tenso, llamando al celular de su hijo, el cual o estaba apagado o le estaba ignorando. En el peor de los casos, no le atendía porque le había ocurrido algo.

Pero sabían que Yurio estaba bien, de alguna forma podían sentirlo. Es sólo que la manía que había adoptado desde los catorce años de escaparse de la casa tan de noche y regresar a cualquier hora, les preocupaba. Ya no sabían que hacer con él.

Muchas veces decía que iba a lo de Mila, pero muy pocas sabían si eso era cierto, aún si vigilaban que entrara a la casa de la chica. La realidad, era que tampoco podían tenerle encerrado.

Apenas eran las nueve de la noche, pero para alguien tan chico, hijo de dos personas famosas, era muy peligroso.

La noche anterior, se había quedado en la casa de la vecina Mila, supuestamente. No se preocuparon hasta que vieron que la hora de cenar se acercaba y en aquella casa, no parecía haber nadie, sumado a que él teléfono sonaba sin nadie que respondiera. Temían que este en compañías peligrosas, temían que se alejara de ellos al punto en que lo hiciera tanto, que ya no podrían salvarle si algo le ocurría.

Adoptar a Yuri siquiera fue una decisión difícil. Pensaron que con años de amor y costumbre, su actitud mejoraría.

Se equivocaron.

Escucharon el sonido de una moto fuera y les tomó un par de segundos compartir una mirada, para acercarse a la puerta con prisas.

Antes de que pudieran ver nada, vieron a su pequeño entrar con su mochila a cuestas, vestido como lo haría normalmente y con el semblante relajado. Inusualmente relajado.

Yūri se quedó a una distancia prudente, mirándole preocupado.

Viktor, sin embargo, se plantó en frente suyo con el ceño fruncido, aparentando enojo.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirte que no salgas de la casa sin nuestro permiso?

El rubio bufo fastidiado— Les pedí permiso ayer; además son las nueve de la noche, es temprano aún.

—¡No es temprano si tienes dieciséis años!

Rodó infantilmente los ojos— Ya llegué, ¿no?

Esquivó al peliplata y caminó por el pasillo, ignorando también al japonés.

—Yuri, te dimos permiso para ir a lo de Mila a dormir. Y allí no había nadie. ¿Dónde estabas?—intervino, con la dulzura que le caracterizaba.

Aún de espaldas a él, suspiró. Por más que se hiciera el orgulloso, no podía simplemente ignorar a Yūri.

—Estaba con Otabek—no sabía porqué pensó que con decir eso, le dejarían en paz.

—¿Y Otabek es...?—comenzó a interrogar Viktor.

—¿Es un amigo tuyo del instituto?—Yūri le observó curioso. Su hijo no tenía amigos, sólo Mila tenía ese "privilegio"

—Um sí, algo así— no quiso dar más explicaciones, así que huyó a su habitación.

Viktor miró a su esposo con una ceja levantada en desconfianza.

—No lo conoce del instituto... ¿cierto?

El japonés negó lentamente. Su hijo no sabia mentir.  
—No hay que presionarlo... recuerda que así no funcionan las cosas con él, y no tengo ganas de que rompa otro plato.

—Mi pobre bebé—el peliplata miró hacia las escaleras preocupado—, iré a ver qué este bien.

—Viktor, déjalo... no va a decirnos nada.

El susurro dolido de su amor le hizo darse vuelta para mirarle con pena.

—Yūri...—se acercó para rodearle con sus brazos—, ven aquí... lo solucionaremos ¿sí? Todo estará bien.

El nipón sólo asintió, dejándose envolver por sus brazos.

* * *

En su habitación, Yuri se había acostado boca arriba y miraba el techo, pensativo. Agradeció que Mila estuviese en la casa para dejarle vestirse con su ropa normal. La mitad de sus prendas estaban allí.

Su cabeza voló a lo que hizo durante el día.

¿Qué demonios con él? ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Nunca preguntaba el nombre sus amantes de turno, tampoco iba a sus casas, mucho menos desayunaba con ellos. Tampoco les hablaba durante horas, escuchando música y follando eventualmente. Lo suyo eran los polvos de quince minutos máximo, la idea era no recordar ni una sola cara. No, no quería cerrar los ojos y recordar sus asquerosos rostros.

Siempre que cerraba sus ojos, veía el vacío, oscuridad. Jamás guardaba recuerdos de nadie.

Pero está vez recordó la noche anterior, los besos, las caricias, los abrazos... esa mirada tan dulce que le había dejado expuesto. Las palabras de... ¿amor?

Que estupidez, eso del amor.

Estaba ofuscado, enojado consigo mismo. Otabek le había parecido tan cool que no podía dejar de pensar en él. Quería verlo de nuevo y sólo habían pasado quince minutos de que lo dejó en su casa.

Se preguntaba con cuánta gente era así por noche... se preguntó a cuantos o cuantas más les había tratado como a él y eso le generó un dolor punzante en el estómago.  
Tomó la almohada y la arrojó con fuerza contra algún rincón de su habitación. Él no era así... no necesitaba a nadie. Seguro si se acostaba con alguien más, se le pasaba.

Había tenido un buen sexo, era obvio que se había quedado como tonto por ello.

Se sentó decidido y comenzó a vestirse.

Serían unos shorts de cuero, esta vez. Ese que resaltaba su trasero. Una camisa similar a la de anoche y un sweater holgado de animal print. Sus botas con taco y su infaltable sombra negra en los ojos. También, tomó unos guantes negros sin dedos y se los puso. Se arregló el cabello con las manos, no olvidó su identificación falsa, el teléfono y trabó la puerta de su habitación.

Se miró una vez más al espejo antes de abrir la ventana y salir de allí; a pesar de estar en un segundo piso, había a aprendido a escabullirse como un maldito gato.

Una vez con los pies en la tierra, tomó una pequeña piedra y golpeó la ventana que daba a la habitación de Mila. Esta se asomó a la ventana y la sonrisa de Yuri bastó para saber que esa noche, habría fiesta.

No tardaron demasiado en arreglarle a las apuradas, que ya estaban recorriendo las oscuras calles con prisa, visualizando la larga fila del club a lo lejos.

—¡Pero Yuri!—Escuchaba el ruido de los tacones de Mila resonar por las oscuras calles, siguiéndole apresurada—, ¿por qué? Otabek es un buen chico, ¡y está muerto por ti!

Rodó los ojos por milésima vez. No era posible estar muerto por él, a menos que se refiriera a físicamente.

—Ya te dije que no, no me interesa. Con un polvo por noche con quien sea, me conformaré.

—¡¿Pero por qué?!—insistió ella, indignada. Odiaba que sus intento de cupido fracasaran.

—No es mi tipo— mintió , tratando de que no se viera la duda en su voz.

—¡Mentiroso!—la pelirroja le alcanzó y se posicionó en frente suyo, tomándole por los hombros—. Yuri, no seas necio, ¡él te gusta! Jamás habías ido a la casa de ninguno de estos tipos... jamás pasaste el día con ellos... ¡no hagas estupideces!

—¿De qué estupideces hablas?—la apartó bruscamente—, siempre he sido así . Desde que somos amigos has visto que está es mi forma de ser, y te aviso, que así seguirá siendo—pasó de ella, enojado. Se salteó la fila del club y entró, sintiendo la mano del cuidador de la puerta apretujarle el trasero, como cada noche en cada lugar que escogía ir. Le dio una mirada cargada de significado y se perdió en el mar de gente.

Una vez dentro, fue directo a la barra.

Hizo lo de siempre.

Apoyarse en ella, mirar desinteresadamente al gentío que había y esperar a que le invitaran los tragos. No le tomó mucho tiempo. En quince minutos ya se había bebido tres y todo comenzaba a divertirle. No sabía dónde había quedado Mila, ni tampoco le importaba. Tenía que encontrarse con su estúpido grupo de amigas así que solo estaba mejor.

Sintió una mano áspera posarse en su cintura con posesividad y acariciarle con descaro.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había sido arrastrado a uno de los baños y encerrado en él cubículo individual. No sabía quién demonios era el tipo, pero se negó a besarle. Simplemente se puso de espaldas y cerró los ojos, esperando que todo pasara.

Escuchó el sonido de una bragueta bajarse, las telas rosarse y un papel rasgándose; inmediatamente supo que era un condón. Como era de esperarse, ni siquiera le preparó. Le embistió de una estocada con violencia y sólo pudo morderse fuertemente el labio en respuesta.

No duró más que cinco míseros minutos y sólo le tomó uno al desconocido para salir de allí, como si escapara de un crimen.

Una vez solo, suspiró entrecortadamente, tratando de poner su corazón en su lugar de nuevo. Contrario a otras veces, se acomodó la ropa con lentitud y se sentó en el piso, abrazando sus piernas. De repente, ya no le parecía divertido.

Quería echarle la culpa al alcohol, pero no podía. No le había gustado ni un poco lo que acababa de ocurrir. El dolor, que había sido el detonante de sus locuras, lo que le prendía, lo que le hacia querer ser salvajemente ultrajado, se sintió más real esa noche.  
Le gustaba que le doliera... hasta ahora.

Ahora únicamente quería que sus padres le fueran a buscar y le sacaran de allí. O qué alguien lo hiciera. Quien fuera.

Cerró los ojos y flashes de la noche anterior le golpearon tan duro como el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a formarse. Recordó la suavidad del colchón, el cuerpo dominante sobre el suyo, el calor en el ambiente. La mirada intensa, las sonrisas dulces. Los besos.

Le apetecía. Quería eso.

Negó fuerte con la cabeza y maldijo en voz baja. Ahora sí le echaría la culpa al alcohol. Estaba allí para olvidar esas malditas sensaciones, no para repetirlas. No necesitaba ese trato y se lo demostraría al mundo, y a sí mismo.

Tomó aire y se tragó las lágrimas. Se aguantó el dolor que el acto anterior le había producido y se levantó con dignidad.

Se arregló frente al espejo y salió de nuevo a buscar lo que según él, necesitaba.

* * *

Había vuelto a la barra y se había pedido otro trago, que un desconocido se ofreció a pagar. Se dejó manosear con una sonrisa forzada. La mas forzada que había tenido que dar en su maldita vida.

El extraño le arrastró a la pista de baile y se refregó contra él como si fuese un pedazo de carne.

Cada roce que le habían dado, le daban ganas de vomitar. Seguro había tomado más de lo que su cuerpo acostumbraba y por eso todo le mareaba y le daba asco. Sí, seguramente era eso.

Mientras bailaba con el desconocido, se dio cuenta de que le dolía esa música. Era angustiante, desesperante. Sentía que le arrancaba el corazón del pecho y se lo pisoteaban una y otra vez. Alzó los brazos y vio como las luces chocaban contra su piel. Se dejó llevar por el extraño ritmo mientras manos que no conocía, le tocaban en todos lados.

_Quiero esto. Esto es a lo que he venido._

Sintió que el imbécil con el que estaba le tomó de la muñeca y le arrastró entre la gente, para encerrarse con él en el baño.

_Quiero esto, quiero esto._

Una vez allí, dejó que le pasara la lengua por todo el pecho y cuello, aún si no podía disfrutarlo como debería. Cuando el extraño quiso bajar sus shorts, le frenó de un manotazo. Su cuerpo había actuado en contra de su voluntad; su piel no quería que las manos de ese hombre le tocaran. Estaba asqueado y molesto consigo mismo.

El hombre, pensando que era una especie de provocación o juego, volvió a intentarlo, con más rudeza esta vez. Cuando el rubio volvió a apartarse, esta vez convencido de que eso no era lo que quería, terminó por perder la paciencia. Lo tomó con violencia de los brazos e intentó bajarle el short, aún si el menor forcejeaba.

Yuri tenía mucha fuerza, pero el alcohol le había bajado los reflejos y estaba mareado, asqueado y con ganas de llorar. No tenía la fuerza suficiente como para mantenerse en pie, así que se resignó y cerró los ojos. No era la primera vez que algo así le ocurría y no sería la última; sólo que ahora estaba un poco más preparado mentalmente para afrontarlo.

Esperó y esperó, pero jamás ocurrió. Sus shorts no terminaron de ser bajados y no sintió al intruso meterse entre sus piernas. Sus brazos fueron bruscamente soltados y cayó de rodillas por el mareo que le había producido el movimiento.

Tenía miedo de voltear. Pero como si curiosidad era más grande, lo hizo de todas formas.

Otabek estaba sosteniendo al hombre de la chaqueta, alzándose imponente con ese aura protectora que le rodeaba. Éste otro vociferaba y se removía inquieto ante su agarre.  
Y el moreno le miró a los ojos, casi pidiéndole permiso. No tenía manera de saber como supo dónde estaba, ni que se había metido en problemas. Pero sólo pudo agradecer en silencio. Asintió en su dirección confió en él por esa vez.

Terminó siseándole algo bruscamente al oído y le sacó con fuerza de allí, para luego peinarse el cabello hacia atrás, ya que algunos mechones se le habían desordenado por los violentos movimientos.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, sintió un remolino extraño de emociones en el pecho y quiso huir. Pero su cuerpo estaba enojado con él esa noche y no le respondía como le hubiese gustado.

El moreno se le acercó y se agachó a su altura, con la mirada calma de siempre. Su inconsciente le jugó una mala pasada y extendió sus brazos hacia él, un pedido silencioso de que le cargara y lo sacara de allí.

El contrario no titubeó. Al tomarlo en sus brazos, sintió como todo su cuerpo se destensaba y sólo quedaba el calor de Yuri.

Le levantó al estilo princesa y se incorporó, sintiendo como el menor restregaba el rostro en su cuello. Eso tranquilizó un poco el punzante dolor en su pecho. Sólo un poco. Yuri apestaba a alcohol y a una colonia que no iba con su aroma natural... _olía a alguien más._

Ignoró la molestia en su estómago y lo sacó de allí. Ya había avisado que se retiraría más temprano, así que simplemente se hizo paso entre la gente hasta llegar a la salida.

Yuri no hablaba y no se movía; tenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de no pensar en nada de lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Se sentía indiscutiblemente protegido entre sus brazos y quiso permitirse un momento de debilidad.

A la salida, se cruzaron a Mila. Intercambiaron un par de palabras cargadas en preocupación y él sólo escuchaba los murmullos, sin terminar de entender que ocurría a su alrededor.

Sintió que le sentaban en una superficie algo fría y le tomaban del rostro.

—Yuri, hey—escuchaba la voz de Mila y sus manos envolviendo su rostro mientras le daba palmaditas para espabilarlo—. Vamos Yuri, reacciona.

Logró abrir los ojos un poco para ver una forma borrosa que suponía eran el cabello rojo y los ojos azules de su amiga.

—Ahí está, escúchame bien—enfocó mejor la vista y logró verla con nitidez—. Otabek te llevará hasta tu casa ¿de acuerdo? Pero mantente despierto o te caerás de la moto.

Al escuchar "Otabek" y "casa" en la misma oración, negó repetidas veces.

—Yuri, estás ebrio... tienes que volver a casa— el rubio seguía negando, con el ceño fruncido y sintiendo la garganta muy seca como para hablar.

Mila se apartó y el kazajo tomó su lugar.

—Yuri...—tomó el rostro pálido en sus manos con dulzura y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar—. Yuri...— levantó su rostro y le miró a los ojos—; tengo que llevarte a tu casa y necesito que estés despierto.

El rubio hizo oídos sordos y simplemente se inclinó hacia adelante, envolviendo los brazos alrededor del cuello moreno.

—Yuri...— Rozó su nariz fría contra el cuello caliente del Kazajo y acomodó la cabeza en su hombro, suspirando como colegiala enamorada por el aroma varonil que desprendía—, tengo que llevarte a tu casa, anda.

Le escuchó balbucear quejas y maldiciones.

—¿Qué propones entonces?—se había rendido ante él. No podía con un menor de edad ebrio haciendo berrinches a las tres de la mañana. Yuri dejó un pequeño beso detrás de su oreja, y lo entendió.

—Quieres... ¿quieres venir a casa hasta que te sientas mejor?—el menor asintió en respuesta contra su hombro—. Entonces hagamos un trato... te llevaré conmigo al apartamento si te mantienes despierto... ¿de acuerdo?—volvió a sentir como movía su cabeza afirmativamente y le acomodó en la moto con delicadeza, poniéndole el casco.

—Te mantendré al tanto de todo— Mila asintió y al cabo de un minuto, vio a la moto alejarse. Solo esperaba que el rubio no se metiera un muchos problemas.

* * *

Había tenido que conducir despacio y con cautela, hablándole al menor, con miedo a que se durmiera, recibiendo un apretón en el abrazo de su cintura que le afirmaba que Yuri, estaba consciente.

Al llegar al departamento, lo volvió a alzar para levantarlo con delicadeza y volvió a pegarse a él como garrapata mientras decía incoherencias. Hubiese sonreído de no ser porque estaba preocupado.

Al ingresar a su hogar, lo llevó directamente al baño y le desvistió sin quitarle la ropa anterior. Le sentó en el piso y se dispuso a preparar la tina con agua tibia, ya que temía darle una ducha fría y enfermarlo.

En todo ese rato, el rubio balbuceaba cosas en voz baja que no llegaba a entender y luego se callaba de golpe, para volver a hacer lo mismo a los segundos.

Cuando hubo revisado la temperatura del agua por milésima vez, le tomó en brazos y le sentó dentro de la tina, sobresaltandole.

Ante el abrupto cambio de temperatura, abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¿Dónde...?

—En mi apartamento Yuri... te quedarás aquí hasta que tu nivel de alcohol baje un poco y pueda llevarte a tu casa.

Asintió, sumiso, y se quedó mirando un punto fijo en la tina.

—Espérame un segundo, iré a buscar algo.

Volvió a asentir sin poner atención en realidad. Se sentía tan tranquilo ahora, tan relajado. Se preguntó si sus padres se habían dado cuenta de que no estaba o de si Mila se habría enojado con él por ignorarla toda la noche.

—Ten—le sobresaltó que pusieran una botella de agua en frente suyo—, toma en cantidad.

Miró la botella y miró al mayor, alternando su vista entre ambas cosas, hasta que se decidió por tomarla— Gracias.

Sí que estaba confundido. Le escuchó suspirar y mover algunos objetos. Cuando sintió las manos ajenas en su cabello, gimió de sorpresa.

—¿Qué... qué mierda crees qué haces?—balbuceó visiblemente nervioso ante esa muestra de confianza.

—Apestas a alcohol... no puedes ir a tu casa así, y por como estuviste la última hora, dudo que puedas hasta pararte por ti mismo. Sólo toma el agua que te di y trata de espabilarte, no hagas movimientos bruscos o te marearas— le dijo suavemente mientras tallaba su cuero cabelludo con shampoo. No le respondió nada y se dejó hacer. Las manos del kazajo se movían con suavidad y precisión sobre puntos de su cabeza que le cerraban los ojos.

Cuando hubo acabado, ya no se sentía tan mareado. Siguió tomando agua en silencio, tratando de ignorar que comenzaba a estar más consciente de dónde estaba y con quién.

Sintió una esponja pasar por su espalda y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral.

—No es necesario que hagas eso.

—¿Seguro?—su voz le había tornado lejana, un poco apagada. Recordó de golpe como el hombre del baño había pasado la lengua por su cuerpo y una náusea se le atoró en la garganta, volviendo sus ojos acuosos. No respondió y le dejó seguir lavándole, sin quejarse y sin mirarlo.

Ese hombre era tan... atento. Le trataba con una delicadeza inexplicable. Sus manos a pesar de ser grandes, eran agradables y su piel parecía hacer una fiesta con cada roce. Su aroma estaba en todo el apartamento y ahora tenia un olor similar en su cabello por la loción que habia usado para lavarle. Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por ese aroma que le transportaba al recuerdo que había bombardeado su cabeza durante las ultimas horas. Los ojos cargados de amor de Otabek.

Al cabo de unos minutos, una caricia en la espalda le devolvió a la realidad, haciéndole abrir los ojos y volteando a la persona que le despertó.

—Te resfriarás si te duermes en la tina... ven aquí —Le extendió los brazos con una toalla en ellos, para envolverle. La imagen era tan tentadora, que se inclinó hacia adelante y dejó que el pedazo de tela absorbiera la humedad de su cuerpo, mientras el moreno le ayudaba a pararse y a salir de allí.

Dio un par de pasos con la toalla sobre sus hombros y se percató de que aun llevaba su ropa interior.

—Yuri, sostente de aquí, ahora vuelvo—le hizo apoyar sus manos sobre el lavabo y salió del baño.

Bufó ofendido. No estaba tan mal como para no poder sostenerse de pie. El agua de la tina y lo que había tomado, le habían despertado bastante, haciendo que inclusive el leve dolor de cabeza que tenía, bajase un poco. No pudo evitar levantar la vista y verse al espejo que se erguía frente suyo. No se había lavado el rostro, así que tenía restos de sombra alrededor de sus ojos, el cabello mojado y goteando. Bajó su vista un poco y se sintió asqueado.

Se deshizo de la toalla, confirmando que lo que había visto, era real. Su cuerpo estaba levemente marcado por dientes. Por los de aquel tipo en el bar. Probablemente lo había hecho aprovechando que en su estado de alcoholismo no se dió cuenta. Él jamas permitia marcas.   
Se sentía un idiota y no le causaba gracia en absoluto. Cada vez que viera eso, recordaría ese momento de mierda.

Se preguntó si Otabek había visto eso ya, y recordó lo rota que sonó su voz cuando le dijo que no necesitaba que le ayudara. Sus ojos se aguaron y una punzada de dolor volvió a instalarse en su pecho.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Debería irse a casa; vestirse con lo que sea y salir de allí sin darle más importancia al sujeto.

—¿Yuri?—Oh, seguro se veía patético. Estaba con su ropa interior mojada y apoyado en el lavamanos, cabizbajo, sintiéndose indigno de levantar la vista y encima con el pensamiento cobarde de escaparse del hombre que le estaba ayudando.

No le oyó insistir, simplemente volvió a arroparlo con la toalla y le extendió algo—. A mi ya no me quedan, son los mas chicos que tengo... espero que te sirvan por unas horas.

Tomó los boxers que el moreno había buscado para él, sintiendo que no merecía tanta amabilidad de su parte. Sin decir más, el mayor le dejó a solas para que se vistiera.   
Y mierda, Yuri quería huir como el cobarde que era. Le sorprendió que no se le insinuara, que le siguiera tratando tan bien a pesar de lo que había hecho luego de la tarde que habían pasado juntos. Se apresuró a cambiarse tanto como su cuerpo le permitía y se quedó allí, repasando las horribles marcas con sus dedos.

Inclusive sus brazos estaban levemente marcados por el episodio violento que había vivido anteriormente. Eso no le importó mucho, las marcas de su pecho le parecían mas catastróficas.

Tocaron la puerta y al no obtener respuesta, el kazajo se abrió paso en la habitación sin decir nada, guiándole a su habitación.

Era un chico muy curioso. Le había sentado en la cama y se había dedicado a secarle el cabello en silencio, sin pedirle nada, sin reclamarle nada. Y Yuri, por alguna razón, no podía mirarle el rostro.

Otabek, por su parte, se sentía contrariado. Ver al chico que siempre parecía llevar energía y una sonrisa en el rostro sentado como una muñeca rota en su cama, lograba ponerle nervioso.

No sabía que hacer; temía asustarlo o alterarle, también hacerle sentir mal siendo tan callado. Pero del rubio no sabía que esperar. Se dedicó a terminar de secar su hermoso cabello antes de alejarse nuevamente de él.

—Iré por café... ¿Quieres algo?— Nada. Seguía cabizbajo, sin responderle absolutamente nada. Seguramente estaba enojado con él por sacarle del club o algo así. Suspiró resignado y se encaminó a la cocina—. Bien, vuelvo en un rato.

Lo hizo rápidamente, sin voltear a mirarle.

Al llegar, se apoyó en la encimera y suspiró, con los hombros completamente tensos. Agachó la cabeza y trató de serenarse.

No sabía que hacer, en verdad. Le daría algo de tomar y lo llevaría a su casa. Le desanimaba saber que esa cocina se había visto tan iluminada esa mañana, y que ahora, se encontraba inclusive más fría que antes.

Sonrió tristemente a la nada, reprochándose por pensar así. Él sabía como iba a terminar eso, no tenía caso deprimirse.

Yuri era libre, podía hacer lo que se le de la gana y él lo aceptaría, porque así se enamoró de él. No sabía prácticamente nada de su vida, no más de lo que Mila le decía. Y no necesitaba eso para sentir lo que sentía.

Le había atrapado por completo con la primera sonrisa y cruce de miradas, y todo había terminado para él. No pudo evitarlo.

_Pero no importa cuánto haga, él seguirá pensando en mí como uno más de la lista._

Se repitió eso varias veces y consideró la idea de dejar lo de la noche anterior como un encuentro sexual y ya.  
Se dijo mentalmente, que era suficiente martirio por un día.

Alzó su brazo a la alacena para sacar dos tazas y preparar café, cuando un calor le abrazó de repente por la espalda.

Se quedó de piedra por unos momentos antes de reaccionar.

—¿Yuri?—no supo cuantas veces habia dicho su nombre esa noche, pero sus labios seguían acariciando las palabras como si así, pudiese acariciar su alma. El rubio le abrazaba por la espalda, con el rostro hundido en él.

—Quiero estar contigo un rato más—le escuchó susurrar en voz baja. Se dió vuelta en medio del agarre, para rodearlo con sus brazos. Le abrazó por los hombros y con la otra mano acariciaba su cabeza. Se quedaron así un rato largo. Quiso que fuera eterno.

—Otabek...— el menor se alejó un poco de él y por primera vez desde que habían llegado, le miró a los ojos. Sus ventanas verdes se notaban cristalinas, al borde de las lágrimas. Su mirada gritaba culpa y le pedía perdon. Parecia un cachorrito abandonado que había cometido una travesura sin saber que estaba mal.

Apresó aquel rostro entre sus manos y le acarició con los pulgares.

—Todo esta bien... no pasa nada—Al parpadear, las lágrimas silenciosas cayeron de su rostro y las limpió con sus caricias. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, los labios del ruso se colocaron suavemente sobre los suyos. El mundo a su alrededor de tambaleó ante la suave e inesperada caricia.

No se acostumbraba a la idea de que un simple contacto como ese le diera vuelta el mundo. Podría besarlo para siempre... podría vender su alma sólo por ello.

Al separarse, Yuri le miró de soslayo y volvió a besarlo, presionando con mas fuerza sus labios, haciéndole latir con fuerza el corazón. Una de las manos que acariciaban su rostro, bajó a su cintura, abrazándole con dulzura.

El menor pasó los brazos por su cuello por cuarta vez en la noche y le acercó mas a él. Pronto, sus lenguas volvieron a abrazarse. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban y se fundían, haciéndoles suspirar de dicha.

Tomó un poco de impulso y se subió al kazajo, enredando las piernas en sus caderas, haciendo que el mayor pasara una mano por su trasero, pero sin apretarlo, si no tocándole lo suficiente para que no cayera al piso. Apretó sus piernas contra éste, soltando un pequeño gemido que bastó para despertar al moreno de su ensoñación.

Se dio vuelta y lo sentó en la encimera de la cocina, separándose de sus labios sin romper el abrazo.

—Yuri, no creo que esto sea adecuado hoy... bebiste mucho y necesitas descansar—esperaba que en el mas allá le dieran un premio cuando muriera por esto, porque ganas de hacerlo nuevamente suyo, no le faltaban.

Él sólo le miró un momento a los ojos y volvió a besarle, sin importarle mucho las palabras vacías del kazajo.

Suspiró al sentir sus suaves labios de nuevo, pero volvió a apartarle.

—Estás ebrio... vamos, te daré café o agua, pero... necesitas... deja de hacer eso... Yuri...— el rubio había comenzado a darle pequeños besos en el cuello, que conforme se entusiasmaba, subían de tono. Intentó apartarlo una vez mas, tomándole por los hombros—. Yuri... por favor.

—Otabek, tómame... sólo tómame— Estuvo por negarse de nuevo hasta que vio sus ojitos verdes brillando, suplicantes, con el camino de lágrimas en sus mejillas y su nariz roja—. Fui a verte a ti. No lo supe hasta ahora pero... fui a verte a ti.

Era era su única explicación. Pudo irse a cualquier otro club. Pero fue a ese, porque sabía que él estaba allí. Quería que Otabek le viera haciendo lo que le daba la gana y que luchara por él de todas formas.

Quería cerciorarse de que no era el único que se sentía tan confundido.

Le tomó fuerte de la cintura, tratando de modular alguna palabra que le hiciera entrar en razón. No le salió ni una. Yuri siguió atentando contra su cuello, y en algún momento que no recordaba, le había arrancado la camisa, pasando los finos dedos por su pecho y arrancándole suspiros que ya no podía callarse.

Se dejó tocar y besar, consumido por el fuego que era Yuri Plisetsky. Mas cuando quiso desabrocharle la bragueta y bajarse de la encimera, le frenó en seco.

—No... aquí no—Volvió a alzarlo y se lo llevó a su habitación, acostándole en la cama como la noche anterior. El rubio suspiró bajo su cuerpo, cuando en un acto de salvajismo, comenzó a besarle con pasión contenida y a tocarle todo lo que podía. Le besó el rostro y le acarició los muslos, cada vez bajando más la intensidad, hasta que se separaron y se miraron por un largo rato a los ojos, con sus frentes pegadas.

Otabek jamás entendería como una persona podía poseer tal belleza y que no fuese un crimen. No podía entender como alguien tan bello como el rubio que le miraba con esos ojos tan perfectos, podía permitir que cualquiera le tocara. Una persona como él podía pedir que sólo los dioses pusieran un dedo en su suave y hermosa piel. Pero no. Estaba allí, en su habitación, pidiéndole que le marcara como suyo.

—Creí que jamás volvería a tenerte así—la oración se deslizo por su boca sin permiso, haciendo que el adolescente le brillaran los ojos—. Si estoy soñando...—susurró contra su boca—, no quiero despertarme nunca.

El menor suspiró, sintiendo como sus ojos se volvían a sentir irritados. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar. Tenía tantas ganas de ser una persona diferente, tantas ganas de aceptar el amor de los demás. Pero no podía. Jamás podría. Y era una lástima, porque Otabek no se veía como una mala persona.

—Lo siento...—susurró con voz temblorosa, tratando de no parpadear para que las lágrimas se quedaran donde estaban. El moreno le miró con ternura y besó su nariz levemente roja.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?—acarició la mejilla por donde cayó la primera lágrima, con el dorso de su mano.

El rubio tenía un nudo en la garganta y le dolía, le dolía mucho. Quería decir mucho, pero nada salía, nada coherente. Se limitó a cerrar con calma los ojos, dejando salir un par de lágrimas más, dejándose mimar por esas manos que le confundían tanto.

—No te pediré nada a cambio por nada de lo que haga por ti... no hagas esto por obligación Yuri, yo no quiero tu cuerpo.

—¿Qué demonios quieres entonces?—susurró enojado, sin entender absolutamente nada. No le respondió. No podía responderle aún. Le besó con dulzura los labios y siguió acariciándole con su boca por todo el rostro hasta que dejó de llorar.

—Nadie hace las cosas sin esperar nada a cambio. Dímelo; dime que quieres de mí... si esto es un juego...

—Jamás jugaría contigo—le cortó de golpe—. No necesitas decir que nada de esto te importa... sé que te importa. Por eso estas aquí— No respondió a su pregunta, no era el momento. No era tampoco como si él mismo supiese que buscaba de él.

Le besó nuevamente en los labios, sin contar que la lengua del menor delinearia su labio inferior, para comenzar a besarle con ganas. Un gemido ahogado salió desde el fondo de su garganta y decidió que tal vez, eran suficientes palabras por esa noche.

Rodeó la cintura de Yuri en un abrazo posesivo y le besó con rudeza, olvidando su caballerosidad por unos largos minutos. Le sintió temblar de placer, como sus dedos se enredaban en su cabello y no lo soporto más.

Se alejó de él y se quitó los pantalones, quedando ambos en ropa interior. Desde donde estaba, pudo ver las marcas en su pecho y unas cerca de su ombligo. Frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia él. Se cercioró de adornar su cuello, enviándole escalofríos. Le besó lentamente, asegurándose de cubrir cada centímetro. Al bajar, posó sus labios por todas y cada una de las malditas marcas que tanto le disgustaban.

Sí, era masoquista, pasando sus labios por donde los de otro hombre habían estado, pero es que no podía soportar verlas. No podía. Cuando terminó de sustituirlas por las suyas, pegó su frente a la de Yuri, que le miraba con un brillo embriagante en sus ojos.

Y por un momento, quiso creerse sus mentiras.

Quiso creer que Yuri en realidad le querría algún día. Que no le había visto con otro hombre. Quería ignorar el hecho de saber que horas antes, el adolescente que tenía debajo, se había dejado tocar y manosear por alguien más .

Se tragó su dolor y simplemente se dedicó a hacerle sentir mejor, a quererle. Tomó su rostro con amor entre sus manos y le besó cada centímetro de este por milésima vez, susurrándole cosas lindas, robándole pequeñas sonrisas tímidas. Se quitó la ropa interior e hizo lo mismo con la del menor.

La intensidad comenzó a subir de tono y sus anatomías se enredaron, entregándose una noche más.

Acercó su frente a la del rubio, sólo para ver de cerca su rostro. Tenía el cabello húmedo pegado a la frente, sus ojos entrecerrados y brillantes, sus labios levemente abiertos, hinchados, llamándole por su nombre.

No pudo evitar pasar su lengua por ellos, lamiéndole superficialmente ambos labios. Luego los delineó, al ritmo del vaivén que generaba para ambos con sus manos, para finalmente, devorarle la boca con hambre, siendo correspondido con el mismo ímpetu. Los dedos del rubio se enredaron con su cabello, tironeándole levemente por cada espasmo de placer que su cuerpo recibía ante el toque que le daba.

Gemían contra la boca del otro, cada vez más, cada vez con menos disimulación. Los besos no bastaban para callarse el nombre del otro. Otabek aumentó el ritmo, haciendo que ambos se entregaran al mismo tiempo.

Con la misma mano intentó comenzar a prepararle, deteniéndose abruptamente al escucharle quejarse de dolor. Cierto... Yuri ya había estado con alguien esa noche.

—Será mejor que nos detengamos aquí... ¿De acuerdo? No quiero lastimarte—alejó sus dedos, recibiendo una queja aún más grande que la anterior.

El rubio negó con capricho, mirándole a los ojos con determinación.

—No, hazlo.

El brillo desesperado en sus ojos, con esa fuerza tan poderosa, hicieron que el kazajo sonriera sin poder evitarlo.

—No puedo decirte que no si me miras así...

Su mirada cambió a una de confusión. Ese hombre y sus cambios bruscos de tema le descolocaban.

—Así... ¿Así cómo?

—Así, con tu mirada de soldado— le hizo gracia ver cómo sus muecas cambiaban con tanta rapidez gracias a sus palabras.

—¿Soldado...? ¿Yo?

Una risa pequeña y corta salió de sus labios sin poder retenerla. Realmente no sabía cómo Yuri ignoraba el par de ojos que tenía cuando se veía al espejo cada mañana.

—Si. Tus ojos son muy cautivadores... tan intensos, tan fuertes—Aprovechando su distracción, comenzó con la tarea de prepararle, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.  
Todo su raciocinio se iba a la mierda por cada gemido que le hacía soltar por su causa. Se deleitó con cada una de sus muecas y continuó generándole placer, decidido a alejar las penas que le habían llevado a cometer aquellos actos esa noche.

El rostro de Yuri era suficiente para encenderlo, mostrándose increíblemente sensual, atrapante. Sus besos eran torpes y aún algo inexpertos, pero les encontraba adorables.

Cuando creyó que estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, fue a por él condón y se permitió unirse a su cuerpo, sin buscar ser delicado.

Otabek se inclinó hacia su rostro y pegó los labios a su boca sin besarle, dejándole morderle y comenzando el vaivén que tanto necesitaban.

Gruño ante el tono suplicante, desesperándose por seguir oyendo más de él. Yuri abandonó las sábanas para clavar las uñas en su espalda, de esa manera que tanto le encantaba.

Si sus vecinos no se habían quejado ese día, definitivamente lo harían ahora. No podía detenerse y no quería hacerlo.

Yuri le encantaba.

Sus posiciones se invirtieron en algún momento, quedando el menor sentado encima suyo.  
Aún si le seguía dando algo de vergüenza estar tan expuesto a él, no dejó que eso le detuviera.

El calor y el cansancio comenzaron a pasarles factura, pero no quisieron detenerse.   
Sus sonrisas se mezclaron entre besos ardientes y sus cuerpos se rindieron al del contrario, encontrando el lugar exacto para amoldarse y explotar en una sensación de gozo total.

Las piernas de Yuri temblaban y su respiración era un auténtico desastre, causando infinita ternura en el hombre que aún tenía debajo.

La sensación había sido más que satisfactoria para ambos, dejándoles de increíble buen humor.

Se separaron y casi inmediatamente se besaron al no tener más contacto físico con el otro, sintiéndose cómplices de la pequeña gran travesura que habían protagonizado.

En lo que Otabek viajó al baño para buscar con qué limpiarle, le encontró al borde del sueño.  
Se notaba exhausto, posiblemente por la cantidad de emociones que había vivido esa noche.

Le llenó el corazón de ternura como al intentar limpiarle le buscó entre sueños. Le acomodó bien en la cama y le tapó con las mantas, dejándole descansar al fin.

Le hubiese gustado dormir junto a él, pero sabía que sólo le ilusionaría más hacerlo.  
Se dió una ducha fría y se preparó un café, enviándole un mensaje a Mila para avisarle que Yuri seguía junto a él.

Cuando no encontró más excusas o distracciones, fue a acostarse a su lado.   
Acarició su rostro y su cabello durante la siguiente hora, comparando cada rincón del rubio con las cosas que encontraba más bonitas.

Su cabello le recordaba al sol, cálido y brillante, de un color parecido al oro. Su tersa piel le recordaba a la nieve de los inviernos en Kazajistán, esos que tanto añoraba. Su contextura física era una contradicción constante; por momentos parecía el cuerpo de una ninfa, de una bailarina de los bosques y luego, Yuri se veía sumamente masculino, con sus abdominales marcados y su semblante pocas veces serio.

Era precioso. Y le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.

Era como una maldición de la que no se podía salir ni con él más poderoso hechizo.  
Intentó dormirse, pero no pudo. Prefirió gastar su madrugada mirándole por momentos, pensando en sus deberes por otros.

Recordando algunas cosas que siempre le acompañaban.

Y en algún momento de la mañana, Yuri despertó. Se notó algo perdido al principio, hasta que se encontró con él. No reprimió una sonrisa somnolienta, tampoco se abstuvo de acurrucarse sobre él. Otabek disfrutó el efímero amanecer a su lado, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Y estaba bien por una mañana, se dijo Yuri . Sería la última vez que se permitiría aquella debilidad.

Esta vez, en serio. La última de las últimas.

Después de todo, no volverían a verse. No iría más a ese club, ni pensaba pasarle su contacto.

Y a Otabek, ajeno a los pensares de Yuri, le hubiese gustado desayunar con él, y pasar la mañana juntos como el día anterior. Conocerle mejor y preguntarle si podía verle otra vez. Aún así, no le dijo nada.

Tenía que llevarle a su casa y suplicar a todos los cielos que los padres del menor, no se hubiesen enterado de que su hijo no estaba.


	3. iii. Saturday night and we in the spot.

_Stylin', wilin', livin' it up in the city_   
_Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent_   
_Got kiss myself, I'm so pretty_

**_Uptown funk; Bruno Mars._ **

* * *

No le fue muy difícil escalar hasta su ventana. Yuri era muy elástico y tenía mucha elongación, además de que su bajo peso le ayudaba bastante. Una vez que estuvo arriba, le hizo una seña a Otabek levantando el dedo pulgar, obteniendo lo mismo para saber que le había entendido. Le miró partir, hasta que desapareció de su vista.

El kazajo se había estacionado un par de cuadras atrás y le acompañó a pie hasta su casa, para que sus padres no se despertaran con el ruido del motor, si es que no estaban despiertos aún.

Terminó de entrar a su habitación y miró la hora.

5:13 a.m

Bien, aún estaba a tiempo. Se deshizo de sus prendas con rapidez y se colocó su pijama de gatitos. Ojalá nadie le viera nunca en ese atuendo, aunque no era un secreto su amor por los felinos.

Su gatito, Potya, se restregó contra sus piernas con pereza, ganándose una caricia en la cabeza.

Tomó las toallitas desmaquillantes que escondía con el resto de su maquillaje y se quitó la sombra negra que sobraba en su piel. Dejó su teléfono cargando, mientras le avisaba a Mila que ya estaba en su habitación, acostado.

Suspiró relajado una vez que estuvo entre las cobijas conocidas de su cama y se dejó envolver por el sueño, sintiendo el olor del Kazajo a su alrededor.

* * *

_"El golpe de su cuerpo contra el pavimento y el ruido del pequeño charco debajo suyo, hizo que cerrara sus ojos con fuerza._

_Sus rodillas, ya acostumbradas a los golpes, ardieron. Sabía que le quedarían raspones y eso que aún no habían cicatrizado los demás. Eran las consecuencias de usar pantaloncillos cortos en invierno._   
_Hasta el mismo aire congelado le cortaba la piel, y la mísera bufanda de lana gastada no era de mucha ayuda, más que decorativa. Su suéter gris índigo tenía un par de agujeros, ¿pero qué se le podía hacer? No tenía nada más._

_Escuchó las risas a su alrededor mientras trataba de incorporarse, siendo interrumpido por un pie que se posó en su espalda y volvió a ponerlo de rodillas._

_—¿Qué pasa Y-u-r-i? ¿No puedes contra nosotros?_

_Su séquito malvado se rió junto con él. Eran habituales, constantes, las golpizas y las humillaciones en ese lugar._

_—Es que Yuri, es una niña, por eso no puede pelear— se burló otro y los demás rieron más fuerte._

_Sólo podía ver sus manos contra el piso, sintiéndose patético y rogando porque las lágrimas acumuladas permanecieran en sus ojos. No pudo detenerlas cuando sintió las primeras patadas en su estómago._

_Odiaba ese lugar, odiaba el maldito orfanato._

_Sus manos rasgaron el piso, haciéndole arder. Eso no se comparaba con el dolor en el resto del cuerpo. Sus brazos le fallaron y cayó al piso, aún siendo golpeado, pateado y escupido._

_Su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba al dolor y solo podía sentir sus lágrimas deslizarse al recordar, que si su abuelito estuviera allí, nada de esto le estaría ocurriendo."_

Sentía que le llamaban a la lejanía con insistencia. Frunció el ceño sin saber si estaba despierto o dormido y se negó a abrir los ojos.

Su cuerpo se movía tiritando y no entendía porqué.  
No supo en que momento había dejado de escuchar los golpes en la puerta, pero se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su cabello, acariciándole con dulzura.

—Yuri... Yuri, cariño— el suave roce y las palmaditas en su rostro le terminaron de despabilar y se vió obligado a abrir los ojos. Yūri le miraba con infinita preocupación, sentado a su lado.

—¿Qué...?

—Estabas gritando en sueños, Yuri ¿otra pesadilla?— El japonés le acarició el cabello con cariño, suavemente.

Se incorporó, sentándose en la cama aún confundido.

—Sí... sólo eso, pesadillas—puso cara de hastío pero aún así, se dejó acariciar. Yūri sonrió ante eso, sabiendo lo orgulloso que era su hijo.

—Vale... el desayuno casi está listo, vístete y baja ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su pijama. El pelinegro le miró una última vez para luego cerrar la puerta suavemente.

Hizo un sonido que denotaba cansancio, odiándose por soñar, más bien recordar. Se miró las manos y las uñas con insistencia, y también las rodillas.

El recuerdo estaba intacto, sentía las manos y las rodillas raspadas, como aquella vez. Como todas esas veces... y también, _como las demás._

Sintió la presión en el pecho y tuvo que tomar aire varías veces para disipar el miedo que le daba recordarlo todo.

No quiso dar más vueltas, no quería que nadie subiera a preguntarle porque tardaba tanto, así que simplemente se dejó llevar por su rutina matutina y se dió una ducha rápida, bajando a donde sus padres le esperaban.

El desayuno por suerte pasó rápido y sin contratiempos. Viktor andaba de aquí para allá con su sonrisa en forma de corazón y Yūri se sonrojaba por todo y hablaba con esa dulzura suya tan característica. Como si el episodio del día anterior no hubiese ocurrido.   
Sinceramente, agradecía que ambos fueran así. Sabía que no lo olvidaban su descaro, pero aún así, elegían respetar sus pensamientos.

Al llegar al instituto, se dirigió a su casillero para sacar un par de cosas y se fue directo al salón correspondiente, sentándose en el banco del fondo. Se puso su capucha, sus auriculares y se cruzó de brazos sobre el asiento. Yuri era un chico muy inteligente, sólo que era vago. Le valía una mierda estudiar. En lo único que podía pensar era a que club iría esa noche. Normalmente perdía su tiempo pensando en ello o en ballet; pero para este último, debía esperar a que la academia de danza reabriera otra vez. Lilia se tomó vacaciones a mitad de año, dejándole sin nada que hacer.

Si bien habían otros profesores allí, él sólo quería ser evaluado por ella.

La hora transcurría y él seguía en la misma posición. Los profesores ya ni le reclamaban; habían citado al matrimonio Nikiforov muchísimas veces y aún así, el rubio no cambiaba su actitud en clases, lo cual era una sorpresa para todos cuando le veían aprobar con sobresalientes todos sus exámenes. Concluyeron que cada alumno tenía su forma de sobrevivir al instituto y le dejaron en paz, era una pérdida de tiempo.

Cuando llegó el receso, Yuri fue directamente al salón de Mila, la cual estaba en su banco, abrazando a la capitana del club de porristas, la popular y preciosa Sara Crispino, quien estaba sentada sobre el regazo de la pelirroja. Las chicas más populares de ultimo año.

—¡Yuri!—su amiga le saludó con esa alegría tan característica suya. Sólo ella podía estar de buen humor tan temprano.

—Bruja—le respondió, a lo cual ella sonrió, como siempre— ¿A dónde vamos hoy?

Siquiera saludó a Sara. No porque no le agradara, era sólo que la morena jamás le prestaba demasiada atención, como si las amistades de su novia no fuesen su problema.

Ella le miró entre curiosa y sorprendida.

—Yuri, últimamente quieres salir más de lo normal... y no terminaste muy bien anoche; si Otabek no hubiese estado ahí...

Su rostro se puso pálido. Cierto, Otabek. El dj sexy que le miraba con tanto amor cada vez que lo llevaba a la cama. O al menos, las dos veces que lo había hecho.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sales con Otabek?!— Sara interrumpió sus pensamientos con esa forma de gritar las cosas que tenía.

—No salgo con él, no te metas—frunció el ceño, odiando cuando la morena se metía en sus conversaciones privadas, para luego cuchichear con todo el instituto acerca de sus problemas—; controla a tu novia, bruja.

La pelirroja rió ante el puchero fingido de la morena y la besó.

—Ya ya, no te enojes. Pero en serio Yuri, ¿por qué quieres salir tan seguido últimamente?—dijo ella, poniéndose en actitud interrogante—, ¿hay problemas en tu casa?

Negó con la cabeza casi inmediatamente.

—Nunca hay problemas en casa... el único problema qué hay allí dentro, soy yo. Siempre soy yo.

Mila oscureció un poco su mirada, al igual que cada vez que su amigo decía algo así.

—No digas tonterías, o acaso... ¿es eso de nuevo?—el rubio asintió, sin mirarla—. Oh, ya veo...— la pelirroja le dio un par de palmaditas en el muslo a su novia, indicándole que se bajara de encima suyo. Esta le hizo caso, entendiendo el mensaje. Le besó, echó una última mirada a Yuri y salió del salón, dándoles un rato a solas.

—Yuri...—comenzó ella, asegurándose que nadie más escuchara—; ¿no has pensado en ir a un psicólogo?... no es normal estar así, ni tampoco es sano.

Oh, ella sabía de sus pesadillas, aunque no le decía de que trataban. Se lo tuvo que confesar a regañadientes cuando ella le notó ir de peor humor a la escuela.

—No necesito eso, no estoy loco— le reprochó ofendido.

—Asistir a un psicólogo no es estar loco, Yuri—le corrigió suavemente ella—, es sólo que no me parece normal que tengas tantas pesadillas y quieras anestesiar tus problemas teniendo sex...

Yuri miró hacia otro lado, tratando de disimular su bochorno.

—¡No lo hago por eso! Lo hago porque me gusta y ya. No hablaré de eso contigo, vieja bruja.

Ella rió. Él siempre la trataba así, pero era su única amiga.

—Como digas— me restó importancia al asunto—, por cierto, espérame a la salida.

—¿Ah? ¿A donde iremos?— no solían pasar tiempo juntos durante el día, porque Mila se la pasaba con su novia. Nunca se lo diría, pero le molestaba que le dejara de lado por Sara, ya que desde que comenzaron a salir, sólo la veía algunas noches. Las tardes, eran todas de aquella italiana.

Ella sonrió enigmática.

—Sólo hazme caso.

La campana sonó, marcando el fin del receso y se vio obligado a salir de allí. Se dirigió a su salón luego saludarla vagamente con la mano y volvió a acostarse sobre el banco.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo que había dicho Mila.

_"—...no terminaste muy bien anoche, si Otabek no hubiese estado ahí ..."_

Odiaba que tuviese razón. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Otabek no interrumpía? Bueno, lo hubiesen violado. Era tan crudo y simple como eso.

Seguramente se hubiera quedado encerrado en el baño, hasta que le obligarán a irse cuando cerraran el lugar. No hubiese vuelto a casa esa noche. Internamente le agradeció, y su mente no pudo evitar desviarse a lo acontecido el resto de la noche.

Su abrazo en la cocina. Sus besos dulces. Su paciencia, su intento de autocontrol.  
Las marcas que sustituyó, la mirada cargada de dulzura. Su manera de despertarlo con besos y lo feliz que se había sentido al verle allí, mirándole con tanto cariño. Casi suspira. Sin darse cuenta, había terminado pensando en él.

Otabek era un gran misterio. Sólo sabía su nombre y algunos gustos. Pero no sabía nada de su vida ni que tipo de persona era; aunque luego de esas dos noches a su lado, dedujo que se trataba de una persona paciente y de buen corazón.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Qué hacían los dj de día cuando no estaban trabajando? ¿Estaría durmiendo? ¿Pensaría en él?

Esperaba que sí, porque él sí que estaba pensando en él.

Tan rápido como ese pensamiento se filtró en su mente, lo desechó. No señor, no se dejaría caer ante eso. No debía permitirse pensar así de nadie.

Necesitaba urgentemente salir esa noche, a algún lugar donde ese hombre no estuviera. Y es que cada que lo veía, un pinchazo de culpa le envolvía, y no era bueno manejando sus sentimientos.

Prefería evitar cualquier tipo de afecto a toda costa, aunque a veces no podía evitar sucumbir ante algo tan necesario como una caricia.

Sin darse cuenta, su hora de clase terminó. No lo supo hasta que se encontró a sí mismo solo, en el aula vacía. Inclusive el profesor se había retirado, pasando de él. Si bien en ese lugar fingían tratarle bien, por lo famoso que era Viktor en Rusia, le despreciaban a la primer oportunidad que tenía.

El calvario de tener padres homosexuales.

Tomó con pereza su mochila y su libro, el cual no había usado, y se dirigió a su casillero para ponerlo donde estaba antes.

Una vez allí, lo abrió y se dispuso a meterlo dentro, siento interrumpido, como cada día.

—Vaya vaya, pero si es _kitten—_ un cuerpo se apoyó contra el casillero a su lado, haciéndose notar.

—¿Qué mierda quieres?

La risa del contrario le irritó.

—Si dejaras de ser tan arisco, tal vez tendrías más amigos, Yuri.

—¿Quién quiere tener amigos?—le reclamó enojado. Jean Jaques Leroy no era mala persona. Pero era jodidamente molesto para él. El capitán del equipo de fútbol tenía una clara intención con Yuri desde que le había visto solo por los pasillos.

Ser su amigo.

No contaba con que tendría una actitud tan arisca, pero aún así, no se rendía. Estaba seguro de que él necesitaba gente cerca y por eso mismo le rechazaba. Claro, que no había nadie en la tierra tan insistente como él.

—Oh vamos, todos necesitan amigos, inclusive tú— continuó—, de hecho, tengo una idea.

—No seré tu amigo, maldita sea— protestó—; vete con los imbéciles de tu equipo a alardear de sus talentos a otro lado—cerró el casillero con furia y se dirigió a la salida.

Como si no le hubiese maltratado hace cinco segundos, JJ le saludo.

—¡Te veré mañana, _kitten_!— agitó su mano en despedida y se fue por el otro lado del pasillo.

Él siguió caminando hacia la salida, gruñendo maldiciones por lo bajo. Sólo esperaba que Mila no se hubiese ido, se había tardado bastante en salir y ella solía entretenerse mucho con Sara, dejándole abandonado la mayoría de las veces por estar con su novia.

Al llegar a la puerta y no verla, cruzó el patio delantero y fue directamente a la reja de la institución, esperando encontrarse con aquel rejunte de cabellos rojos en el mismo lugar donde se esperaban siempre.

No contaba con encontrar una magnífica motocicleta y un moreno recargado sobre ella con su pose natural de chico malo, su chaqueta de cuero y esos guantes cortados que tanto le gustaban.

Realmente, no esperaba encontrar a Otabek en la puerta del instituto.

Algo en su pecho se removió, ansioso. Se acercó casi de manera automática, intentando de ser lo más natural y casual posible para que el mayor no notara lo nervioso que estaba al verlo allí de repente.

—¿Esperando a alguna novia?—le soltó, deteniéndose a su lado.

El moreno volteó y se quitó los lentes oscuros para mirarle a los ojos. Aquellos pozos café con los que había soñado despierto toda la mañana.

—Que yo sepa... no eres mi novia, Yuri.

Su corazón se agitó con fuerza y esperó que no se notara, carraspeando y mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No fuiste al instituto hoy?

—Terminé el año pasado—le respondió este mientras tomaba su casco y se lo colocaba.

—¡¿Ah?! No bromees, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciocho , ¿no te lo había dicho?

—¡Mila tiene dieciocho! ¿Cómo demonios es eso que terminaste el año pasado?—no entendía nada.

—Entré un año antes a la preparatoria porque mis padres no tenían con quién dejarme, así que... terminé a los diecisiete— le respondió con naturalidad mientras terminaba de abrocharse bien el casco y tomaba otro.

—¿En serio? ¡Que cool!— sus ojos brillaron un poquito sin poder evitarlo. Pero al ver cómo el mayor le extendía el casco, le miró interrogante—, ¿A dónde vamos?

—A donde tú quieras ir— al ver que el rubio le seguía mirando con curiosidad, rompió el silencio—; ¿vas a subir o no?

Le miró con duda y luego se sintió estúpido. Había ido a su apartamento dos malditas veces. Ambas en la madrugada y con alcohol en la sangre. Aún así, no supo si involucrarse por tercera vez con él, era buena idea.

Le estaba dejando meterse demasiado.

De todas formas, no quiso quedar como un idiota indeciso. Tomó el casco y saltó a la moto, casi entusiasmado. Rodeó al moreno con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su espalda, casi por instinto.

_Es sólo por no quedar mal, no es como si quisiera ir con él o algo así._

Otabek encendió la moto y la hizo rugir, haciendo que Yuri se abrazara más a él y aspirara el agradable aroma de su chaqueta de cuero. La seguridad que le transmitía ese olor, era reconfortante.

No tenían un destino pactado, así que simplemente vagaron por unos veinte minutos por las calles, pasando el tiempo en compañía silenciosa. Eso fue hasta que sintió al rubio moverse en su espalda.

—Oye Otabek, paremos ahí—le señaló un mirador que daba al lago. No había mucha gente a esa hora, así que se miraba tranquilo.

Una vez que aparcaron, caminaron cerca del otro sin decir nada.

Yuri le miraba de reojo. Delineaba su mandíbula firme, también su nariz. Sus pómulos varoniles, sus labios. Miró el cabello que la noche anterior se había enredado con sus dedos. La ancha espalda que seguramente aún tenía sus marcas. Se sintió orgulloso de eso.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se detuvieron a mirar el lago, apoyados en la valla. Ahí le surgió la primera duda.

—Oye Otabek... ¿hace cuánto me conoces?—esa pregunta la quiso hacer desde que se enteró que el kazajo conocía a Mila.

—Hace más o menos... un año y medio—le respondió ausente.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Tanto?!—le vio asentir y su silencio no le agradó.

—La primera vez que te vi no fue en un club, fue en una cafetería—comenzó, captando la atención del menor—, estabas con Mila, yo la conocía de otro instituto, al que ambos asistíamos antes cuando éramos niños. Te ví con ella, sentados, tomando algo. Tenías una trenza—recordó, sonriendo tiernamente—, y un suéter violeta holgado... estabas discutiendo con ella... pero— la mirada del Kazajo se dulcificaba cada vez más, haciendo que un torbellino de sensaciones se acrecentará en su pecho—, aún así, te veías... perfecto— volteó y le miró a los ojos, al fin.

La mirada de Otabek era profunda y se notaba sabia. Parecían esconder muchísimos pensamientos, opiniones que no soltaba, dolores que no lloraba y maldiciones que no gritaba. Supo que la única forma de descodificar sus palabras, era mirando esos dos pozos oscuros llenos de calidez.

—La segunda vez que te vi, sí fue en un club— continuó—, estabas con alguien, no recuerdo su aspecto... pero parecías a gusto con él—su pecho se oprimió un poco al ver que su mirada perdía cierto brillo—; quería acercarme a ti pero siempre estabas con alguien más, así que... me decidí a observarte de lejos hasta que Mila lo notó uno de esos tantos días y le pedí que, bueno... que me presentara ante ti.

Lo último lo susurró, en señal de clara vergüenza, haciéndole sonreír con altivez.

—Así que... ¿te daba vergüenza hablarme?—se mofó, mirándole divertido.

El moreno le sonrió en respuesta, con suavidad.

—Claro que sí... ¿Quién en su sano juicio no se pondría nervioso con pensar en hablarte?

Decía esas cosas con tanta naturalidad que le descolocaba por largos segundos. Nadie jamás, le había dicho cosas así.

Quiso restarle importancia de inmediato.

—Bueno ya... seguramente has conquistado muchos corazones con esas cosas que dices.

—Tal vez—le dijo, admitiendo que en efecto, su vida amorosa y sexual no era insignificante—... pero el único corazón que me interesa conquistar, es el tuyo.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le miró pasmado. El golpe seco que había escuchado había sido el de su corazón dando un vuelco. Otabek le miraba como si fuese una criatura única en el mundo. Tragó la saliva acumulada, nervioso.

—No digas tonterías—rió, tratando de relajarse y volver a tener el control de la situación—, eso es imposible... no es posible— repitió, intentando de convencerse más a si mismo que al contrario.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— no se oía afectado por su respuesta.

—Pues... no tienes que decir eso, ya me has llevado a la cama dos veces—habiendo pasado su momento de nervios, le miró más confiado—; ya sabes, con ser sincero está bien.

Otabek frunció levemente el ceño.

—No es así, Yuri, estoy siendo sincero.

El rubio rió con burla, no queriendo dejarse convencer— vamos, no jodas con eso, es imposible que tú...

—¿Que yo qué?

—Que alguien como tú— corrigió—, se fije en mí... sólo mírate, mírame, esto no pasara—dijo, señalándolos a ambos.

—Ya veo... lo siento—susurró una disculpa, intentando de no sonar tan dolido como se encontraba; pero Yuri parecía no haberle escuchado.

—Es decir, eres tan cool, tan bueno...— el moreno le miró atentamente, tratando de entender el punto—; yo sólo soy un crío con aspecto de niña al que nadie quiere, entonces...

Otabek le interrumpió de golpe, parándose frente a él, muy cerca.

—Basta, para ya— Yuri le miró sorprendido. No se había ni dado cuenta de que sus ojos verdes se habían llenado de lágrimas contenidas mientras decía todo eso—, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de ti?— el moreno le miraba con furia contenida, pero no estaba enojado con Yuri. Le miraba hasta con preocupación—. Eres muy valioso—rompió la distancia, poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla pálida, acariciandole—. Eres magnífico y soy tan afortunado de tenerte aquí conmigo.

El rubio no salía de su estupor. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de un ligero rosa pálido y su cuerpo se había estremecido ante la suave caricia. No podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos, aún si eso delataba los cristalinos que se encontraban los suyos; mientras el viento despeinaba el cabello de ambos. Instintivamente, dio un paso hacia él, casi rozando sus narices.

—Estoy completamente roto, Otabek. Estoy hecho pedazos, yo no...— le advirtió susurro que fue silenciado por el pulgar del mayor acariciando sus labios.

—Entonces déjame arreglarte. Juntaré tus pedazos... los pegaré, los soldaré, te abrazaré hasta que se junten de nuevo, y si eso no es suficiente, romperé parte de mí y te daré los pedazos que te hacen falta... sólo... dame una oportunidad Yuri, por favor.

¿Qué se suponía que dijera? ¿Debía sentirse halagado? Probablemente sí.

Pero le daba rabia.

Cualquier otra persona hubiese saltado a sus brazos, o por lo menos le hubiese respondido afirmativamente de inmediato. Él, en cambio, sólo podía intentar dejar de llorar como un idiota.

Lloraba, y no sabía porque. Tal vez, era porque Otabek le daba lástima, y no le gustaba sentir algo tan patético como eso hacía él, no luego de lo bien que le trataba.

—No— el mayor estuvo por reclamar, pero no le dejó—. Te lastimaré, lo haré a propósito y tú... eres demasiado bueno para alguien como yo— sus susurros salían pausados, deseando que nadie más les escuchara.

—No es cierto—fue su respuesta— . Estoy enamorado de ti, y realmente no creo que seas mala persona, Yuri. Prometo dejarte en paz si es lo que quieres, pero...

Su promesa le generó un mal en el estómago. Negó nuevamente y no supo qué hacer.

—¿No entendiste lo que acabo de decir?¿Eres idiota?

—Probablemente lo sea.— acarició su mejilla en un acto natural —. Acabo de decirte que estoy enamorado de ti.

—Ya lo sabía— frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada—. Eres muy obvio. Yo no estoy enamorado de ti.

—Está bien.

—No está bien. Deberías estar triste.— a ese punto, no sabía ni qué sentía. Le dolía el estómago y se sentía torpe. Había rechazado a muchas personas durante esos años, pero jamás a alguien con quien se había acostado.

Y qué encima, follaba increíblemente bien.

—¿Me darás una oportunidad o no?

—!Cállate! No te daré una oportunidad, no te necesito... no necesito a nadie— su voz salía tensa, contradictoria y forzada. Aún así, no se alejó, ni salió corriendo como hubiese imaginado. Se quedó allí, cabizbajo, sintiendo que su dignidad había pasado a la historia, cuando en un impulso catastrófico, buscó sus labios sin reparo.

Comenzó a temblar cuando le correspondió con dulzura. No podía contra lo que sentía. Y estaba aterrado, porque no entendía como mierda en sólo dos días pudo haber empezado a necesitar tanto de ese cariño que se metía por cada poro de su piel, amenazando con curar todas sus heridas.

Quería darle una oportunidad, darse una a sí mismo. Conocer a alguien con quien reír, compartir y contar cuando le necesitara. Quería a alguien que pensara en él estando aburrido, y que le enviara mensajes estúpidos.

Por más que quisiera rendirse por completo ante él, el peso del pasado le frenaba y le hacía retroceder diez pasos, haciéndole sentir miserable, una completa escoria. Su corazón parecía quebrarse cada vez que veía la mirada llena de amor que el moreno le profesaba, sabiendo que esa noche, probablemente dejaría que cualquiera se metiera entre sus piernas otra vez.

Presionó sus labios con fuerza contra los del contrario, tratando de alejar eso de su mente, negándose a romperle el corazón otra vez.

Tal vez, Otabek realmente comenzaba a gustarle.

—No vayas esta noche—él beso se extinguió, dejando sus miradas expuestas.

Yuri le devolvió el gesto confundido, sin saber a qué se refería.

—No vayas al club esta noche—aclaró—ven conmigo, no trabajo hoy. Podemos hacer algo juntos— el rubio le miro con los ojos levemente irritados por las lágrimas que había soltado y una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios.

—Otabek... ¿me estás pidiendo una cita?

Éste volvió la mirada a sus ojos, ligeramente sorprendido, sintiendo arder sus mejillas en señal de vergüenza.

Yuri rió ante eso. Le encantaba como podía avergonzarse por algo tan banal, luego de haberle arrancado la cordura en la cama dos veces.  
El rostro de Otabek era adorable.

—Bien, acepto. Pero tendrá que ser una de verdad.

_Sólo una vez, sólo una._

—¿Una de verdad?—le respondió más tranquilo al ver cómo los ojos del menor volvían a verse alegres, mientras le acariciaba el cabello y le seguía sosteniendo de la cintura.

—Sí—el toqueteo en su cabello le adormecía—. Tendrás que presentarte en casa, saludar a mis padres... aguantar un interrogatorio— enumeró, sonriendo ante la expresión dulce de Otabek.

—Vale, soldado— se sonrojó levemente ante ese apodo—, pero tendrás que ayudarme un poco. Cuéntame algo de tus padres.

Se lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

—Mm bien, para empezar, soy adoptado, no te sorprendas si no me parezco a ellos— comenzó—. Se llaman Yūri y Viktor. Son ex patinadores famosos, seguro sabes algo de ellos— le comentó, ganándose un asentimiento—. Yūri es muy bueno y dulce, te tratara como un hijo más. Viktor es un vejete insoportable y celoso.

El moreno admiraba como su vocecita se volvía más suave y arrulladora cuando hablaba de sus padres. Le enterneció ver cómo no parecía darse cuenta de lo mucho que les estimaba.

—... así que seguro te preguntarán a que te dedicas y Viktor dirá algo así como "¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi bebé?"—dijo, imitando horriblemente su voz, haciéndole reír—; a lo que tú dirás "me follé a su hijo dos veces señor Nikiforov y le ha gustado"— su intento fallido por imitar la voz de Otabek, hizo que el moreno riera abiertamente, maravillándole. Sus mejillas formaban un hoyuelo y sus ojos se entrecerraban cuando lo hacía.

—Deberías reírte más, tu risa es hermosa— no había querido decirlo en voz alta, pero fue un impulso.

Aquel comentario le tomó desprevenido, haciendo que tuviese ganas de besarlo, nuevamente. Así que eso hizo.

Yuri sonrió ante tal acción y se afirmó nuevamente a su cuello, profundizando el beso con ansías, deseando que no se terminara jamás. El roce que había comenzado ardiente fue bajando su intensidad, terminando en una caricia de narices adorable que hacía que todo su interior se alborotara.

—Tú eres el hermoso aquí, tigre— le dijo, besando su nariz y separándose de él, aún sin quererlo—. Debo llevarte a casa ya, tus padres se preocuparan.

Yuri le miró con burla— No te preocuparon mucho mis padres la primera noche... ¿a qué se debe tu caballerosidad?

El moreno entrecerró la mirada con gracia y resopló divertido— a que esta noche debo dar la mejor imagen posible ante tu familia y no tengo idea de cómo lograr eso.

Yuri rió, sin poder creer la situación fantástica que estaba viviendo. Estaba allí, en un hermoso lugar con asombrosa vista, con el hombre más dulce y asombrosamente guapo del mundo, planeando una cita.

No supo porque aceptó, ni que le esperaba por hacerlo. De todas formas, no tenía nada que perder.

Otabek no sería más especial que los demás, claro que no. El hecho de que sabía su nombre, que se habían acostado más de una vez y que le hacía latir fuerte el corazón cuando sonreía, no cambiaba nada.

_Claro que no._

Entre empujones suaves y cortas risas, se dirigieron a la motocicleta del mayor, ambos más tranquilos luego de lo que habían hablado.

* * *

—Bien, te recogeré a las ocho, ¿de acuerdo?— ya habían llegado. Otabek estaba recargado en la motocicleta y Yuri estaba de pie, frente a él. Le devolvió el casco y le sonrió con confianza.

—Te estaré esperando— rozaron sus manos al pasarse dicho objeto y se sonrieron.

—¿Estás seguro de que te dejaran ir en una cita conmigo?— le preguntó divertido.

Le miró con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa—Pues, ¿por qué no deberían hacerlo?

—Bueno, no soy el mejor partido, Yuri. Mírame.

Entendió a que se refería. Sonrió con más diversión aún.

—Pues yo creo que eres perfecto; la cara de Viktor será impagable.

Rieron ambos. Al finalizar, se miraron a los ojos por unos largos segundos. El moreno no pudo evitar posar su mano en al mejilla de Yuri, y éste no pudo evitar restregar su rostro contra ella. Se sonrieron y se alejaron.

—Te veré esta noche.

—Aquí estaré.

Una vez que la moto se alejó, Yuri entro a su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, diciéndose a sí mismo que sólo era porque cenaría gratis esa noche.

* * *

—¡Pero Yūri~!— se quejó el peliplata.

—Pero nada—le cortó, sin darle lugar a discusión.

—¡Pero es muy pequeño para salir en citas!— insistió el mayor, ganándose gruñidos del rubio.

—Viktor, no empieces— suspiró cansado, realmente harto de los celos de su marido.

—¡Saldré te guste o no!—pataleó el rubio con cara de enojado, cual niño de cinco años.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo se llama la bola de hormonas?— refutó.

—¡No le digas así! ¡Se llama Otabek y es el tipo más genial del mundo!—levantó el mentón orgulloso.

_Aún así, el asunto no pasará de una aburrida cita._

—Ja, "el tipo más genial del mundo"—hizo comillas con sus dedos—, pues yo decidiré si sales con él o no, primero hablará conmigo.

—¡Saldré con él igual, viejo calvo!

—Bueno, ya— el japonés se interpuso con calma entre los dos—. Cuando se presente todos estaremos más tranquilos, ¿de acuerdo cariño?— Yuri asintió, aún con el ceño fruncido— ¿a qué hora viene?

—A las ocho— respondió más calmado. Yūri tenía ese efecto de anestesiarlo, que siempre le bajaba el mal humor.

—¿Y a dónde van?—interrumpió Viktor, alterándole de nuevo.

—¿Y yo qué sé? Déjame en paz.

—¡¿Cómo que no sabes?! ¡Ese horrible violador de menores llevará a nuestro pequeño a un motel!— comenzó a dramatizar, casi arrancándose el cabello.

—Viktor, cálmate, eso no pasara—le dijo, suspirando.

El rubio se tensó ante eso. Ellos no sabían. No sabían a donde iba todas las noches. No sabían que ya había sido corrompido en todos los ámbitos posibles. No sabían que no era el hijo perfecto que ellos creían. Y seguro que si se enteraban... les daría tanto asco que lo devolverían al orfanato. Inconscientemente su mirada se oscureció, llamando la atención del pelinegro.

—¿Cariño? ¿Ocurre algo?—se acercó para acariciarle el cabello. Más el menor retrocedió sin mirarle.

_Si._

—... No—se dió la vuelta desganado y camino escaleras arriba, encerrándose en su habitación.

El japonés se volteó y miro a Viktor con evidente enojo.

—¿Por qué has dicho eso?—le reprochó. Viktor no sabía que hacer. Su hermoso esposo nunca se enojaba con él—. Lo lastimaste... controla más tu lengua, Viktor—se dirigió a la cocina y se puso a lavar los trastes, intentando seguir enojado con él, dandole completamente la espalda.

Más el peliplata no pensaba sucumbir ante eso y le abrazó por la espalda, apoyando su mentón en el hombro cálido de Yūri.

—Lo siento, es que... está creciendo tan rápido y me preocupa tanto— comenzó en tono bajo—, tú sabes que Yuri sale mucho, muy de noche y no vuelve hasta entrada la madrugada y, al igual que tú, odio no saber qué hacer. Odio no saber nada de él.

Apretó la esponja con impotencia, sintiéndose igual que su esposo. Pero no perdía las esperanzas. Su hijo jamás había llevado a nadie a casa que no fuese Mila, entonces eso significaba que el muchacho tenía un gran significado para él. Tenía que ser una gran persona.

—Todo estará bien, saldremos de esto, como siempre lo hemos hecho, Viktor—le acarició el cabello sin abandonar la posición inicial—. Si Yuri lo trae a casa es porque confía en él... ¿de acuerdo?

Le sintió asentir sobre su hombro antes de llenarle la mejilla de besos y restregar su rostro contra el suyo.

—Mi Yūri— susurró enamorado—, siempre sabes que decirme.

* * *

La montaña de ropa en su cama le fastidiaba. Llevaba una hora. Una maldita hora probándose cada prenda, sin encontrar nada que ponerse. Parecía una estúpida chica.

A él no le importaba de verdad esa tonta cita. Sólo había aceptado para que le dejara en paz, ¿cierto? Tal vez si terminaba de romperle el corazón, dejaría de intentar salvarle la vida y hacerle sentir tan confundido.

Aún así... necesitaba verse bien.

Resopló fastidiado, odiándose por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó a uno de los cuatro contactos que tenía guardados. Al segundo tono, le contestaron.

—¡Yuri! Qué sorpresa— la voz de Mila se escuchó a través del auricular con su habitual alegría.

—Vieja bruja... ¿fuiste tú?

—No sé de que hablas—rió ella, tomándole el pelo.

—No te hagas la estúpida, no pudo haber sido nadie más— rechistó.

—Ya, vale. Yo le avisé a Otabek donde estudiábamos y le dije que te fuera a recoger, me declaro culpable—se burló—, ¿vas a contarme qué pasó?

Refunfuñó algunas maldiciones antes de responder.

—Tengo una cita— por experiencia, alejó el auricular de su oído y aún así, pudo escuchar el grito de la pelirroja. Estaba seguro de que toda la cuadra la había oído—. Cállate maldita sea y ven a ser de ayuda al menos una vez en tu miserable vida.

—¡Oh dios, oh dios! El mal a triunfado, ¡yo he triunfado!

—Tsk, ¿vas a venir a ayudarme o seguirás gritando como la maldita loca que eres?

—Ya voy, ya voy—rió ella—, en cinco minutos me tienes ahí.

Dicho y hecho, Mila tardó inclusive menos del tiempo estimado en llegar, saludando a los adultos y subiendo a su habitación. Se sorprendió a ver el lugar hecho un desastre.

—¿A pasado un tornado por aquí o es mi imaginación?

—Deja de burlarte de mí y ayúdame, no se qué mierda ponerme.

Ella examinó las prendas y le miro contrariada— ¿Cómo que no sabes que ponerte? Tienes muchísima ropa, más que yo.

—Ya sé, estúpida, es sólo que... no sé... no sé que es mierda ponerme.

Si había una habilidad que la pelirroja tenía, era de leer entre líneas los comentarios llenos de maldiciones de Yuri. Estaba nervioso y tenía miedo de verse mal. Sonrió con ternura; siempre había querido compartir algo así con él.

—Bueno, primero lo primero. Descartaremos tu ropa de gata en celo por esta noche.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Y eso por qué?— su ropa de "gata en celo" era la que mejor le quedaba.

—Pues porque nadie se viste como una zorra en su primera cita... y no , que ya te hayas acostado con él, no cuenta— continuó, tomando las prendas—. Bien, lentejuelas no... cuero tampoco...

Así pasaron la tarde, entre prendas, maldiciones y risas.

Yūri escuchaba las carcajadas desde el piso de abajo y sonreía enternecido. La casa siempre se encontraba silenciosa cuando del menor se trataba, escucharle reír le llenaba de dicha. Ojalá Viktor no hubiese ido a trabajar para presenciarlo todo.

Al cabo de unas horas, Mila se retiró, sin dejar de aconsejarle y asesorarlo. Había sido de gran ayuda y se vio obligado a darle las gracias, haciendo que la joven no pudiera evitar abrazarle enternecida.

Eran 7:30, así que se metió a bañar rápidamente.

No debería ni apurarse, si le hacía esperar, mejor. Tal vez así entendería que no iba en serio con todo eso.

Al salir de la ducha, vio que las marcas de su pecho seguían ahí, y los moretones de las muñecas, también. Ignoró todo eso y secó su cabello con la toalla. Lo tenía un poco más debajo de los hombros.

_"—Te vi con ella, sentados tomando algo. Tenías una trenza..."_

Recordó la ilusión en los ojos chocolates al decir eso. Pudo ver en los ojos de Otabek, como revivía ese recuerdo, anhelante. Y sin darse cuenta, se había trenzado le cabello como aquel día. 

Si, recordaba ese día.

Fue la tarde en la cual Mila le había dicho que estaba enamorada de Sara Crispino. Nunca lo admitiría... pero ese día había sido muy importante para él, y es que jamás la había visto tan ilusionada y feliz.

Y Yuri quería muchísimo a Mila. Tanto que esa tarde, se habían quedado en la cafetería planeando cómo se le confesaría. Sonrió ante el recuerdo mientras terminaba de arreglarse el cabello. Lo tenía mojado, así que aprovecho y desarmó un poco la trenza, dejándose mechones disimulados y finos a los costados de su cara, dándole un aspecto más natural. Las trenzas desprolijas iban más con su estilo.

_No es como si realmente me interesara verme bien para él._

Salió del baño con el bóxer y se dirigió a su habitación, agradeciendo no cruzarse a sus padres en los pasillos.

Tomó sus tejanos que no le iban ni muy ajustados ni muy sueltos, con un par de roturas en las rodillas y una remera gris, con un rostro de tigre en blanco y negro en el centro. Encima de eso, una camisa a cuadros amarillo pastel y negra, junto con unas zapatillas converse, bastante simples.

Si, se veía bastante sencillo, pero sentía que estaba perfecto así. No se maquilló. Su rostro luego de bañarse se veía bien.   
Sus labios siempre eran rosados al igual que sus mejillas y sus ojos tenían una belleza natural, envidiable.

_No me maquillaré, porque no me interesa verme bien para él._

Se sonrió conforme frente al espejo, hasta que el toque suave de la puerta le despertó. Se abrió aún sin dar el permiso.

—Yuri... estas hermoso—le sonrió con ternura acumulada.

Sólo pudo sonrojarse en respuesta.

—Por cierto, tu amigo ya está abajo... deberías apresurarte, dejarlo con Viktor mucho tiempo no es buena idea— le vio palidecer de golpe y rió bajito, dejando la puerta abierta y bajando las escaleras para controlar a su esposo.

Se miró al espejo una vez más y se dio valor. _Vamos. Inclusive te has acostado con él un par de veces, ¿por qué tan nervioso?_

Oh, cierto.

Era su primera cita.

Y no parecía terminar en un polvo de una noche. Temía arruinarlo, que Otabek se desilusionara o ya no le encontrará interesante.

_No, detente. ¿A quién diablos le importa lo que ese tipo piense sobre mí? No es como si me estuviese enamorando de él._

Pero supo que eso no sería posible, al ver el rostro que puso Otabek al verle bajar por las escaleras.

El brillo que enardecía, que le atrapaba. La sonrisa dulce que le dedicó. No pudo evitar sonreírle dulcemente de vuelta, importándole muy poco si sus padres estaban allí o si se había intentado mentalizar para que su corazón no saltara al verlo.

—Yuri, te ves...—le vio tragar en seco y se sintió con el ego en la estratosfera—, te ves hermoso.

Su pecho pataleó ansioso, haciéndole sonreír aún más. Antes de poder responderle, Viktor interrumpió.

—Pues claro que está hermoso... mi hijo siempre está hermoso.

—¡Cállate!—le reprochó avergonzado.

—Pero...— comenzó el peliplata, siendo detenido por el nipón.

—Viktor, ya...—le susurró y se volvió a la joven pareja con una dulce sonrisa—; diviértanse y no vuelvan muy tarde.

—Lo devolveré sano y salvo, señor Nikiforov—respondió con respeto.

El japonés se sonrojó notoriamente ante la caballerosidad del kazajo—Puedes decirme Yūri, Otabek— sonrió dulce, como siempre.

—Oye, te robas a mi hijo ¡no te robarás a mi esposo también!— se quejó el ruso mayor mientras abrazaba a su nipón. Este solo le palmeaba la espalda y le hacía un gesto a los chicos para que huyeran.

Yuri le dio una mirada de complicidad a su padre y jaló a Otabek del brazo para salir de ahí.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la casa y se subían a la motocicleta , el rubio empezó a reír mientras se colocaban los cascos —Vaya, salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

Otabek aún estaba pálido—¿... estás seguro?

Le respondió burlón—¿qué pasa... nervioso?

—Sí—admitió, con sinceridad—, no soportaría caerle mal a tu familia.

—No es para tanto—susurró, mientras reafirmaba su agarre en la cintura del moreno. Este sonrió sin decir más nada y puso en marcha el vehículo.

* * *

—Esto... tienes que estar bromeando—sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo.

El kazajo se sintió complacido ante la reacción del rubio, sabiendo de antemano que le gustaría.

Le había llevado al mejor lugar que conocía, al cual jamás había llevado a nadie.

_Johnny. B. God_ era un lugar de puro lujo. Las paredes estaban con fotos de músicos famosos y frases célebres de sus canciones más famosas. El piso era de madera y en la parte de la entrada en el techo, colgaban horizontalmente gran variedad de guitarras eléctricas. Al fondo, se veía la barra, llena de luces y botellas con líquidos de colores llamativos. Había una marquesina que decía " _have a drink on me_ " iluminadas por luces amarillas. La música sonaba fuerte como si estuviesen en un club, la iluminación era tenue y había televisores a montones, pasando videos musicales.

Una versión editada de _Uptown funk_ de _Bruno Mars,_ sonaba.

La gente hacía fila de una cuadra para entrar allí, por eso se sorprendió cuando se saltearon todo eso y con un par de palabras, entraron al lugar, obteniendo una mesa para dos personas al lado de la ventana.

—Oh dios... oh dios, esto está pasando—si había algo que no se cansaría jamás de mirar, era el rostro iluminado de Yuri. Y es que el rubio había fantaseado con entrar a ese lugar, viendo cómo cada noche se llenaba de gente. Pero no era algo que pudiera pagar siendo menor de edad.

—Pide lo que quieras, si quieres algo con alcohol me avisas—le dijo, mirando la carta.

—Pero...— titubeó un poco—. Otabek ¿cómo puedes pagar esto? Es...— repasó los precios de las bebidas con la mirada—, esto es carísimo...

El kazajo le sonrió— No es problema Yuri, vengo seguido aquí— el rubio le miro pasmado—; además, es una noche especial.

—¿Lo es?—miró su mano al sentir un calor sobre ella.

—Definitivamente, lo es—entrelazó sus manos, haciendo que los ojos verdes de su compañero se iluminaran. Le sonrió enternecido y le miró a los ojos un rato más antes de pedir su orden.

Luego de un par de horas , ya habiendo cenado, pidieron un postre. Yuri no recordaba habérsela pasado tan bien con alguien desde hacia bastante tiempo.

—Así que tu apellido es Altin...— susurró, batiendo el milkshake que había pedido—, no eres de aquí ¿cierto?

—Soy kazajo, pero vine a vivir a Rusia hace tres años—Le respondió mientras jugaba un poco revolviendo el café. Habían declarado la noche sin alcohol.

Y nada podía hacer más feliz a Otabek. Conocer a Yuri, completamente sobrio, hablándole sincero, escuchándole, era hermoso.

—Hey, ¿me convidas de tu postre?

Había pedido una porción de pastel de chocolate con crema y una cereza encima.

—Claro—le pasó el cubierto y el rubio le miró con una ceja levantada.

—Te pregunté si TÚ me convidabas a MÍ un pedacito de tu postre, Otabek— pronunció más alto "tú" y "mí" haciéndole sonreír.

—Estas muy mimado, tigre— acercó el cubierto a su plato— ¿Qué parte quieres?

—La cereza... y no se te ocurra usar el cubierto para eso—la voz que había utilizado se había oído ronca y no pudo evitar subir la mirada. Se encontró con los ojos brillantes, inundados de deseo del ruso, contagiándose casi de inmediato.

Tomó la cereza desde el tallo y acercó la bola roja a sus labios, la cual tenía un poco de crema que se le había pegado. No se la comió de inmediato.

La acaricio con sus labios, como cuando ambos rozaban los suyos y le dio una lasciva lamida mirándole a los ojos, con pequeñas gotitas de crema tocando sus rosados labios. Otabek suspiró con fuerza. Era increíble cómo podía pasar de ser el ser más dulce y adorable al icono sexual de la noche.

Volvió a acercarla a sus labios y la succionó hasta meterla en su boca, desprendiéndola del tallo de una manera increíblemente sensual.

—Eso es... jugar sucio, Yuri— se dio cuenta de lo agitada que se había vuelto su respiración sólo cuando dijo eso.

—Oh, vamos— le susurró, arrimándose a la mesa para tener su rostro más cerca—, vas a decirme... ¿que no quieres de mi postre, _Beka_?

Y tenía tantas ganas de pasar sus labios por esa boquita tan provocadora, que no podía dejar de mirarla sin disimulo. Sólo las palabras del menor le hicieron desviar la mirada hacia sus hermosos ojos.

—Vayámonos de aquí.

Lo había susurrado con deseo, en tono bajo. No necesitó nada más. Pagó la cuenta apresurado y se levantaron de sus asientos, saliendo así del establecimiento.

Yuri caminaba en frente suyo hacia la moto. No, no tenía un pantalón de cuero ajustándole el trasero, ni tampoco una camiseta que dejaba ver gran parte de su espalda. Y aún así, jamás le había visto tan hermoso.

Se aseguró de que no hubiese gente alrededor, y cuando lo creyó oportuno, le tomó del brazo con una extraña mezcla de fuerza y suavidad, volteándole y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

Pasó una mano detrás de su nunca y la otra en su cintura y le besó con fiereza, necesitado, desesperado. Muerto por él.

Sus labios estaban rojos y viscosos, con sabor a crema y cerezas, haciéndole perder la razón y la noción de donde estaban.

Yuri no le rechazó, le atrajo del cuello con sus brazos como ya era costumbre y se dejó envolver por su lengua. Dejó que mordiera sus labios, los succionara y los lamiera. Si fuera por él... se dejaría bajar los pantalones ahí mismo.

—Vamos a tu apartamento...—logró decir entre besos y suspiros cargados de deseo.

No lo dudó. Le montó en su moto, esperó a que este acomodado y arrancó el vehículo, acelerando para llegar lo antes posible.

La noche prometía y ambos iban a aprovecharla antes del toque de queda.


	4. iv. Killing me softly.

_I felt all flushed with fever,_   
_embarrassed by the crowd_   
_I felt he'd found my letters_   
_and read each one out loud_   
_I prayed that he would finish,_   
_but he just kept right on_

**_Killing me softy; Fugees._ **

* * *

  
  


El viaje en moto había sido más largo que los demás, pero no por eso lo habían disfrutado menos. Yuri estaba completamente recostado en la espalda de Otabek, sin cansarse ni un minuto de sentir el aroma de su chaqueta, dejándolo en la lista de sus aromas favoritos. El olor a cuero junto con ese perfume tan peculiar, le hacía querer hasta morderle. Pero a la vez le relajaba, le llevaba a un mundo en el cuál sólo estaban ellos dos. Restregó la cabeza en su espalda y suspiró de gozo.

Otabek por su parte, trataba de concentrarse en el camino, casi rezando a los cielos no perder el control. Su corazón latió con fuerza y prisa al tener así al rubio, porque si bien no era la primera vez, ahora se sentía diferente. Ahora le había conocido mejor, se había deleitado con su risa, había averiguado que cosas le gustaban y cuales no, sabía un par de anécdotas de Yuri con sus padres, también sus comidas favoritas.

Quería llegar al apartamento de una vez, pero al mismo tiempo, quería seguir viajando un rato largo, extender esa sensación de plenitud un poco más. Los delgados brazos alrededor de su cintura y la cabeza del rubio en su espalda, le hacían suspirar como un idiota enamorado.

Y es que así era. Estaba enamorado, y sí, estaba hecho un idiota desde que cruzó su mirada con él hacía dos noches atrás.

Mantuvo la velocidad de la moto y dió algunas vueltas más antes de llegar a donde vivía, sólo para calmar su mente un poco. Y su calor en los pantalones, también.

Porque luego de lo ocurrido a la salida del bar, estaba seguro de que ni bien se metieran al ascensor, le daría vuelta y se adentraría en su cuerpo, sin resistir un minuto más tenerle lejos. Pero Otabek no era un animal en celo. Siempre se había enorgullecido de ser un caballero, de tener en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás, de ponerse en el lugar de cada uno.

Y por más salvaje que Yuri fuera en la cama, estaba seguro de que la cita perfecta que venían teniendo, se arruinaría si no calmaba un poco las fantasías sexuales que se le habían venido a la mente luego de lo que había pasado con la bendita cereza.

Cuando sintió que se había calmado lo suficiente, dio una vuelta más y estacionó la moto. Le sorprendió que no le saltara encima cuando se detuvo, encontrándole bastante tranquilo en su espalda.  
Cuando dejó de apoyarse sobre él, se bajó del vehículo y se quitó el casco. Iba a decirle algo... pero lo que sea que fuera, lo olvido en cuestión de segundos.

Yuri estaba aún sentado y se había quitado el casco. Su trenza se había desarmado un poco por el viento y estaba todo desordenado. Sus labios se guían rojos por la cereza que había comido y sus hermosos ojos brillaban.

Brillaban y le miraban solamente a él.

Fue allí cuando supo que, al menos por esa noche, no existía nadie más que él para Yuri.

Le quitó el casco de las manos sin dejar de mirarle y le tomó de la cintura, bajándole de allí. Pensó que se quejaría ante eso, pero sólo le sonrió dulcemente.

Su corazón latía desbocado, completamente embelesado ante esa actitud tan hermosa. Le hubiese encantado entrelazar la mano con la suya y dirigirle románticamente al apartamento; pero sus vecinos comenzarían a hablar. No era de madrugada, como las otras veces y realmente no quería quedarse sin un lugar en el cual vivir.

Aún así, no desconectaron sus miradas, ni en el ascensor, ni en el pasillo. Ni siquiera cuando introdujo las llaves en la cerradura. Tampoco cuando cerró la puerta y la trabó, ni tampoco cuando caminaron hacia la habitación.

Fue una vez allí, que tomando su mano, Yuri le acarició el rostro, con una suavidad y calidez que derretiría todos los polos del planeta.

Le miraba con un sentimiento que no lograba identificar y se permitió devolverle la sonrisa.

Se acercó a su rostro sin dejarle de acariciar y tocó sus labios con un casto beso. Luego otro más. Y otro. Le llenó de besos suaves, todos en la boca, todos sin hacer casi ni un sonido. Sus labios aún tenían ese sabor tan extravagante a cereza. Los sintió como si fuesen pétalos de rosa acariciándole, embriagándole, enamorándole.

La caricia en su mejilla se deslizó hacia su nuca y fue allí, cuando sintió la presión de sus labios contra los suyos intensificarse, robándole un suspiro que nació desde el fondo de su pecho, gritando de alivio. Y es que no se había dado cuenta de cuanto necesitaba ese contacto hasta que lo sintió, y de nuevo tuvo miedo de que todo eso fuera un sueño.

No tomó iniciativa y se dejó llevar por todo lo que el rubio hacía. Sabía que seguramente eso le costaba el orgullo e ideales, así que no quiso interrumpir. Le devolvía el beso con la misma intensidad y tocaba en el mismo lugar que él, dándole el total y completo manejo de la situación.

Yuri pareció entenderlo y aún sin quererlo, soltó sus manos, dirigiéndose al cuello de su camisa. Comenzó a quitar los botones con calma, sin romper el dulce beso que le estaba dando.

Deslizó la prenda por sus hombros hasta que cayó en un sonido seco y casi inaudible al suelo, y comenzó a tocarle.

Pasó sus delgados dedos por sus pectorales con suavidad, rompiendo el beso, para ver con sus propios ojos el contraste de sus pieles. La piel de Otabek era hermosa. Ese tono tostado, no era ni muy claro ni muy oscuro, era perfecto. Sus manos resaltaban sobre ese fornido pecho y se sintió satisfecho al saber, que seguramente nadie jamás podría igualar la perfección de sus pieles en conjunto.

Acarició con las manos todo su torso, sin una sola pizca de sensualidad. Sólo quería tocarle, sentir que era real, que Otabek realmente estaba allí, mirándole soñador, prometiéndole el mundo entero.

Se repitió internamente que sólo sería por esa noche, siendo consciente de que había dicho eso demasiadas veces.

Pasó los brazos alrededor de su cintura y le abrazó, apoyando la cabeza entre el hueco de su cuello y su hombro, aspirando con lentitud su aroma favorito, disfrutando su calor.

Sintió como envolvía sus fuertes brazos a su alrededor y le besaba la coronilla. Dios, le encantaba.  
No contuvo el impulso de besar todo su rostro con la misma delicadeza con la cual lo había hecho en sus labios.

Y Otabek se dejó hacer, se dejó envolver en ese cariño, dejando que Yuri hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

El rubio continuó las caricias con su boca en las manos de Otabek, para luego posicionarla en sus propios hombros.

Entendiendo el mensaje, el moreno le quitó la camisa con toda la suavidad posible, sin dejar de explorar sus ojos. Le quitó la camiseta gris de la misma forma y se dejó embriagar del aroma dulce de Yuri. Pasó la nariz por su cuello, aspirando el olor a primavera y caramelo que siempre portaba encima, suspirando contra su piel, haciendo que sus vellos casi invisibles se crisparan ante la sensación.

Le acarició los brazos y le abrazó, apoyando la cara en su hombro. Se sintió correspondido, teniendo ganas de grabar aquello en su memoria. Si las cosas entre ellos no funcionaban luego de esa noche, al menos se quedaría con eso.   
Se separó de él rozando su mejilla y le tomó suavemente del rostro, sin poder creer lo fuerte que era su sentir por él.

Jamás entendería como podía sentir tanto por alguien que apenas conocía, pero él era un romántico empedernido. Le gustaba pensar, que él y Yuri se sentían así, porque habían nacido destinados a estar juntos.

_Estoy siendo un idiota._

Se acariciaron con sus narices como venía siendo costumbre en esos días y dejaron que sus alientos se envolvieran. Cereza y café, una combinación que jamás se hubiese imaginado que quedara tan perfecta.

Se besaron como quién no ha tomado agua en tres veranos, como quien no ha comido durante un duro invierno. La delicadeza quedo atrás al probarse, desconociendo el lado primitivo que había nacido entre ambos.

Yuri retrocedió hasta caer en la cama, llevándose a Otabek con él. Enrolló los brazos a su alrededor con desesperación, con un temor angustiante, sintiendo que en cualquier momento le perdería. En su cabeza nada estaba funcionando como debería.

Tendría que haber arruinado esa cita siendo un patán, pero no pudo.  
No pudo al ver cómo al moreno le sudaban las manos cuando le ayudó a bajar de la moto al llegar, no cuando vió lo que tuvo que pagar, no cuando le notó tan nervioso al estar sentado en frente suyo.

Era adorable, y no podía menospreciarlo.

Le comenzaba a gustar, inclusive más que horas antes.

Se acariciaron con rudeza y cariño, se besaron con anhelo, rápido y lento, despojándose de sus prendas casi sin notarlo, y no dejaron de abrazarse una vez que sus pieles se tocaron. Otabek le besó todo el cuerpo, cada centímetro. Le dió vuelta y beso todo lo que le había faltado las veces anteriores.

Volvió a voltearle, jugando con su cuello, besando sus marcas, acariciando cada centímetro. Yuri suspiraba, dejándose envolver por el aura de cariño que flotaba a su alrededor, cerrando los ojos ante las sensaciones desconocidas.

Sintió como le abrazaba de la cintura y rodaba en el colchón, haciéndole quedar a horcadas sobre él.

Como una sincronización practicada, no perdió el ritmo y comenzó a hacer lo mismo por él. Recorrió el cuerpo contrario con sus labios, sin importarle hacerlo desesperado o tranquilo, ya que sabía que aún así, no le alcanzaría. Así que se tomó su tiempo, repasando las zonas que más le gustaban.

Su camino de besos descendió y ascendió muchas veces, permitiéndose cada rincón sin explorar.

Subió hasta quedar frente a su rostro y se perdió en su mirada. El deseo que podía ver en ellos se mezclaba con algo que antes no estaba allí. Algo que no podía descifrar.

Su cabello fue acariciado y casi cerró los ojos, relajado.

—Eres perfecto, Yuri...—Otabek le besaba el rostro con cariño contenido y le acariciaba la espalda.

—Otabek... no seas idiota— suspiró eso con cierta ternura y le hizo reír.

—Es un poco tarde para eso.

Yuri le dejó acariciarle todo el tiempo que quisiera, mientras las dulces e inocentes caricias subían de tono. Su trasero fue apretado un par de veces y eso le hizo sonreír.

—¿Dónde quedó la caballerosidad, _Beka_?—el moreno rió nuevamente, feliz por él improvisado apodo.

—Pues, en el mismo lugar donde quedo tu ropa.

—Oh—rió mientras le besaba con entusiasmo. El kazajo no aguantó y le tumbó debajo suyo, volviendo a quedar dominante. No se sorprendió cuando le vio buscar lubricante y un condón en su mesa de noche.

El moreno untó bastante de eso en sus dedos y se puso de rodillas en la cama.

—Voltéate, _Yura._

_Lindo_. Eso le parecía el nuevo sufijo. Nadie más le había dicho así y le sintió muy especial. Hizo lo que le pidió y se puso boca abajo.

Las fuertes manos de Otabek le tomaron de las caderas y le hizo ponerse de rodillas, aún con el pecho en la cama, dejándole en una posición algo incómoda.  
Inevitablemente se sonrojó con furia, sintiendo una de las manos varoniles comenzar a tantear su piel.

Parecía estar examinando cada centímetro y eso le ponía nervioso.

Iba a protestar hasta que sintió algo frío en aquella zona que le avergonzaba tanto exponer frente a él. Arrugó las sabanas y soltó un gemido de sorpresa al comenzar a sentir el placer que le proporcionaba.

Tenía una manera muy delicada de hacerlo, cuidando bien no lastimarle. Eso decía mucho de su persona para Yuri. Se sentía seguro entre sus brazos y no tenía forma de negarlo.

Se quejó cuando al fin se unieron en uno, porque era inevitable. Aún así, la paciencia que le tenía, le hizo sentir más tranquilo.  
La mano de Otabek acarició su espalda y subió, hasta llegar a la trenza de su cabello. Le dio vueltas hasta tenerla bien sostenida y tiró de ella con gentileza.

Se incorporó haciéndole caso, apoyando sus brazos contra el colchón. Le temblaban las rodillas y las manos le sudaban. Se sentía horriblemente expuesto y no supo la razón, pero tenía miedo.

—Oye...

—Dime.

Se sentía mal, pero no podría hacerlo así, sintiéndose tan enajenado.

—No me siento cómodo así...— intento explicar en un susurro avergonzado. Él comprendió y le atrajo, dejando la espalda pálida chocar contra su pecho acaramelado, mientras le abrazaba de la cintura.

—¿Ahí está mejor?— él suspiró aliviado mientras el vaivén lento comenzaba, asintiendo con una sonrisa más tranquila.

Al sentir el calor del kazajo en su espalda, Yuri se encontró feliz inclusive. Le generaba una sensación de protección preciosa que nunca antes había experimentado. Era como si entre sus brazos se escondiera el mayor campo de fuerza del mundo, donde nada podía ocurrirle.

—Eres tan dulce, Yuri...—las palabras brotaban de sus labios, robándole sonrisas cargadas en ternura.

Jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable y seguro en su vida. Era un sentimiento extraño y peligroso, donde probablemente no debió haberse aventurado.

Pero el error estaba cometido y dudaba que hubiese vuelta atrás.

Yuri sólo podía suspirar, sintiéndose feliz, restregando su mejilla contra la cabeza de Otabek, tomando sus manos y entrelazándolas en medio del abrazo, grabándose en el corazón esas palabras tan hermosas.

Luego de besar su cuello incansables veces por largos minutos, el pelinegro tomó el mentón de Yuri y le hizo mirarle a los ojos. Acarició sus narices entre ellas y sólo se dedicó a observarle. Sus movimientos aumentaron y de la boca del rubio comentaron a salir gemidos de mayor frecuencia. Aún asi, no dejaban de mirarse.

Sus labios se enredaron, de reconocieron, se acariciaron.

Otabek supo que ya no podría dejarle ir, a pesar de todo el dolor que Yuri iba a causarle. Porque sí, sabía que saldría lastimado, pero a esas alturas... le importaba una mierda.  
Y Yuri quería estar así para siempre, aún sabiendo que su mente y su corazón no podrían mantenerse tranquilos.

El ritmo aumentó y la noche se les volvió corta.

En un momento, Yuri echó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en su hombro mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, avisándole que no aguantaría mucho más. En el final, se aferraron a las manos contrarias y acariciaron sus narices, buscando estar aún más cerca si era posible.

Se quedaron así un rato más hasta que sus respiraciones de calmaron, tomándose el tiempo para disfrutar sus cercanías.

Otabek quiso alejarse un poco, pero Yuri reafirmó su agarre en las manos entrelazadas, impidiéndoselo.

—Quédate así, sólo un rato más— pidió, tratando de encontrar su voz desde el fondo de su garganta.

No le respondió con palabras, si no que se quedó abrazado a él, besándole el cabello y el cuello.

Yuri peinó el cabello moreno entre sus dedos de vuelta mientras sentía esas caricias, deseando que esa noche nunca llegara a su fin.

* * *

Las luces de la habitación seguían apagadas, dándole al lugar un ambiente mágico, irreal. Otabek había puesto su teléfono en la cama, dejando que su lista de reproducción sonara.

_Killing me softly_ se podía escuchar de fondo, en un volumen moderado que no alterara la paz del ambiente. Se habían sorprendido de tener tanto en común con respecto a la música, así que habían acordado juntarse una tarde a armar una lista de reproducción acorde a los gustos de ambos. Y eso sonaba tan bien para su corazón que decidió dejarse llevar.

Ambos se habían colocado su ropa interior y se habían limpiado todo lo posible. Otabek estaba sentado en cama, con Yuri entre sus piernas, de espaldas a él.

—Tienes el cabello tan suave...—susurró sin querer, mientras peinaba con sus dedos las ondas rubias que se habían formado por hacerse una trenza con el cabello mojado.

—Ajá, lo cuido mucho—le respondió adormilado, relajándose.

—Mi hermana te envidiaría mucho—soltó sin darse cuenta, mientras comenzaba a separar el cabello con los dedos.

—¿Tienes una hermana?—no se había dado cuenta de que no sabia nada de su familia. Para socializar era bastante torpe, no se percató tampoco de que la mayor parte de la noche, sólo había hablado de él mismo.

—Sí, una pequeña—susurró con cierta melancolía mientras comenzaba a trenzar el cabello.

—Oh...—dudó un momento—, y... ¿ella está bien?

Otabek no perdió la suavidad en su forma de peinarle.

—Espero que sí.

Hubo una forma tan triste y dura en esa respuesta, que prefirió dejar el tema para otro día. Él sabía muy bien lo que era no querer hablar de temas tan íntimos, y sí, Yuri podía ser impaciente e impulsivo, pero también tenía sensatez. Sintió como las manos del kazajo llegaban a la punta de sus cabellos y los ataba con la liga. Se pasó las manos por las curvas que el peinado generaba y sonrió satisfecho. Seguramente había quedado hermoso, mucho mejor de lo que le había quedado a él.

Otabek se apoyó en su hombro y le abrazó, preguntándose cómo había vivido todo ese tiempo antes de conocerlo. Había soñado tantas veces con peinar su cabello, que no podía creer que lo había hecho. No podía creer nada, ni tenerlo allí consigo, ni haber tenido una cita con él, ni estar abrazándole. Todo era irreal y hermoso y no quería moverse. Más su rubio favorito tenía otros planes.

Se despegó de él con lentitud y se dio vuelta, arrodillándose en frente suyo y volviendo a besarle. Pasó las piernas alrededor de su cintura y se sentó encima suyo, ganándose suaves caricias en la espalda. Se separó por un momento para sumergirse en sus pozos oscuros y le sonrió con naturalidad, haciendo que el kazajo se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

Era hermoso... era perfecto.

Volvió a tener sus labios mezclándose con los suyos y afirmó su abrazo contra su delgado cuerpo. Cuando pensó que sus bóxers volverían a terminar en el piso, un sonido particular hizo que Yuri bajara de la cama y buscara su pantalón, sacando el teléfono.

🐷💕 ** _Katsudoncito_** 🍜  
 _Cariño ¿Todo está bien? Tu padre está histérico._  
 ** _23:34_** ✔️✔️

Sonrió al leer el apodo que le había puesto a uno de sus padres y al leer el mensaje. Soltó una pequeña risa al imaginar a Viktor amenazando con tirarse del segundo piso si su "bebé" no volvía a casa.

_> >No me tardaré mucho, en un rato estaré en casa._  
 **23:35** ✔️✔️

Se había sentido bien responderles el mensaje, se sintió bien saber que ellos estaban tranquilos con su respuesta.

—Debería volver a casa ya. antes de que Viktor monte un drama y alerte a mis vecinos—dijo, comenzando a vestirse. El moreno le sonrió, y así se vistieron, en un silencio cómodo, con sólo la música de fondo. Cuando se terminó de vestir, Yuri se dio media vuelta para espiar a su acompañante. Aún tenía las marcas de la noche anterior en la espalda, pero ya no estaban inflamadas.  
Cuando terminó de colocarse la camisa, Otabek se dio vuelta y le miró a los ojos. No pudo aguantarse las ganas.

Yuri cruzó la cama a gatas y se colgó de su cuello a la vez que le robaba el aliento con un beso. Y él simplemente se aferró al menor de su cintura y lo volcó en la superficie blanda, devolviéndole la caricia. Intercambiaron algunos besos más antes de aceptar que era momento de separarse de nuevo.

* * *

—La he pasado bien—habían llegado. La moto fue aparcada en frente de su casa y ya se había quitado el casco. Las luces del interior del hogar estaban encendidas y sabía que sus padres le esperaban en la sala de estar. Viktor se debía estar conteniendo para no patear la puerta y meterlo dentro—, gracias por la salida y la cena... y por todo, en realidad—susurró agachando la cabeza.

Su plan de arruinar la cita había sido un fracaso desde el momento en que vio su reacción al bajar las escaleras.

_Esto está mal._

— No ha sido nada, también me la he pasado bien contigo— la sonrisa de Otabek era especial. Tenía la sensación de que no era una persona que sonriera mucho, pero cuando estaba con él, si lo hacía.

_Ahora debo darme la vuelta y será todo. Volveré a estar tranquilo._

—No tengo tu número, _Beka—_ soltó, luego de que pasaran un par de minutos sin saber que más decirse, ni como despedirse. No se suponía que dijera eso en absoluto. Pero se le escapó, porque de alguna forma, la idea de no volver a acostarse con él, le desagradaba.

—Lo se, es que creí que... no lo sé, preferí esperar a que tú me lo pidieras—miró hacia otro lado, dejando en evidencia su vergüenza.

Olvidó su discusión interna y sólo pudo reír enternecido, mientras el moreno le daba su celular para que anotara su número.

—Tonto, tú sí puedes pedírmelo—le comentó divertido, aguantándose las ganas de besarle las mejillas con fuerza—, será más fácil encontrarnos así, tal vez tengamos suerte y frecuentemos los mismos clubes algunas veces—finalizó mientras terminaba de guardar su contacto y le devolvía el aparato.

La mención de la palabra "club" le había dado vértigo. Porque sabía lo que podía llegar a presenciar, y después de esa noche, estaba seguro de que todo ese asunto comenzaría a dolerle más si no se detenía.

—Me parece bien—el rubio sonrió y asintió—; a todo esto ¿por qué lo haces?—sabía que preguntar era arriesgado, pero necesitaba saciar su curiosidad.

—¿Ah? ¿Hacer qué ?— ladeó su cabecita confundido. Y le costaba pensar que alguien que podía verse tan adorable, también podía hacer todo lo que Yuri hacía cada noche.

—Lo que haces—le daba temor decirlo en voz alta, haciendo que se oyera ofensivo o acusatorio en el peor de los casos.

—Pues...— su corazón se detuvo ante la pregunta. Temió que sus padres escucharan, a pesar de que estaban hablando bajo y eso era imposible. No era algo que quisiera hablar con nadie, tampoco algo que quisiera pensar demasiado—... porque me gusta, es divertido—se relajó un poco y ensayo su mejor mentira. Él no tenía porque saberlo—. Soy joven, atraigo a mucha gente, es tan fácil. Me gusta... me hace feliz.

Otabek oscureció un poco su mirada por el dolor que le habían traído sus palabras.

—¿Te hace feliz?—su pregunta salió suave, como quien tantea el terreno con miedo de que algo explotara de golpe.

—Sí, ya sabes, la adrenalina, las sensaciones... supongo que nací para eso—rió un poco, cuando en realidad su pecho estaba congelado en su lugar. Al kazajo casi se le escapa dramáticamente el aire del pecho cuando sintió ese puñetazo en el estómago.

—No vuelvas a decir eso—El ruso le miró sorprendido al notar su tono de voz—. Tú eres mucho más que eso, Yuri... no eres un muñeco para que los demás jueguen con él—su voz se suavizó, pero no dejó de ser severa.

Al menor no le gustaban esas charlas. Exigían demasiada sinceridad que él no estaba dispuesto a darle a nadie.

—Tú no me conoces, no sabes si lo que estás diciendo es cierto— se defendió acercándose más a él—;además está bien, no me importa—alzó los hombros afirmando eso.

—A mí sí me importa— la fuerza en sus ojos y su extrema sinceridad, le habían congelado en su lugar—, nadie debería tener el privilegio de tenerte así... ni siquiera yo.

Rió un poco ante eso, divertido— pero lo tienen, _Beka,_ y eso no me molesta... ¿a ti sí?

_Di que sí. Di que sí._

Le miró fijamente y de a poco, su semblante divertido comenzó a enseriarse a medida que los segundos pasaban y el mayor no le daba una respuesta.

—No, supongo que no—el susurro salió casi imperceptible, como si hablara con él mismo.

Se quedaron en un silencio un tanto incómodo, sin mirarse, cada uno sumergido en su propio torrente de dudas e inseguridades.

La pequeña barrera que se había levantado entre ellos, tan fina e invisible, alteró el corazón del pequeño ruso y no quiso tener que cargar con ella. Tirando a la basura su orgullo, dio un paso más al frente y levantó el rostro del kazajo, sosteniéndole del mentón.

—No lo pienses demasiado, yo no lo hago—esperó alguna respuesta, la que fuera. No era una persona muy paciente, así que decidió buscarla por sí mismo posando sus labios sobre los suyos.

Escuchó el sonido de algo rompiéndose a lo lejos, como un vidrio o algo así, pero no le tomó importancia.

El moreno le sostuvo del rostro y los mantuvo unidos unos largos minutos más, antes de separarse con pesar.

—Si sales a algún lado, puedes avisarme y te alcanzaré a tu casa ¿de acuerdo?—se resignó. Sabía que el menor no cambiaría su forma de ser ni su estilo de vida sólo por una cita con alguien que acababa de conocer. Así que le quedaba ser fuerte y aguantar lo que viniera, porque creía firmemente que Yuri lo valía todo.

Se ganó su hermosa sonrisa y suplicó a todos los cielos estar tomando la decisión correcta. Le besó una vez más y volvió a darle las gracias por todo, adentrándose en su hogar al mismo tiempo que él emprendía camino a su apartamento.

* * *

Al llegar, dejó su chaqueta en algún rincón del sofá y fue directo a tirarse en su cama.

No prendió las luces y no ordenó la cama. La había dejado tal cual, aún podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo desnudo en las mantas, y al ladear un poco la cabeza, sintió su aroma impregnado en cada fibra de la tela. Suspiró encantado, pero sintiéndose mal de todas formas.

Esa noche había sido hermosa, la más hermosa que había tenido en esos tristes y solitarios años. Yuri le encantaba. Las cosas que sentía por ese pequeño tornado rubio no las podía explicar en palabras, puesto que jamás se había sentido así antes.

Pensó en sus ojitos que se entrecerraban cuando reía, la hilera de dientes blancos cuando sonreía y el respingue de su naricita pequeña con la punta rosada que tanta ternura le daba. Pensó inclusive en sus orejas, tan suaves y que había mordido tantas veces. Su cabello podía ser la envidia de cualquier jovencita, con ese color natural tan hermoso.

Pensó en su voz, en sus manos traviesas, en su cuello largo, en sus piernas infinitas, en esa hermosa cintura.

Pensó en su voz llamándole por su nombre, recordó sus gritos y sus gemidos. Como arrugaba su frente y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza cuando no aguantaba el placer que le otorgaba. Y mierda, quería tenerlo ya mismo en su cama. Ni habían pasado quince minutos y ya estaba pensando en él de nuevo.

Suspiró enojado consigo mismo y se metió en la ducha, fría, tratando de pensar haciendo alegoría a esa temperatura. Su mente viajó a sus últimos minutos con él.

_"—es tan fácil, me gusta... me hace feliz."_

Suspiró enojado al recordar eso. Ojalá no hubiese abierto la boca. Ojalá no hubiese preguntado nada  
Se odió por no haberle mirado a los ojos cuando le dijo todo eso.

_"—Sí, ya sabes, la adrenalina, las sensaciones... supongo que nací para eso."_

Recordar su risita traviesa y vacía le hizo un hueco en el estómago y tuvo que apoyar sus manos en los fríos azulejos mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hacia adelante, a la par que las gotas heladas golpeaban su espalda.

_"—...pero lo tienen, y eso no me molesta, Beka ¿a ti sí?"_

Mierda, sí. Sí le molestaba. Sí le dolía, sí.

Completamente. Pensar en Yuri con alguien más le enfermaba. Formo puños en sus manos y bajó la cabeza por completo, tratando de tragarse su miseria, su impotencia. Porque sabía que no había nada que él pudiera hacer, sabía que no podía protestar. Sabía en lo que se había metido y había sido completamente voluntario a ello, dándole el pase vip para que acabara con su vida si tenía ganas.

Pero que más daba. Ya lo había hecho.

Se calmó un poco al quedarse en la ducha por unos extendidos minutos hasta al fin salir de ahí. Secó su cuerpo y se puso la ropa que frecuentaba para dormir, tomando el móvil al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama.

Vio el nuevo contacto que tenía y sonrió, sintiendo que de momento, podía conformarse con eso.

* * *

Al entrar a su casa, se esperaba muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, a Viktor prohibiéndole volver a salir por el resto de su vida sólo por llegar a la casa a las....

Volteó a ver el reloj en la pared.

00:07 de la noche.

O tal vez la casa prendida fuego. Lo que sea.

Pero ver un plato roto en el piso de la sala de estar junto a la ventana, a Viktor dramatizando mientras limpiaba eso y Yūri suspirar cansado, no iba en sus planes.

—Oh Yuri, ¿Cómo la pasaron?—le preguntó el japonés dulcemente mientras ignoraba a su esposo que se quejaba desde el piso.

—Bien, fuimos a comer y... ¿qué pasó aquí?— señaló el plato hecho trizas y Viktor aprovechó la oportunidad.

—¡Eres muy pequeño para besar a alguien!— lloriqueó arrodillado frente al pobre plato roto.

—¡Viktor!

—¡Mi hijo todavía es un bebé! ¡Ese profanador de menores se aprovecha de su inocencia!

—¡Otabek no es eso!— le gritó, rojo hasta la coronilla—, maldito viejo calvo ¡¿me estabas espiando?!

—¡Respeto tu privacidad, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como padre espiando de todos modos!

—¡Viktor! ¡Termina de limpiar lo que rompiste!

—¡Pero...!

Entre empujones, lágrimas y mucho drama, el japonés logró que su marido cumpliera esa simple tarea. Cuando todo se hubo calmado, se sentó en el sofá junto a su hijo que miraba la pared enfurruñado como siempre.

—Entonces, ¿fue una buena salida?— intentó comenzar. Hacía mucho que no hablaban. Siquiera que le tenia tan cerca sentado.

Su pequeño le miró sorprendido por su interés.

—Sí... me llevo a comer a un lugar muy bonito— musitó, tomando confianza al ver como este asentía, prestándole total atención—, paseamos en su moto ¿viste su moto? ¡Es súper cool! Siempre me da su casco más lindo— continuó relatándole—. Es increíble y luego el lugar en el que comimos era ese que siempre quise ir, pedí pasta y luego una malteada. La pasta era deliciosa y la malteada era de chocolate y tenía frutillas y crema. Luego hablamos de música y le conté un poco de ustedes y de otras cosas y... ¿por qué me miras así?

El nipón se había embelesado al verle hablar tan tranquilo, arrullando su voz y haciendo muecas graciosas. Su nariz respingona se fruncía divertida y su sonrisa era suave, sus ojos soñadores.

Hacía tanto que no escuchaba a Yuri expresarse de forma tan bonita.

—¿Oye?—no, no, no, odiaba ver al Yūri llorar, así que intento calmarle —; ¿katsudon?... ¿mamá?

El japonés le abrazo y lo acunó contra su pecho mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Yuri solía decirle "mamá" cuando le necesitaba, cuando quería hacerle sentir mejor, sólo lo hacía cuando era necesario y le encantaba que le llamara así.

No se lo había escuchado pronunciar durante tres largos años.

—Estás tan grande ya...— susurró contra su cabecita rubia, haciéndole correr un escalofrío por la espalda.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Es sólo que te extrañaba.

Fue una respuesta simple, pero que le obligó a devolverle el abrazo y a permanecer así un rato. No solía darse cuenta de cuánto les lastimaba haciendo lo que hacía.  
No supo porque, pero no aguantó mucho con aquel contacto, apartándose casi de inmediato. Amaba los abrazos de Yūri, pero le costaba aceptarlos.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa barrera, esa reja imaginaria que estaba allí, que ninguno de los mayores lograba ver, pero sí sentir.

Quiso acercarse a él, preguntarle algo... pero simplemente le miró dolido y con una sonrisa triste, dándole nuevamente su tiempo y espacio, ese que tanto les separaba.

Y es que Yūri sabía que eso no era una actitud rebelde de adolescente; no, el rubio era así desde que le adoptaron y jamás supieron las razones de sus actitudes y comportamientos.

—Debes estar cansado ya, puedes ir a tu habitación si lo deseas.

Se sintió una escoria. No se creía merecedor de estar allí y recibir esa paciencia, ese cariño. No entendía porque demonios se dejaba llevar por esos impulsos estupidos, así como tampoco entendía porque se dejó adoptar. Se levantó del lugar y se encaminó a su habitación, en silencio.

Vió como su hijo se alejaba escaleras arriba y antes de que pudiera derramar alguna lágrima, ya tenía a su esposo abrazándole.

—Podríamos sugerirle ver a un psicólogo.

—Ya lo hicimos varias veces, sabes que no quiere— soltó con visible resignación—. Pero lo has notado, ¿Cierto? Hoy salió con ese chico y mira lo feliz que estaba. Deberíamos invitarlo a cenar.

—No invitaré a ese rockstar frustrado y sin futuro a comer aquí.

—¡Viktor!

—Te saldrá bastante caro convencerme.

—¿Y cuanto sería eso?— le miro desconfiado, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

—Bueno... ¿cuánto ofreces?— susurró contra sus labios, seductor.

El contrario no pudo hacer más que ponerse rojo como un tomate y dejarse seducir. No tenía caso resistirse a los encantos de su esposo.

* * *

Una vez en su habitación, se quitó la ropa con furia y la tiró al piso, poniéndose su acostumbrada pijama, ignorando deliberadamente a su gato que le seguía por la habitación en busca de mimos.

Sentía que estaba atrapado en esas cuatro paredes junto con toda su ira, su desesperación, sus miedos; todos sus malditos demonios.  
Y volvió a reprocharse por corresponderle el abrazo a Yūri, por aceptar aquella cita y dejarse conquistar.  
Por besarle de esa manera, por contarle de él, de su vida. Se detestó por buscar sus besos, sus fuertes brazos; por permitirse caer en ese torbellino de sensaciones placenteras que él mismo afirmaba no necesitar.

Tiró de sus cabellos, desarmando un poco la trenza que el moreno le había hecho y se arrepintió de golpe. No quería desarmarla. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver frente al espejo cómo había arruinado el peinado tan lindo que le había hecho.

Parecía una adolescente con la regla. Tuvo tres cambios de humor distintos en los últimos diez minutos y se sentía histérico. Acarició lo que quedaba de su peinado y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran libres por su rostro. Podía parecer una estupidez, pero Yuri sabía que eso significaba mucho.

Otabek había hecho eso con todo su cariño y él lo había destruido en cuestión de segundos, arruinándolo todo; y estaba seguro de que eso es lo que le haría a él, aún si no quisiera, aún si luchara consigo mismo contra ello.

No podía permitirse enamorarse.

Se tapó el rostro con las manos para intentar dejar de llorar, pero no podía detenerse. Siguió mermando su frustración en un intenso llanto que trataba de acallar para que nadie le escuchara.

Terminó apoyado contra la pared y se deslizó sobre esta hasta quedar sentado, tapándose el rostro con sus manos empapadas y tiritando. Potya maullaba bajito y pasaba su patita por su rodilla en señal de preocupación, y no tuvo más remedio que tomarle en brazos y abrazarle. Era al único ser en la tierra que le permitía tal único contacto sin arrepentimientos ni culpas. El único.

Siguió llorando con fuerza mientras escuchaba los ronroneos de su minino, hasta que escuchó su teléfono sonar. Entre temblores y hipidos lo tomó y vió un mensaje de un número desconocido.

**_??????_**  
 _Buenas noches, Yura._  
 ** _00:46_** ✔️✔️

Su llanto se detuvo abruptamente, tanto que hasta el gato se quedó mirando la pantalla tratando de entender que demonios le pasaba a su amo.

_"Yura"_

Él también le había dado un apodo.

Entró a la fotito de WhatsApp para confirmar lo obvio y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

" _Strumming my pain with his fingers, singing my life with his words"_ 🎧🐯  
 _Estado actualizado hace 13 minutos._

Era la letra de la canción que habían escuchado juntos esa noche. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Hasta en sus fotos sus ojos se veían malditamente dulces, como un bálsamo a sus ojos hinchados.  
Se preguntó por un instante quien pudo haberle tomado la foto, pero esa pregunta quedó en la nada al saber que probablemente el estado lo había escrito por él.

Sonrió imperceptiblemente.

_> >Buenas noches, Beka_  
 ** _00:48_** ✔️✔️

Tecleó un par de veces más, agendandole como " ** _Beka_** 🐻✨" mientras una tonta sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro al actualizar su estado.

Recordó la canción que escuchaban mientras le trenzaba el cabello y no se pudo resistir a buscarla en youtube y reproducirla.

Así, sin darse cuenta siquiera, se quedó escuchando ese tema mientras acariciaba la cabecita de su mascota y se recostaba con cuidado en el piso, cerrando sus ojitos hinchados y quedándose dormido en esa incómoda posición, recordando los dedos morenos acariciando sus hebras rubias con delicadeza, en la oscuridad de su habitación, a sabiendas de que si no era así, no conciliaría el sueño esa noche.

Y en otra parte de la ciudad, Otabek sonreía tenuemente con los ojos brillando al leer el estado actualizado del minino ruso antes de caer completamente dormido, oliendo las sabanas que aún contenían el aroma primaveral que el dueño de sus pensamientos había dejado.

_"Killing me softly with his song"_ 🎧🐻  
 _Estado actualizado hace 1 minuto._


	5. v. When angels deserve to die.

_Wake up_   
_Grab a brush and put a little (makeup)_   
_Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)_   
_Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?_   
_Here you go create another fable_

**_Chop suey; System of a down._ **

* * *

Así pasó una semana.

Luego, dos.

Yuri no había vuelto a ir a ningún club. Pero tampoco había vuelto a ver a Otabek. Tampoco hablaba con él, prácticamente se sentía como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos. Lo único que dejaba en evidencia que nada de lo ocurrido lo había soñado, era el estado de WhatsApp que ambos se negaban a cambiar. Y eso era todo.

El asunto era, que su orgullo era demasiado fuerte como para preguntarle porque demonios todo se había cortado así, tan de repente.

No estaba preocupado ni mucho menos, sólo ofendido.

_Es la última maldita vez que acepto una cita._

Había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Si quería acostarse con él y luego dejarle tirado, debió de habérselo dicho, así ni se molestaba en pedirle su estupido número.

Como sea, era mejor así.

No estaba seguro de querer soportar pasar más tiempo él, ya que si así se había sentido las primeras cuatro veces que le vió, no quería imaginarse cómo se sentiría más adelante. Le aterraba pensarlo.

Él era libre, me gustaba serlo. Ir por sus anchas haciéndolo lo que le venía en gana sin sentirse culpable.

Y Otabek, le hacía sentirse culpable.

Recordó que al día siguiente de la cita, se levantó con los ojos como dos malditos huevos, la trenza desarmada y el cuello con un dolor espantoso.

Se levantó pésimo, realmente pésimo. Desayunó en silencio y durmió todas sus horas de clases tirado en la mesa, logrando un peor dolor en el cuello y un mal humor de perros. Siquiera buscó a Mila en el receso ni a la salida, a pesar de sus insistentes mensajes.

Tampoco se cruzó al molesto de JJ, ya que los martes tenía práctica luego de clases y eso no le daba tiempo a molestarle. Nada le salió bien ese día, y realmente sabía que si llegaba a salir de noche, las cosas malas no dejarían de ocurrirle, así que simplemente se encerró bajo llave en su habitación y durmió todo lo que pudo.

El resto de la semana pasó igual, como la mierda. Y todo se debía a esa piedra atorada en la garganta que tenía al pensar en Otabek todo el maldito día, a todas horas.

Eso no estaba bien.

Pensaba en sus manos enrollándole la cintura con delicadeza y luego deslizándose por sus piernas. Pensaba en el olor a cuero y menta de su chaqueta mientras le llevaba en su moto. También en la vez que le pidió una cita y le vio reír con soltura, arrancándole latidos potentes del corazón.

Y como olvidar esa mirada cargada de ternura y esos labios dulces con sabor a café, combinados con el sabor a cerezas que él tenía esa noche.  
Recordó los apodos hermosos que le había dado, su tacto, delicadeza y caballerosidad. Recordó esos malditos besos que le quitaban horas de sueño.

Tenía ganas de enviarle al menos un "hola", o lo que sea.

Pero no podía. No debía llamarle ni hablarle bajo ninguna circunstancia, porque eso sólo fomentaría esos sentimientos extraños con los cuales no tenía ganas en lidiar.

Eso esperanzaría al moreno y no creía que se mereciera que le rompiera el corazón.

Y así pasó esas dos semanas. Pensando en él.   
No sólo se atormentaba pensando en él, si no que sus pesadillas no le daban descanso. Recuerdos del pasado le atormentaban desde que lo había conocido y sus ojeras comenzaban a notarse, preocupando a sus padres.

Ahora se encontraba allí, al atardecer, habiendo terminado sus tareas, abrazado a su gato tirado en la cama mientras revisaba su Instagram. Sí que tenía fotos geniales.

Yuri era muy popular, irónicamente, entre las mujeres. Lo amaban, lo idolatraban por su belleza, aún sabiendo que jamás les prestaría atención. Y eso estaba bien, se abstenían a cortejarle, sólo comentándole más fotos con corazones y algunas frases subidas de tono, pero era normal, no le molestaba. Tenía tantas notificaciones por día que jamás se gastaba lo suficiente como para verlas todas.

Pero ese día, por alguna razón, decidió entrar a su casilla de notificaciones y mirarla por arriba sin prestarle mucha atención.

Como si los astros se hubiesen alineado, un nuevo seguidor en particular le llamó la atención. Le había comenzado a seguir hacia una semana atrás.

**_OAltin_dj_ ** _ha comenzado a seguirte_

Dj.

Se sentó alterado en la cama y odió que Mila no estuviese a su lado en ese momento.

No perdió el tiempo y entró, quedándose sin aire, mientras su estómago se revolcaba y salpicaba todo dentro suyo al notar que realmente era Otabek.

Si le seguía en Instagram, no se había olvidado de él.

Vale ahora se sentía un idiota y un traidor a sus pensamientos, es decir ¿Por qué mierda se emocionaba tanto? ¿A quién demonios le importaba si ese tipo le seguía o no luego de ignorarlo dos semanas enteras?

Bueno... a él no le importaba.

Bloqueó el teléfono y lo dejó en la cama, tomando a su minino para abrazarle y acariciarle, como si hurgar en su pelaje pudiera disipar el dolor de barriga que le había ocasionado ese descubrimiento. Y no era un dolor bonito, era uno de esos que te hacía doblarte, que te avisaba con pesar que algo malo para ti iba a ocurrir, como esos malos presentimientos que si no los enfrentas, te atormentaran todo el día.

Pero como si de una peste se tratara, su teléfono le miraba desde lejos, llamándole. Quiso resistirse un rato más, para terminar maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras se estiraba para tomar el aparato del demonio.

_Sólo un poquito_ , se dijo por dentro.

La cuenta de Otabek era sobria, sólo decía lo justo y necesario sin casi necesidad de emojis estúpidos ni colores por todos lados. No parecía actualizar muy seguido. Tenía su edad, el nombre de su país con la bandera y decía "dj". Eso era todo.

La primera foto que abrió le gustó, pero no le dió like para que no supiera que estaba revisándole todo.  
Otabek estaba montado en su moto, con esa campera de cuero tan perfecta. La foto era en blanco y negro y estaba bien tomada. Parecía estar fuera de uno de los clubes de día, como si algún compañero de trabajo se la estuviese tomando.

Pasó a la siguiente. Foto de la moto. Rodó los ojos, pensando internamente que era típico; cada que un hombre tenía un vehículo así sea una estupida bicicleta, subían fotos de eso como si fuese su mayor tesoro. Pero en Otabek estaba bien, porque la había tomado de un ángulo que la hacía ver cómo si un profesional se hubiese encargado de enmarcarla, y el blanco y negro quedaba bien para todo.

Le molestó que la foto fuese tomada en movimiento, es decir, estaba andando en la maldita moto y sacando la foto al mismo tiempo. Se aseguraría de golpearle por descuidado cuando le viera de nuevo.

La siguiente le dejó estúpido por un par de minutos, puesto que se apreciaba... jodidamente sexy. Tenía su infaltable chaqueta de cuero y su pose era... mierda.

_Memories._

Ese pie de foto era misterioso, tanto como su pasado, como la bruma en sus ojos que no le dejaban ver que había detrás. Seguía sin saber nada de él. Pero le parecía justo. El moreno no sabia nada de él tampoco y no pensaba decírselo. Sólo le había contado cosas superficiales que le contaría a cualquier otra persona.

Se dijo a sí mismo que ya estaba bien, que ya había urgado demasiado. A él no le interesaba Otabek, claro que no. Ni un poco.

No era por él que había dejado de salir, ni tampoco fue por él que canceló las pocas salidas que tenía con Mila, por si él le invitaba a tomar algo una tarde.

Claro que no.

_Yuri Plisetsky no verás ni una foto más. La tercera fue la vencida._

Pero... ¿y si salía igual de bien en las demás?

Miró a Potya que jugueteaba con su suéter en medio de la cama.

—Sólo lo sabremos tú y yo ¿verdad? Tú no me delatarías—suspiró sintiéndose idiota al hablarle al gato y esperar que realmente le respondiera y se dejó de vueltas. Movió el dedo por la pantalla para seguir bajando y...

La siguiente foto le congeló el pecho.

Sintió como el aire le faltó, como sus ojos ardieron y como su nariz le picaba con insistencia. Entendió porque su estómago dolía tanto, porque sus dedos picaban.

_Good morning_ 🔥👌🏻💕😍

Era el pie de foto. Esa era la cama de Otabek, y las sábanas de Otabek. Esa era la sonrisa de Otabek... y no estaba dirigida a él. Porque esas piernas blancas no eran las suyas. Porque él no recordaba haber tomado esa foto, ni tampoco recordaba haberse tomado ni una junto a él.

_¿Otabek tiene novia?_

Mierda. No. No podía ser... ¿verdad? No se había dejado ver la cara de idiota... ¿cierto?

Su pasmo no le permitió ni leer los comentarios. Se salió de esa fotografía y volvió al perfil del moreno. Sentía el cuerpo temblarle de enojo.

No se detuvo. Ahora quería saberlo todo.

Apretó la mandíbula y soltó un suspiro lento.

Otabek estaba allí, con esa dulce mirada, con esa leve sonrisa. Siendo abrazado por la que suponía era la misma mujer que dejaba ver sus piernas en la foto anterior.

Ahora podía verla bien. Ese cabello rosado y corto, las raíces de su cabello natural no podían verse debajo de tanto color rosa chicle. Sus ojos eran violáceos, como los de la novia de Mila. Era casi tan pálida como él y lamentablemente, era indiscutiblemente hermosa.   
Su vestido no se veía bien, pero se notaba provocativo. Pasaba las manos alrededor del moreno y él tenía un brazo detrás de su espalda, apresándola contra su cuerpo.

No supo en que momento fue, pero su rostro quedó bañado en decepción.

_Te lo dije, idiota._

Recordó cada palabra y cada apodo, cada caricia y se sintió estúpido, terriblemente estúpido. Su cabeza dio una leve punzada y le ardieron los ojos.

¿Era en serio? ¿Era realmente necesario?

¿Por qué se había dejado llevar? ¿Era idiota acaso? Sí, lo era. Porque su Yo interior le había gritado a los cuatro vientos que no debió ir a su casa la primera noche, tampoco ir la segunda, tampoco aceptar esa cita.

Sabía que se metía en terreno peligroso y aún así, su necesidad de afecto le llevó a dónde estaba ahora.

Sacudió su cabeza y soltó una risa seca, repitiéndose que no debió confiar en él.

Pero lo había hecho y ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias que la vida parecía cobrarle por cada sonrisa.

No podía dejar de mirar la fotografía, no podía dejar de ver la mirada dulce, la sonrisa. Las manos alrededor de ella. No podía dejar de pensar que había sido un juguete, que le habían visto la cara de idiota.

Estaba bien ser un juguete; siempre lo había sido. Pero Otabek le prometió que no era así. Que era más y que podía ser más. Le hizo sentir que realmente podía valer algo si se dejaba llevar, y él le había creído como un niño tonto.

Por eso, por eso no quería. Por eso intento alejarle, intentó volver a ser quien había sido todos esos años. Porque sabía, que tarde o temprano, tuviera la edad que tuviera, viviera donde viviera, todos, absolutamente todos le decepcionarían.

Su pecho martilleaba y su estómago dolía sin darle tregua, dándole arcadas, atorándole el vomito en algún rincón de su ser. Temblaba de tristeza, de nervios... de ira.

El torrente de insultos y golpes estaba atorado en su pecho, arañando sus paredes internas. Pero no podía salir.

_Voy a mandarlo a la mierda, eso haré._

Estuvo por hacerlo. Hasta escribió un testamento de insultos y malos deseos, deteniéndose antes de enviarlo.

No le daría el gusto de hacerle saber que le había lastimado. Borró todo y tomó aire.

Por un momento se tranquilizó y pensó que eso estaba bien. Que Otabek y él no eran nada, que no debían darse explicaciones.

_"—...pero lo tienen, y eso no me molesta, Beka ¿a ti sí?..."_

Esa frase retumbó en sus oídos con su propia voz. Como el karma satisfecho, saliendo de donde estaba escondido listo para atacar.

_"—No, supongo que no."_

Y la respuesta de Otabek le hizo levantar la vista. Se puso de pie, dejando el teléfono sobre el desorden que era su cama y se miró al espejo. Las ojeras que tenía y los ojos hinchados por contener la furia, no se veían nada bien en él.

Eso le había hecho. Le ilusionó, se rió de él y le dejó como un maldito zombie.

Frunció el ceño con furia y decidió que era suficiente de esa mierda. Buscó una toalla limpia, sus boxers más ajustados y se encaminó al baño.

Se dió una ducha reparadora que le borrara la mala cara y camuflara su mal humor con agua caliente. Lavó su cuerpo y su cabello, se restregó la esponja con furia contenida hasta que al fin sintió que una parte de su enojo se iba por el drenaje.

Salió de su ritual de limpieza y se miró al espejo para notar que las marcas en su pecho ya se habían borrado por completo. Lo sintió como una señal. Sentía que era libre de nuevo y eso le animó. Su pecho era un lienzo en blanco y esa noche lo pondría de mil colores.

Repasó cada rincón de su piel, percatándose de verse perfecto y se secó el cabello para luego plancharlo, haciendo que se viera más largo de lo normal y aún más sedoso.

Se sonrió al espejo satisfecho y se encaminó a su habitación con sus boxers ajustados.

_¿Ves cómo no te necesito?_

Recordó que sus padres habían salido a festejar su aniversario de bodas y sonrió con malicia, sabiendo que podía hacer lo que le diera la gana y que no necesitaría que Mila le cubriera esa vez. No tenía ganas de escuchar sus reproches y sus "Otabek es un buen chico" ni una vez más.

Indagó en su armario y vió su ropa de "gata en celo" como Mila solía decirle, atascada en el fondo de su armario. La pelirroja se había empeñado en alejarle de esa manía suya de pasearse vestido como una zorra, tratando de alejar esas prendas de su vista.

Suspiró fuerte, tomando todo lo que había y lo extendió en la cama.

Luego de estar varios minutos probándose y quitándose todo, se decidió por fin.

La remera azul con lentejuelas pequeñas abierta en la espalda siempre le había gustado pero jamás la había usado. Pero esta noche parecía ideal.

Sí, no era una remera masculina de hecho, la compró en una tienda de mujeres excusándose que era para su hermana. Y es que con su contextura pequeña, era difícil conseguir ropa decente de su talla. Además los hombres que él conocía no llevaban su estilo, por tanto esas tiendas iban más acorde a su aspecto andrógino.

No le ofendía, le gustaba resaltar lo que tenía, lo que le hacía diferente a los demás.

Rebuscó en sus cajones buscando una prenda particular y la encontró. Sus amados shorts de cuero que había usado la última vez le saludaron con ese brillo opaco característico de la tela. Mierda, amaba como esa diminuta prenda resaltaba su trasero.

Buscó sus botas sin taco y con tachas y se las puso, sabiendo que con ese short no necesitaría tacos; no quería que sus piernas se vieran tan delgadas.

Se maquilló con sombra negra y paso un brillo labial sin color por sus labios.

Se dio un último vistazo y sonrió satisfecho. Siempre impecable. Se puso perfume y tomó su chaqueta de animal print.

_¿Puedes notar lo bien que me veo sin ti?_

Agarró sus llaves y su teléfono, guardándolos en la chaqueta.

Por suerte, esa noche no debía saltar por la ventana, así que fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua antes de salir. Mientras ingería el líquido, vió como su padre le había dejado una nota en el horno con varios corazones y se le encogió el pecho.

Metió ese sentimiento frustrante en el fondo de su cuerpo y salió de la casa, sin mirar atrás.

_Ya verás lo bien que me la paso sin ti, Beka._

* * *

Hacía tanto que no salía, que no supo a dónde demonios dirigirse primero. Se decidió por algún antro donde pasaran rock y metal, algún lugar que jamás haya visitado. El cuidador de la puerta le miró a punto de negarle la entrada. Sólo bastó una sonrisa para recibir una de vuelta y ganarse un apretujón en el trasero antes de dejarle entrar.

Se dejó llevar por el ego elevado por mil que tenía esa noche y se recargó en la barra. Los tragos le llovieron, al igual que las manos ajenas paseándose por cada rincón de su anatomía.

Luego de un par de tragos, las cosas se pusieron interesantes.  
De golpe todo fue demasiado acelerado y rápido y no recordaba todo lo que había hecho con claridad. Tenía un calor espantoso y aún así no quiso dejar bailar y agotar su cuerpo el ritmo de _Chop suey_ de _System of a down._

No reconocía ni un solo rostro entre toda esa gente y eso le encantaba. Ningún conocido de algún otro club se encontraba en ese lugar.

Rió y bailó, se dejó tocar y profanar en los baños, como antes.

Se tomó fotografías con varias personas en su estado de máxima felicidad debido al alcohol y no supo si subío alguna a las redes o no.

Folló más de seis veces esa noche y aún tenía energías para bailar y seguir seduciendo, seguir bebiendo, seguir riendo.

Las luces de colores le hacían reír y los toques en sus caderas le daban cosquillas.

Todo se veía tan divertido, todo se sentía tan bien. Empezaba a olvidar que había pasado dos semanas mirando el teléfono con esperanza como un idiota, que lloraba algunas noches, que tenía pesadillas cada vez que cerraba sus ojos.  
Se empezó a olvidar de Otabek sentado en su cama y esas piernas femeninas. Del cabello rosa de esa mujer y sus brazos pálidos envolviéndole.

De él, sonriendo. Él tocándola. Él besándola, acariciándola. Él, acostándose con ella en el mismo lugar que había estado con él.

Basta. No le importaba, que hiciera lo que le fuera en gana. No sentía nada por él.

Pero esas imágenes traicioneras se filtraron en su cabeza tan rápido como el alcohol en la sangre y comenzó a sentirse realmente mal. Estaba entre todo ese mar de gente, siendo tocado por vaya dios a saber quién y tuvo ganas de salir corriendo de ahí. La canción no lo hacía mejor. Podía sentir como se colaba entre sus oídos a la fuerza y le gritaba en el alma. Empujó con prisa a quien se interponía en su camino hasta llegar a la puerta de salida de emergencias que daba a la calle.

El frío de la madrugada golpeó su rostro con fuerza y le obligó a recargarse en la pared, respirando hondo, tratando de recobrar la efusividad de hacía unos minutos. Sus oídos pitaban y se sentían más ligeros; la música dentro estaba demasiado alta.

—¿Cansado, preciosura?

Le sorprendió escuchar una voz en ese lugar al que no iba nadie. Volteó su rostro y vio al guardia de la entrada sonriendo con sorna, seguramente tomándose un descanso. Le devolvió la sonrisa y negó con la cabeza antes de rodearle el cuello y dejarse arrastrar por sus impulsos de nuevo, al menos, una vez más.

* * *

—¡Mierda! De saber que te sentías tan bien, te hubiese follado antes—le susurró con tensión al oído, mientras seguía arremetiendo violentamente contra él.

Se habían quedado en el oscuro callejón y no habían esperado mucho para consumar lo que venían posponiendo durante toda la noche. La puerta que daba al interior estaba semi abierta, dejando que la música se escuchara con claridad.

Yuri sabía que era lo mínimo que le debía por dejarle entrar sin pedirle identificación, así que no se quejó. Lo estaba disfrutando.

_Sí lo hago, esto es lo que me gusta._

Tenía sus piernas alrededor suyo al igual que sus brazos en su nuca, era levantado por las gruesas manos y siendo embestido contra una pared, sin pausas. Al menos recordaba haber usado condón todas las veces esa noche y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Las manos de ese hombre le agarraban con una fuerza animal mientras se movía sin descanso.

Gimió sin vergüenza y cerró los ojos, sintiendo con más intensidad lo que estaba haciendo. Era desagradable, en serio lo era. Y no sabía porque.

_No, me gusta esto. Siempre lo hago._

Pero su mente, adicta a jugarle malas pasadas, se burlo de él, manifestando en su mente que las manos que le agarraban con brutalidad, en realidad lo hacían dulcemente y le acariciaban. Que las embestidas erráticas y dolorosas en realidad eran suaves y certeras. Que el aliento que chocaba con aroma a alcohol contra su nuca, en realidad olía a menta y cuero. Que la piel de ese hombre no era blanca si no tostada, que no era enorme y fornido. Si no que tenía el cuerpo esculpido y que se amoldaba perfectamente a él.

No era un hombre que no conocía y que no se preocupaba por generarle placer. No era un tío con ojos verdes y barba, no era ese imbécil.

Era Otabek. _Beka_. Con sus ojos dulces, con su sonrisa brillante, con su mentón rasurado, su voz ronca, sus caricias y sus besos.

Cuando abrió los ojos y vió lo que realmente acontecía, la realidad le aplastó de manera violenta, generándole un escalofrío aterrador cuando aquel hombre concluyó su acto, importándole poco si lo había disfrutado.

Se quedo quieto y tembloroso en su lugar sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que sus respiraciones se calmaron y el hombre le bajó, acomodándose la ropa con rapidez para volver a su trabajo.

—Ojalá te pases más seguido por aquí.

Fue lo último que le dijo antes de entrar de nuevo al club y dejarle allí solo. Ni siquiera había volteado a mirarle, pero eso estaba bien. No era como si alguno lo hiciera.

Se colocó el short como pudo y se sentó en el frío piso, tiritando, confundido y dolido. El olor de ese lugar era espantoso y en el piso no quería imaginar ni cuanta porquería había. No le importó. Se sentó allí de todas formas, notando como comenzaba a temblar con fuerza y su respiración se aceleraba.

Estaba entrando en un trance confuso y desesperante.

Se sentía desolado, triste y perdido. Por momentos olvidaba quien y era y en donde estaba y la sensación de vulnerabilidad le estaba matando.

Sacó su teléfono y marcó al primer contacto que distinguió entre las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. No le importaba si era Mila, o el mismo Otabek quien le atendía, o si eran sus padres. Necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba que le sacaran de allí antes de que vomitara todo lo que había tomado, antes de cometer otra estupidez.

El tono sonó tres veces antes de escuchar respuesta del otro lado.

_—¿Hola?_ —una voz adormilada fue lo que distinguió, pero no la reconoció. Si estaba entre sus contactos, entonces debía ser por algo.

—Hola... soy Yuri, yo... necesito ayuda—un sollozo ahogado, desesperado, brotó de sus labios sin poder detenerlo—, por favor... por favor sácame de aquí...

* * *

La semana de Otabek había sido larga y pesada. Entre sus dos trabajos y las constantes llamadas familiares, apenas tenía tiempo para pensar en sí mismo. Para pensar en Yuri.

Realmente se sintió desanimado por el final de la cita. A pesar de que había prometido conformarse con lo que el menor le ofrecía, no podía evitar pensar que no era lo que quería.

No quería tenerle unas noches, ni acostarse con él cada semana.

Otabek era el tipo de persona que cuando escogía a alguien, lo hacía de verdad. Del tipo de hombre que prefería una persona el resto de su vida, en vez de cinco cada fin de semana.

Y se había enamorado de la persona menos indicada para ello.

En un intento por resguardar su salud emocional, tuvo el impulso de mantener distancia. Pero no era como si realmente quisiera apartarse de su lado.

Extrañaba horrores a Yuri, demasiado para su propio bien. Y eso no era sano.

Veía constantemente que el rubio no había cambiado su estado de WhatsApp y eso le generaba cierto alivio. Se preguntaba si él también le pensaba con el mismo cariño que él lo hacía, y no pudo hacer más que negar con su cabeza y sonreír tristemente. Claro que no.

Pero no se dejaba desanimar por eso. Sólo necesitaba tiempo.

Así pasó, día tras día pendiente de que él estado de WhatsApp no cambiaba y sonriendo cada vez que lo confirmaba. Aliviándose cada que iba a trabajar y no lo cruzaba entre la gente.

Tranquilo, pensando qué tal vez había cambiado algo en el menor, algo que hacía que tuviera que atarse al piso de su apartamento para no ir a visitarle.

La foto de su perfil de WhatsApp no le alcanzaba para no extrañarle. Así que arriesgó todas sus posibilidades en buscarle en la única red social que tenía en su teléfono; Instagram.

No fue muy difícil hallarle. Le encontró como YuriO_P

Rió ante ese nombre de usuario y se deleitó con la descripción de su perfil, llena de emojis y colores. Le enternecía cada aspecto suyo. Cada uno.

Bajó por la pantalla con temor, con el latente miedo a encontrar algo que le lastimara.

Increíblemente no halló nada de eso. Habían cuatro categorías de fotos.

1- Un gato, suponía que su mascota.

2- Yuri.

3- Yuri y el gato.

4- Comida.

Sonrió, enternecido. Cualquiera que viera esa cuenta diría que el rubio era un adolescente normal, con una familia feliz y una adoración eterna por su gatito. Y es que en resumidas cuentas, eso era.

Pero todo lo demás parecía estar oculto. El mundo parecía ignorar lo que él bien sabía que Yuri hacía por las noches. Y pensó qué tal vez no subía fotos para que sus padres no las vieran o no se enteraran por terceros.

No se desanimó ante eso y se puso a mirar cada una con paciencia.

Esa era la última que había subido. Yuri con un delantal manchado y su gato al lado.

_"_ 🐱 _Piroshki con Potya_ 🐱🌯💕✨ _#cat #cooking #russian #meandmycat #bl..."_

Y los hashtag seguían, haciéndole reír. Por eso había ganado tantas seguidoras. Y sí, la mayoría eran mujeres que parecían fascinadas con la belleza rusa que era ese chico. Y en algún rincón de su ser se sintió orgulloso de haber tenido el honor de tenerle desnudo en su cama.

La siguiente era él con una bufanda de animal print, sacando la lengua.

_"¡La bufanda más cool del mundo!_ 🐯💁🏻💕 _" #me #boy #cool #style #tiger #bl..._

No pudo evitar pensar que sólo parecía la mejor bufanda del mundo porque él la llevaba puesta.

Siguió mirando las fotos y rió con la siguiente por la descripción.  
En esta, se notaba a Yuri de espaldas, con una trenza mal armada.

_"Tiene 60 años y "frente encerada" no puede hacerme una trenza decente_ 🙄😒😾 _#Viejoestupido #frenteforov #oldidiot #notmydad #forgodsake..."_

Y seguramente había fotos aún más bonitas, pero le estaban llamando para hacer unos últimos arreglos para esa noche y tuvo que dejar de lado las distracciones. Lo último que hizo casi sin notarlo, fue oprimir el botón " _seguir_ " olvidando deliberadamente el contenido de su propia cuenta.

La semana pasó lenta y pesada. Se dedicó a trabajar, a entrenar y a salir un par de veces con sus amigos a tomar algo, donde había llevado a Yuri, sin poder evitar recordar cada instante de su alegría en ese lugar.

Por cada día que pasaba, le pensaba más y más.  
Después de muchas vueltas, terminó considerando seriamente hablarle, pero no sabía qué decirle. Le había ignorado por largos días y se sentía avergonzado de su actuar.

Los días se le acumularon, pero para cuando se había decidido, resultó ser bastante tarde.

Yuri había subido una nueva foto a su cuenta esa madrugada. Pasar de las más lindas y tiernas imágenes, para luego ver eso, había sido realmente chocante para él.

Las pocas esperanzas que guardaba se esfumaron como si jamás hubiesen existido.

No había ni siquiera un pie de foto esa vez. Dudó del estado de Yuri al subir esa foto y no pudo evitar preocuparse por él a pesar del agujero negro que apuñalaba constantemente su cuerpo al saber que otra vez, Yuri había vuelto a lo mismo.

En realidad, jamás había dejado de ser así... eso fue sólo lo que él había querido creer.

Tal vez debió hablarle en la semana, tal vez si lo hubiese hecho...

No, no era su culpa, no podía serlo. Yuri era así desde antes de conocerlo y no tenía porque asumir ninguna responsabilidad. Eso se seguía gritando internamente mientras agradecía que su turno había terminado y salía disparado a la moto a buscarlo, a donde sea que estuviera.

Miró la foto una última vez antes de ver su pantalla brillar con una llamada entrante que le puso los pelos de punta.

Mierda, su corazón había sufrido un colapso. No podía parar de temblar, con mucha suerte había podido pararse sin caerse de rodillas de los mareos que el alcohol comenzaba a provocarle.

Tenía náuseas y sus temblores involuntarios no le dejaban respirar con normalidad. Había dejado de llorar pero su cuerpo seguía resentido, además de que el frío no ayudaba. Estaba en una esquina sentado en la acera, suplicando que los minutos pasaran más rápido, o quedar inconsciente de un maldita vez, con tal de dejar de pensar, dejar de sentir, dejar de respirar.

—¡Yuri!—el sonido de pasos corriendo le hizo ladear la cabeza a un lado. Su visión estaba borrosa y solo pudo ver la silueta acercándose apresurada anunciarse en frente suyo. Alargó su mano y tocó una chaqueta de cuero. El cabello negro, ese corte de pelo en particular.

—... Otabek.

* * *

—¿Oíste lo de Michelle y Emil?— le dijo Viktor —, parece que ese italiano quejoso al fin se dejó de hacer rogar y le dijo que sí— llevó un pedazo de carne a su boca.

Sonrió ante esa nueva información. Michelle Crispino y Emil Nekola habían sido sus compañeros de pista en el hielo cuando eran competidores. Aún mantenían contacto con todos ellos, habían sido una gran familia todos juntos, dejando la rivalidad de lado muchas veces debido a la gran amistad que tenían. La hermana menor de Crispino, Sara, había sido transferida a Rusia para estudiar en el mismo instituto de Mila y Yuri, y a veces las veían pasar juntas de la mano.

Siguió comiendo de su pasta mientras veía en frente suyo como su esposo se servía otra copa de vino, con su sonrisa acorazonada.

Siempre se preguntaría porque el asombroso Viktor Nikiforov le había escogido como su pareja; aquello seguía siendo todo un misterio para él. Era tan hermoso. Y no lo decia solo por estar irremediablemente enamorado de él, claro que no.

Luego de retirarse del patinaje, siguió ejerciendo como modelo y también había creado su propia marca de ropa. Viktor tenía un gusto exquisito a la hora de vestirse, así que tuvo un éxito inmediato. Rechazó seguir en las pistas como entrenador, ya que luego de la adopción de Yuri, quería pasar más tiempo en casa.

No habían esperado tanto éxito con la marca, así que aquello había afectado un poco sus planes. Pasaba bastante rato trabajando, pero al menos se llevaba el trabajo a la casa, para estar con su familia.

Él, por lo tanto, se había dedicado a estudiar varias cosas que le gustaban, cocinar estaba entre ellas. El patinaje artístico terminó generándole muchos problemas de índole social cuando fue a vivir con Viktor, así que decidió abandonarlo y mantener un perfil bajo.

Más que nada, para proteger a Yuri.

Habían adoptado al menor, hacia ya nueve años, cuando este cumplió seis. Había sido el día más feliz de su vida.

—Yūri, posa para la foto—Viktor sostenía el teléfono en frente suyo, obviamente con la cámara encendida. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—¡Viktor! No me saques fotos comiendo.

—¡Pero te ves tan lindo!—le respondía con entusiasmo y su sonrisa con forma de corazón. Vio como pulsaba el botón varías veces, haciendo que se resignará y posara una sonrisa para una imagen decente. No había forma de competirle a un adulto caprichoso.

Estaban cenando en un lujoso restaurante para festejar su aniversario de bodas. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no salían, que no compartían un momento así. A Viktor le había costado, pero debido a que su hijo parecía haber frenado su manía de escaparse de casa, decidieron darse un tiempo a solas.

—Tus mejillas se ven tan adorables en esta imagen— le dijo con tono soñador —, ¡la he subido a insta....!— la frase quedó a mitad de camino y la sonrisa del peliplata se borró de inmediato.

La frase sin terminar y el aplastante silencio le obligaron a levantar la vista y mirarlo.

Viktor estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y el semblante oscurecido, completamente serio. Todas las alarmas de su cabeza comenzaron a sonar.

—¿Viktor?¿qué pasa?

Le vio levantar la vista y mirarle a los ojos. Pudo encontrar todo lo que no quería ver. Angustia, preocupación y enojo.

_Yuri._

—¿Qué pasó?¿Ocurrió algo con Yuri?— su semblante de preocupación no fue nada comparado al rostro horrorizado y pálido que se le formó a continuación.

El peliplata había volteado el teléfono, mostrándole así la pantalla y lo que él había presenciado.

—Pagaré la cuenta y nos vamos. Llámalo—su voz salió corta y seca, casi pudo sentir lo que le costó sacar su voz del pozo en el que había quedado. Experimentó en carne propia su enojo y angustia.

Echó un vistazo a la foto una vez más antes de salir a pasos apresurados detrás de Viktor, mientras sacaba su teléfono con las manos sudándole.

_¿Yuri, dónde estas?_

* * *

_—Oh dios... sus padres verán esto_ —la voz preocupada de Mila seguía dejándose escuchar a través del auricular. Normalmente era un hombre paciente, pero ahora estaba que se arrancaba el cabello de la maldita frustración.

—Sí, Mila, sus padres verán eso, pero no puede importarme menos en este momento, vuelvo a preguntarte ¿Sabes a dónde fue Yuri esta noche? ¿Fue solo? ¿Cuántas veces ha salido en estos días?

Preguntaba de pie en la vereda, pasándose las manos por el cabello con ansiedad. Se movía de un lado a otro intentando contener el impulso de tomar el vehículo y recorrer la ciudad entera.

_—No ¡dios santo! Te he dicho que no mil veces, necesitas calmarte_ —su voz no sonaba a regaño, si no a desesperación. Parecía decir esas palabras más para ella misma—. _No he hablado con Yuri en toda la semana, pero no le he visto salir por la ventana ni una sola vez, y esta noche no vi nada porque estaba con Sara. Debí insistir más... no debí dejarle solo_ — su voz alterada denotaba que estaba por romper en llanto y apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Ella sabía que Yuri se estaba comportando extraño y que probablemente, la había necesitado. Que él no tenía más amistades y que había sido pésima amiga.

La culpa le pesaba como una roca insoportable en la garganta.

La respiración de Otabek estaba más agitada de lo normal pero no exageradamente. Sus ojos picaban y de inmediato los presionaba con sus dedos, negándose a llorar de la angustia. Era estúpido. Tal vez estaba exagerando, tal vez todos lo estaban haciendo.

Estuvo tentado a llamar a sus amigos y pedirles ayuda, pero ellos tenían una vida distinta a la suya, seguro dormían. No era justo despertarles por algo así.

Yuri no se veía bien en esa foto, era todo. Mila dijo que él jamás subiría algo así, ya que sus padres podían verlo y era lo que él menos quería. Así que adivinaron qué es taba demasiado ebrio para entender lo que hacía.

Ebrio y solo.

—Mila, dime qué hacer. Dime a dónde ir, donde buscarle...— a ese punto presionaba la mano en su frente, intentando que su dolor de cabeza bajará la intensidad.

— _Llámalo, tal vez a ti sí te atienda... no nos ha respondido ni una llamada, ni un mensaje_ —lloró la pelirroja mientras se escuchaba como Sara intentaba calmarla—. _Llamaré a Viktor o a Yūri, estoy tan preocupada joder_...—sus hipidos le hacían sentir peor—. _No puedo cubrirle más, no puedo seguir cargando con esto._

Otabek suspiró, reteniendo la angustia en su lugar, escuchando como Sara se ponía al teléfono y le daba indicaciones de los clubes que solían frecuentar.

* * *

Sintió como le alzaban en brazos como si de un bebé se tratara y pegó casi con necesidad su nariz a la chaqueta de cuero, necesitando ese aroma que lograba calmar cada fibra de su ser.

Pero...

—Ya estoy aquí, tranquilo—le susurraron con preocupación. Y aún en ese estado de ebriedad, supo que ese perfume no era el de Otabek. Le tomó varios minutos repasar mentalmente a quienes demonios tenía agendados en el teléfono.

Katsudon.  
Viejo calvo.  
Mila.  
Beka.

—...¿Jean?—su garganta estaba completamente seca y casi no se reconoció su propia voz.

—Shh, tranquilo, no hables— sintió como todo se movía y su trasero tocó una superficie algo fría, quedando recostado. Escuchó una puerta cerrarse y se identificó dentro de un auto.

Sintió un leve movimiento que para él se sintió fatal y volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido. Jean estaba en el asiento del piloto, mirándole seriamente con un deje de preocupación encima.

—Yuri, necesito que me digas dónde vives para poder alcanzarte con tu familia.

El rubio le miraba como si tuviese un mono bailando en la cabeza.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— formular esa pregunta se había sentido como tragar una lija.

—Tú me llamaste; dios santo Yuri, ¿qué te pasó?— se inclinó hacia él con el ceño fruncido en preocupación, pasando una toalla húmeda descartable que tenía en la guantera, por su rostro.

—¿Qué pasó?—repitió la pregunta mientras miraba el techo y seguía apoyado en el asiento—, pues, salí y bailé mucho hoy...—su tono se oía apagado—. Me pagaron muchos tragos, me dijeron muchas cosas, nada educado. Me follaron en el baño unas...— movió los dedos en frente de su cara—, no sé, unas seis, siete veces... de esas recuerdo un poco.

El canadiense sólo podía mirarle, aún con la toalla húmeda en su rostro. Le miraba absorto, sorprendido y sumamente preocupado.

—¿Por qué?¿por qué has ido solo? ¿Por qué no llamaste a Mila, por qué no a mi? Si te sentías tan triste ¿por qué no buscaste ayuda?... Yuri...— los susurros dolidos y preocupados de Jean lograron llegarle al corazón y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer en silencio.

—Por que tú te irás y Mila se irá, todos me dejarán...—su voz se comenzó a distorsionar por los espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo debido al llanto que comenzaba a hacerse más potente—; y no me quieren, nadie me quiere, _Beka_ no me quiere y no debería intentarlo. Nadie debería quererme porque eso está tan mal, Jean... no deben y lo hacen y cuando lo hacen quiero huir. Quiero quedarme pero no quiero. No sé qué hacer, no sé qué pasa—su delgado cuerpo temblaba con violencia y su voz había salido fuerte y con una tristeza desgarradora, tanto que le había lastimado la garganta.

Ver a Yuri en ese estado, al chico que siempre se veía fabuloso, tan fuerte, tan único y tan orgulloso, roto en su auto, llorando a mares y diciendo todas esas cosas, le asustó. Le atrajo con cuidado a su regazo y acarició la espalda, dejándole llorar.

—Mila no te dejará solo Yuri, tus padres tampoco y mucho menos yo... somos amigos, los amigos nunca se van. No importa el tiempo y la distancia, siempre podrás contar conmigo, _kitten—_ le acarició el cabello mientras le sentía temblar y le dejaba descargar sus miedos contra su pecho.

El menor sólo pudo aferrarse a su chaqueta y dejarse abrazar por esa vez. Su móvil sonaba con insistencia, pero no tenía ni fuerzas para moverse de nuevo. Ya no quería moverse más. Sus músculos no respondían y sus ojos terminaron de cerrarse. Lo último que escuchó fue el pitido agudo atravesarle la cabeza y el llamado desesperado de Jean.

* * *

—Dios santo Mila, ¿no viste a donde se fue? ¿No sabes nada?

El llanto culpable de la pelirroja no le ayudaba a calmarse. Ver a Yūri temblar por cada llamada que le hacía a su hijo, tampoco.

Habían llegado a la casa corriendo y revisado cada habitación, suplicando a los dioses que su hijo ya estuviera ahí. Sólo estaba Potya, durmiendo, ajeno a la situación.

—Mila escúchame, no importa eso ahora... lo único que queremos saber es dónde está Yuri ¿tú conoces a ese tipo? ¿El de la moto con el que salió el otro día?— a ese punto no podía ni pensar con claridad y preguntaba todo lo que sentía que podía ser una pista.

_—¿Otabek?_ —la sintió recomponerse un poco para poder hablar con claridad— _, él está peor que yo, salió con la moto a recorrer todos los clubes de la ciudad_ — Viktor se permitió sorprenderse levemente _—. Le hizo prometer a Yuri que si volvía a escaparse así, se lo haría saber... pero no lo hizo, no sabemos donde esta_ — con eso último, la había escuchado romper en llanto de nuevo supuso que la culpa la estaba matando y casi sintió lástima por ella. Eran jóvenes, los jóvenes hacían eso. Ponían la amistad por encima de cualquier acto moral y era normal... pero mierda, esta vez no podía justificar nada.

—De acuerdo, si te enteras de algo, llámanos por favor— cortó y miró a su japonés, que estaba pálido. No sabía cuantas veces había llamado ya, pero no respondía el maldito teléfono.

Antes de que pudiera pasarse por su cabeza llamar a la policía, vió a su esposo dar un brinquito en su lugar.

—¡Yuri! ¡Dios santo!— su cuerpo experimento el alivio por un segundo y la voz le temblaba— ¡¿Dónde es...?!

— _¿Usted es el padre de Yuri?_ —la voz desconocida casi le saca el corazón por la garganta—. _Soy Jean, un compañero del instituto; Yuri me llamó para que le recogiera de donde estaba y..._

Viktor le quitó el celular de la mano al ver que se había quedado sin responder y atendió.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo?—la respuesta no se hizo esperar, con pesar. Pidió la dirección del lugar y agradeció, cortando la llamada.

Tomó su abrigo y el de Yūri conduciéndole a la puerta con prisa.

—El hospital, Yuri está en el hospital.


	6. vi. Heal my soul.

_I can't go on living this way_   
_And I can't go back the way I came_   
_Shamed of this fear that I will never find_   
_A way to heal my soul_   
_And I will wander 'til the end of time_   
_Half a life without you_

**_My heart is broken; Evanescence._ **

* * *

Entraron corriendo, agradecidos de que ya conocían el lugar porque era donde siempre se iban a atender. No necesitaron detenerse a preguntar nada. Caminaron a paso rápido por los pasillos como si vivieran ahí y llegaron a la sala de espera.

Vieron a un chico bastante parecido a la cita de su hijo sentado, pensativo. Se veía un poco cansado y tenía la nariz enrojecida. Al parecer les sintió llegar porque inmediatamente volteó a verlos.

Se reconocieron al instante y el joven hizo una señal con la mano, indicando en qué habitación estaba Yuri.

El japonés salió disparado y entró a la habitación, mientras que Viktor, más calmado, se acercaba al chico y extendía su mano hacia él.

—Viktor Nikiforov, padre de Yuri—el canadiense respondió al apretón.

—Jean, un amigo—ambos se sentaron luego de presentarse.

—¿Qué ocurrió?—Viktor había apoyado los codos en sus piernas abiertas y le miraba serio.

—No lo sé. Yo no estuve allí, sólo le recogí porque me llamo al teléfono, pero...

—¿Pero?

—Pero me contó algunas cosas, lo poco que podía contarme. Yo sé que deben estar muy preocupados por él y sólo deben querer saber qué ocurrió pero... no me corresponde ser quien se los diga— dijo con seguridad, a pesar de que temía ganarse el odio del hombre que acababa de conocer.

Sin embargo, la comprensión era una de las virtudes del ruso.

—Entiendo... pero en caso de que sepas algo que sea más importante que no ganarte el odio de mi hijo, debes decírmelo.

Jean se permitió dudar.

—Escuche— se acomodó en el asiento—; Yuri estaba fuera de sí cuando me dijo todas esas cosas, recomendaría mejor esperar a que despierte. No querría decir algo que sólo fue producto de su inconsciencia y alterarle por nada— le explicó , tratando de hacer entender porque no podía abrir la boca—. Sinceramente, jamás lo había visto así— finalizó mirándole a los ojos preocupados y con mil preguntas encima.

Viktor le sostuvo la mirada un rato, buscando las palabras, tratando de armar al menos una pregunta coherente, hasta que el doctor apareció.

—¿Familiares de Yuri Plisetsky?

El mayor se incorporó y le hizo una señal con el brazo.

—Sígame por favor.

Antes de emprender hacia lo oficina, se dirigió al joven una vez más.

—¿Conoces a Mila?—le vio asentir dubitativo—, llámala, dile que Yuri está con nosotros ahora.

Se alejaron haciendo eco en los pisos del hospital, dejando a Jean solo nuevamente mientras marcaba el número de la pelirroja.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación, Yūri acariciaba sin parar la cabeza de su hijo, preguntándose porque. La pregunta era general, abarcando todo lo que sus labios callaban. Su corazón se encogía cada que miraba el semblante sufrido que tenía el menor, su piel pálida, enfermiza y sus labios quebrados. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el maquillaje corrido. El cabello hecho un desastre.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Respiró hondo, tratando de sentir su aroma, pero obviamente no olía como siempre. El olor a cigarro, a sudor y alcohol estaban impregnados en él.

Se alejó un poco para seguir contemplándole, pero una pequeña mancha violácea en su cuello le llamó la atención.   
Temeroso, corrió levemente su cabello, con lentitud, sabiendo lo que venía y negándose a aceptarlo, y ahí lo vio.

Un chupeton.

Aún tenía la forma de unos dientes cruelmente marcada. Sintió su cuerpo congelarse al entender las posibilidades. Acercó su mano como para acariciar la zona, pero se detuvo en el camino, temiendo tocarla y hacerlo aún más real.

Le impresionaba ver una marca de ese calibre en la piel pálida de su hijo. Armándose de valor, tomó aire y levantó si blusa con delicadeza, para encontrarse con algo peor de lo que imaginaba.

Estaba lleno de mordidas, de chupetones de varios tonos. Algunos rojizos, otros morados.  
Pero todos se notaban violentos; asquerosa y horriblemente violentos. Se quedó paralizado, tratando de unir los cabos en su cabeza, que saltaban y se chocaban entre sí, golpeándole, zarandeándole y pisándole. Sentía como su cuerpo se enfrió de repente y sus ojos se comenzaban a inundar.

Lo que le hizo estallar en llanto, fueron las marcas en la cintura, algunas en los brazos que no había notado antes.

Las marcas de uñas clavadas, de manos apretando.

Se llevó una mano a la boca y no pudo callar sus sollozos desesperados. Yūri había dejado de tener ataques de ansiedad cuando conoció a Viktor. Pero ahora, parecía un buen momento para volver al viejo hábito.

Claro que su esposo jamás, nunca jamás, dejaría que eso ocurriera.

Sintió que le daban vuelta bruscamente y el rostro se hundió en el pecho que tanto conocía, rodeado de ese aroma a colonia nada barata que Viktor siempre portaba. Le apretó contra su cuerpo con fuerza, negándole seguir mirando el espanto que representaba el cuerpo de su hijo en ese momento.

Con un brazo siguió ejerciendo dicha acción, y con la otra, le acarició las heridas al rubio que parecía sufrir en sueños. Le bajó la blusa y le tomó de la mano fuertemente, pensando en cómo demonios le explicaría a Yūri lo que minutos antes, le había dicho el doctor.

* * *

_"...—¡Oigan!— se escuchó el grito de un adulto y los niños que tanto le habían golpeado, salieron corriendo mientras reían, dejándole tirado con las lágrimas aún frescas y los golpes latentes en su piel. Hasta parpadear le dolía._

_—¡Hey, niño!— escuchó que le llamaban; los pasos apresurados se acercaban a él, salpicando el lodo, deteniéndose en frente de su carita. Con el único ojo abierto que tenía, distinguió una rodilla hincarse frente a él, sintiendo como unas manos intentaban ayudarle a incorporarse—Oye, niño, ¿me escuchas?_

_No respondió. Sus ánimos no estaban a la altura de su voz, además de que temía abrir la boca y que algo más le doliera._

_El extraño lo cargó al estilo princesa y le llevó dentro del lugar, sentándole en una silla._   
_Le dejó unos minutos sentado solo que se sintieron como horas, hasta que volvió con una cajita en manos._

_El hombre se agachó en cuclillas en frente suyo y le tomó de la pierna._

_—Bien, esto te arderá un poco...—sintió el alcohol atravesar su herida y su rostro se deformó de dolor mientras una lágrima más caía. Así fue con cada herida, hasta que estuvo completamente vendado—. No puedo hacer nada con los golpes, se curarán con el tiempo—finalizó mientras guardaba los elementos y tiraba las gasas sucias—. Me llamo Dmitri, trabajo aquí a partir de ahora, ¿cuál es tu nombre, pequeño?_

_Por primera vez, levantó la vista para mirarle bien._   
_Era un hombre grande, de aproximadamente cuarenta años, con una sonrisa amable y ojos cálidos, de un avellana claro. Era tan blanco como él y tenía mucha barba. Su cabello era castaño y tenia algunas canas._

_Era súper enorme, como solía decir él teniendo la edad que tenía; era algo obeso, pero se notaba que era más masa que grasa, cosa que el rubio no podía distinguir al ser tan pequeño. Él solo podía ver a un hombre enorme, fuerte, y amable._

_—Yurotchka— respondió con voz quedita, bajando la mirada._

_—Bien, Yurotchka—le gustó que le llamara así, porque así es como su abuelito solía hacerlo—, seremos amigos ¿de acuerdo? Si alguien te molesta, sólo me avisas y yo me encargaré._

_Eso le animó y asintió contento. El hombre le acarició el cabello y le sonrió._

_Ese fue su primer amigo en ese lugar, donde dormían la mayor parte de sus pesadillas..."_

Abrió los ojos y se sintió acribillado.

Acribillado en verdad.

Todo dolía como la mierda, todo se sentía fatal. La cabeza le estaba matando, eso fue lo primero que notó. Lo segundo, fue que la luz era muy fuerte o él tenía los ojos muy sensibles. Estaba seguro de que estaban horriblemente rojos e hinchados.   
Su boca, su garganta a decir verdad, se sentía como el desierto de Sahara, seca como el mismo sol. Le ardía el cuerpo y la cadera la sentía para el entierro.

Miró alrededor y le tomó unos minutos reconocer el lugar.

La habitación de sus padres.

Todo allí olía a ellos. En especial las almohadas. Como pudo y con todo el dolor físico de su cuerpo, se volteó, quedando boca abajo, para aspirar con fuerza el aroma de Yūri y Viktor. El olor le gritaba "hogar", y por como se sentía, nada podía hacerle sentir más tranquilo que eso.

Como si los hubiese llamado telepáticamente, Yūri entró a la habitación, cargando una bandeja con el desayuno.

Le costó volver a darse vuelta y sentarse, pero lo logró justo al mismo momento que el nipón se sentaba a su lado y la acariciaba el rostro con suavidad luego de dejar la bandeja a un lado.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Fue esa vocecita, la que le hizo mirarle con atención. Su dulce padre no se veía como siempre. Estaba... podría decirse que estaba tan horrendo como él.

Demacrado.

Sus mejillas normalmente rojas, no tenían color. Sus ojos estaban caídos, tristes y rojos. Y su sonrisa era más vacía que sus ganas de dar explicaciones.

—Yo...—susurró dolido. Antes de que pudiera formular alguna oración, el japonés levantó su mano, deteniendo su hablar.

—Come, en un rato llegará Viktor y tenemos que hablar contigo... de algo.

No le gustó el tono. Suave y dubitativo. Pero lo entendió. Seguramente se habían enterado de su salida y le habían visto aún con esa ropa y oliendo a alcohol. Seguro quería una explicación. Y debería dárselas.

No tenía mucho hambre sabiendo el sermón que se iba a comer, pero aún así consumió un poco de comida para contentar a Yūri. No quería hacerle sentir aún peor. Le había servido un desayuno, aún cuando seguramente eran las tres de la tarde.

Fue cuando levantó su brazo y sintió un leve pinchazo que comenzaron sus dudas.

Se miró el reverso de donde estaba el codo y vio un algodón con una cinta.  
Se volteó con brusquedad hacia su padre, haciendo que su cabeza doliera.

—¿Qué es esto?— preguntó con evidente confusión.

—Te hicimos un análisis de sangre.

Viktor interrumpió, sabiendo que su esposo no era capaz de abrir la boca sin llorar.

—¿Análisis de sangre?—no entendía nada.

—¿No te acuerdas de nada, Yuri?—la voz del nipón se oía afectada. El peliplata se puso de cuclillas a su lado, quedando los tres juntos para conversar.

Anoche, ¿Qué hizo anoche? A ver... comenzó a divagar tratando de recordar todo. El antro, la música, los tragos... y los tragos. Recordó haber follado un par de veces y luego lo del guardia de seguridad y luego... nada.

Se asustó . No recordaba ni como había llegado a su casa. Tomó aire, comenzando a sentir el cuerpo frío.

—¿Cómo llegue aquí?

La pregunta llegó a dolerle a Yūri, qué pasó sus dedos bajo sus ojos limpiando dos lágrimas rebeldes que habían escapado; tratando de ser más fuerte. No recordar era algo triste y horrible, algo que sólo devastaría más a su hijo.

— _Mamá_... estoy aquí—le tomó la mano mientras Yūri le miraba, aún con más tristeza por aquel apodo—; lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho... lamento haberte preocupado.

—No se trata de eso, Yuri—siguió Viktor—, no nos preocupaste sólo a nosotros. Mila tuvo un ataque de nervios al enterarse que habías desaparecido así. Tu amigo de instituto no se movió del hospital hasta que te trajimos a casa. Otabek te buscó toda la madrugada. ¿Eres consciente de lo qué haces?¿Qué tiene que pasarte para que entiendas lo peligroso que es salir sin avisar? ¿Quieres que te encontremos muerto, Yuri?—la voz de Viktor era impasible, fría como el corte de un diamante. Le miraba fijamente con toda la decepción destilando de sus ojos.

Se sintió estremecer. Sabía que esa mirada llegaría tarde o temprano, así que no bajó la cabeza. Pero tampoco respondió la última pregunta que su padre le había hecho.

—Yuri, por el amor de Dios ¿por qué?— el susurro de Yūri le partió el corazón a ambos hombres. Estaba con la cabeza gacha y sus puños en las rodillas. Se podía ver cómo las gotas resbalaban de su rostro y caían en sus manos —, ¿por qué no respondes lo que Viktor te preguntó?—levantó su mirada y le miró con dolor.

Sólo pudo devolverle la mirada con tristeza. Ver así a la persona que más amaba en el mundo era algo que le hacía odiarse más de lo que ya lo hacía.

—Lo siento.

Yūri frunció el rostro en señal de que su llanto iba a hacerse más potente y no lo pudo soportar; se retiró de la habitación, sin poder escuchar una palabra más.

Viktor cerró los ojos lentamente y llenó de aire sus pulmones, intentando no ir corriendo atrás de su esposo; tomó su lugar en la cama y siguió intentando hablar con él.

—¿Recuerdas algo de anoche?—comenzó por lo primero.

—Sólo algunas cosas.

—Bien, ahora, ¿hasta dónde recuerdas con claridad?—le vio dudar un segundo—, y sé sincero—finalizó, agudizando la mirada.

—Recuerdo con claridad hasta el segundo trago...—Viktor ignoró el número de tragos y fue a lo más importante.

—¿Sueles soportar más de un trago antes de ponerte totalmente ebrio?

—Si, tengo... bastante tolerancia. Nunca he estado ebrio.

—¿Y recuerdas a qué hora fue eso?

Yuri le miró confundido sin entender a lo que quería llegar—a las... ¿Dos? No estoy seguro, calculo más o menos ese horario.

—Bien...—se tomó un par de segundos antes de continuar y se sentó un poco más cerca de él-, escucha, lo que te voy a decir no es fácil y necesito que seas receptivo y que me respondas todo lo que te pregunte, ¿de acuerdo?— Su voz se había suavizado un poco, haciéndole asentir extrañado—. Yuri... estabas drogado anoche. Te metieron algo en la bebida sin que lo notaras—se rascó la nuca contrariado, sin saber cómo continuar al ver el rostro sorprendido del rubio.

—¿Drogado?

—Si, tu amigo Joan... John... te recogió y te llevó al hospital cuando perdiste el conocimiento—le tomó las manos que comenzaron a sudarle en frío por la noticia, importándole poco el nombre del otro chico—; necesito que me digas que recuerdas luego de eso...

Aún en shock, negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

—No puede ser, no pude haber sido drogado ¿Estás de broma?—el semblante de Viktor en realidad no daba ni un indicio de chiste—, yo sabía lo que hacía, tuve total control de mi cuerpo toda la noche, yo...

—¿Entonces porque las marcas son tan violentas? ¿Por qué tu cuerpo está tan dañado?—preguntó duramente.

¿Marcas?

—¿De qué hablas?—ya se estaba comenzando a alterar. Quitó las manos de Viktor de las suyas y aún con dolor en los brazos, se levantó la playera que usaba de pijama, descubriendo su cuerpo.

Un jadeo de horror salió de su boca, haciendo que Viktor perdiera cierto brillo en sus ojos.

—¿Qué mierda es esto...?—no era posible... no recordaba haberse dejado marcar, no recordaba que le mordieran ahí. No recordaba nada. Comenzó a entrar en pánico al darse cuenta de que probablemente no recordaba ni la mitad de lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

—Yuri... necesito que me digas que recuerdas—la voz de Viktor se oía lejana y desconocida.

Él solo podía negar mientras bajaba la playera con brusquedad y comenzaba a hiperventilar.

—No, no puedo decirte nada— sentía la cabeza hecha un embrollo y su estómago retorcerse.

Viktor le tomó de los hombros—no te irás de aquí hasta decirme que recuerdas de anoche—su voz sonaba dura, sin un ápice de juego en ella.

—¡Y yo te dije que no te diré nada! ¡Déjame en paz!— las lágrimas salieron casi sin que se de cuenta e intentó apartar a su padre.

—¡No me iré! ¡Dime qué demonios recuerdas de anoche o no volverás a salir de esta casa!— Viktor jamás le había gritado. Pero el nivel de shock anterior superaba con creces cualquier otra cosa.

—¡Oh bien! ¡¿En serio quieres saber?!— el peliplata endureció la mirada con decisión, sabiendo que Yuri cuando estaba enojado, lograba decir las cosas de una manera aún más hiriente de lo que podía decirlo.

—¡Recuerdo haber sido follado por siete tipos diferentes anoche! ¡Bailé, me reí y tomé todo lo que pude! ¡Eso fue lo qué pasó! ¡¿Más feliz ahora?!—  
Las lágrimas de furia caían con violencia mientras seguía gritando las crueldades a los cuatro vientos.

Viktor sólo podía mirar como su hijo vociferaba y le gritaba cosas que jamás hubiese querido escuchar salir de sus labios. Le dejó gritar y patalear, le dejó odiar el mundo hasta que la energía se le acabó.  
Al finalizar, quedaban lágrimas que no parecían querer acabarse nunca.

Aúunviéndole llorar, el ruso mayor hizo una última pregunta.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Era la misma. La misma que Otabek le había hecho. Pero está vez su cerebro no tenía la capacidad de lucidez lo suficientemente fuerte como para mentirle.

—Porque lo necesito... es el único amor que conozco, el único que puedo entender y aceptar... es todo lo que tengo— susurró sin parar de llorar, con la cabeza completamente gacha, sintiendo que una parte de sí mismo había quedado al desnudo.

Sintió los brazos de Viktor rodearle con una fuerza que le quitó el aire. Se dejó abrazar por esa vez mientras la camisa del mayor se mojaba con las lágrimas que no paraban de caer.

—Sé que te has cuidado. Sé que no eres tan estúpido como aparentas. Pero Yuri... eso no ha sido todo lo que ha pasado anoche y tú lo sabes. Los análisis estarán en un par de días. No importa lo que pase, tu padre y yo te amamos... todos te amamos. Te amamos mucho Yuri...—le abrazó y fue correspondido con fuerza.  
Yūri miraba todo desde la puerta, sintiendo como su cabeza dolía y sus lágrimas se negaban a dejarlo en paz.

Viktor besó la coronilla rubia mil veces, y le acarició la espalda con suavidad. Cerró los ojos tomando todo el aire posible y le apretó más a su cuerpo cuando los gritos desgarradores de Yuri comenzaron a salir con fuerza de su pequeño cuerpo, haciendo temblar al nipón que no pudo evitar acercarse y abrazarle por la espalda, dándole ese calor que le faltaba para sentirse completamente a salvo.

* * *

Se despertó cuando el sol le dio de lleno en la cara. Tenía el cuerpo adolorido y su cabeza zumbaba como la mierda.

Se había quedado dormido en el sillón con el teléfono en la mano.

Bueno... si se le podía llamar a eso "dormir". No había dormido ni mierda. Estuvo toda la noche en vela, despierto. Desesperado. Cansado. Angustiado.

Aún tenía la ropa de la noche anterior. Recordaba haber llegado y tirarse en el sillón luego de recibir la llamada de Mila. Yuri estaba a salvo con sus padres.

Aún así no había podido pegar un ojo. Necesitaba verle con una desesperación alarmante. Tenía un mal presentimiento y si algo había pasado, quería estar ahí para él.

Había recorrido la mitad de la ciudad buscándole y aún así no había podido hallarle. Se estremeció al imaginar lo que pudo haber pasado si nadie le encontraba. Negó con la cabeza y se negó a pensar en eso. Él estaba bien y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber por ahora.

Ganas de abrazarle para sentirse más tranquilo no le faltaban, pero ahora que el susto había pasado, Otabek se permitió enojarse un poco.

Se permitió sentirse decepcionado. Yuri y él no tenían nada, pero era inevitable sentirse como la mierda.

Tenía unas ganas horribles de llamarle, pero está vez no lo haría. No iría corriendo tras él de nuevo. No le buscaría. No tenía ganas de escuchar razones o de escucharle decir que "no importaba", que total él era dueño de su propia vida y tal. Realmente no tenía ánimos de discutir.

Necesitaba descansar mentalmente de él y dejar que los días le dejaran entrar en razón.

Dejó el teléfono cargándose y se dió una merecida ducha. Debajo de ella no pudo evitar recordar a Yuri una vez más. Su cara linda, sus ojos coquetos. Su sonrisa pícara y esa arrogancia que sacaría de quicio a cualquiera.

Otabek no era estúpido. Era una persona razonable que pensaba que todo tiene una razón de ser.

Si Yuri era así, era por algo. Nada era porque sí, jamás. Hablaba desde su propia experiencia. Sabía que de no tener ese pensamiento; se habría follado a Yuri y al primer berrinche, se hubiese dado la vuelta y hubiese conseguido a alguien más.

¿Pero quién podría darle la espalda a ese chico? Se atrevía a decir que nadie. Él mismo lo había intentado y así había pasado la noche, buscándole desesperado.

Salió de la ducha enojado, frustrado. No podía sacarlo de su cabeza, aún cuando debía estar enojado con él. Le costaba horrores estar enojado con él, porque no quería estarlo. Quería tomarle el rostro y llenarle de besos y de palabras dulces. Y se sentía un imbécil por seguir detrás suyo.

Tal vez entrenar le serviría para sacarlo de su cabeza un rato. Se secó el cuerpo y se enrolló la toalla en la cintura, tomando una toalla más pequeña para comenzar a frotarse el cabello.  
Cerró los ojos mientras seguía secándose y se le vino el rostro de Yuri sonriéndole sobre su moto, con la trenza despeinada.

Tiró la toalla al piso con enojo y se sentó en la cama, suspirando fuerte. Necesitaba salir de allí.

El celular sonó de golpe, haciéndole casi saltar como un resorte de la cama para tomarlo. Lo negaba con insistencia, pero ojala fuese Yuri.

No se esperaba ni en chiste el mensaje que le acababa de llegar.

_"Otabebe, estoy de visita, en media hora estoy contigo_ 😘💕 _xoxo"_

Un jadeo sorpresivo escapó de sus labios, sin saber si eso era algo bueno o algo malo.

No perdió mucho tiempo y se vistió con sus bóxers grises, un pantalón deportivo del mismo color y una camiseta negra manga corta. Si, básicamente su ropa era toda del mismo color, pero le quedaba bien, así que no le importaba.

Ordenó un poco el apartamento, sólo un poco. No había mucho que ordenar si no estaba allí en todo el día.

Ni bien terminó de hacer la cama, la puerta sonó. Fue allí donde dudó un poco, preguntándose qué tan buena o que tan mala idea era tenerle en su apartamento. Pero no tenía caso echarse atrás, no podía negarle la entrada si había ido hasta allí por él.

Fue a paso calmado hasta la puerta y la abrió. No pasaron dos segundos que sintió un cuerpo delgado rodearle el cuello, haciendo que el aroma femenino inundara sus fosas nasales.

—¡Otabebe!—le correspondió el abrazo por inercia, casi sin tocarla, sin esperarse tan efusivo saludo.

—Alessa...

* * *

_"—... Dmitri, ¿tienes mamá?—preguntó con la inocencia de quien aún no sabe atarse los cordones solo._

_—Sí, tengo mamá—le respondió el hombre mientras arreglaba la calefacción del lugar— ¿tú nunca tuviste mama?_

_—Si tuve, pero no está más. El abuelo decía que mamá es un angelito ahora—pateaba una piedrita mientras hablaba, con las manos en los bolsillos._

_—Tu abuelo tenía razón, entonces—decía amablemente el hombre mientras limpiaba la herramientas que había usado._

_—¡Claro que sí!—le respondió con entusiasmo el pequeño rubio que le seguía a todos lados. Desde que le había salvado aquel día, que Yuri no se separaba de él. Ya hacía un mes de eso._

_—¿y tu mamá te quiere, Dmitri?—preguntó con una notoria curiosidad._

_—Sí, mi mamá debe quererme mucho—le respondió sin mirarle._

_—Pues yo no tengo mamá, así que nadie me quiere— bajó la cabecita—. ¿Cómo es que te quieran?_

_El hombre dejó todo a un lado y le miró al fin._

_—Yo sí te quiero, pequeño—pasó la enorme mano por su delicado cabello._

_—¿En serio me quieres?— la esperanza en sus ojitos podían salvar al mundo de las guerras, estaba seguro._

_—Si Yurotchka, yo te quiero mucho— le sonrió con esa sonrisa tan amable y le hizo reír. Yuri le saltó encima y le abrazó con fuerza, dejándose acariciar la espaldita, mientras la barba de su amigo le hacía algo de cosquillas._

_Era poco tiempo en el que el pequeño rubio sonreía o hacia una mueca positiva, y ese era el tiempo que pasaba con ese hombre, haciéndole preguntas y viendo cómo trabajaba._   
_No quería que lo adoptarán nunca si eso significaba quedarse con su amigo para siempre..."_

El recuerdo le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Todo estaba oscuro. El aroma de sus padres se seguía sintiendo con más fuerza esta vez. Y al comenzar a despertar sus cinco sentidos, pudo ver de frente a Yūri durmiendo, con su mano posada en la suya. Notó la respiración de Viktor detrás suyo, subiendo su brazo encima de su cuerpo, en un abrazo extraño. Aún estaba en la habitación de ellos.

Recordó la charla y el llanto incansable que había surgido y como se terminó quedando dormido en los brazos de ambos. Estaba seguro de haberse dormido de cansancio. Su cuerpo no había querido saber más nada del entorno y se rindió en la inconsciencia.

O tal vez se había desmayado.

Repasó las palabras de Viktor con dolor.

_"Te hicimos un análisis de sangre"_

_"Yuri... estabas drogado anoche. Te metieron algo en la bebida sin que lo notaras"_

Endureció la mirada. Como si necesitara ser drogado para que lo pusieran en cuatro. Le parecía hasta irónica la situación.

Con una lentitud y sigilo casi gatuno, se salió del agarre de ambos adultos y deslizó fuera de la cama. Mierda, le había dolido un horror moverse. Aún sentado, vió como sus padres se buscaban en sueños y se terminaban abrazando.

A veces se preguntaba si existía un Yūri sin su Viktor, o un Viktor sin su Yūri.

Viendo esa escena, supo que ninguno funcionaba sin el otro y eso le alegro en demasía.  
Al menos podía contar con que ellos se tenían el uno al otro.

Se puso de pie con cuidado de no hacer ruido y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Se permitió suspirar aliviado y caminó por los pasillos. Al llegar a su cuarto, notó la puerta cerrada bajo llave.

Resopló fastidiado, pero entendiendo qué tal vez, él hubiese hecho lo mismo. De todas formas no tenía ganas de volver a la cama. Seguro habían confiscado su teléfono y no tendría contacto con el exterior por mucho tiempo.

Ni siquiera quiso dárselas de rebelde esta vez. Era seguro que podía ingeniárselas de cientos de formas para escaparse o tener un celular de nuevo; pero no lo haría. No tenía ni las fuerzas para imaginarse fuera de su casa.

Bajó las escaleras con cautela y se dispuso a tomar un vaso de agua, mientras la iluminación de la luna era la única que alumbraba el lugar. Miró el cielo, preguntándose después de muchos años, si su abuelo estaría decepcionado de él.

Claro que sí, lo estaría. De estar vivo, le hubiese regañado mucho.

Pero de estar vivo, Yuri no hubiese terminado así; y estaba consciente de eso. No podía culpar a nadie por morir, pero no podía negar que había estado muy enojado y triste con él los dos primeros años. Para un niño tan pequeño, perder a lo único que te sostiene la mano en un mundo en el cual necesitas el amor y protección de un adulto, es estar desamparado, perdido y solo.

Sin querer, su mente se deslizó con lentitud, desafiando a la gravedad.

Se le vino la imagen de _aquella_ persona en particular a la cabeza de un solo golpe, dándole una punzada de dolor en la sien. Eso hizo que al encenderse la luz de la cocina, diera un salto de susto y el vaso de vidrio se rompiera en su mano de la presión que estaba haciendo y no se había dado cuenta.

—¿Yuri?—la voz ronca y adormilada de su padre le hizo voltearse rápido. El nipón le miro con cuidado y notó la sangre en su mano—¡Estas sangrando!

Se acercó a él rápido y le llevó a la sala de estar, sentándole en el sillón.

Fue por el botiquín y se arrodilló en frente suyo, encendiendo la lámpara de la mesa que estaba a su lado. Acercó la botella de alcohol a la herida. No le dejó ni comenzar.

—Está bien, yo lo hago—le quitó la botella con la mano sana.

—Déjame hacerlo, Yuri—le insistió—, ¿por qué quieres hacerlo tú?

Se tomó el tiempo para responder mientras dejaba caer el alcohol en la herida y apretaba los dientes con fuerza por el ardor. Cuando este mermó un poco, pudo responder.

—Porque yo puedo solo—aunque respondió suave, no se libró de él.

—¿Por qué no nos dejas curarte cuando te lastimas así?—Yuri le sonrió tranquilo, como muy pocas veces lo hacía.

—Porque eso nunca resulta bien... no lo digo por ustedes—aclaró al ver la confusión en los ojos chocolates—, es por mí.

El nipón sólo asintió en silencio y se sentó a su lado viendo cómo Yuri limpiaba la herida. Al sentir el semblante triste de su padre, no pudo dar vuelta la cara.

—Puedes sacar los restos de vidrio si quieres ¡Pero yo lo vendaré!— exclamó con orgullo.

Y Yūri le pudo sonreír, al ver que de a poco, volvía a ser el niño fuerte de siempre.

Le quitó los vidrios con paciencia y suavidad, disfrutando sostener su mano. La tenue luz de la lámpara les alumbraba, dando un ambiente acogedor e íntimo. Eran esos momentos de la madrugada que te hacen escupir verdades.

—Ya he tenido de estas ¿sabes?—comenzó, haciendo una señal con su dedo, rodeando en el aire la zona de su torso y cuello—. Supongo que estaba enojado por permitir que esto volviera a pasar sin mi consentimiento... no estoy enojado con nadie más que conmigo.

Yūri le observó sorprendido al ver que se había prestado a hablar sin que él se lo pidiera. Quiso preguntar qué significaba eso, saber a qué se refería con "ya he tenido de estas" pero no quería arruinarlo y siguió quitando los restos de cristal.

—¿No te da asco estar tocándome?—soltó de golpe, haciendo que Yūri le mirara—, podría tener una peste corriéndome por las venas y tú estás tocándome como si eso no fuera contagioso—rió triste.

El nipón le sonrió con dulzura.

—Yo no creo que tengas nada... pero nunca está de más asegurarse— continuó, sin importarle que la sangre tocara su piel—, además no todas se contagian de la misma forma.

—¿Cómo sabes que no tengo nada?—inquirió como un niño curioso.

—Mm, llámale instinto maternal.

—Eres hombre, _katsudon_ —se burló. Yūri le miró con ternura.

—Pero soy tu mamá, Yurio.

" _Yurio_ "

No le decían así desde que había pasado el primer año de adopción.

Se quedó pasmado mirando sus ojos. Esos ojos que volvían a brillar mientras miraban los suyos.

El tacto tibio de la mano de Yūri hizo que sus ventanitas verdes se llenaran de lágrimas y su rostro se viera conmocionado ante la visión magistral que había tenido. Había sido como ver a su madre en frente suyo, la de verdad, con el color en su rostro y las mejillas rosadas; la mirada que brillaba más que cualquier estrella y la sonrisa cálida llena de vida que tan bella le parecía.

Se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándole con fuerza, importándole una mierda la herida en su mano.  
No supo cuánto necesitó de aquel contacto hasta que le fue devuelto con la misma intensidad.

Los minutos pasaron y se quedaron allí, fundidos en un abrazo, hablando bajito, diciéndose pequeños secretos que Viktor no debía escuchar.

Como que Yūri odiaba la comida que Viktor preparaba, porque claramente la cocina no era su fuerte.

Como que Yuri amaba los desayunos del nipón y le gustaba que comieran todos juntos en la misma mesa mientras discutían o reían.

Como que Yūri ponía suavizante extra en la ropa del rubio, sólo porque su piel parecía de porcelana.

Como que a Yuri, realmente le gustaba Otabek.

* * *

Se volvió a despertar en el sofá. Entre el trabajo, la ausencia de Yuri y la visita de Alessa, estaba física y mentalmente deshecho.   
La fémina se había instalado en su casa e iba a estar allí por un par de semanas, hasta volver a Estados Unidos, de donde provenía.

No hablaba con Yuri desde la cita que habían tenido y de eso ya hacían casi dos semanas y media. Se estaba volviendo loco de tanto tenerle en su cabeza.

Sabía que probablemente el rubio no tendría teléfono por un largo tiempo. Y tampoco se animaba a ir a su casa a verlo. Sólo podía saber de él a través de Mila, la cual tampoco había podido visitarle porque el matrimonio Nikiforov les pidió una semana de aislamiento. No les quedó más que aceptar, esperando que la semana pasada rápido.

Sobre Alessa, pues...

La había conocido en un seminario, en una especie de "viaje de estudio" que llevaba a varios estudiantes de distintos países a Londres. De eso ya había sido un año.

Fue en su último año escolar, que la vió con el cabello que en ese momento lo tenia azul, rozando sus hombros. Le había parecido linda, pero eso era todo. Otabek sabía reconocer la belleza cuando la tenía en frente, pero era casi completamente gay.

Casi.

Ese "casi" se reducía a una noche pasado de copas donde se vió sexualmente involucrado con ella.

Y no recordaba mucho pero que más daba. Estaba bien para un desahogo, nunca venían mal.  
Más esa noche de copas derivó a otra y otra, tres en total en un mismo viaje. Las tres se había acostado con la misma persona.

Decidió que ella era la excepción a la regla y no le dió importancia de más al asunto.

Ambos faltos de un compromiso amoroso, decidieron seguir saciando sus ganas. Si Otabek quería acostarse con alguien más, simplemente lo hacía. Alessa hacía lo mismo.

Ella tenía sus estudios en su país, así que se visitaban con poca frecuencia. Las semanas que lograban verse, eran puro sexo y una que otra salida.

Pero está vez... algo había cambiado. Y sabía que ese algo, era Yuri.

Cualquier persona diría que debería acostarse con ella si así lo quisiera, por venganza o por gusto, por despecho o por deseo. Pero debería y ya. Para equilibrar la balanza con el chico del cual estaba enamorado.

Pero ahí radicaba el asunto. Estaba enamorado.

Y el kazajo era una persona que a pesar de todo, creía firmemente que el amor podía hacer milagros en las personas. Ponía el amor por delante de cualquier odio, cualquier rencor, haciendo que mucha gente le tildara de iluso, imbécil o idiota.

Como si a él le importara la opinión de los demás.

Y era por eso que a pesar de haber trabajado la noche anterior y cargado con el peso del cansancio, se negó a dormir en su cama porque no quería compartirla con ella. Y por supuesto que la pelirosa se ofendió.

Y que decir de ella. Era una persona complicada de tratar. Lo que tenía de hermosa, lo tenía de mala. Admitía qué tal vez había maldad en ella, sí. Pero ¿a quién mierda le importa eso si de follar se trata?

Alessa parecía odiar ver a la gente más feliz y satisfecha que ella. Tenía una envidia del tamaño de una catedral y un ego que rozaba el hastío.

Y ver que su "otabebe" no estaba dispuesto a darle lo que quería, la enfureció bastante. No sabía que se había perdido en esos meses que no le vió, pero jamás soportaba que alguien tomara su lugar o perder su valor en la vida de los tíos con los que se acostaba.

Normalmente se acostaba con hombres adinerados que le compraban lo que ella quería. Algunos mas jóvenes que otros. Con Otabek era distinto.

No estaba enamorada, eso ni de chiste. Se negaba a estarlo. Pero la idea de perder su lugar como amante exclusiva, le daba rabia.

Más de una vez había tomado su teléfono y tomado fotos para subirlas a su cuenta, mostrándole al mundo que él tenía un ligue fijo, y que esa, era ella.

La primer semana pasó y el kazajo no se dignaba ni a aceptarle los abrazos. Se cansó. No había viajado hasta allí por nada.

En la noche del lunes de su segunda semana allí, estaba en la cocina. El Kazajo estaba picando unas verduras y ella estaba sentada en una banqueta, mirando su ancha espalda. La lista de reproducción en el teléfono del Kazajo, hacia sonar " _My heart is broken_ " de _Evanescence._ Miró el aparato casi con odio, puesto que era la canción más condenadamente triste que conocía y estaba allí, terminando de taladrarle el pecho. Estuvo por cambiar de canción hasta que la mujer que se había olvidado que estaba allí, le habló.

—Otabebe— comenzó, con su voz melosa—, ¿ya no te atraigo?

El moreno ni volteó a mirarla mientras preparaba la cena, conociendo sus juegos.

—No es eso Alessa, ya te dije que no estoy de ánimos.

Ella no se rindió, claro que no.

—¿Estoy más gorda o es algo de eso?—continuó, victimizarse siempre servía.

Pero la madurez de Otabek era algo que ella olvidaba tener en cuenta.

—No, no estás gorda, Ali. Es solo que cosas han pasado, simplemente ya no puedo hacerlo, ¿entiendes?

—¿Te ha vuelto a salir lo gay?—se burló ella, con ese leve tono de maldad que siempre la acompañaba.

Otabek dejó lo que estaba haciendo y resopló con fuerza.

—Algo así. ¿Vas a dejarme cocinar?

Ella torció el gesto.

—¿Y eso qué? Jamás te ha detenido antes, ya sabes, soy el tipo de mujer por el cual cualquier hombre dejaría de ser gay—rió.

Volteó a mirarla con aburrimiento.

—Es diferente esta vez, sólo entiéndelo y deja de indagar en el tema—volvió a darse vuelta y siguió cortando los vegetales, imposibilitandose a mirar como el rostro de la mujer se había fruncido en furia.

—¿Estás enamorado o algo así?—preguntó con furia contenida. Al ver cómo el kazajo frenaba sus movimientos en seco, pudo confirmarlo—, estás enamorado...—repitió, tratando de comprender la situación.

—Si, estoy enamorado. Ahora deja de hacer preguntas y pon la mesa.

Ignoró deliberadamente su comentario y se bajó de la banqueta.

—¿Cómo puede ser que te hayas enamorado? ¡Otabek eso no es justo!—protestó, como si todo en la vida diera vueltas alrededor suyo. Él resopló con cansancio, otra vez.

—Ali, en serio no tengo ánimos, pon la mesa—repitió, comenzando a cansarse.

—¿Y si estás enamorado, por qué no lo he visto ni una vez? ¿Acaso no eres correspondido?

Se tensó en su lugar y dejó lo que estaba haciendo. Ella vio su oportunidad. Se acercó a él por la espalda y le abrazó, ocultando la mirada maliciosa.

—Ota, lo siento, debes sentirte tan mal—rompió levemente el abrazo para darle vuelta y tenerlo de frente, pasando las manos alrededor de su cuello—; pero... podemos jugar a algo—comenzó—; puedes cerrar los ojos y puedes pensar que soy otra persona—su voz arrulladora le hizo cerrar los ojos inconscientemente—, puedes decir su nombre, yo no diré ni una palabra...— pasó sus labios por su cuello y se arrimó más a él—; vamos... sabes que necesitas esto, otabebe.

No pudo evitar abrazarle por la cintura y pasar las manos por su cuerpo. Ladeó apenas la cabeza y la besó con fuerza, sin delicadeza y sin dulzura.

Imaginó que eran rubios los cabellos que rozaban su rostro. Imaginó un cuerpo más liviano junto unos ojos verdes tan cautivadores como los de un felino. La canción que seguía sonando hizo que las punzadas de dolor en su pecho se intensificarán, llevándole a continuar lo que estaba haciendo.

La levantó de las caderas y ella se colgó de él, sonriendo con maldad al ver que había conseguido al fin lo que quería.

Se dejó conducir a la habitación y se percató que probablemente Otabek le odiaría luego de hacer eso y no querría volver a verla. Pero siempre encontraría la manera de volver a su vida. Siempre lo hacía.

Le quitó la ropa con prisa y se desnudó ella misma, sin ganas de aplazar más el acto que quería consumar hace una semana.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, se dejó llevar en el mejor sexo que le habían dado en su vida. Claro que nada era perfecto.

Se ganó el cielo, a cambio de un precio muy particular; escuchando la palabra "Yura" salir de la boca del Kazajo durante toda la noche.


	7. vii. Happy together.

_If I should call you up, invest a dime_   
_And you say you belong to me and ease my mind_   
_Imagine how the world could be, so very fine_   
_So happy together_

**_Happy together; The turtles._ **

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el despertar se sintió como un balde de agua fría, con cubos de hielo y agujas con veneno.

Sí. Literalmente hablando. El veneno en esa cama sobraba.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro y el cabello con desesperación. Alessa dormía con una paz envidiable a su lado. La cama estaba hecha un desastre, y su corazón también.  
Se levantó con pesar, odiando a su cuerpo por sentirse tan relajado por haber descargado sus frustraciones. Tomó la primera muda de ropa limpia que encontró y se metió a la ducha.

Ni tonto ni perezoso, tomó la llave de la puerta del baño y la cerró por dentro.

La conocía lo suficiente para saber que querría meterse en la ducha con él. Abrió el grifo y esperó que el agua se calentara, mientras él se revisaba frente al espejo. Para su buena fortuna, Alessa no había dejado ni una marca en su piel más que un par de rasguños en su espalda. Se negó a pasar frío un minuto más y se metió en la ducha, regulando la temperatura del agua. Una vez en contacto con este, se dedicó a mortificarse un rato.

¿Cómo demonios pudo caer en eso? ¿Estaba tan desesperado realmente?

Cuando cerró los ojos y escucho esa maldita canción, su corazón se había terminado de quebrar y no pudo evitar dejarse llevar. Necesitaba tanto al rubio que no pudo evitar imaginarle en la noche, aprovechando la oscuridad del cuarto.

Yuri se veía tan hermoso en su mente. Su cabello era tan sedoso, sus gemidos eran tan adorables y ardientes. Su piel tan suave, su risita traviesa tan hermosa.

No entendía a qué grado de tristeza llegó la noche anterior como para poder camuflar a Alessa entre esos recuerdos que le consumían el corazón.

Quería molerse a golpes a si mismo, pero no por haber "traicionado" a Yuri. Porque no lo había hecho. Si no por engañarse de esa manera a sí mismo. Por auto lastimarse de esa manera, por dejarse llevar.

Se sintió igual al rubio en ese aspecto. Él había hecho todo eso para alejar de su cabeza y su corazón todo aquello que le atormentaba, y seguramente el ruso lo hacía por la misma razón, y seguramente por algo más complicado que lo suyo.

El no quería a Alessa, él quería a Yuri. ¿Por qué era tan complicado? La semana de aislamiento había pasado ya y no aguantaba ni un segundo mas sin él. Sí, dijo que no le buscaría, que no debía. Pero no quería pasar un segundo mas sin escuchar su voz, sin sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Quería a Yuri y le iría a buscar. ¿Aún estaba enojado? Sí, un poco. Pero a la mierda; podían hablarlo.

Todo podía solucionarse.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, cerró la ducha y comenzó a secarse rápido, escuchando como la puerta trataba de ser abierta, sin éxito.

—Otabebe, déjame entrar ya, yo también quiero ducharme.

Suspiró. Su voz, por primera vez desde que la conocía, le asqueaba.

Terminó de vestirse y salió. Ella le miró sorprendida, aún con la sábana enrollada en su cuerpo. Frunció el ceño ofendida.

—Pudiste esperarme, ¿a dónde vas?

Podría pasarle por al lado e ignorarla, tomar las llaves e irse. Pero Otabek siempre había sido un caballero, una persona muy educada. Y eso no cambiaría ahora.

—Debo salir—le respondió mientras tomaba su teléfono.

—¿Salir? ¿A dónde vas?—él rodeó la cama para buscar una chaqueta en su armario— ¿a ver a "Yura"?

Frenó su búsqueda en seco y la miró de golpe. Ella sonrió victoriosa.

—¿Cómo sabes...?

—¿Estás bromeando? Dijiste su nombre toda la maldita noche— le reclamó enojada.

—...¿lo hice?—ella le miró sarcástica, sin poder creerlo.

—¿Tienes una idea de cómo me has hecho sentir?—remató, sólo porque quería hacerle arrepentirse de no habérsela follado en toda la semana. Si Otabek necesitaba gritar otro nombre para darle lo que quería, podía vivir con ello.

—Ali, lo siento—se pasó una mano por el rostro, cansado de todo—, te dije que no estaba de ánimos y como me sentía... mi mente me habrá jugado una mala pasada.

Ella reía para sus adentros.

—Bueno pues... de acuerdo, pero tendrás que compensarlo—dijo con su mejor cara de cachorrito mojado—, vamos a comer a ese lugar que te gusta Ota, el que tiene las guitarras en el techo... me prometiste que me ibas a llevar a conocerlo cuando viniera.

—¿ _Johnny B Good_?—le preguntó, con un tono que denotaba que lo siguiente que saldría de sus labios, no le gustaría—, no puedo llevarte ahí, Ali.

—¡¿Estas bromeando?!¡¿Por qué no?!—le miró ceñuda, perdiendo el control de la situación.

—Porque ese lugar es especial—dijo con seguridad— y... realmente no quiero ofenderte, Ali, pero ya no me acostaré contigo.

La cara de pasmo de la fémina comenzó a transformarse.

_Mierda._  
  
El resto fue el caos. Alessa vociferó y maldijo todo lo que pudo a Otabek, y él sólo la miraba impasible. No le afectaba en lo más mínimo ver su indignación, porque sabía que tratar con ella, era tratar con un infante. No importaba lo que dijera, ella no le escucharía a menos que sea algo conveniente.

—Ali—la interrumpió—, lamento si te sentiste usada en algún momento—ella por dentro se burlaba, sabiendo que ningún hombre en su vida era tan importante como para permitirle sentirse usada—, pero no volveré a tener nada contigo, aún si eso te molesta.

—¿Aún si ese que tanto quieres jamás te corresponde?—le preguntó con toda la seriedad posible.

—Sí. Aún si Yura jamás llegue a sentir lo mismo por mí.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada un momento para luego asentir lentamente.

—Ni pienses en buscarme, Otabek—tomó con fuerza la sábana que envolvía su cuerpo—, me ducharé y me largaré de aquí—antes de que se encerrara en el baño, el Kazajo preguntó algo más, por pura cortesía.

—¿Te alcanzo a algún lado con la moto?

Ella frenó en seco y se tragó el orgullo, pidiéndole que la llevara al aeropuerto, cerrando la puerta con fuerza luego.

Otabek suspiró cansado a pesar de que acababa de despertar y se dispuso a cambiar las sábanas y poner a lavar las de la noche anterior. Ordenó la habitación y ordenó la cocina, que al final no habían terminado de usar.

Empujó lejos de su mente los sucesos de la noche anterior y simplemente tomó una chaqueta de algodón y llevó a la pelirosa a donde le había pedido.

Al llegar, le bajó el bolso que había amarrado en la parte de atrás y se lo extendió.

Ella se lo quitó de un manotazo y se dio la vuelta, caminando al interior del lugar.

No tuvo ni tiempo de suspirar aliviado que su teléfono vibró. Al leer el mensaje, la sonrisa que parecía perdida, renació en sus labios como una flor en primavera. Se colocó su casco con entusiasmo y se alejó allí.

Desde el interior, la mirada de Alessa se notaba dolida al ver la sonrisa tan hermosa que el Kazajo más inexpresivo que conocía había puesto, para alguien que no era ella.

* * *

Una semana había pasado ya desde esa noche.

Yuri se había dedicado a hacer todo lo que sus padres decían, tomando cada pastilla para el dolor, y sobreviviendo sin su teléfono.

Desde aquella madrugada de secretos, su relación con Yūri se había hecho más estrecha, manteniendo una comunicación más amena con él.

Le contaba más cosas, al menos sobre el instituto y Mila. El mundo de Yuri no se extendía más allá de eso y hablar de sus noches de descontrol no era algo que quisiera hacer.

Hablar de Otabek, tampoco. Desde que le había dicho que quizás le gustaba, que el nipón le miraba con una ternura empalagosa. Se le hacía tan hermoso y tierno saber que Yuri podía conocer algo tan maravilloso como el amor, y más de un muchacho tan agradable como Otabek, o bueno, al menos era educado.

Las conversaciones de ambos se daban en medio de las tareas de la casa, donde Yuri, al no tener otra cosa que hacer, había comenzado a ayudarle. Ni siquiera tenía permitido entrar a su habitación.  
Dormía con ellos y si necesitaba ropa, ellos la buscaban por él. Extremista dirían algunos, pero luego del susto más grande de sus vidas, habían decidido ponerle todos los límites posibles y hacerle ganarse sus derechos en la casa desde cero.

Ese día, sin embargo, Yuri había estado tenso. Se le había caído un plato y había pisado la colita de Potya más de tres veces.

Ese día obtendría el resultado de sus análisis de sangre. Ese día sabría que tanto la había cagado.

Tenía un miedo atroz. Pero aceptaba que merecía lo que le pasara. Cuando Viktor llegó al hogar, ambos ya estaban esperándole en la sala de estar.

—¿Listo?

Negó con la cabeza, pero aún así se puso de pie, y de la mano de Yūri, se fueron al hospital.

* * *

Aparcó el vehículo en la entrada y tocó la puerta. Escuchó unos pasos y luego el sonido de la traba siendo desplazada, encontrándose con quien se había comunicado con él minutos antes.

—¡Ota!— Mila le sonrió alegre y le abrazó, como siempre lo hacía desde que se conocían—¡pasa, pasa! Sara acaba de irse.

Entró a la calidez hogareña y pudo notar con más detalle a la pelirroja. Se veía igual que siempre, sólo un poco cansada. Una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios al saber el motivo de su decaimiento.

—¿Sabes algo de Yuri?—soltó, siendo claro con su presencia en ese lugar.

Ella sonrió resignada y le condujo a la cocina.

—¿Sabes? Desde que andan en algo ustedes dos, que "Yuri" es lo único de lo que te oigo hablar—rió con esa manera tan dulce de hacerlo que ella tenía—. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Qué has estado haciendo?—dijo mientras tomaba dos tazas de la alacena.

El kazajo sonrió mientras tomaba asiento. No sabía hace cuanto tiempo que nadie le preguntaba eso. No sabía ni que contestar realmente.

—No lo sé, siento tantas cosas que al final, es como si no sintiera nada.

Ella asintió mientras ponía el agua a hervir y tomaba una caja de madera, poniéndola en el centro de la mesa.

—Puedo entender eso—le respondió—¿demasiadas emociones como para digerirlas?

—Algo así—hablar con Mila era refrescante. Recordó que ella estaba enamorada de él cuando eran niños. De no haber tenido preferencia por los hombres, hubiese tenido una novia excepcional. Pero no había forma de que él la viera como algo más que una hermana, y agradecía haber tomado la decisión de rechazarla. Lejos de despreciarlo, ella siempre estuvo allí hasta que la vida los separó, para juntarlos de nuevo.

—Pues... tienes mucho que contar, digo, con el olor que te cargas encima—continuó de espaldas a él, poniendo algunas galletas en un plato.

—¿Olor?—se volteó confundido. Ella se acercó, poniendo el plato al lado de la caja de madera.

—¿No lo has notado?—sonrió con malicia—. Hueles a bebé prostituta.

No pudo evitar reír, contagiandola.

—Sí, lo siento, y eso que me he bañado.

-¿Alessa de nuevo, ah?—inquirió mientras tomaba el recipiente hirviendo y servía el agua en las tazas.

—Sí... ha sido un error esta vez—dijo, apoyando el mentón en su mano.

—Oh, en realidad todas tus veces con ella lo han sido— se burló, poniendo la taza en frente suyo mientras tomaba asiento con su respectivo recipiente—, jamás me ha gustado, ¿se puede ser más perra acaso? Es decir, ¿arruinar matrimonios sólo por un poco de dinero?

Escuchándole quejarse, Otabek sonreía. Mila había visto a Alessa una vez. Ambos iban caminando en el patio de compras del centro y se cruzaron a la pelirroja, la cual le abrazó para saludarle como siempre lo hacía. Claro que a la otra fémina eso no le gusto nada, armando una escena patéticamente humillante en un lugar público. Tenía puesta una cruz roja en la frente por Mila luego de eso. Y vaya que tenía razón.

—Siempre ha sido muy manipuladora, pero jamás me ha importado. Nunca tuve intenciones de una relación con ella—dijo abriendo la caja de madera, viendo que tipo de té tomaría ese día—, ha sido un acuerdo mutuo, ambos libres y nos veíamos de vez en cuando para... ya sabes.

—Para follar, sí—finalizó ella mientras tomaba un saquito de té de frutos rojos—, en fin, ¿por qué lo has hecho esta vez? Digo, ¿qué hay de Yuri?

Él la miro con culpa.

—Ella llevaba una semana en casa, pero no la había tocado—comenzó—, evité contacto todo lo que pude. No podía echarla luego de que viajó hasta aquí sólo para verme—Mila negó mientras rodaba los ojos, preguntándose cómo ese hombre podía ser tan caballeroso con una perra como esa—, pero anoche... anoche logró hacerme caer.

Mila suspiró.

—Me dijo que podía cerrar los ojos e imaginar a alguien más, que no le importaba—bebió un sorbo de su té verde—, y me sentía tan solo... sé que no es excusa—se apresuró—, pero no pude evitar hacer lo que me dijo. Yuri no salió de mi cabeza en toda la noche... no, Yuri no salió de mi cabeza desde la primer noche que pasamos juntos—corrigió.

Ella le miraba enternecida, con algo de pena. Puso su mano sobre la suya.

—Yo sé que Yuri es complicado—comenzó—; es sólo que nadie sabe por lo que ha pasado, ni siquiera yo, ni siquiera sus padres. Y él jamás cuenta nada—soltó su mano para darle un sorbo a su bebida—; necesita paciencia, mucha paciencia. Sé que es difícil, no lo negaré. Pero lo quiero tanto... Yuri es un hermanito para mí. No quiero ni imaginar todo lo que ha tenido que vivir siendo tan pequeño— susurró con tristeza, para luego sonreír levemente.

Él asintió mientras le miraba con admiración.

—Sé que lo que hizo Yuri esa noche te ha destrozado, puedo verlo y puedo entenderlo; no tienes que perdonarlo si no quieres—le sostuvo la mirada con fuerza—, no tienes que quedarte si no lo deseas, Otabek. Tú siempre tendrás el control de las decisiones que tomes.

Él le sonrió levemente.

—No, Mila. Hace mucho que dejé de tener el control de mis decisiones— se quedó mirando la taza, tratando de encontrar el alivio en él té—. Yo siento muchas cosas por _Yura_ —ella notó el apodo y sonrió—, algo que jamás sentí por nadie, por nada. Soy capaz de soportar lo que sea con tal de verle feliz... aún si me fallé a mí mismo anoche.

Ella asintió, comprensiva.

—Eso está bien. También eres humano, también sientes. A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez, sólo ha sido un desliz.

—¿A ti te ha pasado?

Ella le miró con ofensa actuada.

—¿Yo? Yo he dicho que eso le pasa a los humanos; ¡yo soy una diosa! Soy perfecta, Otabek— exclamó con exagerada efusividad, haciéndole reír.

Sí, definitivamente tener a Mila de amiga, era una de las pocas cosas buenas que le quedaban en su vida.

* * *

Una vez que salieron del consultorio, la cara de Yuri era una jamás antes vista por sus padres.

Salieron afuera y se sentaron en las bancas exteriores del hospital. Estaban en el segundo piso, en el mirador que daba a la calle. Las ventajas de un hospital privado y de ser un ex patinador famoso, era que ese lugar parecía más un hotel de lujo que otra cosa. Esa zona era para cualquier paciente que pagara lo que valía ese lugar.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—Viktor lanzó la pregunta al aire. El rubio no encontraba palabras para responder a eso. Él estaba sentado en una banca, en frente, sus padres sentados en otra.

Yūri le tomó de la mano con fuerza e hizo que le mirara a los ojos. Sus ojos brillaban tanto que daban envidia a las chicas que pasaban por allí.

—Toma esta oportunidad y aprovéchala Yuri... no todos tienen una.

Le sonrió con el más hermoso rostro que ambos le habían visto. Su primer sonrisa sincera.

Estaba limpio, increíblemente limpio. Los análisis habían dado negativo y ahora sólo quedaba curar todo lo demás.

Tal vez jamás recordará lo que ocurrió esa noche. Tal vez lo que recordaba, era todo lo que había sucedido. Pero no importaba ya. Leer ese resultados clínicos se había sentido como volver a nacer. No, como nacer por primera vez. Estaba vivo y sano. Viviría mucho tiempo más, pasaría tiempo con sus padres, con Mila, ojalá con Otabek.

Viktor no puedo evitar emocionarse. Bajó la mirada y tapó sus ojos con su flequillo, intentando de hacerse el fuerte. Obviamente no le salió. Un sollozo escapó de su garganta y ambos voltearon a verle.

El nipón con ternura y Yuri con sorpresa.

—¿Anciano? ¿Qué tienes?—se puso de pie, acercándose a él y le abrazó, dejando que la cabeza plateada tocara su abdomen—, estoy bien... no tengo nada, no volveré a correr el riesgo—le acarició la cabeza y Viktor se permitió abrazarle con fuerza.

—Tuve tanto miedo, mierda...—escucharle maldecir era una real sorpresa. Estuvieron así por unos minutos—. Si tengo que hacer esto para que me abraces, lloraré más seguido—el nipón rió bajito y Yurio bufó fastidiado, pero con una sonrisa que trataba de ocultar.

—No te aproveches Viktor, ya lo puedes soltar—rió el nipón, viendo cómo su hijo comenzaba a sentir rechazo por tanto contacto humano.

—No, no, no lo voy a soltar— lloriqueó el ruso mayor—, mi pequeñito...

—Ya anciano, no te pases—refunfuñó, empujándole la cabeza para despegarle de él.

—Viktor, la gente nos mira—susurró el nipón avergonzado.

—¡Pero..!

—¡Ya suéltame anciano con canas!—vociferó mientras trataba de soltarse.

—¡No son canas, es platinado!—se quejó, mientras la gente seguía dándose vuelta.

Yūri rodó los ojos ante el drama y abrazo a Viktor, haciendo que éste, inconscientemente, le devolviera el gesto. Era casi automático, natural, que se correspondieran los abrazos sin darse cuenta.

—¿Qué les parece ir a cenar para festejar?—comentó el japonés, feliz como no lo estaba en mucho tiempo.

Su hijo sonrió y asintió con algo de duda. Tenía algo que hacer primero.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, el rubio se animó a pedir lo que venía deseando hace días.

—¿Puedo entrar a mi habitación?—Ambos adultos le miraron con duda por unos minutos, intercambiando miradas—. Quiero que entren conmigo.

Eso bastó para convencerles.

Al abrir la puerta, Yuri contuvo el aire. Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado esa noche. Aún podía recordarse frente al espejo vistiéndose, pudo recordar la ira que le envolvió al ver que Otabek tal vez no sentía por él lo que tanto le decía sentir.

Sin más preámbulos, comenzó a hacer lo que se había propuesto. Había traído una bolsa de residuos consigo, haciendo que sus padres se miraran confundidos.

—Pueden ayudarme si quieren o si no, sentarse, o como quieran—susurró mientras se adentraba al lugar que guardaba todos sus secretos.

Querían ayudarle. Pero optaron por sentarse en la cama para saber que era lo que el menor quería hacer. Lo entendieron casi al instante.

El rubio tomó su ropa de fiesta, provocativa y comenzó a meterla en la bolsa, junto con el maquillaje de noche, las botellas de alcohol escondidas, los condones en el cajón. Se quedó con tres... por las dudas.

Yūri le veía moverse con decisión por la alcoba y se puso de pie para ayudarle. Tomó otra bolsa, haciendo que el menor le mirara, y le sonrió con dulzura. Podía ver cómo aquel susto había despertado un sentido de supervivencia que antes no tenía, haciéndole sentar cabeza, haciendo que una madurez desconocida comenzará a nacer en su interior.

Seleccionó la ropa que consideraba vulgar y le ayudó a tirarla, sin preguntarle de dónde la había sacado. Todo se hablaría a su debido tiempo, y no era una persona que creía en los reclamos o la violencia. Él mismo siempre fue muy cerrado con sus padres a la hora de contarles sus miedos e inseguridades, así que le daría el tiempo necesario, sin presiones.

Viktor, por otra parte, no reaccionó hasta que vió las botellas de alcohol. Se levantó casi de inmediato y las revisó, observándolas con cuidado. Casi todas estaban vacías. Se preguntó de dónde las había sacado y hace cuanto tiempo que tenía ese hábito. Se le revolvió el estómago.

Observó con disimulo como ambos seguían tirando cosas y decidió que el regaño lo dejaría para más adelante. Yuri estaba decidido a cambiar su vida y sabía que comenzar a atosigarlo con sermones, le harían echarse hacia atrás o le haría dudar sobre si podía contarle sus secretos. Y Yūri y Viktor necesitaban desesperadamente saber que le había ocurrido para terminar así.

Habían hablado la noche anterior, de llevarle con un especialista. Pero él era arisco con los extraños, aún si eran profesionales. No tendría caso llevarle si primero no confiaba en ellos.

Así pasaron la tarde, deshaciéndose de las cenizas de un pasado podrido, limpiando heridas, barriendo sus malas decisiones. Al final del día, la habitación había quedado reluciente, con casi nada de cosas. Y es que por cada objeto que veía, recordaba cada mala decisión tomada. La llenaría con el tiempo, con nuevos recuerdos, nuevas experiencias.

Casi toda su ropa había terminado en la basura. Las únicas prendas que se habían salvado eran sus chaquetas de animal print intocables, algunos jeans y camisetas. Especialmente aquella camisa amarilla pastel a cuadros que había usado para su primera cita. Sin saberlo, se había convertido en su favorita.

Sus padres le habían dejado un momento a solas en su habitación, con la puerta abierta.

Ahora estaba allí. De pie frente al armario, viendo la camisa colgada en una percha, mostrándose ante él. Olió su perfume. Se había borrado. Cualquier rastro de haber sido abrazado por Otabek Altin esa noche, había desaparecido.

Observando esa camisa, recordó el tacto gentil en sus hombros cuando la prenda se deslizó con lentitud y cayó al piso. Recordó la mirada del kazajo y los besos. La intensidad del momento, la mejor noche de su vida. Cerró los ojos con calma intentando no echarse a llorar, sin lograrlo realmente.  
Sus lágrimas cayeron en silencio mientas acariciaba la prenda, sumergido en su recuerdo.

Otabek no volvería. Nadie en su sano juicio volvería por alguien tan podrido como él, que lo único que hacía era lastimar y destruir todo a su paso.

Era tonto; pero realmente le gustaba.

Le gustaba mucho, se odiaba por haber desperdiciado la oportunidad de conocerle, de permitirle un lugar en su vida.

Temía que fuese demasiado tarde, y aún si no lo fuese, le daba vergüenza hablarle.

No lo había visto muchas veces, no sabia de él hace casi un mes excepto por el hecho de que se enteró por su padre, que había pasado la noche en vela buscándole.   
Luego de eso, nada. Aún así, la conexión que tenía con él... la sentía única. Le aterraba, pero la necesitaba.

A estas alturas, decir que Yuri Plisetsky le tenía terror al amor y al rechazo, era casi obvio. Otabek representaba ambas cosas para él en ese momento.  
La normalidad, los buenos sentimientos y la calma, le hacían mal a la cabeza.

Sintiendo como su cuerpo se negaba a seguir de pie, tomo la prenda en sus manos y se recostó, doblándose como una bolita y abrazando la camisa con fuerza, como si eso lograra hacer que sus propios errores dejaran de pesarle tanto.

Sentir un peso extra a su costado y una mano pequeña acariciarle la espalda minutos más tarde, le hizo darse vuelta aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

La dulce sonrisa triste que recibió le dejó un hueco en el corazón.

—Mila...

—La semana de aislamiento terminó, y pensé que ya era hora de venir a v...—se vio abruptamente interrumpida al tener el cuerpo del menor encima del suyo, abrazándole con fuerza.

—Mila...—sollozó—, lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Ella salió de su shock inicial y se permitió sonreír con alegría mientras enrollaba sus femeninos brazos en su cuerpo.

—Yuri, ya está, ya pasó todo, sabes que ya te he perdonado ¿verdad?— la calmó frotándole la espalda, mientras sentía los espasmos de su amigo—; no vuelvas a hacerlo, es lo único que te pido...—le susurró, dejándole descargar todo su arrepentimiento.

Desde la puerta, Viktor observaba todo con una sonrisa triste, viendo cómo el sol comenzaba a ponerse desde la ventana.

Cuando se hubo calmado, y el peliplata se había retirado para darles un momento a solas, ella comenzó a sermonearle.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste?—se cruzó de brazos—, pude haberte acompañado, tonto.

Él estaba sentado en su cama, abrazando sus rodillas.

—Es que no fue una salida como las de siempre, no tenía planeado que alguien esté ahí para cuidarme— ella sintió un escalofrío.

—Yuri... ¿qué pretendías hacer?— su voz salió en un hilo, temiendo la respuesta.

—No lo sé... lo único que quería en ese momento era dejar de existir o que algo hiciera que me deje de sentir así.

—¿Así cómo?—inquirió con cierto tono de reproche.

—Así como... uhg, así como celoso—ocultó las mejillas tras su cabello, para que no le viera sonrojado.

—¿Celoso dices? ¡Oh dios, es un milagro!— le molestó—; ¿celoso por qué?

Resopló fastidiado por la burla, pero necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.

—¿Otabek tiene novia?

Mila quedó pasmada.

—¿Novia? Oh Yuri, ¡claro que no! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Él la miro como si le estuviera tomando el pelo.

—Instagram, bruja, ¿de dónde más si no? Fíjate, es como a la cuarta foto o la quinta, no sé.

Ella sacó el teléfono y tecleó rápidamente hasta encontrar lo que buscaba— Oh...

—Sí... "oh"—bufó, aún enojado.

—Esta de aquí, es Alessa—soltó con pesar, ganándose su atención—; es una perra, yo misma no la soporto, y yo soporto a todo el mundo.

Él arqueo su ceja—¿la conoces?

Ella le contó sobre la única vez que la vio y agregó—se conocen hace como un año, es una relación puramente... em, ya sabes, sexual. Pero no le des importancia, él ya no quiere verla más. Además... esta foto es de hace tres meses.

—¿Tres meses?

—Sí, ¿no ves?

Ella le indicó que bajó la publicación, se podía ver la fecha. Se sintió el peor idiota de la tierra.

—... No lo había visto— y por los emojis, supo que no fue él quien subió la foto, si no ella—. Maldita sea.

Por nada. El infierno qué pasó había sido por nada. Todo lo que hizo, dijo y pensó...

Había estado tan equivocado.

—Como sea, no es que me importe o algo—ella rió. Hacía minutos acababa de confesarle que había salido a olvidar sus penas porque estaba celoso y ahora decía que no le importaba.

—¡Oh Yuri! ¡Estas tan enamorado!—le abrazó, haciendo que el otro la empujara.

—¡Callate vieja bruja! ¡¿Quién está enamorado eh?!— se quejó con la cara roja, haciéndole reír más aún.

—Como digas, Yuri— de repente, recordó algo—, por cierto; ¿quieres entrar a tu cuenta por mi teléfono? Deberías borrar esa foto.

Ahora sí que estaba confundido.

—¿Cuál foto? ¿De qué hablas?

—¿No te acuerdas? Subiste una foto esa noche, ¿si no como crees que todos nos enteramos que estabas en peligro?

Buena pregunta. Él solo pensó que sus padres habían llegado más temprano y se habían alterado al no encontrarle. Al parecer, se equivocaba.

—Muéstrame—dijo, acercándose a ella, sentándose a su lado. Mila dudó unos minutos, pero decidió mostrarle igual. Algún día tenía que verla y la verdad prefería estar a su lado cuando eso pasara.

Al abrir la fotografía, la cara de Yuri se desfiguró de horror.

La miró con los ojos cristalizados llenos de duda y ella se sintió desfallecer.

Tomó el teléfono con las manos temblorosas.

Allí estaba la desencadenante de tanto dolor.

En la foto, se le podía ver con la blusa azul brillante de lentejuelas, el short ajustado y los ojos maquillados. Con la ropa que había tirado a la basura ese día.  
Estaba tomando una selfie desde arriba sentado en el hombro de un tipo pelirrojo que jamás había visto en su vida. Este le apretaba el trasero con una fuerza que se notaba dolorosa y mostraba una bolsita trasparente con algún polvo blanco dentro. Su cabecita rubia estaba apoyada contra ese cabello color fuego, pasando su brazo alrededor suyo.

No recordaba eso.

Los ojos de ese hombre mostraban sus clarísimas malas intenciones y su sonrisa era inclusive aterradora. Tenía varios tatuajes, y el rostro horriblemente pálido y ojeroso. Un drogadicto cualquiera.

Lo que más le impactó, fue su propio rostro. Su sonrisa "alegre" y opaca a la vez, su rostro se veía enfermo y sus ojos... horriblemente dilatados.

Su visión detallada de la fotografía se vió interrumpida por una gota que calló en la pantalla del teléfono.

Mila se alarmó y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, acercándole a ella.

—Este no puedo ser yo Mila...—susurró sin poder creerlo aún—; necesito que borres esto.

Ella asintió y siguió sus indicaciones. Entró a su cuenta y la borró. También cerró la cuenta del rubio temporalmente, ya que iba a necesitar tiempo antes de volver a alguna red social.

De golpe, entre los brazos de su amiga, una realidad golpeó a Yuri.

Esa foto había estado en el teléfono de Jean.   
De Mila. De Otabek... de sus padres.

Sus padres habían tenido que presenciar eso.

Sus padres, amorosos, dulces, habían tenido que verle así, en su peor momento.

Pudo imaginar sus rostros al ver esa foto, pudo sentir el miedo y la decepción. Pudo imaginar las lágrimas de Yūri y la mandíbula tensa de Viktor mientras conducían al hospital.

Su cuerpo tembló y las lágrimas salieron sin parar, asustando a la pelirroja.

—¿Yuri?—su piel se había vuelto pálida de repente y un miedo atroz se instaló en su corazón.

Aún visiblemente afectado, se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la habitación, ignorando los llamados de Mila.

Corrió por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras con prisa.

Sus padres, que habían escuchado los gritos, se acercaron rápido a las escaleras.

Cuando les vio, confundidos, sintió sus rodillas temblar y ser vencidas por la gravedad. Si los reflejos de Viktor no fueran tales, seguro de hubiese dado un buen golpe rodando por las escaleras. Sus piernas no le respondían y su cuerpo temblaba.

Viktor le sostenía de la cintura, haciéndole sentarse en el escalón, tomando lugar a su lado. Yūri subió con prisa y se agachó frente suyo, tomándole del rostro.

—¿Yuri qué pasó?, mírame ¿que ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo...?

—Lo siento... lo siento tanto—su voz se confundía con los sollozos ahogados y con el nudo en su garganta. Se abrazó a si mismo, intentando dejar de temblar—; no me dejen... no me devuelvan al orfanato, haré lo que me pidan, por favor... lo siento mucho.

Viktor no lo soportó y le envolvió con fuerza entre sus brazos.

—No vuelvas a decir una cosa así... jamás, y escúchame bien, jamás nos iremos de tu lado Yuri—le besó la coronilla mientras con dolor, le sentía sollozar más fuerte y enterrar las manos en su camisa—, te amamos mucho Yuri, nada cambiará eso.

El nipón vio la escena con el corazón destrozado y levantó la mirada hacia Mila. Ella no se había atrevido a bajar ni un peldaño, sólo miraba la escena con una mano en su boca y sus ojitos celestes entrecerrados de pena.

Y si, tal vez Yuri sufriría mucho. También sus padres. Pero al menos el primer paso había sido dado y no había oportunidad de retroceder.

Cuando se hubo calmado, decidieron que la cena al exterior se pospondría para otra noche, así que decidieron quedarse en casa.  
Le ofrecieron a Mila quedarse dormir y ella aceptó encantada, negándose a dejar solo a su amigo al que tanto había extrañado.

Cenaron amenamente, intentando disipar el triste momento que habían vivido y se dedicaron a hablar de sus carreras de patinaje. De como Viktor se enamoró de Yūri a primera vista, pidiéndole una cita y besándole el mismo día en que le conoció.  
El nipón se ponía colorado de vergüenza cada vez que Viktor abría la boca para contar todas esas cosas, haciendo reír a Mila y sacando sonrisas de burla a su hijo.

No llevaban ni un año de relación cuando se casaron. No habían necesitado esperar. El amor que les había asaltado fue tan fuerte como una marea llena de magia, logrando que automáticamente, fueran inseparables.   
Estaban seguros de que eran el uno para el otro. Y en esos momentos, Yuri no podía evitar pensar en Otabek y como muchas de las cosas dichas por sus padres, las sentía con él.

Entre risas y anécdotas, la noche transcurrió entretenida para los cuatro; tirándose en el sofá a mirar películas.

Las de romance quedaban descartadas. A Yuri le molestaba venta sus padres empalagosos y riendo por lo bajo dándose besos, así que optaron por una de terror. Eso era lo que necesitaba.

Los dos mayores estaban acurrucados en el sofá, mientras que los menores estaban a sus pies, sentados en el piso rodeados de almohadones y con una frazada rodeándoles.

En el transcurso de la patética trama de la película, no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba estar así, tranquilo, con su mejor amiga y sus padres, disfrutando una noche de paz. Inconscientemente se acurrucó en el hombro de Mila y se dejó absorber por ese aire de hermana mayor que tanta seguridad le daba.

* * *

—¿Sara está bien?—preguntó, recordando que su amiga también tenía una vida.

—Si, ha pasado la semana en casa, reteniéndome para no venir a echar la puerta abajo y abrazarte— rió bajito.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y Yuri estaba en su cama acostado.  
Mila estaba en un colchón que le habían preparado para que durmiera cómoda. Debía ser pasada la medianoche, pero ninguno podía dormir.

—Oye Mila, ¿tú sabes algo de él?—susurró, deseando en el fondo que no le haya escuchado.

—¿Te refieres a Otabek?

—Ajá.

Escuchó el sonido de algunas telas rozándose; luego un peso extra en su cama.

La pelirroja se subió a la cama y se metió entre las sábanas, acostándose a su lado. Se quedaron así, mirándose de frente, logrando ver el rostro del contrario por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

—Pues...—susurró ella, como si fuera un secreto—. Otabek vino a mi casa hoy, yo le dije para que me visitara—sonrió—, no es como si no tuviese más amigos, pero tampoco tiene a su familia aquí... está realmente solo. Él te extraña mucho, Yuri, piensa en ti todo el tiempo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y sintió su rostro enrojecer. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos brillaron.

—¿Por qué no lo he visto aún?—susurró en respuesta.

—Eso mismo se pregunta él—rió divertida—, a que son dos idiotas orgullosos ambos, yo digo que se vean ya y se coman a besos

—¡Mila!—exclamó avergonzado—, no bromees así, maldita bruja.

Ella rió—no bromeo, estoy segura de que es lo que pasará si se ven.

Yuri sonrió con tristeza y bajó la mirada un poco.

—No es tan fácil—ella rodó los ojos, por supuesto.

—¡Claro que sí! Sólo véanse y déjense llevar, mierda— se quejó—; ¿por qué lo complican tanto?

—Él vio esa foto, Mila—la mirada segura y el tono de voz frío la hizo callar—, pasó toda la noche buscándome; no importa que tanto me extrañe, ya no será lo mismo.

—Pero... tú quieres verlo—él asintió—, entonces... ¿tan culpable te sientes como para renunciar a todo lo bueno que él puede darte?

—Es más complicado que eso. No soy lo suficientemente bueno para él ¿entiendes? Él me mira de esa forma... me trata de esa forma... yo no puedo darle lo mismo.

—Aún... sólo necesitas tiempo. No se lo que te haya ocurrido Yuri—él desvío la mirada—, pero debes darle una oportunidad. Darnos una oportunidad a todos los que te queremos.

—Ese es el problema—dijo él—, no los entiendo. No entiendo porque me aprecian, es ilógico.

Le devolvió la mirada ofendida.

—Es tan fácil apreciarte Yuri. Eres maravilloso, gruñón como un gato, pero maravilloso. Sólo que aún no te has dado cuenta—le acarició el cabello, sintiéndose dolida ante su mirada desconfiada. Yuri no les creía, a pesar de que lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, no podía simplemente dejarles entrar a su corazón por completo.

Lo que siguió, no le permitió decir ni una palabra más. Sólo se pudo dedicar a mirar con ternura como el menor hablaba del kazajo cuando ella le preguntó qué hicieron en su cita. A medida que avanzaba el relato, le veía fruncir la naricita como hacía cuando algo le gustaba y reír bajito por algunas cosas que recordaba. La intensidad de su voz comenzó a bajar hasta que le vió cerrar sus ojos verdes y quedarse dormido.

Le observó sin prisas. Yuri era tan bonito. Sus padres seguro eran hermosos también. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo había terminado allí.

¿Sus padres vivían? ¿Era rusos? ¿Por qué le abandonaron?

Esperaba saberlo algún día, porque eso significaría que tendría la completa confianza de su mejor amigo. Mientras tanto, debía conformarse con sus ataques de sinceridad y su repentino acto de madurez.

Se alejó lentamente, con cuidado de no despertarle y tomó su teléfono para enviar un mensaje. Tecleó intentando no moverse mucho y luego lo dejó nuevamente en la mesa de luz, volviendo a acomodarse y tomando la mano su Yuri entre las suyas. Se quedó dormida al instante, relajada por la respiración del menor que dormía a su lado.

* * *

Luego de pasar la tarde en la casa de Mila, decidió retirarse cuando ella le dijo que iría a visitar al rubio. A pesar de sus insistencia, se negó a ir con ella.

Sí, Otabek tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de verlo y arruinarlo todo más de lo que ya estaba. Temía verle y recordar esa foto, recordar lo preocupado que se había sentido por él. También temía su rechazo.

Sí, básicamente el kazajo tenía una bola de temores en el pecho que le negaban ver más allá. Era su día libre y eso le pesaba. Hubiese preferido estar ocupado para evitar pensar en todas las inseguridades que tenía.

Alessa no le había vuelto a hablar, y eso por más que sonara cruel, le aliviaba bastante. No tenía ganas de soportar sus berrinches a esas alturas.

Pasó la tarde trabajando en su hogar, editando temas con su computadora y poniéndose a diseñar algunos dibujos cuando sentía que había tenido suficiente de su trabajo como dj.

Y era que en su tiempo libre, Otabek practicaba dibujo, ya que también se dedicaba a tatuar. A pesar de su corta edad, tenía dos trabajos, sin poder darse tiempo de estudiar alguna carrera. No podía hacerlo solo.

A pesar de que ser dj había sido uno de sus grandes sueños, tatuar le gustaba mucho. Trabajaba en un local y tenía una fama bastante elevada. Era muy perfeccionista, tanto como dj y como tatuador; eso generaba una confianza ciega en sus clientes.

Se tiró en el sofá y centró su cabeza en el dibujo que estaba haciendo, siendo acompañado por la música que había dejado reproduciendo.

Su mix personalizado variaba desde electro house, a slipknot, a Ariana Grande. Si, era muy abierto con sus gustos musicales. Si encontraba algo que le gustaba, le importaba una mierda el género y el qué dirán, simplemente era música. Si le hacía sentir algo, iba directo a su lista de reproducción.

Esta vez, _happy together_ de _the turtles_ comenzó a sonar.

Sin darse cuenta, la canción desvío el vaivén de sus manos, trazando el lápiz por la hoja. Su idea era dibujar alguna rosa con sombreado. Inevitablemente pasó de una mísera rosa a el rostro de un tigre, con la mirada más pura y salvaje que le había venido a la mente. Los ojos de Yuri.

Suspiró triste. Lo extrañaba mucho, la canción no estaba colaborando con él.

_"—Se que lo que hizo Yuri esa noche te ha destrozado, puedo verlo y puedo entenderlo; no tienes que perdonarlo si no quieres."_

Las palabras de Mila hacían eco en su cabeza mientras la canción flotaba en la habitación. ¿Perdonarlo? ¿Tenía algo que perdonarle en realidad? No. Yuri no le debía ninguna disculpa en su opinión.

_"—no tienes que quedarte si no lo deseas, Otabek. Tú siempre tendrás el control de las decisiones que tomes."_

Claro que no. Desde que conoció al rubio, que ya no era dueño de sus propios pensamientos, de su propio sentir. Yuri se había colado en su corazón de una manera tan abrupta que no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar siquiera.

Mientras la noche le acompañaba y la música sonaba, su teléfono recibió una notificación.  
Dejó el dibujo de lado y abrió el mensaje, sin esperarse que le hablaran tan entrada la noche.

Sus ojos se abrieron y un tímido sonrojo se arremolinó en sus mejillas.

Sonrió enormemente. Realmente, cualquier duda que se hubiera instalado en su cabeza o su corazón, se habían difuminado hasta desaparecer luego de ver eso.

Respondió con un " _Gracias_ " y se fue a dormir mas calmado.

La sonrisa suave en su rostro no se borro aún en la inconsciencia, sabiendo que ni bien abriera los ojos mañana, iría corriendo a verlo.

✨ ** _Mila_** 💁🏻🙆🏻  
 _"Se ha quedado dormido luego de hablarme de ti por largos minutos. Por si aún tienes dudas... dulces sueños_ 😉 _"_  
 ** _01:34_** ✔️✔️


	8. viii. Place your head on my beating heart.

_Take me into your loving arms_   
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_   
_Place your head on my beating heart_   
_I'm thinking out loud_   
_Maybe we found love right where we are_

**_Thinking out loud; Ed Sheeran._ **

* * *

_"...—¡Mira Dmitri, mira!_

_En ángel rubio estaba parado sobre una valla de madera vieja, probablemente podrida y rota. Caminaba en línea recta con sus bracitos extendidos a sus costados como si fuese un avioncito parecido a esos juguetes que tenían los demás niños y que a él no le querían prestar. Reía y caminaba, tambaleándose de vez en tanto, con sus ojitos brillantes, orgulloso de lograr algo por sí mismo._

_—Muy bien Yurotchka, muy bonito—elogiaba el hombre mientras cortaba un poco de leña._

_El orfanato era uno de esos lugares antiguos que parecían ser sacados de una película donde la electricidad aún no se inventaba y debían iluminarlo todo con velas. No tenían calefacción, así que dependían de la leña para sobrevivir el crudo invierno ruso. Anteriormente había sido una iglesia, pero luego de incendiarse, la convirtieron en el lugar que era ahora._

_Claro que era un pueblo bastante pobre, apenas habían podido levantar el lugar; los alrededores tenían el pasto seco, los árboles que alguna vez habían sido hermosos, con sus hojas verdes tocando el cielo, ahora se veían deformes, completamente negros. Si los tocabas, tu mano se llenaba de cenizas._   
_Nunca los habían sacado porque era mano de obra que nadie quería hacer y no había dinero para pagarle a alguien que hiciera el trabajo._

_El lugar era desolador, triste. La gente siempre malhumorada y los niños crueles. Había algunos que ya tenían quince años; sabían que no tenían esperanzas ya. Se quedarían allí hasta ser mayores de edad, saliendo sin conocimientos previos, sin un centavo. La mayoría tenían probabilidades de caer en drogas y morir en las calles, siendo conocidos jamás por nadie._

_Pero Yuri ignoraba todo eso, saltando y jugando entre los árboles que se cernían sobre él como una mano maligna salida del inframundo. Y es que era tan hermoso y puro a la vista de los demás, que la imagen era sublime. Sus ojos verdes eran centro de atención, su cabello rubio siempre parecía estar limpio y sedoso, brillante, a pesar de que no podían bañarse muy seguido. Su sonrisita picara y tímida, opacaba la belleza de cualquiera de las niñas del lugar; haciendo que así, el pequeño se ganara el odio de todos los niños, aún si no podía entender porqué._

_Y era fácil de saber. Todos querían salir de allí, que una familia les adoptara. La mayoría sabía dónde podían terminar si seguían creciendo sin una familia._

_Claro que cuando las parejas llegaban al lugar, se encandilaban con el pequeño angelito, de ojos hermosos y cabello perfecto, dejando de lado a los demás._

_Y lo que más rabia le daba a todos, era que Yuri los rechazaba a golpes, lágrimas y gritos. No quería irse, gritaba. Quiero quedarme aquí, lloraba. Ustedes no son mis padres, nunca los voy a querer, pataleaba._

_Con esa conducta deplorable y difícil, todos desistían. Para todos el niño se veía como un ángel, más no lo era._

_Muchos que entraban al lugar, eran advertidos por los adultos, que Yuri era imposible, que buscaran a otro niño. Había niños pálidos, niños con ojos verdes, niños con lindas sonrisas o cabellos rubios._

_Pero la esencia de Yuri nadie la tenía. No era el mismo tono de pelo ni el mismo contraste de verde y azul en sus ojos._

_Él seguía jugando, saltando y cantando canciones que conocía por la mitad porque no las recordaba; reía ajeno al odio de los demás, siendo consciente de ello pero sin tomarle importancia. Tenía a Dmitri, su gran amigo, el único que tenía._   
_Claro que no todo era perfecto._

_—¡¿Por qué no?!—pataleó de pie en frente del mayor._

_—Porque no puedo Yurotchka, no es tan fácil— le habló, tratando de consolarle con su rostro amable._

_—No me quieres...—susurró bajito, con esa vocecita que lograba manipular a masas de gente. El hombre suspiró y se inclinó en cuclillas en frente suyo, quitándose la boina y rascándose la cabeza._

_—Sí te quiero, pequeño. Pero no puedo adoptarte—repitió, haciéndole soltar un puchero en su boquita._

_—Entonces ¿por qué no?— insistió, negándose a aceptarlo._

_—Porque no tengo pareja... y la gente sin pareja no puede adoptar._

_—¡No es problema! Sólo tenemos que conseguirte pareja ¡y entonces podremos ser amigos para siempre!—soltó entusiasmado, haciendo reír al mayor. Puso la enorme mano en su cabecita y le despeino los cabellos._

_—Oh niño, no es tan sencillo. Aún si tuviese pareja, no podría._

_—¡Entonces no me quieres!—gritó, caprichoso y enojado._

_—Claro que te quiero, pero si te adopto tu estarías en casa todo el día solo, y yo estaría aquí, entonces nunca podría verte— le explicó con paciencia._

_El niño lo pensó un momento—Pero... un día me van a llevar—susurró desganado._

_—Con ese carácter que te traes, lo dudo mucho—rió el hombre—, deberías dejarte adoptar Yurotchka. Algún día crecerás demasiado y nadie va a querer llevarte._

_Volvió a hacer berrinche._

_—¡No me importa! Tú eres mi amigo y nadie me alejara de ti—dijo inflando las mejillas._

_Dmitri sólo pudo resignarse y suspirar, abrazándole con cariño._

_—No hay caso contigo._

_Yuri sonrió feliz mientras rodeaba al hombre con sus manitas y enterraba la carita en su cuello, respirando el olor a tabaco y leña. Sabía que mientras él estuviera ahí, nada malo pasaría..."_

—Yuri...—sintió una voz femenina, lejana.

—Yuri...—sintió que a la vez, unas manos le zarandeaban para despertarle.

—¡Yuri!

El grito de Mila le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Reconoció el lugar como su habitación y al pasar el momento de desorientación, atacó con su carácter habitual.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! Bruja de mierda—resopló alterado, aún confundido por el abrupto despertar. Se sentó en la cama con fastidio, viendo las sabanas desperdigadas en el suelo.

—¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! ¡me preocupaste!- chilló ella sentada a su lado, igual de dormida que él.

—¿Te falla un tornillo o qué?—respondió más calmado pero aún fastidiado.

—¡Yuri estas llorando! Me asusté—se explicó ella mientras le abrazaba.

No fue hasta ese momento que sintió la humedad tibia en sus mejillas. La apartó como acostumbraba y se pasó la manga de su ropa por la cara, borrando sin mucha delicadeza los rastros de agua que había en su rostro.

—¿Y eso qué ? No me levantes a los gritos.

Ella le miraba preocupada sin saber qué hacer. Apiadándose un poco de su amiga, sabiendo que le vivía debiendo explicaciones, decidió tranquilizarla.

—Estoy bien, es normal— le dijo, restándole importancia.

—No, no estás bien, no es normal llorar dormido.

—Es normal—sentenció, sin dar lugar a réplicas. La miró con frialdad, dejándole en claro que esa muralla de su pasado nadie podía tocarla.

Ella se tomó unos segundos para fruncir los labios, sintiéndose desplazada, antes de recuperar su energía habitual y arrastrarlo escaleras abajo para desayunar.

Al bajar, el matrimonio Nikiforov ya estaba en la cocina. Yūri cocinaba mientras Viktor ponía la mesa.

Una vez que todo estuvo servido, los cuatro se sentaron a degustar la comida de Yūri, que como siempre, estaba deliciosa.

—¿Y qué harán hoy?—comenzó el nipón.

—Pues teníamos pensado salir a caminar por ahí, respirar aire fresco, ya sabes—respondió Mila, con naturalidad.

—¿"Teníamos pensado"? ¡No me arrastres a tus planes, bruja!—se quejó, apuntándola con el tenedor.

—¿Acaso tenías algo mejor que hacer?—le refutó divertida, haciéndole enrojecer, porque claro que no tenía planes.

—Deberías salir hoy, necesitas pasar tiempo con amigos—apoyó Yūri mientras masticaba su desayuno.

—Bueno, con la única que tienes—agregó burlón Viktor, con su sonrisa corazón.

—¡Viktor!—regaño el nipon, golpeándole el brazo, ganándose su risa.

—Tsk, ¡claro que Mila no es mi única amiga!—golpeó la mesa encabronado—. También esta Jean.

—¿JJ? ¡Pero si tu odias a JJ!—rió la pelirroja.

—Pues también te odio a ti, maldita loca, ¡Oye no robes comida de mi plato!

La discusión y las burlas siguieron hasta que Yuri se puso lo suficientemente rojo como para que el nipón los frenara.

—Viktor, eres un adulto. Compórtate como tal y vístete que tienes reunión hoy—comentó, levantando los platos sucios de la mesa.

Yuri simplemente les ignoró y aprovechó para retirarse a su habitación, siendo seguido por una molesta Mila.

—¿Es que no tienes casa a la cual volver? ¡Deja de tocarme!— insistía mientras subía las escaleras empujándola. Ella seguía picándole con el dedo debajo de las costillas, sólo para hacerle enojar.

—No seas grosero conmigo, yo que te quiero tanto YuriO—molestó, recalcando la "O" al final.

—¡No me digas Yurio, estúpida, solo mis padres me dicen así!

—¡Oh vamos, si soy tu hermana!—insistió, entrando al cuarto junto a él.

Él gruño en respuesta, haciéndola reír.

—Entonces...—continuó, tirándose en la cama del menor—, ¿No me preguntaras a dónde iremos hoy?

La miró ofuscado mientras tomaba a su gata entre sus brazos y se sentaba a su lado—No, porque no iremos a ningún lado.

—¡Oh, claro que sí!—se sentó de golpe, asustando al animal que saltó de los brazos de su dueño y salió de la habitación—. Te pondré super lindo y saldremos.

—Casi no tengo ropa Mila, tiré todo, y los clubes no me apetecen justo ahora.

—¿Estas tonto? Yo no dije nada de clubes—le miró con reproche—. Y tienes ropa, sólo que normal, no como la que tenías antes.

Resopló sin ánimos—No tengo ganas de salir Mila, no molestes.

Claro que le ignoró, comenzando a ver que ropa tenía en el armario. Buscó y buscó, hasta que su mirada encontró una prenda en el piso, la misma que le vio abrazando el día anterior cuando fue a verlo. Era perfecta.

La tomó en brazos y siguió buscando como combinarla. Yuri estaba tirado en su cama, deseando tener un teléfono con el cual matar el tiempo. O con el cual mirar el chat de Otabek, sin escribirle por vergüenza, torturándose y viéndole "en línea" y saber que no estaba hablando con él, si no con alguna de sus chicas. O con quien sea. Tomó la almohada y la puso en su cara, abrazándola y ahogando un suspiro de frustración. Maldita sea.

A todo eso, su amiga ya había dejado ropa en su cama y había ido al baño, vuelto con cosas de allí, rebuscado la habitación por un cepillo, y él, ni inmutado.

Mila pasó la siguiente media hora tratando de convencerle de que se diera un baño, cuarenta minutos intentando hacerle un facial y veinte mas en peinarle. Le obligó a vestirse con lo que le había escogido y le paró en frente del espejo.

Bueno, tenia que darle crédito.

Su cabello estaba suelto, con una trenza cosida en un costado. Su rostro parecía de porcelana y se sentía fresco, suave. Su vestimenta consistía en unas vans clásicas negras y blancas, un pantalón de jean oscuro ajustado, su remera favorita, negra con el estampado de tigre, y esa camisa amarilla que tantos recuerdos le traía. Le puso una muñequera de cuero y sus guantes cortados negros. Si había alguien que podía verse rudo y adorable, ese era Yuri.

Le vio dar saltitos contenta por su trabajo y luego vino lo peor. Ayudar a Mila a verse bien. Sí, estaría hartas tres horas encerrado allí.

* * *

—¿Qué mierda vinimos a hacer aquí?—se quejó, mirando el lugar con aburrimiento.

El centro comercial era lujoso, donde el rubio compraba la mayoría de su ropa, pero pasear por allí, sin poder comprarse nada era algo que odiaba. No había nada mas para hacer, y caminar escuchando a su amiga parlotear era algo que no estaba su lista de "diez cosas para hacer hasta que pueda conseguir un teléfono celular"

Ya habían dado vueltas alrededor del segundo piso como tres veces y ella parloteaba y miraba su celular seguido, para responder y luego seguir quejándose de lo que sea que estaba hablando. Desvió su mirada de ella para concentrarse un poco en el lugar.

Era iluminado, lleno de tiendas de marcas terriblemente caras, inclusive la de su padre estaba allí.

En un momento imprevisto, Mila se desvió hacia una puerta a la que nunca antes le había prestado demasiada atención, a pesar de la cantidad de veces que había estado allí. La siguió y el lugar casi logra pasmarlo.

Y es que era un lujo en verdad. Al salir al aire libre, se podía apreciar un mural rústico, con luces dándole un aspecto elegante. Había unas escaleras pegadas al mural que le llevaban a un balcón que daba a la ciudad. Nunca había pasado por allí antes, cuando iba al centro comercial en su cabeza sólo podía aparecer todo lo que quería comprar.

Mila le hizo subir las escaleras a pesar de sus quejas. Allí, en el balcón, estaba Sara, al parecer esperándoles. Rodó los ojos y pateó el suelo.

—No me jodas... ¿me hiciste venir a una de tus empalagosas citas?—ambas le ignoraron y se abrazaron como si no se vieran hace tres milenios.

No le caía mal la italiana, pero ser el mal tercio era incómodo y aburrido.

—¿No hay alguien para Yuri? Digo, así no está tan solo con nosotras—preguntó la morena, aún abrazada a su novia. Este le devolvió la mirada entre confundido y por supuesto, fastidiado y de mal humor.

—¿Para mí?—se señaló a sí mismo—, ¿de qué mierda hablas?—se quejó, con ganas de irse a su casa de una vez—, yo no soy como tú, todo el día pegado a alguien como una lapa.

—¿Qué tan seguro estas?—Mila se le había quedado mirando burlona, mientras sostenía a su novia por la cintura. Estuvo por ponerse a hacer berrinche, hasta que se captó la indirecta. Miró los ojos celestes de su amiga y vió como su sonrisa se ensanchaba al ver que comprendía; su cabeza ato cabos casi de inmediato.

—No puede ser—susurró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ella le señaló un costado y él se acercó al barandal con prisa, y se apoyándose en este, recargó todo su peso hacia adelante, sin importarle una mierda si se caía o no. Buscó con la mirada, ansioso, viendo personas de todo tipo, hasta que sus ojos dieron con el indicado.

Fue allí donde le vio.

La motocicleta reluciente de siempre, la chaqueta de cuero.

Vio a la persona quitarse el casco para luego mirarle, como si ya supiera dónde estaba.

Sus ojitos se abrieron desmesuradamente y un jadeo sorprendido y agudo salió vergonzosamente de su garganta.

Otabek.

_Beka._

Estaba allí. Después de todo... seguía allí. Había ido hasta ese lugar por él.

Sintió el aire entrar en sus pulmones con fuerza y el día le pareció el más maravilloso de golpe. Su cabello fue movido por una ráfaga de viento que le hizo estremecer, al mismo tiempo que el moreno le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa. No pudo evitar que la sangre se arremolinara en sus mejillas y que sus ojos ganaran un brillo antes desconocido.

Se volteó hacia la pareja y vio como Sara no entendía nada y Mila asentía, haciéndole saber que ella había tenido algo que ver con eso y que le daba permiso de irse.

Su sonrisa volvió con más fuerza que antes y salió corriendo de allí.

Al llegar al interior del lugar, miró hacia ambos lados, ya que la emoción y la sorpresa no le daban lugar ni a ubicarse donde estaba parado. Una vez que supo hacía que lado debía ir, emprendió la apresurada carrera.

Esquivó a las personas, bajó las escaleras con rapidez e ignoró las quejas de la gente. Empujó a unos cuantos y seguramente recibió algún que otro insulto. Le valió todo una mierda. No iba a detenerse ni a bajar la velocidad. No ahora que él estaba tan cerca suyo.

Corrió con más entusiasmo al vislumbrar las puertas de salida abrirse frente a él. Y se detuvo en seco cuando le vio allí, apoyado en su moto.

Y es que, mierda.

Que hermoso era.

Allí, recargado contra su moto aparcada, Otabek lucía tan sexy como le recordaba. Sus botas negras, los tejanos oscuro gastados. La camiseta gris que tan bien le quedaba, los guantes de cuero sin dedos y la infaltable chaqueta de cuero. Tenía una bufanda gris en su cuello y unos lentes Ray-bans oscuros.

Se quedó pegado al piso, seguramente con la cara más boba del mundo.

Reaccionó al ver en sus ojos reflejados la misma ansiedad que la suya.

Se repitió un millón de veces en su cabeza, lo hermoso que era Otabek. Se lo repitió a cada paso que dió, cada lento paso que fue acelerando a medida que le encontraba más cerca. A medida que se daba cuenta de que cuanto más rápido avanzará, más rápido sería envuelto entre sus brazos.

Y corrió. Corrió con la sonrisa impregnada en su rostro, con sus ojos verdes relampagueando de emoción, con su cabello movido por la brisa de la tarde.

—¡ _Beka_!

No le importó que tan feliz y vulnerable había salido su voz, ni si se quebró en el proceso. Ni si tenía tantas ganas de llorar como de besarlo. Corrió sin parar, repitiendo ese apodo todas veces que le fue posible.

Escuchar su nombre saliendo de esos labios, hizo que el kazajo se despegara de la moto y caminara dos zancadas hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca suyo.

Yuri no dudó en abalanzarse sobre él, pasando los brazos por su cuello y enroscando las piernas en su cintura.

Pegó su pecho al suyo y ambos sintieron la respiración acelerada del otro, el corazón latiendo al unísono, al mismo ritmo, con la misma intensidad de quién ha tenido un subidon de adrenalina.

Fue allí en ese momento donde sus cuerpos se destensaron por completo. Donde todas las preocupaciones se esfumaron.

Se permitieron reconocer sus aromas, disfrutar la repentina calidez. Otabek hundió su rostro en los hilos dorados que asemejaban la delicadeza de los cabellos de un ángel. Sintió su cuerpecito tibio, su olor a primavera bailar en su nariz, su respiración agitada y su vocecita diciendo " _Beka_ " con necesidad,  
con ternura contenida, con arrepentimiento.  
Enredar sus brazos en el menudo cuerpo le parecía insuficiente inclusive, obligándole a apretujarlo con fuerza como si de un momento a otro se le pudiera escurrir de las manos.  
Ahora, en ese momento, todo lo demás parecía haber sido una pesadilla. Todo valía la pena si al final del día, podían reencontrarse así.

Yuri estaba completamente colgado del kazajo. Lo aprisionaba con sus piernas y sus brazos, sin poder parar de decir su nombre. Sentía que si seguía recitándole en voz bajita, Otabek se quedaría para siempre. El cabello del moreno estaba húmedo y olía a menta y a algo más que no supo reconocer.

Simplemente, olía a _Beka_.

Su cuerpo caliente sosteniéndole hizo que su corazón no parara de dar brincos, y cuando su mano se enredó en su cabello, casi ronroneó de gusto.   
Por toda la mierda, no sabía cómo había vivido sin eso todo ese tiempo.

—Estás aquí—susurró suave, apretándole las contra él—, no te fuiste, estás aquí...

Y Otabek casi no soportó el tumulto de emociones que le golpeaban el pecho, ni el nudo en la garganta que se le formó. Sus ojos se sintieron irritados de un momento a otro y las emociones comenzaron a fluir.

—Mierda Yura... ha sido un infierno— lo aprisionó con más fuerza mientras su voz se quebraba en desesperación—, no tienes una idea... no te haces una maldita idea de cuánto te he extrañado, de lo preocupado que estaba por ti...—Yuri se sintió mareado al escucharle—. Casi me he vuelto loco sin ti, Yura...—su tono suplicante termino por sacarle un sollozo. No sabía porque lloraba, si por felicidad, o por culpa. Probablemente por ambas. Sentía su corazón contraerse con dolor y romperse en mil pedazos; para luego reconstruirse y latir con más fuerza.

Le abrazó más, más fuerte.

Le abrazó mientras sentía su hombro y parte de su cabeza llenarse de besos por un hombre que le quería tanto, que había pasado semanas de su vida sin dejar de pensar en él un solo segundo.

Sólo ahora podía ver lo egoísta que había sido.

—Lo lamento... —susurró a su oído tratando de normalizar su voz para no alterarle, mientras le acariciaba el cabello—, tengo tanto para decirte, mierda, y es tan difícil— hundió la carita en su cuello todo lo que podía, tratando de tomar todo de ese calor y ese aroma que le traía loco—; lamento tanto haberte hecho esto... no tienes idea de cuánto lo siento.

—¿Realmente lo sientes?—preguntó, escondido en su cuello, avergonzado por decir todo lo que había dicho. Es que si bien le necesitaba, le extrañaba y le perdonaba, Otabek tenía un miedo atroz a volver a sentirse como esas últimas dos semanas, tanto que le costaba simplemente dejar de lado todo lo demás.

—Te lo juro como que me llamó Yuri Nikiforov-Plisetsky— se separó de él y le miró a los ojos con ternura—, si vuelvo a hacerte llorar... serás libre de dejarme— antes de que protestara, puso un dedo en los labios del mayor—. Pero mientras tanto, te compensaré cada segundo—susurró solo para que ambos se escucharan y se acercó lentamente a sus labios.

Otabek cerró suavemente los ojos, suspirando de alivio al sentir la naricita hermosa de Yuri que le recordaba a la sensación de una pluma contra su rostro. Jugueteaba y le acariciaba con ella.

Quisiera tener paciencia para besarlo, para reconocer su carita cerca de la suya, para besarle con el amor que siempre le profesaba. Pero no podía más. No soportaba guardar tanto dentro suyo, no por todo el tiempo que había llevado ese peso en su corazón.

El beso que tanto había esperado, se consumó al fin, de una manera necesitada. Le tomó de la nuca y le atrajo con rapidez a su rostro. Nada en ese mundo podía compararse con los labios de ese adolescente ruso. Y es que siempre lograban embriagarle con un roce, siempre le sabían dulces, aún si acababa de despertar, los labios de Yuri eran dulces. Eran una droga. Y en ese momento, había sentido como esos pétalos de rosa con sabor a vainilla le devolvían la vida. Le devolvía el sentido a todo.

Sintió la presión en sus labios intensificarse y a Yuri suspirar de gozo contra sus labios. Sus suspiros le daban tanta ternura que sentía ganas de llorar nuevamente. Y eso hubiese estado bien para él, si no hubiese sentido las lágrimas ajenas acariciar su mejilla.

Se separó de sus labios con una lentitud que no combinaba con la intensidad del beso y le miró.

Yuri le miraba tan arrepentido que todas las dudas que tenía encima, se le habían esfumado. Esos ojos eran malditamente manipuladores, aún si no buscaban serlos. El rubio le miraba con un arrepentimiento tan sincero que le había dejado helado. Sus lágrimas caían con suavidad sobre su rostro sin imperfecciones.

Abría y cerraba su boquita levemente hinchada por el beso, dudando si decir algo o no. Le tuvo paciencia y siguió embelesándose con la belleza que su rostro iluminado por el sol de otoño le brindaba.

—Yo...—le vio tragar en seco, mientras su mirada se volvía desesperada.

— _Yura_ , tomate tu tiempo— por cierto, seguía cargándole. Yuri seguía con sus piernas a su alrededor e increíblemente no le pesaba, le sentía como una extensión de sí mismo—, no necesitamos hablar ahora... o ¿quieres hablar ahora?

Le vio respirar pausadamente y negar.

—Quiero que me abraces todo el día... toda la semana, y todo el mes...

Le sonrió con ternura sintiendo sus propios labios temblar por la emoción que estaba sintiendo en ese momento por tal declaración.

—Lo haré... te abrazare todos los días que me pidas, Yuri.

Le observó fruncir sus pequeños labios, formando un puchero que denotaba que estaba por largarse a llorar de nuevo. Claro que orgulloso como era, Yuri escondió la carita en su cuello para que no viera como sus lágrimas caían sin parar.

—Siento...— cerró los ojos con fuerza—, siento tanto por ti, que tengo miedo—Otabek trató de mantener el semblante estoico de siempre aunque por dentro sentía que se estaba por morir.

—¿Son cosas buenas?—su voz salió increíblemente tranquila.

—No lo sé... —susurró —, creo que sí—abrió los ojos para mirarle—, jamás me había sentido así por nadie y yo... entré en completo pánico.

—No hay prisas Yuri, tenemos toda la vida para descubrir todo esto— le besó la frente y volvió a mirar su rostro—; no me desagrada en absoluto tenerte así, pero... la gente nos mira y sabes que no es necesariamente bueno que eso ocurra aquí.

Levantó una ceja interrogante ante eso y miró alrededor. Si, efectivamente la gente les miraba. Suspiró y volvió a poner los pies en la tierra, tapando su propio rostro con su cabello. El contacto físico de Otabek le hizo dar un pequeño respingo.

—¿Salimos de aquí?—preguntó mientras chocaba su nariz con la suya. Es que ese copito de nieve era tan lindo que se le antojaba hasta morderlo.

—Sí, salgamos de aquí— se dieron una última sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la motocicleta. Mientras Yuri se ponía su casco, el moreno esperaba para arrancar el vehículo, no sin antes mirar hacia el edificio una vez más y sonreírle a una divertida Mila que rodaba los ojos mientras le saludaba con su novia riendo a su lado.

* * *

Conducir por San Petersburgo, era una de las cosas que habían enamorado a Otabek de Rusia. El invierno se acercaba con fuerzas, pero aún no nevaba. Y la época de nieve era la favorita del kazajo. Que podía decir, amaba el frío.

Amaba como la nieve cubría todo de un manto blanco, haciendo que las calles, las casas, inclusive el cielo, se viera de otro mundo. Le parecía mágico.

Aún sin nieve, Rusia le encantaba. El frío gobernaba allí, le gustaba la arquitectura y la historia de ese lugar, a pesar de estar traicionando de alguna forma su propia patria.

Él no era así, no se dejaba llevar por algo tan antiguo como "la sangre" o "la patria". Tampoco por la religión. Otabek amaba el mundo, amaba la vida. No tenía preferencia por el lugar en el cual había nacido, porque fue en Rusia donde realmente comenzó a sentirse vivo.   
Así que sí, podría decirse que se había tomado su tiempo para conocer el lugar en el cual vivía, que había recorrido kilómetros y kilómetros sólo para deleitarse con la cultura Rusa. Y eso, al fin daba sus frutos.

Le tomó algo de tiempo llegar a su destino, pero valió la pena al ver la carita de su acompañante. Yuri miraba todo con esa curiosidad tan dulce, digna de un infante. Le ayudó a bajarse, aún sabiendo que no lo necesitaba. Sólo era una excusa para tocarlo. Se quitaron los cascos y comenzaron a caminar en silencio, hasta que llegaron a donde Otabek apuntaba.

—¡Vaya! Te juro que por un momento pensé que ibas a llevarme a esa cosa cliché del "puente de los besos"— rió el rubio.

—Algún día te llevaré—le sonrió mientras se apoyaba en el borde del puente—, pero este me pareció más apropiado, me recuerda mucho a ti.

El "Puente de Leones" siempre le había resultado interesante.

—Además... este también es cliché—agregó, viendo cómo su compañero también se recargaba y miraba el agua debajo de ellos.

—¿Lo es? Nunca había venido aquí.

—Si, de hecho, esta zona es considerada romántica por los turistas; cerca está la Catedral de San Nicolás y el teatro Mariisky... se graban muchas películas aquí también.

—Que vergüenza que un extranjero me de clases de cultura de mi propio país—se burló, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo ante la palabra "romance".

El moreno rió bajito—está bien, yo no sé mucho de mi país, eso pasa cuando vives en el lugar que naciste, todo te parece tan... aburrido.

El moreno siguió hablando, diciendo alguna que otra cosa que le gustaba de Rusia. Pero le había dejado de escuchar.

Yuri le miró un rato, admirando su perfil. Cuando enseriaba su rostro, Otabek se veía más adulto. La forma de su mandíbula era algo que le encantaba apreciar. Detalló sus ojos pequeños y sus cejas, su nariz que le encantaba, sus labios...

No se dio cuenta ni cuando el contrario había volteado a verle.

—¿Encontraste algo más interesante en mi rostro que en el paisaje?—preguntó divertido, esperando avergonzarle o hacerle enojar.

Yuri no apartó la mirada ni hizo mueca alguna.

Esa respuesta, sí que no se la esperaba.

Las tres palabras salieron con tanta naturalidad, seguridad y suavidad, que le costó recomponerse. Le fue imposible no delatarse con su rostro de sorpresa y su tímido sonrojo que se negaba a ser detectado.

_—Sí... a ti._

—¿A mi...?—lo había dejado sin palabras y sólo necesito eso para lograrlo.

—Eres de otro mundo, Otabek... en serio lo eres— se puso en frente suyo y le acarició el rostro con familiaridad—, eres tan hermoso.

El moreno acarició la mano que se posaba en su rostro y la tomó, llevándola a sus labios y besando cada dedo y cada rincón de esta, mirándole a los ojos como siempre.

Yuri dió un paso al frente, quedando más cerca suyo.

Apoyaron su frente en la del otro y se quedaron largos minutos en silencio. Los minutos pasaban, la gente se movía y el viento soplaba, pero ninguno de los dos quiso moverse. Tan sumidos en la mirada del otro estaban, que no notaron cuando el sol dejo de iluminar el lugar, tampoco cuando las nubes tomaron protagonismo en el cielo.

Sólo cuando una inminente lluvia les azotó, fue que despertaron.

Ambos se habían quedado pasmados ante el agua repentina que les había comenzado a caer encima.

De un momento a otro, Yuri rió. Rió bajito y luego fuerte, como si la lluvia fuese el mejor chiste que le habían contado. Otabek le siguió. Su risa era contagiosa, su alegría era medicina para sus heridas.

Rieron como tontos bajo la lluvia mientras la gente corría a protegerse bajo algún techo o sacaban sus paraguas.

Rieron por largos minutos, terminando de mojarse por completo. Cuando al fin se quedaron en silencio, Otabek aún no se acostumbraba al latir de su corazón, al cosquilleo en su estómago. Hacía años que no reía así. O tal vez, nunca lo había hecho.

Volteó a ver a Yuri y hubiese querido tener una cámara en aquel instante.

Se veía sereno, con la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el cielo con un anhelo tan perturbador como hermoso. Su cabello fijo pegado a su frente y a su cuello. Y sus pestañas con pequeñas gotitas. El frío del agua lo mostraba más pálido y resaltaba sus ojos. Era tan majestuoso que no podía creerlo. En serio, no podía creer que existiera.

—Puedo notar que te agrada la lluvia.

Le vio sonreír con misterio.

—Si más que los días soleados— le miró con tranquilidad—, algunos dicen que la lluvia es mal augurio... yo al contrario, pienso que se lleva todo lo malo, creo que la lluvia limpia y purifica, que es algo bueno.

El moreno asintió en silencio, mirando el cielo, dejándose contagiar por esa paz tan hermosa que ocurría luego de una buena risa.

Yuri sonrió divertido al verle tan tranquilo.

—Oye, señor dj— le dijo en tono de juego—, ¿tienes aquí tu teléfono?

Desvió sus ojos del cielo y puso toda su atención en él, abriendo su chaqueta y mostrándole que lo guardaba en el bolsillo interno.

—Mm ¿puedo poner algo de música?

Levantó la ceja, sin entender el punto.

—Nos vamos a enfermar si no volvemos ahora...

—¡No seas aburrido! Sólo será un momento—le reprochó, acercándose a él y buscando un tema particular en YouTube, rogando que los datos del teléfono tuvieran señal allí.  
Y el Kazajo le concedió el pequeño capricho, con tal de tenerle cerca.

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar, en serio se sorprendió.

—Vaya... no lo esperaba—comentó el Kazajo con voz divertida.

—No me canso de sorprender—le respondió, altivo.

 _"Thinking out loud"_ de _Ed Sheeran_ sonó entre el eco de la lluvia.

Yuri dejó el teléfono en el bolsillo con el volumen al máximo y le miró a los ojos.

—¿Me concedes esta pieza?—preguntó con galantería y una sonrisa socarrona.

—Yuri, no se bailar...

—No necesitas saber bailar—insistió mientras extendía su mano hacia él. Dudó un poco, pero al final cedió. Al final, nunca podia negarle nada.

Yuri tomó su mano y la colocó en su cintura, a la vez que él ponía la suya en su hombro.

Luego, con su mano libre, buscó la que quedaba y entrelazó sus dedos. Se puso en posición de vals y comenzó a guiarle despacio. Al mayor no se le daba bien este tipo de bailes. Pero allí, parecía que eso no tenía validez.

Yuri le guiaba de manera magnífica, logrando que sus pasos se coordinaran con perfección, haciendo suya la canción, haciendo de ellos el momento. De ellos y de nadie más.

Se preguntó por un instante de donde había sacado tal gracilidad para el baile. Sus movimientos le envolvían y le mareaban, pero no al punto de hacerle tambalear, si no de hacerle perder los sentidos. No recordaba donde estaba, ni siquiera sentía la lluvia caer ni los truenos haciendo rugir las nubes. No sentía el frío ni la humedad de su ropa.

Lo único que podía captar, era la música inundando su mente, el cabello rubio mojado, la piel pálida, los labios rosados y los ojos verdes. No había más. Y aún así, nunca se había sentido tan pleno.

Yuri, por su lado, había visto en Otabek una persona que respetaba la música lo suficiente como para no burlarse de él. Había dudado al principio, pero decidió mostrarle una parte de él que sólo katsudon conocía. Su baile.

El menor bailaba desde que había sido adoptado, Lilia era su profesora, y él era su alumno estrella, su favorito. Pero para la mala suerte de ella, Yuri se negaba a participar de las obras que organizaba, negándose a mostrarle al mundo su talento.   
Y aunque Otabek no parecía ser una persona que disfrutara bailar, sintió una fuerza nacer dentro suyo cuando comenzó a guiarle y éste le siguió sin problemas.

Recordó cuando Lilia le hizo leer una de las entrevistas que le habían hecho. Había guardado varías de esas revistas y había marcado las partes que le gustaban. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero admiraba mucho a esa mujer.

Le gustaba tanto su forma de expresarse, que se sabía los fragmentos de memoria:

_"Cuando una pareja baila junta, aprende a confiar mutuamente más y más y el baile permite que cada individuo se exprese totalmente. Para cultivar esta confianza, ambos deben comprender sus movimientos interiores y únicos. Él deberá reconectarse con los ritmos que le permitieron moldear su vida en ese momento y ella tendrá que darse cuenta de cuál es el instante ideal para dirigir a su pareja. Nuestro deseo de ser auténticos para expresar lo que sentimos y necesitamos, permite que la danza de la relación mantenga su ritmo perfecto."_

Sus movimientos se hacían más pasionales cuando la canción subía de intensidad; y se volvían delicados y embriagantes cuando bajaba, haciendo que quien pasara por su lado, dudará en seguir caminando o quedarse a ver.

¿Pero a quién le importaba nada? No existían terceros.

Cuando la canción acabó, terminaron con la misma pose con la que empezaron, mirándose intensamente a los ojos. De fondo se escuchaban las gotas de agua aterrizar sobre el piso, los tejados, la chaqueta de cuero de Otabek. El mundo exterior se oía. Pero ellos no habían aterrizado aún.

Se escuchaban sus respiraciones tan aceleradas como acompasadas, tan suplicantes como sus miradas.

Yuri soltó su mano y terminó de arraigarse a su cuello, sin dejar de mirarle, mientras que él abrazaba su fina cintura.

—Sabes... para un bailarín, bailar no es un simple juego— susurró cerca de su boca.

—¿No?—respondió, dándole a entender que le escuchaba. Aún si no podía dejar de mirar sus labios.

—Para un bailarín, bailar es como hacer el amor— soltó de golpe, cortando el aire del pobre moreno y haciéndole desviar la mirada hacia sus ojos con un brillo indisimulable—. _Beka_...—soltó en un suspiro tonto, con necesidad—... creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Se había olvidado de cómo respirar. Miró sus ojos sin descanso, buscando encontrarse con algún deje de burla en ellos, más lo que encontró fue pura expectación. Sintió todo su cuerpo temblar ante el sentimiento desconocido. Una descarga eléctrica en su columna vertebral y la boca seca. Si las piernas no le fallaron fue de pura casualidad.

Al ver que no le respondía, Yuri le besó la mejilla con delicadeza, para luego sonreírle tiernamente.

— _Yura_...—suspiró conmovido, intentando controlar el tornado de emociones que era su ser ante tan simple declaración.

Acarició la tersa piel de su rostro, espantando las gotas de agua que viajaban por ella.

Quiso decirle tanto, pero nada salió de su boca. Sólo pudo acariciar sus labios, besarlos. Bebió de las gotas de agua que cayeron sobre sus pétalos rosados, deleitándose con su humedad. Absorbió sus suspiros y saboreo su interior cuando su lengua se abrió paso. Le sintió temblar entre sus brazos y aferrarse a su chaqueta.

Le dio toquesitos suaves en los labios, finalizando así el contacto. Le besó la frente con fuerza y le vió sonrojado.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos, _Yura—_ comentó al ver que ambos estaban empapados.

El contrario asintió con su carita aún roja.

—¿Vamos a tu apartamento?—susurró abrazándose a él y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

—¿Ahí quieres ir?—respondió en tono bajito mientras se dejaba envolver. Le sintió asentir contra su cuerpo y rompió el abrazo, asintiendo y llevándole a la moto.

—¿Crees que Mila se moleste en cubrirme esta vez?—comentó, ya sentado en la moto.

—Estoy ya está cubierto, Yuri— respondió divertido, mientras le escuchaba reír a la vez que se aferraba a su cintura.

Arrancó el motor de la moto y se deslizó con cuidado por las calles de San Petersburgo, sintiendo como su interior se calmaba, haciendo contraste con la tormenta que se desataba en frente suyo.


	9. ix. Some place to be at peace.

_I'm crying_   
_Missing my lover_   
_I don't have the power_   
_On my side forever_

**_Call your name; Hiroyuki Sawano._ **

* * *

Demoraron más en llegar que otras veces. El pavimento mojado y la tormenta eran peligrosas a la hora de conducir, por lo cual Otabek se tomaba su tiempo, poniendo la seguridad de ambos primero.

El camino había sido tranquilo, como si de un sueño se tratara. A pesar de la furiosa lluvia que les atacaba, todo el ambiente entre ellos seguía sintiéndose tan mágico como en aquel puente.  
Recorrieron las calles en la moto, llegando a las calles conocidas que estaban cerca de donde el  
kazajo vivía.

Al llegar al apartamento, le ayudó a bajar del vehículo resbaladizo y corrieron con prisa a refugiarse dentro del lugar. Tomaron el ascensor y se apresuraron en llegar a la puerta indicada.

Otabek fue directo a buscar toallas ni bien ingresaron, sin tomarse dos segundos sin pensar en la seguridad del rubio. Ambos estaban empapados de pies a cabeza y el menor tiritaba de frío. Se veía tan lindo que tuvo ganas de calentarlo en un abrazo. Contuvo el cursi impulso y simplemente comenzó a secarle superficialmente, olvidándose de él mismo.

—Otabek, puedo secarme solo, te vas a enfermar— comenzó a renegar, tratando inútilmente de apartarlo.

—No importa, no suelo enfermarme mucho—insistió—, ¿quieres darte una ducha? Temo que agarres un resfriado, tu ropa está empapada y tú estás helado—ofreció, sin dejar de frotar la toalla contra su cuerpo.

—¡ _Bekaa_!—se quejó con esa vocecita que le hacía aparentar menos edad de la que tenía—, ¡no seas tonto!

Se siguió quejando, y a pesar de los reclamos, el kazajo hizo oídos sordos y le condujo hasta el baño, sentándole en el excusado mientras habría el grifo.

Allí, el menor se dedicó a mirar el lugar tratando de calmar los temblores que la ropa húmeda y congelada le producía. La habitación no era blanca y fea como la de todos los apartamentos que conocía. Era de un beige bastante acogedor, ni muy espacioso ni muy chico. La ducha tenía también una bañera incorporada, donde estuvo la segunda vez que vió a Otabek.

Cuando el vapor comenzó a salir, el moreno salió de la habitación, para volver con más toallas y mudas de ropa. Era un ángel o algo, eso seguro.

—Ten— le extendió lo que traía en brazos—, todo lo que necesitas está en la esquina de la bañera, regula el agua como tú quieras, el de la derecha es el agua fría y el de la izquierda, la caliente.

—¿Por qué me dices eso?—le preguntó mientras hacía eso que tanto le gustaba. Ladeaba su cabecita al costado y lo miraba con esos ojos enormes, haciendo su voz más suave. Parecía un gatito.

—¿De qué...?—su respuesta salía tardía por quedarse embelesado mirándole, pero el rubio no era paciente y simplemente respondió.

—¿No te bañarás conmigo?

—¿Contigo?

—A estas alturas... ¿en serio tienes miedo de ofenderme o algo? Te he visto desnudo mil veces.

—No han sido mil veces....—rió confundido.

—Pues, las serán. ¿Por qué no comenzar ahora?— respondió, sin ningún indicio de sensualidad o provocación. Yuri realmente quería bañarse con él y eso le llenó de dicha. Estaba seguro de que nadie jamás había tenido el privilegio de tener a Yuri Plisetsky en la ducha.

—De acuerdo—y sin esperar mucho, comenzó quitándose la chaqueta y la camiseta.  
Continuó con los pantalones y antes de quitarse la ropa interior, se detuvo, haciendo que el rubio maldijera mentalmente.

—¿Te vas a desvestir o no?

—Tsk, ya voy, ya voy—renegó, viendo cómo el moreno se quitaba la última prenda y se metía a la ducha, siendo tapado por la cortina que los separaba.

Comenzó a quitarse todo, animado por el calor que el vapor producía, hasta quedar como dios lo trajo al mundo. Más cuando levantó la vista, recordó.

Todas las malditas marcas que aún estaban frescas en su piel. En el cuello, en el pecho, las manos marcadas con furia en sus caderas y sus brazos, con la huella de uñas y dientes clavados en su cuerpo.

El aire se le escapó de repente y palideció.

Había olvidado todo eso. Se había sentido tan feliz y tranquilo desde que salió del hospital, que en serio su mente había bloqueado esa noche en su cabeza.

Y tuvo miedo. Tuvo miedo de que Otabek le viera así. Su piel estaba aún más pálida debido al frío que había tomado y las marcas resaltaban más sobre su piel.

—¿Yuri?—le escuchó llamarle desde donde no podia verle y tuvo que tomar aire antes de dignarse a responderle.

—Voy—caminó con leves temblores y con duda. Al meterse dentro, notó que el kazajo estaba de espaldas a él, fregando su cabello. Se acercó con cautela y le abrazó por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza en la ancha espalda.

—Te tardaste; ¿todo está bien?

—Ajam— respondió con tristeza, sin poder camuflarla. Para cuando se dio cuenta era tarde. El moreno intento voltearse y él solo pudo abrazarle más fuerte.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡No voltees!— se apretó más contra él y escondió el rostro en su cuerpo, mientras las primeras gotas de agua caliente tocaban su cabeza y la humedad del cuerpo contrario ya había mojado parte de su cabello—, no quiero que me veas, quédate así, no voltees.

—Yura, esta fue tu idea— insistió, tratando de voltear y teniendo cuidado de no hacerle resbalar. Viendo cómo se negaba a soltarle, se resignó y se quedó quieto—, ¿no está todo bien, cierto?—le sintió negar contra su espalda—. Yuri, si no me dejas ayudarte no lo podremos resolver—respondió suavemente mientras le acariciaba los brazos ya mojados—, anda, déjame voltearme, _cielo_.

Entendió que ese apodo le ablandaba el corazón cuando se vio libre de los pálidos brazos y pudo finalmente voltear. Se encontró con una cabecita rubia apenas mojada y su carita escondida entre esos mechones. Tomó el rostro entre sus manos y le hizo mirarle, mientras despejaba de éste las hebras doradas que no le dejaban admirarle como le gustaría.  
Casi estaba por preguntarle cuál era el problema, hasta que sus ojos dieron con eso por sí solo.

Y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con una sorpresa oscura, como quien descubre una masacre. Como quien siente su corazón romperse en mil pedazos.

Si Yuri iba a decir algo, la mirada del moreno hizo que toda las palabras se esfumaran como si jamás hubiesen existido. Se sintió expuesto, se sintió una basura. La mirada de dolor con la cual ese hombre miraba su cuerpo, le hizo querer borrar su existencia con tal de no volver a hacerle sufrir ningún mal.

Lo único que se escuchaba era el agua caer. Eso era todo. Las manos que le sostenían con dulzura el rostro segundos atrás, se habían deslizado con lentitud hasta caer, alejándose de él.

No le salía nada para decir, porque sabía que una disculpa se oiría peor que ese silencio. Las disculpas ya no valían nada si salían de su boca, era algo que había asumido. No podía pedirle perdón cuando ya lo había hecho anteriormente y aún así, había vuelto a decepcionarle.

Estaba esperando una mirada de desprecio, una de asco, o que le botara de su casa. Que le mandara a la mismísima mierda. Se esperaba lo que sea menos ser empujado contra los azulejos del baño, de esa manera tan extraña. No lo había aventado con furia, lo había hecho de una manera en la que sintió algo retorcerse de placer en su vientre. Le tomó con fuerza del rostro y le besó sin miramientos, acariciando su interior con su lengua casi de inmediato, quitándole el aire, mientras el vapor se pegaba a sus cuerpos y el agua les mojaba.

Casi no tenía aire, pero no le detuvo, no quería hacerlo. Si algún día moriría asfixiado, sería por los besos de Otabek Altin. Hubiese envuelto los brazos alrededor de su cuello como siempre lo hacía, pero temía ser rechazado. Sabía que este beso no era algo que debería estar disfrutando, porque esa no era la intención del kazajo. Pero aún así, su cuerpo y su corazón no podían evitar reaccionar así al tenerle cerca. Dejó sus manos pegadas a los azulejos y se dejó besar, se dejó morder los labios, se dejó tomar el rostro y se dejaría ser tomado si eso era lo que debía hacer para tener su perdón.

El moreno mordió su labio inferior una vez más, para luego apoyar su frente en la suya, respirando agitadamente. Yuri se quedó en silencio, también agitado de cierta forma. Lo que le escuchó decir a continuación, le dejó en la deriva, flotando en un mar de incertidumbre.

—Lo siento... lo siento tanto— su voz se oía espantosamente dolida.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué dem....?—se detuvo y guardó la maldición para otro momento—, ¿por qué te disculpas?

El mayor tenía sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, mientras su respiración se equilibraba y el agua caliente seguía golpeando su espalda.

—Si hubiese estado ahí... si hubiese llegado a tiempo— susurró, notándose como ahogaba mil maldiciones en el fondo de su garganta.

Lejos de enternecerle, le puso furioso.

—Tú... ¿estas idiota? ¡¿Cómo puedes disculparte por algo así?!—el moreno levantó la vista y le miró sorprendido—, ¡¿Cómo puedes asumir siempre la culpa de mis errores?! ¡La culpa es mía!—para ese punto, parte de su rostro estaba rojo de enojo. Le empujó con fuerza, pero no la suficiente para hacerle caer—, !¿Por qué eres así conmigo?! ¡Odio que seas así! ¡Odio que me trates así, deja de hacerlo!

Otabek tenía ambos brazos apoyados en la pared, con Yuri en medio. Aplacó todo el dolor que sentía y siguió intentando hacerle sentir mejor.

—Yuri, tu no tienes la culpa de esto.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! ¡Claro que es mi cul...!

—No es tu culpa que yo esté enamorado de ti. Yo sólo me metí en esto... y si quiero protegerte, aunque sea de ti mismo, tendrás que aceptarlo, porque no me iré a ninguna parte. No después de que tengo esperanza de que correspondas a mis sentimientos—Le sostuvo la mirada con fuerza, con una determinación tan intensa que no tuvo más remedio que cerrar la boca mientras su labio inferior temblaba.

—Te odio, odio que seas así conmigo— comenzó a balbucear, bajando la mirada.

—Vale, me odias—le respondía suavemente mientras le acariciaba el rostro y le daba pequeños besos en las mejillas. Sabía que no le odiaba, así que sólo le dejo lo que quisiera con tal de que desquite su rabia por alguna parte.

—Sí, te odio—susurró, mientras cerraba sus ojitos y de dejaba mimar.

—¿Mucho?—siguió acariciando sus mejillas y besándole cada rincón del rostro con suavidad.

—Ajá... mucho— susurró aún en trance por las caricias, dejándose envolver por el vapor, por el agua caliente y los besos de Otabek. Sus hombros se destensaron y se sostenía de pie únicamente por estar apoyado en la pared.

—Yo no te odio en absoluto—siguió, siguió besándole, acariciándole. Siguió perdiéndose en su piel suave. En su olor a primavera, en su naricita respingona y sus párpados cerrados.

—Yo tampoco...—suspiró—... lo siento.

—Está bien.— su camino de caricias se vio interrumpido por un nuevo berrinche.

— _Está bien, esta bien_ — imitó pobremente su voz, alterado—, ¡para ti todo esta bien!

—¿Qué quieres que responda?— el kazajo no pudo evitar reír al verle hacer un alboroto por nada, disipando el momento tenso que habían vivido sólo segundos atrás.

—¡No te rías de mí!

El mayor estalló en carcajadas al verle completamente rojo. Yuri chilló de vergüenza, haciéndole reír aún más.  
Terminó golpeándole débilmente el pecho y escondiendo su rostro allí. Y él le abrazó, dejando de burlarse pero sin perder la sonrisa.

Cuando el momento pasó, Yuri seguía ofendido por su burla y le exigió que lavara su cabello. Y él, aún con una mueca burlona, le hizo caso.  
Aprovechó para acariciar sus heridas y ponerse más serio respecto a ello.

Le comentó que debía usar una crema para la inflamación y que le dolía bastante aún.  
Decidieron ponerse un poco al día con lo que estuvo aconteciendo mientras no se vieron.

Yuri no quiso hablar de aquella noche ni de los estudios que se había hecho.

Otabek jamás mencionó la visita de Alessa.

Las cosas entre ellos aún no estaban claras y no querían arruinar nada más por el momento, dejando todo eso para más tarde.  
Se bañaron juntos, dándose roces en los labios, abrazándose y susurrándose cosas que sólo entre ellos se dirían. No querían salir de allí.

Cuando decidieron que la cuenta del agua ya le saldría lo suficientemente cara, Otabek fue el primero en salir, sólo para poder envolver al rubio con la toalla y evitar que tomara frío. Se ganó un bufido de resignación y dos ojitos verde rodando, que le hizo sonreír. Luego de secarse ambos entre caricias y roces cortos; se vistieron con ropa cómoda.

Otabek tomó sus joggins de entre casa negros y una camiseta vieja del mismo color, con un par de calcetines y sus pantuflas de las cuál Yuri se dió el tiempo de burlarse. A él le prestó un bóxer y una camiseta holgada manga larga que le quedaba enorme, de color gris, junto con un pantalón/pijama que usaba cuando tenía doce. Era gracioso ver cómo le calzaba a la perfección. Le puso un par de calcetines a pesar de las quejas y lo alzó en sus brazos, llevándole al sofá.

A pesar de que quería quejarse, Yuri se dejó alzar y se envolvió en ese calor que tanto había extrañado durante todos esos días. Le besó el cuello mil veces mientras era conducido al sofá.

Se sentía una persona completamente diferente cuando estaba en sus brazos.

No quería soltarle y no quería ser soltado. Estaba tan embelesado con ese hombre que casi no podía creerlo.

Estuvo largos minutos dándole besitos en el rostro hasta que el kazajo le hizo cosquillas suaves en su abdomen obligándole a que le soltara.

Cuando se quedó solo allí, fue que permitió pensar acerca de su propio comportamiento. ¿Eso era estar enamorado? Se sentía como un idiota.

Tocó sus labios sin poder creer lo que había dicho bajo la lluvia. Se había dejado llevar y lo había dicho. Probablemente no había vuelta atrás y no sabía qué tan malo podría llegar a ser eso.

Cuando el moreno apareció con una frazada enorme y se la puso encima, sus brazos automáticamente se extendieron hacia él, pidiéndole atención.

—Pareces un gatito— rió suavemente.

—Mm... en todo caso soy tu gatito, ven—insistió, dejando pasar el apodo sólo porque requería de su calor. No quería quedarse sólo con sus pensamientos.

—Dame unos minutos más—le pidió, besándole la frente y yendo a la cocina.

Tomó los ingredientes necesarios y comenzó a preparar palomitas de maíz mientras tomaba su teléfono, marcando a un número en particular. El tono sonó dos veces y luego la voz esperada se escuchó, causándole ciertos nervios.

_—...¿diga?_

—Señor Katsuki, es Otabek.

_—¡Oh! Otabek, ya te dije que puedes llamarme Yūri ... ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?_

—No, sólo quería avisar que Yuri está aquí conmigo, no podré alcanzarlo porque la tormenta no cesa... pueden venir a buscarle cuando deseen, les pasaré mi dirección y...

_—No, está bien. Estoy seguro de que lo cuidarás bien... puedes alcanzarlo mañana temprano._

Escuchó unos quejidos de fondo y despegó el teléfono de su oreja para ver que la llamada no se había cortado y volvió a la posición inicial.

_—¡No quiero que se quede ahí!—Viktor no seas infantil— ¡pero...!—¡Viktor!... lo siento Otabek, cuida de Yuri, alcanzalo a la hora del almuerzo._

Se saludaron y Otabek quedó en blanco.

¿Le habían dado permiso para que pasara la noche allí?

Debería hacerle un altar a ese japonés.

Cuando se recuperó del shock, se encontró con que las palomitas ya estaban hechas. Las puso en un recipiente y le echó el azúcar derretido. No supo si hacerlas dulces o saladas pero intuyó que el menor era un amante de lo dulce luego de su primera cita.

Se dirigió al sofá y le encontró relajado, mirando la ventana aún recostado. Le vio admirar la lluvia caer con melancolía y con cierto semblante de paz; casi se siente mal por interrumpir. Puso el recipiente en la mesa y se sentó a su lado, haciéndole voltear y enroscar los brazos en su cuello, para llenarle la boca de besos.

Yuri se sentó encima suyo y le tapó con la frazada, haciendo un sonido de gusto al sentir su aroma.

—Llamé a tu padre— dijo, sin saber bien cómo referirse a Yūri.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué?— se incorporó para mirarle el rostro— ¿Cómo tienes su número?

—Luego de esa noche...—dijo, refiriéndose a la noche del colapso—, tu padre le pidió el numero a Mila y me llamó en la madrugada.

Ahora sí estaba desconcertado. Se sentó de golpe y le miró.

—¿Qué ? ¿Viktor te llamó?— le vió asentir y se alteró— ¡¿por qué? ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué te dijo?!

—Yuri..—le tomó de los hombros para tranquilizarle—, me llamó para avisarme que te habían encontrado, para agradecerme por buscarte toda la noche.

—Oh...—se relajó notablemente—¿te dijo algo más?

Se mantuvo estoico, dejando a su mente volver un poco al momento.

_"Ya había revisado cinco clubes esa noche. Su cuerpo dolía de la tensión que cargaba en sus hombros, sus ojos ardían y ya ni siquiera llevaba el casco puesto. Estaba desesperado y sentía que se volvería loco si no volvía a ver la sonrisa de Yuri nunca más._

_En un momento sintió su teléfono sonar y vibrar, poniéndole alerta de inmediato y haciéndole aparcar en una plaza desolada._

_Se bajó con prisa y atendió sin mirar el número._

_—¿Diga?—su voz se escuchaba agitada, con cierto pánico impregnado en ella._

_—¿Estoy hablando con Otabek?—una voz adulta le respondió, casi hundiéndole el estómago; respondió afirmativamente—. Soy Viktor, el padre de Yuri._

_Se quedó sin aliento._

_—¿... señor Nikiforov? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Lo encontraron? ¿Está bien?—las palabras le salieron atropelladas de los nervios._

_—Si, Yuri está... está aquí con nosotros...— escuchó un llanto de fondo y se alarmó._

_—¿Está bien?—sabía que debía disculparse luego por sonar tan brusco, es que no podía evitarlo si se trataba de él._

_—Dame un minuto, no cuelgues—no le dio tiempo a responder. Escuchó voces y el roce de una tela,_   
_Como si sostuviera el teléfono contra su cuerpo. Lo único que logró entender fue "saldré un minuto, no tardaré" luego pasos y un suspiro cuando al fin el interlocutor volvió a atenderle—, lo siento, no podía hablar ahí dentro. Estamos en un hospital del centro, Yuri está durmiendo..._

_Hospital. Tuvo que sentarse en el piso, haciendo un ruido seco. Al parecer se escuchó._

_—¿Estás bien? Tranquilo, está durmiendo, debe descansar._

_Tomó aire de donde pudo para responder._

_—Sí... yo sólo... ¿hospital? ¿Qué pasó?—su voz se escuchaba tan mal que seguro daba pena._

_—No lo sé, sólo vimos esa foto y... no sé que decirte...—le escuchó tragar con dificultad—. Yuri siempre ha sido complicado. Pero como padre... debí hacerlo mejor que esto._

_—No es su culpa señor Nikiforov— se apresuró a aclarar—, nada de esto lo es; Yuri estará bien, él es fuerte, muy fuerte... y sé que usted también lo es._

_Escuchó como el peliplata tomaba aire y escondía un sollozo, conmoviéndole. Le conmovió al punto de hacerle casi llorar a él._

_—Todo estará bien, lo prometo._

_Le escucho reír con tristeza del otro lado—... que un adolescente tenga que darme palabras de aliento me convierte aún más en el peor adulto de la historia._

_Se permitió sonreír comprensivo—no lo es, créame._

_Se escuchó un ruido de fondo que no pudo identificar._

_—Yūri me necesita...—suspiró, logrando alejar las lágrimas de su semblante—, debo volver adentro. Gracias._

_Con esa despedida, Otabek se quedó sentado en el suelo, al lado del parque desolado y la avenida, pensando en lo afortunado que era Yuri al tener un padre que derramaba lágrimas por él..."_

—No, sólo eso—respondió, envolviéndole con sus brazos y besándole la coronilla.

Yuri se relajó un poco entre sus brazos— ¿para qué le llamaste?

—Sólo le avise que estabas aquí conmigo—tomó el control remoto y puso netflix—, les avisé que no podría llevarte a tu casa por la lluvia y me dijeron que te quedaras aquí hasta mañana.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿En serio? ¿Me quedo contigo?

—Sí _—_ le besó la cabeza una vez más, sabiendo que nunca se cansaría de eso—, ¿quieres ver algo en especial?—le preguntó refiriéndose a la televisión.

Pasaron así el resto de la tarde, comiendo palomitas y mirando series.

Miraron media temporada de the walking dead y un par de capítulos de game of thrones. Luego se cansaron y pasaron a un par de películas. Yuri quiso hacerse el valiente y puso "sinister" casi llorando de miedo desde la primer escena y enterrando su carita en el cuerpo de Otabek. Éste aprovechó a abrazarle, desistiendo a quitar la película. Luego, pasaron a una de acción que a Yuri le había comenzado a aburrir, así que descargó un poco de eso en el cuello caliente de Otabek. Le besó delicadamente con toquesitos cortos, lamidas dulces y mordidas suaves. Y el moreno comenzaba a reaccionar ante eso.

—Yuri, no hagas eso—rió, admitiendo que ciertas lamidas le hacían cosquillas.

—Pero te gusta—insistió, volviendo sus caricias más intensas.

—Si viene de ti, me encanta—respondió con la voz ronca acariciándole la cintura—. ¿Estás seguro que quieres esto?—susurró comenzando a perderse en él.

—Si es contigo...—susurró contra su cuello.

Otabek sonrió con ternura y le tomó del rostro para comenzar a devorar su boca con delicadeza, de esa forma en la que sientes tocar el cielo con las manos.

Comenzaron a acomodarse contra el otro hasta que Yuri termino sentado a horcadas suyo.  
Se besaron con parsimonia, esta vez transmitiendo la comodidad que sentían con el otro.  
Se reconocieron aún con la tormenta golpeando la ventana, con la oscuridad que se veía cortada por la iluminación del televisor.

Se abrazaron y se fundieron en besos y risitas cómplices. Podrían estar así el resto de sus vidas y estarían bien.

Todo parecía estar bien.

Continuaron con esa danza íntima, haciendo que la frazada que les envolvía poco a poco terminara en el suelo.

La primera prenda en desaparecer, fue la camiseta de Otabek, y luego la de Yuri. Aún en la oscuridad, podía ver cómo las luces y sombras mostraban la textura de las mordidas feroces que llevaba encima, como si hubiese sido un animal y no un humano el que le había mordido.  
Pasó su mano en una caricia por ella, notando como el menor se tensaba.

—¿Te duelen mucho si las toco?—preguntó, viéndole tiritar por el escalofrío.

—Sí, un poco. Aún no se curan—susurró—; no les des atención, no son la gran cosa, no impor...

—No lo digas—gruñó enojado—, no vuelvas a decir que no importa...—le acarició la espalda—, a mí me importas mucho... nunca lo olvides ni lo dudes.

—Lo sé, lo siento—susurró abrazándole, haciendo que su pecho desnudo tocará el del contrario y sintiéndose a gusto con eso.  
No tomó mucho para que le besara de nuevo y volvieran a lo que estaban antes.

Otabek le tomó las piernas que estaban enroscadas aún en su cintura y le levantó, haciendo que él quedara debajo suyo, robándole una risa por el vértigo que le produjo el cambio de posición tan brusco. Sentía que podía probar de su cuerpo cada día sin parar y jamás cansarse. Podía beber de esa risa y no necesitaría volver a beber agua nunca mas. Viviría de su alegría, de esos pequeños momentos que guardaría en su corazón por siempre.

Yuri le traía completamente enamorado y no había forma de negar eso. Mucho menos de revertirlo.

Le quitó los pantalones y volvió a besarle con suavidad, sintiéndole suspirar de placer mientras le tocaba por encima de la ropa interior y le acariciaba el cabello.

— _Beka_... — suspiró, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que se le arremolinaban en el pecho.

— _Yura_...—le besó el cuello y comenzó a descender por su pecho mientras seguía pasando sus manos por sobre la tela de su bóxer—, _te quiero._

Cerró los ojos dispuesto a dejarse llevar por esa magnifica sensación. Hasta que algo hizo eco en su cabeza.

_"...te quiero..."_

Abrió los ojos de golpe y una imagen se le vino a la cabeza, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensará y perdiera noción de la realidad.

_"—... vamos pequeño, no llores, con esas caderas que tienes, no puedes culparme..._

_Sintió como le manoseaban la entrepierna por encima de la ropa. Aun seguía tirado en el piso, con sus raspones en las rodillas y manos, con la bufanda de lana inservible en su cuello y sus pantaloncines cortos—, no te preocupes, no te sientas mal... —sintió como ese aliento pestilente en alcohol le susurraba al oído y sintió ganas de vomitar—yo te quiero mucho, hago esto porque te quiero... te quiero mucho..."_

Perdió el aire de golpe y lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, junto con un grito que se negaba a salir de su garganta, sintiendo que comenzó a cortarle la respiración.

—Otabek...— el susurro atemorizado se escucho mal hasta en su propia cabeza. El moreno, siempre atento, se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo no estaba bien y se posicionó encima suyo, dejando de lado todo lo demás.

—¿Qué ocurre?— le susurró con paciencia.

Y le vio dudar. Le vio mirar al vacío, perder el brillo en sus ojos que había ganado con el pasar de las horas y las lágrimas acumularse con horrible rapidez en sus ojitos verdes. Le vio abrir su boquita y luego cerrarla, también le sintió temblar. Se quedó quieto, analizando cada movimiento en su rostro, para saber qué decirle y cómo reaccionar.

—Yo... —el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y todo lo que le hubiese gustado decir, no podía sacarlo. Y sabía porque. Se estaba acobardando. Había algo que le gritaba que enamorarse, que dejarse querer, estaba mal. Muy mal. Así que hizo lo de siempre. Escuchó esa voz, le hizo caso una vez más.

—No... no sé si... no sé si pueda...

Sintió la mirada penetrante de Otabek en su rostro, pero sus ojos simplemente se negaban a moverse, se resistían a verlo. Todo su cuerpo estaba en estado de alerta, como quien tiene en frente a un depredador.

Pero Otabek no era eso. Yuri no podía distinguir con quién hablaba realmente.

El moreno no le respondió, dándole tiempo a explicarse, porque él no estaba entendiendo nada. Es sólo que no aguantaba ese silencio que amenazaba con volverle loco.

—Está bien, Yuri... no tenemos que hacerlo siempre, sabes que no te quiero para eso—le besó una mejilla—, podemos cocinar juntos— le besó la otra—, podemos salir a caminar— le besó los labios lento, pausado, como cada beso anterior—, podemos quedarnos aquí hablando, lo que tú quieras— siguió tirando opciones tratando de entender que era lo que el menor tenía en mente, siendo callado cuando sintió una de sus manos sobre su rostro.

—No me refería a...—sin poder evitarlo, supo lo que quería decir—, lo siento, no puedo—lo último lo susurro con la voz más rota que le había escuchado, y no pudo seguir encerrando esa pregunta por más tiempo.

—¿Por qué no puedes?—le preguntó con voz calma, tranquila y lenta, haciéndole sentir culpable sin quererlo.

No le respondió, ni le miraba a los ojos. Había dejado de tocar su rostro y dejado las manos en su propio pecho, poniendo una barrera que Otabek sabía que no iba a poder soportar con el paso del tiempo.

—Yuri—su voz aún sonaba paciente, pero él no lo estaba. Su silencio le comía la cabeza, las dudas se aglomeraban en el pecho y tenía miedo—. Yuri, por favor... ¿por qué no puedes dejarte querer?

La primera lagrima cayó, siendo imposible frenarla. El kazajo no la limpió, ni le acarició el rostro esta vez.

—Dime... ¿Qué te lo impide? no te pido que me lo cuentes todo de ti ahora, jamás te pediré nada... sólo ...—ahogó el grito que quería salir de su garganta—, por favor...

_Por favor, déjame ayudarte._

Yuri sintió un atisbo de furia repentino e injustificable ante su súplica.

—¡No! ¡¿No entiendes?! ¡No!—puso las manos en su pecho y le empujó hacia tras, haciendo que ambos quedarán sentados—, ¡no puedo hacer esto!

No dejó que la furia en la voz de Yuri le detuviera.

—Dame una razón... sólo una.

—¡Nunca voy a ser lo que esperas que sea! ¡Jamás! ¡Y no quiero que tú me quieras, no quiero el amor de nadie! ¡Odio el amor! Lo odio, lo detesto... me provoca náuseas— le miró con un rechazo tan grande que Otabek sintió como todo su interior quedaba vacío—; y tú lo único qué haces es... hablarme así... tratarme así... esto no es lo que yo quiero.

Tragó en seco, y sintiendo su boca seca, preguntó.

—Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres, Yuri?— su voz seguía saliendo tranquila, a pesar de que todo a su alrededor se había derrumbado.

El rubio no respondió. Realmente no sabía que quería, y estaba muy turbado como para pensarlo ahora mismo.

Otabek supo que todo lo ocurrido horas antes no había sido más que algo del momento.   
Le vió allí sentado, con la mirada perdida en alguna parte, dirigiendo su enojo a algún rincón del piso. Y no sintió rabia. Tampoco enojo, tristeza o decepción. Si no que estaba completamente confundido.

— _Yura—_ intentó tocarle. Pero el menor se levantó de golpe y fue a encerrarse al baño, dando un portazo y poniéndole traba. Suspiró cansado por el estrés acumulado de las últimas semanas y se tomó unos minutos para enfriar su cabeza.

No sólo era en estrés. Si no también el rechazo.

No podía insistirle, porque no era nadie para decirle cómo debía sentirse. Pero... tampoco estaba seguro de que procedía en ese momento.

Decidió dejarle unos momentos a solas, pero sus nervios le ganaron y terminó golpeando la puerta con suavidad.

Se detuvo al oírle llorar bajito del otro lado, permitiéndose sentirse incómodo. La relación que llevaban era extraña; así que no supo si podía entrar o debería dejarle calmarse a solas.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces más y le susurró que le abriera, disculpándose sin saber realmente de que.

Al cabo de larguísimos minutos, escuchó la traba de la puerta ser removida y la puerta se abrió.

Yuri salió cabizbajo, visiblemente avergonzado. Se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en cómo iniciar. Y él, le dio todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Lo siento—susurró, acariciando su propio brazo en señal de vergüenza—; lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

No sabía porque se disculpaba. Si por gritarle, empujarle, o por rechazarle. Le había dicho que le quería y Yuri no había reaccionado ante ello.

No quiso decirlo, pero realmente no lo resistió. Y tal vez era apresurado, pero no encontraba otra explicación a su sentir. Estaba seguro de que si Yuri sólo le gustase, no tendría tanta paciencia con él, ni tampoco le protegería tanto.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Por ser tan molesto.

Yuri se había quedado respaldado en el marco de la puerta, y Otabek también, en frente suyo. Sus piernas se tocaban accidentalmente por momentos y sus ojos no se cruzaban porque él menor no quería exponer su mirada ante él.

Había notado lo orgulloso que era y sabía que no debía ser fácil para él tener que disculparse, así como tampoco hablar abiertamente de su sentir.

Se sintió mal al escucharle decir eso y no pudo evitar acercarse a él. Le levantó el rostro entre sus manos, notando así, que tenía los ojos algo hinchados y que amenazaba con llorar nuevamente.

—Tú no eres molesto. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Arruiné todo. Siempre arruino todo.— su voz se oía vulnerable y avergonzada, dándole ternura y tristeza al mismo tiempo—. Me dijiste algo y yo no puedo hacer lo mismo y me asusté.

—No debí apresurarme...

—¿Realmente sientes eso?—le interrumpió. Asintió y siguió acariciándole, mientras notaba que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla —. No deberías.

No le preguntó porque. Le acercó a su cuerpo y le envolvió en un abrazo, siendo correspondido al instante. Ambos seguían con el torso desnudo y el calor ajeno les hizo sentirse más a gusto.

—Es algo tarde para eso. No significa que debas corresponderme.

Yuri se removió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras rodeaba su cintura, amoldándose a la perfección a la curva de su cuello. Su cuerpo parecía hecho para el suyo.

—¿Qué significa, entonces?

No sabía. Jamás le había dicho a alguien que le quería en un sentido romántico, así que tuvo que pensarlo en el momento.

—Tal vez... que quiero salir en citas contigo. Quiero conocerte más y hacerte sonreír. Que puedes contar conmigo... que te esperaré lo que deba esperarte. Eso significa.

Él asintió en silencio y se abrazó más a él.

—¿Lo harás?—movió afirmativamente su cabeza, dejándole satisfecho —, ¿y cuánto tiempo me das para pensármelo?

—El que necesites— le tomó de las mejillas y no pudo evitar dejar un beso en sus labios tibios—; ¿hay algo más que quieras preguntarme, cielo?

—¿Soy tu cielo, _Beka_?

Rió ante la tierna pregunta.

—Al parecer lo eres— él alzó la ceja, ansioso por escuchar su absurda justificación—. Cuando alguien busca paz o está triste, suele mirar al cielo para sentirse mejor ¿cierto? Yo, en cambio, suelo pensar en ti. ¿No te convierte eso en mi cielo?

Yuri comenzó a reír y le empujó suavemente, decorando el apartamento con su melodía tierna.

—¡Otabek! ¿Qué es esa cursilada?— aún así se abrazó a él con más ganas, dejando ver un color adorable en sus mejillas.

—¿No te gusta?

Dejó de reírse y escondió el rostro en su pecho, haciéndole sonreír.

—Yo no dije eso, ¡Pero...!

Le encantaba. No sabía que era lo que tenía, pero quería besarle constantemente y reír, abrazarle y reír de nuevo. Suponía que el enamoramiento actuaba de esa forma al principio.  
Se atajó a un nuevo berrinche y apretó sus mejillas, dejando un sonoro beso en sus labios para callarle.

—Te quiero, mi cielo— se lo dijo antes de escucharle vociferar algo, dejándole atónito—¿Qué quieres cenar?

—A ti.

—¿Ah, sí?— hizo un gesto actuado de desacuerdo—. Yo tengo hambre de verdad.

—¿¡Qué significa eso?!— le siguió a la cocina picándole la cintura con uno de sus dedos. Era como un niño.

No le dejó de perseguir y abrazarse a su espalda en cada oportunidad, generando un ambiente animado y cómodo.   
En algún momento de la noche le envió por las camisetas que quedaron en el sofá y él renegó hasta que decidió ir por ellas.

En ese breve lapso de tiempo, se detuvo a pensar en sus reacciones anteriores. Tal vez Yuri había tenido una relación amorosa antes y Mila no quería decírselo.

Tal vez tuvo una mala relación y le temía al compromiso desde entonces.

Tal vez le rompieron el corazón y le decepcionaron terriblemente.

Podían ser muchas las razones por las cuales le tenía tanta aversión a un sentimiento tan sencillo y complicado como el amor. Sus padres parecían buenas personas y tenía una buena base de lo que era un matrimonio, fuese uno "tradicional" o no.

—Las traje porque tenía frío, no porque me la pediste— se ganó una camiseta de lleno en el rostro antes de tener tiempo de atraparla con las manos—. Toma.

—Gracias por apiadarte de mi alma— la vistió y continuó prestándole atención a los vegetales que estaba cortando antes.

—¿Realmente debes vestirla?— se acercó travieso y le molestó apoyándose en su espalda—. Dije que quería comerte a ti y no puedo hacerlo si tienes ropa puesta.

—Tendré que ser el postre— musitó con burla, sin dejar de cortar los vegetales. El menor a su espalda hizo un chasqueo gracioso.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡Eres un creído!

Rió al descubrir su sensible temperamento y giró, tomándole por sorpresa y robando el aliento y las malas palabras con un beso.  
Dejó de lado todo lo que hacía para abrazarle y continuar, intentando no reír al notar como le correspondía y se tragaba todos los reclamos.

Tan insolentemente como le calló, se dio vuelta para seguir en lo suyo. Si bien esperaba que continuara enojándose y haciéndole reír con sus orejas rojas, le asombró que se ofreciera ayudarle con eso, diciéndole que era porque lo hacía mal y no por querer hacerle un favor.

Siguieron cocinando mientras hablaban eventualmente, desenvolviéndose con más comodidad luego de aquel episodio en el sofá, que ahora se veía muy lejano.

Le gustaba la manera que tenía Yuri de expresarse, haciendo algunos gestos graciosos con la nariz o sonriendo con burla. Tenía una mirada casi inmortal que le daba escalofríos cuando se clavaba en él y le admiraba, analizándole levemente.

Sabía que a pesar de las situaciones pasadas y de haberse visto desnudos contadas veces, aún no confiaba de todo en él. Y estaba bien, él tampoco lo hacía.

Era extraño, porque en ese mismo instante, todo estaba perfecto. Eran dos personas compartiendo un momento y pasándola bien, conociéndose un poco más en la cotidianidad cada segundo. Y por cada uno que pasaba, sentía que lo que le había dicho en el sofá, cobraba un poquito de sentido cada vez.

—Hacemos buen equipo— mencionó—. En la cocina.

Habían terminado la cena y la habían disfrutado en el sofá. Otabek no tenía mesas y sillas, porque aunque pudiese permitírselas, no cabían allí dentro.   
Tenía dos banquetas altas para la diminuta encimera de la cocina, así que prefería tirarse en el sofá.

—¿Verdad? Me gusta cocinar, Yūri me enseña.

—¿Qué más te gusta hacer?

Habían dejado un show de stand up en la televisión, pero no prestaban real atención, demasiado concentrados en conocerse un poco más.

Los platos habían quedado casi vacíos y sus estómagos llenos.

—Me gusta bailar y cantar a veces... ya sabes, en la ducha—murmuró, pensativo —. Mmm... me gusta...

Alzó una ceja traviesamente y palpó delicadamente el sofá, llevando los dedos a un viaje por su pierna, hasta dejarla caer en el centro de estas dos y dar un apretón.

Otabek sonrió de lado.

—Eso me ha quedado claro— Yuri dió un resoplido de burla y se alejó, tirándose al sofá en una pose de total comodidad.

—De todas formas ya te dije que cosas me gustan en nuestra cita— él se alzó de hombros, admitiendo que ya lo sabía.

—Es que me gusta la expresión qué haces cuando me cuentas— no era mentira. Siempre había sido muy observador, y le encantaba la manera en que se acomodaba emocionado en su lugar y comenzaba a hablar de las cosas que le hacían feliz. Siempre había pensado que el día que se enamorara, sería un romántico empedernido. Tenía razón—¿Qué?

Yuri había sonreído suavemente en su dirección y negó, gateando hasta quedar a horcadas suyo.

—Quiero mi postre.

—Recién terminamos de comer. El postre es demasiado grande para ti solo, así qué tal vez tengas que compartirlo.

—¿Me estás subestimando?— sonrió ofendido y resopló, acercando su rostro al suyo y mirándole a los ojos—. Yo no comparto, Otabek.

No dio ni un parpadeó antes de responder, sintiendo algo de su bronca internar actuar en su lugar.

—Yo tampoco, Yuri.

Él se quedó en silencio y no apartó su mirada, aunque sí se alejó, aún a horcadas. Notó la seriedad de su rostro y comenzó a fruncir el suyo, sintiendo una ofensa a lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Por qué lo arruinas?

—No hice absolutamente nada— técnicamente. Pero sí, en su interior, sentía que lo había hecho a propósito, descargando un poco la decepción que había escogido guardar y que no pudo retener.

—Sé lo qué haces— se apartó poniéndose de pie, y caminó un poco, volviendo sus ojos a él con una sonrisa sarcástica—. Me estás diciendo que ya no querrás besarme si sigo acostándome con otras personas.

—¿Cuándo dije eso?— no lo había dicho, pero sí insinuado—. No discutamos. No quiero hacerlo.

Hubiese preferido quedarse callado y cargar con aquel tóxico peso antes de escucharle decir lo siguiente.

—¡Yo no te quiero!— se acercó enojado y le gritó, manteniendo sus ojos en los suyos—. Y no te debo nada.

—Ya sé, y esta bien— su intención era tranquilizarle, pero lo estaba haciendo mal.

—¡No esta bien! ¡¿No sabes decir otra cosa?!

A él le hacía estallar que le tratara con tanta paciencia. Comenzaba a molestarle realmente qué le dejara pasar todo. A pesar de que apreciaba en cierta forma que le comprendiera, también le gustaría saber que realmente opinaba. Y con ese absurdo comentario le había dado a entender, que se guardaba muchas opiniones acerca suyo.

—¿Qué quieres escuchar?— también se puso de pie, intentando comprenderle—¿Qué puedo hacer? Dime.

—¡Nada, sólo...!— le miró un momento y se exasperó, despeinándose a sí mismo—. ¡Sólo cállate! ¡Deja de quererme, deja de hacerlo!— exigió, sin saber realmente porque le estaba gritando—. ¡No quiero que me quieras! ¡Sólo deja de hacerlo!

—Lo haré. Pero entonces ya no podemos vernos más.

No, no era eso a lo que quería llegar. No era a lo que ninguno quería llegar.

Pero Otabek no podía cumplir con eso que le pedía sin salir destrozado, y Yuri era muy orgulloso como para retractarse y decirle que la conversación se había desviado, que se sentaran a hablarlo bien.

Otabek le gustaba, estaba probablemente enamorado de él. Pero no se sentía listo en absoluto para eso. No se esperaba aquella declaración, ni tampoco estaba seguro de poder lidiar con esta.

—¿Es así?

—¿De que otra forma podría intentar dejar de quererte? Si sigo a tu lado, será peor.

Él menor comenzó a sentirse vulnerable, y empezaba a odiar la situación.

—Habías dicho que no te importaba. Que te quedarías igual, que me darías tiempo; ¿ya ves como si te importa?

El moreno negó, intentando hacerle entender.

—Que te daría tiempo a procesarlo... no que dejaría de quererte. No puedo dejar de quererte, no es tan sencillo.

Se sintió acorralado y volvió a gritar, sintiendo que la única forma de defenderse de aquello que no podía entender.

—¡¿Y por qué me quieres, eh?! ¡¿Qué mierda tengo de interesante para que te cueste tanto?! ¿Un buen trasero? ¿Es porque soy fácil de llevar a la cama? ¡Dime!

—¿No puedes ver lo que eres?—cortó la distancia que les separaba y le tomó de los brazos —; ¿crees que haría todo lo que hice por ti sólo para llevarte a mi cama?

—¡No sé, tú dime!

—No sé porqué te quiero, Yura— su mirada se desarmó en frente suyo. Era una gran verdad, después de todo —. No puedo explicarlo, no lo sé. No es tu cuerpo, no es tu personalidad. Sólo eres tú, y no puedo darle una definición— Yuri agachó la mirada, sabiendo lo que eso significaba—. Lamento decepcionarte.

Otabek le quería de verdad.

Su corazón latió desenfrenado ante el nuevo descubrimiento sin poderlo evitar. Se sentía terrible, porque gritarle de esa forma no era a lo que quería llegar.

—Si no te vas ahora, no te podrás ir después. No voy a poder dejarte ir— fue claro y él comenzó a temblar. ¿Que podía hacer? Le había extrañado demasiado, había llorado por él.

Le gustaba. Estaba enamorado.

Y ahora, lo estaba aún más.

—Pero no quiero irme—el muro que les separaba comenzó a derretirse. Se alzó de hombros turbado y sin saber qué hacer. Sólo le quedó exponer su único miedo y dejar que eso solucionara algo—. No quiero que me dejes.

—No te voy a dejar— le abrazó fuerte y se relajó—. Esta discusión no tiene sentido.

—Si tiene, tengo miedo, idiota.

Yuri pensaba demasiado. Estaba seguro que hacerlo era lo que le tenía así, contradiciendo las acciones y las palabras todo el tiempo. Tomó todo el aire posible y decidió que debía tener paciencia.

Yuri se aferró mas a él, sin dejar de disculparse.

* * *

Se había quedado dormido luego de tanto llorar, y él no pudo pegar un ojo, de nuevo.   
Tenía mucha curiosidad por él, pero tampoco quería importunar preguntando cosas que no debía.

No sabía qué hacer ni cómo enfrentar esas situaciones. Lo único que si sabía, era que no quería rendirse.

Y que probablemente, los sentimientos que comenzaban a nacer en Yuri debían ser tan nuevos para él, que no debía saber cómo lidiar con ellos.

En algún momento de la madrugada se cansó de sentirse apresado en su propia cabeza y se levantó para distraerse al menos fregando lo que habían dejado en la cocina, cuando le sintió removerse. Su mano fría se apresó de su camiseta y no le dejó apartarse.

Cuando le vio, notó que estaba algo sudado y tembloroso, generándole congoja.

—No me dejes solo.

Algo en aquellas pequeñas frases rotas que Yuri musitaba con tanto miedo, lograba hundirle el estómago. Se inclinó a su lado al mismo tiempo que él parpadeó continuamente para ver si realmente estaba ahí con él.

—Shh, no pasa nada cielo... duerme, no me iré a ninguna parte—le acarició el cabello despacio, sintiéndose más aliviado cuando logró que dejara de temblar.

—No quiero dormir, quiero hablar contigo—le escuchó susurrar. Le dejó apartarse de él y acostarse a su lado, mientras le miraba con sus ojitos irritados de tanto llorar. Otabek le imitó, quedando ambos acostados de frente.

—Lo siento, no quise decir eso ¿sabes...? Sé que no vale nada pedirte perdón pero...

—Sí vale, vale mucho—le acarició la mejilla y le vio disfrutarlo, moviendo su carita en busca de más.

—Aún así, tengo miedo de que te vayas... ¿no te irás verdad?—susurró con miedo, con el miedo de un niño que no quiere que le apaguen la luz de su habitación y le dejen durmiendo solo.

—No, mi vida, no me iré...—respondió paciente.

—¿Soy tu vida, Otabek?—cuestionó, abriendo sus ojitos y mirándole.

—Lo eres, en serio lo eres—confesó, sabiendo que era cierto. Que probablemente jamás podría irse ni porque así lo quisiera. Sin saber realmente como contestar a esa hermosa afirmación, Yuri se arrimó aún más a él.

—Pon música... —dijo, algo avergonzado por verse tan infantil.

—¿Música?—cuestionó, sin entender el punto.

—Sí, el silencio me pone nervioso—susurró. Se sentía más sensible que nunca y sólo quería envolver el ambiente de algo cálido.

—De acuerdo, pero debo ir por el teléfono... ¿está bien?—preguntó temeroso de dejarle solo. El menor asintió afirmativamente, pero no alejó su vista de la puerta hasta que el mayor volvió con el aparato en sus manos.

—¿Qué quieres escuchar?—preguntó, tratando de no verse tan nervioso como se sentía.

—Lo que quieras, mientras pongas algo.

Mirando la lista, se decidió por el aleatorio, haciendo que la canción no sea la más indicada, pero sin importarle realmente.

_Call your name_ era una canción tan triste como hermosa. De una serie que había dejado en la primera temporada y de la cual debía ver la segunda.

Se acostó de nuevo como antes y dejó el teléfono en alguna parte de la cama. Yuri se arrimó a él, chocando su aliento con su rostro y le besó con los labios temblorosos. Le correspondió la suave caricia y se dejó llevar por el camino que el menor marcaba, sin tocarle a menos que él lo hiciera, temiendo repetir la escena anterior.

Su lengua suave, pequeña y húmeda se sentía increíble frotando la suya. Su menudo cuerpo, el cual en algún momento que no se dió cuenta se había subido encima suyo, era tan ligero como una pluma.  
Pasó las manos por toda su cintura y se detuvo cuando notó que estaba ocurriendo.

—No, no lo haremos, _Yura_... vamos a hablar—fue ignorado y besado con mas sensualidad que antes, haciendo que casi cayera en la provocación. Insistió hasta que logró que hiciera caso, apartándose suavemente de su cuerpo.  
Le vio suspirar nervioso mientras se acostaba a su lado y se auto felicito por el autocontrol, dejando que la noche fuese definida por pequeños susurros secretos.


	10. x. Bury all your secrets in my skin.

_Deliver me into my fate_   
_If I'm alone I cannot hate_   
_I don't deserve to have you_   
_Ooh, my smile was taken long ago_   
_If I can change I hope I never know_

**_Snuff; Slipknot._ **

* * *

Viktor suspiró por enésima vez en la mañana. Odiaba que su hijo durmiera en la casa de su "no novio", el cual le caía bien aunque no lo admitiera. Sí, sabía que probablemente era muy sobre protector con él, pero dios sabía, que tenía razón para serlo.

Yuri era un tornado de maldiciones, rebelde y ahora se enteraba que tenía complejos, inseguridades y traumas.

¿Cómo esperaban que se pusiera?

Se movía de un lado a otro, lentamente, distraído. Miraba por la ventana con calma aparente, pero por dentro estaba con una pancarta en rojo carmín con "¡¿DONDE ESTÁ Y PORQUE TODAVÍA NO LLEGA?!" escrito en ella.

Trataba de respirar profundo y pensar que aún era temprano y faltaban un par de horas para eso. Volteó a ver hacia la puerta de la cocina, donde un japonés estaba al borde de los nervios, como siempre. Se dirigió a pasos calmados hacia la habitación y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

Yūri pasaba por su lado a cada rato con su delantal celeste, haciendo la comida, nervioso. Revisaba las ollas en el fuego, probaba lo que hacia y se enojaba, apagando todo, guardándolo en tappers y metiéndole en el refrigerador. Se sentaba a lamentarse un rato y comenzaba una receta nueva.

Ya era la tercera vez.

Suspiró enternecido y cansado, acercándosele por la espalda.

-Yūri, cariño, cálmate...—le susurró sonriente mientras le tomaba de los hombros.

Gran error.

—¡No puedo calmarme! Lo arruinaré todo... ¡y tú no ayudas!—se quejó, visiblemente alterado.

—No arruinarás nada porque no hay nada que arruinar, cariño—insistió tratando de calmarle—, ven, toma asiento un ratit...

—¡No puedo sentarme un ratito, Viktor! Yuri llegará con su novio en una hora ¡y nada me sale lo suficientemente delicioso!

—...no es su novio— susurró por lo bajo.

—¡Viktor!—exclamó alterado.

—Bueno, bueno, a ver...—Se le prendió la lamparita y su auténtica sonrisa corazón iluminó su cara—, ¡haz tu especialidad!

—¿Katsudon?¿no es muy simple y tradicional?—dudó un momento, mientras pensaba si tenía todos los ingredientes para prepararlo.

—Claro que no, ¡es perfecto! A Yuri le encanta el katsudon y a mí también. Seguro al vagabundo emo también le gustará.

—No es un vagabundo emo, es el novio de nuestro hijo y es un caballero—le reprendió mientras comenzaba a sacar los ingredientes.

—¿Por qué le defiendes tanto?

—Pienso que le hace bien, ¿alguna vez le habías visto sonreír así con alguien?—le vio negar—, yo tampoco. Sólo dale una oportunidad, en serio pienso que a nuestro hijo le hará bien su compañía.

—Puede ser; pero ¿era necesario que se quedara en su apartamento?— cuestionó.

—No, pero prefiero saber dónde está y con quién... con esa lluvia prefería que se quedará ahí.

—Pude haberle recogido en el auto...—se quejó.

—Ya lo sé Viktor, Otabek ofreció esa alternativa y yo decliné.

-¡Pero...!

—Ya está hecho—rodó los ojos en cansancio—, en una hora lo tendrás aquí sentado y ya; además... ¿no querías un tiempo a solas conmigo? Llevas semanas quejándote.

El berrinche infantil de Viktor se convirtió en una sonrisa pícara, mientras se le acercaba por la espalda a su esposo y pasaba sus finos dedos por debajo del delantal— sí... extrañaba tenerte solo para mí.

El japonés se sonrojó y sonrió con ternura, bajando la intensidad de la estufa a fuego lento y dándose la vuelta entre los brazos de su ruso favorito— aún hay tiempo para una ronda más antes de que lleguen ¿no crees, Vitya?

El peliplata sonrió complacido—siempre tendré tiempo para complacerte.

El pelinegro rió en sus brazos y se dejó besar, y entre risas y gemidos, fue conducido hasta el sofá.

* * *

Sintió toquesitos húmedos en su mejilla.

Encontró los mismos en su frente.

En su nariz, en sus labios.

Ahí se quedaron, las gotitas de lluvia cálidas caían sobre su boca, haciéndole inconscientemente corresponderle, con temor de dejar de sentir ese cosquilleo tan familiar.

Lo que eran toquesitos se volvieron un beso profundo, de aquellos que hacen que tu alma se eleve mil metros sobre el cielo y vuelva a caer a tu cuerpo cuando pierdes el contacto. Sus brazos, débiles por el reciente despertar, buscaron de donde sostenerse, encontrándose con ese cuello y aquel cabello corto tan conocido. Enredó sus dedos en la corta melena, arrimándolo más hacia sí mismo, sacándole una risa escondida entre suspiros.  
Sintió manos en su cintura y relajó su agarre, dejando que se perdiera ese magnífico beso de buenos días.

—Buen día, cielo— sintió que le susurraban sobre sus labios y no puedo evitar sonreír contento.

—Buen día, Kazajo tonto— murmuró adormilado, deleitándose con la risa armoniosa del adonis con el que había pasado la noche.

—¿Ese será tu apodo para mí?

—Si no me pones uno mejor... sí— admitió, sin querer soltarse de su cuello, temiendo abrir los ojos y que Otabek no esté allí.

—Abre los ojos, quiero verte—como si le leyera la mente, el moreno murmuró eso contra sus labios, hipnotizándole y haciendo descubrir sus gemas verdes. Ver esos ojos café y esa hermosa sonrisa como primer postal del día, era algo que no quería compartirle a nadie.

—Mierda, que sexy eres en las mañanas, _Beka—_ murmuró con voz ronca, pasando la mano por su rostro.

Otabek le sonrió tímido y se comenzó a poner colorado _¡Oh dios!_

— _Bekaaa_ , tonto, no te sonrojes— rió enternecido al notar que en vez de bajarle el sonrojo, lo estaba intensificando—, ven aquí—rió mientras le acercaba a sus labios y le besaba con ternura.

¿Había acaso hombre más perfecto que Otabek? No. Ni siquiera lo dudaba. Podría besarlo el resto de sus días y no necesitaría nada más para subsistir. Yuri pensó que ojalá, todas las mañanas pudiese sentirse así de tranquilo.

Los besos comenzaron a profundizarse, haciendo que Otabek recargara un poco su peso encima suyo para poder besarle con más intensidad. Le tomó el rostro y delineó sus labios como si de un manjar se tratara. Le sintió alzar su cadera, rozando sus intimidades y gimió.

—Mierda ¿es muy tarde para un rapidito mañanero?

No pudo hacer más que reír—Sí cielo, es tarde ya... te traje el desayuno y se va a enfriar si no lo comes ahora—le respondió besando su frente.

—Pues podrías ponerte el desayuno encima y lo como sobre tu cuerpo... o mejor te desayuno a ti— respondió extasiado ante tan hermoso despertar, comenzando a besar su cuello.

—Yuri, un día lograras matarme—suspiró mientras se dejaba besar—; pero recuerda que tenemos toque de queda... desayuna y luego haremos lo que quieras hacer.

Yuri suspiró contra su cuello y le dio un último beso en los labios, para luego sentarse lentamente, aun dormido.

—Que fácil... ¿qué tan caro me saldrá?—comentó Otabek al no recibir un berrinche de Yuri por hacerle despegarse de él.

—Bastante—respondió mientras le sonreía.

La imagen de Yuri completamente despeinado y sonriente, desnudo en su cama y tapando su intimidad sólo con la sabana, era algo que esperaba tener para siempre.

Así tuvieran problemas, así todo se complicará, quería tener a Yuri para siempre. Así, feliz, desenvuelto. Así, como le tenía enamorado. No pudo contenerse y le tomó del rostro para volver a besarlo, tomándose su tiempo, disfrutando de aquella oportunidad que tenía de despertar a su lado.

Una vez que tuvo la suficiente fuerza para dejar de mimarlo, acercó la bandeja con el desayuno y la puso a su lado, recostándose junto a él. Llevaba el pecho descubierto y el pantalón de pijama cubriéndole. Se recostó, sosteniendo su cuerpo con su codo y tomando el café con su otra mano.

—Vaya... no sabía que cocinaras tan bien ¡esto está delicioso!—exclamó, deleitándose con los waffles con helado.

—Esta vez me tome el tiempo, la primera vez que te quedaste no tenía mucho en la cocina—respondió mientras le veía engullir—; ¿a dónde va a parar todo lo que comes?—preguntó al recordar su vientre plano y marcado.

—Ah, lo quemo bailando—respondió con la boca llena, tomando un sorbo de té.

—¿Bailando? Creí que ya no salías en la noche—respondió confundido, tratando de camuflar la desesperación que le nacía cada vez que lo imaginaba así de nuevo.

—¡No, tonto! El ballet me ayuda a mantenerme, ¿Cómo crees que soy tan flexible?—le respondió con diversión, mientras le miraba con picardía.

—Yuri, ¿Bailas ballet?— se incorporó levemente y le miró con asombro.

¿Cómo no se había enterado con todo lo que venían hablando?

—Sí, ¿no te lo dije? Me tomé un descanso porque mi profesora estaba de vacaciones, pero regresa la próxima semana y me va a acribillar por no practicar— dijo mientras levantaba los hombros restándole importancia, como si estuviera acostumbrado a recibir regaños—, y que no se entere que estuve comiendo como un cerdo o no me dará mas clases.

Siguió comiendo y se detuvo al ver que su... ¿amante? O lo que sea, no le respondía. Volteó a verle y le encontró mirándole embobado—¿ _Beka_? ¿Dije algo malo?

—Creí que no podías ser más perfecto y me sigues sorprendiendo—colocó su taza de café en la bandeja que ya estaba casi vacía—, me encanta el ballet, he soñado practicarlo de niño— soltó, haciendo que el rubio le mirara sorprendido—pero jamás tuve oportunidad, supongo qué hay cosas para las cual no estoy hecho... pero admiro muchos a quienes poseen ese talento.

Se sonrojó levemente y miró el plato vacío.

—Bueno, no es como si fuera un bailarín de verdad o algo— comenzó—, jamás estuve en ninguna de las obras de Lilia... he puesto la condición de que seguiré las clases siempre y cuando no me vea obligado a participar en las obras que organiza la escuela de baile a la que asisto. Por ser su favorito, aceptó y bueno... no seré un bailarín de verdad hasta que lo pruebe, supongo.

—¿Por qué no lo haces, entonces?

—Me da vergüenza—murmuró avergonzado—; mi aspecto, mi forma de bailar... no parezco un chico cuando lo hago y muchos se burlan de mí, siempre ha sido así. No sería algo nuevo, pero no soportaría recibir burlas en frente de mis padres... es feo y vergonzoso, decepcionante— confesó, sintiéndose tan expuesto como la noche anterior. Sintió como le tomaban del rostro de esa manera tan cariñosa que tanto le gustaba. Se encontró con los ojos de Otabek de inmediato y se dejó absorber por ellos.

—Un paso a la vez, tigre—le sonrió conciliador—, si no te sientes listo, es porque no es el momento... ya lo lograrás y estaré en primera fila para verlo.

Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas y le sonrió temblorosamente.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo, _bebé—_ le besó la frente y le acomodó el cabello mientras disfrutaba su cercanía—.¿Terminaste el desayuno, cielo?

—Sí...—el susurro le salio anhelante. Fue allí que Otabek enfocó bien su vista y notó como Yuri le miraba. Su corazón comenzó a golpearse contra su pecho salvajemente.

Le miraba como si hubiese dado con una deidad. Le miraba con adoración y anhelo, le miraba con sus ojitos brillantes y le sonreía con una naturalidad envidiable. Sus labios rosados se movieron.

—Te quiero, _Beka_...

Esa frase que le había traído tantas alegrías como miedos, le supo a gloria, aún sabiendo que en un futuro tal vez volvería a clavarle dagas oxidadas en el corazón. No pudo evitar rendirse a su instinto de enamorado, correspondiendo al sentimiento.

—Y yo a ti, cielo—le acarició el rostro una vez más y tomó la bandeja, con destino a la cocina. No quiso generar gran escándalo al escucharle decirlo, porque sabía que a Yuri le pondría incómodo. Se lo tomó con falsa naturalidad, mientras todo su cuerpo festejaba por dentro y su sonrisa temblaba de felicidad.

Le confundía que la noche anterior se negara por completo a corresponderle y esa misma mañana cambiara de opinión. Pero en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndole, supo que Yuri era un ser impredecible.

—Espera, espera—se volteó y vió al menor ya con él bóxer que tomó del piso, poniéndose de pie con rapidez y llegando a su lado. Las marcas brutales en su cuerpo se veían más con la luz del día y no pudo evitar ahogar un jadeo de impresión.

Y es que eran en verdad brutales. Intentó sonreírle con la misma sinceridad que segundos atrás, pero no pudo hacerlo. Y tan fuerte era la conexión que tenían, que el menor se dió cuenta de eso de inmediato.

—¿Se ven realmente mal, no?—comentó, mirando su cuerpo y repasando suavemente las mordidas que amenazaban con dejar marca.

—Sí...—se sinceró—, pero se irán, sólo dale tiempo— mientras, ambos caminaron a la cocina, dejando la bandeja en la encimera.

—Lo sé, es que son repugnantes, no recuerdo en qué momento me hicieron estas— dijo mientras remarcaba las que tenía en el pecho.

—¿No lo recuerdas?—le preguntó sin absorber del todo la información nueva.

—No, me dijeron que estuve drogado la mitad de la noche, pero no se ni cuando pasó... fui un idiota al no estar atento—mencionó, tomando algunos cubiertos y llevándoles a lavar.

Otabek se quedó un momento mirándole como mojaba los utensilios y comenzaba a lavarlos con la esponja. Le tomó unos segundos reaccionar al peso de esas palabras.

—Yuri, repítelo... repite lo que dijiste—soltó por demás confundido. El rubio volteó a mirarle extrañado.

—¿Que repita qué?

—Lo que... lo último que mencionaste, creo que escuche mal.

—¿Que estaba drogado? No escuchaste mal...—soltó lo que estaba haciendo con cuidado de no romper nada y se secó superficialmente las manos con lo primero que encontró. Se acercó a él e intentó tocarle, reteniendo su mano cuando le vio retroceder.

El moreno le miraba descolocado.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Yuri?—su voz había sonado más cortante de lo que planeaba, haciendo que el menor se sintiera enormemente atemorizado.

Atemorizado de ser rechazado.

—No lo creí...

—¿Importante?—soltó, completando la oración con sarcasmo—, ¿no lo creíste importante? ¿Cuándo entenderás que eres importante para mí?

—Otabek, si lo que te preocupa es eso, me hice estudios, no tengo nada... no te hubiese ni besado si tuviese algo encima—se cruzó de brazos.

—No es eso Yura... ¡te drogaron! ¿Cómo puedes...? ¿Cómo...?— las palabras se le trabaron y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, resoplando enojado.

—Lo siento... es que no quiero hablar de eso—le dijo, sin saber realmente qué responder a las acusaciones—, creí que esa foto había hablado por sí sola—se defendió, recordando la bolsita con polvo blanco que salía allí, en la mano de ese desconocido.

—No pensé que habías consumido, Yuri—le reprochó mirándole dolido, con decepción.

—No consumí, yo no paso del alcohol, Otabek—a ese punto, comenzaba a ofenderle. El moreno se pasó las manos por el rostro de nuevo y suspiró.

—Lo sé, sólo dame un minuto—bufó con evidente enojo. Se dio media vuelta y se metió en su habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Yuri se quedó allí, sin atreverse a llevarle la contraria, con un hueco en el pecho que era desconocido para él. Decidió que no era la gran cosa y que todo se solucionaría. Terminó de lavar los trastes y se tiró en el sofá. Comenzó a mirar superficialmente la tele, sin prestar atención al canal que había seleccionado.

Conforme los minutos pasaban, comenzó a desesperarse. El moreno no salía de la habitación y le estaba empezando a dar nervios. Suspiró tembloroso y se dirigió a darse una ducha.

Antes de meterse vio su ropa ya seca desde lejos en el cuarto de lavado y la tomó, dirigiéndose al baño nuevamente y cerrando la puerta.

Abrió el grifo de agua caliente y se desvistió. No supo porque demonios se metió ahí, fue una reacción automática. Dejó que el agua bailara sobre su cuerpo y cerró los ojos.

Le había dicho que le quería. Luego de todo el drama de la noche anterior, resultó ser que no podía evitar sentirse así por él.

¿Quién podría?

Le había encantado su carita pasmada y sus ojos llenos de vida cuando le dijo eso. Como la sonrisa le tembló y le hizo bailar el corazón.

Pero el recuerdo repentino de la mirada enojada sobre él hace minutos atrás, le hizo temblar y dejar de sonreír. No le había dejado tocarle ni había sido comprensivo como otras veces. Se veía en serio enojado.  
Ver a Otabek decepcionado de él se sentía como caer en un agujero negro y sentir cómo todo se volvía frío.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, sintiéndose estúpido por llorar por algo así. ¿Desde cuándo era tan sensible?

_Me volví patético._

Se abrazó y frotó sus brazos, intentando consolarse en vano a sí mismo. Cuanto más recordaba esa mirada, más presión en el pecho sentía.  
No podía ni pensar en que el kazajo le apartará de su lado. Se recriminó internamente mil veces más pero aunque lo hiciera, sabía que los errores que cometió no tenían ni un arreglo.

Se sobresaltó de golpe, casi con riesgo de resbalarse al sentir que una mano le tocaba suavemente la espalda para llamar su atención.

Se volteó y vio a el causante de su llanto allí, mirándole con preocupación. Tan encerrado en sus lamentos estaba que ni le sintió entrar.

— _Yura_...— acercó su mano hacia él nuevamente y esta vez fue su turno retroceder, negándole la caricia, confundido por su cambio de carácter—. Lo siento, lo siento... —se disculpó, sin saber realmente como remediar la situación. Yuri le miraba confundido y mordiéndose el labio, auto rodeándose con sus brazos, marcando una barrera invisible—, no te encierres cielo, ven aquí, todo está bien— le dijo tranquilo, casi llegando a suplicarle, mientras abría los brazos.

No se aguantó las ganas y se metió entre ellos, abrazándole con fuerza— lo siento mucho, mucho, no me odies—tembló mientras sollozos menores salían de su cuerpo.

—No, _bebé_ , yo lo siento... no debí ponerme así—le rodeó y se relajó al notar que todo comenzaba a arreglarse—, tenía que hacer unas llamadas, lamento haberte tratado así, cielo—le arrulló con su voz y le relajo con caricias en el cabello.

Se tomó unos minutos para tranquilizarse y dejarse mimar.

—¿Por qué ...?— quiso comenzar, siendo interrumpido rápidamente.

—Porque no puedo conceder el hecho de que estuviste en más peligro del que imaginaba. Me altera pensar en lo que pudo haberte pasado... imaginar lo que te hicieron—susurró, tensando todo cuerpo y volviendo su mirada filosa como la punta de un diamante. Yuri permaneció recostado en su pecho, mirándole con atención—, no te volverán a molestar ¿sí? Nadie volverá a hacerte algo así mientras yo pueda evitarlo—le besó la coronilla y le acarició el rostro, al fin mirándole.

— _Beka_...— susurró con dolor—, te hago más daño que otra cosa.

—Hablamos de eso anoche, Yura— le cortó, besándole con delicadeza los labios y soltó un gemido involuntario—. No quiero alejarme de ti.

Yuri no pudo hacer más que envolverle con sus brazos y suspirar contra su boca— a veces pienso que nos besamos demasiado.

—Yo creo que jamás es suficiente— le alzó de la cintura, obteniendo las piernas pálidas alrededor de su cuerpo casi de inmediato. Le apoyó contra la pared y siguió besándole.

—¿Vas a follarme duro contra la pared, dj?— le susurró con sensualidad, dejándose lamer lascivamente los labios.  
Le mordió el labio inferior como respuesta afirmativa, haciéndole reír.

Amaba esos momentos. Esperaba que en un futuro pudieran estar así por siempre.

Pasó la lengua por su cuello, bebiéndose las gotas de agua caliente que osaban a tocar el cuerpo de su pequeño, apartándolas del camino.

Yuri soltaba risitas y y se dejaba hacer, sintiendo como Otabek estaba tan duro como él.

Antes de que pudieran siquiera hacer algo más, el celular del Kazajo sonó a lo lejos.

Se miraron un instante.

—¿Te están llamando?

—Es la alarma—se quejó, bajándole—, en media hora debes estar en la puerta de tu casa.

—Me estas jodiendo; ¿pusiste una alarma para eso?— comenzó a quejarse, haciendo un berrinche.

—Prometí llevarte para la hora del almuerzo—le respondió cerrando la ducha y pasándole una toalla a Yuri.

—¡No puede ser!—lloriqueó, quedándose con las ganas de seguir lo que estaban haciendo. El moreno le sonrió tranquilo a pesar de la frustración que él también tenía y le comenzó a secar el cuerpo.

—Tengo que caerle bien a mis suegros si quiero que sigas quedándote a pasar las noches conmigo.

Yuri sólo pudo sonrojarse fuertemente y reír embobado. Que hombre hermoso el que se había ido a cruzar.

* * *

Repasó la mesa por enésima vez mientras Viktor se terminaba de abrochar la camisa luego de la ducha que se había dado. El sexo con Yūri siempre le dejaba fulminado.

Cuando el reloj dio las doce, se escuchó una moto aparcando. Yūri le sonrió con altivez y Viktor rodó los ojos.

Genial, ahora debía pagar su apuesta.

La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a su hijo riendo y al moreno sonriéndole.

Viktor, dramático como siempre, se le tiró encima y comenzó a besarle la cabecita.

—¡Tu ausencia se sintió tanto!

—Maldita sea ¡quítate!— se quejó.

—Viktor, compórtate— le tocó el hombro y su esposo hizo caso, dejándole en paz—. Otabek, gracias por traerlo—dirigió la mirada al moreno, el cual asintió.

—No es problema— se volteó y miro a Yuri—, nos vemos luego—le sonrió y el rubio le devolvió el gesto, acompañándole a la puerta.

—¿Tienes que irte?—preguntó inocentemente el nipón.

—Yūri preparó el almuerzo para los cuatro—agregó Viktor—, como agradecimiento por cuidar a nuestro hijo—finalizó forzosamente, sintiendo el aura asesina del adorable japonés clavarse en su espalda. Su esposo llegaba a dar miedo cuando se tornaba amenazante y al parecer no pretendía dejarle pasar ni una ese día.

—Será un placer—respondió dando un asentimiento de respeto hacia ellos. Yuri sintió mil mariposas darle vueltas en la panza y se dio vuelta para que no vean el adorable tinte rosa que le cubría las mejillas. _Que lindo que es._

—Bien, la mesa está servida y la comida hecha—se encaminaron a sentarse, Viktor al lado de Yūri, Yuri junto a Otabek.

—¡Preparaste katsudon!—exclamó con cierto festejo en su voz el menor, haciendo sonreír a los tres.

—Hace mucho no lo preparaba—se excusó tímido.

—Si nunca lo has probado, te encantará, _mamá_ hace los mejores platos de katsudon de toooodo el mundo, ya verás— comentó con entusiasmo al ver el platillo caliente en frente suyo.

Ni Viktor ni Yūri pasaron por alto que su pequeño había dicho "mamá" en frente del moreno, con total confianza y sin vergüenza alguna a mostrar su cariño. El nipón sonrió conmovido y Viktor simplemente se dedicó a comer con la sonrisa ensayada de siempre.

El Kazajo probó el platillo y su rostro se iluminó— esto es delicioso.

—¿Cierto? No hay como la comida de Yūri— suspiró satisfecho mientras comía como si no se hubiese bajado un desayuno entero un par de horas antes.

El kazajo asintió y continuó degustando la comida.

—¿Tu madre también te prepara cosas especiales?

La pregunta le hizo levantar la mirada hacia el japonés y rememorar fugazmente lo que le había contado a Yuri la noche anterior.

—Sí, cocina muy bien—respondió serenamente, mientras seguía comiendo, disfrutando el sabor.

—Tomo muchos cursos de cocina, desde que nos casamos que me hago cargo de que ambos tengan algo en el estómago... si no probablemente moriríamos de hambre, Viktor logra evaporar el agua de la olla—comentó con simpleza.

—¡No me humilles frente al emo punk!

—¡Otabek no es un emo punk!—le discutió el menor golpeando la mesa—, ¡es el mejor del mundo!

A pesar de los nervios que le daba estar allí y lo mucho que le sudaban las manos, no puedo evitar sonrojarse al escucharle decir eso.

_"El mejor del mundo"_

Y Yuri tuvo que contener el impulso casi animal de derretirlo a besos. Otabek sonrojado era una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto en su vida.

—Viktor, no empieces con tus celos absurdos—le regaño el nipón.

—Si es "tan genial"—miró retadoramente a Yuri— ¿Qué es lo que hace? ¿A qué se dedica?

—¡Viktor, no seas grosero!— le retó Yūri.

—Soy dj y tatuador, señor Nikiforov—respondió educadamente. Ambos adultos le miraron sorprendidos.

—Pero... ¿cuántos años tienes?—soltó Viktor.

—Dieciocho, señor—ante la mirada de incredulidad del mayor, Yuri sonrió orgulloso.

—Te dije que era genial.

—Pero ¿Cómo haces para tener dos trabajos teniendo dieciocho años?

—¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?—bufó el rubio.

—Porque ser dj y tener éxito no es fácil, menos siendo tan joven—respondió el peliplata, ganándose la atención del menor—, normalmente si se tiene éxito en este rubro, es a partir de los treinta años cuando logras hacerte conocido.

Los ojitos verdes brillaron de emoción.

—¿En serio? ¡ _Beka_ eres asombroso!—exclamó volteándose hacia él.

Le sonrió apenado.

—Eso es increíble, Otabek—halagó el pelinegro—¿cómo lo hiciste?

—Bueno, terminé la escuela a los diecisiete— comenzó—, mezclo desde los catorce, hice amigos y gané contactos... y aquí estoy— alzó los hombros restándole importancia—, en el local de tatuajes trabajo a diario, ser dj es sólo un pasatiempo para ganar algo más de dinero.

—¡Vaya! Tu madre debe estar orgullosa—le sonrió el nipón.

Yuri bajó la mirada y Otabek se mantuvo estoico.

Porque él sabía. El kazajo le había contado un poco de aquella mujer en la noche. Que cocinaba delicioso, pero que a él, no le quería ni un poquito.

—Sí, debe de estarlo— respondió, encerrando ese recuerdo en el fondo, donde nadie pudiera verlo.

—Yo lo estaría—respondió ignorando la tensión entre su hijo y el muchacho—. Yuri aún no sabe que quiere hacer, pero le apoyaremos en lo que decida.

—Puede lograr lo que quiera—agregó el peliplata con su sonrisa acorazonada.

—Eso es seguro—acotó, mirándole con cariño. El menor le sonrió y volvió a bajar su cabecita, tímido de repente por recibir tanta atención y cierta presión por ver tanta gente ilusionada con su futuro.

Yuri levantó la mirada y miró de reojo al moreno, el cual parecía estar en sincronía con sus pensamientos. Se sonrieron discretamente y continuaron almorzando, entre anécdotas y risas de los mayores.

—Llamé a tu escuela para avisar que te reincorporas mañana—anunció Viktor, quitándole del letargo—, aún si Mila te alcanzó las tareas de tu clase, no puedes seguir faltando.

—He faltado porque tú insististe—reprochó con la boca llena.

—Sí, pero ya te veo bien como para regresar; además Lilia vuelve la semana que viene, te conviene retomar los estiramientos— le aconsejó el mayor.

—Nunca dejé los estiramientos—se defendió—, pero no he bailado desde que ella se fue... mis pies van a doler como la mierda.

—Bueno, es parte de la disciplina—agregó Yūri —inclusive luego de años sin bailar, los míos duelen a veces.

—¿Usted también baila?—preguntó sorprendido el kazajo.

—Bailaba, sí—sonrió con melancolía—, era muy solitario de chico y el baile era una forma de expresarme. Lo dejé un poco de lado al comenzar a patinar y luego termine dejándolo del todo; Yuri insistió en practicar cuando vio una de las viejas presentaciones que tengo grabadas— rió—, tenías que verle, era tan pequeño...

—¡Oye, no le cuentes!— se quejó, con un adorable sonrojo en su cara.

—No pasa nada, apuesto a que la madre de Otabek también te contara de él cuando era pequeño una vez que la conozcas— se burló el japonés, haciéndole palidecer de repente.

Si Yūri supiese que Otabek no veía a su familia hacía ya tres largos años, seguro se disculparía incansablemente por seguir mencionándola.

—Seguro le agradaría... Yuri es magnífico—respondió Otabek por él—, y ojalá nunca vea mis fotos de pequeño, seré motivo de burla el resto de su vida.

El menor le miró, admirando esa manera tan natural y dulce que tenía de camuflar sus problemas. Como si esta no fuera la primera vez que oculta su dolor, la primera vez que miente.  
Sin que los adultos se dieran cuenta, pasó la mano con delicadeza hasta la rodilla del kazajo y presionó suavemente, haciéndole saber que tenía su apoyo. Cuando salió de la sorpresa, éste poso su mano sobre la suya y la sostuvo, devolviéndole el apretón.

La charla siguió aun cuando la comida se había terminado. Rieron y hablaron, conociéndose un poco más. Para cuando Otabek sintió que ya había aprovechado demasiado la hospitalidad, decidió retirarse.

—Gracias por al almuerzo, estuvo delicioso.

—No es nada, gracias por cuidar de Yuri—respondió el japonés, con su esposo abrazándole como siempre—, vuelve cuando quieras—estrechó la mano de Viktor y recibió un abrazo del nipón, aguantando la respiración al sentir la mirada del peliplata clavada en su espalda.  
Yuri se ofreció a acompañarle a la puerta, ignorando los quejidos del ruso mayor.

Una vez que salieron fuera de la casa, no tuvo ni tiempo de decir una palabra que el rubio ya se había apoderado de sus labios. Suspiró de gozo y no notó lo mucho que había deseado eso hasta que le tuvo colgado del cuello.

—Has logrado pasar las siguientes tres horas en la misma mesa que Viktor y no te ha tirado un plato en la cabeza, tienes talento—se burló, pero mirándole con cierto orgullo.

Pasó las manos por su cintura y beso su frente— valió la pena, Yūri cocina muy bien.

—Eso ya lo sé... pero no te creas que por halagar su comida te escaparás de mis reclamos. Me debes un rapidito mañanero y uno en la ducha, _Beka—_ ronroneó juguetón, importándole muy poco estar a la vista de sus vecinos.

—Prometo compensarte la próxima, cielo... pero tus padres podrían vernos—le sonrió y le besó de nuevo, seguro de que no podía vivir sin probarle los labios cada cinco segundos.

—Es obvio que Viktor mira todo desde la ventana— rió—; pues que mire, así aprenderá a dejar de espiarme.

Bajó las manos a sus caderas y se acercó aún más a él si eso era posible, y pegando su frente a la suya, murmuró con intensidad.

—La próxima vez que te tenga a solas en una habitación... te castigaré por portarte tan mal, gatito—apretó donde tenía sus manos y soltó eso con una voz tan cargada de deseo, que Yuri jadeó involuntariamente, haciéndole sonreír burlón.

—No es justo, mierda—se quejó mientras Otabek reía entre dientes—, no puedes calentarme así e irte.

—Debo irme de todas formas, no puedo follarte en la puerta de tu casa.

—No, no puedes... pero más vale que el beso de despedida sea inolvidable, dj.

—Puedes apostarlo, cielo.

Rieron entre ellos y se miraron a los ojos un instante, sonriendo con cariño. A pesar del momento de tranquilidad y felicidad que estaban viviendo, el menor sabía que le debía una explicación que aún no estaba listo para dar. Aún así, la manera que tenía Otabek de tratarle, le hacía sentir con la obligación de decirlo todo.

—Sobre lo de anoche...—comenzó Yuri, sabiendo que tenía algo que aclarar aún.

—Lo de anoche... —murmuró Otabek en su boca— ¿que parte de toda la noche?—le preguntó, dejándole con el rostro confundido y luego rojo como un tomate, entendiendo que estaba recordando. Le golpeó en el hombro y el moreno rió.

_"El celular había sido olvidado entre las sabanas hacía más de una hora ya, en la que habían hablado en voz bajita, acariciandose las manos y el rostro._

_Otabek sobre su madre y Yuri sobre sus miedos acerca del futuro._

_La lista de reproducción había ido variando las canciones, y en este momento se encontraba con Snuff de Slipknot._

_No supo en que momento Yuri se había sentado a horcadas suyo, ni en qué momento comenzó a frotarse contra él, mimandole con su naricita pasando por su cuello y su rostro, haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara de inmediato._

_Él solo podía suspirar, sabiendo que no iba a poder seguir conteniéndose, que le necesitaba. Que su cuerpo y su corazón gritaban por curarle de la manera que fuera necesaria._

_—Yura, baja, tienes que dormir... tienes los ojos cansados— murmuró, aún si no podía dejar de pasar sus manos por sus glúteos, amasándolos e incitándole a moverse más, aunque su interior le gritara que borrara todo su pasado en caricias._

_—No quiero, quiero contigo— su voz le parecía atractiva inclusive si se oía cansada—, quiero arreglarte y que me arregles... por favor— pasó las manos por su pecho y se inclinó, comenzando a besarle el cuello con lentitud, sacándole gemidos guturales y ganándose que las manos del Kazajo comenzaran a explorar su cuerpo lo más que podía._

_—No quiero que te vuelvas a asustar, no creo que sea el momento adecuado para ti—suspiró ansioso por más contacto, sin saber ya lo que estaba haciendo._

_—Pero para ti sí lo es... mírate, ya estas duro y no dejas de tocarme, no puedes engañarme—susurró contra su oreja mientras pasaba su lengua lascivamente sobre ella, buscando derrumbar la barrera de autocontrol que el moreno había levantado por su culpa. Aún si no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, le provocó aún más, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja._

_Esas cosas eran su debilidad._

_—Mierda—se dio vuelta bruscamente, apresando al menor bajo su cuerpo—, deja de tentarme, tienes que dormir, no me...—su monólogo forzado se vio interrumpido por su propio gemido. Yuri había metido una mano por debajo de sus bóxers y había comenzado a acariciarle lentamente mientras lamia su cuello— .... a la mierda—se rindió al placer y le quitó los bóxers de un tirón. Sabía que eso no solucionaría nada, pero por un momento, sólo uno, necesitaba sentir que sí. Que podía curarle, que podía cuidarlo y que Yuri le necesitaba._

_Éste continuó con su tarea y no calló el sonido que salió de su garganta al sentir que el Kazajo le estimulaba con la misma intensidad que él lo hacía._

_—Beka... más—se quejó el rubio debajo suyo, mientras él aumentaba el ritmo de su mano. Pegó su frente a la suya, ambas comenzando a sudar. Respiraron contra el rostro del otro mientras los movimientos aumentaban y los gemidos subían de tono. Culminaron al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de mirarse ni una vez._

_Mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban, Yuri tomó la mano de Otabek que aún sostenía su intimidad y le guió más abajo. Al darse cuenta de la intención, se vio obligado a interrumpir._

_—Yuri, ya está bien por hoy._

_—No, quiero más, quiero más de ti... ¿tú no quieres?—insistió, a pesar de que por dentro comenzaba a acobardarse._

_—Dios sabe que quiero esto... mierda que sí lo quiero, pero tú no puedes lidiar con esto ahora, cielo._

_—Sí puedo, te lo demostraré—respondió con decisión a pesar del cansancio, a pesar del miedo. Le volvió a besar, haciéndole rendirse al instante. ¿A quién quería engañar? Su fuerza de voluntad tenía un límite y Otabek ya no podía aguantar más. Terminó de bajar lo que restaba de su mano y con la lubricación que ya tenía, comenzó a prepararle de a poco, con tranquilidad. Yuri se retorcía de debajo suyo, teniendo pequeños espasmos, luchando contra sus demonios e intentando sólo sentir el placer._

_—Si sientes que algo va mal me lo dices y pararé, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Le respondió con un asentimiento mientras trataba de entender lo que le había dicho. Se agarró con fuerza de las sabanas, suspirando y tomando gran cantidad de aire mientras cerraba los ojos._

_El Kazajo repartía besos por todo su cuello y pecho, teniendo tacto con su piel maltratada, tratando de no lastimar las heridas que ya tenía. Cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente estimulado, sacó los dedos de su interior, ganándose un quejido inconforme._

_—¿Estás seguro de esto?—intentó una vez más, aún sabiendo que con lo terco que era, el rubio no desistiría._

_—Hazlo— respondió con sus ojitos fuertemente cerrados. Asintió, y sin olvidar usar protección, le cumplió el capricho._

_Su cuerpo se amoldó casi de inmediato, como si hubiese esperado por él más tiempo del que realmente había pasado. Se hundió en él y comenzó a seguir el ritmo que Yuri, aún estando debajo suyo, le marcaba con sus propias caderas._

_Ahogó jadeos y gemidos vergonzosos y trató de no descontrolarse. Es que quería aumentar el ritmo, quería hacerle gritar su nombre. Pero temía asustarle, temía muchísimo hacerle daño._

_Dicho temor se vió más real cuando le presto atención a su rostro y notó que Yuri lloraba con los ojos cerrados, sin emitir ni un solo sonido._

_Frenó, tratando de no entrar en pánico y le trató con el mayor tacto posible._

_—Yura, ¿te estoy lastimando?—el menor negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose triste, enojado y decepcionado consigo mismo—, de acuerdo, tranquilo... me saldré, ¿sí?—comenzó a echarse hacia atrás, pero el agarre desesperado no le dejo._

_—No, no pares—el murmullo enredado y tembloroso le hizo doler el estómago._

_—Yuri, no puedes. Y está bien, no me enojaré contigo—insistió, tratando de hacerle sentir cómodo._

_—Sí puedo ¡sí puedo! Sigue... por favor, sigue—ante su insistencia, supo que no le haría cambiar de opinión._

_—No así, cielo—volvió a unirse a él, sacándole un gemido y le abrazó la cintura, dándose vuelta y haciendo que el rubio quedara encima suyo—, lo harás tú._

_Le miró descolocado desde arriba—¿Por qué?_

_—Marca tu ritmo... si te asustas sabrás cuando parar—comentó, mirándole desde abajo mientras le acariciaba los brazos._

_—Pero así estas lejos..._

_—Ya lo hicimos así una vez— le acarició los glúteos con suavidad, alternando sus caricias a lo largo de su cuerpo para relajarle—, no voy a arriesgarme a lastimarte, si sient..—las gotitas de agua cálida que cayeron sobre su vientre le frenaron la oración en seco._

_Yuri no había cesado su silencioso llanto. Con su carita roja, con su carita terriblemente triste. Casi pudo escuchar como su corazón temblaba y amenazaba con quebrarse ante la visión._

_No pudo contenerse al ver cómo sus lágrimas seguían cayendo. El rubio le generaba una necesidad de protección tan grande, que no podía tolerar verle triste. Simplemente no podía. Le tomó suavemente de los brazos, haciéndole recostarse en su pecho, acobijandole, aún estando dentro suyo—, ¿por qué quieres seguir, Yura?—preguntó cuando la curiosidad no puedo seguir oculta._

_Le sintió removerse incómodo._

_—Porque si no lo hago...—soltó con duda, callándose y mordiendose el labio, escondiendo las palabras que no quería pronunciar en voz alta; haciendo que Otabek saboreara cierta congoja al no poder descifrarle—, sólo quiero tenerte conmigo—se movió levemente y acercó su rostro húmedo al suyo—, quiero grabarme tu rostro... quiero grabarte así, como estamos ahora._

_—¿Haciéndote el amor?— le susurró._

_—Sí...—murmuró en cierta forma avergonzado. Jamás le habían dicho eso._

_Sabiendo que al parecer no habría otra manera, decidió hacerle caso._

_—De acuerdo, pero mírame, sólo mírame y no cierres los ojos— puso como condición, tomándole del pálido rostro, comenzando a moverse a la par de él. Sintió al rubio temblar encima suyo y gemir bajito, sin dejar de mirarle. Se movía lento, haciéndole dar saltitos. Yuri estaba recostado contra su pecho, con su mentón clavado en su piel y mirándole con atención cada porción de su rostro._

_Enredando sus dedos aún más en su cabello, profundizó la estocada sin aumentar el ritmo y le vio entrecerrar sus ojitos en placer._

_—¿Se siente bien, bebé?— le preguntó, sin descuidar ni una expresión que venía de su carita sonrojada._

_—Sí... sigue—susurró entrecortadamente, luchando por no cerrar los ojos ante el gozo._   
_Otabek retiró sus manos de su cabecita y las deslizó hasta sus glúteos, acariciándole todo el cuerpo en el camino. Yuri suspiraba y se agarraba de su pecho, mirándole con deseo—. Más... por favor— le suplicó mirándole sus labios._

_—¿Seguro?—aún sabiendo la respuesta, quería asegurarse. Bastó un movimiento afirmativo para que le hiciera caso. Se ganó las uñas clavadas en su pecho._

_Contuvo un suspiro._

_—Yura, no te conviene hacer eso—le dijo, tratando de regular su respiración con el ritmo de las embestidas. El menor le retó, arañándole con más fuerza._   
_—Si me sigues provocando no podré parar, gatito— y se esforzó. Dios sabía que lo intento, pero el rubio siguió provocándole, retándole, clavando las uñas en su piel y sintiéndole, con algunas lágrimas secas y otra aún húmedas en sus mejillas, los ojitos hinchados, cansados, pero brillantes. Brillaban de nuevo y lo hacían por él. ¿Cómo resistirse?_

_—Mierda, Beka... más—su voz salió desconocida, temblorosa. Sus gemidos se confundían con las palabras, por momentos olvidaba como respirar._ _No quería alejarse de él, no quería despegarse de su pecho. El calor corporal del Kazajo le hacía sentir seguro, sabía que nada malo podía pasarle mientras ese hombre le abrazara—, arriba... te quiero arriba—jadeó, necesitando más contacto, más profundidad._

_Perdido en el placer como estaba, el moreno no dudó en darle vuelta de repente y posicionarse encima suyo. Le tomó del cabello ya bastante despeinado y le embistió con certeza mientras no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos. Se deleitó con la boquita entreabierta y los gemidos suplicantes. Sus ojos estaban húmedos de placer esta vez y su brillo podía opacar a cualquier estrella. Yuri le arañaba la espalda sin callarse nada, dejándose llenar una y otra vez._

_Como el rubio ya no podía armar ni una oración coherente debido al aumento de las embestidas, levantó un poco su cabecita y le tomó los labios con los suyos, mordiéndole el inferior, quitándole un suspiro contenido al hombre que tenía encima, haciendo que inconscientemente, le penetrara más duro y con más profundidad. Ahogó los gritos en su boca y cerró fuerte los ojos, viniéndose sin poder evitarlo, mientras enterraba los dedos en su espalda una última vez._

_Al sentir eso, Otabek le despegó de sus labios para mirarlo, dejándose envolver por la expresión en el rostro de Yuri al llegar al orgasmo y embistió un poco más, antes de hacer lo mismo._

_Yuri respiró profundo y se contuvo por no saltarle encima de nuevo. Había sido suficiente por una noche._

_Se quedaron así, semi abrazados, respirando con dificultad, intentando volver a la realidad._

_—¿Bebé? ¿Estás bien?—fue lo primero que soltó al recuperar un poco la cordura que le había abandonado minutos atrás. Le vió sonriendo levemente, mirándole fijo, con un aire enamorado que casi le hizo reír._

_—Sí, cielo, estoy bien... gracias—lanzó en un suspiro, casi sin darse cuenta, mientras sonreía embobado por el gozo experimentado._

_A Otabek se le iluminó el rostro y el gesto de diversión que tenía casi se le borra del rostro._

_—¿Estás delirando?_

_—Bueno, no puedes culparme—murmuró, sin aire—, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer luego del orgasmo que me has dado._

_—Sólo por eso te gusto, eh—se quejó fingidamente mientras le besaba los hombros con parsimonia, haciéndole casi ronronear de gusto._

_—Me gustas por muchas cosas que me tardaría horas en enumerar—se defendió, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Le tomó desprevenido, casi no pudo recomponer su rostro ante esas palabras que le habían dejado el corazón latiendo desbocado._

_—¿En serio?—le acarició el cuello con su respiración y sus besos—. Tenemos toda la noche, Yura._

_El menor sonrió y rodó los ojos con fingido fastidio, comenzando a decirle cada cosa que le gustaba de él."_

—Fue muy lindo, _Yura_ — le halagó, sintiendo su corazón flotar por cada palabra dicha que recordaba.

—¡Cállate! Fue asquerosamente cursi—se quejó mientras le seguía golpeando el hombro, sin hacerle mínimo daño.

—Pues a mi me ha gustado—refutó, soltando risitas por los inútiles golpes que recibía.

—Tsk, Kazajo tonto—resopló enojado, porque sus golpes no daban efecto.

—¿Ya no soy "cielo"?—se le burló, comenzando a reír al ver cómo se enojaba aún más.

—¡ _Beka_ , ya!— le reprochó, intentando aguantar la risa, uniéndose al moreno en esa bella melodía al final.

—Y sobre lo que ibas a decir... —dejó la risa de lado un momento—, te repetiré lo mismo; tenemos toda la vida para conocernos, para abrirnos al otro... no tienes nada que explicarme, Yuri—le besó la frente y el ruso sólo pudo sonreírle en agradecimiento.

Rieron y siguieron jugando entre ellos, sin notar el tiempo, sin notar nada más.

Para cuando Otabek se fue, Yuri se quedó sentado en el escalón en la puerta de su casa, mirando el camino por el cual el moreno se había ido, alejándose hasta desaparecer entre las calles.

Las horas pasaron, el sol se puso y Yuri se quedó allí. Con una sonrisa enamorada en el rostro y el pecho inflándose en plenitud.

_"Deliver me into my fate_   
_If I'm alone I cannot hate_   
_I don't deserve to have you_   
_Ooh, my smile was taken long ago_   
_If I can change I hope I never know"_


	11. xi. Sinful choices.

_Well I can promise you paradise_   
_No need to serve on your knees_   
_And when you're lost in the darkest of hours_   
_Take a moment and tell me who you see_   
_Won't tell ya who not to be_

**_Shepherd of fire; Avenged sevenfold._ **

* * *

Volver a la escuela era tan gratificante como mortificador. Sí, le alegraba poder volver a su vida de siempre en cierto aspecto. Pero al mismo tiempo no. Eso solo le hacía recordar lo mucho que odiaba esa normalidad.

Porque si bien Yuri había tomado consciencia, la repentina estabilidad le dejaba mal sabor en la boca. No se sentía real, no se sentía como él. En esos momentos debería estar pensando, planeando, que se pondría esa noche y hostigando a Mila para que le cubriera.

Pero allí estaba, en clase de matemáticas, con la capucha cubriendo su cabeza. Miraba el piso, el techo y se recostaba entre sus brazos. Tenía todo al día, entendía todo lo que estaban explicando. Para Yuri, la matemática era igual en todos lados, era algo que siempre era igual. Era aburrido pero se le daba bien, aunque no se esforzaba demasiado por ello porque no le agradaba.

En cambio, literatura le gustaba mucho. Pero le iba pésimo. Estaba seguro de que tendría que volver durante el verano.

Era una materia que te enviaba libros para leer en casa, lo cual no era problema. Pero la profesora tenía una didáctica a la hora de enseñar, para tratar de atrapar a los alumnos y hacer de la clase algo más divertido. Les hacía escribir.

Y al ruso se le daba muy bien, pero no podía hacerlo.

Es decir, sólo imagínense si alguien leía esas cosas. Llamaría la atención de sus profesores, de sus padres. Probablemente le enviarían a un psicólogo. Así que simplemente se tiraba en su asiento a mirar el techo, haciendo que su profesora le regañara.

_"—¿Por qué no escribes?"_

_"—No se me ocurre nada"_

_"—Escribe lo que sientes"_

_No puedo_. Es lo que le gustaría decir, pero se conformaba con escribir "aburrido" y entregar la hoja que no llegaba ni al mínimo de calificación.

Porque un _no puedo_ implicaba demasiadas preguntas que no quería responder. Estar enojado y ser rebelde era más fácil que ser sincero.

Era un fastidio porque tenía mucho para decir. Tal vez demasiado. Y estaba seguro de que sus profesores no estaban calificados para leer cosas de tal magnitud ni para tratar de entenderlo, así que prefería callar. Antes podía ahogar eso en alcohol y mezclarlo con el sexo morboso de siempre. Ahora ya no le quedaba nada y eso comenzaba a volverle loco.

Estando encerrado en su casa se había sentido en una burbuja de cristal donde todo estaría siempre bien, en un sueño construido de almohadones y algodón donde si se caía, no podía salir lastimado. Salir de su hogar esa mañana se había sentido como el abismo, donde en cualquier momento podría recaer. Y lamentablemente, un corazón tan frágil y destruido como el suyo estaba cediendo ante eso, generándole ansiedad.

Repiqueteaba el pie contra el piso de manera constantemente, se estiraba en el asiento y tamborileaba los dedos contra el cuaderno sin nada escrito en frente suyo. Se despeinaba el cabello y se mordía las uñas. Quería correr o dormir, algo. Se sentía aprisionado y su corazón martilleaba violento, haciéndole sudar.

Tenía ganas de gritar y llorar y nada salía; sólo podía fingir normalidad, aunque distara mucho de ello.

Sin siquiera preverlo, escuchó algo que le erizo en el asiento.

_"—Yurotchka"_

Se quedó quieto en su lugar, volteando la cabeza discretamente sobre su hombro. No había nada. Miro a sus compañeros concentrados en la clase y los del fondo, durmiendo. Les miró atentamente, en especial a quienes se sentaban a su alrededor. Pero ninguno le miraba. Volvió a acomodarse en su asiento y decidió no ponerle atención a aquello.

Seguro no había sido nada, imaginaciones suyas.

Siguió mordiéndose las uñas luego de eso, repiqueteando la mesa, pasándose las manos bruscamente por el rostro.

Las horas se le pasaron lentas, torturándole. Veía pasar todo lento y rápido, pero nada pasaba realmente. Cuando la clase al fin terminó, fue el primero en levantarse con prisa, guardar todo desprolijamente y salir corriendo al baño.

Corrió ignorando las miradas de quienes se cruzaba en los pasillos y entró casi temblando a la habitación. Las dos personas que estaban allí le vieron extrañado pero no le dijeron nada.

Dejó su mochila tirada en el piso y se vio al espejo. Daba asco sólo mirarse.

Estaba completamente sudado y pálido, con unas ojeras que en la mañana cuando se levantó, no estaban allí ¿Qué demonios?

Su uniforme estaba desprolijo. La camisa blanca estaba transparentada por partes donde el sudor se había colado y arrugado en otras. La corbata desajustada y torcida.

Temblaba levemente y se sentía incómodo, extraño. Tenía la boca seca y el corazón desbocado, así que sólo pudo atinar a lavarse la cara más de seis veces, tratando inútilmente de calmarse. Lo único que hizo el agua por él, fue borrar el sudor; todo lo demas seguía igual. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se encontraba solo; lo cual le dió cierta sensación de calma. Suspiró fuerte aún tembloroso y decidió que no podía seguir asi. Buscó en su cabeza, en sus recuerdos, y dió con que tenía un conjunto de noche en el casillero. Una noche no había ni llegado a dormir a su casa que tuvo que ir directo al instituto; se tuvo que vestir a escondidas en el baño y ocultar allí las prendas, olvidando llevarlas a su casa luego.

Agradeció por eso.

Bien, entonces esa noche saldría, iría a algún lugar cerca de casa que conociera y tomaría un par de tragos. Seduciría a alguien y ya. Su cuerpo tembló en anticipación y su ansiedad se volvió más evidente. Necesitó ver la ropa de su casillero. Ver que aún le quedaba algo, ver que aún seguían ahí y que podía salir esa noche volcando sus demonios en alguna parte.

Se arregló mediocremente frente al espejo sin lograr ni un cambio en su demacrado rostro y salió, tratando de no verse muy ansioso o desesperado. Llegó a su casillero y abrió la puerta temblando horriblemente; para cuando pudo hacerlo y vio la prenda al final de todo, con cierto brillo peligroso. Su corazón vibró de manera dolorosa, casi generándole una mueca.

No tuvo ni tiempo de extender su mano para tomarla, que su casillero fue cerrado de golpe, haciéndole saltar en su lugar. Se volteó asustado, reconociendo la posibilidad de que algún profesor pudo haberle pillado y contactaría a sus padres.

Más ese brazo moreno no parecía el de ningún profesor que conociera.

—¿En qué andas, _kitten_?—los ojos azules le miraron acusadores, contrastando con esa sonrisa simpática que por primera vez, encontraba tranquilizadora.

—Idiota, ¿se puede saber por qué mierda cerraste mi casillero?—espetó, tratando de verse tan arisco como siempre.

—Bueno, pasaba por aquí y me pareció ver un lindo gatito—continuó, aminorando la acusación en su mirada.

—¡No me llames así!—se quejó, odiando la cita de ese estúpido dibujo animado.

—Ya, ya, sólo quería saber cómo estabas—se relajó, quitando el tono burlón y recostándose en las cajas de metal.

—¿Cómo estoy de qué?—apuró, fastidiado por la interrupción.

—Tú sabes de qué, Yuri—murmuró, para que nadie escuchara.

—Ah eso... bien—se hizo el desentendido.

—¿Bien? No creas que no vi lo que escondías allí dentro—le reprendió con suavidad, como si tratara con un infante que no entendía que estaba mal lo que hacía.

Yuri calló un momento, sintiéndose acorralado. Lo último que quería era ser juzgado. Al prever eso, Jean simplemente le sonrió como siempre lo hacía, abrazándole por el cuello y apartándole de allí.

—¡¿Qué mierda haces?!—se molestó mientras trata de apartarle.

—Tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas y tú me acompañaras, hace un bello día afuera—divagó mientras le arrastraba hacia la salida.

—¡No iré a ningún lado contigo!—se quejó, empujándole.

—Pero... tú me debes un favor, _kitten—s_ e burló, con cierta oscuridad evidente en su mirada.

Lo pensó un momento y decidió que por una vez, podría soportarlo.

—Bien—aceptó—, pero si me vuelves a llamar así, te haré tragar ese estúpido ego que tienes a patadas— siseó enojado por no poder salirse con la suya.   
El ojiazul sonrió como siempre y volvió a abrazarle con el cuello, ya llegando a la puerta de salida.

—Ya, ya, no te enojes mi pequeño Yuri, pasaremos una larga tarde, muy entretenida, primero...

Mientras Jean daba su monólogo y todos los planes que pretendía llevar a cabo en contra de su voluntad, Yuri no pudo evitar voltearse a mirar atrás, viendo cómo su casillero se perdía entre los demás, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago al dejar ir la única posibilidad de salir de ese infierno que tenía.

* * *

Así había pasado la maldita tarde. JJ le había arrastrado en su moto rojo chillón hacia todos lados. Le llevó a almorzar a un lugar que sólo alguien acomodado económicamente como él podía pagar. Habló durante toda la comida, haciéndole preguntarse en qué momento era que metía la comida en su boca, masticaba y tragaba, sin poder dejar de hablar ni por cinco míseros segundos.

Rodó los ojos en cansancio haciéndole entender que nada de lo que le contaba sobre sus mil logros en la vida le interesaba, sin obtener resultados a su favor.

Así y todo, le llevó por casi toda la ciudad.

Necesitaba un traje nuevo y una opinión. Y como Yuri tenía esa tendencia a insultarle y decirle que todo se veía mal en él, le arrastró por cada local, y se probó cada maldito traje existente.

—¿Qué opinas de este, _kitten_?—desfilaba por milésima vez.

Era un saco gris esta vez, con pantalón del mismo color, chaleco negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja.

—Bien, bien, lleva ese ya—murmuró fastidiado, recostado incómodamente en el silloncito de la tienda. Había visto tantos trajes ese día que prometía jamás vestir uno en su vida.

—No, no, dices eso porque quieres irte ¡Vamos, debo verme perfecto!

—¿Que no siempre andas diciendo que todo se ve perfecto en ti?—le reprochó sin ganas de seguir discutiendo, puesto que llevaban toda la tarde en ello.

—Pero esto es muy, muy especial, _kitten—_ inquirió, mirándose al espejo y arreglándose la corbata.

—¿Irás a una convención de idiotas? ¿Celebran algo en tu honor?—se burló entre bostezo y bostezo.

El canadiense rió ante eso, sin ofenderse ni un poco.

—Le pediré una cita a alguien especial... —soltó con alegría. Y Yuri le miró con una ceja levantada.

—¿Compraras un traje sólo para pedirle una cita a alguien? Se nota que tienes dinero.

—Oh bueno, esta es especial—se oía soñador—, jamás me había sentido así, ¿sabes? Todo parece estar bien con esa persona... todo es seguro. Inclusive puedo tener el peor día del mundo, pero nada me importa si tengo su atención cinco segundos por día. No hay nada que me guste más que sus ojitos claros prestándome atención—su voz salía como terciopelo para sus oídos y de pronto se sintió ajeno al entorno.  
—Así que pensé ¿quién podría darme una opinión sincera? Pues, la única persona que no me trata como si fuera un ídolo pop por el dinero que tengo, y estuviese libre esta tarde, claro—se volteó y le sonrió sincero—. Tú, Yuri.

Inclusive llego a encontrarle guapo en ese momento. Y es que Jean Jaques Leroy era un galán. El rey del instituto, el más popular, el más codiciado. Sus padres tenían dinero, por tanto, todos le trataban casi con adoración. Podía decir que tenía pocos amigos verdaderos y que los contaba con sólo los dedos de una mano. Y aunque él le negara, aunque le peleara y le tratará mal, Yuri entraba en esa lista.

El rubio, poco acostumbrado aún a esas demostraciones de afecto, se sonrojó hasta la coronilla. Jean rió enternecido.

—Si hace sonrojar a Yuri Plisetsky, supongo que este es el que llevaré —dijo, comenzando a quitarse el traje.

—¡No estoy sonrojado idiota!—le gritó incorporándose de golpe con el rostro aún colorado, tratando de salvar su dignidad.

—Bueno, bueno, no te enojes—rió al ver como la gente volteaba a verlos por el escándalo.

—Y quítate esa porquería, ese color de saco no queda bien con esa camisa—murmuró, mirando hacia otro lado—, si vas a comprar, hazlo bien.

Enormemente sorprendido, JJ le miro pasmado ante esa nueva sumisión que encontró terriblemente adorable, y se dejó embargar por ese lado suave que seguro no volvería a presenciar en mucho tiempo.

Yuri le obligó a quitarse eso y encerrarse en el probador, mientras él analizaba, buscaba y le pedía al vendedor todo lo que le parecía adecuado.   
Que uno no iba porque su tono de piel se veía opaco, que el otro hacía que sus ojos se perdieran, que no iba con su anatomía, que le hacía gordo, que la tela no le parecía adecuada. Jean hasta estuvo casi arrepentido de pedirle opinión.

Le hizo probarse más de quince conjuntos diferentes, hasta que al fin encontraron el adecuado.

Se decidieron por un traje negro, con el saco y el pantalón satinados. El chaleco del mismo color pero otra tela, por lo cual el color oscuro era más intenso. La camisa era blanca y la corbata también negra. Los zapatos eran de un cuero extraordinariamente caro y del mismo color que el resto del traje. Si Jean quería algo formal, ese era el atuendo perfecto. Parecía algo simple, pero la finura de la tela y el roce agradable al tacto hacía que todo valiera cada centavo.

—¡Vaya! Tienes un gusto delicioso para escoger la ropa, _kitten—_ se admiró al espejo mil veces mientras Yuri sonreía complacido—, te compraré algo a cambio.

—¿Ah? No quiero nada, estúpido—se quejó al ver las intenciones.

—Es como recompensa por ayudarme, anda, escoge un traje— insistió desde adentro del vestidor, mientras las prendas que compraría eran apoyadas en la parte superior de la puerta que les separaba.

Yuri rodó los ojos, desde donde estaba recostado.

—No quiero un sugar daddy, estúpido, ya te dije que no— Jean rió mientras terminaba de abotonar su camisa, y se encaminaba hacia él, dejando ver parte de sus pectorales.

—¿Estás seguro, _kitten_?—murmuró, inclinándose encima suyo—, puedo pagarte todo lo que me pidas—, paso el dedo por su blanca mandíbula, acariciándole—; sólo tienes que pedirlo y lo tendrás—y Yuri se puso rojo de la cabeza a los pies.

De furia, claro.

—¡Imbécil de mierda, te dije que no!—le empujó con fuerza y siguió maldiciendo en ruso.

Jean no pudo hacer más que reír, divirtiéndose con lo exagerado que el menor podía llegar a ser.

—Era la prueba de fuego—explicó, sonriéndole con burla mientras se terminaba de abotonar la camisa—, cualquiera me hubiese dicho que sí al instante, además de buscar acostarse conmigo, claro.

—Pues yo no soy una de tus putas baratas, canadiense de mierda—bramó, aún avergonzado por lo anterior.

—Eso espero, y también espero que no seas la de nadie más—soltó casual, pero con clara advertencia, haciendo alusión a lo que había visto en su casillero.

Yuri se calmó un poco ante eso, y le acompañó a la caja a pagar—... no le digas a Mila—murmuró.

—No le diré a nadie—le tranquilizó—, pero no te dejaré ir, y si vas, irás conmigo o con alguien que no te pierda de vista.

—¿Quién eres ahora? ¿Mi padre?

—Soy tu amigo, hermano mayor si quieres—alzó los hombros, quitándole importancia—, pero luego de lo que vi esa vez, no permitiré que vuelvas a caer ahí... así que donde sea que pensabas ir esta noche, lo cancelarás y participarás en mis planes—soltó con entusiasmo.

—No participaré en tus malditos planes, ya me arrastraste por media ciudad durante todo el día—se quejó, mientras salían de la tienda.

—Bueno, considerémoslo una extorsión—insistió, cargando las bolsas de su compra—, si no vienes conmigo, le diré a tus padres... de hecho, lo exageraré.

Le miró abrumado—¿me tomas el pelo? ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

—Bueno, resulta que sí hablo en serio—rió divertido-; tú eliges, _kitten._

No le costó mucho llegar a una decisión y suspirar resignado. Si sus padres se enteraban probablemente le impondrían peores reglas, más tiempo en casa y probablemente le obligarían a tratarse o algo así. Además... no quería ver a sus padres llorar de nuevo. Sí, tenía muchos problemas, pero ellos no tenían porque saberlo, mucho menos porque sufrirlos.

Jean sonrió triunfante ante ese suspiro y le arrastró a la peluquería esa donde iba siempre.

Sólo se retocó el corte que siempre llevaba y eso le había costado lo que le pagaban por mes a un trabajador promedio. Yuri rodó los ojos ante lo que él llamaba "derroche innecesario de dinero". Mientras esperaba que el canadiense pagara la cuenta, se dedicó a observar el exterior del centro comercial desde donde estaba sentado.

Tenía cierto tic nervioso en la pierna y no podía parar de moverla, como le había pasado en la mañana. Se sentía inquieto e incómodo. Veía a las familias pasar y desviaba la vista. La sonrisa en sus rostros le confundía y ver a niños con sus padres de la mano hacia que su corazón se estrujara, desconociendo la razón.

Hubo una familia en particular que frenó su caminata justo en frente suyo.

Ver a la madre sonreírle al pequeño le generaba nostalgia, y ver al padre cargándole, le enojaba. Les miraba de a ratos, desviando la mirada pero volviendo a mirarlos sin poder evitarlo.

Para cuando se movieron y siguieron caminando, su corazón le golpeó con fuerza el pecho, haciéndole doler.

En el local de en frente, una tienda de ropa nocturna brillaba ante sus ojos. Las luces y la vidriera se podía apreciar de tonos violáceos y oscuros. La ropa tenía brillo o estampados llamativos, además de ser bastante ajustados al cuerpo.  
El temblor disimulado que pensó que se había ido, volvió con fuerza y sintió ganas de vomitar.

_¿Qué mierda me esta pasando?_

Escuchó su nombre ser susurrado y se volteó alterado, sin encontrar nada más que la pared detrás suyo. Volvió la vista al frente y se asustó de sí mismo al ver las palmas de sus manos mojadas en sudor.

No entendía que le pasaba ¿era un ataque de ansiedad? ¿Ansiedad por qué? Él estaba bien, completamente bien.

Su necesidad de cruzar el lugar y tener una de esas prendas en la mano, superaba cualquier uso de razón. Dejó de escuchar los ruidos ambientales de su entorno y las voces de las personas. Sentía un pitido ensordecedor atravesándole los oídos, haciéndole doler la cabeza.

Hizo un gesto de dolor y se llevó una mano a ella, tratando de entender de dónde provenía el malestar, pero sin realmente pensarlo demasiado. Aún así, se levantó del asiento encuerado negro en el cual estaba sentado y salió del lugar. Por cada paso que daba, su dolor de cabeza empeoraba. Pero no podía parar. Lo único que su cabeza gritaba era que si obtenía una de esas, podría salir esa noche. Podría beber. Podría hacer lo que se le diera la gana y los demás harían lo mismo con él. Su cabeza le gritaba fuerte y claro lo mucho que necesitaba eso. Lo mucho que necesitaba perderse de nuevo. Su estómago rehuía a esa acción y se retorcía, haciéndole sudar. Su cabeza punzaba y su cuerpo estaba en una batalla que comenzaba a hacerse evidente.

Caminó rápido, torpe y tratando de no trabarse con sus propios pies. Empujó gente y casi se cae un par de veces.

La voz, aquella que le había llamado por su nombre, le hablaba en susurros difusos, poco entendibles, pero le incitaba a seguir caminando hacia aquel lugar. Sentía que si lo hacía, esa molesta presencia le dejaría en paz.

Se sentía flotar, pero también sentía como cada paso que daba hacia sus piernas más pesadas, complicándole el movimiento.

No se dio cuenta de lo mal que se veía por fuera hasta que fue regresado bruscamente a la realidad.

—¡Yuri, contéstame!

El jalón en sus brazos y el leve zarandeo de su cuerpo le marearon, pero no al punto de confundirlo. Parpadeó un par de veces y enfocó la vista.

Jean le miraba con el gesto más preocupado y serio que le había visto desde que le conocía.

—¿Qué pasa?—se le ocurrió preguntar, mientras disimuladamente ocultaba el susto que se había pegado.

—¿Qué...?— le miraba confundido. Oh, si tan sólo supiera lo confundido que estaba él—. Yuri, ¿a dónde ibas?

—Pues... quería ver algo de allí— dijo, señalando el local con el brazo.

Jean volteó un segundo a ver a que se refería y luego volvió a concentrarse en él.

—No te vayas así, si querías ir solo tenías que pedírmelo—endureció la mirada, sin saber realmente cómo lidiar con una situación tan extraña.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Por qué demonios tengo que decirte a dónde voy a ti?!—se alteró, tratando de verse igual que siempre.

—Tú sabes bien porque... no dejaré que cometas estupideces bajo mi custodia—continuó, aún sosteniéndole de los hombros.

—¡¿Custodia?! ¡No necesito tu custodia!—bramó, soltándose de su agarre, notando allí por primera vez, lo exageradamente sudado que se encontraba.

—Si la necesitas—insistió, aún si así se ganaba una patada suya.

—¿Qué te hace pensar...?—JJ le interrumpió, justificando su preocupación.

—Yuri te llamé por tu nombre más de ocho veces y no volteaste.

Yuri se quedó mirándole confundido un momento, reponiéndose al instante.

—No te escuché... no hagas drama por estupideces—volteó el rostro a un costado, con el ceño fruncido.

—Te grité. Medio centro comercial se dió la vuelta—le insistió con preocupación, comenzando a hartarlo. Aún así, no pudo simplemente terminar la conversación de manera brusca, porque no se sentía con la fuerza para decir más maldiciones.

—Debo estar cansado... no dormí mucho anoche.

Su justificación no era válida y lo sabía,  
Pero también sabía que Jean sabía cuando ser insistente y cuando no.

—¡Señor Leroy, no olvide sus cosas!—el grito de la mujer desde la peluquería cortó con la tensión del momento. Cuando Yuri salió de esa forma del establecimiento, el pelinegro dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y casi corrió a buscarle, dejando así sus bolsas y el resto de sus cosas atrás.

—No me tardo—fue lo único que le dijo antes de ir por lo que era suyo. Y Yuri se quedó allí, mirando las prendas que hace minutos atrás consumían su atención.

Ahora no le atraían como antes, sólo eran prendas, como siempre. Vale, debía dejar de quedarse hasta entrada la madrugada mirando películas de terror.

Cuando Jean volvió con todo lo demás, se veía un poco más relajado, como si ese corto trayecto de ida y vuelta le hubiese devuelto su alegre personalidad.

—¿Nos vamos?

El rubio le miró con cierta duda.

—Pero...

—Si luego de acompañarme a un lugar aún quieres volver aquí, te traeré, prometido—dijo levantando las manos inocentemente—, es que tengo cita en un último lugar y debo llegar a tiempo—rió. Sólo pudo rodar los ojitos verdes y darle la razón en silencio, acompañándole hasta la moto.

Se acomodaron como pudieron con todas las bolsas y partieron de allí. Yuri se recostó en su espalda y cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de olvidar que no era con Jean con quien viajaba en la moto, si no con la única persona que necesitaba ver en ese momento.

* * *

—Ya estamos aquí, _kitten—_ se vio obligado a decir.

Había aparcado hacía unos segundos nada más, pero esperaba que su acompañante le soltara de inmediato, con el rechazo de siempre. Al no sentir el empujón, supo que Yuri no estaba ni siquiera pensando en donde estaba ni con quién.

—¿Estás dormido?— si era así, sería un problema, porque no sabría qué hacer. Se relajó un poco cuando le sintió negar con la cabeza sobre su espalda —, ¿te sientes bien?— se atrevió a cuestionar, sabiendo que ese comportamiento no era normal.

—Nunca te agradecí por lo que hiciste esa noche—soltó de repente. Se alejó de él y quedo sentado en la moto, haciendo que Jean volteara a mirarle confundido—, gracias Jean... si no hubieses estado ahí, yo...—tragó en seco—, no lo sé... no se qué sería de mí ahora.

—Yuri...

—Sé que te trato mal, lo siento por eso... o no lo siento realmente—negó fuerte con la cabeza, tratando de ser puntual—, lo único que tengo seguro es que probablemente no lo mereces y aún así no puedo dejar de hacerlo—su cabecita estaba agachada y sus puños juntos sobre el asiento, dándole un aspecto enternecedor.  
Sintió unos brazos alrededor que le hicieron dar un respingo.

—Siempre puedes contar conmigo, _kitten—_ su abrazo se sentía bien, conciliador. Más no lo devolvió; era demasiado por un día.  
Cuando se separaron, Jean volvió a su actitud habitual, mostrándose insoportablemente entusiasmado ante la cita de no se qué.

No le prestó real atención. Mientras el pelinegro hablaba, el veía al frente y caminaba en modo automático, sin mirar con bien a su alrededor.  
Pensaba en el viaje en moto que le había hecho escupir esa disculpa y ese agradecimiento.

Viajar en moto parecía ser un nuevo pasatiempo, o por lo menos disfrutaba ser llevado así, dejando que el viento frío golpee su cara y la sensación de estar flotando. Se sentía libre e imparable. Pero no abrió los ojos en ningún momento y se abrazó lo más posible a su acompañante.

El viento golpeaba contra su cuerpo generándole un frío poco soportable; había sudado tanto que tenía gran parte de su cuerpo mojado y el viento no le ayudaba a estar más tranquilo, como otras veces.  
Saber que estuvo por cometer una estupidez por segunda vez en el día, hizo que se cuestionara la presencia de Jean en su vida. Con esa, se contaban tres veces desde que ese hombre le salvaba la vida. La primera vez con más importancia; y aún así, no le había agradecido ni una sola vez. Cualquiera justificaría con un "Yuri es así", pero eso no estaba bien siquiera para él.

Estaba acostumbrado a ser un idiota.

Se pasó el viaje con los ojos cerrados, pensando en alguna disculpa y algún agradecimiento adecuado. Bueno, hizo lo mejor que pudo. Eran demasiados cambios y no tenía mucha experiencia en ser amable.

El olor a tabaco y perfume de hombre le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, notando que mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Jean le había conducido dentro de un local. Escuchó como el canadiense cerró la puerta detrás de ambos y miró al frente. La habitación era de un verde estridente, pero no al punto de hacer doler la vista, simplemente llamaba la atención y hacía un gran contraste con otras partes de la pared. Por partes era verde con una superficie lisa y por otras, se dejaban ver ladrillos con un aspecto deplorable, más era obvio que era parte de la decoración. La puerta que Jean había cerrado detrás de sí, era de madera clara, al igual que el piso.

A su izquierda, pudo ver cuadros sobre los ladrillos y un pequeño puestito donde exhibían camisetas y otras cosas. En frente suyo, un lindo sillón negro y una mesita con revistas, y más cuadros por las paredes, también algunos posters.

A su derecha, un mostrador gris en el cual el canadiense se había apoyado para saludar a un chico que atendía. Debajo del mostrador gris, se leía "Custom Tattos"

¿Tatuajes? Oh cierto. Jean amaba los tatuajes.

—Hey _kitten_ , ven aquí—le llamó, haciéndole una seña para que se acercara—, éste es Leo, un viejo amigo— le presentó.

—¿Tú eres Yuri cierto? Un placer al fin conocerte. Tu nombre se escucha mucho por aquí— le saludó simpático mientras estrechaban la mano, dejándole confundido ante tanta familiaridad—, ¿tú también vienes a tatuarte?

—No, no, él solo me acompaña—respondió el canadiense en su lugar—; ¿ya está libre?

—Aún no, está limpiando uno que acaba de hacer, pero no tardará. Ya sabes lo meticuloso que es en su trabajo—ambos rieron en confidencialidad para el pequeño Yuri que no entendía de que mierda hablaban. Tampoco era como si le importara.

Se preguntó cómo es que de repente "su nombre era muy escuchado allí". ¿Jean hablaba tanto de él?

De golpe, de la puerta que estaba al lado del sofá, salió una hermosa chica, sonrojada pero con el rostro levemente decepcionado.

—Ya he terminado—dijo ella, llevando un papel film enrollado en el brazo derecho—, ha quedado impecable, como siempre—dijo exhibiendo su brazo con orgullo a pesar de la decepción de su mirada.

—Me alegra que te gustara, Jess ¿por qué esa cara entonces?—comentó Leo mientras abría la cuenta en su computadora para cobrarle el trabajo. Jean la miraba con cierta gracia, tratando de no reír.

—Me ha rechazado de nuevo...—dijo ella bajito, tratando de no perder aún más la dignidad.

Y Jean no pudo evitar reír—ya sabes cómo es, lindura. No se porque sigues intentado.

—Es que es perfecto—suspiró ella como colegiala enamorada—, me pregunto que tengo de malo... ¿debería escotar más mi blusa?— susurró bajito solo para que entre ellos se escucharan.

Yuri rodó los ojos. Sí que había mujeres patéticas

No necesitó verla por más de un minuto para que le desagradara.

—Tal vez si tuvieras dignidad...—acotó, haciendo que a Leo se le dificultará ocultar la sonrisa y que Jean se tapara la boca con su mano.

—¿Disculpa?—refutó ella ofendida.

Sin pelos en la lengua, volvió a la carga.

—Que si tuvieras más dignidad, tal vez te tomarían más en serio. ¿Quién sale con una mujer que se exhibe por cada cosa que quiere conseguir? Nadie. Tal vez un idiota.

Ella se crispó, y le miró casi con odio.

—Tranquila Jess, él siempre es así—la relajó el canadiense—, a ver, déjame ver la obra de arte en tu brazo— la distrajo, mirando a Yuri con diversión.

Ella se volvió hacia él más animada y le mostró el diseño, pavoneándose como un jodido pavo real.

Se apoyó en el mostrador y siguió mirando con poco interés el lugar.

—Ya estoy—el tatuador salió de la habitación, haciéndose notar con esa frase. Yuri estuvo por voltear a mirarle hasta que lo escuchó.

—¡Otabek, amigo! Ya llegó el rey por quien llorabas. Y te traje una linda sorpresa—exageró, haciendo reír incluso a la fémina que antes estaba tan enojada.

" _Otabek_ "

Su carita se dio vuelta, sintiéndolo todo en cámara lenta.

El moreno estaba allí. A mitad de camino, con una musculosa negra que dejaba ver sus trabajados brazos. Unos pantalones gastados y unas zapatillas bastante deshechas. Los guantes negros engomados en sus manos, índice de que había estado trabajando.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, se quedaron pasmados.

—¿ _Yura_?—detuvo él movimiento que estaba haciendo con sus manos para quitarse los guantes y clavó sus pies en el piso.

—¿ _Beka_?—susurró, sin poder creerlo. Le miró de arriba a abajo varias veces, para confirmar que realmente estaba allí y no era un estrago de su imaginación. Y si, efectivamente, ese era su Otabek—. ¡ _Beka_!— chilló entusiasmado, haciendo lo que ya era costumbre. Correr hacia él y tirarsele encima.

Aún en shock, el moreno le abrazó contra su cuerpo, con los guantes negros aún en sus manos.

—Te dije que era una muy buena idea— rió JJ mientras le hablaba a Leo, el cual miraba todo con ternura.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó confundido, sosteniéndole por la cintura.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?—se separó un poco, poniendo sus piecitos en el piso, pero sin dejar de abrazar su cuello.

—Trabajo aquí, cielo— rió, saliendo de la sorpresa poco a poco y dejándose inundar por la felicidad de tenerlo en brazos.

Yuri recordó que le había dicho eso el día que almorzó en su casa. Ambos se miraron un rato antes de sonreírse como siempre lo hacían.

—¿Quién es este?

La voz de la mujer enojada les saco de su burbuja encantada. El kazajo sintió su cuerpo tensarse ante la situación. Su pequeño se removió en sus brazos para dar vuelta levemente su cabecita.

—¡¿Cómo que "éste"?! ¡No me desestimes!—bramó enojado, sin soltar a Otabek.

—Otabebe, ¿quién es ese?...—comenzó ella, ignorando al menor, con esa poco improvisada actuación. Leo clavó su vista en la pantalla y Jean se alejó un poco de los tres, poniéndose tras el mostrador al saber la ira que comenzaba a crecer en el pequeño mostruito de cabello amarillo.

—¿... Ota... bebe?—siseó bajito, poniendo a Altin con los pelos de punta.

—Sí, MI otabebe, ¿algún problema?—bramó ella, poniendo las manos en sus pronunciadas caderas y mirándole con superioridad.

Yuri bajo la mirada, tratando de no destruir el local entero.

—Pues sí. Resulta que no me gusta que le pongan apodos estúpidos a MI novio— alzó la mirada ardiente en furia hacia ella. Bajó una de las manos que estaba en el cuello de Otabek y la pasó por sus pectorales, haciendo tragar en seco al pobre moreno—, y resulta que él te rechazó, porque me quiere a mí— le sonrió con sorna y altivez, haciendo que le ardieran los ojos. Acto seguido, acercó su naricita al cuello de Otabek y la rozó por su piel, haciéndole suspirar—; como te dije antes, sólo un idiota se fijaría en alguien con tan poca dignidad. Así que si quieres conseguirte un novio tan genial como Otabek, te recomiendo que busques en otra parte, porque él, es mío— finalizó, haciéndola sentir más pequeña que una hormiga.

El moreno, a todo esto, paseaba su vista entre ambos, sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

—¡Pues...!

—¿No te convence?—soltó con tono burlón—. A ver qué opinas de esto.

Sin aviso, jaló al moreno del cuello y estampó sus labios sobre los suyos, con una pasión que daba envidia.  
Y Otabek no podía negarse a los pedidos de Yuri. Le a acarició delicadamente la cintura y profundizó el beso. Poco le importaba si Jess se enojaba. La había rechazado tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta; pensó que tal vez así, le quedaría claro que no estaba interesado en nadie más que en Yuri.

El menor suspiró en su boca y le aferró con más fuerza, queriendo fundirse en ese beso que tanto necesitaba. Cualquier discusión paso a segundo lugar, porque ya habían olvidado porque se besaban.

Aquel contacto hubiese pasado a mayores si no se hubiesen tomado un momento para tomar aire, recordar dónde estaban y que no estaban solos.

—Vaya...—el carraspeo de Jean les hizo voltear a ambos, avergonzados—, así que ya no te parece tan mala idea haber venido, ¿cierto _kitten_?— rió, con simpatía, mientras Leo les miraba sonriente.

—Um...–respondió, tratando de recuperar el aire— ¿ustedes...?—preguntó, alternando su vista entre el rubio y JJ.

—Este es _kitten,_ te dije que sabía de quien me hablabas _—_ se rió mientras le señalaba, haciendo enojar a Yuri.

—¿Tú eres _kitten_?

—¡No soy _kitten_!— bramó enojado—, no me digas así tú también—pataleó como un niño.

—No, tú eres Yura— le tranquilizó, acariciándole el cabello.

—Bueno, Otabek, tu novio me espanto un cliente—rió Leo, interrumpiéndoles.

—¿Se fue esa cosa?—preguntó el menor con aburrimiento, abrazándose a Otabek por instinto.

—Luego de esa demostración pornográfica era obvio—se burló el canadiense, saliendo del mostrador.

—Mejor así... maldita zorra—siseó mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza al cuerpo caliente de su kazajo favorito y éste le acariciaba la espalda.

—Tranquilo, _kitten_ , quedo en claro que no hay que tocar a tu novio—se atajó con las manos, levantándolas en señal de rendición.

 _Novio_.

—¿Novio?—se extrañó—. Otabek no es mi novio.

El canadiense le miró confundido pero sin perder la sonrisa—Pero si tú dijiste eso.

—¿Lo hice?—se volteó a Otabek, ganándose un asentimiento en respuesta —, pero no eres mi novio... ¿cierto?—preguntó, sin saber cuál era la respuesta que quería escuchar.

—No, bebé—le respondió este con calma, besándole la cabecita aglomerada de dudas—, ¿estás listo?— le preguntó al ojiazul, desviando su atención.

—Siempre—respondió con entusiasmo, pasando a la habitación donde le plasmarían su diseño en la piel.

Al entrar, se quitó la remera, dejando su torso al desnudo. Otabek no se inmutó ante eso y se quitó los guantes, tomando unos nuevos. Estaba preparando la tinta cuando Yuri asomó su cabecita por la puerta.

—Mm ¿puedo ver?—preguntó, poniendo ojos de cachorrito. No quería pasar el resto de las horas tirando en el sofá del estudio, aburriéndose

—Sí, pasa—le concedió, mientras le señalaba donde podía sentarse. Jean se recostó en la camilla y se tronó el cuerpo, sabiendo que debía mantenerse quieto, mínimo por una hora.

La sesión paso más entretenida que se costumbre. Si JJ hacía un gesto de dolor, Yuri le burlaba, haciendo que el canadiense se obligara a aguantar las punzadas, diciendo que era un rey y los reyes eran fuertes y poderosos. Otabek sonreía y hacía algunas acotaciones, pero no participaba mucho por estar concentrado en su trabajo.

Y Yuri se deleitaba mirándole. Su seriedad y concentración se le hacía tan sexy. La vibración leve de la máquina que usaba, el ruido que hacía, las manos de Otabek enguantadas... sus brazos al descubierto.

No podía culpar a esa mujer... Beka era jodidamente ardiente. Delineó cada centímetro de su piel con sus ojitos verdes. Envidió a la gotita de sudor que resbaló por su cuello, queriendo pasar su lengua por allí.

Su Beka era increíble. Miró el trabajo que estaba haciendo y debía admitir que era muy bueno. No sabía mucho de tatuajes, pero si alguna vez se hacía alguno... quería que saliera de sus manos.

Y lo imaginó.

Imaginó a su Beka tatuándole, pasando sus manos enguantadas por su cuerpo, el ruido de la máquina... su perfume. Carajo. Se estaba estimulando mentalmente solo y rogaba a todos los cielos que su cara caliente no le delatara.

—¡Quedó increíble!— la exclamación de Jean le devolvió a la realidad de golpe —. Otabek, deberías dedicarte de lleno a esto, hombre.

Miró el diseño terminado y sonrió orgulloso. Sí... era perfecto.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso; ven, siéntate que debo limpiarlo bien.

—Ya lo hemos hablado... puedo invertir en tu negocio, sabes que no tengo problema con eso—insistió, mientras se sentaba y se dejaba atender.

—No me gusta pedirte dinero Jean, dije que no volvería a hacerlo.

Eso llamó la atención de Yuri, que escuchaba en silencio.

—Me lo has devuelto, y sabes que pagaría lo que sea... somos amigos— insistió, viendo cómo su pecho era tapado por ese plástico fino y transparente.

—Listo... ya sabes cuidarlo ¿cierto?— le desvío, hablándole del tatuaje. Jean sonrió, comprendiendo que no había caso en intentar convencerle.

—Sí, recuerdo—se levantó y se encaminó a pagar,sin antes olvidar apoyarse en el marco de la puerta con su camiseta en mano— ¿Aún quieres ir a esa tienda, _kitten?_

—¿Cuál...?— la imagen del local con luces violáceas y prendas brillantes aprecio de repente en su cabeza. A _h, aquella tienda_ —. No, está bien.

Quedarse con Otabek era más tentador.

—Entonces los dejo. Confío que _tu no novio_ te alcanzará sano y salvo a tu casa— les guiñó el ojo en complicidad y cerró la puerta al salir.

Se quedaron solos.

No esperaron mucho para acercarse y abrazarse con más confianza, respirando el aroma del otro.

—No sabía que conocías a Jean—comenzó Yuri, soltando el comentario siendo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

—Bueno, es mi mejor amigo—se relajó, teniéndote cerca, con su cabecita en su cuello.

Le apartó un poco y tomó el rostro en sus manos, notando al instante algo que no acostumbraba a ver.

—Yuri, ¿te sientes bien?—su carita estaba pálida, con unas ojeras no tan notorias, pero con lo meticuloso y observador que era, sabía que no estaban allí el día anterior. Tenía el cabello un poco opaco, producto del sudor ya seco.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?—se extrañó.

—Te ves cansado ¿dormiste anoche?

—Sí, un poco... no lo sé, me sentí mal en la mañana y antes de venir aquí.

—¿Cómo?¿te duele algo?—se preocupó, poniendo su mano en su frente para comprobar su temperatura,  
Mientras le revisaba la carita.

— _Bekaaa—_ se quejó mientras sacaba la mano de su frente y hacía un puchero—, no es eso tonto, sólo....—pensó.. ¿que podía decirle si ni él entendía porque se había sentido así?—, sólo tuve una pesadilla anoche y me persiguió todo el día—mintió.

—¿Una pesadilla, cielo?

—Sí, ya sabes, no la recuerdo bien ahora—se arrimó a su rostro y le dio un beso suave en los labios—; sólo te necesito a ti para olvidarlo todo.

El moreno le volvió a abrazar, aún preocupado.

—¿Siempre son así tus estupidas clientas?— Intentó, para alejar su preocupación innecesaria.

El cambio de tono y de tema le hizo sonreír.

—Sí, a veces. No te preocupes, Yuri—le besó la coronilla y se abrazó más a él.

—¿Que no me preocupe? Si por cada zorra que te pone una mano encima me dieran dinero, estaríamos de vacaciones en Dubai ahora mismo— se quejó, frotando su cabecita con su pecho.

—¿Mi Yura está celoso?—le preguntó con ternura, haciendole sonrojar.

—Pues... ¿no?—no había sonado para nada convincente y le había hecho reír—¡¿ y cómo quieres que me ponga?!

Otabek rió— no es para tanto.

—¡Claro que sí!—pateó el suelo como un niño—, no quiero que otra mujer te ande tocando, o te diga ese estúpido apodo ¿por qué te dicen así? ¿Alguna vez le diste atención a una de esas?—preguntó, sabiendo que la respuesta sería "no".

Pero Otabek palideció.

Aún no le había dicho sobre Alessa. Sabía que el rubio tenía un temperamento de los mil demonios, pero él siempre había sido un hombre sincero. Más cuando vió cómo se puso sólo por un apodo, supo que le costaría todo. Aún así, no podía no decirlo. Rompió el abrazo y se sentó en donde Jean había estado minutos atrás.

—Hay algo que no te he dicho, Yuri—se mostró nervioso, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no alterarlo de más—. Sólo quiero que sepas que esto no va a cambiar nada, por lo menos no en mí.

El menor le observó extrañado, poniéndose nervioso de inmediato. Por alguna razón, algo le decía que lo que estaba por escuchar, no le gustaría.

—¿De qué hablas?

Su cuerpito se tensó y sentía como se ponía a la defensiva.

—Bueno, cuando...—balbuceó.

Le estaba costando decir algo, así que no podía ser algo bueno. Hizo lo de siempre. Lo evitó.

Se acercó a él y le besó de repente, sin ninguna caricia previa, sin aceptar una negativa.

El moreno le tomó los hombros y le alejó un poco.

—Yuri, en serio necesito decirte...

—Luego... no puedo concentrarme en lo que tengas para decirme sin antes...

—¿Sin antes?—podía decírselo luego... ¿cierto? Los labios del menor contra los suyos le habían nublado el juicio casi de inmediato. Antes de que pudiera responder, el sonido de la puerta le interrumpió.

Se abrió y Leo entró por ella, ignorando la posición en la que estaban.

—Oye Otabek, ya cubrimos los turnos por hoy y debo salir. ¿Puedes cerrar el local? Llevo prisa—preguntó apenado, odiando darle más trabajo del usual. Pero el kazajo nunca tenía problemas en hacerle ese favor un par de veces a la semana. Leo debía recoger a Guang, su novio, y no llegaba a tiempo a menos que el moreno le cubriera.

—Ve sin problemas, yo cierro todo— Leo le sonrió en agradecimiento y se fue, tomando su chaqueta y su mochila con rapidez y saliendo casi corriendo del establecimiento.

Otabek se reincorporó y comenzó a cerrar todo. Bajar la cortina, trabar las ventanas. También dio vuelta el cartel de la puerta que decía "abierto" para cambiarlo por un "cerrado. Puso el pestillo bajo la atenta mirada del rubio, el cual estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación donde habían estado anteriormente.

—¿Que no tenemos que salir y luego cerrar el local, genio?—preguntó con burla y con cierta coquetería en su voz, sin ser estupido al respecto.

El kazajo le ignoró por un momento, acercándose a la computadora que estaba conectada a los parlantes enormes del local, que tenían el volumen bajo. Buscó en su carpeta y puso algo que les gustara a ambos.

_Lets take a moment and break the ice_   
_So my intentions are known_

—No podemos estar fuera para lo que pienso hacerte ahora, _tigre_ —se acercó a paso lento una vez seleccionada la canción, tomándose su tiempo para mirarle de pies a cabeza. El uniforme escolar le sentaba bien y... por mas profanador que sonara... le ponía.

_See I pity in watching you suffer_   
_I know the feeling of feeling of being damned alone_   
_I got a storybook of my own_

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tienes en mente?—casi le salió como un ronroneo al notar la mirada hambrienta recorriendo su cuerpo. _Shepherd of fire_ era uno de sus temas favoritos, y Otabek lo sabía muy bien.

—Pues...—se terminó de acercar y se plantó en frente suyo, conteniendo sus ganas de morder esos labios que se elevaban con coquetería. Guió su mano a la corbata desarreglada del menor y tiró de ella, acercándole a su boca—, pienso que podemos aprovechar ese lindo atuendo que traes.

Yuri sonrió contra sus labios y se relamió—como gustes, _cielo_.

_Don't you see_   
_I am your pride_   
_Agent of wealth_   
_Bearer of needs_   
_And you know it's right_

Y no podía evitar sentir ese calor en su corazón al oírle llamarle con esos sufijos cariñosos. Terminó por chocar sus labios de una manera tan sensual que Yuri no pudo reprimir un gemido que le tomó desprevenido.

_I am your war_   
_Arming the strong_   
_Aiding the weak_   
_Know me by name_   
_Shepherd of fire_

Podía esperar... el asunto de Alessa podía esperar. Lo único que quería ahora, como siempre, era hacerle suyo, marcarle y ser marcado por él. Todo lo demás, podía irse al demonio.


	12. xii. Unwanted clemency.

_"We've all had a time where we've lost control_   
_We've all had our time to grow_   
_I'm hoping I'm wrong but I know I'm right_   
_I'll hunt again one night"_

  
**_Scream; Avenged sevenfold._ **   
  


* * *

La música había cambiado más de tres veces y ellos seguían mimándose.

Otabek estaba recostado en la asiento/camilla donde normalmente tatuaba, completamente desnudo, con Yuri recostado encima suyo, adormilado.

Él le pasaba la mano por el cabello enredado, mientras tenía el otro brazo tras la nuca. El menor le daba besos en el pecho de vez en tanto y hacía circulitos imaginarios con sus dedos, en su piel. Parecía que todo siempre estaba mejor cuando no llevaban ropa encima y habían hecho el amor dos veces.

Y el rubio no podía evitar llenarle de besos; cada que sus labios se alejaban de su piel, ya le estaba extrañando. El moreno, por su parte, no negaba que eso era todo lo que le gustaría tener en la vida. Yuri desnudo en un local de tatuajes con música sonando de fondo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía pedir?

Le sintió moverse, intentando pegarse más a él aún si era humanamente imposible, mientras frotaba la carita por su pecho y le seguía dando besos. Yuri era un terroncito de azúcar luego del sexo y era cuando más lo disfrutaba.

Le besó la cabeza, logrando que este se arrastrara apenitas como podía, para meter el rostro en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro. No cesó sus besos, los repartió en cada porción que podía, con paciencia y delicadeza. Las manos grandes del moreno hacían dibujos en su cabello, bajando por su espalda, para luego volver a subir. Le seguía besando la coronilla de tanto en tanto y el menor seguía buscando más caricias, haciéndole sonreír.

—No creo que aunque te frotes contra mi puedas tenerme más cerca, cielo—le escuchó refunfuñar con pesar.

—Pues no me alcanza— insistió caprichoso, mientras se frotaba más contra él, implorando por más contacto. Luego de las insinuaciones que esa mujer tuvo con su Otabek, estaba más cariñoso, necesitando demostración de afecto constante.

Y es que a pesar de lo confiado que se había mostrado; había tenido miedo. Sí, la tía le había parecido vulgar y estúpida pero... ¿acaso no lo era él también? Sólo que ella tenía un buen par de senos, la cintura de avispa y un buen trasero. Las mujeres eran hermosas a su parecer. Y eso le enfermaba, porque sabía que Otabek era el prototipo de hombre perfecto para cualquier ser existente en la tierra y eso le ponía nervioso.

Así que; ¿para qué estar con un adolescente malhumorado, inseguro, que además tenía fama de zorra pudiendo tener a quien se le diera la gana? La semilla de la inseguridad daba sus brotes y parecía fortalecerse con el paso de los segundos. Las caricias cosquillosas que comenzó a recibir le sacaron de sus pensamientos depresivos.

Las marcas violentas en su cuerpo pálido comenzaban a perder vigencia, a perder el horrible color que tenían antes, pero aún seguían allí. Otabek las acarició, dándole un ligero escalofrío.

—¿Por qué las tocas? Son un asco—murmuró con los labios pegados a su piel.

No respondió y siguió pasando sus dedos por cada una de las marcas visibles, haciéndolos bailar, como si con su toque pudiera mágicamente borrarlas.  
Yuri siguió repartiendo besos pausados, pero como antes le había dicho, no le alcanzaba. Sus toquesitos inocentes se convirtieron en tímidas lamidas, que viajaban por su cuello y mandíbula.

Tomando más confianza, comenzó a besarle mientras pasaba su lengua por el mismo lugar y finalmente, añadió un par de mordidas, sumándole gemidos cortos y suspiros que notaba que le hacían estremecer. Viendo para donde se encaminaba el asunto, el moreno se vio obligado a interrumpir.

—Yura, han sido dos veces hoy—suspiró, sin que sus palabras realmente fueran una advertencia. Cerró los ojos y siguió acariciándole el cabello, dejándole hacer lo que quisiera con él.

—¿Y?—pasó las manos por su pecho, sin tener ganas de recibir negativas.

Otabek quiso reír, pero le salió un bufido mezclado con un suspiro que no pudo tapar con su habitual máscara estoica. El rubio sonrió al saberse con el control de la situación una vez más. Pasó su lengua una vez más por su cuello y comenzó a bajar, dejando besos castos. Su mano pasó por esos hermosos abdominales, entreteniéndose un poco en tocarlos, porque, ¿quién podría pasarlos de largo?

Otabek comenzó a afianzar su agarre en el cabello dorado de Yuri, y su brazo que dejaba descansar su cabeza, cambio de posición; llevándole a acariciar su espalda. Cuando sintió que los labios suaves y ensalivados pasaban por sus abdominales y su manito traviesa comenzaba a acariciar su extensión, soltó un jadeo que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Estaba duro, y no supo en que momento había ocurrido. Con Yuri todo eso siempre era impredecible.

El menor no se detuvo a pensarlo demasiado. Disfrutó de su piel morena lo más que pudo, como si fuese la última vez que tendría ese placer y luego, se dedicó total y exclusivamente a contentarle. Le escuchaba soltar suspiros y ahogar jadeos, haciéndole aumentar el ritmo o rebuscárselas para escucharle gemir tanto como él le hacía gritar con cada embestida.

Y vaya que lo estaba logrando.

Llevaba un ritmo equilibrado entre las caricias que le daba, y el paseo de su lengua.  
Y es que a pesar de todo, fue sólo con Otabek que se atrevió a experimentar el sexo oral. La única persona que tenía ese privilegio, y que siempre lo tendría.

Si bien consideraba el acto asqueroso, no podía pensar lo mismo si se trataba de él. Con él no existía nada a lo que se pudiera negar, porque quería todo suyo, cada porción de su cuerpo.   
Inclusive le agradaba hacerlo, le gustaba como salía su voz en forma de suplica con aquel destello de cariño tan particular.

Le encantaba la voz ronca cargada de deseo con la cual el Kazajo le llamaba por su nombre. Le encantaba Otabek, todo de él.

—Dios santo, Yura...

Le escuchaba suspirar y reprimir sonidos, los cuales se atropellaban y salían a medias gracias a los espasmos de placer que le recorrían el cuerpo. Levantó su mirada, clavando sus ojitos verdes con pequeñas lágrimas haciendo presencia, sobre el rostro perlado del moreno y todo su cuerpo.  
Siguió moviendo sus manos y enredando su lengua en todo lo que podía abarcar, mientras aceleraba el ritmo.

Fue cuando sus ojos se conectaron que dejó lo que estaba haciendo, dejándole con un cosquilleo insatisfecho.  
Le vio recostar con pesar su cuerpo, desplomándose en el asiento mientras su respiración se veía agitada.

Sonrió ladinamente y se sentó a horcadas suyo, acariciándole el pecho con una suavidad que contrastaba con la respiración del hombre que tenía exhausto debajo de él. Le divertía jugar así con él, porque sabía que con lo caballero que era, no se atrevería jamás a forzarle continuar si no quería.

—Mierda Yura, vas a matarme—se pasó una mano por la frente y abrió sus ojos para ver la mueca divertida del menor.

—Recién estamos empezando, _Beka—s_ u vocecita le había salido como un ronroneo, mientras sus manitos que antes estaban en sus abdominales, se deslizaron hasta sus hombros, haciéndole inclinar hacia adelante. Pasó la naricita por su rostro y Otabek suspiró rendido.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?—pasó sus manos por sus bracitos y los deslizó hasta su espalda, acariciándole.

—Mm... ya usamos mi corbata—rememoró cuando Otabek le ató en la primera ronda y luego cuando él le hizo mismo en la segunda. No sabía cómo le iba a explicar a sus padres lo arrugada que estaba.

—Entonces ven aquí—con la voz ronca, le abrazó la cintura y se sentó—, amarra tus piernas que te voy a levantar—el menor le hizo caso y Otabek se incorporó, llevándole apresado alrededor de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces?—río al visualizar la graciosa situación.

—Cambio de lugar—respondió sin más, dejándole un beso casto en la mejilla. Tomó un condón más de los que guardaba en sus pantalones y el menor sonrió ansioso.

Le sacó de la habitación y se movieron hacia dónde estaba la recepción. Yuri rió aún más, sacándole una sonrisa.

—Beka alguien puede entrar y vernos—exclamó entre risa y risa.

—Está todo cerrado, jamás me arriesgaría a que te vean desnudo.

Estuvo por sonrojarse como una colegiala, pero sentir el cuero frío en su espalda le distrajo lo suficiente. Otabek estaba encima suyo.

—¿El sofá? La gente se sienta aquí, _Beka_ —su voz salió sin ningún signo de reproche, con una sonrisa pícara y la adrenalina recorriéndole.

El kazajo hizo una mueca que jamás le había visto antes. Entrecerró la mirada, retadora y le sonrió de costado, mordiéndose el labio lentamente, dejando que sus dientes le rozaran hasta soltarlo. Tenía el cabello revuelto y un aroma a sexo tan varonil, que en serio se pregunto si no estaba soñando.

Yuri sintió su cara arder y un fuego violento recorrerle toda la columna vertebral.

—Por toda la mierda, Otabek...—casi le salió un lloriqueo de placer ante esa visión—, mierda no puedes ser tan jodidamente sexy, kazajo del demonio.

—¿Gracias?—respondió con burla ante tantos insultos que no pretendían ser una ofensa. Se arrimó contra él, susurrando contra sus labios—, tú te ves delicioso desde aquí.

—¡No digas eso!—farfulló avergonzado, mientras el color seguía impregnado en su rostro—, ¿volverás a estar tu encima mío? Siempre hacemos la misma posición, _Beka_.

—Cuando quise ponerte en cuatro, te dolió—le recordó—, así me gusta más, puedo ver tu rostro y tú puedes ver el mío— volvió a su lado mimoso y comenzó a besarle el cuello por el cual ya había repartido varías caricias anteriormente, así como un par de mordidas que no dejaron marca.

—Podríamos probar algo distinto—insistió, ladeando le cuello hacia un costado para darle más espacio.

Mientras le acariciaba y besaba, Otabek daba pequeños suspiros haciéndole estremecer. Le escuchó ronronear de gusto y sonrió.

—Te oyes como un gatito, cielo—la frase le había salido cargada de ternura, y no pudo evitar subir hasta sus labios y darle toquesitos tiernos.

— _Bekaaa—_ se quejó como un infante, a la vez que reía. Si venía de Otabek, no le molestaba que le dijeran así—, tú te oyes como... mmm no se, como un macho alfa o algo así—y el kazajo río con ganas ante eso.

—¿Macho alfa? ¿Te gusta eso?—provocó,  
Comenzando a frotarse contra él, mientras pasaba su boca por el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Me gustas tú, me gusta tu voz—suspiró comenzando a marearse ante las caricias.

—¿Te gusta mi voz?—continuó, queriendo exprimir cada palabra de sus labios.

—Me excita tu voz, como no tienes idea—lo último le salió casi con desesperación, al notar como el moreno había bajo su mano e iniciado un vaivén tortuoso para ambos.

Mientras se complacía a sí mismo y al chico debajo suyo, no pudo evitar percatarse de la canción que comenzó a sonar. Sonrió triunfante ante la idea que se le vino a la cabeza y tomó el control que estaba en la mesa, al lado de ellos, subiendo bastante el volumen.

Yuri jadeó al escuchar las primeras notas de _Scream_ de _Avenged_ _Sevenfold_. Le miró con una sonrisa.

—Con ese tema me recibiste preparando el desayuno la primer mañana que pasamos juntos—susurró casi enternecido, y al moreno le sorprendió que recordara eso con tanto cariño.

—¿Preparado, _tigre_?

—Para ti, siempre.

Y con la sonrisa ladina que no sabía que Otabek tenía... supo que todo le iba a doler mañana.

Comenzó a masajearle, despacio, pero sin ser suave como otras veces. Cuando el Kazajo se inclinó sobre su oreja y su ronca voz comenzó a salir, sintió su cuerpo estremecer.

_"Caught up in this madness too blind to see_   
_Woke animal feelings in me"_

Sintió que apretaba su intimidad con un poco de más fuerza mientras decía lo último, haciéndole tener un pequeño espasmo.

_"Took over my sense and I lost control_   
_I'll taste your blood tonight"_

Su voz salió especialmente ronca mientras mordía con rudeza delicada el lóbulo de su oreja, de una manera salvaje que no llegaba a lastimarle. Su estómago dio un vuelco, reaccionando al placer que estaba recibiendo.

_"You know I make you wanna scream_   
_You know I make you wanna run from me baby_   
_But now it's too late you've wasted all your time"_

Cuando pensó que podía venirse sólo escuchando su voz, le sintió detenerse. Le miró indignado por dejarle así, hasta que sintió que hundía dos dedos en su interior sin avisarle nada. Soltó un gemido involuntario y las olas que sus extensiones crearon, le recorrieron toda la espalda.

_"Relax while you're closing your eyes to me_   
_So warm as I'm setting you free"_

Estaba completamente húmedo puesto que ya había consumado el acto dos veces antes, así que sabía que le provocaba. No necesitaba ninguna preparación y el kazajo lo sabía.

— _Beka,_ por todos los santos—jadeó extasiado, frunciendo el ceño al verle sonreír con provocación _._ Le vio tomar el condón de antes y abrirlo con la boca de manera sumamente provocativa, deteniendo lo que antes hacía para colocárselo.

_"With your arms by your side there's no struggling_   
_Pleasure's all mine this time"_

Suspiró entre excitado y enamorado al sentir la voz por su cuello, haciéndole vibrar la piel. Mierda, Otabek cantaba muy bien. Casi pegó un grito al sentirle entrar de repente, sin miramentos ni señales. Se inclinó hacia él, buscando no despegar su boca del oído de Yuri.

_"You know I make you wanna scream_   
_You know I make you wanna run from me baby_   
_But now it's too late you've wasted all your time"_

Por cada frase finalizada, Otabek se movía certeramente, sin darle demasiado tiempo a reaccionar.

_"Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring_   
_Cover me, unwanted clemency"_

No podía ser posible. No podía tener encima a un hombre más perfecto y completo. Sus movimientos se sentían perfectos, marcando un ritmo ideal para lo que necesitaba. Yuri no sabía de dónde agarrarse, así que optó por arañar la ancha espalda que tenía una leve capa de sudor.

_"Scream till there's silence_   
_Scream while there's life left, vanishing"_

Entraba y salía de él, lento pero preciso. Aumentaba un poco el ritmo y le besaba el cuello, dándole leves mordiscos; hasta que le tocaba cantar de nuevo y debía bajar la intensidad para tomar aire.

_"Scream from the pleasure, unmask your desire_   
_Perishing"_

En ese momento, el moreno hizo un movimiento con sus caderas que le llevo al cielo ida y vuelta, haciéndole arquearse con violencia y gritar su nombre. Le observó sonreír coqueto y supo que si tuviese ovarios, ya le hubiesen explotado desde la primer estrofa cantada.

_"We've all had a time where we've lost control_   
_We've all had our time to grow_   
_I'm hoping I'm wrong but I know I'm right_   
_I'll hunt again one night"_

— _Beka_... mierda no pares.

Yuri gemía, suspiraba y gritaba por momentos ante la intensa situación. La voz de Otabek se oía tan hinoptizante y ronca, que quería fundirse en ella. No desafinaba y no entendía como mierda podía follarselo con esa maestría y lograr cantar uno de sus temas favoritos, sin dejar de lucir sexy.

_"You know I make you wanna scream_   
_You know I make you wanna run from me baby_   
_But now it's too late you've wasted all your time"_

Le sintió subir la intensidad, moviendo sus caderas como lo había hecho anteriormente, mientras enredaba los dedos en su cabello; dejando de cantar para poder volverle loco con las embestidas que cada vez aumentaban más y se sentían más profundas.

_"Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring_   
_Cover me, unwanted clemency_   
_Scream till there's silence_   
_Scream while there's life left, vanishing_   
_Scream from the pleasure, unmask your desire_   
_Perishing"_

De todas formas la voz del cantante, Matt Shadows, seguía siendo una genialidad para sus oídos. Otabek no dejó de ser brusco con las arremetidas que le daba y eso le encantaba. Le encantaba todo lo que podía llegar a hacerle en la cama, desde su lado dulce hasta su lado salvaje.  
No esperó que se saliera y se alejara un poco.

—Voltéate, _soldado_.

Sintió sus piernas temblar al saber lo que venía, pero lejos de quejarse, le obedeció casi desesperado por su contacto. El solo de guitarra le hacía estremecer los sentidos y no pudo evitar gemir al sentir los dedos de Otabek rozar su piel para acomodarle bien, mientras las notas de la canción le daban vértigo.

_"Some live repressing their instinctive feelings"_

Le tomó de las caderas y las levantó un poco más, para luego pasar suavemente una mano por su espalda en señal que la bajara; dejándole así completamente expuesto, con el pecho pegado al sofá.

_"Protest the way we're built don't point the blame on me"_

Sin avisarle nada, le dió una nalgada y volvió a unirse abruptamente a él, robándole el aire de su garganta, sin dejarle emitir sonido siquiera. Siguió pasando la mano por su espalda hasta llegar a su cabello, enredándolo impaciente entre sus dedos y levantándole un poco, haciendo que se apoye contra sus manos. Le volteó el rostro y le sonrió ladinamente mientras volvía a cantar. Las piernas se le tambalearon y estuvo seguro de que si no le estuviese tomando de la cadera, hubiesen cedido a la gravedad.

_"Scream, scream, scream the way you would_   
_If I ravaged your body"_

No le dejaba voltear, el kazajo quería que le mirara a los ojos mientras sus embestidas subían de intensidad y de sus labios salían esas sucias palabras tan bien cantadas. Y sabía porque lo hacía. Desde aquella noche, no hubo una sola vez que tuvieran sexo sin mirarse a los ojos. Ni una.

_"Scream, scream, scream the way you would_   
_If I ravaged your mind"_

Terminó de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba y dejó descansar su cabecita sobre el sofá, mientras Otabek no paraba de moverse. Sus brazos temblorosos habían cedido y no le quedó más remedio que disfrutar todo lo que le entregaba, gritando su nombre con desesperación, clavando sus uñas en la almohada debajo suyo.

Llegado a ese punto, Otabek ya no podía cantarle más. Su cuerpo temblaba en anticipación al orgasmo y la visión que tenía del menor era demasiado para cualquier mortal. Él se mordía el labio por momentos, teniendo que soltarlo a la fuerza, ya que su voz no tardaba en salir disparatada por las embestidas que no podía dejar de darle.

Cuando sintió la mano de Otabek darle sólo un roce a su miembro,llegó a la cúspide de lo que había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida. El gemido le salió tan natural y sensual, que el moreno no aguanto más que un par de embestidas, antes de tomarle con fuerza de las caderas y terminar de unirse a él.

_"Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring_   
_Cover me, unwanted clemency_   
_Scream till there's silence_   
_Scream while there's life left, vanishing_   
_Scream from the pleasure, unmask your desire_   
_Perishing"_

El resto de la canción pasó, aún si ya casi terminaba, con ambos respirando con fuerza, casi con dolor.  
A Yuri le temblaban las piernas como gelatina y sentía varios mechones de cabello pegados en su frente y mejilla. El kazajo bajó con cuidado, sin salir de él, haciéndole bajar la cadera y recostándole de lleno en el sofá, logrando cubrirle con su cuerpo caliente.

Pasó las manos por los costados de su cabeza, haciendo el esfuerzo para quitarle el cabello rubio del rostro. Cuando lo logró, le encontró sonriendo como un niño en navidad.

—Mierda, _Beka_...—suspiró en una nebulosa de placer que aún perduraba—, ha sido... ha sido el mejor de todos—el kazajo río entre dientes y le besó el hombro.

—El mejor para mí ha sido la primera vez—le respondió mientras pasaba el rostro por debajo de su cuello, haciendo cosquillas con la barba casi inexistente que estaba naciendo.

Yuri río un poco por las caricias— ¿la primera vez? Recuerdo esa, había pensado, "¿alguna vez me habían follado tan bien? Mmm no"— le hizo reír bajito mientras le seguía besando los hombros.

—Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

Respondió con tanta sinceridad que Yuri sintió su corazón festejar y sus mejillas sonrojarse aún más.

—¿Por qué?— le preguntó, con inocencia fingida pero con real curiosidad. Sentía sus besos y cierta tensión en sus músculos.

—Ya sabes...—respondió sin interés, mientras continuaba su camino de mimos. Suspiraba contra su piel perlada y le sacaba cosquillas.

—¡No, ahora me dices!—exclamó riendo un poco, descolocándose al sentir el frío de golpe que provocaba sus cuerpos separados.

—Ya está bien por hoy—se lo dijo dulcemente, pero dando por zanjado el tema.

—Por cierto, no sabía que cantabas tan bien—el tono de voz le salió entre acusatorio y divertido.

—No me considero buen cantante... hace mucho que no cantaba—le besó un poco más el hombro, pasando por su cuello.

—¿Cómo que no? Pagaría con lo que sea para escucharte cantar—renegó, odiando que su moreno no se valorará lo sufuciente.

—Por ti lo haré siempre gratis— Odió el momento en el cual salió de él, haciéndole sentir un poco vacío.

—Te tomaría una foto ahora... pero no me gustaría que alguien más la viera por accidente—le comentó de rodillas detrás suyo, cambiando de tema bruscamente, una vez más.

—¿Ah? ¿Foto por qué? ¡No seas morboso!

—Te ves muy bien desde donde yo te veo.

—¡Otabek eres un pervertido!—le gritó aún acostado, sin sentir sus piernas preparadas para volver a la realidad.

—¿Pervertido yo? Te recuerdo que tu iniciaste cada uno de nuestros encuentros sexuales hoy—salió de la habitación con el bóxer puesto, mientras cargaba el resto de las prendas y algunos pañuelos. Dejó estás en la mesa y le extendió el papel. Yuri le miró con la ceja levantada—, a menos que quieras que te haga los honores.

—¡Dame eso!—le quitó el pañuelo con el rostro ardiendo y le empujó con la pierna.

Se vistieron entre risas y besos castos. Otabek se dedicó a limpiar el desastre que habían hecho y a dejar todo en orden, después de todo, como Yuri dijo... la gente se sentaba ahí.

Apagaron las luces y cerraron todo. El ruso le miraba entre enojado y cansado, por el dolor que comenzaba a hacerse presente en su cadera. Y Otabek sólo podía sonreír como un niño. Inclusive le cargó como si de una princesa se tratara y le llevó hasta su moto, ganándose insultos y golpes. Eso no le detuvo de llenarle el rostro de besos, haciendo enojar más al rubio que no dejaba de patalear entre sus brazos.

Cuando le sentó en su moto, le hizo tragar todos los insultos, besándole profundamente y suspirando de dicha. Y él sólo se pudo dejar hacer ante la intensidad del beso.

—¿No te cansas maldita sea?— le soltó cuando recuperó el control en su boca, más se expresó con suavidad, dando a entender que su contacto y su arranque mimoso no le molestaba para nada.

—No puedo evitarlo; hace mucho que no me siento feliz— le besó la naricita—, quiero saborearlo todo lo que pueda.

Sólo pudo sonreír tímidamente y besarle de nuevo. Ese hombre era tan especial que la curiosidad de saber acerca de su pasado, comenzaba a hacerse insoportable. Pero era tan evasivo con esas cosas que no tenía idea de cómo preguntarle.

Una vez acomodados en la moto, emprendieron camino. Se aferró con fuerza a su cuerpo y absorbió todo su aroma, cerrando los ojos. Ojalá pudiera quedarse así para siempre, en esa nube llena de cariño que creyo inexistente, donde los susurros del pasado no podían alcanzarlo.

* * *

Cuando aparcaron en la casa Nikiforov, ya eran la ocho de la noche. Viktor aún no llegaba del trabajo y sólo esperaba que no le regañaran demasiado.

Yuri se bajó de la moto con cuidado, y no saltando de ella como siempre lo hacía. Se quitó el casco y se lo paso al moreno.

—¿Quieres entrar a cenar? Estoy seguro de que no les molestara—intentó, negándose a alejarse de él. Era increíble la necesidad que tenía por fundirse en su calor un rato más.

—Me encantaría cielo, pero tengo trabajo hoy— no se había bajado de la moto y aún la mantenía encendida.

—¿Hoy? ¿Un día de semana?—le miró con duda, pensando seriamente si realmente tenía trabajo... o simplemente quería alejarse de él.

—La gente sale todos los días, algunos más que otros— le respondió, alzándose de hombros—, he faltado un día la semana pasada, debo compensarlo.

—¿Realmente tienes que ir?—insistió.

—Lo siento bebé, tengo cuentas que pagar— finalizó, enganchando el casco sobrante en su brazo—, entra, deben estar preocupados por ti.

—Ya... te veré por ahí—se despidió con un gesto de manos y se encaminó a su hogar, escuchando como la moto arrancaba.

Era gracioso ver cómo se despedían luego de lo cariñosos que podían llegar a ser. Pero Otabek sabía que si besaba al ruso una vez más, terminaría embelesándose de nuevo y no tendría fuerzas suficientes para irse.  
Yuri, por su lado, lo hizo por mero orgullo. No quería que viera las ganas que tenía de que se quedara, aún si había insistido verbalmente sobre ello. No quería que viera lo vulnerable que se volvía en sus brazos, ni tampoco, lo celoso que estaba de saber que pasaba todas las noches en clubes nocturnos pasando música donde más de una persona babeaba por él. No sabía cómo el kazajo soportaba que él se acostara con otras personas si le quería tanto como presumía.

Sospechaba secretamente que en realidad no sentía nada por él más que pura atracción física. Luego se debatía, porque una persona que sólo quiere acostarse contigo, no se toma tantas molestias. Pero... ¿entonces por qué le dejaba estar con quién quisiera? No entendía. Era allí cuando sus inseguridades se abrían paso entre sus costillas y la boca del estomago, dándole ganas de vomitar.

¿Por qué Otabek seguía trabajando en ese lugar? ¿Por qué no sólo tatuaba y ya? ¿Por que sentía que se asfixiaba al imaginarle en ese lugar oscuro con luces de colores parpadeantes, con ese aroma varonil, ese rostro tan hermoso?

_"—Yurotchka"_

El aire le faltó por una porción de segundos, haciéndole voltear alterado hacia atrás. ¿Otra vez con eso?

Miró hacia todos lados, aún si la oscuridad de la noche no le dejaba observar su entorno con la claridad que el día le permitía.

Su corazón latía violentamente del susto que se había pegado y sus manos temblaron un poco. Caminó hacia atrás, sin mirar si se chocaba con algo o que, pero negándose a dejar de mirar a su alrededor. ¿Alguien le estaba siguiendo? ¿Un acosador tal vez? ¿O simplemente el cansancio que cargaba encima no le dejaba pensar con claridad?

Su cuerpo sudó de manera violenta, generándole escalofríos desagradables. Su estómago encogió y el aire comenzó a faltarle de nuevo. Siguió retrocediendo, hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose detrás suyo y la luz que se dejó ver a través de la puerta, le desconectaron, mientras se sentía chocar contra un cuerpo.

—¿Yurio?—se volteó más tranquilo y vio a Yūri mirándole curioso.

—¿Sí?...—la voz le salía agitada y se recriminó internamente por ello.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Dónde estabas?—tenía el delantal puesto y el semblante preocupado. Yuri estaba pálido, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

—Con Jean y luego visite a Otabek... no tuve como avisarte—se disculpó, entrando a la casa, siendo seguido por el mayor, que le escrutaba secretamente de arriba a abajo.

—¿Por qué estás tan sudado?—cerró la puerta y le vio el rostro nervioso con detenimiento.

—Yo... vine trotando, la noche estaba linda y em... simplemente no tenía dinero para tomar transporte— mintió, mintió dos veces.

—Ya veo... ¿quieres ducharte? La cena aún no estará lista así que tienes tiempo—le sonrió adorablemente, tranquilizándole.

—Sí, me vendría bien—le sonrió una vez más, sin darse cuenta de lo fingido que había sonado, antes de encaminarse al piso de arriba, mientras un japonés le miraba perderse entre las paredes de la casa.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, mirando el lugar por el cual su hijo había salido. Se sintió algo extrañado por su comportamiento, pero lo dejó pasar. Otabek le había notificado por teléfono que sí, que Yuri pasó la tarde en el local junto a él, así que no veía razón para preocuparse.

Se dirigió a la cocina y continuó con su tarea, sabiendo que su marido llegaría en cuestión de poco tiempo.

* * *

Había ido a su habitación por una muda de ropa, lo más rápido que pudo, para luego ir casi corriendo a encerrarse en el baño.

Cerró la puerta con traba y abrió el grifo de la ducha, dejando que el agua se calentara para rápidamente quitarse la corbata con prisa, al igual que la camisa. Una vez que las dos prendas arrugadas estaban en el cesto de la ropa a lavar, se miró detalladamente al espejo como siempre hacía antes de bañarse.

Pero antes lo hacía para admirar su belleza y decidir qué sombra de ojos de le vería mejor esa noche. Ahora, lo hacia para ver si las marcas de su cuerpo al fin se habían borrado o para ver las de Otabek.

Para su mala fortuna, las marcas de los desconocidos seguían ahí, aunque ya comenzando a curarse. Y Otabek, no le había dejado ni una. Eso le frustró a tal punto que se quitó rápido el resto de las prendas que cargaba y las dejó en el cesto.

Se dió un último vistazo y puso una mueca de asco al ver su pelo. Opaco y pegado por partes por todo lo que había sudado en el día. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, justo como en la mañana.  
Sus ojos bajaron por el resto de su cuerpo y sonrió con gracia al ver los dedos de Otabek marcados en sus caderas. Las acarició y sonrió un poco más.

De mejor humor, se metió bajo el agua caliente y reguló la temperatura como le gustaba.  
Cerró los ojos y se dejó empapar, relajando sus músculos casi al instante.

Pasó los finos dedos por su cuerpo acariciando cada marca con cuidado. No porque las apreciara, si no porque aun dolían un poco si presionaba sobre ellas.

Lavó su cabello con la delicadeza que acostumbraba, sin poder evitar rememorar como los dedos morenos se habían enredado allí, tirando y haciéndole mirarle a los ojos mientras le cantaba; para luego acariciarle en el mismo lugar como si de un gatito se tratara. Amaba esos contrastes.

Cuando lo sintió lo suficientemente limpio, tomó la esponja y la embadurno con jabón; siempre exageraba con eso, pero amaba oler bien. Pasó la esponja con suavidad por sus piernas, subiendo de a poco y recordando las manos varoniles acariciarle con dulzura. Pasó por sus glúteos y su trasero, sonriendo y conteniendo una risa al recordar cuando le dijo que le gustaría tomarle una foto así. Cerró los ojos y se dedicó a recordarle todo lo que podía. Pensar en Otabek era algo que siempre le calmaba y le hacía sentir tranquilo.

Pasó por cada rincón, limpiándose bien cada parte de su cuerpo. Se enjuagó los restos de jabón aún con los ojos cerrados y suspiró de alivio al sentirse libre de sudor.

De golpe, sin saber porque, recordó que Otabek seguramente estaba alistándose para salir.

Seguro se pondría una camisa de esas que llevaba a veces, las que le entallaban bien la figura; pantalón gastado, tal vez el oscuro que le quedaba tan bien. Su chaqueta de cuero de la cual sospechaba que tenia más de una. Seguramente se afeitaría, se pondría alguna loción varonil y se peinaría el cabello hacia atrás. Debía verse sexy como el infierno e iría a ese lugar, lleno de gente que no dudaría un segundo en saltarle encima.

Siendo el dj del lugar, Yuri estaba seguro de que el moreno había tenido más de una aventura. Con lo perfecto que era, sería un desperdicio no aprovechar. Por eso ahora estaba allí parado, mirando con odio cada gota de agua que tocaba el suelo. No era justo.

Él quería ser el único que se deleitara mirándole, viéndole mezclar mientras le sonreía de costado. Sólo él quería ser quién pudiera oler su aroma tan particular y ser quién reciba las caricias de esas manos tan cálidas.

Y no le molestaba que trabajara de eso... sólo que no le llevara con él. Si tan solo tuviese un teléfono, podría hablar con él de tanto en tanto sabiendo que todo va bien, recibiendo alguna que otra foto suya.

¿Estaba siendo muy pesado? Seguro que sí. Pero jamás había estado enamorado antes y no le estaba gustando. Se sentía tan dependiente de Otabek que se obligó a dejar de pensar en él, mientras enroscaba una toalla en su cadera y se secaba el cabello con otra delante del espejo.

Entre las rondas de extenuante sexo, los episodios extraños de paranoia y el recorrido por la ciudad con JJ, podía asegurar que su cuerpo y sus ojos no resistirían mucho mas antes de cerrarse. Secar su cabello como lo hacia, le relajaba, y sentir el cuerpo caliente y limpio, le daba aun mas ganas de acostarse a dormir de una vez.

Cerró sus ojitos y siguió secándose el cabello por inercia, sin darse cuenta de cuanto se estaba dejando llevar.

_"—Yurotchka"_

Dio un saltito en su lugar y soltó un jadeo asustado, abriendo los ojos de golpe y volteando. No había nada. Sólo el leve vapor flotando en el baño, la cesta de ropa y la ducha mojada. Parpadeó varias veces y se obligó a tranquilizarse, porque ya era la tercera vez ese día y no estaba seguro de que mierda estaba pasando.

¿Tan mal había dormido anoche? Se aseguraría de acostarse temprano esta vez. Se secó el cuerpo superficialmente y se calzó los boxers, un poco más despierto que antes.

No había vuelto a escuchar mas nada, pero comenzó a sentirse asustado y perseguido. Por alguna razón, estaba convencido de que alguien le estaba buscando o estaba yendo a por ello. Se encontró entonces vistiéndose rápido, queriendo salir de la habitación cuanto antes.

Su respiración se agitó y se sintió torpe. Se sentía desorientado, ¿Era posible eso? Porque en serio, estaba aterrado, sólo que no sabia de qué.

El golpe en la puerta le devolvió a la realidad, una realidad en la cual él se sostenia fuerte del lavabo y se miraba a sí mismo en el espejo como si estuviese presenciando a la peor de sus pesadillas. Y tal vez, no estaba tan errado.

—Yuri, la cena ya esta lista—escuchó a Yūri a través de la puerta—. ¿Está todo bien?

_No, tengo miedo. Estuve escuchando una voz horrible llamándome por mi nombre de pila durante todo el día y no puedo parar de pensar que alguien me sigue a todos lados._

—Sí, es que me hice un baño de crema de veinte minutos— ¿Cuántas mentiras le venía diciendo ya? Como tres, si no se equivocaba. Y no podía evitar sentirse culpable, ¿Pero qué más podia decirle?

—De acuerdo, no tardes mucho—Escuchó sus pasos alejarse de la puerta y suspiró entre aliviado y temeroso. Salió del baño casi apresurado, sólo para alcanzarle en el pasillo. Caminó junto a él y le sonrió, con la sonrisa dulce que sabía que al japonés tanto le gustaba. Bajaron las escaleras juntos y acomodaron bien la mesa. Afuera, había comenzado a llover y los truenos se escuchaban furiosos en el cielo.

Se dio cuenta de que mientras alguien estuviese hablándole y distrayéndole, esa voz no hacía acto de presencia. Trataría de mantenerse acompañado todo lo posible hasta que se le pasara.

Unos minutos más tarde, Viktor llegaba de trabajar, vistiendo un traje de su propia marca, un poco mojado por la lluvia que azotaba la ciudad.

—¡Ya volví!

—Tsk, con tanto alboroto es imposible no notarlo— murmuró por lo bajo.

—Bienvenido a casa, la cena ya está lista—le saludó el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

—Seguro estará delicioso- le apretujó en un abrazo mientras dejaba un dulce beso en los labios. El japonés reía enternecido y le abrazaba de vuelta.

Rodó los ojos ante tanto entusiasmo por una cena, pero decidió callar y quedarse sentado donde estaba.

—¿Y cómo ha estado mi rayo de sol?—ahora era él quien era abrazado con fuerza, mientras su padre rozaba su mejilla con la suya. Quien lo viera actuando así, jamás adivinaría que se trataba de un empresario tan famoso y adinerado.

—¡Oye no me llames así, no soy un niño!—se quejó ante el apodo, empujándole.

—¡Claro que sí! Y nunca te irás de mi lado ni crecerás— le abrazó más fuerte y le empezó a dar besos en el rostro.

—¡Anciano, suéltame! ¡Katsudon!— se quejó y pataleó, abrumado por tanto cariño paternal.

—Viktor por todos los cielos, siéntate a comer—era el pan de cada día y ya les respondía con aburrimiento, en modo automático.

—¡Pero..!— Yuri quiso llorar del cansancio de tener que escucharle.

—Viktor, sabes que no le gusta que hagas eso—sirvió la comida en cada plato, obligando a su esposo a sentarse correctamente.

Como siempre, la comida estaba tan deliciosa que las peleas cesaron. Yūri habló de su día en los cursos y de que Phichit, su mejor amigo, llamó para avisar que estaría en Rusia durante un tiempo, así que seguramente le visitaría.  
Viktor contó un poco de todo, había tenido cinco reuniones ese día y se había querido arrancar el cabello del aburrimiento, comentario al que Yuri le adjudicó que no se arrancara nada o iba a quedarse más calvo de lo que ya estaba. También que fue interceptado por algunos fans cuando se tomó un momento para almorzar, y que tenía programadas dos entrevistas con programas de televisión.

Era curioso aquel tema. Era a Viktor a quien la prensa buscaba.

A Yūri se habían encargado de hacerle la vida imposible, a tal punto que tuvo que abandonar su carrera casi a la fuerza.

Y sobre Yuri, ni siquiera parecían querer molestarse. Cuando le adoptaron, se aseguraron de hacer hasta lo imposible por cubrir su rostro de dónde fuera, garantizando su seguridad. Nadie sabía cómo se veía el hijo del matrimonio, puesto que tampoco sabían dónde vivían.

Si lo hicieran, las fotos de Yuri estarían circulando por las redes hacía mucho tiempo ya.

—¿Y a ti cómo te fue hoy?—quiso saber el japonés.

—Bien, igual que todos los días—jugó con su comida un rato sin saber realmente qué responder.

—¿Qué tal esta Otabek?—continuó, mientras cortaba la carne de su plato y veía a Viktor poner cara de berrinche.

—¿Que no se había graduado ese?—soltó como si tuviera cinco años.

—Hoy Yuri le visitó en su local de tatuajes, ¿le has visto trabajando?—le ignoró olímpicamente y puso sus ojos chocolates en su pequeño. De todas formas, el chillido poco masculino del peliplata les hizo voltear a verlo mientras rodaban los ojos.

—¡¿Fue a un local de tatuajes?!—se escandalizó, comenzando por dentro a rezarle a todas las vírgenes que había visto en un documental en televisión.

—¡Ay, no empieces!— se quejó el rubio mientras dejaba de comer y le miraba harto.

—¡Ese emo punk criminal quiere marcar a nuestro hijo con esas tintas venenosas!—acusó mientras le señalaba y comenzaba a parafrasear insultos en tres idiomas distintos.

Yuri intentó no reír cuando en su mente se dijo a sí mismo "y vaya que me ha marcado" a la vez que recordaba a Otabek mordiéndole mientras le hacía suyo.

—Viktor, Otabek es buena persona y cuida a nuestro hijo, no seas así con él—intentó calmar, tan inocente como siempre.

—¡Pero...!— iba a empezar a los gritos y llanto dramático, así que le interrumpió.

—¡Ya basta, deja de insultar a mi...!

Oh. ¿Estuvo a punto de decirlo de nuevo?

—¿A tu qué, cariño?—el japonés se veía divertido y Viktor al borde de un ataque.

—... a Otabek—finalizó en un susurro triste, activando todas las alarmas exageradas de sus padres. Los mayores se miraron y sin saber bien como remendar la situación, decidieron cambiar de tema.

—Mañana comienzas ballet de nuevo, le hablé a Lilia hoy y te quiere puntual.

Asintió casi sin escuchar, volviendo a recordar a Beka. Odiaba que estuviera tan lejos y rodeado de gente de porqueria. Su estómago dolió y él hambre se le escapó del cuerpo.  
Escuchaba a sus padres hablando, pero no les prestaba atención; tenía su mente atrapada en el fugaz recuerdo del lugar oscuro, las luces de colores y Otabek dirigiendo el ritmo de la noche. Quería estar ahí, bailando, mirándole y recibiendo su mirada a cambio como la noche en que lo conoció.

No se dio cuenta de que se había puesto de pie y se alejaba de la cocina hasta que Yūri le tomó del brazo, confundido.

—¿Yuri a donde vas? No has comido nada.

_Quiero ver a Otabek._

—No tengo hambre... debería irme a dormir—se intentó soltar despacio pero no le fue posible.

—No, algo te ocurre, estas raro hoy—no le quedó otra que insistir al sentir que su hijo comenzaba a aislarse de nuevo y que todo el progreso que habían logrado, se iba a la basura.

—Estoy bien. Sólo tengo sueño.

Antes de que le dijera algo más, el timbre sonó. Viktor, que se había levantado de la mesa y miraba la extraña escena de su familia, se obligó a despegarse del marco de la puerta y se encaminó a abrir.

Más vio como el menor se apresuraba antes que él, para ir a atender.

Y es que en su mente soñadora, estaba la ilusión de que Otabek se hubiese cansado de estar allí o que hubiera cancelado todo y ahora estuviera a metros de él, en la puerta de su casa, esperando para tenerle rodeado en un abrazo que anhelaba demasiado.  
Sus padres se le quedaron mirando dudosos, pareciéndoles muy raro que alguien se presente en su hogar a esas horas de la noche si no se trataba de una emergencia. Aún así, le dejaron abrir la puerta.

Cualquier rastro de ilusión o alegría, se vió opacado por su mirada confundida. Casi palideció al ver quien estaba en frente suyo.

Porque verla a ella parada allí con ese exótico color de cabello, empapada por la lluvia que se había desatado, era una de las últimas cosas que esperó presenciar esa noche.


	13. xiii. Just like it always is.

_Chairs so close and room so small_   
_You and I talk all the night long_   
_Meagre this space but serves us so well_   
_We comrades have stories to tell_

**_So it's immer; Hiroyuki Sawano._ **

* * *

Se quedó helado en su lugar, escuchando los truenos corromper el cielo y la lluvia golpear violentamente el pavimento. Las luces que salían de su hogar, iluminaban a la figura en frente suyo, la cual no paraba de temblar por el frío, o tal vez por el llanto que intentaba controlar infaliblemente.

Su vestido azul, que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, estaba empapado. Tenía puestos unos tacos no tan formales, llenos de barro, como si hubiese corrido hasta su casa. Y es que eso era exactamente lo que había hecho.

La vio intentar decir algo, para luego acercarse rápidamente a él y abrazarle fuerte. Sintió el choque de su cuerpo como un balde de agua fría. Sus ropas automáticamente se humedecieron, absorbiendo el agua que a ella le sobraba.

—¿Mila... qué pasó?— no sabía cómo reaccionar, puesto que jamás la había visto así. Sólo pudo tomarla por los brazos desnudos, los cuales estaban helados, y alejarla de su cuerpo para verle el rostro.

Tenía la cabeza gacha y su hermoso cabello rojo goteando, hecho un desastre.

—Mila, si no me dices qué pasa no voy a poder ayudarte—le levantó el rostro, sin ser delicado. Su carita afligida le hizo reaccionar. Su semblante iba más allá de un dolor físico, y eso le hizo poner nervioso. La movió a un lado y cerró la puerta.

—Oh dios... Mila ¿que ocurrió?—Yūri tuvo que intervenir, como adulto responsable. Viktor se quedó mirando todo seriamente desde lejos, sabiendo que no era el más indicado para intervenir en esas situaciones; siempre era muy inoportuno con sus palabras.

—Viktor, ve por una toalla por favor—le pidió, sin dejar esa dulzura de lado. Se acercó a la chica y junto con su hijo la condujeron al sofá, sentándola allí, sin importarles si el mueble se mojaba o ensuciaba.

La pelirroja parecía salida de una película de terror, que no se comparaba con lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Temblaba, abrazándose a si misma. Su vestido hecho un desastre, al igual que sus zapatos y sus pies. Sus manos estaban pálidas, producto de lo frío que estaba su cuerpo.

Y su rostro. Su maquillaje siempre reluciente, corrido por la lluvia y por sus lágrimas. Tenía el labial completamente corrido y las pestañas agrumadas con el rímel negro. Sus ojos siempre azules estaban rojos y opacos, empequeñecidos ante las capas de maquillaje mezcladas. Le temblaba el labio inferior y se lo mordía a cada rato, intentando no llorar.

Yuri comenzó a sentir cierta ansiedad. Jamás había visto a Mila tan mal, tan afectada. Por la pinta que traía, se notaba que había salido a bailar. Se preguntó porque Sara no estaba con ella, o porque estaba en su casa en vez de en la suya.

Viktor la rodeó con una toalla y le frotó los brazos para hacerle entrar en calor.

—¿Tus padres siguen de viaje, cielo?—Yūri tenía esa dulzura, esa forma de ser que tranquilizaba a cualquier persona en cualquier situación. Ella asintió, sintiendo su cuerpo entumecido siendo frotado por Viktor, haciéndola sentirse un poco más protegida. Los Nikiforov eran su segunda familia, podía decir que hasta la primera. Sus padres nunca estaban, vivían de viaje. Si no eran de negocios, eran de placer, más nunca estaban mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar; dejando a Mila sola y obligándola a independizarse emocionalmente de ellos a temprana edad.

Yuri no lo soportaba. No soportaba ver a la siempre radiante Mila, tan deplorable. Se fue al baño y tomó una toalla pequeña, mientras dejaba que un recipiente de agua templada se llenara a la mitad.

Una vez hecho, volvió a la sala donde estaba todos y se hincó frente a ella quitándole los zapatos. Para sorpresa inclusive de sus padres, mojó un poco la toalla y la pasó por sus pies, quitando restos de barro de ellos. Mientras lo hacía, comenzó a notar sus pies suaves y sus uñas pintadas de un color negro con pequeños brillitos.

Viktor fue a calentar el agua para hacer un té y comenzó a levantar la mesa, dado por sentado que la cena había terminado. Yūri, por su parte, se quedó allí, secándole el cabello un poco, dándole tiempo para hablar. Pero no era estúpido.

Ella estaba allí para hablar con su hijo. No parecía necesitar padres ahora, si no un amigo a quien confiarle sus problemas. Así que se excusó con que iría a ayudar a su esposo a la cocina y les dejó solos. El rubio captó la indirecta y puso la mano en su pierna para llamar su atención.

—Ven, vamos a mi habitación—se lo dijo bajito, como temiendo que el mínimo ruido pudiera terminar de romperla. La veía contener sus sollozos y morderse el labio con fuerza, mientras extendía su mano temblorosa hacia él. Secó sus pies y la ayudó a incorporarse. Casi tuvo que hacer fuerza porque ella no podía parecer sostenerse de pie por sí misma. Se apoyó contra su cuerpo y tuvo que sostenerla de la cintura para ayudarle a caminar.

Parecía tan metida en su sufrimiento que Yuri dudaba que fuera plenamente consciente de dónde estaba en realidad. Subieron las escaleras con cuidado, escalón por escalón con paciencia, hasta que lograron llegar al piso de arriba.

Cada paso se sentía más pesado que el anterior y lograba ponerle cada vez más nervioso. Pasó de largo su habitación y la condujo al baño, sentándola en el retrete con la tapa baja.

—Mila, quédate aquí sentada y no toques nada ¿sí? Me tardaré dos segundos—no esperó que asintiera ni nada y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, tomando lo primero que encontró que usara para dormir y estuviera limpio y volvió al baño, encontrándola tiritando tal como la había dejado. Cerró la puerta y abrió la ducha con agua caliente.

Volvió a hincarse frente a ella y le sostuvo el rostro para que le prestara atención.

—Necesito que te pares—ella enfocó un poco la vista para cerciorarse de dónde estaba—; anda.

La ayudó a ponerse de pie y tomó su vestido desde el dobladillo, comenzando a subirlo. Yuri jamás le había quitado la ropa a una mujer... pero suponía que había una primera vez para todo.

Rozó accidentalmente su piel varías veces, cosa que era inevitable, y lo quitó pasando por los brazos, terminando el recorrido con sus cabellos cayendo sobre sus hombros. Su ropa interior era del mismo color del vestido, siempre de encaje. Era provocativo en un sentido inocente, ya que usaba ropa interior que le cubría bien, pero con detalles muy femeninos que no te dejaban apartar la mirada mucho tiempo. Vaya que funcionaba. Admiraba su piel semi bronceada tan cuidada, sin ni una sola marca.

Ella no parecía inmutarse de lo mucho que la estaba mirando, así que la volvió a sentar y la admiró un poco más. ¿Para que negarlo? Yuri tenía una excepcional curiosidad sobre el cuerpo femenino. Tal vez no de una manera sexual pero... había estado rodeado de hombres toda su vida, y Mila era el único ejemplo de feminidad que tenía.  
Se recriminó un poco, ya que no era el momento de ponerse a pensar en esas estupideces y se dirigió a la ducha, regulando el agua a una temperatura decente.

—Mila, el agua está lista—le avisó, sin lograr ni un cambio de posición de ella—, anda, si no te duchas vas a enfermarte y no puede irte a dormir embarrada.

Ella asintió, poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a la ducha.

—Tienes que quitarte esto— insistió, tomándole los breteles del corpiño—, no viven mujeres aquí y no tengo repuesto de... esta cosa. Yo no miraré.

Tomó una toalla, no muy grande ni muy pequeña y de la enrolló en el cuerpo, así ella se desvestía más cómoda con su presencia en la habitación.

—Puedo irme si quieres y te espero en mi habitación.

Negó. No se creía como si pudiese estar sola, así que no le discutió.  
Ella maniobró como pudo, pero se desabrochó la prenda superior y se la quitó, dejando que el pedazo de tela la cubriera.

Su voz pequeña y quebradiza se hizo oír entre el sonido de la ducha.

—Debo quitarme lo otro— se tensó automáticamente—, hazlo mientras sostengo esto— pidió refiriéndose a la toalla.

Él asintió visiblemente incómodo. Pasó las manos por sus piernas y le tomó de los extremos, para luego deslizar hasta abajo. Se felicitó por el valor y la ayudó a meterse bajo el agua caliente. Tomó las prendas que le había quitado de la punta y sin mirarlas y las dejó en donde ella había estado sentada antes.

—Yuri...—le llamó, con la voz temblorosa y ronca por el frío que había tomado afuera—, ven... por favor.

No tuvo más remedio que quitarse la ropa y quedar sólo con interiores para meterse al agua con ella. Inmediatamente le abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar. La dejó hacer y le correspondió, besando su cabello. Hacia todo lo mismo que Otabek cuando él mismo estaba triste o alterado. No conocía otra forma de manejar la situación.

—Necesitas decirme qué pasó, me estás asustando— no tenía mucha experiencia en esto. En realidad no tenía ni una. La abrazó con la misma fuerza, olvidando por completo que estaba en una ducha con una mujer técnicamente desnuda entre sus brazos. Porque esa diminuta toalla no contaba como prenda.

—Sara...—logró decir ella, entre los espasmos de su llanto, odiando ser tan vulnerable.

—¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Está bien?—no le salió preocupada la voz, porque no era amigo de ella. Lo único que le importaba era el bienestar de su amiga, la cual cada vez parecía más alterada.

—Sara me engañó, Yuri...

Decirlo en voz alta, lejos de hacerla sentir mejor, terminó de derrumbarla.

Yuri no reaccionaba ante la oración pronunciada y para cuando lo hizo, suspiró enojado. Furioso. Verla llorar de esa manera le daba rabia.  
Le acarició la espalda apretando la mandíbula y la dejó descargarse en su hombro.

* * *

Aún si se había duchado, no se veía bien. Le había limpiado el rostro y lavado el cabello, aún si ella seguía temblando e intentando acurrucarse en su pecho. La ayudó a secarse, intentando mirar lo menos posible y también la vistió. Si hubiese tenido la fuerza suficiente, la hubiese alzado y acostado, pero su contextura física no se lo permitía.

Ahora le tenía ahí, sentada en su cama con un short y una remera suya, el cabello hacia el costado dejando ver parte de su nuca rapada. Tenía las piernas contra su pecho y abrazaba sus rodillas sin ganas, mirando el edredón de la cama.   
Él se sentó a su lado con Potya en sus piernas. Le acariciaba en silencio, esperando que ella se dignara a hablar.

—Otabek me llamó—la mención del moreno le puso los pelos de punta, y amenazó con hacerle vomitar lo poco que había comido. Se tensó en su lugar y el gato pareció darse cuenta, porque se bajó de sus piernas y comenzó a deambular por la habitación, buscando un lugar cómodo para tirarse a dormir. El asunto de su amiga le había distraído lo suficiente como para olvidar dónde estaba el moreno; recordarle tan de repente se sintió como una patada al estómago.

Ella volteó a mirarle, ignorando su sentir, con los ojos irritados y continuó—me dijo que le había parecido ver a Sara con alguien, pero que no estaba muy seguro—carraspeó un poco para que su voz sea más entendible—, yo le pedí que por favor me avisara si lograba notar algo más. No quería molestarlo... él estaba trabajando y aún así se tomó el tiempo para avisarme.

Yuri se tragó el suspiro enamorado que le estuvo por salir desde el fondo del pecho. Otabek era tan dulce que el malestar casi se desvanece. Casi.

—Entonces yo la llamé al celular, no me atendió los primeros cinco llamados—la vió morderse el labio y entrecerrar los ojos, como si recordara exactamente como se sintió en ese momento—, jamás me había desesperado tanto... bueno, en realidad, cuando tú desapareciste; pero era en un contexto diferente, casi de vida o muerte— Yuri se removió incómodo ante el recuerdo—, pero esto sentí que me moría yo, Yuri. Jamás me sentí tan impotente y desconcertada.

Y no era para menos. Mila estuvo enamorada de Sara años atrás de que se hicieran pareja. Con la ausencia de sus padres, todo el amor que daba y recibía, venía de la italiana.

—Entonces no me pude quedar quieta; me arreglé como pude y salí a buscarla, ya sabes... ¿Qué hubieses hecho tú si te llamo para decirte que vi a Otabek con alguien y encima no responde tus llamadas?

Él la miró horrorizado sin darse cuenta y Mila tuvo que intervenir—es sólo un ejemplo— Genial, se suponía que era él quien debía tranquilizarla. Asintió más tranquilo.

—Pues... saldría a buscarle y le daría la paliza de su vida, supongo—murmuró como quien no dice la gran cosa. Ella se alzó de hombros dándole a entender que esperaba esa respuesta.

—En fin, seguí llamándola mientras viajaba hasta allá—continuó ella, pasándose los dedos por los ojos que le ardían como el demonio.

—¿Fuiste completamente sola? ¿Estas loca? ¿Por qué no me pediste que te acompañara?—se alteró, sin poder evitar pensar en ella sola, a esas horas de la noche tomando el bus o un taxi. Mila no salía sin compañía de noche, nunca.

—Yuri, tus padres me hubiesen matado—río ella, amarga—, aparte no hubiese sido bueno para ti, no quiero arrastrarte a mí misma mierda— se excusó mientras se aferraba más a sus propias piernas, con los ojos de cristal.

—Mila, no puedo estar más embarrado de mierda de lo que ya estoy—rodó los ojos haciéndolo ver cómo algo obvio—, ya estoy jodido, ¿te piensas que una noche más afuera empeorará eso?—ella le miró un poco interrogante, preguntándose si decía todo eso por lo que le había ocurrido hace ya casi un mes o por otra cosa. Notando que tenía las preguntas en la punta de la lengua, devolvió el tema a ella—; como sea, ¿te atendió el teléfono en algún momento?

—Sí, cuando yo estaba a dos cuadras. Se escuchaba la música de fondo, era obvio que estaba allí... fue y no me aviso nada— respondió con tristeza, recordando que había estado distante un par de semanas atrás—; cuando llegué al lugar, lo primero que hice fue ir por Otabek. Me subí a donde él estaba mezclando y me ayudó a buscarla con la mirada.

Tomó nota mental de agradecerle por eso luego.

—Y la vi. Cuando la vi, te juro— se tomó la remera en un puño, justo donde su corazón latía—, te juro que quise... no se— respiró hondo—, quise moler a golpes al imbécil que la estaba tocando... quise gritarle a ella, quise borrarle la sonrisa del rostro. Besarla y golpearla, quise morirme—cada palabra se había vuelto más débil, hasta acabar en lágrimas de nuevo—; no podía creerlo ¿sabes? Aún no puedo creerlo...

Yuri la acercó a su pecho y dejó que ella lo usara de almohada—cuando la fui a enfrentar, ni siquiera se sorprendió, no se mostró nerviosa, se vio más bien orgullosa, como si estuviese feliz de que yo esté ahí, viendo cómo ella hacía toda esa porquería en frente mío— siseó enojada, tratando de contenerse por no gritar una maldición—; la situación me superó. Salí corriendo de allí, me importo todo tan poco... y pensar en ir a mi casa donde no hay nadie y estar allí sola me dio tanto miedo que tuve que venir aquí— se separó un poco de él y le miró arrepentida—. Lo siento... debería disculparme con tus padres por venir así a esta hora y molestar—antes de que el rubio pudiera decirle algo, se le adelantaron desde la puerta.

—No molestas—la voz de Yūri la hizo incorporarse de golpe. Había llegado justo para escuchar eso último, antes de tocar la puerta—, siempre puedes venir aquí, a la hora que sea o llamarnos si necesitas algo... siempre te lo dijimos ¿no?— cargaba una bandeja con dos tazas de té y algunas galletas. Dejó la bandeja a un lado de la cama y se sentó—. Eres como una hermana para Yuri y una hija para nosotros, si te sientes muy sola en tu casa, puedes venir a dormir aquí, siempre que tú quieras.

Le acarició el rostro y le sonrió con dulzura, haciendo que a ambos menores se les calentara el corazón.

Ella sollozó y le abrazó. Necesitaba tanto eso, necesitaba tanto amor fraternal que estuvo a punto de aceptar esa oferta; pero eso sería abusar de la hospitalidad que le brindaban. El japonés le acarició la espalda y la dejó llorar. Sabía lo duro que era para ella tener sólo dieciocho años y vivir en una casa de dos pisos, dormir sola, comer sola. La pelirroja llevaba así desde los quince años. El señor y la señora Babicheva eran buenas personas, pero pésimos padres.

Se quedó un rato más viendo que no necesitarán nada y cerró la puerta, recordándole a Yuri que tenían clases en la mañana y que trataran de dormir lo más posible. Ambos asintieron y volvieron a quedarse solos.

—La besé ¿sabes?—continuó, volviendo a acurrucarse en el pecho del meno—, la besé tan fuerte que espero haberla lastimado aunque sea un poco. Espero que le doliera tanto como a mi—se volvió a sentar, sin poder quedarse realmente quieta—, ¿por qué me hizo esto, Yuri?

Y él se hacía la misma pregunta.

—¿Por que la gente es tan cruel?—continuó ella—, le di todo, le di absolutamente todo de mí y aún así no fue suficiente.

—Deberías preguntarle—le interrumpió—, aunque nada justifica lo que hizo—se sentó junto a ella—. Ve mañana al instituto y pregúntale, yo estaré por ahí cerca.

—No voy a ir mañana, no quiero verla. Comparto salón con ella, se sienta junto a mi ¿Cómo demonios voy a sobrevivir este último año así?— protestó, sintiéndose sofocada por la situación repentina que le tocaba vivir ahora que tenía el corazón roto y las tripas revueltas.

—Vas a ir, le preguntaras porque demonios te engaño y luego veremos qué hacer. Si te encierras en tu casa será peor y tú lo sabes... yo también lo sé—la tranquilizó tomando su mano y acariciándola.

Mila le miró seria —Y si lo sabes ¿por qué lo haces?

No se esperaba que le diera vuelta la pregunta... pero así siempre era ella. Le respondió con la verdad.

—Porque es más fácil y mi problema es más complicado—susurró, teniendo miedo que las paredes escucharan—, no es tan fácil como ir a enfrentar a un ex novio o como pasar el resto del año escolar mirándole la cara a alguien que ya no quieres ver.

—¿Cuál problema?—le insistió la fémina. Y supo que tal vez, había hablando demasiado. Se las rebuscó para que abandone la idea de quitarle información.

—Uno que ahora no importa ¿piensas ir mañana?—insistió, necesitando acomodar en su cabeza como iba a ser el día que les esperaba, porque obviamente, no pensaba dejarla sola. Antes de que respondiera, el teléfono de Mila sonó. Ella no miró al contestar y por un momento tuvo miedo de que sea Sara quien la estuviera llamando.

—Diga... Otabek, lo siento, no debí irme así—se hizo un silencio, donde Yuri sintió el estómago revolotear al escuchar ese nombre—; no, estoy con Yuri...—otro silencio se hizo presente, para ser roto por su risa enternecida, aunque un poco triste—, está aquí, a mi lado... ¿te lo paso?

A Yuri le tembló el pulso. Le tembló el cerebro si eso era posible. ¿Otabek quería hablar con él?

—Vale—ella se volteó con una pequeña sonrisa sincera—; tu príncipe quiere hablar contigo—le extendió el aparato y le miró con un poco de burla.

Enrojeció hasta las orejas— ¡No es mi princip...!— tuvo que callar porque la mujer le puso el teléfono en la oreja.

_—¿Cielo?—_ la voz varonil del kazajo le hizo suspirar y el apodo le salió anhelante y sin vergüenza.

—Beka...

— _Te he extrañado tanto desde que te dejé en tu casa... debí haberte besado un poco más antes de irme ¿todo está bien?—_ bendito sea ese hombre tan tierno.

—Si, yo... estoy bien ¿y tú?—nunca habían hablado por teléfono antes, y con Mila de espectadora, se sentía nervioso como un idiota. Se estaba odiando en ese momento.

_—¿El teléfono está en altavoz?—_ su pregunta le extraño, parpadeó sorprendido, mirando a su amiga de reojo.

—¿ah? No... ¿por qué?

_—Bien... —_ carraspeó antes de comenzar—. _Yura, tengo la espalda llena de rasguños tuyos y no me paró de arder en toda la noche—_ su voz salió ronca y algo divertida. Yuri se removió apenado y excitado en su lugar.

—Maldita sea, no me digas eso ahora—susurró contra el auricular, haciendo reír al moreno del otro lado. Escucho a Mila reír bajito y levantarse de la cama, excusándose con que necesitaba ir al baño un momento. Mierda, hasta ella se había dado cuenta.

Cuando se supo solo soltó un suspiro reprimido— ¡Otabek no puedes decirme eso con Mila en la habitación!

_—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso te dieron ganas de repetirlo?—_ ¿Qué le ocurría? Maldito hombre provocador.

—Pues... mierda, sí —admitió resignado.

_—Yura, fueron tres veces... voy a terminar rompiéndote—_ le escuchó reír. Últimamente le escuchaba reír más seguido y eso le llenaba el alma.

—Me vale una mierda, rómpeme si quieres... eres el único que me puede romper y reconstruir al mismo tiempo—no se dio cuenta de lo cursi que eso había sonado hasta que lo dijo en voz alta. Le escuchó sorprenderse en su silencio, mientras el ruido lejano de la música se escuchaba de fondo. Dedujo que estaba en el baño, atendiendo la llamada.

_—Te adoro, Yura. Te quiero y te extraño, quisiera tenerte aquí conmigo—_ oh no, no podía decirle eso ahora, cuando le tenía tan lejos y no podía llenarle el rostro de besos. Se sonrojó hasta la coronilla y tuvo que tomar su almohada y gritar contra ella. Se sentía una fangirl estúpida. Cuando se hubo calmado, pegó su oído al auricular y le respondió.

—Tonto, yo también— sintió sus ojitos picar y se odio por ponerse sensible.

_—¿Acabas de gritar contra la almohada, cielo?—_ maldita sea.

—¡Cállate!—su protesta se interrumpió cuando Mila volvió a la habitación, con los ojos un poco húmedos—; escucha, tengo que colgar ya.

_—¿Mila está muy mal? Pasaré mañana a la salida del instituto._

—Un poco, de acuerdo—no sabía que más decir. Mentira. Si sabía, pero le daba vergüenza.

_—Te veo mañana cielo, descansa—_ su voz despidiéndose le arañaba el pecho y se armó de valor.

—Sí, um ¿Beka?—después de lo que le ocurrió a Mila, decidió disfrutar un poco a Otabek... no fuera a ser que un día le cambiará por otra persona.

_—Dime._

—... Te quiero—susurró, con la voz un poquito necesitada, coloreándose de vergüenza.

Nada.

Silencio puro. No puro del todo, el jadeo sorprendido de Mila seguro lo habían escuchado hasta sus padres. Sonrió burlón.

—¿Estas gritando internamente?—se vengó, parpadeando varias veces, tratando de no llorar.

_—Sí—_ rió ante la sinceridad—. Y _o también mi vida, muchísimo... mándale saludos a Mila y descansa._

—De acuerdo; por cierto, si te viene alguna diciéndote "otabebe" y te quiere besar, procura que te vean la espalda, tengo mis marcas ahí—no pudo evitar ponerse celoso al recordar que cuando cortara la llamada, el moreno volvería al campo de zorras que era ese club. Había dicho la frase medio burlón y bastante en serio. Le escucho reír y se relajó un poco.

_—Tengo tu foto dormido de pantalla de bloqueo en mi teléfono, cielo. Dudo sumar puntos para llevarme a alguien a la cama así—_ jadeó sorprendido. Que hombre más lindo, malditamente lindo.

—¿Cuándo me sacaste una foto dormido?—le tembló la voz de emoción contenida.

_—Mila me la envió... estabas hermoso—_ escuchó de fondo como alguien parecía entrar al lugar, haciendo que por un breve momento, la música se escuchara mas fuerte para luego volver al volumen anterior—, _en realidad siempre lo eres... pero cuando duermes, lo único que puedo pensar es en lo mucho que ansío poder tenerte así cada mañana—_ su labio inferior tembló anticipando un sollozo emocionado y lo mordió, evitando oírse tan patético. Comenzaba a sospechar que el que le hablaba no era un hombre, si no un libro de poesía para enamorar gatitos.

—Ya, no seas cursi— le regañó con suavidad, haciendo que del otro lado del teléfono, el moreno sonriera con ternura y con los ojos un poco empañados. Adoraba a ese chico, adoraba a su ruso precioso—; te veré mañana—murmuró, sintiendo sus ojitos aguarse mientras no podía evitar sonreír como un idiota. Intentó por todos los medios no emocionarse, pero es que... lo extrañaba.

_—De acuerdo, ahora sí, descansa._

—Igual tú—le cortó, sabiendo que no podría evitar pedirle que le fuera a buscar y le diera besos y abrazos porque lo extrañaba. Escuchó la risita de su amiga y le pegó con la almohada en la cara.

—¡Mierda Mila, le mandaste una foto mía dormido!— su vocecita salió entre el reproche y la vulnerabilidad. Tenia el rostro iluminado y los ojitos brillantes en lágrimas. Ella río un poco y le miró con ternura a pesar de las pequeñas ojeras que comenzaban a notarse bajo sus ojos azules.

—Estás tan enamorado de Otabek, Yuri— su voz salió con admiración y cariño y el rubio no pudo evitar reír un poco, sorprendiéndola.

—Es que él es tan...— una lágrima de la que había estado conteniendo cayó y se la limpió rápidamente. Estaba tan enamorado que necesitaba gritarlo o que alguien al menos le escuchara—, él es perfecto, es más de lo que jamás imaginé y me quiere y yo a él y... no puedo creer que me quiera—le tembló el labio una vez más y se largo a llorar—, mierda no se porque lloro, no se qué me pasa, me parezco a ti cuando te viene la regla— se tapó el rostro con sus manos y sollozó de nuevo.

Ella rió con más ganas siendo contagiada por el llanto un poco y le abrazó—estás enamorado, el primer amor es así... te parece increíble como una persona tan perfecta puede fijarse en ti y corresponderte...— ella sonrió triste—; es gracioso ¿no?— su sonrisa se borró y su rostro se frunció mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse de nuevo—. No importa en que sentido o en qué momento... el amor siempre nos hace llorar.

* * *

_"...Le ardía todo. Inclusive su mandíbula dolía por el tiempo prolongado que llevaba haciendo un pucherito forzado con sus labios. Tenía los ojitos verdes llenos de lágrimas que se negaban a ser soltadas, y los brazos cruzados contra su pecho, tensos. Sus piernitas pálidas y largas colgaban, ya que no le llegaban al piso cuando se sentaba. Su bufandita de lana inútil yacía enroscada en su cuello, con algunos restos de paja pegados, al igual que sus ropas y partes de sus heridas y raspones con sangre algo seca, algo húmeda. Llevaba más de una hora sentado allí, solo, como acostumbraba._

_Se había salteado el almuerzo para ir a esconderse allí, donde siempre._

_El cuartucho viejo donde Dmitri guardaba sus cosas._

_Era un lugar feo, feísimo. Estaba lleno de humedad y había algo de moho en las maderas viejas, que amenazaban con quebrarse en cualquier minuto. El piso era de tierra porque era un lugar donde se guardaban herramientas de trabajo y se encontraba afuera, en la parte del fondo del orfanato._

_Ese lugar quedaba lejos de la gran ciudad, cerca de un barrio pobre. Era deplorable. Los árboles quemados, el pasto amarillo. La nieve mezclada con barro, todo estaba húmedo y mojado, el aire se respiraba helado._

_El orfanto no tenía rejas, por tanto el patio era ilimitado. Había algunas cercas de madera vieja que no detenían a nadie de saltarlas para cruzar. Si alguien inspeccionará el lugar, lo cerrarían tan solo al cruzar la puerta. Infringían muchas reglas de sanidad y demases cosas, que hacía que los niños enfermaran muy rápido._

_Lejos de la gran casona donde se suponía que debía estar almorzando, Yuri se conformaba con esta allí sentado, sobre una silla vieja la cual tenía el respaldo roto. Miraba la hilera de hormigas pasar bajo sus pies, tratando de no llorar. Porque Dmitri le había dicho que los niños fuertes no lloraban, y él era súper fuerte._   
_Todo olía a viejo, a pasado. A tierra y a humedad. No era agradable. Pero era mejor que dejarse golpear de nuevo._

_Levantó su cabecita, esperanzado, cuando escuchó la puerta soltar un quejido y la madera hacer ruido ante el movimiento. Dmitri entró por la puerta y detuvo su andar, suspirando resignado al verle allí escondido._

_—¿Qué ocurrió esta vez, pequeño?—se acercó a él y se hincó, comenzando a abrir la cajita de primeros auxilios._

_Se sorprendió al ver que el adulto ya cargaba la cajita que se había vuelto su amiga de tantas veces que presenció sus heridas._

_—Sabía que estabas aquí, no hay un día en que dejes de venir, Yurotchka—respondió a su pregunta mental y le hizo morderse el labio indeciso—, no te muerdas, te vas a lastimar._

_Bufó enojado, anticipando un berrinche._

_—¡¿Cómo sabes todo lo que hago y haré?! ¡Eso es trampa!_

_—Porque ya te conozco, los amigos se conocen._

_—Yo no quiero ser tu amigo—insistió, a pesar de que habían tenido esa charla hartas veces._

_—No te puedo adoptar pequeño, no lo repetiré; a ver ¿Dónde te lastimaron?—cambió de tema, preparando la gasa con alcohol. A Yuri no le gustaba que le frotara eso porque ardía; pero su amigo le había dicho que si no desinfectaba se podía enfermar, así que se callaba y hacía caso._

_Le señaló sus rodillas que eran las que más le dolían._

_No tardó mucho en sentir el ardor habitual del alcohol quemándole la herida, pero ya no se quejaba, puesto que estaba acostumbrado. Cuando hubo terminado, siguieron las palmas de sus manos, sus codos. Dmitri le curaba con profesionalidad y eso le daba al pequeño muchísima confianza, de esa que no tenía con nadie más._

_—¿Algún lugar más para curar?—habían acumulado varios pedacitos de algodón manchados con sangre._

_—Sí, me patearon la pancita—se levantó la camisa hasta la pera y le mostró los moretones—, y me corte ahí—señaló una marquita debajo de su ombligo, mientras una gota de sangre escurría de ella. Se quedó mirando el moretón y se sorprendió de que el mayor quedara en silencio. Levantó la mirada y se extrañó._

_Dmitri no le sonreía y miraba fijamente su herida. ¿Tan grave se veía?_

_—Dmitri...—había aferrado su manita a su suéter, tirando de él, llamándole para que le preste atención, espabilando la mayor que recuperó su semblante habitual, apresurándose a curarle._

_Lo hizo en silencio, mientras el menor tarareaba la única canción que recordaba de su infancia._

_"Duerme, niñito mío, prenda mía_   
_¡Arrurú, arrurú!_   
_La luna silenciosa está mirando_   
_Dentro de tu cuna"_

_En tanto, el mayor pasaba el algodón por el pequeño corte, siguiendo con la mirada el camino que la gotita de sangre siguió, bajando y bajando, hasta perderse en el comienzo de sus pantaloncitos cortos._

_"Te diré cuentos de hadas_   
_Y te cantaré cancioncitas._   
_Pero debes dormir, cerrados tus ojitos._   
_¡Arrurú, arrurú!"_

_Tragó en seco y le miró el rostro, el cual se veía tranquilo, con la naricita sonrojada y la sonrisa sincera._ _Sus labios rosados se movían, tarareando y cantando, ajenos a su mirada._

_"Llegará el tiempo, entonces conocerás la vida de guerrero_   
_Pondrás valientemente el pie en el estribo_   
_Y tomarás el fusil._   
_La manta de la silla para tu caballo de batalla,_   
_La coseré de seda para ti._   
_Duerme ahora, querido hijito mió._   
_¡Arrurú, arrurú!"_

_Sus ojitos verdes, azulados por momentos, miraban los casi inexistentes rayos de sol que se colaban por las rendijas de la puerta media deshecha y su cabello se traslucía con los mismos._

_"Parecerás a un héroe_   
_Y serás un Cosaco en el alma._   
_Me apresuraré para acompañarte,_   
_Te despedirás con la mano._   
_¡Cuántas lágrimas amargas_   
_Lloraré aquella noche!_   
_Duerme, ángel mío, calma y suavemente_   
_¡Arrurú, arrurú!"_

_Continuó curándole, pasando sus dedos maltratados debido al trabajo, sobre su piel blanquecina que albergaba alguna que otra manchita morada por los golpes. Ese color inclusive, se le veía bien. Negó frenéticamente ante sus pensamientos y le hizo cubrirse de nuevo._

_El menor le sonrió radiante mientras le daba las gracias, sin saber que no volvería a sentirse así de pleno en muchísimo tiempo..."_

Se sentó sudado, respirando agitadamente. Esa canción, la maldita canción. La había olvidado, se había obligado a hacerlo... ¿por qué la recordaba ahora? De su sueño recordaba nada, ni una imagen. Pero la canción seguía intacta, como si se la hubiesen recitado al oído mientras dormía. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en eso. Se enfocó más a su alrededor, para volver a sentirse real.

En su habitación todo estaba oscuro. Estaba en su cama, tapado con sus mantas. Potya no estaba a la vista y Mila tampoco. El colchón que había preparado a su lado estaba vacío y le entró el pánico casi de inmediato.

Recordó cuando él vio la foto de Otabek con esa mujer y cómo reaccionó ante los celos, la desesperación. Temió que su amiga cometiera alguna estupidez.

Se levantó rápido y, tratando de no hacer ruido, recorrió todo el piso de arriba. Desde el cuarto de baño frío, la habitación de sus padres, y otros rincones a los que nadie le daba mucha atención.

Bajó las escaleras y pudo ver la oscuridad misma. Buscó en la sala, en el otro baño, en la cocina. Fue cuando llego a esta última habitación cuando vio la puerta que daba la patio, entreabierta.

Tomó aire y salió, a pesar del frío que hacía. La buscó con la mirada por la extensión del lugar y tampoco la encontró.  
Entonces, escuchó una melodía que conocía bastante bien. Venía de arriba. Levantó la mirada y pudo ver las piernas bronceadas de la persona que buscaba, colgando del techo, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Cuando al fin logró subir junto a ella, la vio fumando, con el teléfono reproduciendo una melodía sonando bajita, mirando el cielo.

—¿Tampoco podías dormir?—le recibió, haciéndose a un lado para que le acompañara.

—Algo así... por lo visto, el insomnio es contagioso.

Ella sonrió, trémula, sin despegar la vista del cielo.   
—Hace tanto que no hacemos esto... de sentarnos en el techo de tu casa o la mía a ver las estrellas.

Eso era común en ellos, unos años atrás. Antes de que Sara apareciera como pareja de la pelirroja y absorbiera casi todo su tiempo.

—Ya se, no fue justo haberte dejado de lado por ella; soy pésima amiga—soltó el humo del cigarro que estaba conteniendo.

—No lo eres—le corrigió—, supongo que... es normal—movió sus piernitas que colgaban del tejado y se apoyó sobre sus palmas hacia atrás, para tener una mejor vista de las estrellas.

—¿Supones?

—Nunca estuve de novio, así que no se qué se supone que hagas cuando lo tienes—mierda, hacía frío ahí arriba. Mila por lo menos le había agarrado una cobija.

—¡Pero sí tienes! Otabek y tú hacen hermosa pareja—inquirió ella obvia.

—¡No es mi novio! No entiendo porque todo el mundo insiste con eso—refunfuñó, no sabiendo si estaba enojado por la insistencia o porque ese título no era real.

—¿No? Bueno, parecen—soltó desanimada, al ver que su shipp no quería ceder.

—No me lo ha pedido ni yo tampoco así que no—soltó, sin darse cuenta del error que había cometido hasta que la vio chillar bajito.

—¡Oh Yuri! Eres tan adorable—se lanzó a abrazarle mientras le molestaba—, ¡quieres que te lo pregunte!—enrojeció.

—¡No pongas palabras en mi boca, maldita bruja!—la comenzó a empujar sin fuerzas, tratando de no perder la dignidad, porque se estaba muriendo de frío.

—Pero sí quieres—siguió, picándole la mejilla con el dedo.

—¿Y eso qué? No significa que el también quiera lo mismo—le dio un manotazo para que dejara de irritarle y ella volvió a sentarse dónde estaba, volviendo a calar el cigarro y soltando el humo con pereza.

—Eres tan inexperto, Yuri.

Chasqueó la lengua, sin querer seguir la conversación. Se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando el frío de la noche y escuchando la melodía de fondo.

_So ist es immer_ había sido el primer tema que habían escuchado juntos, y se había convertido en su himno de la amistad. Tenían la costumbre de subirse al tejado a escucharla, hablar y reír, antes de que Sara llegara; ya habían olvidado lo que se sentía hacer eso.   
Allí probaron juntos su primer cigarro, habían tosido exageradamente y luego reído. En el tejado de la casa de Mila tomaron su primer cerveza a escondidas. Las primeras travesuras adolescentes habían sido lejos del suelo, donde no les podían recriminar nada y el tiempo no pasaba.

Volteó a mirarla. Había crecido, ambos lo habían hecho. Mila era hermosa, una mujer que cualquiera sería afortunado de tener. Odió internamente al recordar a la que ahora suponía era su ex novia. Su amiga había dado todo por ella, había desafiado a su propia familia para poder estar de novia con una persona de su mismo sexo. No la había tenido fácil.

Recordaba cómo lloraba en su cama donde había pasado la semana entera durmiendo porque no quería volver a la suya. Recordaba el miedo que ella tenía de que la separaran de Sara. No le importó si sus padres no querían volver a verla... ella sólo quería a su novia.

Y antes no lo entendía pero ahora podía hacerse una idea. Si sus padres le negaran ver a Otabek... ¿Qué haría?

No necesitó pensar mucho para concluir con que se escaparía para verle, mentiría, haría lo que sea. Había hecho cosas peores por otras razones de poco valor, así que Otabek valdría cada travesura, cada castigo. Y allí, mirando las estrellas, con el vapor saliendo de sus labios por cada exhalación, le extrañaba. Mirando las estrellas se sentía más cerca de él, porque así se daba cuenta de que si estaban bajo el mismo firmamento, no estaban tan lejos como pensaban.

A su lado, Mila le admiraba. Como esos ojitos verdes brillaban. Su leve sonrisa, su sonrojo inocente. Y se volvió a repetir, como cada vez que se le quedaba mirando. Que bello era Yuri. Que envidia debía sentir de ella el kazajo, perdiéndose esa vista.

—¿Estás pensando en Otabek?—le preguntó, viendo cómo aún así, él no cambiaba de expresión, ni volteaba a mirarla, sumergido en su propio mundo.

—Creo que de alguna que otra forma... siempre estoy pensando en él.

Ella asintió, confirmándole que estaba de acuerdo con eso y que entendía a que se refería.

—¿Tú piensas en Sara?—soltó, sabiendo que era una gran probabilidad.

—Yo pienso en ti—le respondió, logrando obtener al fin su atención—, en lo bien que te veo. En lo feliz que estas... me alegro mucho por ti. Desde que Otabek te vió por primera vez, no ha dejado de mirarte en cada ocasión que tuvo... yo estuve ahí esa noche —recordó—. Fue como si hubiese tenido una gran revelación o como si su vida entera se hubiese arreglado con sólo verte pasear por ahí...siempre pensé que no había amor más hermoso que él que el te tiene. Porque te juro, su rostro se transformaba cuando te veía de lejos; imagínate cómo debe sentirse ahora, que es correspondido... debe ser el hombre más feliz del mundo—lo decía con tanta naturalidad, como si le contara un cuento a un niño. Yuri le miraba con los ojos brillantes que resaltaban en toda esa oscuridad, junto con sus mofletes rojos.

—Yo se de eso, lo se muy bien. No puedes creerlo, te parece tan irreal que necesitas palparlo y verlo físico, te sientes tan feliz que lloras—la vio darle una última calada al cigarrillo y aplastarlo a un costado—; yo veo la mirada de Otabek y recuerdo la mía cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ella; por eso quería pedirte algo—se volteó completamente hacia él, asegurándose de que la estaba escuchando—. No le rompas el corazón, por favor— le miró a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle como se sentía—, a mí me costará superar a Sara. Lloraré, me levantaré y volveré a caer y así durante largo tiempo pero... Otabek nunca va a superarte. Si no estás seguro de lo que sientes por él... déjalo ahora.

Él la miraba sin poder creerlo— ¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Porque tú y yo sabemos lo difícil que es para ti todo esto. El asunto de querer, de demostrar, no sé porque pero...—se removió inquieta, sin saber cómo decirlo sin ofenderle.

—Lo sé, sé qué algo no está bien conmigo—admitió Yuri, dejando de mirarla.

—No me refería a...—intento arreglarlo, pero el menor no lo permitió.

—Sí lo hacías y está bien, de todas formas no es como si no lo supiera. Si en algún momento siento que le estoy lastimando, me alejaré. Puedo prometértelo... ya se lo prometí a él—lo último salió como un suspiro, como si se sintiera acorralado en algún punto. Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Lo hiciste?

Asintió—no sería justo de otra forma.

Mila supo que hablaba en serio, que quería tanto a Otabek que estaba dispuesto a soportar cualquier impulso o renunciar a él en caso de caer de nuevo. Ella misma se daba cuenta de que le quería más de lo que pensaba.

No se dijeron nada más por un momento, escuchando la canción, teniendo piel de gallina por momentos, teniendo ganas de llorar por otros; hasta que ella no soporto más, y necesito volver a sentirse ella misma al menos cinco minutos antes de volver a derrumbarse.

—Yuri...—le llamó bajito, poniendo su mano sobre la suya.

—¿Sí?—le respondió con la mirada perdida en las estrellas. Casi quiso callarse al verle tan tranquilo, pero su instinto de amiga molesta le ganó con gran ventaja.

—No creas que no me di cuenta que me estuviste mirando los senos en el baño—sonrió, conteniendo una carcajada cuando le sintió tensarse bajo su tacto y comenzar a balbucear incoherencias, más rojo que un tomate. No pudo aguantar más la risotada —. ¡Ay Yuri si querías verlos tenías que pedirlo y ya!

—¡Mila!—exclamó avergonzado. Teniendo ganas de meter su cabeza en una bolsa para no tener que mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Somos amigos! Puedes tocarlos si quieres— invitó ella, quitándose la frazada de encima, quedando sólo con la remera que el menor le había prestado.

—¡¿Acaso te volviste loca?!—estuvo tentado a tirarse y morirse, antes que admitir que en realidad... tenía curiosidad.

—¿Vas a negar tu curiosidad? Esta tal vez sea la única oportunidad que tengas de saber cómo se siente uno, deberías aprovechar—parecía que la maldita bruja le leía la mente. Tragó en seco y sintió todo su cuerpo temblar. Ella le miró sorprendida mientras comenzaba a sonreír divertida —, ¿vas a hacerlo? ¿Realmente lo harás?—le vio dudar y morderse el labio de una manera adorable.

—Es que... sólo...—miró hacia abajo, hacia los costados , tratando de no mirarla directamente a ella. ¿Cómo se metió en eso? ¿Por qué quería saber cómo se sentían? Se odió, se odió profundamente. Se tensó por completo cuando ella tomó la mano con la que le sostenía e hizo amague de acercarla a su pecho.

—¿Estás seguro?—le preguntó más tranquila, admirando los distintos tonos cálidos que un rostro avergonzado podía tomar en menos de cinco segundos. Le vio asentir dubitativo y terminó de cerrar el espacio. Yuri pegó un saltito en su lugar cuando lo sintió.

—No seas brusco, no es un juguete—advirtió ella en broma, sabiendo que el menor no se atrevería a ir más allá de los límites —¿y bien, cómo se sienten?— quiso saber, ansiosa por los comentarios inocentes de Yuri.

—Se siente como redondo y blando... y calentito— susurró bajito, mirando con curiosidad la forma que se hallaba entre sus manos. Ella río bajito y asintió.

Se alejó de ella y se volvió a sentar dejando la melodía seguir, aún sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

—¿Mila?—la llamó bajito, esperando que sus padres no escucharan nada de lo que habían estado hablando antes.

—¿Mm?

—... no le digas a Otabek—lo soltó con la voz pequeña, haciéndole inflar las mejillas a ella de la carcajada que estaba por largar.

No se contuvo de reír con ganas y comenzó a molestarle, haciéndole imitarla por momentos y enojar por otros. Compartieron la madrugada juntos escuchando música, hablando y recordando hasta que los primeros rayos de sol se asomaron a través de los tejados anunciando un nuevo día.

Y mientras volvían a la habitación a acostarse juntos como si fuesen dos niños de diez años, decidieron que necesitaban mas noches como esas.


	14. xiv. Suppressed by all my childish fears.

_I'm so tired of being here_   
_Suppressed by all my childish fears_   
_And if you have to leave_   
_I wish that you would just leave_

  
**_My immortal; Evanescence._ **   
  


* * *

La mañana siguiente fue más difícil para Mila. Habían pasado gran parte de la madrugada despiertos y descansado un par de horas. En los sueños todo estaba mejor, siempre. Cuando abrió sus pestañas esa mañana, se dio cuenta de lo mal que se sentía, de lo triste que estaba y de lo rota que había quedado. Yuri dormía a su lado, abrazándola por la cintura. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios entreabiertos.

Pasó sus dedos por su rostro quitando varios mechones de cabello que se le habían pegado entre sueños y le dio un beso en la frente. Yuri siempre se sentía como alguien a quien debía proteger y ese día no era la excepción. Ninguno lo era. Le vio abrir sus ojitos verdes confundidos y le sonrió triste como saludo de buenos días.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—su vocecita salía arrulladora sin quererlo mientras su manita formaba un puño y se frotaba un ojo. En otra ocasión, hubiese chillado de lo adorable que se veía y le hubiese abrazado. Pero hoy, se sentía como un cadáver.

—Mal, peor que ayer—se sinceró, sabiendo que no tenía caso ocultarlo pues era evidente. Él le acarició el cabello en respuesta. Cualquiera que les viera los confundiría como hermanos o como pareja. Mila pudo notar que Yuri se dejaba tocar más que antes, se dejaba mimar más y era más comunicativo, más sensato. Atribuyó todo eso a Otabek. Y es que era un hombre mágico, ella misma lo sabía muy bien luego de conocerle durante tantos años.   
Se dejó acariciar y se acurrucó más contra la almohada, soltando un quejido ante el dolor de cabeza que le hizo despertar en primer lugar. Había llorado demasiado y dormido muy poco, así que no la pasaría bien hoy. Y como si fuera poco, aún tenía que verla a _ella_.

Se quedaron allí un rato, tratando de acostumbrarse a la idea de que en algún maldito momento debían levantarse. La alarma no tardó en sonar y ambos gruñeron disconformes, levantándose con pesar. Como ambos se habían duchado en la noche, Yuri sólo se vistió con su uniforme, mientras la pelirroja se desperezaba un poco.

—Tenemos que ir a tu casa por tu ropa, Mila—le recordó Yuri, haciendo los cálculos mentales de cuando les tomaría hacer todo eso, ya que ella pasaba horas arreglándose antes de salir. La escuchó emitir un sonido en afirmación y caminar hacia el baño. Yuri se hizo una trenza, ya que por alguna razón su cabello estaba hecho un desastre ese día. Se acomodó bien su uniforme y se terminó de asear cuando Mila salió del baño. Se sentía un poco mal para ser sincero. La cabeza le dolía levemente y su garganta le molestaba. Se maldijo mil veces por no llevar su campera al tejado la noche anterior.

Igualmente no quiso apresurarse y supuso que se le pasaría en el transcurso del día.

Bajaron a desayunar en silencio, ambos con un ligero malestar por haber dormido tan poco. Yūri les esperaba con abundante comida y Viktor se veía algo ocupado a su lado con el teléfono. Mientras comían, Mila se mantenía en silencio, jugando un poco con la comida de su plato y comiendo de a ratitos para no quedar mal. La realidad es que no tenía ni una pizca de hambre. Sentía que si comía algo lo vomitaría del dolor horroroso que tenía en el estómago.

Viktor acariciaba la mano de su esposo por sobre la mesa o dejaba algún beso casto en ellas mientras trabajaba desde el teléfono y el menor miraba todo eso rodando los ojos. La pelirroja sonreía triste ante esa escena y volvía mirar el plato. Y Yuri se sintió horriblemente mal por ella. Allí en la claridad que otorgaba la iluminada cocina, la podía ver bien.

Estaba tan demacrada que el rubio se cuestionó si el amor era algo bueno o algo malo. Tenía sus ojitos azules tan opacos que le costaba frenarse a mirarlos, siendo decorados por unas pequeñas pero notorias ojeras bajo sus ojos. Tenía los labios pálidos y el rostro también; en otras palabras, una muerta viviente.  
La improvisada conversación matutina con sus padres paso lenta, extendiéndose hasta que la pregunta que ninguno quería escuchar, pasó.

—¿Y cómo está Sara? Hace mucho no la cruzamos— oh, es que ninguno de los dos sabía porque Mila había llegado casi a medianoche, empapada y llorando como si no hubiese un mañana.

—Ella está perfecta—respondió sin sonar cortante, pero si sumamente triste.

—¡Oh bueno! Me alegro mucho, podrían venir un día a cen... ¡auch!— se vió interrumpido por el codazo que había recibido de su amor.

—Dios anciano, no puede ser—Yuri no podía creerlo, en serio, ¿Cómo ese hombre podía ser tan despistado? Mila tenía un aura visiblemente negra flotando y ese hombre no lo podía ver. Yūri le ignoró y deslizó su mano por la mesa, hasta llegar a la de Mila, que miraba el plato tratando de no largarse a llorar de nuevo.

—Mila, se que no te haré sentir mejor con lo que sea que te diga, pero debes saber que todo pasa por algo. Tal vez la vida te tiene preparada una persona aún mejor para ti—le acarició el dorso mientras ella levantaba la vista—, y se qué no puedes verlo ahora, pero créeme que seguro lo que sea que ha pasado, fue para mejor... aún si ahora te duele demasiado.

Ella asintió repetidamente mordiéndose el labio. No pudo reprimir un sollozo lastimero mientras apoyaba su brazo en la mesa y se ocultaba el rostro con la mano que tenía libre. Yūri le miró entristecido y se levantó para abrazarla y acariciarle el cabello.  
Y ella se recriminó con furia mentalmente, por dejarse llevar de nuevo por el amor que tenía por esa mujer.

* * *

Luego del desayuno, Yuri acompañó a Mila a su casa para que se vistiera y así partir al instituto. Hacía mucho que no pisaba ese lugar, después de todo, se veían sólo en clubes y en los recesos.

El lugar era acogedor a pesar de estar casi siempre desierto. Se quedó en el piso de abajo mientras ella se vestía en su habitación, admirando las fotografías familiares que estaban en el salón de los Babicheva.  
Había muchísimas, tantas, que se preguntaba dónde había quedado esa familia que se veía tan unida y feliz. La mayoría eran de los tres juntos, en fiestas, en días de campo o de vacaciones. En los concursos que Mila participó, en el campo de golf donde sus padres pasaban la tarde. La familia de etiqueta perfecta. Pero en todas ellas su amiga era aún pequeña, rozando los trece años como mayoría de edad en algunas fotos. Luego no había más actual, absolutamente nada.

Yuri sabía que cuando Mila anunció que tenía novia, sus padres pusieron el grito en el cielo, porque claro ¿Qué diría la sociedad de ellos? Que eran malos padres seguro, que su hija estaba dañada. La sociedad de élite a la que pertenecía su familia, sus amistades e influencias, eran muy estrictos y cuadrados. Jamás entenderían que la hija de uno de los matrimonios más apreciados, tuviese pareja de su mismo sexo. Por eso le habían gritado, preguntándole porque les estaba haciendo eso.

Y ella les pregunto "¿haciéndoles qué ? ¡Estoy enamorada, eso es todo!", lo cual sólo sirvió para empeorarlo todo. La echaron de la casa y le dijeron que hasta que no se corrigiera o abandonara a Sara, no volviera.

Recordó haberla recibido ese día, llorando a mares, preocupada por su novia, queriendo estar con ella y con nadie más que con ella. Recordó como le relató todo entre lágrimas y como Yūri la había abrazado toda la tarde en el sofá, también como Viktor había ido a hablar con sus padres, para ablandar un poco la situación. Oh, y factor sorpresa. Los padres de Mila aceptaban a las parejas homosexuales. Apreciaban mucho al matrimonio Nikiforov. Tenían muchos amigos así, con esas preferencias. El problema radicaba en que no lo aplicaban a su propia hija. Y que estupido, pensó Yuri mientras aún miraba las fotografías, que estupido respetar a gente ajena, apoyar a veces y otras no. Que estupido darle la espalda a tu propia hija sólo por el qué dirán.

Volvió a dejar el retrato dónde estaba antes y siguió paseando su mirada por la instancia. Pasó las fotos, la primera comunión de Mila, su cumpleaños número siete, la cena con sus abuelos cuando ambos aún vivían. Y luego hubo una en particular, que llamó fuertemente su atención.

En este Mila estaba con un vestido amarillo hermoso, bordado con margaritas. Tenía dos coletas en su corto cabello rojo y la sonrisa enorme. Estaba preciosa. Sus bracitos rodeaban el cuello de un niño que parecía de su edad, ¿cuántos años podrían tener? ¿Siete, ocho? Era moreno, cabello negro y parecía enojado. Parecía...

Tomó la foto entre sus manos para verla con más detalle, acercándose su rostro exageradamente a la pequeña figura que sostenía a Mila por la cintura con un abrazo y a un osito de peluche en el otro.

Era Otabek. Estaba seguro, lo reconocería donde fuera. Se veían tan pequeños y lindos que no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura. Parecían estar en una plaza, un día soleado y había niños corriendo de fondo y muchos juegos.

Se dio cuenta de que no sabía de ellos mucho más de lo que mencionaban ocasionalmente. Jamás les preguntaba mucho por sus vidas, cuando seguramente ellos sabían un poco más de él. O eso les hacía creer a todos.

Se quedó mirando la carita de Otabek de pequeño y casi estuvo tentado a robarse la fotografía. Si lo hubiese querido hacer, sería tarde, porque Mila bajó las escaleras con pesar hasta posicionarse a su lado. La sintió aproximarse y quedarse junto a él.

—Oh... recuerdo ese día—su voz se oía un poco ronca, porque seguramente había llorado un poco más mientras estaba fuera de su vista—, mis padres me habían llevado a la inauguración de la plaza del centro, y me lo cruce allí. Él no tenia ningún amigo y yo no me llevaba bien con las demás niñas así que...— rió un poco—, ese oso no lo soltaba ni de broma— señaló. Él le sonrió por cortesía, pero por dentro le dolía no ser él quien pudiera contar anécdotas de Otabek de pequeño.

—Yo... no sabía que se conocían desde hace tanto tiempo—murmuró, sin dejar de mirar la carita enfurruñada que el moreno tenía en la foto.

—Fuimos a la escuela juntos de niños, él vivió un par de años aquí y luego se volvió a Kazajistán porque su padre quería que mantuvieran sus raíces—hizo una mueca de disgusto—, estaba perdiendo su lengua natural y sus padres no querían que eso ocurriera, así que se volvieron a su país, a pesar de que tenían mas oportunidades laborales aquí.

Oh. Como un puño de lleno al estómago.

—No se absolutamente nada de la vida de Otabek, ¿sabes? Este es mi primer dato. Sólo mencionó a su hermana y eso fue todo. Y a su madre un poquito— murmuró un poco desanimado.

—Bueno, no es fácil—suavizó ella—, yo no puedo contarte nada porque desconozco bastante la situación—él asintió, entendiendo que la estaba comprometiendo a traicionar su silencio, y no quería eso.

—Bueno ¿vamos?—preguntó ella, alisándose su falda un poco mientras tomaba su bolso. La miró de pies a cabeza y no le gustó nada la imagen que proyectaba, así que le frenó.

—Espera, espera ¿piensas ir así?—le señaló el rostro. Ella frunció los labios en resignación.

—No estoy de ánimos para arreglarme... vamos, llegaremos tarde—insistió, tratando de encaminarse hasta la puerta.

—De ninguna manera nos moveremos de aquí. No saldrás a la calle como un zombie—le discutió, tomándole de la muñeca y arrastrándola escaleras arriba.

—¡Yuri!—se quejó ella desganada, pero sin fuerzas para negarle nada.

—Yuri mis bolas, no vas a ir así. No quiero que me vean contigo toda fea, tengo una imagen que mantener— fue así como le sacó la primer sonrisa sincera del día.

Una vez en la habitación, Yuri se tomó su tiempo para maquillarla. Sí, sabía maquillar, no había mucho de qué sorprenderse si él lo hacía para salir. No hizo mucho, sólo le tapo las ojeras y le dió color a sus mejillas, arregló un poquito sus ojos y coloreó sus labios. Le había dado un look completamente natural, casi tanto no parecía tener maquillaje encima.

—Yuri, deberías dedicarte a esto—se sorprendió ella frente al espejo, admirando su rostro. Él mientras tanto, guardaba los materiales que había usado.

—Ni loco, las mujeres son insoportables con su rostro—inquirió, ignorando que él era igual, o peor. Ella se guardó el comentario sarcástico, sólo porque su estado de ánimo no le permitía más que subsistir en piloto automático.

Terminaron de alistarse y salieron por fin, partiendo al instituto.

* * *

La primera hora pasó aburrida, como siempre. Yuri jugaba con su bolígrafo y garabateaba estupideces en su cuaderno. Hoy tenía literatura otra vez. Esa mujer quería que escribieran, cosa que no pensaba hacer ni muerto. Su cabeza dolía un poquito más que antes y la molestia en su garganta había mermado un poco. Algo era algo.

Siguió haciendo dibujos en el borde de la hoja. Garabateó un par de palabras y frases sin prestar atención al camino que sus manos trazaban sobre la hoja de papel. Fue cuando enfocó la vista y vio que había dibujado un corazón, que se detuvo a mirar bien qué demonios había hecho.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido y su boquita quedó entreabierta. La profesora justo pasó por su lado para ver que estaba haciendo y lo miró asombrada.

—Vaya... ¿por qué no vuelcas esos garabatos en palabras, en texto? Parece que ya tienes algo de material con el cual desarrollar algo interesante—le dijo entusiasmada, pasando de largo mientras miraba el trabajo de los demás.

Se puso rojo de cabeza a pies mientras caía en cuenta de que una docente había visto toda esa cursilada.

La hoja estaba plagada de corazones en cada esquina posible, la palabra "Otabek" estaba más de cinco veces esparcida por ahí. Por momentos se leía un "YxO" encerrado en un corazón y había hecho varios dibujitos. Había dibujado a Potya deformemente, a Otabek, a sí mismo con una sonrisita. Dibujó la moto y escribió frases de canciones que le recordaban a él. También se le escapó el dibujito de un plato de katsudon a un costado.

Ay mierda, estaba tan jodido.

Miró su dibujo defectuoso de Otabek y aún así suspiro enamorado, a pesar de que no se le parecía en nada. Por una vez, decidió hacerle caso a su profesora. Ese momento de la clase era para que cada uno escribiera un poco de lo que quisiera. Sí, como a los niños de primaria. Yuri estaba seguro de que esa mujer había adiestrado niños antes de terminar en su curso. También, últimamente se trataba de combatir el bullying, de hablar con los alumnos, de intentar prevenir cualquier desgracia.  
Ese espacio en la materia era para explayarse, para sacar un poco de los problemas e inseguridades acumulados; o porque no, contar algo bueno.

Así que se decidió por lo último. Tomó su bolígrafo de nuevo y una hoja en blanco. Cerró los ojos y dejó que todo fluyera.

_"Hace un par de meses, conocí a una persona. Es especial, es mi persona especial. Siempre me gustó estar solo, pero cuando le conocí, sentí que estarlo ya no era una opción... que ya no tenía poder de decisión sobre ello. Se llama Otabek, tiene 18 años y es de Kazajistán. ¿Dónde mierda queda eso? Debería prestar más atención en geografía. No sé mucho sobre él, no sé de su pasado ni de su familia. Pero ¿acaso importa? Él no sabe nada de mi, nadie lo hace. Tengo tantos secretos y tantos problemas que temo que algún día alguien se entere y..."_

Se dió cuenta a donde estaban yendo sus palabras y tacho eso. Retomó desde donde le había parecido que no delataba demasiado.

_"...No se mucho sobre él, no se de su pasado ni de su familia. Pero él es bueno, dulce y atento. Es la mejor persona que conocí en mi vida, puedo decirlo porque no conocí muchas y la mitad de ellas es una mismísima mierda. Quiero ver a Otabek, lo extraño mucho. No quiero estar en clases, ni estar escribiendo esto. Sólo quiero estar con él. Tengo un apodo especial con él, pero no voy a escribirlo porque eso es sólo nuestro. Él tiene uno muy bonito para mí, me dice "Yura". Nunca me habían dicho así y me gusta, y sólo él puede hacerlo._   
_A los demás les permito "Yuri" y luego "Yurio" a mis padres, sólo a ellos. No me gusta que digan mi nombre completo. Yurotchka no me gusta, antes me gustaba pero ahora ya no. No me gusta Yurotchka, es feo y suena mal. Odio Yurotchka. Odio a Yurotchka... lo odio mucho. Yurotchka está mal, Yurotchka no debería existir porque es un nombre feo, es un nombre horrible. Es un niño que no parece niño y nadie lo quiere..."_

Se sobresaltó al sentir como le quitaban la hoja de las manos con rapidez. Levantó la vista y recibió en primer lugar, la mirada de su profesora; confundida y algo asustada. Miró a su alrededor y sus compañeros le miraban extrañados, otros con señales de comenzar a burlarse, como siempre. No entendía que les pasaba, eran una manga de retrógradas.

El timbre sonó antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo. Iba a reclamar que le devolviera su hoja, pero recordó que Mila probablemente le necesitaba y tomó su bolso, saliendo con prisa de allí.

Tanta prisa llevaba, que no notó la mirada intranquila de su profesora y lo arrugada que estaba la hoja que ella le había quitado de las manos.

Corrió por los pasillos, con su trencita ondeando con el viento, y su mochila mal colgada. Casi se dirige al salón de Mila, pero tuvo suerte de divisarla, yendo con Sara a otra parte. Pensó en darles privacidad pero... a la mierda. Siempre fue una persona curiosa, así que las siguió. Las vio dar vueltas por el patio hasta por fin decidirse a meterse en uno de los edificios de primer año y encerrarse en un salón. Sólo le quedó apoyarse en la pared y escuchar un poco de la conversación, a sabiendas que Mila no le contaría todo lo que se iban a decir.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa. Le transpiraban las manos y no paraba de repiquetear sus zapatos contra el piso. Golpeaba la mesa con el boligrafo, tratando de sacar los nervios que la estaban consumiendo por alguna parte. Maldita sea. Sara parecía tranquila, pero por como mordía la punta de su lápiz, sabía que no lo estaba. La clase de matemática, además de aburrida, se estaba haciendo pesada. Cuando entró al salón, ya había llegado tarde. La profesora acababa de entrar y todos estaban en sus respectivos asientos.

No le quedó otra que soportar las dos horas de clases sin rechistar, intentando concentrarse en vano. Sara no había volteado a verla ni una sola vez, aún si se sentaba en frente suyo.

Cuando el timbre que anunciaba el receso sonó, se apresuró a tomarla del brazo antes de que se le ocurriera huir de la charla que tenían pendiente. La italiana le dio una mirada significativa, indicándole que ese no era el lugar para hablar de ello. Le importó una mierda, claro, porque no pensaba pasar otra noche de insomnio preguntándose qué mierda paso, en que había fallado. Aferró su agarre y la guió por los pasillos, pensando bien donde podían hablar sin ser molestadas. Pensó en la azotea. Pero hacía meses que estaba cerrada con candado por refacciones, así que no le quedó otra que salir al patio y buscar algún lugar sin tanta gente.

Era imposible. Ese lugar siempre estaba lleno, como cualquier institución. Entonces se decidió por ir a los salones de primer año.

Habían dos turnos para asistir a clases; mañana y tarde. Ellas iban a la mañana, entonces había salones de la institución que no eran utilizados hasta en la tarde. Probablemente estaban bajo llave, pero no era nada que no pudiera manipular. Ya había hecho eso muchas veces para encerrarse con su novia en una habitación donde nadie les molestara, así que no sería problema. Lástima que esa vez, no era para juguetear entre sus cuerpos, si no para intentar arreglar lo que estaba roto entre ellas.

Una vez que Mila logró manipular la cerradura, la hizo entrar primero, pero luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí. La italiana se apoyó en una mesa mientras ella se quedaba parada en el medio del salón, sin saber cómo comenzar.

—Bien, habla—inició Sara, cruzada de brazos. Eso ya no le había gustado.

—¿Por qué soy yo la que debe hablar? Fuiste tú quien de golpe se volvió loca—se quejó nerviosa en su lugar. Estaba inquieta pero aún así, sentía sus pies pegados al piso.

—Tú me arrastraste aquí así que supongo que eres la que tiene algo para decirme—se alzó de hombros, como si no le importara nada. No se dejó alterar por eso, puesto que ya la conocía.

—Más bien, preguntarte, ¿qué demonios te pasa?¿por qué lo hiciste?—intentó mantener la calma lo más posible y le preguntó con suavidad.

—Estaba aburrida... necesitaba algo nuevo y lo conseguí, no puedes culparme, Mila—río sarcástica y allí sintió el primer nudo en el estómago.

—...¿Disculpa?—no podía ser que de golpe, la mujer que más amaba se había vuelto tan cínica.

—Mila... ¿hace cuanto no hacemos esto? Tuve que engañarte para que me trajeras a un salón apartado y estar a solas conmigo—se quejó. Como si lo que había hecho no fuese la gran cosa.

—No entiendo de que hablas— murmuró, sin entender ni dónde estaba parada. Sentía que se había perdido de algo.

—¡Justamente de eso! ¡Ya no me prestas atención como antes y estoy cansada!—explotó, golpeando el banco en el cual estaba apoyada.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Paso todos los días contigo, siempre estoy pegada a ti—se defendió, aun sin entender nada.

—Sí, pero no estás conmigo, tienes la maldita cabeza en otro lado y siempre que te pregunto en qué piensas ¿Qué me respondes?—se río sarcástica—. ¡Yuri! Siempre Yuri, siempre pensando en Yuri ¿y yo qué?

 _Oh_.

Así que ahí estaba.... el gen de los Crispino. Los malditos celos.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Me engañaste anoche por tus celos estúpidos?—comenzaba a alterarse, porque le parecía tan absurdo que no lo podía creer.

—¿Estúpidos? ¡Vives al pendiente suyo!—le reprochó, sin bajar la guardia ni un momento.

—¡Él me necesita! ¡Yo lo necesito! ¡Yuri es mi hermano!—le gritó, intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

—¡No me vengas con esa mierda fraternal! Ustedes no son hermanos, Mila—lanzó, completamente fuera de sí.

—¿Qué sabes tú? ¡No sabes nada! ¡No cuestiones mi amistad con Yuri!—estaba comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que tenía y la garganta le dolía. El nudo se formaba y le apretaba, dificultándole hablar con claridad. ¿Cuándo había pasado todo esto?

—La cuestionaré lo que me de la gana, ¡durmieron en la misma cama!— le gritó, como si no fuese ella quien la había traicionado.

—Oh dios, en serio no puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto—suspiró ahogando un sollozo y se pasó las manos por el rostro, intentando espabilar y calmarse.

—No te victimices, no me cambies el maldito tema ¿por qué dormiste con él?—siguió, negándose a escuchar otra cosa que su respuesta.

—Sara... te juro por todo lo sagrado que jamás pasó nada con él, no me ve de esa forma ni yo a él y eso tú lo sabes— tenía una mano sobre sus ojos cerrados y la otra en la cadera. La discusión le hacía doler la cabeza y estaba tratando de no llorar, aún si su labio inferior temblaba en anticipación.

—No, no lo sé. El día que se perdió por ahí llorabas como si te hubiesen arrancando el alma del cuerpo, todo por un niñito con problemas de personalidad— siseó con odio. Mila descubrió sus ojos bañados en lágrimas y la miró con reproche.

—No voy a permitirte que hables así de él —el nudo la ahorcaba y su dolor de estómago le daba punzadas violentas, amenazando con hacerle vomitar lo poco que había ingerido.

—¡Ahí lo tienes! Defendiéndolo siempre ¿Cómo puedes justificarlo? ¡Yuri es una puta, la de todos los clubes de esta ciudad! ¿En serio quieres ser amiga de alguien con esa reputación? ¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento cada vez que nos ven con él?

No. No pensaba permitir que ese veneno siguiera saliendo desparramado.

—Sara, cierra la boca o te la cierro yo, y no será de un beso esta vez— a ese punto no podía ocultar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, ni la tensión de su mandíbula. Estaba verdaderamente enojada y sobre todo, dolida.

La morena le miró sorprendida y con reproche— ¿ves? Así te pones por él, siempre lo mismo.

—¿Te estás escuchando siquiera? ¿Tienes una idea de lo que Yuri hizo por mí? ¿De lo que significa para mí? A mí no me agrada tu hermano, Sara, pero jamás le he faltado el respeto—le soltó, al fin. Tenía eso guardado desde hace bastante tiempo ya.

—¿Mi hermano? ¿Desde cuándo?—reclamó ofendida, separándose del banco en el cual estaba apoyada.

—¡Desde siempre, por todos los cielos, la sobreprotección que tiene contigo no es normal!— justificó. Y bien justificado, porque Michelle era demasiado pegado a ella. Demasiado.

—Te estás extralimitando... dime lo que me quieres decir y terminemos con esto, no quiero seguir peleando—y Mila retuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos. Siempre que se sentía acorralada se victimizaba y cambiaba de tema. Ahogó un suspiro de cansancio y dijo lo que estuvo maquinando toda la noche.

—Sólo quiero que me seas sincera. Si tú prometes decirme que te molesta y no volver a engañarme, entonces... yo creo que podré perdonarte y seguir con esta relación—no le había contado a Yuri de su decisión de perdonarla y volver con ella. Amaba demasiado a esa mujer como para simplemente dejarla ir. Una oportunidad más, se dijo. Tratando de convencerse de que era lo correcto.

Sara por otra parte, pareció pensarlo un poco, tal vez demasiado para ser quien había cometido los errores. Demasiado para ser alguien que juraba amarla.

—Está bien...—aceptó— , pero yo también tengo una condición.

* * *

Yuri no había soportado. El peso de las palabras de Sara le perseguían, y aún si ella le había ofendido, le daba la razón. Su reputación en cada club era tal cual ella lo había dicho; era la puta de cada lugar, la que todos buscaban para un revolcón de diez minutos. Se había mordido con fuerza el labio cuando ella se lo gritó a Mila y más cuando comenzaron a gritarse mutuamente. Todo parecía ser siempre su culpa. Se aguantó el nudo en la garganta y se alejó de allí lo más que pudo a paso lento, escuchando como dos personas que habían dicho amarse se herían con palabras.

Caminó por los pasillos desiertos, empezando a cuestionar el valor de su vida. Porque... ¿Qué aportaba de bueno al mundo? Como ser humano insignificante que era, nada; como la gran mayoría de la población. Pero... ¿y a sus seres queridos? Su abuelo había muerto por cuidarle a él, su madre también. De su padre no tenía puta idea y no quería tenerla tampoco.

Yūri y Viktor se desvivían por él, y sólo les pagaba preocupándoles y esquivando su afecto. Se preguntaba qué tan decepcionados estaban de haberle adoptado, puesto que él lo estaría.

A Otabek le daba más dolores de cabeza que alegrías, y comenzaba a pensar que el moreno sólo seguía frecuentandole por calentura o por lástima. Dudaba, puesto que sus palabras y sus caricias se notaban tan sinceras, que no era posible ni considerarlo. Pero... ¿Por qué le quería? ¿Por qué la gente perdía tanto su tiempo con él?

Mila estaba discutiendo con el amor de su vida porque él estaba en el medio de ambas, cosa de la cual no se había enterado hasta ese momento.

¿Y qué había de Jean? Le despreciaba y aún así el canadiense intentaba contra viento y marea acercarse, ser su amigo. Le había salvado la vida, le había cuidado y le debía mucho. Muchísimo. 

¿Quién querría tener un amigo como él? Sólo esos dos idiotas. Porque eran eso, eran idiotas. Nadie en su sano juicio lo soportaría ni un solo día de recibir el trato que él les daba.

Se quedó allí sentado, sintiendo como el dolor en su cabeza volvía y de golpe tenía un poquito de frío. Pasaron unos larguísimos minutos, en los que se dedicó a despreciarse un poco, pensando en todas las lágrimas que le hizo derramar a la gente que quería, sintiéndose cada vez mas pequeño en el solitario lugar.

Cuando quiso caer en cuenta, recordó que estaba en el receso y que aún debería volver a las malditas clases. Se volvió a parar con desgano y volvió por donde había venido, sabiendo que le regañarían por llegar tarde. Cuando dobló al pasillo que le llevaría a la salida, se encontró con Mila.

Estaba contra la pared, mirando el techo, ida. Se preguntó si estaba feliz o triste, si habían arreglado las cosas. Se lo preguntó tanto en su cabeza que estaba seguro de que mentalmente le había obligado a voltearse para verle.

Vio como le tomó unos segundos caer en cuenta de que si él estaba allí... era porque había escuchado todo.

La vio sorprenderse y caminar rápido hacia él, preocupada. Llegó a su lado y le abrazó con fuerza, pero con brevedad, alejándose luego para ver su rostro. Y seguramente se veía como un nene al que le habían tirado al suelo y lo habían dejado allí, lastimado.

—Yuri... ¿estuviste ahí todo ese tiempo?—preguntó suavemente mientras le acomodaba los cabellos rebeldes tras la oreja.

—No realmente— pasó la lengua por sus labios al sentirlos secos—, sólo escuché la primera parte—ella le miró afligida.

—Lo siento, Yuri— negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

—No lo sientas, tiene razón—se removió en su lugar, haciendo que ella dejara de tocarle—, en fin... ¿qué tal salió todo?

Ella le miró un instante y negó lentamente, como si tampoco entendiera mucho como había pasado todo.

—Le di unas condiciones para perdonarla y las aceptó. Le pedí que me fuera sincera, que se comunicara mas conmigo con respecto a sus inquietudes y que no me volviera a engañar... eso fue todo.

—¿Aceptó? ¿Entonces sí volvieron?—se despegó ella un poco más, pero se mantuvo cerca, e intento sonreír aunque sea un poco—, bueno... me alegro por ti, entonces—no, no se alegraba nada. Sara jamás le había caído bien y ahora mucho menos, pero si era lo que Mila necesitaba para ser feliz, se tragaría sus comentarios hirientes esta vez y la apoyaría.

—Sí aceptó...—susurró—, pero yo no acepté sus condiciones—bajó la mirada y apoyó las manos inquietas en su pecho.

—¿Cuáles condiciones?—le sorprendía escuchar eso; el rubio estaba seguro de que Mila aceptaría cualquier cosa por ella, la que sea. Se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba cuando la vio levantar el rostro y mirarle a los ojos con una determinación inquebrantable.

_"—Si vamos a seguir juntas... tienes que dejar de juntarte con Yuri._

_Su cuerpo se quedó helado y su respiración se cortó. Sus lágrimas parecían haberse congelado y sintió un mareo horrible darle vuelta la cabeza. Tuvo que parpadear, tratando de enfocar la vista._

_—No puedes pedirme eso—susurró._

_Sara sonrió, cínica— tú tienes tus condiciones y yo las mías, es lo justo._

_—Yo no te estoy pidiendo renunciar a nadie... no es justo en absoluto—susurró, aún en shock por la situación en la que se vio envuelta tan de repente._

_—Mila no es tan difícil, es sí o no—insistió la morena, acercándose a ella hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro—; tú juraste amarme para siempre, ambas lo hicimos. Contra quien se pusiera en nuestro camino, ¿recuerdas? Tú me amas y yo a ti, por eso estamos aquí._

_La pelirroja tenía la cabeza erguida pero la mirada gacha._

_—Porque tú me amas... ¿lo haces, verdad?—el silencio se había prolongado tanto que Sara comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Insegura._

_La vió levantar la mirada con decisión y el aire abandono su cuerpo. Hacía mucho que no se ponía a pensar en lo hermosa que era su novia. Y lo enojada que se veía ahora, era algo que nunca había presenciado._

_—No me harás decirlo—determinó—. Yo jamás te haría separarte de Michelle aún si él no me agrada— la morena frunció el ceño y apretó los puños._

_—Entonces... tomaste tu decisión— Mila negó. Sin dejar de mirarla no un instante, tragándose cada lágrima._

_—No, la tomaste tú cuando decidiste que revolcarte con alguien más era más importante que el amor que dices tenerme—se alejó de ella un par de pasos y río con amargura mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro, en señal de cansancio —, no puedo creer que estuve a punto de perdonarte todo lo que me hiciste llorar anoche._

_Y Sara entendió._

_—Tú no puedes dejarme—se desesperó—, no puedes elegirlo a él, es grosero, te trata mal. Te insulta. ¡¿Por qué demonios le quieres tanto?!_

_Entendió que la había cagado en grande._

_Entendió que no estaba en su derecho reclamarle nada._

_—Sí, él es todo eso, pero tú no sabes nada... nada de la vida de Yuri. Él es mi hermano y tú no cambiaras eso—su seguridad no mermaba ni un poco. Alterándola aún más._

_Y aún entendiendo todo eso, dio un último paso en falso._

_—¡Vete a la mierda Mila! ¿Sabes qué? No ha sido una sola vez._

_La pelirroja se puso pálida, entendiendo a donde se dirigía el asunto._

_—Han sido decenas de ellas, me la he pasado en grande mientras tú jugabas a la hermana mayor—y la pelirroja no reaccionaba. La miraba anonada, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Y es que creía estar viéndolo._

_Al ver que no la hacía reaccionar, se alejó, teniendo como meta salir de ahí — que te diviertas cuidándole el trasero a tu Yuri— lanzó, queriendo hacerla enfadar, queriendo que se arrepienta de estar dejándola._

_—Yuri puede ser muchas cosas. Pero si hay algo de lo que estoy segura, es que el jamás me traicionaría de la forma en tú lo hiciste._

_No supo si le escuchó decir eso último. Sólo recibió a cambio un portazo y el frío glaciar que había quedado en el salón."_

La miró en completo pánico. No la vió derramar ni una lagrima y empezó a cuestionar si no se había vuelto loca.

—No... Mila, no—negó sobresaltado —¿por qué lo hiciste? Yo lo entenderé, no me acercaré más, lo prometo—estaba dispuesto a eso. A lo que le pidiera, era lo menos que podía hacer al ver cómo ella le había defendido.

—Ni se te ocurra considerarlo. Valoro nuestra amistad mas que cualquier otra cosa. Ella me ha engañado, y ni siquiera por una razón válida— se acercó de nuevo a él y le abrazó fuerte, fuertísimo— jamás elegiría a nadie por sobre ti.

Él contuvo las lágrimas que se le juntaron en los ojos y se concentró en devolverle el abrazo con la misma fuerza. Por un momento había sentido el miedo golpearle con dureza. Jamás se había imaginado la vida sin ella... y cuando le tocó hacerlo, se dió cuenta de que no lo soportaría. Ella le dio un par de palmaditas y se separó de él, sonriendo enternecida al ver su carita conmocionada.

—¿Qué te parece si nos salteamos las clases?—le propuso, haciéndole sonreír.

—¿Saltearnos las clases?—le dijo, con tono de asombro fingido.

—Sí... ya estamos aquí—levantó los hombros restándole importancia a todo—. Podemos mirar videos de gatitos. Estoy segura de que hace bastante que no tienes un teléfono en tus manos— se burló, sabiendo que probablemente tenía razón.

—Oye, búrlate todo lo que quieras pero son adorables—no tenía caso negarlo, ella le había pillado con las manos en la masa varías veces.  
Así que pasaron las clases encerrados allí, Yuri tratando de ignorar la angustia que las palabras de Sara le habían causado, a la vez que Mila intentaba deshacerse inútilmente del quiebre que había en su pecho, distrayéndose unos minutos al menos, antes de volver a sucumbir al llanto. Las dos horas que les quedaba de clases pasaron y decidieron salir de su escondite.

De camino a la salida, ambos estaban callados, cada uno en su propio enredo mental. Sara salió del edificio con un grupo de gente con el que antes no se juntaba y Mila apresuró un poco el paso hasta poder salir al exterior y no tener que presenciar cómo ella se pavoneaba por ahí, ignorándola.

Yuri iba a paso lento. Su dolor de cabeza había aumentado un poco y tenía algo de frío. Vio hacia el frente como su amiga frenaba abruptamente y salía corriendo. Se extraño, así que apuró un poco más el paso, para encontrarse con algo que le generó sentimientos contradictorios en el pecho.

La moto de Otabek estaba aparcada, pero él no se apoyaba en ella esta vez. Si no que estaba un par de pasos alejado de esa máquina y tenía a Mila entre sus brazos. La había tomado de la cintura y alzado, mientras enterraba medio rostro en su cabello color fuego. Escuchó como Mila rompía en llanto y no pudo mover sus pies.

Lo había extrañado tanto, tanto. Y ahora verlo abrazado a alguien más le había perforado el pecho. Se sintió mal de sentirse así... no estaba bien. Ellos jamás le traicionarían.

Aún así, le dolió. Porque sabía que no era correcto estar con Otabek ese día. Mila le necesitaba como amiga y él debía estar para ella como él estuvo toda la noche. A pesar del dolor que le generó verle tan cerca pero sentirle tan lejos, puso una sonrisa triste en su rostro y se dio la vuelta, tomando el camino contrario al que ellos estaban.

Después de todo... tenía un lugar al cual ir ahora.

* * *

La academia de ballet a la que asistía era demasiado prestigiosa como para que un niño promedio asistiera. Al principio sólo era de ballet, claro que sí.

Con el tiempo, le habían incorporado un par de estilos más, para mayor cantidad de alumnos.

Claro que la directora, jefa y estrella de ese lugar,  
Lilia Baranovskaya , sólo enseñaba ballet. Y no a todo el mundo. Tenía un grupo selecto muy pequeño al cual les daba el privilegio de ser sus pupilos y Yuri estaba entre ellos.

Si le preguntaban cual era su alumno favorito, diría que ninguno.

Y claro que mentiría.

Yuri Plisetsky era una joya a sus ojos. Tenía una belleza única que a la hora de bailar le hacía ver cómo una divinidad. Jamás había sentido tanto cariño por un chiquillo, mucho menos por un alumno. Y era tan así, que le exigía más y más.

—¡Deplorable, de cero!—aplaudió y el sonido fue cortante y rápido. Le vio suspirar y comenzar nuevamente. Su rutina era perfecta; cada movimiento era una exquisitez para quien le viera pero aún así, no le alcanzaba.

—¡Hasta mi cena de anoche tenía más gracia que eso, de cero!—aplaudió nuevo y le vio tomar posición para volver a comenzar. Yuri estaba extraño.

Sí, se fue un par de meses de visita y vacaciones a Londres donde tenía otra academia a la cual viajaba de vez en cuando para controlar que todo estuviese bien.

Pero la distancia y el tiempo no le quitaban el afilado ojo de águila que tenía. Su pupilo estaba distraído, callado y sumiso. Normalmente por cada corrección le oía quejarse, maldecir, lo que sea. Ese día no era así. Parecía en extremo concentrado en cada paso que daba, en cada vuelta. Lejos de ser comprensiva, agregó una hora más de entrenamiento y aumentó la dificultad. Aún así, Yuri no estaba del todo concentrado.

—La clase que viene te quiero preparado, no saldrás de aquí hasta que vea un cuarto de lo que eras cuando me fui, ¿queda claro?—le vió asentir y se encaminó a su estudio. Tenía mucho papeleo que terminar.

Yuri se tomó un momento para apoyarse contra sus rodillas y respirar dificultosamente. Definitivamente no fue una buena idea asistir. Su cabeza estaba por explotar y tenía escalofríos violentos en el cuerpo. Se intentó concentrar lo más posible pero su mente viajaba otra vez a la escena de Otabek y Mila abrazándose.

Se miró al espejo un momento y se detalló. Llevaba unas calzas negras y polainas grises. Una musculosa negra y un suéter muy fino y holgado que dejaba ver uno de sus hombros, color beige. Su trenza había quedado hecho un desastre y estaba transpirado con el rostro rojo de esfuerzo.

Se tiró en el piso y respiró hondo. No se sentía muy bien. Estiró su brazo y tomó un extremo de su mochila con pereza. Se había quedado sólo porque esa mujer le había obligado a quedarse una hora más practicando. ¿Para qué ? Ni idea. Él no participaba de las obras.

Movió el cierre de su mochila y sacó un MP4 viejo que ya casi no usaba. Claro que desde que le sacaron el teléfono, no le quedó otra que tomar estos por las dudas. Agradeció tenerlo cargado y haber conservado sus auriculares.

Se los calzó y puso la lista de reproducción aleatoria. Siendo sincero, no actualizaba ese aparato desde hacia como tres años, así que esperaba deleitarse con lo que sea que sonara.

Y el resultado le dejó insatisfecho.

Se sentó en el piso, lo más abierto de piernas que podía y comenzó a estirar, escuchando las primeras notas de una canción que hacía tanto no escuchaba.  
Sabía que sus ánimos no estaban para eso... pero debía admitir ser bastante masoquista.

_"I'm so tired of being here_   
_Suppressed by all my childish fears_   
_And if you have to leave_   
_I wish that you would just leave"_

Se mordió el labio ante esa estrofa. Recordó porque dejó de escuchar esa música y aún si lo que hacía era incorrecto, no la quitó. Se dejó embargar por la triste melodía mientras se dedicaba a tocar sus pies, estirándose lo más posible y manteniéndose así por diez segundos, para luego hacer lo mismo con el otro lado.

"' _Cause your presence still lingers here_  
 _And it won't leave me alone"_

A su mente vino el exacto momento en el que su mirada chocó con el abrazo de las dos personas más importantes en su vida, quitando a sus padres. Mierda, su estómago dió un tirón horrible y no pudo evitar que el pensamiento que se filtró en su mente en ese momento volviera a él como un ventisca helada.

_Se ven bien juntos. Se ven perfectos, de hecho._

Cuando finalizó, hizo que una de sus piernas se flexionara hacia atrás y volvió a tocarse el pie con las manos. Contó hasta diez e invirtió la posición.

No. No debía pensar así porque Mila era su mejor amiga en todo el mundo y Otabek era... lo que sea, pero era suyo.

_"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_   
_There's just too much that time cannot erase"_

Mierda ¿por qué se torturaba así? ¡Su lado lógico le gritaba que estaba siendo un idiota! En cambio, su estómago y su corazón congelado le gritaban que quien sobraba allí... era él. Que si él no estuviera, seguramente ellos dos estarían juntos. ¿Por qué pensaba así? ¿Por qué permitía en su cabeza ideas que no eran reales? Pero se oían tan verdaderas desde donde estaba, que era imposible ignorar a la voz que no paraba de repetirle la escoria que era. Lo mucho que sobraba su existencia.

_"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_   
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_   
_And I held your hand through all of these years_   
_But you still have all of me"_

Negó frenéticamente y se puso de pie, con el aparato enganchado en su calza. Levantó hacía atrás una de sus piernas y se tomó del pie, obligándose a levantarla más. Mantuvo el equilibrio diez segundos e hizo lo mismo con el otro lado. Estaba tan acostumbrado y su cuerpo era tan flexible, que podía mantenerse en esa posición bastante rato.

_"You used to captivate me by your resonating light_   
_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_   
_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_   
_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me"_

Esa estrofa era tan acertada como errónea cuando el rostro de su kazajo le aparecía en la mente. Él no se había ido, no podía hablar de él como un pasado. Pero sí era cautivador, en eso estaba de acuerdo. Era luz, su luz, su pedacito de cielo. Era esperanza. Cuando estaba con él, podía sentir que todo iba a estar bien.

_"These wounds won't seem to heal_   
_This pain is just too real_   
_There's just too much that time can not erase"_

Pero quererle le dolía demasiado. No porque hiciera algo mal, ni porque fuese complicado. Querer a ese hombre era fácil, automático. Y Yuri se había enamorado de él desde el instante en que cruzaron sus miradas; aún si no se había dado cuenta antes, ahora sabía que era así. Siguió estirando, ladeando su torso al costado hasta que sentía que dolía y esperaba diez segundos, para luego hacerlo del otro lado.

_"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_   
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_   
_And I held your hand through all of these years_   
_But you still have all of me"_

Le encantaría poder decirle todo eso, le encantaría. Pero era Otabek quien hacía todo eso por él, quien le cuidaba, quien le mimaba, quien le escuchaba y entendía. Yuri no podía hacer nada de eso, porque técnicamente no sabía nada de él.  
Se sintió mareado de golpe y tuvo que frenar su estiramiento. Mierda, tenía calor y frío, estaba muy mareado y se sentía como la mierda.

Miró al espejo gigante de enfrente y se encontró con su rostro aún más rojo. Mierda. Se sentó en el piso escuchando la melodía de la canción y se calzó las zapatillas como pudo. Debía caminar a casa y no se estaba sintiendo bien, así que mejor se apresuraba.

_"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_   
_But though you're still with me_   
_I've been alone all along"_

Tomó su mochila y se la calzó en el hombro. No tenía fuerzas para cambiarse de ropa, menos escuchando esa maldita música. Mierda, se había puesto triste, muy triste. Tenía unas ganas inquietantes de tirarse al piso a llorar y el estado de su cuerpo no le ayudaba. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar afuera y se tomó un momento para acomodarse bien la ropa.

_"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_   
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears"_

Cuando estuvo por quitarse sus auriculares, se quedó de piedra al ver esa moto y a ese hombre ahí, esperándole, solo. Todo para él. Vió como levantaba su mirada y le sonreía.

Sintió que el mundo se detuvo y las lágrimas descendieron sin vergüenza por sus mejillas.

_Oh dios, Otabek._

El semblante del moreno se volvió preocupado y avanzó un par de pasos para acercársele.   
Y a Yuri se le hizo tan lento y tortuoso que corrió hacia él, como siempre lo hacía, sin importarle una mierda nada.

_"I held your hand through all of these years_   
_But you still have all of me"_

Se aferró a su cuello y le abrazó con fuerza, mucha fuerza. Sollozó y apretó sus ojos, sintiendo como su cabeza daba punzadas de dolor insoportables.

—Yuri... dios Yura, estás hirviendo—y en efecto, su cuerpo temblaba por los escalofríos. Volaba en fiebre.

—Te quiero mucho—musitó contra su oído mientras no dejaba de llorar. ¿Era normal haberle extrañado? Suponía que así era uno cuando estaba enamorado.

¿Era normal llorar de alivio? ¿Llorar porque le quería demasiado? No estaba muy seguro.

¿Era normal llorar porque sentía que le perdería en cualquier momento? ¿Que se cansaría de su mierda y se iría? ¿Que se enteraría de su pasado y le despreciaría? No. No lo era.

Otabek se preocupó al instante, más cuando le abrazó y sintió su cuerpo más caliente de lo que debería estar— mi vida, ¿por qué viniste estando enfermo?— se sintió morir cuando le oyó otro sollozo lastimero—. Ven, te llevaré a tu casa—le intentó llevar hacía la moto, pero no había caso. El menor no parecía tener intención de soltarse.

—¿Me quieres? No me dejes... no me dejes solo— le pidió contra la tela de su abrigo. Se le partió el corazón.

—Sí te quiero y no me iré, tienes mucha fiebre y eso te hace decir incoherencias— pero no hubo caso. Le escuchó decir un par de cosas más, deformadas por el llanto, hasta que su vocecita se apago de a poco hasta reducirse a un último sollozo.

Sus auriculares se desprendieron y cedieron a la gravedad, igual que el cuerpo de Yuri. Sólo alcanzó a sostenerle antes de que sus ojitos verdes se cerraran y se desvaneciera entre sus brazos.


	15. xv. Love was made for me and you.

_And love is all that I can give to you_   
_Love is more than just a game for two_   
_Two in love can make it_   
_Take my heart but please don't break it_   
_Love was made for me and you_

**_L.O.V.E; Frank Sinatra._ **

* * *

Yūri siempre había sido una persona tímida, con problemas de ansiedad y una inseguridad aplastante. Había sufrido mucho en la escuela de niño, cuando los matones se aprovechaban de su contextura obesa, de sus ojos enormes y pestañas largas, de su vocecita dulce, de sus sonrojos frecuentes.

Para los niños más grandes, el blanco perfecto. Para las niñas, un chiquillo adorable. Nunca le veían como un potencial novio, nunca aparecía en la lista de "los más bellos del salón". Para las mujeres, ser bello era ser un idiota, delgado y alto, linda sonrisa y carácter misterioso. Yūri no tenía nada de eso.

Sus problemas de ansiedad comenzaron en la adolescencia, donde no encajaba en ni un grupo social. Eso en Japón es algo muy grave, puesto que no hay muchas maneras de conocer gente si no es en el instituto; normalmente las amistades que allí se forman, se suponen para siempre o al menos así era en sus tiempos donde la tecnología no era tan avanzada.

Lo único que lograba calmarle, era Yuko. Su primer amor.

¿Podía llamarle amor acaso? Seguro. Pero no el tipo de amor romántico al cual uno acostumbra a referirse, si no un amor inocente, de niños, esos que te hacen creer que te casarás con esa personará solo porque ha sido la primera en obtener tu atención. Como en las películas y los cuentos.

Él sabía de eso, mucho sabía. Era un adolescente muy soñador. Yūri creía mucho en el amor, en que eso podía curarlo todo. Aún si la vida le había demostrado lo contrario, él se mantenía firme ante que algún día, no importaba que tan lejano, se enamoraría. Se enamoraría de verdad.

Claro que no contaba que para ser feliz en el amor, uno apunta a ser correspondido. Con Yuko no ocurrió eso. La bonita japonesa de había puesto a salir con la mayor de sus pesadillas. Takeshi era el que más le molestaba en la escuela.

Le sorprendió que cuando empezó a salir con la bonita mujer, le tratará con respeto e incluso le protegiera de los demás abusadores. Pudo intuir de inmediato que era molestado por él sólo por celos. Celos de que alguien le arrebatara a la que ahora se proclamaba su novia tan orgullosamente. Era gracioso, porque él sentía que no había razón alguna para que una persona se sintiera celosa de él. Pero tuvo que resignarse a la primera decepción amorosa demasiado rápido.

A los diecinueve, Yuko quedó embarazada y toda su vida se derrumbó. Se recordó mil veces las tardes que habían pasado juntos, como ella le enseñó a patinar, como le había aconsejado siempre. Recordó como Takeshi le había defendido y las noches que pasaron riendo juntos.   
Simplemente tuvo que tragarse el corazón roto que le raspaba el pecho y ayudarles. Porque a pesar de todo, eran sus amigos, los únicos que tenía.

Dejó que la mujer se quedara en su hogar hasta que las cosas con su familia se tranquilizaran.

Fue así como con el pasar de los meses, comenzó a verles como familia. El nacimiento de las trillizas sólo le hicieron ver, que ambos habían nacido para el otro y que él sería un simple espectador. Lo aceptó con orgullo y siguió con su vida, siguió patinando. Si bien antes lo hacía para llamar la atención de ella, ahora había notado que era en el hielo donde podía ser él mismo.

Sin tartamudeos, sin ansiedad, sin inseguridades. Era transparente, dejaba danzar su alma en la pista. Y tenía talento, sí, tenía mucho potencial.

Conocer al pentacampeón mundial, ganarse su amistad, ganarse su tiempo y sus sonrisas, habían hecho que sus ataques de ansiedad quedarán de a poco en el pasado, siendo sustituidos por el más hermoso amor que jamás había conocido.

Por eso ahora, parado en la puerta de su casa, viendo cómo ese chico que aparentaba rebeldía y que por dentro era un pan de dios, cargando a su hijo desmayado, podía decir que tantos años aprendiendo a manejar su ansiedad, habían dado sus frutos.

No supo cómo había logrado transportarle hasta su casa en esa moto, pero estaba seguro de que había sido lo más cuidadoso posible. Podía leerlo en su rostro. La timidez le había dado un poder de observación muy afilado.

Otabek estaba pálido y se veía perdido, asustado. Cargaba a Yuri como si estuviese tocando a un ángel, como si tuviese miedo a romperle aún más. Se veía asustado, tal vez por su reacción, tal vez por la salud de su pequeño, probablemente por ambas cosas.

No quiso asustarle o atormentarlo más, se tragó la preocupación y la taquicardia naciente y le hizo pasar, con el semblante tranquilo y la mirada dulce que acostumbraba a dar.

—¿Qué ocurrió?—cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a él, mirando a su niño inconsciente.

—No lo sé, fui a buscarle y...—sus palabras salían atropelladas y preocupadas, haciéndole sentir enternecido.

—Está bien, tranquilo—puso una mano en su hombro y le sonrió—, pásamelo así lo recuesto en su habitación.

Así lo hizo, cargó a su hijo y le pidió al moreno que le esperara allí, que no tardaría.

Subió las escaleras y se permitió suspirar preocupado al fin. En sus brazos le sentía pequeño, y su temperatura escandalizaba. Estaba seguro de que Lilia se había pasado de nuevo. No la culpó, seguramente ella no había notado que el niño volaba en fiebre y él tampoco se lo había dicho, seguramente.

Le acostó en su habitación, y le quitó las zapatillas. Corrió el cabello pegado en su frente y notó las lágrimas secas en su rostro. Hizo una mueca de dolor ante esa visión y se mordió el labio.

Buscó un paño limpio y lo mojó con agua fría en el baño, para luego ir y limpiarle el rostro con eso, para refrescarle aunque sea un poco.

Desmayado como estaba, le dejó dormir. Bajó la ventana y dejó todo en penumbras, para luego bajar a atender al chico que había dejado en la planta baja, seguramente hecho un mar de nervios.

No se equivocó.

El kazajo se veía tan afligido que tuvo hasta ganas de abrazarle. Se contuvo, ya que no le conocía tanto como para tomarse esas libertades. Se acercó a él, con cautela, tratando de no ponerle peor.

—Ya le recosté, esperare a que despierte para darle algo— le dijo suavemente. Eso no pareció tranquilizarlo—; ven, pasa, haré té.

Sonó relajado, como si tener a tu hijo adolescente desmayado fuese cosa de todos los días. Otabek se sentó en el mismo lugar que había ocupado la vez que se quedó a cenar, quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola en el respaldar de la silla; mientras, Yūri puso a hervir el agua.

—Tranquilo... es normal que se enferme, le ocurre muy seguido—le informó—, que se desmayara no es algo nuevo si se trata de una fiebre, lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso— comenzó a sacar dos tazas de té y a ordenarlas en la mesa. Vió como Otabek tenía las manos sobre la mesa, tensas.

—Yuri lloraba mucho—le oyó susurrar, preocupado, entristecido inclusive. No pudo evitar sonreír por la ternura que le daba, pero sintió un puñetazo al saber que Yuri la estaba pasando tan mal.

—Tiende a alucinar cuando su fiebre es alta, igual que yo—río bajito—, se pondrá bien, para mañana se sentirá mejor. Siempre es así—el agua estuvo lista casi de inmediato y sirvió un poco en cada taza— ¿Qué sabor prefieres?—le indicó, refiriéndose al té.

—Té verde, si no es molestia—adoraba a ese chico, era tan educado que le sorprendía que le tuviera tanta paciencia a Yuri.

—No lo es, es el favorito de Yuri y el mío— le vio sonreír imperceptiblemente y se alivió de verle más tranquilo.

Le alcanzó el saquito de té y puso uno en su taza también, alcanzando algunas galletas caseras que había horneado esa mañana.

—Espero que no te moleste que te haya invitado a tomar algo— se disculpó, tomando asiento en frente suyo.

—No, en absoluto—la sonrisa de Otabek era cortés, pero no era real. Se notaba bastante preocupado aún. Así que prefirió aligerar un poco la tensión.

—¿A tus padres no les molesta si llegas un poco tarde a tu casa?—tomó su primer sorbo de té y pudo notar su incomodidad. ¿Acaso Viktor le estaba contagiando su desastrosa habilidad para poner incómoda a la gente?

—Vivo solo hace un año... no hay forma de que se molesten—levantó sus hombros en señal de que no le importaba demasiado. Abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Un año?, pero...— ¿como un chico de dieciocho años vivía solo hace un año?

—Lo sé, es complicado—le vio pasar una mano tras su nuca y apretar los puntos de tensión, en señal de incomodidad. Aún así no pudo evitar seguir preguntando.

—Durante la cena, cuando hablaste de tu familia...

—Lo siento, no quise dar una mala impresión. Que sea dj, tatuador... no pareció gustarle mucho a...

—A Viktor—sentenció, intentando no maldecir a su esposo por poner incómodo a todo el mundo.

—Sí, no quise arruinarlo más diciendo que vivo solo con dieciocho años, es decir, a ningún padre le gustaría que su familia se juntara con alguien como yo—lo dijo con tanta obviedad que le había sonado doloroso. En su opinión, ningún chico debería sentirse tan poca cosa.

—Yo no creo que sea algo malo... me parece muy valiente—La sonrisa triste de Otabek, le hizo entender que él no se consideraba valiente, si no todo lo contrario. Miraba su taza de té, con tal nostalgia que no pudo evitar preguntarse, que tan solo se sentía.

—Siempre puedes venir aquí, todos los amigos de Yuri son bienvenidos—sacó su voz conciliadora y su sonrisa comprensiva, haciendo que el contrario le mirara levemente sorprendido.

—Gracias—musitó, con una sonrisa que el japonés catálogo como adorable.

—Aunque dudo que ustedes sean sólo amigos... ¿me equivoco?—tomó otro sorbo de su tácita y vio como el kazajo se sonrojaba y miraba hacia otro lado ¡el amor joven!—, está bien, me sorprende que haya encontrado a alguien, él es bastante arisco con la gente.

—Lo es.

—¿Dónde conociste a Yuri?—preguntó casual, sabiendo que a Viktor no le gustaría la respuesta. Le vio atragantarse con la bebida y toser un poco. Reprimió una risa divertida.

—Yo en... en el club donde trabajo—carraspeó, nervioso.

—Una de esas tantas noches... —dijo en voz alta, como rememorando cada vez que Yuri se escapó de la casa—, ¿los presentó Mila?

—...Algo así—le vio dudar algo en su respuesta y su curiosidad se encendió.

—¿Y eso?—quiso saber, aún si notaba que le ponía incómodo hablar del tema.

—Yo ya lo había visto antes, hace unos años en una cafetería y... no fue hasta ahora que me animé a hablarle—musitó un poco tímido, haciendo que al japonés le naciera una sonrisa tierna.

—No es fácil acercarse a Yuri—le recordó, haciéndole saber que entendía lo mucho que le había costado hablarle.

—No, no lo es, pero...—le vio hacer una pequeña pausa —. Vale demasiado la pena—tomó un sorbo de su té.

—Quieres mucho a mi hijo—afirmó, haciendo que el kazajo le mirara a los ojos. No le respondió con palabras, sólo le sonrió apenado.  
Pudo ver ese brillo, lo conocía, lo veía cada día en los ojos de Viktor cada vez que se miraban. Suspiró aliviado.

—Yuri es alguien que requiere de mucha paciencia... demasiada—le advirtió—, no es fácil tratar con él y últimamente... —suspiró dejando ver su preocupación.

—¿Últimamente...?—pudo notar cierta duda e su voz.

—Temo que no es algo que esté al alcance de mi entendimiento... tiene reacciones extrañas, siempre las ha tenido, en realidad. ¿Has presenciado algo así?—su voz seguramente sonó tan tranquila como siempre, pero algo anhelante. Necesitaba esa información. Él moreno asintió algo cohibido—¿Te contó cosas?

—Yo... no sé si debería, no quiero traicionar su confianza.

—Entiendo, pero si es algo que va más allá de un secreto común adolescente, debes decírmelo— insistió.

—No ha sido nada relevante, sólo sus temores del futuro, que no sabe qué hacer cuando termine la escuela, cosas así—minimizó.

—¿Por qué no...?—Ahora era él quien apretaba la taza.

—Porque creí que era algo que él mismo debía contarles; pensé que tenía mejor comunicación con el resto. Inclusive Mila me ha dicho hoy, qué hay mucho de él que no entiende—Otabek le miraba bastante afligido. Se miraron en silencio un rato y entendieron que ambos habían pensado lo mismo.

Ambos creyeron que Yuri tenía más comunicación con otros que con ellos mismos... y darse cuenta de que no era así, sólo dejaba una respuesta.

Yuri no se comunicaba con absolutamente nadie.

Nadie sabía de su pasado. Nadie sabe de sus miedos, de sus problemas, sus inseguridades.

Y se había sentido como el abismo, como la revelación de algo terrorífico. Porque eso significaba que nadie le entendía y nadie le ayudaba. Que si estaba mal, no tenían forma de saber porque.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, se escuchó la puerta cerrarse y pasos acercarse.

—¡Ya estoy en ca...!— se percató del "intruso" que residía en su cocina y se le congeló el rostro—. Oh... ¿Otabek, cierto?—puso su mejor sonrisa fingida mientras le nacía un tic en el ojo.

—Señor Nikiforov—se levantó y extendió su mano hacia él, en forma de saludo. Yūri rió bajito mientras veía que Viktor lo aceptaba casi a regañadientes.

—Yurio tuvo un desmayo a la salida de su clase de ballet y Otabek lo ha traído a casa.

—¡¿Se desmayó?! ¿por qué no me llamaste?— se aflojó la corbata que llevaba y el japonés le ayudó a quitársela.

—No dramatices, sabes que tiende a pasarle cuando levanta fiebre—se levantó y puso otra taza de té en la mesa mientras ponía a hervir el agua de nuevo—, estoy esperando a que despierte para darle algo de tomar.

—¿Es por que se quedó toda la noche en el tejado con Mila?—se quitó el saco y lo colgó en el respaldar de una silla.

—Sí, te dije que debíamos alcanzarle una chaqueta o algo—entrecerró sus ojos, sabiendo que tenía razón.

—¡No quería interrumpirlos!

Otabek se sintió un poco ajeno a la interacción del matrimonio y admiró por un momento, la suerte de Yuri. Ambos adultos le cuidaban y amaban con todo su corazón. Aceptaban cada cosa suya y estaban siempre allí para él. Algo que jamás tuvo y jamás tendrá.

Se habían sentando y seguían discutiendo banalidades, hasta que un sonido les hizo voltear a los tres.

* * *

_"—¡Pero mira nada más que bonito eres! ¿Cómo te llamas, dulzura?—se había inclinado hacia él, con el cabello perfectamente peinado y las mejillas regordetas, sonrosadas por el frío. Yuri la miró con aburrimiento y no movió un ápice de su rostro._

_Era la tercer pareja hoy. El tercer par de idiotas que osaba a separarlo del único amigo que había tenido._

_—¿Cuantos años tienes pequeño?—intentó el hombre que estaba al lado de la mujer regordeta, al ver que no respondía. No obtuvo respuesta de igual forma. Se miraron entre ellos sin saber qué hacer._

_—No se preocupen, es así siempre. Es un demonio, imposible. Hay otros niños en el patio trasero que se mueren por conocerlos—intervino la directora, bastante cansada de vivir cada día lo mismo. El matrimonio le miró una vez más, esperando alguna señal de Yuri que nunca llegó._

_Una vez que se incorporaron y desaparecieron de su vista, Yuri corrió al patio, pasando de largo a los adultos que se encaminaban al mismo lugar._

_Corría con una sonrisa en el rostro por haberse salido con la suya de nuevo, ignorando las miradas de odio de muchos niños, ignorando la voz de la directora que le pedía que no corriera._

_Debió hacerle caso._

_El invierno ruso era devastador, y aún si no estaba nevando, el piso estaba recubierto por una capa de hielo para nada delgada. El sol le había dado cierta_   
_capa de humedad, volviéndola resbalosa al tacto, haciendo que el pequeño cayera al piso._

_—¡Plisetsky le dije que no corriera!—le regañó la mujer desde la distancia mientras varios niños reían. Él solo hizo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos, sentado en el frio hielo que le sonrojaba la piel. Sintió como le tomaban desde abajo de los brazos y le alzaban. El olor a tabaco y madera le relajo notablemente._

_—¿Otra vez lastimándote, Yurotchka?—conocía perfectamente esa voz._

_—¡Dmitri!—le abrazó y enterró su carita en el abrigo del mayor. Sonreía como un infante en navidad._

_—Ya, ya, ¿Dónde te golpeaste?—el menor le señaló su trasero y sus piernas y el mayor suspiró con cansancio—no entiendo cómo logras meterte en tantos problemas, ¿te gusta lastimarte?_

_—No, me gusta que me cures—exclamó con un puchero en sus labios._

_El mayor río enternecido y le acarició el cabello—no hay caso contigo—le bajó al piso y le extendió la mano—vamos, veamos esas heridas más de cerca._

_Él, pequeño como era, pudo asentir y sonreírle radiante, dándole la espalda a la pareja que se disponía a llevarse un niño a casa, a la directora, a los niños. Dándole la espalda a todo aquello que no le importaba. Sólo tomando la mano de Dmitri y dirigirse al lugar que se había convertido en su favorito..."_

Abrió los ojos con pesar. Quiso abrirlos rápido, para despertar de esa pesadilla lo antes posible, pero mierda, que mal se sentía. Tenía calor, un calor insoportable, que le obligó a quitarse las mantas que le cubrían de un tirón.

Sentía el cuerpo húmedo y caliente y los escalofríos le estremecían. Seguía con la ropa de ballet, con la trenza despeinada, a la cual se le sumaba la humedad de su cuerpo. Insoportable.

La cabeza le latía con fuerza y sentía los ojitos llenos de lágrimas, junto con la boca seca. Fiebre de mierda. Estúpido orfanato donde su cuerpo creció débil.

Se sentó despacio y aún así, todo le dio vueltas. Se quedó un momento sentado con los ojos cerrados, tratando de calmarse, tratando de decirle a su cuerpo que él podía soportar algo tan banal como pararse y dar unos pasos hacia el baño.

Bueno, su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo. Ni bien dio dos miserables pasos, todo se tambaleó a su alrededor, casi haciéndole sentarse otra vez. Ni de coña. Arrastró sus pies hasta la puerta y salió de su habitación, apoyándose un momento en el marco. Un buen baño era lo que necesitaba.

Sentía sus piernas como gelatina y las manos sudadas. Se sentía un asco. Resopló enojado y se dispuso a seguir moviéndose por el pasillo. Una voz le congeló en el lugar.

_"Duerme, niñito mío, prenda mía_   
_¡Arrurú, arrurú!_   
_La luna silenciosa está mirando_   
_Dentro de tu cuna"_

Le temblaron las rodillas mientras tragaba en seco y sentía el mareo intensificarse. Esa canción... esa maldita canción. Se escuchaba clara, cada vez más cerca suyo.

_"Te diré cuentos de hadas_   
_Y te cantaré cancioncitas._   
_Pero debes dormir, cerrados tus ojitos._   
_¡Arrurú, arrurú!"_

De golpe sintió unos deseos horribles de vomitar. Las náuseas se sacudieron en su estómago, bajando y subiendo por su garganta como si de una montaña rusa se tratara. Tragó, negándose a pasar por aquello que consideraba asqueroso y trató de serenar su mente. La fiebre no colaboraba y menos aún, esa paranoia que le perseguía hace días.

_"Llegará el tiempo, entonces conocerás la vida de guerrero_   
_Pondrás valientemente el pie en el estribo_   
_Y tomarás el fusil._   
_La manta de la silla para tu caballo de batalla,_   
_La coseré de seda para ti._   
_Duerme ahora, querido hijito mió._   
_¡Arrurú, arrurú!"_

Se suponía que esa canción, se la cantó su mamá cuando nació. Que se la cantó su abuelo cada noche cuando le acostaba y le dejaba un beso en la frente. Que la canto él cuando su madre le dejó, cuando su abuelito le abandonó y cuando ingresó a ese estupido orfanato. Luego de eso, sólo la cantaba cuando estaba triste o cuando le ardía que le curaran las heridas.

Sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos irritados, mientras se mordía el labio y comenzaba a tiritar de miedo.

Porque la escuchaba, pero no era ni la voz de su madre ni la de su abuelo quien la cantaba. Ni siquiera su voz de infante.

_"Parecerás a un héroe_   
_Y serás un Cosaco en el alma._   
_Me apresuraré para acompañarte,_   
_Te despedirás con la mano._   
_¡Cuántas lágrimas amargas_   
_Lloraré aquella noche!_   
_Duerme, ángel mío, calma y suavemente_   
_¡Arrurú, arrurú!"_

Era la voz de _él_.

Sintió el terror calarle los huesos cuando sintió esa voz, esa horrible voz, cantarle al oído. Sintió su respiración, su olor a alcohol. Sintió la paja pinchandole los pies, el ardor en sus rodillas, el tirón de sus cabellos. Y como pudo, se echó a correr.

No sabía dónde estaba. No sabía si le perseguía, ni si le gritó cuando sus piernas se movieron sin aviso previo. Sólo sabía que tenía que buscar ayuda o salir de allí; lo primero que se le presentara.

Corrió, o eso intentó. Sólo podía dar pasos trastabillantes mientras rozaba las paredes con sus dedos tratando de no caerse por el mareo.   
Sintió unas escaleras bajo sus pies y no dudó en bajarlas, tanteando apresurado, sin importarle si resbalaba y caía si eso significaba salir de allí más rápido.

Cuando al parecer terminó de bajarlas todas, se quedó un momento apoyado en la pared, mientras se arrastraba hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Se quedó allí, mordiéndose los dedos de las manos, mirando hacia arriba, esperando a ver si aparecía. Si le ignoraba, si intentaba alcanzarlo. Necesito frenar para saber hacia qué dirección correr.

Como no vió que apareciera de ese lado, miró hacia el otro. Todo estaba a oscuras, menos aquella parte. Una luz estaba encendida en otra habitación sin puerta y su instinto de supervivencia le gritó que fuera hacía allí.

Allí donde se olía té de hierbas, donde escuchaban voces animadas, felices. Allí donde parecía no haber peligro.

Se arrastró un poco por el piso hasta que logró ponerse de pie, caminando de a poco, sintiendo el mareo intensificarse y la desesperación apropiarse de su cuerpo. Cuando puso su mano en el marco de la puerta, largó un suspiro desesperado.

—¿Yuri, estás bien?—vio como un hombre con semblante dulce se levantaba de dónde estaba sentado y se acercaba a él. Dio un paso atrás, confundido.

Miró hacia atrás y no vio nada. ¿Y la presencia que le había atacado al salir de su habitación?

_¿Y estas personas de donde salieron?_

Volvió su mirada hacia ellos rápido, temiendo estar alucinando. Negó con la cabeza confundido mientras las lágrimas que no sabía que aún cargaba, caían en silencio al acumularse en sus ojos.

El chico que se le había acercado le miraba un poco asustado, hasta dolido. Escuchó otra silla arrastrarse.

—Yurio... tranquilo, somos tus padres.

No. Esos no eran sus padres. Su madre era rubia, estatura promedio y con ojos azules como el cielo. Llevaba siempre una trenza de costado y vestía colores lindos. Ella no estaba entre esas dos personas.   
Volvió a negar y se alejó de nuevo. Los mayores se miraron de reojo. Notó que al de cabello oscuro le temblaban los ojos un poco y le miraba triste, mientras que el de ojos azules tensaba la mandíbula.

Quiso salir corriendo, volver a donde estaba antes. Sus miradas le hacían sentir tan enajenado, tan pequeño, que prefería tener miedo a sentir que les estaba decepcionando. No sabía porque, pero darse cuenta de que todo era risas antes de que él llegara, le hizo sentir como basura.

—¿ _Yura_?

Había alguien más. Movió sus ojitos afligidos a la tercera persona y todo se le vino de golpe a la cabeza, como si hubiese recibido una ráfaga de recuerdos instantáneos.

—¿ _Beka_?...—musitó bajito, dando un pequeño paso adelante. El moreno asintió con cuidado y se sintió aliviado de repente. Trastabilló intentando llegar a él, viendo cómo este también se acercaba al ver que le costaba dar pasos seguros.

Cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se aferró a él como nunca antes lo había hecho y rompió en llanto. Sintió sus manos protectoras y cálidas, devolviéndole el abrazo, acariciándole el cabello y la espalda, susurrándole palabras tranquilizantes.

—Ya, todo está bien, tus padres están aquí y yo también... no pasa nada— lo último le salió casi como una súplica agonizante.

— _Él_ está arriba... está arriba, quiero que se vaya—sollozó mientras restregaba la carita en su hombro. El moreno se tensó y miró a los adultos que aún miraban la escena confundidos.

—¿Quién está arriba?—preguntó Yūri extrañado. Viktor no dijo nada y se encaminó al piso de arriba, prendiendo todas las luces y revisando cada habitación, sin cautela, sin miedo. Si alguien amenazaba a su familia, era a él a quien debían temerle. No encontró nada. Y por alguna razón extraña, sintió que hubiese preferido encontrar a alguien que no hacerlo.

Bajó las escaleras y volvió a la cocina, encontrándose la misma situación que antes. Yuri pegado al cuerpo de Otabek en busca de protección y su esposo con una mano en la boca, en señal de que estaba pensando a que se refería su hijo con todo eso.

—Ya revisé todo arriba, no hay nada.

—¡Está ahí! Estoy seguro, estoy seguro de que estaba ahí, en mi habitación—exclamó, con su carita escondida en la camisa de Otabek, el cual ya no le apretaba con tanta fuerza, sólo para darle espacio para hablar.

—¿Lo viste?—la voz tranquila de Yūri contrastó con el extraño momento, relajando un poco a Viktor.

—¡Lo escuché, estaba detrás mío, estoy seguro, era su voz, era _él_!—despegó su cuerpo del kazajo, sólo para gritarles eso con la seguridad más fuerte que pudo encontrar. Su carita estaba roja de esfuerzo, de llanto, de fiebre. Sus ojos no dejaban de derramar gotas saladas y le temblaba el labio inferior. Yuri estaba aterrado.

—¿Quién... de quién hablas?—la voz de su rayito de sol le hizo darse vuelta. Sintió un hoyo del tamaño de un agujero negro abrirse en su estómago y se quedó completamente tensó en su lugar.

—Tengo fiebre... estoy alucinando—intentó justificar—, no me escuchen, debo darme una ducha— pasó sus manitos temblorosas por su calza, intentando desviar la atención mientras se secaba el sudor de las manos. Sintió nauseas de nuevo y no pudo evitar doblarse apenas hacia adelante, mientras posaba una de sus manos en su boca.

—Cariño...—intentó acercarse Yūri, recibiendo la negación de su cabeza.

—Estoy bien... ya pasó, estoy bien— se repitió, intentando más convencerse a él mismo que al resto .

—¿Quieres darte un baño?— le vio asentir con su cabecita despeinada y le tomó la mano—, vamos, te ayudo a subir—pero su hijo estaba clavado en el piso. Levantó la mirada y miro al moreno.

— _Beka—_ extendió su mano hacia él, esperando que la tomara. Este le devolvió la mirada extrañado—, tú ven, báñate conmigo-.

Todo quedó en silencio.

Yūri se quedó pasmado un momento y luego se puso rojo como un tomate. Viktor tenía el flequillo en los ojos y estaba tieso en su lugar.

¿Otabek? Estaba pálido.

— _Beka_ , anda— renegó, acercándose a él y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

—No me parece adecuado— le susurró, intentando hacer que deje de decir todo eso en frente de los dos mayores.

—Pero quiero contigo... tú me dejas el cabello lindo.

Desde donde estaba parado, podía sentir las dagas invisibles que el mayor del matrimonio Nikiforov le lanzaba. Que caro le saldría todo eso.

—Yuri...—no sabía qué decir, no sabia que hacer. No sabía. No sabía nada, quería salir corriendo y no volver a mostrar la cara en esa casa, la cual se le estaba por caer de la vergüenza. Pero gracias al cielo, existía Yūri.

—Cariño, ve con papá a que te ayude a bañarte mientras preparo katsudon—le tomó de los hombros y lo despegó del pobre Otabek.

—¿Katsudon?—sus ojitos brillaron un poco—, pero _Beka_...

—"Beka" me ayudará a cocinar, le gustó el platillo, así que le enseñaré, ¿está bien? Pero antes tomarás algo para que te baje la fiebre—le alcanzó una píldora y un vaso de agua. Para cuando hubo terminado, se acercó a Viktor y se apoyó en él. Este olvidó cualquier otra preocupación al sentir como sumisamente su pequeño se aferraba a él. Le salió su soñadora sonrisa con forma de corazón y lo llevó con gusto arriba, disfrutando su cercanía sin que le pateara la espalda.

Los otros dos se quedaron solos en la cocina, mientras escuchaban que Viktor tarareaba feliz mientras subía las escaleras.

Fue allí cuando el japonés se permitió reír un poco.

—Oh dios, agradece que Viktor tiene un déficit de atención de un niño de cinco años o estarías enterrado en nuestro jardín— rió, llegando a las lágrimas.  
El moreno lanzó un suspiro contenido y se sostuvo del respaldar de una silla. Ganas de morirse en ese instante, no le faltaban.

—Ven, ponte un delantal—se limpió una lágrima y comenzó a sacar cada ingrediente, mientras al moreno le sorprendía la naturalidad con la que ese hombre se tomaba cada cosa.

* * *

Había llenado la bañera con agua caliente y había cerrado el grifo. Yuri estaba sentado allí, abrazando sus piernas y apoyando su mentón en sus rodillas.

Viktor frotaba su cabello, lavándolo y admirando como la espuma se fusionaba con sus hebras naturalmente rubias.

—Te ha crecido bastante el cabello—mencionó mientras seguía con su labor— ¿Piensas cortarlo o lo dejarás crecer más?

—No... lo quiero como tú lo tenías antes— murmuró , viendo algunas burbujas flotar sobre el agua para luego explotar.

Viktor había llegado a tener el cabello hasta la cintura. Su hermoso cabello plateado fue uno de sus grandes dotes para las campañas de modelaje y para llamar la atención físicamente de quienes hoy en día, aún eran sus fans.  
No pudo evitar que le brillaran los ojos y una sonrisa enternecida le naciera.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Me gusta, mi madre también lo tenía largo.

Desde que le habían conocido, de Yuri no había salido ni una sola palabra de su pasado. Trató de mantener sus emociones a raya para no alterarle y siguió lavando su cabello.

—¿Hasta donde lo tenía?

—Hasta la cintura, como tú... se hacía trenzas y le ponía ligas con flores en las puntas... si mal no recuerdo, eran de color rosa—divagó, mientras seguía mirando la burbujas explotar—; cocinaba piroshkis mientras cantaba.

Viktor echó un poco de agua en su cabecita para enjuagar la espuma.

—¿Qué cantaba?—se animó a preguntar, con su voz susurrante.

—Una canción fea que ya no me gusta—murmuró, relajándose por el masaje recibido en su cuero cabelludo. Viktor no dijo más nada. La vocecita de Yuri había salido suave, pero cortante; así que prefirió no presionar.

—Papá...—ahogó un grito de emoción al escucharle usar ese sufijo.

—Dime—su voz salió cantarina sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Por qué no te gusta Otabek?— Ahogó un suspiro resignado antes de responder.

—No es que no me guste... no parece mala persona— comenzó—. Es sólo que nadie jamás me parecerá suficiente para ti, y no quiero que salgas lastimado—trató de justificar—, cada vez que te veo... puedo ver al niño que cambio mi vida, a mi pequeño—río triste—, aún no estoy listo... ¿entiendes?

Le escuchó hacer un sonido afirmativo, pero dubitativo.

—Pero... entonces no te cae mal—insistió, despegando un poco su mentón de las rodillas.

—No, supongo que no—admitió Viktor, pasándole la esponja por la espalda.

—...¿Puedes decirle que suba?—Viktor chilló indignado.

—¡Yurio!

—Lo necesito—suplicó. Eso hizo que el mayor detuviera su drama un momento y se tomará el asunto con más seriedad.

—¿Por qué lo necesitas?—su voz salió bajita, como si eso fuese un secreto solo de ellos.

—No sé... ¿Por qué tú necesitas a Yūri?

 _Touché_.

—Porque Yūri me ha salvado la vida; su amor salvó mi vida—admitió, esperando escuchar la justificación que su hijo tenia. La cual nunca llegó.

—Sólo... pídele que suba—escondió su mirada entre los pocos mechones de cabello que se encontraban goteantes, delante suyo. El mayor suspiró resignado y decidió, por una vez, cumplirle el capricho.

—Sólo porque te salvó de quedarte desmayado en la calle— hubiese querido decir algo más, cómo _"¿que fue eso de que alguien estaba en tu habitación? ¿Qué viste, qué escuchaste? ¿Qué es lo que callas?"_ Pero nada salió, o por lo menos, no todo lo que tenía aglomerado en el pecho—; y vístete, no quiero que te vea así.

Yuri río sarcástico— ¿En serio crees que...?

—¡No quiero saberlo!—escandalizó, tirándole la toalla en la cabeza. Yuri bufó.

—¿Vas a irte o me tengo que vestir en frente tuyo también?— renegó, secándose superficialmente el cabello con la toalla que le habían tirado.

—Ya, ya, pero te vistes o lo sacaré a patadas—advirtió saliendo de la habitación.

—No sacarás a nadie a patadas, anciano decrépito— contraatacó mientras se ponía de pie con cuidado, aún un poco mareado.

—¡¿Dónde quedo "papá"?!—se escuchó desde el pasillo.

—¡No empieces!—respondió, vociferando. Salió de la tina y se sostuvo con cuidado de la pared mientras envolvía la toalla en su cintura. La fiebre bajó un poco, o al menos así lo sentía él, pero el mareo seguía y lo último que necesitaba era resbalarse.

Se secó como pudo y se calzó un bóxer y una remera que Viktor había dejado allí para él. Se miró un instante en el espejo mientras se secaba con la toalla de nuevo, absorbiendo cada gotita molesta.

—¡Ponte un pantalón!—bufó al ya tener la voz de su padre de nuevo cerca.

—Dios santo anciano, no me dejaste ningún un pantalón— rodó los ojitos y le miró con cansancio,

—Iré por uno—se apresuró, alterándole al instante.

—¡Yo voy!—exclamó cansado de que le sobreprotegiera tanto, es decir, Viktor sabía que Otabek le había visto desnudo ya.

—¡Yuri!—veía venir el drama, lo presentía. Usó su arma secreta.

—Creo que Yūri te llamó—le vió quedarse con el grito en la garganta y salir casi corriendo a donde estaba su amor. Bufó y río a la vez, sacándole una sonrisa a Otabek que había estado mirando todo desde la puerta.

—Vaya, sabes jugar tus cartas—le sonrió ladino, como siempre. El moreno se veía sexy, apoyado contra el marco de brazos cruzados.

—Eso nunca falla— rió, apoyándose en el lavamanos —¿me acompañas por un pantalón? Antes de que suba a regañarme de nuevo—le vio asentir y extender un brazo hacia él. Se abrazó a este y caminaron despacio por el pasillo.

—¿Te cuesta mucho caminar?—su voz varonil salió preocupada y eso le llenó de dicha.

—No, quería una excusa para tenerte cerca—restregó la cabecita en su hombro y se deleitó con su risa bajita. Estar con él, siempre se asemejaba al paraíso.

—No necesitas una, cielo— le respondió mientras le besaba el cabello. Yuri frenó su andar y le miró con sus ojitos compradores.

—¿Me cargas, entonces? Mila dijo que eras mi príncipe—puso su vocecita suave y Otabek quiso llenarle de besos. Le alzó sin problemas y sin emitir quejas y le dio un beso en la nariz, haciéndole reír bajito. Yuri le indicó cual de todas era su habitación y al entrar, le dejó en el piso de nuevo.

—¿Es lo que imaginabas?—le preguntó, viendo cómo el mayor estudiaba el lugar con la mirada. Le invitó a sentarse en su cama, cosa que el mayor hizo casi al instante.

—Te aseguro que se ve más sobria de lo que vi en mi cabeza—admitió, viendo que aún si una parte de la pared era de animal print y el resto de blanco, los muebles estaban casi vacíos y varios portarretratos no tenían fotos aún. Se veía como si alguien se hubiese mudado recientemente y no había tenido tiempo de poner los adornos.

—Si, está en remodelación—bromeó, mientras se ponía un pantalón holgado, de los que usaba para estar en casa. Se escuchó un maullido y Otabek encontró a un gatito paseándose por sus piernas.

—Era obvio que tenías que tener un gatito de mascota—Yuri río y lo tomó en brazos, para presentarlo, sentándose junto a él.

—Este es puma tigre escorpión—dijo orgulloso, mientras el animal maullaba.

—...¿Puma tigre escorpión?—estuvo por reír , pero él entusiasmo de Yuri no se lo permitió.

—Potya en abreviación, ¿a que es el gatito más hermoso del mundo?—preguntó lo último con una voz especial que usaba para su mascota, tomándole las patitas y besándolas superficialmente.

—Mm... he visto más lindos—le molestó, deleitándose con su ceño fruncido y el pucherito de sus labios —. A ti, cielo.

—¡Ay, _Beka_!— rió, mientras dejaba al animal en el suelo—, ya no me digas así o JJ me seguirá molestando—Yuri se veía hermoso riendo, pensó. Se veía mejor que minutos antes en su cocina.

—El baño te ha sentado bien, tu rostro recuperó color— le hizo notar, aún si su temperatura no había bajado del todo.

—Creo que has sido tú quien me está curando— bromeó, haciendo que el pobre moreno quisiera hacerle el amor ahí mismo —, ¿Te asusté hoy?—cambio su semblante al recordar eso.

—Mucho. Yūri dijo que es normal—comentó, para saber más acerca del tema.

—Sí, lo es... en el orfanato no nos alimentaban bien y dormíamos tapados con una mísera cobija, a veces ni eso. No había calefacción y el lugar tenía mucha humedad así que... ya sabes, mis defensas son una porquería—rió amargo, pero sin darle mucha importancia. Se vio interrumpido por el abrazo protector de su acompañante.

—¿ _Beka_?—musitó, dejándose envolver por su calor.

—Mi bebé... ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí?— le dio besos en la cabeza sin poder evitar que su voz saliera preocupada.

—Dos años...—murmuró, removiéndose un poco incómodo—, no quiero hablar de eso.

—Está bien—se quedaron así un rato, pegados el uno al otro en silencio.

—¿... Cómo te fue hoy con Mila?—se atrevió a preguntar, aún si temía escuchar sobre el tema.

—Bueno, lloró mucho—Yuri asintió contra su pecho ante eso—, y me contó todo lo que pudo... no puedo creer que Sara haya hecho todo eso luego de lo que Mila pasó para estar con ella.

—Lo sé... maldita perra—Otabek rió.

—Es muy celosa, supongo que algunos no pueden evitarlo pero... de ahí a engañarla... creo que todo tiene un limite.

—Supongo...—respondió, acomodado en su pecho.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu clase?—cambió de tema, besándole la coronilla.

—Mm mal... no logré lo que Lilia quería— se quejó, dejando un beso casto en su cuello.

—¿Por eso saliste tan tarde?—amaba esto. Amaba estar así con Yura, contándose de su día abrazados.

—Sí, el jueves mi cuerpo sufrirá las consecuencias— murmuró, pegado a él, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo—. Espera, ¿pasaste una hora de más esperándome?—se separó y le miró a los ojos.

—Te esperé toda una vida... una hora no es nada— dijo como si nada, haciendo que Yuri enrojeciera hasta las orejas.

—Ay, _Beka_...—escondió la carita en su pecho— quiero hacerte el amor mil veces—sollozó mientras le abrazaba fuerte.

—Yura—rió avergonzado—, no podemos hacer eso aquí, tus padres están abajo.

—¿Y qué con eso? Ellos lo hacen en frente mío todo el tiempo— soltó, mientras se volvía a separar de él.

—¿En... frente tuyo?— _¿Qué?_

—Sí, anda, ponte de pie—le animó, tomando su brazo y haciéndole incorporarse.

—¿Yuri qué...?

—Espera—buscó entre el bolsillo de Otabek y tomó su teléfono. Se quedó frente a él mientras buscaba algo en particular, sonriendo triunfante al encontrarlo—, listo—puso play, dejando el aparato en volumen máximo sobre la cama.

Yuri tomó sus manos y las pasó por su cintura, para luego enroscar sus bracitos en su cuello como ya era costumbre.

La versión de _L.O.V.E_ de _Frank Sinatra_ comenzó a inundar sus oídos.

—Para un bailarín, compartir su danza es como hacer el amor... te lo había dicho, ¿cierto? ¿O realmente pensaste que mis padres tendrían sexo en frente mío?—sonrió burlón y sintió su estómago burbujear al ver cómo el moreno pasaba del pasmo a la risa. Amaba la forma en que sus ojos se achinaban a medida que su sonrisa se expandía.

—Dios, Yura—rió Otabek sin poder contener un par de carcajadas.

—Anda, canta conmigo—susurró el menor contra sus labios, tentándole y comenzando a danzar lento.

_"L is for the way you look at me_   
_O is for the only one I see_   
_V is very, very extraordinary_   
_E is even more than anyone that you adore"_

Otabek rió entre dientes, enternecido de como las palabras de Yuri salían tan suaves y masculinas. Tan dulces y perfectas. Comenzaron a bailar, pegados. Cantando en susurros contra la boca del otro.

_"And love is all that I can give to you_   
_Love is more than just a game for two_   
_Two in love can make it_   
_Take my heart but please don't break it_   
_Love was made for me and you"_

Otabek le hizo dar una vuelta y le acercó volver a su pecho nuevamente, tomando una de sus manos y besándola, haciendo que Yuri riera. Mantuvo esa misma contra su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón, entrelazando sus dedos y besándolos de vez en tanto, dejando que Yuri le hiciera el amor en su manera tan especial. En esa que era sólo de ellos dos.

_"L is for the way you look at me_   
_O is for the only one I see_   
_V is very, very extraordinary_   
_E is even more than anyone that you adore"_

Metidos en su mundo de palabras hermosas y melodías atrayentes, no notaron como Viktor miraba todo discretamente desde el marco de la puerta, apoyado en esta. La risa de Yuri rebotaba entre las paredes y sus ojitos brillaban emocionados, opacándo a cualquier estrella en el cielo. Se detuvo a mirar cómo Otabek tomaba su cintura con delicadeza y entrelazaba sus dedos con ternura, mientras le miraba con todo el amor que un chico de dieciocho años era capaz de darle al amor de su vida.

—¿No harás nada al respecto?—el susurro dulce y la mano cálida en su hombro no fueron suficientes para que despegara la mirada de tan hermosa vista.

Sonrió resignado—No... es un poco tarde para eso... sólo míralos, mira como ríe.

—Lo sé... tal vez deberíamos esperar a que terminen y que el olor a comida les haga bajar por sí solos—se miraron un momento y sonrieron—; aún así... el episodio de hace un rato...

—Lo sé... hablaremos con él de eso mañana— se miraron un instante más y entrelazaron sus manos. Vieron a su pequeño reír una vez más para luego alejarse de la habitación, acariciando sus manos y hablando de cómo hacer para hablar con él sin alterarle demasiado.

_"And love is all that I can give to you_   
_Love, love, love is more than just a game for two_   
_Two in love can make it_   
_Take my heart but please don't break it_   
_'Cause love was made for me and you_   
_I said love was made for me and you_   
_You know that love was made for me and you"_

Ellos se quedaron ahí, riendo cuando Yuri giraba hacia el lado que no era, robándose besos que terminaba en suspiros, mirándose a los ojos con todo el cariño que tenían permitido. Para cuando la canción terminó, no pudieron evitar besarse. Rozar sus labios y sus narices antes de hacer presión entre ellos, como si fuese la primera vez.

Se dieron toquesitos suaves y tiernos. Otabek acarició su rostro y le besó cuanto pudo, repitiendo un "te quiero" que comenzaba a sentirse insuficiente. Yuri recibía ese cariño gustoso, sonriendo, sonrojándose enamorado; queriendo fundirse en él, queriendo llorar de felicidad sólo por tener a ese hombre entre sus brazos.

Que linda era la aparente calma antes de la tempestad.


	16. xvi. I give my heart to you.

_And we have gone through good and bad times_   
_But your unconditional love was always on my mind_   
_You've been there from the start for me_   
_And your love's always been true as can be_

_**Warmness on the soul; Avenged Sevenfold.** _

* * *

—No pienso ir a un loquero—determinó sin vueltas. Los mayores presentes suspiraron despacio, tratando de que la paciencia llegara a ellos en forma de milagro.   
Otabek ya se había ido luego de cenar y se habían quedado los tres solos. Yūri y Viktor le habían pedido que se sentara con ellos en la cocina para hablar de lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas, ya que no era posible dejar pasar algo que les había calado tan hondo y les había dolido tanto.

Claro que el menor se puso a la defensiva casi de inmediato.

—Yuri, un psicólogo no es un loquero—explicó Viktor como si le hablara a un niño. El rubio golpeó la mesa.

—¡Llámale como quieras, no voy a ir!

—Tienes que ir, tienes que hablar con alguien—insistió Yūri, tratando de ponerse firme.

—Estamos hablando ahora—inquirió, rodando los ojos, tratando de disipar los nervios.

— _Yurotchka—_ la palabra salió de los labios de Viktor, helando su corazón. Se tensó por completo y cerró su boca protestante para removerse incómodo en la silla—, si no vas a hablar con nosotros, lo harás con un especialista—. No escuchó lo último porque era lo que menos le importaba.

—No me llames así, no me gusta—murmuró, mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello, inquieto e incómodo.

—¿Por qué?— el peliplata había endurecido la mirada.

—¡No me gusta!—exclamó mientras enredaba más sus dedos en su cabello.

—Respóndele a tu padre, ¿por qué no te gusta?— Yūri apoyo a su esposo, teniendo la misma duda que él.

Yuri calló. Se quedó sentado, mirando un punto fijo en la mesa. Quería decirles pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Con qué palabras? Sabía que aunque tuviera la respuesta a todas esas preguntas, la roca que le hundía las cuerdas vocales no le dejaría sacar ni una sílaba. Apretó sus manitos en puños sobre su regazo y bajó la mirada, impotente.

Ambos adultos se miraron sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago antes las señales, los gestos y los movimientos de Yuri, los cuales delataban que había algo allí que no podrían resolver por sí solos. La voz de Viktor volvió a escucharse.

—Llamaré a mi antiguo terapeuta, él sabrá qué hacer—con eso dio por finalizada la conversación. Yuri no respondió nada, sólo se levanto enojado, haciendo que el tenso silencio se viera cortado por el sonido que hizo la silla al ser arrastrada con brusquedad por el piso y se fue directo a su habitación, a zancadas, dándole la espalda a ambos adultos. Cuando el azote de la puerta se escuchó desde el piso de arriba, Yūri suspiró, cansado. Se dejó caer un poco en la silla y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola colgar.  
Viktor le tomó por los hombros y simuló un masaje; le besó la cabeza, tomándose su tiempo y le dio una sonrisa, para darle un poco de paz. El japonés la recibió y se incorporó para ir a lavar los trastes que la cena había dejado, centrándose en sus propios pensamientos.

Sabiendo que su esposo necesitaba un momento a solas, se dispuso a seguir a su hijo a su habitación, para intentar destensar un poco la situación. Cuando Yūri se sentía superado por algo, rara vez se lo comunicaba. Era una persona acostumbrada a la soledad, por lo tanto necesitaba ciertos momentos para cavilar tranquilo.

Subió las escaleras con calma, tratando de prepararse mentalmente para volver a enfrentar al pequeño tornado rubio que yacía escaleras arriba. Discutir con Yuri le drenaba toda la energía. Tocó la puerta y no recibió respuesta alguna, así que entró, con calma.

Le encontró hundiendo su cara en la almohada, estirado en su cama, con su gato rondando por su cuerpo. No le fue con vueltas.

—¿Por qué no quieres recibir ayuda?—se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y le vio removerse incómodo, hasta quedar boca arriba.

—Porque no la necesito, yo estoy bien—le vió insistir, encaprichado. Ahogó un suspiro cansado.

—Tener dieciséis, salir a escondidas a antros para mayores de edad, beber sin control y tener... sexo con extraños, no es estar bien—lo último le había costado decirlo. Recordar las marcas que su hijo aún tenía en el cuerpo le daba escalofríos y le llevaba a recordar épocas nada gratas de su vida. No podía creer que alguien que se veía tan angelical como Yuri hubiese hecho todo eso con la edad que tenía.

—¿Qué vas a saber tú?—siseó, enfrentándole.

—Sé muchas cosas, y se que este terapeuta te ayudará a entenderlo como lo hizo conmigo— reveló, aún sin lograr que Yuri reaccionara. Se acercó a él y puso la mano en su frente—; la fiebre te bajó bastante, mañana asistirás a clases así que acuéstate.

—Iba a ir de todos modos. No puedo dejar a Mila sola—renegó, mientras tomaba a su gato y lo bajaba de la cama.

—No tienes que ir por Mila, si no por ti. ¿Cómo van tus clases?—casi nunca le preguntaba eso, pero nunca estaba de más hacerlo.

—Bien, como siempre—respondió escuetamente sin siquiera mirarlo.

Le creyó. Yuri siempre había sido ejemplar en la escuela. Supuso que porque sabía que de no serlo, tendría aún más problemas con sus padres.

—Bien, mantente así... y Yuri— había caminado hacia la salida peros se detuvo un momento.

Le miró enarcando una ceja en señal de que le escuchaba y que esperaba que terminara.

—Todo esto es por tu bien.

—Como digas—murmuró, volviendo a lo que hacía antes, sin prestarle más atención.

No volvió a la cocina; se dió una buena ducha y se tomó su tiempo bajo ella intentando relajarse un poco. El trabajo lo llevaba bastante bien porque tenía el apoyo de gente muy capaz. Pero Yuri... era un dolor de cabeza. Uno que amaba con todo su blando corazón.

Recordó cuando le vio por primera vez y sus ojos se aguaron un poco. Esa carita desconfiada, las rodillas lastimadas y la ropita ya gastada de tanto ser usada. Que niño hermoso, que ser tan divino. No pudo evitar sonreír tontamente al recordar cómo se sintió estrechar su pequeña manitos por primera vez; era un sentimental de primera.

¿Siempre había sido así? Claro que no. En absoluto. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza intentando no ir para ese lado y cerró el grifo. Ponerse a pensar ahora en el pequeño Yuri que había adoptado y compararlo con el adolescente imposible que hacía berrinche, era algo de no creer. No podía entender en qué punto ellos dejaron de darse cuenta lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, en qué momento se descuidaron para que su hijo se desviara de esa forma.  
Se quedó apoyado en los azulejos, mientras las gotas resbalaban de su cabello plateado. Su cabello corto.

Recordó la charla con Yuri y rememoró cuando lo tenía largo. A veces extrañaba tenerlo así, pero también sabía que esa época ya había terminado y no volvería. Gracias al cielo, no lo haría.

Salió de la ducha y se secó el cuerpo, tomándose su tiempo para admirarse en el espejo. Siempre había sido muy apuesto, demasiado. Tanto que hasta le había traído problemas. Vio todas sus cremas y lociones para el cabello y sintió flojera de aplicarlas todas, pero aún así lo hizo. Amaba cuidar su imagen personal, más siendo una persona famosa.

Así que comenzó. La crema para la sequedad de la piel, la astringente, la que era para el cuerpo, la anti-age que negaba que fuera suya cuando le preguntaban. Las del cabello eran casi tantas como las de su rostro. Se tomaba en serio el comentario de la calvicie, y le gustaba mantenerlo lo más cuidado posible. Aún así, Yuri gustaba de molestarle con eso. Sonrió al recordarle burlándose de él; siempre le iba a gustar esa forma de ser tan rebelde que tenía.

Últimamente sólo podía pensar en él y tratar de recordar en qué momento se equivoco como padre.

Cuando al fin terminó, se vistió con sus ropas cómodas para poder ir a la cama y se recordó que mañana tenía que pasar por el gimnasio un rato, como cada tanto. Podía y tenía el dinero para tener su propio mini gimnasio en casa, pero Yūri siempre le decía que no estaba bien encerrarse siempre en la oficina y en el hogar. Y tenía razón, siempre la tenía.

Cuando al fin estuvo en al habitación, se sentó en su mullido y enorme colchón y se tapó con las mantas. Dejó el velador prendido y se dispuso a leer un poco la novela que había comenzado hace días. Yūri le había pegado su manía de leer historias de época.

 _Cumbres borrascosas_ era la que había elegido ahora, pero solo llevaba un par de capítulos como para tener una opinión sólida.

Sin embargo, por más que sus ojos delineaban cada palabra allí escrita, su cerebro no las retenía y no procesaba la información. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había repetido la misma frase seis veces.

_"—Viktor, creo que fue suficiente por hoy—una voz masculina le hablaba entre la seriedad y la preocupación, sin tener el tinte divertido y sensual que acostumbraba._

_—Yo diré cuando sea suficiente y ahora no lo es—su propia voz se oía divertida y perdida, no se oía real siquiera. Su lengua lanzaba las palabras trastabillantes y con una pronunciación pésima, producto de lo ebrio que estaba. Tomó otra botella y bebió, sin importarle que el líquido saliera a borbotones y manchara parte de su ropa y su largo cabello. Rió al terminar de tragar y se dejó tomar de la cintura para no caer al piso."_

Hizo un chasqueo de fastidio con la lengua y presionó dos de sus dedos contra sus ojos cansados, intentando no recordar aquellos vergonzosos momentos.

—¿Viktor?—la vocecita suave le hizo levantar la vista. Que bello era el ser con el cual se había casado. Siempre que le veía le encontraba más hermoso, con sus ojitos marrones brillantes y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—Es increíble como siempre apareces cuando te necesito.

Él le sonrió apenado y se acostó a su lado. Sabiendo que la lectura sería pospuesta, dejó el libro en la mesita de al lado, acomodándose más en la almohada y arrastrando el cuerpo de su esposo contra el suyo. Le rodeó con sus brazos y le besó la cabeza.

—¿En qué pensabas?—su vocecita susurrante le ponía de buen humor al instante.

—Sólo el pasado, lo horrible que era la vida antes de ti— dijo con voz cantarina, besándole el rostro y las orejitas, tanteando sus puntas débiles con sus dedos.

—Ya... Viktor me haces cosquillas—reía jovial, feliz. Yūri le parecía tan puro y único, que no podía creer que fuera real.

—No puedo evitarlo, eres lindo cuando ríes—susurró contra su oreja, dejando un besito inocente allí. Cuando su voz dejo sonar, Yūri volvió a preguntar.

—¿En serio pensabas sobre eso?—se acomodó en el pecho de su amor y se dejó acariciar.

—Sí, no puedo evitar hacerlo cuando Yurio está así...— dijo, sin darle mucha importancia, deleitándose con el japonés tan lindo que dormía con él cada noche.

—Sabes que no tienes nada que ver con eso ¿verdad? Es imposible—Viktor sonrió. La preocupación que ese ser tenía por él, le parecía tan adorable, aún luego de tantos años de casados.

—Sí, lo sé pero,... ya sabes—no quería ahondar en ello, nunca le había gustado después de todo.

—Sí y por eso es que tengo tanto miedo—confesó el japonés, incorporándose un poco para mirarle a los ojos, ese lugar donde ninguno podía mentirle ni ocultarle nada al otro —, se qué ese chico, Otabek, tiene sentimientos sinceros y genuinos pero... es muy joven para soportar esto.

— Tienes razón... pero— _pero no puede ser para tanto_. Viktor se negaba a creer que lo que ocurría era más de lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver.

—Tú no lo viste estos días...—murmuró preocupado, intentando transmitirle su congoja.

—Lo siento... el trabajo me está consumiendo las horas libres que se supone debo tener, no es mi intención descuidarlos—suavizó, acariciando su rostro. Y era cierto. La empresa le estaba consumiendo cada vez más y más su tiempo libre, haciendo que no pudiese estar en casa tanto como le gustaría.

—No lo haces, lo entiendo. Es que temo no poder lidiar con esto solo... Yuri está...—no quería hacerle sentir culpable. Sabía que su esposo tenía mucho trabajo y que lo mínimo que él podía aportar, era la casa limpia, la comida deliciosa y cuidar a Yuri. Pero sentía que no estaba logrando eso último.

—Tal vez estés paranoico y...

—No lo estoy, hay algo malo con Yuri— le miró decidido, sin dejar lugar a dudas de que tenía razón.

—Está bien, el terapeuta lo ayudara—minimizó. Sólo quería que su amor se relajara un instante.

—¿No me crees cierto?—se sentó bien y se cruzó de brazos. Había un dios allí arriba y estaba seguro de que no le caía bien.

—Sí lo hago, cariño, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer—cuando su hermoso hombre se ponía así, Viktor entraba en pánico. Sólo atenía a minimizar todo y extender sus brazos para abrazarlo fuerte y que se pasara el enojo.

—Podemos ir al orfanato, o llamar—insistió, ignorando la invitación de Viktor. Éste suspiró resignado y se sentó junto a él. Se puso serio un momento y pensó las posibilidades.

Sus problemas en la adolescencia se debieron a asuntos familiares y a la fama exagerada que había ganado desde tan joven. Así que...

—¿Crees que sea su pasado?—pregunto, aún sabiendo que la respuesta era obvia. Yūri sonrió triste y dejo que sus lentes ocultaran parte de su gesto de dolor.

—Siempre se trata del pasado.

* * *

El metal frío bajo sus antebrazos contrastaba con la de su piel siempre caliente. Aún en la fría Rusia, era muy difícil que cayera enfermo. Por eso, estar sin remera en el balcón de su apartamento le parecía un juego de niños. Estaba jugando con un encendedor, ido en sus pensamientos.

Pensó en el matrimonio Nikiforov y la sensación de vacío que le quedaba cada vez que salía de esa casa.

Jugó un poco con la cajetilla que tenía en la otra mano hasta que se decidió por sacar un cigarro y encenderlo, llevándolo con calma hasta sus labios.

Otabek había aprendido que no en todas las vidas se podía priorizar a la familia. Que no siempre uno podía ser feliz con los de su misma sangre. A veces, uno tiende a buscar fuera de eso, más allá. Más aún cuando no se es feliz con lo qué hay en el hogar.   
Él no podía simplemente buscarse otros padres, porque ya tenía unos. Sólo le quedaba buscar una familia que se adaptará más a su comodidad. Sólo le quedaba tener amigos.

Cuando conoció a Mila Babicheva, supo que había más cosas que valían la pena que una religión insoportable y reglas que seguir.

Ella era alegre y vivaz. Bastante más libre que él, y muy bonita. Con su cabello naturalmente castaño y esos ojitos azules tan cautivadores. Le había caido bien de inmediato a pesar de sus contrastantes personalidades. Nunca se había molestado en hacer amigos antes de ella, porque sus padres decían que no le convenía juntarse con rusos. En realidad, era a ellos a quienes no les agradaba la idea.

Así que tuvo que ocultar la amistad tan sincera que había nacido entre ellos. En los recesos de la escuela se juntaban a escondidas a contarse historias, a ayudarse con las tareas, a contarse secretos. Y él se sentía culpable de ver cómo la familia de ella le trataba tan bien y con tanto respeto y a la suya no podía ni mencionarles de una amistad.

El día que partió para Kazajistán, fue el día en que sus padres se enteraron de que les había estado ocultando a Mila. Su madre le había golpeado y gritado esa vez. Porque Mila era rusa, una muy bonita, y todo apuntaba que él se enamoraría de ella al crecer. Y eso no estaba bien. Bueno, eso es lo que sus padres decían.

Le dijo a Mila que debía volver a su país sólo por cuestiones culturales, no por ella. Jamás se lo había dicho antes. Hasta esa mañana en la que no pudo detener sus palabras.

_"La abrazó con fuerza, levantándola un poco del suelo al sentir que ella comenzaba a sollozar con la voz rota. Verla así le dió ganas de enfrentar a Sara, pero como el caballero que acostumbraba a ser, no lo hizo. Sólo pudo sostenerla como ella lo había hecho tantas veces por él y dejarla descargar sus penas en su pecho._

_—La dejé... la tuve que dejar, no pude volver con ella—cada lágrima que le sentía derramar era una nueva espinita de rencor. Ver a la persona más buena del mundo, esa que tanto te ha ayudado, derrumbarse en tus brazos y no poder hacer nada para ayudarle, era algo frustrante._

_Así que no pensó en otra cosa que sacarla de allí. La montó en su moto y la llevó lejos del instituto, lejos de su casa, lejos de todo el mundo, porque la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que eso era lo que ella necesitaba._

_Así que la llevó a ese lugar donde siempre escapaban un rato. Había un edificio frente a una gran avenida que estaba en construcción. Había sido abandonado sin terminar hacía años. Se colaban por las maderas y rejas que le ocultaban y se escabullían allí, subiendo escaleras hasta donde era posible y se sentaban al borde, dejando sus pies colgar sobre la enorme ciudad. La pelirroja le resumió lo que había acontecido en el club y luego lo de esa mañana._

_—Me pidió alejarme de Yuri._

_Esa sola oración bastó para que tensará la mandíbula. Lo vió venir._

_—Me dijo que le daba vergüenza que nos vieran con él por su reputación, que admitiera que me había acostado con él y todo eso—escuchó como sorbía por la nariz—, y Yuri lo escuchó todo... dios, sólo recordar su rostro— sus facciones se arrugaron y comenzó a llorar de nuevo—, me costó tanto verle a la cara luego... siquiera pedirle perdón me ha parecido suficiente— pasó sus manos por sus lágrimas, con furia, dejando un poco rojiza la piel-; estuve tan cerca de perdonarle todo, Otabek—se quejó, dándose cuenta del error que estuvo a punto de cometer._

_El moreno, por su parte, tenía unas ganas incontenibles de preguntarle dónde estaba Yuri en ese momento y si se encontraba bien. Pero no le pareció correcto. Mila le necesitaba y debía centrar su preocupación en ella, debía escucharla y aconsejarla, tal como ella lo hizo muchas veces._

_—Me hace tan feliz que estés aquí...—continuó ella, poniendo una mano sobre la suya y mirándole con cariño—; sabes, pensé que cuando te llevaron a Kazajistán no volvería a verte... me alivia que eso no sea así— le sonrió lo más sincera que pudo—, sólo que jamás supe el motivo por el cual volviste._

_Otabek se tomó un momento antes de responder. Prefirió maquillar un poco las cosas. Prefirió... volver a mentir, al menos por ahora._

_—En una gran parte fue por ti—le dijo, mirando su semblante sorprendido—, te mentí, Mila—eso era cierto._

_—¿Me mentiste?—ella le miró confundida. ¿Otabek Altin mintiendo? Eso podría sonar hasta gracioso._

_—No me volví a Kazajistán por las razones que te dije en aquel entonces. Mis padres pensaron que llegada una edad, me enamoraría de ti y me quedaría contigo... que les enfrentaría y abandonaría a mi familia sólo por ti—la cara de Mila era un poema—, ya sabes cómo son con respecto a los rusos... jamás les agradaron y tú eres una, entonces...—ella alejo su mano de él y le miró pasmada. Tal vez era suficiente información._

_—Otabek, eso es... oh dios—pasó sus manos por su rostro en señal de frustración, como llevaba haciendo todo el día._

_—Lo siento...—murmuró, sintiendo gran culpa por ponerla mal de nuevo._

_—¿Por qué lo sientes? ¡Tus padres son...!—calló al final, sin encontrar un insulto lo suficientemente potente pero no tan irrespetuoso para expresar lo enojada que estaba._

_—Por mentirte y por confesarlo ahora... no necesitas más problemas de los que ya tienes— completo en su lugar. Otabek no podía, simplemente no podía insultar a sus padres, a pesar de todo. Ella respiró hondo y trató de serenarse._

_—Está bien, algún día tenías que decírmelo... y hay algo más—dejó un silencio de tres segundos, en el cual pensó si realmente quería saber la respuesta a sus dudas—; ¿Por qué más volviste? Dijiste que en gran parte fue por mi... ¿y la otra?—ver cómo el moreno fruncía los labios le dio la respuesta que obtendría ese día._

_Ninguna._

_—Creí que hoy se trataba de ti—desvió, tratando de no verse tan incomodo como se sentía._

_—¡No cambies el tema Otabek Altin!—exclamó ella con ese tono que denotaba que estaba bromeando y él rió bajito—, y ya no quiero hablar más de mí... seguir hablándolo no me quitara el dolor— suspiró volvió a la carga—; ¿y bien?_

_—Algún día te lo diré—sonrió, generándole cierta curiosidad._

_—Vaya... una sonrisa tuya, hoy se debe terminar el mundo— él bufo divertido en respuesta—. Yuri parece hacerte muy feliz._

_—Yuri es... creo que no hay palabra para describirlo—el chillido de la pelirroja le hizo voltear a verla._

_—¡Ustedes son tan tiernos! No entiendo cómo es que no son novios y ya—el semblante de Otabek decayó un poquito._

_—¿Te dijo eso?—ella ignoró que le estaba deprimiendo un poco y siguió preguntándole, sus ganas de cotillear jamás morían._

_—Sí, ¿Cómo es eso?—le vio levantar los hombros, desganado._

_—No sé, no ha surgido el tema—chasqueó con la lengua y rodó los ojitos azules._

_—Pues yo digo que se casen de una vez—Otabek se mordió el labio y pasó la mano por su cabello, ofuscado._

_—No es tan fácil, Mila._

_—Claro que sí, sólo vas y le dices "¿vas a ser mi novio o no?"—imitó pobremente su voz y Otabek rodó los ojos, sin poder evitar sonreír —, ¡así nadie puede decirte que no!_

_—Yo no lo digo así—se defendió. Ella le miró como si le estuviesen tomando el pelo._

_—Oh vamos, ¿no recuerdas?—le miró divertida y mil imágenes de la infancia se arremolinaron en sus cabezas._

_"Situación uno: Mila sentada en el pequeño parque del instituto, balanceándose en los juegos, siendo molestada por las demás niñas. Luego un pequeño Otabek defendiéndola y estirando su mano hacia ella._

_—¿Quieres ser mi amiga o no?_

_Situación dos: Luego de pelearse una tarde por un oso de peluche, pasaron cinco minutos nada más para que el pequeño decidiera que podía compartir sus juguetes con ella. Le extendió el peluche y ella le miro curiosa._

_—¿Vamos a ir a jugar o no?_

_Situación tres: Un día en el receso a escondidas, estudiando para los exámenes y ayudándose entre ellos. Mila mordía el lápiz con insistencia mientras miraba un problema matemático más complicado que su existencia. Otabek se lo había explicado dos veces ya._

_—¿Entiendes el ejercicio o no?_

_Situación cuatro: Luego de rasparse la rodilla y ensuciarla con arena, Otabek le curaba mientras ella lloraba como si no hubiera un mañana._

_—¿Vas a dejar de llorar o no?"_

_A esa altura, la pelirroja no podía dejar de carcajearse hasta las lágrimas. Otabek se vio contagiado por su risa casi de inmediato luego de que se pusieron a hablar sobre sus recuerdos._

_—¡Oh dios eres genial!—no pudo evitar lagrimear de risa—, ¡de niño eras tan seco!_

_—Lo copié de mi padre—soltó él, aún sonriendo._

_—Por suerte ha sido lo único... gracias por seguir siendo mi amigo—él asintió y le devolvió el cumplido—; por cierto... ¿le vas a pedir que sea tu novio o no?_

_—¡Ya!—rió al ver que ella seguía molestándole—, no se, tal vez... no se. No creo que diga que sí._

_—¡Está esperando que se lo preguntes, por el amor de Dios quiero golpearlos!—se exasperó._

_—¿Te dijo eso?—se sentía como una adolescente cuchilleando con su mejor amiga. Todas las charlas con Mila se sentían de esa forma._

_—No lo negó cuando lo dije, eso ya es mucho decir—le sonrió con picardía—, yo digo que ya te estás tardando mucho-..."_

Luego de eso hablaron un poco más, para que ella le comentara "casualmente" el horario en que Yuri salía de su clase de ballet.

Dejó la caja a un lado mientras dejaba que el frío viento despeinada su cabello un poco.

Luego de eso, sólo podía recordar los momentos angustiantes de su día.

Había esperado más de una hora y estuvo por rendirse hasta que le vio salir por la puerta. Esperaba tenerle enrollado en su cintura como cada vez que se veían, pero sus pasitos tambaleantes y su rostro afligido y rojo le pusieron alerta de inmediato. Yuri se veía tan triste y perdido que tuvo miedo de caer en ello también, absorbido por su congoja. Sólo pudo dejar que se aferrara a él y llorara como si le fuera a perder en cualquier momento. Apretó los labios ante ese recuerdo tan amargo.

Su vocecita suplicante y quebrada pidiéndole que no le dejara le partió el corazón. Y cuando le sintió caer... fue nefasto. Fue horrible. Le sostuvo con fuerza e intento hacerle reaccionar, palmeándole el rostro y llamándole por su nombre. No hubo caso.

Le montó en su moto como pudo, cuidando llevar también su bolso y condujo lento, tratando de maniobrar para que Yuri no se lastimara. Mientras conducía y sentía la temperatura del menor volverse cada vez más caliente, pensaba en lo peor. Pensaba en lo que pudo haber pasado si él no le recogía. Un pequeño rubio desmayado en la calle era lo único que se le venía a la mente.

Cuando llego a su hogar y el padre de Yuri le recibió, no supo qué cara poner siquiera. No sabía cómo decirle, como explicarle. Esperaba que se lo arrebatara de los brazos y le echara, lo que (para él) un padre normal haría. Y no fue así, el hombre se había tomado todo con una calma envidiable, haciéndole tranquilizar un poco. La charla con él le hizo sentir inclusive más tranquilo, aún si había mencionado a su familia.

Luego, estuvo el siguiente momento de angustia; el episodio en la cocina, Yuri sin reconocer a sus padres. Ver la cara de Yūri en ese instante le había dolido hasta a él; más aún cuando el rubio le reconoció entre toda su confusión. Se sintió en cierta parte halagado y aliviado, pero hubiese preferido que sus padres no presenciaran eso, puesto que no quería que pensaran que para Yuri él tenía más importancia que ellos. Y es que así se había sentido y eso era lo último que él quería.

Y por último, su charla con Yūri Katsuki.

_"Cuando el rubio fue llevado a la planta de arriba, se quedó con el japonés cocinando. Ese hombre era muy bueno en lo que hacía. Siempre de buen humor y desbordando ternura; su sonrisa dulce le oprimía el pecho de vez en tanto, recordándole a alguien en particular._

_Intentaba ocultarlo e ignorarlo lo más posible bajo su cara de piedra. Igualmente con Yūri eso parecía no funcionar. Le miraba como si supiera todo de él, cada uno de sus secretos, poniéndole nervioso por momentos._

_—Sabes, Viktor es siempre así con la gente nueva— comenzó a platicar mientras hacía una que otra cosa en la cocina—, es muy desconfiado cuando se trata de Yurio, más aún luego de todo lo qué pasó._

_—Está bien... yo seguramente sería igual o peor— admitió en voz alta, haciéndole sonreír. Que fácil parecía para ese hombre lograr una mueca tan bonita._

_—Puedo imaginarte de padre algún día—rió Yūri, sobresaltándole—; no lo sé, puedo imaginarlo, tienes un instinto bastante protector por lo que acabo de ver—resaltó, refiriéndose a como había abrazado a su hijo y le había tranquilizado minutos atrás —, ¿tienes alguna hermana o hermano menor?_

_Mierda, ¿cómo hacía eso? Debía ser alguna especie de brujo._

_—Sí, una menor—se limitó a contestar._

_—Lo imaginaba... ¿como se llama?—Yūri hacía las cosas y le hablaba sin fijarse si quería mantener esa charla o no. Por no querer ser irrespetuoso, continuó respondiendo._

_—Aruzhan— le vió sonreír._

_—Oh, ¿es muy pequeña?—Yūri se había quedado a su lado, cortando vegetales. Las preguntas salían de su boca con suavidad, como la de una madre amorosa._

_—Debe tener diez años ahora, si no me equivoco._

_—¿Te visita aquí o...?_

_—No, no la veo hace bastante—no sabía porque. Pero se sentía tan expuesto a él, que le era cada vez más difícil mantener su máscara de estoicidad en frente suyo. Le vió mirarle neutro, sin sorpresa, confusión, tristeza o reproche. Simplemente, le miró . Antes de que pudiera tener oportunidad de seguir siendo bombardeado de preguntas, la voz que últimamente le causaba escalofríos, sonó detrás suyo._

_—Hey— Viktor tenía una sonrisa forzada en el rostro, como todas las que había hecho en su presencia—. Yuri quiere que subas un momento._

_Se tensó en su lugar y se sintió torpe._

_—Eso... ¿estaría bien?—preguntó en voz baja y cauteloso, sin querer importunar. Hacía tanto que no estaba rodeado por una familia, que ya le costaba tratar con una._

_—Sólo por esta vez—sentenció, y le hizo un espacio para que cruzara la puerta."_

Largó el humo del cigarro que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones y suspiró de nueva cuenta, apoyado en el pequeño balcón de su apartamento; no sabía cómo sentirse con todo eso. Estaba entre cumplir sus horarios laborales, agradarle a los padres de Yuri y entender a este último.

La imagen de su chico llorando, suplicándole que no le abandone, la sensación de sus manos aferrándose a la tela de su campera, la desesperación con la que temblaba entre sus brazos, volvía a él cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Intentaba proyectar el momento en el cual bailaron pegados, riendo, besándose en su alcoba; pero aún así, los momentos felices no eran suficientes para compensar las angustias que se presentaban cada vez más seguido.

Comenzó a preguntarse qué tanto aguantaría, cuanto faltaba para que Yuri hablara. Porque se notaba a leguas, a mil kilómetros, que ese pequeño torbellino de problemas tenía algo para decir, algo que les daría el pie para ayudarle con lo que sea que le atormentara. Pero no le veía muy dispuesto a colaborar.

Acercó el cigarro a sus labios y dio otra calada, dejando que sus ojos se perdieran en los pequeños puntitos de luz de las casas. La brisa fría bailo contra la piel desnuda de su pecho y le dio un pequeño escalofrío.

Estaba seguro de que el matrimonio Nikiforov había tomado cartas en el asunto con respecto al episodio vivido ese día en la cocina. Sólo esperaba que Yuri se abriera a ellos y les contara que le andaba ocurriendo, porque estaba seguro de que toda esa angustia no era producto de una fiebre.

Soltó el humo y vio su pantalla del teléfono brillar, señalándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Lo miró desde donde estaba, ya que no tenía necesidad de tomarlo para poder leer lo que decía.

_> >Otabebe, ¿tienes libre el fin de semana?_

Sostuvo el cigarro con sus labios y tomó el aparato, tecleando rápido en respuesta y dejándolo de lado una vez que terminó de escribir.

No era una persona que fumara diariamente, siquiera semanalmente. De hecho, eran contadas con los dedos las veces que había sucumbido al vicio. Sólo lo hacía cuando una situación lo superaba. Y esta era una de las cuatro situaciones que más le habían estresado en su vida; así que supuso que fumar sólo uno, no estaría mal.

Recibió respuesta de inmediato, pero no se dignó a responder. Alessa había estado atosigándole con mensajes a pesar de que ella misma le había dicho que no le volvería a buscar. No le respondía casi nunca, y cuando lo hacía, era sólo para rechazarla.

Dejó escapar el humo con lentitud y se pasó el dedo pulgar por el entrecejo, intentando serenarse. Sabía que ponerse así no solucionaría nada, como siempre. Sólo le quedaba ser paciente, una característica muy propia suya y esperar anhelante que todo tomará su lugar.

Dió una última calada rápida antes de aplastar el cigarro contra el frío metal de la barandilla, para luego expulsar lo que sus pulmones aspiraron y tomar el teléfono junto a la lata de cerveza. Dió un último vistazo a la noche que bañaba la ciudad y se metió dentro.

* * *

Yūri colgó el teléfono, conteniendo un suspiro temeroso. Se tomó un momento para calmar los latidos violentos de su corazón y se encaminó a la cocina de nuevo.

Se quedó mirando la escena una vez llegado ahí, preguntándose a veces si estaba soñando o simplemente eran pesadillas.

Su familia estaba ahí, disfrutando el desayuno que les había preparado, discutiendo y riendo a veces. Su pequeño se veía como siempre, sólo con un poco de ojeras, seguramente producto de esa espantosa fiebre del día anterior. Y Viktor... guapo, descansado y feliz; como siempre.

Entró a la cocina a paso calmado y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar.

—¿Quién era?

—Sólo el jardinero, pasó su cita de mañana para el viernes— comenzó a comer, felicitándose por la mentira que había armado en los pocos minutos que tuvo—; Yuri, cariño, me gustaría que te quedaras hoy en casa.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué?— dejó de comer como una bestia sólo para mirarle confundido.

—Por las dudas, prefiero que reposes en casa para evitar una recaída—era un arte en verdad, esa forma de mentir que tenía y que le creyeran.

—¿Crees que sea necesario?—interrumpió Viktor, natural como siempre. El peliplata sólo llamó su atención para obtener su mirada; verificando así que su esposo estaba actuando y que debía seguirle la corriente.

—Sí, sólo por si acaso—se alzó de hombros sin perder su sonrisa. El menor se entusiasmó ante la idea de faltar a ese infernal y aburrido lugar y le brillaron los ojitos como a un niño.

—¡¿Puedo invitar a _Beka_?!

Viktor hizo escándalo de inmediato, chillando .

—No, nada de eso, tú te quedas aquí acostado y estudiando, no permitiré ese tipo de comportamiento en mi propia ca...

—Claro que sí, asegúrate de que no esté ocupado. No le obligues a saltarse sus obligaciones; llámalo desde mi teléfono, anda—le interrumpió el japonés, haciendo que el rubio saltara de la silla y le abrazara,  
sorprendiéndole.

—¡Yūri!—el berrinche de Viktor le devolvió a la realidad, mientras su hijo tomaba su teléfono y marcaba con rapidez.

—Viktor, no seas dramático—minimizó, levantando una ceja.

—¡Pero...!— se vio interrumpido por la vocecita alegre de su hijo.

—¡Claro que a mis padres no les molesta, mira! ¿Katsudon o no es cierto que me das permiso?—acercó el auricular a Yūri y éste se inclinó para escuchar. Viktor reclamó sin importarle si el moreno le escuchaba.

—¡Claro que no!—ambos le ignoraron, por supuesto.

—Sí, Otabek, puedes venir mientras no tengas nada más que hacer— respondió el japonés con tranquilidad, haciendo que Yuri riera bajito y volviera a pegar su oreja la teléfono.

—¡No voy a permitir...!—siguió intentando protestar.

—¿Ah? No, Viktor no importa—dijo el menor con voz neutra, para luego volver a su felicidad momentánea.

—¡Oye!

—De acuerdo... te veo al rato—Yuri colgó el teléfono y dió un saltito—. ¡Si va a venir!—sonrió radiante, poniendo celoso a Viktor—, ordenaré mi cuarto rápido—salió corriendo y no le dio ni tiempo a protestar.

—No quiero que vaya a su cuarto—hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos como un niño enojado. Aunque le hubiese gustado reír por su actitud, no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente.

—Ya sé, amor—le dio un besito en la mejilla—, pero no quiero que se quede solo.

—¿Solo? ¿Saldrás?—se incorporó y se dio vuelta, para poder mirarle el rostro.

—Me llamaron de la escuela—cuando Yūri se ponía serio, su voz salía más neutra, más gruesa. Así que sintió cierto dolor en el estómago al saber que no había sido el jardinero quien llamaba.

—¿Qué pasó?

* * *

—¿Ah? ¿Saldrás?

—Sí, Phichit está en Rusia e iré a tomar algo con él, ¿estarás bien aquí solo?—preguntó, notando como su hijo creía cada palabra. Se sintió mal por mentirle, pero no daría marcha atrás.

—No estaré solo—inquirió, recordándole que el moreno estaría allí en un rato.

—Cierto, salúdale de mi parte y...—dudó un poco antes de continuar, por lo cual su hijo le empujó a que lo soltara de una vez.

—¿Y qué?

—Sean cuidadosos con... pues, con todo—re rascó la mejilla y miro hacía otro lado, un poco sonrojado.

—¿Cuidadosos? ¿A que te re...?—su cabeza dió un click y su rostro se coloreó por completo, como si la palabra "sexo" fuese nueva para él—. Oh dios ¡ _Katsudon_!

—Ya, ya, no dije nada entonces—rió un poquito y le dió un beso en la frente—. Pórtate bien.

_Claro que no me portaré bien si estoy con él a solas._

—Lo haré

Con una última sonrisa y el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, Yuri al fin sonrió con malicia. Y es que... ¿a que adolescente no le gustaba tener la casa sola con Otabek Altin en ella?

* * *

—¿Estamos solos? ¿En serio?—eso fue lo primero que el menor le dijo ni bien abrió la puerta, con su sonrisa pilla y sus ojitos perversos.

—Sí, lo sé ¿a que es genial?—caminaron por el pasillo, rozando sus manos de vez en cuando.

—¿Lo es?—rió. Para él, tener la casa sola ya era una costumbre, así que le costaba imaginar el entusiasmo.

—Claro que sí—rió —, nadie nos molestará y podemos hacer lo que queramos—unió sus manos detrás de su espalda, dando saltitos con sus pies y riendo un poco. Que lindo era Yuri.

—Lo que queramos...—sonrió y le miró con una ceja levantada. Yuri sintió que le temblaba el corazón.

—¿Algo en mente, dj?—intentó no sonar muy ansioso, aún si lo estaba.

—Tu habitación me parece un buen lugar para comenzar—y Yuri sonrió, conduciéndole escaleras arriba.

Unos minutos más tarde, estaban en el tejado sentados, donde Yuri se sentaba con Mila. Habían puesto, como siempre, una lista de reproducción y la dejaron sonar, tarareando algunas canciones por momentos.

—No puedo creer que me hiciste ir a mi habitación por dos camperas... ¡dos!

—No quería que te enfermaras—recordó el moreno, sabiendo que fue por estar toda una madrugada allí afuera que el menor había enfermado.

—De acuerdo, "papá"—bromeó, empujándole delicadamente en forma de chiste.

—...¿"papá"?— inquirió, mirándole divertido.

—Ya veo, ¿" _papi_ " te gusta mas?—dijo con esa vocecita provocativa que tan loco le volvía. No pudo evitar reír.

—Dios santo, Yura—al rubio le gusto ese sonido, ese hermoso sonido de un ángel riendo.

—No lo negaste, " _papi_ " se queda— declaró, recordando de pronto donde estaban —; ¿por qué querías subir de todas formas?

—Quería ver el cielo contigo—respondió como si nada, arrimándose al menor.

—¿El cielo?—el moreno comenzó a abrocharle el cierre de la campera—, ¡ _Beka_!

—Shh—le dio un beso casto en los labios—, quiero cuidarte—le pasó el cabello detrás de la oreja y le sonrió. Maldita sea.

—Deja de ser tan malditamente lindo—murmuró sonrojado. Que hombre tan hermoso.

—Sólo tú dices eso—le dio un besito corto en la nariz y Yuri se quejó.

—¡Sí, claro!—exclamó sarcástico—, hay que estar ciego para no verte... hablando de verte, ¿y tú chaqueta de cuero?—el moreno se tensó un poco. Cierto que ese día no fue vestido igual que siempre. Se había puesto una linda camisa, un sweater azul marino y un pantalón negro, junto con zapatos de vestir.

—No quería vestirla hoy—se alzó de hombros, tratando de no mostrar lo nervioso que estaba de que lo notara.

—Pero estas distinto... hasta formal me atrevo a decir—le acusó, con tono de broma, pero con una creciente curiosidad.

—Este no es mi atuendo formal, cielo—rió Otabek, mientras Yuri se quejaba.

—Pues disculpa, señor elegante— le espetó con sarcasmo—...ya dime—inquirió, impaciente.

Otabek tomó su mano y la besó, presionando suavemente los labios contra su piel, tratando de transmitirle todo su cariño en ese acto, confundiéndole al instante.

— ¿Beka...?

 _Warmness on the soul_ hizo su aparición, sonando dulcemente de fondo y Yuri no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que Otabek había planeado todo eso, sea lo que sea.

—Te quiero, Yura— murmuró contra su manito, haciendo que su corazón diera un vuelco —, te quiero como jamás he querido a nadie—chocó la mirada con la suya y el menor se sintió más pequeño de golpe, mirando sus ojitos café con un fuego más potente que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese visto antes—; todos mis amigos dicen que río más desde que te conocí... que es más fácil tratar conmigo desde que entraste a mi vida—sonrió de costado, de esa manera tierna y sexy que sólo él podía lograr, mientras Yuri intentaba respirar—, me gustas mucho, más de lo que nada me ha gustado jamás.

— _Beka_...— su voz salió temblorosa y tuvo que morderse el labio para obligarse a callar, dejando a ese hombre tan dulce hablar. El moreno bajó la mirada.

—Yo se qué no soy el más apuesto del mundo, ni el más fuerte, ni el más perfecto, no soy ni la mitad de lo que tú mereces; pero tengo tanto amor por ti, tanto... que no puedo disimularlo siquiera—volvió a besar sus manos, acercándose aún más a él, hasta que ya no había más espacio que le separara. Tomó su mano izquierda y sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Escuchó un jadeo de Yuri, pero aún así, no se atrevió a mirarle. Estaba demasiado nervioso.

La pulsera trenzada artesanalmente de color rojo, tenía una letra "O" en un dije de plata. Y no era de fantasía. Rodeó su delicada muñeca con ella.

—Por todo eso y todas las miles de cosas que me tardaría una vida de enumerar... quería saber si tú, _Yura_... ¿quieres ser mi novio?

El silencio le hizo levantar la mirada, sólo para encontrarse con puras lágrimas. Su pequeño lloraba a mares, en silencio, mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza.

—¿ _Cielo_?—volvió a acomodar su rebelde mechón de cabello tras su oreja, teniéndole la paciencia de siempre.

—¿En serio? ¿En serio me quieres tanto? ¿De verdad quieres ser mi novio, _Beka_?—hablaba de a ratos, sintiendo como los hipidos le dificultaban formar una oración.

—Más que nada en el mundo, _bebé—_ tomó sus manos y las besó, haciendo que Yuri notará que llevaba una pulsera igual a la suya, sólo que con la letra "Y" en ella.

—Pero yo soy... yo estoy...—no le salía. Se odiaba por no poder hacerlo, odiaba no poder ser sincero con él como tanto quería.

—Tú eres maravilloso, Yuri—siguió él, entendiendo que era normal que se sintiera inseguro, aún si no sabía porque era así.

—No es cierto—negó, intentando dejar de llorar.

—Sí lo es... jamás saldría con alguien que no lo fuera, soy muy cool para eso, ¿no crees?—Yuri logró reír entre lágrimas y Otabek sonrió.

— _Beka_ , tonto...

La música había dejado de ser escuchada ya, aún si seguía reproduciéndose. El moreno pasó los pulgares por sus mejillas, borrando de a poco los rastros de lágrimas que se habían formado.

Otabek miraba a Yuri y Yuri miraba a Otabek.   
Acercaron sus rostros y rozaron sus narices, dándose toquesitos suaves y acariciandose. Habían extrañado esa dulce sensación.

Luego de unos largos minutos acariciándose en silencio en lo que Yuri dejaba de tener espasmos por el llanto, uno de los dos tuvo que romper el silencio.

—... aún sin saber a qué te enfrentas ¿eliges quedarte conmigo?—preguntó de nuevo, dándole tiempo a arrepentirse mientras cerraba los ojos, temeroso de la respuesta.

—Aún así... te elegiré todas las veces que me den a escoger— le aseguró, mientras no dejaba de acariciar su rostro, de besar sus párpados húmedos.

A Yuri se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de nuevo ante esa confesión. Sólo pudo terminar de acercarse esos centímetros que faltaban para llegar a sus labios.

—Será complicado—repitió, tanto en su mente como en voz alta, mientras los labios de Otabek seguían dandole toquesitos dulces a medida que intentaba hablar.

—Lo sé, créeme que lo sé—le besó despacio, tratando de hacerle olvidar lo complicado que era ser ellos. Lo complicado que era vivir del pasado.

—Será horrible y desgastante... te frustraras y te haré llorar y tú me harás llorar a mí—continuó, entre beso y beso, dejando que sus miedos y dudas hablaran por él mientras repartía caricias por cada rincón que podía.

—Valdrá la pena cada lágrima—le susurró, llegando al fin a sus labios y profundizando el beso, logrando que todo eso que habían hablado quedará en segundo plano. Le abrazó por la cintura con cuidado de no hacerle perder el equilibrio y pasó su lengua por toda su boca, saboreandole, haciéndole suyo. Le mordió sus labios con suavidad, besó su comisuras, absorbió las lágrimas que intentaban colarse entre sus bocas.

Se separó un momento y le miró a los ojos.

Yuri era el único ser humano que conocía, que se veía bien hasta llorando. Las lágrimas parecían hacerle honor al verde de sus ojos mientras los rayos de sol los resaltaba aún más. Sus mejillas y naricita sonrosadas y sus labios hinchados por el beso. No pudo evitar volver a preguntar.

—¿Eso es un sí, mi vida? ¿Quieres ser mi novio?—le vio sonreír, tan resplandeciente como quien no ha derramado una lagrima en su vida y se le aceleró el corazón.

—Sí... mil veces sí, _Beka—_ rió, mientras algunas lágrimas traicioneras volvían a abandonar sus ojos.

Otabek sonrió y río bajito con un leve sonrojo en sus pómulos. Sin poder contener la felicidad, le tomó del rostro, besándole con pasión acumulada. Yuri reía de a ratitos mientras enrollaba los brazos en su cuello y se dejaba envolver por él.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde allí arriba, escuchando canciones que hacían honor a todo el amor que se tenían. Admirando sus pulseras, poniéndolas juntas y entrelazando sus manos.

Entre besos, risas y algunas lágrimas más, dejaron pasar el día sin notar la cantidad de llamadas perdidas y mensajes entrantes en el teléfono de Otabek.


	17. xvii. When I was a child, I heard voices.

_When I was a man I thought it ended_   
_When I knew love's perfect ache_   
_But my peace has always depended_   
_On all the ashes in my wake_

**_Arsonist's lullabye; Hozier._ **

* * *

Cuando Yūri volvió a la casa, lanzó un suspiro que venía conteniendo hace rato, mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta. Intentó serenarse un poco y aparentar normalidad, como si lo que había escuchado minutos atrás no hubiese roto su corazón un poco más. Apretó el lazo de su morral, temiendo que su contenido pudiera salir expulsado y oscurecer un poco más su vida.

Escuchó música venir del piso de arriba y se permitió sonreír con tristeza. Seguramente esos dos pasaron la tarde tranquila, riendo, como siempre era cada vez que les veía juntos. Pensó en el kazajo por un momento.

Otabek le parecía adorable, dulce y respetuoso. Le parecía indicado para Yuri, el mejor novio que podía pedir para él.

Pero lamentablemente, saldría lastimado. Y él no quería que nadie más se viera involucrado, mucho menos alguien tan joven que estaba tan solo y sin ningún apoyo.

Se despegó de la puerta y se quitó el abrigo, bufanda y guantes. No se acostumbraba al frío de Rusia, aún viviendo allí hace tantos años. Una vez que colgó todo en el perchero de la entrada, incluyendo el morral, subió las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido y siguió la melodía para identificar dónde estaban los dos adolescentes. Suplicó a todos los cielos no estar interrumpiendo algo que no quería ver.

La música le guió a la alcoba, por supuesto.

La puerta estaba entre abierta así que supuso que no interrumpiría nada. La movió despacio, hasta que he tuvo lugar suficiente para ver lo que acontecía dentro.

Tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de ternura.

Ambos parecían menores de lo que aparentaban mientras se encontraban en el mundo de los sueños.

Yuri estaba prácticamente enroscado en el moreno, aprisionándolo de la cintura con sus piernas y abrazando su pecho mientras su cabecita rubia estaba apoyada donde se encontraba su corazón. Sus bracitos no llegaban a abrazarle del todo y había terminado dejando sus manitos hechas un puño sobre su regazo. Dormía plácidamente, como si no rondara ni un problema a su alrededor.  
Otabek le abrazaba contra su pecho y tenía el ceño relajado.

Se acercó despacio, cuidando no despertarles y les miró más de cerca. Estuvo por acariciarle el cabello a Yuri, pero frenó su mano en seco al notar un pequeño detalle.

Pudo notar en sus muñecas, una pequeña pulsera roja. Los dijes plateados brillaban en la tenue oscuridad de la habitación, haciendo que su estómago se retorciera y le temblara el labio inferior. Tuvo que morderlo para intentar controlar su temblor. Se quedó admirándoles con sus respiraciones al unísono y acompasadas, sus semblantes llenos de paz.

Comenzó a preguntarse realmente que parte de todo era real y que no. Porque no podía ser que su hijo fuese ese mismo que la noche anterior había caído en los brazos de su novio al borde de un colapso.

Se sintió perdido. No sabía dónde estaba parado, no podía ver que era lo que se le estaba escapando de las manos. Y parecía que ver a Yuri tan tranquilo luego de lo de anoche, le daba mala espina. Demasiada.

Se quedó tan sumergido en sus penurias que no notó cuando Otabek abrió sus ojos. Tampoco cuando apartó delicadamente a Yuri, poniendo una almohada en su lugar para que abrazara y no notará su ausencia.

—Señor Nikiforov...—susurró, ya sentado. Yūri le miró con ojos llorosos y con un temblor naciente. Quiso responderle pero sintió la boca seca.

También intentó acercar su mano a él, pero esta le temblaba estrepitosamente. Comenzó a sentir que se ahogaba y su pecho dolía.

Otabek reaccionó de inmediato y le tomó de los hombros, sacándole de allí. Lo llevó hacia el baño y le sentó en el inodoro, para luego tomar una toalla y mojarla de agua fría, pasándola por su rostro.

—Yūri, mírame—el japonés le hizo caso. Sus ojos destilaban terror—, respira hondo y exhala, lo haré contigo y tú me seguirás ¿de acuerdo?—sólo pudo asentir frenéticamente, mirándole con suplica.  
Practicaron los ejercicios de respiración por largos minutos, hasta que pudo verle un poco más calmado. Era tan extraño ver a ese hombre dulce en ese estado que a él mismo le dolió.

—Ven, bajaremos a la cocina por algo de tomar—le ayudó a ponerse de pie y le condujo por el pasillo, pasándole el brazo por su espalda mientras el japonés se apoyaba en él. Éste caminaba despacio, teniendo miedo de dar un paso en falso y volver a caer en esa pesadilla.

Los escalones fueron difíciles de bajar, pero no imposibles. Yūri se encontraba un poco mareado por el subidon de adrenalina tan repentino, así que el moreno prefirió dejarle sentado en el sofá y fue por un poco de agua a la cocina. Tomó el primer vaso que encontró y le llenó de agua, apurándose a llegar a donde le había dejado.

Se hincó frente a él y le extendió el contenido. Éste lo acepto, pero seguía mirándose confundido.

—¿Toma algo para la ansiedad? ¿Alguna medicación?—le preguntó, sin saber realmente cual era su situación.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza mientras apretaba el vaso entre sus manos.

—Tienes que tomar agua, por tu garganta—insistió, sabiendo que probablemente tenía la garganta dolorosamente seca. Yūri le miró con un poco de sorpresa y le hizo caso. Cuando hubo vaciado el vaso, le contempló unos segundos. Otabek no se movió de su lugar y le miró paciente.

—¿Se siente más tranquilo?—le quitó el vaso de las manos y lo dejó en la mesita de café que había detrás suyo.

—¿Cómo supiste?... ¿Cómo manejaste la situación tan bien?—su voz aún salía un poco resentida por lo acontecido.

—Una prima cercana sufre lo mismo que usted, varias veces al día desde que tengo ocho años, estoy acostumbrado.

—¿Por qué estás en Rusia solo, Otabek?—no lo dijo con reproche, si no con pena. La pregunta se había deslizado inconscientemente de sus labios, movido por la curiosidad.

El menor sintió sus hombros tensarse de sorpresa, como si de pronto sintiera todo el peso que cargaba en ellos.

—Señor, acaba de tener un ataque de ansiedad y contarle mis problemas no van a hacerle sentir mejor... debe recostarse y descansar—intentó desviar, en vano—, ¿quiere que llame a su esposo?

—No, no puedo descansar, no quiero hacerlo... quiero saber más sobre ti—insistió, con la voz raspada. Aún temblaba un poco y no sería sorprendente si tuviese otro ataque—. Viktor no tardará en llegar de todas formas.

—No hay nada bueno que decir sobre mí y no quiero ponerle nervioso—no había escogido bien sus palabras. Yūri se sintió aún más determinado a saber sobre él, haciendo brillar sus ojos y tomándole las manos. Temblando y sudando un poco.

—No lo harás, sólo necesito saber con quién está saliendo mi hijo... por favor—aún si sus ojos destilaban fuerza, su voz salió dulce y conciliadora, haciendo que el estómago de Otabek doliera.

—Yo... —era un mal momento para ponerse nervioso, pero fue inevitable.

Yūri intentó sonreír forzadamente pero sus nervios no le dejaban— Sé que nos hemos visto sólo un par de veces y tal vez no te sientas cómodo o en confianza conmigo...

—No es eso. En verdad, no es eso... sólo que soy demasiado complicado para cualquiera— se aclaró la garganta y paseó su vista por el suelo—, hay cosas que sólo puedo guardar para mí—Yūri sonrió triste.

—En eso nos parecemos—le invitó a sentarse en el sofá, a su lado, sin soltarle las manos—, inclusive a Viktor le cuesta entenderlo a veces. Suelo ser muy reservado con mis problemas... siempre quiero solucionarlos por mi cuenta, así que puedo entender un poco tu silencio—el moreno le miraba y se preguntaba cómo pasó de estar durmiendo con Yuri a estar hablando de esas cosas con el japonés, el cual seguía con las manos temblorosas y trataba de hablar lo más calmado posible, como si no fuese él quien necesitará ayuda —, pero mi silencio es distinto al tuyo... ¿es tu problema tan grave?

Sintió su pecho helarse y sus ojitos marrones arder, generando una capa de agua en ellos.

—Lo es, lo siento—pasó los dedos por sus ojos, intentando no desatar sus penas allí mismo.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?—le acarició las manos y pasó una de las suyas por su cabello, acariciándole conciliador.

—Porque no soy bueno para Yuri y aún así... soy egoísta y decido quedarme—estaba tenso, nervioso. Porque toda la fachada que intentó construir comenzaba a caerse en manos de esa familia.

—Yo creo que tú y mi hijo tienen una conexión muy especial... puedo adivinar tranquilamente que lo de ustedes fue a primera vista—Yūri le vio sonreír forzadamente, entre enternecido y triste y se le oprimió el pecho. Otabek se veía como alguien más adulto de lo que en realidad era, como si hubiese tenido que crecer de golpe.

—Con Viktor ha sido igual—admitió, dejando de temblar un poco—, y aquí nos ves... más de diez años de casados; no ha sido fácil, nos hemos mudado miles de veces—el menor le miró atento, curioso de saber esa historia—. Tú sabes que en Rusia está pésimamente visto el matrimonio entre dos hombres; imagínate como se sintieron los fans de Viktor y los míos al enterarse de esto... muchos no sólo repudiaban nuestra relación, si no que han llegado a ser amenazas muy violentas— el recuerdo de sus casilleros rotos, manchados en rojo, las cartas hirientes, las ventanas rotas de los lugares donde habían vivido antes, le estremeció —; sé que estarás pensando "¿por qué no cambiar de país?"... lo consideramos. Pero fue ahí cuando adoptamos a Yurio y nos pareció cruel alejarle de este lugar. Sería difícil para un niño que sólo habla un idioma empezar de cero en otro lado, serían cambios demasiado bruscos y temíamos que no logrará adaptarse—explicó—. Luego él se hizo amigo de Mila y simplemente no pudimos separarlos... sería muy cruel alejarlo de su primer amiga.

Otabek se sintió mareado y casi no contuvo sus ganas de llorar. Se mordió el labio disimuladamente y se tragó el sollozo. Mierda, que suerte tenía Yuri. Que hermosas personas eran sus padres... que lindo crecer rodeado de tanto amor. Recordó fugazmente el golpe que había recibido de la mano de su madre por atreverse a hacer una amistad con Mila.

—A lo que voy con todo esto es que no la tendrán fácil... jamás. Pero si se quieren lo suficiente, todo terminará saliendo bien al final—le miró—, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sólo...—volvió a pasar la mano libre por su rostro y respiró hondo.

—¿Hace cuánto no ves a tus padres?—siguió, sabiendo que por más exterior rudo y tranquilo que tuviera, Otabek necesitaba un adulto en el cual apoyarse, alguien maduro con quien hablar. A los ojos de Yūri, aún era un niño. Y había notado cómo sus ojos se habían quebrado en tristeza al hablar del concepto familiar.

—Tres años... tampoco he hablado con ellos—no levantó la mirada, pero el japonés supo de inmediato que estaba intentando no llorar —,no sé absolutamente nada de ellos.

—¿Te escapaste de casa? ¿Te echaron?—su tono no era acusatorio. Sólo suave y comprensivo, como acostumbraba a ser.

—Ambas—susurró.

—¿Por qué?—Le vio titubear.

—Técnicamente... por ser yo —decirlo en voz alta no le hizo sentir mejor. Recibir una mirada dolida, mucho menos. Y por un momento se odio por ser tan débil. Parpadeó varias veces y ahogó sus lágrimas, sin dejarlas salir. Tenía ganas de decirlo todo, vomitar las palabras. Pero había una piedra en su corazón que no le permitía abrirse a un adulto. Porque para Otabek, las frases "puedes contar conmigo" o "te amo como eres y nada cambiará eso" eran puro cliché y mentiras.

—¿ _Katsudon_?— ambos se sobresaltaron un poco ante la vocecita dulce que se escucho a sus espaldas. Sus pasitos eran suaves y sigilosos, sus medias rozaban la alfombra en un sonido adorable—, ¿Beka? ¿Está todo bien?

El menor les miraba curioso, con sus ojitos verdes enormes y su cabello despeinado.   
Yūri aún se veía un poco pálido y sudado y Otabek parecía a punto de llorar. Se preocupó al instante.

—Ven, Yurio— el mayor de la habitación extendió su brazo hacia él y le invitó a sentarse en medio de ellos dos, invitación que el rubio acepto dudoso —. Cuando papá llegue, hay algo que debemos discutir contigo—le acomodó el mechón rebelde de cabello tras la oreja y le besó la frente, sintiendo como su pecho comenzaba a doler de nuevo al ver su carita de confusión.

—¿Qué hice ahora?—renegó, sintiendo también la curiosidad del que ahora podía proclamar orgullosamente su novio.

No sabía que responder realmente ¿Qué había hecho Yurio? En realidad nada. En realidad todo. Le dolió pensar que él probablemente se sentía tan confundido, tan perdido que no sabía ni de lo que le estaba hablando.

—Nada... nada de lo que tengas la culpa—sus manos temblaron de nuevo y se sintió sofocado al verle parpadear confuso. Hacía tanto que no pasaba por algo así que se sentía aún peor de lo que recordaba.

—¿De qué hablas?— Yuri se asustó al verle ponerse pálido de repente y las lágrimas acumularse con prisa en sus ojos. El mayor le abrazó con fuerza, dejándole pasmado.

—Lo siento, tengo miedo— murmuró a su oído. Otabek supo que había entrado en trance de nuevo y se apresuró a controlar la situación por segunda vez.

—Me estás asustando—la vocecita de Yuri le puso alerta.

—Yūri—la voz grave de su novio, llamando a su padre por su nombre, le puso aún más nervioso  
—. Tranquilo—Le tomó de los codos y le hizo soltar a Yuri, debido que el abrazo se había vuelto tan fuerte que pudo llegar a lastimarlo. Hizo que el rubio se moviera y quedó en su lugar.

Yuri no entendía nada.

— _Yura_... cielo—tuvo que llamarle dos veces porque se había quedado mirando la escena con terror—, ve por un vaso de agua y abre alguna ventana.

El menor no se movía, tampoco parecía escucharle.

—Yura... ¡Yuri!—fue ahí cuando dió un respingo—, trae agua y abre una ventana—le repitió, intentando controlar al mayor que había comenzado a susurrar que no podía respirar. Sólo pudo obedecer y correr a la cocina.

—Yūri, escúchame.

—Me estoy ahogando... no puedo respirar.

—Si puedes, todo esto está en tu cabeza y no es real... no te estás ahogando, sólo debes respirar hondo como hicimos antes.

Yuri llegó y le tendió el vaso, para luego abrir la primera ventana que estuvo en su rango de visión.

—Lo siento...

—No pasa nada, no te disculpes, todo está bien ¿lo ves? Yuri está aquí— le hizo seña para que se acercara—, aquí está, él está bien ¿cierto?

—Cierto...— no sabía qué decir, que cara poner, cómo actuar. Jamás había visto a Yūri en ese estado y agradeció a todos los dioses que Otabek estuviera ahí. Mientras el moreno seguía ayudándole a respirar, escuchó una puerta cerrase detrás suyo. Se tensó inmediatamente al saber que Viktor había vuelto.

—Oh dios...—el susurro de su padre llegó a sus oídos en forma de escalofríos. Escuchó sus pasos apresurados y le vio hincarse frente a su esposo.

—Yūri, cariño—pasó su mirada preocupada por la espalda encorvada de su esposo y dirigió sus ojos al moreno—, ¿que ocurrió?

—Es el segundo que tiene en menos de media hora— pudo responder mientras volvía a tomarle de los brazos y le hacía lugar al peliplata para que se sentará con él. _Le ocurrió cuando vio a Yuri_ fue lo que quiso agregar. Pero no pudo hacerlo con él ahí.

Viktor no tardó en envolver a su esposo con sus brazos y acariciarle la espalda.

—Llévalo arriba—le indicó al moreno, señalando con la cabeza a su hijo y volvió su atención al japonés —. Ya cielo, estoy aquí... respira, nada malo pasa—el mencionado le rodeó con sus brazos y respiró hondo, aspirando su aroma, tranquilizándose casi al instante.

—Yura, vamos—le tomó de los hombros y le guió a las escaleras, a pesar de que su novio no colaboraba.

—No...—balbuceó, confundido. Y es que no tenía idea como pasó de estar durmiendo a vivir esa pesadilla que no tenía sentido. Viktor le miró con dureza, dándole a entender que la situación no era la mejor.

—Por una vez... hazme caso y ve a tu habitación— sentenció, y allí ya no volvió a darle ni un vistazo. Concentró todo de él en Yūri, el cual comenzaba a calmar su respiración pero seguía balbuceando cosas inentendibles y llorando a mares.

Y Yuri seguía ahí, mirando todo. Lo tenía enfrente, pero era tan irreal que volvió a sentirse perdido en ese cuadro tan desconocido.

—Yura, anda—escuchó que le insistían. Pero no podía. No después del rápido recuerdo de Yulia Plisetsky perdiendo la vida fusionándose con lo que estaba presenciando.

—No... no puedo irme—dió dos pasos hacia adelante y no pudo hacer más antes de que Otabek le cargara entre sus brazos y comenzara a caminar escaleras arriba. Se removió inquieto, tratando de zafarse. Ver cómo la imagen de sus padres se alejaba cada vez más le dio una sensación de vértigo que casi le hace gritar. Previniendo eso, su novio le calmó al instante.

—Si gritas lo alteraras mas... te explicaré arriba— intentó, maniobrando para que entre los movimientos, no se lastimara.

—¡Pero...!— ya habían llegado al piso de arriba, así que le bajó. Se metieron en la habitación y no llegaron a sentarse.

—Tu padre esta con él, estará bien—le tomó del rostro y le miró infundiendo seguridad. Aún si él había estado por derrumbarse minutos atrás. Yuri le miraba tan confundido que quiso ser capaz de poder borrar cualquier duda y tristeza con besos y lindas palabras.

—No estará bien... nunca está bien—murmuró, negando con su cabecita, empezando a desesperarse ante el recuerdo de los cabellos rubios bañados en sangre.

—¿De qué hablas?—la vocecita de Yuri pasó de preocupación a resignación.

—¿Es mi culpa, cierto?—le miró a los ojos —, no te atrevas a mentirme...—sabía que eso pasaría. Sabía que su novio se daría cuenta.

—Yuri, en serio no creo que sea tu culpa—acarició sus brazos tranquilamente, como si no estuviesen hablando de algo realmente importante. Yuri le apartó.

—Me estás mintiendo... sí lo crees, sabes que es mi culpa— el moreno suspiró y volvió a tomarle de los brazos para luego besar su cabecita.

—Sí tiene que ver contigo, estoy seguro de eso. Pero no creo que sea realmente culpa tuya—aclaró, dejándole más conforme. Si había algo que Yuri odiaba, eran las mentiras. Esas que le habían perseguido toda su vida.

—Doy problemas a donde sea que vaya—murmuró, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

—No es cierto, bebé... no eres un problema para mí— le abrazó y repartió mas besitos en su cabellera rubia.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué dices? Estoy siendo uno ahora—refutó, a la vez que los besitos cesaban y soltaba un quejido. Levantó su rostro y jadeó al sentir como Otabek le besaba de golpe. Automáticamente sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre mientras el aire se evaporaba de su ser.

Le besó con esa manera tan singular que él tenía, mareandole, mientras chupaba sus labios y los mordía, haciéndole gemir un par de veces contra él. Cuando al fin se separaron, juntaron sus frentes y respiraron agitados por el encuentro de sus bocas. Yuri le miró sorprendido aún y el contrario le sonrió.

—Comerme esta boquita a mi antojo... jamás será un problema, _Yura—_ le sonrió de lado y casi se siente derretir.

—Otabek...—su rostro se había coloreado de vergüenza y le había obligado a esconderse entre sus mechones rubios que se le habían vuelto a despeinar.

—No te escondas de mí, que esto no es nada a comparación de todo lo que hemos hecho— le molestó, tomándole el rostro y llenándole de besos, riendo al sentir su carita caliente de vergüenza.

—¿Qué te ocurre? No digas eso—murmuró confundido por la nueva actitud de su novio.

—Tú eres quien de golpe se pone todo tímido— susurró contra su piel, sin dejar de besarle cada centímetro del rostro.

—¡Otabek!—chilló, avergonzándose más aún.

—Dime, amor mío— oh dios iba a matarlo de una sobredosis de azúcar.

—¡No me digas así mierda, es muy cursi!—le dio golpecitos en el pecho.

—Pero eres mi novio ahora y quiero darte apodos cursis... ¿que te parece...bolita de melón?—Yuri casi se eriza ¿qué mierda era eso?

—¡No existen las bolitas de melón!—bramó, aún con el adorable color del amor en su cara.

—Mmm ¿algodoncito de azúcar?—divagó el mayor, tratando de no reír ante ese color que tan lindo le quedaba a su Yura.

—¡Otabek!

—¿Pedacito de cielo? ¿Rayito de sol? ¿bola de nieve?— siguió, casi sin poder contener la risa al ver la carita enfurruñada del menor.

—¿Bola de...?¡No soy un gato!—chilló, sin dejar de golpearle casi sin fuerza.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso—dijo, pegando sus labios a su cuello y dejando pequeños besos. Yuri suspiró.

—¿Qué quieres decir con...?—se vio callado por su propio gemidito al sentir como Otabek le mordía suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Las marcas de mi espalda dicen otra cosa... _gatito_ — dos segundos de silencio se hicieron presentes antes de que Yuri soltara un sonido similar a un gruñidito y Otabek riera por fin.

—¡No soy un gatito! ¡Soy un tigre!—pataleó, haciendo que su novio riera enternecido.

—¿Tigre? Está bien... mi tigresito bebé—continuó besándole y Yuri se quejó.

—No soy un tigresito bebé—se quejó, ya sin levantar la voz.

—Sí... eres mi tigresito bebé—siguió él, besando su cuello y sosteniendo su cintura.

—No... yo—balbuceó y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, ladeando su rostro a un costado para dejarle el camino libre. Mierda como le había extrañado.

-Te haré el amor, mi tigresito...—susurró contra la piel de su cuello, lamiendo y besando cada centímetro. Yuri suspiró, de nuevo.

—¿Vamos a bailar?—preguntó haciéndose el inocente.

—Sí, vamos a bailar... sin ropa, en mi cama... enredados a las sabanas mientras me clavas tus garritas de tigre en la espalda y gritas mi nombre— le dejó una mordida entre el cuello y el hombro que le dio cosquillas.

—No sé qué mosca te pico, pero me gusta—río, echando su cabecita hacia atrás.

—A mí me encantas como sea—pasó la lengua por su cuello una vez más y casi suelta un gruñido al tener que contenerse por estar en la casa de Yuri. Éste se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro y le miró intensamente a los ojos, enredando los dedos en su cabello.

—Mierda... bésame de una vez—fue lo último que pudo decir antes de por fin tener esos labios bailando contra los suyos, quitándole suspiros entrecortados. Sentía que se entregaban por completo en cada beso, cada caricia, cada palabra cursi. Y aún así, no alcanzaba.

—Te quiero, bebé—logró escucharle decir entre beso y beso, y sólo pudo intensificar el acto en respuesta, rozando sus lenguas, bebiendo sus palabras.

Yuri se sentía en el cielo, tanto que creía estar al borde de tocar las nubes con los extremos de sus dedos. De golpe, sintió el piso bajo sus pies y se dio cuenta de que Otabek ya no le besaba.

—¿Ah?

El moreno se sentó en la cama y se puso a hacer algo con el teléfono. ¿Qué demonios?

—Yuri—la voz de su padre le hizo dar un saltito de susto, volteo a verle —, tu padre quiere verte.

—De acuerdo—increíblemente, Viktor les dejó solos. Oh...

—Ya entendí lo que hiciste—siseó, ofendido, mirándole enojado.

—No sé de que hablas—disimuló, revisando su inicio de instagram. Y es que podía sentir el aura oscura de Yuri y debía admitir... que un escalofrío le recorrió la columna.

—Mierda, si no fuese porque funcionó, te golpearía... esto te saldrá malditamente caro, Otabek Altin— no le dijo más nada. Simplemente salió por la puerta enojado y se contuvo de azotarla.

El moreno soltó el aire que no sabía que contenía y rogó a todos los dioses que su novio olvidara pronto eso.

Había sido cruel, lo admitía. Usar los besos y provocaciones sexuales sólo para distraerle de lo que ocurría en la planta baja, había sido bajo. Pero que va... le había gustado. Y también admitía que últimamente le necesitaba con más urgencia de la habitual.

—Hey, emo punk—no tuvo ni que levantar la vista para saber quién le hablaba—. Gracias por todo... no se qué hubiese pasado si no estabas para contener a Yūri— asintió, recibiendo con respeto el agradecimiento y sin pedir nada a cambio.

Lejos de acusarle como siempre lo hacia, Viktor tomó asiento a su lado.

—No es la primera vez que ayudas a alguno de mis dos Yuris— hizo unos segundos de silencio—, así que...

—Está bien— tomó aire antes de, probablemente, clavar su propia tumba—. Quiero mucho a su hijo. Haría lo que sea por él.

—Lo sé, es por eso que hay algo que debes saber primero— Viktor se pasó la mano por el flequillo—, luego de decirte eso... entenderé si cambias de opinión.

Otabek le miró atento, expectante a esa información, preguntándose qué era aquello que tenía para decirle qué tal vez, le hiciera echarse para atrás con su relación con Yuri.

* * *

—¿ _Mamá_?—se asomó y le vio en el sofá, pensando. Cuando tuvo su atención, dio un pasito hacia adelante —, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien cariño, ven—le hizo una seña, extendiendo su mano. Pero su hijo no parecía dispuesto a moverse de dónde estaba—¿Yuri?

—No quiero. Te pusiste así por mi culpa. Mejor me quedo aquí y tú me hablas—se apoyó en la pared y dejó sus manitos entrelazadas en frente suyo.

A Yūri le dolió el corazón.

—No, ven acá—insistió, usando ese tono de voz al cual su hijo no podía decir que no—, no fue tu culpa—el menor se acercó cautelosamente, temiendo que cada paso fuese a desatar una tragedia.

—Sí lo fue—se sentó a su lado delicadamente, manteniendo una distancia prudente que Yūri sintió como una barrera. Una que pensó haber roto hace tiempo.

—No, cielo... yo sufría estos ataques antes, hace unos años—le explicó—, no es nada nuevo.

—Pero...

—No sigas, ya estoy mejor—concilió, animándose a acariciar su cabello—, quería explicarte el motivo de mi... ataque de ansiedad—el menor asintió, sabiendo que el asunto tendría que ver con él.  
—Veras... hoy en la mañana no fue el jardinero quien me llamó—Yuri estuvo por poner cara de desagrado al ver que le habían mentido—; no te lo dije para no alterarte de nada... por eso te pedí que te quedaras.

—¿Quién llamó?—no fue con vueltas. No quería que le maquillaran la situación.

—Me llamaron de la escuela—le dió la respuesta que buscaba.

—... juro que yo no lo golpeé—se atajo rápidamente.

—No me llamaron por eso esta vez—río Yūri al recordar la de veces que le llamaron por la conducta bravucona de Yurio. No le gustaba la violencia, pero sabía que su hijo solo se defendía de quienes se burlaban de su aspecto.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces... ¿recuerdas haber escrito algo en tu clase de literatura?

Se lo pensó un momento— no, nunca escribo... nada... espera; sí escribí algo la última vez, pero la bruja esa me quitó la hoja—el mayor ignoró cómo había llamado a su profesora y hurgó en el morral que Viktor le había alcanzado.

—La hoja la tengo yo... me llamaron para dármela y pedirme que hablara contigo.

—Oh dios... dime que no la leíste—murmuró todo rojo. Que alguien leyera todo lo que puso de Otabek era vergonzoso.

—¿Por qué no?—cuestionó tranquilo, queriendo saber que tenía para decir.

—Es que es muy... cursi—su respuesta le hundió el estómago.

—Ya veo...—tomó aire antes de seguir—, bueno, eso no es por lo cual me llamaron—sacó la hoja y la tomó por el extremo, extendiéndola para que vea como estaba—. Me llamaron por todo lo que está debajo.

Yuri llevó las manos a la altura de su boca y no contuvo un jadeo de sorpresa e incredulidad —¿qué demonios...?

La hoja estaba arrugada, rota por partes de la mitad hacía abajo, con rayones violentos y palabras marcadas con furia. Olía demasiado a la tinta del bolígrafo negro que habia usado para escribir, denotando que lo había pasado por el mismo lugar varías veces, logrando un trazado grueso y sobrecargado.

—Cielo... necesito que me digas quién te está molestando—susurró bajito y despacio Yūri, sintiéndose mal al verle tan confundido.

—¿Ah? Nadie me está molestando... ¿Qué le hicieron a mi hoja?—la tomó entre sus manos con delicadeza, temiendo romperla más.

—Yuri... fuiste tú, tú la rompiste así—el menor acariciaba las primeras palabras pasando su dedo por ellos.

—¿Por qué haría eso?—susurró, releyendo las primeras oraciones que había escrito.

—Tu profesora te vio y por eso te la quitó... toda la clase está de testigo—le vio fruncir levemente sus cejas en desacuerdo. Vió de reojo que Viktor y Otabek habían bajado las escaleras y se habían quedado a un costado, mirando todo sin querer meterse.

—Imposible... yo no...—frenó sus caricias en la hoja de golpe y leyó rápido lo que estaba abajo. Algunas partes estaba tachadas y otras veces las palabras se superponían con otras. Lo releyó quieto, en silencio.

Hasta que recordó.

—Ah... sí, yo lo hice— Yūri no se atrevió a abrir la boca. La manera tan seca y carente de emociones en la cual dijo esa oración, le heló la sangre—; verás, es que no me di cuenta de que estaba escribiendo algo que no debía, entonces lo quise tachar y bueno... lo arruiné—rió sin una pizca de diversión—, en fin... te llamaron por nada... ¿me puedo ir a mi habitación ya?

—¿Estabas escribiendo algo que no debías?— continuó, sin darle chance a escapar.

—Sí, eso de ahí— le señaló en la hoja donde empezaban los rayones. Se rascó la cabecita rubia y se removió incómodo.

—No logro leer bien—mintió Yūri—, ¿a qué parte te refieres?—miró de reojo a Viktor que tenía el rostro completamente serio.

—A esa... esa de ahí—le dio la hoja y frotó sus manitos, una con la otra. Por cada segundo que pasaba, su vocecita parecía apagarse y temblar un poco, dejándoles a todos un agujero en el pecho.

—¿Cuál? Léemela—le insistió con dulzura.

—No—soltó, negando con la cabecita una y otra vez—, tú sabes leer—se rascó la cabeza de nuevo.

—¿Aquí donde dice... " _Quiero ver a Otabek, lo extraño mucho"?_

Yuri negó con la cabeza con más frenesí, despeinándose un poco y volvió a señalarle de nuevo la hoja en silencio. Yūri leyó una oración para sus adentros que ya había releído mil veces esa mañana mientras la profesora abría una ventana para que su llanto no le sofocará aún más; cuando despegó sus labios para decirla en voz alta, Yuri reaccionó.

—Léelo para ti, no lo digas—se mordió el labio y se rascó una mano; quiso preguntar por qué, pero cuando le vio intentar hablar, volvió a alterarse—. ¡No lo digas!

Por esta vez, no le hizo caso. Sabía que esto iba a dolerle como la mierda. Lo sabía. Pero tenía que hacerlo igual. Tomó aire y lo leyó, ante la mirada de horror de su hijo.

—"... _No me gusta que digan mi nombre completo..."_

Al reconocer la primera oración, le miró como si le hubiesen traicionado en lo más profundo y le tembló el labio inferior. Negó con la cabeza. Pidiéndole por favor que no lo hiciera.

_—..."Yurotchka no me gusta, antes me gustaba pero ahora ya no"..._

Sintió ganas de vomitar ante la mención de esa palabra maldita. Negó con más frenesí y le miró suplicante, con las lágrimas amotinadas en sus esmeraldas sin brillo. Yūri no se atrevió a mirarle.

_—"No me gusta Yurotchka, es feo y suena mal. Odio Yurotchka"_

—Cállate... cierra la boca ¡cállate!—se removió en el sofá y aún así Yūri no puso pausas, tratando de leerlo fuerte y claro.

_—"Odio a Yurotchka, lo odio mucho"_

—¡Cállate! ¡No sigas!— se puso de pie y se tomó el cabello fuerte gritándole y comenzando a llorar. Viktor se acercó un poco, angustiándose ante la escena.

_—"Yurotchka está mal, Yurotchka no debería existir porque es un nombre feo, es un nombre horrible"_

—¡No digas mi nombre!¡no tienes derecho!¡te odio! ¡ _Lo odio_!

_—"Es un niño que no parece niño y nadie lo quiere"_

_"—Yurotchka"_

—¡Basta! ¡Cállate! ¡No lo digas, no lo digas más!— sintió sus piernas flaquear y no se enteró de que estaba de rodillas hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya no podía patear más nada—, ¡cállate! ¡Déjame en paz!—pasó las manos desesperadamente por su rostro y tironeó su cabello, intentando destruirse.

—Basta... Yuri, basta—Viktor le abrazó con fuerza con un brazo y con el otro aprisionó sus muñecas para que dejara de lastimarse.

_—"Yurotchka"_

—¡Callate! ¡Suéltame, no me toques! ¡Déjame...!— sus gritos se cortaban con sus hipidos y la falta de aire se hacía notar. Aún así se siguió removiendo incómodo, sin dejarse abrazar, sin calmarse.

_—"Yurotchka... mi pequeño, te quiero mucho"_

—¡Te odio!—sintió que el abrazo le abandonaba por un momento, dejándole libre para seguir manoteando. No duró mucho más tiempo antes de ser envuelto otra vez.

— _Yura_ , cielo— la voz de Otabek se hizo pasó por todo lo demás y la voz que susurraba asquerosamente su nombre comenzó a difuminarse.

—Cállate ... te odio...—dijo una vez más, parpadeando y dejando salir sus lágrimas.

—Shhh, ya pasó... ya está—sintió sus brazos rodearle y comenzó a darse cuenta de dónde estaba, de lo que había hecho. No pudo emitir palabra. La garganta le había quedado ardiendo y sus ojos no podían sacar más lagrimas, al menos no por el momento.

Las imágenes difusas de su pasado se mezclaban con la actualidad, haciéndole tener espasmos nerviosos que su novio intentó calmar con susurros llenos de preocupación.

* * *

El sonido lejano de una melodía le despertó. No realmente, en realidad le devolvió la consciencia, porque sus ojitos seguían cerrados.  
Escuchó pasos y luego la melodía monótona alejándose.

Aprovechó ese silencio para sentir su cuerpo. Estaba boca abajo.

Movió los dedos de sus pies y notó que estaba descalzo, sin medias. Sus rodillas rozaron una tela que se notaba que no era una sábana. Tenía unos pantalones holgados puestos. Removió su pecho y sintió lo mismo. Sus dedos de las manos parecían cubiertos hasta la mitad y se sentía abrigado.  
Claramente tenía un buzo tres tallas más grande que él.

Por último su rostro. Ah, su rostro. Le dio pereza moverlo, sabiendo que sentiría la incomodidad de haber dormido como un oso probablemente.

Sintió la piel seca, el cabello pegado al rostro, sus labios tan pegados como sus pestañas y odió al mundo entero. Odiaba despertar así. Se sentía horrendo y cansado.

Parpadeó de a poco hasta que pudo abrir sus ojos, exponiéndolos a muy poca luz. Estaba en una habitación con las ventanas bajas, de las cuales se colaban los últimos rayos de sol. El día se despedía una vez más.

Despegó sus labios y pasó su lengua casi rasposa por ellos, descubriendo que tenía sed. La garganta le ardía un poco y sus ojos se sentían terribles.

Ignoró todo esto más que nada por al curiosidad de saber donde estaba. Aspiró el aroma de las sábanas y casi ronroneó de gusto. Olor a Beka.

Echó un pequeño vistazo y sí, efectivamente estaba en su habitación. Se apoyó sobre sus manos e intentó levantarse, sintiéndose increíblemente débil hasta para eso. No pudo ni bufar fastidiado. Se sentía como si le hubiese pasado un camión por encima.

Cuando al fin pudo sentarse y confirmó que estaba solo, sintió frío. Aún si estaba abrigado, tuvo la sensación helada pegada a la piel.

Así que no se pudo quedar quieto. Se arrastró por las sabanas hasta quedar sentado al borde de la cama, paseando sus pies desnudos por el piso, tanteando el frío de la superficie.

Hizo presión y se paró, notando que le dolían un poco las rodillas. Eso le recordó como había caído al suelo en su casa. Como había llorado y como había gritado. Se pasó lentamente una mano por el rostro, frustrado. ¿Qué mierda estaba mal con él?

Se preguntó como mierda había llegado a ese lugar, inclusive temió estar soñando; pero el dolor corporal le dejó en claro que estaba bien despierto.

Caminó con pereza por la habitación, tomándose su tiempo para dar cada paso. Se sentía algo mareado a decir verdad; así que no dudó sostenerse del picaporte cuando llegó a la puerta.

Fuera de la habitación, todo estaba igual que en ella. Casi en penumbras. Pasó por la cocina, ignorándola y se enfocó en la puerta corrediza a medio abrir, por donde entraba bastante frío. Visualizó la espalda de su novio y no dudó en acercarse, despacio.

Escuchó una melodía distinta a la primera que le había despertado, la cual supuso que era una llamada entrante. No conocía la canción, pero le daba una sensación agridulce. Y el moreno parecía relajado escuchándola, apoyado en el barandal sin camisa y fumando un cigarro mientras miraba la ciudad.

Miraba sin mirar, igual que la noche anterior. Recordaba cuando Viktor le contó porque le habían llamado del instituto de Yuri, le explicó que probablemente ni él supiera que ocurría en su mente y que si quería dejarle ahora, estaba a tiempo.

Que si quería alejarse de Yuri y hacer su vida en paz, lo entenderían y apoyarían esa decisión.

Le había dicho que era muy joven para cargar con tanto peso y que merecía elegir que quería hacer de ahí en adelante. Sonrió, irónico. Ojalá sus padres fuesen así.

Ahora la posibilidad de que Yuri hubiese sufrido una decepción amorosa, le precia absurda. Entendió que luego de aquella escena, el pasado de su ahora novio tenía una tonalidad aún más oscura de la que pensaba.

Soltó el humo que contenía dentro suyo, triste, apagado. Sintió unos bracitos delgados abrazarle por la espalda y volvió el cigarro a su boca, dando una larga calada. La tela del buzo le hacía cierta cosquillas y la cabecita de Yuri en su ancha espalda, le oprimía el corazón.

Sentir sus besitos débiles y clamando atención le hizo soltar el humo de golpe y aplastar el cigarrillo en el barandal, cerca de donde había aplastado el de la noche anterior. Se dió vuelta sin romper el abrazo y le aprisionó con su cuerpo, dejándole enterrar la carita en su pecho.

Le abrazó con fuerza y escondió su nariz en sus hilos dorados, los cuales bailaban por el frío del atardecer, haciéndole un nudo en el estómago. Haciéndole querer congelar el tiempo para siempre.

Tenía miedo de mirarle a los ojos.

Recordó como Viktor le pidió con la mirada que se acercara, cuando no podían controlarle. Como le cedió el lugar para que le sostuviera. Como Yuri se calmó casi de inmediato al reconocerle.

Le sintió aspirar sobre su piel, absorbiendo su aroma natural y regocijarse de alivio en sus brazos y tuvo ganas de llorar. Muchas ganas de llorar.

Que sus mismos padres le pidieran que se lo llevara con él... se había sentido muy doloroso. Yuri no quería soltarle y seguía gritando cosas que ninguno entendía, pateando a quién osara a separarle de él.   
Sus padres sabían que no debían permitir eso... pero sin embargo, no sabían que más hacer.   
Yūri tampoco se encontraba nada bien y Viktor le pidió el favor de que cuidara a su hijo, ya que no podía estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo.

Prefirieron que Yuri pasara la noche donde se sintiera seguro... y ese lugar, para el pesar de ambos adultos, era él.

Sabía que ellos no tenían la intención de cargarle más peso, porque él no lo sentía así.

Se había quedado acostado a su lado luego de llegar al apartamento, teniendo que alejarse de su lado cuando su teléfono tuvo una llamada entrante.

Tenía que tomar una decisión en la que no quería pensar. Que no quería considerar.

Y sin embargo, ya había llegado a una conclusión.

Besó su cabecita con fuerza antes de alejarse un poco de él para poder mirarle a los ojos. Y era por eso que no quería hacerlo, porque esas dos esmeraldas se clavaban en su corazón como dos dagas ardiendo, pulverizando su sentido común.

Le acarició el rostro y le miró, absorbió su imagen, delineó sus ojos, memorizó sus labios.

Fotografió mentalmente todo el amor que había en esos ojos verdes para él y lo guardó en su corazón bajo llave, donde nadie pudiera quitárselo. Ni siquiera el mismo Yuri.

—¿ _Beka_?— su vocecita le hizo temblar el corazón. Le hizo dudar. Le hizo balbucear antes de volver a abrir la boca con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Yuri—dejó su mano resbalar lejos de su rostro—, volveré a Kazajistan. Mi vuelo sale mañana.


	18. xviii. I'm begging you not to go.

_When you leave, I'm begging you not to go_   
_Call your name two or three times in a row_   
_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain_   
_How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame_   
_'Cause I know I don't understand_   
_Just how your love can do what no one else can"_

  
**_Crazy in love; Beyoncé._ **   
  


* * *

La brisa helada pasó por medio de ambos cuerpos, cortando la respiración de los dos por unos segundos.

Los ojos de Yuri buscaban algún índice de broma, alguna mueca burlona. Lo único que encontró fue una mirada de disculpa y lágrimas acumuladas, juntos con palabras estancadas en alguna parte de su garganta.

No se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar y tuvo que hacer ruido para tomar un poco de aire, agitándose.

—Tú...—balbuceó, mientras el viento helado del atardecer le despeinaba el cabello, generándole escalofríos.

—Lo siento.

—¿Me estás dejando?—la mierda que le había costado decirlo, le había quemado la garganta.

Su vocecita susurrante y temblorosa, indicio de que en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar, le paralizó los sentidos. Se desesperó y se le hundió estómago.

—¿Qué? No—acunó su rostro entre sus manos y rozó sus narices, viendo cómo el labio inferior de Yuri temblaba y dos gotas enormes se formaban en sus estrellitas verdes—. Mi amor ¿Cómo podría dejarte? Jamás te dejaría, Yura.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué te vas?—tembló y Otabek quiso golpearse.

—Me llamaron hace un rato por un asunto familiar y tengo que regresar—suavizó, espantando rápidamente las lagrimitas de Yuri con sus pulgares, besándole la naricita roja por el naciente llanto.

—Pero...

—Volveré en una semana... lo siento, no quería decirte esto después de lo que ocurrió... siento no poder pasar estos días contigo, se qué me necesitas— Yuri se quedó de piedra. ¿Por eso era que tanto drama? ¿Por eso era que había sentido a su corazón romperse en mil pedazos?... ¿por nada?

—¿Estás de broma?—le apartó de un empujón nada suave —, ¡¿qué ocurre contigo?! ¡¿Cómo vas a decirme eso así?!— el moreno abría y cerraba la boca, sin saber como disculparse. Yuri le seguía gritando con el rostro fruncido en furia—. ¡Casi me da un maldito infarto, Otabek! ¡no puedes... no puedes...!— su carita se contrajo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, mientras seguía insultándole con el ruso más marcado que nunca —, ¡no puedes decir que te vas a ir y nada más! ¡Vete a la mierda!— se acercó a él y le golpeó el pecho con sus manitos en puños. Él se dejó, después de todo esas manos no llegaban a hacerle ni un daño.   
Las tomó entre las suyas, besándolas y susurrándole cuanto lamentaba haber escogido mal sus palabras. Se sentía bastante idiota. Cuando ya no tuvo fuerzas para seguir golpeándole, se abalanzó a sus brazos y le abrazó fuerte por la cintura, sin dejar de llorar.

—No me dejes, tú no me dejes... no me hagas esto, no me sueltes— Otabek le abrazó y le acarició la espalda. Se sentía el peor ser humano del mundo.

—No cielo, lo siento, por favor no llores—le abrazó fuerte y le besó el cabello repetidamente—; bebé, lo siento... pensé que me odiarías por dejarte solo.

—Vete a la mierda, Otabek—farfulló con la carita escondida. Aún llorando y aún enojado. El moreno ya estaba confundido.

—¿Me voy o no?

—¡No!—le golpeó y volvió a abrazarle. No pudo evitar sonreír triste.

—Ven, vamos adentro, no quiero que te enfermes—intentó soltarse, pero el menor no tenía los mismos planes.

—Tú estás sin camisa— refutó, secamente.

—Pero yo no me enfermo—le acarició el cabello y le dejó hacer berrinche.

—Eres un oso, Otabek—restregó la carita por su pecho, tentado por besar su piel calentita. Pero no, estaba enojado y no haría eso.

—¿Ya no soy _Beka_?— le alzó, aún si su novio no quería verle la cara. Sintió como escondía el rostro húmedo en su cuello y se enroscaba contra él. Tomó el teléfono antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

—No—contestó cortante.

—Anda... no te enojes—le meció de un lado a otro lentamente, como si tuviese que dormir a un bebé, enfureciendole más.

—¡Me enojo todo lo que quiero!—protestó, ya con la mitad del rostro rojo, disfrutando en silencio sus caricias.

—Está bien—le concedió, sin dejar de mecerse. Con el paso de los segundos le sintió relajarse un poco y no le sorprendió si se dormía. Yuri era tan lindo, tan pequeño en sus brazos. Le abrazó con fuerza y aspiró su perfume. Su novio pareció acomodarse más contra él, disfrutando su calor.

Se metió en el apartamento y cerró la puerta detrás de él, mientras buscaba algo en su teléfono haciendo que Yuri se separara un poco.

—¿Qué haces?—estaba enojado, pero su curiosidad siempre le hacía perder la dignidad.

—Le enviaba un archivo a Mila.

Eso le ofendió y le hizo separarse de él aunque aún seguía arraigado a su cintura.

—Oye, deja eso— le movió el teléfono a un lado —. Estás conmigo.

—Pero tú estás enojado y no me quieres hablar...

—¡¿Ah?! !¿Te hablarás con otra cada vez que me enoje contigo?!— le quitó el teléfono y se lo tiró sin fuerza al sofá, para que le prestara atención sólo a él. Su novio arqueó una ceja extrañado ante su comportamiento.

—Yura, sólo es Mila— él giró el rostro a un lado—...¿sí?— El menor se alzó de hombros y se negó a mirarle, encaprichado—¿Estás celoso de ella?

—¡No seas estúpido!— accidentalmente volteó su rostro y quedó congelado con su mirada. La mantuvo con dignidad hasta donde pudo, hasta qué no pudo soportarla más—. Vi como la abrazaste ese día...

Ahora entendía. Mila le había avisado que Yuri venía caminando justo detrás de ella antes de que se encontraran y se extraño cuando de golpe no estaba allí. Era inusual que no hubiese ido siquiera a saludarle, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le había echado de menos.

—Ella estaba triste y necesitaba un amigo... tú también la abrazaste, ¿cierto?— asintió sin atreverse a mirarle de nuevo—. Duermes con ella, se visten en frente del otro... y eso está bien, Yura. No me molesta.

—No es igual— refutó en un murmullo infantil—. Ustedes se ven bien juntos...

Otabek comprendió mejor a lo que se refería y se sintió mal por ello. Era difícil pensar que a esas alturas aún no confiaba en él y que encima había sumado a su mejor amiga a esa ecuación.

—No vayas por ese lado— le pidió—. Te quiero, Yuri. Y ella también te quiere... no te confundas.

—Pero...

—Eso no pasará, Mila y yo nos conocemos de hace muchísimo tiempo, por eso nos permitimos tal confianza... pero es todo, ¿sí?

Él al fin le miró, primero de reojo y luego volteó completamente hacia él.

—Lo siento...— tenía gran aprecio por sus disculpas cargadas de vergüenza, porque sabía que intentaba dar lo mejor de sí mismo a pesar de lo orgulloso que era —. Soy un amigo de mierda. Y el peor novio del mundo.

—Claro que no, bebé— le besó castamente—. Eres una persona hermosa, pero eres muy inseguro. Si tan sólo pudieses verte a ti mismo con mis ojos... créeme, nadie te parecería lo suficientemente decente para tenerte.

—Me dices algo así de repente... no lo hagas— sus mofletes se colorearon más bajó sus ojos acuosos. Yuri se emocionaba fácilmente cada vez que le abría su corazón, seguramente porque nadie le había tratado igual en el pasado.

Sus palabras no salieron y decidió usar sus labios para acariciar los suyos. Aquella extraña conversación había terminado como todo lo que hacían.

Con él consolándole y Yuri aferrándose a su cuerpo. Se separó de él luego de largos minutos, chocando con su mirada.

No sabía, realmente no sabía que tenían esos ojos. Eran de un verde tan cautivador y llamativo, que no podía apartar la mirada. Podía ver galaxias en ellos y constelaciones de estrellas brillar. Podía ver tanta pureza como desgracias. Tanto amor como dudas. Tanta felicidad como tristeza.

Las esmeraldas de Yuri le transmitían tanto que creía entrar en otro universo cada vez que le atrapaba. ¿Era posible querer tanto a alguien? ¿Era Yuri siquiera humano?

 _—Beka_...—pasó su nariz fina y fría por la suya, cálida y contrastante, dándole alivio a ambos. Sus dedos le recorrieron las mejillas y se mordió el labio inferior—, te voy a extrañar.

—Mi tigresito bebé—soltó en un suspiro, antes de abalanzarse contra su pétalos de rosa entreabiertos.. Sus labios le llevaban a otro mundo, uno en el que nada dolía y nada pesaba. Uno donde todo lo demás no importaba y sólo eran ellos dos.

Terminaron en la cama, danzando como Otabek le había prometido entre besos y caricias esa tarde.

Se deshicieron de la ropa que les sobraba, quedando en interiores. El moreno había cerrado la puerta y encendido un poco la calefacción, temiendo que su pequeño ruso tuviese una recaída por la fiebre del día anterior, haciéndole sonreír bobamente. No pudo evitar rodearle inmediatamente con sus brazos al sentir como su Kazajo le cuidaba.

Le quería tanto, tanto.

Por primera vez, fue él quien decidió llevar las riendas del acto, sorprendiendo a Otabek.

"Para que te acuerdes de mí cuando estés tan lejos" le había dicho. Sólo pudo sonreír y concederle el capricho. Le hizo recostarse y se sentó sobre sus piernas, teniendo la hermosa vista de su novio bajo él.

_Su novio._

Se sentía estúpidamente cursi hoy. Luego de ese momento en su casa y sentir que Otabek le dejaba... se sentía extremadamente sensible. Quería hacerle el amor a su manera, recalcarle que lo que sentía por él, iba más allá de cualquier cosa.

Pasó las manos por su pecho, dibujando palabras invisibles en silencio.

Comenzó por su vientre, dibujando caminos hacia su corazón. Algunos iban directos, otros se enredaban. Pero siempre llegaban a su destino final.

De allí volvía a bajar, escribiendo palabras que se conectaban a esos caminos. Pudo leer contra su piel "Beka", "Yura", "Otabek y Yuri", pero jamás Yurotchka.

Le veía mover sus deditos fingiendo que caminaban, y danzaban como él lo hacía en las clases de Lilia, para luego escribir "te quiero" en cada porción que encontraba libre en su pecho.

El moreno miraba como parecía tan concentrado y relajado a la vez, como si su piel fuese su lugar para estar en paz.

Luego se inclinó un poco hacia él, acomodándose en su entrepierna y extendiendo sus plumas sin tinta por su rostro, dibujando corazones a medida que se acercaba más y más, dejando una lluvia con sus labios por cada corazoncito dibujado.

Delineó su mandíbula, besando sus párpados, su nariz, sus mejillas, finalmente sus labios. Y le gustaba, le gustaba la paciencia de Otabek, le gustaba que disfrutarán cada roce, que se entregarán en cada uno de ellos, alargándolo para que se hiciera eterno.

Y a Otabek le gustaban las mil maneras que Yuri tenía para hacerle el amor. Sentía que cada roce en su naricita y cada sonrisa, valía aún más que el oro, puesto que era el único afortunado que podía obtener todo eso de él. Todo de él.

No pudieron despegarse. Yuri saboreó cada centímetro de sus labios, le mordió suave y rudo, pasó su lengua por su sonrisa ladeada y la enredó con la suya. Peinó su cabello negro con delicadeza y luego tironeó de ellos, despertando ese lado animal de Otabek que le gustaba tanto.  
Sintió sus manos recorrer su cintura y suspiró, sintiendo que necesitaba más de él por cada segundo que pasaba.

Movió sus caderas contra las suyas y el contrario posó las manos en su trasero y lo apretó, moviéndole a un ritmo placentero para ambos.

Abandonó su boca y comenzó a besar su cuello. Mientras su novio le decía cosas al oído, haciendo que su corazón bailara de felicidad.

—Te quiero, mi cielo—le mordía el lóbulo y besaba sus cabellos de esa forma que siempre le hacía cosquillas. Jadeó al notar como las manos traviesas del Kazajo delineaban sus bóxers y comenzaban a perderse en ellos, encontrando su entrada con facilidad.

—¿Ya estás trazando ese camino? Que rápido Beka— este río ante su tono burlón y alejo su mano.

—Cierto que te concedí el poder esta vez... tú decide—alzó sus manos en señal de rendición y Yuri sonrió ladino, arrastrándose lejos de él, en una posición comprometedora.

No dijo mucho. Le desprendió de su última prenda y se concentró en generarle el placer que moría por darle. Adoró el momento en que su mano se enredó con su cabello largo y tironeó levemente, marcándole el ritmo que debía seguir. Sus movimientos se aceleraron, haciendo que el jaloneo de su cabello se volviera más fuerte y violento, tal como le gustaba.

Ah sí, adoraba al Otabek salvaje. El apasionado. El dulce. El caballero. El educado. El atento. Cada uno de ellos, todos formaban al hombre perfecto. Su hombre perfecto.

Estuvo tan ensimismado en el jaleo de su cabello, en los labios de Otabek siendo mordidos por él mismo, la tensión de su mandíbula y las venas marcadas de sus brazos, que no se dio cuenta de que había terminado, no hasta que siento la calidez en su boca. Al cabo de cortos segundos, ya estaba sentado a horcadas suyo nuevamente.

—¿Qué sigue, mi cielo?—la voz ronca de Otabek le nubló los sentidos y le dejó con la boca entreabierta —; si no cierras esa boquita te entrará una mosca, Yura— se burló Otabek, haciéndole sonrojar—o peor aún...

—Oh, ¿qué insinúas?—se rió, haciéndole reír también a él. Este negó y le acercó para abrazarle contra su pecho y besar su rostro.

—Insinúo que tú boquita se ve bien dónde estaba hace un momento—le susurró con descaro al oído, haciéndole levantar una ceja, sonriendo provocativo.

—Así que te gusta como lo hago eh... pervertido—le besó la mejilla y se dejó abrazar.

—No es mi culpa que sea tu talento oculto—Yuri soltó una carcajada sincera y a Otabek le dieron cosquillas en el estómago.

—Que sorpresa, pensar que eres al primero a quien se lo hago—besó su cuello y aspiró ese aroma varonil que se había mezclado con el del cigarro.

—¿En serio?—su tono de voz salió con un poco de sorpresa.

—Pues sí, no haría eso con cualquiera—dijo como si fuese obvio—, es involucrarse demasiado.

—¿No soy cualquiera?—el rubio se despegó de su cuello para mirarle con reproche.

—No me harás decir esa cursilada—Otabek levantó una ceja.

—¿No?...—su voz salió lastimera, alertando al menor, el cual le miro extrañado.

—¿Qué pasa?—la carita de Otabek se frunció triste y sintió que se le congelaba el alma.

—Todavía no me fui y ya te estoy extrañando—no, no podía hacerle esto—, voy a extrañar tus mimos—pasó su nariz por su carita, pidiendo cariño y Yuri se derritió.

—Ay Otabek, tonto, no eres cualquiera, eres el más hermoso, el mejor novio del mundo—besó todo su rostro con desesperación, sintiendo su pecho doler mientras el traidor kazajo reprimía una sonrisa de satisfacción—, eres el que la tiene mas grande y ...

Casi se ríe al escuchar eso.

—... ¿lo juras?—inquirió con fingida seriedad.

—¡Otabek!—se alejó de él y comenzó a reír, siendo seguido por el mayor que le volvió a aferrar a su cuerpo—; bueno...—cesó la risa y decidió molestarle un poco—, tal vez me estoy equivocando...

—¿Ah sí?—le tomó de la cintura y dio una vuelta, quedando encima suyo, sacandole risitas traviesas—, por si te quedo alguna duda... prometo que hoy olvidaras como sentarte.

—Espero que cumplas tus promesas, dj—enroscó los brazos en su cuello y le sonrió ladino.

—Al pie de la letra, bolita de melón.

—¡No sigas con eso!—la risa de Yuri inundó la habitación y se vio contagiado por ella. Entre besos y mordidas la risa cesó y sus bocas se ocuparon de reconocerse entre ellas una vez más.

Pasaron de besarse entre risas, a acariciarse como si fuese la primera vez que se probaban, para luego no soportar más y comerse las bocas con el desenfreno que hace mucho no disfrutaban.

Yuri le arañaba sin rudeza la espalda y enroscaba las piernas en sus caderas, mientras el mayor tocaba todo lo que estaba a su paso, adorándole con sus manos y su boca. Bajó su recorrido hasta sus bóxers y se los quitó de un tirón, haciendo que Yuri gimiera ansioso.

—Voy a prepararte mi vida... ¿de acuerdo?—acarició sus muslos suaves una y otra vez, mirando su rostro, su hermoso rostro.

—¿Aún preguntas?—le retó, sonriéndole con burla. Le encantaba cuando le desafiaba. Le respondió con un beso largo, mientras alcanzaba el lubricante de su mesa de noche y untaba gran cantidad en sus dedos.

—Mi amor, no cierres los ojos— le recordó, logrando que Yuri le mirara luego de comenzar a inmiscuirse en él—, así... sólo mírame a mí—movió el dedo, en círculos unos largos minutos hasta que le vio relajado. Metió el segundo y Yuri se mordió sensualmente el labio, sin dejar de mirarle.

—Yura... por un demonio, no hagas así—el menor río entrecortado por los espasmos de placer. No pudo contenerse de mordérselos él, sacándole risitas divertidas. Se vieron cortadas de golpe al sentir el tercer dedo entrar sin aviso. Echó su cabecita hacia atrás y suspiró de placer, enterrando apenitas sus uñas en la espalda de Otabek.

—¿Te está gustando, bebé?— asintió, tratando de concentrarse en todo lo que le hacía sentir. Miraba sus expresiones de placer y se preguntaba si algún día dejaría de encontrarle tan bello.

—Beka... por favor.

—¿Seguro?—Yuri se mordió lentamente el labio y le miró a los ojos, suplicante. Sí que sabía hacerle mandar a la mierda la cordura. No olvidó la protección, comenzando a unirse a él una vez que la tuvo puesta—. Te quiero, mi vida—besó su cuello y su nariz, pegando la frente a la suya.

—Yo te quiero más... mucho más—tomó sus labios, siendo separado de ellos por su propio gemido, al sentir como entraba en él.

—Mierda... _Beka_... cielo, te extrañé tanto—gimió bajito y mirándole con amor, haciendo que a Otabek se le llenara el corazón de dicha por milésima vez en el día. Querer a Yuri era como estar en una montaña rusa. Una de la cual no se quería bajar jamás.

—Amo que me digas así— besó todo su rostro y se movió despacio, disfrutando cada roce, cada momento en el que permanecían como uno solo. Yuri le besaba de vuelta, sintiéndose en las nubes.

No fueron necesarias más palabras por el momento. Otabek comenzó a moverse con más rapidez, sin querer alejarse de él. Sin querer que la noche se terminara.  
En un momento, Yuri comenzó a llamarle por su nombre, insistente.

— _Beka_... amor— por cada apodo amoroso sentía que se derretía. Se detuvo y le miró el rostro con un hermoso color impregnado.

—Dime, ¿te sientes bien?—le acomodó un poco el cabello que se le había pegado a la frente.

—Jamás me he sentido mejor—le respondió con inusual suavidad —. Pero quiero ir arriba esta vez— no cuestionó nada. Le tomó con cuidado y le hizo rodar, hasta que Yuri terminó sentado encima suyo.

—Ven aquí, conmigo—le pidió, extendiendo sus bracitos. Se sentó y Yuri enredó sus piernas a su alrededor—, te quiero cerca mío—susurró, antes de comenzar a moverse.

Suspiró con fuerza ante la sensación, conteniéndose de no tomarle de las caderas y moverse con más prisa. Quería disfrutarlo, pero también quería acelerar el ritmo.

—Oh dios... —los gemiditos de Yuri aumentaron y su cuerpo se perló por el calor que tenía encima. Aprovechó y le abrazó por la cintura, besando todo su cuello, hombros y clavícula.

Los saltitos de Yuri le encantaban, la manera en que su cabello se movía, como respiraba agitado con las mejillas rojas, su tono de voz tan sumiso y sus ojitos tan brillantes. Quería decirle tantas cosas y alabarle con palabras, inmortalizar aquella belleza en su retina.

No aguanto más y le tomó de las caderas, bajando hasta su trasero y comenzando a moverse más, obligándole a recostarse aún teniéndole encima.

Se posicionó encima suyo de nuevo, pegado a su pecho, atacando sus labios con desesperación y ternura. Le tomó de los cabellos y se hundió más, gimiendo ronco contra su oído, lamiendo y mordiendole el lóbulo de la oreja. Diciéndole lo hermoso que era, lo feliz que estaba de tenerle.

Yuri se dejó endulzar los oídos y recibió cada acto y palabra que Otabek recitaba para él.

En un momento se alejó para poder verle el rostro, desenredando sus manos en el desastre de cabellos rubios, sin dejar de moverse. Dejó de clavarle las uñas en la espalda y buscó sus manos para entrelazarlas.

Sus pulseras brillaron en la oscuridad de la habitación y los dijes chocaron en un ruido delicado, haciéndoles latir aún más fuerte el corazón.

—Te quiero, _Beka_... dios, te quiero mucho—gimió acariciando su rostro con el suyo, aferrándose a sus manos, arqueándose cada vez más por el movimiento que aumentaba.

—Yo también te quiero, como no te das una idea—aumentó las embestidas y Yuri afianzó el agarre de sus piernas en sus caderas, dejándole así moverse con más certeza.  
Sus paredes se comprimieron una última vez, antes de dejarle llegar al orgasmo. Aferró sus manos a las suyas y grito su nombre, arqueando la espalda y dándole una hermosa imagen al kazajo.

Para él, Yuri era poesía pura, lleno de versos de amor y locura. Y también era la mejor imagen sexual que había visto, porque siempre que le veía llegar al orgasmo, no tardaba ni dos segundos en entregarse a él también.

Respiraron agitados y pegaron sus frentes, dándose pequeños besos vagos, sin la misma intensidad que los que habían compartido antes. Se acariciaron sin soltarse las manos y se quedaron así un momento más, hasta que Otabek sintió sus brazos flaquear un poco y tuvo que soltarle.

—No te salgas aún...—le pidió Yuri invitándole a recostarse sobre él —, una semana es mucho tiempo—susurró. Le dio la razón, acurrucándose contra él.

El silencio reinó un momento, acompañado del calor de sus pieles y sus respiraciones más calmadas. Pero bueno, en algún momento, alguien tenía que decir algo.

—¿Por qué te llamaron?—la curiosidad le mataba.

—No estoy muy seguro... pero teniendo en cuenta que no lo hacen hace tanto, debe ser importante.

—¿Quieres ir?—le sintió negar contra su cuello y aferrarse más a él —, ¿Por qué vas entonces?

—Tengo que ir, cielo... ya he causado suficientes problemas.

—¿Qué problemas?—Otabek no respondió—, dime al menos uno y no volveré a molestar.

—No me molestas, es que...

—Entiendo.

—Sí, se qué lo entiendes—se sostuvo de los codos para poder levantarse y mirarle—. Si yo te digo un par de razones... tú me dirás un par tuyas—negoció—, pero esta vez, en serio.

Yuri asintió. Aún si había dudado y había sentido su estomago doler, asintió.

Otabek se removió un poco y le tomó de la cintura, acostándose a su lado aún con sus cuerpos unidos. Quedaron recostados mirándose de frente.

Yuri acarició su rostro y le miró con sus enormes ojitos verdes en silencio, dándole tiempo para que soltara la primera confesión. Y él siguió apresando su delgada cintura, dejándose caer en su mirada antes de abrir la boca.

—Yo...el odio de mi madre— se tomó un segundo para no acobardarse—, desde ese día ella no ha parado de...—se sintió apresado—, no ha parado de recordarme cuán decepcionada está de mí.

Yuri no le miró con pena ni lástima. Tampoco con asco o rechazo. Le miró atento, concentradose en cada gesto y el sonido de su voz. Sintió el escozor en sus ojos y parpadeó un poco para disiparlo.

Dejó las caricias y se acercó un poquito más a él, buscando protección y valor. Sabía que el moreno decía solo lo que quería decir y ya. Matarle con preguntas iba a ser en vano.

—Mi mamá murió por mi culpa cuando yo tenía tres años—su pecho se sintió frío y su pulso se disparó. Otabek comenzó a acariciar el costado de su cintura y no le perdió de vista ni un segundo—, murió por protegerme una vez que yo había... es que no debí... yo corrí y no tenía que correr—se trabó con sus palabras y se le dificultó completar cada frase que ideó soltar. Acobardandose de escucharse a sí mismo —. Ella me llamó y no la escuché, bueno, si la escuché—corrigió con la voz quebrada—, pero la ignoré... dijo mi nombre fuerte y claro y yo fui tan estúpido...— se mordió el labio y aún así el sollozo salió con fuerza. Cerró sus ojitos y las lágrimas corrieron de nuevo. A esa altura iba a necesitar ojos nuevos.

Otabek le acercó y abrazo, sintiendo el dolor de Yuri quemarle la piel. Lo más triste era saber que probablemente ese era uno de los primeros recuerdos de su vida. Lo más suave que pudo soltar. No quería imaginar que más había ocurrido, aún si debía saberlo.

—Mi amor... eras solo un niño, casi un bebé aún, no es tu culpa—susurró, intentando descubrir sus ojitos que seguían cerrados con fuerza.

—Tú no sabes, no estabas ahí, no sabes qué pasó— sollozó, apretando sus puños y odiándose una vez más. Supo que decirle que no era su culpa no funcionaría.

—¿Cómo era ella?

—Como era... no recuerdo mucho—pasó sus manos por su rostro intentando espantar las lágrimas—, se hacía trenzas y le gustaban las flores. Cantaba lindo a veces, cocinaba mucho. No recuerdo ni a que se dedicaba—rió amargo—, se parecía mucho a mí ... tenía los ojos verdes—el moreno asintió suavemente, aliviado de que el llanto cesara.

—Seguramente una mujer hermosa.

—Si... era muy hermosa—se alejó de él para poder verle el rostro otra vez, suspirando con ganas para poder calmar su angustia —. Tu turno... dijiste un par— insistió, queriendo saber más de él.

—¿Seguro? Podemos seguir otro día.

—Si tú puedes seguir... yo también—sabía que probablemente no tendría muchas más chances de saber algo de Yuri, de su pasado. Así que tomó aire y soltó lo siguiente sin pensarlo demasiado.

—Cause que mi hermana menor quedara tartamuda luego de provocarle un ataque de nervios—Yuri quedó perplejo.

—...¿Cómo?—susurró, sin entender como eso era posible.

—Fue un día de mucho calor, lo recuerdo porque eso siempre parece empeorar las cosas. Ella estuvo en el lugar equivocado y el momento equivocado... pude evitarlo y no lo hice... no me importó— admitió, recordando como todo le había valido una mierda ese día. Sintió el nudo en su garganta una vez más. La culpa clavarse como una estaca oxidada en distintas partes de su cuerpo.

—Pero debe haber una...

—Tu turno, cielo—no podía seguir. Con haber soltado la información, había sido suficiente. Mañana tendría que tomar un vuelo y enfrentarlos, y realmente no le hacía bien recordar. Yuri respetó eso.

—No se, no se si...—no sabía realmente que mas contarle... el tema de su madre era lo más... ¿suave? Aún si le había costado y no había dado la información completa. No creía estar listo para nada más. Así que el kazajo decidió intentar preguntando.

—¿Por qué no te gusta tu nombre?—no de nuevo. Se tensó de inmediato y le miró casi asustado.

—No... pregúntame otra cosa—el Kazajo se quedó mirándole a los ojos, intentando descifrar sus temores. Eso sólo le puso más nervioso—. Otabek—suplicó. Quiso decirle algo pero Yuri volvió a negar—. No, no puedo... no puedo.

—Está bien, esta bien—le tranquilizo, besando su frente—, ¿recuerdas a algún otro familiar?

La carita de Yuri se iluminó de angustia y quiso golpearse.

—Mi abuelito— soltó en un susurro ahogado, casi volviendo a llorar —, lo siento... nunca hable de esto con nadie y no...—intentó disculparse por estar tan sensible.

—Tómate tu tiempo cielo y llora si lo sientes necesario—acarició su pelo y le dejó concentrarse en lo que iba a decir. Cuando le miró, supo que lo que iba a escuchar, era algo que a Yuri le emocionaba.

—Él era todo para mí... ¿alguna vez sentiste tanto amor por alguien... un amor tan puro y tan fuerte? de esos que te gritan que si tuvieses que elegir con quién pasar el resto de tu vida...—el asentimiento de Otabek le hizo entender que no necesitaba ni terminar la oración para darse a entender—; eso era él para mi. Y si pudiese traerle de vuelta, lo elegiría mil veces más.

—Cocinaba delicioso... hasta el día de hoy no he probado algo con tanto sabor a magia, sabes, era tan dulce conmigo, me quería tanto... jugaba conmigo, me recogía de la escuela, se reía de mis tonterías y me empujaba a ser alguien mejor. Mi abuelo fue... aún es, mi persona favorita en el mundo— murmuró soñador, con sus ojitos relampagueando de amor.

—Pero ya sabes... mi madre murió y yo no tenía a donde ir—aclaró su garganta—, él se hizo cargo de mí, no me odió por ser el causante de su muerte. Me cuidó y me dio todo el amor que era capaz de dar— sonrió con amargura y negó con la cabecita—; un día, simplemente no despertó más— se mordió el labio inferior y frunció el ceño—; con el tiempo recordé que él nunca comía en mi presencia. Que intentaba trabajar en esa maldita fábrica para pagar a alguien que me cuidara mientras él estaba allí y encima debía alimentarme porque era un jodido crío que no podía hacer nada más que...—tomó aire y volvió a negar, cerrando los ojos, intentando absorber más recuerdos de él, como su contagiosa risa y sus amables ojos—; tenía mucha tos y...— no pudo evitar largarse a llorar—. Lo siento... lo extraño mucho—se acurrucó en la almohada y maldijo—, lo quiero de vuelta conmigo, Beka.

Su última petición inclusive estuvo por hacer llorar a Otabek. Porque ese era el deseo de corazón de Yuri y ni él ni nadie podía dárselo. Nadie podía darle lo único que su niño interior, que su corazón pedía a gritos. Nadie.

—Mi vida, lo siento mucho—le metió entre sus brazos y le abrazó fuerte, haciéndole llorar con más soltura.

—También lo siento... no sabes cuánto— sollozó. Por su abuelito. Por su madre. Por la madre de Otabek y también por su hermana. Por Otabek y por él.

El moreno se permitió soltar un par de lagrimas. Una detrás de la otra, aprovechando que el llanto de su novio opacaba al suyo. Pero Yuri no era estúpido. Se obligó a serenarse aún si el temblor de su reciente llanto seguía presente y decidió que esta vez él le rodearía con sus brazos lo más que pudiera. Que él secaría las lágrimas y que besaría cada una de ellas. Así lo hizo. Y Otabek lo permitió.

Derramaron lágrimas silenciosas, abrazos cómplices y caricias tortuosas, hasta que ya habían tenido suficiente de eso. Hasta que la última lágrima desapareció entre los besos llenos de consuelo que habían repartido en sus rostros.

La madrugada llegó y ninguno de los dos quiso dormir. Siguieron pegados al otro, contándose banalidades, anécdotas, riendo y jugando, besándose y teniendo algunos lapsos de silencio cómodos.

Hablar de eso de alguna manera les había unido más. Les había hecho entenderse más. Les había hecho saber más sobre sus propios sentimientos.

Se habían duchado juntos antes de que los primeros rayos de sol se asomaran por los tejados de las casas, haciendo el amor una vez más, donde Yuri le reclamó que le debía su rápidito mañanero. Aún si estaban cansados por no dormir, no pareció ser un problema, mentalizados en que en sólo un par de horas, Otabek se iría y no tendrían contacto alguno por una semana entera.

Se habían demorado más de lo habitual. Al salir de la ducha, se secaron entre risas y pequeños besos. Sólo llegaron a ponerse sus interiores que ya estaban abrazándose de nuevo y besándose de a ratitos. Y es que no querían alejarse. En otra circunstancia no hubiesen estado así, pegados como lapas el uno del otro.

Pero saber que estarían tanto tiempo separados era algo nuevo desde que habían aclarado sus sentimientos. Y Otabek estaba bien con eso, porque sabia que regresaría y que soportaría lo que debiera al volverle a ver.

En cambio Yuri no podía. Reía y se dejaba llevar, sabiendo que era algo efímero. Sabiendo que al llegar a su hogar todo se sentiría como un sueño lejano. Que extrañaría a Otabek como el infierno y que no estaba seguro de poder soportar tantos días lejos de él. Pero no era sólo por la insoportable distancia y la incomunicación. Siempre había algo más.

No supo en que momento todo ocurrió tan rápido que ya estaban llegando a su casa. El moreno le dejaría ahí y se iría directo al aeropuerto. No pudo disfrutar el viento frío acariciar su cara mientras iba abrazado a él en su motocicleta, ya que habían pedido un taxi. Así como tampoco disfruto ayudándole a empacar.

Cuando llegaron y bajaron, el taxista fue advertido de qué tal vez se tardaría. No le importó, eso significaba más dinero para él de todas formas.

Caminaron de la mano, tranquilos y con lentitud hasta la puerta. Se miraron un momento y se sonrieron con algo de tristeza.

—Quiero que tengas algo antes de que me vaya.

—Oh, ¿algo para que no te olvide? Estamos saldando esa deuda desde anoche—Otabek le sonrió.

—Algo así...—metió la mano en el bolsillo de su campera y saco un pequeño juego de llaves—, la llave de mi apartamento.

—¿Qué...?—su rostro se iluminó.

—Es una copia... para que regues mis plantas mientras no estoy—se las extendió y Yuri las tomó como si fuesen de oro puro.

—Otabek, tú no tienes plantas—río bajito Yuri.

—Compra una y ve a regarla entonces— si quería hacerle sonreír, lo estaba logrando.

—¡Otabek!—no pudo evitar reír con ganas—¿Por qué haces esto?

—No creas que no me doy cuenta de cómo te sientes Yura... soy tu novio—le acarició la mejilla—, no nos conocemos hace mucho, es cierto. Pero... tú sabes que puedo leer con la palma de mi mano— bueno, no era algo que pudiese negar ni queriéndolo.

—Lo siento—sonrió con pena y apoyo su carita en su mano, recibiendo la caricia, extrañándola antes de tiempo.

—Está bien, cielo—le tomó el rostro y le dio un besito en la nariz. Yuri quería pegar saltitos de la ternura—; yo tampoco estoy feliz de tener que irme... y por cierto; le dejé algo a Mila, pídeselo más tarde, ¿sí?— casi chilla de emoción. Se contuvo e intentó mantenerse cool a pesar de la enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Eres una caja llena de sorpresas, _Beka_ —rió Yuri.

—Nunca he tenido novio, tuve que googlear todo esto— río más fuerte y Otabek le siguió, abrazándole por la cintura y dándole besos en todo el rostro.

—Te quiero, _Beka_... vuelve pronto— enredó los brazos en su cuello y se aferró fuerte.

—Lo haré—le apegó más —; también te quiero, cielo.

—¿Mucho?—le miró con cara de tonto enamorado y río cuando le levantó y le dio vueltitas en el aire.

—Jamás terminaría de decirte lo mucho que te quiero—volvió a ponerle en el suelo y besó su nariz de nuevo.

—Eso fue malditamente cursi— se quejó Yuri, refiriéndose a la vuelta.

—No volverá a pasar—le aseguró, dándole otro beso en la mejilla. Los mofletes de Yuri tiñeron de rosa y desvío la mirada.

—...Yo no dije nada.

—Entonces te gustó... quien lo diría—le molestó.

—¡Ya!—Otabek calló sus quejas tomándole del rostro y acercando le.

—Te veré en una semana, tigrecito—besó sus labios haciendo un sonidito gracioso y le soltó.

—Te estaré esperando, dj—le saludó de vuelta. El moreno se dio media vuelta y caminó dos pasos. Claro que Yuri no le dejaría ir tan rápido. Le tomó de la manga de su campera y le obligó a voltear—, si te vas a ir una semana, me darás un beso que compense todos los que me harán falta— le tomó del cuello de la camisa y le acercó, uniendo sus labios en un beso tan profundo que les quitó el aire a ambos.

¿Cuánto duro? No sabían. El taxista seguro sí.

Para cuando al fin se soltaron y el auto se alejó, Yuri suspiró, embelesado. Mierda, había pasado una noche tan linda que odiaba saber que ahora debía ir al instituto. No tenía puta gana.

Entró a su hogar y cerró la puerta, sintiendo el olor del desayuno en el aire. Cielos, de tantos besos no habían ni siquiera cenado. Su estómago gruño y se entusiasmó ante la idea de comer algo.

Caminó por el pasillo tranquilo, sintiendo la textura de las llaves en su mano. Mientras daba sus pasitos dirigiéndose a la cocina, miró esas llaves y las acarició. Debía ponerles un llavero lindo... de gatitos tal vez. O de ositos. O... podría preguntarle a Otabek que prefería, eran sus llaves después de todo.

Pero... ¿Cómo le preguntaría? No podía, debía esperar unos cuantos días sin saber nada de él.

Cayó en cuenta de ello un poquito tarde. Para cuando llegó a la cocina, sus padres le miraron extrañados.

—Cariño...—La última imagen que habían tenido de él, fue llorando, aferrado a Otabek, casi inconsciente. Y ahora se veía cansado pero bastante bien—; creímos que llegarías más tarde.

—Yo... no, es que Beka se fue a Kazajistán y me alcanzó a casa antes—se acercó a la encima y tomó un vaso de la alacena.

—¿Se volvió a Kazajistán?

—Sí, una semana... sólo una semana—murmuró acariciando el vaso de vidrio con tristeza.

—¿Yurio?—Yūri le tomo de los hombros, y estando de espaldas soltó esa duda que le carcomía el pecho.

—Se fue una semana... ¿y si no vuelve?—su pregunta quedó en el aire unos instantes y eso le hice sentir el peso que conllevaba no verle durante tantos días.

Yuri tenía miedo de que Otabek no volviera. Que su familia le obligará a quedarse o que él mismo lo decidiera. Y podía ser sumamente egoísta, pero no quería que su novio considerara la idea siquiera, no porque no quisiera verle con su familia siendo feliz. Si no que... no quería perderlo. Se dio vuelta y abrazó al japonés, sintiéndose sumamente solo de repente.

—Lo extraño... no quería que se vaya—le había visto hace cinco minutos y ya quería verle otra vez. Quería reír con él, abrazarle y tener su aroma encima todo el día. Yūri le correspondió.

—Ya se amor, pasara más rápido de lo que crees... está bien que se alejen unos días, pasaron mucho tiempo juntos.

Lo pensó un segundo y admitió que su padre tenía razón. Mila le había dicho una vez que a veces era mejor pasar unos días sin verse, para mantener cierta emoción en la relación.

—¿En serio?—pero él lo extrañaba igual.

—Sí, veras que cuando se vean será todo mejor— se tranquilizó con eso y sonrió más relajado. Optó por sentarse a desayunar y escuchar el parloteo matutino de siempre.

—Mi terapeuta está de vacaciones, ¿puedes creerlo?— se quejó Viktor, mirando el teléfono con desagrado.

—Tendrás que conformarte con el del instituto por ahora, suponemos que para menos de un mes ya deberá estar disponible—. Yūri miró a su hijo que comía resignado, sabiendo que luego de lo del día de ayer tenía suerte de no comerse una reprimenda y otro interrogatorio.

—¿El instituto tiene uno?—no tenía idea. No prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

—Sí, es ese lugar al cual querían mandarte cuando golpeabas brutalmente a tus compañeros—sonrió acorazonadamente Viktor —, nunca soborne tanto en mi vida—su voz salió cantarina y alegre, como si recordara algun verano de su juventud y no el derroche de dinero.

—¿Sobornaste a la escuela para no mandarme al terapeuta?—no podía creerlo.

—Prefería gastar dinero en sobornos y no en la reparación del lugar que ibas a destruir a patadas—dijo desinteresadamente mientras seguía disfrutando su desayuno. La realidad, es que esa escuela les quitaba más dinero del que deberían, y todo por mantener en silencio que aquel niño, era el hijo del matrimonio Nikiforov.

El menor miro a Yūri extrañado.

—¿Y tú estás de acuerdo?—Viktor rió fuerte.

—Fue su idea—la carita de Yuri se iluminó en sorpresa. Le miró de nuevo y vió como el japonés miraba con reproche a su esposo.

—...me pierdes Viktor— le advirtió con los ojos entrecerrados. Claro que este no tardó en asustarse.

—Lo siento, era un chiste— lloriqueó, siendo ignorado rotundamente.

—El asunto es que debes ir cada día al menos una hora, a partir de mañana— el rubio sólo pudo asentir. No podía ser tan malo ¿cierto?

—¿Por qué mañana y no hoy?—Yūri dejó de comer y le miró de pies a cabeza. Podía jurar que estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa de burla.

—Yuri, ¿dormiste algo?—preguntó con fingida inocencia, haciéndole colorearse hasta las orejas.

—... No—miró hacia un costado y casi rueda los ojos ante el chillido poco masculino de su padre.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué tanto hicieron?—en serio le sorprendía que aún le preguntara. Le respondió bien a su estilo. Con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Y tú qué crees que hicimos?—Yūri, bastante liberal, tapo su boca con la mano para no reírse ante la cara del peliplata.

—¡Te lo dije!—este se paró indignado y siguió quejándose a los cuatro vientos de lo perdida que estaba la juventud y que su bebé era muy pequeño para todo eso.

—¡Viktor!

Les miró discutir y sonrió. No se levantó y se fue a encerrar como otras veces. Disfrutó los gestos dramáticos de su padre y el sonrojo adorable del otro. Les vió "discutir", lo cual consistía en lloriqueos de Viktor y caricias de su Yūri, junto con su adorable sonrisa y su risita relajada. El sol entraba por la ventana e iluminaba sus sonrisas llenas de amor para el otro.

Él quería eso. Quería eso con Otabek. Era lo que queria en serio, con todo su corazón. Si el terapeuta significaba qué tal vez algún día podría tener esa sonrisa sincera... entonces haria el sacrificio. Por el amor de sus padres. Y por su futuro con Otabek.

Por el momento, se conformaría con esas mañanas familiares, con los mediodías almorzando con Mila, con las tardes jugando con su mascota y con las noches durmiendo con Otabek ocasionalmente.

Se conformaría con esa felicidad efímera que aunque no quisiera admitirlo conscientemente, cada día parecía más irreal y se desmoronaba por cada segundo que fingía que no había nada malo en él.

La semana se notaba larga, infinita. Y su recuperación, también.


	19. xix. We are still kids, but we're so in love.

_Not knowing what it was_   
_I will not give you up this time_   
_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_   
_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

**_Perfect; Ed Sheeran._ **

* * *

No fue a la escuela ese día tampoco. Su padre había insistido que debía dormir lo que no durmió en la noche o volvería a desmayarse en la clase de Lilia y esta vez, no había ningún héroe kazajo para salvarle.

Ese recuerdo le hizo doler el corazón. Su novio seguro estaba ya viajando, lejos de él, cerca del infierno. No sabía cómo lo hacía, vivir sin él amor de una madre. Yuri admitía que no era nada sin Yūri. Nada.

Y sí, contaba como madre para él.

Internamente pensaba que Yūri en realidad le mantenía en la casa sólo para asegurarse de que estaba a salvo. Sabía que a pesar de todo, a pesar de no haber vuelto a salir, no confiaban en él. Lo entendía, no podía culparles.

Él no estaba enojado con ellos. No tenía porque.

Pero ellos no parecían estar enojados con él y eso era algo que le molestaba. ¿Por qué nunca le regañaban? ¿Nunca pedían explicaciones? Cuando lo hacían, no insistían lo suficiente. Eso en realidad estaba bien para él, pero le hacía sentir extraño. Sentía que no eran sinceros, que guardaban muchas quejas, muchas palabras. Que no le decían realmente lo que pensaban de él.

No se sentía en total confianza con ellos, aún si sabía que no estaba bien pensar eso de sus padres. No podía evitarlo. Los adultos le habían desilusionado de maneras catastróficas. Y aunque la dulzura de Yūri y la actitud protectora de Viktor llenaban su frágil corazón de dicha, les sentía lejanos. Y sabía que eso no era más que su culpa.

Potya ronroneaba en su regazo, dejándose mimar por sus dedos delicados.

Pensar en lo mucho que les decepcionaba día a día sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, le deprimía.  
Así que prefirió pensar en algo que le hiciera más feliz aunque sea por un momento. Cerró los ojos, recordando a Otabek.

Recordó la noche en que lo conoció, como había sentido una descarga eléctrica atravesarle el cuerpo al cruzar su mirada con la suya. Como todo le había parecido absurdamente aburrido cuando pensó que se había ido. Como su corazón latió desenfrenado al tenerle enfrente bailando con él.

Como le hizo el amor esa noche, diciéndole lo hermoso que era, lo paciente que fue. Lo dulce que fue.

Sus caricias, sus besos. Su hermosa voz.

Le dolió el pecho en respuesta a los recuerdos. Como habían compartido el desayuno juntos, reído, cantado. Como le hizo el amor una vez más.

Apresó la pulsera en sus manos y la acarició.  
Recordó como le pidió que sea su novio el día anterior, como se besaron con ternura hasta caer dormidos en esa misma cama.

Sollozó bajito y abrazó la almohada. Increíblemente, aún conservaba su aroma en ella. La abrazó fuerte y hundió su carita. Lo extrañaba.

No por el hecho de simplemente querer verlo. Saber que estaba tan lejos le hacía extrañarle más. Saberlo, le hacía doler el corazón. No saber si volvería, aún más.

¿Y si no volvía? ¿Que sería de él si no volvía?

Se le escapó un sollozo fuerte y se aferró más a la almohada. Habían pasado sólo unas horas y no aguantaba. No soportaba saber que no podría verlo si quisiera. Las limitaciones le ponían nervioso.

Su padre, que se alertó de inmediato al escuchar el mínimo sonido de lamento, se acercó a su habitación.   
Su hijo reprimía el llanto con la carita pegada a la almohada. Suspiró y se le acercó, sentándose en la cama y tomando el objeto en sus manos para hacerle notar que estaba allí. Tenía la carita roja y el ceño fruncido.

—Esto no esta bien cielo, solo han pasado un par de horas—le regañó suavemente, aún si entendía cómo se sentía.

—Lo extraño—balbuceó triste, secándose las lagrimas ofuscado. Yūri no aguantó y le atrajo, abrazándole.

—Te sentirás mejor mañana... y pasado mañana mejor aún—le dijo, hablando desde la experiencia—, lo prometo ¿sí?—él asintió no muy convencido y se dejó abrazar.

—Seguro que yo me voy dos meses y ni se da cuenta— protestó Viktor desde la puerta.

—¡Viktor!—le discutió su esposo, como era habitual.

—¡En mis tiempos los amigos no eran tan pegotes!

—Ay Viktor—su murmullo salió entre la pena y la burla. No se pudo casar con alguien tan despistado.

—¡No es mi amigo, es mi novio, viejo calvo!—se separó de su padre y le gritó , dejándolo tieso en el lugar.

—...¿Qué?

—Era bastante obvio... ¿no notaste que llevan pulseras iguales?—tomó la muñeca de su hijo y le mostró.

—¡¿Y desde cuándo son novios?!—se quejó, al ser el ultimo en enterarse. Siempre era el último en enterarse de todo.

—Pues desde ayer—le respondió como si nada, mirando con cariño la pulsera.

—¡Yūri!

—Agradece que te lo está contando con el drama qué haces—el japonés siguió acariciando el cabello de su hijo, peinándole con los dedos.

—Fue tan lindo—suspiró este, sin dejar de mirar su obsequio.

—¿Sí?— Yūri le miró enternecido. El amor joven era maravilloso.

—Sí... me abrigó con tres camperas y me llevó al tejado—le contó con su vocecita arrulladora—y me dijo tantas cosas lindas... me lo pidió y me dió la pulsera—suspiró recodando el momento y sus mejillas se colorearon. Claro que a Viktor no le pareció para nada.

—¡En mi propia casa!—siguió quejándose.

—¡Viktor!

—¡Es muy pequeño!—insistió, mientras le señalaba.

—¡No soy pequeño!—se defendió, cansado de ser tratado como el menor de edad que era.

—¡Claro que sí, eres un bebé! ¡En mis tiempos...!— comenzó, haciéndole alterar.

—¡Pues ya no estamos en tus anticuados tiempos!

—¡Está generación está perdida! ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Robar autos?¿Nadar con vagabundos?

—... No creo que los vagabundos naden—interfirió Yūri pensativo, sin tomarse en serio todo el teatro de Viktor.

—¡No me ayudas!

—Ya, ya, Otabek es un buen chico, lo quiere y lo cuida y eso es suficiente para mí.

—¡Pero...!

—Pero nada, y si no mal recuerdo, tú lloraste como un mantra una semana entera cuando me fui a Hasetsu y llevábamos dos semana saliendo—Viktor se coloreó.

—¡Ja!—se burló el menor.

—¡Pero no es justo, eso queda más lejos que Kazajistan!—intentó justificarse en vano.

—Sigue siendo lejos, Viktor.

—¡Pero tú me iba a dejar!

—¡No te iba a dejar, había fallecido mi perro!

—¡Pero...!

—¡Viktor por todos los santos!

Rió un poco al verles discutir. Su padre tenía razón. Podría; con los días se le haría menos pesado si les tenía a su lado. Aún tenía que ir con Mila para saber que le había dejado Beka. Y tal vez, cruzar a JJ en el pasillo para que alardee lo bien que le había ido en su cita.

Pensó en lo sola que debía sentirse Mila en ese momento sin él en los recesos. Sólo esperaba que no se enojara con él por dejarle sufriendo sin su compañía.

* * *

Sus clases de ballet eran los Martes y los Jueves. Ese día debía compensar la desastrosa clase del Martes, siendo perfecto en cada cosa que hiciera, cada pasito. Si bien había faltado al instituto, ni loco faltaba a danza.

Con las llaves de Beka en su mochila, su pulsera en la chaqueta y el dulce recuerdo de sus palabras, se conformó para poder dar lo mejor de sí ese día.

El ballet era una de las poquísimas cosas que le apasionaban, inclusive cancelaría una cita con su novio por una hora de clases si le daban a elegir.  
Así que se ató el cabello en una coleta alta e ingresó al lugar, siendo imponente y atractivo sin proponérselo. Con las ropas que usaba para bailar, parecía aún más una chica y más de una de las que bailaban en esa academia le envidiaban. Dejó sus cosas en una esquina como todos los demás y se puso en posición. Fue cuestión de menos de cinco minutos para que la música fuera inicio.

La clase pasó como siempre. Dura y estricta.

Las exigencias de Lilia dejaban de rodillas a más de uno. Algunos se rendían, ganándose una mirada cargada de decepción, otros lo intentaban hasta que sus piernas no soportaban el dolor. La ex prima ballerina era brutal.

No era que no se preocupara por la salud y estado físico de sus estudiantes, de hecho, eso era prioridad para ella. Pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones, el sufrimiento de sus estudiantes no le parecían razón suficiente para dejarlos descansar. Ella había pasado por cosas peores y aún así, se había erguido como un majestuoso cisne y siguió bailando. No tenía ese título por nada.

A las dos horas de clase, ya muchos miraban sentándose o apoyados en la barra, a las únicas dos personas que soportaban el duro ritmo.

Yuri Plisetsky y Aleksei Dobrovolsky.

Yuri tenía un sentido de la competencia bastante potente, pero aún así, no le gustaba sentirlo en la danza. Lo único que quería, era bailar. Porque sabía que por más que Aleksei fuese bueno, jamás le llegaría ni a los talones. Y el hecho de lo diferente que eran sus cuerpos tenía mucho que ver en eso.

Yuri tenía mucho más elasticidad, sus saltos y giros eran frágiles, su apariencia delicada.

El contrario no podía estirarse a ese punto, pero tenía mucha más fuerza. Sus giros y movimientos eran gráciles pero cortantes, mas masculinos.

Los favoritos de Lilia. Y a ella le parecía una lástima que el menor no quisiera ser parte de las obras, un desperdicio de talento. Pensaba que ambos juntos en un escenario, sería la perfección.

Para cuando la clase al fin terminó, ambos recibieron sus felicitaciones y un par de aplausos de sus compañeros, los cuales no eran del todo falsos. Por lo menos no lo eran los de las mujeres.

Aleksei era... como decirlo. Era demasiado sexy para su propio bien. Sus compañeras estaban muertas por él, cada una de ellas.

Aún si las trataba con simpatía y cierta coquetería, jamás salía con ninguna de ellas, ya que no quería mezclar la danza con sus amoríos de una noche. Era un hombre que amaba a las mujeres, y tenía buena fama de eso. Yuri no le soportaba.

En realidad, Yuri no soportaba a nadie.

Pero ese tipo... ese tipo se ganó su odio al instante. El imbécil estaba en esa academia desde mucho antes que él. Por eso cuando vió que Lilia quedó impresionada con su baile y le tomó bajo su tutoría, que decidió hacerle la vida imposible.

Le escondía la mochila. Le empujaba, le tiraba al piso. Le hacía caer mientras bailaba. Por la única razón por la cual no se había defendido aún, era porque Lilia no toleraría ese comportamiento y no quería que le echara. Y estaba seguro de que eso era lo que ese idiota quería. Sacarle de sus casillas al punto que le expulsaran.

Y ahora, con todos los problemas que tenía, lo último que quería era darle otra razón a sus padres para sentirse mal. Así que tomó aire profundamente y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Se quitó el listón del cabello y lo peinó fugazmente con sus manos.

Recogió su mochila y chaqueta y se fue directo al vestidor, sin mirar ni saludar a nadie. Sólo tenia dos amigos y no quería tener más. Menos esa bola de idiotas pretenciosos y odiosos.

Se vistió con rapidez para irse cuanto antes. Se tomaría la ducha en casa, como siempre. No confiaba en las duchas públicas y tenía fuertes razones para ello.

Se colocó la campera y se colgó la mochila. Más cuando metió la mano en el bolsillo se percató de que la pulsera no estaba.

Se le hundió el estómago y se puso pálido. No.

Recorrió con la mirada el piso, alrededor suyo. Volvió a meter la mano en ambos bolsillos repetidamente, rebuscó en su mochila para ver si su mente no le jugaba una mala pasada. Pero no.

Evidentemente, su pulsera no estaba allí.

Tomó rápido la mochila y corrió al estudio, de donde se estaban yendo los últimos estudiantes. Revisó todo, cada esquina, cada centímetro de suelo. No estaba. Sintió su cuerpo temblar y el alma caerse al suelo. Estuvo tentado a descargar su furia rompiendo el vidrio en frente suyo, pero desistió al verse a sí mismo reflejado en él, con los ojos hinchados a punto de llorar.

Sentía que le había fallado de alguna manera... ¿Cómo pudo perder algo de tanto valor? Se odió. Se detesto mil veces.

Respiró hondo y se trago las lágrimas amargas. Ya tendría tiempo de llorar en casa y patear un par de cosas en el camino.

Salió tenso, a zancadas furiosas. Empujó la puerta con odio y dió la vuelta para tomar el camino a casa.

Se preguntó dónde lo había perdido ¿antes de llegar al estudio? ¿Cuándo dejó todo tirado? ¿Cuándo demonios ocurrió?

Su mente quedó en blanco cuando Aleksei le cortó el pasó al dar vuelta la esquina listo para molestarle, como siempre.

—¿No te irás de nuevo sin saludar cierto? Es de mala educación— rodó los ojos y apretó los puños —. Oh cierto... la clase pasada estuviste tan patético que tuviste que quedarte horas extras.

—No me jodas, imbécil—quiso pasar por su lado, pero volvió a ponerse en frente suyo, con sus estúpidos diez centímetros de más. Casi choca con su pecho, cubierto por ese buzo celeste neutro que siempre cargaba consigo.

—Pero que malas palabras salen de esa boca tan desagradable—se mofó, sin dejarle pasar—, oh cierto... seguro tus asquerosos padres tienen la culpa de eso.

Otra razón para detestarle a muerte. Aleksei la tenía contra él porque sus padres eran gays. Y eso que aún no sabía que él también lo era.

Había descubierto que era hijo de ellos porque Viktor le había recogido una tarde. Tuvo la mala suerte de que Aleksei había sido uno de los últimos en salir, tal y como ahora.

Vivir en Rusia era... muy difícil.

Se preguntaba porque aún no terminaba por avisar a la prensa quién era, enviando fotos y pruebas exactas de que era el hijo de ellos dos, concluyendo que le gustaba hacerle la tortura larga y tediosa. Sabía que un día se levantaría y la televisión estaría llena con fotos de su rostro y él sería el culpable de ello.

—Eres tan patético que cada vez que me insultas tienes que meterte con mis padres... no tienes de donde atacarme—se zafó de su agarre de un manotazo—, déjame en paz, no estoy de humor—pasó por al lado suyo y comenzó a alejarse.

—Oh... ¿acaso se te perdió algo?—canturreó con malicia y fingida inocencia. Su cabeza ató cabos de inmediato y se le paralizó el corazón. Se dio vuelta con la cara crispada en furia.

—Tú... hijo de puta—dio dos pasos largos par arremeter contra él, hasta que le vió sacar la pulsera roja, brillante, de su bolsillo y mostrársela.

—¿Es esto, cierto?—la movió de un lado a otro con desdén y sonrió.

—Devuélvemelo, pedazo de mierda—siseó con odio, perforándole con su mirada y apretando los puños.

—Oh, _hadita rusa_ , tú quieres todo gratis... nada en la vida es gratis—balanceó la pulsera de un lado a otro mirándole con burla. Desagradable burla.

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

—Dime, _hadita_ —remarcó el apodo—. Yo te diré que decir... y tú lo repetiras, ¿Qué te parece?—se inclinó un poco en frente suyo. Yuri tuvo ganas de molerle a piñas, pero sabía que era en vano.

—Me parece que puedes irte a la mierda—le escupió a la cara, haciéndole reír.

—Oh, yo cuidaría esa sucia boquita, Plisetsky—de su otro bolsillo saco un encendedor—. Anda, repite conmigo "eres genial, Aleksei"—Yuri palideció al ver cómo lo encendía y ponía la pulsera encima. Un poco lejos para no quemarla aun—...Dilo—se tragó el orgullo y la furia, pero no pudo evitar que su voz saliera resentida.

—...eres genial... Aleksei—le salió con trabas, quiso morderse la lengua.

—"Eres el mejor bailarín de este instituto y jamás podré superarte", oh, agrégale esto; "mis padres son un asco"— Eso sí que no. Analizó la situación, porque ni enfermo diría eso en voz alta.

Ya sabía cómo era ese imbécil. Quemaría la pulsera aunque dijera todo eso. Aún si le lamía la suela de los zapatos untados en mierda, la quemaría igual. Le dolió el corazón al imaginar el rostro de su novio cuando le puso el objeto en la muñeca, sonrojado, pidiéndole que sea su novio.

Le dolió imaginar su rostro cuando le dijera que ese símbolo tan hermoso del amor que se tenían, había ido a parar a manos de un idiota y que lo había destruido.

—Anda, dilo— río ente dientes, sabiendo que el menor no podría con eso.

Pero la voz congelada en su espalda, le quitó la sonrisa del rostro de inmediato.

—Me decepcionas, Dobrovolsky—a Yuri se le iluminó el rostro en alivio.

Lilia estaba de brazos cruzados, viendo la escena con enojo.

—Señorita...—la voz temblorosa de Aleksei le hizo sonreír internamente. Ella se acercó a pasos lentos, aparentemente tranquilos, haciendo sonar fuerte los tacones en el piso. Inclusive al mismo Yuri le dieron escalofríos.

—La próxima vez que te vea molestando a cualquier otro alumno de mi institución ya sea dentro o fuera de las instalaciones... te expulso. Y no habrá dinero que te haga volver a entrar. ¿Queda claro?—tomó la pulsera de su mano y le quitó el encendedor.

—Sí, señora—ella le miró con el hielo cruzando sus ojos y pasó de él.

—Vete—le ordenó, a lo cual el ruso no tardó en obedecerle. Volteó hacia el menor y se dirigió a él—. Tú, ven conmigo.

Ella le llevó al estudio de nuevo. No mucho más allá del pasillo que daba con la puerta de salida. Se paró en frente suyo y le pidió una explicación con la mirada.

—Lo siento...—comenzó disculpándose, como siempre lo hacía con ella.

—¿Por qué?—inquirió de brazos cruzados—, no pidas perdón si no tienes porque disculparte. ¿Por qué no te defiendes?—Yuri se removió y dio golpecitos al piso con la punta de su pie.

—No quiero causar más problemas... es todo—se alzó de hombros y miró para otro lado.

—Aprecio el gesto. Pero no me gusta que bajes la cabeza. Tú no eres así—le tomó el mentón y le hizo mirarle. Ella le extendio la pulsera y él la tomo como si fuese la cosa más valiosa del mundo, poniéndosela. A partir de ahora, no la volvería a llevar. Le agradeció y luego calló.

—Vamos, te acompaño.

No refutó nada. Lilia tenía una linda amistad con su padre y a veces pasaba a saludar y a tomar el té. Le gustaba que ella fuera a su casa. No sabía porque.

Tal vez era esa presencia femenina a la cual no estaba acostumbrado. O tal vez la fuerza que emanaba en casa pasó que daba. O tal vez la manera en que sus ojos podían ser un lugar muy cálido y en un segundo ser más fríos que la nada misma.

Y con él, sólo había cariño, dulzura mal disimulada. Lo adoraba. Yuri era como el hijo que nunca había podido tener. El camino a casa fue algo silencioso, cortado por el sonido de los tacones de la bailarina chocar con el concreto, y los pasitos suaves de Yuri.

Al llegar a la casa, el japonés les recibió con su alegría habitual y le invito a pasar, ofreciéndole algo de tomar casi de inmediato.

Yūri había notado que su hijo no se iba a su habitación cuando Lilia les visitaba. Que se sentaba recto en la silla y la respetaba, callando groserías o actitudes sobrantes. No hablaba mucho a menos que tratará de ballet o alguna que otra cosa en el instituto, pero le veía tan a gusto con ella que a veces, sólo a veces, la envidiaba.

Sabía que estaba mal... ¿pero cuánto había querido Yūri que se viera tan relajado a su lado? No era tonto y sabía cuánto Lilia había querido un hijo, cuánto sufrió al perder el que venía en camino. Y Yuri era... como la luz de sus ojos.

Al principio le daba malestar dejarlo ir a sus clases y ver cómo interactuaban y se entendían tanto. Como su hijo volvía tan feliz. Pero luego entendió que Yuri no podía pertenecer a nadie, no sólo porque no quería, si no porque muchos deseaban tenerle. Era una joya, un diamante en bruto esperando ser pulido para brillar. Y Lilia lo estaba logrando.

Comprendía que en vez de ser egoísta y celoso, podía aceptar que Yuri amaba tener adultos que le quisieran. Que había perdido tanto, que ganar siempre era bienvenido. Y Yuri podía decir, que tenía dos madres. Eso estaba bien para él.

Èl, sin embargo, ignoraba la charla de ambos, pensando dónde quedaba Kazajistán... su padre dijo que no muy lejos. ¿Ya estaría Otabek en su país? Ojalá tuviese un teléfono para preguntarle si había arribado bien y si ya le extrañaba como él lo hacía. ¿Le extrañaría?

—Yuri—dio un saltito en la silla.

—¿Ah?

—¿Qué pasó con ese que te molesto hoy? Lilia estaba contando que te quitaron algo—Yūri se veía preocupado, como siempre.

—Tsk, nada, ese imbécil me robó la pulsera—señaló la que estaba en su muñeca y se alzó de hombros —, siempre es es así— el japonés frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo que siempre?—el menor suspiró, no queriendo ahondar en el tema.

—No importa, en serio, no es lo peor que me ha pasado—error.

—¿Y qué es lo peor que te ha pasado?—Lilia intervino, mirándole con un deje de curiosidad.

—Nada.

—Yuri—le presionó el japonés. No soportaba no saber nada.

—No me pasó nada, estoy bien—estaba comenzando a enojarse. Odiaba que hurgaran en su pasado como si fuese una máquina de chismes baratos.

—Por favor...—la mano del japonés sobre la suya y sus ojos suplicantes le hicieron maldecir internamente.

—En el orfanato también me molestaban—soltó desganado y apartando su mano de la suya.

—¿Quiénes?

—Los niños de ahí... ya saben. Es normal—insistió, harto de esa conversación.

—¿Por qué te molestaban?

—¡Y yo que se!— se paró de golpe, enojado—, no me preguntes más sobre mi pasado ¡¿por qué no lo entiendes?!— los ojos llorosos de Yūri le hicieron desviar la mirada.

—Tu padre solo quiere ayudarte—la voz de la mujer no salió con reproche, si no con suavidad y sigilo.

—No puede ayudarme, ni tú tampoco—lo había soltado sin pensar, impulsivo como siempre. No volvió a sentarse. Se retiró de la cocina y fue a encerrarse a su habitación, importándole poco si Lilia seguía ahí. Cuando se escuchó el fuerte portazo, Yūri suspiro cansado.

—No se como hablar con él. A veces parece tan dispuesto a sanar... y otras veces como hoy levanta mil escudos a su alrededor. No se como tratarle y me siento tan...— Yūri intentaba no largarse a llorar como un bebé mientras la mujer le miraba comprensiva.

—Impotente—completo por él. Este asintió y tomó aire.

—¿Crees que tú podrías?—le miró con sus enormes ojos chocolates—, por favor, intenta hablar con él. Te hace más caso que a mi—Lilia sólo pudo suspirar.

—Veré qué puedo hacer—se puso de pie con la suavidad habitual de ella y se dirigió escaleras arriba, entrando a la habitación de Yuri sin tocar.

—¿Hay algo que pueda decir que haga que bajes a disculparte?—se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada y se concentró en el adolescente que estaba echado en su cama, mirando el techo con odio.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Se lo buscó. Sabe que no me gustan esas preguntas—se sentó y la miró con aburrimiento.

—Pareces un criminal, nervioso siempre. Paranoico y desconfiado—inquirió ella, haciéndole removerse inquieto en su colchón.

—No soy yo el crimínal— jugó con las patitas de su gato sin dirigirle ni una mirada a ella.

—¿Cómplice?

Negó lento con la cabeza, sin mirarla aún.

—Víctima—se acercó a él y se sentó en la cama, ganándose a Potya en su regazo.

—...Tampoco—ella le tomó el mentón y se estremeció al ver su carita compungida de tristeza.

—Yuri. En la vida te pasaran mil cosas, siempre es así. Pero no se trata de cuántas angustias y errores cargues en tu espalda... si no lo que decidas hacer con ellos luego. Eso es lo que te definirá al final, ¿entiendes?—él solo asintió y eso fue todo. Lilia se retiró de la habitación y volvió a la cocina; dejando a Yuri tranquilo con su propio pensar.

* * *

Al fin viernes. Bien, ya había pasado un día. Sólo quedaban seis. No bajó a cenar la noche anterior puesto que se había quedado dormido cuando subió a su habitación luego de la visita de Lilia.

El desayuno fue bastante silencioso. No se hecho la culpa esta vez. Yūri sabía que él tenía límites, que tenía maneras de ser. No podían culparle por alterarse. Aún así, se sintió incómodo y no comió mucho, sólo lo suficiente para irse rápido de allí.

Lo único que le dijeron, fue que no olvidará su cita con el terapeuta a la salida de clases. No asintió pero tampoco renegó, lo cual en su idioma adolescente significaba que iba a ir.

Las clases pasaron aburridas, con matemática y geografía. Para lo único que abrió la boca fue para preguntar dónde quedaba Kazajistán, sintiéndose estúpido al enterarse que estaba pegado a Rusia. Le importaban tan poco los demás países... solo Japón, tal vez, donde vivían sus abuelos. Y ahora, Kazajistán.

Quería saber todo sobre ese lugar.

No fue hasta que el receso llegó, que se sintió un poco más animado. Extrañaba a Mila.

Corrió a su salón y la encontró jugueteando con el teléfono, alejada de todo el mundo. Sintió pena por ella, más al ver a Sala rodeada de imbéciles riendo como la maldita arpía que era. Ah, la detestaba.

—Debes ser la única en este mundo que sigue jugando al Candy Crush—se burló, sentándose en el asiento de en frente suyo. Ella sonrió y le miró con sus ojos azules.

—Tú eres el único que juega al Pokemon Go—se defendió ella.

 _Touché_.

—Jugaba, ahora no tengo con que—soltó fastidiado, odiaba recordar que estaba sin teléfono hasta dios sabe cuando —¿Cómo estas?—ella se alzó de hombros.

—Lo mejor que se puede estar con el corazón roto... ¿tú?— y el lanzó la respuesta en un suspiro, apoyado en la silla.

—No se... decaído.

—¿Por Otabek?—su mirada bajó al escuchar su nombre.

—Algo así... mis padres están enojados conmigo, creo... Aleksei me quitó la pulsera que Beka me regalo y Lilia la recuperó por mí— Mila hizo un sonido de odio con la boca, sacándole una semi sonrisa.

—No se como no le partes la cara a ese idiota— él tampoco sabía como soportaba.

—Ya te dije que me encantaría al menos darle un puñetazo, pero no puedo... las clases con Lilia lo valen más—la pelirroja le miró burlona un momento.

—Que difícil para un remolino de problemas como tú, tener que contener la furia.

—Tsk, no molestes, bruja.

—Respétame que soy mayor que tú... o no te daré lo que me dejo Otabek para ti—canturreó, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo. Le saltó el pecho de emoción.

—Mila...—era patética la forma en que su voz salió tan desesperada, pero le importó una mierda.

—Ya, me convenciste—sacó un pendrive azul de su bolsillo y se lo extendió —, devuélveme el pendrive cuando termines que es mío— ahora que se fijaba bien, era de Stitch. No dijo nada al respecto. La emoción de saber que tenía en manos algo de su novio, era mas fuerte.

—¿En qué momento...?

—Me pasó todo por el teléfono y yo lo pasé aquí... se llama tecnología, algo que es normal hoy en día, ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué sera que eres tan bruja?—miró el pequeño dispositivo —...¿y qué es?

—No se, averígualo en tu casa.

—¡Mila!—no podía esperar tanto.

—Y esto—le extendió una hoja doblada —, lo escribí yo, me lo paso por WhatsApp. No lo leas hasta que vayas a averiguar qué hay dentro de mi lindo stitch.

No tuvo tiempo para más que el timbre sonó, anunciando el final del receso. Se saludaron con una semi sonrisa y el menor volvió a su salón, odiando saber que ahora le tocaba matemáticas.

La clase entera la paso resolviendo los ejercicios y mirando el pequeño stitch con ansiedad... ¿que podría ser? ¿Algún video? ¿canciones? Necesitaba saber. Repiqueteaba el lápiz contra el banco, mirando el reloj a cada rato. Se quería ir a la mierda lo antes posible. Le pasó lenta, tortuosa, el dispositivo quemaba en su mano. Necesitaba ver el contenido.

Cuando el timbre sonó, fue el primero en levantarse, había guardado las cosas en su mochila como diez minutos antes de la finalización de la clase. Su profesora no le dijo nada sólo porque era el único que había completado los ejercicios a tiempo.

Salió disparado por el pasillo, festejando internamente que al fin se había terminado.

Pero hubo una letrina que le hizo frenar en seco.

"Dr. Pavlovsky"

Y apenas más abajo y en letras más pequeñas:

"Terapeuta"

Maldita sea. Le nació un tic nervioso en el ojo y estuvo por patear el casillero de al lado.  
Con la tensión en el desayuno, no se sentía con ánimos de desobedecer. Se tragó la rabia y entró, sin tocar la puerta siquiera.

Se metió a la habitación y cerró la puerta, tras de sí.

Y el tipo ya estaba allí, sentado en el sofá individual que seguro usaba para tratar a todos los pacientes. Leía un libro bastante viejo. Se preguntaba a veces cuando dinero tenía ese lugar que podía costear un sillón y un diván tan geniales. El resto de la habitación no era muy diferente al resto de la institución. Paredes color crema y el mismo horrible piso, recubierto por una enorme alfombra.  
Habían varios títulos colgados y un escritorio.

—Yuri Plisetsky. Toma asiento—titubeó un poco con la mano en el picaporte ¿se iba o se quedaba? Ya no le parecía buena idea.

El hombre no dijo nada más. No le presionó, ni siquiera le miro insistentemente. Parecía muy concentrado en su libro. Así que decidió tomar asiento en el diván. En la punta donde podía recostar su brazo en el costado. Dejó su mochila en el piso, cerca de sus pies y se quedó en silencio.

Ya había recorrido la habitación con la mirada más de cuatro veces y el tipo seguía leyendo, sin mirarle. Comenzaba a pudrirse. Su pierna hacia un movimiento impaciente y estaba tentado a irse a la mierda.

—¿Y bien?—no lo soporto más y decidió abrir la boca—, ¿Me va a hacer preguntas o qué?— el hombre le miró atento.

—¿Qué quieres que te pregunte?—aún marcaba la página por la cual había frenado su lectura, como si planeara volver a ella pronto.

—Por mí, nada—el tono le salió agresivo. Contarle sus cosas a un desconocido no le parecía inteligente.

—Esta bien—volvió la vista al libro y no dijo ni una palabra más.

Eso fue todo. El resto de la hora la pasaron en silencio. El hombre leyendo muy entretenido su libro y Yuri apoyado en el diván hasta casi dormirse.

El silencio se le hacía incómodo y el único sonido que había era el de las hojas del libro al ser pasadas. Hasta que el sonido de la alarma que anunciaba que la hora había terminado, le espabiló.

—Bien, vuelve mañana a la misma hora, te estaré esperando. Buena sesión hoy.

Le miró contrariado. ¿En serio le pagan por eso? Pues eso estudiaría entonces.

Se levantó hastiado y se retiró de la habitación sin siquiera saludar. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Le tuvo una hora sentado la borde de un coma por el aburrimiento y encima le dice "buena sesión"? Que se fuera a la mierda.

Caminó los pasillos de mal humor, el cual se esfumó de inmediato al recordar el regalo de Otabek. Su carita de iluminó y salió corriendo del instituto.

Y no paró hasta llegar a su casa. Entró y cerró la puerta de un azote apresurado. Su padre se asomó para preguntarle que pasaba, pero le ignoró. Tiró la mochila a un lado y corrió al reproductor de música. Si no le tomaba nada, significaba que era algún video o algo así.

Recordó la nota que Mila le había dado y la leyó antes de darle play.

"Yura, en vista que debo irme unos días, decidí dejarte algo para que no te sientas solo. Por cada día que pasare lejos de ti, te dejé una cancion. Se qué eres ansioso, pero sólo puedes escuchar una por día, no hagas trampa. Te quiero, bolita de melón"

Le temblaron las manitos de emoción y se sonrojó hasta las orejas con el ultimo apodo. Seguro Mila le molestaría el resto de su vida. Maldita sea.

 _Ay, Beka_. Abrazó la nota como si la hubiese escrito él y tomó aire antes de darle play. Yūri miraba toda la escena extrañado desde el marco de la puerta.

Subió el volumen y espero que las canciones fueran decentes o moriría de vergüenza.  
Pero no. Sabía que Otabek ante todo, era siempre un caballero. Un hermoso caballero.

Se sentó en el sofá pegando sus piernas a su pecho y abrazando la primer almohada que encontró, listo para las primeras notas.

El corazón le bailó extasiado. Amaba esa canción.

_I found a love for me_   
_Darling just dive right in_   
_And follow my lead_   
_Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_   
_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_   
_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

Le daba en el orgullo la palabra "mujer" en cada maldita canción que le dedicaba. Pero decidió ignorarlo, tratando de concentrarse en los sentimientos que intentaba transmitirle con esa melodía. Comenzó a tararearla y a cantarla bajito, apoyando su cabecita en la almohada.

_Not knowing what it was_   
_I will not give you up this time_   
_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_   
_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

Quería verle. Quería estar allí con él, quejándose de lo cursi que era eso, mientras reía nervioso y Otabek levantaba una ceja y sonreía burlón, sabiendo que amaba que sea así con él. Con el orgullo enterrado en alguna parte, le obligaría a bailar con él. Otabek se movería torpe al principio y luego se acostumbraría al ritmo, robándole besos y susurrándole partes de la canción y palabras de amor propio, haciéndole sonreír como un idiota.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_   
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_   
_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_   
_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Maldita sea. No podía sacar la sonrisa de su rostro, imaginando todo eso. Definitivamente debía besarlo bien fuerte cuando le viera de nuevo.

Yūri le miraba hacer caras graciosas, fruncir su nariz avergonzado y reír como tonto y no podía evitar hacer lo mismo. Su hijo enamorado era algo que jamás había esperado, ni tampoco imaginado.

Verle así era tan adorable que sólo esperaba que ese amor que se tenían fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo todo.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?—el susurro en su espalda le hizo dar un saltito. Le golpeó el pecho.

—¡Viktor!—exclamó bajito—, me asustaste.

—Lo se—Yūri se quejó bajito.

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_   
_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

—Cielo, ¿por qué nuestro hijo parece salido de la olla de oro al final del arcoiris?—el nipón río bajito. La vista de su pequeño con el rostro colores y los ojos brillantes era algo que no se veía todos los días.

—Al parecer Otabek le dejó una canción... no estoy seguro, me ignoró completamente desde que llegó.

—Ese emo punk...—se quejó en voz bajita, abrazando por la cintura a su amor.

—Te agrada—determinó el japonés —, no lo echaste de casa, tampoco...

—Bueno, ya—se avergonzó—. Puede ser que no esté tan mal.

—¿Por qué finges? Los rusos y su orgullo—se quejó, riendo.

—Tú eres peor que yo—le reprochó, ganándose un suave codazo.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

—Podríamos aprovechar—aún sosteniendo su cintura de espaldas, Viktor comenzó a moverse.

—¿Ahora?

—No hay mejor momento que el ahora—le dio vuelta y puso sus manos en sus hombros, comenzado a moverse con la elegancia de siempre.

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_   
_When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_   
_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_   
_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

Yuri se había percatado de la presencia de ambos y se quedó mirando con ternura oculta como sonreían, ajenos a todo. Cómo sus manos se entrelazaban, como bailaban sin conocer la canción, y seguramente se decían cosas adorables. Que lindos.

Eso le hacía extrañarle más. Pero que va. Su novio le había dejado eso para que este feliz, no para que siguiera llorando por él. Tomó todo lo bueno de esa hermosa canción y se quedó mirando cómo sus padres danzaban, pegados, ignorándole.

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_   
_I have faith in what I see_   
_Now I know I have met an angel in person_   
_And she looks perfect_   
_I don't deserve this_   
_You look perfect tonight_

Igualmente no pudo evitar pensar, lo perfecto y felices que se veían sin él.

¿Y si les hubiese rechazado como al resto de las parejas? ¿Y si adoptaban a alguien que los merecía más? No dudaba que serían el triple de felices. Suspiró triste y resignado. Pues no había más que hacer.

Se puso de pie y desconectó el dispositivo, haciéndose mentalmente la promesa de escuchar un tema por día, como se lo había pedido.

Luego de eso no hizo mucho más. Subió a su habitación a terminar sus tareas y se quedó jugueteando con Potya hasta la hora de la cena. Era una mierda no tener nada más que hacer.

La cena pasó más en paz que el desayuno, pero aún se sentía cierta tensión. Al parecer Yūri se había ofendido realmente por su arrebato de furia. Aún así, no se disculparía.

Como la situación era algo incomoda, Viktor se vio obligado a hablar.

—¿Fuiste al terapeuta?—buena pregunta, fue lo que pensó el japones que se estaba empezando a sentir mal por su propio silencio.

—Ajá.

—¿Qué tal te fue? No llamaron para que pagara nada roto— Yūri sonrió entre bocados y el menor le miró fingiendo ofensa.

—Que fe me tienes.

—¡No me puedes culpar!—se defendió, dejando un pequeño silencio para que le respondiera.

—Fue extraño. No hablamos nada, estuvo con su estúpido libro toda la hora— se quejó, cortando su carne con enojo.

—¿No le hablaste?— Viktor no se sorprendía mucho ya. Los terapeutas eran personas extrañas.

—Le pregunté si me iba a preguntar algo de una vez y me dice "¿Qué quieres que te pregunte?" Y le dije que nada, ¡Y siguió leyendo!

—Bueno, todos los terapeutas son muy distintos... trabajan a su manera. Este debe hacerlo así porque se especializa en adolescentes; tiene en claro que no les gusta ser presionados—lo consideró.

—Puede ser—siguió comiendo más tranquilo, bajo la mirada atenta de Yūri. Al parecer, pedirle a su hijo que se disculpara, o esperar que lo hiciera, era una pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Vas a querer postre?—intentó.

—Sólo si lo preparaste tú.

Eran esas las muestras de cariño que le hacían entender que su hijo estaba arrepentido aún si no lo quería admitir. Le sonrió y con sólo eso, ya era suficiente.

* * *

Luego de comer subió a su habitación y se quedó escuchando el tema una y otra y otra vez, ansiando que ya sea mañana y poder escuchar otro.

Ya estaba por quedarse dormido, pero una piedrita que golpeó su ventana le sobresaltó.

Se asomó por ella y vio a Mila debajo, inquieta. No dudo en bajar, cerrando la puerta de su habitación antes; escabulléndose por la ventana, de esa manera que tan bien conocía, sin hacer el mínimo ruido.

Una vez en el suelo, ella se le acercó nerviosa. Se veía terrible, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

—¿Qué ocurre?—la tomó de los hombros para que se quedara quiera y pudiera verla con más claridad.

—Necesito salir de aquí— le pidió, sin titubear.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Por favor... Yuri—ella le suplicaba con su voz y su mirada, una y otra vez, poniéndole nervioso.

—Está bien, está bien... ¿pero a esta hora a dónde podríamos ir?—consideró la plaza que no estaba muy lejos.

—No, no entiendes—esta vez fue ella quien le tomó, para que la mirara atentamente. Su mirada estaba algo oscurecida, algo que jamás había visto en ella. Se asustó —. Necesito salir. Esta noche. Ahora.

—Mila... no—le salió susurrante, bajito.

—Yuri—ella endureció un poco su voz, traspasándole con su mirada azul.

—No, no puedo—negó con su cabecita. No debía volver a esos lugares.

—Eres mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo... por favor, te lo suplico—casi que podía arrodillarse ante él. Sus ojitos siempre alegres se llenaron de lágrimas y al menor se le encogió el corazón—; te he cubierto mil veces, te ayude, te entendí... sólo te pido una noche, necesito...— le interrumpió. Sabía que no tenia opción. No quería que se enojara con él si se negaba.

No quería perderla. No quería perder a nadie más.

—Está bien... pero no tengo ropa—le concedió, viendo cómo ella se veía más tranquila.

—Te presto algo—eso fue todo.

Yuri aparento tranquilidad y volvió a su cuarto. Su corazón dolió y no supo porque.

Sólo basto con que Mila se presentará ante sus padres fingiendo esa inocencia de siempre, invitando al rubio a dormir a su casa con sonrisas falsas y cordialidad apresurada.

Aún en el cuarto de Mila, viendo cómo ella se preparaba con prisa, mientras él miraba las prendas que ella había dejado en sus manos, se preguntó si ella no lo escuchaba.

Si no escuchaba el sonido tenebroso, susurrante. Si no olía el alcohol, la humedad.

Si no sentía el mismo miedo que él.

_"—Yurotchka"_

Acarició la pulsera que Otabek le había regalado y sintió las llaves de su apartamento quemarle el bolsillo del pantalón.

La noche sería larga.


	20. xx. The toxicity of our city.

_More wood for the fires, loud neighbors_   
_Flashlight reveries caught in the headlights of a truck_   
_Eating seeds as a pastime activity_   
_The toxicity of our city, of our city_

**_Toxicity; System of a Down._ **

* * *

—¿Desde cuándo quieres hacer la fila?—estaban apoyados contra la pared, casi llegando a la entrada del lugar. Las calles se veían tan oscuras como siempre y la gente igual de estúpida. Nada había cambiado allí; todas las noches de ese lugar eran iguales, como si el tiempo frenara sólo para ellos.

Aún si no hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de asistir, se sintió como volver luego de años. Y la realidad era que quería irse corriendo a su casa y abrazar a sus padres. Se sentía como el niño que era por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Desde que tengo novio, Mila—murmuró mientras escuchaba reír exageradamente a un grupo de chicas que tenían detrás, seguro hablando estupideses y drogadas hasta la médula. Acarició su pulsera con los dedos mientras con su otra mano no soltaba las llaves que su novio le había dado. Quisiera tanto estar con él en ese momento.

—Está bien... no le diré nada, te cubriré, sólo necesito cambiar de aires—le intentó tranquilizar la pelirroja mientras retocaba su labial.

—¿Cambiar de aires? ¿Allí dentro?—su risa salió en un bufido sarcástico y se cruzó de brazos. Se sentía horriblemente expuesto con esa ropa. El short de Mila y esa blusa abierta en la espalda lo tenían bastante incómodo, haciendo que se cruzara de brazos.

—No me juzgues... yo nunca lo hice contigo— le regañó un poco ella, guardando el labial y su espejito en el bolso una vez que termino de maquillarse.

—No te estoy juzgando, pero tú no eres así... ¿me vas a decir porque de repente te has puesto tan rara?—es que esa no era la Mila alegre, divertida y madura de todos los días. Esa Mila no le gustaba. ¿Así se sentía ella cada vez que salía con él?

—Simplemente me sentí sofocada en esa maldita casa... es todo—cierto. Sus padres habían vuelto de uno de sus largos viajes y ahora debía soportarlos con sus "te lo dije" por cortar con Sara. Él no le respondió y eso le extraño—. ¿No insistirás? Se qué no me crees— se encogió de hombros.

—Lo soltaras en algún momento de la noche cuando estés ebria—Mila rió.

—¿Quién dijo que me embriagare?

—¿A qué más vinimos?—era para lo único que servía esa pocilga. Nada que ver al lugar donde su Beka trabajaba. Se habían decidido por el horrendo antro que había frecuentado la última vez que salió, el que estaba a cuadras de su casa.

Mila rió, dándole la razón. Pero Yuri no pudo ni fingir una sonrisa torcida. Se sentía mal. Él no debería estar allí, debería estar en casa acurrucado con Potya y escuchando la canción que su novio había dejado para él. Apretó sus párpados para no ponerse mal ahora.

Sentía que le estaba traicionando.

—No pongas esa cara... no le diré a Otabek—insistió ella sintiéndose un poco culpable, pero no lo suficiente como para irse.

—No se trata de decirle o no... yo no debería estar aquí— murmuró algo enojado y triste, sin poder entender como había permitido que ella le convenciera de eso.

—Un par de horas máximo y nos vamos, lo súper prometo—le abrazó por el cuello y él no la apartó. Lo único que quería era que le abrazaran y le sacaran de allí.

No le quedaba de otra que confiar en su palabra.

La fila avanzó hasta que quedaron frente al guardia de la puerta. Ese con quien estuvo Yuri la última vez. Le corrió un escalofrío por al columna vertebral y quiso salir corriendo.

—Vaya, vaya... miren quien volvió—rió el hombre, confundiendo a Mila—; pensé que no volvería a verte por aquí, ya me estaba preocupando—él no le respondió. Se había quedado helado. Recordar ese horrible momento en el callejón donde él solo podía llamar a Otabek en su cabeza, le alteraba los sentidos. Y de golpe recordó.

Ese era lugar de donde había salido drogado.

Quiso llorar, pero su amiga tomó su mano y le miró, pidiendo disimuladamente una explicación.

—Pasen, pasen— insistió el hombre de buen humor—, después de esa cogida, tienes el acceso asegurado... lo repetimos cuando gustes, preciosura.

Ignoró el jadeo sorprendido de Mila y la tomó de la muñeca para ingresar de una buena vez. Quería que las horas pasaran rápido y poder volver a su casa.

—Bien, vamos de una vez—ella le frenó y le miró preocupada.

—Yuri... ¿en serio lo hiciste?

—¿Qué te sorprende?—le soltó resignado, sabiendo que con ella no se podía mentir.

—Cierto... vamos a la barra— no quiso darle más vuelta al asunto. Ese Yuri había quedado en el pasado para ella ahora que Otabek era su novio.

—Bien, pero no te alejes de mí. Este lugar está lleno de mierda, ¿oíste? No confíes en nadie, Mila— entrelazó su mano con la de ella y la hizo pegarse más.

—No es para tanto, ya hemos salido antes—río relajada pero sin apartarse.

—Bien, pero no estamos en uno de los clubs de lujo que frecuentas, estamos en un antro de mala muerte... la mitad de la gente aquí esta drogada y la otra mitad te vende drogas, así que no te pierdas de vista—se asomó para visualizar de manera generalizada el lugar.

—Vale, vale. Mira, la barra tiene banquetas. Nos sentamos allí a tomar algo y hablar un poco y luego bailamos y nos vamos, ¿sí?

Sólo pudo asentir. Eso era lo más tranquilo que podían hacer allí. Sólo esperaba que ella se diera cuenta de lo horrible que era ese lugar y quisiera irse cuanto antes. Se movieron entre la gente para llegar a la barra y se sentaron en una esquina, pidiendo algo tranquilo para tomar.

Ni bien tuvieron sus tragos, ella suspiró para comenzar a contarle sus penas a su mejor amigo.

—Bien, resulta que en estos días, Sara estuvo de aquí para allá en clases con su grupo de amigos— tomó un sorbo de su bebida y continuó. Yuri la escuchaba pero no perdía de vista los tragos, cuidando que nadie les metiera nada—; ella no tenía esos amigos antes, de hecho, les odia. Los criticaba todo el tiempo.

—No me sorprende nada de esa tipa—siseó, tomando el papel de amigo cómplice.

—Bien, el asunto es que se pavonea en frente mío y se ríe con ellos... cuando nota que la estoy mirando, se cuelga de sus cuellos, es decir ¿es necesario hacerme esto?—se tomó el trago y pidió otro. Yuri aún ni probaba el suyo. Y no pensaba probarlo. El olor a alcohol había llegado al punto de revolverle el estómago.

—¿Para ti me sigue amando?—ya se había bajado el trago por la mitad. Se veía triste, pero aún así no pudo mentirle.

—En algún punto... ella dejó de amarte y sólo está obsesionada contigo, Mila. No le des más lugar en tu vida—le tomó de la mano y la acarició.

—No puedo. Intente ignorarla, seguir con mi vida. Enfocarme en otras cosas pero ¿sabes? No puedo. Di tanto por esta maldita relación que me olvide de mí misma—tomó un sorbo y se acomodó el pelo tras la oreja—, di tanto de mí... que me quede sin nada. Ya no se quién soy, Yuri—él asintió comprensivo, aún si jamás había pasado por algo así.

—Siento que no existía antes de ella y que ahora que se ha ido... no soy nada—se termino el trago y pidió uno más. Yuri se anotó mentalmente que luego de ese trago, no le dejaría seguir bebiendo nada—;¿Quién soy? ¿Quién es Mila? Soy lo que ella hizo de mí... eso soy. Y me detesto tanto.

—No, Mila. Tú eres más que eso... eres maravillosa.

—Se lo que dirás, lo que cualquier amigo diría, y no te culpo... pero no quiero escuchar eso, no quiero consejos... Vamos a bailar Yuri— se bajó de la banqueta y acomodó su pequeño bolso, tomándose el trago de una sola vez.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir a casa?—intentó una vez más.

—No, ya estamos aquí... bailemos un rato, me siento con ganas— " _claro que sí, ya estás comenzando a ponerte ebria_ " reprochó mentalmente.

Bailaron un rato. Ella reía y él se relajó un poco, disfrutando un poco de estar con ella. Tal vez no había sido tan mala idea. No había tomado nada y no había interactuado con nadie, sólo con el imbécil de la entrada. Todo estaba bien.

Unos temas después, el primer par de pesados apareció, uno pasando sus manos por la cintura de Mila y susurrándole algo al oído, haciéndole reír.  
El otro, hizo lo mismo con él.

—Me encanta como te mueves... te llevo mirando toda la noche—el susurro bañado en alcohol le paralizo.

Quitó las manos de su cintura y le miró amenazante, dejándole en claro que no quería saber nada con él. No supo si el tipo estaba puesto o simplemente era de la poca gente respetuosa en ese lugar, pero levantó las manos en rendición y miró con envidia como su amigo le comía la boca a la pelirroja que le acompañaba.

Le dejó estar. Ella no estaba tan ebria como para no saber lo que hacia, así que supuso que sólo quería desfogarse un poco, pero no pasó de un beso. Ella apartó al tipo cuando sintió que era suficiente y le ignoró, tomando a Yuri de la muñeca y llevándole a otra parte del club para seguir bailando.

—¿Qué fue eso?—se lo preguntó contra el oído porque la música estaba más fuerte de ese lado.

—Hace mucho no besaba a otra persona... fue asqueroso—Yuri rió.

—Eso es porque te has buscado a un cualquiera, Mila. Esos siempre besan mal—y era cierto. Esos tipos no se preocupaban por un simple beso, porque lo que planeaban conseguir, era otra cosa.

—Oh, cierto que tu estás entrenado—se le burló ella, sin ofenderle en absoluto.

—Para tu información, yo jamás les besaba.

—Gran dato... que no quería saber—rieron un poco más y siguieron bailando, saltando y bromeando. No fue hasta que Mila le pidió un momento para pasar al baño, que comenzaron los problemas.

—Quédate con mi bolso— se habían apartado hacia una esquina del lugar para poder hablar un poco mejor, cerca de los vestidores.

—¿Ah? No soy tu perchero, Mila—ella le pasó el objeto de todas formas.

—Anda, no puedo hacer mis necesidades, sostener la puerta para que no me vean desnuda y tener el bolso al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cómo van las mujeres al baño?—su pregunta salió entre el asco y la gracia, haciéndola reír una vez más.

—No tardaré—le besó la mejilla y él la apartó fingiendo asco, como siempre hacia.

Ella se perdió entre la gente de nuevo y él se quedó en la esquina donde habían acordado reencontrarse. Y debió de haberla esperado en la puerta del baño, se hubiese ahorrado muchos problemas.

Porque por más que esperó y esperó, Mila no regresó.

Jugó con la cadena de su bolso, espantó a un par de idiotas que quisieron cortejarle y vio todo tipo de asquerosidades. Desde gente casi follando allí mismo sin molestarse en encerrarse en el baño, hasta un par de idiotas vomitando. Otros tan ebrios que rozaban el desmayo y muchas risas retumbantes. No era como si el calor que hacía allí ayudará mucho. Aprovechó también a guardar sus llaves en la cartera de Mila, para no perderlas.

Tomó el celular de su amiga y notó que llevaba más de quince minutos esperándola. Se cansó. No quería irse del lugar por si ella volvía... pero si ella volvía, seguro le esperaría allí. Así que se colocó la cartera, cruzándola por su pecho y se metió entre la gente.

Tuvo que empujar mucho, y se volvió a reprochar mentalmente por no esperarla en la puerta del baño. Al visualizar el baño de mujeres, se metió. Pasaba por una mujer de todas formas.

No estaba. Ni en los cubículos vacíos ni en los llenos, donde se inclinó para ver si alguno de los zapatos tras la puerta eran los de ella.

Suspiró e intento calmarse. No perdía nada con probar en el de hombres. Agradeció ni haberse maquillado esa noche.

Se cruzó a la otra puerta y bueno, como era de esperar, era más higiénico el lugar, pero un poco más... como definirlo.

Había dos tipos aspirando líneas de cocaína en la mesa del baño y se escuchaban gemidos en uno de los cubículos. Todos hacían oídos sordos y vista gorda. Él hizo lo mismo, fingiendo que sólo iba al baño como una persona normal.

Disimuladamente notó que la chica que estaba con el tipo encerrada, tampoco era ella.

¿Dónde mierda se había metido? Sólo suplicaba a todos los santos habidos y por haber que no se la hubiesen llevado. Que no le haya pasado nada.

A ese punto, estaba un poco nervioso.

Tomó aire y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero no pudo ni dar dos pasos, que los dos tipos le cortaron el paso.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una linda señorita... éste es el baño de hombres, lindura—maldita sea, era lo único que le faltaba para terminar la noche de diez. ¿Por qué siempre le pasaban estas cosas?

—Soy hombre, imbécil— lo dijo con la voz más gruesa que podía, haciendo que uno de ellos se riera y el otro le mirara medio perdido.

—Oh... es que no pareces—dijo, alternando las palabras un poco lentas.

—¿Qué tan drogado estas? es obvio que es hombre— dijo el otro aún riendo.

—Seguro tú también pensabas que era mujer—se quejó el otro, pasándose la mano por el rostro. Ese era en su vista, el más peligroso. Estaba aún más ido que el otro, por tanto podría ser el más violento. Aprovechó un poco que estaban hablando e intentó escabullirse.

—Hey, hey... ¿a dónde vas?—ese se había dejado de reír y le cortaba el paso, mientras le otro miraba todo sin entender mucho de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—¿Qué mierda te importa? Apártate, tengo prisa—sabía que no debía ponerse así, pero se estaba comenzando a poner nervioso. Tenía que encontrar a Mila y salir de allí cuánto antes.

—Shh, no te alteres... no queremos hacerte nada—se le acercó y retrocedió unos pasos, chocándose con la pared. Esto no podía ser bueno. Se aferró a la cadena de la cartera e intentó no verse tan nervioso como estaba.

—Sólo queremos hablar—él que estaba medio perdido se apoyó en la pared, a un costado suyo, mientras el otro estaba de frente, apoyando la mano del otro lado para que no se pudiera escapar—, hablemos de ti un rato ¿te han dicho que tienes un cuello bastante peculiar?— le pasó un dedo por allí y lo apartó de un manotazo. El que estaba en frente suyo, rió.

—Lo estas poniendo incómodo, estúpido—dio un paso hacia adelante, haciendo que inconscientemente se pegara más a la pared —, que te parece... mejor hablar de las sexys piernas que tiene—le pasó la mano por los muslos, haciendo que el menor le empujara el pecho.

—No me toques—en vez de sonar seguro, su voz salió temblorosa.

—No te pongas a la defensiva... tú quieres esto—le aseguro acorralándole y volviendo a pasar su mano por el mismo lugar.

Las voces volvieron a la cabeza de Yuri, logrando cortarle el aire. Ya no escuchaba a las personas que tenía en frente. Solo a él.

_"—Yurotchka, quédate quieto"_

Se tensó y las lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos. Podía oler el alcohol y sentir el piso de tierra en sus pies. Sintió algo húmedo en su cuello y manos intrusas bajo su ropa.

_"—Bien, pequeño... así, buen niño"_

Jadeó de espanto y comenzó a perder la noción de donde estaba realmente. Se entregó a la pesadilla que su mente proyectaba una y otra vez como una película vieja.

_"—Te quiero, pequeño Yurotchka"_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Estaba bien. Solo serían unos minutos y luego... todo estaría bien. Se lo repitió una y otra vez.

Las voces le torturaban, sacándole lágrimas traicioneras. Aún intentaba decirse que esto era normal, que no era nada que no le hubiese pasado antes. Pero mierda, el pecho se le estaba desgarrando.

_"—Te quiero, Yura... te quiero muchísimo, cielo"_

Abrió los ojos. Tenía las muñecas contra la pared y eran sostenidas con fuerza por el imbecil que pasaba su lengua por su cuello. El otro tipo comenzaba a desabrocharse los pantalones.

El recuerdo de su novio volvió con fuerza. La suficiente para librarse del agarre que le apresaba contra los azulejos del baño. Le metió una patada en su asquerosa erección cubierta por sus horribles pantalones de la temporada pasada y salió corriendo de allí. El otro imbécil estaba tan drogado que no pudo detenerle con sus lentos reflejos y el pantalón por las rodillas.

Sostuvo el bolso con fuerza y sacó el teléfono de Mila.

Agradeció a todos los cielos que esa mujer era lo suficientemente tonta como para no ponerle clave al celular y buscó en la lista de contactos a alguien que pudiera ayudarle, quien sea.

Ya fuesen sus padres o los de ella, no le importaba. Ni bien ubicó un nombre conocido, marcó. Tres tonadas interminables sonaron hasta que pudo escuchar una voz a través del auricular.

Sólo esperaba que le pudiera ayudar.

* * *

La siguió buscando. No la veía. Entre tanta gente y tan poca luz, era casi un milagro encontrar a Mila allí.

Se había acercado a la entrada y le había preguntado al guardia si había visto a la chica que iba con él antes. La describió específicamente y el tipo le aseguro que no había salido del lugar, o al menos él no había visto nada.

No confiaba en él, pero no parecía estar mintiendo. Así que simplemente volvió adentro y siguió buscando lo más que pudo.

Llegó un momento de la noche que se sintió tan perdido y tan asustado, que tuvo que sentarse en la banqueta de la barra y esforzarse por no ponerse a llorar. Estaba tan preocupado por Mila que buscó en sus contactos el número de Viktor.

Lo sentía tanto. Sentía tanto saber que les decepcionaría de nuevo. Pero la situación se le había salido de las manos y si no buscaba ayuda adulta, probablemente volvería a sufrir un episodio como el del baño, o peor aún, Mila podría ponerse en aun más peligro.

—¡Yuri!—la voz masculina que había escuchado en el teléfono ya aproximadamente media hora atrás, se hizo pasó por la música que retumbaba en sus orejas.

Levantó la vista y el alma le volvió al cuerpo. El cabello rojo de Mila apareció frente suyo. Ella no se veía muy bien. Nada bien.

Estaba llorando a mares, con el maquillaje corrido y se tambaleaba. Y agradeció mil veces más al ver que estaba colgada del cuello de JJ.

—Yuri...—ella se le colgó del cuello y sollozó.

—Estaba... estaba tomando y...—el moreno se veía algo agitado, confundido. Seguro con el dinero que tenía, jamás había tenido que entrar a un lugar tan lleno de mierda como ese.

—Salgamos de aquí de una buena vez—Jean no esperó mucho para cargarla entre sus brazos y comenzar a moverse con Yuri casi pegado a él. También se veía bastante mal, seguro se había asustado al no encontrar a la chica que llevaba a cuestas.

Salieron del lugar, chocando con el frío aire de la que ya era la madrugada. Yuri ignoró al tipo de la entrada y se concentró en abrir la puerta del coche de Jean que por suerte estaba aparcado a sólo un par de metros de donde estaban. Mientras éste acomodaba a la mujer en el asiento de atrás, él abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Metió el bolso dentro y cuando pensó que ya había tenido suficiente, fue detenido violentamente del brazo. Lo único que le pasó por la cabeza era que los dos imbéciles del baño querían golpearle o que el guardia de la entrada le reclamaría un polvo que no le debía. Se volteó dispuesto a mandar a la mierda a quien sea que osara a romperle la paciencia a esas alturas, encontrándose con alguien que no tenía ni puta idea de quién era.

Un pelirrojo un poco más alto que él, le miraba con ira contenida. Se veía como la mierda, pálido y ojeroso.

—Tú... maldita rata, ni que un polvo contigo valiera tanto— bueno, podía decir lo mismo. Pero... ¿Quién era ese tipo?

—¿Quién mierda eres?—quiso soltarse, pero el hombre tiro aún más fuerte de su brazo.

—¡No te atrevas a hacerte el imbécil! ¡Por tu culpa ya no puedo entrar!—le zarandeó violento y señaló el lugar del cual acababa de salir.

¿Ah? Seguro estaba drogado. ¿Que tenía él que ver con eso?

Antes de poder seguir preguntándole quien era, Jean le hizo voltear y le dobló el rostro de un puñetazo, dejándole en el piso con la mandíbula probablemente rota.

—¿No te alcanzó con lo de la otra vez? Lárgate si no quieres que se repita—jamás le había oído esa voz de ultratumba a Jean. Jamás le había visto enojado. Hasta se sintió intimidado cuando le volteó a ver.  
—. Súbete al auto— No cuestionó nada, no era momento. Ni bien estuvieron los tres en el carro, arrancó, a una velocidad normal.

—¿Tus padres están en tu casa?—le preguntó, sin quitar la vista del camino.

—Sí... no puedo llevarla ahí—se pasó la mano por el rostro, cansado de toda la situación.

—¿A su casa tampoco?—Jean no tenía mucha idea de Mila, sólo eran compañeros de clase que nunca se volteaban ni a mirar. La única vez que habían tenido contacto suficiente fue para un trabajo grupal en clases, donde todos se pasaron le teléfono por las dudas, y la vez que le informó acerca de Yuri en el hospital. Por eso le había sorprendido su llamada.

—Sus padres volvieron de viaje hoy—Yuri apoyó su cabeza en el asiento, intentando dejar de temblar violentamente por dentro.

—En mi casa están mis padres también... pero pueden venir. Sólo que harán preguntas, seguro llamaran a sus padres—no tenían muchas opciones.

—Mierda...—suspiró largo y tendido, intentando alejar sus nervios. Pero algo le hizo click en la cabeza —. Espera— rebuscó en el bolso de Mila hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

—¿Y eso?—le miro extrañado.

—El apartamento de Otabek—sus llaves. Sus benditas llaves. Casi que las besa.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Es una emergencia... yo le explicaré cuando vuelva—dicho esto, Jean dio la vuelta y se dirigió al apartamento de su amigo.

* * *

Mila no dejaba de decir lo mareada que se sentía y que tenía ganas de vomitar. Así que no tardaron mucho en subir, abrir la puerta y dirigirse al baño.

La sentaron en el piso y la acomodaron de manera que su cabeza quedará en posición por si quería vomitar, así no manchaba el piso.

Jean enredó los cabellos rojos entre sus dedos con una mano y con la otra le frotó la espalda que no le dejaba de temblar. Sollozaba de vez en tanto intentando contener las arcadas. Tenía un olor a alcohol terrible.

Yuri prendió la luz de la sala donde estaba el sofá y también la calefacción. Cuando escuchó el primer indicio de vomito salir del baño, cerró los ojos lentamente. No debió dejarla sola. Todo eso era su culpa.

Caminó hacia la habitación donde ambos se encontraban y el rostro de Jean le causó sentimientos encontrados. Desde pena hasta duda.  
La miraba con tanta lastima que él mismo quiso ponerse a llorar.

—Oye... conoces esta casa mejor que yo, ¿cierto?— teniendo en cuenta que esos dos eran amigos desde vaya uno a saber cuánto, creía tener razón. Y la tenía. Jean asintió—, ¿puedes ir a prepararle un té? Me quedaré con ella.

No le dijo nada. Intercambiaron posición cuidando de no moverla mucho y Jean la dejó en sus manos.

Vio como Yuri le sostenía el cabello como si le hubiese tocado mil veces y le decía cosas bien bajito, calmando sus sollozos lastimeros un poco. Mila volvió a vomitar y él se dirigió a la cocina.

Puso a hervir el agua y sacó tres tazas, adivinando que ella no era la única que necesitaba tomar algo caliente.

Mientras escuchaba el desastre del baño y esperaba que el agua estuviese lista, se apoyó de espaldas a la mesada de la cocina.

_"—Jean... soy Yuri, escucha, lo siento, lamento llamarte a esta hora. Pero Mila está perdida... no se que hacer... por favor..."_

Pasó la mano por su rostro, y vió que le entraba un mensaje al celular. Era Isabella, la muchacha de ultimo año que iba con él a clases. A la cual le había pedido una cita. Suspiró con cansancio.

_"—¿Jean? Pasa algo malo._

_Se quedó mirando el teléfono sin poder creer que otra vez estaba envuelto en una situación así. La hermosa chica de ojos azules le miraba con cierta duda en sus ojos. Había esperado tanto por salir con ella. Había hecho tanto para llevarla a cenar._

_Había intentado muchas cosas y ella se le había negado cada vez hasta que apareció a la salida de su clase de francés, con el traje que Yuri había escogido, un ramo de rosas y el peluche más grande que había podido conseguir. Como de su tamaño._   
_Y que feliz se había sentido al verla sonreír de lado, aceptando su invitación a cenar._

_Y ahora, en medio de la tan esperada cena, Yuri le llamaba._

_La miró, tan hermosa como ella era. Bonita en verdad._

_—Lo siento... debo irme—sacó su tarjeta y llamó al hombre que les atendía para pagar la cuenta._

_—¿Emergencia familiar?— le preguntó ella preocupada._

_—No... un amigo me necesita—su rostro cambio de la preocupación al enojo en un segundo._

_—¿En serio? ¿Dejas una cita a la mitad por un "amigo"?_

_—Claro que sí... ¿tú no harías eso por una de tus amigas?—le preguntó con obviedad._ _Para él, sus amigos eran una prioridad siempre._

_—Jean Jaques Leroy, si te retiras en este momento, no volveré a salir contigo—sentenció ella, cruzándose de brazos notoriamente indignada._

_—¿... Es en serio?—no podía creerlo._

_—¿Sabes cuánto he tardado en arreglarme? ¡No es justo! Creí que te gustaba en serio._

_—Sí me gustas... pero no voy a dejar a Yuri solo— remarcó. Eso la hizo enojarse más._

_—¿Yuri? ¿Yuri Plisetsky?—se mofó, burlona y despectiva —. No quiero que te juntes con él._

_—¿Disculpa?—su tono salió bastante ofendido._

_—Es un afeminado... seguramente es gay, no te conviene ser su amigo— eso no podía estar pasándole._

_—Escucha. Puedes gustarme o lo que sea... pero no eres mi novia. Y aún si lo fueras, no me dirás de quién puedo ser amigo y de quién no—le dejó en claro, sabiendo que esa cita estaba arruinada y no justamente porque él tuviese que retirarse._

_—¿Quién te crees que eres?—Isabella estuvo por levantarse, pero se contuvo al estar en un lugar público._

_—Pues... soy el rey. Toma—le dejó dinero en la mesa y se levanto—, pídete un taxi, tengo un amigo que me necesita._

_—No te atrevas a humillarme así._

_—No lo estoy haciendo, Isa... lo hiciste tú sola."_

No sabía si sentirse culpable o estúpido. Ella era tan hermosa... y él la había dejado allí sola, luego de pagar la cuenta, claro. Pero es que... le había ofendido que hablara así de Yuri. Ella no le conocía. No respondió el mensaje, tampoco lo leyó.

Viendo el estado de la pelirroja y el de Yuri, supo que tomó la decisión correcta.

El agua hirvió y tomó los saquitos de té que sabían que calmaban el dolor de estómago. Los preparó y los dejó en la mesa de café, asomándose para ver cómo Mila se había calmado bastante y Yuri le trenzaba el cabello con calma.

—Sigue... me relaja—murmuró ella.

—Se que te relaja, por eso lo hago.

—Tus dedos siempre están fríos... eso es lindo— divagó, un poco mareada.

Sonrió tenue y levantó la mirada la notar a JJ de reojo apoyado en la puerta.

—Ya está listo el té.

—De acuerdo... anda, bruja—la ayudó a ponerse de pie y tiró la cadena del inodoro; la condujo hasta el lavabo para ayudarle a asearse.

—¿Puedo darme una ducha?—su voz estaba quebrada, por el esfuerzo y por la sed.

—...Supongo ¿te ayudo?—no era su casa. Pero suponía que por como era su novio, seguro no tendría problema en que le ayudara.

—No... no quiero que me veas desnuda—bromeó ella y comenzó a quitarse el vestido. Jean se retiró de la habitación y fue a sentarse al sofá.

—No sería la primera vez que te bañas conmigo, vieja—le ayudó a terminar de quitárselo y se puso a regular el agua de la ducha.

—Shhh... o le diré a Otabek que me tocaste una...—le miró mal y un poco sonrojado.

—Cállate ya—ella rió y él la ayudo a meterse bajo el chorro de agua, rodeando su cuerpo con una toalla y habiendo dejado la ropa interior a un lado  
—, escúchame, te dejaré ducharte sola, si me prometes que no harás estupideces— ella asintió aún algo ebria—; estúpida, si haces algo no te volveré a hablar, ¿me oíste?

—Ya, no te pongas violento y no grites... me duele la cabeza—se sentó en el piso y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el agua se llevará sus lágrimas.

—Espérame, ahora vuelvo—no supo si le escuchó, pero fue rápido a la habitación de su Beka y tomó los pantalones y la remera grande que siempre le prestaba. Volvió al baño y se desvistió, quedando solo en ropa interior.

—Te dije que puedo sola—se quejó ella.

—No me voy a meter, voy a cambiarme para que uses la ropa que me prestaste, tu vestido está lleno de vomito— se puso el pantalón y la remera, disfrutando secretamente el olor masculino que emanaba.

—¿Y por qué no me das mejor lo que tomaste del cuarto de Otabek?—le molestó ella, sonriéndole con burla, aún un poco pálida.

—¿Estás loca? Nadie usa la ropa de mi novio más que yo— le dejó su ropa doblada a un lado y ella rió—, no te tardes, va a enfriarse tu té— ella le dió un asentimiento y comenzó a lavarse el rostro.

Se fue hasta el sofá y se sentó al lado de Jean, el cual había oído la conversación y le sonreía algo divertido.

—No quiero darle una remera de mi novio—se intento justificar, haciendo que el otro sonriera más.

—Que celoso resultaste ser, _kitten._

—¡Ya no me llames así!—le tiró una almohada y Jean rió haciéndole sonidos fingidos de ternura para molestarle mas. Se sentaron a tomar un poco del té que había preparado y, escuchando el ruido de la ducha, lanzó la primera pregunta.

—¿Qué hacías en ese club de nuevo? ¿No recuerdas como te saque de allí la última vez?—ya no había burla ni diversión. Yuri suspiró.

—Fue idea de Mila... se sentía mal por lo de Sara y quería salir un rato. Intente detenerla pero no me quiso escuchar.

—¿Por qué fuiste? Si Otabek se entera...—se sentó mejor, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

—Se enterara porque se lo diré... no fui a engañarlo o algo así. Ella me necesitaba— y era cierto. En teoría, lo único que había hecho mal esa noche era mentirle a sus padres y perder de vista a su amiga.

—Quien diría que te vería de novio alguna vez—su voz sonó algo nostálgica pero también alegre. El menor le miro interrogante.

—No podría negarme a él... ¿por qué me miras así?— los ojos azules le admiraban con ternura, haciéndole sentir un poco extraño—. Bueno, ya... por cierto, ¿la tipa esa aceptó la cita o que?—volvió a tomar su taza y dio otro sorbo.

—De hecho, de ahí vengo— suspiró con cierto cansancio y se apoyó en el sofá de lleno. Yuri supo que algo había salido mal al no verle alardear.

—Oh...

—Sí, dudo que quiera volver a verme.

—¿Y eso?—se acomodó, alzando sus piernas al sofá y cruzándolas.

—Me fui a mitad de la cita para recogerles y se enojó conmigo.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Es estúpida?—Jean río bajito—, yo digo que la mandes a recoger pepinos.

—¿Y eso por qué?— el menor lo se daba cuenta, pero Jean estaba complacido de que intentara levantarle un poco el ánimo. Tanto insistir para ser su amigo había tenido sus frutos.

—Si le gustaras en serio, hubiese venido contigo. O lo hubiese entendido. Ella sólo quiere tu dinero.

_Auch._

—Lo se... sólo quería pensar que por una vez, no era así—Yuri se sintió mal. Ver al "rey de los idiotas" triste, no era algo que acostumbrará a presenciar. Jean no era una mala persona, de hecho, era demasiado bueno para su propio bien.

—Oye... ya encontrarás a alguien. Sólo no te esfuerces demasiado la próxima vez.

Se sonrieron con calidez antes de que el cuerpo de Mila se sentará en el medio de ellos, pegando sus piernas a su pecho y abrazándolas.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—Jean se hizo a un lado para dejarle más espacio.

—Mal... no volveré a tomar—se quejó ella con la voz notoriamente cansada.

—Ja, esa es mi línea.

—No lo hagas más, no queremos ver tu bello cabello rojo lleno de vomito otra vez—Mila enterró su rostro en sus rodillas y se quejó, dándole vergüenza que le hayan visto en ese estado tan deplorable.

Cabello rojo. Yuri en ese instante recordó al típo que le había interceptado a la salida. Al ver al mayor más relajado, se decidió por preguntarle.

—Oye, Jean—el aludido le miró—, ¿Quién era el tipo al que golpeaste?—Mila dejó toda muestro de llanto o dolor y se incorporó con una energía envidiable.

—¡¿Golpeaste a un tipo?!—Yuri bufó.

—Estabas casi desmayada como para notarlo—ella le dio un almohadazo que él le devolvió.

—Prometí a Otabek que no te diría nada, no quiero pelearme con él—dijo con modestia fingida.

—... Insistiré hasta que lo digas-.

—Te lo diré no más porque soy débil y esto es muy romántico— se sentó para contarles mejor y ambos menores de acurrucaron como si fuesen niños a los que su abuelo va a contarles una gran historia.  
—¿Recuerdas la noche que te recogí allí? ¿Que terminaste en el hospital?—Yuri asintió con pesar—. Bueno... según la versión de Otabek, se enteró de que te habían drogado y se enojó.

Sí, se acordaba bien de eso. Volvió a asentir.

Recordó como se encerró en otra habitación y se sintió tan triste que se metió a la ducha un rato. Recordó que luego él se metió también y le pidió perdón. También recordó que estaban por tener sexo en la ducha y la estúpida alarma sonó.

—Bueno, hizo algunas llamadas...—se quedó helado.

—...¿Qué?

—Bueno... digamos que se ganaron la paliza de su vida. Tienen prohibido el acceso a cualquier club nocturno de la ciudad—dijo el canadiense con orgullo. Mila jadeó.

—Oh dios... esto es tan romántico—llevó las manos a sus mejillas y puso cara de enamorada, queriendo conocer a alguien que hiciera eso por ella.  
—¿Otabek tiene tanta influencia?—como Yuri se había quedado con la mandíbula por el piso, ella siguió preguntando.

—No mucho... pero yo sí. Tranquilo, me lo compensó con el tatuaje— le dijo al rubio, que no emitía palabra. Pensando que era raro no encontrarle haciendo un berrinche, Mila se sorprendió al verle sonrojado y con lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Tomó disimuladamente el teléfono y le sacó una foto. El menor se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido de la cámara.

—No pude evitarlo, jamás te había visto tan lindo Yuri—se justificó, viendo la linda toma que había logrado.

—Él... mierda—se llevó la mano a la boca.

_"No se aguanto las ganas y se metió entre ellos, abrazándole con fuerza—lo siento Beka... lo siento mucho, no me odies—tembló mientras sollozos menores salían de su cuerpo._

_—No, yo lo siento. No debí ponerme así—le rodeó con los brazos y se relajó al notar que todo comenzaba a arreglarse—, tenía que hacer unas llamadas, lamento haberte tratado así— le arrulló con su voz y le relajó con caricias en el cabello._

_Se tomó unos minutos para tranquilizarse y dejarse mimar._

_—¿Por qué...?_

_—Porque no puedo conceder el hecho de que estuviste en más peligro del que imaginaba... me altera pensar en lo que pudo haberte pasado, imaginar lo que te hicieron—susurró, tensando todo cuerpo y volviendo su mirada filosa como la punta de un diamante. Yuri solo permaneció recostado en su pecho, mirándole con atención—, no te volverán a molestar ¿sí? Nadie volverá a hacerte algo así mientras yo pueda evitarlo— le besó la coronilla y le acarició el rostro, al fin mirándole."_

Tapó aún más su rostro e intentó no largarse a llorar o que no notaran lo emocionado que estaba. Jean no supo qué hacer y Mila se abalanzó encima suyo, abrazándole fuerte.

—¿Yuri? Oh, pero no llores—él, para su sorpresa no la apartó, sólo hundió su cabecita en su cabello rojo.

—Quiero a Beka— ella se estremeció en ternura.

—Awww por favor Jean, graba esto—le pasó el teléfono y él rió, haciendo lo que le pedía.

—¡Cállate estúpida!—la apartó y se pasó la manga por el rostro, tratando de espantar las lágrimas rebeldes que se le habían escapado.

—Oh, pero si te veías tan lindo llorando porque extrañas a tu novio—le molestó, apoyándose en su hombro.

—¡No es justo enterarme de eso cuando no lo puedo...!

—¿No lo puedes que?— inquirió ella, picándole una mejilla con el dedo.

—Nada...—murmuró, escondiendo su carita entre su cabello despeinado.

—Dile algo, Jean está grabando—le señaló la cámara del celular y Yuri dudó.

—¿Se lo enviarás?—ella asintió contenta. Pues... por él, sí lo haría. Tomó aire y jugó con sus dedos un poco, sin poder mirar a la cámara fijamente de la vergüenza.

—Bueno... em... te extraño y vuelve pronto a casa—no sabía realmente que decir.

—Gary vuelve a casa—cantó Mila dramáticamente y Jean rió.

—¡Contigo no se puede!—le metió un almohadazo en la cara, rojo hasta la coronilla y ambos mayores rieron de nuevo. Pasaron así gran parte de la madrugada, riendo y compartiendo almohadazos en el sofá del kazajo.

Yuri fue el primero en caer dormido. Había quedado abrazando fuerte una almohada, la cual estaba sobre las piernas de Mila.

Ella le acariciaba el cabello, sabiendo que iba a ser imposible despertarle. Ellos dos se había quedado despiertos, contándose sus fracasos amorosos.

—No le des mucho lugar. Sara Crispino simplemente está celosa... por alguna razon, mucha gente detesta a Yuri pero le envidia al mismo tiempo.

—Si tan sólo se dieran un momento para conocer lo dulce que él realmente es...—le acarició y sonrió con ternura a escucharle hacer un sonido parecido a un ronroneo y aferrarse más a la almohada.

—Él tampoco se deja... no parece el tipo de persona que le guste tener mucha gente en su vida—comentó, también sintiéndose levemente enternecido ante esa escena.

— Sus razones tendrá...—finalizó ella, tomando aire para lo siguiente que iba a decir —. Por cierto... lamento todo esto.

—Está bien, el día de mañana te reirás de esto... se lo contarás a tus hijos—le relajó Jean. Apoyándose de lleno en el sofá.

—¿Hijos?—Mila río bajito para no despertar al rubio—. Eso sería lindo.

—Si se parecen a ti, te aseguro que lo serán— ¿ese tío siempre decía esas cosas? Mila rió avergonzada y miró hacia otro lado.

—Me refería a que siento... haberte besado así—se enfocó en Yuri, le daba vergüenza haberlo dicho en voz alta. La sonrisa de Jean desapareció.

Oh.

_"Se metió al club sin importarle una mierda si al guardia no le parecía. Empujó gente y buscó a Yuri. Era bastante distintivo, con el cabello rubio natural que tenía. Pasó más de diez minutos recorriendo la pista de baile, los baños, las esquinas._

_Hasta que por alguna razón desconocida, reconoció la cabellera de Mila. Esa compañera de clases con la que nunca cruzaba palabra ni se saludaban._

_Estaba contra una pared con un tipo encima. No se veía muy feliz con la situación._

_Tenía las mejillas mojadas, un trago a medio terminar en la mano y se mordía el labio para no largarse a llorar aún más. Al idiota que tenía encima poco le importaba eso, se dedicaba a tocarla lo más que podía._

_Y no se pudo quedar de brazos cruzados. Lo empujó, haciéndole caer de espaldas y la tomó de la cintura, llevándola al baño de mujeres, poco importándole si a alguna le molestaba._

_Le lavó el rostro y comenzó a hablarle._

_—Mila... oye, soy Jean, ¿me recuerdas? Vamos a clases juntos—ella se tambaleó un poco y él le quitó el trago, dejándolo a un lado._

_—¿Leroy?—susurró y se aferró a su camisa para no caerse._

_—El mismo, Yuri me llamó... vamos a buscarlo ¿sí?— le acarició los brazos algo inseguro, ya que no tenía tanta confianza con ella._

_—No... todavía no, no puedo irme—negó con la cabeza lento._

_—¿Por qué no? Tomaste demasiado— ella le miró y le analizó._

_—Hablas mucho...—pasó sus manos por su pecho y dio un paso hacia adelante._

_—Sí, bueno, es q..._

_El jalón de la mano aferrada al cuello de su camisa y los labios dulces de Mila sobre los suyos, le hicieron callar de inmediato. Sabía a alcohol, pero de todas formas era algo dulzón. Quiso apartarla, pero sentir su respiración acompasada y su nariz contra la suya, le hizo terminar por cerrar los ojos y aferrarse a su cintura._

_Sabía que estaba mal, que ella había tomado demasiado y él había quedado dolido con la discusión que había tenido con Isabella. Pero sólo por un minuto, olvidó donde estaba y a quien besaba. Olvidó que era su compañera de clases, que Yuri seguro les esperaba._

_La abrazó y la sostuvo más cerca suyo, hasta que la falta de aire les obligó a separarse._

_Ella le miró y le sonrió, para luego echarse a llorar de nuevo y aún peor._

_Sólo le quedó suspirar y odiarse por haberse dejado llevar. La cargó entre sus brazos y la dejó seguir llorando, saliendo del baño para ir a buscar al menor."_

—Creí que no lo recordabas—miró hacia abajo y jugó con el ultimo botón de su camisa.

—Lo hago... lo siento, estar ebria no era una excusa para...

—¿Para aprovecharte de mí?—se burlo él, haciendo que ella se relajara un poco.

—Sí, algo así—se terminó de apoyar en el respaldo del sofá y volteó su carita hacia él.

—Está bien... estabas dolida. Yo también lo estaba—se levantó de hombros y también volteo a verla.

—¿Por eso correspondiste?—tenía que admitir que nunca había frenado a mirarla demasiado. Al tener ella pareja, Jean jamás se había fijado bien en la belleza de Mila. Su piel ligeramente tostada, el cabello artificialmente rojo ondeado y los ojos azules. Tenía unos rasgos delicados. Parecía una muñeca.

—Podría decirse, sí—sus labios moviéndose le hicieron sonreír.

—Bueno... de nuevo, lo siento.

—Está bien... yo no lo siento en absoluto—Mila parpadeó y le miró un rato antes de sonreírle una vez más, levemente sonrojada. Jean se arrimó y apenas le dio un roce en la mejilla, que fue suficiente para dejar zanjado el tema. Le acomodó un bucle rojo detrás de la oreja y la dejó descansar, poniéndose a mirar el teléfono.

Ella se quedó dormida minutos después, con Yuri en sus piernas.

Jean les admitió en silencio y se dijo a sí mismo que no le molestaría que le interrumpieran las citas cada noche de su vida, si iban a terminar siempre así. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que el valor de la amistad resurgía fuerte en su pecho al ver al menor y que... bueno, que Mila Babicheva, era indudablemente hermosa.

Tomó el teléfono de Mila y abrió el chat de Otabek, enviando el video y la foto que la pelirroja había tomado. Se quedó dormido allí, sin darse cuenta que su cabeza terminó apoyada sobre el hombro de ella.

* * *

Del otro lado del teléfono, Otabek recibió la notificación de Mila y abrió el chat casi inmediatamente. No había podido pegar un ojo, y estaba seguro de que por la única razón que su amiga le enviaría algo a esa hora, sería por Yuri.

Se preocupó al instante. Tenía miedo de que en su ausencia, Yuri recayera. Que hubiese terminado en el hospital. Que esté perdido.

Así que recibir un video y una foto le sorprendió bastante. Se sentó y se puso los auriculares para no alertar a nadie en la casa.

Le dio play y al instante reconoció su propio sofá. Eso le hizo sonreír.

La grabación comenzaba un poco movida. Podía ver a Mila y a Yuri sentados uno al lado del otro. Notó que vestía su ropa y se le encendió el corazón. Se veía emocionado y avergonzado. Tenía el rostro rojo y un par de lagrimas en su piel. Eso le asustó un poco.

" _¡Cállate estupida!_ " vió como empujó a la pelirroja y se pasó la manga por el rostro para limpiar sus lagrimas.

 _"Oh, pero si te veías tan lindo llorando porque extrañas a tu novio"_ le molestó Mila apoyándose en su hombro.

¿Yuri lloraba porque le extrañaba? Su estómago cosquilleo y sonrió con ternura.

" _¡No es justo enterarme de eso cuando no lo puedo..._!"

¿Enterarse de que? Le vio callarse y enrojecer un poquito.

" _¿No lo puedes que?_ " Mila le picaba la mejilla con el dedo y él lo sacaba, ofuscado, con esa carita de berrinche que tanto amaba comer a besos. Río bajo al notar que el orgullo de Yuri le impedía decir lo que realmente quería.

 _"Nada..."_ murmuró, escondiendo su carita entre su cabello despeinado. Quería enredar sus dedos allí.

 _"Dile algo, Jean está grabando"_ le señaló la cámara del celular y Yuri miró justo a la cámara. El corazón le latió con fuerza al ver sus ojitos verdes de frente, como si pudiera traspasar la pantalla y verle realmente.

¿Estaba Jean ahí? Le agradaba que se llevaran mejor. Sonrió al notar que sólo faltaba Leo para tener a todos sus seres queridos juntos en su apartamento.

" _¿Se lo enviarás?_ " su vocecita adorable surgió y casi muere allí mismo. Mila asintió y vio a su novio tomar aire y jugar con sus dedos un poco, sin poder mirar a la cámara fijamente de la vergüenza. Dios santo, quería asfixiarlo en un abrazo y llenarle la carita de besos.

" _Bueno... em... te extraño y vuelve pronto a casa_ "

_"Casa"_

No pudo evitar susurrar que él también le extrañaba. Que le extrañaba muchísimo y que no veía la hora de estar a su lado.

" _Gary vuelve a casa_ " cantó Mila dramáticamente y la risa de Jean se escucho más cerca, notándose que era él quien grababa todo.

" _¡Contigo no se puede!_ " Yuri le metió un almohadazo en la cara, rojo hasta la coronilla y ambos mayores rieron de nuevo. Eso le hizo sonreír un poco de lado.

El video se cortó cuando una almohada choco con probablemente su amigo, moviendo la cámara. Lo último que se escucho, fueron las risas de los tres.

Luego, casi inmediatamente, abrió la foto de su gran amor. Se veía sonrojado y emocionado hasta las lágrimas por un tema que desconocía.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba mordiendo su labio inferior para no largarse a llorar con fuerza.  
Besó la pantalla de su teléfono y la sostuvo contra su frente, pidiendo a toda deidad existente que le diera la paciencia para soportar lo que estaba viviendo y que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

Extrañaba tanto a Yuri. Le necesitaba tanto. Y al parecer era recíproco.

No veía la hora de tenerle entre sus brazos. Con su olor a primavera y sus risitas pillas contra su cuello.  
Se quedó dormido viendo el video una y otra vez, con la foto de su novio de fondo de pantalla.

" _... te extraño y vuelve pronto a casa_ "


	21. xxi. Stars are falling all for us.

_Please don't throw that away_   
_'Cause I'm here for you_   
_Please don't walk away and_   
_Please tell me you'll stay_

_**Your guardian angel; The red jumpsuit apparatus** _

* * *

Al despertarse, lo primero que vió fue su cabello pegado en su cara. Sentía el cuello adolorido, probablemente por dormir todo doblado sobre las piernas de Mila. Se sentó, se pasó las manos por el rostro y se fue directo al baño a lavarse la cara. Ni siquiera miró a los otros dos que descansaban en el sofá. Ya de por sí, pararse y caminar le había dado pereza, pero se negaba a ser visto recién despierto y todo desaliñado.

Se inclinó apenas sobre el lavabo y tomó agua con sus manos, cerrando los ojos fuerte para que no le entrara el liquido en ellos. Sintió la frescura sobre su rostro, y suspiró aliviado. Amaba la sensación del agua luego de levantarse.

Tomó la toalla que estaba a un costado y se secó, tomándose su tiempo para frotarla suavemente, así su piel no se ponía roja por la fricción. Dejó el pedazo de tela a un lado y se miró al espejo. Su cabello era un desastre, como cada mañana. Bufó fastidiado, no tenía caso. No importaba lo que hiciera, su cabello a pesar de ser fino, se despeinaba de la nada.

Mientras lo peinaba con sus dedos y trataba de emparejar a los hilos dorados rebeldes que saltaban fuera de su cabeza, miró disimuladamente a un costado, muy dormido para hacer otra cosa.

El vestido de Mila estaba a un lado, probablemente con algo de vomito encima. Al estar hecho un bollo no se lograba ver. El retrete estaba casi intacto. Pero igual debía limpiarlo.

Suspiró y volvió la vista al frente, quedándose congelado al instante. Sus manos resbalaron de su cabello y terminaron en su cuello. El cual estaba marcado, otra vez. Y esas marcas no eran de su Beka.

Intentó no entrar en pánico y recordar.

¿Cuando pasó eso? Los dos imbéciles en el baño.

Pero... no recordaba chupetones. Sólo algo húmedo, supuso su lengua. ¿Se había metido tanto en su cabeza que ni siquiera había llegado a sentir eso? O acaso... ¿había hecho algo más y no lo recordaba?

La posibilidad le espantó y comenzó a asustarse, pasando las manos por su cuello temblando. Se quitó la remera con torpeza por querer hacerlo a una velocidad imposible con lo alterado que comenzó a ponerse.

Una vez tiró la prenda a un lado, se quitó el cabello del rostro y se analizó bien. Los peores estaban en el cuello y sólo llegaban a su clavícula. Debajo había marcas leves en la cintura por el agarre violento de las manos. El resto, eran las que casi cicatrizaban de la última vez. Era por eso que odiaba tener la piel tan pálida, el mínimo golpe quedaba siempre marcado.

Pasó sus manos por su rostro incansables veces, como si con eso lograra serenar los latidos desbocados de su corazón y las ganas de morirse que tenía. Las cuales eran bastante fuertes.

La voz, _su voz_ , llamando su nombre se hizo presente de nuevo, haciendo que se agarrara el cabello con fuerza esperando que se callara de una vez. No quería que le llamara más fuerte, no quería volver a eso.

Empezó a recitar bajito que se callara y a respirar agitadamente. Porque por más que se lo pedía, no cesaba. Por cada vez que algo se descarrilaba en su vida, por mínimo que fuera, ese eco se hacía presente, recordándole quien era realmente.

—Cállate... cállate, ¡Cállate!

—¿Yuri? ¿Estás bien?—la voz de Jean al otro lado de la puerta le sobresaltó. Le devolvió a la realidad. Se sostuvo del lavabo y respiró hondo. Él no había hecho nada, esto no era su culpa; no podía serla.

—Sí... sí—abrió el grifo y metió su cabeza entera bajo el chorro de agua. El frío de ella le sacó un suspiro de alivio. Jean, habiendo escuchado el grito, no se tragó la mentira.

—¿Seguro?—pero sabía que no podía hacer mucho.

—Estoy bien—escuchó el suspiro del canadiense al otro lado de la puerta a la vez que cerró el grifo. La voz se había detenido.

—De acuerdo... voy a hacer el desayuno, ¿quieres algo en especial?

—No, lo que sea está bien—cuando le sintió alejarse tomó la toalla del costado y refregó su cabello con fuerza para que no quedarán gotas escurridizas. No volvió a verse al espejo. Se volvió a colocar al remera y cepillo su cabello con sus manos, de espaldas al espejo. Cuando pensó que ya se había calmado lo suficiente, salió de la habitación, escuchando de inmediato la risa de Mila venir de la cocina.

Escucharle reír luego de la horrible noche que había pasado, llorando como un bebé, le aliviaba un poco.  
Se quedó asomado a la entrada de la cocina para escuchar la música disco que habían puesto.

Yuri había visto muchas películas estadounidenses en televisión, donde mostraban a la típica pareja perfecta. La mujer hermosa y el hombre apuesto. Ella seguramente sería un ama de casa bien vestida, perfecta en todo lo que hace. Y él, un hombre de negocios con traje y maletín que a pesar de su apretado horario laboral, tiene tiempo de jugar con sus hijos, ser buen esposo y realizar una parrillada los domingos en el patio de su casa, invitando a sus amigos y ver el partido en la televisión tomando una cerveza.

Pero la visión de Mila bailando mientras preparaba un intento fallido de panqueque, con la blusa manchada en harina y el cabello todo desordenado, junto con Jean con la remera manchada en café y la sonrisa estúpida de siempre en el rostro mientras también bailaba torpemente intentando limpiar el desastre que había hecho, le hizo preguntarse qué tan equivocados los estadounidenses podían estar respecto al significado de perfección.

Sonrió leve olvidando por completo su reciente episodio de pánico en el baño y se les quedó mirando. Funkytown siempre le había parecido un tema gracioso. Ahora le parecía ideal.

Mila se movía horrible, sin ni una pizca de sensualidad, dando vuelta esa cosa que seguro se le había quemado de un lado por no estar atenta a lo que hacía, riendo al ver el desastre que había hecho el canadiense intentando servir un café.

En un momento ella volteó al sentir su mirada y le sonrió.

—¡Hey Yuri, únete!

—Ni loco, mira el desastre que hicieron.

—No te hagas la princesa ahora—Jean se acercó y le levantó de la cintura, aguantándose los insultos del ruso menor que intentaba soltarse sin éxito.

Mila no se quedó atrás y tomó un poco de harina de la bolsa y se lo tiró en el cabello.

—¡Bruja, la remera no es mía!—se quejó al ver cómo su prenda favorita terminaba manchada de blanco.

—La ropa se lava, Yuri—le tranquilizó —. Ven, no sabemos hacer esto.

El canadiense le bajó y se dirigió al baño para intentar salvar su pobre remera manchada en café y Yuri aprovechó el momento. Porque cualquier momento era bueno para molestar a la rusa.

—Sí sabes, pero estabas embobada riéndote con el rey de la miel de maple— ella miró hacia otro lado indiferente mientras vigilaba no terminar de quemar la comida.

—No se de que hablas—él le tomo un mechón de cabello y tiró de él, haciéndole quejarse y que su oreja quedará pegada a sus labios.

—Tú y yo, nos debemos una charla, una de verdad ¿oíste?—ella se quejó bajito mientras sentía su pedazo de cabello tirar—; si vas a coger, quiero enterarme.

—¡Yuri!—ella se soltó y le empujó a un lado —, no digas tonterías. Jean es simpático y nos ha salvado el culo anoche.

—Sí...—se quedó pensativo. Sentía que le debía bastantes cosas a Jean.

—A ti también te agrada—le molestó ella, empujándole con la cadera.

—Yo no dije nada—se alteró él, devolviéndole el empujón. Mila rió y siguió sacándole de quicio con sus burlas y comentarios.

—Quien fuera Otabek para escuchar un halago tuyo.

—Estúpida—no la dejo ni iniciar a molestarle de nuevo —; dame eso, lo estás quemando.

Jean volvió a la cocina, sin haber logrado quitar la mancha ni un poco. Venía mensajeando con su teléfono, tranquilo como siempre.

—Debo volver a casa antes de que a mi madre le de un infarto—informó el canadiense, aún viéndose relajado—, ¿Quieren que los alcance?

—Me parece buena idea—secundó ella apagando el fuego del fallido desayuno.

—Te estás olvidando de algo, bruja—se señaló las ropas—, tu vestido esta vomitado en el baño. Tienes puesta la ropa que yo tenía. Tengo ropa de Otabek. Esto es un desastre— le señaló el lío que habían hecho en el lugar.

—Ya, no te alteres. Les diremos a tus padres que esa ropa te la dejó él antes de irse y... mmm—comenzó a pensar el encubrimiento —, estábamos haciendo el desayuno pero... te volviste a casa porque... emm...

—Ya, te va a explotar una neurona si sigues intentando usar el cacharro que tienes por cerebro. Yo me las arreglaré.

Se sacudieron la ropa lo más que pudieron y trataron de verse medianamente presentables. Mila tomó una bolsa y metió el vestido allí; sin saber cómo llevarlo a su casa sin que le hicieran preguntas. Yuri le dijo que lo dejara ahí, que luego él se pasaría a limpiar el desastre que habían dejado. Agradecía que el moreno viviera sólo y nadie fuese a ver ese desastre.  
Yuri tomó sus cosas y le robó un buzo a Otabek. Después se lo devolvería.

El camino en auto fue divertido. Yuri iba en el asiento del copiloto y Mila detrás, sintiéndose mal por manchar un poco el asiento con harina. Habían puesto funkytown de nuevo y cantaban y tarareaban como tres idiotas. Cuando llegaban a algún semáforo y frenaban, se ponían a bailar.

Jean inclusive subió un par de videos a su Instagram; a pesar de que los tres eran un desastre.

Cuando el mayor aparcó el auto, le revolvió el cabello a Yuri y este le apartó de un manotazo, como siempre; pero agradeciéndole todo en voz baja. Se bajó del auto y se despidió también de Mila, intuyendo que esos dos se traían algo de lo cual en algún momento se iba a enterar.

Cruzó el pequeño jardín de su casa y tomó aire. Con su pulserita favorita colgando apoyándole, abrió la puerta y sintió el olor del delicioso desayuno. Nada que ver a lo que habían intentado cocinar los otros dos.

Se encaminó a la cocina, escuchando la conversación entre sus padres. Se detuvo detrás de la pared al escuchar que tenía que ver con él.

—¿Aún está de vacaciones?

—Sí, Yūri, te dije que todo el mes—escuchó una pausa y una taza ser apoyada en la mesa—, está con el terapeuta de la escuela, ¿por qué la prisa?

—No sé, ya sabes... desde mi ataque de ansiedad que no me puedo quedar quieto.

—Está bien, cielo... pero debemos confiar en él, no hay otra forma de hacer esto.

No quiso escuchar más nada y se descubrió, apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina.

—Yurio— los ojos del japonés viajaron hasta su desarreglada figura—, no te esperábamos tan temprano ¿desayunaste?

—No... lo intentamos—respondió, señalando su ropa y parte de su cabello manchado en harina. Sus padres le sonrieron, como siempre. Viktor se quedó sentado tomando su café y Yūri se puso de pie para prepararle algo.

—Tú sabes cocinar, ¿por qué no preparaste algo?—le reclamó, ya que él le había enseñado un par de cosas.

—Porque Jean y Mila intentaron hacerlo... harina hasta en mis tobillos es el resultado—ambos adultos rieron y el menor sólo hizo una mueca que no llegaba ni a sonrisa.

—La madre de Mila debe estar como loca por el desastre que deben de haber dejado... ¿y esa ropa?— le señaló con el tenedor que estaba usando, pero sin sonar desconfiado.

—Es de Beka—camino hasta la mesa y se sentó frente a Viktor. Este comenzó a quejarse casi de inmediato.

—Aún estando lejos sigue apareciendo.

—Viktor, ya hablamos de esto, déjalo en paz. Es lindo que Otabek le dejara algo de ropa—estaba de espaldas, haciendo la mezcla para cocinar.

—Katsudon...—quiso llamar su atención, pero su voz salió tan baja que Viktor lo opacó de inmediato.

—Pues, a mí no me gusta—se vió cruzo de brazos como un niño berrinchudo.

—¿Qué no te gusta? No exageres—el japonés se dio media vuelta y le miró con reproche.

—Papá—intento de nuevo, pero el mayor volvió a ignorarle.

—Como le queda... ¡eso! No me gusta como le queda. No es tu estilo cariño—el peliplata al fin le miró, dándole a entender que se dirigía a él. En un momento de valentía, soltó las palabras que tanto temía admitir.

—Les mentí— la sonrisa de Viktor desapareció. Pero no de repente, si no despacio, como si le hubiese desinflado la burbuja de felicidad que antes tenía. Le vio juntar un poco sus cejas, poniéndose serio.

—¿Qué?—la voz de Yūri se oyó lejana. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarle.

—¿Cómo que mentiste?—la voz de Viktor, en cambio, salió más comprensiva.

—No me quedé en lo de Mila anoche—murmuró, lo suficiente alto para que ambos escucharan.

—¿Yuri... que hiciste?—escuchó como Yūri dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y dió solo un paso en su dirección. Tomó aire y comenzó a explicar, salteándose los detalles vergonzosos.

—Ella me pidió salir porque necesitaba... despejarse. Y yo le dije que sí porque no queria que fuera sola igual que yo la última vez y que le pasara algo—frotó sus manitos bajo las mangas largas que la cubrían—, Jean nos fue a buscar porque ella tomó mucho y nos llevó al departamento de Otabek... dormimos ahí.

—¿El departamento de Otabek?—entendía la confusión.

—Me dejó sus llaves por las dudas... para que cuidara—las tanteó en el bolsillo central de su buzo, sin dejarlas a la vista. Lo único que faltaba es que le quitaran eso también.

—Y tu en vez de cuidarla, llevas a tus amigos ebrios— Yūri estaba enojado. Muy enojado.

—También son sus amigos—se defendió, sabiendo que Otabek no se enojaría.

—Eso no importa, estás traicionando su confianza ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste allí?—continuó el nipón, haciendo que Viktor quisiera intervenir.

—Yūri...— le intentó relajar y éste le miró mal.

—¡No! Quiero saber que hiciste, y lo quiero saber ahora— volvió la vista a su hijo, con el ceño notoriamente fruncido.

—Sólo baile con ella... no tomé nada, puedes olerme el aliento o lo que sea—no se dejaría amedrentar. Él no había hecho nada malo.

—¿Por qué mentiste?—insistió, sin creerle ni una sola palabra.

—¿Me hubieses dejado ir?—se puso de pie y le enfrentó con la mirada.

—Claro que no. Ya habíamos pautado que no más salidas, no más mentiras. ¿Acaso te gusta ponerte en peligro?

No le respondió. Viktor intentó interponerse de nuevo, tomando a su esposo de la muñeca, delicadamente.

—Yūri, suficiente—su siempre tranquilo amor se soltó de él, enojado.

—¡No es suficiente!—miró a Yuri y decidió que ya no podía soportarlo más —. ¡Ya no se qué hacer contigo! No importa si te doy tu espacio, si me aguanto las ganas de querer saber más de ti, de intentar comprenderte... ¡nada funciona!—y al menor, eso le tocó todos los puntos sensibles de su mal temperamento.

—¿Darme mi espacio? ¿Tenerme aquí haciéndome faltar a clases te parece darme mi espacio? ¿Quitarme el teléfono? Puedo entenderlo... ¡pero no volví a fallarte!—sintió su garganta rasparse por lo último que había gritado—. ¡Salí con Mila porque es mi amiga y ella me necesitaba! ¡Jamás me dejó solo y me pareció injusto darle la espalda!

Pero su adorable padre parecía tener tapones en los oídos.

—¡Pudiste haberla hecho entrar aquí! ¡Hablar aquí! ¿Por qué salir? ¿Por qué se alejan?—Viktor se mantuvo al margen, cuidando que ninguno se lastimara mas de la cuenta.

—¡Tú no entiendes nada!

—¡Dime que es lo que no entiendo! ¡Siempre he sido receptivo con tus amistades, inclusive contigo! ¡¿Qué más tengo que hacer?!—para ese punto, el japonés no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas.

—¡Dejar de intentarlo!—él no veía sus lágrimas. Siquiera lo veía a él. Yuri sólo gritaba, como siempre que estaba enojado.

—Nunca voy a dejar de intentarlo, ¿oíste?—le tomó de los hombros, enfocando sus ojos chocolates en los verdes que parecían la marea del mismo océano. Arrasando y absorbiendo todo a su alrededor.

—¡Sí, te oigo fuerte y claro! ¡Pero no se trata de ti!—le apartó con fuerza desmedida y Viktor se acercó alerta —. ¡No queremos terapeutas o adultos molestos diciéndonos que hacer!

—Genial, entonces dime tú qué demonios quieren.

—¡Que deje de doler!—se tomó el pecho en un puño—, ¡aquí no va a dejar de doler, ¿quieres saber por qué?! ¡Porque todo esto se siente como una maldita mentira!

—¿Qué es lo que tanto necesitas sentir que no podemos darte, Yuri?—al japonés se le había bajado el enojo al sentirle empujarle lejos. Ahora sólo quedaba él, hecho un mar de lagrimas.

—¡Que todo esté controlado! Que yo este controlado, que _él_ también lo este... ¡que se quede donde lo deje!—estaba fuera de sí.

—¿Quién...?¿De quién hablas? ¿Quién es " _él_ "?—inquirió Viktor confundido. Recordó que su hijo también había mencionado un "él" la vez que le hizo recorrer todo el piso de arriba en busca de alguien que no estaba allí.

—¡...!...—estuvo por gritarlo. Tan metido estaba en su cabeza y en todo lo que le atormentaba, que no noto lo que había hecho—, nadie... nadie—retrocedió y se apoyó en la pared, respirando entrecortado de la agitación, con el sudor tanteando su frente.

—Yuri por favor, habla conmigo—su padre se acercó despacio a él, extendiéndole la mano para que la tome. Y estuvo por hacerlo, hasta había extendido la propia para tomarla. Pero recordar como reaccionó Yūri sólo minutos atrás cuando decidió confiar en ellos... alejó cualquier posibilidad. Retiró su mano lentamente y volvió a posarla en su pecho.

—Yurio, hijo, ven, habla conmigo—no funcionó. Nada que dijeran que arreglaría lo ocurrido minutos atrás. El menor negó y corrió escaleras arriba—. Yuri ven aquí... ¡Yuri!

—Déjalo Viktor—el japonés se había sentado, mirando con desgano el piso.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? Era la primera vez que se abría con nosotros de esa forma, sin que le pidamos nada.

—Estoy harto de que mienta—le miró enojado.

—¿Y tratarlo así te parece que va a remendarlo?—soltó el mayor con algo de sarcasmo.

—No me eches la culpa, tú también eres su padre.

—No lo hago, Yūri. Pero esa no era la manera de enfrentar la situación.

—¡No me digas cómo enfrentar la situación! ¡Nunca estás aquí! ¡Siempre soy yo él que debe lidiar con sus llantos, sus ataques depresivos y el constante engaño!

—¡No te atrevas... cada vez que te pregunte si te molestaba que llegara tarde, si necesitabas que apartara mi trabajo me dijiste que no!

—¿Y aún te atrevías a preguntar? ¡Claro que te diría que no!

Los gritos se escuchaban hasta el piso de arriba. Seguro ninguno de los dos notó cuando comenzaron a levantar la voz. Yuri se había quedado sentado en el escalón cuando su padre le gritó que volviera y no le siguió.

Alcanzó a escuchar cada palabra e inevitablemente se largo a llorar en silencio, escuchando a dos personas que se amaban, pelearse por su culpa. Al parecer no había una manera de hacer bien las cosas.

Escondió su rostro entre las mangas del buzo que aún olían un poco a su novio y como pudo, se encaminó a su habitación. Ni bien estuvo allí, tomó a su gata y la puso en la cama, lejos de la puerta. La cerró y movió su cómoda, bloqueando la entrada de quien fuera a molestarle. Trabó la ventana por dentro y cerró las cortinas, enganchandolas para que ni una rendija le dijera si había sol o no.

Tomó el pendrive de Mila y también la grabadora que le habían regalado sus abuelos en su cumpleaños anterior. Nunca la había usado mucho, después de todo existían los teléfonos celulares y Spotify. Pero comprobar que tenía puerto usb le había hecho dejar un poco el temblor de los nervios y enojo de lado.

Y estaba enojado. Furioso. Esa estúpida discusión le había dejado en claro que no podía confiar en ellos. Sus padres seguirían viéndole como un mentiroso, sin creerle ni una sola palabra, aún si fue él mismo el que decidió decirles la verdad.

Tomó sus auriculares y conectó el pequeño dispositivo en la respectiva entrada, sintiéndose aliviado de que funcionara. Fue hasta la segunda pista y le dio play, tomando la almohada y abrazándola contra su pecho.

Y lo que escuchó, nunca lo había oído. En verdad. Era increíble la cantidad de música que podía haber. Cuando uno creía haberlo oído todo, siempre había algo más.

_When I see your smile_   
_Tears run down my face_   
_I can't replace_   
_Now that I'm strong I have figured out_   
_How this world turns cold_   
_And it breaks through my soul and I know_   
_I'll find deep inside me_   
_I can be the one_

Suspiró contra la almohada y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, dejándose conocer la canción. Que dulce era Beka y cuánto lo extrañaba.

_I will never let you fall_   
_I'll stand up with you forever_   
_I'll be there for you through it all_   
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

No escuchó los golpecitos en la puerta por tener los auriculares puestos. Pero sí escuchó el intento de abrirla. Se tensó de inmediato —Yuri... hijo—era Viktor —. Por favor, abre la puerta.

Miró en esa dirección con indiferencia y se abrazó más a la almohada. Potya maullaba sin entender nada y Yuri no le dió ni una pizca de atención.

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and_   
_Stars are falling all for us_   
_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_   
_I can show you I'll be the one_

—Sólo quiero hablar contigo, no voy a regañarte— casi sintió pena por Viktor. No era con él con quien había discutido. Pero conociéndole, seguro intentaría justificar el comportamiento de Yūri... y él no quería saber nada acerca de nadie más. En ese momento poco le importaba Yūri. No le importaba nada. Una de las ventajas de estar enojado con alguien, es que el escudo que eso te forma te hace temporalmente inmune a cualquier dolor que provenga de esa persona en cuestión.

_I will never let you fall_   
_I'll stand up with you forever_   
_I'll be there for you through it all_   
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_   
_'Cause you're my_   
_You're mine_   
_My true love_   
_My whole heart_   
_Please don't throw that away_   
_'Cause I'm here for you_   
_Please don't walk away and_   
_Please tell me you'll stay_

Las consecuencias, sin embargo... era el daño que él mismo estaba causando, el cual no lograba visualizar porque el sentimiento de furia le nublaba la visión.

_Use me as you will_   
_Pull my strings just for a thrill_   
_And I know I'll be ok_   
_Though my skies are turning grey_

—Yuri...—sintió otro golpe en la puerta y subió el volumen de la canción, sin importarle quedarse sordo luego. Mejor, decía. Así no tenia que escuchar más mentiras y estupideces.

_I will never let you fall_   
_I'll stand up with you forever_   
_I'll be there for you through it all_   
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven (x3)_

No supo si los golpes y los llamados cesaron. Y si lo hicieron, no supo cuando. Escuchó la canción unas cuantas veces hasta que decidió bajar el volumen. Le dolía la cabeza de llorar y de la tensión de su cuerpo.

Al parecer pasaría allí todo el día; después de todo, era sábado y no tenía clases. En ese momento odiaba el fin de semana.

Decidió ponerse a hacer sus tareas y a leer algún que otro de los libros de historia. Por supuesto que se aburrió rápidamente y lo dejó lado.

No tenía mucho en su habitación luego de haber tirado la mitad de sus cosas. Jugó con Potya hasta que el mismo animal se sintió muy cansado para cualquier otra cosa y se echó a dormir.

Las horas le pasaban lentas, entre bostezos e inquietudes. Se ponía de pie y daba vueltas. Se sentía acorralado, sofocado. Y cada vez estaba más enojado.  
No volvieron a molestarle luego de que Viktor intentara hablar con él.

Por alguna razón, le enojaba que no lo intentaran. Que siquiera le preguntaran si estaba bien. Pero a la vez, sabía que si alguno se dignaba a intentar hablarle, no le respondería y se enojaría más. Ni él se entendía. A esas alturas, no se soportaba ni a si mismo.

Bufó hastiado y se sentó en el piso. Era alfombrado, así que se quedó allí un rato, admirando como se veía todo desde donde estaba sentado. Las cosas que el aburrimiento lograba.

Inevitablemente se abrió de piernas y comenzó a estirar un poco. Antes tenía la costumbre de hacerlo todo el tiempo, queriendo obtener una elongación poco propia de un hombre. Debía destacar de alguna manera después de todo.

Hizo estiramientos durante más de cuarenta minutos, hasta que eso también le cansó. Todo cansaba más rápido al estar encerrado en cuatro paredes, con hambre y enojado. Era una tortura.  
Seguro que con Beka no sentiría siquiera el hambre. Con él, los días y las horas pasaban volando.

¿Como estaría él? ¿le extrañaría? Habían pasado sólo dos días, pero se sentía como la misma eternidad. Se acostó de lleno en el piso y comenzó a fantasear como sería su reencuentro.

Tal vez podía pedirle a JJ que le alcanzara al aeropuerto junto con Mila, así los tres le recibían allí.

O podría ir él solo y colgársele del cuello para llenarle de besos.

Mmm no, no podía simplemente ir y hacer eso en el aeropuerto. En Rusia. En pleno día. Podrían tener problemas. Pero conociéndose a si mismo, sabía que no podría contenerse si le veía, así que la idea de buscarle en el aeropuerto quedaba descartada.

Se dio vuelta en el piso hasta quedar boca abajo y suspiró con pesar. Extrañaba mucho a Otabek. Más en esos momentos donde se sentía tan solo. Cruzó los brazos sobre el piso y apoyó su mentón en ellos.

Sólo habían pasado dos días, pero sentía que no aguantaría mucho más; ¿es que no había forma de comunicarse con él? Bufó bajito poniendo un puchero lastimero y dobló su cabecita a la derecha, puesto que tenerla siempre en la misma posición era incómodo.

Sin quererlo, terminó con vista a la parte inferior de su cama. Sus ojos chocaron con el desastre que había debajo de ella. Algún que otro juguete de Potya, un cepillo que ya no usaba y una camiseta. Tenía que limpiar ese lugar.

Sin embargo, hubo algo más que capturó su atención. En el fondo, a una esquina, había una pequeña caja de zapatos con bastante polvo encima.  
Se preguntó de que era eso. Antes de poder averiguarlo, el golpecito en la puerta le sobresalto.

—¿Yuri...? La hora del almuerzo ya pasó, son las dos de la tarde— se hizo un silencio a la espera de su respuesta, que nunca llegó—. Yuri, tienes que comer algo...

No respondió. Recargó la cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados, aún tirado en el piso boca abajo. Sintió las patitas suaves de Potya sobre su espalda con su ronroneo y se trató de calmar. Si el enojo se le había bajado un poco, era por pensar en su novio. Pero seguía igual de furioso.

Que se cansaran de golpear. No pensaba salir aún si se moría de hambre.

Escuchó murmullos tras la puerta y no pudo evitar querer agudizar el oído como su pequeño gato. Se incorporó un poco haciendo que el animal se bajara de su espalda, y a gatas, se acercó a la puerta, esperando que no escucharán nada. Aún con el mueble en el medio, se lograba escuchar bastante.

—No responde, debe estar dormido—la voz de Viktor se escuchaba bastante grave, muy alejado de su tono alegre habitual.

—Déjalo—y Yūri se oía aún enojado y bastante cansado. Eso sólo reafirmó sus ganas de quedarse.

—Estás actuando igual que él... no vamos a llegar a ningún lado así—no podía ser que se pusieran a pelear de nuevo—, se supone que tú eres el adulto.

—Escucha Viktor, no estoy de humor para esto. Si quieres que salga, si quieres hablar con él, pídeselo tú. Ya me drenó la energía diaria— escuchó los pasos alejarse y a su padre suspirar cansado.

¿Ya me drenó la energía diaria? ¿Tanto odiaban estar con él?

Se apoyó en el mueble y comenzó a sentirse angustiado. Tenía ganas de llorar y de romper toda la habitación. Viktor también se había terminado alejando y se quedó solo otra vez, con el eco de las pisadas alejándose.

Se quedó allí un momento, tomándose el rato para cerrar con fuerza los ojos e intentar no explotar. En busca de algo que le alejara mentalmente de su angustia, su cabeza volvió a la caja de zapatos. La curiosidad le dejó calmarse un poco, así que se arrastró hasta llegar a la cama, y se metió bajo ella para sacar el objeto de cartón que se veía tan olvidado.

Una vez que salió de ahí, lanzó un pequeño estornudo, haciendo que se recuerde limpiar eso. Se sacudió sus ropas a pesar de que tenían harina y se sentó en el piso cruzando sus piernas.

Analizó la caja primero, estaba llena de polvo y parecía bastante gastada en los bordes, como si la hubiesen abierto y cerrado miles de veces.

Sopló la tapa para espantar un poco el polvillo y se tapó la nariz para no estornudar de nuevo. Se le hizo un nudo en el corazón y no supo como respirar.  
Su mano pasó de estar presionando su nariz a estar tapando su boca sin presión. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar esa cosa? Si eso era lo único que le quedaba de su vida anterior.

Casi con miedo, pasó sus dedos por los bordes rugosos de la tapa y la levantó delicadamente, dejándola caer hacia atrás. Tenía algo de olor a humedad; pero eso era algo que siempre había olido así de mal.

Comenzó a curiosear con los objetos, entretenido por recordar porque los había guardado.

Lo primero fueron dos tapitas de chapa, con el logo de algún refresco de esos que ahora sus padres compraban y él no podía tomar por mantener su figura de bailarín. Desde que dejó el alcohol, se había decidido por sólo ingerir agua.

Recordaba que le había quitado unas monedas a uno de los hombres que había querido adoptarlo una tarde, ansioso por saber que tanto se podía lograr con el dinero que nunca había tenido. Esa tarde se había quedado contemplando las monedas y repasándolas con sus dedos manchados en tierra, temiendo darles uso. Dudaba que alguna vez pudiera tener dinero en sus palmas de nuevo, pero su curiosidad era más grande.

Así que cuando las mujeres de ese lugar horrendo se descuidaron, escapó por el costado del lugar y corrió al primer almacén que encontró. ¿Que podía comprar? ¿Que compraban los niños que tenían familia para sentirse satisfechos? La respuesta se la dio una niña que iba de la mano con un adulto, llevando una botella de vidrio entre sus manos con un brebaje naranja con burbujas muy pequeñas. La vio tomarlo y verse muy contenta. Y él quería estar contento.

Repasó con sus dedos las abolladas chapitas y recordó a que se había decidido por una coca cola y otro refresco más. Que había guardado eso como recordatorio de la primera vez que tomo algo que no era agua. Las acarició un poco más y las dejó a un lado, en la alfombra.

Lo próximo que encontró, fue una tarjeta de juegos gastada en los bordes y algo desdibujadas por el paso del tiempo. Estaba en bastante mal estado, porque de pequeño la había llevado casi siempre en el bolsillo de su único abrigo, aún si jugaba en la nieve o bajo la lluvia. De niño no sabía cuidar las cosas.

Era un regalo del único amigo de su edad que había tenido en ese lugar. ¿Cómo era su nombre? Recordaba algo de "Tim", pero eso era todo.   
Lo que no olvidaba eran sus ojos avellanas y su dulce sonrisa. El chico era bastante tímido y se había acercado a él al verle también tan solo el día que ingresó al orfanato.

Su "amistad" con ese niño, no había durado mucho. Era alguien muy pequeño, que no podía correr ni saltar sin ponerse toser. Con el tiempo se había vuelto pálido y su sonrisa decrecía por cada día que pasaba. Hasta que un día, simplemente no bajo a desayunar y no volvió a verle. Cuando era pequeño pensó que le habían adoptado. Entender la realidad ahora, le hizo formar una mueca de tristeza. Se disculpó en silencio por haber estado tan enojado con él por irse sin despedirse. Acarició la tarjeta que si mal no recordaba, era de un juego de cartas para niños, y la dejó al lado de las tapitas de chapa.

Encontró también un yo-yo rojo, con partes de la pintura raspada en los bordes, dejándoles blancos. La soga estaba acortada porque se le había roto. Más bien, unos niños lo habían hecho.  
Era el único juguete que recordaba tener. El peluche que su abuelo le regalo, había quedado destrozado en algún rincón del orfanato.

Los niños en ese lugar eran muy crueles con él, envidiaban y destruían cada cosa que poseía. Con el tiempo, su ropa se resumió en una camiseta, pantalones cortos, un suéter y la bufandita inútil. Tenía un gorrito de lana, pero también había quedado en el olvido.

Lo poco que le dejaron conservar en ese lugar, ellos se lo habían apropiado o roto.

Dejó el juguete a un costado y se congeló al visualizar lo último que había al fondo de la caja.

Su bufandita de lana yacía tal y como la recordaba. Era gris, igual que casi toda la ropa a que vestía en ese entonces. A pesar de que no le abrigaba mucho, le tenía mucho aprecio.

Su abuelo la había tejido para él. Era algo rasposa y al no ser lavada ni tener el cuidado suficiente, se había vuelto incomoda de usar. Pero aún así, la atesoraba con un cariño invaluable. Estuvo por ponerse a llorar al verla. El pequeño nudo que había formado con los flecos seguía ahí, intacto en su lugar. Y seguro seguía oliendo a humedad.

Pasó sus dedos delicadamente y se animó a tomarla entre sus manos, sintiéndola algo pesada, como siempre. Con lo arruinada que estaba, ya no abrigaba nada, había dejado de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo.

Pasó sus manos, recordando como su abuelo se había preocupado por verle llegar resfriado a casa un día. No tenían dinero para comprar un abrigo, entonces tomó un ovillo de lana y todas las cosas que su difunta esposa había guardado y comenzó a practicar las puntadas. Yendo y viniendo, ese fue el resultado. Una sencilla bufandita gris.

La analizó con la mirada logrando que algo de su enojo se disipara. Más cuando la volteó, solo por querer hacerlo, se le resbaló de las manos por la impresión, volviendo a caer desordenadamente en la caja.

Había gotas secas de sangre. Tan viejas que eran marrones ya. Eran apenas unas gotas... pero las recordaba. Se deslizó hacia atrás horrorizado y pateó la caja debajo de la cama de nuevo. Comenzó a sentir el pánico y el dolor de los recuerdos inundarle y la habitación de repente le pareció demasiado chica.

Sintió dolor en la barriga, mareos, y bastante calor. Se le revolvió el estómago y comenzó a temblar. No soportaba sentirse así. Necesitaba salir de esa habitación, de esa casa. Comenzaba a sentirse acorralado.  
Así que alterado, asustado; tomó lo primero que encontró para vestirse de nuevo y salir de allí. Le había bajado la presión, pero sus ganas de escapar eran más grandes.

Deslizó los tejanos sobre sus piernas semi transpiradas erráticamente, e hizo lo mismo con una remera y una camisa que pensaba usar de abrigo, aún si no abrigaba nada. No le importó, sólo quería salir. Tomó el pendrive, las llaves de Otabek y las suyas de la casa; también algo de dinero y por último, casi inconscientemente, el buzo de su novio, guardando todo en los enormes bolsillos de esa cosa.

Destrabó la ventana y la abrió, respirando hondo por el aire frío que comenzó a colarse dentro de la habitación. Eso le dio la suficiente calma como para poder bajar por allí sin caerse.  
Una vez en suelo firme, descartó definitivamente la casa de Mila. Estaba muy alterado como para lidiar con las cordialidades falsas de esa gente, y no quería que llamaran a sus padres.

El apartamento de Otabek era muy obvio y no quería estar allí solo. Necesitaba desahogarse de la mejor manera que conocía. Y en ese instante, JJ le pareció la mejor opción para ello.

* * *

Cuando al fin llego al vecindario del canadiense, se sintió un poco intimidado. Él mismo vivía en un barrio de lujo, pero Yūri había decidido que prefería pasar desapercibido. Así que en vez de vivir en la mansión Nikiforov, habían comprado una casa de dos pisos hermosa, pero no tan ostentosa como lo que tenía en frente.

Era una de esas casas modernas, con ventanales de vidrio y colores sobrios. Era inmensa. Vio el auto aparcado de JJ junto con un par más y supo que estaba allí.

Todos conocían la casa de Jean, todos en el instituto, después de todo, era el que siempre daba las mejores fiestas. Él jamás había ido, sólo por orgullo, pero Mila le había contado maravillas. Que duraban toda la madrugada y nunca faltaba alcohol, música y gente linda. Linda en referente a sexy.

Se apresuró a llegar a la puerta y tocó timbre, sin ponerse a recordar que la familia de JJ... era inmensa.

Un niño de ojos azules y cabello castaño le abrió la puerta y le miró interrogante. Se veía como de unos siete años.

—Um, hola... ¿está Jean?

Su respuesta fue una enorme sonrisa a la cual le faltaba un diente, y un grito, llamando al mayor. Hizo una mueca de desagrado por el dolor de cabeza que llevaba. Ese grito le había hecho eco y le había dado una punzada.

—¿Qué pasa?—escuchó su voz acercarse y se sintió menos tenso. Los niños lo ponían nervioso.

—¡Alguien te busca!—otra punzada. Maldita sea.

—Ya no grites, estoy al lado tuyo, campeón—el canadiense apareció y le puso una mano en al cabeza al pequeño y se sorprendió al llevar su vista al frente—, ¡Yuri!

—Hola... oye, um...—dió pataditas tímidas con su pie al piso y sus manos en los bolsillos. Jean entendió que nada que proviniera de un Yuri tan alterado, podía ser escuchado por un niño. Acarició la cabecita del castaño y le sonrió.

—Ve con los demás—éste le obedeció sin rechistar y Jean invitó a Yuri al interior, pasando una mano por su espalda para impulsarle —, ¿qué ocurre? Te ves terrible.

Yuri sólo negó con la cabeza, sin saber realmente qué decir. Sentía que molestaba en todos lados.

—Ven, pasa. Mis padres no están ¿tienes frío? ¿Quieres tomar algo?—el lugar era inmenso. Era tan moderno y espacioso, que Yuri se sintió pequeño. Todo era blanco y negro, con detalles en rojo. Tenían uno de esos sofás enormes y largos que dan la vuelta la habitación y televisión enorme en el centro. Habían dos niños y una niña jugando al guitar hero allí mismo, pero les ignoraron.

—No... sólo quiero...

—Ven, vamos a mi cuarto. Mis hermanos son algo escandalosos— le interrumpió, guiándole a las escaleras.

—¿Algo...?—se burló. Jean rió, sabiendo que a Yuri le costaba lidiar con gente muy extrovertida.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación, Yuri se permitió pasear su mirada por cada rincón. Todo allí olía como Jean, con la fragancia que siempre usaba. Por supuesto tenía una cama de dos plazas. Una de las paredes era negra, el piso gris igual que los muebles y los detalles en rojo.

—¿Que no eras de Canadá?—el moreno asintió divertido —, ¿Y ese cuadro de "New York"?—señaló, al que estaba por encima de la cama.

—No puedes juzgarme si nunca fuiste—se defendió levantándose de hombros—, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

—¿Que no puedo pasarme a saludar no mas?—Jean le miró como si le tomará el pelo.

—Te ves pálido, como enfermo—se posicionó frente suyo y le acarició los hombros —, ¿qué pasó?

—Nada... sólo fui sincero con mis padres y se enojaron—le sorprendió que no le apartara como siempre e internamente se alegró de ganar su confianza.

—Se les pasará, los padres son así. Hiciste bien en decirles—se separó de él y se tiró en su cama, boca arriba. Yuri aún se mantenía de pie, sin saber dónde sentarse.

—Eso creí pero, necesito un favor... se que te he pedido muchos— se removió algo incómodo en su lugar, sintiendo que se aprovechaba de su bondad.

—Tú pide, sabes que no me molesta—el canadiense estaba relajado. Saber que a Yuri le pesaba el orgullo cada vez que le pedía algo, era suficiente.

—Necesito hablar con Otabek—le vió sentarse en la cama y suspirar pausado—, te pagaré la llamada... sólo necesito hablar con él un momento.

—Ven, Yuri—se acercó hasta donde estaba y se sentó a su lado en la cama—, primero cuéntame qué pasó en tu casa.

—¿Por qué?—ladeó su cabeza al costado, dejando a la vista sus ojos verdes.

—Todos necesitamos hablar en algún momento... y Otabek tal vez pueda atenderte un instante, pero no puedes contarle todo estando lejos, ¿no crees?—intentó distraerle un poco.

—Supongo...— suspiró—; hice enojar a Yūri. Y me encerré en mi habitación.

—¿Así que te escapaste para venir aquí?—negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo —. Yuri...

—No es nada que no hubiese hecho antes Jean.

—Ya se. Pero es justamente por eso que están enojados... no creo que eso sea manera de solucionarlo—apoyó sus manos sobre el edredón, echándose un poco hacia atrás.

—Pasé la mañana entera ahí dentro, no hicieron mucho por hablar conmigo—se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo no, yo estoy enojado—dijo como si fuese algo obvio. A Jean le pareció gracioso como podía verse como un niño en cuestión de segundos.

—Pero ellos también lo están... alguien tiene que ceder.

—Pues no seré yo.

—Que orgulloso, _kitten_ —se burló, mientras Yuri se tiraba de lleno a la cama—, ¿Qué te hizo finalmente venir?

—... nada— el mayor suspiró con paciencia y se acostó a su lado.

—Yuri, somos amigos, puedes contarme lo que sea, cosas buenas, cosas malas... cosas vergonzosas.

—Tú eres la cosa vergonzosa—murmuró avergonzado de sentirse tan cómodo allí, el mayor sonrió—. Encontré una caja de zapatos bajo mi cama donde guardo las cosas de mi infancia—, se quitó el cabello del rostro —; encontré dos tapas de gaseosa, las primeras que tomé.

—¿Tienes eso guardado?—se volteó para verle bien, flexionándose su brazo y sosteniendo su cabeza en él.

—Claro que sí... no sabía si iba a poder tomar otra algún día y quería conservarlas—dijo como si fuese obvio—, luego encontré una tarjeta que un amigo me regalo; igual está muerto, así que...

—¿Cómo que muerto?—que horror perder a un amigo de tan pequeño, pensó.

—Se enfermó y se murió—se alzó de hombros como si fuese poca cosa —, eso pasaba muy seguido... yo me enfermo muy seguido.

—¿Y nadie hacía nada?—su voz salió algo indignada.

—No, no es un orfanato con mucho dinero, ¿por qué crees que soy tan... pequeño? No tengo el cuerpo que debería, como tú y Otabek... es frustrante—se quejó.

—¿Dónde queda ese lugar?

—Si no mal recuerdo, en Kostromá— la cara de confusión del mayor le hizo sonreír burlón—, ¿no sabes dónde está, cierto?

—Sinceramente, jamás había escuchado de ese lugar— admitió.

—Es una de las zonas pobres de Rusia—se alzó de hombros aún acostado—, hasta donde me acuerdo, era casi un pueblo fantasma. No sé como estará ahora—Jean se quedó pensativo.

—Kostromá... ¿encontraste algo más en la caja?—Yuri cerró los ojos y se intentó relajar un momento por el dolor de cabeza que cargaba.

—Sí, un yo-yo y... otra cosa.

—¿Otra cosa? ¿Algo valioso?—suavizó.

—Lo más valioso del mundo... la bufanda que me tejió mi abuelo, ya sabes, el de verdad— el canadiense a veces olvidaba que Yuri era adoptado. Así que esa información siempre venía bien, además de que no sabía nada de él o su pasado. Nada de nada.

—Que lindo que aún la tengas—acercó su mano a su cabello rubio y lo peinó hacia atrás, sonriendo levemente al ver cómo el menor se derretía un poco por la caricia, justo como había hecho cuando Mila lo hizo la noche anterior.

—¿Verdad?... siempre la quise mucho aunque no me abrigara nada.

—¿Y... qué hay con eso? Me dijiste que viniste por encontrar esa caja ¿Hallaste algo más?¿malos recuerdos o...?—había bajado el tono de su voz. Hablar con Yuri era como tratar de acercarte a un depredador y cuidar no alterarlo con el mínimo ruido.

—Nada... no encontré nada.

—Yuri, anda. No te voy a dejar en paz hasta que me cuentes.

—No molestes Jean...—sintió como picaba su mejilla con el dedo, igual que Mila—, maldita sea.

—Cuenta, prometo que te sentirás mejor.

—Mentiroso...—le miró mal —, encontré sangre en la bufanda. ¿Contento?—Jean le miró asombrado y quiso cambiar de tema inmediatamente—, hablemos de otra cosa.

—¿Te habías golpeado?—siguió. ¿Por qué decidió contarle?

—Deja el tema—insistió, sentándose.

—No, ¿te golpearon? Tienes que hablar estás cosas por mas que sean pequeñas—Jean se había incorporado con él, dirigiéndole una mirada dulce.

—No... bueno sí, es... complicado, no quiero hablar de esto—bajó su cara y jugó con sus dedos.

—¿Por qué?— Jean acercó su mano y le apartó el cabello que le impedía ver su cara, arrimándose más cerca suyo.

—Porque hay cosas que nunca se deben decir en voz alta... por ejemplo, mi nombre completo—continuó antes de que le preguntara—, porque no está bien. No me gusta, yo soy Yuri y nada más— se había acostumbrado a la cercanía de Jean, así que el hecho de tenerle tan cerca no le perturbó—. ¿Ya puedo llamar a Otabek?—el mayor se alejó un poco y se tomó un tiempo para ser lo más delicado posible.

—No puedo llamarlo—y Yuri admitía que ya lo veía venir, pero aún así, no le quitaba su curiosidad.

—¿Por qué no?

—Él está con su familia ahora... debe extrañarte tanto como tú lo haces, pero no lo podemos llamar— explicó, suplicando que el menor por una vez se quedara quiero, pero era demasiado pedir.

—No me estás respondiendo...—inquirió, comenzando a ponerse tenso. Jean se sintió impotente.

—Yuri—le quiso acariciar, o lo que sea que pudiera calmarle, pero el menor se hizo a un lado, mirándole triste.

—¿Otabek no va a volver, cierto?—su voz se quebró y le inundó el miedo. No entendía que otra respuesta podía haber.

—Sí, ya veras que sí—le tranquilizó—, sólo ten paciencia, se fue hace un par de días—cualquiera que viera a Yuri llorar se desesperaba, se afligía. Porque para nadie era normal ver al chico con aires de malo derrumbarse. Y Jean aún no se acostumbraba, a pesar de que le había visto en su peor momento.

—Me estás mintiendo—sollozó, abatido y sin entender porque todos los astros le negaban cualquier contacto con su novio.

—Jamás te he mentido, no comenzare ahora—se levantó de la cama y se puso en cuclillas frente suyo, para poder verle bien el rostro, el cual el ruso insistía en tapar con su cabello.

—Quiero a Beka... me duele—su acompañante asintió en comprensión, pero aún así, no podía hacer nada.

—Lo siento—le acarició la cabeza y le miró con tristeza.

—Llámalo Jean... por favor—insistió. Iba a insistir hasta que al menos, en su defecto, alguien le diera una explicación válida.

—No puedo, perdóname... no lo puedo llamar—puso en mechón tras su oreja y Yuri al fin le miro, dolido.

—¿Por qué no?

—Él me pidió que no llamara, que ninguno lo hiciera—bajó sus manos a las apoyo en sus rodillas, dejándolas colgar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?—a estas alturas, el enojo de Yuri ya había vuelto a sembrarse.

—No es por misterio Yuri...—le intentó explicar, pero no había excusa que le valiera.

—¡¿Entonces por qué no se nada de la vida mi propio novio?!

—Él tampoco sabe mucho de ti—intentó justificarle Jean, sabiendo que no serviría de nada.

—¡Y una mierda! Otabek conoce a mi familia. Los conoce a ustedes. Sabe dónde estudio, sabe dónde bailo. Sabe que lugares frecuento. Lo único que se de él es donde vive ¡Eso es todo! El resto son palabras misteriosas, siempre lo mismo.

—Es como tú dijiste hace un rato. Hay cosas que no deben ser dichas. Y si vas a saber sobre la vida de Otabek, tendrá que ser de su propia boca... ¿entiendes?—explico con suavidad—, yo no le contaré a nadie lo que hablamos aquí, ni tampoco lo que hablé con él... ¿sí?

Al menor no le quedó más que asentir mientras mordía el labio intentando no derrumbarse. A lo único que había ido era a intentar conseguir alguna manera de contactar a su novio. Pero seguro Mila también le negaría ayuda.

—Lo siento...—se disculpó por su arrebato de furia. Porque sabía que él no tenía la culpa de nada. Lloró en silencio y apoyó la frente en el hombro del mayor.

—Está bien, _kitten_ ... Otabek va a volver y todo tendrá sentido—le acarició la espalda y terminó por envolverle en un abrazo.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo; Otabek jamás se iría definitivamente de Rusia. Y si lo hace, tienes que saber qué piensa llevarte con él— le sintió sonreír contra su hombro y se alivió. Terminó por tomar asiento a su lado, pero el menor siguió buscando un abrazo.

No dudo en dárselo. Le arrastró hasta que quedaron ambos acostados, abrazados y en silencio. Yuri se había calmado un poco.

—Si le cuentas a alguien que lloré... te enterraré en el peor lugar que encuentre—le amenazó bajito. Aún si el tono de su voz no era para ser tomado en serio.

—Prometí que no diría nada y un rey siempre cumple su palabra.

—Los reyes son mentirosos, Jean. Como los políticos— el mayor rió.

—Sí, bueno, pero yo soy un buen rey, el mejor de todos—Yuri no tuvo energías para negarlo. Tampoco fundamentos —. Oye... se qué no soy Otabek—Jean se movió hasta quedar de cierta forma en que ambos pudiesen verse la cara —. Pero... ¿puedes quedarte conmigo hoy?

—¿Quedarme contigo?—Yuri se separó un poco y le miró a los ojos.

—Sólo una noche... ¿que dices?—la sonrisa del mayor le dio cierto aire de comodidad. Suspiró y le sonrió tenue, asintiendo con la cabeza y volviendo a acurrucarse contra su hombro, encontrando cierto consuelo a toda la negatividad que cargo durante el día.

Porque si podía pasar una noche con Mila, podía pasar una con Jean ¿cierto?


	22. xxii. Teenagers scare.

_You're never gonna fit in much, kid_   
_But if you're troubled and hurt_   
_What you got under your shirt_   
_Will make them pay for the things that they did_

**_Teenagers; My chemical romance_ **

* * *

—Y así nació el JJ Style.

Yuri le miraba casi al borde de un coma. Se habían quedado acostados, murmurando estupideces y eso se había convertido en una charla sobre la bella y perfecta infancia de JJ.

No era adoptado, por supuesto, y había nacido en Canadá. Se habían trasladado a Rusia por trabajo y vivía allí desde los diez años. Su familia siempre había sido gente de dinero, así que jamás había tenido problemas financieros.

—¿Cómo puedes tener tanto ego?—se quejó.

—¿Cómo no podría? Soy joven, tengo dinero. Soy deportista y soy sexy—Yuri rodó los ojos ante lo último—, cualquiera tendría algo de ego si fuese yo.

—Tal vez si no tuvieses taaaanto ego, o al menos lo disimularas, las mujeres se fijarían más en ti. No tendrías que conformarte con Isabella—se apartó de él y volvió a acostarse sobre el colchón.

—Alguien tiene que quererme como soy... al menos una persona. Y no me conformo, me gusta Isabella— aclaró, recordándose a si mismo llamarla luego.

—No se como haces para que te guste alguien que se enoja contigo porque valoras a tus amigos—bufó, sintiendo que ella no le agradaba en absoluto.

—Ohhh _kitten_ ¿estás aceptando mi amistad?—le molestó Jean, inclinándose encima suyo.

—¡Yo no dije eso!—le empujó, haciéndole reír.

—¡Seremos los mejores amigos del mundo!—se abalanzó encima suyo y la apretujó en un abrazo, frotando su mejilla con la suya.

—¡Ya quítate!—internamente, no le molestaba tanto. Pero no quería que supiera que comenzaba a sentirse demasiado cómodo con él; algo que había negado desde que le conocía.

—No dijiste eso hace un momento—continuó, sin soltarle. Yuri lanzó una que otra maldición y Jean siguió riéndose y molestándole.

Un carraspeo les hizo separarse. Yuri se puso de mil colores y el mayor sonrió relajado a su hermano; el mismo que le había abierto la puerta.

—Jean, ¿juegas con nosotros?-estaba apoyado contra el picaporte y se balanceaba de un lado a otro, poniendo ojos de cachorro. El mayor miró a Yuri.

—Si a nuestro invitado no le molesta...—sentirse incluido en una charla de la cual no se sentía parte, le ponía incómodo.

—Tsk, es tu casa, haz lo que quieras.

—En un momento bajamos, campeón—el niño sonrió enormemente y salió corriendo sin cerrar siquiera puerta, yendo escaleras abajo—. Ven, te los presentaré.

—No soy bueno con los niños... no creo que sea conveniente—intentó safar del asunto.

—Nadie es bueno con los niños; anda, nos esperan abajo—debido a que no era su casa, decidió obedecer. Aún si le daba vergüenza. Bajaron las escaleras con el tarareo alegre de JJ resonando.

—Niños, vengan—esperó a que él se acercará y le tomó de los hombros, poniéndole en frente suyo —. Este es Yuri, es un nuevo amigo—el rubio se sonrojó levemente por ser presentado tan formalmente y los saludo con la mano—. Yuri, él es Jeremy—señaló al más grande de ellos—, y ellos son Liam y Tessa— ambos niños eran gemelos—. Yuri es nuestro invitado y nuestro nuevo amigo, así que hagan que se sienta cómodo ¿de acuerdo?—los tres asintieron entusiastas y el gemelo guió a Yuri al sofá, bajo la atenta mirada del mayor de los hermanos.

Dejó que le indicaran donde ponerse, con inesperada timidez. Los niños le ponían nervioso, parecían descifrar los secretos de uno con una sola mirada.

Tessa se sentó a su lado curiosa—Yuri, me gusta tu cabello—inmediatamente se tomó la confianza de tomar un mechón y mirarlo con admiración.

—¿Ah?—él se removió algo incómodo.

—Es dorado—susurró pasando su mano por él—, siempre quise el pelo así, las niñas aquí son muy lindas—comentó, haciendo referencia a que ella pertenecía a otro país. El ruso frunció leve el ceño, al ver cierto deje de inseguridad en ella.

—Tú también tienes lindo cabello—tomó un mechón y lo puso a contra luz, aprovechando el rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana, logrando que se viera de otra tonalidad—, ¿ves? El mío no logra ese color tan lindo—a ella se le iluminó la mirada y sonrió enormemente, haciendo que Yuri sintiera cierto calor en el pecho al ser quien logró esa mueca en una niña.

—¡Hermano mira!¡Mi cabello cambia de color con el sol!—exclamó, sosteniendo su mechón en el lugar para que lo viera. Jean le dio la razón.

—¡Entonces el mío también!—se metió su hermano mayor, poniéndose a su lado.

—¡No, el tuyo no!—le empujó ella, celosa de que la atención del rubio se desviara.

—Ya, no peleen—intervino Jean —; ¿Alguno quiere merendar?—recibió un enorme "sí" en respuesta y en coro de los tres —, ¿Qué quieren?

—¡Chocolate!—gritaron al unísono, haciéndole sonreír. Yuri miraba todo extrañado ¿Eso era tener hermanos?

—Bien, cuatro chocolates calientes... ¿algo más?— comenzó a moverse hacia la cocina

—¡Galletas y el pastel que hizo mamá!—le gritó Jeremy, tomando el mando de la Wii con la que estaban jugando. Yuri reaccionó cuando Jean estuvo por salir de la habitación.

—¡Oye yo no pedí nada!—se quejó, notando que el mayor dijo "cuatro chocolates" en vez de tres. Lo había contado como parte de los niños.

—¿Qué tomas en el desayuno?—le preguntó apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Sonrió al notar el sonrojo furioso del rubio—; Chocolate será—finalizó, para meterse en la cocina.

Sintió que perdió la dignidad aún más de lo establecido. Ahora el canadiense idiota sabía que tomaba chocolate caliente como los niños todos los días. Sin darse cuenta, los dos gemelos se habían sentado cada uno a un lado suyo.

—Jean es genial... ¿eres su amigo como Ota?— comenzó Liam.

—¿Ota?

—¡Otabek! ¡Es genial, es dj! ¿Lo conoces?—exclamó con los ojitos brillando. A Yuri le martilleo fuerte el corazón.

—Sí, lo conozco... es el mejor del mundo—murmuró, perdiéndose en el recuerdo de su sonrisa.

—Mi hermano lo quiere mucho, es al único que mis padres conocen—dijo Tessa mientras se peinaba el cabello con sus dedos.

—¡Y a Leo!— Tessa asintió, dándole la razón a su hermano.

—¿Cómo es eso?—quiso saber. Le parecía extraño, con lo extrovertido que era. Tessa se le acercó y le susurró al oído, como contándole un secreto.

—Es que Jean hace fiestas... no se si mamá y papá saben. Pero no les presento a ninguno de sus amigos, jamás. Sólo a Ota y a Leo.

—Hace mucho que no viene...—comentó Jeremy, escuchando todo pero sin despegar la vista del televisor.

—Otabek está con mucho trabajo... está de viaje ahora, seguro los visitará cuando vuelva— justificó Yuri, haciendo que los niños sonrieran tristes.

—Lo extraño, ¿tú lo extrañas?—murmuró Tessa, apoyando se cabeza en su brazo. Los pequeños Leroy tomaban confianza muy rápido. Increíblemente, no le molestó.

—Sí, mucho—admitió con pesar, intentando no dejarse llevar.

—¿Y eres su amigo?—quiso saber Liam. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

—Algo así...—susurró. No podía decir que era su novio, ojalá pudiera. Pero tampoco le hacía bien a su corazón mentir. Le dolía tener que fingir.

—Ahora Jean tiene tres amigos—se regocijó la niña, contenta.

—Pero Jean tiene muchos amigos en la escuela... es el más popular allí— le informó el ruso, notándose más tranquilo me presencia de los niños.

—Sí, pero no son amigos de verdad. Si no los hubiese invitado a cenar... o algo así—le comentó Jeremy, divagando con el mando, viendo a que podían jugar—, nuestro hermano debe quererte mucho.

Yuri sintió ganas de llorar. Era cierto; Jean parecía tenerle un gran aprecio y eso le emocionó. Carraspeó y parpadeó fuerte un par de veces para luego ponerse de pie y excusarse.

—Iré a ayudarlo con eso—se disculpó, yendo directamente en la dirección que Jean lo había hecho. Le encontró de espaldas, revisando sus mensajes o eso llego a notar. Ni bien le notó, dejó su dispositivo de lado y le miró burlón.

—¿Tan rápido te cansaste de mis hermanos?—Yuri ignoró el tono de broma.

—¿Cómo es eso de que tus hermanos menores saben que te echas fiestas llenas de alcohol a escondidas de tus padres?—río por lo bajo al ver la mueca de sorpresa del mayor.

—¿Eso te dijeron? Seguramente mis padres lo saben; pero si les molestara me lo hubiesen dicho—se justificó, ignorando el nuevo mensaje que le había llegado—. ¿Te hablaron de Otabek ya?

—¿Cómo supiste?—Yuri se acercó a él y se sentó en la encimera, viendo como el mayor preparaba todo.

—No hay un día que no lo mencionen, lo adoran— comentó con naturalidad.

—¿Viene muy seguido?

—Más de una vez a la semana... en realidad, las veces que tiene tiempo libre y no quiere estar solo en su apartamento—a Yuri se le encogió el corazón al imaginarlo solo un domingo, sin tener con quien cenar, con quien compartir una película. En quien refugiarse cuando esté triste.

—Nunca me dijo nada—murmuró con el semblante bastante caído; y Jean se sintió mal por él.

—No esperes que te cuente muchas cosas... recién están comenzando a salir; yo le conozco se hace varios años—dejó el tono serio para alegrar un poco el ambiente—, ¿celoso?

—¿De ti? No me hagas reír—le respondió pedante, aligerando la tensión de inmediato.

—Que malo, _kitten—_ hizo un puchero falso y el menor rió un poco—, ¿quieres que te prepare algo especial?

—¿Cocinas? Con el desastre de hoy dudo mucho que sepas hacer algo decente—le retó.

—¿Quién te piensas que le enseñó a Otabek a hacer waffles con helado?

—¿En serio?—la escena de Mila y él, volvió a su mente. ¿Acaso eran idiotas?

—El resto se lo enseñó mi madre—le informó—. Debes saber que somos... una familia para él, ¿sabes qué significa eso?

Yuri le miró desconfiado.

—Que esta noche conocerás a tus suegros, _kitten—_ el rubio palideció. Comenzó a mirar su atuendo y se desesperó al notar que no estaba vestido adecuadamente. La risa estridente del moreno a su lado le hizo mirarle suplicando ayuda.

—No te lo tomes tan literal, les vas a caer bien... pásame un plato, están arriba tuyo—le señaló. El menor se bajó de la encimera y se puso de puntitas para alcanzar lo que le pidió. Sus piesitos de ballet se irguieron y Jean le miró asombrado.

—¿Bailas...?

—Ballet, sí —tomó lo que debía y volvió a pararse bien—,¿por qué te sorprende?

—No lo se... te ves siempre tan rudo que creí que aborrecías esa disciplina—a Yuri le brilló la mirada y volteó a verle de inmediato.

—¿Me veo rudo?—se dio cuenta de lo aguda que salió su voz y carraspeó, para recomponerse de inmediato—. Tsk, claro que soy rudo... pero me gusta bailar— su tono sonó desinteresado y Jean quiso poder tomarle las mejillas, o algo referente a su cara. Le había parecido por demás adorable. Al ver cómo el canadiense se quedaba mirándole y dejaba de hacer la merienda, se puso más cerca suyo.

—Dame, yo lo hago, mi...—corrigió lo que iba a decir—,Yūri es cocinero—remarcó el nombre. Se sentía extraño llamarle por su nombre a secas... pero que más daba.

—Así que cocinas también... —notó el mayor con asombro —, ¿quieres sorprender a la familia? Te concedo mi cocina— se abrió de brazos mostrándole la enorme habitación. A Yuri le gustó un poco la idea.

—¿De verdad? Pero no se qué hacer... no se qué comen los canadienses—la risa del mayor inundo el lugar y quiso patearlo .

—Mm tal vez comemos lo mismo que un humano promedio—se burló. El rubio no contuvo un codazo.

—Idiota, ayúdame—este rió al ver que ese golpe fue sin fuerza. Miró la merienda y comenzó a ponerla sobre una bandeja.

—Puedes hacer lo que tú quieras... tu comida favorita—tomó los platos que el menor había bajado y comenzó a poner las galletas.

—¿Les gustará?— murmuró, inseguro. No conocía a esa gente.

—Les gustaras. Y la comida también—no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirarle de reojo.

—¿Eso es un cumplido?

—Claro que sí —dijo con naturalidad. Él tenía la costumbre de halagar a la gente, haciéndola sentir segura —; ¿necesitas ingredientes? Anota en la libreta de ahí, iremos de compras—le señaló el anotador con el bolígrafo encima. Tomó la bandeja y camino hacia el salón donde le esperaban los niños—, no te tardes o se enfriará.

Escribió lo que necesitaba y volvió a unirse a los Leroy. Pasaron un largo rato jugando al guitar hero. Yuri descubrió que Jean era un gran jugador, jugaba en la máxima dificultad y a pesar de tener varios errores, siempre ganaba.

Y Jean vio que al menor, no le gustaba perder. Era muy competitivo. Jugaba contra sus hermanos sin importarle quienes sean ni la edad que tuvieran. Justo como pensó que sería.

—Ahora tú y Jean—le retó Jeremy, pasándole la guitarra inalámbrica al mayor. Yuri miró la hora.

—¿No tenemos que ir a comprar?—realmente quería comer piroshki. Hace bastante no los preparaba, y con lo que había encontrado de su abuelo esa mañana, el deseo se incrementó. Así que se levantó teniendo en mente que ya debían partir. Pero no había dado ni dos pasos que la voz arrogante de Jean le hizo frenar en seco.

—¿Quieres ir por si cierra la tienda? O acaso... ¿tienes miedo de perder contra el rey?—Yuri se dio vuelta lentamente, sólo para vislumbrar su sonrisa cargada en ego. Levantó una ceja.

_... ¿disculpa?_

—¿Me estás retando?

—¿Qué hay si lo hago?

Yuri sonrió con arrogancia, de lado, haciendo que a Jean le subiera la adrenalina competitiva a tope.

—Te haré _borsch—_ dicho eso, tomó la guitarra que había estado usando y se posicionó frente al televisor.

—¡Pon la de Lou!—exclamó Tessa emocionada al ver el aire competitivo de esos dos. Jean la miró desconcertado.

—¿Se puede jugar eso en pareja? Creí que sólo retando a Lou se podía

—¿Quién es el miedoso ahora?—murmuró con malicia Yuri sonriéndole, retándole más aún.

—...Ponla—entrecerró su mirada y le devolvió el gesto. Se pondría interesante. Se mataron con la mirada en silencio y sin dejar de sonreír, hasta que la canción que Liam eligió comenzó a sonar.

The devil went down to Georgia.

* * *

Al principio, Jean tuvo la ventaja. Pero casi a la mitad de la canción, tuvo un pequeño fallo que le costó la jugada. Yuri terminó la canción por ambos y fue el vencedor.

—Eso te ganas por insinuar que soy un cobarde, Leroy—se mofó, señalándole con burla. Que lindo se sentía ganar.

—¡Yuri eres increíble!—Tessa se colgó de su cintura y le apretó fuerte. Inconscientemente puso una mano en sus cabellos y los revolvió.

—¡Eres el nuevo campeón!—Liam le miraba con admiración. No cualquiera le ganaba a Jean.

—Eso no es cierto—río el moreno mayor mientras los demás le miraban—, aún no vence a Ota.

—¡Cierto!—exclamaron ambos gemelos.

—¿Juega mejor que tú?—el mayor asintió con derrota—, asombroso...—murmuró. Su novio era perfecto.

—Cuando vuelvan vendrán y competirán—sentenció el moreno, ansioso como un niño por ver ese encuentro.

—¿Y cuando vuelve?—Jeremy era el que más quería a Otabek. Podía presumir que no tenía un hermano mayor, si no dos. Y que ambos eran geniales.

—La semana que viene—respondió sin más. Al menos esperaba que para esa fecha, ya volviera al país. Se puso de pie—; bien, Yuri y yo compraremos algo para la cena, pórtense bien y no rompan nada, no dejen entrar a extraños y si mamá y papá vuelven díganles que no me tardo—recibió una respuesta afirmativa de los tres y le indicó a Yuri para salir de allí.

Le vio tomar su billetera y sus llaves para luego ir por el auto.

—¿Queda muy lejos de aquí?—se le ocurrió preguntar al ver que iban a subirse al auto.

—Sólo unas cuadras—destrabó las puertas y el auto hizo un sonido.

—¿Ah? ¿Tenemos que ir en auto? Podemos caminar—renegó, sin tener ganas de viajar en esa cosa otra vez. Yuri siempre prefería caminar.

—...¿Para qué quiero caminar su tengo auto?—chistó y se metió al vehículo, secundado por Jean.

—No sé como sobrevivirías sin tu dinero—murmuró, apoyándose contra el asiento mientras el auto arrancaba—, ya que haremos lo que tú quieres... pon algo de música.

—Creo que lo justo es que la elijas tú; no arrancaré hasta que pongas algo de tu gusto— el rubio suspiró resignado y comenzó a ver qué había de bueno. El pendrive de Jean estaba conectado. Así de paso, sabría si tenían algo en común o qué. Sus ojos encontraron algo decente y le dio play.

Jean sonrió.

—Vaya... eres de esos—sonrió al escuchar el estribillo.

—Soy cool, no necesito que me lo digas—Jean se carcajeó y él le secundó mientras cantaba bajito.

Pasó de largo el mercado al escucharle cantar. Prefirió tardarse un poco más en llegar, con tal de darle un minuto de felicidad; después de verle llorar en su cuarto llamando a su mejor amigo, supo que además de estar peleado con sus padres, Yuri cargaba con muchas cosas que nadie podía ver. Así que un momento de felicidad... no le hace mal a nadie.

Y le acompañó en la canción, ¿por qué no? No sabía cuándo podría volver a estar así.

Yuri había notado que estaban dando vueltas la misma cuadra, pero no objetó nada. Necesitaba cantar y sacar un poco todo lo que tenía dentro. Y para su mala suerte, ya lo podía ir a un club a tener sexo con cualquiera. No ahora que tenía el mejor novio del mundo.

Dieron la vuelta entera hasta que la canción termino y comenzaron a burlarse de lo mucho que desafinaba el otro. Se dieron algún que otro empujón y pusieron un par de canciones más antes de decidirse por ir realmente a comprar.

* * *

El mercado al que fueron era un mayorista. Habían ido por el arroz y el pan rallado japonés que Jean no sabía cómo se llamaba. En un momento frenaron para revisar la lista y la voz femenina que se escuchó a su costado, le puso los pelos de punta al menor.

—¡Hey Jean!—ella venía con su cabello perfectamente cortado, negro. Sus ojos azules y su sonrisa condescendiente.

—Oh, Isa—la saludó, aún un poco deprimido por como había acabado la cita con esa mujer. Ella le saludó con un beso en la mejilla cerca de sus labios y un leve abrazo.

—¿Cómo has estado? No respondiste mis mensajes—pasó su mano pálida por su propio cabello, acomodándoselo un poco. De reojo pudo notar, que el mayor no venía solo. Casi no pudo ocultar su mueca de desagrado —. Oh... estabas con él— y Yuri no pensaba quedarse allí soportando su desprecio.

—Tsk, iré a buscar a la sección de carnes lo que falta— le quitó el canasto y se metió entre las góndolas a buscar lo que restaba de la lista. Jean la miró serio.

—¿Podrías no ser así con él? Es mi amigo—remarcó, haciendo que ella se abstuviera de rodar los ojos.

—No, tus amigos son los del equipo de la escuela. Estás con ellos todo el tiempo—le corrigió, pensando que sabía todo de él.

—Porque tengo que dar una imagen. Soy el capitán y debo llevarme bien con ellos... pero no son mis amigos—le informó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo sí soy amiga de las porristas—dijo ella alzándose de hombros, como si fuese algo natural y obligatorio llevarte con el equipo al que pertenecías.

—Pues... eso está bien, pero no significa que yo deba hacer lo mismo—él defendió su punto. Él no era como ella.

—En fin... debemos retomar la cena del otro día— cambio de tema. Él se sorprendió.

—Pero tú dijiste...

—Ya sé lo que dije, pero me gustas en serio así que... —no pudo terminar de formular su propuesta.

—Ya tengo todo—Yuri había extendido el canasto lleno en medio de ambos. Isabella hizo una mueca de enojo.

—Bien, vamos a pagar—tomó el canasto que Yuri le extendió y le sonrió a ella —, te veré en la escuela—la despidió con un beso en el mismo lugar que ella le había dado y se alejó. Ni bien la tuvo fuera de su rango de visión, el menor expresó su inconformidad.

—Ella no me gusta—dijo entre dientes, con las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Bueno, es mutuo—rió el mayor mientras buscaba una caja que no tuviese tanta espera.

—Ya lo sé—masculló. No es como si quisiera agradarle a la agrandada esa.

—¿No te gusta por qué no le agradas?—se puso a hacer la fila, la cual albergaba solo dos personas en frente suyo.

—No me gusta porque es una aprovechada.

—Suenas celoso, _kitten—_ le molestó. Se sorprendió al ver que los segundos pasaban y Yuri no se alteraba o negaba lo que había dicho—, esperaba al menos una patada.

—Te di tantas que ya no funcionan contigo—le miró aburrido—; aparte escuché lo que dijo al final... te estaba pidiendo que la invites a salir de nuevo.

—¿Qué con eso?—avanzaron un poco en la fila.

—¿Cómo que "¿qui cin isi?"? ¡Estabas por ceder, idiota!—se ganó un empujón.

—Bueno... ella es linda—intentó justificarse, haciéndole enojar más.

—Hay algo que se llama dignidad, Leroy—Jean alcanzó a apoyar el canasto sobre la barra donde iba la mercadería, ya que el cliente en frente de ellos esperaba para pagar—. Yo la perdí, pero intento recuperarla... no me hagas tener que salvar la tuya también—bueno, debía darle la razón. Él no sabía mucho de mantener la dignidad, puesto que era impulsivo y siempre se guiaba por su corazón.

—¿Qué propones?

—No le respondas los mensajes... y si te llama, tarda en responder y dile que estabas ocupado con algo importante... que se le bajen los aires de grandeza—le comentó, como si planearan un asesinato. Comenzaron a descargar el canasto y a poner las cosas sobre la barra.

—Suenas como toda una drama queen, _kitten_ — el menor le dio un pisotón y a Jean se le escapó una risita adolorida.

—Te lo pondré así, toma mi consejo, cúmplelo o te golpearé en serio—le amenazó con la mirada. Jean se dedicó a pagar lo que la señorita le decía y Yuri cargo todo en bolsas.

—Bien, ¿y luego que hago?—continuó la conversación que se le antojaba interesante.

—Dependiendo como reaccione, me cuentas y te digo— se encaminaron al auto mientras cargaban todo.

—Empiezo a creer que este es un plan malvado tuyo para que Isabella me odie—llegaron al vehículo y abrieron la cajuela para meter todo allí.

—Priorizo la felicidad de mis amigos— le aclaró, serio—, nunca te haría algo como eso. Tampoco a Mila—terminó de cargar todo y cerró la cajuela.

_"Mila"_

—Ella es tu mejor amiga—afirmó Jean, mientras rodeaba el auto para meterse dentro.

—Sí... imagina cómo me pongo a cada vez que me cruzo a Crispino. Maldita zorra—se metió dentro y cerró la puerta enojado mientras recordaba a la italiana.

—Nunca entendí que ocurrió con ellas... se veían tan felices y unidas. No fui al único al que tomó por sorpresa la separación—comentó mientras se aseguraba de sacar el auto sin chocar a nadie.

—¿Isabella no te contó nada? Ella es porrista, es amiga de esa estúpida—se cruzó de brazos y se relajó en el asiento.

—No, no hablamos de eso... ¿tú sabes?—intentó.

—Claro que sé... pero como tú no me cuentas de Otabek, yo no te contaré de Mila— le sonrió con suficiencia y el canadiense no hizo más que asentir comprensivo. Ahora sabía que Yuri, tenía bastante códigos.

* * *

—¡Ya volvimos!—ingresaron y dejaron las bolsas apoyadas en la mesa del recibidor. Yuri le miró mal.

—¿Tienes que gritar? Estoy seguro de que oyeron la puerta—el mayor se justificó echando la culpa a la costumbre.

—¡Jeanbo! Los niños me dijeron que habías salido— una mujer pelirroja de ojos verde oliva, se acercó contenta. Se veía agradable. Llevaba lentes cuadrados de marco blanco y se vestía muy bien—. Vaya, ¿y este jovencito?—se detuvo a analizarlo amablemente con la mirada. Se tensó y se sintió un cachorrito.

—Mama, él es Yuri; Yuri, ella es mi madre, Nathalie— le abrazó por los hombros y le acercó a ella, para que no se sintiera tan expuesto.

—Un placer, señora—extendió su mano y ella las junto, dándole un suave y adorable apretón.

—El placer es mío , ¿es tu amigo?

—Claro que sí— dijo, como si fuese una pregunta obvia. Una voz masculina más grave se hizo presente.

—¿Qué pregunta es esa? Debe serlo, Jean nunca trae gente a casa; soy Alain, el padre de Jean. Un placer jovencito—volvió a presentarse ante él y a darle la mano. La señora interrumpió.

—No nos llames señor y señora, con nuestros nombres estará bien, ¿eres muy tímido?—le preguntó, con dulzura. Yuri se puso de veinte colores.

—No es tímido en absoluto—se mofó Jean. El menor quería morirse de vergüenza.

—Entonces no te reprimas—le relajó ella y desvío su vista a las bolsas —, ¿Qué compraron?

—No tengo idea, Yuri quiere cocinarnos algo.

—¿En serio? ¿Eres ruso verdad?—se veía entusiasmada de tener a alguien nuevo en la casa—. ¿Harás un plato típico?

—Algo así—murmuró, aún tímido.

—¡Asombroso! ¿Te ayudo?—ella le hizo un gesto para acompañarle a la cocina y no se pudo negar.

—Claro—tomó algunas bolsas y con la ayuda de su amigo, cargó todo a la habitación.

La preparación de los piroshki no era tan complicada... pero el katsu-piroshki requería de mucha más paciencia. Por eso no tuvo vergüenza de sacar casi a patadas a Jean de la cocina, alegando que estaba haciendo un desastre con el arroz.

—Jeanbo no es bueno cocinando; sólo sabe hacer cosas dulces y poco sanas... si no fuese por mí, está familia no comería—sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar que Yūri decía lo mismo. ¿Cómo estarían ellos?—, ¿tú cocinas mucho?

—Sólo algunas cosas, mi padre es muy bueno en esto.

—¿Y tu madre no cocina?—preguntó ella inocentemente, ayudándole con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Técnicamente no tengo una así que...

—Oh, lo siento—se disculpó, sintiéndose mal por preguntar. A veces olvidaba que no todas las familias eran iguales.

—Está bien... mis padres no son tan malos—ella entendió al instante que era adoptado por una pareja gay.

—¿"Tan malos"?—quiso saber. Yuri frunció su naricita, dándole pena hablar de ello.

—Me peleé con ellos... por eso vine.

—¿Saben que estás aquí?—le vio amasar con menos fuerza que antes.

—No, no quiero verlos... ¿deberé llamarlos, cierto?—se resignó.

—Que al menos sepan que estás bien—le pidió—, pero luego de terminar con esto, no queremos que se arruine.

Dicho y hecho, ni bien dejaron todo preparado para esa noche, la cual no tardaba en asomarse, Nathalie le enseño el teléfono fijo y le dejó a solas para que se tomara su tiempo. Podría fingir que había llamado y listo... pero no le pareció correcto.

Marcó y se aferró al auricular con el corazón latiéndole con violencia, nervioso.

 _—¿Diga?—_ la voz de Viktor le saludó, y se sintió un poco más aliviado.

—Viktor, soy Yuri—el silencio del otro lado le confundió.

 _—...¿Yuri? ¿Desde dónde llamas? ¿No estás en tu habitación?—_ se sintió como una patada al estómago.

—Estoy en la casa de Jean, con su familia. Me pidieron que te avisara que estaba bien pero por lo que veo no hacía falta—su voz salió con resentimiento. No pudo evitar apretar el teléfono en sus manos, decepcionado. No esperaba que armaran un drama... pero le dolía que ni lo notaran.

 _—Pensé que dormías... ¿por qué volviste a irte? ¿Aún te extraña que Yūri se enojara?—_ le reclamó, sin sonar del todo enojado. No se dió cuenta de que la señora Leroy se había quedado apoyada en la puerta, asegurándose de que estaba hablando con sus padres.

—¿Qué esperabas? Intenté hablar con ustedes y... olvídalo— chasqueó la lengua y se mordió el labio, con ganas de colgar de una vez.

 _—No... tienes razón. Ambos la tienen... pero en algún momento debemos solucionarlo—_ no le respondió —. _¿Vendrás a casa?_

—No... mañana, tal vez—sinceramente no tenía ganas de ir.

 _—Esto sólo le hará enojar más... ¿asumirás las consecuencias de no volver hoy? Porque sabes que deberías estar aquí—_ sí, lo sabía. Debería estar pidiendo perdón por escapar y suplicando que su castigo no sea demasiado grande. Pero no le importaba.

—Prometí quedarme... estoy haciendo piroshki—se animó a contarle.

 _—¿Katsu-piroshki?—_ Viktor no se oía enojado. Si no melancólico y triste. Sintió pena por él; seguramente los adultos seguían peleados por su culpa y esto sólo lo empeoraría.

—Sí... eso—se sentía incómodo. Desde aquella vez que su padre gritó cuando se negaba a explicar las marcas en su cuerpo y la vez que a Yūri le dio un ataque de ansiedad, que no le oía intentando llegar a él. Esforzándose.

 _—De acuerdo...—_ parecía no saber qué decirle así que pensó en cortar la comunicación de una buena vez.

—Tengo que irme—estuvo por colgar.

_—Lo siento... intentaré estar más tiempo contigo de ahora en adelante._

—¿Ah?—su voz salió ligeramente sorprendida.

_—Nunca estoy contigo ¿cierto?... siempre estoy trabajando._

—¿Que te dijo Yūri? No me molesta que no estés... tienes cosas que hacer— le explicó. En serio no le molestaba. Notó a Nathalie en la puerta, pero no le molestó que estuviera allí escuchando todo. Le daba igual.

 _—Te amo hijo, los amo a ambos... y lo siento mucho—_ sus ojos ardieron y tuvo que presionar fuertemente sus párpados.

—Ya, no exageres... sólo fue una estúpida pelea tonta— su vocecita tembló, pero intento no hacerse notar triste. Odiaba sentirse así. Más porque sabía, que la pelea no había sido tonta.

 _—Te estaremos esperando... pórtate bien—_ se despidió, con ganas de ir la a buscar a donde sea que estuviera. Y Yuri no soporto saberlo.

—Lo haré—dicho eso, colgó. Sintió unas manos frotar su espalda y la mirada levemente verdosa de la señora le recibió.

—¿Mejor?—sintió su nariz picar y se mordió el labio.

—Lo siento...—se sentía idiota cuando lloraba en frente de gente que no conocía. Avergonzado.

—Oh, ven aquí—ella le abrazó y dejó que se quedara un rato allí, escondiéndose como sus hijos cuando se sentían mal. Jean miro todo desde la puerta y sonrió triste. Ella le hizo un gesto para que les dejará solos y él le obedeció —; todo se arreglará, los padres no pueden estar mucho tiempo enojados con sus hijos— él se limitó a asentir con su cabeza y dejarse mimar un rato. No era como los abrazos de Yūri, pero igual le ayudaron a calmarse.

Lo poco que quedaba de la tarde la pasaron limpiando el desastre que había quedado en la cocina y mirando películas entre todos. Que irreal se sentía ese lugar. Todos parecían felices y siempre llevándose bien.   
Se preguntó si él se hubiese sentido así de tener hermanos. Jamás había estado rodeado de una familia tan grande y una parte de él se sintió triste al saber que jamás podría tener eso.

Para cuando la hora de la cena llegó, cocieron los piroshki y se deleitaron con el exótico y único sabor.

—Oh dios, esto es delicioso—murmuró la señora Leroy, degustando con ganas la comida. Todos le halagaron y se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

—En serio me sorprendiste, _kitten—_ le pateó bajo la mesa por llamarle así frente a su familia.

—Vaya que los chicos de hoy en día si cocinan; Otabek también hace maravillas... ¿lo conoces?—el hombre mayor de la casa formuló esa pregunta, sin esperar que Yuri titubeara. Así que Jean respondió por él.

—Vaya que lo conoce...—el tono burlón le subió los colores al rostro del rubio, ganándose otra patada.

—Cállate—murmuró, sintiendo las orejas calientes. Se llevó el vaso de agua a los labios para bajar su propia temperatura.

—¿Se llevan muy bien?—inquirió la mujer.

—Yuri es el novio de Ota—soltó el canadiense como si nada. Yuri casi escupe todo lo que estaba tomando. Los niños chillaron asombrados.

—¿El novio? ¡Oh! Pero que despistada, ya se me había hecho que había escuchado ese nombre antes— dijo ella, sorprendiéndole—, claro, tú eres _ese_ Yuri.

—...¿ _Ese_ Yuri?— le sorprendía lo tolerante que eran. Según tenía entendido, eran cristianos. No tenia buena experiencia con los cristianos.

—Nos habla tanto de ti, me alegra que al fin estén juntos—dijo ella cariñosamente. Alain sonrió complacido.

—¿Habla de mí? ¿De verdad?—sus ojitos brillaron sin poder evitarlo. Apachurraría tanto a Otabek cuando le viera.

—Reconozco a un hombre enamorado cuando lo veo— remarcó la señora Leroy orgullosa. Yuri le encantaba para Ota.

—El amor es un asco—exclamó Liam, sacando la lengua y fingiendo desagrado. Así eran los niños.

—Espera a crecer—le dijo Jean.

—¡El amor es hermoso!—Exclamó Tessa—, yo me casaré con un vestido enorme y tendré muchos hijos.

—... claro que no—murmuró Jean, ganándose una queja de la niña.

—Oh, el hermano celoso—se burló Nathalie.

—No soy celoso, es muy pequeña—insistió.

—Suenas como mi padre, Jean—se burló Yuri. La cena pasó entretenida. Le contaron que Otabek pasaba mucho tiempo con los niños, que les cuidaba mucho y jugaba con ellos. Su corazón guardaba cada pequeño dato que lograba recolectar de él, viéndose compensado en el rubor de sus mejillas.

Levantaron la mesa, limpiaron todo y siguieron con una maratón de películas. Los dos adultos se habían despedido de ellos y se fueron a dormir, puesto que al día siguiente tenían un compromiso temprano.

Los niños se quedaron un rato más antes de que Liam se durmiera a un costado del enorme sofá y Tessa se perdiera en los sueños entre los brazos de Yuri. Se había encariñado mucho con él; le había hecho trenzas de todas las formas que conocía y él se dejó. Después de todo, le gustaba que le peinaran.

No pudo evitar recordar cuando luego de su primera cita hizo el amor con su novio y luego le peinó el cabello. Daba un suspiro cada tanto. Cuánto le extrañaba. Estar rodeado de gente que le conocía, le hacía sentirse más cerca suyo.

Ayudó a Jean a llevar a los niños a la cama y volvieron al sofá, los dos quedándose al fin solos.

—¿Qué películas te gustan?—preguntó, comenzando a ver que más tenía Netflix para ofrecerles.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Bueno, mis padres y mis hermanos disfrutan bastante la comedia... supongo que tendrás tus propios gustos; es tu turno elegir—Yuri miró la hora.

—¿No saldrás, Jean? Es sábado a la noche—él era popular. Suponía que debía estar con su enorme equipo, yendo a alguna de las varias fiestas de esa noche a las cuales él no estaba invitado, claro.

—¿Quién necesita salir? Estoy con un amigo tranquilo, en casa—supo que no tenía caso seguir preguntando si el canadiense no quería hablar de eso; a él tampoco le gustaba sentirse presionado.

—Me gustan un poco las de terror.

—Terror será entonces—eligieron una con un trama espantosa. Llegó a aburrirle un poco, y entre el cansancio del día y el ardor de sus ojos por llorar tanto últimamente, comenzó a sentirse muy fatigado.

Pasaron cuarenta minutos de película y Yuri había comenzado a cabecear. Terminó acomodado en el pecho de Jean una vez más, sintiéndose más tranquilo en su presencia. El mayor le acarició el cabello unos cuantos minutos hasta que la película también le terminó por aburrir y el sueño comenzó a llegar a él.

—Yuri... ¿tienes sueño?— le vio asentir adormilado—ven, te acom...—el teléfono de Jean sonó. Miró el aparato extrañado, ya que era de madrugada—; espérame aquí un momento— el menor ni se inmutó y se aferró a una almohada para seguir dormitando.

Tomó el celular y fue hasta la cocina para atender.

—¿Diga?—claro que no se esperó en absoluto escuchar su voz.

 _—Jean... soy yo—_ se oía tan lejano que le dió un escalofrío.

—... ¿Otabek? Hermano, ¿que ocurrió? Creí que no podía llamarte.

 _—Tú no, pero yo sí. Logre escabullirme un momento... ¿cómo estás?—_ ese hombre era increíble.

—¿A quién le importa cómo estoy? ¿Cómo estás tú?

Se hizo un silencio, que se rompía por la brisa del otro lado, dado a entender que Otabek estaba en el exterior

 _— Mal... ya lo sabes—_ su voz se oía apagada—, _no quiero hablar de esto por aquí...—_ lo sabía. Pero aún así tuvo que preguntarle.

—Lo se, lo siento... oye, Yuri está aquí—intentó animarle.

 _—¿Yuri?—_ sintió cierta emoción en su voz y sonrió triste.

—Está medio dormido en el sofá... conoció a mis padres—se apoyó en el marco y le vio dormido hecho una bolita entre los almohadones.

 _—Seguro les agradó—_ comentó más animado el moreno.

—Claro que sí... los niños se encariñaron con él y le hablaron de ti todo el rato—murmuró, hablando bajo para no despertarle.

_—¿Cómo está él?_

—¿Por qué no le preguntas tú? Lo despertaré—estuvo por dar un paso, pero el tono seco y cortante le frenó.

_—No._

—Ota... está muy triste—intentó convencerle. Estaba seguro de que debían hablarse. Ambos se necesitaban.

 _—No me lo digas... por favor—_ se oía apesadumbrado. Él sabía porque tuvo que volverse y se sentía mal al presionarlo... pero tenía que intentar.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas? Tal vez le haga bien a ambos hablarse un momento—el suspiro lento del kazajo casi atraviesa el auricular.

 _—Si escucho su voz, tomaré el primer vuelo disponible y lo sabes—_ sentenció convencido.

—No es una mala idea, Ota—murmuró algo enojado. Para él, debió haberse tomado el vuelo hacia Rusia hace rato ya.

_—No puedo._

—Ya sé—pero también le comprendía. Seguro él hubiese hecho lo mismo.

_—¿Está en tu casa entonces? ¿Se quedará contigo?_

—Sí, se peleó con sus padres y vino porque quería que te llamara, te extraña—le explicó—. Hay tanto que debes saber... tenemos mucho que contarte—le escuchó removerse del otro lado.

 _—Lo sé, pero.._.

—No importa hermano... te esperaremos, no te sientas mal—lo que estaba viviendo Otabek era algo de gran magnitud, así que no quería preocuparlo con idioteces —; escucha... debo ir a acostar a Yuri o despertarlo aunque sea.

 _—Está bien, ¿dormirá en tu habitación?—_ la pregunta le pareció absurda.

—No, tenemos el cuarto de huéspedes, ¿recuerdas?— le comentó con obviedad.

 _—Que duerma contigo—_ se le quedaron las palabras atoradas en la garganta por un largo momento.

—¿Qué?—se puso casi pálido.

_—Yuri suele tener pesadillas y no quiero que se despierte solo en un lugar que no conoce; prefiero que te tenga a ti cerca... se pone muy nervioso._

—Sabes que yo...—intentó explicarlo. Pero decirlo en voz alta le hacía mal.

 _—Confió en ti—_ su voz segura le dió algo de valor, así como también le oprimió el pecho—, _¿Te has sentido extraño a su lado?—_ Otabek sabía todo, absolutamente todo.

—Nunca te mentiría... lo siento, Otabek—se sentía la peor persona del mundo. Apreciaba muchísimo a Yuri como un amigo pero... aún así, no podía evitar que le gustara. Y le gustaba mucho.

 _—Está bien, sólo cuídalo—_ le relajó, haciéndole sentirse peor.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan... comprensivo? ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?—tenía un nudo en la garganta, el que había cargado todo el día.

 _—Porque somos amigos. Eso está antes que cualquier otra cosa... cuida a Yuri, prometo compensarlo—_ Jean se frotó el rostro con una sola mano.

—Sabes que lo hago porque quiero... no tienes que compensar nada—suavizó, sintiéndose cada vez peor.

 _—Podrías hacer otra cosa si quisieras, Jean. Y no lo haces—_ en eso tenía razón—, _lamento esto... no es justo que...—_ el Kazajo se sentía egoísta al saber cómo se sentía su amigo al estar cerca de su novio y encima pedirle favores tan complejos. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

—Esta bien... no pasa de una atracción—le tranquilizó —, me ganó el guitar hero—le informó divertido.

 _—No jodas... ¿en serio?—_ se oía en verdad asombrado.

—No miento, es en serio, vuelve pronto a proteger tu título—se burlo. Logró sacarle una pequeña risa y eso le alivió.

_—Prometo hacerlo._

—Prometo cuidarle... pero no creo que puedan pasar más tiempo así, puedo notarlo en tu voz... y en sus ojos—Jean estuvo seguro de escucharle un sollozo escondido.

La comunicación se cortó y Jean necesitó un momento a solas. Era una mierda. Todo era una mierda. A ese punto, todo le parecía absurdo.

Se acercó a Yuri y se sintió terrible. Le veía tan pequeño que quiso tener el poder de protegerle de todo, pero no podía. Debía conformarse con estar ahí para él.

—Yuri... hey—le movió un poco y le vio removerse y bostezar—; anda, vamos a dormir—apagó el televisor y todo quedó a oscuras. Iba a cargarle, pero se levanto sólo, resentido por el sueño. Se veía agotado.

Pensó en la carga emocional que seguramente llevaba encima y le corrió un escalofrío. No olvidaba lo de la bufanda con sangre... tampoco lo nervioso que estaba cuando le contó eso. Subieron las escaleras en silencio y cuidando no hacer mucho ruido puesto que todos dormían.

—Escucha... tú duerme en mi cama y yo usaré el colchón inflable—comenzó a sacar dicho objeto y a inflarlo.

—¿Estás idiota? Tú duerme en la cama y yo tomo el colchón— le dijo Yuri medio dormido, queriendo ayudarle con algo al menos.

—Estarás incomodo—le explicó con suavidad al verle tan cansado.

—Dormí en lugares peores, Jean— murmuró pasándose el puño por el ojo.

—Justo por eso—Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y sacó una muda de ropa, entregándosela—; toma, vístete en el baño si quieres—le señaló la puerta.

No le tomó mucho. Llevaba una remera manga corta y unas bermudas que se le caían un poco. Todo le iba grande.

—¿Quieres que me fijé si Jeremy tiene algo?—le preguntó la notar lo enorme que le iba todo.

—No, sólo dormiré con esto puesto—dijo levantándose de hombros. Ayudó a Jean a preparar el colchón, y luego de una mini discusión, Yuri se resignó a dormir en su cama.

Apagaron las luces y el silencio reinó unos larguísimos minutos.

—¿Estás dormido?—escuchó un débil "no" que le hizo removerse en el colchón.

—¿No tienes hermanos cierto?—preguntó. Le había dado curiosidad ver la carita de Yuri interactuando con su enorme familia, asombrandose con las cosas que hacían.

—No hasta donde dicen mis papeles—murmuró medio dormido—; ¿Por qué?

—Curiosidad... no sé mucho sobre ti—justificó.

—Nadie sabe mucho sobre mí—le respondió—, ni siquiera yo— eso fue lo último que le escuchó antes de su acompasada respiración, denotando que se había quedado dormido.

* * *

_"Todo olía a alcohol allí. No veía nada._

_Era fastidioso sentir como era empujado sin poder ver siquiera las palmas de sus manos. Había luces parpadeantes de colores, el piso se sentía pegajoso y él se sentía perdido. Podía adivinar que estaba en uno de esos lugares que pasaba de largo siempre, preguntándose qué clase de gente era la que los frecuentaba. Era gracioso verse ahí a sí mismo, en el lugar que se negó siempre a entrar._

_Comenzó a moverse entre las personas que saltaban y cantaban desafinadas el horrible tema que estaba de fondo. Ese tipo de canciones siempre le hundía el estómago. ¿Alguien se tomaba el tiempo de escuchar la letra de lo que cantaban? ¿De sentirla? Les veía tan felices que se atrevía a decir que no._

_Todo se apagó de repente. Se sintió solo. Los empujones cesaron, también la música que le había aturdido tanto. Estaba parado en el medio de una oscuridad sofocante, sintiéndose expuesto a cualquier peligro._

_En un momento sintió un calor en frente suyo y un par de brazos rodearle el cuello. Eran brazos finos, delicados, por lo que lograba sentir. Instintivamente, llevó sus manos a la cintura de la persona que se le había colgado encima. Fina, tentadora._

_Sintió una nariz suave rozar con la suya y se le puso la piel de gallina._

_—¿Quién eres?—su voz no se sentía suya. Nada allí se sentía real y por alguna razón, eso le desagradó. Le molestó pensar que quien estaba allí con él, podía ser producto de su imaginación._

_—Hablas demasiado...—su aliento salió con un leve toque a alcohol dulzón y se estremeció. Más aún cuando sus labios fueron tomados sin aviso._

_Se aferró más a esa cintura, calcando sus dedos en su ropa, sintiendo como sus finos dedos se enredaban en su cabello. Quería más de eso. Quería que le quitara el aire y no se lo devolviera._

_Lamentablemente esa persona no tenía los mismos planes. Sintió como despegaba sus deliciosos labios de los suyos y le acariciaba el inferior con su dedo, para luego alejarse completamente._

_—Espera...—no alcanzó a ver su rostro, ni siquiera una parte. Todo se apagó._

_Sintió que perdió la consciencia unos largos minutos, hasta que unos rayos de sol entraron por la ventana. Eran leves, como si fuese un tardío amanecer. Estaba sentado en una superficie mullida, con la cabeza a un costado. Parpadeó confundido y logró enfocar a una persona en frente suyo._

_Ella le sonreía dulce, semi sonrojada. Vió a Yuri dormitar en sus piernas y los ojos de la mujer, azules como los suyos, le saludaron. Extendió su mano hacia ella y estuvo a nada de rozar su mejilla. A nada._

_—¡Suéltame!—le gritó, asustada. Quiso defenderse pero...— ¡no me toques!..."_

—¡Basta!

El grito le hizo despertar de golpe. En plena oscuridad, no distinguía nada. Recordó que no dormía en su cama, si no en el colchón del suelo.

Se levantó y prendio el velador. Yuri se movía desenfrenadamente sobre su colchón, asustado y gritando.

Hizo lo que hacía con sus hermanos cuando tenían pesadillas. Le tomó de los hombros y le palmeó el rostro, intentando despertarlo.

—Yuri... Yuri—le desesperó ver que lloraba en sueños, así que lo zarandeó un poco, sin lastimarle, y siguió llamándole. La luz en el pasillo le hizo saber que sus padres de habían despertado por el ruido.

—¿Qué ocurre?—su madre estaba en bata, media dormida y preocupada. Se asustó más al ver al rubio sufrir y no abrir los ojos, así que se acercó cautelosa.

—Una pesadilla, pero no puedo despertarlo—levantó un poco la voz ya que la mitad de la casa se había despertado —. ¡Yuri!

Con ese último grito abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama. Paseó su mirada por el lugar y al no reconocerlo a primera cita vista, gimió asustado. Inclusive al ver a Jean y a su madre, hizo un sonido angustiante. Ambos se estremecieron al ver que sus ojos no se quedaban fijos en un lugar y curioseaban desesperadamente la habitación donde estaba.

—Hey... Yuri—él negó y retrocedió en la cama, sintiéndose perdido—. Soy Jean, soy tu amigo— alargó su mano hacia él.

—¿Y _Beka_?—preguntó con la voz rota. Maldijo a todos los familiares de Otabek en ese momento. Si hubiesen hablado por teléfono como él había sugerido, seguro Yuri no estaría pasando por eso.

—No, Beka no esta, Yuri— le dió un momento para que se calmara y Yuri asintió comprensivo, recordando donde estaba y con quién —. Lo siento... ven ¿ya me reconoces? Soy Jean, no voy a lastimarte... ven aquí—le miró algo dubitativo, pero se notaba que necesitaba un abrazo—. Ven—abrió un poco sus brazos para darle lugar.

Se acercó a gatas y hundió su cara en su pecho. Tembló en consecuencia del llanto que intentó ocultar. Claro que no pudo. Lloró de alivio y de miedo; no aguantaba más. No sólo eran las incansables pesadillas, si no que cada vez se volvían más reales y específicas, como una historia de terror sin final. Y Otabek no estaba por ningún parte para salvarle .

—Pobre criatura... ¿Qué le pasó?—Nathalie vio la escena angustiada. Para ella, ningún adolescente que reaccionaba así por un sueño podía estar bien.

—...No sé— murmuró —. Tranquilo... todo está bien.

—¿Te traigo algo?—preguntó preocupada ella al ver cómo el pequeño temblaba y balbuceaba cosas incoherentes.

—No, ve... debes dormir—ella no estuvo muy segura.

—Cualquier cosa golpea mi puerta—se alejó con dudas, pero no había mucho que hacer. Jean le conocía mas que ella, suponía.

—Yuri... ¿que te han hecho?—hizo la pregunta al aire, pero le sintió aferrarse más y sollozar más fuerte—, ¿quieres contarme qué pasa? ¿Lo que soñaste?—le sintió negar con fuerza. Claro que no le pensaba contar nada. Le abrazó y se quedó con él hasta que sintió que había dejado de llorar. Se inclinó al cajón de la mesita de al lado y sacó un pañuelo. Yuri lo tomó y se limpió el rostro con desgano.

—¿Quieres volver a dormirte?—asintió—; si necesitas algo, despiértame, ¿sí?—él menor le tomó de la manga sin darle posibilidades de volver a su colchón.

—Quédate...

—Claro que me quedo, estamos en la misma habitación, ¿sí?—acarició su mano y se soltó. Pero su vocecita se lo volvió a impedir.

—No... _quédate—_ insistió —, duerme conmigo.

Jean tragó en seco y se sintió acorralado.

—Yuri, no puedo hacer eso... —intentó explicarle, y pidió a todos los dioses que le ayudaran.

—¿Por qué no? Somos amigos... Mila duerme conmigo siempre— _pero tú no tienes idea, Yuri._

—... Está bien—no podía decirle que no. Y no era sólo porque no había excusa válida... si no porque aunque la hubiera, quería hacerlo al menos una vez. Quería despedirse de los sentimientos por él que aún no florecían del todo, pero que comenzaban a crecer con él paso de los días. Y supo que Otabek le estaba dando esa oportunidad.

Se acostó y se tapó bajo las mismas sabanas. No le pregunto, simplemente aprovechó la situación y le jaló sobre su cuerpo, recostándole en su pecho y abrazándole. El menor no se quejó. Con lo sensible que estaba, no se puso a pensar realmente en lo que le estaba pidiendo ni en como se sentirá luego. Lo único que quería era dejar de sentir la vista clavada en su espalda de la persona en sus pesadillas. De olvidar el olor a humedad y el dolor de su cuerpo.

Quería sentirse protegido y no le importaba a quien debiera recurrir para lograrlo. Aún si su primera opción, siempre fuera Beka.

Pero Beka no estaba... y Yuri no podía lidiar con sus demonios solo.

Se quedó dormido con temor, pero sus ojitos se cerraron solos. Jean, en cambio, se tomó su tiempo. Aspiró su aroma y disfrutó su calor corporal. Su respiración lenta y los sonidos gracioso que hacía al dormir. El dolor en su pecho no cesaba al darse cuenta de los rotos que estaban sus amigos. Que se necesitaban tanto que era doloroso verlos separados. También le dolía el hecho de no sentirse merecedor de la amistad de ambos.

Observo a Yuri dormir y decidió que era suficiente. Habían millones de personas en el mundo, ¿qué clase de hombre era si se fijaba justo en el novio de su mejor amigo? Directamente, no sería un hombre.  
Yuri le gustaba mucho y le quería pero... pero Otabek le adoraba, podía arriesgarse a decir que lo que ellos tenían era más allá de un simple noviazgo. Y no sería el tercero en discordia.   
Se quedó dormido un poco más tranquilo, prometiéndose a sí mismo que estaría bien, que todo lo estaría.

Lo último que vio, estando entre el sueño y la realidad, fue el final del sueño que le había sido interrumpido.

Los ojos azules y el cabello rojo.


	23. xxiii. We're gonna be the last ones standing.

_We'll never fall_   
_We'll never fade_   
_I promise you forever_   
_And my soul to take_   
_No matter what_   
_Until the bitter end_   
_We're gonna be the last ones standing_

**_No matter what; Papa Roach._ **

* * *

Al otro día, Yuri se despertó angustiado. Se había sentido como la mierda al verse en brazos de Jean y no supo porque.

Su relación con él llego a ser como la que tenía con Mila en muy poco tiempo, algo que a la pelirroja le había tomado años. ¿Por qué de repente le había sido tan fácil a Jean meterse en su vida?

Luego de la primera vez que le sacó de ese club de mala muerte, intuyó que su confianza hacia él fue inconsciente.  
Jean había presenciado más ataques suyos que Otabek. La vez aquella mencionada anteriormente, la vez en el centro comercial que tuvo que contenerle, también la noche que Mila se había embriagado y ahora esto.

Él estaba donde Otabek no. Y eso le asustaba.

Le asustaba porque se podía ver a sí mismo, siempre necesitando a alguien que le vigilara. ¿Por qué no podía estar solo?

Últimamente ni siquiera dormía solo.

Si no estaba con Mila o Beka, al parecer estaría con Jean. Y en la casa de sus padres casi no pegaba un ojo si no dormía abrazado a Potya.   
Así que comenzó a considerar colaborar un poco con el psicólogo de la escuela.

Ni bien había estado consciente, se acomodó más en el pecho fuerte sobre el cual yacía cómodamente acostado, alejándose de un salto al notar que ese olor no era el de su novio. De alguna manera sintió que le estaba traicionando.

Con Mila no sentía eso, ¿sería porque era gay? Con la pelirroja todo se sentía natural, cómodo y normal. Pero con Jean también; el asunto es que en la noche, con él miedo y la angustia que cargaba, no se detuvo a pensar si a Beka le molestaría lo que acababa de hacer.

Se sintió mal al saber, que si él veía a su novio así con otra persona... se enojaría demasiado y no aceptaría razones.

Se maldijo mil veces y pasó sus manos por su rostro, frustrado. No quería mentirle, no quería ocultarle. Quería ser él mismo con Beka, sin restricciones, sin vueltas. Pero no sabía como decirle eso.

Sería como "Hey Beka, como te ausentaste una semana y no puedo evitar ser un maldito dependiente, dormí con tu mejor amigo"

O si no "Hey cielo, te extrañe, pero no tanto sabes, descubrí que cuando tú no estás, igualmente puedo dormir con alguien más que me calme las pesadillas"

Al instante notó que estaba siendo muy duro consigo mismo. Eso no era lo que él realmente pensaba... eso era lo que creía que Otabek pensaría de él.

Realmente no creía haber hecho nada malo. No había besado a nadie. No se había acostado con nadie. No lo había engañado ni traicionado. Pero compartir la cama con otro hombre aún si había sido sólo para dormir, se sentía tan mal que se levantó y se encerró en el baño de la habitación de Jean. La trabó por dentro y se sentó en el piso.

No iba a negar las ganas que tenía de vestirse rápido y largarse de ese lugar como un fugitivo que acababa de cometer un crimen. Pero no tuvo el valor ni tampoco era un desagradecido.

La familia Leroy había sido increíble con él, le habían hecho sentir parte de algo muy hermoso. Los niños eran increíbles y los adultos muy amables. Y que decir de Jean.

Jean era...

—¿Yuri?—le sobresaltó su voz del otro lado de la puerta—, ¿estás bien?

—Sí... sólo...—se sentía un idiota por encerrarse en el baño de una casa que no era la suya, para ser sincero.

—¿Quieres ducharte? La derecha es la del agua caliente—le comentó desde el otro lado.

—Podría ducharme...—susurró—; claro, gracias—dijo mas alto para que le escuchara.

Eso hizo. No tardó en abrir el grifo y quitarse la ropa. Se metió aún si el agua aún no se calentaba del todo. Mierda, ¿por qué estar allí se sentía tan mal? Era como un placer culpable.

Placer porque le gustaba estar allí, rodeado de una familia tan entusiasta.

Culpable porque... por todo. Tenía una familia al borde del colapso que le esperaba para intentar solucionar los problemas. Tenía un novio con problemas en otro país, el cual no sabia cuando volvería a ver. Y su mejor amiga pasaba por una etapa de negación/depresión/superación por un rompimiento amoroso.  
Y él estaba allí cocinando katsu-piroshki, cantando a los cuatro vientos en el auto del mejor amigo de su novio, jugando al guitar hero con niños y aceptando abrazos maternales de alguien que no era su madre.

Yuri sentía que no merecía ser feliz. No merecía estar allí disfrutando mientras el resto sufría. Y ojalá pudiera sufrir todo él, sin molestar a nadie. Ojalá pudiera tomar todo eso malo que atormentaba a los demás y destruirlo. Empezaba a creer que ese mal, era él.

Sus padres peleados por su culpa. Sara dejando a Mila por su culpa. Otabek lejos de él sin querer comunicarse... ¿y Jean? ¿Qué le hizo a Jean?

Necesitaba saberlo. Porque sabía que nadie que se involucrara mucho con él, podía estar bien.  
Se bañó lo más rápido que pudo y se secó el cabello. Se colocó el bóxer y la bermuda que le iba grande y salió del baño, sin nada puesto de la cintura hacia arriba. Jean estaba de espaldas, también sin remera, haciendo la cama.

—Buen día, _kitten—_ le saludó de buen humor, como siempre.

—Buen día...—su murmullo apagado, le hizo voltearse. Bueno, a pesar de que ambos eran hombres, no esperaba verle así. Ignoró eso y se sentó en la cama, poniéndose los calcetines.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás mejor?—pero Yuri no se sentía con ánimos de fingir una conversación.

—Jean...—el canadiense ignoró su tono y continuó.

—¿Quieres waffles para desayunar? Dame un momento para...—levantó la vista y se quedó congelado. Yuri estaba de pie frente a él mirándole de una manera que le dió escalofríos.

—Espera...—puso la mano en su hombro para que no se pusiera de pie.

—¿Qué pasa?—la voz por suerte no le salió nerviosa, aún si estaba desconcertado. Yuri se veía confundido.

—No sé...—susurró ¿Cómo explicarlo?

—Yuri, ven—le hizo un lugar a su lado y el menor tomó asiento —, ¿Te sientes bien?

—¿Tú te sientes bien?—el cambio repentino de papeles le hizo mirarle desconcertado. Se rió nervioso y bajó la cabeza.

—¿Y eso a que viene, _kitten_?—el peso de la cabecita rubia sobre su hombro le tensó.

—... estás raro...—susurró, dejando caer su cabello sobre los músculos del canadiense. El cabello le había crecido bastante, lo tenía tocando sus hombros ya.

—¿Raro? Siempre soy así—se quedó quieto mientras el cabello de Yuri le hacía cosquillas en los pectorales.

—Mentira, no eres así con Otabek.

—Yuri, claro que sí...—le sintió alejarse de golpe y le miró.

—¿Duermes abrazado con él?... y espero que no sea así porque nadie toca a mi novio si no soy yo—se señaló a si mismo y el canadiense sonrió burlón, negando con la cabeza.

—Es distinto contigo; Otabek y tú son diferentes.

—¿Diferentes cómo?—sintió como le acariciaba el cabello y se relajó un poco.

—Me generas una necesidad de protegerte que él no... ya sabes—tenía algo de sentido.

—Sí... supongo, Mila dice lo mismo—Yuri era algo pequeño en contextura física, eso siempre era motivo para verle como alguien débil. El mayor le revolvió el cabello más animado.

—¿Está aclarado?— _no._

—... Está aclarado—dicho eso, cerraron el tema, aun si se sentía que había mucho por decir.

—¿Waffles?—se puso de pie con una sonrisa y se colocó la camiseta, listo para bajar a la cocina.

—Espero que eso lo hagas bien, no como el arroz de anoche—se quejó fingidamente el ruso. Jean salió de la habitación antes de que dijera eso.

—¡No se hacer arroz!—escuchó la risa burlona de Yuri y luego de dar un par de pasos, tuvo que apoyarse en la pared del pasillo y respirar hondo. Porque a pesar de su promesa nocturna, Jean temía que Yuri se enterara de cómo se sentía a veces con él.

Estaba seguro de por como era, se sentiría traicionado y engañado. Si Yuri se enteraba de cómo se sentía a su lado, lo mandaría a la mierda y no le volvería a hablar. Y no quería eso, no quería alejarse de él. Estaba seguro de poder sobrellevarlo. No por nada era un rey.

Recobró la compostura y bajo a hacer lo prometido. Los waffles no se cocinarían solos.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta del auto siendo cerrada, le dió dolor de estómago.Luego del desayuno con los niños, era hora de volver a casa. Y no quería saber nada.  
Le gustaba la familia de Jean, le gustaba reír con las ocurrencias de los menores y que Tessa le trenzara el cabello. Volver al ambiente tenso de su hogar, no era algo que se le antojara.

—Bien, ¿Listo?—el moreno parecía ajeno a sus pensamientos autodestructivos.

—No... no quiero ir—le hizo un puchero con sus labios y acostó su cabecita de lado, dándole una imagen sumanente adorable. Yuri sabía cómo conseguir lo que quería.

—Tarde o temprano tienes que volver—era en vano. Ni siquiera podía dejar de mirarlo.

—Entonces elijo tarde... si no te molesta estar un rato más conmigo.

—¿Cuándo uno se cansa de sus amigos?

—Cuando uno quiere estar solo, tal vez...—divagó, con la voz suave.

—Pasé demasiado tiempo solo—encendió el auto y le sonrió —. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—A donde tú te sientas feliz—esa afirmación le descolocó, pero prefirió no preguntar.

—¿Feliz eh?...—no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado—. Lo tengo—el rubio sonrió contento de haberse salido con la suya y se acomodó en el asiento.

* * *

—Es domingo—el menor vio la estructura en frente suyo extrañado.

—¿Y? Siempre vengo—sacó unas llaves y comenzó a buscar cuál era la indicada para al cerradura.

—Pero es Dom...—el mayor puso un dedo en sus labios, sobresaltandole.

—Shh, _kitten_ —abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar primero—, confía en mí—entraron juntos y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, encendiendo las luces del lugar.

—Así que... aquí es donde te sientes feliz—repasó todo con la mirada y vio que nada había cambiado tanto. De hecho, le traía recuerdos.

—Sep.

—Un local de tatuajes—el local donde trabaja Otabek, más bien.

—Aquí están siempre mis amigos, así que...—le sorprendía que el canadiense sea tan apegado a la amistad, como si no hubiese mejor cosa en el mundo. Y es que probablemente no la había.

—¿Tanto los quieres?—pasó su mano por la pared de ladrillos, algo ido.

—Tanto como a mi familia... lo son todo—dejo las llaves sobre la mesa y se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola a un lado como si esa fuese su casa.

—Ya veo... entonces ¿Qué propones?—Yuri se tiró en el sofá de piernas cruzadas; él mismo donde había estado con su novio semanas atrás.  
El moreno rebuscó en los estantes interiores de la mesa donde atendían y sacó una enorme carpeta.

—¿Quieres ver los trabajos de Ota?—le enseñó la carpeta que decía "Otabek" en lindas letras decoradas y Yuri se levanto de un saltito.

—¡¿En serio?!—se le iluminó el rostro en una sonrisa —. ¡Claro que sí!—pasaron fotos. En algunas Yuri chillaba emocionado por lo talentoso que era y en otras gruñía enojado al ver las partes que ciertas personas le pedían que les tatuara. Estaba terriblemente celoso y tenía ganas de encerrarlo entre cuatro paredes y atarlo a una cama. La idea realmente le tentó.

—Él es increíble—murmuró al ver un enorme tigre en la espalda de alguien. Estaba tan bien logrado que Yuri quiso pasar su mano por allí para acariciarlo.

—Lo es, sólo a él le confiaría esto.

—Cierto que te hizo uno... ¿Cómo quedó?—quiso saber, porque no era lo mismo ver un tatuaje recién hecho con la piel roja e inflamada que al fin curado. Jean no dudó en quitarse la remera y mostrarle. Se había hecho el diseño de una corona, del lado del corazón.

Yuri pasó sus dedos fríos por su pecho y se sintió estremecer. Miraba su tatuaje con detenimiento, apenas moviendo sus orbes verdes por todos lados, captando casa trazo. No pudo evitar embelesarse al verlo tan concentrado, con una sonrisa naciente en sus comisuras y sus ojitos brillantes.

—Siempre quise uno—su aliento caliente chico contra su piel y le envió descargas por toda la espalda.

—Aún tienes edad para pensarlo bien, yo simplemente estoy acostumbrado... tengo un par más pequeños que este—Yuri le miró curioso, despegando su vista de su pecho—, no puedes hacer el primer tatuaje así de grande... no aguantaras, además puedes arrepentirte.

—No creo arrepentirme de algo que Beka me haga... pero no me haría algo grande ahora, suficientes problemas tengo con mis padres. Viktor me mataría y luego lo mataría a él.

Jean se volvió a poner la camiseta y guardó el libro. Yuri se quedó divagando.

—Pero podría hacerme otra cosa, ¿cierto? Algo más... pequeño—soltó con vocecita traviesa.

—¿Otra cosa? Sin permiso de tus padres, no lo creo.

—¿No?—se puso de puntitas y le señaló una de las fotos de atrás—, ¿eso tampoco? No es la gran cosa.

—No puedes hacértelo si Ota no está— le reprendió. No le parecía buena idea.

—¿Quién dijo que no puedo?—cuanto más le negaban algo, más lo quería. Así funcionaba todo con él —. Llama a Leo—JJ resopló divertido y negó con la cabeza.

—Es domingo, _kitten—_ le recordó, citándole lo mismo que él había dicho

—¿Volvimos al _kitten_? ¿Qué tienes tú con los gatos?— se alejó de las imágenes de la pared para quejarse con ganas.

—Yo nada, sólo te pareces a uno—le señaló con burla y Yuri le gruñó, haciéndole carcajearse más.

—Entonces negociemos... si llamas a Leo para que venga, te dejaré llamarme _kitten—_ pareció gustarle la idea, porque se dejó de reír casi de inmediato.

—¿En serio vas a hacerlo? Va a dolerte—y Yuri titubeó, pero odiaba que le subestimaran. Como si él no hubiese pasado por suficiente dolor en su vida como para que algo tan banal le doliera.

—Háblame de dolor físico a mi, Jean—su mirada azul interrogante le hizo morderse la lengua—. Sólo llámalo.

—¿Qué tan acostumbrado estás a que te cumplan los caprichos?—Se tiró de lleno en el sofá y dejó que su mirada recorriera el cuerpo de Yuri acercándose a él de esa forma naturalmente tan suya.

—Bastante—se tiró a su lado y le sonrió con arrogancia. Jean sólo pudo negar y sacar el teléfono, comenzando a marcar el número.

—No seré el primero en llevarte la contraria.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de que tus padres no me cerrarán el local por esto?

—Siquiera van a enterarse, no tendrían como—era jodido ser menor de edad cuando de las cosas que quería hacer se trataba. No era un bebé—; en caso de que lo hagan, no sabrán en que local me lo hice y listo, ¿contento?

Leo se alzó de hombros relajado, sabiendo que el menor no haría nada para perjudicarles. La llamada de su amigo le había despertado de su hermosa siesta en su día libre y le había obligado a conducir hasta su lugar de trabajo. Al ser domingo, su novio estaba con él, así que decidió llevarlo para presentarlo.

—Lo que me tiene contento es que te animes a hacerte algo— le dijo con esa alegría suya que el rubio sospechaba que era natural en él—. ¿Otabek sabe?

—No, nadie sabe—respondió el canadiense por él, mostrando cierto desacuerdo.

—¿No prefieres hacértelo con él? Te sentirás más seguro—intentó hacerle cambiar de opinión al ver la cara del mayor. No quería que luego se arrepintiera.

—No... es el primero y no quiero que este atado a él... ya sabes, son las reglas—debía darle la razón en ello. Jamás debías acudir a tu pareja para que te realizará una modificación corporal. Jamás.

—Cierto... "nunca tatuarse el nombre de una pareja" es otra de ellas. Debe ser horrible luego cortar y...—la vocecita adorable de su novio interrumpió su discurso de falsa moral.

—Nosotros tenemos nuestros nombres tatuados, Leo— le señaló su muñeca donde la palabra "Leo" estaba muy pequeñita, en cursiva. Guang le había agradado, era adorable hasta para él mismo.

—Pero nosotros vamos a estar juntos por siempre, _mi hermoso—_ dijo lo ultimo con un bien marcado español que a Yuri le emocionó. Amaba los acentos extranjeros.

—¿Eres latino?—Leo le sonrió y asintió.

—Mi padre es estadounidense y mi madre Mexicana—mencionó con orgullo.

—¿Y qué diantres haces aquí, pudiendo estar allá?— se quejó. Amaba Rusia, pero... amaría estar en otra parte. Estados Unidos era un sueño lejano que esperaba poder alcanzar algún día; podía visualizarlo más libre para alguien como él. Más adecuado.

—Bueno... el amor llama—tomó de la mano a su novio y las besó, haciéndole un nudo en el pecho. Que injusto era ver parejas tan felices cuando él estaba solo.

—Yo nací en China, pero vivo aquí desde casi siempre. Mis padres tenían familia en Moscú así que cuando nací, vinieron a vivir a Rusia... Leo y yo nos conocimos por instagram—le comentó el tímido chico que increíblemente, era un par de años mayor que él.

—Al año de hablar por ese medio, vine a conocerlo y... bueno, aquí estamos—continuó el moreno, besándole la mejilla.

—Tienes que estar loco para hacer eso por alguien que no conoces—pero viéndoles así, tan felices y arraigados, creía ser él quien estaba equivocado.

—Siempre estuve algo loco; a la larga tuvo su recompensa—le besó sutilmente las mejillas otra vez haciéndole reír —. Planeamos vivir en Estados Unidos en algún momento, cuando tengamos el dinero suficiente.

—Oh... se oye bien—a pesar de extrañar a Beka, le hacía bien de alguna manera ver que el amor aún vivía en algunas personas.

—¿Y ustedes? ¿Tú y el héroe que van a hacer?—parpadeó confundido.

—¿Héroe?—Leo fingió ofensa y miro a JJ.

—¿No le contaste?—éste se levantó de hombros y se rió.

—¿Por qué tendría que ser yo el que se lo contara?—le hizo un movimiento de manos para que callara, y comenzó a contar todo antes de que Yuri pudiera preguntar.

—Otabek me salvó la vida cuando llegue a Rusia— sus ojos ganaron brillo otra vez. Y los presentes se dieron cuenta de cuan mucho Yuri quería al moreno; siempre parecía rejuvenecer cada que lo nombraban —; intentaron robarme y yo no hablaba una palabra de ruso, casi me matan ese día; suerte que él estaba por ahí—Guang rodó los ojos con una adorable sonrisa y Leo comenzó a reírse de su propia anécdota—, tenias que verme, tenía toda la pinta de extranjero bilingüe, era el blanco perfecto—el rubio sonrió levemente por la risa contagiosa—. Me ayudó a llegar hasta mi novio y se despidió de mí sin pedirme nada a cambio; inclusive me sorprendió que no le molestara verme besándole, esperaba que sea él quien quisiera matarme luego—pero claro, hasta ese entonces, no le conocía.

—¿Así se conocieron?—había tomado asiento de una manera graciosa en ese sofá, como un niño al que le leen un cuento de fantasía. Podía inclusive imaginar a su Beka con una armadura montado sobre un caballo, con una capa roja ondeando en el viento. Demasiadas películas.

—A la semana me junte con Jean; nosotros nos conocimos en New York estando de vacaciones y nos hicimos amigos—asintió, recordando el cartel enorme de "New York" que el canadiense guardaba en su cuarto—; y dio la genial casualidad de que ellos eran amigos. Así lo volví a ver y nos hicimos inseparables los tres; a veces los cuatro—comentó mirando a su novio con el cual no se podían juntar muy seguido.

—Wow... increíble—murmuró con cara de enamorado. Si lo tuviese allí con él, seguro se le hubiese tirado encima.

—En fin... me decías que planes tenían con Ota—le cortó Leo, al ver que el menor comenzaba a fantasear despierto.

—Ninguno— respondió con simpleza —, nos acabamos de conocer, claro que no tenemos ninguno—no estaba preocupado por eso. De hecho, no quería pensar en el futuro. Era lo último que necesitaba.

—¿Tienes alguna expectativa? ¿Algún sueño?—le sofocaban las preguntas. Se sentía expuesto.

—¿Es una entrevista de trabajo o qué?— eso les hizo reir, aún si había sonado algo enojado —; no, nada... lo único que se es que quiero estar con él para siempre—en voz alta sonaba tan estúpido que de inmediato le dio vergüenza haber dicho eso.

—Con el tiempo lo sabrás, tú lo dijiste, recién comienzan a salir— le tranquilizó Leo. A todo eso, JJ se veía muy entretenido con el teléfono.

—¿Y qué vas a hacerte?—con su voz aterciopelada, Guang le quitó la posibilidad de preguntarle al canadiense porque estaba tan callado y con esa sonrisa tan estúpida en la cara.

—Cierto, cierto—se levantó levemente para mirar el libro de fotos en frente suyo. Ojeó y se saltó partes que ya había visto antes, hasta que encontró la fotografía indicada—, esto de aquí.

—Interesante... ¿por algo en particular?—quiso saber Leo. Se alzó de hombros.

—No... parece sexy—¿era justificación suficiente? No sabía.

—¿Entonces es para tu novio? ¿Qué hay de las reglas?—le molestó el moreno alegre.

—Te tatuaste el nombre del tuyo; haré por él mío lo que yo quiera—le retó, acariciando la fotografía.

—Me parece justo—se puso de pie levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

—Oye espera, ¿cuánto me saldrá esto?—había tomado algo de dinero el día que se fue de su casa, pero no creía que fuese suficiente para pagar eso. Sólo había tomado algo por si le daba hambre o necesitaba viajar en transporte público.

—Nada—bufó.

—¿Cómo que nada? Te pagaré, no quiero que Beka tenga alguna deuda contigo por esto—ya suficiente había tenido que cubrir días extras en el club por quedarse con él cuando se lo pedía.

—Yo tengo deuda con él—rió comentando lo obvio—, tranquilo, viene de parte de la casa por ser el primero... la idea es que sigas viniendo. Bueno, ¿en ese mismo lugar lo quieres?

—Sí... ¿tomará mucho tiempo?—volteó a ver el reloj en la pared.

—¿Llevas prisa?—miró de reojo a Jean que había reído suave mirando la pantalla de su teléfono.

—En realidad sí... pero no importa—Leo se metió en la habitación donde realizaban los trabajos y comenzó a ponerse los guantes. Yuri se puso de pie y le dio una palmada no muy fuerte ni muy suave a la cabeza del canadiense.

—Espero que no sea Isabella—el mayor se pasó la mano por donde había recibido el golpe. Leo jadeó impresionado.

—¿Isabella? ¿Isabella Yang? Maldito suertudo—Guang le miró con reproche y un adorable puchero.

—¿Suertudo por qué? Esa tipa es una perra aprovechada—murmuró Yuri, mirando con reproche al pobre chico que no sabía que había hecho mal.

—Claro que lo es; pero Jean no es tan idiota para enamorarse de ella... ¿cierto?—Leo conocía a Jean. No le creía un imbécil, pero si un romántico empedernido.

—Más le vale que no—le tiró de la oreja y le miró enojado; haciendo que el mayor hiciera una mueca.

—Oye, para tu información, no es con Isa con quien hablo—le retó. Pero se ganó una tonada burlona de Leo, por supuesto.

—"Isa"—Guang rió bajito y Yuri le sacó la lengua, también riéndose de él.

—¿Con Otabek?

—Si hablará con él, te lo diría—mintió. Claro que no le había dicho que el moreno le había llamado en la madrugada y le había negado hablar con el rubio. Eso le devastaría.

—Entonces no me interesa—hizo un gesto desinteresado con la mano y mueca de aburrimiento.

—Que exclusivo eres, _kitten—_ le molestó picándole la cintura con los dedos, Yuri le dio un par de manotazos tratando de no reír —; te aguantas, ahora te diré así y no puedes quejarte.

—¿Yuri? Ya está todo listo, sólo faltas tú— Leo salió de la habitación con los guantes y Guang hizo un sonidito gracioso. Amaba ver a su novio trabajando.

—¿Estás seguro?—el canadiense insistía mientras a se ponía de pie y le acompañaba a la habitación con los demás.

—Estoy seguro, ¿como no voy a estarlo?—bueno, sí tenía algo de miedo. Pero ni loco lo diría en voz alta.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo pienses un poco más?—insistió e insistió. Leo le miró extrañado.

—Estás haciendo demasiado drama por algo muy pequeño, Jean.

—Cierto, no es la gran cosa— Guang le apoyaba siempre en todo, pero esta vez era en serio.

—¿No quieres preguntarle a Otabek mejor?

—Otabek no quiere hablar conmigo—le cortó el menor, algo enojado ya. Recordar la noche anterior se sentía como una puñalada en el estómago —, ¿creías que no había escuchado nada? No estaba tan dormido.

A Jean se le congeló el corazón. Claro que le había escuchado... ¿tan dormido estaba para no darse cuenta? Los otros dos no intervinieron en nada y fingieron no estar allí por un momento.

—Yuri...

—Sólo déjame, en serio quiero hacer esto—se quitó el buzo que era de su novio y lo dejó a un lado, comenzando también a quitarse la camiseta.

—No lo hace a propósito—quiso explicarle, pero realmente no sabía que palabras elegir.

—Yo tampoco—le enfrentó con sus ojos —, se qué tendrá sus razones... y que me las dirá al llegar—o eso esperaba... la verdad es que Yuri comenzaba a dudar de absolutamente todo lo referido a Beka —. No quiero hablar más de él.

Jean se sentó en silencio y no le dijo más nada. Tampoco intentó persuadirle respecto a su decisión. Porque ser Otabek no era fácil. Y ser Yuri, tampoco.

—Bien, ¿Listo?—la voz animada de Leo cortó el tenso ambiente que se había formado y le invitó a ponerse en posición para comenzar su trabajo.

—Más que listo—se acomodó donde debía y cerró los ojos, esperando la primer pequeña punzada de dolor.

* * *

—Llegamos—aparcó en la puerta de los Nikiforov, pero Yuri se mantenía quieto, muy quieto en su lugar, sin siquiera mirarle —, ¿estás enojado conmigo?

Negó apenas con su cabeza, poniéndole algo triste.

—Ota llamó anoche—le informó, queriendo aclarar el asunto. Yuri se pasó una mano por el rostro y comenzó a negar suavemente, sin querer seguir escuchándole —, déjame terminar... le dije para que hable contigo pero me pidió que no te despertara—rió sarcástico, con la voz seca.

—Ya veo.

—Quiere hablar contigo, en serio quiere, pero no puede hacerlo ahora—acercó su mano para acariciar su cabello, pero Yuri se apartó.

—No importa.

—Si importa, no finjas que no...

—Nada de lo que inventes me hará sentir mejor... empiezo a creer que es mejor que no le hable hasta que vuelva—le cortó, pasándose la manga del buzo por los ojos, negándose a llorar por él de nuevo—. No podría soltar el teléfono si llego a lograr comunicarme—tomó aire con fuerza para alejar la depresión que comenzaba a hacerse presente al hablar de su novio.

—En algún momento tienes que volver—señaló, queriendo cambiar de tema. No supo en que momento hablar de su mejor amigo se había hecho tan complicado, pero se negaba a seguir viendo a Yuri llorar por él. Y contarle que ocurría no era algo que le perteneciera; hasta opinaba que decirle la verdad traería una tormenta para la cual no estaba preparado.

—Ya se, ya se... lo siento— se despegó del asiento y se acomodó el cabello como pudo, sin obtener mucho resultado. La zona donde se había modificado le ardía y le dolía por momentos, especialmente si se movía.

—No me molesta estar contigo dos semanas si me lo pides; puedes venir a casa siempre que quieras escapar un rato... pero no te hace bien estar peleado con ellos—esta vez si se animó a acariciarle la cabeza, sin recibir ni una negativa. Yuri se apoyó sobre su mano y le miró, casi sacándole un suspiro.

—Gracias por todo... eres un buen amigo.

-Claro que sí, soy el rey y quiero lo mejor para mis súbditos.

—Tsk, idiota—le apartó y abrió la puerta del vehículo, ya sacando una pierna para bajarse.

—¿Y esos modales, _kitten_? Ven aquí y salúdame como es debido, o le diré a Ota lo que te hiciste—no. Si Otabek volvía, quería que fuese una sorpresa.

—¡No se te ocurra decirle!

—Entonces ven aquí—abrió los brazos y esperó paciente. Yuri bufó entre maldiciones y se acomodó allí, abrazándole. No se sorprendió al ser correspondido inclusive antes de lograr aprisionarlo del todo.

—Que molesto eres...

—Lo soy, lo soy—le dio unas palmaditas y le dejó ir—; ve, se valiente y no lo arruines.

—Ya lo arruine tantas veces que no creo que una más haga la maldita diferencia—y era cierto. No se sentía como si pudiera arruinar nada más.

—Ánimo y suerte—Jean le saludó una vez que bajó del auto y se alejó cuando comprobó que Yuri no pensaba escaparse de la responsabilidad que tenía ahora. El regaño de sus padres.

Le sudaron las manos y se lamentó internamente por tener que soportar eso de nuevo. Tenía ganas de volver al día anterior, donde la pequeña Tessa le trenzaba el cabello mientras cantaba alguna canción en inglés. Podía decir que había encontrado un pequeño nido de felicidad en esa casa.

Tener que volver a la suya y sentirse enajenado al entorno, era una porqueria. Su casa no se sentía como tal. Inclusive los colores cálidos de esta no le hacían sentir allí. No se sentía allí en absoluto. Podría darse la vuelta y volver a huir, ir a casa de Mila, quedarse donde Otabek... tenía opciones. Pero la más sensata era entrar y arreglar eso de una vez.

Y ya no lo hacía por Yūri. Si no por Viktor.

Su voz en el teléfono el día anterior le había hecho sentir tan culpable que por una vez, se recriminó a si mismo ser tan duro con él.

Sin poder seguir aplazando lo inevitable, acarició el frío picaporte y se metió a la vivienda, sintiendo su estómago revolverse en nervios. Aún estaba a tiempo de salir corriendo ¿verdad?

El ambiente silencioso no le gustaba. Hasta hubiese preferido entrar y encontrar a sus padres discutiendo antes que sentir esa frialdad en el aire. Se encaminó a la cocina, donde siempre les encontraba desayunando o mimándose. No era posible que estén desayunando ya que casi era de noche, pero aún así, no sentir el aroma a comida en el aire le dolió. Se había quedado con los chicos más horas de las que tenía planeadas.

Al entrar a la cocina, la imagen de Viktor sentado solo con las luces sin encender y mirando triste la mesa, hizo que quisiera correr a abrazarle. Su corazón se aceleró y las lágrimas se le juntaron. Encendió la luz de la cocina y el peliplata levantó la cabeza sobresaltado. Ni siquiera le había escuchado entrar.

—Yurio...—sus ojitos decaídos y esperanzados le partieron el corazón—. Ven, siéntate—apartó una silla para él. A la mierda con sentarse. Se acercó rápido y para su sorpresa, le abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte.

—Lo siento... no es contigo, papá. No estés triste—le sintió corresponderle y enterrar el rostro en su pecho.

—Mi Yurio... está bien—su voz salía suave como siempre y supo que estaba disfrutando su cercanía. Eso le relajó y se permitió apoyar su cabeza en la suya.

—¿Dónde está?—preguntó bajito, extrañado por la ausencia de Yūri en la habitación.

—Con Phichit, supongo.

—¿Supones?—asintió contra su cuerpo y se alejó de él para poder mirarle bien —. ¿No estuvo durmiendo aquí, cierto?

—No... estaba muy enojado—suspiró y termino de romper el contacto—, con ambos.

—Ya veo—se sentó en frente suyo y se quedó cabizbajo, en silencio.

—¿Tú sigues molesto con él?—Yuri se veía cada vez más pequeño ante sus ojos. Casi parecía querer fundirse en la silla donde estaba sentado.

—¿Importa?

—Sí, importa—se acercó a él y le tomó de las manos. Ambos las tenían frías, como si hubiesen pasado horas bajo la nieve o sostenido algo recién salido del refrigerador.

—Estoy... decepcionado. Es todo—dejó que esa caricia prevaleciera y notó que entre frote y frote, más manos de ambos tomaban algo de calor.

—Creo que los tres lo estamos de cierta forma—le miró y encontró cierta paz en su semblante. Lo atribuyó a su misma presencia, quitándole una preocupación de encima.

—¿Y tú que? ¿También sientes que te dreno la energía cada día?—dijo burlón pero sin sonar gracioso en absoluto. Viktor endureció la mirada.

—Él no quiso decirte eso—ah, siempre le defendía. Siempre.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué?—le retó, levantando un poco la voz. El rostro pasmado y algo iluminado de su padre, mirando más allá de su posición, le hizo darse vuelta.

—¿Entonces? no he sido el único que ha dicho algo hiriente— Yūri estaba allí de pie, con el abrigo aún puesto. Llevaba su mochila y el cabello algo húmedo. Supo por el golpeteo suave de la ventana, que había comenzado a lloviznar.

—Yūri...—el peliplata se puso de pie de inmediato y estuvo por tirarse a sus brazos.

—Viktor... ¿nos dejas a solas?— le frenó levantando la mano, anunciando que el reencuentro podía esperar. Solucionarlo todo era más importante esa vez. Así que no emitió palabra y asintió, dejándoles solos en la habitación.

El japonés se tomó su tiempo para quitarse el abrigo y la mochila, sentándose donde Viktor estaba antes. Más su padre se había inclinado sobre sus codos y le había tomado de las manos. Yūri estaba totalmente apoyado a la silla, de brazos cruzados.

Odiaba el lenguaje corporal porque sólo le anunciaba lo obvio. Estaba tan cerrado a explicaciones como él.  
Su mirada detallándole de arriba a abajo tampoco le ayudaba a calmar el hastío que comenzaba a consumirle.

—¿Qué?— no pudo evitar sonar alterado. Odiaba que le mirara como si no le conociera.

—¿Dónde has estado?—escuchar su voz luego de que la última vez había sido a los gritos, se sentía extraño. Se sentía complicado e incómodo.

—Con mis amigos—vió su mirada desconfiada y le molestó adivinar porque le escrutaba así—; "tú no tienes amigos"—imitó pobremente su voz con desdén—. No creas que no sé lo que estás pensando. Sí tengo amigos ahora.

—¿Ese tal Jean?—quiso saber, sin mover su postura ni un poco.

—Sí, Jean... y Leo. Y Guang—agregó los nombres a medida que recordaba sus rostros y los eventos de esa tarde.

—Ya veo... ¿Dormiste en...?

—En casa de Jean. Con su familia—ese interrogatorio le estaba hartando—. ¿Podemos ir al grano?

Yūri se tomó un momento para acomodarse más en la silla y frotar sus manos algo nervioso.

—Lo que dije el otro día no es del todo cierto... pero tampoco del todo mentira. Me arrepiento de algunas cosas, pero no de todas—para el menor eso tenía algo de sentido, pero aún así, le seguía doliendo—. En serio me decepcionó que me volvieras a mentir... he sido muy comprensivo contigo—otra vez con lo de "comprensivo"—, tanto enojo acumulado no me ha dejado apreciar el valor que has tenido para decirme la verdad una vez... lo siento por eso— bueno, al menos lo admitía —. ¿Quieres decir algo tu ahora?

¿Eso era todo? ¿Yūri Katsuki no tenia nada más para decir? Tomó aire para contener la rabia que le daba la situación, que le parecía por demás estúpida.

—Tú también me decepcionaste... aún lo haces—metió las manos en el bolsillo doble de el buzo de Otabek —; si no hubieses sido comprensivo cuando no debías serlo... porque tú sabes que dejaste pasar muchas cosas que no debiste ignorar y aún así jamás me regañaste. No te culparé por mis acciones, pero...—Yūri negó y se sentó mejor en la silla, interrumpiéndole.

—Entiendo el punto.

Eso no estaba llegando a ningún maldito lado. Tomó toda la paciencia que le quedaba y decidió aplicarla allí. Aún si se oía sarcástico y furioso.

—Sabes, no ha sido porque yo quise. Mila me necesitaba.

—¿Quieres explicarme bien qué pasó?—se acercó a él y quiso tomar sus manos. Pero él aún las mantenía ocultas, acariciando las llaves que su novio le había dado. Esa pregunta le había parecido... sintió que le tomaba el pelo.

—Ya no tiene sentido... déjalo así—le dijo en voz baja sin querer mirarlo, sin ya tener ganas de hablar. Yūri se quedó allí un rato y luego volvió a apoyarse contra el respaldar.

—...Bien—los segundos de silencio que pasaron luego, terminaron con sus ganas de cooperar.

—¿Puedo irme ya?—se levantó de la silla en un sonido sordo, sin importarle si ya podía ponerse de pie o no.

—Espera...—le sostuvo de su abrigo y se acercó a él, queriendo darle un abrazo.

—¿Qué haces?—retrocedió instintivamente ante la mirada estupefacta del mayor. Negó suavemente y le miro extrañado de que quisiera darle cariño ahora y no cuando lo había necesitado en esos días—. No, Yūri.

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo, decidido a salir de allí.

—Creí que...— le escuchó susurrar.

—Tal vez te volví a mentir— si quería lastimarle, lo había logrado. Pero ambos habían salido heridos de esa conversación. No intentó detenerle esa vez y se sintió un idiota por volver a dejarle ir, cuando ese era siempre el principal problema. Que Yuri se encerrara con sus demonios en su habitación.

Salir de la cocina significó chocar contra la mirada celeste de su esposo, a la espera de él como si de un cachorrito se tratara.  
Su mirada triste terminó por desarmarle.

—Lo siento...—su ángel de cabello plateado negó suavemente y le sonrió.

—Yo también cielo; ven aquí—se dejó envolver por sus brazos —. Te extrañé como no imaginas.

—Me dijo _"Yūri"—_ se lamentó abrazándole más fuerte y luchando por no largarse a llorar de la angustia vivida esos días.

—Ya se le pasara—prometió, aún si no estaba muy seguro. Esa manera de decirle intuían que había quedado en el pasado. Una vez más se equivocaron; traicionar la confianza de Yuri era algo muy delicado.

—¿Y eso cuantos años más me va a tomar?—él sabía que serían muchos. Que lo había arruinado todo—, ¿por qué actúe así Viktor? ¿Por qué tenía que explotar en el momento menos indicado?

—Los tres lo arruinamos y lo vamos a solucionar juntos ¿Sí?—le besó la frente—; en un rato hablaré con él, pero primero tomaremos algo caliente, ¿de acuerdo?

Pasaron a la cocina y se mantuvieron abrazados por lapsos de tiempo largos. No acostumbraban a pelear ni a estar tan separados a menos que Viktor viajara por negocios. El momento de sólo tomar algo se convirtió en una charla algo más animada entre ellos.

Una charla que logró que la promesa de hablar con su hijo, se esfumara en el aire para Viktor.

* * *

Tuvo que salir por la ventana del cuarto de sus padres, para poder subir a la suya y mover el mueble que no había sido sacado de donde estaba. Dejó su puerta abierta esta vez, ya que no le veía sentido volver a encerrarse. Todo estaba como lo había dejado.  
La caja mal escondida bajo la cama luego de patearla. La ropa tirada y el yo-yo junto con sus demás recuerdos. Todo estaba allí.

Con su mismo pie, terminó de arrastrar todo lo que le estorbaba, debajo de la cama. No tenía ánimos de ver la bufanda de nuevo.

Vió como Potya le miraba desde donde reposaba y se apresuró a darle de comer. La bolsa de alimento siempre la tenía en su habitación porque le daba flojera subirla a cada rato.

El pobre gato había pasado día y medio sin comer y ya le miraba con odio. Se detestó por no haberlo bajado con él, así al menos no estaría encerrado en cuatro paredes.

—Pobre bebé...—pasó el dedo por su espalda mientras comía y este hizo un sonido de desagrado—; ya, no seas arisco—no le culpaba, le había abandonado y se merecía su rechazo.

Se tiró en la cama y vió de reojo el pendrive azul. La cara chistosa de Stitch no combinaba para nada con el contenido. Y esta vez no tuvo las ganas ansiosas de escuchar la siguiente canción.

Es decir; ¿por qué Beka no quería hablar con él?

Podía decir que entendía... pero no entendía nada. Sólo sabía que se había ido a Kazajistán por un asunto familiar. ¿Asunto bueno? ¿Asunto malo? No sabía. Su presentimiento le decía que era algo malo, porque si fuese algo bueno no habría tanto misterio rondando.

Y la otra opción era que Otabek si se había ido, pero no a Kazajistán. Que le había mentido y por eso no quería hablarle.

Pero recordar sus palabras, sus caricias y su sonrisa no le permitían dudar de él.  
Y luego de deleitarse con la imagen mental de ese hombre se preguntaba ¿Cómo pude dudar de él? ¿Qué fue lo que me llevó a pensar esto?

Y ahí recordaba. Y volvía a empezar de nuevo, una y otra vez.

Quisiera poder apagar su cerebro por cinco minutos, pero era imposible. ¿Cuándo terminaría esa pesadilla? ¿Cuántos días llevaba sin él? ¿Tres, cuatro? No sabía. Ya le parecía en vano contar cuánto faltaba para volver a verle, porque no sabía si le volvería a ver jamás.

Y a pesar de que hablaban de él y le contaban cosas hermosas, ya casi no le sentía real.

Otabek Altin era como un sueño, el más hermoso que había tenido. Y ya casi se sentía como uno. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde su ausencia que comenzaba a desesperarse. Lo necesitaba muchísimo y ni un mensaje podía enviarle.

No aguantó la idea de no volver a verle. No soportaría que lo alejaran de él.

Tomó el pendrive y lo conectó con rapidez al reproductor de música, eligiendo la pista número tres. Eso sólo le recordaba que todavía faltaban cuatro días para volverle a ver.

Le dio play sin ganas, teniendo hasta miedo de descubrir que pista le tocaba hoy. Cuando descubrió que canción era, se le estremeció el cuerpo.

_I need you, right here_   
_By my side_

Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro desgarrador. ¿Por qué le hacía esto? ¿Cómo había logrado adivinar cómo iba a sentirse cada día sin él? ¿Cómo sabía exactamente qué decir aún sin estar presente?

_You're everything I'm not, in my life_   
_We're indestructible, we are untouchable_   
_Nothing can take us down tonight_   
_You are so beautiful_   
_It should be criminal, that you could be mine_

Estaba enojado con él.

Enojado y cansado.

Cansado y triste. No le molestaría ese estupido viaje si al menos le dejara hablar con él de vez en tanto. Estaba harto de fingir que comprendía, que era una persona madura. No era maduro, era egoísta como la mierda y no quería entender nada.

_And we will make it out alive_   
_I promise you this love will never die_

¿Nunca moriría? ¿Entonces por qué Beka no estaba allí con él? ¿Por qué no estaba para cuidarle, abrazarle y escucharle?

_No matter what_   
_I got your back_   
_I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that_   
_I swear to god_   
_That in the bitter end_   
_We're gonna be the last ones standing_

Se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño. No quería sentirse más así. Estaba comenzando a confundirse y eso no era algo bueno en él.

_So believe me_   
_When I say_   
_You're the one_   
_They'll never forgive us for the things we've done_

Estuvo tentado a apagar esa cosa e irse a dormir sin más, aún si era algo temprano. Pero... que más daba. Un poco de tortura no venía mal de vez en tanto. Se colocó la capucha del buzo y se cruzó de brazos contra el respaldar de la cama.

_We will make it out alive_   
_I promise you this love will never die_   
_No matter what_   
_I got your back_   
_I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that_   
_I swear to god_   
_That in the bitter end_   
_We're gonna be the last ones standing_

A la mierda con Otabek. No lo necesitaba. No lo había necesitado antes, así que le daba igual. Le daría igual. A la mierda con todo. Podría pedirle ropa prestada a Mila, un poco de maquillaje y estaría listo. Se puso de pie con decisión, para luego arrepentirse.

_We'll never fall_   
_We'll never fade_   
_I promise you forever_   
_And my soul to take_   
_No matter what_   
_Until the bitter end_   
_We're gonna be the last ones standing_

Lo extrañaba tanto... tanto. Volvió a sentarse en la cama y vio los portarretratos vacíos. Ni bien tuviera un teléfono o una cámara, le sacaría mil fotos a Beka con Potya y rellenaría esos espacios vacíos. O le pediría el teléfono a él y lo haría de todas formas.  
Volvió a recostarse sobre el respaldar ya sentirse estúpido por haber considerado traicionarle.

_And everybody said that we would never last_   
_And if they saw us now_   
_I bet they'd take it back_   
_It doesn't matter what we do_   
_Or what we say_   
_'Cause nothing matters anyway_

No pudo evitar cerrar sus ojitos con fuerza y comenzar a llorar. Primero bajito. Luego se sintió ahogar y comenzó a hacerlo más fuerte, porque su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos. No soportaba más nada.

_No matter what_   
_I got your back_   
_I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that_   
_I swear to god_   
_That in the bitter end_   
_We're gonna be the last ones standing_

Se abrazó a si mismo y se acostó por completo. Abrazó la almohada que últimamente era quien absorbía cada lágrima y hundió su nariz en ella solo para descubrir lo obvio. El aroma de Beka ya no estaba allí.

_We'll never fall (we'll never fall)_   
_We'll never fade (we'll never fade)_   
_No matter what_   
_Until the bitter end_   
_We're gonna be the last ones standing_

Potya maullabaen busca de los mimos que merecía por pasar día y medio encerrado allí. Pero a Yuri no podía importarle menos en ese momento. Cuando las últimas notas sonaron, apagó el aparato y se quedó allí en silencio. Recordó los brazos de Beka rodeando su cintura y alzándole contra su cuerpo mientras le besaba. Eso era lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. Sólo quería estar con él.

—Sácame de aquí, Beka— murmuró bien bajito contra la almohada.

No bajó a cenar esa noche. Tampoco pudo pegar un ojo, no podía dormir solo si se sentía tan angustiado. La voz molesta en su cabeza se había hecho presente varias veces en la madrugada, impidiéndole siquiera pagar las luces de su habitación. Tenía un miedo espantoso y sentía que había alguien en la ventana de su habitación mirando todo lo que hacía.

Estaba sudado y nervioso, así que quiso bajar a tomar un vaso de agua ya que sus padres dormían. Era de madrugada, no habría dios en la tierra que pudiera despertarle al día siguiente.

Una vez allí, habiendo cumplido su necesidad, sus ojos se desviaron a la mochila de Yūri. Escuchó un sonido salir de allí que le hizo lanzarse esperanzador hacía dicho objeto. Lo revolvió hasta que encontró el teléfono celular del japonés, el cual seguro por todo el ajetreo sentimental, había olvidado ponerlo a cargar.

Buscó en la lista de contactos y comenzó a teclear rápido cuando encontró el que quería.  
Esperó unos largos minutos, los más largos de su vida, hasta que el teléfono vibro en sus manos.

Abrió el mensaje y se mordió el labio.

Una sonrisa enorme e inmediata surcó su rostro entre lágrimas y lo releyó mil veces, abrazando el teléfono contra su pecho. Borró los mensajes a regañadientes una vez que le había parecido suficiente y su llanto se había calmado, para que no le regañaran por usar el teléfono sin permiso.

Subió a su habitación y tomó al pobre gato medio dormido y se acostó, apagando la luz.

—Sabes Potya... él si me quiere— susurró con una tenue sonrisa, cerrando al fin sus cansados ojos.

* * *

Había sido agotador hoy. Había sido el peor día desde que había llegado allí, al lugar donde no esperaba regresar en muchos años más. Mirar el cielo era lo único que le calmaba el malestar constante en su pecho. Las estrellas le recordaban el brillo adorable que los ojos de Yuri poseían cundo reía, mientras le llenaba el rostro de besos suaves.

Lo extrañaba más de lo que podía considerarse legal y se torturaba con los recuerdos de su risa, retumbante en cualquier lugar al que iban juntos.

Se odió por no aceptar hablar con él. Seguro Jean no le había dicho nada para no lastimarle, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera una completa mierda. Su novio estaba triste, le había dicho. Y él no podía aceptarle una simple llamada.

Tenía ganas de bajarse una cajetilla entera de cigarros, pero no podía hacerlo allí. Quería mezclar canciones, pero tampoco podía. Quería tomar a su novio hasta perder la razón, y eso ni de chiste podía hacerlo allí.

Todo lo que le relajaba y le hacía descargar sus problemas lo tenía más que prohibido en ese lugar; y se estaba volviendo loco.

Se había alejado del murmullo de su familia un rato y se había quedado en el puente solo, sabiendo que le regañarían por escaparse a esa hora cuando le "necesitaban". Quería mandarlo todo a la mierda. Inclusive consideró tirarse de allí y que todo se terminara de una vez. Porque no lo soportaba más. Sus dolores de cabeza sólo aumentaban y la angustia había decidido que su corazón era un buen lugar para quedarse a jugar.

La pequeña vibración de su teléfono le sobresalto, como cada vez que le entraba un mensaje desde que estaba allí. Tomó el aparato entre sus manos frías por el clima y casi se le cae al piso.

_Mensaje entrante: Yūri(1)_

Se le cortó la respiración. ¿Le había pasado algo a su novio? Lo abrió rápidamente, soltando un jadeo sorprendido.

_"And we will make it out alive_   
_I promise you this love will never die"_   
_Te quiero y extraño... vuelve pronto a casa, Kazajo tonto._

Respiró entrecortado. Cierto. Él jamás dejaba de sorprenderle, donde quiera que fuese, en el tiempo que sea. Su novio se las arreglaba para quitarle el aire. Respiró profundo y releyó mil veces el mensaje, guardándolo en su corazón. Tecleó una respuesta aún si comenzaban a caerle las lágrimas contra la pantalla.

_"We'll never fall, we'll never fade_   
_I promise you forever, and my soul to take_   
_No matter what, until the bitter end_   
_We're gonna be the last ones standing"_   
_También te quiero y extraño, bolita de melón._

Aún si estaba triste, desgarrado; ese mensaje bastó para darle un poco más de fuerzas para afrontar lo que le quedaba de estadía allí. Lanzó un último suspiro y se dio la vuelta para volver a donde se suponía que estuviera.

No veía la hora de regresar a casa.


	24. xxiv. All this is here for you.

_You say you want a good time_   
_Well here I am, baby, here I am, baby_   
_Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me_   
_Talk to me, tell me what's on your mind_

**_That's what i like; Bruno Mars._ **

* * *

Esa mañana no tuvo tiempo ni de saludar a sus padres. La alarma había sonado una y otra y otra vez y Yuri recién la había escuchado al cuarto tono. No supo si aún dormido la había pospuesto o que, pero había dormido veinte minutos más de lo que debería. Y mierda, odiaba llegar tarde a clases. Es que era llegar y que todos voltearan a mirarte como si fueses un bicho raro. Calculó mentalmente si al menos llegaba a bañarse. Y si tenía que elegir entre una ducha y desayunar, siempre elegía verse genial. Podía comer luego.

Se duchó en menos de cinco minutos, cuidando lavar la zona lastimada como Leo le había explicado, batiendo su propio récord. Se puso su uniforme apurado y tomó su mochila.

—¡Me voy, llego tarde!—y realmente salió corriendo, escuchó algún "pero no has comido nada", no supo de quién de los dos; tampoco le importaba.

—¡Hey, Yuri!—detuvo su casi carrera luego de salir de su casa.

—Mila—la saludó, agitado y con el cabello húmedo y despeinado. Ella miró su desastre con reprobación.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa?—se acercó a él y sacó un peine de su mochila. Cierto que ella llevaba un kit de belleza a la escuela, aún si estaban prohibidas esas cosas.

—Vamos tarde, bruja—la apuró, mientras ella intentaba ponerle algo de orden. Él colaboró acomodando su corbata y el cuello de su camisa.

—Pff, ¿a quién le importa?—terminó de desenredarlo y le dejó acomodárselo a su manera, guardando el objeto de nuevo.

—Solía importarte—comenzaron a caminar a paso tranquilo mientras él terminaba de acomodarse todo.

—Bueno, es obvio que quería estar la mayor cantidad de tiempo lejos de ese lugar—le explicó, mientras sostenía las manijas de su mochila.

—Cierto... ¿cómo va el asunto?—a la mierda, no le molestaba llegar tarde mientras no tuviese que hacerlo solo.

—Me envió un mensaje ayer en la mañana—le dijo casual.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién se cree que es?— y es que Sara no podía ser más arpía.

—Era uno disculpándose por llamarme en la madrugada ebria—dijo ella resaltando la última palabra, siquiera sin poder creerlo.

—Mierda...—no cabía en sí de la ira que le daba esa mujer. Que lindo se sentía odiar con libertad a alguien que jamás te ha caído bien.

—Vine a verte a tu casa ayer en la tarde y no estabas... por cierto, ¿dónde estabas?—no se oía enojada ni decepcionada.

—Me quedé con Jean, me peleé con mis padres.

—¿Con Viktor?

— Con Yūri— ella lanzó una exclamación. Bueno, él tampoco podía creerlo.

—¿Y eso? Es imposible—se alzó de hombros resignado.

—Bueno, ahora sabes que los más callados son los peores—Mila le miró interrogante —, no me refiero a eso... pero no confíes en alguien tan amable. Se guardan muchas cosas.

—Lo dices como si fuese alguien malo...—a medida que avanzaban, se cruzaban eventualmente chicos con él mismo uniforme que ellos, a sólo una cuadras del lugar al que tenían que asistir.

—No quise sonar así, sólo digo que...

—¿Que no fue sincero contigo?—no era bueno buscando las palabras correctas. Tenía problemas para expresarse y era por eso que todo le salía siempre tan mal.

—Algo así.

—Los padres a veces son así—minimizó ella—, no son perfectos... no nacen siendo padres; es decir, mira a los míos. El puto desastre—se rió algo amarga pero relajada, como si estuviese acostumbrada a la idea aunque no le gustase —. No me entienden. No me escuchan. Fingen que somos la familia perfecta pero sólo soy un ente que deciden visitar de vez en cuando— reforzó el agarre de sus manijas —, al menos... tú pudiste elegir a los tuyos. O algo así.

—¿A qué te refieres?—pateó una piedra que se interpuso en su camino y volvió a hacerlo cuando llegó hasta donde la había dejado. Era como llevarla consigo pateándola por el piso.

—Eres adoptado ¿no?—él asintió —, y no pueden adoptar sin antes pasar por un proceso que determine si quieres que esa pareja que te eligió, te adopte.

—Cierto...

—Por algo los has elegido—dijo cantarinamente, eso hacía cada vez que hablaba de sus sentimientos, sabiendo que no le gustaba admitir que sentía algo por alguien.

—Por nada, en realidad.

—Eres terco como una mula y orgulloso como un anciano—eso le sacó una risa de burla.

—¿Como un anciano? ¿En serio Mila?—ella se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, y le dió un empujón.

—Cállate—se colocó el cabello tras la oreja —. Bueno, nos desviamos del tema. En fin, te contaba que Sara me llamó en la madrugada ebria; se oía música alta de fondo— que fácil era desviar conversaciones con ella. Su amiga hablaba hasta por los codos, pero con nadie se sentía más él mismo que con Mila.

—¿Qué mierda quería?—escupió, dejando ver su desagrado.

—Me dijo que me odiaba por lo que le había hecho; por cierto, no tengo idea de que le hice—sonrió triste—, luego me dijo que me amaba y me extrañaba y que quería volver conmigo.

—¿Y le dijiste... qué?—quiso saber, intentando no mirarla acusatoriamente. Esas cosas sólo lograban que la gente mintiera. Por experiencia lo sabía.

—Que estaba muy ebria y se arrepentiría de decir todas esas cosas... dicho y hecho así fue—pateó la piedrita que estaba pateando Yuri y este se quejó bajito.

—Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad— Mila le dio la razón en un asentimiento vago—, ¿y piensas volver con ella?

—¿Qué? Claro que no—Yuri rodó los ojos y la miró mal.

—Vomitaste todo el baño de mi novio la otra vez, no te hagas la superada conmigo, Mila—ella le miró con disculpa.

—Yo nunca dije que la había superado—admitió, sintiéndose avergonzada por ese fin de semana—; sólo que a pesar de que mis sentimientos no han cambiado mucho... no creo merecer lo que me hizo.

—No lo mereces en absoluto. Que se vaya a coger a alguno de esos tantos pretendientes y que deje de molestarte. O me veré obligado a meterme—porque para eso estaban los amigos, ¿cierto?

—Mmm rudo—se burló, y él dio un chasquido con la lengua —, ¿y qué harás? ¿La golpearás?

—Ganas no me faltan... pero eso le daría ventaja como la víctima que finge ser. Haría algo peor... criticaría su ropa y su cabello—Mila soltó una carcajada mientras ya se vislumbraba perfectamente la escuela en frente de ellos.

—Tú siempre tan macho—cruzaron la calle y atravesaron la puerta donde varios alumnos se encontraban con compañeros. Al final no habían llegado tarde.

—Los "machos" son desagradables. Tú como mujer debes saberlo mejor que nadie.

—Cierto... ¿qué hay de ti? Me hablabas de Jean—el tono que uso, era algo extraño. Uno que le conocía bien.

—Ah, si. Conocí a su familia y em... lo acompañe al local de tatuajes ayer—la miró de reojo. Se acercaron al casillero de él, mientras tomaba el libro de historia.

—¿Y entonces...?—inquirió, bastante obvia. A esa altura, supo que no servía de nada contarle algo que ya sabía.

—Oh dios, contigo era con quien hablaba... ¿te dijo lo que...?—maldito canadiense de mierda, ¿Cómo podía tener la boca tan suelta? Mila dio saltitos y chilló de emoción.

—¡Sí! Oh dios, moría de ganas por decirlo; muéstrame, quiero ver cómo te quedo—quiso tomarle la camisa y levantarla para ver —. ¿Dónde te lo hiciste, por cierto?

—Quítate, apenas tuve tiempo de lavarlo hoy. Luego te lo muestro, pero cállate que nadie sabe nada y no quiero un problema más con mis padres—murmuró mientras veía como un profesor paseaba por al lado de ellos.

—Hecho—el timbre de inicio de clases sonó —. Mierda... bueno, ¿te veo en el receso?— le revoloteo el cabello.

—Siempre—ella se alejó con una sonrisa y él miró con desgano a los imbeciles que le miraban celosos por obtener la atención de Mila. Ella y Sara eran de las mujeres mas bonitas de ultimo año, y aún si a él no le gustaban las mujeres, recibía miradas de envidia a diario. Por lo menos no le andaban molestando en los pasillos. No tenía mucha paciencia.

La clase de historia pasó sin mucha novedad. Hablar de lo "genial" que era Rusia era algo que le enorgullecía pero le molestaba al mismo tiempo. Amaba su país, pero no podía creer que en pleno siglo XXI las puertas para personas como él estuvieran cerradas. No era su culpa parecer una mujer, pero tal vez si lo era no esforzarse por cambiarlo. O eso le decían.

Ser gay en ese país tampoco era algo que la gente festejara. Y era más que evidente la orientación sexual de Yuri; pero sus compañeros le temían a tal grado de no molestarle. Con una vez habían tenido suficiente.   
De vez en cuando recibía alguna que otra nota anónima en su casillero de algún cobarde virgen que odiaba ni siquiera poder metérsela a él que ni siquiera era una mujer. Así que no se dejaba intimidar.

La clase la pasó prestando más atención de la que tenía planeada y eso hizo que la hora de clases pasara bastante rápido. Inclusive habían mencionado a Kazajistán y su independencia; había tomado apuntes y le había hecho corazones a la "i", recordando que su novio estaba allí.

Cuando el receso sonó, salió corriendo a ver a Mila para seguir chismeando cual adolescente de los '70. Y vaya sorpresa encontrarla en su asiento, como siempre... hablando con Jean. Él estaba sentado donde él siempre lo hacía; en el banco frente a ella, de espaldas a la pizarra.

—Hey, _kitten—_ la novedad del año. Jean Jaques Leroy hablándole a Yuri Plisetsky. El capitán del equipo hablándole al maricon de la escuela. Si bien ahora eran amigos, Jean no le hablaba nunca cuando iba al salón de clases de ultimo año a ver a su amiga. Tenía a más de la mitad de los ojos de ese salón clavados en él.

—Hey, idiota—saludó, mientras Mila le hacía un lugar en su silla. Con lo pequeño que era, cabía—, ¿qué haces aquí que no estás con tu manada de tontos?

—Preferí pasar tiempo con mis amigos esta vez; además hoy tenemos prácticas así que los veré ahí.

—No estas entendiendo... soy gay. Malditamente gay. Y tu grupito de allí—los señaló con desdén, importándole muy poco que le estaban mirando—, me odia. Y te odiarán a ti por juntarte conmigo.

—Me vale. Sólo se juntan conmigo por mis legendarias fiestas y porque soy su capitán.

—Pues nosotros nos juntamos contigo sólo porque nos alcanzas y nos vas a buscar con tu auto a todos lados, ¿o que creías? Somos muy geniales para ti— dijo Mila mientras abrazaba a Yuri y se ponía en pose de diva. Jean rió y miró a Yuri de nuevo.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo va eso? ¿Recordaste limpiarlo bien?—señaló su camiseta.

—Sí, sí, no soy un bebé, puedo solo— aunque admitía que después de correr esa mañana, le había dolido un poco. Leo le dijo que no hiciera movimientos bruscos, pero estaba acostumbrado.

—¡Cierto! Déjame ver, yo no sé lo que te hiciste— aplaudió sin sonido Mila, centrando su atención en él. Y la gente a su alrededor no podía creer que dos de las más hermosas personas se juntaran con el bicho raro.

—Aguántate a más tarde, no puedo mostrarte aquí— murmuró, esperando que nadie le hubiese escuchado.

—Te espero a la salida y me muestras. Podemos ir por un café, el día lo amerita—se volteó a Jean y le sonrió —. ¿Vienes?

Este se asombró un poco de que le incluyeran en sus planes. Suspiró y asintió—. Claro.

—Mierda, no puedo hoy... debo ir con el terapeuta— se quejó Yuri casi pateando el banco. Iría a perder el tiempo, eso seguro.

—Que fastidio—se quejó Mila apoyándose en la mesa.

—Lo sé, no entiendo para que está ahí si no habla nada.

—¿Te tomará una hora?—preguntó ella, haciendo cálculos mentales al obtener una respuesta positiva—. Puedo pasarte a buscar.

—Podemos—ofreció Jean —, si no te molesta—la pelirroja le sonrió de lado.

—No, claro que no—se quedaron mirando unos segundos que Yuri sintió eternos. Les miró analíticamente. Primero a ella y luego a él... y lo que se le ocurrió, le gustó.

—Hola, rey—la voz femenina les sacó a cada uno de sus laberintos mentales. Mila retuvo sus ganas de salir corriendo y Yuri, sus ganas de golpearla.

—Sara—saludó Jean, con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Ya no soy "princesa"?— se quejó con dulzura fingida y Mila abrió la boca indignada. Miró a Jean y levantó una ceja, interrogante. Este no se inmutó.

—Bueno... las princesas no hacen lo que hiciste tú— Yuri le echaba porras en silencio y por primera vez estuvo de acuerdo con él. La italiana fingió no verse afectada por eso, queriendo sobresalir en frente de su ex novia.

—Como sea... ¿vienes? Los chicos del equipo están con las porristas; Isa está allí y pregunto por ti—tomó su propio cabello entre sus dedos y jugó con él, dándole vueltas y vueltas. Mila desvió la mirada hacia la mesa, importándole poco ser muy obvia.

—Tal vez luego—le rechazó—, estoy con mis amigos ahora.

—¿A la salida?—insistió, sin gustarle nada el trío que hacían. Yuri se cansó.

—¿Qué parte de que está con sus amigos no entiendes? ¿Eres estúpida? ¿O alguno de tus novios te contagió algo?— Mila se puso una mano en la boca y miró hacia otro lado para no reírse y Jean sonrió, conteniendo una risa delatadora. Yuri no media sus palabras y era tan sincero que sus arrebatos enojados les eran graciosos. Ella se quedó con los labios entre abiertos y los ojos como platos. No tardó mucho a llegar al enojo.

—¿Vas a dejarle que me hable así?—miró a Mila y esta se alzó de hombros. Y luego miró al canadiense.

—Bueno... ya te dije que no y tú sigues insistiendo... además, él es así con todos—justificó como si nada. Podía mandarlo a la mierda, pero Jean al ser el capitán del equipo, era el más popular y con más privilegios. Sin contar con la cantidad desmedida de dinero que tenía su familia. Así que siempre era mejor llevarse bien con él.

—Como sea... no la descuides— soltó aire y se dignó a ignorar a los otros dos. Hizo una seña disimulada hacia Isabella —. Marcus ya le echó el ojo y planea invitarla a salir.

—Gracias por el dato—le dio una semi sonrisa y ella le besó la mejilla para luego retirarse. El menor no tardó en quejarse.

—...¿Princesa? Sara no llega ni a plebeya—Mila se encogió un poco en sí misma al ver ese beso.

—Siempre hay un lobo disfrazado de cordero— justificó. Tomó una de las manos de Mila y la acarició con suavidad, ganándose su mirada azulada sobre la suya—, ¿no estás enojada conmigo, cierto? Sabías que nos llevábamos bien... es la porrista principal—comentó en referencia a la ex novia de la chica.

—En tanto tú no seas uno de esos con los que ella...— no quiso terminar la oración. Aún no podía decirlo en voz alta sin tener una botella de alcohol en la mano con la cual ahogar su angustia.

—Imposible—negó con seguridad—. no salgo con princesas—le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo—, sólo con reinas—ella se permitió reír un poco.

—¿Isabella cuenta como reina para ti? Asco—se quejó Yuri.

—Candidata a reina, tal vez—divagó en chiste, sacándole un gruñido.

—¿Hay mujer que te parezca suficientemente buena para JJ?—rió Mila al ver que criticaba a cada una que parecía posar la mirada sobre él.

—Tú no estas nada mal—se animó a opinar. Ella le miró perpleja —. Sus senos son suaves—le susurró al mayor.

No faltó mucho para que el cabello de Mila combinara con su rostro.

—¡Yuri!—le empujó y él al fin rió. Desde que Otabek se había ido, inclusive mucho antes, que no se reía a carcajadas. Jean también rió un poco a pesar de haberse sonrojado fugazmente por ese dato—, ¡tenían que ser hombres!

—No es mi culpa que me hagas dudar de mi sexualidad, Mila—exageró el menor.

—¿En serio?—le miró sorprendida.

—Claro que sí. Todos tenemos una excepción, ¿no viste Mulán? ¡Hizo que el general del ejército pensara que era gay!— ambos mayores rieron dándole la razón.

—Eso es cierto; ¿tienes alguna excepción Mila?

—No realmente, me gustan las mujeres y los hombres—se alzó de hombros —, ¿qué hay de ti?— Jean dudo en responder, pero inconsistentemente su mirada viajó al menor de cabellos rubios.

—Puede ser... sí—susurró, para luego desviar la vista y sonreír como siempre.

—Así que soy la excepción de Yuri Plisetsky...—Mila se recostó en su hombro con una sonrisa triunfante.

—No empieces bruja—la empujó, pero ella no le hizo caso.

—¡Me siento sexy ahora! gracias por eso—hizo un movimiento con su cabello aparentando sensualidad.

—Dije que eras mi excepción en un sentido de que eres la única mujer que me parece linda, no que te voy a coger—soltó, sin moderar el tono de su voz.

—¡Oh dios Yuri!—rió ella al ver que la mitad del curso se había dado vuelta —; aún así, ser la excepción de alguien a quien no le atraen las mujeres, es razón suficiente para sentirme una diosa.

Antes de que pudieran seguir bromeando, el timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso, sonó.

—Maldita sea—murmuró. Odiaba estar en un curso menor, no tenía amigos allí dentro y se aburría.

—¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

—Literatura—bufó—. Los veo luego—se encaminó desganado a su salón luego de recibir un saludo de ambos.

Aún estaba enojado con esa tipa que había enviado a llamar a sus padres por su estúpido escrito. Ni siquiera era algo importante. Arrastró la silla sin ganas y se tiró en ella, tapándose la cabeza con la capucha.  
No estaba permitido utilizar ropa que no fuera reglamentaria de la institución, pero le valía una mierda. Ese uniforme era horrendo. Se relajó contra el asiento y se calzó sus auriculares, poniendo algo de música baja en su antiguo reproductor.

La profesora ya había entrado, la clase había iniciado hace más de veinte minutos y ya quería irse. Se negaba a volver a participar de esa clase.

Y para cuando todo terminó, de dio cuenta de que hasta se había echado una pequeña siesta. Privilegios de sentarte en el último banco y que tu padre sea Viktor Nikiforov. Tomó sus cosas con desgano y se dirigió directamente al despacho del terapeuta escolar, queriendo terminar con eso rápido. Y al entrar, le chocó volver a encontrarse con el tipo leyendo en el mismo lugar que la última vez.

—Yurotchka— le miró de reojo mientras sostenía su libro —, me alegra que volvieras.

No estaban empezando bien. Le tembló el pulso y le miró con odio y algo de turbación.

—¿Qué fue... lo que dijo?—retrocedió instintivamente cuando le volvió a mirar. El hombre levanto una ceja.

—Que me alegra que vinieras—Yuri frunció mas el entrecejo.

—No... usted dijo mi nombre—pasó la mano por su cara, presionando por un instante sus ojos, para luego volver a mirarle con desconfianza—; no vuelva a decirlo—el hombre no se mostró curioso por su forma de reaccionar y lo tomó como algo natural. Volvió la vista a su libro.

—De acuerdo, con tus reglas—se quedó un rato más pegado a la puerta, hasta que se decidió a entrar. La cerró tras de sí y se sentó en el diván. Lo más cerca de la salida posible. Aún le dolía el estómago de escucharle decir esa palabra que consideraba maldita. Pero no podía irse aún. No llevaba ni dos sesiones, era muy temprano para romperle la promesa a sus padres.

—¿Piensa tenerme otra hora en silencio?—se quejó al ver que el tipo no tenía ni intención de iniciar una conversación.

—¿Hoy si quieres que te pregunte algo?—pasó de página y siguió leyendo.

—Lo que sea, pero si tengo que quedarme otra hora en silencio sentado, entonces vuelvo a mi casa—se quejó, tomando con más fuerza su mochila y comenzando a pararse.

—Yo jamás dije que debías quedarte sentado y callado... podías hacer lo que quisieras—inquirió el  
hombre sin verse afectado en nada.

—¿Ah sí? ¿De qué le sirve eso?—le atacó. El mayor le miró un momento para luego tomar un anotador que tenía en la mesa de al lado. Le mostró vagamente una página llena de anotaciones.

—De mucho—Yuri bufó y se sentó sin ganas donde estaba antes.

—Ilumíneme—sus palabras salían sin simpatía, porque no quería estar allí.

—Te sientes incómodo con los desconocidos, te pones a la defensiva sin necesidad de palabras, sueñas despierto y odias estar aquí—dejó la libreta a un costado y le miró esperando respuesta. Yuri le miró con aburrimiento.

—¿Que no es eso obvio?—el hombre tomó el separador y marcó la página que estaba leyendo.

—¿Admites odiar estar aquí?—le salió una risa seca.

—¿Quién no odia venir aquí?

—¿Sueñas despierto?—cambió de tema, sin mirarlo fijamente.

—...No sueño, pienso—le corrigió.

—¿Algo en particular?—el rubio no movió un ápice de su rostro, como si estuviera congelado —; nada saldrá de estas cuatro paredes y nadie te juzgará. Estoy para escucharte—suspiró cansado.

—En ballet... en que me gustaría bailar—soltó sin pensar. Le gustaba hablar de eso.

—¿Sueño frustrado?—chasqueó la lengua y le miró sin interés.

—Soy bailarín. No creo en los sueños frustrados—se acomodó el cabello hacía atrás dejando ver sus ojos—, me parecen estupidos.

—¿Estupidos?—cerró el libro con una sola mano.

—Si quieres hacer algo, simplemente lo haces. Si no tienes el dinero, lo consigues. Te esfuerzas y peleas por ello... si realmente es tu sueño, luchas por él hasta que ya no te quede más nada que perder. Si no estás dispuesto a eso, entonces no es un sueño, es una fantasía, un capricho momentáneo—cabía aclarar que para Yuri muy pocas cosas no eran estúpidas. Hasta respirar le parecía una pérdida de tiempo.

—Interesante perspectiva... tal vez tengas razón— le concedió, dejando al fin el libro a un lado.

—La tengo—determinó —, ¿qué lee?— le daba curiosidad saber que basura podía ser la que le quitaba su atención. Le mostró la tapa.

_Orgullo y prejuicio._

—¿En serio?—odiaba ese libro.

—Recomendación—se justificó, volviendo a dejarlo en la mesita.

—Mi padre también lo está leyendo—soltó sin pensar.

—¿Tú lo has leído?

—Claro que sí. He leído cada uno en la biblioteca de mi casa—dijo orgulloso. Amaba leer, amaba escribir, pero últimamente no tenía tiempo para hacerlo. O más bien, su cabeza estaba llena de demasiadas cosas como para poder incorporar más información.

—¿Todos? Tienes mucho tiempo libre.

—Claro que lo tengo, apenas tengo dieciséis—dijo con obviedad—, y los leí cuando comencé a vivir allí.

—¿Cuándo se mudaron?—se quitó los lentes y tomó un pañuelo.

—Cuando me adoptaron—siguió en su tarea de limpiarlos y luego volvió a ponérselos.

—Ya veo—se acomodó mejor en su sillón individual—, entonces tu padre lee _orgullo y prejuicio_ , y tu madre...

—No tengo—le cortó. Porque técnicamente hablando, no tenía una, si no uno—, ¿Me va a preguntar algo?—estaba harto de la vueltas.

—¿No lo estoy haciendo ya?— ¿era en serio? ¿Cuándo se suponía que hablarían de lo que tenían que hablar?

—Algo importante—el hombre le miró analítico.

—¿Tu familia no es importante?— ...mierda. Se removió incómodo en el diván.

—... Yo no dije eso—pasó su mano por su mechón de cabello más próximo y lo metió tras la oreja. El hombre asintió, sin presionarle.

—¿Cómo están tus calificaciones?—tomó su libreta y destapó su bolígrafo, apoyando el cuaderno sobre la pierna que reposaba sobre su rodilla.

—Perfectas—levantó la vista de reojo y volvió al anotador.

—¿Todas ellas?—suspiró con hastío. Era estúpido mentirle a un tipo que si quería, podía tener acceso a sus calificaciones. Seguían en la institución después de todo.

—Reprobaré deportes—admitió sin pena ni culpa.

—¿Puedes visualizar el futuro?—su pregunta no sonó sarcástica ni burlona, pero se notaba también que no lo decía en serio —; ya que sabes que reprobarás.

—La reprobaré porque me niego a asistir—aclaró —, tengo el ballet. Es mejor que estos deportes de mierda.

—El ballet parece ser muy importante para ti— ¿en serio? Eso era algo obvio, no necesitaba que se lo dijeran —, ¿Qué más te gusta?

—¿Qué le importa?—se estaba hartando de la conversación banal. No era a eso a lo que había ido.

—¿De qué quieres hablar entonces?—el hombre no se veía turbado por sus reacciones violentas, seguro había tratado con chicos peores que él.

—De nada—le cortó, cruzandose de brazos.

—De acuerdo—estuvo por tomar el libro de nuevo antes de ser interrumpido.

—¿No se supone que debemos hablar de la razón por la cuál estoy aquí y listo? Esto es una pérdida de tiempo— ir al grano siempre era lo mejor. El hombre retracto el camino hacia su libro y volvió a acomodarse.

—Bien, entonces dime; ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿No lo tiene anotado en esa cosa?—señaló despectivo a la libreta.

—Sí; pero esa es la razón académica por la cual estás aquí. Pudiste no haber venido, pero aquí estás. ¿Cuáles son tu razones?

—Mis padres me obligaron, no me veo como si quisiera estar aquí ¿o sí?—estar a la defensiva era una reacción natural suya y le importaba muy poco si a alguien no le gustaba.

—Has mencionado bastante a tus padres... ¿Por qué te obligaron a venir?—no quiso pensar mucho la respuesta. Porque por más que la maquillara con otras palabras, la realidad era solo una.

—Porque soy un desastre de hijo—aflojó su cruce de brazos y sus hombros decayeron un poco —. Por eso.

—Es duro que alguien de tu edad sienta eso—su voz no salía comprensiva ni dulce, salía tan monótona como todas las otras veces—. ¿Por qué crees ser un desastre?

—Miento mucho, los decepciono. Me peleé con uno el otro día y aún... aún estoy enojado—admitió en voz baja.

—¿Tú estás enojado? ¿Y él?

—¿Él? Yo que sé. Creí saber cómo era... ahora me parece un desconocido—se recostó un poco hacia atrás, pero aún pegado a la puerta.

—¿Actuó de manera distinta a la habitual para que sientas eso?

—Nunca me había gritado antes. Ese día decidí confesarle algo que había hecho, por primera vez en mi vida, y me gritó, ¿Qué me dice de esa mierda?— se quejó enojado, odiando todo. Esa pelea seguía calándole profundo, como si le echara sal a una herida vieja.

—Tal vez él cargaba con demasiado—soltó una risa que resultó ser un resoplido.

—¿Cargar con demasiado? Tiene la maldita vida perfecta. Padres propios, al "amor de su vida", una casa enorme y un trabajo que le gusta. Tiene amigos, tiene dinero. Lo tiene todo. No me venga con eso de cargar demasiado—se acomodó un poco más recto.

—Tenerlo todo a veces... no es tenerlo todo. A veces eso no es suficiente para sentirse realizado. Porque acabas de decirme que eres un desastre de hijo—inquirió mientras le miraba —, y si eres un desastre de hijo, su vida no puede ser perfecta.

—¿Me está diciendo que el problema soy yo?—Yuri se mordió el labio. Entonces lo que él venía pensando todo ese tiempo, era cierto.

—Estoy diciendo que debes entender qué cada persona es distinta. Siente distinto y piensa distinto; inclusive tus padres— señaló—; si pelearon... intenta sentir como él se ha sentido y porque ha reaccionado así. Esa es la clave para mantener la paz, más la comunicación. Se llama empatía.

—Empatía... —murmuró, sintiendo que a pesar de haber escuchado esa palabra antes, se sentía como una que jamás había conocido.

—¿Cómo te has sentido tú con eso?—el menor le miró con duda—, con la pelea.

—Como la mierda—obviamente—, sentí que todo lo que había intentado para cambiar, había sido por nada y que daba igual seguir haciéndolo o no— y por eso se había escapado luego.

—No todo siempre te va a salir como tú quieras. Siempre hay errores... más aún cuando tratas a las personas. No puedes controlar sus reacciones— le explicó, anotando un par de cosas.

—¿Entonces qué me sugiere? Ya que tiene un título y todo eso—le soltó sarcástico.

—Empatía— repitió—. Conoce su dolor y luego, decide que sentir.

—Nadie decide lo que siente.

—No. pero puedes hacer algo contra ello si lo que sientes no te gusta.

Eso fue lo último que le dijo. Los restantes veinte minutos, Yuri lo pasó sopesando esas palabras. Su orgullo estaba en juego pero... siempre lo podía recuperar.

* * *

Cerró la puerta del auto y sonrió al ver a Mila satisfecha luego del almuerzo que habían tenido. Ella se negó rotundamente a dejarle pagar a pesar de que había comido bastante. Cuando estuvo listo, encendió el vehículo y comenzó a conducir. Puso la radio, no lo suficientemente baja como para que se escuchara la música, pero si como para poder hablarse sin necesidad de levantar la voz.  
Y Mila festejó internamente, porque le encantaba Bruno Mars. Esa canción en particular le recordaba a Jean desde siempre y no había sabido porque, hasta que se enteró lo que había hecho para invitar a salir a Isabella.

—Creo que es el mejor lugar al que he ido a comer— festejó ella, bastante feliz como para estar hablando de comida. Estar con él estómago lleno, buena música y genial compañía, ponía de buen humor a cualquiera.

—Claro que sí, yo no almuerzo en cualquier lado— alardeó —, yo te invite, no debiste pagar.

—Si hubiese tenido el dinero suficiente, pagaba también tu plato. Fue mi idea lo del almuerzo después de todo—se estiró en el asiento y le miró satisfecha —. Oye, de saber que eras tan genial, salíamos antes.

—Puedo decir lo mismo. Deberíamos irnos los cuatro a alguna parte— soltó.

—¿Los cuatro?

—Otabek, tú, Yuri y yo, somos amigos entre todos, podría ser divertido—ella asintió con algo de duda.

—Pero Yuri y Ota son pareja, pasarías más tiempo conmigo que con ellos—dijo algo ida por seguir la letra de al canción por lo bajo y cantando.

—¿Eso es un problema?—rió él, mirándola de reojo mientras conducía.

—¿No lo es?—preguntó insegura.

—Así podré conocerte más—le aseguró, haciéndola sentir más tranquila—; ¿Cómo estas con el asunto de Sara?

—Mal—admitió —. No estoy durmiendo bien... y verla todos los días no me ayuda—Jean asintió comprensivo.

—Creo que es mejor que la veas a diario a que no lo hagas. Así te acostumbras. Si dejas de verla mucho tiempo cuando vuelvas a cruzarla será muy duro— frenó frente al semáforo y se permitió mirarla.

—Tal vez... pero el proceso es insoportable—comentó cabizbaja. Y a él no le gustaba ver a la gente triste. Acarició su mentón con su dedo índice y le hizo mirarle.

—Eres fuerte. Lo superarás—ella parpadeó aturdida y le sonrió tenue.

El semáforo dio la señal para avanzar y Jean volvió a lo suyo, como si nada.

—¿Deberíamos ir por Yuri ya?—preguntó Mila, intentando disipar un poco el ambiente que se había formado de los nervios que tenía.

—Sí, aún estamos con algo de tiempo—respondió natural— ¿tus padres no se enojan?—su semblante se ensombreció un poco.

—No les importo mucho. El día que salí con Yuri y no volví, siquiera me llamaron—se alzó de hombros mientras miraba por la ventana las conocidas calles antes de llegar al instituto —, es que nuestra relación se arruinó cuando decidí salir con Sara y no pudieron aceptarlo.

—Lo siento por eso—murmuró —; sabes... le agradarías a mi familia.

—¿Tú crees?—ella no estaba segura. Si no le agradaba a sus padres, mucho menos a los de alguien más.

—Yuri les agradó mucho. Tessa no para de preguntar por él, casi que lo adopto para que deje de decir su nombre todo el día—se quejó divertido y algo celoso de que su hermana se empiece a fijar en chicos.

—A Yuri no le gustan los niños—comentó sorprendida. Siempre que el rubio veía un bebé o alguien menor a doce años, ponía cara de asco.

—No se notó en absoluto. Él es un niño cuando quiere, es normal que se entiendan—se burló, haciéndole reír un poco.

—Sí... oye—vio el instituto a unas cuadras—; ¿A ti... te gusta Yuri, cierto?—Jean casi frena de golpe de la sorpresa. La miró nervioso y ella sonrió triunfante.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?—intentó pasar desapercibido aún si ya se había delatado.

—No se, presentimiento...

—Confiare en ti... es algo complicado. Sólo me gusta, no siento cosas por él. Ota ya lo sabe y aún así me pidió que le cuidara—llegaron y el mayor buscaba lugar para aparcar.

—Debe ser duro para ti... yo no lo soportaría—murmuró ella acostándose de lado en el asiento y mirándole.

—Está bien, sólo me gusta—desestimó sin darle mucha importancia.

—Eso es peor— dijo ella llamando su atención —; tus sentimientos por él no se han desarrollado aún, y eventualmente lo harán si no tomas distancia—apagó el vehículo —. No quiero ver cómo mis tres amigos salen lastimados.

—¿Cómo tomó distancia sin lastimarlo? ¿O sin que sospeche?—quiso saber. Hablar de esto con alguien era liberador.

—Algo se nos ocurrirá—suspiró ella y le sonrió con calidez —: eres muy bien amigo... Ota es afortunado de tenerte.

—Ota es el mejor amigo del mundo—asintió. Vio la hora y supo que les quedaba bastante tiempo aún —; ¿te cuento un secreto?—casi la vio encender un radar de alerta ante esa palabra y se rió —. No se lo digas a Yuri, no quiero morir tan joven—ella se sentó más cerca suyo.

—¡Habla ya!—le apuró. Él rió bajo y la miró con algo de vergüenza.

—Otabek fue mi primer beso—abrió los ojos como platos y balbuceó, para luego pegar un grito, haciendo saltar a Jean de su asiento.

—...¿Qué? ¡Oh dios!—el canadiense comenzó a reír fascinado por su reacción.

—Ya, estábamos algo ebrios y salió el tema de ya sabes, lo que los hombres hablan—ella hizo cara de burla —, tuve que admitir mi virginidad y me sentí tan fuera de lugar que casi me largo a llorar—se rió al recordar lo estúpido que había sido —; entonces él me dijo que ya tenía experiencia... y la curiosidad me ganó—Mila ahogaba gritos con sus manos.

—¿Y cómo estuvo?—quiso saber. Porque es lo que cualquier mujer preguntaría.

—Estuvo bien; sólo fueron algunos besos. No pudimos pasar a más porque... bueno, ya sabes—ella le miró sin entender—, no soy gay—ella rió bajito.

—No eres gay pero besaste a Ota... y te gusta Yuri—él se levanto de hombros sin importarle mucho. Las etiquetas no iban con él de todas formas—Esto es increíble—se volvió a echar de costado mirándole, refiriéndose a su secreto con Otabek—. Yuri te mataría si se enterara.

—Por eso, tú bien callada—le pidió.

—No creo poder callarme eso—dijo seria.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh, vamos Mila!—no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas. Le miró retadora.

—El precio de mi silencio es muy alto, Leroy—el levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Nada que no pueda pagar—ella hizo muecas y gestos exagerados, sacándole unas cuantas risas.

—Ay, discúlpeme, soberano de esta tierra—se terminó de burlar. Él la miro más calmado.

—¿Cuál es tu precio?

—Lo pensaré... en tanto, ten cuidado—se arrimó un poco más y le sonrió. Jean rió por lo bajo y se alzó de hombros.

—Me veré obligado a callarte entonces—Mila rodó los ojos.

—¿Callarme? ¿tú? ¡Ja! Por si no lo sabes, soy...—sintió de repente un par de manos a cada lado de su rostro y sin tener tiempo a reaccionar, fue suavemente jalada hacia adelante. No supo en que momento Jean había acariciado sus labios con los suyos, pero tampoco sintió deseos de alejarlo. Fue un suave contacto, el suficiente para que las palabras se esfumaran de su mente.

Se alejó despacio, aún rozando sus labios.

—Shh... ya—su respiración chocaba con la suya y a Mila se le alboroto el estómago—, a menos que quieras otro beso... no digas nada— acarició su labio con el dedo pulgar y estuvo por alejarse de ella. Pero claro que no le iba a dejar terminar ahí.

—... tal vez no pueda guardar un secreto— confesó ella, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos de la vergüenza. Sólo podía mirar los labios que le habían arrebatado el aliento segundos atrás y ver cómo esos mismo formaban una sonrisa de lado, le subió los colores al rostro.

—Tal vez debo enseñarte a hacerlo—susurró antes de volver a tomarla. Había soñado con ella desde aquella vez, desde aquella noche. Y no tenia idea de porque. No dudó en deleitarse con calma y pequeñas pausas. No había podido disfrutarla así antes, así que ahora se tomaría el tiempo antes de tener que separarse y fingir que no había pasado nada.

Acarició sus mejillas con el tacto de una pluma sobre su piel y le sacó un par de suspiros que no tardó en absorber.

Ella se acercó un poco más, alcanzando a poner las manos en su pecho. Eso no se comparaba en nada a los horribles besos que había obtenido de extraños en ese club. Y no supo lo que estaba haciendo ni porque. Pero hacía tanto que no sentía esa paz, que no quiso que se termine.

—Que hermoso es besarte, Mila— le temblaron las piernas al sentir su voz contra su boca, y no pudo evitar profundizar el beso, haciendo más presión contra sus labios. Comenzaba a entender porque medio instituto estaba detrás de él. Sus manos pasearon entre su rostro y su cabello pero no fueron más allá. Él no era un aprovechado ni mucho menos. Sólo quería besarla, comprobar si lo que había sentido en ese club había sido casualidad.

Comenzaba a creer que no lo era.

El sonido de una bocina les hizo separarse abruptamente. Detrás de ellos dos tipos discutían desde sus autos vaya a uno saber que cosa. Se miraron sin entender nada. El beso y la interrupción les había dejado aturdidos, bajándoles a la realidad de sopetón.

Jean le acarició la mejilla una vez más y ella se mordió el labio. Eso se había sentido demasiado bien... como para que ocurriera solo una vez. Pero con la poca noción de realidad que quedaba, notaron que Yuri había salido hace cinco minutos. O eso decía el reloj, porque el menor no estaba en ningún lado.

—Tal vez... deberíamos bajar a ver si viene...—murmuró la pelirroja algo nerviosa.

—Sí, eso estaría bien...—abrió la puerta al igual que ella y le habló bajito—. Luego...—ella asintió sonrojada y con una sutil sonrisa.

—Luego hablamos de esto—ambos estuvieron de acuerdo de hablar sobre que había pasado en otro momento, más tranquilos. Por el momento se dedicaron a buscar a Yuri en las salidas de la institución.

—¿Lo ves?—preguntó él, ella negó con la cabeza aún buscando —. Tal vez se retrasó unos minutos más— Mila hizo un gesto de desacuerdo.

—No creo que... espera, ¿escuchaste eso?—Jean negó. Se volvió a escuchar la reja siendo golpeada y la pelirroja no tardó en buscar la fuente del sonido. Tal vez Yuri había salido por la puerta de la esquina.

Se apresuró para ver si estaba pateando algo, lo cual era bastante normal si estaba enojado. Pero no se esperaba ver a ese imbécil allí.

—¡¿Cuál es tu puto problema?!—bramó el menor, siendo sostenido del cuello de la chaqueta con fuerza contra la reja. Su mochila había quedado en el piso y sus pies casi estaban en el aire.

—Por tu culpa Lilia me suspendió una semana— murmuró enojado el chico con el cabello rubio ceniza, más alto que él. Reconoció a Aleksei de inmediato.

—Eso fue únicamente culpa tuya— le reclamó mientras tomaba el brazo que le estaba aprisionando intentando soltarse—, ¡Suéltame pedazo de mierda!— el mayor rió entretenido.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres tan maricón que no te puedes defender?—le apretó con más fuerza y se acercó con la mirada despectiva y llena de burla para seguir diciéndole cosas hirientes.  
Y la rusa no pudo seguir viendo eso. Se encaminó furiosa hacia él con la mirada en alto. Jean se quedó al margen, sin hacerse notar ante el desconocido.

—¡Oye suéltalo!—lo empujó fuerte, haciendo que trastabillara un poco y el agarre cediera. Yuri volvió a poner sus pies sobre el piso y le miró con odio. Pero el bailarín siquiera se ofendió. No podía, cuando de mujeres se trataba.

—Que vergüenza eres para que te defienda una mujer— le espetó al rubio que miraba a su amiga cada vez más enojada. Él le dedicó una mirada coqueta —. Mila, tanto tiempo... cada día más hermosa—le halagó.

—Tú igual de imbécil que siempre —se cruzó de brazos y no se dejó amedrentar por su altura. Él hizo un sonido de desacuerdo.

—Las señoritas no deben hablar así... y menos juntarse con maricones como este—señaló.

—Te recuerdo que mi novia era una mujer—siseó enojada, tomando la mochila de Yuri y entregándosela, en plan de irse de una vez. Él no decía nada, ni una palabra.

—Sí, sí, pero eso no es lo mismo. Eso es sexy—dijo, haciendo que a ella le subiera la bilis por la garganta —; ¿y como es eso de "era"? ¿Acaso ya hay lugar en tu corazón para mí?—se acercó y le acarició la mejilla fugazmente y ella se estremeció en rechazo, recordando que hubo otra mano en ese lugar hace pocos minutos.

Yuri reaccionó ante eso acercándose a zancadas y apartando su mano de ella con furia.

—No la toques—Aleksei le miró divertido.

—¿Estás celoso? Te dije que me dan asco las personas como tú. Jamás podrías tenerme.

—¿Quién mierda quiere tenerte? A mí dime lo que quieras. Pero a ella no se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima.

—Que adorable eres con tus amigas... no entiendo para que, si no piensas cogértela—volvió a acercarse a ella.

—Te dijo que no la toques—Jean decidió intervenir al ver que el tipo seguía siendo un pesado.

—¿Y tú quién eres eh?—volteó. Vio su uniforme y sonrió—. Oh, ya veo. ¿El capitán? ¿También enamorado de la hermosa Mila? No te preocupes; podemos compartirla—soltó como si nada, como si la mujer fuese un pedazo de carne que se pasaba de mano en mano. Jean le sonrió como siempre lo hacía y asintió, para la sorpresa de ambos menores.

—Bien, ¿tu nombre?

—Aleksei—respondió bastante orgulloso.

—Bien, Aleksei... ¿Qué te parece si mejor te vas y dejas a mis amigos en paz?—siguió con su sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Amigos?—se burló señalándoles con desdén —; no me hagas reír.

—Tengo a todo el equipo dentro—se refirió a sus compañeros de entrenamiento, sacando su teléfono y mostrándoselo —, bastará una llamada para que termines en un hospital—al contrario se le borró bastante la sonrisa—. Vete en paz y te salvas ¿Qué dices?—preguntó, como si del mejor trato de su vida se tratara.

—La cosa no es contigo—le aclaró.

—Tampoco con Mila y aún así la tocaste cuando se te dejó en claro que no lo hicieras—agravó su voz, mostrándole que la cosa iba en serio.

—¿Eres el defensor de los derechos humanos o qué mierda?—se burló, removiéndose ya algo incómodo.

—Defiendo a mis amigos de imbéciles como tú— espetó; ya estaba colmándole la paciencia.

—¿A ese?—señaló a Yuri —; si tan hombre es, que se defienda solo.

—Si tan hombre eres, no busques pleitos por nada. O un día, acabarás mal—le amenazó, dando un paso al frente y mirarlo a los ojos durante unos segundos—. Nos vamos—se dió vuelta y guió a los demás al auto.

—No terminé contigo, Plisetsky—siseó furioso—. ¡No te salvarás mañana!—Yuri volteó mirándole como si fuese el peor imbecil de la tierra.

—Mañana no vas porque estas suspendido, idiota— le recordó sin entender dónde guardaba sus neuronas ese tipo y si aún le quedaban algunas.

—Ya déjalo, vamos—Mila le tomó el brazo y le hizo caminar. Él se soltó enojado.

—Me tiene harto— murmuró, molesto con la situación. Un día realmente explotaría.

—Lo se... ya lo arreglaremos— le intentó tranquilizar ella. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y le dejó subir. El menor se sentó y le detuvo antes de que cerrara la puerta.

—Espera...—la tomó del extremo de su falda —; ven conmigo—ella le miró confundida—, entramos los dos—no objetó y se metió con él, cerrando la puerta a su costado. Él no tardo en abrazarle por la cintura y recostarse en su hombro.

—Sólo quiero estar así un rato—susurró. Jean arrancó el vehículo y le acarició el cabello rubio como hacía con sus hermanos cuando estaban mal, a la vez que comenzaba a conducir. Verle acurrucarse más contra el calor de Mila le hizo saltar la chispa de lo enojado que estaba por el encuentro anterior, porque ver a Yuri vulnerable era algo que odiaba.

—¿Quién mierda era ese tipo?—siseó, sin poder contener su enojo más tiempo.

—Nadie, no importa—desestimó. Pero no estaba de humor para vueltas.

—Yuri, no me jodas—le cortó la excusa—; dime de dónde le conoces— el menor suspiró.

—De la academia donde bailo—le vio apretar el manubrio —, no le digas a Beka—le pidió, sin moverse de donde estaba.

—Tengo que decirle—le aseguró.

—Si se lo dices no volveré a hablarte Jean—y el canadiense de exasperó.

—¡¿Pero por qué?!—prestó atención al camino aún si estaba furioso.

—Porque es mi problema y quiero arreglarlo solo—el mayor se quejó. Y Mila permanecía callada, algo turbada aún.

—¿Arreglarlo cómo? ¿Dejando que te golpee?

—No me importa, déjalo así.

—Reaccionaste sólo cuando atacó a Mila—ella se encogió cuando el canadiense dijo lo que ella llevaba pensando desde que subió al auto —. ¿Por qué dejas que te lastimen?—él bajó la cabeza y se acomodó más contra la fémina. Ella optó por abrazarle más.

—Yuri tú no mereces eso—le murmuró.

—Tú no sabes nada—se alejó e intento no verse afectado.

—No podemos ayudarte así—se resignó ella comenzando a angustiarse. Empezaba a entender a Viktor y Yūri. Su amigo era una caja fuerte blindada llena de secretos y era imposible descubrir que era lo que contenía.

—No quiero ayuda—remarcó—, sólo déjenme— no podían dejarle luego de lo que habían visto. Luego de verle mal tantas veces. Mila se mordió el labio para no llorar.

—No quiero que te lastimen—le abrazó con fuerza y Yuri se sintió débil —. Por favor...

—¿Qué sugieres que haga, Mila?—se resignó, sin soportar verla llorar—. No quiero perder mi lugar en la academia y Lilia me va a echar si se entera que lastimé a uno de los bailarines principales—porque él sabía que la ex prima ballerina prefería verle defenderse. Pero no al punto de golpear a alguien, y con Aleksei no había otra manera.

—A menos que alguien más lastime al estúpido bailarín—siseó Jean, más enojado aún por ver a Mila llorar y encima no poder abrazarla como quisiera.

—No le digas a Beka—insistió el menor, sabiendo que su novio tenía demasiados problemas como para lidiar también con los suyos. Ya bastante había hecho por él y lo que menos quería era seguir cargando peso en su espalda.

—Nunca hable de él— le aclaró Jean, mirándole de reojo.

—No—se negó —. ¡No vas a ir tú!

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no, y punto—se cruzó de brazos —, no quiero que nadie salga lastimado.

—¿Pero tú sí?—soltó sarcástico.

—¡Yo no importo!

—Basta—determinó Mila, cansada de estar en medio de la discusión —, hablaras con tus padres de esto, seguro la convencen de que le trasladen a otra academia.

—Eso es buena idea—aceptó Jean dejando el semblante frustrado de segundos atrás al ver que había una solución.

—Puede ser...—murmuró Yuri asintiendo —, hablaré con Viktor.

—Bien, ¿zanjado el tema?—preguntó el mayor. Ambos chicos asintieron —, ¿Quién quiere ir por un helado?—Mila se quejó.

—¿Más comida? ¿Nos quieres engordar?—Jean rió al recordar todo lo que ella había comido.

—Hey, Yuri no comió— le recordó para luego mirarle a él—, ¿quieres un helado?

—Así que almorzaron...—ignoró su pregunta. Se pensaban que era tonto —. ¿Solos?

—¿Con quién más? Tú no estabas y Ota tampoco—justificó Jean —, hablábamos de viajar los cuatro este verano... ¿Qué dices?—eso capturó su atención de inmediato y casi pega un gritito poco masculino.

—¿Viajar con Beka? ¡Claro que sí!—sus ojitos brillaron y Mila rió con ternura.

—Dije los cuatro... pero sí, "Beka" está incluido— bromeó el moreno.

—Oigan, debería ir a casa—murmuró pensativo.

—¿Ya?

—Tengo que hablar con Yūri—suspiró abatido. Demasiadas emociones por un día y éste recién comenzaba —, tal vez otro día pueda ir por un helado... en tanto, vayan ustedes dos—concedió, haciéndose el tonto.

—De acuerdo... ¿a tu casa entonces?—el rubio afirmó con la cabeza y volvió a acurrucarse contra Mila un rato más. Por suerte no estaban muy lejos.

—Los veo mañana—se despidió abriendo la puerta y algo sonrojado por tener que agradecer —, um, gracias.

—¿Así nos saludas?—se quejó Jean fingiendo ofensa dramáticamente. El menor profirió un par de insultos haciéndoles reír y cerró la puerta, alejándose a pasó calmado.

Y Jean y Mila volvieron a quedarse solos.

—Al final no pude ver lo que se hizo—se quejó ella al caer en cuenta de que Yuri se había zafado. El mayor sonrió.

—¿Bajas aquí o...?—no sabía bien como hablarle ahora. No mientras no aclararan lo que había ocurrido.

—No creo poder seguir comiendo—dijo ella en referencia a los helados —. Oye, no te agradecí por intervenir... las cosas de estaban poniendo feas—murmuró recordando al bailarín —, aún así, no interviniste hasta tiempo después—el mayor se encogió de hombros.

—No parecías necesitarme. Parecías una leona, no sentí un atisbo de miedo en ti—ella sintió ternura al escucharle hablar así de ella —, eres admirable, el tío era mucho más alto que tú.

—¿Es un halago?—bromeó.

—Todo lo que te diga lo será—le sonrió suave —. ¿Te sientes mejor?—recordó cuando la vió llorar y tuvo que removerse en el asiento para no abrazarla. Tenía miedo de asustarla.

—Todo está bien...—se quedaron los dos en silencio sin saber cómo encarar la situación —. Yo... debería bajar, mis padres deben estar dentro... creo—titubeó, sin saber realmente qué hacer.

—Ve tranquila... si necesitas algo, bastará con llamarme—le pasó un mechón por detrás de la oreja y ella sonrió tímida.

—Ya... te veo mañana—le dio un asentimiento y una última sonrisa y se bajó del auto. Pero cuando quiso cerrar la puerta, no pudo hacerlo. No tenía sentido huir por sus nervios y su desconcierto; así que decidió tomar la iniciativa —; no... espera— le frenó, inclinándose y metiendo la mitad del cuerpo dentro del auto. Jean le miró —, mejor... ¿quieres pasar a tomar algo?—señaló su casa vagamente—. Tenemos una charla pendiente—le aclaró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Jean se quedó pasmado unos largos segundos para luego sonreírle con más naturalidad y asentir. Bajó del vehículo y caminaron juntos hasta la puerta. Ella le dejó pasar primero al ser el invitado y sólo allí se le dio por notar que el auto de sus padres no estaba.


	25. xxv. Losing control of it.

_So you say_   
_It's not okay to be gay_   
_Well, I think you're just evil_   
_You're just some racist who can't tie my laces_   
_Your point of view is medieval_

**_Fuck you; Lily Allen._ **

* * *

Entró a su casa con algo de titubeo. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de volver a hablar con Yūri, pero tampoco seguía con ganas de tener ese nudo en la garganta y dolor de estómago cada vez que le cruzaba dentro de la casa. Así que ignoró su orgullo por un momento y siguió el olor a comida que daba hasta la cocina, donde el japonés seguro horneaba algo dulce como cada tarde.

Dejó su mochila en el perchero que casi nunca usaba y la acomodó bien junto a su chaqueta, ganando tiempo y pensando en cómo hablarle. Se arrepintió más de tres veces y comenzó a odiar ese orgullo suyo. Le era muy difícil tener que ser quien iniciará una conversación para posiblemente, tener que disculparse.

Odiaba disculparse.

No había sido hasta que conoció a Otabek que aquello había comenzado a parecerle una buena idea.  
Tomó el aire con olor a dulce que salió por la puerta de la cocina y entró. Increíblemente, antes de darle hambre, se le cerró le estómago y le dió hasta asco. Tal vez había cenado y desayunado demasiado dulce en lo de Jean y estaba al límite de las cosas empalagosas.

—Yūri—le saludó intentando no verse demasiado nervioso.

—Yurio... creí que llegarías más tarde—el japonés se veía tan sorprendido como incómodo. Y ver a su padre sin saber cómo tratarlo, era doloroso.

—Sí, bueno, así iba a ser pero tengo que hablar contigo de algo—dijo incómodo. Dio unos toquesitos al piso con su pie y luego señaló las sillas. Fue a sentarse allí con lentitud.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Seguro?—el pelinegro de limpió las manos con el delantal que llevaba y se sentó en frente suyo. Su voz se oía insegura.   
Él asintió y cuando le vio sentado en frente, comenzó a arrepentirse otra vez. No sabía hacer estas cosas.

—Estuve... es decir—se aclaró la garganta y volvió a abrir la boca sin saber cómo seguir —; mierda, um— se rascó la nuca algo avergonzado —, ¿Cómo te...? ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando te dije que había mentido?— listo, lo había soltado. Ahora dependía de él. No quería ni mirarle.

—Um... bueno—lo miró de reojo, como se secaba el sudor de las palmas con el delantal y se removía inquieto en la silla —, sentí que... sentí impotencia— admitió agachando un poco la mirada—. Siendo tu padre y la persona responsable de tu bienestar, es difícil ver cómo cada día te alejas más y más y nada de lo que hago parece ser suficiente—tenía sentido.

—Ya veo...—murmuró pensando que era todo.

—Es decir, estuviste bien al admitirlo pero no podías esperar que me alegrara por saber que habías vuelto a mentir... aún así creo que exageré—levantó la vista para mirarle a los ojos y su infinita dulzura le hizo doler el pecho otra vez—. Lo siento... no quise herirte. No estaba bien con Viktor tampoco y supongo que eso rebalsó el vaso—sus ojos chocolates estaban con una capa de agua. Y no, no soportaba pensar que era él quien le hacía llorar.

—Ya, no importa—se alzó de hombros, bastante rígido y perturbado por verle tan vulnerable —, no te disculpes... yo también lo siento, _mamá—¿_ hacía cuánto no le llamaba así? Comenzó a odiarse un poco más por cada segundo al ser tan orgulloso e idiota —; no me gusta estar así... no me gusta pelear contigo— su voz comenzó a temblar —. Lo siento mucho, lamento haberte hablado así, no quise hacerlo—se mordió el labio para no llorar pero soltó un sollozo involuntario al volver a hablar—; no quise decirte que no te necesito, estaba enojado y...

—Ya se, amor... ya se, no importa—el japonés se puso de pie y le envolvió con sus brazos casi de inmediato.

—Sí importa... dije muchas cosas en casa de Jean y hoy y...—se aferró a él.

—Yo también dije mucho en casa de Phichit... estábamos enojados, no pasa nada— le besó la cabeza y le acarició el cabello, ambos sintiendo como el nudo que les oprimía el pecho comenzaba a descomprimirse hasta al fin, desaparecer.

—Awww mis bebés ya se aman de nuevo—la voz de Viktor les hizo separarse un poco. —; ya era hora, hacen tanto drama por nada.

—...Drama por nada—comentó sarcástico Yuri—; nosotros—se señaló a él y al japonés, el cuál tenía la misma cara que él.

—¡Claro! Desde el principio dije que era una pelea tonta—minimizó, acercándose a abrazarlos con su sonrisa corazón.

—No es cierto, tú, reina del drama 2018–le alejó Yurio. Al peliplata no le importó y se dirigió a abrazar a su esposo.

—Viktor, di de nuevo que nuestra pelea es estúpida y duermes en el sofá—le regañó, negándole el abrazo.

—¿Pero que hice?

—No me cuestiones, mira, estás haciendo drama ahora—le señaló, volviendo a la mesa donde estaba cocinando. Miró a su hijo con la infinita dulzura de siempre —. ¿Quieres algo de comer? Estoy horneando galletas.

—No, ya comí—mintió—, tengo tarea que hacer—en realidad no. Pero tenía una canción nueva que escuchar y se moría de ganas por hacerlo. ¿Con qué le saldría Beka ahora?

—Está bien... por cierto, ¿cómo va el terapeuta?— preguntó al aire el japonés. Y Yuri tuvo una nueva opinión.

—Va bien... muy bien.

* * *

—Vaya casa—halagó al entrar. Los Babicheva tenían muy buen gusto para la decoración. Mila bufó sarcástica.

—No tienes derecho a decir eso con la casa que tienes, Jean— camino a su lado, viendo cómo él repasaba todo con la mirada—, ¿Qué tomas?

—¿Qué tomaras tú?

—Un té para el estómago... comí demasiado—se frotó la panza y él asintió.

—Te sigo con eso—miró las fotos del salón y se detuvo en una en particular —. Wow, ¿ese es Ota?

—Sí, antes de que se volviera a Kazajistán—se posicionó a su lado —, ¿sabias que sus padres no nos dejaban ser amigos?

—Algo me ha contado—murmuró. Él y Otabek sabían demasiado del otro, cosas que nadie más sabía. Siguió mirando las fotografías —. Vaya, ¿patinas?—preguntó al encontrar una de ella con aproximadamente catorce años, usando un lindo vestido celeste con pedrería bordada y un recogido en el cabello. Tenia un maquillaje muy sutil. Se veía hermosa.

—Patinaba, sí—comentó con nostalgia —, antes competía, pero abandone todo eso cuando mis padres comenzaron a viajar y perdí motivación—mintió, alzándose de hombros e intentando que los recuerdos no la entristecieran demasiado —. Yuri también lo hace, y muy bien debo decir.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, pero la danza le gusta más—cortó el tema porque no creía poder hablar de ello —, ven, pasa—le guió a la cocina y se quedó de piedra al encontrar una nota colgada en el refrigerador.

_"Mila, surgió un viaje por trabajo. Lo de siempre, cuida la casa y mantén las calificaciones en alto. Cuídate; mamá y papá"_

Releyó la nota una, dos, tres veces. Por más que la leyera una y otra vez, no había nada que absorber más que el hecho de que sus padres la volvieron a abandonar. Porque ella podía entender que viajarán... pero no que siquiera le den un abrazo antes de irse. Arrugó la hoja en sus manos con los ojos picando y la tiró en la basura, sin ser brusca.

Jean había alcanzado a leer eso de reojo y se sintió mal por ella.

—¿Siempre la pasas sola?—preguntó, notando sus hombros mas caídos que antes.

—Inclusive en Año Nuevo—quiso bromear, pero la voz le salió quebrada—, lo siento... se me pasara; ven, siéntate—escondió sus ojos tras su cabello y quiso comenzar a tomar las tazas de la repisa, siendo detenida por el mayor.

—Hey, no—la tomó de la muñeca y la dió vuelta, haciendo que le mirara mientras pasaba un mechón rojo tras su oreja y ella apretaba los ojos para no llorar, en vano. Le acarició los brazos —, ven aquí—se abrió de brazos y la dejó meterse entre ellos. Ella no dudo un segundo, sintiendo como su calor le relajaba al punto de sacarle las lágrimas de bronca y tristeza que tenía acumuladas —. Siempre puedes venir a casa ¿sí? Se qué no es lo mismo—le ofreció él.

—¿Qué tengo de malo? ¿Por qué se van sin despedirse?—y Jean supo que entre lágrima y sollozo, Mila no solo se refería a sus padres.

—No tienes absolutamente nada de malo—la abrazó más fuerte y beso su cabeza —. Tal vez seas demasiado buena para este mundo y no sepan manejarlo.

—Eso le dices a todas— quiso reír ella, sintiendo que su delineador probablemente se había corrido y se vería como un desastre. Él la alejo y le acarició las lágrimas, borrándola con sus dedos.

—Créeme que no lo hago—susurró, sonriéndole.

—¿Puedo abrazarte un poco más?—le pidió ¿Cómo negarse a esa mujer?

—Siempre que quieras, el tiempo que quieras—ella se hundió de nuevo en su pecho y Jean la acarició de tanto en tanto, sintiendo como hasta él había necesitado un abrazo en todo ese tiempo. Cuando ella se alejó, la vio más tranquila —. ¿Mejor?

—Sí... gracias—murmuró, pasándose la manga de la chaqueta por el rostro, espantando los restos de delineador negro. Y aún con los ojos así, a Jean le parecía indudablemente hermosa.

—Tu casa es muy silenciosa... ¿cuándo vuelven?— comentó, viendo que tampoco parecía tener mascotas con quienes pasar el tiempo. Inclusive le preocupaba pensar en que ella pasaba la noche sola en una casa tan grande.

—No sé—respondió más compuesta —. Nunca me avisan hasta unos días antes. A veces llaman para saber si la casa está en orden y si estoy asistiendo a la escuela.

—Podrías hacer una fiesta o algo así—ella se rió y él se sintió mejor al verla así.

—Sí claro y luego limpiaría todo yo sola—se quejó mientras ponía el agua a hervir y preparaba todo en la mesa —, para eso está tu casa.

—Cierto, mis fiestas son las mejores—admitió —, hace bastante no hago una. Si mis padres viajan en algún momento, no dudes en que tírate la casa por la ventana— Mila rió. Aún sabiendo que Sara estaría allí, le tentó la idea de una fiesta.

Cuando el agua estuvo lista y ambos estuvieron con su respectivo té, sentados en la mesa, Jean quiso dar el primer paso.

—¿Quieres hablar de...?—hizo un movimiento con las manos señalándose a ambos y ella se alegró de no ser la única nerviosa.

—Oh, sí... um, tú primero—le concedió, sin saber realmente qué decir. Él tomo aire.

—Sabes... que no siento nada por ti ¿cierto? Supongo que tú tampoco—quiso aclarar antes de empezar.

—Claro que no, recién nos estamos... conociendo— y era cierto, sólo se conocían de lejos y recién desde aquella noche en el club habían comenzado a hablar.

—Me ha gustado besarte y me gusta estar contigo— admitió sin mirarle, demasiado concentrado en la taza de té y en querer ahogarse en ella por la vergüenza que sentía de haberlo dicho en voz alta.

—Lo mismo digo... es, no quiero sonar insensata—se frotó las manos —, el hecho de tenerte me hace sentir menos sola con respecto a Sara y a... a todo en realidad—susurró lo último tampoco sin atreverse a mirarlo. Parecían niños que jamás habían dado un beso.

—No es insensato... es normal. Yo... siento que alejas mi cabeza de Yuri aunque sea por un momento—admitió más tranquilo al ver que ambos sentían algo similar.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo perfecto que suena esto?—se animó a mirarle y él también hizo lo mismo—. Es decir, tú me necesitas... yo te necesito—movió la cabeza como señalando lo obvio —, y no hay sentimientos de por medio, no nos debemos explicaciones.

—Eso suena frío... pero bien al mismo tiempo—analizó, sintiendo que no estaba mal a lo que estaban llegando —. Entonces... ¿dices...?

—Sí, yo no tengo problema con eso—relajó los hombros —, pero no le digamos a nadie, para evitar malentendidos— ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con ello. Era lo mejor.

—Me parece justo, entonces, ¿amigos... y algo más?—quiso saber.

—Amigos con derecho... sería el término correcto, ¿cierto?—quiso saber. Ninguno de los dos había hecho eso antes. Jean sonrió, tampoco sabiendo bien que hacer.

—¿Podemos ir... despacio con esto? Es que nunca, es decir, no se muy bien que hacer—se pasó una mano por la nuca riendo nervioso y ella sonrió enternecida.

—Yo tampoco— la única novia que había tenido, había sido Sara —, por ahora podemos hacer lo que nos salga... hablar, mirar películas...—divagó sin saber que más agregar, sin sentirse tan en confianza como para decir otra cosa en voz alta.

—...¿Bailar?—agregó él con duda.

—Bailar también—el mayor se animó a acariciar su mano—, y lo demás... lo veremos.

—Bien... entonces—soltó el aire contenido de nervios y quiso cambiar de tema, aún tomando su mano—, ¿quieres hacer algo?

—¿Algo como...?

—Lo que sea que quieras, estaré bien con ello—ella se lo pensó unos segundos. ¿Que podían hacer en su casa, estando ambos solos sin nada más que decirse?

Se le iluminó el rostro al encontrar la respuesta en su cabeza. Le miró retadora y a Jean le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Mila se acercó a él y le miró a los ojos.

—Y dime, capitán...—le gustó como sus labios pronunciaron su título—, ¿Te gusta el guitar hero?— parpadeó y se vio tentado a besarla por un momento. Pero no lo hizo. Lo reclamaría como premio al ganarle.

—Espero que seas buena perdedora—susurró cerca de sus labios.

—Espero que tú también—acarició su nariz con la suya y se alejó, dejando sus labios con la ansiedad del beso nunca consumido—; el perdedor hará lo que el ganador pida—se puso de pie—, ¿hecho?—alargó su mano hacia él para cerrar el trato.

Jean sonrió.

* * *

Llevaba largo rato tirado en su cama. Estaba entre escuchar la canción o no hacerlo. Sí, había estado ansioso pero no sabía que sentía. La vida sin Otabek era extraña. Y fea. No le gustaba. Y escuchar canciones que él pensó para dedicarle, le gustaba pero también le dolía mucho. ¿Que más daba? Era el cuarto día. La cuarta canción.

Le dolía la espalda de los reiterados golpes contra la reja que ese imbecil le había dado y también la zona donde tenía lastimado, la cual debería ir a lavar antes de que se le olvidara. Podía ir a bañarse y luego escuchar la canción, ¿cierto?

Eso pensaba hacer. Tomó una muda de ropa y se dirigió al baño tranquilamente. Se sentía algo liviano, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Al llegar al baño cerró la puerta y se quitó la ropa mientras dejaba que el agua se calentara. Vióo como las marcas de hace un par de noches se borraban con rapidez al no ser muy fuertes y suspiró aliviado. Otabek no alcanzaría a verlas.

Repasó su cabello y su cutis, cuidando no tener imperfecciones de esas que te aparecen en la pubertad y fue a regular la temperatura del agua al notar el vapor empañando el espejo.

No podía bañarse en agua muy caliente, al menos no hasta que al herida cicatrizara lo suficiente. Cuando tuvo la temperatura ideal se metió dentro, suspirando al sentir sus hombros destensarse.

Se lavó el cabello, siempre recordándole a él. Siempre que estaba solo o cuando tenía miedo, intentaba pensar en Otabek lo más posible. Era de esas cosas en las que uno piensa cuando está entrando en pánico o quiere olvidar algo feo. Y es que su novio era hermoso.

No se quitaba la pulsera nunca, ni siquiera para dormir. Sólo para bañarse y recordaría no llevarla a danza; no quería que ese imbécil tocará sus cosas otra vez.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, recordó lo de esa tarde otra vez. Aún no había hablado con Viktor y Yūri sobre ese tipo. Pero tenía tiempo ¿no? Estaría suspendido una semana. Prefería esperar antes de decir algo puesto a que acababa de arreglar las cosas con el japonés y no quería que pensaran que lo había hecho por conveniencia.  
Y seguramente su espalda estaba algo amoratada por los golpes, pero prefería no pensar en algo que no alcanzaba a ver.

Se tomó su tiempo para lavar esa herida especial. Lo hizo con paciencia y calma, asegurándose de no dejar ni un centímetro sin revisar, para evitar las infecciones. La ropa le molestaba bastante con esa cosa tan fresca, pero Leo prometió que a pesar de que tardaría más en cicatrizar de lo que parecía, al mes ya no le dolería tanto, o tal vez no le dolería en absoluto. Más para él, que tendía a cicatrizar bastante rápido.

Así que no le preocupo ver la zona aún un poco hinchada. Por momentos le picaba, pero no podía rascarse o tocar nada aunque quisiera; así que cuando la lavaba, era el mejor momento de todos.

Increíblemente para él, su ducha fue la más normal que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Sin voces molestas ni escalofríos. Tal vez hablar con ese terapeuta le estaba haciendo bien, aún si casi no lo habían hecho. No había tenido pesadillas la noche anterior así que se sentía más tranquilo que de costumbre. Eso le ponía de muy buen humor.

Terminó de secarse y vestirse sin ningún contratiempo y decidió hacerse una trenza cosida como la que había llevado en su primer cita con Otabek. Sentía que llevaba demasiado sin peinarse, además el flequillo largo le comenzaba a molestar. Se hizo el peinado cuidadosamente y volvió a su habitación, tomando al fin el pendrive.

Golpeó sus labios dubitativo con el dispositivo azul y se preguntó de nuevo, ¿con que le saldría esta vez? Sólo esperaba no ponerse a llorar. Cerró la puerta y conecto el pendrive al aparato de música, llegando a la pista cuatro y dándole play.

Admitía no haberla reconocido al principio.

Y luego, comenzó a reír, a reír fuerte. Ese hombre era increíble. ¿Cómo sabía? El mayor seguro había intuido que en algún momento de la semana, estaría harto de todo y todos.

Y le había dejado la mejor canción del mundo para combatir aquello. Porque el mundo sabía que Yuri Plisetsky amaba Lily Allen.

Ese canción iba tan bien con sus sentimientos hacia Aleksei que comenzó a pensar que Otabek era en realidad un ángel guardián que le seguía invisiblemente a todas partes, cuidándole y sabiendo que era lo que necesitaba.

Cantó y comenzó a moverse despacio, de un lado al otro mientras miraba a su alrededor y notaba la habitación algo desordenada. Potya estaba acurrucado en su espacio, mirándole mal por la música alta. Gato de mierda, era peor que él.

Comenzó a ordenar su cama hasta dejarla bien armada y prolija, y luego a ordenar el desastre bajo su cama.

Juntó la caja y las cosas que había pateado y volvió a guardar todo en su lugar, bien escondido y lejos de él. Juntó ropa y la apiló en el rincón de ropa sucia. Porque todos sabemos que la ropa sucia va al piso y la limpia a la silla. Y la "tal vez" al borde de la cama.

Cantó mientras notaba que la habitación tomaba forma y se veía más decente que antes.

Tomó un cepillo para el cabello y fingió que era un micrófono, moviéndose al compás de la canción y dando saltitos graciosos por la habitación.  
En un momento volteó hacia Potya y le señaló mientras movía las caderas y cantaba. El gato le gruño bajito como si supiera que le estaba insultando y Yuri rió ante la expresión del animal.

—Vamos, no seas amargo y canta conmigo, Potya.

El gato gruño más fuerte y el rubio volvió a reír, dejando el cepillo de lado y tomando al animal en sus brazos. Este no se quejó, porque amaba los mimos de Yuri. Así que le tomó con un brazo y con el otro, tomó una de sus patitas, fingiendo bailar con él.

—Esto si te gusta ¿no?—rió viendo como el animal le lamía la mano con la cual sostenía suavemente su patita. Yuri la besó y el animal ronroneo frotando la cabecita contra su mentón. Siguió bailando mientras le hacía mimos detrás de la orejita.

—Nunca había visto a un gato bailando con otro gato— la voz de su padre le hizo dar un salto.

—¡Oye, toca la puerta!—le reclamó mientras pausaba la música.

—¡Toqué y no escuchaste!—se defendió.

—¡Entonces vuelve a tocar hasta que escuche!

—¡Respeto tu privacidad tocando la puerta pero reafirmo mi autoridad como padre entrando de todos modos!—siguieron discutiendo quien tenía la razon hasta que, como siempre, Yūri intervino.

—¡Viktor, tenías sólo una tarea!—se quejó al ver que habían discutido y no alcanzó a decirle lo que debía.

—¡Pero...!

—Olvídalo—le cortó—, cariño, pensábamos salir a cenar a algún lugar esta noche—le comentó a su hijo.

—Oh, de acuerdo... ¿a qué hora se van?—bajó al gato al piso.

—No cielo, los tres juntos—eso no le gustó en absoluto.

—...¿por qué?

—Por nada... sólo por hacerlo—Yuri desvió la mirada —. Si no quieres está bien.

—No es eso es que... um... tengo tarea y ya sabes que me molesta un poco—murmuró, sintiéndose mal por negarles una salida. A pesar de que apreciaba el gesto, Yuri se negaba a dejarse ver ante la prensa o los fans de su padre. Lo último que necesitaba era más personas hurgando en su vida.

—No es mi culpa ser tan apuesto y famoso—se adelantó Viktor peinando su cabello hacia atrás.

—¡Viktor!—le codeó —, eso no pasaría si dejaras de subir fotos de todos los lugares a los que vas, admite que te gustan las cámaras.

—Claro que me gustan, soy hermoso y merezco ser retratado—siguió, guiñándole un ojo.

—Dios santo...—murmuró—, ¿entonces te quedas?

—Supongo.

—Si algo ocurre, llama desde el teléfono fijo; invita a Mila si quieres o a... ¿Cómo era?—se trabó Viktor, pensando y pensando el nombre y sin poder recordarlo.

—¡Jean! No es tan complicado, es como lo que llevas puesto—le señaló los pantalones y a Viktor se le formó la sonrisa tan característica suya.

—¡Oh, wow, cierto!

—Y no necesito llamar a Mila, estaré bien—se alzó de hombros —, tengo Netflix y comida.

—Bien... aún es temprano, pero Yuri—le recordó —, sólo... espero que la pelea que tuvimos no haya sido en vano.

—No lo será—le aseguró—. ¿Me dejarán bailar indignamente con mi gato ahora en la privacidad de mi habitación?—le señaló la puerta y Yūri le sonrió, retirándose.

—Disfrútenlo—se despidió Viktor, tomando el picaporte —; suerte, Potya—dijo por último, cerrando la puerta a la vez que Yurio le revoleaba una almohada.

* * *

—Milenka es una gran muchacha—escuchaba su voz como un murmullo lejano, aún teniéndola a sólo unos metros —, ¿me estás escuchando?

Realmente no, la había dejado de escuchar desde que se había despertado y volvió a sentir su indiferente mirada escrutarle hasta el corte de cabello. Estaba sentado en el sofá, donde había pasado la mayoría del tiempo desde que había vuelto a casa. A la casa de su familia.

—Sí, madre—respondió, con la misma voz de siempre. Ella siguió con su monólogo sin ponerle real atención mientras picaba algunas verduras.

—Es una muchacha de buena familia, sus padres tienen mucho dinero—continuó. La mujer se veía tan pequeña como la recordaba, algo regordeta y con el manto tapándole el cabello. Su tía se unió a la cocina.

—Me han dicho que intentaron comprometerla con dos muchachos y se ha negado—le chismeó bajito, pero él la había escuchado —, también a sus pretendientes... ¡Sólo ha aceptado conocer a Otabek!—se tragó un gruñido y siguió con la vista fija en la nada. ¿Cuántos días llevaba allí? ¿Hoy se cumplían cuatro, cierto?

—¿Qué te dije? Gran muchacha—continuó su madre orgullosa. Pero al no obtener respuesta de su hijo, se enojó —, ya que no piensas escucharme, ¿por qué mejor no ayudas?—le señaló la lista de compras.

—Sí, madre—se puso de pie y la tomó, buscando la chaqueta que llevaba usando desde que llegó. Y es que Otabek se sentía como en el limbo, el lugar después de la muerte donde el tiempo no pasa y todo se mantiene constante. Se sentía un muerto en vida desde que se había alejado de Yuri.

—Toma dinero y no desperdicies ni un centavo ¿oíste?—no se enteró cuando la tuvo en frente. La vio sacar algunos billetes de su viejo monedero.

—Puedo pagarlo, madre.

—Deberías pagarlo tú—se quejó ella—, también deberías darme nietos—inquirió enojada mientras se alejaba para seguir cocinando. Su tía miraba todo de reojo, chusma como siempre.

—Tengo dieciocho años—se justificó él. Estaba harto de esa discusión. Su madre no parecía entender las cosas. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se casaba tan joven?comenzaba a creer que esa mujer se quedó en la Edad de Piedra, porque siquiera sus primos estaban casados y algunos tenían ya veinte años. La vio darse vuelta lentamente y mirarle con advertencia.

—¿Disculpa?—cualquier tono de voz elevado la ponía furiosa —. Ve y compra, no te quiero aquí—no le quería allí, pero tampoco le dejaba irse.

—Sí, lo siento madre—respondió, cuando en realidad no lo sentia. Se arrepentía de muchas cosas, pero nunca de ser quien era. O algo así. Quería convencerse de ello, pero la realidad era más compleja. Su vida era compleja.

Caminó y bajó escaleras con desgano. Odiaba esa casa con todo su ser, sintiéndose culpable pero sin poder dejar de odiarla aunque quisiera.

Había niños correteando por todos lados, gritando, babeando y peleándose. Y él no estaba de ánimos para soportarlos.

Su familia vivía en comunidad. Era una casona enorme con familias de su misma sangre conviviendo, por ende, tíos, primos y abuelos, compartían la misma casa. No había privacidad y con suerte tenían dos baños. Uno de ellos, sin agua caliente.  
Ese lugar era una mierda, pero la única vez que se quejó, más bien que dio una opinión, le cerraron la boca de una palmada en la mejilla, llamándole desagradecido.

No creía serlo, sólo era realista. Lo había dicho por su hermana, que no paraba de enfermar. La humedad de esa casa le hacía mal y sus padres lo único que hacían era aferrarse a su único dios y pedir por ella.

Pudo haberse quedado allí, viviendo en comunidad y haciendo todo lo que le decían. Pero él había decidido ser lo que algunos llaman "ingrato" y otros "valiente".

Contrario a los que muchos pensaban de él, se llamaba a si mismo un error. Un cobarde. Una desgracia, probablemente lo peor que le había pasado a los Altin. Pero el daño estaba hecho.  
Los hombres de la familia le miraban con desprecio y las mujeres con desconfianza, algunas con decepción. Y que más daba.

Le miraran como le miraran, jamás podría reparar lo que había destruido.

Y no era por ser maleducado a propósito, pero si se quedaba ido y callado era para que su madre le echara de la casa y le mandara a hacer algo que le mantuviera alejado de ese lugar. Con tanto grito y murmullo no podía pensar. Con tanta gente, no podía usar su teléfono.

Y no era que estaba prohibido... pero estaba seguro de que si se lo veían, se lo quitarían, o robarían, lo que sea para ver su contenido y poder terminar de arruinarle la vida. No es que tuviera nada relevante.

Sólo las fotos de su novio. Y no pensaba borrarlas ni porque le hicieran recitar cada oración del Corán de memoria.  
Pasó por al lado de mujeres con sus paños y sus miradas curiosas. Evitó contacto visual para no tener que saludar a ninguna de ellas y entablar conversaciones que consideraba peligrosas para su salud mental.

Cuando al fin salió de ese lugar, le recibió un día nublado. Desde que había llegado que no veía el sol asomarse y no sabía si era alguna ironía o que, pero a pesar de que le gustaran los días así, se sentía tan angustiado que necesitaba al menos un rayo de sol.

Uno como el que Yuri había sido con ese mensaje en la madrugada.

Escaparse de esa casa era complicado, porque dormía demasiada gente allí, y lo que menos quería era despertar a alguno y tener que dar explicaciones.  
Se tomó su tiempo para llegar al almacén, caminando despacio por las calles. Lo que sea con tal de tomar algo de aire.

Cuando ya tenía todo lo que la lista pedía volvió a paso lento, lentísimo, tortuoso. Estuvo tentado a revisar si tenía algún mensaje de quién sea, pero reprimió fuerte el impulso. Los pocos mensajes que había recibido de Jean, más la llamada de la otra noche, era lo que le mantenía en la realidad. Lo que le recordaba todo lo que le esperaba al regresar. Su verdadera familia.

Recordó que Jean había pasado la noche con Yuri. Y que él le permitió todo. Absolutamente todo.

Y se prometió a si mismo no enojarse por algo que había permitido.

Jean era su mejor amigo en el mundo entero. Y no era como que compartiría a su novio como si fuese un pedazo de carne; pero sólo quería darle la oportunidad de descubrir si sus sentimientos por el rubio eran verdaderos o si sólo era una atracción. Le dio la oportunidad, porque él mismo necesitaba saberlo.

Se preguntó para que quería saber eso. Porque fuese cual fuese la respuesta, Jean seguiría siendo su mejor amigo. Y Yuri, su novio.  
A menos que algunos de ellos dos decidiera lo contrario. Y por todos los cielos, rogaba que no fuese así, porque no podía vivir sin ninguno de los dos.

De Mila había recibido un par de mensajes y era todo. Y sinceramente, una parte de él prefería eso, que no le hablaran, porque no soportaba estar lejos de ellos. Y la otra parte, la que dictaba su corazón, se sentía sofocada. Porque los necesitaba.

Subió las escaleras, recibiendo algunos roces de los niños que querían tomar su ropa para llamar su atención e invitarle a jugar con ellos. Y si no estuviese tan deprimido, lo haría, aún si a su madre no le agradará verle teniendo sentimientos. A Otabek le gustaban los niños.

Recordó a la pequeña Tessa, a Jeremy y a Liam y los extrañó. En sus mensajes, Jean le contaba que preguntaban por él cada día y que lo extrañaban mucho.  
Se preguntó cómo se vería Yuri entre todos esos niños, jugando en la casa de su amigo y la imagen le revolvió el estómago, como si mil mariposas revolotearan dentro.

Su risa, su mirada pícara y su sonrisa rebelde. Su cabello desordenado y sus pies cuando se ponía de puntitas para poder besarle, eran cosas que siempre recordaba cuando intentaba traerle a su mente.

Extrañaba sus labios y sus ojitos brillantes. Oír sus "te quiero" y sus mimos. Extrañaba todo, inclusive a sus suegros. El drama de Viktor y su intento fallido de padre intimidatorio y la dulzura de Yūri, con sus abrazos increíblemente maternales. Era una familia hermosa y los extrañaba a todos.

Se preguntaba a veces si había algún motivo, alguna razón por la cual le había tocado esa familia.

O si había algún otro, por la cual a ellos les había tocado un hijo como él.

Se preguntaba si había alguna clase de enseñanza o misterio espiritual tras eso. Si era una prueba de alguna deidad para probar que la familia y el amor triunfaban frente a cualquier cosa. O si buscaba probar lo contrario.

No tenía mucho caso seguir pensándolo, ni tampoco tenía más tiempo, puesto que ya había llegado a su casa de nuevo. Su madre seguía parloteando con su tía mientras cocinaban en cantidad exagerada para todos los que vivían allí. Ese lugar antes no era así. A pesar de ser una casa descuidada, la puerta de cada apartamento estaba cerrada y las familias tenían cierta privacidad. Ahora ya no, cada rincón pertenecía a todos y él odiaba eso. Menos mal que no planeaba quedarse.

—¿Trajiste todo?—asintió y le extendió la bolsa—, tengo buenas noticias para ti—y "las buenas noticias" jamás eran buenas para él—. Milenka pasará a cenar... así que cámbiate la ropa que llevas usando cuatro días y ponte lo que tengas, decente—se le heló el pecho y tragó en seco.

—Madre...—intentó protestar en vano, porque sabía que no daría el brazo a torcer.

—Sin peros—le cortó— ya tienes edad para comenzar a pensar en una familia... y ella es una jovencita muy apuesta y educada. Será una buena esposa, trátala con respeto... es lo menos que puedes hacer por esta familia.

Y tuvo que callarse la boca. Se tragó los reclamos y las negativas. Presionó sus labios y mantuvo el rostro de piedra. Porque era como ella decía.

Era lo menos que podía hacer por esa familia.

* * *

Le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda de repente y no supo porque. Potya le miro extrañado al ver que le había dejado de acariciar y le reclamó con un ronroneo.

—¿Cariño?—Yūri estaba asomado en la puerta de su habitación —, ya nos vamos... ¿seguro no quieres venir?—tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás y se había puesto lentes de contacto. Se veía más masculino que de costumbre y admitía internamente que le daba celos que le vieran así. Era celoso con Yūri, porque era demasiado dulce y bueno para andar ganándose miradas indecorosas y de odio por los fans de Viktor. Agradecía que su padre fuese igual de celoso.

—Sí... seguro.

—¿No quieres que te deje la cena preparada?—insistió intentando recordar si su hijo había comido ese día.

—Ya, se cocinarme, además ya estás vestido—le señaló —, y muy bien, por cierto— Yūri rió aprobando su comentario.

—Tú me elegiste la ropa—sonrió socarronamente y levantó el mentón orgulloso.

—Exacto—Viktor se asomó.

—Tiene tan buen gusto como yo—apremió, señalándose a si mismo. El menor miro hacia otro lado haciéndose el tonto—. ¡Ja! No puedes negarlo.

—... viejo calvo—se defendió, no queriendo admitir que su influencia en el mundo de la moda tenía mucho que ver con su buen gusto.

—¡No estoy calvo!

—Bueno, bueno—les relajo el japonés —, repasemos lo acordado—le dio una mirada a su hijo.

—No salir sin avisar... llamarte al teléfono celular por cualquier emergencia o duda o lo que sea... no tomar alcohol ni fumar... aunque no fumo—enumeró con aburrimiento cada cosa, aún sabiendo que cumpliría con cada regla impuesta.

—Por las dudas—remarcó ante lo último que había dicho —. ¿Mila no viene?

—No, voy a estar bien, ella tiene una vida—fingió inocencia, esperando que Jean y Mila decidieran pasar el día juntos cuando él les dejo a solas a propósito.

—Está bien... bueno, ya nos vamos—siguió, sin querer irse sin él —, por favor, compórtate.

—Lo haré—le prometió. Le dieron una última mirada y se alejaron. Cuando escuchó la puerta de abajo cerrarse, suspiró aliviado.

Tomó a su gato entre sus brazos y lo posicionó frente su cara.

—Al fin solos, puma tiger scorpion—solo usaba su nombre entero cuando estaba seguro de que nadie le veía o escuchaba—, ¿quién es la cosita más linda y amargada del mundo? ¡Tú! El gato de gatos—dijo con voz que él mismo consideraba estúpida, moviéndole un poco y sacándole maullidos suaves—, ¿eso si te gusta verdad? Maldito animal con complejo de diva—le dio un besito en la nariz y le dejó en la cama.

Le sirvió comida al gato y fue a higienizar la herida. Le ardía un poco, así que algo de agua le calmaría, además cumpliría el lavado diario y se quedaría más tranquilo.

Al terminar, vio la hora y pensó que era muy temprano para cenar aún si sentía el estómago muy ligero. No comía desde que había vuelto de la casa de Jean. Como día y medio, casi dos. Le sorprendía aún no tener nada de hambre. Mejor, así su figura de bailarín se vería bien.

Se dedicó las siguientes horas a terminar su proyecto de clases, el cual era grupal pero había insistido en hacer solo. No quería juntarse con los homofóbicos de sus compañeros. Era un trabajo para historia, pero no conforme con la información que la profesora había dado, se dedicó a buscar más y más en internet, logrando un trabajo más eficiente del que tenía planeado.

Y no es que lo hiciera de nerd... pero quería una excusa para investigar Kazajistán. Su independencia y sus costumbres. Sus religiones y sus puntos fuertes. Era bastante interesante la cultura kazaja y comenzó a verse vuelto en admiración con ciertos datos. Encajaban muy bien con su novio.

Pero se pregunto dónde estaría él, ¿En Astaná? ¿En Almaty? Eran las principales ciudades. Del resto no sabía nada. Así que se puso a buscarlas en Google Maps, para ver las calles más de cerca.

Al no saber que era lo que realmente buscaba, se aburrió. Bien, a otra cosa. Hacía tanto que solo usaba la computadora para hacer sus tareas, que la veía obsoleta. Estuvo tentado a llamar a Mila, pero desistió.

Una parte de él, quería estar solo. La otra parte estaba aburrida y no se le ocurría que hacer.  
No le quedaba más opción que un par de películas de Netflix.

Buscó entre las opciones que la pantalla le daba, con su gato acostado en su regazo, ronroneando por sus vagas caricias. Hasta que al fin encontró algo decente para mirar.

La imagen del pequeño moreno, despeinado, con la ropa sucia y descuidada y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, le hizo darle play de inmediato. No había quien le frenara cuando algo le daba curiosidad.

La película se titulaba "camino a casa"

Y para que mierda le había dado play a eso, quiso saber. Lloró como un idiota con cada segundo y su corazón se encogía al ver al pequeño desamparado y solo, luchando contra un mundo horrible, perdido sin su mama, sin sus hermanos.

Se tensó en partes de la película donde el niño confiaba en los adultos sin saber quiénes demonios eran, en la desesperación por encontrar su hogar. Y más aún, cuando estos traicionaban su confianza de la peor manera.

Murmuró maldiciones y soltó lágrimas furiosas mientras Potya maullaba desconcertado.

Aún así, no quiso quitar la película. Quería ver el final, quería ver si todo eso que había pasado, valía la pena. Cuando vio que le encerraban en un lugar lleno de niños se le hundió el estómago, recordando como a él le habían hecho lo mismo. No había tenido poder de decisión porque sólo tenía cinco años.

En un momento, escuchó algo caerse en la cocina y dio un respingo. Su gato ni se inmutó, seguía echado a su lado como si nada.

Pausó la película y se puso de pie despacio, quedándose quieto para ver si escuchaba alguna otra cosa.

Nada.

Seguramente esa porquería le había dado algo de paranoia y ahora escuchaba cosas donde no las había. No sería nada nuevo. Se sentó y volvió a escuchar algo. La diferencia, fue que esta vez su gato si reaccionó al ruido.

Respiró hondo y soltó el aire intentando no hacer ruido, con los nervios en la boca del estómago y el corazón latiéndole furioso. No sabía si prefería una alucinación o que realmente hubiese alguien en la casa.

Tomó a su gato y lo bajó del sillón, sólo por hacer algo para mitigar los nervios. No tenía nada a mano como para defenderse así que tomó el primer almohadón que vio y lo apretó contra su pecho, necesitando aferrarse a algo para tener más seguridad.

Caminó a través del salón, el cual estaba todo oscuro porque había apagado las luces para poder ver la película más a gusto, dudando en cada pasito que daba.

Sintió un suspiro ajeno rozarle el cabello y se paralizó de miedo. Antes de que pudiera darse vuelta, sintió una mano mucho más grande y fuerte que la suya apretarle el brazo, quitándole el aire de un instante a otro.

Le temblaron los labios y su cuerpo dejo de existir. Su cabeza era un barullo constante de palabras y no entendía ni una. Estaba en completo pánico, sin entender en qué momento todo había ocurrido hasta llegar a ese punto.

Sintió que el brazo que le apresaba aumentaba la fuerza y la otra mano tanteaba sus caderas, moviéndose hacía su vientre y comenzando a bajar, dándole una arcada involuntaria.

El gruñido de Potya le hizo reaccionar. Su gato miraba con recelo la cocina y tenía la cola parada.  
Con la lucidez que ganó gracias a su mascota, reunió toda la fuerza posible y se zafó del agarre,  
Metiendo un codazo hacia atrás. No había golpeado nada, así que esperaba haberle empujado lo suficientemente fuerte.

Y en el momento de desesperación no pensó en llamar a Mila que vivía en la casa de al lado o salir corriendo hasta ella pidiéndole ayuda. Su cerebro recordó que Yūri le dijo que ante una emergencia, le llamara.

Tomó el teléfono con las manos temblorosas y marcó el discado rápido, tanteando algún objeto filoso en la mesa de la oscura cocina; sentía el corazón taladrarle el pecho de lo fuerte que palpitaba y las piernas como gelatina. Tomó un cuchillo y se sentó en el piso, en la esquina de la habitación.

 _—¿Cariño?—_ su voz, lejos de tranquilizarle, le alteró. Oírle tan lejano le ponía sumamente nervioso.

—Hay alguien en la casa... alguien entró—su voz salió tan temblorosa que no se reconoció a si mismo —, por favor... por favor vuelvan a casa.

 _—Oh dios—_ escucho alertar a Viktor y explicarle vagamente lo que ocurría —, _escúchame, ¿donde estás?_

—En... en la cocina, estoy... en la cocina—sostuvo el cuchillo con fuerza y se mordió el labio para dejar de temblar como un idiota —, por favor, apúrense.

 _—Cielo, tranquilo, ya estamos casi en el auto ¿sí?—_ escuchó la puerta del vehículo cerrarse —, _no cortes la llamada por nada del mundo, ¿sí? Quédate conmigo._

—Tengo miedo—susurró bajito, pegándose bien a la pared. No escuchaba ruidos y eso le ponía nervioso.

 _—Nada va a pasarte, te lo promet_ o—su voz, igualmente se oía nerviosa. Escuchó que Viktor le preguntó algo —, _¿llegaste a ver cómo era?_

—No, está todo a oscuras... no veo nada—se lamentó, sintiendo el miedo apoderarse cada vez más de sus sentidos. De repente, escuchó un maullido extraño venir de la otra habitación y estuvo por largarse a llorar.

 _—¿Yuri_?

—Potya... dejé a Potya solo—susurró, sintiéndose una basura de persona ¿Cómo pudo dejarle allí?

 _—Estará bien, nada va a pasarle—_ intentó distraerle. El mundo sabía lo importante que era ese animal para su hijo.

—No puedo dejarle ahí...—le avisó. Se comenzó a poner de pie como pudo —, iré a buscarlo.

 _—¡Yuri nadie va a darle importancia a un gato! ¡Quédate donde estás hasta que lleguemos_!—se crispó. Le pidió a Viktor que se salteara el semáforo, que podían pagar la multa luego.

—Potya... hey, Potya—susurró bajito mientras caminaba con el teléfono pegado a la oreja y el cuchillo buen aferrado a su mano. Dio pasos dubitativos y suplicó que quien sea que había irrumpido en su casa, ya no estuviera.

 _—¿Yuri? Yuri respóndeme...¡_!—se asomó por la puerta y fue al salón. La televisión había quedado encendida y pausada y el reflejo de la luz iluminaba apenas el lugar. Estuvo por llamar a su gato otra vez.

Pero se le quedaron las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

Estaba allí, _él_ estaba allí.

Se le resbaló el teléfono y el cuchillo de las manos en un sonido sordo que no fue suficiente para hacerle reaccionar.

* * *

—¡¿Tienes las llaves?!—le apresuró, odiando no haber llevado la suyas. La llamada se había cortado sólo hacía un par de minutos atrás, pero era el tiempo suficiente para desesperarles. Ni bien escuchó el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta, se metió a la casa. Viktor encendió las luces y se dirigió escaleras arriba casi corriendo, priorizando revisar cada rincón de la casa para defender a su familia mientras su esposo se encargaba de su hijo.

—¡Yuri!—recorrió el salón y el pasillo, dirigiéndose a la cocina al recordar que le dijo que allí estaba. Vio el teléfono tirado en el piso junto a un cuchillo y se le apretó el pecho —. Dios santo, responde—balbuceó dando zancadas desesperadas. Al llegar, encendió la luz.  
—Oh... Yuri—se acercó corriendo a él y se agachó en su dirección —. Ya estoy aquí—le acarició el cabello y el rostro. Tenía la mirada perdida y aferraba a Potya con miedo a su pecho. Le llamó hasta que encontró su mirada.

— _Mamá_... no te vuelvas a ir— le pidió comenzando a llorar y a tener espasmos por el pánico que le había tocado vivir. Yūri no tardó en rodearle con sus brazos, haciendo que el gato se alejara.

—Shh, está bien, nada va a pasarte ¿sí?—le besó la cabeza repetidas veces mientras sentía su camisa mojarse con gotitas tibias.

—Está aquí... lo vi, yo lo vi—su voz se oía irreconocible, aún peor que al teléfono —, está en la casa—insistió.

—Ya llamamos a la policía ¿sí? Tranquilo—le aferró fuerte y Yuri negó con fuerza, buscando su mirada chocolate.

—No... está aquí—le aseguró, temblando como una hoja —; yo lo vi, lo vi muy bien, tienes que creerme—el japonés le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

—Mi vida, claro que te creo...—los pasos de Viktor resonaron en el piso de la cocina.

—No hay nadie en toda la casa, ya revisé todo—les aviso, haciendo que Yūri se relajara notablemente—, ¿Estás seguro?

—¡Potya también lo vio! ¡No estoy mintiendo!—insistió levantando la voz.

—Hijo... esta no es la primera vez que ves a alguien en la casa que no está... ¿cierto?—le habló Viktor, haciéndole sentir como un idiota.

—¡Pero esta vez...!-

—Aquí no hay nadie, revisé toda la casa—le aseguró, sacando el teléfono celular y alejándose un poco —, llamaré para avisar a la policía que fue un error.

—¡No fue un error! Te lo juro, estaba aquí, por favor tienes que creerme ¡yo lo vi! ¡Estaba junto al televisor!—le agarró de los hombros y le miró temblando, con el pánico incrustado en la mirada—, estaba horrible... su ropa estaba manchada con lodo y...—Yūri le frenó.

—¿Cómo puede haber lodo si no está lloviendo, cariño?—se quedó de piedra.

—No estoy loco...—balbuceó. Estaba seguro de lo que había visto y de lo que había sentido.

Yūri le miro extrañado. Antes de poder decir algo más, sintió como le tomaban suavemente de los hombros pero con prisa, haciéndole ponerse de pie. El peliplata tenía el rostro serio. Demasiado.

—¿Viktor?... ¿qué pasa?—susurró.

—Sh... los dos al sofá, quédense ahí—ayudó a su hijo a ponerse de pie y a sostenerse del japonés. Aún temblaba y balbuceaba que él había visto algo.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Llamaste a la policía ya?—preguntó mientras se negaba a moverse de donde estaba a pesar de que su esposo intentaba guiarle al salón. Yuri le abrazaba por la cintura y se intentaba calmar bajo el aura protectora de sus padres.

—No— le evitó la mirada—. Yuri tiene razón. Había alguien en la casa—se puso pálido. Le miró desconcertado.

—...¿Qué?— escucharon las sirenas de la policía estacionarse frente a su casa. Desvió la mirada hacia dónde su esposo miraba y se le paralizó el corazón.

En la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio, se podía ver el vidrio roto, con los pedazos partidos en el piso de la cocina, manchados en barro. El picaporte casi roto del lado de afuera y un par de huellas en el piso del jardín.

Y si, efectivamente, Yuri no había estado solo esa noche.


	26. xxvi. This could be the end of everything.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_   
_I'm getting old and I need someone to rely on_   
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_   
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

**_Somewhere only we know ;Lily Allen._ **

* * *

—Eres buena... pero no para superar al rey—las flamas parpadeaban en la pantalla, mostrando al ganador.

-Oye, la diferencia fue casi mínima—se quejó, dejando de lado esa guitarra que le habían regalado de uno de los tantos viajes sin sentido que hacían sus padres. Tirados los dos en el sofá, él le atrapó la nariz entre sus dedos y tiró suavemente de ella.

—Eso no quita que yo te ganara, "bruja"—le pegó con un cojín y se apartó de él.

—¡Oye solo Yuri me dice bruja! Y tú, "rey", tienes demasiado ego—le regañó, sin estar enojada.

—¿Cómo debería llamarte?—hizo gesto pensativo, mirándola de reojo.

—Mmm sorpréndeme—le concedió.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo...—tendría tiempo para ello luego —, bien, ¿Qué me gane?—hizo un gesto triunfante con sus manos —, el ganador... elige el premio.

—Mierda, de acuerdo—se sentó más cómoda. En dirección a él —, ¿qué quieres?

—¿Puedo pedir lo que yo quiera?—jugueteó con un mechón rojo de cabello, enrollándose en sus dedos.

—Fue el trato... ¿Qué tanto piensas humillarme?—bromeó, comenzando a sentirse ansiosa.

—¿Humillarte?—burló, tomándole de la cintura de repente para alzarla y sentarla a horcadas, sobre sus piernas —. ¿Esto es humillarte?—acarició su muslo y ella se puso nerviosa al instante.

—Yo... um, no—el tacto de Jean sobre la tela de su falda, sin animarse a pasar los dedos por su piel aún, le producía un cosquilleo maravilloso en todo el cuerpo —, ¿ya decidiste?

El mayor sonrió y se inclinó apenas hacia ella, quedando tortuosamente cerca de sus labios.

—Bésame—el tono ronco con el cual se lo pidió le erizo hasta el último cabello.

—¿Sólo eso?—titubeó. Ella esperaba que le dijera algo más... embarazoso. Porque así eran todos los hombres que conocía. Excepto claro, Otabek y Yuri que eran más gays que la misma bandera del orgullo.

—Claro que solo eso—rió suave él, acariciando su mejilla—, ¿Qué más podría necesitar?

Mila sonrió enternecida. Agradecía a todos los dioses que Jean fuese así; no estaba ni de cerca preparada para pasar a otra cosa.

Se inclinó hacia él y repartió besos suaves casi sin tocarle, por cada porción de sus labios. Luego de un par de jugueteos entre suspiros, al fin le besó, haciendo una delicada presión que les hizo suspirar a ambos. Jean acariciaba su rostro y su cabello, con la misma paciencia que le había tenido en el auto.

—Tus labios son muy suaves, _krasavitsa—_ murmuró entre beso y beso, haciéndola retirarse sorprendida.

—...¿Cómo me llamaste?—semi sonrió. Siquiera le salía ofenderse o algo así.

 _—Krasavitsa..._ ¿te molesta?—Descubrió que si venía de él no le molestaba; y tal vez no era por el apodo en sí, si no en la manera que tenía de decirlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior para volver a sumergirse en los suyos. Con algo de más confianza esta vez, hasta con algo de más pasión.

Los roces suaves comenzaron a subir de intensidad, haciéndola arrimarse más al pecho del canadiense,  
comenzando ambos a tener calor.  
Él enredo sus dedos en su cabello y presionaba y tiraba suavemente de ellos de vez en tanto.  
Llegó un momento en que sus lenguas, antes algo tímidas, comenzaron a darse la tarea de conocerse.

El jadeo sensual de Mila le despertó de golpe. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—Mila... _krasavitsa_...—la tomó de los hombros y la alejó—, creo que... creo que estamos llegando muy lejos.

—Tienes razón... lo siento—respiró acalorada. Se había dejado llevar demasiado.

—Está bien, no es tu culpa— rió sonrojado —, no puedo resistirme... no se como tuve la fuerza para alejarme de tus labios.

—Vaya, resultaste ser un poeta—rió ella algo agitada para que el ambiente no se pusiera incómodo de repente.

—Contigo parece salir natural... será que besas demasiado bien para un simple soberano como yo— jugó, sacando una carcajada.

—¡Jean!—le golpeó suave en el hombro—, ¿que quieres hacer ahora?

—¿Qué quieres hacer tú?—el mayor no apartaba las manos de su rostro o cabello, negándose a ir más allá.

—¿La verdad...?—susurró—, quiero quedarme así—apoyó su frente contra la suya y se dejó acariciar.

—No tientes a un simple mortal así—susurró. En respuesta, ella le dejó un suave beso en los labios—, ya, no es gracioso—rió él.

—Quiero mi premio de consuelo por perder—le molestó ella rozando su nariz con la suya —; bésame.

 _—Krasavitsa..._ no es conveniente que me pidas eso— ella le dió un beso rápido y él se mordió el labio con fuerza.

—Es sólo un beso, capitán—amaba como ese sufijo salía de sus labios. La recompensó con un beso, que a pesar que debía ser sólo uno, se convirtió en dos, en tres, en diez, en treinta. Y es que era difícil separarse. Muy difícil.

Siguieron besándose, aún en la misma posición. Dedicándose a conocerse mejor en ese ámbito. Para hablar, siempre habría tiempo luego. Toda la magia fue interrumpida por la vibración en el bolsillo de Jean.

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó, al ver como él se separaba de repente. Le vio sacar el teléfono y abrir un chat.

—Isabella... me envió un mensaje—se preguntaba qué tanto tardaba en escribirle.

—Puedes responderle—obvio ella, viendo como él releía una y otra vez.

—Es que no se qué poner—murmuró.

— A ver...—tomó el aparato y leyó lo que decía —, ¿quieres salir con ella?

—Claro que quiero—dijo seguro.

—Entonces dile que sí y ya—le dijo burlona —, ¿O Yuri te aconsejó?— al ver cómo el mayor desviaba la mirada, rió —. Él siempre te dirá que le hagas esperar; Yuri siempre se pone en el lugar de la mujer. Las mujeres hacemos eso—admitió —; pero si tú quieres salir con ella dilo y ya—le pasó el teléfono y él suspiro.

 _—Kitten_ me va a matar.

—¿Por qué? No me digas que te gusta verle así, celoso— inquirió, poniéndole tenso.

—Yuri no está celoso—rió él, nervioso.

—Claro que sí —le aseguró—, lo conozco de antes que tú y puedo afirmarte que está celoso; no le gusta que desvíen la atención de él.

—No se como sentirme con eso—era demasiada nueva información para él. Demasiados sentimientos para un solo día, tal vez.

—Bueno, te diré cómo no sentirte— se bajó de sus piernas y se sentó en el sofá, a su lado —; no te ilusiones... Yuri es celoso con Otabek, contigo, conmigo, con sus padres—le acarició el cabello negro con pena—. Es celoso con la gente que quiere, pero no significa que sienta algo romántico por ti.

—Lo sé ... y ojalá nunca sienta algo romántico por mí—se encogió un poco en su lugar —. No soportaría hacerle eso a Ota—ella sintió pena. No quería ni imaginarse lo que debía ser eso.

—Para eso estoy aquí—apremió—, ¿le respondes?

—... Dime que poner—la miró suplicante y ella rió divertida —, quiero verme indiferente pero interesado, ¿se puede hacer eso?—oh dios, los hombres estaban cada vez peores. Le quitó el teléfono.

—Hablas con una experta.

No fue hasta que Jean abandonó la casa que Mila se sintió de nuevo en el mundo real. Un mundo en el cual, como hija estaba sola. Como amiga, satisfecha y como amante, no lo suficiente. Quería ir más allá, su cuerpo había reaccionado. Pero también sabía que quería más porque no lo tendría. Estaba segura de que si él hubiese estado dispuesto a seguir, ya no se sentiría tan segura.

Le acomplejaba su cuerpo, bastante. Sara era una diosa llena de curvas, igual que Isabella. Se estiraban como un chicle y estaban bien formadas por los entrenamientos. Y ella estaría así, seguramente mejor, si no hubiese tenido que dejar el patinaje.

No quería pensar en ello, pero no podía evitar que su mente pidiera por ello, que su cuerpo lo anhelara. Extrañaba ser ella misma, pero no podía hacer nada contra eso.

Fue a eso de la medianoche, que las sirenas de la policía la alertaron por completo. Ese era un barrio seguro, caro. Nadie entraba allí, no por como era la policía rusa. Más extrañada se sintió al asomarse y ver a un serio Viktor hablando con un oficial.

Yuri fue lo primero que atormento su corazón antes de salir corriendo hacia él lugar.

* * *

—¿Es la primera vez qué pasa?—el oficial anotaba todo en una libreta que parecía especialmente diseñada para los policías, la marca de agua era el logo que llevaban en el uniforme.

—La primera vez aquí... sí, al menos que yo sepa— aclaró, sintiéndose algo ajeno al entorno. Ajeno a lo que les estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Su hijo estaba solo?

—Sí—respondió, esperando estar en lo correcto. Si Yuri hubiese estado acompañado cuando todo ocurrió, no les llamaría.

—¿Algún sospechoso? Quien sea, cualquier pista servirá—los ojos celestes del oficial le miraban sin ninguna señal de reproche. Agradecía que le tocara alguien tolerante.

—De nuestra parte nadie—se peinó el cabello hacia atrás con pesar mientras suspiraba —. Hay que hablar con mi hijo antes.

Se dirigieron en silencio y a paso tranquilo a la puerta de la casa, donde el japonés estaba sentado en el escalón con su hijo al lado, abrazado a su cintura. El mayor le hablaba, pero no había caso.

—Yuri... cielo—le acariciaba la mejilla en susurros —; no habla—miró a Viktor preocupado. Su hijo se veía más pálido de lo normal y tenía los ojos hinchados. Su agachó a su altura.

—Cariño, mírame—pasó su mano por las hebras rubias y le obligó a mirarle—, esto no volverá a pasar, ¿sí?—le prometió —. El policía necesita saber que viste realmente... porque no hay huellas dentro de la casa y no puede se posible que alguien entrara— comenzó, esperando una explicación.

—Estaba ahí—continuó diciendo, como ya llevaba más de media hora repitiendo.

—La puerta estaba forzada del lado de afuera, casi rota; pero resistió lo suficiente para no ceder—le explicó intentando tener paciencia —. Nadie entró... intentaron entrar.

—¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Nunca mentiría con algo así!—soltó enojado. Porque por más que le repetía y le repetía, Viktor no le escuchaba.

—Revisaremos de nuevo la casa, tal vez entro por otro lado al ver que la puerta no cedía y perdía tiempo—ofreció el policía, al ver al menor tan alterado.

—No, está bien—se puso de pie—, esto ya ocurrió antes.

—¡Papá...!

—Viktor...—el susurro dolido de Yūri casi le hace retractarse.

—Callados, ambos—su voz se endureció. No podía permitirse ser débil en frente de un oficial. No cuando era uno de los hombres de la casa —. Tomaremos medidas de seguridad de todas formas.

—Vuelva a llamarnos si ocurre algún otro incidente— se despidió amablemente, sabiendo que su trabajo estaba terminado al menos por el momento.

—Lo haremos, gracias oficial—Yuri entró dentro sin siquiera mirarlo y el japonés se puso de pie, también entrando al hogar. Cuando Viktor vio que el cuerpo policial se retiraba, ingresó. Y su esposo le estaba esperando con la mirad afligida.

—¿Cómo pudiste?...—y sabía a qué se refería _"¿Cómo pudiste tratar de mentiroso a nuestro hijo en frente de una autoridad?"_ Viktor sabía que su hijo tenía un orgullo inmenso. Y que él acababa de atentar contra éste.

—No hay forma de que hubiese alguien dentro de la casa—se justificó. El menor salió de la cocina furioso, yendo directamente a encararlo.

—¡Te estoy diciendo que...!

—¡Basta!—le cortó el mayor, enojado—. A tu habitación, y te quedas ahí—no le dió mas oportunidad de discusión.

—¡Viktor!

—¡Bien!—respondió antes de que Yūri le defendiera —, ¡el día que me encuentres muerto te acordarás de esto!—se alejó a zancadas furiosas escaleras arriba.

—Yuri—murmuró dolido ante lo último que acababa de escuchar—. ¡Yurio!—aún así, siquiera volteó, desapareciendo de su vista —, ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!—se volteó a su esposo y lo miró con furia contenida.

—¡No es la primera vez que miente con qué hay alguien en la casa, Yūri! ¡Aquí no hay nada!—le respondió, enojado con él por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—¡¿Cómo mierda sabes eso?! ¡No estábamos cuando ocurrió y la vez anterior deliraba por la maldita fiebre!

—No hay pruebas, si hubiese alguien parado junto al televisor con lodo encima, habría huellas—le tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró hacia él lugar que había mencionado —, ¿las ves? ¿Ves algo ahí? Yo no veo nada.

—Estoy harto de esto—se soltó con fuerza de su agarre y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Gran sorpresa; ¿que harás? ¿Irte con Phichit cada vez que algo no te guste?—le reclamó, sintiendo la bilis quemarle la garganta. No, nunca le había dicho cuánto le había molestado que se fuera. Le había enfurecido. Y no por Phichit. Si no por ser egoísta.

—No te atrevas—siseó el japonés mirándole como si no le reconociera.

—Haz lo que quieras—y a su punto de vista, Viktor sólo necesitaba pelearse con alguien. La tensión en su cuerpo era visible. La impotencia era abrumadora.

—¿Por qué haces esto cuando se supone que debemos estar los tres juntos? Entraron a casa Viktor... nuestro hijo estuvo en peligro—intentó suavizar. Él no quería pelear.

—Nuestro hijo estuvo en peligro más veces de las que sabemos y no se ha muerto por eso, ¿cierto?— soltó con desdén, sin pensar en lo hiriente que eran sus palabras. Aún si eran ciertas.

Bastó con el silencio helado para notar que la había cagado en grande.

—No... no quise decir eso—intentó arreglar. Pero su Yūri era un ser vengativo.

—Pero lo dijiste—su voz se oía glaciar—, lárgate.

—¿Qué?

—Vete, tienes el dinero para pasar la noche lejos de aquí y vuelve cuando se te enfríe la cabeza—le aconsejo, mientras se terminaba de quitar el saco, colgándolo en el perchero.

—No los dejaré solos con un loco suelto dando vueltas—le avisó, sin importarle otra cosa que el bienestar de su familia.

—Entonces duerme en el sofá— le aclaró. No le dirigió ni una mirada más y se fue directo a la habitación de su hijo.

Viktor se quedó en la planta baja, con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos bien cerrados. Tomó aire profundamente y decidió que una ducha de agua fría era lo que necesitaba.

* * *

—Yuri...—entró sin tocar y le encontró sentado en el piso, acariciando a Potya.

—Déjame solo—murmuró sin maldad. En serio quería estar a solas.

—No, anda—se acercó y se sentó junto a él, acariciando al animal que ronroneaba a gusto por tanta atención —, él no quiso decirte eso.

—Que más da—se alzó de hombros —, tiene razón de todos modos.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que viste?

—Ya no lo estoy tanto—Potya comenzó a jugar con su mano—. ¿Crees qué hay algo malo en mí?—Yūri se pensó bien al respuesta.

—Creo qué hay mucho que no quieres decir... ¿Cómo era la persona que viste?

—Horrible—susurró, sin querer dar más detalles.

—Necesito más información que esa—le pidió el japonés, preocupado.

—¿Para qué? Si no existe—estaba resignado, la verdad. No tenía caso contarles nada.

—Si es por lo que dijo tu padre...

—No es por eso. Debí haber alucinado algo... es decir, estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, supongo que es normal— mintió, otra vez. Estaba seguro de haberlo visto. Pero la justificación de Viktor tenía sentido; ¿debería contarle esto al terapeuta?

—Puede ser eso... sí—dejó estar el tema al ver que no llegaban a nada —; de todas formas no debió gritarte así... estabas asustado.

—No importa—desestimó. A la mierda, toda la situación era una mierda. Pelearse con Viktor era un problema menor, porque lo único que quería saber era quien había intentado entrar. Un golpecito en la puerta les gusta interrumpió la charla.

—¿Se puede?—la figura se asomó por la puerta, dudosa.

—Mila...—le llamó, poniéndose de pie y abrazándola fuerte. El japonés miró la escena con ternura. La relación entre ambos adolescentes se había hecho más fuerte que antes y eso le tranquilizaba. A pesar de que Mila le hubiese cubierto varias veces, sabía que era una buena chica que hacía todo lo que alguien de su edad sentía que debía poner en prioridad. La lealtad.

—Yuri, ¿qué pasó?—le acarició la espalda—. ¿Qué era ese alboroto?

—Alguien entró a la casa—explicó bajito —, estaba solo.

—Oh dios...—susurró horrorizada—. ¿Por qué no te cruzaste a casa? Tonto—le abrazó más fuerte.

—Pasa la noche aquí; no quiero que estés sola—le pidió, soltándola al fin.

—Claro, gracias—aceptó, saludando al japonés con un asentimiento. Este se puso de pie y le besó la frente a ambos.

—Les dejo descansar... cualquier cosa rara me despiertan—pidió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ambos menores se miraron un rato más, sin mucho que decir. Así que no quisieron tocar el tema, porque luego de la tensión vivida, él necesitaba distraerse.

Hablaron de banalidades y cosas del instituto hasta que el sueño llego a ellos y se fueron a dormir.

* * *

Yuri estaba durmiendo pésimo. Se había despertado por lapsos cortos, teniendo pesadillas alternadas. Una peor que la otra.

Primero soñó con _él_. La segunda vez también. Y la tercera; también la cuarta. Todas las veces.

Se despertaba sudado, ansioso, una de esas veces llorando y otra gritando. Mila ya no sabía qué hacer, asi que fue a buscar un vaso de agua para darle; no quería molestar a Yūri y mucho menos interrumpir en su habitación. Hay quien dice que la habitación de los padres es sagrada e intocable y ella estaba de acuerdo; siquiera entraba a la de los suyos cuando no estaban.

Bajó despacio las escaleras y casi pega un grito al ver cómo la luz del velador se prendía. No esperaba ver a Viktor allí acostado.

—Mila... ¿está todo bien?—se veía cansado y sintió pena por él.

—Lo siento... venia por agua para Yuri; es la cuarta vez que se despierta y cada vez está peor—susurró algo cohibida. Había llegado un punto en el cual no sabía que podía decir en voz alta y que no.

—Yo voy... prepárate algo caliente si quieres—le invitó amablemente señalando la cocina. Ella dio un asentimiento y se dirigió a la habitación.

El mayor no tardó en subir las escaleras y entrar al cuarto de su hijo sin tocar la puerta.

—Yuri...—era devastador. Parecía que le había arrollado un camión o algo por el estilo.

Tenía el cabello desastrosamente despeinado. El rostro pálido, hasta algo amarillo y unas ojeras que daban miedo. Su rostro estaba húmedo y temblaba. Se asustó al verlo y entendió porque Yūri se había enojado tanto.

Porque él era el que estaba más tiempo en casa. Yūri era quien sabía más de su hijo que él. Y seguramente, sabía que eso iba a pasar.

—Está en todos lados—susurró asustado.

—¿Quién?—se acercó a él y se sentó cerca, tomándole las manos. Estaban tan frías como las suyas, otra vez.

 _—Él—_ negó con la cabeza y le miró suplicante—, no aguanto más... quiero dormir, no aguanto más.

—Ven, ven—le envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza —; esto no es normal Yuri... ¿lo sabes?—le sintió asentir y sollozar y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos con fuerza para no ponerse a llorar él también —. Cuando mi terapeuta vuelva seguro te enviará con un psiquiatra... ¿de acuerdo? Te dará algo para dormir.

—Falta mucho para eso...—murmuró contra la tela de su camiseta.

—Un mes no es tanto... peor es medio año— mencionó, recordando internamente lo mal que él mismo lo había pasado —, estaremos aquí para ti ¿sí?

La respuesta que recibió no fue ni de lejos la que esperaba.

—¿Qué tan seguro estas de que no me voy a morir antes de recuperarme?—se había alejado de él y le miraba a los ojos.

Se quedó petrificado y sintió la garganta seca.

—¿Qué?— su rostro se arrugó en confusión—. Yuri, ¿Qué dijiste?— le recibió una risa falsa, seca.

—Era un chiste—se burló bajito —. Si todo lo que hice no me mató, esto no va a hacerlo, ¿cierto?

—No, no vuelvas a decir eso.

—¿Por qué no? Tú lo dijiste—ahí noto esa pequeña chispa de furia en sus ojos, en su voz. Suspiró arrepentido y clavó sus ojos en los suyos para que viera que no le mentía.

—Estaba enojado y fui un idiota ¿sí?—le acarició el hombro —, estoy durmiendo en el sofá como prueba de ello.

—Vaya que le hiciste enojar...

—No me di cuenta de lo que est...

—No importa—le cortó—, tú... debiste sentirte mal ¿no?—preguntó —. Deberías decirme cómo te sentiste— le vio tomar aire, cansado.

—Estaba desesperado, Yuri. Intentaba mantener la cabeza fría al volante para que no ocurriera una tragedia sin sentido, luego Yūri estaba nervioso y tiende a tener esos ataques de ansiedad tan horribles... si yo me ponía mal, si yo mostraba inseguridad, ¿qué nos quedaba?—preguntó afligido—. Alguien tenía que hablar con la policía, alguien tenía que revisar la casa... me desesperó que tu testimonio sea incoherente porque eso significa que no tenemos idea de quién quiso lastimarte... se qué estar asustado no es justificación para decirte todo eso, pero...

—Pero nada—interrumpió—, no importa... yo también estaba enojado—suavizó, apartándose un poco el cabello del rostro.

Viktor se sorprendió de escucharle decir eso. Primero la reconciliación con Yūri y ahora esto. Su pequeño había tomado las riendas de las cosas para reconciliarse y ya era la segunda vez... estaba seguro de que si eso hubiese ocurrido semanas atrás, se habría escapado de la casa sólo para vengarse de que le gritaran. No pudo evitar acariciarle el rostro, ahuyentando las lágrimas aún frescas de su piel.

—Cuanto estás creciendo...—murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa triste—, estoy orgulloso de ti.

—Tsk, cállate—masculló avergonzado, sintiéndose incómodo con el calor de su corazón. El sonido de la puerta le hizo casi saltar de la cama. Miró asustado hacia todos lados, especialmente hacia la ventana.

—Hey, solo es Mila—le tocó la rodilla y el menor le miro confundido—. Yuri...—este suspiró de alivio y se pasó la mano por la cara con frustración. Se sentía un conejo; nervioso e indefenso. Alerta todo el tiempo. ¿Qué clase de vida era esa? Si antes no podía dormir por sentirse observado, ahora sería imposible.

—Yuri, ven—le invito la pelirroja—, una ducha te hará bien, ¿no crees?—él le dio la razón.

Cuando ambos menores se retiraron de la habitación, Viktor sintió el vacío en su pecho, en su estómago. Sintió frío.

Y sintió horror al ver las cortinas hechas un nudo y las ventanas tapadas con papel de revista desesperadamente.

Tuvo que ponerse de pie, sintiéndose perdido. Sintiendo angustia, impotencia y rabia.

Porque quien fuera el que había osado a asustar a su hijo, lo había logrado demasiado bien.  
Su familia estaba en peligro... Yuri estaba en peligro.

Golpeó la puerta de su propia habitación, demasiado turbado como para entrar por sí mismo y sólo basto medio minuto para que le recibieran.

—¿Viktor?—el susurro ronco de su esposo le dio una punzada en el pecho. ¿Por qué no le había echo caso antes?

—Yuri está mal... está muy mal—susurró, apoyando ambos brazos en cada lado de la puerta, sosteniéndose de allí, porque estar de pie era imposible —, tenías razón—asintió repetidamente, mordiéndose el labio frustrado —. Tenemos que hacer algo—levantó la vista y se sintió un niño desamparado—. ¿Qué clase de padre soy que no pude darme cuenta?—su cuerpo se sacudió en consecuencia al sollozo atascado en su garganta.

—Hey...—Viktor apoyó su frente en su hombro y siguió llorando, sintiendo los brazos ya sin fuerza y la desesperación corroerle el corazón.

—¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?—Yūri no aguanto más y le abrazó al fin —, ¿por qué mi hijo no puede dormir? ¿Por qué no quiere comer?—se lamentó sin saber qué hacer.

—Porque tiene miedo, cielo—le tomó el rostro y apoyó su frente con la suya, sabiendo que eso era lo que más le calmaba.

—¿Miedo de qué?—susurró con la voz aún temblorosa por el llanto.

—No sé—admitió—. No lo sé.

* * *

—¿Puedes meterte conmigo?

Mila le había acompañado a la ducha y le había ayudado con todo, como él lo hizo muchas veces en el pasado. Sentía el cuerpo demasiado liviano y algo débil. Pero no quería estar ahí solo. No quería estar solo en ningún rincón de la casa esa noche.

—Claro que sí—le concedió—, déjame quitarme esto— se quitó la camiseta y el short que usaba para dormir y quedó en ropa interior. Se metió así, importándole poco mojarse.  
Entró y le abrazó por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Mejor?

—Algo—tomó sus brazos para sentirle más real, ya teniendo miedo de su propia mente—, ¿quién crees que fue?—se refirió al tema que ambos habían evitado.

—¿Aleksei?—divagó ella.

—No creo... no sabe dónde vivo y no se arriesgaría tanto... ama demasiado bailar—y si Lilia se enteraba, no le dejaría asistir más a su academia, sin importarle que tan bien bailara.

—¿Alguno de la escuela? Sabes que mucho te odian por ser gay—como si no lo supiera.

—Puede ser una opción pero... ¿por qué ahora?— era extraño. Porque no se le venía nadie a la cabeza.

—Nunca se sabe... ¿les hablaste de Aleksei, por cierto?

—No—le cortó, evitando el tema a toda costa.

—Yuri—comenzó a regañarle.

—Luego les digo. No fue él, estoy seguro.

—Pero es un problema más dando vueltas—se quejó, no entendiendo porque tardaba tanto en avisarles

—Exacto, y no quiero darle más problemas a mis padres—Mila deshizo el abrazo. Le dio vuelta.

—¿Por qué eres tan idiota?—le tomó de los hombros—. ¡Llega a golpearte...!

—¡Que me golpee! Me importa una mierda—por ese lado, no le iba a convencer. Tratar con Yuri era todo un desafío. Así que optó por lo más seguro.

—Si te golpea... te verás mal para cuando Ota vuelva— le vio relajar el rostro y quiso reír.

—No juegues sucio—masculló dándose vuelta para que no vea como le afectaba. En vano, porque Mila sabía lo enamorado que estaba de su hermoso novio.

—No, ¡en serio! No falta tanto ya, ¿cierto?—le animó, volviéndole a abrazar.

—Mañana se cumplen cinco días—murmuró, feliz por dentro, porque cada vez faltaba menos para poder tenerlo. Le abrazaría y le besaría tanto que tendría que pedirle orden de restricción.

—Que semana... extraña—apoyó su cabeza en el hombro pálido. Comenzar a tener una especie de relación secreta con el capitán del equipo del instituto era lo más extraño que le había ocurrido.

—Tienes razón—pelearse con sus padres, volver a un club y no caer en la estupidez, ir al terapeuta, hacerse más amigo de Jean. Eso era extraño, muy.

La semana sí fue extraña. Pero no de la misma manera para ambos.

* * *

—¿Cómo te sientes?—Yūri le acarició la espalda, preocupado la ver el semblante de su hijo. Mila se había ido a vestir a su casa.

—Mal...—su voz estaba seca y aceptó tomar un vaso de agua —, me duele algo el estómago.

La mañana había llegado demasiado rápido para Yuri ese día. Al pasar toda la madrugada sin descansar, luego del baño había podido conciliar el sueño justo una hora antes de tener que prepararse para ir al instituto.

Y había valido cada minuto de sueño, porque soñó con Beka esa vez.

La mención de él en la ducha no había permitido que pudiera alejarle de su mente. Inclusive en ese momento, mirando con hastío el desayuno, pensaba en los waffles que tan rico le salían. En la vez que despertó a su lado y hablaban de ballet, con el mayor tirado en la cama tomando café y el torso descubierto.

Ya podía ir volviendo ¿no? Lo extrañaba horrores.

Recordar que él no estaba, volvió a dale una punzada en el estómago y el poco apetito reunido, se le esfumó en el aire.

—Tienes que comer algo, cariño—le insistió el japonés. Viktor también se veía bastante mal. Bueno, lo más "demacrado" que Viktor Nikiforov pudiera verse.

—No tengo hambre... tal vez más tarde—apartó el plato de cerca suyo porque le daba náuseas el olor.

—¿Hace cuánto no comes?—se sentó en frente suyo y el menor se levantó.

—Voy a llegar tarde—tomó la mochila que descansaba a un lado de la silla y se la colgó en el hombro. Había guardado su ropa de ballet y algo para más tarde, por si le daba ganas de quedarse a dormir en el apartamento de su novio.

—Yuri...—quiso detenerle—, puedes faltar si quieres...

—Iré a casa de Beka luego de ballet... debo limpiar el desastre del otro día—tal vez allí, rodeado de sus cosas, se sentiría mejor. Ignoró lo último que le había dicho, no quería pasar más tiempo en esa casa—, tal vez me quede a dormir allí... sólo por hoy.

—Prométeme que comerás algo allí—le hizo jurar—, en el instituto o donde sea—sabía que su hijo por alguna razón, necesitaba ir a lo de su novio. No le detuvo porque le parecía incorrecto que le usara la casa y no se la dejara limpia; además tenía algo que hacer en la tarde y mejor aprovechaba que su hijo no estaría allí.

—Te prometo que si me da hambre, comeré algo—no iba a darle hambre. Lo sabía. Le dió una señal con la cabeza a Viktor, anunciándole que estaba listo.

Habían decidido que no iría solo al instituto por un tiempo. Mila tardaría en arreglarse así que su padre se ofreció a llevarle por ese día.

Viktor le alcanzó a la escuela, pero no le dejó en la puerta porque a su hijo no le gustaba llamar la atención en ese lugar. Le dejó una cuadra antes y se aseguraría de verle entrar al edificio antes de irse.

—Yuri, por favor, come algo—le dio dinero—, no puedes estar así... si te sientes mal avísale a alguien y te vendré a buscar.

—Estaré bien—bajó del auto—, suerte en el trabajo, papá.

Claro que a Viktor se le lleno el rostro de dicha— buena suerte en la escuela, hijo.

—Tsk, que cursi—cerró la puerta fuerte por la vergüenza y se puso la capucha. Su padre vigilo que entrará en el edificio y luego se marchó.

Una vez dentro, Yuri tomó de su casillero el libro que necesitaba y que no pensaba usar, escuchando el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases al cerrar la puerta metálica.

Y claro que como siempre, no saludó a nadie y no quiso ver a nadie. Pasó la primera clase tirado en su asiento, con dolor de cabeza y el cuerpo débil.

Y cuando sonó la campana del receso, no quiso ver a sus amigos. Sólo quería dormir abrazando a su novio. Extrañaba su olor y el sonido de su risa. Extrañaba sus brazos apresándole y dándole calor; también sus besos suaves en su cabello. Extrañaba sus dedos recorriendo su espalda y el hoyuelo que se le formaba cuando sonreía de lado.

—¿Plisetsky...? ¿Se encuentra bien?— su profesora se le acercó preocupada, mientras el resto de los alumnos salían despavoridos al receso.

Asintió con la cabeza y se limpió con pesar las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer.

No lo soportaba más. La angustia parecía querer absorberle y jugar con él a su antojo, quitándole la ganas de seguir viviendo. No podía comer sin querer vomitar. No podía dormir sin tener pesadillas. Y eso había sido leve en esos días, pero luego del episodio de la noche anterior, supo que no volvería a vivir tranquilo hasta que todo se supiera.

Se puso de pie, ignorando a la mujer y tomó sus cosas para irse.

No fue a ver a Mila a su salón. Si no que la puerta con la palabra "terapeuta" le había parecido una oferta más tentadora.

* * *

—Así que entraron a tu hogar y eso te dio a entender, que no era tu imaginación sentirte observado.

Yuri se preguntó si ese tipo siempre estaba allí dentro o si era una especie de fantasma que solo él podía ver. Porque nadie nunca entraba a esa habitación. Bueno, el sueño le hacía pensar cosas estúpidas.

—¿Qué creería usted?—preguntó con la voz apagada—; vi a alguien dentro de la casa, pero no estaba allí, no había huellas ni rastros—le miró con los ojos sin brillo—, ¿puede ser eso una alucinación nerviosa? Por el estrés.

—Sí, claro que puede ser. Tu mente pudo jugarte una mala pasada en un mal momento—estaba sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre—, no te desesperes por eso, es normal en la situación que viviste.

—Es normal...—absorbió esas palabras. Las necesitaba. Necesitaba sentirse cuerdo, sentirse comprendido.

—¿Cómo fue el consejo del otro día? ¿Se ha solucionado algo?—le cambió de tema para relajarle un poco.

—Sí... sirvió mucho—el hombre asintió y anotó algo—, mi padre me dijo que está orgulloso de mí.

—Interesante, ¿qué te hizo sentir?

—Incomodidad... y algo de, ¿cómo se dice?— chasqueo. Se trababa al hablar por momentos. Su cabeza estaba exhausta.

—¿Felicidad?—inquirió.

—Algo parecido—suspiró al escuchar el sonido —. Sonó el timbre del receso ya—el hombre tomó el libro que leía antes de que él llegara.

—¿Volverás a cumplir tu hora diaria luego de clases?—le preguntó sin mirarle.

—Sí—respondió antes de salir hacia el salón, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Matemáticas había sido la puta tortura. De la porquería más aburrida.

¿De qué mierda le servirían los binomios? Odiaba esa palabra de mierda.

"Binomios"

Bueno, si le serviría.

Pero la pesada de la profesora les había tomado examen sorpresa. Oral.

¿Quién mierda toma un examen oral en matemáticas? Así enojado y todo, se dirigió directamente al salón donde el terapeuta le esperaba. Quería terminar con eso rápido.

—Volviste—le recibió. Con su libro en mano y siempre sentado en el mismo lugar.

Seguro tenía el trasero en forma de cuadrado porque Yuri no se lo imaginaba de pie. Para él, ese hombre venía con el sillón adherido y jamás se había parado en su vida.

—Claro que sí, eso te había dicho— dejó la mochila tirada en alguna esquina y se sentó con desgano—, ¿qué haces?

—Leo; ¿llegaste a leer este?—le mostró la tapa y negó.

_"Los ojos del perro siberiano"_

—No sabía ni que existía—admitió.

—Es normal, no se vende aquí—volvió su vista a la lectura—, es argentino, pero el mensaje es claro, deberías leerlo.

—Algún día, cuando no tenga nada mejor que hacer— fingió desinterés. No le duró más de cinco segundos —, ¿de qué trata?

—Se basa en un joven que vive en Argentina y que está a punto de viajar a Estados Unidos. Antes de terminar de preparar sus valijas, narra como debió enfrentar el tenso clima familiar que vivió desde que tiene cinco años, cuando Ezequiel, su hermano mayor, se va de casa con dieciocho años tras una discusión con su padre—le explicó, como si lo hubiese leído cientos y cientos de veces—. Sus padres nunca quisieron hablar de ese tema, hasta que se enteran que su hermano tiene SIDA— Yuri jadeó sorprendido—, esa es la base... trata de la relación fraternal entre dos hermanos, un buen y hermoso libro.

—Se oye triste.

—Es triste. Pero eso no le quita la belleza.

—Tal vez lo lea—no lo iba a leer a menos que lo tuviera en sus manos un día de lluvia. Odiaba leer las cosas en PDF.

—Te lo prestaré cuando lo termine, si gustas— finalizó, dejando el libro de lado.

—Como sea—jugueteó con la manga de su chaqueta. Tenia sueño.

—¿Leíste algo últimamente?—se acomodó en su lugar y tomo el anotador.

—No, sólo escuché algo de música— recordó las canciones de Otabek y sintió ganas de sonreír. Pero se sentía débil hasta para eso.

—¿Qué tipo de música?—el hombre ignoró el hecho de verle tan mal.

—Bastante variada... no discrimino la música que me hace sentir algo, sea bueno o malo... lo importante es sentir—respondió, recostándose un poco en el diván.

—¿Ejemplo?

—Me gusta... Lily Allen—susurró. Esa fue la última que escucho.

—¿Por qué?

—Me parece relajante y divertida—admitió al darse cuenta de porque realmente le atraía su música. Jamás lo había pensado —, su voz no es chillona y sus letras tienen sentido.

—Te gusta la música relajante—afirmó

— A veces—se recostó mejor—. otros días quiero escuchar algo más... acorde a el ruido en mi cabeza. Para crear sintonía— se burló.

—¿A qué se asemeja el ruido de tu cabeza?—hizo una sonrisa de lado que intentó ocultar.

—Avenged sevenfold... slipknot... a veces evanescence.

—Vaya, tu cabeza es un desorden de bastante buen gusto—apremió el hombre, asombrándole. No se veía como alguien que escuchara ese género. Con sus pantalones de vestir sastrero beige y su camisa celeste pastel, ¿quién lo diría?

—¿Le gusta esa música?

—Me gusta todo lo que me haga sentir algo—copió su frase —, ¿qué escucharías ahora?

—Ahora... Lily Allen. Necesito algo neutro hoy— acomodó su cabeza en la almohadilla.

—Bien—anotó —, ¿por algo en particular?

—No quiero estar en sintonía conmigo mismo hoy... sólo quiero que todo pare—se pasó la mano hecha un puño contra los ojos. Ardían por haber llorado antes y por la falta de sueño —, mi cabeza duele y no puedo dormir bien.

—Por lo sucesos de anoche.

—Por todo. La ausencia de alguien... la ausencia de muchas cosas—omitió a Otabek de la conversación—. Todo y nada es lo que me pasa.

—Como a todos nosotros. Todo y nada—anotó algo —, es bueno que al menos sepas eso... y dime, ¿cómo va el ballet?

—Bien... de hecho, cuando salga de aquí, tengo clases—se estiró un poco.

—¿Por qué ballet?—quiso saber, haciendo referencia a los extraño que era ver a un hombre bailando eso.

—Bueno, mi papá bailaba así que...

—¿Tu papá?—se sentó mejor.

—Sí... bueno, Yūri. Él es asombroso bailando...—se avergonzó —; no le digas a nadie que dije eso o te prenderé fuego el escritorio—el hombre rió bajo por primera vez desde que le conocía.

—Nada sale de estas cuatro paredes—aseguró —así que ¿Tu padre baila ballet?

—Bailaba, ahora sólo está en casa y toma algunos cursos.

—Ya veo—le miró unos segundos para luego cambiar de tema —. ¿Cómo van las clases aquí?

—Igual de aburridas que siempre... me enseñan cosas que ya se.

La hora pasó hablando de banalidades, cosas que a Yuri le parecían poco importantes. Pero ese hombre anotaba mucho, cada vez que decía una estupidez.  
Hubiese preferido quedarse allí que tener que levantarse del cómodo diván para ir a bailar. Y amaba bailar. Pero no se sentía bien.

Aún así, no tenía ánimos de faltar; aprovechar que Aleksei no estaba era una de sus prioridades ese día. Al fin podría bailar sin sentir la competencia ni los empujones de ese tipo. Al fin podría llevar su pulsera a clases. Mientras caminaba hacia la academia de Lilia, alternó su mirada entre el camino para no chocar con nadie y el hermoso trenzado rojo junto con la "O" de plata en su muñeca.

¿Otabek estaría usándola? Esperaba que sí. Quería sentir que al menos eso compartían a la distancia, además de estar bajo el mismo cielo.

Su camino a la academia fue tranquilo, también su llegada. Fue directo a los vestidores a quitarse el uniforme y a ponerse su ropa cómoda. Antes tenía tiempo de volver a casa a almorzar; pero ahora el tiempo que gastaba con el terapeuta, le quitaba esa posibilidad.

Así que se tomó su tiempo para vestirse, hacerse una trenza y mojarse el cabello para que los mechones no se le salieran. Seguro después tendría todo ondulado, pero a la mierda. Nadie iba a verle. En su opinión, parecía una mujer con el cabello ondulado. Más de lo normal.

Una vez que se hizo la hora, fue a calentar al salón donde comenzaban a llegar los demás.

Estaba cansado y se sentía algo mareado, pero pasó la primer hora a la perfección, con el rostro imperturbable. Lilia casi no le corregía y le daba intervalos para tomar algo de agua mientras los demás hacían su parte.

Por momento dividía grupos y les hacía bailar una rutina anteriormente aprendida, buscando que hubiese una sincronización perfecta y corrigiéndoles cuando no era así.

Llegó a un punto de la clase que Yuri se sentó en el piso, cosa que jamás hacia si no era para estirar. Respiró profundo varias veces y tomó toda el agua posible hasta que la vista le dejó de fallar. Ya no era gracioso, debía comer ni bien saliera de allí. No importaba si tenía que taparse la nariz y sólo tragar, pero debía tener algo en el estómago. Sólo esperaba no vomitarlo. Todo le daba asco.

Cuando se sintió más compuesto, volvió a unirse a la clase, ignorando la mirada de Lilia sobre su nuca.

La segunda hora se le hizo menos soportable cuando su cabeza comenzó a doler por el calor que tenía al bailar y tuvo que acatar la orden de ir a lavar su rostro. Y eso hizo, más de tres veces en esos cinco minutos que llevaba en el baño.

La clase estaba próxima a terminar, así que no debería seguir fingiendo. Tenía ganas de dormirse de una buena vez. Ganas de llegar al apartamento y ponerse un buzo de Beka. De que él esté allí, esperándole.

Comenzó a ponerse melancólico diez minutos antes de salir; así que aprovecho su buen rendimiento del día y se dio un pequeño descanso.

—Suficiente por hoy. La clase que viene comenzaremos a tomar las medidas para el vestuario que usaran en la obra de fin de año... no, no será el lago de los cisnes. Me niego— aclaró, harta de hacer todos los años lo mismo—, Yuri, ¿pasan por ti?

—No, tengo otros planes—la vio cruzarse de brazos, inconforme—, estoy bien, sólo no almorcé hoy.

—Pues almuerza, no quiero desmayos en mi academia—le soltó. Cualquiera se hubiese sentido mal por escuchar eso, pero él la conocía lo suficiente para entender que estaba preocupada.

Se cambió las zapatillas y se puso su chaqueta. Se cambiaría luego, poco le importaba salir a la calle con esas calzas y las polainas bajo las rodillas. Le gustaba como quedaban.

Salió con su mochila colgada en el hombro, a paso tranquilo. Estaba exhausto y la trenza le tiraba el cabello un poco.  
Estaba buscando sus auriculares en el bolsillo externo de su mochila cuando sintió que le tomaban del brazo y lo estampaban contra la pared.

—Ahora sí —le siseó—, arreglemos esto, ¿quieres?

—Dobrovolsky, ¿qué es de tu vida que te empeñas tanto a venir a joder la mía? Se que soy por demás interesante, pero estás haciendo el ridiculo— se ganó un apretón violento en el brazo que sabía, le dejaría un moretón.

—Cierra la boca—Aleksei le miró enojado—, esta vez no está tu noviecito para defenderte a ti, ni a la zorra de tu amiga.

—No hables así de Mila, como si pareciera desagradable. Te desagrada porque no te quiere coger como todas las amigas que tienes— le enfrentó —, y Jean no es mi novio—necesitó aclarar.

—Ella se lo pierde entonces— le apretó más y le sacó un quejido—, ¿Dónde quieres el primer golpe?—soltó con burla y sorna, divirtiéndose de lo lindo ante su cara de dolor.

—Aquí no—susurró. Eso no hizo más que enfurecerle. Odiaba no verle con miedo. Para él, el miedo era señal de respeto.

—¿Quién te crees para venir a decirme que mierda hacer?— le golpeó la espalda contra la pared, lastimándole más el moretón que le había hecho el día anterior contra la reja.

—Lilia va a verte y te va a expulsar—le advirtió. Aleksei le miró aún alterado, pero confundido. Relajó el agarre. Y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué tu...?

—Dobrovolsky, ¿No le dije que estaba suspendido?— la voz fría con destellos de furia de Lilia les sobresalto a ambos.

—Yo...

—¿Y no le dije que si volvía a molestar a alguno de mis alumnos, le expulsaría?—se acercó con dagas destilando de sus ojos. Yuri, sintiéndose un idiota, intervino.

—De hecho... Aleksei vino a disculparse conmigo—se acomodó la mochila en su hombro bajo la mirada sorprendida del mayor.

—¿Disculparse?—Aleksei se recompuso rápido.

—Sí... como le decía a Yuri... estoy avergonzado de mi comportamiento y no volverá a ocurrir.

—¿Y tú le perdonas?—Lilia no se tragaba nada de eso.

—Claro que sí—susurró mirándola. Ella entendió y decidió confiar en él.

—Bien... no te levantaré la suspensión aún. Vuelve la semana que viene— la despidieron con respeto y ella se alejó, con sus tacones resonando en el pavimento. Cuando ya no le oyeron cerca, se miraron con recelo.

—...¿por qué lo hiciste?—escupió, viéndose más enojado que antes.

—Eres un imbécil—le insultó sin miedo —, pero bailas bien y Lilia te necesita—admitió entre dientes —, de mí piensa lo que se te de la maldita gana, pero no le hagas esto a ella.

—A ella...—susurró mirándole asombrado.

—Sí, a la mujer que te dio una oportunidad única en la vida ¿la recuerdas?—soltó con sarcasmo, odiándose a si mismo por salvarle el pellejo—, imbécil mal agradecido—pasó por su lado, golpeando su hombro con su brazo y comenzó a alejarse.

—Ni creas que esto cambia algo—le avisó el mayor, cuando salió de sus pensamientos .

—No esperaba menos de ti— le respondió de vuelta. Y supo que aún así, de alguna manera algo había cambiado, porque Aleksei no le siguió para continuar molestándole.

* * *

—Al fin... en casa—suspiró tranquilo. Dejó la mochila sobre el sofá y miró el desastre que había. Mierda, debió limpiar todo antes. El apartamento de Otabek se veía como lo habían dejado. Un chiquero.

Bueno, no servía de mucho lamentarse. Se quitó las calzas y el resto de la ropa, quedando en interiores. Sacó de su mochila un short pijama celeste pastel con gatitos. Amaba ese short con todo su corazón, y nadie jamás se lo había visto. Sólo Yūri, que fue quien se lo regalo.   
Fue hasta la habitación por una remera de su novio, holgada y cómoda.

Y así comenzó.

Primero ordenó su habitación. Dobló bien la ropa e hizo la cama. Barrió el piso y eso fue todo. No habían estado allí, así que era todo lo que había por hacer.

Luego fue al baño, el lugar que menos quería tocar. Tomó el vestido de Mila hecho un ovillo dentro de una bolsa plástica de color blanco y la metió a lavar en la lavadora que estaba en la cocina.  
Limpió el inodoro y la ducha, también el espejo. Se miró y bufó con fastidio. ¿Qué era esa cara? Estaba pálido. Se veía espantoso. Relajó el agarre de su trenza ya que le tiraba, pero no la deshizo. Un par de mechones de le desordenaron, pero le importaba una mierda.

Le tomó más de una hora completa limpiar esa habitación y se sintió satisfecho al verla más decente.

Había puesto la radio para no sentirse tan solo y bailaba moviendo las caderas terriblemente mientras fregaba el café pegado a la mesa de la cocina que JJ había dejado aquella mañana. Luego, la sartén pegoteada que dejó Mila.

Eso le tomó sólo media hora por suerte. Estar en el espacio de Beka le ponía de buen humor. Todo olía a él allí, a pesar del paso de los días. Se sentía seguro y feliz. Notó que casi no había comida y que lo que estaba en la heladera aún servía, a excepción de algunas cosas; así que se tomo el tiempo de ir al mercado de enfrente a rellenar un poco las alacenas con el dinero que Viktor le había dado. Así podría cocinarse algo, porque ya había decidido. Pasaría la noche en ese lugar.

Cuando terminó allí, fue a ordenar la sala de estar donde estaba el sofá y la televisión. Limpió el aparato y acomodó los cojines. Justo dio un vistazo al costado y el pendrive azul resaltó en el bolsillo de su mochila, invitándole a tomarlo,.

Cierto que no había tenido tiempo de escuchar la canción de ese día.  
Allí, en el lugar de Beka, se sentiría aún más sensible, pero que más daba. Había comprado helado de chocolate y podría llorar mientras engullía como un cerdo y miraba _diario de una pasión_.

Así que acercó el dispositivo al reproductor de música y le subió el volumen.

Y no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos lentamente al escuchar esa canción que tanto gritaba sus propios sentimientos.

Acarició el aparato con delicadeza, dejándose envolver en la melodía y en la letra. Su mente llamaba a Otabek. Y su corazón también.  
Mierda, ¿como sabia? ¿Como Beka sabía tanto sobre él? ¿Como podía alguien llegar a ser tan perfecto? Esa versión era preciosa. Su favorita.

Tomó la escoba y continuó barriendo tranquilo mientras escuchaba, intentando que no le afectara demasiado esa melodía tan bella que le hacía sentir tan triste.

No pudo evitar moverse delicadamente, acariciando las palabras con su voz más suave y danzando apenitas mientras limpiaba. Su trenza se desarmo por el movimiento de vals, ya que la había aflojado antes. No le importó. Tampoco le importó quedar con su cabello suelto y con ondas, con algunos mechones despeinados.

Si Beka estuviera allí, le haría danzar pegado a él, cantándole al oído. Le besaría suave, despacio y le sonreiría tímido. Así de hermoso era su novio.  
Sintió sus ojitos arder de nuevo y maldijo por lo bajo. Se negaba a llorar; no quería sentirse aún más cansado.

Sin darse cuenta, se había quedado de pie, con la escoba en mano, cerrando los ojos fuerte, muy fuerte. Le picaba la nariz y sus ojos se comenzaban a sentir mojados. Y es que estaba tentando en ir a Kazajistán a visitarlo.

Y pidió.

Pidió por tenerle de vuelta, con él, esta vez para siempre. Lo deseó con todo su corazón, por qué no creía poder aguantar un día más sin su presencia.

Escuchó un sonido ajeno a él y abrió los ojos de golpe. Había sido el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada suavemente; pero él había escuchado.

Sus ojos volaron a esa dirección, temeroso de encontrarse con alguien, con el acosador de la noche anterior, de encontrarse con sus pesadillas. Ya no le parecería anormal que se hubiesen metido allí también para seguir atormentándole la vida.

Pero no todo lo malo era eterno.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en la figura en frente suyo y no entendió nada, absolutamente nada. El agarre en la escoba cesó, hasta que está se deslizó por sus dedos cayendo en un sonido sordo al piso.

Su labio inferior tembló y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. De miedo, de alivio.

En frente suyo, estaba Otabek Altin.


	27. xxvii. Haunted by the ghost of you.

_I am not the only traveler_  
_Who has not repaid his debt_  
_I've been searching for a trail to follow again_  
_Take me back to the night we met_

  
  
**_The night we met; Lord Huron._ **

* * *

La música terminó, deteniéndose abruptamente y generando un silencio casi tétrico en el ambiente.

Sintió su cuerpo derretirse en un violento escalofrío y su boca moverse dubitativa de arriba a abajo sin saber qué decir. Sin saber que rostro poner.  
Se quedó quieto, tieso en el lugar, intentando no parpadear a pesar del agua acumulada en sus ojos. Sus extremidades se habían congelado.

Estaba seguro de que si pestañeaba, la imagen de Beka se desvanecería en el aire; y por primera vez, consideró lo cruel que la imaginación podía llegar a ser. Respiró pausado con el corazón latiéndole desbocado y lento a la vez. Porque Otabek no estaba alli. No podía estarlo.

Y quiso reír de bronca, de tristeza, quiso llorar de alegría y de dicha, porque parecía tan real como el bolso de viaje que estaba en el piso, justo a sus pies.

Tan real como su mirada profunda y su rostro afligido. Tan real como la pulsera colgando en su muñeca, con la "Y" resplandeciendo por los pocos rayos de sol que aún se colaban de la ventana.

Y cuando le vio parpadear repetidamente y acelerarse, comenzó a considerar que esta vez, tal vez no soñaba. Que su novio estaba ahí con él, que todos los dioses le habían escuchado.

Quiso abrir la boca y decir algo, pero no pudo. Se le secó la garganta al ver cómo el moreno se quitó la chaqueta de cuero de un tirón y caminó a zancadas rápidas y con prisa hacia él. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los suyos y por cada paso que daba, su corazón latía más fuerte y su nariz picaba más.

No le dijo nada, nada de nada. Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y estampó sus labios en un beso que le sacó un sollozo. Cerró los ojos con la sensación de plenitud bailando en su pecho y no tardó en envolverle la nuca con sus brazos pálidos.

Se sintió flotar cuando le tomó por la cintura con fuerza desmedida y enrolló las piernas alrededor de sus caderas comenzando a besarle con desenfreno. Otabek parecía eufórico, necesitado. Y él no pensaba cuestionarlo.

Pasó las manos por su cuerpo, quitándole la camiseta de un solo tirón, sin ser delicado en absoluto. No tardó en dar dos pasos para dejarse caer junto al rubio en el sofá, posicionándose encima suyo. A Yuri le ardió la zona donde tenía lastimado, sorprendido de haber olvidado lavarlo esa mañana. Debería hacerlo luego si aún tenía fuerzas para levantarse.

Otabek, ignorando eso y sumergido en su libido, acarició su lengua con la contraria sin dejar de tocarle y le quitó el short con rapidez, robándole un jadeo. Yuri no sabía si estaba en un sueño, si se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta, pero si ese era el caso, no quería despertarse por nada del mundo.

Sintió cómo se desabrochaba la bragueta del pantalón justo encima suyo, haciéndole sentir ansioso y algo asustado.  
Gimió al sentir su entrada siendo rozada y se mordió el labio. Estaba tan sensible que solo había bastado eso para quitarle un sonido desesperado.

Y sabía que le iba a doler porque su Otabek, su Beka, no estaba allí.  
No estaba su novio dulce y compresivo, no estaba el  
Beka caballeroso ni el que se preocupaba por su bienestar.

El Otabek que se presentaba ante él parecía un animal asustado, desesperado. Y Yuri no tuvo corazón para detenerlo.

Le sintió unirse a él y se mordió el labio, ahogando un quejido de dolor, clavando las uñas en su espalda. No le importaba, no le juzgaba. No era como si esa fuese la primera vez que le hacían algo así, sin preparación alguna.

Y si se lo permitía a unos cuantos extraños, tranquilamente podía permitírselo a su novio de vez en cuando... ¿cierto?

Lo único que quería era tenerle; a juzgar por el dolor, supo que no soñaba. Eso era lo bueno del dolor para él. Le mantenía en la realidad, porque en ninguna alucinación eso podía sentirse así. En ninguna.

Y era un dolor que traspasaba lo físico en todas sus barreras, porque Yuri tenía un dolor en el corazón que era comparable a muchas cosas que había sufrido a lo largo de su vida. Y éste era, porque el hombre que había prometido cuidarlo de lo que sea, estaba lo suficientemente cegado y lastimado como para romper la promesa más valiosa que le había hecho.

Y aún siendo tan chico, él podía entender la razón de su brutalidad y desasosiego. Aunque no tenía una razón explícita y justificada, sabía que su novio había adquirido un trauma lo suficientemente severo como para perder la cordura.  
Pero estaba tan sensible que las lágrimas que habían acumulado anteriormente se terminaron por deslizar de sus mejillas, haciendo énfasis al alivio que sentía su alma al estar unido de nuevo a Otabek.

El alivio. El miedo.

El dolor.

Le sintió embestirle lento las primeras tres veces y luego dejarse llevar. Le besaba con necesidad y tenía los dedos enredados en su cabello. Si hubiese querido gritar, los labios del moreno le callaban, sin dejar de acariciarle toda la boca con ímpetu.  
Otabek no llegó más allá de eso. Le dió un par de estocadas más antes de culminar, besándole fuerte y tirando de su dorado cabello.

Ambos respiraban agitados, como si hubiesen corrido una maratón. Otabek se apartó de sus labios y apoyó su frente con la suya.

Bastó para que sus ojos oscuros se abrieran y notarán las lágrimas aún frescas de Yuri para sentirse el peor ser humano de la tierra.

Su novio estaba temblando y le miraba cansado, confundido; pero con ese brillo particular en la mirada que le dejaba en claro lo enamorado que estaba de él a pesar de lo que acababa de hacerle.

No pudo contener más la angustia, la culpa. Arrugó su rostro sin querer hacerlo y rompió a llorar. Le besó la frente y el rostro, cada porción de él, pidiéndole perdón en silencio.

Y Yuri no sabía que sentir. Se le había quedado helado el pecho al verle romper en llanto en frente suyo, al verle completamente vulnerable. Porque contrario a lo que muchos podrían pensar, a como muchos podían reaccionar; para él era más importante la sonrisa de Otabek que su actual dolor físico.

Sintió como besaba su quijada y bajaba a su cuello con la respiración desprolija y el corazón hecho un desastre, con los labios temblorosos.

El sonido de dolor que sacaba en cada sollozo le estaba oprimiendo el corazón. Era tan desgarrador, que se vio tentado a volar a Kazajistán y matar a golpes a quien sea que le haya devuelto a su novio hecho pedazos.

Le abrazó y le hizo recostarse en la curva de su cuello mientras besaba su frente, a la vez que le acariciaba el cabello con una mano y con la otra, la espalda.

Dejó que llorara todo lo que quisiera sin decir ni una sola palabra. No quería cortar el silencio con preguntas estúpidas o frases vacías. Sólo quería que él supiera que aquí estaba y que le protegería de cualquier cosa que le estuviese lastimando. Que si tenía que enfrentar a una nación entera por ver su sonrisa de nuevo, lo haría.

Otabek se aferró a su cintura y se dejó consolar en ese abrazo que tanto había estado necesitando.   
Lloró todo lo que no había podido esos cinco días infernales y sintió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que no merecía a Yuri.

No merecía sus caricias y ni sus besos. No merecía haberle tomado así, casi a la fuerza, sin medir lo que hacía, sin ver más allá de su necesidad enferma de cariño. Le susurró entre lágrimas que le perdonara, que era un asco de persona y que jamás se perdonaría a si mismo haberle tratado así.

Porque le había tratado como un pedazo de carne y el hecho de que sea su novio, no cambiaba ni aligeraba esa carga.

Y el rubio, no le respondía más que con caricias alternadas y tranquilas, haciéndole sentir aún peor.

Pasaron así los siguientes minutos, hasta que el sol terminó de ponerse y Otabek dejo de llorar.

* * *

Seguían en la misma posición. El moreno estaba acostado en el pecho de Yuri, con éste acariciándole el cabello despacio. En ningún momento había detenido sus movimientos; siquiera cuando su novio dejó de sollozar su nombre.

No se habían dado siquiera cuenta de que el pendrive de Mila había quedado conectado al reproductor, y que la canción número seis había comenzado y terminado mientras todo ocurría. Yuri no había llegado a escuchar ni una nota de ese tema; pero sí reconoció la canción número siete.

Y ahora fue él quien tuvo unas ganas imparables de llorar.  
Al parecer, el moreno también había escuchado la canción que sonaba, porque le sintió despegarse con algo de pesar. La sensación de la ausencia del calor contra su cuello, le dio escalofríos. Esa zona había quedado algo húmeda por sus lágrimas, generándole cierta incomodidad.

Se miraron a los ojos con algo de cautela por parte suya; y el semblante arrepentido del kazajo logró removerle todas las fibras sensibles, haciendo que mil lágrimas se arremolinaran en sus ojos verdes.

¿Qué le habían hecho a su novio?

Yuri no se sentía listo para hablar. A pesar de que durante la semana había querido tanto escuchar su voz; el acto recién cometido le había quitado esa posibilidad.

Así que se inclinó hacia adelante y le besó de nuevo, tragándose las ganas de llorar. Porque no conocía otra manera de llegar a él en ese momento.

Quería darse el tiempo de volver a sentirse cómodo con sus caricias, de volver a repetir el acto de la manera que se suponía que debía ser, pero le dolía todo y dudaba poder volver a moverse.  
Y el moreno, pese a no sentirse merecedor de la suavidad de sus besos, le dejó hacer. Porque negar lo mucho que le necesitaba rozaba lo absurdo.

—Mi vida...—su novio parecía haber vuelto en sí, al fin. Respiraba con dificultad y con el sudor tocando su piel, producto del llanto y el acto anterior—, mi amor, lo siento... lo siento tanto, Yuri—besó de nuevo mil veces sus mejillas.

—Beka...—su voz salió ronca, producto del cansancio—, mierda te he extrañado tanto—murmuró, pegándose a él aún más si era posible. Temblaba mucho y se sentía débil; pero poco le importaba. No pudo evitar romper el llanto por las emociones acumuladas.

—Lo sé, bebé—le besó la frente con culpa y le envolvió en sus brazos—, no volveré a irme ¿sí?— las gotitas tibias que mojaban su pecho le habían hundido el estómago de culpa. No se sentía digno de nada.

El menor asintió, abrazado contra su pecho, mientras las lágrimas no paraban de deslizarse, silenciosas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?... no ha pasado una semana— porque en serio, su regreso le había tomado completamente desprevenido. Demasiado desprevenido.

—No podía más... no aguantaba más, Yuri—sintió como sus hombros se tensaban y le abrazó más fuerte, pegando más la carita mojada a su pecho, negándose a moverse de dónde estaba.

—Te quiero, te quiero—le besó el pecho y pudo sentir que tan rápido le estaba latiendo el corazón —, han pasado tantas cosas... creí que no lo soportaría.

—Lamento no haber estado aquí— le dio un beso corto en la coronilla —, y lamento haberte... —sintió de nuevo la culpa crecer en él, porque siquiera podía completar la frase —; dios, no quería lastimarte y lo he hecho.

—¿De qué hablas?—no le importo tener el rostro hecho un desastre, rojo y mojado, así que se incorporó hasta poder verle bien.

—Te he forzado Yuri... yo...

—¿Forzarme?—Yuri se veía bastante relajado debajo de su cuerpo —. El sexo contigo jamás podría ser forzado... tendría que estar loco para no querer hacerlo, Beka.

Una mentira piadosa, no mataba a nadie. La verdad era que no quería pensar demasiado en ello. No si de Otabek se trataba.

—Yura...—el mayor rió triste y al menor le latió fuerte el corazón al escuchar ese sonido tan hermoso, aún si no era del todo alegre—, sabes que... ¿sabes qué deberías alejarte de mí, cierto?

—¿Por qué?

—Yo no soy bueno para ti... mira lo que acabo de hacer—Yuri sintió su estómago ser golpeado por los nervios y quiso ahuyentar cualquier rastro de aquel acto. Minimizarlo. Porque no había sido para tanto.

—Calla—murmuró, besándole apenas la comisura—. Sólo ha sido una manera de decirme que me extrañabas—el moreno negó en desacuerdo, aún el claro arrepentimiento en el rostro.

—Créeme que no era lo que tenía en mente—le gustaba cuando Otabek se ponía serio. Le quedaba tan lindo el rostro más adulto.

—¿Y cómo planeabas sorprenderme?—le acarició el cabello mirándole con ternura.

—Irte a buscar a tus clases de ballet con un enorme tigre de peluche, tal vez—besó sus mejillas y Yuri dejo salir una risa, más relajado.

—¡Que cursi!—le golpeó suave el hombro—, esto me gusto más...—refregó su carita en su mejilla. 

—No pude controlarme al verte...— Yuri bufó en desacuerdo. Él se sentía horrible —, vistiendo mi ropa y cuidando mi hogar... como si me estuvieras esperando, escuchando las canciones que dejé para ti.

—Sí te esperaba... estaba pidiendo que volvieras rápido—besó su nariz sin poder evitarlo—. Los dioses del Olimpo me escucharon—se burló.

—¿Qué dios no te haría caso? si yo fuese un dios, te regalaría el mundo entero—el menor se sonrojó.

—Bekaaa—se rió nervioso por el halago —, tontito... te extrañé mucho—odió lo cursi que sonó eso, pero a la mierda. Necesitaba destensarse luego de lo ocurrido. Sólo quería que todo en su ser se calmara y volviera a ver a su Beka como el hombre que tanto quería—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?—quiso saber, teniendo todo el derecho de preguntar.

Porque Yuri necesitaba urgentemente una justificación para su comportamiento.

—No mucho, cielo—Otabek le besó el hombro y el rubio bufó, estirándose un poco para alcanzar la camiseta que por suerte no había caído lejos de ellos.

—No empecemos con mentiras... si tú no me dices, alguien más lo hará... y no me importa tener que irme hasta allá a preguntar—protestó tomando al fin la prenda —. ¿Tanto miedo tienes de decirme?

—Sí—enarcó una ceja ante la seguridad con la que le respondió pero se tragó el reclamo. Se sentó y se puso rápidamente la camiseta, ignorando todos los dolores de su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué? Yo no te juzgaré... soy tu novio—no quiso sonar enojado, pero seguro así había sido al ver la mirada de aflicción de Otabek.

—Yura, se que mereces mínimo una explicación y más aún con lo que...—omitió esa parte, sintiéndose enteramente —; pero esto es difícil para mí—se acomodó los interiores y se abrochó el pantalón, sentándose a su lado —. No tengo buena relación con mi madre, cambiaron muchas cosas... menos su mentalidad— le alcanzó su ropa interior y Yuri la tomó, prestándole atención —; se ha endurecido aún más con el tiempo y no puedo ir en contra de eso.

—¿A qué te refieres?—se puso la ropa interior aún sentado y tomo su short de gatitos.

—Mi familia es musulmana—le reveló—, yo soy musulman... o algo así—realmente no creía seguir siéndolo, pero le daba igual.

—Oh...—su mente trabajaba a la velocidad de un caracol por el cansancio físico y el vacío en su estómago —. ¡Oh! Mierda Beka, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Porque no me gusta hablar de eso— le soltó intranquilo. Todos tenían sus propios demonios y Otabek no estaba extinto de ello.

—Entonces peleaste con tu mamá—continuó, intentando deducir que había ocurrido.

—No, creo que eso hubiese sido mejor—no le gustaba verle decaído. Así que intento cambiar de tema de nuevo, sintiéndose torpe. Y el temblor de su cuerpo no ayudaba. Comenzó a sentir calor y un mareo leve.

—Está bien, pero no me dijiste todavía para que te llamaron... ¿cuál era la urgencia?—divagó, respirando profundo para dejar de sentirse mal. Eran demasiadas emociones por un día, por la semana. Era demasiado para alguien como él, cargar con tanto y tener que fingir que no era así.

—No puedo decirlo, necesito un tiempo para asimilarlo—Yuri le miró de reojo—, si no lo asimilo yo, mucho menos lo harás tú, cielo— explicó.

—Bueno—susurró—, ¿tiene que ver conmigo?—la vista comenzó a fallarle, viendo manchas oscuras de vez en tanto. Sus ganas de vomitar volvieron y comenzó a asustarse.

—¿Qué tenias que contarme?—al sentirle silencioso, se animó a mirarle. Yuri estaba pálido y algo sudado, temblando. Le vio ponerse de pie intentado aparentar normalidad y le saltaron todas las alarmas.

—Bueno, um... mierda—las rodillas le fallaron y no cayó al piso gracias a que el moreno le había tomado de la cintura.

—¿Yura? Hey, cielo—le tomó entre sus brazos y le acostó en el sillón, palmeando su rostro—, ¿Qué tienes?—le apartó el cabello y su carita asustada le partió el corazón —. Sabía que te había lastimado- siseó por lo bajo, odiándose. Tomó el teléfono para llamar a algún médico y el menor le miró con culpa.

—No es...—quiso explicar. Se puso de costado para poder verle mejor —, llevo tres días sin comer y... no estoy durmiendo últimamente—susurró. El moreno bajó el dispositivo y puso toda su atención en él.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Yura no puedes estar sin comer— le regañó, visiblemente enojado. El rubio se sintió pequeño y se encogió en el mueble, sin saber porque se sentía peor.

—Lo siento...—murmuró —, no tengo nada de hambre y quiero vomitar— y era cierto. No era que no quería. No podía.

—Yura...—murmuró triste. Sabía que la estabilidad emocional de su novio pendía de un hilo, así como también supo que su viaje iba a afectarle. Pero jamás pensó que sería tan malo—, ¿hablaste con alguien en estos días, cielo? Dime que no te encerraste en tu habitación—le preocupaba que el menor de aislara y ese fue su mayor miedo en esos días que estuvo lejos.

—Sí... estuve con Jean y Mila —el moreno asintió—, y fui a sesiones con el terapeuta de la escuela... hablé mucho con él.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué tal ha ido eso?—quiso saber, prestándole completa atención a cada uno de sus gestos. Su Yuri se veía enfermizo, con la piel pálida, casi amarilla, pero sólo un poco. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos y su semblante cansado.

Aún así, el brillo en sus ojos seguía encendido cada vez que le miraba y le hacía sentir tan afortunado como miserable.

—Bien... por ahora bien—murmuró —, ven...—le pidió, haciendo un lugar en el sofá.

—No, primero comerás; iré a preparar algo a la cocina—se quiso poner de pie, pero claro que no le dejó.

—No te vayas...—murmuró tomándole del brazo.

—Yura, debes comer—explicó, sintiendo que debía remediar muchas cosas antes de sentirse digno de siquiera abrazarle.

—Acabas de llegar y estás cansado, deja eso y ven aquí—insistió poniendo su carita de perro mojado y una parte de Otabek terminó cediendo.

—Entonces te llevo conmigo—le tomó de la cintura y le alzó, haciéndole reír entretenido. Era como llevar un koala envuelto y eso, a pesar de las circunstancias, le hizo sonreír. Adoraba el cuerpo ligero de Yuri contra el suyo, y su piel suave junto con sus labios rosados.

Llegaron a la cocina y le sentó en el encimera, dandole un dulce beso en los labios. Yuri le atrajo para alargar el beso y él no se pudo negar.

—No me siento bien—murmuró contra sus labios—, debería darme un baño—Otabek rió bajito.

—Luego de comer—le dio un último beso y se alejó—, no vas a librarte de mí.

—Más te vale—se burló. Más cuando quiso hacer un mínimo movimiento, se quejó—; dios Beka, tuve ballet hoy... de haber sabido que me terminarías de partir al medio, no iba a clases—se quejó.

—Lo siento, bebé— besó su mejilla. No podía despegarse de él a pesar de que tenía que hacerlo.

—No importa, pero mi cuerpo está entrando en frío y comienza a dolerme todo—el moreno le abrazó y le dio besos en la frente, sintiéndose la peor mierda del mundo. Sabía que su dolor no era del todo su culpa, igualmente.

—¿No estiraste antes de irte?—su movimiento de hombros le hizo bufar —. Yura...

—Estaba apurado por venir a limpiar este desastre— se quejó.

—¿Cuál desastre?—miró alrededor y no encontró nada.

—El que ya no está porque limpié—dijo con sarcasmo. La lavadora hizo un sonido y Yuri rodó los ojos—, hay que colgar el vestido de Mila—le señaló. Otabek enarcó una ceja.

—¿Te acostaste con Mila en mi apartamento?—lo dijo tan seriamente que a Yuri se le desencajó la mandíbula.

—¡Otabek!—le golpeó el brazo —, ¡no bromees con eso!

—¿Sí o no?—continuó.

—¡Claro que no!—el moreno rió bajito, visiblemente relajado.

—Era un chiste, bebé.

—No es gracioso, idiota—dijo rojo y sin querer mirarle —, nunca te engañaría.

—¿Nunca?—el kazajo dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a él, tomando su rostro graciosamente colorado entre sus manos.

—Jamás—dijo con seguridad —, soy tuyo.

—Mío... no hagas esa carita, tigresito bebe—susurró dándole besitos alternados en el puchero de sus labios.

—No empieces con tus mariconadas, Otabek—gruñó ante el apodo.

—¿Mariconadas? Somos gays. Puedo mariconear lo que me de la gana—le dijo mientras le besaba el cuello y le hacía cosquillas.

—¡Ay, Beka!—le apartó riendo y pudo ver su sonrisa burlona. Le aliviaba en demasía volver a sentirse a gusto con él. Adoraba verle bromear y reír.

Pero ver de golpe hacia la ventana casi le pone pálido —Mierda, debería llamar a mis padres, ya es de noche—no quería preocuparles. El evento de anoche aún era demasiado reciente y el regreso de Otabek no cambiaba eso.

—Usa mi teléfono—le señaló, bajándole de la encimera. Yuri aprovechó para besarle profundamente. Mierda, como le costaba alejarse de él, cuanto le había extrañado. El moreno le aceptó el beso y le volvió a poner en el suelo, vigilando que no se tambaleara desde donde estaba.  
Abrió la alacena para ver que tenía y se sorprendió al encontrar comida dentro. Miró con ternura al rubio que rebuscaba en su chaqueta el teléfono. No merecía un ángel como ese en su vida, estaba seguro.

Regresó a la cocina y marcó el número, esperando que le respondieran.

—¿Papá? Soy Yuri, me quedaré aquí... Beka volvió hace unas horas—se quedó en silencio, seguramente escuchando la respuesta. La carita que puso, le extrañó—. No me crees, ¿cierto? Bien, te lo paso entonces—apretó algo y se acercó a él, evitándole la mirada —; esta en altavoz, háblale—titubeó un poco al no entender la petición.

-¿Señor Katsuki?

 _—¡Otabek! ¿Qué tal estuvo tu vuelo_?—su voz se oía sorprendida y levemente aliviada. Se preguntó porque.

—Tranquilo—respondió, mirando extrañado a Yuri que miraba hacia otro lado.

 _—Bueno, no los molestare, asegúrate de que Yuri coma. Se ha estado negando por días—_ le explicó.

—Me aseguraré de ello—se despidió educadamente y siguió con lo suyo. Yuri dejó el teléfono en la mesa y se apoyó, haciéndose el tonto —. ¿Por qué no te creyó que yo estaba aquí?

—Nada—se removió incómodo, aún sin mirarle —. ¿Qué vamos a comer?—no podía soportar esa barrera que insistía en levantar. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se plantó en frente suyo, acorralándole entre la encimera y él.

—Yuri— le llamó serio, no dejándole evitarlo. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en su pecho. Aún no le miraba a los ojos—. ¿Qué pasó mientras no estuve?

—¿Qué no ha pasado?—soltó desganado, visiblemente frustrado—, sólo quiero no preocuparme por nada... por un rato, ¿sí?

Bien. Si no quería contarle, le dejaría estar por unas horas. Ya le sacaría la verdad más tarde, pero su prioridad era alimentarle. Verle sostenido a la mesa le preocupaba. Estaba pálido y ojeroso y estaba seguro de que no se veía así cuando él se fue.

Hizo pasta, con su novio revoloteando alrededor ayudándole por momentos y besándole. Tenía ganas de mandar todo a la mierda y volver a poseerle en la mesa de la cocina unas cuantas veces. Pero debía calmarse un poco, no era un animal. Además que no se sentía con ese derecho.

Es que Yuri con esos shorts tan adorables, el cabello ondulado, su enorme camiseta y sus ojitos pícaros, se había convertido en su perdición. Le robaba besos de tanto en tanto, haciéndole reír. Se sorprendió de no haber quemado nada en el proceso, porque no podía alejarse de sus labios.

Se sentaron en las banquetas altas de la cocina y comieron en la encimera apartada que era especialmente para eso.

—Amor...—susurró, mientras le limpiaba un rastro de salsa en la comisura de su boca. Yuri se puso rojo.

—Ay, Beka—infló las mejillas y tuvo ganas de morderlas —, no seas tan cursi.

—Seré cursi—insistió, sacándole un chasquido que sabía que no era de fastidio —; cuéntame qué pasó, bebé—insistió mientras acariciaba el dorso de su mano.

Yuri sabía que no podía seguir escapando, pero no podía evitar rehuir a todo eso.

—¿Puede ser luego de bañarme?—se puso de pie y tomó los platos vacíos para llevarlos al fregadero. Otabek se puso de pie y le siguió.

—¿Por qué lo evitas?

—¿Por qué insistes?—preguntó enojado. No era justo.

—Porque eres mi novio y estoy preocupado por ti— qué remedio, estaban en la misma situación.

—Yo también estoy preocupado por ti... pero nunca me dices nada—el misterio que envolvía a Otabek le tenía cansado.

—Sí te dije.

—Claro que no, maquillaste las palabras para no revelarme a que fuiste a Kazajistán—le reclamó, viendo su semblante herido y arrepintiéndose al instante por ser tan insensible.

—Te dije que no puedo decírtelo aún... por favor, entiéndeme—le despeinó el cabello y no pudo evitar ceder.

—... Bien—murmuró—; pero yo tampoco puedo decir algunas cosas, así que no insistas—podía entenderlo, pero también le parecía injusto. Se dirigió al baño, abriendo el grifo de la ducha. Sentía todo su cuerpo pegajoso y el cabello un desastre.

—¿Algunas? Cuéntame las que puedes—le siguió hasta el baño y comenzó a quitarse el pantalón.

—Bueno—miró de reojo como Otabek se quitaba toda la ropa y comenzó a hacerse ideas —, ¿también te duchas?

—Claro que sí—quedó en ropa interior —, ¿molesto?

—Jamás molestas, cielo—al moreno le encantaba cuando Yuri dejaba su orgullo de lado y le daba un apodo cariñoso. No pudo evitar, como siempre, sucumbir al deseo de robarle unos cuantos besos, pasando de ser tiernos a fogosos, otra vez. Yuri rió entre cada uno.

—Vas a dejarme seco, Otabek— le alejó y se quitó el short.

—Entonces no me tientes, bebé— se quitó la ropa interior y se metió a la ducha, regulando la temperatura del agua hasta que quedó como ellos querían.

—No te estoy tentando, estúpido kazajo pervertido— terminó de quitarse todo y se metió, asegurándose de que el agua no estuviera muy caliente.

—En esto me has convertido, Plisetsky—le tomó el rostro y le besó de nuevo.

—Me gusta como mi apellido sale de tus labios—apoyó su cabecita en la curva de su cuello y dejó que Beka le abrazara bajo el agua. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

—¿Tus padres no son Nikiforov-Katsuki?— cuestionó, teniendo esa duda hace tiempo, pero no queriendo preguntar por si llegaba a resultarle ofensivo de algún modo.

—Sí, mantuve mi apellido... larga historia—murmuró. El kazajo había bajado sus manos traviesamente por su cintura, pegándole a él y mordiéndole él lóbulo de la oreja —. Mierda Beka...

—No haremos nada... no quiero forzarte si te sigues sintiendo mal—y aún así, no paró de acariciarle el trasero. Nadie en su sano juicio podría apartar sus manos de él.

—Ya estoy mejor, anda... quiero más—el mayor bajó por su cuello.

—No debería hacer esto y lo sabes... —susurró contra su piel mojada. Comenzó a bajar, lamiendo, mordiendo y besando, hasta que llegado un punto, terminó de cuclillas y se detuvo abruptamente —; Yuri...

—¿Sí?—había cerrado los ojos, sabiendo con lo que se iba a encontrar Otabek al bajar.

—...¿Qué es esto?—sentía su mirada y sus dedos paseándose delicadamente por la zona.

—¿Qué te parece que es?—rió, sintiendo sus manos clavarse en su cadera. Otabek se puso de pie y le acorraló contra los azulejos del baño. Le miraba con un deseo que casi le dobla las rodillas.

—Mierda... mierda Yura— se le dió por mirar hacia abajo y le encantó lo que vio.

—Vaya, de saber que se pondría así... me lo hacía antes—bromeó.

—Se ve muy reciente—El aro era simple, plateado. Lo más sencillo y pequeño posible, para que no se le enganchara con nada en lo que cicatrizaba y su cuerpo se acostumbraba al intruso.

—Lo tengo hace un par de días... tengo que limpiarlo—le avisó, dejando de acariciarle para poder lavar la herida correctamente.

—Ni bien cicatrice hasta pienso mordértelo—gruñó por el placer que le generaba esa joya en esa blanquecina piel—, ¿Quién te lo hizo?—quiso saber, en su arranque de posesividad. No le encontraba gracia a que alguien más le viera sin camiseta.

—Leo; Jean me llevó el domingo y se me ocurrió allí— Otabek le mordió el labio inferior y tiró de él.

—¿Jean?

—Sí...—susurró. Detuvo sus movimientos cuando termino de limpiarlo —. ¿Por qué no quisiste hablar conmigo esa noche?—el moreno le miró pasmado —, escuché todo, Otabek.

—No podía...—quiso explicarle, pero ni él mismo entendía porque le había resultado tan difícil.

—¿Por qué con él si podías hablar?—le reclamó algo enojado.

—Porque me estaba volviendo loco y necesitaba... necesitaba saber cómo estabas... como estaban todos— ¿le estaba tomando el pelo o que?

—No tiene sentido—de apartó de él y tomó el shampoo para el cabello, comenzando a lavarlo.

—Sí tiene—intentó explicarle, aún si su novio le daba la espalda —, si escuchaba tu voz iba a volverme sin dudarlo.

—Pero... te has vuelto de todas formas—terminó de enjuagarse y se dio vuelta —, ¿Qué te hizo volver?

—Ya te lo dije... no pude soportarlo más—dijo algo distraído mientras su mente reformulaba lo que había visto en su espalda.

—Que misterioso—el semblante de su novio le extraño.

—Espera... date vuelta—le pidió algo confundido.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo voltéate...—hizo lo que le pidió y sintió sus dedos moviendo su cabello mojado a un costado —... ¿Yuri qué es esto?

—¿Qué cosa? No veo—giró su cabeza intentando mirar su espalda.

—Estas golpeado... mira, en tu brazo también—lo tomó delicadamente y se odió a si mismo por no notarlo antes ¿Qué ocurría con él? ¿Desde cuándo era un novio tan descuidado?

—Ah, eso—se removió y se estiró para alcanzar la esponja que colgaba del otro lado —; nada.

—No me vengas con eso—apartó su brazo y no le dejó tomar nada. Le apresó de la cintura y le pegó a él, sin dejarle escapatoria —, ¿Quién mierda te estuvo golpeando?

—Nadie, sólo me caí—mintió intentando safarse.

—¿Por qué no me dices?—Yuri se alzó de hombros como un niño caprichoso y orgulloso —; esto no va a llegar a ningún lado si no nos empezamos a decir las cosas.

—No digas eso, idiota— la idea de perder a Otabek ni siquiera era una opción.

—Entonces dime; ¿Qué te pasó en la espalda?

—Un... idiota, homofóbico. Nada del otro mundo, ya sabes. Jean me defendió con Mila, no pasó nada—le calmó mientras masajeaba sus hombros.

—Luego dame su nombre—tomó el shampoo, pero el menor se lo quitó para lavarle el cabello él mismo.

—Claro que no... ya sé lo que hiciste con los del club— el moreno le miró serio—; no me mires así, me hiciste hasta llorar. No vas a golpear a nadie más por mí, ¿oíste?

—Le pedí a Jean que no te dijera nada—bufó, pasándose la mano por el rostro mientras Yuri estaba de puntitas lavándole el cabello.

—Pues Jean me lo contó igual... creo que lo hizo para aligerar el lío de esa noche—le atrajo y le metió bajo el chorro de agua para quitar la espuma.

—¿Aligerar que cosa?—ay mierda, ¿por qué no pensaba antes de abrir la maldita boca?

—Salimos... no es lo que piensas—le acarició la espalda y Otabek se dio vuelta para tomar sus manos entre las suyas y besarlas.

—No pienso nada, cuéntame.

—Mila quería salir... y la acompañé; no tome nada, sólo bailamos y ella cometió un par de errores... muy grandes —se mordió el labio en duda—, tuve que llamar a Jean desde su teléfono. Él nos encontró y nos trajo aquí; no hice nada malo, puedes preguntarle.

—Te creo, cielo—tomó la esponja y comenzó a frotarle jabón —; ¿Qué tenía Mila?—le hizo voltear suavemente y comenzó a pasar el objeto por su espalda.

—Sara de nuevo... la maldita perra aprovechada no la deja en paz—siseó de brazos cruzados, disfrutando las caricias —. ¿Sabes en qué estaba pensando?

—Nunca sé en que estás pensando a menos que se trate de sexo—Yuri enrojeció de inmediato y le dio un codazo.

—¡Otabek!—éste le dejó un beso en la oreja y continuó su trabajo—, pensaba en que Jean y Mila...

—¿Jean y Mila qué?— ¿Qué no era completamente obvio?

—¿Estás tonto? Hacen buena pareja—las manos del moreno abandonaron su espalda y se pasaron hacia adelante, comenzando a frotar su pecho.

—... No lo había pensado—susurró cerca de su oído—. ¿Por qué lo dices?—Yuri hizo un mohín con sus labios.

—Creo qué pasó algo esa noche y Mila no me lo quiere decir.

—Bueno, tendrán sus razones—¿Cómo podía no darle curiosidad? Tomó la esponja de sus manos y se la quitó, dándose vuelta para ser él quien le ayudara ahora.

—¡Me vale mierda! Yo le cuento todo a Mila, ella tiene que contarme también—le talló la espalda con furia, y Otabek sólo sonreía. Las actitudes infantiles de su novio le daban infinita ternura por alguna razón que desconocía.

—¿Qué propones?

—Tú le preguntas a él... y yo a ella. Por separado— rozó su cintura para que se dé vuelta y continuar frotando su pecho.

—Yura...—renegó, y lo peor era que su novio se veía bien decidido.

—Shhh—posó un dedo en sus labios —, haremos eso ¿sí?—le dio un casto beso y cerró el grifo, entendiéndose para alcanzar la toalla. Otabek se le adelantó y tomó una, posándola en sus hombros y frotándola, sacándole un puchero.

—Eres un niño caprichoso—murmuró, mientras aprovechaba la excusa y pasaba las manos por su cuerpo, para luego ir por una para él.

—Sí, lo soy—se quitó la toalla de los hombros y la enrollo en su cintura, tomando otra más pequeña para su cabello a la vez que salía de la ducha—, así te gusto así que te aguantas—no se esperaba ganarse una sonora nalgada. Se dió vuelta con una ceja levantada al mismo tiempo que se le secaba la boca.

—Lo que tú necesitas—comenzó—, es disciplina— salió de la ducha en sus mismas condiciones; con la toalla enrollada en la cintura y secándose el cabello con una pequeña toalla. Sólo que él, se veía jodidamente sexy.

—¡Ja! ¿Y quién va a dármela? ¿Tú?— se burló con sorna, mientras fingía que esa sublime visión no le había excitado. Se preguntaba si algún día podría pasar cinco minutos con Otabek en una habitación y no tener ganas de... de todo lo que tenía ganas de hacerle.

—¿Me estás retando, tigre?—se le acercó, apoyando un brazo sobre la pared y haciendo que su novio se apoyará de espaldas a estas, con los brazos cruzados y la sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Qué hay si lo hago?—jugó, divertido ante la mirada de depredador que su novio ponía al ver el aro en su ombligo.

—No me tientes—dió un paso hacia él y habló contra sus labios, sin besarle —. Cinco días es mucho tiempo... y todavía no estoy cansado— a Yuri se le contrajo el vientre en ansiedad, pero no quería caer en su juego y ser el primero en besarle.

—¿No estás cansado?—fingió inocencia—. ¿Qué propones?—sus vientres ya se rozaban levemente y el ambiente se había vuelto intimo. Yuri ya se estaba imaginando cómo le alzaría de la cintura y le tomaría allí mismo, contra la pared del baño. Claro que la vida siempre es impredecible.

—¿Qué novedades hay en Netflix?—el moreno se había alejado de él de repente y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡Oh, vamos!—reclamó, detestándole por dejarle con ese problema allí abajo —; ¡no puedes...!

—Disciplina, tigresito—le calló, hablándole desde su habitación —, vístete o te resfriarás.

—No te importó que me resfriará cuando me dejaste como dios me trajo al mundo en el maldito sofá— murmuró por lo bajo, sabiendo que no le había escuchado —, y no sé, ayer estaba viendo una película, la porquería era malditamente triste, no alcance a ver el final—fue a por su mochila, sacando la ropa interior de repuesto que había llevado. Se colocó su short y bufó al ver el desastre que era la camiseta. Tendría que meterla a lavar.

—¿Te quedaste dormido?—terminó de calzarse los pantalones holgados y tomó una remera limpia para su novio. Él no se pondría nada arriba, porque sabía que a Yuri le gustaba tenerle así.

—Sí, ya sabes, me aburro fácil si miro películas yo solo—mintió. Aún no le contaba nada de todo lo que había tenido que pasar en esos días. Y no se animaba a hacerlo.

No se animaba a contarle que había sido manoseado en el baño de ese club por dos idiotas. No se animaba a decirle que había discutido con sus padres y había escapado de casa; tampoco que había pasado dos días en casa de Jean, durmiendo con él e integrándose a su familia. Ni mucho menos, que el golpe que tenía en la espalda no era algo ocasional, si no que era algo que le ocurría todas las veces que iba a la academia de baile. Tampoco que habían interrumpido en su casa la noche anterior.

Porque Beka tenía sus propios problemas y él no se sentía con derecho a sumar más peso a su mochila.

—¿Quieres poner esa?—se tiraron ambos en el sofá y Otabek tomó control remoto.

—No quiero volver a verla. Pon algo de terror--se quejó, haciéndose el valiente.

—¿Terror? Te dan miedo las de terror, bebé—Yuri se quejó bajito ya que tenía razón. ¿Era tanto pedir una excusa para meterse entre sus brazos y ser bombardeado de besos?

—Entonces elige tú, iré a preparar algo— se puso de pie, pensando en palomitas de maíz o probablemente el helado de chocolate que había comprado esa tarde.

—¿Te sientes mejor del estómago? acuéstate que yo te preparo algo, cielo—y Yuri odiaba ser la damisela en apuros.

—Lo único que quiero de ti es que me folles como un salvaje. Si no vas a darme eso, vete a elegir una película y déjame ir por mi helado—Otabek se quedó helado, a medio levantar. ¿Yuri aún tenía ganas de eso luego de lo que había ocurrido?

—Pero, bebé...—se puso de pie y se le acercó, casi haciendo un puchero con sus labios. Y el ruso no podía con esa imagen, no podía.

—Ay, Beka no pongas esa cara—le abrazó fuerte, rodeando su cintura. No le gustaba ver la carita de Otabek triste aunque fuese fingida.

—Entonces no me odies, anda—le molestó, devolviéndole el abrazo.

—No te odio, idiota—murmuró contra su pecho —, pero tengo ganas...

—Es suficiente por hoy, cielo—se rió—, y a pesar de que comiste, no te recuperaras de un momento al otro—le recordó, ganándose un gruñido bajito.

—No importa...—susurró, caprichoso.

—Sí importa. No lo repetiré—le apartó con suavidad pero con el rostro serio —, ve a sentarte que yo voy por ese helado.

—¡Otabek!—se quejó. El moreno suspiró y le señaló el sofá.

—Ve a sentarte, anda— ¿por qué no le dejaba ir por un mísero tazón de helado? ¡No estaba inválido!

—¡No me siento nada!—se cruzó de brazos y se plantó en frente suyo.

—Yuri Plisetsky—le regañó.

—Otabek Altin—batallaron con la mirada hasta que Otabek aceptó su derrota y suspiró. Que pelea tonta e inútil.

—Está bien, si me dejas ir por el y te vas a sentar, haremos lo que quieras luego... ¿de acuerdo?—Yuri se hizo el orgulloso y se levantó de hombros.

—Bien—levantó el mentón, haciéndose el ofendido y se dirigió al sofá. Sin poder evitar que una sonrisa triunfante surcará su rostro por haber ganado la discusión más estupida y sin sentido de la historia.

—Siempre se sale con la suya—se quejó Otabek por lo bajo.

—¡Claro que sí!—el grito de Yuri le hizo reír. Tomó el pote de un kilo que contenía helado de chocolate y dos cucharas, para luego ir de nuevo a reunirse con su novio. Ya le veía acomodado, con una manta que había tomado de su habitación. Le había ordenado las almohadas para que se recostara más cómodo y podía asegurar, que eran esas las cosas que le hacían sentirse tan querido por Yuri. Los detalles dulces.

—¿Qué elegiste?—le preguntó, dejándole un beso casto en los labios.

—Nada, elige tú —tomó el pote y las cucharas y le pasó el control. Pero ver a su moreno sexy recostado en el sofá le daban ganas de mil cosas, menos de ver una estúpida pelicula. Dejó lo que tenía en sus manos en la mesa de enfrente y se tiró encima suyo, comenzando a besar su cuello y acariciar sus abdominales.

—No puedo elegir así, mi vida—suspiró sonriendo. Tener a Yuri de novio era como tener un gatito bebe de mascota, pidiendo mimos y llenándole de besos en todos lados.

—Sí puedes—le respondió entre beso y beso —, yo mientras haré algo que me interese más.

—¿Besarme?—se burló.

—Sí, sí, besarte y todo eso—en un momento llegó hasta sus labios, desviando su atención del televisor —, te extrañé mucho... ¿no estaré soñando cierto?—el moreno le robó un último beso y le sonrió tenue.

—Me pregunto lo mismo—llevó su vista al frente de nuevo —. Ya elegí que ver.

—¿Qué vamos a...? ¡¿Ah?! ¡No veré esa mierda!— bramó enojado y rojo, sabiendo que Otabek se lo hacía a propósito.

—¿Que tiene? Es linda—continuó, sentándose para tomar el helado y quitarle la tapa.

—¡Beka!—se quejó. En serio no quería ver eso.

—Primero hacemos algo que yo quiero y luego, si aún quieres, te hago el amor toda la madrugada—... oferta más que tentadora. Se dejó de quejar y se volvió a recostar sobre su pecho, de espaldas, sosteniendo el helado para que ambos pudieran comer tranquilos.

—Bien—le concedió, mientras les tapaba con la manta —, pero esa película es estúpida—murmuró enojado, hundiendo la cuchara en el helado.

—Sí bebé, es estúpida—se burló.

* * *

—¡Maldita sea, Allie!—se quejó, gritándole a la pantalla—, ¡no lo ama ni mierda, Otabek!—se volteó hacia su novio, buscando su aprobación.

—Ya, bebé— le quiso calmar.

—¡¿Cómo puede irse así si dice amarlo tanto?!—se volvió a recostar y tomó el pote de helado, que al final se lo estaba terminando él —, maldita perra—clavó la cuchara y se llevó una enorme porción a la boca.

—Amor...

—¡Y encima se esta por casar con ese ricachón infeliz!—exclamó con furia, tragándose el helado de golpe.

—No pasa nada, mira...—le quiso señalar.

—¡Mira mis bolas! ¡No lo merece!—se volvió a sentar, gritándole mil groserías a la pantalla—, mira al pobre Noah haciéndole la maldita casa ¡y ella revolcándose con otro!

—Ya, mi vida... es sólo una película—le acarició el cabello y reprimió una risa. Si se reía, le estamparía el televisor en la cara. _Diario de una pasión_ había llegado a su fin hace rato, pero el menor seguía indignado como la primera vez que la había visto.

—¡Y una mierda! De esta gente está llena. Prometen, prometen y no cumplen nada—se enojó , cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su espalda en su pecho otra vez. Otabek sintió que se refería a algo más.

—Yuri...

—Ya, ya me calmo—bajó el sonido de su voz y se pasó el puño por la nariz —, es que... es que—comenzó a balbucear y el kazajo entro en pánico.

—¿Amor?— ¿por qué lloraba ahora?

—Se mueren juntos, Beka—lloriqueó como un bebé—, y ella se olvidaba de él y él seguía ahí—se pasó las manos hechas puños contra los ojos—, ¿tú harías eso por mí? ¿Te quedarías si te llegara a olvidar?

Otabek sentía que de su respuesta dependía básicamente su vida... ¿a esto se refería Jean con los cambios constantes de humor de una mujer en sus días? Y eso que Yuri no era mujer. Y no estaba en sus días.

—Um... eso no va a pasar— le calmó, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Correr en círculos, tal vez?

—... ¿pero lo harías?—Otabek no alcanzó a responder antes de que un bostezo proveniente de su boquita rosada le interrumpiera—, tengo sueño...—se quejó, acurrucándose en su pecho.

—¿Quieres ir a dormir?—le abrazó más tranquilo, al ver que su llanto desprevenido se había detenido.

—No, quiero mi parte del trato—pidió, aún si se había aferrado más a él, casi haciéndose una bolita buscando calor.

—Podemos hacerlo en la mañana ¿sí? Quiero que recuperes fuerzas—le dió un beso en la frente y apagó el televisor, dejando todo en silencio.

—No...—sintió como le cargaba estilo princesa y se quejó —. ¿Qué haces?

—A la cama—se incorporó y le llevó con él a la habitación, sentándole en la cama.

—¿Dormirás conmigo?—quiso saber, mirando el piso. El moreno se agachó en el piso hasta quedar a su altura.

—Claro que sí, ¿Dónde más dormiría?—le pasó los mechones rubios desordenados detrás de las orejas y Yuri se removió incómodo.

—Y cuando despierte, ¿seguirás aquí? ¿No te irás?—levantó su mirada y pudo sentir como todo en su interior temblaba ante el miedo que Yuri desprendía   
—. Eres real, ¿cierto?

—Yuri...—le tomó el rostro y le miró sin comprender nada. Nada en absoluto.

—Tengo miedo... ya no sé que es real y que no... por eso Yūri no me creía—rompió a llorar asustado, sin saber qué hacer. Yuri no sabia que hacer; jamás se había sentido tan solo y que su novio no pudiera arreglar eso le hizo entrar en completo estado de nervios.

—Te prometo que estoy aquí... y seré lo primero que veas al despertar, ¿sí?—el pecho se le cerraba por cada lágrima que le veía derramar y sólo le quedaba intentar espantarlas con sus dedos. Aún si era imposible.

—Por favor Otabek... tienes que ser real, eres lo más real que tengo y no puedes irte ¿entiendes? No puedes dejarme, no quiero que me dejes—le pidió, le rogó y le suplicó. Y Otabek se vió contagiado en esa desesperación, pero no quiso demostrárselo.

—Amor, ¿de dónde sacaste que voy a dejarte?—su voz se notó afectada.

—Lo harás... vas a dejarme, tarde o temprano—quiso negárselo. Quiso, mucho —, lo vi en tu mirada todo el maldito día.

El corazón de Otabek se detuvo y sintió como todo se comenzaba a resquebrajar a su alrededor.

—Amor... estás cansado, estás diciendo cualquier cosa— intentó ahuyentar cada duda, cada temor. Quería tapar todo eso, pero había olvidado que los ojos del amor de su vida podían verlo todo. Absolutamente todo.

—Eres un mentiroso...—se quejó, comenzando a llorar más fuerte y sonando cada vez más angustiante. Era por eso que Otabek no quería decirle que había ocurrido allí; porque tenía que ver con él. Algo ocurrió en Kazajistán que había dejado la relación que tenía en tercer plano.

Y éste ya no pudo negar nada.

Porque no quería dejar a Yuri y haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para poder seguir con él lo que le restará de vida. Pero ya no quería seguir prometiendo cosas que, al fin y al cabo, sólo le dañarían mas.

—Te quiero Otabek... te quiero como los mil demonios—se dejó caer hacia adelante y apoyó la frente en su hombro, sin dejar de sollozar con fuerza —; por favor, haré lo que me pidas, pero no te vayas... no me abandones—a esa altura, el kazajo se sentía destruido.

—Escucha... escúchame bien, amor—le tomó el rostro sollozante con dificultad y puso su rostro en frente del suyo, detestando las circunstancias que habían logrado que su novio estuviese al borde de un colapso—; haré lo que sea... todo lo que este a mi alcance para quedarme contigo para siempre, ¿me oyes?—le acarició las mejillas y se aseguró de que le escuchara cada palabra —. Lucharé contra lo que tenga que luchar—su voz se rompió al final y llegó a escuchar el sonido de su propio corazón en sus oídos —, y ninguna familia, ninguna sociedad intolerante va a detenerme ¿sí?—sintió sus ojos arder mientras el menor asentía y volvía a buscarle en un abrazo.

Esta vez le correspondió y se permitió derramar sus propias lágrimas mientras le sentía temblar entre sus brazos. Se sostenían con desesperación del otro, ya sin poder imaginar sus vidas separados.

Cuando al fin sintió que ambos se calmaban, le tomó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y le acostó.

Se limpió las lágrimas y limpió también las de él, con delicadeza. No tardó en acostarse a su lado y taparlos a ambos, sintiendo hasta doloroso como Yuri busco su cuerpo en sueños y se acopló al suyo.

Le aprisionó en sus brazos y le besó el cabello una vez, dos, tres, veinte, cientos de veces. Miles de ellas.

Comenzó a pensar seriamente en todo lo que debía hacer ahora, en todos los problemas que conllevaba quedarse a su lado.

Pensó en todos los secretos que guardaba, en todos los problemas que podría llegar a ocasionarle.

Y pensó, en que si Yuri se enteraba do lo ocurrido, le odiaría al punto de no querer volver a verlo. Ese miedo estaba instalado en su corazón desde el mismo instante en que el menor había admitido tener sentimientos hacia él. Porque jamás se imaginó a si mismo llegando tan lejos.

Apoyó la mejilla en sus cabellos dorados y sintió como sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar.

—¿Cómo te digo esto, Yura?—el susurro adolorido se difuminó en el silencio de la habitación, llegando a oídos de nadie, como un murmullo que jamás había sido dicho.


	28. xxviii. You saved me from myself.

_I had that awful feeling_   
_That I needed help_   
_My life had lost its meaning_   
_But you saved me from myself_

  
  
**_As long as i got you; Lily Allen._ **

* * *

Llevaba despierto más de quince minutos.

Y de todo esos minutos, no se movió un centímetro.

El calor corporal de su novio ya no le parecía tan satisfactorio como antes y se vio tentado a alejarse, así como se alejaba de sus padres. Como se alejaba de todo lo considerado real para la gente normal.

Pero no lo hizo.

Porque no sabía cuál sería la última vez que podría estar así con él. No ahora que Otabek había admitido en silencio que consideró cortar su relación con él por razones que desconocía e iban más allá de su comprensión.

En la tarde anterior había comenzado a creer que ya no le quería. No después de esa manera tan brusca de anunciarse ante él. No después de su mirada constantemente esquiva, sus hombros caídos. Yuri no se había sentido bienvenido y no le había gustado nada. Cuando Otabek pensaba que no le miraba, le oía suspirar triste y quedarse perdido en sus pensamientos.

Y a pesar de no querer moverse; cuando uno de los rayos de sol apuntó directo a sus ojos, tuvo que removerse de la molestia, alejándose de su pecho desnudo. Le contempló y pudo ver, que hasta en sueños la estaba pasando mal. Su novio se veía desolado mientras se suponía que descansaba.

Y Yuri no tenia la estabilidad emocional suficiente para soportar eso. Así que sólo le quedaban dos opciones.

Tomarle las manos e intentar subir los escalones con él, para poder salir del pozo donde la vida les había escupido.

O irse por su cuenta.

Ambas respuestas le parecían tan correctas como incorrectas. Porque quería superarlo todo a su lado; claro que quería. Pero eso conllevaba tiempo y energías que ninguno de los dos parecía tener. Y la otra opción le parecía la más sensata; pero la más dolorosa. Y él no podía soportar más dolor, o se terminaría volviendo loco.

Así que decidió que llorando no resolvería nada. No sabía porque su novio de repente había sacado la conclusión de que podía cortar con él; pero haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para evitarlo. Y si Otabek de todas formas le dejaba... bueno, no era válido. Eso no ocurriría. No podía ocurrir.

Le reconquistaría. Sería el mejor novio del mundo y le enamoraría de nuevo.

Se levantó despacio, cuidando no despertarle y se aseó en el baño, también lavando su perforación; para luego volver a su recámara a robarle un rato el teléfono y llevándoselo con él; se encaminó a la cocina y poniendo música bajita se dispuso a preparar un genial desayuno. Porque si cocinaba sin música, todo solía salirle como la mierda.

Pero de la lista de reproducción que tenía, nada se le antojaba esa mañana. Así que YouTube le pareció mejor opción. Buscó en las recomendaciones, buscó en su memoria algo, lo que le viniera a la mente. Y recordó una canción que Viktor y Yūri bailaban a veces, cuando tenían tiempo libre para estar juntos en la casa. Cuando estaban en el jardín plantando algo, cuando cocinaban. Cuando lavaban el auto.

A pesar de tener demasiado dinero para su propio bien, sus padres intentaban disfrutar de las cosas cotidianas para no perder la costumbre.

Así que se decidió por eso, esperando no despertar a su novio. El amor casi jovial de sus padres fue su motor para arrancar la mañana, intentando dejar atrás la dolorosa noche anterior.

Tomó los ingredientes correspondientes y se alegró de haber salido de compras. Hurgó en los estantes y alacenas, tomando los utensilios correspondientes para cocinar y comenzó a sentir el ritmo, alejándose de su mal humor mañanero casi instantáneamente

Comenzó a hacer lo que debía, mientras sus caderas comenzaban a moverse y su cabello también lo hacia al mismo compás.

Comenzó a soltarse más y más, comenzando a cantar y a dar saltitos y vueltitas entre que cocinaba como si fuese un profesional.

El moreno se había despertado al escuchar esa vocecita tan alegre y se vió tentado a ver qué le ocurría ahora. Le encontró con su improvisado pijama cocinando y bailando. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, sin camiseta y con joggins, cruzándose de brazos.

Otabek le miraba con una ceja enarcada, bastante divertido con el movimiento de caderas del menor, que se reía mientras se movía. Esa sería una imagen que pensaba llevarse a la tumba, sin compartirla con nadie más. Ojalá pudiera despertar así cada día de su vida.

Yuri le notó despierto y le sonrió algo cohibido, para luego seguir en lo suyo sin perder la alegría y sus ganas de pasarla bien.  
Extendió su mano hacia él, y le invitó a bailar tan horrendo como él lo hacía, ganándose negaciones y "no se bailar eso"; le importó una mierda y le obligó. Siempre le veía tan reservado y recto que se le llenó la cabecita de curiosidad por verle moviéndose despreocupado junto a él.

Bueno, lo intentó. Su novio era demasiado tímido para eso. Así que se le colgó del cuello y se pegó bien a él, bailando con ritmo y obligándole a seguirle.

Al parecer, sus forzados intentos por levantar los ánimos funcionaron, porque su novio le ayudó con el desayuno, dándole besos en el cuello y reproduciendo esa canción de nuevo. Al parecer, le había gustado verle bailar como una vaca dentro de un tornado, pero que se le iba a hacer. Lo haría mil veces si eso le hacía reír.

Comieron entre risas, porque Yuri no podía quedarse quieto. Tenía muchas ganas de bailar y estar alegre, alejar los malos sentimientos con la vibración de su cuerpo, como Lilia le decía siempre. No había nada mejor que bailar sin reglas.

Pasaron así la mañana, lavando los platos, con las caderas moviéndose desastrosamente de Yuri, los ojos verdes brillantes y el hoyuelo en la mejilla de Beka cuando sonreía.

Cuando todo el episodio terminó, se miraron con la frescura en el rostro. Yuri se veía increíblemente mucho mejor que la noche anterior, a pesar de haber dormido con los ojos hinchados de llanto.  
Su cabello parecía más sedoso y sus ojos más verdes. Su sonrisa iluminaba sus depresivos pensamientos, sin darle lugar a volver a lamentarse por nada.

Y el menor podía decir lo mismo de él; las ojeras habían disminuido y ya no se veía como un zombie viviente. Y el corazoncito se le llenó de esperanza.

Yuri se le acercó dando saltitos y se le colgó del cuello, uniendo sus labios con los suyos. Y decidió que quería cobrarle el trato de la noche anterior, allí mismo. Quería recibirle como antes, que le acariciara y le dijera que le quería.

Y Otabek se sentía igual, necesitando escuchar su nombre entre suspiros y gemidos adorables, sus piernas enrolladas a sus caderas y sus manitos arañando su espalda.

No tardó en subirle a la encimera de la cocina, con suavidad, decidido a hacerle el amor allí mismo.

Y a pesar de que se habían tomado todo el tiempo del mundo para complacerse con la paciencia que habituaban, aún era de mañana.

El menor seguía temblando por el orgasmo mientras sonreía satisfecho y Otabek le miraba divertido ante la sonrisa.

—¿Satisfecho, mi vida?— la cocina terminó regada de prendas y ellos de sudor.

—Con esa cosa que cargas ahí quien mierda no estaría satifecho— murmuró sonriente, dejándole un besito en la nariz—, y te mueves tan bien... tan bien— comenzó aún con el orgasmo golpeándole el cuerpo—. Beka...—pidió.

—Oh, no cielo, dame un par de horas—se rió Altin dándole besitos en la frente, mientras recuperaba el aire y sus músculos se destensaban. De repente, cayó en cuenta de algo —. Yura... ¿no tenías que ir a la escuela hoy?

Yuri le miró e hizo un puchero. Bueno, de todas formas ya era tarde... no tenía que ir.

¿Cierto?

* * *

—No puedo creer que me hicieras venir luego de como me dejaste—se quejó.

Estaba con su uniforme planchado, el cabello atado y mojado. Otabek le mando a bañar dándole una nalgada mientras tomaba su uniforme y se lo planchaba. Le hizo vestirse entre quejas y le llevó hasta el instituto en su moto. Y allí estaban, discutiendo porque el menor no quería entrar.

—Yura, olvide que era día de semana y no vas a faltar a la escuela, ¿oíste?—le regañó, pero su voz salió suave. No podía enojarse con él. Sus actitudes de niño pequeño le gustaban.

—¡Pero ya entro tarde!—se quejó pateando el piso.

—Entraras a la segunda clase. Tienes que ir—insistió, aunque ganas de llevárselo a su apartamento, no le faltaban.

—No quiero ir y no te haré caso sólo porque me follaste bien—bueno sí. Pero se haría rogar. Amaba hacerse rogar por su novio, porque él le consentía con caricias y besos que le encantaban.

—Y si...—comenzó intentando convencerle —, ¿te traigo un regalo?—vio como la carita del menor se iluminaba sin cambiar de expresión y ahogó una risa. La sonrisa no la pudo ocultar.

—...¿regalo?—le miró sobre su hombro, con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho.

—Sí, solo te he dado esa pulsera—dijo, señalando la que ambos portaban.

—¡Hey! Es la más linda del mundo, no critiques mi pulsera—se quejó Yuri, admirando su regalo. El mejor regalo del mundo a sus ojos.

—¿Qué quieres de regalo?

Éste realmente no quería más regalos. Sólo le quería a él, para siempre.

—Un gato—se burló mientras reía. Otabek rodó los ojos y sonrió mientras negaba. Se escuchó el timbre sonar muy lejos y al cabo de un par de minutos, varios alumnos salieron al receso. El menor suspiró con hastío y le dio una mirada suplicante a su novio, el cual negó. Hizo un puchero.

—Debo entrar, supongo—murmuró, acercándose a la reja. Le daba flojera tener que subir.

—¿No usarás la puerta?

—Es una institución privada, si no entro en el horario estimado, no me dejan pasar—le miró de reojo al ver que el moreno se desprendía de la moto y se le acercaba—. No se te ocurra ayudarme—este se quedo quieto y volvió a apoyarse en el vehículo de nuevo, sonriendo burlón. No era una maldita princesa.

—Suerte hoy, cielo.

—Ya... ¿tú a dónde vas?—quiso alargar el tiempo lo más posible antes de tener que entrar; no tenía puta gana.

—Debo ir a arreglar algunas cosas al club y con Leo... las citas acumuladas de la semana—le comentó.

—Tendrás mucho trabajo...—murmuró, desviando la vista—, bueno, suerte con eso—le saludó, comenzando a trepar la reja.

—Nos vemos luego—le saludó este, subiéndose a la moto. Pero el menor no quería despedirse así. Claro que no.

—Espera...—le pidió, bajando de un salto luego de mirar hacia todos lados rápido, fijándose que nadie les mirara. Cuando se percató de que no había moros en la costa corrió hacia él y le dejó un dulce beso en los labios, seguido de una tímida sonrisa—. Te quiero.

A Otabek se le subieron los colores al rostro por la inesperada y adorable muestra de afecto y Yuri se rió, porque era gracioso que se sonrojara por eso luego de dejarle el trasero así.

—Y yo a ti—le acarició la mejilla levemente y le besó en respuesta, tomándose su tiempo y Yuri asintió contento, volviendo a trepar la reja y cayendo con agilidad del otro lado. Y antes de irse, Otabek río, porque era increíble lo mucho que Yuri se parecía a un gato.

* * *

—Y esta semana comienzan las clases de repaso para los exámenes finales. Recuerden que no importa si les fue bien todo el año, este examen definirá si pasan o no.

Eso era lo que el rubio odiaba de la escuela. Te hacían matarte durante el año para que al final, todo valiera mierda. Se esforzaría y sacaría máxima nota. Inclusive lo intentaría en deportes, así tenía las vacaciones libre para estar con Beka.

La clase pasó repasando todo lo que ya sabía. Así que en vez de tirarse a dormir se puso a releer, estudiando, para no tener que hacerlo luego. Era una esponja de cuando leer se trataba. Se mantuvo concentrado, resumiendo y armando apuntes, mientras sus compañeros gritaban y se molestaban unos a otros. Agradeció que no se metieran con él; no tenía ganas de mandar a nadie a la enfermería.

Una vez finalizada la hora de clases, al ser la última, fue directo al despacho del terapeuta. Tenía mucho que hablar con él y fue por lo único que no se enojó con Otabek al obligarle a asistir. Cuando entró, este le esperaba ya sentado y con una planilla en la mano. Yuri, como si fuese su casa, entró, dejando la mochila tirada en algún lugar y se sentó en el diván.

—Yuri Plisetsky—comenzó el doctor —, aquí dice que faltaste a la primera clase... ¿Cómo entraste?—se alzó de hombros en respuesta.

—Salté la reja—el hombre le miró a través de sus anteojos con la mirada celeste tan extraña que tenía.

—¿No te preocupa que lo sepa?—Yuri se apoyó en sus rodillas y le miró con burla.

—¿Por qué? Lo que hablamos aquí, aquí se queda... no violará esa regla, ¿cierto?—el mayor asintió con entendimiento y sonrió de lado.

—Te pondré que asististe... nadie se enterara—marcó un par de cosas en la ficha y la dejó a un lado, tomando su libro.

—¿Puede hacer eso?—rió, porque amaba que le cubrieran las travesuras. Yuri amaba la complicidad.

—Claro que puedo—aceptó.

—Como quiera—dijo alzándose de hombros. Se recostó un poco hacia atrás y le señaló el libro —, ¿y que lee hoy?—el mayor levantó la tapa para que se fijara.

 _"El extranjero"_ De Albert Camus.

—Ese me gusta mucho—aceptó.

—Coincido; muy buen libro.

Se quedaron largo rato en silencio mientras Yuri divagaba, mirando el techo. Ya se había acostumbrado a la manera de trabajar de ese hombre y sabia, que si no hablaba, él tampoco lo haría. Y a él le gustaba que le dieran su tiempo.

—¿Qué harás en vacaciones?—preguntó, como si hablara con un amigo.

—Trabajo—respondió, sin despegar el libro de las hojas llenas de palabras —, no necesito vacaciones.

—Todos necesitamos vacaciones—se quejó Yuri, sin entenderlo.

—No me parece justo abandonar a mis pacientes cuando me necesitan... podrían colapsar y no me gustaría estar lejos si eso ocurre—pasó de página y continuó su lectura.

—Vaya, es eficiente.

—Empático—respondió, levantando la vista y clavándola en él —; si yo fuese el paciente, no me gustaría saber que mi terapeuta está en el Caribe viviendo la gran vida mientras puedo sufrir una recaída y quedar a la deriva—Yuri se sentó y le miró como si tuviese tres cabezas.

—Pero... ¿y tú que?

—¿Qué con que?—cerró el libro, pero lo mantuvo entre sus manos.

—¿Qué hay de tus necesidades?—quiso saber—, ¿No se siente sofocado?

—No, yo elegí este trabajo. Me sofocaría tal vez, trabajar de algo que no me guste—respondió con obviedad, viendo cómo el menor asentía y apoyaba el mentón en su mano.

—Ya veo.

—¿Tú ya sabes qué harás?—dejó el libro en la mesa del costado donde descansaba también la planilla y tomó su anotador.

—¿En vacaciones? No—no tenía forma de saberlo hasta que sus exámenes finalizaran.

—Cuando termines aquí, quiero decir—corrigió, destapando su bolígrafo y poniéndose cómodo por si tenía que escribir algo.

—No, no sé. No quiero pensar en eso—movió su mano con desdén, como si odiara el tema.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque falta mucho— insistió.

—Aún así, nunca está de más comenzar a hacerse la idea.

—No tiene mucho sentido—resopló, cansándose de hablar de algo que no le gustaba. El doctor asintió.

—Bueno, hagamos la gran pregunta; ¿Dónde te ves de aquí a cinco años?—le vio quedarse calladito, poniendo cara de desentendimiento.

—... no se, no lo imagino— se cruzó de brazos. Él tomó nota.

—Entonces; ¿Dónde te gustaría estar en cinco años?— reformuló, prestando atención a cada gesto.

—No sé... no sé si quiero estar—respondió algo ido, mirando el escritorio, sólo para mirar algo,

—¿Cómo es eso?—preguntó mientras escribía.

—No imagino el futuro. No me imagino adulto. Siento que no existiré o algo así—soltó, sin importarle mucho lo que opinara ese hombre.

—¿Y eso?

—Que se yo... tal vez ya no siga existiendo para ese entonces y por eso no lo imagino—rió, sin sentirse gracioso igualmente. Es que ese tema no le gustaba en absoluto. El hombre miró con seriedad su semblante y escribió.

—¿Hablamos de suicidio?—el menor negó repetidamente. Claro que no.

—No, sería más bien... siento que todos avanzarán. Imagino el futuro de todos menos el mío— se tiró de nuevo al diván, intentando no sentirse nervioso —, ya hable de esto con alguien más.

—¿Llegaste a alguna conclusión?

—No realmente. Sólo pienso qué tal vez ya nací muerto y por eso la vida me es tan... ¿insulsa? No la siento real—el hombre se mantuvo en silencio mientras anotaba eso, remarcándolo para recordarse cuán importante era ese descubrimiento.

—¿Qué otra cosa no sientes real?—era increíble como ese chiquillo no necesitaba pensar mucho sus respuestas, como si viviera consciente de ello todo el tiempo.

—Esta sesión... mi familia, a veces. Mi novio, mis amigos—respondió mirando el techo, hablando en modo automático. Pensando más allá de esa pregunta.

—¿Y qué sientes que es real?

—Mi pasado, eso si es real... siento como si estuviese en un sueño, uno lindo. Y que en cualquier momento me van a despertar y lo perderé todo. Voy a volver a estar en ese asqueroso lugar, muerto de frío—frunció el ceño —; por eso me rehuso tanto a aceptar que... esto me está pasando.

—¿Te rehusas al cariño de tus padres?—nunca había escrito tanto en otra sesión como en la de ese rubio tan interesante.

—Ya no tanto como antes—admitió con suavidad, recordando cómo había comenzado a aceptar los abrazos de Yūri y los "te quiero".

—¿Desde cuando esa actitud hacia ellos ha cambiado?—su carita se relajó y un brillo antes desconocido por el doctor, nació en sus ojos.

—Desde... Otabek— su voz salió arrulladora. Su naricita de había arrugado y una suave sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

—Otabek—repitió el hombre, escribiendo en grande ese nombre en su anotador al descubrir como la actitud del paciente había cambiado ante esa mención.

—Sí, mi novio—dijo con orgullo —; no será de esos homofobicos, ¿o sí?—se burló, listo para tirarle una zapatilla en la cabeza si se dignaba a insultar su relación.

—En absoluto. Parte de mi trabajo es ser más tolerante, ¿cómo podría ayudarte si no?—esa respuesta le relajó un poco.

—¿Pero está de acuerdo?

—Estoy de acuerdo—le concedió —; cuéntame más de tu novio.

—Es perfecto... no sé qué otra palabra le describiría—respondió con aire soñador.

—Perfecto—repitió mientras anotaba —, ¿tú no eres perfecto?

—Creí que sí... pero ya no—susurró, porque durante todo ese tiempo, había comenzado a descubrir muchos defectos en su mismo que habían lastimado a las personas que amaba. Y estaba listo para decirlo en voz alta.

—Ya no—repitió, anotando algo —; bien, hablemos de lo importante; ¿estás estudiando para tus exámenes?

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Eso le parece importante?—se sentó, alejado de su corta relajación y crispando el rostro.

—La institución me obliga a preguntar—dijo con pesar, mostrándole una hoja donde certificaba lo que había dicho. Yuri bufó enojado.

—Pues sí, estoy estudiando. Hoy estudié durante toda la segunda clase, ¿quieres ver?—le retó. Tomó su mochila y comenzó a mostrarle los apuntes y a recitarle cada lección. El hombre le felicitó por su capacidad y anotó eso; para luego seguir hablando de las materias escolares.

Así se paso la hora de sesión, donde el terapeuta se tomó la molestia de explicarle a Yuri ciertos puntos de sus lecciones donde tenía que corregir algunas palabras. Donde le explicó un par de cosas que no entendía. Y Yuri se sintió feliz al saber que podía contar con él cuando tuviese problemas. Porque si había algo que últimamente le estaba gustando, era tener nuevos amigos.

* * *

El camino a su casa fue de puro buen humor. Ahora estaba seguro de que le iría bien al menos en un par de exámenes. Y luego del mañanero que había protagonizado con su novio, ¿Quién mierda no estaría de buen humor? Hasta iba tarareando una canción cuando llegó a su casa.

Entró como siempre, esperando sentir el olor del almuerzo. Pero no había nada. Pensó que estaba solo hasta que el japonés se asomó por la puerta, al oírle entrar.

—¿Yurio? Al fin llegas, ven—le saludó con un beso en la frente y le guió a la cocina, posando una mano detrás de su espalda.

Al llegar a la habitación, el menor levanto una ceja en señal de desconcierto. Total desconcierto. Había dos hombres de traje tomando un té en la mesa de la cocina.

—Te los presento—inició el japonés, señalando a un pelinegro con rasgos orientales —, él es Seung—y luego señaló a su compañero. Un castaño de cabello corto —, y él, es Jack —puso ambas manos en sus hombros y le sonrió —. Serán quienes cuidarán la casa de ahora en más— al menor eso no le gustó para nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Y eso?—inquirió enojándose.

—Por lo ocurrido la noche anterior— respondió Viktor, que estaba apoyado en la encimera de la cocina—. Son de mi máxima confianza, nadie lo hará mejor.

—¿Estarán en la casa así vestidos todo el día?— señaló, mirándoles con desconfianza.

—Ni los notarás—desestimó Viktor, tomando de su té—, no hablan mucho.

—¡Viktor!—exclamó su esposo, sintiendo que había sido grosero.

—¿Me vigilarán a mí o a la casa?—quiso saber el menor, importándole poco todo lo demás.

—Ambas cosas—respondió el peliplata, relajado.

—Ajam...—susurró el rubio, demasiado tranquilo. Claro que como sospechaban sus padres, sólo era una fachada. Al instante sonrió, con la mirada traviesa y se acercó a la silla que estaba frente suyo, apoyando sus brazos en el respaldar y reclinándose en ella —; ¿y cuándo me quiera masturbar? ¿Me dejaran mi tiempo a solas o se quedan a ayudarme?—el castaño sonrió de lado y el pelinegro ni se inmutó.

—Oh dios...—Yūri se sonrojó y llevó la diestra a tapar sus ojos.

—Te sacarán hasta fotos si quieres, pero no se van a separar de ti—río Viktor, sabiendo que las amenazas de Yuri no eran reales—. Seung, toma nota de lo siguiente—el hombre hizo caso y sacó un anotador del bolsillo interno de su saco, junto con un bolígrafo—. "si el novio de Yuri se acerca a él a más de dos metros, partirle las piernas"

—¡Viktor!—gritó el japonés, sin poder creer que su esposo le siguiera el juego a un niño de quince años. Pero el pequeño ni se inmutó, sólo sonrió más.

—Bueno, anota esto—dijo, mirándole decidido. El pelinegro obedeció—. "Si Viktor decide que la ducha donde nos bañamos TODOS EN ESTA CASA, es un buen lugar para corromper a Yūri, partirle las piernas"—el japonés se puso pálido y comenzó a balbucear incoherencias y Viktor se llevó una mano al pecho, indignado.

—¡Oye, eso sólo pasó seis veces!

—¡Bueno basta, basta ya!—gritó el pobre japonés, al borde de un infarto. Miró a Seung primero—, no anotes nada y borra eso—este obedeció y tachó todo —. Tú— señaló a Viktor mirándole reprobatoriamente —, deja al novio de nuestro hijo en paz; y tú—se acercó a su hijo—, lo siento cielo, lamento que sepas lo de la ducha— se sentía tan avergonzado que no se animaba ni a abrazarlo.

—Dímelo a mí—murmuró por lo bajo el menor. De repente, el castaño que le había sonreído ante su insolencia, se aclaró la garganta y le miró.

—Tu novio es Otabek, ¿cierto?— el ruso menor se tensó y se paro firme, cruzándose de brazos. Si alguien llegaba a decir algo malo de su novio, se armaría una grande.

—Sí — respondió secamente.

—Y tiene una moto—el menor asintió —, ¿es quién te dejó aproximadamente a las diez y media de la mañana en la escuela?—se puso pálido en su lugar y le miró asombrado. Imposible. Él se había percatado cuando le besó, que no hubiese nadie dando vueltas.

—¿Diez y media? Yuri entra a las sie... te—Viktor se quedó con las palabras en la garganta —, de acuerdo, es mala influencia, no lo verás nunca más—determinó con una sonrisa corazón.

—¡Viktor!—le regañó el dulce Yūri y luego volteó—,¿Yurio?

—Pensaba decírselos. Me quedé dormido—dijo, alzándose de hombros —, pero fui a las demás clases, no me dejó faltar. Pueden llamar y preguntar al terapeuta—respondió tranquilo, porque esa era la verdad. Viktor tomó el teléfono y marcó a la escuela mientras Yūri le servía más té a los nuevos encargados de seguridad.

—¿Y por cuánto tiempo será esto?—se quejó, sentándose enfrente de ambos.

—Por unos meses, ¿sí?—le tranquilizó—, queremos asegurarnos de que fuera una casualidad y no algo planeado.

—Bueno—se removió inquieto—, ¿algo que tenga que saber?—el castaño se inclinó, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa.

—Yo te explicaré—el menor le puso atención—; irás a la escuela como siempre y harás tu rutina normal, pero uno de nosotros estará vigilando que nadie te esté siguiendo y el otro se quedara cuidando la casa. Con nosotros dos será suficiente.

—¿Algo más?—el castaño negó y volvió a su posición inicial. Recostado en la silla de brazos cruzados.

—Es todo—Yuri allí pudo notar, las cicatrices que tenía en el rostro. Desvió la mirada y se removió incómodo.

—Bueno... ¿puedo irme o qué?—se puso de pie tomando su mochila sin esperar respuesta.

—¿Comiste?—le detuvo Yūri.

—A la mañana—soltó, queriendo ir arriba de una vez.

—¿Qué comiste?—siguió y el rubio bufó fastidiado.

—Waffles con helado y... —se detuvo de golpe antes de soltar lo que su mente engañosamente estuvo por soltar ¿qué demonios con él? —, otra cosa.

—¿Qué otra cosa?—quiso saber inocentemente. Inclusive los dos hombres miraron de reojo.

—¿Tú que crees?—respondió con petulancia, haciendo reír nervioso al japonés.

—No quiero esa imagen mental—murmuró mientras limpiaba la encimera para distraer esa conversación.

—Pero si eres peor que yo—soltó divertido, para luego salir corriendo hacia las escaleras. Yūri se puso de mil colores.

—¡Yurio!—le gritó, para sólo escuchar su risa divertido ya bien lejos de él. Se volteó hacia los dos hombres que fingían indiferencia —, no es cierto...

—No escuchamos nada—soltó el pelinegro sin mirarle y Yūri se quejó por lo bajo porque no sólo les tendría que ver diariamente, si no que ahora sabían que esa casa estaba llena de pervertidos. Y que él, era el peor de todos.

* * *

Luego de arreglar las cosas en el club, Otabek se dirigió directamente al local de Leo. Agradecía tener tantos contactos, si no hubiese perdido su trabajo hacia tiempo. Debía esforzarse para compensar las noches que había faltado.

El local de Leo se veía tan genial como siempre, en condiciones óptimas. Y con la agenda llena.

—¡Ota!—se le acercó tan amistoso como siempre, dándole un abrazo—, ¡al fin estás aquí!

—Me alegra estar de vuelta—le devolvió el saludo y le sonrió con calma. Leo se veía siempre de tan buen humor que quiso ser él por un momento.

—¿Qué tal te fue?—preguntó, mientras volvía al mostrador. Otabek se plantó en frente suyo, apoyando sus brazos a la mesa.

—Sabes qué mal—respondió con obviedad. Llevó su vista a la computadora —. ¿Cuánto trabajo acumulé?

—Bastante; pero me han dicho que te esperarían mil vidas, galán—se burló, sacándole una risa baja.

—Ya, que Yuri no te escuche decir eso—renegó. Porque enserio, era capaz de romper la computadora.

—Bien celoso te tocó— le molestó—. No es para menos, estas mujeres están locas—dijo con desagrado y el kazajo tuvo que darle la razón.

—Supongo.

—¿Supones? Pagan exageración de dinero por un tatuaje sólo para venir a verte a ti y que las toques; es decir, ¿se dan cuenta de que eso no se quita?—el moreno comenzó a reír —; es estúpido, cada vez que lo vean recordarán al sexy tatuador gay que las rechazó miles de veces—hablar con Leo siempre era refrescante, su buen humor era contagioso.

—Oye, ¿Yuri estuvo por aquí?—sabía la respuesta, pero lo decía solo para sacar el tema.

—Claro, ¿que no viste lo que se hizo por ti? Tenías que verlo, temblaba como una hoja y ponía el rostro duro solo para que JJ no se burlara de él—el kazajo se mostró enormemente sorprendido.

—Espera, retrocede... ¿lo hizo por mí?—titubeó.

—¡Claro que sí! Dijo que un tatuaje era demasiado así que quiso una perforación—el moreno ahogó un suspiro de ternura mientras su rostro se coloreaba graciosamente —; verte sonrojado es de no creer...— se le burlo—. ¿Cómo está todo entre ustedes?

Oh, que gran pregunta esa.

—Entre nosotros...—murmuró—; raro.

—Raro...—sí, la palabra era asquerosamente insulsa y fea. Le ponía los nervios de punta.

—Es que anoche fue... anoche fue creo que lo más doloroso que he tenido que pasar junto a él—sus recuerdos volaron hacia los temblores de su pequeño cuerpo y sus reclamos —. Yuri lloraba sin parar y...

—¿Aún no le dices por qué estás viviendo en Rusia?—le interrumpió. Porque no tenía caso lamentarse si la solución a sus problemas estaba al alcance de su mano.

—No, no puedo decírselo.

—¿Por qué no? Jj lo sabe, yo lo sé, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Ustedes son mis amigos. Él es mi novio—aclaró—; ustedes lo entienden porque es su deber, los amigos son para eso—Leo hizo un gesto —. Yuri es... ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaria? No querría volver a verme y sus padres... sus padres—se imaginaba realmente lo peor. La mirada decepcionada de Yūri y la mirada glaciar de Viktor. No lo soportaría.

—Creo que lo estas subestimando... tú no has visto cómo se le pone el rostro cuando alguien habla de ti— reclamó Leo en desacuerdo con sus suposiciones—; el amor que ese chico tiene por ti es envidiable, Otabek.

—No sé ... no sé si sea suficiente para soportar tanto peso—dudó, pero no por el amor que Yuri le juraba; si no por su estabilidad emocional. Su amigo le vió pensativo y tuvo una idea.

—Mira, toma esto—tomó una botella de agua que guardaba debajo y la vacío en un vaso, tendiéndoselo a Otabek —, sostén el vaso enfrente tuyo y quédate quieto—el moreno le miro extrañado pero lo hizo —; ¿pesa?

—No—el contrario asintió.

—Dame un minuto, y no te muevas—miró algunas cosas en su página para concretar citas y al cabo de unos minutos, volvió a preguntar —, ¿y ahora?¿pesa?

—Sí—admitió; sintiendo como el vaso de repente parecía haber cambiado de peso. Lo dejó en la mesa.

—Eso mismo va a pasar con tus mentiras... porque aunque lo niegues, le estás mintiendo cada vez que él te pregunta "¿pasa algo?" Y tú le dices que no; pasan muchas cosas y tú lo sabes—Otabek suspiró resignado.

—¿Qué hago si me deja, Leo?—quiso saber. Porque ese era uno de sus mayores miedos. No se imaginaba perdiendo el amor de Yuri, no podría vivir con eso.

—Si te quiere, no va a dejarte; pero asegúrate de explicarle bien— le aconsejó, mientras fruncía el ceño al ver el listado de clientes que tenían—. ¿Puedes comenzar a tomar los turnos a partir de mañana temprano?

—No hay problema.

—¿JJ sabe que volviste?—quiso saber antes de meter la pata.

—Fue el primero en saberlo, pero no le he visto aún... tal vez más tarde me paso por ahí—recordó que le había llamado antes de tomar el vuelo, con toda la desesperación acumulada. Le llamó también cuando arribó, para decirle que estaba en casa.

—De acuerdo, si lo ves, dile que la próxima vez que venga a llenar de migas el sofá, se lo haré limpiar con la lengua—se quejó Leo, señalando la aspiradora a un costado que tuvo que usar, porque siempre que le visitaba, Jean tenía la costumbre de tirarse a comer allí. Pasó unos minutos más hasta que decidió que era tiempo de dejarle trabajar tranquilo.

Otabek se despidió de él, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Porque si Leo o JJ supieran lo acontecido en ese bendito sofá... no volverían a sentarse allí en su vida.

* * *

Luego del momento en la cocina, Yuri se tiró en su cama a estudiar un rato. No tenía otra cosa que hacer. Notó como las ventanas estaban descubiertas de nuevo y frunció el ceño. Cerró las cortinas y volvió a tirarse allí, sumergiéndose en textos y más textos sobre la revolución rusa.

Al cabo de una hora, tocaron su puerta.

—¿Yurio? Te traje algo—Yūri ingresó con una bandeja, con galletas y un té. Al menor le brilló el rostro.

—Gracias... ¿siguen ahí esos tipos?—murmuró, llevándose una galleta a la boca y recordando a los hombres de traje.

—No, empezarán recién mañana—le comentó. Observo la cantidad de libros esparcidos —, ¿qué haces?

—Estudio, semana de exámenes finales— señaló, tomando un sorbo de té.

—¿Ya?— ¿tan rápido había pasado el año? —. ¿Cómo vas con eso?—preguntó al ver los apuntes. Él no había estudiado nada de eso ya que había crecido en su natal Japón.

—Voy... bien—respondió, tomando otra galleta —, sabes que no me cuesta, soy inteligente.

—Lo sé— respondió orgulloso el japonés, sacándole una sonrisita altanera —. Si necesitas ayuda con algo, llámame.

—De hecho... hay algo—le frenó el menor antes de que se retirara —. Ven, ven—le señaló, para que se sentará en la cama, cerca suyo. El japonés se extraño pero le hizo caso.

—¿Cómo haces para... para que tu relación con papá funcione?—preguntó, mientras jugueteaba con el pedazo de galleta que aún no había ingerido.

—¿Um? ¿Y eso?

—Sólo dime—murmuró avergonzado, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Bueno... yo y tu papá tenemos una historia juntos... una larga historia—suspiro nostálgico—. Te la contaré algún otro día; pero lo que nos ha mantenido unidos ha sido la confianza...—Yuri sintió un punzada en el estómago —, y la comunicación; luego de todo eso, está el amor. Si no tienes las dos primeras cosas, el amor no alcanzará—le respondió sabiamente.

Y a Yuri se le escapó el aire. Sintió un puñetazo en el estómago al darse cuenta de la situación que estaban él y su novio.

—El amor no alcanzará... ya veo—murmuró, poniéndose triste de repente. Yūri le miró preocupado.

—¿Peleaste con Otabek?—quiso saber, tanteando el terreno. El menor negó.

—No realmente... solo un malentendido—le tranquilizó. Porque él sabía que eso tenía solución, al menos por ahora.

—Bueno... ¿necesitas algo más?—quiso saber al verle tan pensativo.

—No— murmuró, algo decaído.

—Bueno... ¡ah, casi lo olvido!—la exclamación le hizo dar un saltito y mirarle curioso. Yūri hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó un teléfono —; ten aquí.

Un iPhone 6.

La cara de Yuri se quedó pasmada. Le miró, miró el teléfono y volvió a mirarle a él. Le costó entender.

Hasta que reaccionó.

—¿... Que? ¡Oh dios! ¡¿En serio?!—empezó a dar brinquitos adorables sobre la cama de la emoción y Yūri río bajito mientras asentía. No aguantó más y se le tiró encima, abrazándole y tirándole a la cama—¡Katsudoncito, gracias!

_"Katsudoncito"_

Hacia tanto que no le decía así.

—Yuri...—murmuró conmovido, devolviéndole el abrazo—, cuídalo mucho ¿sí?—Este asintió sobre su pecho y se dejó acariciar. Al cabo de unos minutos, se separaron y sentaron de nuevo en la cama. El rubio miro el aparato en sus manos y aún no caía en que era suyo.

—Pero... creí que...—balbuceó, recordando como le habían prohibido volver a tener uno.

—Creo que te lo has ganado... mejoraste mucho, y seguirás haciéndolo ¿sí? Es también para tu seguridad—le recordó y Yuri le miró sonriente, dándole otro abrazo más calmado. El japonés se sonrojó y disfruto las caricias —. Ya, ya.

El momento fue cortado por el sonido de una llamada entrante de un número desconocido.

—¿... Quién...?—tomó el aparato y se le quedó mirando extrañado.

—Te dejo tranquilo—Yūri ya se había levantado y le sonrió, retirándose y dejando la puerta abierta. Se debatió entre si responder o no, hasta que se decidió por hacerlo.

—Um... ¿hola?—saludó dubitativo.

 _—Hola, mi vida—_ jadeó sorprendido.

—¡Beka!—exclamó en un sonido agudo, sonrojándose al instante—, ¿Cómo tienes el número?

 _—Yūri me lo pasó—l_ e explicó—, _¿Qué estabas haciendo?_

—Estaba estudiando, pero es súper fácil así que no me cortes—se adelantó, sabiendo que su novio le obligaría a cumplir sus obligaciones antes que permitirle otra cosa —; ¿Qué estás haciendo tú?

 _—Estoy algo nervioso—_ admitió—, _estoy por ver a alguien que conocí en el club una noche—_ a Yuri se le prendieron veinte mil alarmas y su corazón se detuvo por un momento.

—¿En el club?—susurró, comenzando a enojarse. Ah, los benditos celos.

 _—Sí, bailó conmigo—_ le contó, y su voz se oía tan... tan... ah, le daba rabia como se refería con tanto amor a esa persona que no conocía—, _tenia un cuerpo de infarto, y se movía...—_ Yuri apretó telefono entre sus manos, amenazando con romperlo ya en el primer uso.

—Oye, mira bien, no sé quién mierda sea esa persona que tan dura te la pone, pero si te atreves a...—comenzó a sisear con odio contenido. Si fuese un gato, ya estaría crispado.

 _—Eres tú, Yura—_ río el moreno al ver que Yuri en cualquier momento rompía un plato —. _Ábreme la puerta cielo, tengo algo para ti._

—¡Otabek, si serás idiota!—pataleó, asustando a Potya—. Ya estaba preparándome para bajarle los dientes a alguien—se quejó a viva voz.

 _—¿Por qué mejor no bajas ese lindo trasero que tienes hasta la entrada de tu casa?—_ el rubio se mordió el labio, disipando su enojo al instante.

—Ay, ya voy—se apuró a ponerse el calzado antes de bajar —. ¿Por qué no tocas la puerta como una persona normal eh?

 _—¿Qué sentido tiene hacer todo como una persona normal? Así es más romántico—_ caminó por el pasillo apurado, porque necesitaba abrazarle de una vez.

—Y dale con ser romántico— dijo burlón, bajando por las escaleras y pasando la puerta de la cocina, donde Yūri le sonrió con complicidad.

 _—Te encanta que sea romántico—_ apremió Otabek, mientras Yuri ya llegaba a la puerta.

—Si tú lo dices...—abrió la puerta y se lo encontró allí a un par de metros, con un brazo tras la espalda. Bajó los tres escalones que daban a la entrada y se acercó, cortando la llamada —, ¿ya me extrañabas?

—Siempre te extraño—dijo con dulzura. Cuando al fin le tuvo en frente, le acarició la mejilla con la diestra y le dejó un dulce beso en los labios —, te ves hermoso.

—Estoy igual que siempre—se quejó Yuri, comenzando a sonrojarse.

—Justamente—le dio otro beso y Yuri rió—; tengo algo para ti.

—¿Un regalo?—se burló Yuri, dándole un besito en la mejilla.

—Sí, un regalo—le dio otro beso en los labios y Yuri esperaba que el regalo, fuese lo que él estaba queriendo ahora.

—¡Beka! Te dije que no quería nada.

—Dijiste que querías un gato—contraatacó y Yuri se rió entretenido.

—Bueno, era un chis...—la risa cesó al ver cómo la mano que Otabek traía oculta tras su espalda, se movía al frente, revelando la sorpresa—...te... oh por Dios—una bola peluda en la mano enguantada de su novio le hizo llevarse la punta de sus deditos a los labios —, oh dios, Beka—murmuró, abriendo los ojos enormemente.

Era un gatito bien pequeño, de color negro. Sus ojos eran amarillos y entraba en la mano del kazajo sin problemas de lo pequeñito que era.

—Lo encontré en una caja cuando salí del local de Leo... se veía muy asustado—lo puso contra su pecho y el mínimo maulló adorablemente.

—Oh dios, oh dios— Yuri no salía de su estupor y se le comenzaron a formar lagrimitas en los ojos de la emoción.

—¿Yura?—el kazajo se quedó congelado mientras su novio tomaba al gatito en sus brazos y comenzaba a llorar como un bebé.

—Es hermoso—lloriqueo entre hipidos —, es muy lindo—le abrazó delicadamente contra su rostro y le acaricio la cabecita—. Es un bebé, es muy lindo Beka—el gatito maulló y Yuri lloró aún más.

—Mi vida—río y le abrazó, quedando con ambos entre sus brazos —, ¿te ha gustado entonces?—Yuri asintió mientras no dejaba de derramar lágrimas. Se puso de puntitas y le dió muchos besos en los labios.

—Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero—se pegó a su pecho mientras lloriqueaba y Otabek río, pegándole a él mientras le besaba el cabello—, eres un héroe en serio Otabek—le halagó—. Leo me contó... luego golpeaste a los del club por mí y ahora salvas a un gatito, ¡eres un héroe! Y eres mi novio—comentó enternecido y enamorado.

Completa y totalmente enamorado.

—No es para tanto cielo—se apenó el moreno, viendo cómo el mínimo ronroneaba de gusto ante el calor corporal de Yuri.

—Te mereces la mejor cogida de tu vida por esto— cortó con el momento romántico y el mayor no pudo evitar reír con una hermosa carcajada.

—Yura— le besó la nariz —; se quedará en mi apartamento, no creo que a Viktor le haga gracia tener tres gatos en la casa.

—¿Tres? Pero... ¡Otabek!—le golpeó con la mano libre y el kazajo río —. ¡No soy un gato!

—¿Una gata?—bromeó y Yuri le pegó más fuerte, ocultando una risotada —. Ya, ¿qué nombre le ponemos?—tomó la mano con la que le golpeó y la besó.

—No sé... hay que pensarlo bien—murmuró, besando las patitas del minino. Y pensándolo bien, ahora parecían una pequeña familia.

Otabek, él y el gatito.

Y Yuri sabía que si querían que eso funcionará, debían hablar, porque la emoción del momento era hermosa pero no eterna y él temía que Otabek se esforzara por tapar las grietas de su relación con hermosos regalos.

Yuri estaba completamente dispuesto a hacer funcionar esa relación.

—Beka...—murmuró, aún con el pequeño en sus brazos.

—¿Sí?—Otabek acariciaba al gatito y la imagen era sublime. Quería mil fotos de eso y pensaba agotar la memoria de su nuevo teléfono.

—Deberías entrar a casa... tengo algo que contarte— susurró. Mirándole con anormal seriedad. Otabek se puso algo tenso.

—¿Es algo malo?—quiso saber, mirándole a los ojos.

—Algunas cosas sí...—admitió, desviando la vista —, otras no tanto.

—¿Es acerca de lo qué pasó mientras no estuve?—preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte, Yuri comenzó a caminar hacia la vivienda y él le siguió.

—Te contaré todo—le aseguro. El moreno le detuvo en la puerta.

—¿Por qué el cambio de opinión?

Y Yuri se detuvo. Con el minino en brazos y la determinación brillando en su mirada. Se dió vuelta y le miró profundamente. Con ese color de ojos tan bello y exótico, tan misteriosos y bellos como la profundidad del mar. Y su respuesta, lleno de sentimientos contradictorios el corazón del joven kazajo.

_Porque no quiero que me dejes, Beka_


	29. xxix. Head under water.

_My head's under water_   
_But I'm breathing fine_   
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_   
_'Cause all of me_   
_Loves all of you_

**_All of me; John Legend._ **

* * *

Potya miraba al nuevo intruso con algo de recelo. El pequeño minino negro se le acercaba a olfatearle, para ser alejado por la patita del gato mayor. Al cabo de unos minutos, ante la insistencia del más pequeño, Potya no tuvo más remedio que dejarse curiosear haciendo sonidos entre el desagrado y el agrado por su presencia.

En una situación normal, con un nuevo teléfono en mano, Yuri estaría grabando eso o tomando fotos.

Bueno, no era el caso. Ambos adolescentes estaban en el sofá de la sala de estar, mirando como ambos mininos se comenzaban a conocer en la alfombra en frente de ellos. Llevaban ya varios minutos en silencio y de fondo solo se escuchaba que Yūri y Viktor estaban en el jardín, tomándose su tiempo en pareja con las flores que al japonés tanto le gustaban antes de que a Viktor le llamaran por algún asunto laboral.

—Entonces...—inició el moreno, bastante entumecido. No sabía que esperar de nada, pero confiaba que Yuri había respetado la relación que tenían.

—Primero... comencé a tratarme con un terapeuta—le comentó, viendo a los felinos en frente suyo.

—¿En serio?— se lo había mencionado la noche anterior, pero tal vez no lo recordaba.

—Sí, el de la escuela—descalzó sus pies con lentitud y se acomodó los calcetines, inclinándose hacia abajo.

—¿Y qué tal va eso?—le sorprendía en verdad que su novio consintiera eso. Y también le alegraba.

—Muy bien, me gusta hablar con él. Lee libros geniales y no me presiona, hablo de lo que quiera... me ayudó mucho cuando te fuiste—le comentó relajado —, aunque al principio no le entendía. Ahora sí.

—Ya veo...—no sabía realmente que decir. En su opinión, comenzar terapia era un gran paso. El menor tampoco esperaba recibir una felicitación, así que continuó contándole otra cosa.

—Salí a bailar con Mila—se sentó bien y levantó los pies del piso —, ella estaba mal por Sara.

—Sí, eso lo mencionaste—vio cómo su novio llevo sus piernas a su pecho y las abrazó contra este, apoyando el mentón en sus rodillas.

—No te dije todo—no le miraba. Otabek flexionó una de sus piernas sobre el sofá, en su dirección. Mientras que su brazo se posaba en la parte superior del mueble, quedando apoyado allí —; no tomé, ella sí. Ella bebió mucho—asintió aún si él no le estaba mirando—. En un momento nos alejamos porque ella necesitaba ir al baño y la perdí de vista. Me dejó su bolso con el teléfono y desapareció y yo... entre en pánico—le vio pasar saliva, nervioso—; la busqué en el baño de mujeres y en el club, luego en el baño de hombres y... pasó algo—le saltaron todas las alarmas y se incorporó, mirándole serio.

—¿Qué te hicieron?— su voz salió oscurecida. Cuando se trataba de Yuri, no podía evitar ponerse en alerta. No luego de lo que le habían hecho la última vez que salió a bailar.

—Dos tipos...—intentó comenzar a explicar, temiendo por lo enojado que se veía. No era que su Beka fuese violento o algo así... pero Yuri estaba cansado de lastimarlo.

—Maldita sea— se pasó la mano por el rostro, con la mandíbula apretada y tensa; ¿por qué todo tenía que ocurrir cuando él no estaba?

—Nada pasó...—murmuró, intentando calmarle. Su novio era indudablemente protector. Muy protector.

—No digas eso y cuéntame bien que te hicieron, Yuri—no quería que le esté con rodeos.

—Sólo me tocaron y me salí—se apresuró en resumir—, les di un buen golpe a cada uno y corrí... tuve fuerzas porque me acorde de ti y no pude permitirlo—los ojitos verdes de Yuri le quemaron—. Llamé a Jean porque no sabía qué hacer y él nos fue a buscar. Allí golpeó a un tipo; el que golpeaste tú—le acusó.

—Oh...—pequeño gran detalle.

—Sí, "oh"—le dijo algo serio y mirándole con reproche —; dormimos en tu apartamento, los tres. Mila vomitó gran parte de la noche y Jean se portó increíble, nos cuidó—suavizó, recordando como le sostuvo el cabello a Mila antes de que él llegara. Como se encargó de levantarle el animo a ambos.  
—. Al otro día nos dejó en casa y me peleé con Yūri ... me peleé horrible—murmuró, sintiendo un escalofrío ante el horrible recuerdo —, y me volví a escapar.

—Yura...

—Fui con Jean—le miró a los ojos —, conocí a los niños... son geniales y hablaban de ti todo el rato y me sentí... me sentí muy bien en esa casa—sonrió de lado —; cocine katsu-piroshki para todos y luego tú llamaste y no quisiste hablar conmigo—el moreno suspiró, odiando escuchar como su novio había sufrido por su rechazo.

—Amor... no era mi intención lastimarte.

—Como sea...—le cortó, sin querer hablar al respecto—; dormí en la cama de Jean y él en otro lado—le vio tragar en seco, pensando en que palabras utilizar para lo siguiente —. Pero tuve una pesadilla y...—no pudo verle a la cara —, dormí con él—no escuchó respuesta y continuó —. Lo abracé toda la noche— no podía omitir detalles si se trataba de su novio.

—Está bien—le concedió. No quería admitir ni siquiera internamente lo mucho que le ardieron los pulmones al contener tanto el aire. Y Otabek realmente se odió por considerar la posibilidad de que algo más pasará entre ellos a sus espaldas. Ninguno merecía esa clase de pensamientos.

—No está bien... yo no te perdonaría que me hicieras eso— le aclaró Yuri. Claro que no le gustaría que Otabek durmiera pegado con Mila. No le gustaría una mierda. Pero si se trataba de ella, no le armaría un escándalo; sólo por ser su mejor amiga. Eso no quitaba que la idea le diera ganas de vomitar.

—Yo sabía que pasaría y lo permití—le aclaró—, yo le pedí que en caso de que tuvieses pesadillas, durmiera contigo—dijo con seguridad.

—...¿por qué?— ¿por que Otabek era así? ¿Cómo podía ser tan dulce?

—Porque necesitabas apoyo—se animó a llevar su mano y acariciar con el dorso de esta, la piel de porcelana que era su rostro —, necesitabas quien te cuide. Y mi mejor amigo es al único a quien le confiaría tú seguridad si yo no estoy.

—¿No estás enojado con él?—le sorprendía la facilidad que tenía su novio de aceptar y entender las cosas. Ojalá él fuese la mitad de comprensivo.

—Claro que no. Tampoco contigo—se le acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, que terminó de calmar los miedos del rubio —, ¿qué más pasó?.

—Me hice el aro en el ombligo; no era la idea inicial— se apresuró a contarle, más animado —, le pedí a Jean que me llevara a donde quisiera porque no quería volver a casa y me llevó al local. Invitó a Leo y conocí a Guang—sonrió al recordar al adorable chico—; me hablaron del héroe kazajo y vi tus trabajos— dijo burlón. Otabek sonrió de lado. Porque en cada relato, parecía ser que todos los días que no había estado, Yuri le había pensado.

—Luego volví a casa—continuo—, hablé con Yūri pero no nos arreglamos... él pasó la noche en casa de Phichit y Viktor estaba triste.

—¿Quién es Phichit?— que cosa extraña ver al matrimonio Nikiforov distanciado.

—El mejor amigo de Yūri— el moreno asintió—, esa fue la noche en la que te mandé el mensaje—le recordó, sonrojándose un poco ante lo cursi que había sido. ¿Pero cómo culparle? Recordaba haber sufrido mucho en su ausencia. Era obvio que si tenía algún contacto con él, sería demasiado cursi como para siquiera reconocerse.

Otabek le sonrió enternecido. No había borrado ese mensaje. Jamás lo haría.

—Eso me recuerda... me ha encantado tu mensaje, bebé —le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le besó los labios con ternura, haciendo que Yuri suspirara. Sonrió cuando sintió sus manitas frías aferrarse a su camisa, inclinándose hacia él para tenerle más cerca.

Yuri se le acercó y se sentó a horcadas, disfrutando el dulce contacto. Suspiraba contra sus labios y sonreía mientras hacía presión en sus pétalos rosados. Su novio tenía una manera de besar que no podía catalogarla más que como perfecta. El menor de animo a morder sensualmente su labio inferior, para luego comenzar a introducir su lengua con suavidad, haciendo que Otabek se vea en aprietos.

—Mi amor... podrían entrar tus padres—quiso alejarle, tomándole de los hombros.

—Shh... están afuera—le apartó las manos y las llevó a su cintura, sin dejar de besarle.

—Bebé, no podemos hacer esto aquí... anda, baja— susurró, mordiéndole también el labio inferior y clavando sus dedos en su cintura. No podía evitar reaccionar ante los toques de Yuri. Ante sus besos y caricias.

—No quiero...—respondió, pegándose más a él amaba el perfume que su novio siempre traía encima. Era embriagante, y estaba seguro de que se le quedaba pegado en la ropa si se mantenía mucho tiempo junto a él.

El maullido de Potya hizo que Yuri se bajara de su novio y se sentara a su lado, como si nada ocurriera. Otabek no tuvo tiempo ni de preguntar, que Yūri apareció en el campo de visión de ambos.

El bendito gato era realmente fiel a Yuri. Admirable.

—Yurio, Ota, ¿quieren algo de comer?—preguntó con su amabilidad de siempre.

—No, está bien— a ambos se le colorearon las mejillas por lo adorable que había sonado ese nuevo sufijo —, ¿ustedes quieren algo? Podría preparar alguna cosa—se ofreció, sintiéndose de buen humor como para usar la cocina.

—Si tú quieres... —le concedió Yuuri, refiriéndose a la cocina.

—Bueno, voy—el japonés le sonrió y volvió al jardín, mientras Yuri se ponía de pie —, _amor_ , ¿te gusta el chocolate?

—¿Amor?—se burló el kazajo. Yuri resopló con una sonrisa. Otabek tomó su mano y tiró de ella, dejando al rubio encima suyo —, me gustas tú, bebé.

—Ay, Beka—el moreno rió al verle avergonzado—; yo me quiero comer otra cosa— soltó con la sonrisa traviesa y sus ojos pícaros.

—Yura...—le dio un potente beso—, no.

—¿Cómo que no? Eres mi novio, compláceme— le ordenó con exagerada autoridad. Otabek soltó una pequeña risa.

—Te oyes como un gato con su dueño, cielo—puso un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y le robó otro dulce beso. No era ya un secreto que sus roces, lograban derretir a Yuri como un helado en verano.

—¿Cómo es eso?—se rió, dejándose acariciar. Perdía la noción del tiempo y del espacio cuando Otabek le besaba.

—Mira a Potya—le señaló. El gato les miraba con su misma cara de pocos amigos de siempre—, "Estúpido humano. Aliméntame"—imitó pobremente su voz, sacándole una adorable risa a Yuri.

—¿Se supone que esa es la voz de Potya? Beka no te sale—le dio un besito en la nariz y se alejó de él, para tomar a su minino en brazos—; mi bebé me ama, ¿cierto?— le habló con esa voz aguda que solo usaba para él. El animal sólo le miro aburrido —, yo sé que sí, aunque seas un maldito interesado— le dejó en el piso y tomó a su nuevo bebé, que estaba jugando con una hilacha gruesa de la alfombra.

—¿Qué vas a preparar?— Otabek se acercó a él, abrazándole y apoyando el mentón en su hombro. El gatito sin nombre trepó hasta Otabek, el cuál le recibió gustoso.

—Corrección, vamos a preparar. Tú vas a ayudarme— caminaron juntos hacia la cocina, con el pequeño en brazos del kazajo y Potya siguiéndoles.

—Soy pésimo en esto—le aclaró, dándole una última caricia al minino antes de dejarlo en el suelo.

—Tus desayunos son geniales—apremió Yuri, lavándose las manos para poder cocinar—, aunque JJ te enseñara a prepararlos—susurró, y parecía que le moreno no había escuchado eso último.

Otabek se dirigió a la puerta que daba al jardín para cerrarla, así el pequeño no se escapaba. A Yuri le daría un infarto si eso ocurría.

Pero gran sorpresa se llevó, al ver que algunos vidrios, especialmente los que rodeaban el picaporte, estaba rotos. Es su lugar, había papel madera y cinta, intentando tapar el agujero.

—¿Qué le pasó a esto?—pasó sus dedos por la zona. No pasaba desapercibido semejante desastre, ya que el resto de la casa siempre estaba en perfectas condiciones.

—¿Qué co...?—el menor volteó—, eso... mierda; escucha, te contaré— se secó las manos y se le acercó —. Pero no hagas un escándalo, ¿sí?—le tomó de la mano y le alejó de la puerta —, ven cielo, siéntate— el moreno le hizo caso, sin soltar su mano.

—Tus apodos cariñosos me empiezan a gustar— no le permitió tomar otra silla y le sentó en sus piernas. Yuri no se negó, por supuesto.

—Ya...—murmuró avergonzado —, entraron a casa una noche, el día anterior a que llegaras. Yo estaba solo y...—vio como el rostro de su novio se tornaba casi pálido —. Beka, estoy bien—le acarició la mejilla preocupado. A ese hombre le daría un infarto por su culpa un día.

—¿Quién fue? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?—se veía desconcertado y podía notar que la furia comenzaba a nacer en él con rapidez.

—No sé ... no sabemos—se alzó de hombros, sintiendo el dolor en su estómago la recordar que había alguien suelto intentando lastimar a su familia. Había estado distraído estudiando para no pensar en el miedo que sentía al estar en su casa desde esa maldita noche—, me daba miedo decírtelo y que te pusieras... como te estás poniendo ahora— le comentó—. No te enojes...—le dió un beso en la mejilla y Otabek intentó tomar aire para digerir la nueva información.

—¿Viste su cara? ¿Viste algo?—Otabek le tomó el rostro con suavidad entre sus manos. La carita de Yuri se había vuelto un poema trágico.

—¿Si vi algo...?— Yuri tenia un puchero triste en los labios —, vi algo, pero no era...— no sabía explicar algo que ni él mismo entendía, así que negó suave con la cabeza, bajando la voz y la mirada —. Deja, no vi nada.

—¿Te hicieron algo? Mi vida... no me iré nunca más. Nunca más —apoyó su frente en la suya y Yuri se sintió morir al ver sus ojos llenos de dolor—, no volveré a dejarte solo—le prometió.

—Pero ayer a la noche tú...— intentó decirle. Pero ya sentía el picor en su nariz y su labio inferior temblar. No quería decirlo, no quería ni imaginarlo.

Otabek no podía dejarlo.

—Nada. Yo nada—le besó suavemente —; te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma Yuri... no me voy nada— el menor rompió a llorar, pegándose más a su rostro.

—Te quiero—murmuró entre hipidos. Y a Otabek le partía el alma verle derrumbarse entre sus brazos, y encima por su culpa. Su maldita culpa.

—Yo también. Muchísimo—le abrazó fuerte —, ya cielo... ya pasó—susurró, al sentir sus temblores. Debería ser ilegal que Yuri estuviese triste.

—No pasó... tengo miedo— admitió, aferrándose con fuerza a él. Le costaba admitir sus temores porque intentaba siempre verse fuerte, indiferente. Desde que había conocido a Otabek, que esa máscara de frialdad se había comenzado a derretir hasta que casi no quedaba nada de ella—; entraron a casa... estoy seguro de que alguien estaba adentro mirándome... sentí su presencia fuera de mi habitación muchas noches—se aferro con más fuerza a él—. Estoy aterrado Otabek... no se qué hacer.

—No dejaré que nada te pase ¿sí?—le abrazó por completo, besando su cabello y sus hombros. Yuri descargo sus miedos entre lágrimas, pidiéndole por favor que no le dejara solo.

Entre tanto alboroto, Yūri terminó por entrar a la vivienda y ni siquiera se desconcertó al ver la escena. Era obvio que Yuri guardaba mucho dentro de sí mismo y que tarde o temprano eso comenzaría a salir.

—Contratamos un servicio de seguridad...—la voz bajita de Yūri hizo que Otabek volteara hacia él. Se veía serio, con el semblante algo decaído—, empezaran a trabajar mañana.

—¿Averiguaron algo?—preguntó, acariciando el cabello rubio, intentando consolarle mientras miraba al mayor preocupado. Yūri se quitó los guantes que usaba para el jardín y se acercó a ellos.

—Están en eso...—murmuró en respuesta. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su hijo—; amor... Hey, cariño—le llamó. El menor tenía su carita escondida en el cuello de su novio—, no pasa nada ¿sí?— le tomó los hombros para alejarle y verle el rostro enrojecido por el llanto y la vergüenza—. Ve a lavarte el rostro— le ayudó a ponerse de pie y Otabek le soltó. Le acompañó a otra habitación y el kazajo se quedó en la cocina, con el corazón hecho un desastre.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y suspiró largo y tendido. ¿Por qué mierda el mundo se empeñaba tanto a cagarle la vida a alguien como Yuri?

La voz apagada que sonó a su costado casi le sobresalta.

—¿No se ve bien, cierto?— Viktor le miraba con una sonrisa triste—, me preocupa mucho como Yuri se está tomando todo esto—no supo en que momento Viktor había llegado, ni cuando había tomado asiento. Pero se veía demasiado serio —. No come nada casi y la primer noche tapó sus ventanas con diarios viejos... se despertó más de cuatro veces en la noche gritando—le comentó, paralizándole un momento el corazón —, ¿anoche pasó algo así? ¿O durmió bien?—quiso saber, clavando sus ojos celestes en los suyos.

—No... ambos dormimos bien—se sinceró, tomando asiento en frente suyo. Viktor maldijo por lo bajo.

—Es está maldita casa—se quejó, enojado e impotente—, aquí es donde las cosas malas parecen ocurrirle siempre.

—No es la casa. Es Yuri...—le aclaró su esposo, ingresando a la habitación —; igual también creo que la casa le está asfixiando... Ota—le llamó—, ¿puedes salir con él a algún lado?

—¿Salir?—que pedido tan curioso. La cara de Viktor no le estaba ayudando.

—Sí, a caminar o a... donde sea—comentó pensativo —; que se despeje un poco... pasó todo el día estudiando desde que llegó—le daba pena pedirle algo así.

—Esta bien—sonrió cálido y Yūri le devolvió el gesto, poniendo celoso a Viktor.

—Pero lo traes temprano—masculló desconfiado.

—Lo haré, señor Nikiforov—respondió con respeto, igual que siempre.

—Dile Viktor—pidió Yūri al ver que le llamaba de manera muy formal.

—¡Yūri!— se quejó. Otabek escondió una sonrisa. Tener al japonés de su lado, era una gran ventaja.

—¿De qué tanto hablan?—Yuri entró de repente a la cocina al escuchar el drama de su padre—. Anciano, más te vale no estar diciéndole cosas feas a Beka— se acercó a su novio y le abrazó fuerte. Viktor chilló indignado.

—¡Pero yo no...!

—¿Qué te dijo ahora?—le ignoró deliberadamente, dirigiéndose a su novio.

—Nada, Yura—su novio tenía aún la nariz roja y los pómulos del mismo color, por el llanto—, ¿estás bien?— eso sumado a su ceño fruncido y su puchero, le hacía ver adorable.

—Sí , lo siento...—se disculpó por ponerse así de un momento a otro —, ¿cocinamos?—señaló, tomando su mano y arrastrándole a donde había dejado las cosas. Yūri y Otabek cruzaron miradas.

—Mejor... tengo otros planes—tiró de su manito hacia el lado contrario al que su novio quería ir —, toma al gato y vamos—dijo, señalando al gatito que miraba todo curioso. Yuri alzó una ceja desconcertado.

No entendía nada.

* * *

—Sigo pensando que esto no es buena idea...— murmuró Yuri. El gatito estaba entre sus brazos, ronroneando ante sus caricias. Era bastante dócil a comparación de Potya. El paseo en moto había sido lento ya que Otabek quería cuidar a Yuri y al animal. Llevarlo entre sus brazos aumentaba las posibilidades de que Yuri se pudiera caer y era lo que menos quería.

La puerta en frente de ellos se abrió, mostrando al siempre simpático canadiense. Este se sorprendió bastante de verlos y lo demostró con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Ota! Ya era hora— se acercó a él y se dieron un sentido abrazo, uno que ocultaba demasiados secretos —; _kitten_ , ¿qué tal ese aro? ¿Lo estrenaron ya?—le preguntó, dándole un dulce abrazo. Yuri le correspondió con un brazo. A medias.

—Cierra la boca—masculló avergonzado. No se imaginaba lo que Otabek le había hecho luego de ver esa perforación. Le sorprendía que pudiera caminar aún.

—Pasen, pasen y ¿qué es eso?—preguntó curioso, señalando al animalito.

—"Eso" es nuestra mascota— le atrajo más hacia sí mismo, protegiéndole —; lo tratas bien o te corto la mano—le advirtió. Jean rió. Yuri no se veía para nada amenazante con esa cosita tan tierna en sus brazos.

—Dulce como siempre, _kitten—_ murmuró y le despeino el cabello. Y en vez de apartarle, Yuri le sonrió.

Otabek tomó nota mental de eso.

—¡Ota!— Tessa se asomó, curiosa por ver quiénes eran las visitas—; ¡Ota, Ota! ¡Cárgame!—corrió hacia él y se le tiro encima. El Kazajo río y la alzó de los hombros.

—Princesa, ya volví—le besó la frente y ella rió enternecida. La pequeña no tuvo tiempo de comenzar a interrogarle donde había estado, que ya vio la cabellera de Yuri y se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¡Yuri!—exclamó más que contenta, estirándose hacia él —, ¡Yuri, cárgame!

—Ya, ya—se rió él—, te cambio de cría—le dijo burlón al Kazajo, pasándole el gatito mientras la tomaba a ella.

—¡Un gatito! ¿Cómo se llama?—esa niña era un tornado.

—Aún no sabemos—le respondió Yuri, sin notar que tan dulce salia su voz cuando le hablaba a los pequeños hermanos de Jean —, ¿y esas trenzas?

—Liam me las hizo. Son un asco—se quejó. Bueno, estaban bastante disparejas y despeinadas y... sí, eran un asco.

—¡Oye!—el mencionado se acercó, poniéndose feliz de ver al Kazajo—. Ota—murmuró tiernamente mientras le abrazaba. Yuri se moría de ternura, se moría.

—Yuri péiname bonito—insistió ella, llevándose su atención de nuevo. Jean miraba todo con una sonrisa dulce.

—Vale—río el rubio —, vamos a sentarnos y te peino—comenzó a caminar con ella a cuestas.

—¡Y me compre algo hermoso, ven, ven!—se bajó de un salto y le tomó la mano, arrastrándole carreras arriba.

—¡Yo también quiero jugar con Yuri!—el pequeño Liam se soltó de Otabek y corrió hacia las escaleras. Y el moreno miró interrogante a su amigo.

—Le ama, habla de él todo el rato y eso que le ha visto solo una vez—se rió este.

—Es difícil no amar a Yuri—dijo con naturalidad—, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Mejor que tú, seguramente—su semblante se volvió más tranquilo —, ¿quieres hablar?

—No con él revoloteando... no quiero que se entere todavía—metió las manos en sus bolsillos y miró la escalera por donde su novio se había ido.

—Yo lo soluciono—Jean tomo su teléfono y tecleó rápidamente —, dame un minuto—se quedó mirando la pantalla.

—¿Qué haces?—quiso saber, dando un paso hacia él. Pero Jean no le dejó curiosear nada.

—Listo, ya tenemos quien le distraiga—bloqueó el teléfono, haciendo que la pantalla se oscureciera y guardo el teléfono —. ¿Una cerveza?—preguntó, comenzando a caminar hacia la cocina.

—Porque no... ¿a quién le...?—llegaron y el canadiense tomo dos latas, pasándole una. El gatito en sus brazos ronroneó pidiendo caricias y él no se las pudo negar.

—En fin, mis padres no están, pero estarán felices al verte. Seguro te pedirán quedarte—le cambió de tema, abriendo su bebida y dándole un sorbo.

—No puedo quedarme, trabajo hoy— repitió su misma acción, dejando que la cerveza refrescara un poco su garganta.

—Puedes dormir aquí igual, tienes la llave... la cual nunca usas porque insistes en tocar el timbre—se le burló, sentándose en la encimera.

—La tengo para emergencias, no para pasarme como si viviera aquí—se apoyó en la encimera que tenía detrás, quedando en frente suyo, dándole otro sorbo a su lata. Miró al minino, el cual le estudiaba con sus enormes ojos.

—Has vivido aquí—le recordó —, y siempre serás parte de la familia.

—Jean...—el canadiense le dio una negativa con su mano, mientras ingería el líquido.

—Deja de lamentarte, mi familia te adora digas lo que digas— a Otabek sólo le quedó suspirar en resignación.

—Les debo demasiado.

—No nos debes nada, no empieces—le regañó, frunciendo el ceño. Se preguntaba si algún día dejaría de recordarle aquello. Parecía tener ganas de agregar algo más la conversación. Pero como siempre, le interrumpían.

—Otabek—le saludo Jeremy, sin dar abrazos ni nada por el estilo, ya que se consideraba alguien "mayor" para esas cosas, además quería verse cool frente al kazajo. Vio al minino con curiosidad, pero no se animo a acariciarlo —, ¿juegas conmigo?—le mostró la guitarra con el mando de la Wii incrustada, que casi era una extensión suya de tanto que la usaba.

—Claro, vamos—dejó la lata de cerveza de lado para ir con él a donde estaba el enorme televisor, y le revolvió el cabello, notando que Yuri aún no bajaba. Vaya que los gemelos le amaban.

—Yuri me ha hecho polvo—Jean se tiro en el sofá, viendo entretenido la canción que su mejor amigo iba a tocar—, deberían competir—el moreno sonrió, pensando que exageraba. Le pasó al minino con cuidado y se puso en posición.

Puso play y el juego dio inicio, desconectándole del mundo por unos cortos minutos donde se dejó llevar por la melodía impuesta.

Cuando al fin terminó, notó que Jeremy no había jugado, sólo había mirado entretenido como no se equivocaba en ni una sola nota.

—¡Beka eres genial!—el grítito emocionado de Yuri se escuchó hasta Saturno. Tessa rió con sus ahora perfectas trenzas adornadas; vaya que el rubio hacia un gran trabajo.

—Alguien me ha dicho que tengo una nueva competencia—el moreno dio una media vuelta,  
Aún sosteniendo el mango de la guitarra —, ¿te animas?

Jean miraba todo desde su asiento, sonriendo con maldad mientras acariciaba al pequeño gatito.

—¿Disculpa?—se llevó una mano al pecho—, ¿me estás retando?—la sonrisa confiada de su novio le hizo reír con sarcasmo—. Dame eso, novato— extendió su mano y Otabek le pasó otra guitarra, de las que descansaban en el piso.

—Esto se va a poner bueno... Jean ve por algo de comer—le movió Jeremy. Era extraño verle emocionado, así que el mayor le hizo caso.

—¿Palomitas, tal vez?—los tres menores asintieron con ganas, acomodándose en buenos lugares para ver la batalla—, no empiecen sin mí, Otabek debe vengar mi muerte— exclamó dramáticamente, dejando al animalito en manos de su hermana.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, la pareja se dio una última mirada retadora, antes de darle play al siguiente tema. El favorito de Yuri para jugar al guitar hero.

The beast and the harlot

Fue en el solo, en la parte detonante de la canción, que ambos se sintieron extraños. Esa banda era la favorita de ambos. El solo de guitarra era demoledor, y excitante. Se miraron de reojo y ambos sintieron ese calor tan característico cada vez que la tensión sexual se metía entre ellos como una serpiente despiadada. Y las ganas de largar la guitarra a la mierda, casi se hizo más fuerte que tener recato en una casa que no era de ninguno de los dos.

Para cuando el final llegó, ambos se dieron cuenta de lo coordinados que estaban.

—Mierda... ¿Cómo...?—Yuri miró a su novio pasmado, mientras todos los hermanos veían con entretenimiento el resultado.

Un puto empate.

El timbre sonó y Jean se retiró del sofá con pesar, ya que quería ver cómo seguía todo. Los niños empezaron a discutir quien merecía ser ganador, mientras ambos novios se seguían mirando.

—Es la magia de estos dedos, cielo—le sonrió de lado, moviéndolos con maestría. Y el menor tuvo que ahogarse en su propia lujuria ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

—¡Cállate!—vociferó con el rostro colorado. El hecho de que hubiese niños ahí, le ponía nervioso. Pero su novio no parecía muy ofuscado por ello. Es más, se veía tan travieso... tan travieso. Antes de que pudiese regañarle, el aroma dulzón a un perfume que conocía a la perfección, se le cruzó en el camino —; ¿ah?

—¡Ota!—Mila salió de la misma nada y se tiró a los brazos del Kazajo. Este la atajó y la sostuvo por la cintura en un abrazo.

—¿Qué hace ella...? Oh—se calló abruptamente y miro a JJ con la burla impregnada en todo su ser —, ohhh—se le acercó con las manos en la espalda y Jean le empujó suavemente.

—Sh, sal de aquí—Yuri rió bajito y se le tiró encima, subiéndose a su espalda.

—¿Cómo que "sal de aquí"? Es mi turno de molestarte, canadiense de mierda... que bien escondido té lo tenias, eh—Jean se aguantó la carcajada y le sostuvo por las piernas, dando un par de vueltas, haciendo que Yuri se quejara entre risas.

—¿Molestarme? ¿Tú? Quiero ver eso—comenzó a moverse con más brusquedad, haciendo que Yuri perdiera el equilibrio y se sostuviera más de él.

—¡No me subestimes!—se quejó —. ¡Maldita sea, bájame!—se le escapó una risa—. Ya, ¡Jean!—las carcajadas le salieron naturales y Jean no se quedaba atrás —. Ya, para.

—¡Dale su merecido, Yuri!—gritó Tessa riendo.

—¿De qué lado están?—se quejó Jean entre risas. En ese descuido, Yuri hizo un movimiento lo suficientemente fuerte y rápido como para tumbarle en el piso, sorprendiendo a todos. Inclusive a su novio.

—Esta del lado del verdadero rey—había quedado sentado encima suyo, sosteniendo sus muñecas—; no cuestiones mi flexibilidad, Leroy—Tessa festejaba de fondo y Jean se había quedado pasmado. Cuando salió del shock, dejó escapar una sonrisa.

Y Otabek seguía tomando nota mental de cada cosa que veía nueva en Yuri.

Cada risa, cada sonrisa. Todo.

—¡Yuri eres toda una gata!—se metió Mila con su efusividad. El menor se puso de pie de inmediato, ya ofendido.

—¡A quién le di...!—el maullido de su nueva mascota resonó a sus espaldas y no tardó ni un segundo en tomarle en brazos y acariciarle con ternura —, ya, ya.

—¿Ves? Una mamá gata—él casi le gruño, sin dejar de acariciar a su bebé —. Ay Yuri, te ves adorable con un gatito en manos—ella se le acercó y quiso darle una caricia. Pero el minino dió un gruñido.

—¡Ja! Mira no más que inteligente resultó ser... sabe que eres una bruja—se burló, sacándole un puchero a ella.

—¡Yuri!

—¡Wow! ¿Tú eres la novia de Ota?—Tessa se le había puesto en frente, con sus ojitos azules traviesos. Ah, Tess era competitiva con otras mujeres. Muy.

—¿Yo? No, linda, sólo soy una amiga—respondió con paciencia, sonriendo al ver los evidentes celos del rubio.

—Yo soy el novio de "Ota", Tess—le remarcó, acariciándole el cabello mientras cuidaba no arruinar sus trenzas.

—Ya sabía, quería ver a Yuri celoso—respondió mientras le abrazaba y enterraba su rostro en su abdomen.

—Aw, tienes una admiradora—le apremió ella con ternura, ya que jamás había imaginado al menor llevándose bien con un grupo de niños.

—Cuando sea grande, tendré un novio igual a Yuri— exclamó ella, sacándole un quejido a su hermano mayor.

—¿Eres la novia de Jean?—se metió Liam, mirándola con curiosidad. Yuri ahogó una carcajada.

—¿Qué son esas preguntas?—interrumpió el canadiense mayor —, se llama Mila y es una amiga, amiga de Yuri y amiga de Ota ¿sí? Trátenla bien—puso una mano en su hombro y ella sonrió de lado.

—Como la tratas tú seguro ¿no?—musitó Yuri, pasando cerca de ellos con una sonrisa maligna.

—Que gracioso estas hoy, _kitten._

—Gracioso mis bolas— se quejó, acercándose a su novio. No le abrazaba ni besaba en frente de los niños, porque hasta él tenía sus límites. Pero ganas no le faltaban.

—Ya, ya—les calmó ella. Volteó su vista a la pantalla y se le iluminó el rostro—. ¡Guitar hero!—señaló al rubio —. Tú y yo, ahora.

—Bien—jugar con ella siempre era entretenido. Un gran espectáculo —; sostenlo, princesa— le pasó el gatito a Tessa, que lo tomó en sus manos con delicadeza y enormemente sonrojada.

—Yuri me dice princesa—suspiró, sentándose en el sofá sin dejar de mirarle soñadora. Sus hermanos se sentaron con ella, viendo cómo los otros dos elegían que canción jugar.

—Ota, acompáñame a buscar esa cosa—dijo Jean en voz alta, arrastrándole con él al piso de arriba. Nadie le puso mucha atención, demasiado emocionados por la batalla virtual que presenciarían.

Una vez arriba, se dirigieron directamente a la habitación del canadiense mayor, dejando la puerta cerrada.

—Ahora sí podemos hablar—Jean se sentó en su cama y Otabek hizo lo mismo, al lado suyo —. Cuéntame.

—No he visto a Aruzhan— inició por lo que consideró más importante. Lo que le daba pesadillas, lo que no le dejaba vivir tranquilo.  
La extrañaba horrores, pero no sabía dónde estaba.  
Y si lo supiera estaba seguro de que ella le odiaría y no querría verle.

—¿Aún...?—Otabek asintió. Era sorprendente lo extraña que podía ser la gente. El canadiense no se imaginaba a sus padres separándoles de sus hermanos—, ¿y tu padre?...

El moreno negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo. Jean no se animo a insistir más.

—Mi madre me presentó a alguien, una chica, claro— dijo con sarcasmo, con los hombros caídos hacia adelante y sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas.

—Mierda...—se llevó una mano al rostro, frotándola con frustración y llevándola luego hacia su cabello.

—Salí con ella—admitió, recordando con amargura una de las tardes más largas e incómodas de su vida—, me presentaron a su familia y...

—¿Salieron?

—No, es decir— resopló—; no fue a solas. Ella vino a cenar a casa con su familia. Supuestamente es mal augurio o falta respeto estar a solas con una mujer... estupideces de mi madre y mi tía. Ya sabes.

—No. No pasará—le cortó. Le daba hasta asco pensarlo. Otabek negó casi de inmediato,

—Me fui antes de siquiera considerarlo. Mi madre se puso furiosa... pero no pude—llevó sus manos a cubrir su rostro—, soy un maldito cobarde.

—Hey, no es así—posó una mano en su hombro y se inclinó un poco—; puedes ser muchas cosas, pero jamás un cobarde— dijo bajito, no queriendo que alguien que pasara casualmente por la habitación, escuchara eso.

—Debí quedarme—se quejó, detestando lo complicada que se había vuelto su vida en cuestión de semanas.

—No—se ofendió, ajustando el agarre en su hombro —, mírame—no le hacía caso —. Mírame, mierda—le hizo voltear a la fuerza—, tu lugar es aquí. Nosotros somos tu familia. Te amamos, Ota—le tomó de ambos hombros, mirándole con seguridad—. Tienes a Mila, a mi, a Leo. A Yuri.

—Eso no cambia nada.

—Te equivocas. Lo cambia todo. ¿Por qué mas volviste si no?—la respuesta era simple. Más que clara —, por Yuri— le recordó. Porque todo eso, era por él.

—Yuri...—susurró su nombre casi con miedo —. Jean... ¿le has dicho?

—¿Decirle qué?—aflojo el agarre, sintiendo que la conversación se dirigía a un lugar donde no estaba seguro de querer ir.

—Que estás enamorado de él—clavó sus ojos en los suyos y el tiempo pareció detenerse una eternidad. No era un secreto... pero tampoco era como si lo mencionaran.

—No estoy enamorado de él—soltó con una risa falsa, nerviosa.

—No tienes porque mentirme... se nota demasiado— le dijo sin ni una pizca de reproche —, le miras como yo lo hago.

—Estas exagerando—le soltó al fin y volteó el rostro para no verle.

—Jean—le llamó, al ver que este se negaba, se puso de pie y se le puso en frente, agachándose hasta quedar en su misma altura —. Escucha...

—No quiero hablar de esto, es una estupidez—le cortó, enojado —; dormí con él porque tú me lo pediste y sólo lo hice cuando la situación se salió de control y él comenzó a llamarte llorando—y él no se dio cuenta de lo rota que había salido su voz al pronunciar esas palabras. A Otabek se le estrujó el estómago.

—Lo siento...—susurró, poniendo las manos en sus rodillas. Jean le miró enojado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo sientes?

—Por todo... por absolutamente todo—bajó el rostro, sintiéndose una basura—, he visto como es ahora contigo... no te aparta, le haces reír— a Jean comenzó a formársele un nudo en la garganta—. Ganaste su confianza.

—Basta...

—Jean no estoy enojado contigo... pero debes decírselo—le aclaró, sabiendo que era cuestión de tiempo para que aquello ocurriera.

—¿Decirle qué? No siento nada. Nada— aclaró, queriendo ponerse de pie. El kazajo no le dejó.

—No quiero que te des cuenta cuando ya sea tarde— le pidió casi suplicante.

—Ya es tarde de todas formas... no se qué quieres ganar con esta discusión—esa maldita discusión que lo estaba matando.

—Sólo no quiero que sufras—reforzó, sin apartar la vista de la suya —, eres mi hermano, Jean. No quiero hacer nada que te lastime... aún si eso significa...

—No— Sólo quería que se callara de una vez. No quería hablar de ello, no quería considerarlo siquiera.

—... dejar a Yuri—finalizó, sintió un vacío en el corazón al tener que llegar a ese extremo —; sólo piensa en lo que acabamos de hablar—le pidió. El rostro de Jean estaba afligido, al borde de un colapso nervioso.

—Estás... estás equivocado—la lengua se le enredaba y la habitación parecía haber perdido el oxígeno—,  
exageras Otabek... no es como tú piensas— ya no sabía cómo hacerle entender—. Él me gusta, es lindo... pero eso es todo.

No era todo. Y el kazajo lo sabía. Pero bien, le haría caso. Si Jean quería creer eso, no podía hacer nada más que tener paciencia y esperar.

Porque nadie puede elegir ni controlar el amor. Y él, lo sabía más que nadie.

Se miraron un rato más y Otabek dejó ver su pena. Su dolor. Y él también; porque ellos eran amigos.  
Los mejores amigos, hermanos de otra madre. No podían pelear, jamás habían peleado. Y no empezarían ahora.

—¡Oigan...!—la puerta se abrió de golpe y Mila entró, con su característica alegría. Al ver el semblante oscurecido de ambos, borró su sonrisa de golpe y se quedó clavada en la entrada —, lo siento... ¿todo está bien?

—Sí, ¿qué ocurre?—Otabek de recuperó rápido y le respondió, mientras el canadiense intentaba recordar como se respiraba.

—Tessa tiene hambre y...—no sabía que más agregar; el tenso ambiente la puso algo incomoda.

—Yo voy—se ofreció, conociendo esa casa como si fuese la suya. Le dió una última palmada amistosa a Jean y le dedicó una sonrisa suave, indicándole que todo estaba bien. Que todo seguía bien.

Él, turbado por sus propios miedos y desesperación, no pudo corresponderle.  
Cuando el kazajo se retiró de la habitación, ella le miró extrañada.

—¿Qué pasó?—susurró, no sabiendo si tenía permiso de entrar. Él levantó la vista y se puso de pie.

—Nada—su voz claramente daba indicio a que algo malo le ocurría. Se acercó a ella, haciéndole apretar más el picaporte por la tensión intensa que siempre les rodeaba cuando se quedaban solos—, te necesito un momento.

—¿Ahora?—se sorprendió. Con la de gente que había en la casa, le parecía descabellado. Él acorto la distancia entre ambos cuerpos.

Y ella se estremeció de inmediato.

—Ya—le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y la besó de repente, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. El tono ronco y masculino de su voz, junto a esa manera necesitada de clamar por sus labios, la hizo perderse por completo. La apoyó contra la blanca madera y pasó las manos por sus mejillas rosadas, saboreando su labial frutal y absorbiendo su aroma femenino, con el perfume ese con el cual ya había soñado un par de noches. Toda ella olía a frutas, a verano, a calidez.

Ella le tomó las manos, esas mismas que le apresaban el rostro y las acarició, suspirando en el momento en que sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse.

No sabía que mierda había pasado, pero estaba segura de que tenía que ver con Yuri.

Y admitía saber que estaba siendo tan usada como él, puesto que el mensaje que Sara le envió esa mañana, casi la sumerge a pasar la semana en cama, sin querer ver a nadie, sin querer salir.   
Que Jean le invitara diciéndole que la pareja estaba allí, le dio la fuerza suficiente para por lo menos vestirse decentemente. Había necesitado sus besos desde que despertó esa mañana.

Él se animó a ir más allá y poner las manos en su fina y tentadora cintura, sacándole un sentido suspiro. La fémina enredó los brazos en su cuello y le atrajo más. Se pegaron más a la puerta y continuaron con su sesión casi diaria de caricias, olvidando por un momento, la de problemas y angustias que se encontraban fuera del calor de esa habitación.

* * *

—Oye, ¿viste a Mila?—Yuri se asomó a la cocina, buscando a la pelirroja con la mirada. Sólo encontró a su novio, preparando alguna bebida caliente y tostando pan.

—¿No bajó?—volteó extrañado. Si ella no estaba allí, entonces su amigo había quedado mal por el intercambio de palabras que habían tenido. Se preocupó de inmediato.

—No... ¿la dejaste con Jean?—la vocecita acusatoria de su novio le sorprendió.

—Um... ¿sí?

—Oh dios... ¡te lo dije!—dio un gritito y saltó emocionado, entendió a que se refería y se sintió... bastante desconcertado. Aliviado, mejor dicho. Porque pensó... que Yuri se había puesto celoso.

—No creo, Yura—dijo con atisbos de duda. Porque... ¿Jean y Mila? Pero él estaba enamorado de...

—Ay, no me vengas con eso, es obvio que tienen algo— aseguró el rubio, apoyándose en la encimera, al lado suyo.

—Sería extraño... Jean...— _Jean te quiere a ti._

—¿Jean qué?— su novio se veía expectante a su respuesta, le miraba como si el tuviese la respuesta a todos los misterios del universo. Y ojalá los tuviera.

—¿No le gustaba Isabella?—desvió el tema a la zona mas segura. Porque si alguien le diría a Yuri como estaban las cosas, no sería él.

—Sí, hasta que le dije que no me gustaba para él y la dejó de buscar—dijo naturalmente, tomando una manzana del cesto que descansaba en la mesa.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

—Por que "Isa" es una perra ¿Te contó que se enojo con él por ir en medio de su cita a ayudarnos?—lavó la manzana sin muchas ganas—; encima con todo lo que hizo por ella...

—Vaya—murmuró —, a mí tampoco me agradaba para él—Isabella yang probablemente no era una mala persona; sólo tenia una familia de mierda que le daba lo que quería cuando ella quería. La acostumbraron a pensar que así funcionaba el mundo y claro que tendía a hacer uso de su poder económico y su bonito rostro para conseguir lo que deseaba.

—Cierto, Mila es mejor—dijo con seguridad su rubio favorito, mientras le daba un mordisco a la manzana—, ¿qué pasa, princesa?—Tessa había entrado, apoyándose en la mesa, mirándole comer. Vaya, estaba tan distraído que siquiera la vio entrar.

—¿Ustedes van a casarse?—el kazajo levantó una ceja ante la inesperada pregunta y Yuri se atragantó con la fruta, comenzando a toser.

—Somos... muy jóvenes para pensar en eso—rescató Otabek, viendo cómo su novio comenzaba a ponerse de mil colores de los nervios.

—Pero...—la pequeña hizo un puchero.

—¿Qué pregunta son esas?—se quejó Yuri, aún con el ardor en la garganta por la reciente tos.

—Es que si se casan yo quiero ir—dijo ella moviéndose de un lado a otro, traviesa.

—Claro que iras. Serás quien lleve los anillos—Yuri se volteó alterado ante la respuesta de su novio. Sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

—¡¿En serio?!—gritó ella. Él le sonrió y le hizo gritar de nuevo—. ¡Tío Ota eres el mejor!—le abrazó rápido y salió corriendo hacia donde estaban sus hermanos. Seguro habían apostado y por eso se había puesto tan contenta.

—¿Tío Ota?—murmuró con cierta burla pero con ternura escondida.

—Bueno, viví aquí un tiempo—se fijó que las tres bebidas calientes para los menores ya estaban listas.

—Así que viviste aquí... ¿y eso?—divago, fingiendo estar distraído. Era la oportunidad perfecta para saber algo sobre él.

—Era menor de edad cuando vine a Rusia; la familia de Jean me hospedo aquí un tiempo... he asistido a la escuela y trabajado durante las tardes para poder pagarles todo—le contó tranquilo, mientras tomaba una bandeja. Conocía cada rincón de esa cocina.

—Wow... eres increíble—murmuró fascinado. Jamás podría dejar de pensar en lo asombroso que era Beka, aún si pasaran mil años.

—Créeme que no lo soy. Les debo todo.

—¡No nos debes nada!—la exclamación les hizo dar un mini infarto a ambos —. ¡Mírate no mas! Tan guapo como siempre—la señora Leroy se acercó a Otabek contenta.

—Nathalie—le saludo él, dandole un cálido abrazo.

—Mi niño, ¿Cómo ha salido todo?—frotó sus brazos y le miró esperanzada. Dicha expresión cambio a pena al verle negar con cierto pesar—, ya veo... ¿has podido verla?

—No... no todavía—hablar con esa mujer siempre le relajaba, al punto de derribar un poco su máscara de estoicismo diario.

—Todo se arreglara, ¿sí?—vio como el moreno se acercaba de nuevo a la comida —. Deja, deja, yo lo hago—le movió hacia un costado, y de reojo pudo notar que no estaban solos —; ¡Pequeño Yuri! Que no te había visto, tesoro—no dudó en abrazarle bien fuerte. Ese niño le daba ternura porque era de contextura pequeña y tenía un rostro adorable—. ¿Todo mejor en casa?

—Sí—él se dejó abrazar y hasta se animó a apoyar su cabecita rubia en su hombro—, ¿Otabek vivió aquí?—preguntó inocentemente.

—Sí, así es. Le ayudamos a salir de Kazajistan porque aún era menor de edad para viajar sin autorización; tú no le digas a nadie, es ilegal— le guiñó un ojo y se alejó de él, tomando las tostadas recién hechas.

—No digo nada—dijo contento de recibir más información a pesar de la mirada de Otabek —. Déjeme ayudarle—se acercó a ella con la intención de no dejarle todo el trabajo.

—¡Oh, no! Extrañaste a tu novio, debes estar con él—le apartó suavemente —, vayan, vayan—insistió, no dejándoles más remedio que retirarse de la cocina. Se quedaron en el pasillo, algo callados.

—Así que...—murmuró, cuando quedaron solos. Le hacía feliz saber más de él.

—Algún día te lo diré, ¿sí?—prometió en silencio. Porque algún día ocurriría lo inevitable, solo necesitaba tiempo. Sólo necesitaba estar listo.

—Prométeme que eso que me ocultas no pone en peligro nuestra relación y no volveré a preguntar nada—le retó.

Y ese era un gran dilema, porque cualquier secreto de su pasado no sólo ponía en peligro su relación con Yuri; si no su posición, su futuro y sus deseos. Todo.

—Lo prometo—pero él era un cobarde. El peor de los cobardes. La sonrisa dulce de Yuri le hizo doler el estómago; porque esa hermosa sonrisa le costaría caro. Carísimo.

Con una persona normal podría retractarse... pero la actitud de Yuri probablemente haría que varios platos fuesen destruidos sobre su cabeza. Y cuanto más tiempo dejaba transcurrir, peor era.  
Fueron interrumpidos por los pasos que resonaron en las escaleras. Mila y Jean bajaron con naturalidad.

—¿Dónde estaban?—preguntó le rubio fingiendo inocencia. Pero se le notaba a kilómetros esa tonadita llena de maldad.

—Pues arriba, es de donde venimos—dijo la pelirroja con sarcasmo ofendido.

Y Otabek pudo notar que el semblante de su amigo se veía diez veces mejor que cuando le dejó en la habitación. ¿Podría ser que Yuri tenía razón?

—Claro, de arriba—inquirió travieso, poniéndola nerviosa. La rusa le rodeó el cuello con el brazo y tiró para abajo, comenzando a despeinarle.

—Pequeño diablito—él se reía y se quejaba, ya que le había dado en el punto clave. Entre tanto alboroto, la señora Leroy se apoyó en la puerta de la cocina, viendo la escena algo sorprendida. Jean la notó y sonrió.

—Hey, no te oí llegar—la saludó. Mila soltó al rubio y se quedó pasmada.

—Ya veo que no—comentó divertida, escrutando a la pelirroja de arriba a abajo.

—Ella es Mila Babicheva, es una compañera—la presentó, tomándole de los hombros. Ella sonrió algo tímida, porque realmente no se esperaba tener que conocer a los padres de nadie ese día.

—¡¿Eres la novia de mi Jeanbo?! Ya le veía yo todo el rato con le teléfono o fuera de casa, una madre siempre sabe—se emocionó la mujer, dando un brinco gracioso. Los dos adolescente se pusieron pálidos, mientras Yuri aguantaba una risa con todas sus fuerzas.

—Yo...—mierda, mierda, ¿Dónde se había metido? Balbuceó como una tonta, sin esperarse para nada lo que salió de los labios de Jean.

—Sí, es mi novia.

Todos voltearon a verle. Otabek no entendía nada. Mila estaba blanca como una hoja y Yuri rojo, negándose a mirar a alguien. Si lo hacía, estallaría de risa.

La pelirroja se tuvo que recomponer para no dejarle mal parado.

—Es un placer, señora, lamento aparecer sin avisar— se acercó a ella y extendió la mano.

—¡Nada de señora! Dime Nathalie, ahora eres familia—ignoró su mano estirada y directamente le dió un cálido abrazo. Tardó en corresponderle del shock que tenía —; lamento no poder quedarme mucho, pero cuando regrese nos conoceremos mejor, estás invitada a cenar una noche—le comentó entusiasmada, quitándole una sonrisa suave. Una sonrisa de culpa.

—¿Te vas?—preguntó su hijo mayor. Ella suspiró indignada.

—Tu tía Betty necesita ayuda con la organización de esa horrible fiesta que hace cada año. Esa cosa protocolar tan aburrida—se quejó —; y tu abuela está histérica, nada le gusta, nada la conforma; tampoco se andaba sintiendo muy bien y nadie la cuida—se quejó cansada de tener que lidiar siempre ella con los problemas familiares—. Haremos las maletas rápido, debemos salir esta noche— miró a los niños que veían todo desde la puerta que daba al pasillo—. Lo siento, no les dejaré aquí a todos. Tú te quedas a cuidar la casa—señaló al mayor.

—Mamá, ¿puedo quedarme?—preguntó Jeremy desganado. Al ser más grande que los otros dos, se aburría más fácil en esas veladas. Los niños por lo menos tenían primos de su edad con quien jugar.

—Si ya sabes que te dire que no, ¿para qué preguntas?—les pasó la mano por la espalda y los mando arriba mientras el joven Leroy se quejaba—, nada de quejas, a empacar—dejó solos a los adolescentes, ya que subió a las habitaciones de arriba a supervisar que los niños no hicieran cualquier cosa.

Cuando se supieron solos, Mila le golpeó el pecho a Jean y Yuri se permitió estallar en una carcajada.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?!—le preguntó enojada y desamparada. ¿Ahora qué se suponía que hicieran? Jean habló en susurros.

—¿Qué iba a decirle? Jamás lleve a una chica a mi habitación, iba a matarme—ella se tapaba la cara con las manos, negando en silencio una y otra vez. Estaba que se moría de la vergüenza.

—¿Van a admitir que están cogiendose o no?— continuó Yuri si poder dejar de reír. Otabek sonrió de lado puesto que comenzaba a contagiarse.

—¡No estamos...!

—¡Yuri hablas igual que Otabek!—festejó Mila, comenzando a reír también.

—¡No me cambies de tema! ¡Yo sabía, son tan obvios!— les señaló con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y ella le comenzó a discutir.

—Bueno, ya—Otabek parecía ser el único lo suficientemente adulto allí —, lo hablamos más tarde. Alguien debe terminar de cocinar—señaló las meriendas a medio terminar.

—Yo lo hago—se ofreció Yuri, ya que le encantaba preparar cosas dulces.

—Te ayudo—Mila le siguió, porque no quería seguir viéndole el rostro a Jean. Se moría de vergüenza.

—Los hombres iremos a tomar una cerveza y ver televisión—dijo en son de chiste, tomando dos cervezas y pasándole una al kazajo. Se dio cuenta tarde de su error.

—...¿Los hombres?—el aura terriblemente oscura y peligrosa que Yuri emanaba, le hizo tragar en seco—. Mira, pedazo de mierda, soy más hombre que tú—le amenazó con el enorme cuchillo que había tomado de la mesa y miró a su novio, buscando su apoyo—. ¿Otabek?—éste camino hacia él con tranquilidad.

—Eres más hombre que él—le pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y le besó la frente. El rubio relajó su posición defensiva de inmediato —, baja eso y te doy un beso.

—Bueno—le respondió con la más adorable sonrisa y dejó el "arma" a un lado. Aprovechó el momento para robarle un profundo beso, que por supuesto, Otabek no negó.

—El porno se graba en la habitación de al lado— bromeó Mila al ver cómo las cosas subían de tono. Jean sonrió, pero desvío la mirada bien lejos de ellos.

—No, debe grabarse donde ustedes dos cogieron recién— respondió divertido Yuri, teniendo a Otabek besándole con castidad el cuello.

—¡Nosotros no...!

—Cuanto más lo niegues, peor es—dijo Mila, sin darle mucha importancia. Cuando terminaron de preparar todo, Jean llamó a los niños a comer mientras él ayudaba un poco a su madre a empacar.

Los demás se quedaron tirados en el sillón. Yuri y Otabek no estaban sentados juntos, ni tampoco siendo melosos. Y a pesar de que no había nada más que quisieran que estar pegados el uno al otro, estaban de acuerdo en que había momento para todo. Y tener a tres niños tomando chocolate caliente, mirando una película animada, no era momento para andar besuqueándose.

Cuando el padre de Jean llegó, Otabek fue el primero en recibirle.

—¡Hijo!—le dio un cálido abrazo y un par de palmadas en la espalda—, que alegría que hayas vuelto; ¿ya pudiste ver a tu novio? El otro día se veía triste.

—De hecho, aquí está—le señaló. El rubio se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellos.

—Hola—aún se sentía algo tímido.

—Pequeño Yuri, ¿todo mejoró en casa?—le despeinó el cabello y eso, increíblemente no le molestó.

—Sí señor—no sabía porque le decía "señor" a los padres de sus amigos. Con los de Mila hacia lo mismo.

—¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido, hijo?—se dirigió al moreno, pasándole la mano por el hombro con más confianza. Este se alzó de hombros resignado.

—Podría ser peor.

—Lamento oír eso... tu madre entrará en razón—le dijo con un aire tan confortante que inclusive Yuri tuvo ganas de un abrazo. El señor Leroy desvió la mirada por la habitación —, ¿Y quién es esta hermosa jovencita?—señaló.

—Um, soy Mila—se puso de pie para presentarse, con timidez.

—Es la nueva novia de su hijo—soltó Yuri fingiendo entusiasmo. Y los demás sabían que estaba siendo sarcástico. Ella le miró con reproche.

—¿De Jeanbo? ¡Mira nada más, pero si eres un encanto!—apremió él, haciéndola reír—, no me sorprende, mi hijo merece tener a su lado una encantadora...

—Papá... ¿qué haces?—le interrumpió su hijo mayor, con una sonrisa nerviosa. No quería seguir poniéndola incomoda.

—Saludo a mi nueva nuera—dijo con obviedad—; ¿Mamá ya te aviso?

—Sí, le ayudaba con las maletas—señaló, sonriendo como siempre. Queriéndose morir por dentro porque vaya maldito desastre en el que se había ido a meter solito.

—Yo me encargo— se despidió —, ha sido un placer, señorita—ella asintió en respuesta, aún algo tímida.

—Vaya, deberían ponerse a salir en serio; puedo oír las campanas—mencionó Yuri cuando estuvieron solos y ella bufó.

—No te cansas ¿eh?—le dio un empujón y en cuestión de segundos recibió otro en respuesta.

La siguiente hora la pasaron mirando películas de Disney, con Jeremy quejándose de que todo era una mierda cursi, Liam burlando a Tessa que junto a Jean y Mila, cantaban todas las canciones. Yuri cantaba bajito y disimulado, sin querer admitir que tanto le gustaban esas películas. Y Otabek solo le miraba a él.

Le veía mover su boquita despacio, tarareando y sonriendo con timidez de lado, alternando su vista entre la pantalla y la manga gastada de su buzo con la cual jugaba nervioso, temiendo verse descubierto.

Pero la mirada de su novio sobre él era tan pesada, que la notó al cabo de unos larguísimos minutos. Sus ojitos verdes volaron hacia los suyos, café. Y ese hombre le sonreía con una infinita ternura, con el hoyuelo marcado en su mejilla.

Siempre que le observaba por mas de cinco segundos, Yuri anhelaba su contacto. Ya sea un abrazo, un beso, o lo que sea. Y esa vez no sería la excepción. Estaban lejos, cada uno sentado a una punta del casi interminable sofá blanco. Eso no le impidió al menor sonreírle con cariño, entrecerrando la mirada mientras aún tarareaba un poco más. Y el kazajo sonrió mostrando sus dientes, mientras negaba y seguía mirándole.

El ruido comenzó a desaparecer y sus ojos no pudieron ver nada más. No mas que a su hermoso novio. Le hizo una seña, mostrándole la puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba al inmenso patio de la familia Leroy.

¿Y qué iba a decirle?

Yuri le sonrió a la distancia y se puso de pie disimuladamente, con tal sigilo que nadie notó que se retiraba de la habitación. Tomó a su gatito en brazos y se fue hacia afuera, seguido de lejos por Otabek.

Cuando la puerta corrediza fue cerrada y supieron que estaban solos al fin, se sonrieron de nuevo.

—¿Que planes tenías al traerme a un apartado de la casa?—preguntó burlón, acariciando al minino —,  
mira, tuve que traer a nuestro hijo conmigo porque seguro querías hacerme cosas pervertidas—Otabek rió suavemente ante eso, mientras rebuscaba algo en sus bolsillos.

—Pensaba en hacerte el amor aquí mismo, si no es mucha molestia—sacó sus auriculares rojos, junto a su teléfono, extendiéndole el que usaría. Yuri rió y se acercó a él al fin, quedando en frente suyo.

—Aprendes rápido...—tomó el auricular y se lo colocó, cuidando que el pequeño no se pusiera a jugar con el cable —, ¿con qué me vas a sorprender ahora?

—Con est.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_   
_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_   
_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

—Oh... cursi—rió. Otabek le tomó de la cintura, apegándole más cerca, y el menor puso una de las manos en su pecho mientras sostenía al minino entre ambos cuerpos —, te vale mierda donde estamos, ¿cierto?

—Todo me vale una mierda cuando estoy contigo—le dió un beso casto en la frente —, mandaría todo al demonio por ver tu sonrisa el resto de mis días—Yuri se rió tímido, huyéndole a su mirada.

—Que cosas dices...—murmuró.

Habían iniciado a moverse lento, bailando un vals tranquilo, que para el gatito era como mecerlo para dormir. Se acurrucó entre el calor de ambos y el ruso sonrió con ternura.

Si le preguntaran a Otabek cuál era su pasatiempo favorito, diría que era admirar la belleza de Yuri Plisetsky. Nunca podía apartar la mirada de él. Recorría cada rincón, cada poro de su rostro con infinita adoración, perdiéndose en el monte de su naricita respingada y siempre sonrosada, en el brillo travieso y dulce de sus ojos y en la manera tan graciosa y adorable en que sus mejillas tomaban color.

_My head's under water_   
_But I'm breathing fine_   
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

¿Qué había hecho bien en su otra vida para ganarse a ese chico? Yuri cantaba la canción bajito, moviéndose junto a él, acariciando al minino. Y tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de ser sincero... de decírselo todo. Porque Yuri merecía la verdad. Merecía todas las primaveras del mundo, merecía todo lo que él no podría darle jamás. Todo.

—Yuri... yo...—había tomado el valor suficiente como para arruinar la tarde que ya casi llegaba a su fin. Pero sus ojitos verdes, llenos de amor por él y su suave sonrisa, le volvieron un cobarde otra vez—, te quiero mucho—murmuró —. ¿Lo sabes, no?

—Claro que sí... yo también te quiero mucho—le dijo con una enorme sonrisa —, ¿por qué me dices eso?

—Sólo... no quiero que lo olvides—le pidió. Y Yuri estaba demasiado feliz, demasiado embelesado con su nueva mascota, con la canción, con tener a Beka. Tan feliz, que no notó lo desesperado que había sonado aquello, que no notó el miedo que su novio tenía.

—¿Cómo me voy a olvidar de eso? ¡Tonto!—se rió, dándole un besito en la nariz. ¿Y qué podía decirle? Nada. Otabek no podía hacer más que sonreirle, callando su congoja y ocultándola bajo su caballerosidad. Como siempre.

_'Cause all of me_   
_Loves all of you_   
_Love your curves and all your edges_   
_All your perfect imperfections_   
_Give your all to me_   
_I'll give my all to you_

La risita linda de Yuri le hizo mirarle con más detenimiento. No sabía porque, pero desde que habían comenzado a ver las películas con los niños, que su novio tenía algo diferente.

Estaba precioso, como jamás antes le había visto. Radiante, hermoso. Yuri se veía tan feliz.

—Estas demasiado lindo hoy—no pudo evitar comentar, ganándose su atención —, ¿por qué te ves tan hermoso?—se quejó, acariciando su rostro y haciéndole tomar un gracioso color carmín en sus mejillas.

—Estoy igual que cada día—desestimó, desviando la mirada. Aún no se acostumbraba a sus halagos tan dulces.

—No es cierto... hoy casi que brillas—le admiró, tomándole el mentón suavemente y mirando sus ojos —, y eres mío... todo mío—susurró, antes de depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

_You're my end and my beginning_   
_Even when I lose I'm winning_   
_'Cause I give you all of me_   
_And you give me all of you, oh oh_

Se besaron pausado, tomándose el tiempo que necesitaban para transmitirse todo lo que sentían por el otro. En un momento, sus labios se separaron unos pequeños centímetros, y Yuri sintió la patita peluda de su nueva mascota presionar sus labios. No pudo evitar reírse.

—Se pone celoso—dijo con ternura —, ¿qué nombre le vamos a poner, Beka?

—Un nombre especial...—era la mejor opción siempre. Los nombres comunes para gatos no le gustaban.

—Mmm... ¿alguien especial para ti?—preguntó el rubio.

—No podemos ponerle Yuri... ¿Cómo los voy a diferenciar?

—¡Beka!—le dió un golpecito en el pecho mientras reía.

—¿El nombre de alguien especial para ti?—preguntó —, ¿qué te parece el de tu abuelo?—parecía haber dado con la respuesta correcta, porque al menor se le iluminó el rostro.

—Mi abuelo...—susurró, conmovido —, ¿en serio, Beka?—le miró, esperanzado.

—Sí— le dejó un beso en la frente —, ¿Cómo era su nombre?

—Nikolai Plisetsky...—susurró. Miró al minino—. ¿Kolya?—este le miró de vuelta y ambos supieron que así se llamaría.

—Kolya Plisetsky-Altin—susurró Otabek, sacándole un suspiro enamorado —. Me gusta.

—Bien, así te llamas entonces, Kolya—el pequeño maulló y se restregó contra su pecho—, creo que le ha gustado—sonrió y apoyo su cabecita en el pecho de su novio, restregándose contra él. Eran tal para cual.

—A mi me gustas tú—le abrazó mientras aún bailaban despacio y le besó la coronilla —, te quiero, mi tigresito bebe.

—Pff—Yuri se rió burlón —, yo también te quiero, bolita de melón—dijo con sarcasmo, haciendo reír al moreno—. Dios, odio ese apodo—se quejó, porque hasta se sentía empalagado.

—Tú lo dijiste, no yo—le molestó su novio, ganándose un golpecito débil en el pecho.

Bailaron abrazados, olvidando donde estaban y todo lo que les rodeaba. ¿Qué les importaba el mundo si estaban juntos? Estaban seguros de no necesitar nada más para ser felices, sumado al nuevo animalito que tenían juntos.

—Así que... Plisetsky-Altin—interrumpió el silencio Yuri—; me gusta cómo quedan nuestros apellidos juntos... aunque "Altin-Plisetsky" tampoco está mal— divagó, acomodándose más en su pecho.

—A mí también me gusta como suena—le concedió, apoyando su cabeza sobre la suya.

Pasaron otro momento solo en silencio, bailando y con la música vibrando en los auriculares.

—Amor... ¿Porque tu apellido es Plisetsky?—tenía esa duda dándole vueltas hace rato ya. Le sintió separarse apenitas para poder mirarle.

—Porque yo quise que sea ese... me preguntaron, me dejaron elegir. Además, ellos prefirieron eso para protegerme de la prensa y toda esa mierda—le contó —, en los registros de adopción aparezco como Nikiforov... pero en los demás no.

—¿Es posible eso?

—Que se yo—se alzó de hombros sin saber nada realmente —, mi apellido es lo único que me quedaba en ese entonces... no pensaba perderlo por dos desconocidos—le comentó. Y era cierto, su apellido era su identidad. Porque en ese lugar, Yuri había perdido inclusive su nombre... siquiera podía decirlo. Siquiera podía escucharlo.

—¿Y ahora?—quiso saber, ya que esa decisión había sido tomada por un niño de seisaños.

—Y ahora nada... siempre seré un Plisetsky. Eso no quita que Yūri y Viktor sean mis padres... ellos me criaron—respondió natural. Y no había otra verdad.

Yuri tenia una madre, aún si estaba muerta. Y tenía un padre, del cual no sabía nada y que jamás había visto. También tenía un abuelo, el mejor del mundo.

Ser adoptado no cambiaba eso, sólo significaba que tenia más de un padre, más de una madre. Y eso no le molestaba. Estaba seguro de que su madre adoraría a Yūri si viviera y que su abuelo se llevaría bien con Viktor si le conociera. Esa imagen tan hermosa en su mente hizo que se acurrucara más en el pecho de su novio, buscando ser protegido de esa nostalgia que su mente proyectaba.

Y el kazajo se imaginó hacia dónde iban los pensamientos de Yuri, así que le abrazó más fuerte y le dió besos en toda su cabecita, sintiendo la camisa un poco mojada por las fugaces lágrimas que su novio no pudo evitar derramar.

No era enojo, tampoco alegría. Era anhelo.

Anhelo de algo que jamás podría tener.

—Amor... cielo—le llamó—, lamento haber preguntado.

—No es tu culpa que mi mente me deteste, Beka—se separó de él con la vocecita rota—; es que nunca había pensado en como... como podría haber sido— en serio la imagen de él mismo con su edad actual, junto a su abuelo, cocinando piroshki y su madre a su lado, le había golpeado durísimo.

—Está bien pensarlo amor... sólo no dejes que eso te absorba, ¿sí? Las cosas han ocurrido por algo—no le soltó y le mimó con caricias. En el rostro húmedo, en su cabello lacio.

—Lo se... lo se—se secó las lágrimas con la manga gastada de su buzo—, tal vez si nada de esto hubiese ocurrido... no estaría contigo ahora—Otabek se sorprendió al encontrarse con sus ojitos brillantes y una sonrisa—. Pasar por todo esto ha valido la pena si tú estás al final del camino.

Otabek podía jurar como su corazón se había detenido y sus ojos habían dolido, en señal de un inminente llanto. La declaración que Yuri había hecho termino de partirle el corazón, para luego unirlo, soldándolo con fuerza, haciéndole más fuerte.  
Le tomó del rostro y le besó, porque no encontraba palabras para decirle lo que eso habia significado para él. Había significado la vida entera. No pudo evitar que una solitaria lágrima se le escapara al separarse de sus labios, siendo esta secada por los dedos fríos de Yuri.

—Beka tonto... no llores—susurró sonriendole con ternura—, te quiero mucho—le abrazó como pudo, intentando no aplastar a Kolya y fue correspondido con intensidad. Luego de todo lo que había tenido que pasar la semana anterior, aquella declaración le había dado alivio.

Le dió un último beso y le sonrió, sintiéndose verdaderamente feliz por primera vez en muchas semanas. Yuri tenia ese efecto mágico en él.

Un golpecito en el vidrio de la puerta les sacó de la burbuja mágica. Mila les llamó en señas, sonriendo enternecida. Seguro había pasado pegada a la ventana mirando todo como la chismosa que era.

Suspiraron al tener que volver al mundo real de nuevo y entraron, otra vez separados. Kolya maulló en un quejido por perder el calor de Beka y Yuri se lo pasó un rato, ya que le cansaban los brazos estar en la misma posición todo el tiempo.

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo funciona todo y a que debes estar atento—se le acercó Nathalie a Jean —, recuerda prender la regadera para las plantas y todo eso—dijo. Miró hacia atrás y revisó a los tres menores que ya se habían vestido y tenían cada uno su respectiva maleta en manos —; ¿no se olvidan nada?—todos negaron —, bueno, saluden que ya nos vamos—le dió dos fuertes besos a su hijo y también a los demás —. Nos vemos en dos semanas, cariño.

—Espera... ¿dos? ¿Dos semanas?—preguntó intrigado—, ¿por qué tanto? ¿No tienen escuela esos tres?—le señaló

—Shhh—le hizo Tessa, poniendo sus dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—Las clases de los niños terminan la semana que viene, y es semana de recuperatorio— comentó su padre despeinándoles el cabello y haciendo que Jeremy se quejara —, sabes que han aprobado sus exámenes—anunció con orgullo.

—Cierto... dos semanas, entonces—concedió, absorbiendo lentamente la información.

Cuando las despedidas estuvieron hechas, la puerta de entrada cerrada y el sonido del taxi alejándose, los cuatro se tiraron en el sofá. Otabek se animó a sentarse al lado de Yuri y Mila entre el rubio y Jean. Y a pesar de compartir el sofá, las distancias eran obvias. Yuri estaba casi tocando a Otabek de lo cerca que se encontraba. Mila y Jean mantenían una distancia prudente.

El kazajo fue quien decidió romper el silencio al ver la sonrisa traviesa de su mejor amigo aflorar.

—¿Significa lo que yo creo que significa?—el asentimiento silencioso de Jean le hizo sonreír de lado traviesamente, haciendo que ese hoyuelo tan sexy se le formara.

—¿Oíste, _krasavitsa_? Se cumplió tu deseo—dijo el canadiense mirando a Mila —, yo nunca rompo mis promesas—ella tardó un poco en entender.

—¡Genial!—exclamó al captar la idea, y se tiró encima suyo para abrazarle. El mayor río y le correspondió divertido. Y Yuri era el único que no entendía nada.

—¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó bajito a su novio.

—¿Qué es esa pregunta?—Jean se vio falsamente indignado —. Es obvio _kitten_ ; tengo la casa sola y eso sólo puede significar una cosa—el rubio llevó su mirada verde a la sonrisa enigmática de su novio. Y la palabra que salió de sus tentadores labios, llegaron a darle vértigo.

—Fiesta—Mila festejó mientras Jean reía. El kazajo le dio un beso a su novio en la coronilla.

Y Yuri, sonrió.


	30. xxx. Roll me in designer sheets.

_Cover me with kisses, baby_   
_Cover me with love_   
_Roll me in designer sheets_   
_I'll never get enough_   
_Emotions come, I don't know why_   
_Cover up love's alibi"_

  
  
**_Call me; Blondie._ **

* * *

Luego de esa noche, Otabek simplemente le dejó en su casa con el minino y se fue a trabajar. Aún no planeaban como hacer, lo ideal era que el kazajo se quedará con Kolya, pero a Yuri le daba pena dejarle solo en el apartamento ya que era muy pequeño aún. Así que él le cuidaría hasta que fuese un poco más grande y no se pusiera a maullar toda la madrugada.

Tenía una semana bastante larga, en la cual probablemente no vería a su novio y apenas tendría tiempo para sus amigos.

Gracioso era como su vida había comenzado a cambiar desde que había conocido a Otabek. Ese hombre era increíble, tenía un efecto mágico en él.

Pero tampoco creía que era del todo bueno. Últimamente se sentía bastante perseguido, y ya no sabía si era por el imbécil que había osado a interrumpir en su casa. A veces estaba estudiando y sentía una brisa, un susurro en su nuca que le hacía voltear asustado. Cualquiera diría que de tanto que le ocurría, ya se había acostumbrado.

Pero no era así.

Cada vez sentía el susurro más cerca y más real, aún si en la habitación no había nadie. E inclusive, cuando compartía algún buen momento con sus padres, sentía una mano inexistente apoyarse en su espalda, sobresaltandole.

Eso le asustaba, pero no se lo comentaba a nadie. Sólo al terapeuta.

Y este le decía que probablemente era estrés, causado por los exámenes finales o por el acontecimiento en su casa. Y Yuri le creía. Le quería creer; porque de otra manera, sabía que las cosas podían ser peor de lo que eran. Y no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que se estaba volviendo loco.  
En tanto, Yuri había hecho a su terapeuta su confidente oficial. Asistía a sus sesiones en la escuela y fuera de ella también, en su estudio. En total, pasaba dos horas por día con ese hombre los martes y los jueves y una hora los lunes, miércoles y viernes. Los sábados y los domingos, no le veía. Inclusive, tenía su numero agendado por alguna emergencia.

Sus padres no sabían que tenía su numero. Pero era algo normal que en caso de crisis, se acudiera al terapeuta telefónicamente, así que no se preocupó.

Las pesadillas habían vuelto.

Algunas noches sí. Algunas noches no.

Sea quien sea que rondaba a su alrededor, estaba empeñado a arrancarle la cordura de raíz. Y no recordaba mucho de esos sueños, pero cuando despertaba en la madrugada, tomaba un anotador y escribía todo lo que recordaba haber soñado, para luego irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente leía aquello y a pesar de no recordarlo, se lo mostraba al terapeuta.

Inclusive le habló del asunto de Aleksei; del constante bullying que sufría casi a diario en sus manos. Y este le dijo que hizo bien en no acusarle, porque el odio solo sembraba más odio. Que le tuviese paciencia; seguramente al no recibir la respuesta que quería se cansaría y no le molestaría más.

Había un par de eventos en los que estaban trabajando que a Yuri le estaba tomando largos días escupirlo. Cuando sentía que llegaba al límite de los recuerdos que podía musitar entrecortado en voz alta, frenaban. Y cada día se iba con una nueva enseñanza, con un poco de alivio.

Varias veces intentó convencerle de que le recetara algo para dormir o para estar tranquilo. Pero Viktor había hablado con el hombre, pidiéndole explícitamente que nada de pastillas, siendo realmente duro con él.

Su padre se negaba a que le medicara alguien que no fuese la persona en quien él confiaba. Y ese hombre que estaba a cargo de su estabilidad mental, solo era un sustituto del momento hasta que el doctor que Viktor quería volviera de su largo viaje.

Él quería quedarse con el doctor Pavlovsky. Era un tipo genial y no le presionaba. Se había ganado lentamente su confianza al punto de que llego a contarle sobre su abuelo, sobre la bufandita de lana inútil y sobre alguna que otra cosilla más.

Confiaba en él. Así que si él decía que todo lo que le ocurría era producto de estrés, Yuri le tomaría la palabra. Simplemente decidió que esperaría a terminar los exámenes. Y si todo eso seguía tal vez... tal vez le diría al terapeuta que algo estaba fallando.

Cuando fue a ballet, se sorprendió al notar que Aleksei ya ni se molestó en aparecerse a la salida del recinto para amenazarle o golpearle. Suponía que no le vería hasta la próxima semana y eso le permitió bailar más relajado, dándole a Lilia una de las mejores clases. Se había descontracturado por completo al no tener que andar cuidándose de que le empujaran a cada rato.

La ex prima ballerina sabía que Yuri era molestado por Aleksei, pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de perder buenos bailarines. Así que no le quedaba más que intentar apaciguar las cosas cuando su alumno volviera a clases, sentándoles a hablar o alguna de esas cosas que esperaba que sirvieran de algo.

Su alumno favorito brincaba y daba vueltas con gracia, una belleza propia suya. Le recordaba mucho a ella cuando era joven, y no dudaba en que Yuri tenía un gran futuro en esa industria.

Luego de esa clase se fue a su casa, notando que Seung y Jack ya estaban trabajando allí. Parecían hacer un buen trabajo investigando porque Viktor ya se veía más tranquilo que días anteriores donde no quería irse a dormir sólo para cuidar a su familia .

Ignoró todo a su alrededor, centrándose en sus estudios y empeñándose en ignorar las sensaciones aterradoras que le perseguían todos los días.

El viernes también pasó tranquilo, extraño.

Estudiaba, se estiraba en su habitación, cuidaba la perforación de su ombligo lavándola bien y escondiéndola de sus padres, jugaba con Potya y Kolya y eso era todo.

Su teléfono no lo usaba. Se había acostumbrado a no tenerlo y ya no se animaba a tener Instagram luego de la maldita foto que había subido aquella noche. También había cerrado su cuenta de Facebook y todo lo demás. Por lo menos, hasta que tomara valor.

Ni siquiera se gastaba en entrar a la cuenta de su novio para ver que subía o que hacía, porque era en vano.

Yuri confiaba ciegamente en Otabek.

Y sabía que si algo ocurría, lo que sea, él se lo diría.

Tampoco podía ver a Mila ni a Jean, ya que ellos eran de ultimo año. Debían prepararse bien para los últimos exámenes, para luego entrar a la universidad. Y ese hecho le dolía, pero sabía que era parte de la vida. Seguro que él entraría a la universidad algún día... no sabía para qué, pero si todos lo hacían, él también debía.

No se quería poner a pensar en el futuro. Era en vano.

Tampoco quería pensar en que Mila y Jean probablemente se mudarían lejos y no les vería tan seguido. Sólo le quedaría hablar por mensajes y llamadas, sabiendo que seguro harían amigos de su edad en otro lado y se olvidarían de él. Todos se olvidaban de él.

Inclusive pensaba que si había un dios en alguna parte, también le había olvidado, dejándole a Yūri y Viktor de ángeles para que le vigilaran de vez en cuando. Eso era todo.

Por otro lado, Otabek estaba trabajando día y noche, recuperando los días que había estado lejos. Tomaba turnos en el local de Leo por los pedidos y haciendo horas extras en el club. Estaba seguro de que colapsaria si no se daba un descanso.

Hablaba con él quince minutos por día cuando Otabek se tomaba un descanso para almorzar. Temía por su salud ya que le notaba cansado por teléfono. Seguro se caía de sueño. Pero él solo era un niño sin poder en esas cosas, así que nada podia hacer.

Otro cambio en su rutina, fue Jack.

Seung se quedaba en la casa vigilando en silencio. Siquiera le notaba, como había dicho Viktor. Se camuflaba perfectamente en la casa, sin emitir ni un sonido, monitoreando cámaras y rodeando él mismo la estructura y revisando todo. Era eficiente.

La idea era que nadie supiera que la casa estaba siendo vigilada, así el agresor se animaba a intentar interrumpir en la vivienda de nuevo. Era la mejor forma de atraparle.

Jack le llevaba a la escuela y le retiraba de ella. Si Yuri quería comprar algo, él le acompañaba.   
Si quería un tiempo a solas en el parque, también le acompañaba y se quedaba a una distancia prudente.   
Cuando iba al terapeuta, también le acompañaba y le esperaba fuera.

Y al principio le insultaba y le pedía que le dejara en paz al menos cinco minutos. Porque sentía que ni al baño podía ir solo.

Pero una tarde, mientras era acompañado por él por unas nuevas puntas para ballet, encontró que tenía un gusto musical interesante. Así que a partir de ese momento, comenzaron a ir con los Guns 'n Roses y ac/dc a todo volumen, cantando y compartiendo anécdotas tontas o pasándose canciones nuevas para escuchar.

El tipo era genial. Tenía un humor negro que a Yuri le hacía estallar en carcajadas y también era un gran oyente. Era como el tío genial que jamás había podido tener.

Y Mari, la hermana de Yūri, era genial. Pero no era Jack. Ella era algo anticuada; buena y atenta, pero anticuada al fin de cuentas.

Y a Jack le agradaba Yuri, porque era una bolita de alegría que le daba ganas de hacer bien su trabajo.  
Le había tomado inusual cariño desde que encontraron algo de qué hablar, canciones que cantar y cosas que enseñarse. A sus ojos era un niño increíble y lleno de talento, sólo algo inseguro. Y malhablado, pero eso no le molestaba. Él era igual.

El fin de semana lo pasó estudiando como un "maldito nerd" como había iniciado a llamarse a sí mismo. Y parecía uno. Su habitación estaba llena de libros y Yuri se sentía perdido entre tanto apunte de porqueria. Si bien entender no le costaba, era demasiada información que absorber. Yūri le ayudaba con matemáticas, Viktor con geografía.

Se tomaba un par de horas de descanso que las usaba más para dormir y mimar a sus gatos que otra cosa y luego volvía a encerrarse en los libros.

Seung se ofreció a ayudarle con historia pero no le tuvo mucha paciencia y Jack ocupó ese lugar. Inclusive Lilia se pasó un par de veces por su hogar para reforzar literatura. Estaba rodeado de tutores.

Hubo una tarde en particular que le pidió a Jack que le entrenara para su clase de deportes. A pesar de tener solo una semana para entrenar, a Yuri sólo le interesaba hacer específicamente lo que iban a pedirle; prueba de resistencia, lagartijas, sentadillas, vueltas en la enorme pista del instituto y alguna que otra estupidez más.   
Y Jack era rebelde, sabía pelear y le había enseñado un par de cosas en esos días. Yuri le mostró lo que sabía hacer y se ganó un par de felicitaciones suyas.

La resistencia le sobraba; Otabek podía afirmarlo.

Sólo tenía que esforzarse un poco más con las lagartijas y podría aprobar al menos con la nota mínima; la verdad le importaba una mierda. Sólo quería las vacaciones libres para irse con sus amigos a donde fuese, lejos de allí, a estar tranquilos y divertirse.

Y si Jack hubiese podido tener el tiempo y la suerte suficiente para tener hijos, hubiese querido que sean como Yuri. Con ese carácter fuerte, con la mirada segura y con su fuerza de voluntad. Tal vez era de contextura física pequeña, pero era realmente feroz enojado y más con los movimientos que le había enseñado. Se sentía orgulloso.

Y Yuri sentía ese orgullo provenir de su sonrisa ladina, haciéndole sentir como un pequeño de cinco años viendo a su héroe por primera vez.

Su semana intensiva de estudios le quitó la posibilidad de ver a su novio. Hubieron un par de días donde tampoco tenían tiempo de hablar.

Así que Yuri le extrañaba mucho y le enviaba un par de mensajes en la noche, cuando Otabek trabajaba. Aveces podía responderle, a veces no. Y aunque se moría de celos, no le decía nada.

Porque Otabek era un santo. Un ángel. Y era su novio, sólo suyo.

Así pasó la primer media semana previa a los exámenes.

El Lunes no fue distinto a ninguno de los días anteriores. Solo rindió matemáticas y suponía que le había ido bien.

Pero el Martes, sí que lo fue.

Salió de ballet, bastante confundido. Aleksei había vuelto pero no le había molestado ni insultado. Ni durante la clase ni cuando ambos llegaron primeros. No le saludó, pero tampoco le dijo nada malo.  
Se había sentido inhibido al principio, pero conforme la clase transcurría sin precedentes, se soltó más y dió lo mejor de sí.

Eso no fue lo más extraño. Si no, su comportamiento a la salida. Se dirigía al auto que le esperaba ya siempre, con su pequeño bolso y el cabello en una coleta que dejaba a la vista sus hermosos ojos.

—Yuri—sintió que le llamaban y volteó, con una posición bastante defensiva. Le miró receloso y con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué quieres?—espetó sin cuidado. No tenía planes de soportar nada.

—¿Ha anunciado alguna cosa Lilia mientras no vine?—la pregunta le descolocó. Aleksei solía llevarse bien con todo el grupo, así que no entendía que quería. Se lo podría preguntar a cualquiera de ellos.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?—apretó el agarre de su bolso y le miró fijamente.

—Te estoy preguntando a ti—le dijo sin titubear, como si no existiera ningún tipo de rivalidad entre ellos. Suspiró y decidió terminar rápido con aquello.

—La prueba de calce de los trajes será el viernes en la tarde, es todo—la obra era en dos semanas, así que los bailarines debían tener los trajes listos —. Me voy—se dio la vuelta y no llego a dar dos pasos antes de quedarse de piedra.

—Bien... _gracias—_ las palabras del doctor Pavlosky hicieron eco en sus oídos.

"—El odio sólo siembra más odio"

Ese agradecimiento se había sentido tan bien que se quedó congelado unos segundos, sin entender nada. Cuando volteó para responderle, Aleksei ya llevaba alejado medía cuadra con alguna de sus citas colgada de su brazo.

Parpadeó un par de veces sin entender nada y se subió al auto en silencio. La puerta se cerró en un golpe seco y se quedó mirando al frente.

—¿Que pasó?—Jack había visto todo desde el auto. Yuri le miró confundido y negando suavemente.

—No se...— ¿Qué mierda había sido todo eso?

—¿Te gusta ese chico?—se burló, encendiendo el auto.

—¡No! Que asco—su respuesta fue inmediata y el castaño se carcajeó.

—¿Asco? No es que también sea homosexual, pero es de esos tipos que dejan a una mujer embarazada sólo con sonreírles—Yuri hizo una muesca de asco, mientras el auto iniciaba su recorrido.

—Pues mi novio hace eso con sólo mirarlas—se pavoneó. Recalcándole que Otabek era mil veces más sexy —; ese rubio teñido es desagradable—Jack le miró seriamente de reojo.

—No creas que no sé quién es...—y Yuri sabía que ellos sabían quienes frecuentaban su vida. Seguro habían investigado a cada alumno de la academia, inclusive del instituto.

—¿Entonces para qué haces preguntas estúpidas?—soltó con sarcasmo. El castaño sonrió y le cambió de tema.

—¿Cuándo le presentaras a tu novio formalmente a tu tío?—preguntó con fingida ofensa. El menor supo que se refería a "tío" como él mismo.

—¿Quién te crees que eres?—le dio un golpe en el brazo—; en una de estas semanas, yo que sé... no se te ocurra intimidarle o algo así—quería presentarle a Otabek porque sabía que se llevaría muy bien. El mismo Jack dijo que le agradaba a simple vista.

—Yo no haré nada. Seung no sé.

—Seung me odia—masculló, soltándose el cabello.

—Seung odia a todo el mundo, pero no a ti—le tranquilizó—, sólo... no es muy abierto; odia a las mujeres, por eso aceptó de inmediato trabajar en tu casa.

—¿Por qué las odia?—el bichito de la curiosidad que siempre le rondaba, se decidió por picarle esa vez.

—Traumas y más traumas—comentó, dejando el tema en el olvido.

Así era la sus conversaciones cuando no le ayudaba a repasar sus apuntes o a ejercitarse. Yuri daba lo mejor de sí mismo, llevándose al extremo más de una vez.

El miércoles tuvo el primer examen "difícil"; el de historia. Calculaba que no le había ido para nada mal. Las preguntas eran en múltiple choice, así que fue pan comido. Se fijó en sus libros al salir de la clase qué tal le había ido, y notó que había respondido todo bien. Listo, una materia menos.

En el receso fue a visitar a Mila y a Jean al salón, que estaban repasando sus apuntes ya que debían rendir química. Yuri no tenía química, así que no entendía nada. Llevó su libro de literatura para terminar de analizar lo que le pedían en el examen del jueves.

Se sentaron los tres juntos en silencio, intentando concentrarse lo más posible en lo que leían.

—¿Qué tanto hacen?—una voz bastante conocida para los tres les quitó la concentración. Jean fue el único que se atrevió a responder.

—Estudiamos— señaló los libros—. ¿No deberías estar haciendo lo mismo?—preguntó simpático, como siempre.

—No, no es necesario... ¿y tú qué haces, Mila?—Sara se inclinó a ver que era lo que estaba leyendo y la pelirroja se tensó, mirando a Yuri de reojo.

—¿No ves que hace lo mismo que nosotros?—intervino él, acudiendo en ayuda de su amiga —. Lárgate, al contrario de ti, nosotros queremos que nos vaya bien—la morena se le acercó enojada y se le plantó en frente.

—Tú no perteneces aquí—siseó, haciendo que Mila reaccionara.

—No le hables así a Yuri—le interrumpió, congelando sus ojos azules para con ella—. Estamos ocupados—sabía cuando detestaba su ex novia que le llevaran la contraria. La italiana frunció el ceño, manteniéndole la mirada unos segundos antes de bufar ofuscada.

—Haz lo que quieras—masculló furiosa, mientras se alejaba de ellos. La vio reunirse con el grupito donde también estaba Isabella, y desvío la mirada. Todas ellas la odiaban sin razón y le escrutaban de lejos, riendo entre ellas. La mano cálida de Jean sobre la suya le desvío la atención hacia él.

—¿Estás bien?—no pasó desapercibido para Yuri esa caricia tan dulce, pero fingió no ver nada.

—No...—susurró negando suave con la cabeza—, no importa.

—No dejes que esto influya en tu examen, Mila—le pidió Yuri, mirando a la italiana con odio desde lejos—, lo hace a propósito.

—El examen es en parejas... no tengo con quien hacerlo por culpa de ella, seguro me tocará con esa tipo que duerme en el fondo del salón—señaló. Y en efecto, había alguien enroscado en su campera, durmiendo y babeando el asiento. Yuri hizo una mueca de asco.

—¡Craig!—el grito de Jean les sobresalto —, oye amigo, siéntate con Ivan—le pidió, bajo la mirada sorprendida de Mila.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó bajito. El mayor había comenzado a tomar los libros de ella y a guardarlos.

—Te vienes a mi asiento—terminó de guardarle las cosas y se colgó su mochila al hombro —. No te voy a dejar reprobar.

—Pero Jean...—inicio ella, viendo de reojo como varias personas notaban lo que el capitán del equipo estaba haciendo.

—Somos amigos, y voy a cuidarte—tartamudeó de repente —, ... quiero decir, ayudarte—Mila rió por lo bajo y Yuri rodó los ojos al ver cómo se ponían cursis.

—Me largo. Me avisan cómo fue todo—se despidió, tomando su libro y volviendo a su salón. No esperó por una respuesta que sabía, no recibiría.

Y entre sesiones con el terapeuta, los exámenes, las extrañas clases de ballet, la ausencia de Otabek, y su nueva mascota, al fin llego el viernes. El último día de exámenes.

Dependía de deportes para quedarse tranquilo y esperar las calificaciones en paz. Luego de rendir ese maldito examen quería la mejor revolcada de su vida, cortesía de su novio. Mierda que le extrañaba.

Al estar distraído con el estudio, más las llamadas diarias, no le dolió tanto estar alejado de él. Además, estar a unas calles de distancia, no era lo mismo que tenerle en otro país a miles de kilómetros.

Ese día no fue con su uniforme de siempre, si no que directamente vistió el deportivo; él debía recuperar, teniendo un amplio agregado de consignas ya que había faltado a esas clases en el ultimo semestre.

Seguro el profesor no tendría piedad y no le dejaría ni descansar, pero mejor. Pondría a prueba aún más su resistencia.

Cien lagartijas, ciento cincuenta sentadillas, tuvo que usar la barra, actividades con pelota y carrera de obstáculos cronometradas.  
Le hicieron dar veinte vueltas sin parar en la enorme pista, dejándole agotado y con algún pulmón desperdigado en el piso.

Y luego de tener que repetirse mentalmente la razón por la cual hacía todo eso, pudo completar los ejercicios.

Muchos de sus compañeros tuvieron que tragarse las burlas que le tenían preparadas, puesto que seguro había sacado mejor calificación que todos ellos juntos. Cuando cruzó la meta impuesta, respirando agitadamente como jamás en su vida, vio que el estricto y serio profesor anotaba algo en la planilla.

Pudo respirar tranquilo cuando le vio asentir satisfecho al repasar sus anotaciones y revisar el cronómetro. Sonrió ampliamente y se dejó caer al piso de espaldas. Al fin. Al fin se había terminado esa agotadora semana de mierda.

Se quedó allí un momento con el cuerpo sudado de pies a cabeza, dejando descansar sus músculos contra el piso, importándole tres carajos donde estaba. Jack seguro estaría feliz de saber que tanto entrenamiento había servido de algo.   
Cuando su respiración al fin se reguló, una figura se posó en frente suyo, bloqueándole el sol que antes caía sobre su rostro.

Enfocó la mirada y se encontró con la enorme sonrisa de Jean y su mano extendida hacia él.

—Lo hiciste genial, _kitten—_ se animó a felicitarle. Yuri tomó su mano y le dejó ayudarle a levantarse. Estaba exhausto.

—¿Cómo te fue a ti?

—Mi examen fue el Martes; hoy estaba de practica con el equipo para el último partido del año—ah cierto. Jean llevaba el uniforme de capitán completo, y se veía agitado.

—Cierto...—murmuró. El último partido sería el viernes de la siguiente semana, junto con el último día de clases. Luego de eso, Mila y Jean no volverían al instituto. A él le quedaban como al menos dos años más. Que puta tortura.

—¿Vamos? Los alcanzo a casa—le preguntó cuando ingresaron al instituto para ir hacia la salida. El "los alcanzo" le recordó a Mila.

—Jean—le llamó bajito, ganando su atención —, ¿tú y Mila...? En serio quiero saber qué pasa—había sido divertido mientras duro, pero su verdadera curiosidad no estaba saciada aún.

—Puedes preguntarle a ella... —le dijo en voz baja, sonriéndole a cada alumno que pasaba —, ¿tú que opinas?

—No sé... tendré que esperar a escucharla—sin querer admitir que para él, harían una linda pareja.

—¡Que cruel!—se ofendió el canadiense. En eso, un chico pasó y le saludó con un choque de manos —, ¿Qué hay?

—¿Quién era?—jamás le había visto hablando con ese tipo.

—Ni idea—se encogió de hombros y Yuri bufó.

—¿Qué se siente saludar gente que no conoces?—se le burló, queriendo bajarle los aires de celebridad. Bueno, eso en realidad era imposible.

—¿Qué te digo, _kitten_? Me siento todo un rey—levantó la cabeza aún más, con orgullo.

—¿Hasta cuando seguirás con eso?—le empujó.

—¡Siempre seré el rey!—exclamó, solo para ganarse otro empujón.

—¿El rey de qué?

—El rey de las fiestas, claro—uno que pasaba por allí le escuchó y le dio la razón —; el rey de todo lo que toque— dijo, viendo pasar a un grupo de tres chicas que rieron por lo bajo mientras le sonreían coquetas.

—El rey de los idiotas—masculló el menor.

—Pero un rey al fin—se excusó, cuando al fin llegaron a la salida. Mila se les apareció bastante alegre, seguro le había ido bien.

—¡Ahí estaban!—abrazó a Yuri en contra de su voluntad—, ¿Cómo te fue?

—Corría como una gacela—le contestó Jean, despeinándole el cabello.

—¡No me digas gacela!—bramó, empujándole.

—Cierto, tú eres _kitten—_ insistió, tomándole las mejillas entre sus dedos y moviéndolas hacia todos lados, sacándole risas a Mila.

—Maldita sea...—¿dónde estaba Otabek para imponer orden cuando se lo necesitaba? Por un momento se preguntó cómo sería su vida si Otabek fuese al instituto con él. Ahogó una mueca maliciosa. Seguramente lo hubiesen hecho hasta en el despacho del director.

—En fin... —Mila iba a decía algo, pero Jean le dejó las palabras en la boca al subirse a uno de los paredones que separan el instituto de la calle. Ella sonrió divertida y Yuri se crispó.

—¡¿Qué mierda haces?!—dios santo, a veces le avergonzaba que le vieran con él. A Mila parecía no afectarle, pero bueno, ella seguro se acostaba con él. Cualquier cosa que hubiese querido decir, se vio cortada de repente.

—¡Alumnos y alumnas, su rey hará un anuncio...—oh dios... no. Yuri se tapó el rostro y Mila empezó a reírse. Lo gracioso del asunto era que la gente esperaba en silencio lo que tenía para decir, sin burlarse —...¡Los exámenes terminaron!—concretó, haciendo gritar a todos de alegría, porque la semana infernal al fin había acabado—; así que ya saben... el rey decreta, esta noche todos a mi casa, ¡Fiesta!—ese último grito, hizo que los demás se pusieran como locos. Gritaron y festejaron, porque no había fiestas como las del canadiense.

—Mierda, estás loco—Jean bajo del paredón como si nada. Mila dio un suspiro de alivio.

—Al fin, necesito beber hasta olvidar todo lo que aprendí esta semana.

—Que fantástico ejemplo eres, Mila—burló Yuri, señalando a los de primer año que habían escuchado aquello. Ella miró hacia otro lado, fingiendo no estar allí.

—Supongo que vendrás—le dijo, cambiando de tema.

—No sé...—realmente no sabía si era buena idea. Él y la bebida ya no le parecían buena combinación, y si iba a esa fiesta, era más que seguro que necesitaría alcohol en la sangre para soportar a toda la pandilla de idiotas.

—Irá Otabek—agregó Jean, viendo cómo Yuri desviaba la mirada.

—... sólo me pasare un rato—ni loco dejaba a su novio en una fiesta lleno de zorras.

—¡Genial! Se quedan a dormir en casa si quieren, para no volverse tarde—les invitó el mayor, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida con ellos dos.

—¿Contrataras a Otabek para que pase música?—quiso saber. Eso era un dato muy importante.

—Mmm, algo así—murmuró —, le pagaré al club para que me lo deje una noche y que no recupere el día—tomo el teléfono mensajeando algo —; pero es mi amigo, no voy a ponerle a trabajar, contrataré a alguien más; aunque conociéndole, no podrá resistirse a mantenerse al margen—y Yuri ya quería ver a su novio en acción. Otabek como dj se veía demasiado sexy para su propio bien. El suspiro cansino de Mila le volvió a la realidad. Mejor, no quería tener una ereccion en el medio de la calle por pensar así.

—Que semana exhaustiva—se quejó —, no quiero ver un libro por unos cuantos meses.

—Tú nunca quieres agarrar un libro—se burló Yuri —, no sé no como es que sabes leer—el grito de un par de chicas les hicieron detener su camino al auto.

—¡Jean!—dos chicas, por demás bonitas y con la falda reglamentaria demasiado corta, le llamaban. Claro que él no se iba a negar.

—Señoritas—sonrió mientras se acercaba a ellas —, ¿a que debo el honor?—las mujeres casi se le cuelgan del brazo. Estaban a unos cuantos metros, así que Yuri aprovechó la ocasión.

—¿No te molesta que haga eso?—señaló, mientras Mila chequeaba sus redes sociales. Ella levantó la vista y miró lo que ocurría.

—No...—susurró—, es parte de quién es... además, ni que fuese mi novio, Yuri.

—Sé sincera; ¿te viste con él en estos días?

—... Um—miró que no hubiese gente cerca—, no digas nada... nos vemos todos los días desde hace... varias semanas; desde antes que Otabek volviera— susurró.

—Oh... dios—Yuri dio un saltito —, ¿por qué no me dijiste?

—Es que... es que no estamos saliendo, sólo nos besamos, a veces—se alzó de hombros, haciendo que él bufara.

—¿Sólo eso?—la empujó—. Mila... ya arrimatele o algo.

—¡Yuri!—gritó escandalizada, como si fuese una santa.

—No seas tonta y aprovecha en la fiesta— la codeó—, yo los cubro si quieren—Mila rió.

—¿Qué clase de influencia eres?—se quejó entre risas.

—La mejor que puedes tener, claro—vió que el canadiense se acercaba y decidieron dejar la conversación para después.

—Listo, ¿vamos?—sacó las llaves y desbloqueo las puertas.

—¿Qué querían?—la curiosidad le había ganado.

—Una foto—dijo como si nada.

—¿Quién mierda eres tú para que te pidan fotos?—inquirió Yuri divertido.

—¡El rey! Claro que sí—hizo un movimiento de manos y las cruzo, levantando los dedos índice y pulgar.

—¿Qué mierda es eso?—preguntó espantado. Esperaba que la estupidez no fuese contagiosa.

—¡El jj Style! ¿Ves? Formó dos "J"— le mostró entusiasmado—. Tessa lo inventó.

—Se nota—vió como lo seguía haciendo y rodó los ojos fastidiado —, ya vámonos mierda.

El transcurso en auto fue entretenido y corto, ya que no vivían muy lejos. Jean se había ofrecido a llevarles, pero Jack siempre estaba cerca vigilando que nada ocurra. Era algo molesto, pero le agradaba el tipo, así que ya no se quejaba.

—Nos vemos esta noche, _kitten—_ le saludó el mayor con una sonrisa.

—Ajá—no le gustaba despedirse cuando en unas horas les vería de nuevo —, más tarde ven a casa—le pidió a Mila.

—De acuerdo—Yuri se bajó cerrando la puerta y los mayores se quedaron solos.

—Supongo que te veré esta noche—la despidió Jean, acomodándose en el asiento para poder mirarla mejor.

—Sí, probablemente llegare algo tarde... Yuri tarda más en prepararse que yo—se burló, también acomodándose en el asiento de manera que quedaba más cómoda para hablarle.

—Eso está muy bien... los más solicitados deben llegar siempre más tarde—apremió, y ella hizo un sonido de sarcasmo junto con una risa.

—No soy la más solicitada—Jean sonrió más.

—No es lo que el equipo anda diciendo... Iván esta que se muere por ti—le contó. Ella le miró con desagrado.

—¿Iván? Pero... ¿no tiene novia?—tenía novia, pero el tipo era horrible. Seguro la había conseguido por ser parte del equipo.

—Sí tiene, pero también es un idiota—le avisó—, además... no es suficiente para ti—Mila se mordió el labio.

—¿Y tú sabes lo que es suficiente para mi?—la sonrisa sincera de su acompañante le hizo sonreír de nuevo.

—Nadie lo es—se arrimó un poco cerca suyo y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano—, ni siquiera yo... y aún así tengo la suerte de tenerte—detuvo la mirada en sus labios entreabiertos a la vez que ella enrojecía.

—Ya... cursi—se removió nerviosa —, entonces dices qué tal vez... ¿Iván quiera bailar conmigo hoy?—Jean se alejó un poco y le miró, sin sonreír.

—Sí, es probable que con unas copas de más te lo pida...—murmuró —, no le quitaré el ojo de encima.

—Aww ¿celoso?—ella se acercó y envolvió los brazos en su cuello, pegando sus narices.

—Sería una ofensa no estarlo— la tomó de la cintura y la levantó, sentándola sobre sus piernas, de forma que sus pequeños pies quedarán donde ella estaba sentada antes —, eres hermosa.

—¿Estos piropos los practicas en el espejo cada mañana y los memorizas?—bromeó suavemente, cerrando los ojos ante la caricia en su rostro.

—No es necesario contigo—admiró sus largas pestañas y el leve sonrojo de sus pómulos —, estoy ansioso por verte esta noche.

—Pero si aún sigo aquí...—susurró, acercándose más a su rostro. Jean se aferró más de su cintura, comenzando a cerrar los ojos lentamente, hasta que la distancia que les separaba era casi inexistente.

—Pero ya te vas...y ya te extraño _—_ susurró contra sus labios, haciéndole abrir los ojos un poco. Al ver que el beso no se concretaba, él también le miró. El ambiente se había puesto extraño, más no incómodo.

—...¿Quieres que los recoja?—preguntó de repente, refiriéndose a Yuri y ella.

—No, tenemos como ir... además es tu fiesta—se separaron unos centímetros que fueron suficientes para generarles cierto vacío.

—Bien—concedió—, nos vemos más tarde—al ver que ella no parecía tener intenciones de bajarse de sus piernas, llevo un mechón de cabello rojo tras su oreja y le hizo mirarle —. ¿Qué ocurre?—ella desvío la mirada y suspiro.

—...¿Me saludas?—musitó bajito, llena de vergüenza. Cuando se animó a mirarle, le encontró con su estúpida sonrisa. Entrecerró los ojos —, ¿estabas esperando que te lo pidiera?—su risa baja le hizo indignarse—. ¡Canadiense aprovech...!—los besos de Jean estaban determinados a arrebatarle el juicio, cada día un poco más. Sus besos se habían vuelto más detallados, sabía cómo hacerlo bien. Sabía como hacerle sentir querida y deseada. Cuando la soltó, le miró disconforme.

—¿Uno más?—ella asintió y se sintió estremecer cuando le vio morderse sensualmente el labio y acercarse a los suyos una vez más. Sintió como el agarre de su cintura se intensificaba y pasaba las manos por debajo de su camisa blanca. Algo dentro de ella se incendió al sentir el tacto de sus manos contra su piel desnuda. Cortaron el beso, sin separarse casi nada.

—Ven aquí— la mano que estaba en la parte descubierta de su cintura la dejo allí, y la otra la puso en su mejilla, dándole otro beso en los labios—, ¿quieres otro?—susurró.

—Así nunca voy a ir a casa—aún así, no se apartó ni un milímetro.

—Entonces ve bajando—le dijo él. Pero Mila no se movió más que para tomarle del cuello de la camisa y jalarle a sus labios otra vez. El momento en que él acerco los dedos a su piel y le mordió suavemente el labio inferior, no pudo evitar gemir por lo bajo. Continuaron con ese juego íntimo,hasta que un pequeño gran detalle les dejó congelados.

—Jean...—bueno, no sabía qué hacer en una situación así. No había mucho de que sorprenderse luego de los besos que se estaban dando.

—Mejor... mejor ve a tu casa—murmuró avergonzado.

—¿Estás seguro?—le daba... algo de pena dejarle así. Después de todo, ella tenía grandísima parte de la culpa.

—Seguro—le sonrió. Ella no le dio atención y volvió a besarle, quitándole un suspiro ahogado—, mierda...—volvió a aferrarse con fuerza a su cintura —. Si sigues haciendo eso...—habló contra sus labios, entre beso y beso.

—¿Qué?

—... tú sabes qué—la levantó por la cintura y la dejó en el que fue su asiento minutos atrás —, anda, almuerza bien y...—ella le cortó con un profundo beso y le sonrió, dejándole el corazón en la garganta latiéndole desbocado.

—Te veré esta noche—se despidió esta vez, bajando del vehículo y cerrando la puerta de este. Cuando la fémina se metió a su casa al fin, Jean suspiró. La erección que tenía atrapada entre los pantalones le hizo querer darse la cabeza contra una pared de la vergüenza.

Arrancó el vehículo y se alejó del lugar, pensando en lo que debía hacer para tener todo listo para esa noche. Se oía más prometedora de lo que pensaba.

* * *

—¿Fiesta? No vas.

—¡Viktor!—Yūri le miró con el ceño fruncido, expresando la inconformidad respecto a su decisión. Yuri hizo su carita de berrinche.

—Es en casa de Jean... mis amigos van a ir—Viktor estaba sentado en la cocina con Yūri de pie a su lado. Seung estaba seguramente monitoreando la casa. Pero Jack estaba allí con ellos también, apoyado en la pared a un lado de la puerta que daba al pasillo.

—No me importa, no irás—se cruzó de brazos y endureció el rostro, intentando ser firme. Intentando.

—¡Pero...!

—Viktor, Yuri trabajo duro toda la semana... se merece el permiso—intentó suavizar el japonés para ayudarle.

—No voy a discutir esto mientras hay un loco suelto—respondió secamente —; no sales y es mi última palabra—esperaba que su hijo le tirara un plato o algo, pero se sorprendió al verle ponerse de pie serio y mirarle enojado.

—Bien—se dio la vuelta y se retiró de la habitación, sacándole un suspiro resignado a Yūri, quien miró a su esposo con reproche.

—No me mires así, lo hago para protegerlo—le aclaró —, no quiero que vuelva a salir de noche así.

—Viktor, jamás lo invitaron a una fiesta... es la primera vez—intentó persuadirle —, sabes que tiene problemas para relacionarse con la gente, no le puedes quitar esto—Viktor destenso sus hombros y Yūri notó que comenzaba a ablandarse.

—No se...—susurró. Jack miró a un costado y luego sonrió.

—Vigilaré fuera toda la noche—se ofreció —, es parte de mi trabajo.

—No es necesario...—murmuró Yūri sin querer darle más trabajo.

—No lo permitiré de otra forma... deberá aceptar esa condición y podrá ir—le cortó Viktor, sintiéndose más seguro si su hijo era vigilado. Casi de la nada, Yuri salió de detrás de la pared del pasillo, sonriente.

—¡Genial!—dio un saltito y se tiró encima de Viktor, dandole un fuerte abrazo —; gracias, _papushka—_ le dio un besito dulce en la mejilla y chocó los cinco con Yūri y Jack, corriendo escaleras arriba.

—¡!...—Viktor se quedó impresionado, con ambas manos en sus mejillas y con su boca formando una "o" perfecta—, ¡¿Oíste cómo me llamó?!—se volteó a su esposo que sonreía tiernamente de lado.

—Sí, amor.

—¡Me dijo _papushka_! ¡Y me dio las gracias!—abrazó a su esposo por la cintura y comenzó a lloriquear contento con su sonrisa corazón.

—Ya, ya—le tranquilizó riendo.

—Grabé todo—mostró Jack con su teléfono, anticipando esa reacción. Yuri siempre conseguía todo lo que quería y eso le hacia demasiada gracia.

—¡Tienes un aumento!—exclamó Viktor al ver el hermoso video que le encantaría subir a todas sus redes sociales. Y Yūri suspiró, renegando con la manera estúpida de gastar dinero que su esposo tenía.

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, Yuri tomó su teléfono y marcó el numero seleccionado.

—¿Mila? ya puedes venir—todo lo dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, sintiéndose genial por haber conseguido lo que quería. Bastó sólo eso para tenerla en la puerta de su casa en cuestión de minutos.

* * *

—¿Por qué tu casa y no la mía?—quiso saber ella, acostumbrada a arreglarse en su habitación mega femenina.

—Porque aquí también hay ropa tuya y te puedes vestir tranquila—en realidad era porque tenía miedo de ir a la deshabitada casa de Mila, donde Jack y Seung no podían vigilar a gusto —; y yo maquillo mejor que tú.

—Te concedo esa... ¿Tienes mi vestido negro aquí?—preguntó, rebuscando en su armario. Ambos tenían tal confianza, esa en la que la habitación de uno era también la del otro.

—Creo que sí—se puso de puntitas para buscar en el estante de arriba, hasta que lo encontró —; aquí está.

—Gracias a todos los cielos, el vestido azul quedo en lo de tu novio todo vomitado—ella lo tomó y lo estiró para ver que este en buenas condiciones para usar esa noche.

—Ya lo lavé, pero quedo secándose... luego pídeselo a él—miró como ella lucia indecisa—; ¿por qué ese vestido?

—¿Qué tiene?

—Es el más corto que tienes—ella fingió no haber escuchado nada y fue allí cuando lo entendió —; oh... ¿piensas perder tu virginidad hoy?

—¡Yuri no soy virgen!—exclamó roja hasta las orejas, para luego cubrirse la boca.

—Grítalo más fuerte, mis padres no escucharon—se rió —; un consolador no cuenta.

—Pero...

—Y tres dedos tampoco—le aclaró. Claro que tres dedos no contaban, por lo menos no para él.

—¿Cómo sabes?—se intentó defender, aún ruborizada, distrayéndose con el vestido en sus manos.

—He cogido más que toda la población de Rusia junta, Mila—le recordó, con cierto orgullo. Bueno, no era para estar orgulloso... pero le gustaba saber que tenía experiencia hasta en las peores folladas de la historia.

—Bueno, bueno—no quería saber más —; no se... es que hoy en el auto—comenzó a contarle. Yuri se sentó de inmediato a su lado, listo para el chisme.

—Sigue—le pidió.

—Todo subió de tono... absolutamente todo—murmuró algo tímida, jugando con los aplíques de la prenda.

—¿Se la chup...?—Mila le tiró el vestido a la cara antes de siquiera dejarle contentar la pregunta.

—¡Yuri!—exclamó más roja que su cabello—, ¡calla, calla!—le golpeó el brazo mientras él se reía a carcajadas y se quitaba el vestido del rostro—. Nada pasó, sólo nos besamos.

—He perdido dos minutos de mi vida y quiero que me los devuelvas—se quejó.

—¡Intento contarte algo!—le volvió a golpear ella—; me dijo que me extrañaba aún si no nos habíamos separado... ¿Qué significa eso?—esa frase le había calado en lo más profundo y no sabía realmente como debería sentirse.

—Significa... que te extraña aún si no se habían separado— ella le empujó y él se rió—, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?—ella hizo un sonido de hastío—; por cierto, ¿cuando iniciaron con todo eso?

—Um... bueno; ¿recuerdas la vez que salimos...?—ella jugó con sus dedos, sabiendo que explotaría una bomba.

—¡Lo sabía!—exclamó golpeando el colchón.

—¡Tú siempre sabes todo!—se quejó ella.

—¡Estoy indignado! Te pregunté esa mañana si había pasado algo entre ustedes y lo negaste, maldita zorra mentirosa—se cruzó de brazos y se puso de espaldas a ella, visiblemente ofendido.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento!—Mila le abrazó por la espalda—, es que prometimos no decirle a nadie—se quiso excusar.

—Todos saben que cuando prometes "no decirle a nadie", significa "no le diré a nadie, excepto a mi mejor amigo"—masculló Yuri.

—Perdón, perdón—le dio besos en la mejilla y él se quejó —, ¿me perdonas?

—Sólo si me sueltas—se la quitó de encima y se limpió la mejilla con la manga —; volvamos al tema... ¿Qué problema hay en que te extrañe?

—No me debería extrañar... eso no era lo que acordamos—le comentó, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué acordaron?—se acomodó en el edredón con ansiedad; al fin le contaría como se dieron las cosas.

—Bueno...—dudó un poco en su respuesta. Lo último que quería, era revelar que Jean estaba enamorado de él y que ella seguía extrañando a Sara—, hacernos compañía...

—¿Amigos con derecho sin involucrar sentimientos?—dedujo rápidamente. Ella asintió —. Mila, eso no funciona, tarde o temprano algo ocurre y todo se arruina—le avisó.

—¿Cómo se arruina?—esa era la parte que a ella le interesaba saber.

—Te lo resumo en tres opciones: número uno; van a terminar enamorándose por pasar tanto tiempo juntos y entenderse tan bien en la cama—ella torció la boca indecisa —; número dos, se van a terminar cansando de verse las caras y todo se va a cortar; número tres, conocerán a otras personas y dejarán de verse— por la cara que ella estaba poniendo, estaba seguro de que comenzaba a ver las opciones con más detenimiento —. Ahora dime; ¿qué manera de arruinarlo de apetece más?—porque ya había iniciado. Y no pararía hasta que algo de eso ocurriera.

—Yo...—negó suavemente —, no sé, ninguna.

—Pues no quiero deprimirte, pero al menos una ocurrirá—le avisó, viendo cómo se mordía el labio, nerviosa —; y no mientas, prefieres la primer opción.

—¡Claro que no!—él bufo por verla negar lo obvio.

—¿Entonces porque llevas ese vestido?—le señaló. Ella hizo cara de desentendimiento.

—El vestido no comunica nada—se defendió, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de su mejor amigo —; ¡auch!.

—La ropa comunica todo; no subestimes el mundo de la moda—se ofendió. Oh, que nadie se metiera con la moda, porque a Yuri le daba un infarto —; ese vestido tiene un significado para ti, sólo lo usas en ocasiones especiales.

—Bueno, ya—estaba odiando que Yuri tuviese razón en todo—; ¿tú que usaras? No tienes más tu ropa de gata—le recordó. Ella sabía que Yuri lo había tirado todo.

—No planeaba usarla—murmuró. Quería verse distinto esa noche —. Oí, esto es aburrido, pon música—le pidió. Ella siempre iba preparada para esa cosas, así que llevo los pequeños parlantes para conectar al teléfono.

—¿Qué pongo?—preguntó, mirando su lista de reproducción.

—Lo que quieras—siguió mirando que tenía para ponerse hasta que escucho las primeras notas y bufó—. ¿Otra vez?

—Los clásicos no deberían ser olvidados, este mucho menos—dijo contenta—. Anda, anímate. Hace mucho no lo escuchamos.

—Quiero una selfie antes de iniciar—puso su cámara en el teléfono y la posicionó encima de ellos—; volveré a abrir mi instagram—, lo había decidido al sentir que todo iba bien.

—¿El mismo de antes?—esperaba que Otabek hubiese borrado ya las fotos de meses que tenía con Alessa, o se armaría una grande.

—No, uno de cero—dijo, buscando un ángulo que le favoreciera.

—Eso suena bien—murmuró sonriendo. Tomó la foto y la guardó. Luego crearía la cuenta.

—Yuri, ¿me lo recojo?—preguntó, tomándose el cabello. Le vió hacer un gesto dubitativo con la cabeza.

—Primero hay que ver que usaras... ¿será ese vestido?—señaló, tomándolo de los breteles y analizándolo—. Si usas eso puedes hacerte una trenza al costado... un recogido entero es muy formal—pensó en voz alta, sin sentirse convencido con la prenda.

—Cierto...—Yuri era su mejor consejero si de moda se trataba—, ¿y tú?

—Tú primera—desvió el tema de conversación y siguió revisando entre la ropa que Mila siempre dejaba en su casa.

—¡Tú tardas más!—se quejó ella, sabiendo que si o si, llegarían tarde.

—¿Dejé mis medias de red negras aquí?—rebuscó entre todo el desastre que estaban haciendo.

—No, pero puedes usar las mías—sacó un paquete transparente del cajón, con las medias dentro —; no digas nada.

—¿Cuándo usaste estás?—ella las tomó y las vió detenidamente.

—Nunca, están nuevas, mira—le mostró la etiqueta aún adherida—, no llegué a usarlas porque conocí a Beka—le comentó, mientras buscaba la remera que quería.

—¿Por qué no las tiraste junto a lo demás?—abrió el envoltorio y las sacó, estirándolas un poco.

—...Podría necesitarlas—murmuró, distrayéndose mientras buscaba qué diantres ponerse.

—¿Para qué?— la pregunta inocente de Mila casi le vuela un tornillo.

—¿Para qué crees? Para ir al mercado; ¡dios Mila!—le respondió sarcásticamente. Ella rió algo avergonzada.

—Bueno, bueno, no soy tan pervertida como tú—declaró, dejando las medias de lado.

—Aún...—murmuró sin ser escuchado—; ¿qué zapatos?

—Los negros de tacón cuadrado; no son ni muy altos ni muy bajos y combinan con la mayoría de las cosas que tengo—le mostró. Era lo único que había llevado porque sabía que los usaría. Yuri asintió lento, pensativo.

—¿Que barniz?... rojo—pensó en voz alta mientras la examinaba —; no se si ese vestido sea adecuado—lo desecho a un lado —, es más, deberías tirarlo.

—¿Y eso?—ese vestido le había salido una fortuna, tenía que estar loca para tirarlo.

—Ese lo usabas para Sara... no vas a usar el mismo para Jean—dijo con obviedad. Yuri desechó la ropa en parte, porque no quería usar las mismas prendas que vistió para follar con otros tipos, para seducir a su novio. La vestimenta era muy importante para él, y no quería sentir que Otabek era como esas personas que no conocía. Él era muchísimo más que eso.

—No es para Jean...—se defendió pobremente, indecisa sobre que usar.

—Claro, claro—era en vano insistirle. Ya se daría cuenta ella sola —. Mejor una falda... tacones, mmm...—rebuscó entre su ropa y tomó una blusa—; ten esto.

—¡¿La tenias tú!?—se la quitó y la miró con adoración—. Debo mudarme a tu habitación—Mila se puso la blusa y comenzó a buscar alguna falda o short que fuera bien con eso. Debía crearse un apartado en su habitación para sus propias cosas.

Ambos tarareaban esa canción que se sabían de memoria, mientras se tomaban su tiempo.

—¿Así?—al fin había encontrado lo que buscaba. Dio una vuelta y la falda de seda fría negra flotó en un divertido giro, haciendo resaltar la blusa sin hombros roja ceñida al cuerpo. Los tacones iban perfectos con ese conjunto. Mila se veía hermosa.

—Perfecta—se felicitó internamente —. Ahora siéntate, te voy a arreglar ese lío que tienes en el cabello—ella le hizo caso rodando los ojos. Estaba claro que a Yuri no le gustaba verla con el cabello tan corto—. Con eso mejor te haces unas lindas ondas y ya... no necesitas más—ella asintió, confiando ciegamente en su agudo sentido de asesoría de imagen.

—Quiero ver que te pondrás tú —insistió ella, curiosa al ver que Yuri no parecía muy preocupado por eso.

—Después vemos eso... hoy es importante para ti—pasaron la siguiente media hora arreglando el cabello de Mila, dejando unas ondas que parecían naturales y dándole un maquillaje sutil pero resaltador. Sus ojos se veían más azules y sus labios más suaves, sumado al sutil rubor aterciopelado en sus pómulos.

Mientras ella se daba unos últimos retoques en el labial, Yuri aprovecho a vestirse. Dejándola totalmente anonada.

—Eso... ¿eso vestirás?—le señaló, sin poder dejar de mirarle.

—¿Se me ve mal?—murmuró viéndose al espejo. Se sentía extraño.

—Um... de hecho... te queda demasiado bien— tartamudeó ella, notando como el atractivo de Yuri resaltaba.

—Menos mal... no tengo otra cosa—suspiró. Debia ir de compras porque definitivamente no se sentía cómodo usando eso. Entonces tomó su cabello y lo peino de tal manera que Mila dió un grito.

—Oh diooos, Yuri—exclamó dando saltitos en su lugar—. ¡Te ves sexy!

—Mentirosa—se sentía avergonzado, pero le alegraba interiormente causar ese efecto. Porque esa era la idea inicial.

—No, en serio, yo saldría contigo—continuó, insistiendo en tomarle una foto pese a sus negativas. No era normal que se sintiese cohibido frente a una cámara, pero era un cambio algo brusco para alguien como él.

—Sólo, déjame arreglarte algo más...—ella se le acercó y le hizo un pequeño cambio en el cabello—, mucho mejor.

—¿Vamos?—le daba vergüenza mirarse al espejo, así que simplemente camino hacia la puerta siendo seguido de cerca por ella. Apagaron todo y tomaron sus teléfonos, para al fin bajar las escaleras. Yūri pasaba casualmente por las debajo de estas, con Kolya en brazos. Se quedó pasmado.

—¿Yuri?—murmuró, sonrojándose apenas—, ¡Viktor ven aquí!—Mila se rió y el menor se puso rojo.

—Ya...—intentó calmarle. Se escuchó algo caerse en la cocina y Viktor corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban. Seguro había armado mil escenarios dramáticos en su mente.

—¡¿Qué pa...?!—se detuvo en seco y posó sus manos en su rostro, en señal de sorpresa—. ¡Yuuuurio!—su sonrisa corazón se formó y Yuri se tapó el rostro.

—Mejor me voy a cambiar—los tres entraron en pánico por haberle asustado y le tomaron de la mano para que no volviera a subir.

—¡No, no! Te ves hermoso—insistió Yūri—, te queda muy bien—murmuró viendo cómo iba vestido.

—¿Sí?—se miró a si mismo y luego volvió a verle, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo.

—Sí... vayan, antes de que tu padre se arrepienta— le aviso, botando que Viktor estaba aún mirándole con los ojitos brillando y las lágrimas de padre orgulloso en sus orbes claras. Salieron por la puerta antes de que el drama de "mi bebé está creciendo tan rápido" iniciara. Lo último que querían, era llegar más tarde de lo que ya lo estaban haciendo.

* * *

—Así que aquí es... cualquier cosa que ocurra, estaré estacionado aquí en frente—les avisó Jack. Ambos adolescentes estaban en los asientos de atrás del auto, viendo con curiosidad que la fiesta había iniciado. La música estaba tan alta que se escuchaba hasta donde estaban.

—¿En serio pasaras la noche aquí?—preguntó Yuri algo apenado por hacerle quedarse allí estacionado durante horas y horas.

—Tuve trabajos peores—desestimó mientras le sonreía —, aquí al menos me divertiré viendo algunos fracasos—señaló a un chico vomitando tras un arbusto—. Espero no sean ustedes—les advirtió en son de broma.

—No lo seremos—respondió Yuri bien seguro—, nos vemos, Jack—abrió la puerta del lado izquierdo para poder salir.

—¿Se quedan a dormir aquí?—preguntó, para saber en que horarios podía pegarse al menos una pequeña siesta. Yuri asintió —, está bien, diviértanse—se despidió. El menor salió y Mila dio un saludo más.

—Gracias por traernos—ella también se sentía algo mal por dejarle allí trabajando toda la noche. Pero que más daba, no tenían otra opción.

Cruzaron la calle juntos y a medida que avanzaban, Yuri comenzaba a echarse atrás. Le daba algo de pánico entrar... una cosa era un club donde no conocía a nadie y se vestía como le daba la gana. Y otra muy diferente era una fiesta donde estaban todos los idiotas que se burlaban de él.

—Mierda, hay demasiada gente—tembló, tomando a Mila de la muñeca para retenerla —, ¿segura estoy bien así?—tenía ganas de volverse al auto.

—Estás mejor que nunca, Yuri... te lo juro—ella detuvo su camino y volteó a él, con una dulce sonrisa —, jamás te vi tan hermoso—le acarició el mechón de cabello que sobresalía.

—Gracias... tengo miedo de que a Beka no le guste—admitió, removiéndose algo incómodo. Ella le sonrió con ternura.

—Le encantaras, siempre le encantas—le frotó los brazos para darle fuerza —, vamos, tengo frío aquí afuera—ya no había vuelta atrás. Entrarían y Yuri moría de nervios. Mila no estaba mejor.

—En minutos Jean te hará entrar en calor—bromeó para aligerar el ambiente, ganándose un empujón—. ¡Niégamelo!—ella se rió y negó con la cabeza suavemente. Caminaron, con bastante frío encima y estuvieron por tocar la puerta. Estaba abierta.

Y si tocaban, nadie iba a escucharles de todas formas. Se miraron y dieron un suspiro para tomar algo de valor, ingresando a la vivienda.

El cambio de temperatura era notorio; hacia bastante calor dentro, seguramente por la cantidad exagerada de gente que había.

Habían personas sentadas en las escaleras,algunas parejas besándose, otras personas haciendo lo mismo sin ser pareja; algunos bailando, otros bebiendo. La música estaba por demás fuerte y era casi imposible mantener una conversación decente sin levantar la voz.

En un momento, se cruzaron a Sara Crispino escuchando sin ganas a un chico que le hablaba de vaya uno a saber que. Cuando notó a Mila de reojo, le sonrió al muchacho, enrollando los brazos en su cuello mientras era tomada por la cintura. Yuri apretó la mandíbula y la pelirroja desvío la mirada.

—Ignórala, lo hace a propósito—le tranquilizó, tomándole de la mano, la cual estaba tan fría como la suya por la temperatura del exterior. Pasaron por el pasillo y se asomaron a mirar el interior de la cocina —. Allí está Jean—le señaló con obviedad, ya que el canadiense reía con el grupo con el cual siempre estaba en la escuela y tenía una corona dorada de plástico en la cabeza. Madre santa.

—Está con los chicos del equipo... me da vergüenza meterme—le habló cerca del oído ella.

—No seas tonta...—respondió —, estás linda, yo te arregle, ¿o no confías en mí?—ella sonrió apenada.

—Claro que confió en ti—le remarcó—, es que... no me agradan ellos—señaló al grupo de hombres con el cual estaba Jean, todos enormes y con cara de idiotas.

—A mi tampoco... pero él te va a cuidar—le comentó. En ese momento, Jean justo volteó a mirar y se le congeló la sonrisa, para luego decaer a la vez que sus ojos se abrían un poco más. Tenía la mirada clavada en ella, ignorando completamente lo que le estaban diciendo. Ella desvío la mirada y tomó a Yuri del brazo, sintiendo una vergüenza repentina.

—No, no, nada de eso—quitó su agarre y le susurró una última cosa—, estás hermosa y todo saldrá bien—Jean se deshizo de sus compañeros y caminó hacia ella sin dejar de admirarla.

—Mila... vaya...—le sonrió y ella se pasó un mechón detrás de la oreja, nerviosa —, te ves... ¿quién es...?—señaló con el ceño semi fruncido, apuntando la rubio con la botella. Éste le miro indignado.

—Pudrete, Leroy—le escupió ofendido, sin tener ganas de siquiera reírse de la cara de asombro de este.

—...¿Yuri?—bueno ya, no era para tanto —, pero...—el menor rodó sus ojos y tomo aire, para no golpearlo. Le recordaba a la gente que no distinguía a Superman de Clark Kent.

—Mira, no tengo tiempo para esto... ¿mi novio ya llegó?—le corto. Él estaba allí por Beka. Si no estaba, se volvía a su casa. O en su defecto, le esperaba afuera, lejos de todo ese lío de idiotas.

—Fue el primero en llegar, me ayudó con todo este lío— le contó, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza —. Debe estar por donde está el sofá—señaló con la botella la dirección a la que debía ir.

—Los veo luego—se despidió sin esperar respuesta, dejando solos a los otros dos.

Cuando el cabello rubio desapareció entre la gente, ambos se miraron de reojo, sin saber qué hacer.

Jean se pasó la mano libre detrás de la nuca y le sonrió, tímido —Yo...—alguien pasó por detrás suyo, haciéndole dar un paso adelante al no haber lugar para pasar. Se perdió en sus ojos antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta —, ¿quieres tomar algo?—movió la mano donde tenía la botella, y ella sonrió.

—Claro—le vendría bien un trago; la noche sería larga.

Mientras tanto, Yuri recorría el pasillo, esquivando a la gente que llevaba sus tragos llenos al tope estando ebrios, logrando volcar el contenido de estos. Esa casa quedaría hecha un asco en la mañana.

Cuando al fin llego al salón, notó que el sofá había sido movido a un lado, dejando espacio para que la gente bailara. Las luces allí estaban apagadas , a excepción por alguna que otra luz de color flotando con forma circular por la habitación.

Se metió entre la gente y buscó un rincón tranquilo para buscar a su novio con la mirada.

Y lo encontró.

Su corazón latió rápido y desbocado, como cada vez que le veía. ¿Cómo podía salir con alguien tan hermoso? Ni él se lo terminaba de creer. Otabek se veía sexy con sus pantalones oscuros, sus particulares calzados y esa camisa que le acentuaba los hombros. Tenía el cabello hacia atrás y su pulsera roja resaltando en la oscuridad de la habitación. Yuri también tenía la suya. Jamás se la quitaba.

Estaba sentado, ignorando a la mujer que tenía media ebria a un costado, intentando ligar con él. Ojalá y dejara de tocarle el brazo, porque le arrancaría esa asquerosa sonrisa de zorra de una maldita patada.

Todo rastro de mal humor desapareció al ver que tomaba su teléfono y tecleaba algo rápido, sintiendo el suyo vibrar en respuesta. Tomó el móvil con emoción y leyó el mensaje recibido.

 **Beka** ❤️🐻  
 _"Me volveré loco si no apareces ya... ¿Dónde estás, cielo?" <<_

Sonrió al notar que no le había visto aún, y se mordió el labio traviesamente. Otabek realmente no le prestaba atención a la tipa que tenía al lado, pero también sabía que era demasiado caballeroso como para apartarla como él lo haría. Tecleó en respuesta y espero a ver su reacción.

_"Estoy por ahí... linda camisa, por cierto" >>_

Le vió sonreír suavemente y comenzar a buscarle con la vista hacia todos lados, dándose vuelta y recorriendo el lugar con la mirada. Pero no le vio, y eso le hizo reír. Al parecer su leve cambio de look si había sido más de lo esperado.

_**Beka** ❤️🐻_   
_"¿Eres brujo?" <<_

Rió ante eso y le respondió rápido.

_"Sólo tengo los ojos puestos en ti... estoy más cerca de lo que crees, buscas demasiado, cuando solo debes mirar al frente" >>_

Se quedó mirando fijamente a su novio. Este releyó el mensaje un par de veces antes de levantar la vista con lentitud, preparándose mentalmente para recibir su imagen. Al notar como su varonil rostro se teñía de sorpresa, Yuri sonrió de lado, con travesura. Sus ojos se encontraron en el mar de gente y sintió el aire quemarle los pulmones.

El rostro de Otabek pasó a una radiante sonrisa mientras negaba suave, sin poder creer que ese era Yuri. Sin poder creer que tenía al novio más hermoso de todos.

Se sonrieron con complicidad, ignorando al resto de la gente.

Y es que Yuri y Otabek solo eran dos adolescentes enamorados en una fiesta de fin de año. Dos adolescentes gays, enamorados en un país donde no había lugar para un amor como el suyo.

Y ellos, perdidos en la mirada del otro, no se percataron de nada. No sintieron la mirada celosa, rencorosa de aquella tercer persona.

La fiesta acababa de comenzar. Y junto a ella, el calvario de Yuri.


	31. xxxi. We live in a bubble.

_Are we crazy?_   
_Living our lives through a lens_   
_Trapped in our white-picket fence_   
_Like ornaments_   
_So comfortable, we live in a bubble, a bubble_   
_So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble, the trouble_

  
  


**_Chained to the rhythm; Katy Perry._ **

* * *

Luego de que Yuri se fuera a buscar a su novio, fueron a la cocina por algo de tomar y se quedaron allí. Por cada intento para hablarse, alguien les interrumpía. Ya fuese alguna persona ebria tambaleándose por más tragos o algunas de las chicas que estaba tras el corazón de Jean Jaques Leroy; y es que, ¿Quién no querría salir con él? Era un encanto, y el más codiciado del instituto.

Aún así, jamás se le había visto salir con nadie más que, tal vez, Isabella Yang. El resto de su vida amorosa, era un misterio para los demás.

Así que cuando intentaban iniciar una conversación y alguna de las chicas interrumpía, colgándose de su brazo, Mila no podía ni poner rostro de desagrado. Es decir, ¿con qué derecho? Él podía hacer lo que quisiera.

No le gustaba ver cómo él no tenía problemas en devolver las sonrisas y tratar caballerosamente a todo el mundo a pesar de que las intenciones de esas chicas eran claras.

Cuando pudieron moverse a un apartado de la habitación, respiró tranquila por dentro.

—¿Te has cruzado a Sara?—la música martilleaba las paredes y no les dejaba tener una conversación tranquila. En vez de servir para relajar el ambiente, les ponía más nerviosos. Habían pasado unos minutos antes de que alguno iniciará una forzada conversación luego de verse envueltos en incómodas situaciones con la gente que les interrumpía a cada rato.

Era de esperarse, porque Jean era el capitán del equipo, el anfitrión de la fiesta y el dueño de la casa. Todos querían su atención, y ella era minúscula a su lado.

—Sí... pero no me ha visto—mintió. Hablar de su ex en una fiesta sería el maldito colmo. Ella estaba contra una pared, y Jean en frente suyo. Debía inclinarse sobre el brazo que tenía contra esta, a su lado para poder hablarle. La música estaba bastante fuerte y a ella le sorprendía que los vecinos no se quejaran.

—Yuri estaba distinto hoy... casi no le reconocí—le comentó, recordando como le había visto, de una manera bastante peculiar para venir del pequeño rubio.

—Sí, se ve bastante bien...—murmuró ella con una sonrisa extraña que no llego a comprender.

—¿Puedo decir... que tú te ves mejor?—murmuró, cerca de su oído. Le daba vergüenza flirtear con ella... no era como si no lo hubiese hecho antes con otras chicas.

Pero Mila era diferente. Se veía tan hermosa esa noche que se sentía torpe e inexperto a la hora de halagarla, sintiendo que se quedaba corto en palabras. Seguro se veía como un idiota.

—¿En serio? ¿O lo dices por ser educado?—le molestó ella, jugando con el vaso de plástico en su mano con la bebida intacta. Internamente, estaba feliz que la notara por sobre Yuri. Se había esforzado para verse bien.

Él se permitió reír para dejar de sentirse tan tenso. O tan estúpido.

—En serio... estás hermosa—le recalcó, mirándola a los ojos de esa manera particular que sólo le salía con ella.

—Gracias—respondió con una dulce sonrisa—, tú no estás nada mal—y no lo estaba. Jean se había molestado en vestir un pantalón algo ceñido al cuerpo, zapatillas de vestir, una elegante camisa, y una chaqueta de cuero encima. Nada que ver a lo que ella le había visto puesto antes. Suponía que todos se habían molestado en verse geniales para esa noche.

Antes de que pudiese responderle, sintió un repentino empujón en su espalda. Se vió obligado a acercarse más a ella, poniendo sus brazos a sus costados para no aplastarla.

—Hey, oye, tranquilo; hay una dama— regaño al idiota que le había empujado. Este no parecía ser muy consciente de si mismo, porque reía y continuaba tambaleándose —; ven—le susurró al oído, tomándola suave del brazo y sacándola de la cocina.

—¿Siempre son así?—le preguntó ella, ubicándose a su lado mientras caminaban más tranquilos, alejándose del bullicio de la habitación.

—Sí... por algo no son mis amigos y mis padres no les conocen— a su madre le daba un infarto si les llevaba a esos chicos a la casa. Seguro le cambiaba de escuela, porque eran un desastre.

—¿Tus amigos son solo Yuri y Ota?—pasaron por el pasillo, esquivando parejas asquerosamente acarameladas y manchas en el piso.

—Sí, tenemos los mismos amigos—le comentó mientras la sostenía de la cintura y evitaba que la chocara un idiota con un trago en la mano—, luego tengo dos más, que deben estar dando vueltas por ahí. Y eso es todo.

—¿Y yo no entro en esa lista?—se dejó apresar suavemente por él, sintiendo sus manos sudar. No sabía porque de repente se sentía tan nerviosa en su presencia. Su tacto le hacía cosquillas por sobre la tela.

—No... tú eres mi novia—dijo natural. Al no escucharle decir nada, vió como ella le miraba sorprendida—; ya sabes, de mentira—le recordó, por lo ocurrido con sus padres.

—¡Jean!—le dió un golpe en el hombro y se rió, nerviosa ¿qué estaba mal con ella? —; ¿en serio debo venir a cenar con ellos?

—No si no quieres, preciosa—no apartó la mano de su cintura a pesar de que ya no necesitaba tocarla—, no te voy a obligar a venir—si quería que fuese. No sabía la razón, pero en verdad deseaba que le dijera que sí.

—Pero... ¿tú quieres que venga?—y ella quería ir. Pero no lo haría si él no quería.

—No me molestaría—respondió, para disimular un poco. No quería asustarla con sus idas y vueltas. Porque desde hacía ya un par de semanas, que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Y no de una manera precisamente carnal. Sin darse cuenta, habían terminado mensajeandose todos los días, despertando con el mensaje del otro. Comenzaba a sentirse atraído por toda ella. Por su risa, por sus muecas naturales e infantiles. Todo.

—Bueno...— Mejor esperaba a que él le avisara y ya —, ¿A dónde estamos yendo?—preguntó, al notar que se alejaban cada vez más del calor de la casa.

—Estamos escapando un rato—comentó, justo antes de posarse en el ventanal que daba afuera y abrir la puerta —, aquí al menos no se oye tan fuerte la música—salieron fuera y sintieron el frío chocar con sus cuerpo cálidos. Fuera estaba la enorme piscina y las reposeras para tomar sol. Definitivamente, era el mejor lugar para una fiesta.

—Tu casa es enorme—murmuró fascinada al ver el enorme patio. Vio un grupo de tres chicos reír a carcajadas mientras uno vomitaba gran parte de lo ingerido, seguramente por una apuesta entre ellos. Puso mueca de asco y vergüenza al recordar que Jean precisamente le había visto así aquella noche que los fue a buscar al club —, ¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Ni idea—respondió luego de verles sin prestarles mucha atención. A sus fiestas siempre se sumaban personas que no conocía, y él estaba bien con ello mientras no le destruyeran la casa —; ¿Qué harás durante las vacaciones?

—Vacaciones...—que buena pregunta. No tenía idea. Había estado tan preocupada por los exámenes, que ni se preocupó en que haría durante las vacaciones. Ya no tenía novia y no pensaba viajar con sus padres. Ni loca. Tal vez podría.... miró a Jean y se lo pensó.

—¡Jean, amigo! Unas chicas preguntan por ti en la cocina—no le dieron tiempo a responder. Ella se sintió pequeña y frustrada al notar que por décima vez en menos de una hora, otras mujeres querían pasar tiempo con el chico que estaba a su lado. Se sintió sorpresivamente celosa.

—Luego voy—le respondió vagamente, sin tener intenciones de apartarse de su lado. No quería que nada le arruinara su momento con ella.

Pero Mila no tenía los mismos planes. Sabía de antemano que el canadiense era popular; muchas chicas le buscaban en clases y le abrazaban, se sentaban en sus piernas sin pedirle permiso y él solo sonreía. No les decía nada. Y a pesar de parecer dulce y atento, comenzaba a sospechar quien era verdaderamente Jean. ¿Era real con ella? ¿O lo era con las demás?

—Mejor ve, tu reputación está en juego—dijo bromista, pero sin querer que se fuera. Se sentía algo histérica, sin comprender porque su boca escupía palabras que realmente no quería decir.

—No, estoy contigo—no quería dejarla allí. Esa fiesta parecía inofensiva, pero era un tanque de tiburones. Más aún, porque Mila tenía a la mitad del instituto en contra, por las habladurías de Sara.

¿A quién le importaban las demás de todas formas?

—En serio, estaré bien—le animó —, ve, no te dejarán en paz hasta que les cumplas el capricho—Jean puso cara de disconformidad, mientras se debatía en que hacer. Ella vió su duda y eso fue todo. Porque no se suponía que él dudara.

—No quiero dejarte sola; ven conmigo—le pidió. Eso era el colmo; ver cómo le coqueteaban en frente suyo y él no hacía nada para quitárselas de encima, era más de lo que estaba dispuesta a soportar esa noche.

—¿Qué? No—se rió, con un nudo en la garganta—, ellas quieren verte a ti solo, no a ti conmigo—se sentó en una de las reposeras y él la imito.

—Pero...—no le estaba gustando nada eso. No quería que ella pensara mal; aún si él se comportaba como el peor mujeriego del mundo; no lo era.

—Jean, no eres mi novio ni nada de eso... no tienes que quedarte aquí—le recordó—, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras... y yo igual—él no le respondió. Porque tenía toda la razón—. No te tomes muy en serio el papel... no hay nada entre tú y yo.

Eso había dolido, de una manera que ninguno de los dos se esperaba.

Porque mientras ella esperaba que Jean negara todas esas palabras y le dijera que ella significaba más para él de lo que habían acordado; él interpretó que Mila se estaba cansando de tenerle encima todo el tiempo. Que ella no estaba siendo estupida como él, viendo cosas donde no había nada.

—Bien... estaré dentro—se puso de pie sin más y a ella se le apretó el estómago. Suspiró temblorosa mientras salía algo de vapor de sus labios por el frío, y de repente sintió un calor a su alrededor. Su mirada se encontró con la suya una vez más—. Ten... no quiero que te enfermes—le dejó su chaqueta de cuero sobre los hombros y se dirigió a donde le llamaban. No le iba insistir, porque para él, era claro que ella no quería tenerle cerca esa noche.

Se aferró a la prenda y apretó los labios mientras le veía perderse entre la gente. Se quedó sentada, sopesando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Y se dio cuenta de que se había puesto histérica sin razón. Se había puesto celosa como la peor de las tontas y había quedado como esas chicas que tan mal le caían. Se llevó las manos al rostro, enojada consigo misma. Maldita sea.

La había cagado.

* * *

Ninguno se acercaba al otro aún.

Se habían quedado mirando largo rato, sonriéndose disimuladamente, ignorando a quien sea que se les pasara por al lado.

Otabek se había apartado de la muchacha ebria que se quedó dormida en el sofá, e inclusive le había acomodado la falda que tenía levantada porque le daba pena dejarla así.

Yuri miraba todo divertido, sintiendo gracioso lo caballeroso que era su sexy novio. Se recargó contra la pared, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y flexionando una pierna que apoyo en la pared de atrás.

Yuri admiraba el ceñido pantalón de su novio, de color marrón oscuro, el cual seguramente resaltaba su trasero, aunque no podía verle porque seguía sentado. Su camisa blanca le cambiaba totalmente el estilo oscuro y sobrio que siempre llevaba, haciéndole ver aún más adulto e inclusive, mas amigable. Tenía arremangadas las mangas hasta los codos y notaba un suéter azul oscuro atado a sus caderas. El mismo con el cual le propuso que fuese su novio aquella tarde. El cabello hacia atrás y seguramente ese perfume tan malditamente tentador.

Y Otabek podía sentir sus pantalones más apretados ante la vista que Yuri le regalaba.

Se veía tan masculino, que tenía ganas de desgastarle los labios a besos. Estaba hermoso, bellísimo.

Tenía unas zapatillas rojas grandes, un pantalón tipo deportivo, holgado y de tiro bajo. Este estaba aferrado a sus caderas por un cordón blanco. Y luego notaba una camiseta negra manga corta y un buzo rojo encima de este, sin mangas y con capucha. En el centro, resaltaba en color blanco una estampa que decía "I don't dance!"; llevaba unos guantes negros sin dedos sin ningún otro accesorio.

Y el cabello, era el que le daba el toque final. Se lo había alisado un poco y lo había atado en una coleta baja, remarcando su mandíbula y su cuello, con alguno mechones despeinados.

Sexy. Esa era la palabra que podía describirle. Y lo noto más aún cuando una chica se le acercó para bailar con él, a lo que el rubio le respondió señalando el escrito en su buzo.

Eso le hizo reír. Comenzaba a pensar que se había puesto esa prenda a propósito.

—Oye, Ota—sintió una conocida mano en su hombro—... oh—Jean notó que estaba interrumpiendo algo y puso un gesto apenado, porque sabía lo ansioso que esos dos estaban por verse —, lo siento, lo siento.

—¿Qué pasa?—tuvo que desviar la vista de su hermoso novio para posarla en su mejor amigo.

—No me estoy sintiendo muy... bien—murmuró. Y no mentía, su rostro le delataba —. ¿Podemos hablar?—una chica le saludó y se le colgó del brazo, a lo que el canadiense respondió con una sonrisa incómoda y la apartó suavemente. Eso sí que era extraño.

—Sí, claro—le extraño verle el rostro descompuesto, porque el pelinegro siempre se veía tranquilo y despreocupado.

Le hizo una seña a Yuri a la distancia, avisándole que se iría con su amigo un momento, aún si no quisiera apartar su mirada de él. Este asintió sin más y se quedó allí, curioseando el lugar con la mirada.

—¿Tu habitación?—preguntó bajito, recibiendo un asentimiento silencioso. Se movieron entre el lío de gente y subieron las escaleras.

* * *

El menor bufó despacio, intentando no ponerse mal humor desde tan temprano. Quería un beso de Beka, un abrazo, un apretón de manos, lo que fuera. Tal vez hacerlo en algún rincón escondido de la casa... le agradaba esa imagen mental de Otabek apresándole contra la pared y...

—Fíjate, debilucho—escuchó. Pensó que se referían a él, así que volteó a mirar quien osaba a interrumpir su bellísima imaginación—, ¿qué mierda tienes en el cabello?—notó que no era a él a quien estaban molestando—. Parece salido de un circo— los dos idiotas del equipo de Jean se rieron de su propio chiste sin gracia y se fueron.

Analizó con la mirada al chico que había sido molestado y sintió rabia por la situación. Porque él mismo lo había vivido cientos de veces. Cientos.

—Yo creo que se te ve bien...—murmuró, en un intento de animarle. Vió como su afligido rostro le miraba temeroso. Seguro le habían asustado.

—¿Um? ¿A mí?—se señaló, y hablo tan bajito que casi no le escucha con todo el ruido y música que había.

—Sí, tu cabello—le señaló—; es original—se rascó la oreja algo nervioso porque no sabía socializar —. Soy Yuri—se presentó, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

—¡Soy Minami!—se presentó energético, devolviéndole el saludo —, eres el primero en tratarme bien aquí—tenía los ojos chocolate y el cabello rubio alborotado con un mechón rojo en él. Se veía apenas más grande que Yuri y su vestimenta no era la gran cosa.

—No te he visto antes— murmuró, escrutándole de arriba a abajo.

—Me acaban de transferir—le contó animado de tener con quien hablar —. Oí de una fiesta y pensé que era buena idea para amoldarme un poco... me equivoqué—se rió nervioso mirando hacia todos lados. La gente allí o estaba ebria, o eran terriblemente groseros. Y las mujeres eran las peores.

—Sí, son una mierda—se alzó de hombros restándole importancia. Así eran las cosas allí si te veían contextura física frágil—, solo ignórales.

—¿Estás solo?—se animó el chico a preguntarle.

—Mis amigos están dando vueltas por ahí... ¿tomamos algo?—le invitó, decidido a abrirse un poco más con la gente en lo que Otabek regresaba.

—¡Claro!—le respondió este campante—, ¿ese buzo es a propósito, ¿cierto?—Yuri asintió sonriendo de lado. Ya le agradaba.

* * *

Subir las escaleras había sido todo un desafío. La gente se había descontrolado bastante con todo el alcohol ingerido. No dudaban que había alguno que otro drogado dando vueltas por ahí.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta, trabándola, dieron un suspiro de alivio. Se tomaron su tiempo, para acomodarse donde siempre. Otabek en la silla del escritorio y Jean, tirado en su cama.

—Ya estamos—le avisó, al ver que no comenzaba a descargarse —. ¿Qué pasó?—le vio sentarse visiblemente ofuscado.

—Esto se me está saliendo de las manos.

—¿Te refieres a Yuri?—preguntó algo autómata.

—No, hablo de Mila—le corrigió, llamando su atención—; no sé... ¿por qué es todo tan complicado?

—¿Qué hiciste?—Jean chilló indignado.

—¡Asumes que fui yo!

—Seguro fuiste tú—le recalcó —; ¿y bien?

—Tsk, nada... es que...—hizo gestos confusos y se revolvió el cabello —, tú sabes que las mujeres no me faltan.

—Y no las aprovechas—se ganó una mirada fea pero ni se inmutó —, sigue.

—Bueno... he mantenido el mismo perfil de siempre, aún... aún teniendo ¿algo? Con ella. Y recién estábamos hablando y me avisaron que unas chicas me buscaban— le miró para ver que le prestaba atención —, y yo dije que iría más tarde y ella... me dijo que fuera igual—Otabek sólo le escuchaba en silencio —. Me dijo que no debía quedarme con ella, que no éramos nada y que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

—¿Y qué hiciste?—era obvio que la había cagado.

—Pues... me fui—le cortó antes de que comenzara a regañarlo —, pero no quería hacerlo, mierda.

—¿Y qué querías?

—Quedarme con ella toda la noche. Bailar... hablar. Abrazarla—se frotó el rostro con las manos desesperado —. Mierda.

—Díselo y ya—para él no era tan complicado. Pensaba que la gente se complicaba sola—, mientras estás aquí quejándote, ella podría encontrar con quien pasarla bien—el kazajo sabía que Mila no haría eso, pero la idea era asustarle para que fuera por ella.

—No es tan fácil y lo sabes mejor que yo—le reclamó quejándose—, me ha dicho que no somos nada y que no tengo porque quedarme con ella toda la noche—le repitió con pesar; tomó una almohada y la abrazó, apoyando su mentón en esta.

—¿Y qué tiene eso?

—¡Me odia! ¿Qué se supone que haga?—se quejó indignado, poniéndose la almohada en el rostro con fuerza.

—Piensa como una mujer... y tendrás la respuesta— dijo, imitando la voz de Yoda y sacándole un bufido gracioso —. Mila quería que tú le negaras todo lo que te decía, Jean.

—¿Eh?—se quitó el rostro de la almohada, para entender a que se refería.

—Que no debiste irte—le repitió —, ¿la dejaste completamente sola?

—¡Ella me lo pidió!—era simple, ¿no?

—A ver—se sentó mejor y Jean le imitó, como si así pudiese entender mejor todo —; si una mujer te dice que sí, es que no. Si te dice que no, es que sí. Si te dice que todo está bien, en realidad todo está mal. Y si te dice que todo está mal, todo está mal. Y si te pregunta si esta gorda, es mejor que no te rías—oh, con razón su madre se había enojado aquella vez.

Hizo un berrinche y se tiró a la cama otra vez.

—Tío, son como un laberinto... como un trabalenguas—se quejó —, ¿por qué no lo dicen y ya?

—Porque así no es divertido—se burló—, una mujer busca inconscientemente ser comprendida... un hombre que pueda descifrar esas cosas, es perfecto para ellas—le dijo.

—Como tú—se quejó de nuevo, tirándole una almohada que el moreno atrapó en el aire —, tú entiendes siempre todo.

—Bueno... salgo con Yuri—era prácticamente lo mismo —; cuando dice que no, es que sí. Cuando dice que sí, a veces es que no—murmuró, recordando esas veces que se hacía el orgulloso pero solo quería mimos —. Aprendes a leerles... es cuestión de tiempo, lo prometo—Jean siguió quejándose —; déjate de mariconadas y ve a buscarla—le devolvió el almohadazo y se incorporó de su asiento. Justo él le hablaba de mariconadas.

—Seguro está enojada—se lamentó sin querer enfrentarla.

—Mila rara vez se enoja; anda, ve—le animó, palmeándole el hombro.

—Gracias—se puso de pie con algo de duda—. Otabek... tengan cuidado ahí afuera—le pidió, antes de retirarse de la habitación.

—Lo tendremos—y sabía muy bien, porque se lo decía.

* * *

—¿¡¿En serio?!—estaban en la cocina, sirviéndose algo de tomar. Yuri sólo tomó algo de jugo, se negaba a tomar alcohol aún. Minami estaba en iguales condiciones.

—Te lo juro—le contó —, le partí al menos un diente.

—¡Pues se lo merecía!— le apoyó con emoción—, tú no pareces una niña—el rubio le contaba de las veces que le habían molestado en el instituto y como se había defendido en cada ocasión.

—Es porque hoy me vestí así, en realidad a veces parezco una... pero no me molesta del todo—era liberador hablar con alguien nuevo. Casi que se sentía un adolescente normal. Le gustaba eso; y seguro el doctor Pavlosky estaría orgulloso de su progreso.

—No tiene porque hacerlo—le apoyó con entusiasmo —. Ah, maldita sea—sacó su teléfono y miró la pantalla con hastío.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mi madre... —se quejó avergonzado—, dame un minuto—se alejó de la habitacion y seguramente fue a responder al baño, donde el ruido no fuese tan fuerte. Yuri jugó un rato con su bebida y miró su teléfono, viendo que no tenía mensajes de su novio.

—Tsk... ¿Dónde mierda estas...?—estuvo por enviarle un mensaje, hasta que se vio interrumpido.

—Está en el piso de arriba—le dijeron —, se veía bien acompañado—volteó a mirar y se quedó helado. Parpadeó varias veces y se sintió idiota al notar que se le había quedado mirando en silencio por largos segundos—. ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?—le espetó con burla, sacándole de su letargo.

—Estaba con Jean, su mejor amigo—respondió con tranquilidad, revisándole de arriba a abajo con la mirada—, vaya... te recuerdo que hace al menos tres grados afuera.

—No me afecta, mientras me vea genial—respondió con petulancia.

—Bien por ti—le cortó, tranquilo —, ¿qué quieres?—se apoyó en la encimera detrás suyo sin soltar su bebida.

—Soy Alessa, por cierto— se presentó la mujer, con la voz cantarina, impregnada en veneno. Extendió su mano hacia él. No pensaba tocarla ni con un palo radioactivo.

—Se bien quién eres—respondió aburrido. En el fondo, moría de curiosidad acerca de su presencia, mientras sentía el estómago revuelto y las palpitaciones a mil por hora. Su aparición no podía significar nada bueno.

—Vaya... Otabebe te hablo de mí—dijo juguetona, peinandose cabello con los dedos.

—Jamás te ha mencionado—no se dejó alterar por ese maldito apodo. Igualmente, quería deformarle el ego a golpes —. Mila sí— le dio un trago a su jugo, aparentando tranquilidad.

—Mila... mmm, ah, esa...—masculló con odio.

—Sí, mi mejor amiga—le aclaró, notando que eso la ponía de mal humor.

—Lo dices con tanto orgullo... pobre de ti—contoneó sus piernas y se apoyó en la mesa, a su lado, mientras tomaba un trago —, no se como te juntas con esa... cosa—ah, odiaba que insultaran a Mila. Pero no se rebajaría su nivel.

—Me pregunto lo mismo de Otabek... ¿Cómo diantres pudo... "entrarte" a ti?—la miró de arriba a abajo. El short de cuero era extremadamente corto y tenía un top negro con lentejuelas. Unos tacos altos y un leve maquillaje. Debía admitir que era bonita. Pero jamás pensó que a Otabek le llegaran a gustar ese tipo de mujeres. Tan... malditas.

Diría que zorra. Pero él también lo era antes, así que...

—No me subestimes—dijo con arrogancia—, soy la única mujer con la cual se ha acostado, eso me da más puntos que a ti.

—Pues yo soy su novio—le mostró orgulloso su pulsera roja y la paseó por su rostro —, eso te borra del mapa—ella intentó ocultar una mueca, pero Yuri la notó bien. Festejó para sus adentros —. ¿Me vas a decir que quieres o no? No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo.

—Bien, iré al grano—se posicionó en frente suyo—. Me gusta Otabek. Estoy enamorada de él—Yuri rió.

—¿Quién no?—parecía un chiste. Era ilegal no enamorarse de Otabek. Más aún si ya te habías acostado con él. Intentó por todos los medios no pensar que su novio se había revolcado con la tipa que tenía en frente, o seguro vomitaría todo lo que había ingerido.

—No vas a quedarte con él... ¿entiendes?—le amenazó, acercándose más a él —, yo lo conozco de antes que tú.

—No sé qué esperas que te diga—contraatacó, realmente sin saber a qué había ido ella.

—¿Te ha contado de la última vez que lo hicimos?— comenzó —, estaba dolido porque tú le decepcionaste— la situación se estaba descontrolando un poco en el interior de su cabeza.

—Sí, claro—respondió sarcástico. No iba a caer en eso. No iba a creerle, no señor.

—He estado una semana viviendo en su apartamento... ¿tampoco te ha contado eso?—no había indicio de chiste en su voz, pero si de burla.

—No te creo—insistió —. Pruébalo.

—No ha sido hace mucho... un par de meses no mas— puso gesto pensativo —, si encuentras mi sostén por ahí tirado... me lo envías por correo— se le acercó y le besó la mejilla, justamente rozando la comisura de sus labios y rozando su cintura con las manos —. Envíale mis saludos...— no le dijo más antes de retirarse, moviendo las caderas y llamando la atención de un par de idiotas que se le quedaron mirando le trasero.

Cuando al fin la perdió de vista, se frotó con fuerza la mejilla y la boca, no solo por el asco que le había dado su cínico saludo, si no porque le había dejado parte del gloss pegajoso que llevaba en los labios. Asco.

—Zorra hija de puta—masculló en voz baja, sintiendo el estómago un desastre. Se sostuvo de la encimera de mármol, aún apoyado contra esta e intentó respirar normal.

Mierda, no se sentía nada bien. Le sudaban las manos y estaba algo mareado. Se pasó la diestra por el rostro haciendo presión, intentando calmarse.

Sentía los latidos sonar en sus oídos, golpeteando su cabeza, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte. La taquicardia le comenzó a aturdir los sentidos hasta que una mano le salvó.

—¿Yuri?—levantó la vista alterado, sintiendo las malas sensaciones alejarse hasta simplemente dejarle algo sudado y pálido —, ¿estás bien?—Minami le miraba extrañado.

—Estoy perfecto—se esforzó por responder —. ¿Bailas conmigo?—no supo de donde salió eso. Suponía que era por la música que estaba sonando, la cual le encantaba. Necesitaba descargar esa adrenalina tóxica, al menos moviendo el cuerpo. Porque no podía ir y simplemente golpearla... no ahora que comenzaba a cambiar, que comenzaba a ser normal.

—¿Bailar?—le señaló —, pero tu abrigo...—Yuri bajó su mirada y sonrió forzosamente de lado.

—Lo hice para repeler gente de mierda—mencionó, refiriéndose al estampado—, entonces, ¿bailas?—le insistió.

—Está bien— le concedió. Yuri le tomó de la muñeca sin hacer demasiada fuerza y le arrastró a la pista con él.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el frío de la noche, Mila seguía a la intemperie, con la chaqueta sobre sus hombros. No había logrado pasar diez minutos sin ser molestada.

Un par de chicos habían pasado por su lado luego de hablar con el grupito de Isabella a lo lejos. Era obvio que algo le habían dicho, porque se atrevieron a molestarla, diciéndole cosas indecorosas e intentando pasar las manos debajo de su falda. Tuvo que ponerse de pie e intentar alejarse.

Por suerte, entendieron a la primera que no le estaba agradando lo que hacían y se fueron. Sólo eran unos idiotas ebrios que hacían lo que sea con tal de obtener la atención del grupito de porristas.

Cuando la vieron tranquila, ellas se acercaron fingiendo inocencia.

—En serio Mila, ¿Qué traes puesto?—sintió otro empujón y sólo pudo encogerse en sí misma, mientras se aferraba con uñas a la chaqueta que tenía sobre los hombros —, no te queda bien ese color—continuó burlándose, mientras le tiraba del cabello cual niña de cinco años. No lo soportó, así que la apartó de un manotazo.

—¿Terminaste?—estaba cansada. No se lo había contado a nadie, pero Isabella le molestaba cuando tenía oportunidad, a pesar de que antes le saludaba normal y pasaba de ella. Ahora entendía lo que sentía Yuri cuando era molestado en sus años anteriores.

—No, espera—dijo, fingiendo simpatía —, eso es mío— le señaló la chaqueta de cuero que traía e intentó quitársela.

—¿Qué haces?—sujetó bien la prenda —. Suéltame— pero no lo hacía. Y como si fuese poco, sus amigas estaban allí con ella, riéndose de la situación.

—Vamos Mila. Esa chaqueta no es tuya—insistió con falsa inocencia —. Jean sólo está jugando contigo, ¿no te das cuenta?

—No sé de qué hablas—negó lo que sea que estuviesen pensando. La pelinegra rió.

—Se te nota en la cara que estas perdida por él; pero te dejo algo en claro—se le acercó con su mirada arrogante —. Jean es mío—masculló, sin apartar la vista decidida de sus ojos.

—Basta, Isa—le interrumpieron —, ya está, ve a buscarlo que yo me quedo con ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—le miró extrañada y cautela. Isabella se alejó pero no se fue muy lejos.

—Te salvo de una muerte casi segura—le susurró Sara por lo bajo, tomándola de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos —. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú? Mila, él no te conviene—la pelirroja sintió la bilis subirle por la garganta.

—¿Con qué derecho vienes a opinar de mi vida tú?— masculló enojada. Esa fiesta había sido una muy mala idea.

—Sólo quiero protegerte— le avisó, dejando uno de sus perfectos bucles tras su oreja. Se estremeció ante el contacto —, él está acostumbrado a acostarse con medio instituto, ¿en serio quieres entrar en su lista?

—Eso no es cierto—no lo era. No podía serlo. Porque el lado que ella conoció del canadiense, no era así en absoluto. Pero lo que había vivido en esa fiesta... tal vez ella tuviera razón.

—Mila... cielo—le distrajo, susurrando con un cariño nostálgico su nombre —, tomemos un momento para hablar bien de... bueno, de todo.

—No quiero... ya tuvimos una charla—se soltó del agarre en sus hombros —. No tendremos otra.

—¿Es por Yuri?—soltó con sorna. Era el colmo. Porque ella sabía que el rubio tenía novio. También sabía que era gay. La italiana simplemente estaba siendo mala.

—Estoy harta de esto—la apartó sin ser brusca—, déjame en paz— y parecía haberse rendido. Pero fue sólo en un segundo que no pudo ni reaccionar. La morena se le plantó en frente y le acarició el rostro, dejándole confundida.

—Mila...—le llamó, pegando su frente a la suya como antes lo hacían —, te amo—ella sólo pudo suspirar. No sabía si de cansancio, de tristeza o que. Pero de repente se sentía con sueño y con ganas de irse a su casa. Esa revelación no la había hecho sentir mejor.

Y como si fuese poco, la jaló hasta sus labios y volvió a besarla luego de meses de haberla engañado. Algo en su interior se rompió, otra vez.

Era una tortura. Porque ahora no tenía ya el deseo ardiente de corresponderle, tampoco de perdonarla. Ya no quería eso. Así que la empujó, cortando el contacto; y lo que recibió en respuesta fue el frío mismo en todo su cuerpo, su peinado arruinado, y sus pulmones sin respiración.

Sara la había empujado dentro de la piscina con el terrible frío que hacía, sin importarle nada más. Mientras su cuerpo se hundía en el agua, sintió como si miles de finas agujas de clavaran en todo su cuerpo, paralizandola. Sus brazos y piernas no respondieron y su cabeza era un desastre ante el pánico de no poder mover sus extremidades.

—¡Oh dios, Sara!—le festejó Isabella mientras le abrazaba—. Eres genial, chica—y esta, se había comenzado a dar cuenta del error que había cometido cuando Mila no salía del agua.

Isabella no lo tomó en cuenta, así que se le transformó el rostro al ver cómo Jean se despojaba de su camisa y sus zapatos, tirándose al agua e ignorando lo fría que estaba esta.

Y allí debajo, luchó contra el cambio repentino de temperatura y la alcanzó, tomándole de la mano y jalándola con él hasta la superficie.   
Cuando logró sacar la cabeza del agua, junto a la de ella, nadó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la orilla y la sacó primero, sentándola al borde de la piscina.

—Váyanse—les espetó mientras hacía fuerza con los brazos para salir de allí dentro y terminaba sentado a su lado.

—¿Disculpa?—Isabella no ocultó su indignación, sintiendo que era inconcebible lo que le estaba pidiendo.

—¡Que te largues!—le escupió, enojado al ver cómo la pelirroja tiritaba descontroladamente—, no te quiero en mi casa, Isabella—miró a Sara —. A ti tampoco—se acercó a Mila y la rodeó con sus brazos, ayudándole a ponerse de pie —; ven.

—No tienes que...—tartamudeó, con los dientes castañeando violentamente. Se sentía tan humillada que hubiese preferido no salir jamás del agua.

—Sí tengo, no debí irme...—se regaño a si mismo—. Vamos adentro o te vas a enfermar—la abrazó y le pasó la camisa que se había quitado, para cubrirla.

—¡Tienes que estar jodiendo!—bramó la pelinegra—; tú eres quien me pidió una cita, ¡que crees qué haces!

—No quiero ofenderte—masculló, ya cansado —, pero no pensé que eras... así—le miró decepcionado y con algo de asco —. Te has pasado esta vez—le dio la espalda y sólo se concentró en ayudar a Mila que parecía al borde de un colapso.

—Jean... tengo frío—tembló ella, pegándose más a su pecho.

—Ya se, preciosa—la apretó fuerte y la obligó a caminar rápido para meterse dentro de la casa—, te prestare ropa—le frotó los brazos y la metió dentro de la vivienda.

—Lo siento mucho... yo no quería—intentó disculparse por el beso que le había dado Sara, el cual seguro él había visto.

—Shh... no pasa nada—le besó el cabello y la obligó a avanzar —. No te preocupes por nada.

* * *

Para cuando Otabek se decidió a bajar, Yuri ya no se encontraba donde le había visto la última vez.  
Pensó que estaría con Mila, pero eso quedó desechado al verla subir las escaleras con Jean, los dos completamente mojados. Se preocupó al ver como a ella le costaba subir los escalones y se les acercó.

—¿Que pasó?

—Isabella y Sara—respondió este rápido. Al ver como ella casi se resbala, la tomó de la cintura y la alzó al estilo princesa, pegándola a su pecho—. La subiré rápido—le informó a Otabek, sin querer perder más tiempo. Este asintió comprensivo y les dejó subir en paz, maldiciendo la crueldad que la gente podía tener solo por la envidia.

Su mente voló de nuevo a su novio, y se preocupó de inmediato.

Le buscó por la cocina, los baños de abajo, y alguna que otra habitación. Pero donde menos esperaba encontrarle, fue en la pista de baile.

Yuri parecía estar divirtiéndose, con otro chico rubio bailando a su par, interactuando un poco. Se movía tan lindo como cuando le conoció en el club. Escuchó la canción que sonaba y sonrió de lado. A su bebé le encantaba katy perry a pesar de que le había mostrado sus videos en vivo.

Tenía sus ojitos cerrados y una leve sonrisa en su rostro. No le faltaban ganas de tomarle de las caderas y bailar junto a él, dándole mil besos. Pero no podía hacerlo allí. Porque a pesar de lo ebria que estaba gran parte de esa gente, aún se arriesgaban a tener problemas. Simplemente no había lugar para gente como ellos en ese lugar, o al menos, no en público.

El chico le decía cosas súper emocionado y daba saltitos alegres mientras Yuri reía por lo bajo. No era de sorprender que aquello no le afectará, puesto que no era un hombre celoso. Le alegraba que Yuri pudiera ser más un chico de su edad, que bailara e hiciera amigos. Le encantaba verle feliz, con o sin su presencia.

Sonrió de lado cuando vió que dos chicas se les acercaban y ellos se miraban sin saber qué hacer. Ese chico no parecía haber visto a una chica jamás que se puso colorado como un tomate. Y a Yuri... le vio maldecir en silencio por lo bajo y eso le sacó una risa divertida.

Le vio aceptar forzosamente. La chica parecía ebria o drogada. Vaya uno a saber. Y él le daba gracia porque si en algo se parecían, era en la forma delicada de tratar a una chica que tenían; aunque Yuri jamás lo admitiría.

La tomó de las manos, y le hizo dar una vuelta; le sostenía de la cintura para que no se cayera y la apoyaba contra su cuerpo. Ella parecía haberse enamorado de él con tan sólo eso, porque le miraba de una manera tan soñadora que Otabek se sentía mal de estar riéndose. Eso se iría al "baúl de recuerdos gracioso sobre Yuri para cuando esté triste"

Ella se le pegaba y frotaba contra su cuerpo, moviéndose sensualmente. Y Yuri no le apartaba, si no que intentaba seguirle un poco el ritmo, algo cohibido.

En un momento cruzaron miradas y Yuri se quedó de piedra, sacándole una carcajada.

Le vió fruncir el ceño ofendido y luego sonreír con travesura.

Ah, a su novio no le gustaba ser burlado. Y mucho menos, porque todo lo tomaba como un desafío.

Su semblante cambio a uno más seductor y la tomó con firmeza de la cintura, haciendo un movimiento sensual de caderas.

Yuri bailó con ella, de esa manera tan sensual que a él le encantaba. Y el rubio por dentro, necesitaba una venganza tramposa. Porque lo que esa tipa le había hecho sentir, no le había agradado en absoluto.

Y no sabía si lo que ella había dicho era cierto. Y tampoco se sentía con la estabilidad emocional lo suficientemente fuerte como para averiguarlo. No de momento. Así que esa era su mejor manera de lidiar con la situación.

Dándole un poco de su propia medicina.

Le sonreía y le miraba, cantando la canción mientras le miraba a los ojos, desafiantes.

Y el moreno sonrió abiertamente, porque sabía que lo que Yuri estaba buscando, era ponerle celoso. Y eso surtió efecto cuando vió que esa desconocida enterraba el rostro en su pálido cuello. Eso sí que no.

Se acercó tranquilo a la escena y se dio cuenta de que Yuri lo logró.

Logró ponerle posesivamente celoso, y jamás le había ocurrido algo así antes.

—Veo que te diviertes—comentó, una vez cerca de ellos. Yuri no se aminoró, si no que fingió inocencia.

—Bastante—tomó a la chica que parecía repentinamente enamorada de él por la cintura —. Mi pareja me dejó aquí solo y tuve que buscar diversión por otra parte—dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Con que en esas estaban.

—¿Qué te parece ir a buscar a tu pareja por ahí?—le dijo tranquilo —. Dudo que aquí encuentres algo que te guste—miró a la chica que estaba bastante perdida y Yuri se rió, entendiendo la referencia.

—Eso es cruel—se apartó de ella y la dejó sentada en el sofá —; tengo que irme.

—Pero...—ni la escuchó. Se dio media vuelta y miró a Otabek con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Vamos?—su asentimiento silencioso fue suficiente respuesta—. Minami—llamó al chico que le había acompañado toda la noche y le hizo una seña de que se retiraba de la pista. Este asintió, rojo como un tomate ya que tenía a una chica abrazada a él, bailando. Seguro que era la primera vez que le ocurría eso.

—Vamos a buscar, entonces—dijo casual—, ¿por dónde empezamos?—Otabek se le acercó disimuladamente a la oreja.

—¿Qué te parece mi habitación?—oh vaya.

—Wow, ¿invitado vip con habitación propia? Me agrada—bromeó, sacándole una sonrisa perfecta al moreno. Bendito hombre.

Caminaron en silencio, alejándose de la música; intentando verse lo más casual posibles, y cuando vieron que nadie les ponía atención, se metieron al cuarto que Otabek había escogido.

Entraron y cerraron la puerta con traba al verificar que no había nadie dentro además de ellos.

Yuri se apoyó contra el marco de la ventana,  
Mirando hacia afuera y el kazajo hizo lo mismo en el otro extremo de esta.

—Vaya, sí que te luciste ahí afuera—le comentó luego de pasar algunos largos segundos en silencio.

—Digamos que tenía mucho que... descargar esta noche—murmuró Yuri, mirando hacia el exterior—, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—Jean necesitaba consejos... ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Socializando un poco...—comentó, volteando al fin su mirada hacia él —; que galante has venido hoy... señor dj.

—¿Qué puedo decir de ti?—se mordió el labio y sonrió—, jamás te había visto tan sexy, Yuri—este se sonrojó y sonrió tímido.

—¿En serio? Yo me siento algo raro—se separó de la ventana y se miró a si mismo, extendiendo sus brazos a los costados para que se apreciara el look.

—Estas precioso, mi vida—se acercó él y le abrazó la cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Los de Yuri viajaron por su pecho hasta enredarse en su cuello.

—Te extrañe—musitó bajito, apoyando su frente contra la suya. Aspiró su perfume y pasó sus dedos por la parte rapada de su cabeza.

—Y yo a ti—le acercó aún más —, ¿Cómo salieron los exámenes?

—Bien... me esforcé—le contó, rozando su nariz con la suya—, los resultados llegan la semana que viene.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti—le dijo con seguridad, mirándole a los ojos —, ha sido una semana larga.

—Sí... larga—suspiró —. Beka...

—Dime—el kazajo le dejó un beso en la mejilla, seguido de otro, y otro, y otro.

—Había alguien... en la fiesta—sintió su aliento caliente bajar hasta su mandíbula y comenzar a pasar su lengua por ella, haciéndole jadear —, alguien que...

—¿Sí?— ¿debía contarle? La aparición de esa mujer le había dejado un terrible malestar en el corazón. Al notar como los besos descendían por su cuello y comenzaban a sacarle suspiros, tomó la decisión.

—... se llama Minami. Es agradable—Otabek siguió acariciandole la cintura.

—Ya veo—murmuró oscilando suspiros contra la piel suave de su cuello —, ¿un nuevo amigo?

—Podría serlo... en un futuro—le apartó un poco, para poder mirarle a los ojos —; ¿no estás celoso?

—¿Debería?—el menor negó —, confió en ti... tienes derecho a hacer amistades—le acarició los mechones rebeldes de su lacio cabello.

—Eres injusto, Beka—murmuró, dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Y eso?— Yuri comenzó a hacer lo mismo que él hace segundos atrás. Viajó con besitos suaves en su mejilla y comenzó a saborear su cuello de un momento al otro.

—Yo si me pongo celoso—le dejó un leve mordisco —, te quiero solo para mí—susurró, lamiendo su cuello. Sintió la vibración de la risa traviesa de Otabek y gimió de gusto.

—Me tienes todo para ti—sintió como sus manos se abrían paso por la tela de sus prendas y acariciaban la piel de su cintura.

—Pruébalo—se separó de él y le miro desafiante.

Fue lo último que pudo articular antes de sentir los labios más adictivos del mundo estamparse con los suyos, quitándole un jadeo ahogado que se perdió entre las paredes silenciosas de la habitación.

* * *

Luego de entrar a su habitación, trabó la puerta y la ventana y abrió el grifo caliente de la ducha. Cuando el agua subió de temperatura, se metió dentro con ella en brazos.

La sintió sobresaltarse por el cambio de temperatura y le frotó los brazos, sin dejar de abrazarla. El rostro entristecido que ella tenía cuando la sacó del agua le había dejado un nudo importante en el pecho que no parecía querer irse pronto. Y cuando le escuchó llorar bajito, apretó la mandíbula. No iba a mentir. Él no sabia lo que era sentirse así de humillado.

Sara se había pasado.

—¿Sigues teniendo frío?—le preguntó al cabo de largos minutos en los cuales solo se dedicó a sostenerla entre sus brazos. Ella negó en silencio—,¿no? ¿Quieres salir?—la sintió asentir contra su pecho—. Está bien, espérame un minuto—la soltó despacio y salió de la ducha.

Ella se quedó apoyada en la pared, esperando que regresara. Se llevó una mano al rostro avergonzada. Esa fiesta había sido una pésima idea; no podía ser más humillante. El chico que le gustaba había visto como era molestada, insultada, besada por su ex y lanzada a una piscina helada. Y como si fuese poco, tuvo que tirarse a rescatarla y morirse de frío para cuidarla.

Ahora estaba allí, en la ducha de su habitación aún con su ropa puesta, empapada y con el maquillaje corrido. Genial.

Le escuchó regresar y notó que siquiera se tomó el tiempo de vestirse primero, sólo para atenderla. Se sintió tan culpable como enternecida.

—Listo, ten—le extendió una toalla y le dejó ropa a un costado—, te dejo vestirte tranquila... si necesitas algo, golpea la puerta.

La dejó sola en la habitación y ella se tomó el tiempo para quitarse la ropa mojada, la cual escurría agua como una catarata. Se quitó todo, inclusive la ropa interior que estaba tan mojada como el resto. Se secó el cabello y notó que había vuelto a su forma normal y los bellos bucles obviamente se le habían desarmado. Suspiró entristecida y comenzó a vestirse.

Le había dejado uno de sus bóxers y si no fuese por lo decaída que se sentía, se hubiese sonrojado.

Con toda la vergüenza del mundo se los colocó y se puso el pantalón holgado que le había dejado, el cual parecía un pijama. Para su buena suerte, se ataba con un cordón, así que no tuvo problema en ajustarlo a pesar de que la prenda quedó llena de pliegues por la diferencia de talles.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, notó que había olvidado dejarle una camiseta o algo para cubrirse encima. Mierda. Suspiró, y sin pensarlo demasiado, fue a pedirle una.

Salió de la habitación y sintió que hacía más frío que dentro del baño, ya que el vapor aún flotaba en el aire. Cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos y vió que él se había ya cambiado de pantalón,

—Jean...—le llamó bajito. Éste se dio vuelta y se quedó helado.

—...oh, vaya... yo— su mirada azul la recorrió de pies a cabeza, dándole un subidon de calor hasta el vientre—, um...—balbuceó, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se puso rojo hasta las orejas —; ¡lo siento!—vio que la prenda superior que había escogido, se le había caído al suelo cuando fue apurado a dejársela. La tomó y se la extendió, sin animarse a mirarla de nuevo —. Ten, esto te servirá... a mí ya no me queda.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa dulce; Jean le parecía adorable. Tomó la prenda y se la colocó rápido.

—Gracias...—susurró, llamando su atención —, lo siento, por todo esto—el negó.

—No ha sido tu culpa en absoluto- él pelinegro aún seguía sin remera —, no debí irme, no quería irme— ella también negó suavemente.

—Yo no debí decirte nada de lo que te dije... lo siento.

—Está bien, los dos lo sentimos—tranquilizo él al ver que todo se había arreglado —, supongo que no quieres volver a esa fiesta ni en chiste.

—No... mejor me voy a casa—musitó, frotándose un brazo.

—¿Te vas?—su tono desilusionado le devolvió algo de esperanza —; bueno... puedo llevarte—se ofreció.

—No, está es tu fiesta... no deberías ni estar aquí— le dijo ella, recordando que él se estaba perdiendo toda la diversión por su culpa.

—Sí debo, es decir, quiero estar aquí—se corrigió, poniéndose nervioso —. Se que se suponía que...—no sabía cómo explicarlo. Así que fue directo al grano —. Mila, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti—a ella le tembló el labio.

—Ni yo en ti...—susurró, dando un paso hacia él. Luego río —, no es justo estar diciéndote esto con todo el maquillaje corrido y el cabello vuelto un desastre— él sonrió negando y acercándose más a ella.

—Hermosa... ¿te arreglaste así de bonito para mí?— se puso en frente suyo, pasándole el cabello tras la oreja. Ella respondió levantándose de hombros—, eres tan linda, Mila.

—No es cierto—se rió tímida, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Sí es— la tomó del mentón—, la más hermosa de todo el instituto, de toda Rusia— pegó su frente a la suya y le sonrió —y te tengo aquí conmigo, ¿Qué tan afortunado puedo ser?—no aguanto la vergüenza y escondió el rostro en su pecho, sintiéndose aliviada con su calor.

—Isabella dijo... que tú...—susurró, recordando sus palabras que tanto le habían dolido —, te has... ¿con cuantas...?

—¿Con cuantas me he acostado?—terminó la frase por ella. Asintió y él la apartó para poder mirarla bien —, está bien preguntar... pero la respuesta es: ninguna.

—¿Ninguna?—no se esperaba eso. En absoluto.

—Soy virgen... te lo he dicho—le recordó. Y claro que ella sabía eso, pero pensó que Jean hablaba del pasado cuando se lo contó... que había sido hace mucho tiempo —. He besado a otras chicas, pero ha sido todo.

—Pero... tú eres—no podía creer que alguien tan popular como él, teniendo tantas mujeres a su alrededor, no hubiese caído ni una sola vez.

—¿Y?... simplemente no lo haré con alguien por quien no siento nada—se rascó la nuca avergonzado—, soy algo anticuado a decir verdad.

—Eso está bien—le calmó ella. Era lindo saberlo.

—Te besaría, pero no creo que te haga sentir cómoda—murmuró, señalando que ella probablemente no se sentía cómoda en su habitación, usando su ropa —; ¿quieres ver televisión?

—Pero la fiesta... Jean, tienes que bajar—le recordó.

—A la mierda la fiesta, Mila— le interrumpió —, quiero estar contigo y si no quieres volver a bajar, entonces yo tampoco—ella sonrió —. ¿Aún quieres que te lleve?—no lo pensó demasiado.

—No...—se sentó en su cama —, veamos televisión.

Así lo hicieron. Ignoraron el desastre de gente que había en toda la casa y se tiraron en la cama, encendiendo el televisor y decidiéndose por mirar _friends_.

—¿Sabes? Yo creo que Ross tiene razón—comenzó el debate.

—¿Disculpa? La engañó. Eso no está bien—le refutó ella.

—Estaban en un tiempo—continuó, sabiendo que eso le haría enojar. Dicho y hecho, sintió un golpe en su pecho que le sacó una risotada.

—¡No es cierto!—defendió ella a Rachel—; yo creo que les faltaba comunicación, es todo—se volvió a acomodar a su lado —, de todas formas, si él la amaba tanto como decía, no la hubiese engañado.

—Tienes razón—le concedió, algo ido —, oye... eso me recordó... ¿conoces a Alessa?

—... esa perra—masculló, sentándose de repente —, ¿qué hay con ella?—su voz se había endurecido un poco.

—¿Otabek te contó...?

—Sí—recordó la tarde que fue a su casa a contarle que se había acostado con ella y lo mal que se sentía por ello —, ha sido un idiota... pero Yuri también ha cometido sus errores—dijo, sabiendo que Otabek se había sentido dolido y confundido por lo que Yuri había hecho—. De todas formas, ellos no eran novios esos días.

—Lo sé, pero...—se incorporó sobre sus codos —. Yuri no lo sabe... y si se entera por otras personas, ocurrirá eso—señaló el televisor con su cabeza, donde se proyectaba la pelea de Ross y Rachel luego de que ella se enterara que él se había acostado con alguien más la misma noche que pelearon —, y yo no quiero que se separen.

—Yo tampoco...—dijo ella, un poco extrañada —, ¿no te conviene que se separen?

—¿Por qué lo haría?—preguntó. Su mirada obvia le hizo comprender a que se refería —. Oh no, ni modo—se sentó bien —, jamás me pondría feliz por algo así.

—Tú le quieres—le recordó ella, sintiendo cierta presión en el pecho.

—Sí, le quiero. A Otabek también—la verdad era que sentía que muchas cosas comenzaban a cambiar. Y junto a ello, sus sentimientos por Yuri —, no hablemos de esto—no quería asustarla con su sentimentalismo aún—. ¿Quieres ver otra cosa?

—No... no quiero ver nada—respondió, acostándose a su lado, mirándole —. Jean...

—¿Sí?—apagó el televisor y también se acostó a su lado.

—Me preguntaste qué haré en mis vacaciones—sólo se escuchaba la música lejana del piso de abajo y sus respiraciones tranquilas.

—Sí, nunca escuché tu respuesta—no se resistió a acariciar su mejilla.

—Es que no haré nada... ¿y tú?

—Tampoco... tenía pensado, tal vez, si no te molesta...—tragó en seco, notando su mirada curiosa—, invitarte a salir.

—¿A salir?—preguntó sorprendida y aliviada.

—Una cita... a cenar, a donde quieras—continuó —,¿que dices... te gustaría salir conmigo?—Mila rió, sintiéndose tonta por haber pensado mal de él antes.

—Sí...—murmuró, sacándole una sonrisa —, claro que sí — se arrastró hasta quedar bien pegada en frente suyo y recibió un beso dulce y casto en la nariz. Se quedaron hablando bajito entre ellos, animándose a besarse esporádicamente mientras la noche pasaba tranquila para ambos.

* * *

Habían pasado de los besos más dulces a los más pasionales. La ropa les había comenzado a sobrar y quedaron regadas en el piso de la oscura habitación, la cual solo era iluminada por las luces que entraban a través de la ventana del segundo piso.

Lo siguiente que se escuchaban, eran jadeos, gemidos contenidos y maldiciones, así como las pieles chocando y los labios buscándose en la oscuridad.

—Mierda... _Beka_ — se arqueo hacia atrás, sintiendo la espalda sudada y las sábanas pegadas a esta.

—¿Más?—el murmullo ronco de su novio le hizo suspirar, mientras este no dejaba de moverse sobre él.

—No me preguntes y sólo...—su queja se vio interrumpida cuando le sintió entrar más profundo y sin cuidado. Gimió alto y se aferró con uñas a su espalda, sabiendo que no duraría mucho más.

—¿Te gusta, bebé?— ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Sólo asintió errático, moviéndose él también. Quería más, más y más. Quería todo.

Había decidido olvidarse del mal rato que había vivido concentrándose en la placenteras sensaciones de su cuerpo. Pero entre las respiraciones roncas y los gemidos inevitables, Yuri cerró los ojos. Y su mente, siempre infiel, le jugó la peor de las pasadas.

La imagen de su novio con la mujer de cabello rosado, se le instaló en la retina como aceite hirviendo, quitándole la respiración. Él sonriéndole, diciéndole "bebé", besándola, haciéndole tocar el cielo con las manos. No, no podía.

No podía seguir así. No con eso apuñalandole el pecho. Esa imagen no se le había borrado en ningún momento desde que ella le mencionó aquello.

Porque verla en persona le había afectado demasiado, mucho más que en fotos. Era bonita, se movía bien hasta para caminar y se notaba que siempre iba arreglada.

La inseguridad se había apoderado de él de una manera monstruosa y su respiración se volvió errática; no tenia nada que ver con las arremetidas que estaba recibiendo.

Su novio, siempre atento, de dió cuenta de que algo no estaba bien y se detuvo. Notó que Yuri mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, confusos. Parecía algo perdido.

—Yuri... hey—le llamó, obteniendo su atención y un triste puchero tembloroso en sus labios —. Cielo... ¿qué ocurre?—mantuvo la calma para no asustarle.

—Sólo... detente—le pidió comenzando a sentirse sofocado por su propia respiración—, no puedo... no puedo seguir.

—¿Te lastime?—el menor negó—, ¿entonces?

—No sé... sólo...— negó rápidamente sintiendo sus ojos arder —, lo siento, mi cabeza... no estoy bien—tenía que ser eso. No quería ni considerar la opción de que esa mujer dijera la verdad.

—Cielo... ¿qué pasa? Habla conmigo—Yuri frunció el rostro ante el inminente llanto que se avecinaba y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, sintiéndose avergonzado de repente —. No hagas eso, mírame—le tomó las manos y las apartó. Y a pesar de que no era la primera vez, ver a su novio llorar le partía el corazón.

Yuri comenzó a hipar y a derramar lágrimas, una detrás de la otra —Sólo... te quiero tanto, Otabek—le acaricio el rostro fruncido en confusión—, te quiero... te quiero y lo siento mucho—sentía el pecho descontrolado y el llanto entrecortarle las palabras.

—Yura, ¿por qué dices eso?—se apoyó en sus codos y le intentó limpiar las lágrimas con sus pulgares, sin lograrlo del todo porque Yuri no dejaba de llorar—. Hey... bebé, mírame— pegó su frente a la suya y besó la punta de la nariz, haciéndole llorar más.

—Tú... tú eres—respiró profundo intentando dejar de hipar, sin lograrlo en absoluto —, tan lindo y... y te quiero tanto que tengo miedo de que te vayas... te vas a cansar de mí y te irás con otra persona... y... y tengo miedo de decepcionarte... y—todo lo había dicho respirando con dificultad y sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro. Las lágrimas trazaron un recorrido desde sus ojos hasta sus mechones rubios de cabello, que aún lacios, estaban enredados entre ellos. El calor en su rostro era sofocante y le costaba respirar bien.

—No, no—Otabek se salió de su interior con delicadeza y le tomó de la cintura, sentándose y poniendo a Yuri a horcadas suyo—. amor... escúchame—le llamó, mientras sentía como se le partía el corazón al verle así por él —. Yo te quiero a ti, ¿sí?—Yuri sólo le abrazó fuerte y siguió llorando —, no llores, cielo... no pasa nada... todo está en tu cabeza—murmuró mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—¿Lo está?—preguntó, temeroso, intentando calmarse un poco.

—Lo está—le separó y le obligó a mirarle—, mírame, estoy aquí contigo... perdidamente enamorado de ti—le recordó, apartando el cabello que le había quedado pegado en el rostro —. No podría irme, nunca podría dejarte.

—Prométemelo...—le pidió, con la desesperación en la mirada.

Y Otabek sabía que no debía llenarse la boca de mentiras. Pero sabía también, que hablaba desde lo más profundo de sus deseos; desde lo que su corazón le gritaba que dijera. Él quería permanecer con Yuri para siempre. Y haría lo que estuviera al alcance de sus manos para lograrlo. Y con eso en mente, le dio su respuesta.

—Lo prometo—le aseguró—, mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá a ti, sólo a ti— Yuri asintió mientras aún sollozaba, queriendo grabar esas palabras en su mente antes que cualquier otra cosa—; y no importa el tiempo que pase, no importa todo eso, porque solamente hay una gran verdad... y es que yo no existo sin ti, Yura; no existo, ¿sí? A pesar de las extrañas circunstancias en que nos conocimos— le dijo, sacándole una sonrisa triste en medio del llanto—, a pesar de tus errores, a pesar de los míos... a pesar de todo eso y todo lo que pueda ocurrir, no puedo imaginarme a mí mismo sin tenerte en mi vida—le abrazó fuerte y le besó el cuello repetidamente —. ¿Sí? Te lo recordare todas las veces que lo necesites, pero por favor... no llores.

—Beka... lo siento mucho—tembló y balbuceo —, lamento haberte decepcionado—las palabras de ella seguían frescas en su mente, al igual que ese asqueroso beso y su sonrisa venenosa. Le revolvía las tripas recordarla.

—Yuri, jamás me has decepcionado—dijo confundido por su repentina reacción—, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? ¿Alguien te molestó mientras no estuve?—Yuri negó rápido y le abrazó, escondiendo de rostro en su cuello otra vez.

—No... sólo es la verdad.

—No es la verdad— el menor sintió los besos tranquilizantes de su novio por su cuello e intentó relajarse un poco —, la verdad es que tengo al novio más maravilloso del mundo, el más fuerte, el más valiente y el más hermoso—eso le sacó otro sollozo más. Se sentía tan sensible e inseguro luego de ver a esa mujer, que tenía miedo de salir de la habitación.

—¿Y tú me quieres, verdad?—preguntó, al borde del llanto otra vez.

—Claro que te quiero—le aseguró. Yuri se separó un poco de él, intentando en verdad calmarse. Se desesperó cuando notó que no podía.

—Me siento mal—murmuró. Le dolía mucho el estómago y el llanto sólo le acentuaba las ganas de vomitar.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo de tomar?—le preguntó, preocupado al verle algo pálido. Le bajó de sus piernas y le sentó, ayudándole a ponerse la ropa interior.

—Sólo... necesito ir al baño un momento—se puso de pie sin dejarse ayudar.

—Yuri—Otabek le llamó preocupado. El giro que habían dado las cosas le tenía algo perturbado.

—Estoy bien, solo dame un segundo—le pidió, metiéndose al pequeño baño de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Abrió el grifo de agua fría y se lavó el rostro repetidas veces para espantar el calor del llanto y las lágrimas que le picaban la piel. Las imágenes siguieron llegando a su mente y las palabras de ella continuaron, una y otra vez.

No podía soportarlo. Sintió la garganta quemarle y tuvo que técnicamente tirarse sobre el excusado que por suerte tenía la tapa alta. Expulsó lo poco que había ingerido ese día, soportando el asqueroso sabor en su boca. Debió hacer bastante ruido, porque el kazajo golpeó la puerta suave.

—Yuri... abre la puerta—Otabek le llamó, intentando ser paciente. Hacía bastante que su novio no tenia uno de esos episodios y no podía dejar de preguntarse que era lo que había ocurrido en su corta ausencia —, cielo... no te encierres así, menos si te sientes mal—le pidió —; déjame ayudarte.

—No, no quiero que me veas así—se quejó. Ah. Se sentía asqueroso ahora mismo.

—Soy tu novio—continuó —, ¿quieres que llame a tus padres?—Yuri tomó enjuague bucal, una de las pocas cosas que había allí, y se hizo gárgaras para espantar el mal sabor.

—¿Estás loco?—respondió cuando escupió el líquido azul—, no me dejaran salir de nuevo; además solo fue... me habrá caído mal algo que tomé—mintió.

—Entonces ábreme la puerta—suspiró antes de hacer lo que le pidió. Inmediatamente se sintió culpable al ver su semblante preocupado —, ¿te duele algo?

—El estómago—le cortó rápido antes de que le dijera algo más —, no digas nada... sólo abrázame—le abrazó por la cintura y enterró su rostro en su pecho. Recibió de inmediato sus brazos calentitos cubriendo su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo vas con las sesiones?—se le ocurrió preguntar. Yuri le miró ofendido.

—No estoy loco... solo me sentí mal un momento—le corrigió, sin dejar de abrazarle.

—Está bien—entendía que no quisiera revelarle mucho de ello —, ¿vomitarás de nuevo?

—Creo que no.

—Entonces ven, hace frío aquí—caminó hacia la cama con Yuri abrazado a su cuerpo, para luego acostarse junto a él. No pasaron ni dos segundos que Yuri se apoyó contra su pecho, dándole besos por este.

—Quiero estar así para siempre... sin que nadie nos moleste—murmuró adormilado, sintiéndose a gusto repentinamente. Un golpe fuerte y seco contra la puerta le hizo rodar los ojos; sonaba como si alguien se hubiese caído.

—Es mucho pedir, bebé—rió Otabek.

—Lamento haber... interrumpido lo que estábamos haciendo—dijo de repente. Se sentía en verdad mal por eso.

—Son cosas que pasan... no necesito acostarme contigo todos los días para demostrarte que te quiero—le recordó, dejándole un beso en el cabello. Bueno, pero en realidad no se trataba de eso.

—¿No estás enojado?—se animó a preguntar.

—¿Tú te enojarías?—le acarició la espalda desnuda y el menor se apegó más a él.

—Me frustraría—admitió—, ¿estas frustrado?

—Con el susto que me hiciste dar, no tuve tiempo para eso—dijo, bromeando. Le hizo sonreír algo triste y avergonzado.

—Lo siento—volvió a disculparse. Miró la habitación con más detenimiento para calmarse y volver a sentirse él mismo. Notó algunos posters y cuadros que iban muy a tono con la personalidad y gustos de su novio —,¿esta era tu habitación cuando vivías aquí?

—Sí... no cambiaron nada—comentó, dejándole besos en el cuello de repente.

—Es linda—murmuró. Comenzó a sentir mordiscos suaves y castos en esa zona sensible de su cuello y los dedos de Otabek darle toquesitos graciosos en la cintura. Le hizo dar un salto—, ¡Beka!—le regañó, para luego comenzar a reírse a carcajadas —. Ay, basta—intentó quitárselo de encima, moviéndose frenéticamente —. ¡Otabek!—logró sentarse a horcadas suyo, poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

—¿Qué?—le respondió riéndose.

—No me hagas cosquillas—le pidió sonriendo. Sintió un último toque en su zona sensible y levantó una ceja —, ah, ¿quieres jugar?—se inclinó frente a él, dandole un casto beso en los labios.

—Tal vez—le respondió juguetón. Yuri se mordió el labio y volvió a besarle, sintiéndose más tranquilo.

Jugaron entre las sábanas un poco, entre risas y cosquillas. Los pensamientos inseguros de Yuri se escondieron en alguna parte lejana, dispuestos a no molestarle por el resto de la noche.

* * *

Las horas pasaron hasta que se hicieron las cinco de la mañana.

La música había quedado encendida, las botellas vacías, y alguna medio llenas en el piso; manchas de origen desconocido por ahí, comida que no sabían de donde había salido. Chaquetas pérdidas, almohadones en cualquier rincón, e inclusive, algunas personas dormidas en algún espacio de la casa.

Yuri pateó una lata de cerveza con asco y paseó su mirada por la habitación.

—Que desastre— murmuró, viendo cómo su novio despertaba a las pocas personas que quedaban allí para que se fuesen a sus casas. Al parecer, al notar que Jean no estaba, muchos decidieron irse, alentando a los demás a hacer lo mismo. La gente no parecía funcionar si él no estaba por ahí para darle razón de ser a las fiestas.

Entre todo ese lío asqueroso, Yuri notó que dos figuras aparecían de la misma nada y miraban el mismo desastre que él.

—Yo no limpiaré nada de esto—soltó el castaño, con una sonrisa despreocupada.

—...¿qué haces tú aquí?—Leo se rascó la nuca, con pereza.

—¿Qué es esa pregunta? ¡Somos amigos! Claro que estuve aquí toda la noche—exclamó. Guang apareció detrás suyo, saludándole tímido. Le alegró que le considerara su amigo.

—Pues no te vi—respondió con simpleza.

—Estaba escondido con Guang en uno de los baños— respondió natural, avergonzando a su novio—; ¿Cómo tienes el aro? ¿Lo cuidas?—Yuri se levantó la camiseta y le mostró que estaba en perfecto estado, recibiendo una pequeña felicitación.

Comenzaron a levantar algunas botellas y bajaron la música, para que al cabo de unos minutos, Jean y Mila bajaran por las escaleras.

—Miren nada más...—comenzó a burlarse al ver a su amiga con la ropa de Jean.

—¡No te burles!—le golpeó, con el rostro algo acalorado.

—¿Al fin se acostaron?—continuó con sorna —, ya era hora...—ella le empujó y se tapó el rostro.

—¡Oye, yo soy un caballero!—refutó Jean, exageradamente.

—¿ah? ¿Caballero tú?— se rió sarcástico —, sí, claro.

—Eres un enano grosero—le reclamó ella, abrazándole por el cuello y despeinándole el cabello.

—Te vestí y peiné, ¿y así me agradeces?—dijo él entre quejas. Se logró soltar y se fue a abrazar a Otabek que estaba limpiando el desastre que había quedado.

—¿Tú la lookeaste asi?—le preguntó el canadiense entusiasmado; luego se dirigió a ella —. Trátalo bien, así te viste para nuestra cita.

—¿...cita?—Otabek les miró y alzó una ceja, divertido. Quien lo diría.

—La invité a salir y me dijo que sí—se pavoneó, ganándose un empujón de parte de ella.

—Ya...—le pidió, demasiado avergonzada ya que encima de ellos estaban esos dos chicos que no conocía.

—Aunque pensándolo mejor...—murmuró el canadiense —, tengo una mejor idea, si a la señorita no le molesta— le miró de reojo y ella se alzó de hombros —; ¿Qué tal si nos vamos de vacaciones los seis?

—¿Los seis? ¿A dónde?— preguntó Guang tímido, sintiéndose avergonzado de obtener la atención de todos allí. Leo le dió la mano y la besó, sabiendo de su problema para socializar.

—A algún lugar... cálido—se quejó —, aquí siempre hace mucho frío y no puedo lucirme— hizo poses con los brazos y Yuri chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Lucir qué?—le retó. Comenzaron a levantar el lío que había quedado, mientras elegían el destino para vacacionar al menos un fin de semana largo. Al final se decidieron por uno que medianamente, a la mayoría le gusto.

—Entonces, ¿todos pueden costearlo?—los cinco asintieron—, bien, mañana... mas descansado, averiguo bien todo... yo puedo luego del viernes que es el último juego del equipo.

—Entonces el fin de semana estará bien, y si no, el siguiente—comentó Leo, pensando en la disponibilidad de vuelos en tan corto tiempo. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y continuaron limpiando. Jean presentó a Mila ante los dos chicos que ella no conocía y se llevaron bien de inmediato.

Los seis juntos eran un buen y divertido grupo. Al final, la fiesta había sido en vano.

—Oye, súbele a eso—pidió Yuri al escuchar que la canción que había bailado esa noche, se volvía a reproducir.

—¿Katy Perry? Que adorable, _kitten—_ se le burló Jean.

—A Mila también le gusta—se defendió.

—No te metas con Katy—le dijo ella—, tendrás que soportarlo.

—A ver, baila conmigo entonces—la tomó de las manos y tiró de ella, apoyándola contra su pecho, ignorando a los demás.

Desde otro punto de vista, en realidad parecían una pareja. Y una muy bonita.

Guang y Leo fueron a ver si podían salvar la cocina y Jean y Mila tontearon un rato con la canción, metiendo a Yuri a bailar con ellos. Él se quedó con Mila, tratándola con más confianza que a cualquier otra chica; abrazándola mientras bailaban y reían como niños.

Otabek le pidió permiso a la pelirroja para bailar con su novio y ella hizo una reverencia graciosa, uniéndose a Jean de nuevo para ayudarle con los almohadones del sofá. No ordenaron nada, si no que terminaron tirados en este, diciéndose cosas graciosas en susurros y robándose besos castos sin que nadie les viera.

Y Yuri se había pegado como lapa a su novio, enredando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, pegado a su pecho y rozando su naricita con la suya. Cantó bajito la canción contra sus labios, suspirando y sonriendo, con su fuerte agarre en su cintura.

El sol comenzó a salir y los rayos pegaron contra los ojos verdosos de Yuri, dándole un brillo muy fantasioso y fantástico. Otabek se quedó prendido de ellos, mientras le escuchaba cantar y reír entre frases.  
Le dijo algunas palabras en voz baja, mientras él cantaba y rozo aún más su naricita dulce contra la suya, terminando por juntar sus labios con los suyos.


	32. xxxii. Kick in the teeth.

_We live in a cold dark world with venom in it's fangs._   
_You can spit it in my face but I know I'll be OK_   
_It's on the attack._   
_It's a war, it's a game._   
_A ball and chain chew my arm off to get away_

**_Kick in the teeth; Papa roach._ **

* * *

_"Una vez más, una de mil veces más. El pequeño ruso había terminado de cara al piso, con sus mofletes raspados al igual que las palmas de sus manos._

_—¡No te queremos aquí!—escuchó que le gritaban ya por cuarta vez consecutiva—, ¡muérete!— sintió otra patada fuerte en su estómago y ejecutó un sonido de dolor entre sus labios secos con restos de tierra._

_—Muérete—otra patada—, ¡muérete!—y otra más. Sintió algo en su espalda, pero su cuerpo no pareció sentirlo hasta unas horas mas tarde._

_—¡Basta, fuera! ¡Fuera!—su voz favorita hizo eco entre las voces furiosas de los niños que oscilaban entre siete y doce años; todos más grandes que él—, ¡largo de aqui!_

_—Mi pancita...—se quejó. No se animaba a moverse ni a frotarse la zona lastimada. Tenía ganas de vomitar el pedazo de pan que había logrado ingerir ese día. Sintió que le tomaban de las axilas y le alzaban. Le cayeron un par de lágrimas involuntarias al ser movido de su posición fetal, por el dolor en su abdomen._

_—Yurotchka...—le llamó su amigo—, niño, ¿te duele mucho?—le preguntó, analizando superficialmente sus heridas. El pequeño asintió y se acurrucó más contra él, temblando un poco por los espasmos dolorosos._

_Eso terminó donde siempre; en el cuartucho del jardín donde se guardaban las herramientas. Ese lugarcito de madera vieja y olor a humedad que a cualquier le parecería repugnante. Pero Yuri, tan pequeño, sentía ese olor como su nuevo favorito. Porque era donde podia pasar tiempo con su único amigo._

_Fue sentado en la silla vieja de siempre con delicadeza y su camiseta fue levantada, rozando el lugar donde le habían lastimado. Soltó un quejido._

_—Quieto—le pidió, mientras palpaba despacio, bien despacito, su piel enrojecida que no tardaría en amoratarse. No había mucho que pudiese hacer; él no era médico._

_Temía que Yuri terminara con alguna hemorragia si llegaban a patearle demasiado fuerte. Esos niños, por suerte carecían de la fuerza necesaria para realizarle una herida grave sólo con patadas. Sus zapatillas estaban gastadas y no había mucho para comer._

_Las raspaduras si podía tratarlas. El menor no hablaba, así que aprovecho a mojar el algodón que tenía reservado para esas ocasiones y lo mojó con alcohol, comenzando a lavar las heridas de las rodillas. Siguió con la de las manos, tomándose su tiempo para dejarle caricias esporádicas disimuladas._

_Pero cuando llegó a su rostro para limpiar los raspones, le descubrió llorando en silencio. Las gotas enormes se deslizaban por sus mejillas lastimadas y sus ojos temblaban._

_—Yurotchka—le llamó, queriendo saber el motivo de su repentina tristeza._

_—Nadie me quiere—sollozó, dando hipidos y pasándose el antebrazo por su carita, sintiendo vergüenza por llorar. A Dmitri le sorprendía, porque normalmente, el menor no solía llorar por ser discriminado. Le acarició las mejillas dando un largo suspiro y secó sus lágrimas._

_—¿Por qué dices eso tan feo?—le preguntó suavemente, mientras aún le escuchaba sollozar._

_—Porque todos me pegan—hipó, hablando entrecortado —, nadie quiere ser mi amigo ni jugar conmigo._

_—Yo soy tu amigo—le recordó, tomándose más tiempo del moralmente permitido para acariciar su rostro._

_—Pero tú no tienes tiempo para mí—se quejó, intentando dejar de llorar—, y no me debes querer si no pasas tiempo jugando conmigo—le escuchaba pero no lo hacía. Había algo extraño en la manera que Yuri lloraba._

_Y tal vez lo extraño, era que le gustaba verle llorar. Y no por querer verle triste, no, ese no era el punto. El punto era que las lágrimas se veían bien en él, al igual que los moretones morados._

_Así que tomó una decisión, que muy a su pesar, cambiaría la vida de ambos._

_—Yo sí te quiero, pequeño—le arrulló, suave. No pensó en lo que estaba haciendo y simplemente se inclinó tan cerca de su rostro que terminó por juntar sus labios ásperos contra los suaves del pequeño niño, que no entendía lo que ocurría—, ¿ves?_

_—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó, extrañado. Ese contacto le había hecho sentir extraño y no lo comprendía del todo._

_—Eso se hace cuando una persona quiere mucho a otra—le explicó con tranquilidad, sin tener consciencia absoluta de lo que acababa de hacer —, ¿sí?_

_—Sí... es raro...—el mayor volvió a darle otro, quedándose más tiempo haciendo contacto. Las mejillas levemente humedecidas del pequeño chocaban con la de su tupida barba y pensó en ese instante que jamás había sentido algo igual antes._

_—Ya veo que te gustan—dijo cuando se separó y vió que Yuri ya no lloraba —. Yurotchka—le llamó, al ver que se había quedado calladito y obediente —, ya puedes ir a jugar—le dijo. Éste se puso de pie, haciendo un gesto de dolor al hacerlo. Su estómago aún dolía y seguramente sería así por un par de días. Dmitri le habló en ese tono que usaba para convencerle de algo —. Esto es un secreto, entre amigos... ¿sí? Esto sólo lo hacen los amigos._

_Al escuchar la palabra "amigos", Yuri sonrió feliz._

_—...Sí— respondió, lanzándose a sus brazos para darle un fugaz apretón —, ¡secreto de amigos!..."_

—¡Yuri!—las palmaditas en sus mejillas al fin hicieron efecto. Abrió los ojos con terror y se sentó de golpe, asustando a Yūri que subió rápido al escucharle gritar —, cariño... ¿estás bien?—le quitó el fleco pegado en su frente producto del sudor.

—¿Qué...?—parpadeó aún confundido—; yo...—vió a su padre preocupado y reaccionó de repente —. Sí... ¡sí! Estoy bien, sólo...

—Otra pesadilla—completó por él, disconforme con la respuesta —, no comerás más helado antes de acostarte— le regañó. Por lo menos a él le hacía mal comer mucha azúcar antes de dormir. Lo dijo, aún sabiendo que ese no era el caso de su hijo.

—Ya, ya—odiaba ser regañado por comer porquerías.

—¿Cómo vas con el terapeuta?—preguntó de repente, asustado internamente al ver que las pesadillas de su hijo no cesaban, si no que eran cada vez más frecuentes y fuertes, haciendo que al menos cuatro veces a la semana Yuri se despertara a los gritos.

—Bien—respondió vagamente, acariciando a Kolya que le había ido a dar los buenos días con dulces ronroneos —, ¿por qué?

—Quisiera tener una reunión con él, para ver tu progreso... ¿sí?—le pidió. En realidad, Viktor estaba en eso. Había pedido una cita en la mañana para conversar de cómo iban sus sesiones.

—Está bien—concedió sin problemas. Bostezó con pereza —. ¿Qué hora es?—preguntó, ya que las ventanas tapadas no le permitían saber nada. Podía ver en la transparencia de la hoja de diario, que era de día ya.

—Es temprano...—vaciló Yūri—, bueno, es mediodía.

—¡¿Mediodía?!—¡mediodía no era temprano para estar recién despertando! —, ¿por qué me dejaste dormir tanto?

—Últimamente te duermes muy tarde—le acusó divertido mientras el rubio desviaba la mitad avergonzado —; ¿hablando con Ota?

Era cierto. Últimamente, luego de esa extraña fiesta, Yuri sentía que le extrañaba más que antes, y quería pasar más tiempo en contacto con él. Seguramente era porque la aparición de esa chica le había tambaleado la seguridad en su corazón y necesitaba sentirse querido a cada rato por su novio, ahuyentando así, las posibilidades de que esa zorra tuviese razón.

Es que estaba al cien por cien seguro de que ella sólo lo había dicho para generarle problemas con Otabek.

Porque su adorable, tierno, atento y caballeroso novio, jamas le haría una cosa así. Jamás.

—Te agrada, le diste un apodo—murmuró feliz. Ya le había oído llamarle de esa forma cariñosa después de todo. Les gustaba que sus padres se llevarán bien con su pareja; no como lo fue Mila con Sara.

—Claro que me agrada—dijo dulcemente —, es muy caballeroso y atento contigo; también con nosotros— enumeró, sonriendo tiernamente al ver como los ojitos de su hijo brillaban más al pensar en él. El amor era muy lindo —. Otabek es un gran chico.

—Sí, es—suspiro feliz—; oye... tengo algo que decirte todavía—recordó, refregando su ojo aún dormido con su mano echa un puño.

—¿Qué es?

—Mejor bajemos, también tiene que estar papá—le dijo, buscando su ropa diaria para poder bajar las escaleras. Yūri se preguntó extrañado, de qué se trataría esta vez.

* * *

—No—la voz seria y decidida de Viktor resaltó en la habitación, algo que Yuri se esperaba bastante y aún así, se negaba a aceptar.

—¡Pero...!

—La respuesta es no. Y es definitiva, Yuri—le cortó, tomando su taza de café vacía y dejándola en el fregadero.

El asunto era que les había contado sobre el viaje que quería hacer con los demás. Y a pesar de sus inútiles esfuerzos, Viktor no quería ceder a tenerle exageradamente lejos un fin de semana.

—Todos van a ir... no es justo— se quejó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ellos son mayores de edad y pueden hacer lo que quieran si sus padres están de acuerdo... tú aún eres un niño—le remarcó, autoritario. Eso no era un juego.

—¡No lo soy!—reclamó enojado.

—Tienes dieciséis— interrumpió Yūri. Aún si en Rusia era eso mayoría de edad, realmente le veían como un niño—. Lo siento, pero...

—No les pediré nada más en la vida si me dejan ir— les suplicó, juntando sus manitos y entrelazándolas —, por favor, por favor, por favor.

—No—repitió decidido —. No voy a cambiar de opinión—miró a su esposo —, y no le ayudes—éste hizo una mueca y miró hacia otro lado. Yuri soltó un bufido de decepción, sin querer seguir en la habitación. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a ir a encerrarse en su habitación y quejarse con sus gatos.

—Llegaron tus calificaciones— la voz de Yūri le hizo detenerse en seco.

—...oh—murmuró—; ¿y me fue tan mal?—tal vez por eso no le dejaban ir.

—No las abrimos, tienes derecho a ser el primero en verlas—le extendió el sobre con el logo de la institución y tragó en seco, mirando el contenedor indeciso.

—Um...—lo dio vuelta como tres veces, cabizbajo. El pie repiqueteando de Yūri le ponía más nervioso aún.

—¿No vas a abrirlo?—preguntó, con la ansiedad a flote. Había estado por abrirlo él mismo esa mañana, pero no se animó. Yuri se había esforzado mucho.

—No sé...—murmuró —, ¿y si me fue mal?—le miró con sus ojos de cachorrito mojado y Yūri se acercó a acariciarle el cabello.

—No te fue mal, abre—le alentó, con una de sus dulces sonrisas.

No se sintió mejor, su confianza era muy valiosa para él ¿y si le decepcionaba? Miró el sobre con decisión luego de dar un largo suspiro. Abrió el contenedor, cuidando de no romper la hoja que se encontraba dentro.

—A ver...—la desdobló y se dedicó a leer los resultados, uno por uno. Parpadeó repetidamente y frunció el ceño—... ¿ah?—volvió a leerlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo salió?—su silencio le ponía nervioso. Veía sus ojitos verdes viajar por las mismas líneas una y otra vez—. ¿Yuri?—el menor tenía los ojitos acuosos. Dejó la hoja tirada y salió corriendo hacia el jardín —, ¡Yuri!

No le dio ni tiempo de volverle a preguntar. Vio preocupado como corría hacia afuera y tomó la hoja del piso.

—¿Qué sacó?—Viktor también se vio sorprendido por su reacción y se acercó a su esposo, el cual miraba la hoja con asombro.

—Nota máxima...—murmuró.

—¿En qué?— Yūri rió aliviado.

—En todo...—le mostró la hoja y le señaló las casillas—, mira—Viktor rió al ver que no le mentía—. Esto nos saldrá caro.

—Espero que no tanto—dijo en un suspiro.

Yuri no cabía en sí mismo. Había sido demasiada felicidad y no había podido contenerla. Corrió y corrió, hasta que divisó a Jack, que terminaba de ajustar una de las cámaras nuevas que habían adquirido.

Éste le escuchó llegar y se bajó de la escalera, limpiándose las manos.

—¿Qué pasó ahora?—le preguntó, al verle tan agitado. El menor río y se le tiró encima, enterrando el rostro en su pecho —. Wow, ¿a que debo tanto amor?— le frotó la espalda y rió también. Yuri a veces podía ser demasiado tierno.

—¡Saqué nota máxima en todo!—exclamó, con unas lagrimitas rebeldes en el final de sus pestañas.

—¿Deportes también?—ah, él sabía que lo lograría.

—¡Deportes también!—rió —, ¡no puedo creerlo!

—¿Cómo que no?—le preguntó, revolviéndole el cabello—. Estudiaste toda la semana, sabíamos que te había ido bien—Yuri se alejó mientras daba saltitos emocionados en su mismo lugar.

—¡Pero en deportes no!—le recordó, volviendo a abrazarle. Estaba inusualmente de buen humor y era algo que no ocurría nunca.

—Ya, ya...— se rió y le dejó abrazarle cuanto quiso. Vio que su compañero aparecía también, de brazos cruzados —. Sacó nota máxima en todo—le informó divertido.

—Ya se, veo todo con las cámaras—dijo, con el mismo rostro de siempre —. Felicidades.

—¿Podrías mostrar más emoción de vez en cuando, no?—le regañó Jack. Yuri hizo un puchero.

—Déjalo... tú y yo sabemos bien que Seung no me quiere—le miró de reojo.

—No voy a caer en esas tonterías de niño de tres años, Plisetsky—respondió sin inmutarse —; las cámaras funcionan bien, ya las probé—Yuri decidió ignorarle.

—¡Beka se pondrá feliz! Estaba ansioso como yo—suspiró soñador al saber los besos que iba a darle su Beka como recompensa —; iré a ver cómo le fue a Mila.

—¿Solo?— preguntó Jack,

—¡Vive al lado!—se quejó. Necesitaba un poco de libertad, por el amor de Dios.

—Aún así... ve que yo te miro hasta que llegas—tenían una puerta que unía el jardín de Mila con el suyo. Sus padres lo habían arreglado con los de ella cuando comenzaron a viajar y ella se quedaba sola, por si había algún problema.

—No puedo creerlo...—masculló, siendo que eran sólo unos metros.

—¡Algún día me lo agradecerás!—sí, claro. Bufó y caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y tocarla para anunciarse. Ella no tardó en abrir, de buen humor.

—¡Yuri!—se le tiró encima y le dio un dulce abrazo—, me ha ido bastante bien, mejor de lo que esperaba; ¿qué hay de ti?

—Soy el nuevo Einstein—se pavoneó—, máxima nota en todo, ¿qué tal?

—¡Drama queen!—se burló ella —. ¿Quieres tomar algo?—le invito. Yuri negó.

—Debo ducharme, no falta mucho—murmuró, mirando la hora en su teléfono —, ¿Qué vestirás?

—Mmm pensaba pedir tu ayuda.

—Aprovechada, comenzare a cobrártelo— se quejó sin quejarse. Mila era como su muñeca barbie.

—¡Pues discúlpame, Kim Kardashian!—se quejó con drama.

—Asco... mejor París Hilton—odiaba a las Kardashian.

—¡Asco!—ella odiaba a París Hilton —, mejor...

—¿Rihanna?

—Sí, Rihanna—ambos amaban a Rihanna. Rieron un poco y se despidieron, acordando verse en un rato para elegir que vestir para la importante ocasión.

Yuri ingresó a su hogar, dejando a Jack más tranquilo. Ducharse no le tomó tanto como otras veces, puesto que no quería que se le hiciera tarde.

El hombre castaño que normalmente le cuidaba, no estaría a su lado ese día, ya que les había avisado que luego de instalar las cámaras, unos asuntos familiares requerirían de su atención.

Pensó en todo lo vivido esa semana y lo mucho que entrañaba a Beka. Luego de la fiesta, no le había visto de nuevo. Y ya estaban a viernes.

Sus clases de ballet pasaron demasiado tranquilas. Aleksei no le había vuelto a molestar.

Su hermoso novio tenía mucho trabajo, lo sabía porque le enviaba fotos y audios cada vez que podía.   
Yuri trenzó su cabello mojado, notando que le crecía con rapidez. Inclusive unos meses más y ya podría echárselo a un costado con facilidad. Se dispuso a limpiar bien su perforación. Tan bien la había cuidado, que estaba cicatrizando con más rapidez de la esperada. Menos mal que en su descuido, Yuuri no le había visto. Hasta los dieciocho no pensaba contarles nada acerca de esa perforación.

Salió de la ducha y fue a su cuarto. Sus ventanas seguían tapadas con diario a pesar de que Jack y Seung le habían dicho que ya no era necesario.  
No es que no confiara en su trabajo; no confiaba en él mismo. Era mejor para su salud mental, no ver hacia afuera.

No se arregló demasiado esa vez. Se puso un pantalón de Jean oscuro, adherido a sus piernas; una remera holgada gris y un suéter igual de holgado de animal print. Zapatillas negras y su hermosa pulsera roja. Se maquillaría, pero no era la ocasión indicada.

Sólo esperaba poder ver a su novio esa noche.

* * *

—Yo no creo que te sea conveniente usar eso hoy, de nuevo—ya habían comenzado. Otra vez, todas las prendas de Mila estaban desperdigadas por la habitación de esta, para poder visualizar bien lo que tenían.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó ella, con el outfit que uso en la fiesta de Jean —; ¿me queda mal?—dio una vuelta y se miró inconforme en el espejo.

—No empieces. —se quejó. No quería escuchar esa mierda de que había engordado y todo eso—. Ponte este.

—¿Ese vestido feo? Es muy casual, Yuri—lo miró con desconfianza.

—El evento lo es—le recordó.

—Pero el evento luego de ese no—le insistió, negada a ponerse eso para un evento nocturno.

—Depende con que lo combines, bruja desconfiada— le lanzó la prenda y ella la tomó en el aire —. No entiendo cómo a estas alturas no confías en mi sentido tan genial de la moda, maldita sea—se quejó.

—Bueno, perdooooon—comentó sarcástica—, me pondré el feo coso este del verano pasado; ¿y qué más?— sintió un jalón en el cabello que le hizo fruncir el rostro—¡auch!

—Te pones lo que te digo o te vistes sola. —le regaño, mientras la soltaba —. ¿Tienes esas medias trasparentes con la textura linda?—recordó—, esas que compraste hace como un año ya.

—Ah sí, ¿estas?—las sacó del cajón y se las mostró. No podía creer que Yuri recordara siempre esas cosas.

—Esas; ¿bucaneras tienes?—dejó el vestido extendido en la cama y puso las medias sobre este. Tomó las bucaneras que Mila le dio y también las colocó allí. Tomó un cardigan verde y completo todo—. Listo.

—¿En qué me vas a convertir?—miró dudosa las prendas y Yuri se quejó.

—Y esto. —tomó una chaqueta de denim súper holgada —. Ve a vestirte; apúrate o llegaremos tarde- le gruñó.

—¡No vale! Tú siempre ves mejor que yo.

—Entonces actualiza tu guardarropas y luego me llamas— se burlo él, mientras se tiraba en el colchón a curiosear su teléfono. Ella dió un bufido y comenzó a vestirse allí mismo.

Yuri se lo había pensado bastante ya. Se descargó la aplicación de Instagram y abrió una nueva cuenta.  
Ahora debía subir una foto... bueno, sólo tenía las que estaba con Mila y no le gustaba como había salido. Suspiró cansado y decidió que mejor esperaba a tener una buena.

—¿Ya estás lista?

—Ya, ya—dijo ella terminando de acomodar bien las medias—. ¿Estos zapatos están bien? Es que son cómodos.

—Así, están bien—murmuró —, no te maquilles mucho...—ella le sonrió —. ¿También tengo que hacerlo yo?

—No estás muy colaborativo hoy...—se le acercó —, ¿pasó algo?

—No; siéntate—se puso de pie y buscó su maquillaje.

—Dime; ¿es porque no te dejan viajar con nosotros?—divagó ella —. Si prefieres que me quede...

—No seas tonta. Tú debes cuidar que mi novio no haga idioteces—dijo tranquilo —, o que se le acerquen... malditas perras

—Ay Yuri, siempre supe que resultarías así de celoso si tenías novio—se le burló —; nada pasará, seguro perderá su tiempo pensando en ti y en lo mucho que te extrañara—una parte egoísta de él, quería que así fuera.

—Como sea—murmuró —, sólo... mantenme al tanto de todo—se acercó a ella y comenzó a maquillarla.

* * *

El evento era una fiesta por poco más. Habían limpiado el lugar para la ocasión y dejado el piso reluciente. Las luces iluminaban todo a su paso y la gente parecía entusiasmada, algunos vistiendo la cara e innecesaria camiseta deportiva de la institución; con banderas, carteles, y trompetas de plástico algunos otros.

El lugar estaba repleto de gente, ubicados en sus respectivos lugares sobre las altas gradas. Yuri podía jurar que estaban en la versión rusa de high school musical. Exceptuando que, por supuesto, nadie allí iba vestido con los colores del equipo; ni tampoco iban a hacer un musical todos juntos si llegaban a ganar porque eran unos infradotados sin talento ni futuro.

Las porristas ya habían hecho su gran ingreso a la cancha antes de que ellos llegarán y se lucían, con sus faldas súper cortas y sus tops ajustados, con las porras en manos. Las odiaba, pero admitía que todas ellas se habían arreglado bien para la noche más importante de su trayectoria académica. Porque seguramente luego del instituto, encontraría a más de una trabajando en algún lugar de comida rápida.

La mascota, graciosamente, era un oso con el uniforme de los jugadores. Mierda, todo le recordaba a Otabek. Ojalá estuviese allí y ojalá pudiese abrazarle y darle besos en todo su rostro. Dio un suspiro triste mientras chequeaba su teléfono para ver, que aún no le había enviado nada.

—¿Ya saldrán?—preguntó, impaciente. Su novio aún no llegaba.

—No debe faltar mucho—le dijo ella—. Tranquilo, no va a perderse esto—le intentó animar. Él sólo esperaba que eso fuese cierto.

La música que tan fuerte estaba bajó su volumen para darle lugar a la voz del presentador, anunciando al equipo contrario. A Yuri no se le movió un pelo, pero muchos de allí abucheaban mientras que los de en frente, animaban a su respectivo equipo.

Y luego salió el de ellos, con Jean a la cabeza, por supuesto. Los gritos de sus compañeros eran más fuertes que los del resto, puesto que tenían como motivación extra, su amor por el capitán de equipo.

Yuri vió de reojo como Mila sonreía de lado y desviaba la mirada tímida cuando él la busco entre la gente y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Deberías quedarte más cerca, así te ve si entra en pánico—se burló Yuri—, y le cantas como Gabriella— le dijo haciendo referencia a aquella película de Disney.

—¡Yuri!— se rió ella, dandole un codazo —. Estamos abajo de todo en una esquina, porque todas aquí nos odian.

—¿Y? El partido se ve igual—dijo como si nada. A él le valía mierda si le caía mal a esos homosapiens sin evolucionar.  
El partido dio inicio y el equipo contrario iba ganando con gran ventaja. Yuri sintió una palmadita dulce en el hombro y se volteó.

—¡Pequeño Yuri!—la madre de Jean estaba allí y se veía como si hubiese corrido una maratón—, ¿llegamos muy tarde?

—No, empezó hace unos... ¿quince minutos?—respondió—, ¿Cómo estuvo su vuelo?

—Pues tuve que pelearme con alguien para poder llegar al partido—detrás de ella venía corriendo también, el resto de la familia. La pequeña Tessa corrió a los brazos de Yuri de inmediato.

—¡Yuri, Yuri!—le abrazó fuerte—, ¡te traje regalos!— exclamó, haciendo reír al rubio.

—A todos les trajimos regalos—aclaró ella, mirando a Mila con dulzura mientras le saludaba—, ¿y Ota?— preguntó, buscándole con la mirada.

—Aún no llega—murmuró triste.

—Vendrá, vendrá. No dejará al acecho a su lindo novio—dijo simpática mientras él se ponía de todos los colores. El semblante dulce de ella se vió transformado de repente —. ¡Eso fue falta! ¡¿lo viste?!—gritó, mirando a su esposo. Este rió nervioso.

—Bueno, bueno—le quiso calmar antes de que revoleara sus lentes al arbitro —; ella se pone así con los partidos.

La familia se quedó junto a ellos, sentándose en el escalón de arriba.  
Eso estaba bien para ambos, ya que ahora no se sentían tan solos. Los niños animaban a Jean, que pareció tomar fuerzas al ver a su familia a lo lejos.

—No puedo creer que vayan perdiendo—dijo de brazos cruzados. Ya había pasado más de la mitad del partido y aún estaban en desventaja.

—No pasa nada, Jean tiene una estrategia—la voz detrás suyo le puso la piel de gallina—, no por nada es el capitán, mira lo tranquilo que se ve— se volteó de repente.

—¡Leo!—eso significaba...

—Ota está en viaje seguramente; se quedó cerrando así yo podía ir a buscar a Guang—el mencionado le saludo tímido detrás del brazo de su novio. Yuri hizo y mohín con los labios y suspiro—. Ya viene, ya viene—rió el moreno. Ah, Yuri le extrañaba mucho.

Los minutos decisivos llegaron y el equipo local comenzó a remontar hasta quedar en un empate. Leo tenía razón.  
Y en el último minuto, cual película americana; Jean asestó una última vez, consagrando a su equipo ganador. La gente estalló en gritos y festejos, opacando a los del equipo contrario.

Los jugadores festejaban con abrazos y brazos levantados; y las porristas uniéndose a ello.

A pesar de no sentirse parte de ese horrible instituto, Yuri se sintió bien al ver a uno de sus amigos triunfar. Mila a su lado aplaudía y reía, sin poder creer que el canadiense siempre se saliera con la suya. La familia de este festejaba con gran entusiasmo; de hecho, pudo notar que todos llevaban una remera que decía "JJ style" en grande.

Luego ocurrió lo que nadie allí se esperaba. Jean corrió hacia dónde ellos estaban con el rostro visiblemente cansado.

No dudó un segundo en sostener a una sorprendida y sonrojada Mila por la cintura y alzarla, callando cualquier pregunta que ella tuviera con sus labios.

La besó en frente de todo el mundo luego del último partido del año, dejando más que claro el tipo de relación que comenzaban a tener.

Yuri chilló emocionado al ver eso, ya que jamás presenció cómo se besaban. Los gritos de festejo de la familia de Jean era más fuerte que los de la cancha, sacándole una sonrisa a ambos en medio de al caricia. Leo reía a carcajadas al ver la cara de la mitad de las porristas y Guang le regañaba, intentando no reír también.

Yuri no se resistió a tomar unas cuántas fotos de ello, porque era demasiado cliché y lindo como para no hacerlo.

De repente, el menor sintió un jalón en la manga de su suéter favorito. Le tomaron la muñeca y le metieron debajo de las gradas, estampando sin fuerza su espalda contra uno de los caños de allí abajo.

No pudo ni parpadear antes de ser besado con necesidad. El perfume conocido se instaló en sus fosas nasales y le robó un jadeo de sorpresa. No tardó en reaccionar, abrazándole por la nuca y profundizando el tan esperado beso. Los festejos de la gente se convirtieron en murmullos lejanos y Yuri se sintió volar.

Al fin. Su Beka estaba allí con él.

Recibió toquesitos dulces en sus labios y no pudo evitar sonreír entre beso y beso. Ah, cuanto le había extrañado. Cuánto le quería.

—Beka... al fin llegaste—le dio besos repetidamente en las mejillas.

—Perdón por tardarme... al parecer ganaron—le dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

—Sí...—Pero Yuri le miraba a él. Sólo a él—, yo me gané el mejor premio de todas formas.

-¿Ah, sí?—le siguió el juego—, ¿a mí?

—A Kolya, kazajo creído—río bajito y le dio más besitos en el rostro.

—Ya veo, me rompes el corazón—rió junto a él, para luego apoyar su frente contra la suya —. Hola— le dijo con una sonrisa tierna y su cálida mirada.

—Hola...—respondió más meloso de lo normal. Juntó los labios con los suyos y sonrió, deseando quedarse bajo esas gradas junto a él para siempre.

* * *

La fiesta esa vez, no era en el hogar de Jean. Si no en la de Iván, otro de los chicos del equipo. Su casa no era tan grande como la del capitán, pero aún así era un lujo.

Jean y Mila no se habían soltado desde el final del partido. Habían estado abrazados, de la mano a veces y ahora, se encontraban besándose contra la pared de uno de los salones donde los demás bailaban. Ellos estaban en su mundo, más tranquilos ahora que ya no debían estar escondiéndose de nadie, puesto que habían rendido bien todos sus exámenes y ya no deberían volver al instituto nunca mas.

Yuri se había quedado con Otabek junto a Leo y Guang, hablando de los tatuajes que habían hecho y sobre las vacaciones que ellos tomarían y él no. Le desanimaba escucharles, ya que él también quería ser parte de eso, pero no quiso bajarles los ánimos.  
Estaban los cuatro sentados hablando, en las reposeras de afuera. Era tranquilo, ellos le caían muy bien.

—Um, debo ir al baño—anunció bajito, recibiendo un asentimiento.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?—preguntó su novio, a punto de dejar su lata de cerveza de lado para acompañarle.

—No, lo encontraré solo—le dijo, tentado a besarle antes de irse, pero sin poder hacerlo delante de tanta gente —, no me tardo—le dijo, con una sonrisa. Este se la devolvió y continuó en lo suyo.

Se metió de nuevo a la casa y vio que Mila y Jean seguían en lo suyo. Rodó sus ojos divertido y buscó en los pasillos alguna puerta que le indicará cuál era el maldito baño.

—¡Yuri!—le llamaron.

—Minami, ¿otra vez por aquí?—se sorprendió al verle y le alivió un poco, porque se estaba perdiendo ya. No conocía esa maldita casa.

—Ajá, estoy aburrido—le respondió.

—Yo estoy buscando el baño—le dijo, mirando todas las puertas que había.

—Es la tercera a la derecha; yo ya fui hace un rato—le indicó, contento de poder ayudarle.

—Gracias—musitó —; en las reposeras de afuera hay tres chicos, son mis amigos. Ve con ellos que ahora les alcanzo—le indicó, pensando que la idea de integrarlos con ellos era buena.

—¿En serio?—su dulce entusiasmo le hizo saber que había tomado la decisión correcta. Asintió tranquilo —. ¡Gracias, Yuri!—le vio salir disparado hacia donde le dijo y sonrió más. Ese chico era adorable.

Una vez que encontró la habitación que Minami le avisó, hizo lo suyo y se lavó las manos, para luego salir afuera de nuevo. Pero para cuando llego a la puerta y llego a divisar a su novio y sus amigos casi a nada de donde él estaba; sintió un horrible contacto en su trasero que le hizo dar un saltito en su lugar.

Luego un agarre en su muñeca y una respiración a su costado con algo de olor a alcohol. Escucho una risa baja y se dio media vuelta. Allí notó que se trataba de Iván. Uno de los idiotas que más le molestaba. Cuando el tipo notó a quien había tocado, le empujó de repente, tirándole al piso sentado.

—Joder, Plisetsky— le escupió con violencia —, te confundí con una mujer—Yuri ignoró el dolor de su caída y le miró con desagrado.

—¿Y a una mujer le meterías tu asquerosa mano entre las piernas? ¿Que clase de justificación es esa?— se quejó, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su pantalon. Unos cuantos pares de ojos ya habían comenzando a notar la situación.

—¿Cuál es la tuya? Andas provocando así a la gente... eres asqueroso—le dijo con odio, mientras un par de sus amigos reían —, o asquerosa, lo que se te ocurra— se burló, riéndose.

Otabek había visto y escuchado todo eso de lejos y no pudo quedarse sentado. Más cuando dió un par de pasos, se detuvo sorprendido.

Yuri le tomó la muñeca al tipo y se la dobló de tal manera que le hizo quedar agachado en el piso, metiéndole luego una patada en sus partes bajas. El chico perdió el aire por unos instantes y terminó en el piso, sobándose la zona pateada y haciendo sonidos de dolor. No conforme con eso, Yuri tiró de su cabello y levantó lo más que pudo su cabeza, inclinándose él también hacia su rostro.

—Escúchame pedazo de pervertido inmundo, soy mas hombre que tú—le espetó con rabia —; la próxima vez que vengas a molestarme, te deformo la cara a golpes, ¿quedó claro?—su voz se había endurecido y sus ojos lanzaban chispas del enojo. Éste asintió casi lloriqueando y Yuri le soltó sin cuidado—. Imbécil.

—¡Yuri!-el gritito alegre y jovial de Minami le bajó un poco el mal humor. Sintió que se le tiraba encima y le abrazaba fuerte —, ¡eres tan genial! ¡Sé mi amigo!

—Ya somos amigos, Minami—se rió, palmeándole la espalda.

—¡¿En serio?!—chilló emocionado—, ¡genial!—frotó su mejilla con la suya en un abrazo y Yuri se coloreó por completo. Sólo su novio tenia permitido eso.

Otabek carraspeó con el ceño fruncido y Yuri sonrió de lado. Ah, su Beka celoso. Apartó a minami con suavidad y fue a su encuentro, ignorando que aún estaban intentando levantar a Iván que lloriqueaba en el piso.

—A veces me olvido de lo fuerte que son esos lindos brazos—murmuró Otabek bajito, para que nadie más escuchara.

—Beka...—rió —, ¿se te olvida?

—Tus dedos clavándose en mi espalda me lo recuerdan a veces—dijo en chiste, sacándole una linda risa. Ah. Odiaba no poder siquiera abrazarle.

—Estas muy lindo hoy, no es justo—murmuró el menor, con ganas de enterrar su rostro en su cuello y sentir su perfume envolverle.

—Tú eres el lindo de la pareja—inició el debate el mayor, caminando a su lado con cierta distancia.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Y tú?—quiso saber. La sonrisa ladina y sexy de su novio deslumbró su noche.

—Yo soy el activo, cielo—respondió con voz ronca. Yuri le miró pasmado para luego comenzar a reír junto a él. Tenía ganas de darle un merecido beso por hacerle sentir tan pleno.

—¡Otabek!—le regalo dándole un empujón. El moreno se animó a rozar levemente sus dedos con los suyos, pero Yuri rehuyó al contacto —, no podemos— musitó bajo, con algo de tristeza. Si bien hubo algunas veces donde tuvieron sus momentos en la calle, siempre fue cuando no había mucha gente. O por lo menos, no gente conocida. En esa fiesta no podían hacer nada.

—Sígueme. —la orden directa e inesperada le hizo voltear a todos lados para notar que nadie les estaba viendo. Cuando se percató de aquello, hizo lo que le pidió.

—Otabek, ¿que intentas hacer?—murmuró al ver que se alejaban un poco de la gente. El patio de ese tipo era bastante grande.

—Quiero estar en un lugar donde pueda al menos darle la mano a mi novio—encontraron un lugar, seguramente donde se guardaban las herramientas de jardinería y demás cosas; y se metieron dentro cerrando la puerta —. Ahora sí—le acorraló contra la puerta con suavidad y le robó un profundo beso.

—Te extrañe mucho—susurró Yuri contra sus labios, acariciando su nariz con la suya. Nunca se cansaría de eso.

—Y yo a ti, bebé— le dio besitos castos en todo el rostro, para luego a sentir que el menor comenzaba a bajar sus manos por su cuerpo —. Yuri, no hagas eso.

—¿Por qué no?—insistió, comenzando a besarle con más ganas.

—No podemos hacerlo aquí—se rió —, no me parece digno para ti—tomó sus blancas manos y las dejó contra su pecho.

—¿Digno para mi?—sonrió perversamente.

—Tú mereces que te haga el amor en una cómoda cama, tomándome mi tiempo para adorarte—Yuri comenzó a sonreír en grande sin poder evitarlo —; no quiero hacértelo aquí, rápido e incómodo. Hace frío y no quiero que te enfermes—continuó.

—¡Ay, Beka!—se rió soltando una linda carcajada mientras le abrazaba —. Te quiero—le dijo sin dejar de reírse. Le parecía sumamente gracioso como su novio le trataba, siempre tan caballeroso.

—Yo también, cielo—Otabek le dejo reírse, abrazándole de vuelta. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, este ya estaba comenzando a besar su cuello de esa manera en la cual solía atentar contra su cordura —. Yura...

—Shh, sólo un rato... sólo un poco—continuó, bajando sus manos hasta donde estaba su entrepierna. Otabek no pudo hacer más que dejarle seguir con lo que hacia. Negarse a Yuri era imposible para un simple mortal como él.

La situación comenzó a subir de tono. El suéter del rubio quedó a un costado, junto a la chaqueta de Otabek. Se besaban con ganas y rozando sus cuerpos cada vez más.

Todo iba bien, de mejor en mejor.

Hasta que accidentalmente Yuri llevó su mano hacia atrás para poder apoyarse mejor en la pared.  
Sus dedos tocaron madera. Una madera astillosa y húmeda, probablemente podrida.

Su cabeza viajó al lugar de sus pesadillas y se le revolvió el estómago.

La casucha de madera del orfanato. Sí, la recordaba. Tenía el mismo olor asqueroso a humedad, hacía el mismo frío y también podía sentir que el piso era de barro.

Su corazón se desbocó y cayó en cuenta de que aún estaba siendo besado. Las manos en la piel desnuda de su cintura le despertaron de repente.

—Espera...—susurró—, no lo hagas... ¡Basta!—empujó el cuerpo que estaba en frente suyo y rompió el contacto de golpe. Se quedó respirando con fuerza en silencio, pegándose lo más posible a la pared.

Cuando creyó que iba a comenzar a hiperventilar, la luz se prendió, revelando a su novio con un aspecto tranquilo pero preocupado.

—¿Está ocurriendo de nuevo?—preguntó cauteloso. Yuri asintió con fuerza —, ¿necesitas vomitar?—no llegó a responderle que sintió el ácido subirle por la garganta y lanzó lo poco que había tomado esa noche. Otabek, lejos de sentir asco o alejarse; se acercó a él y le sostuvo el cabello hasta que terminó—. Ok, tranquilo... no pasa nada, estoy aquí—le frotó la espalda en círculos, tranquilizándole un poco —. Yuri, ¿que tomaste?

—Sólo una cerveza—dijo con dificultad —; mierda, es que... el olor de aquí no me está haciendo bien—dijo asqueado. Otabek le miró extrañado.

—Yuri... ¿de qué olor hablas?—le preguntó —. No huele a nada.

Y en efecto, Yuri le miró confundido. ¿No olía eso? ¿La humedad? ¿La madera podrida?

¿La sangre?

Y no, no era posible. Porque al levantar su mirada; descubrió que no estaba en una habitación de madera astillada, si no en una de ladrillos. Que el piso era de cerámica y no de barro. Y que allí, no olía a nada.

No había nada.

Parpadeó confundido y asustado y negó.

—Me refiero al... bueno, al vomito—disimuló. Intentando no verse tan asustado como en realidad estaba.

—Entonces volvamos a la fiesta—le dijo, extendiéndole el suéter luego de ponerse su chaqueta. La tomó y se la puso ya que afuera hacía frío. Quería abrazarle, pero nadie podía verles, así que se abstuvo.

—Acompáñame al baño—le pidió, luego de que apagaron la luz y salieron de allí —. Lo siento Beka... es la segunda vez que te hago esta mierda—masculló. No podía hacerlo. Las dos veces que quiso acostarse con él, había salido mal. Primero la fiesta donde tuvo que frenar todo y ahora, que ni pudieron empezar. Se sentía un fracaso de novio.

—No es problema—le tranquilizó, pasando al interior de la casa.

—Si lo es. Te aburrirás de mí porque nunca podemos hacerlo y te irás con otro que conozcas durante el viaje— dramatizó, mientras pasaban entre todo el lío de gente ebria que había en el interior del hogar.

—No iré a ese viaje—le comunicó, ya llegando al pasillo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no?—le preguntó, rogando que esa fuese la puerta del baño.

—No volveré a alejarme de ti tanto tiempo—le dijo bajito cuando al fin ingresaron a la habitación —, te extrañaría demasiado.

—Tienes que ir y disfrutar, mereces vacaciones—dijo, porque era lo correcto. Pavlosky le había dicho que intentará alejarse un poco de Otabek, para no saturarle.

—No quiero sin ti—insistió tranquilo. Le daba igual ese viaje si su novio no iba.

—Pues tendrás que ir—encontró un enjuague y lo abrió —, yo me arreglaré... sólo se van unos días—se hizo gárgaras con el líquido más de tres veces, haciendo que Otabek sonriera de lado. Cuando al fin terminó, le sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado —. Ya no huelo a vomito.

—Cierto—se acercó y dejó un beso en su mejilla —,¿quieres tomar agua o algo? ¿Necesitas recostarte un rato?— ¡que atento era! Se dejó caer en sus brazos en paz.

—Necesito recostarme contigo y que me beses toda la noche—murmuró bajito. Necesitaba su dosis de Otabek sin vomitar de una maldita vez.

—Si me quedo podremos hacer eso todas las noches que quieras porque estás de vacaciones ya—le comentó, dejando besos en su cuello.

—No seas tramposo—se rió, alejándose. Se miraron a los ojos un rato más antes de darse un casto beso. Debían salir de nuevo afuera y ya no podrían estar acaramelados como querían.

Salieron apagando la luz detrás de ellos y volviendo a la realidad. Una realidad, donde Otabek Altin era un iman para las mujeres.

En efecto, una chica con pronunciado escote y buena delantera, se puso en frente, cortándole el paso. Llevaba dos vasos de plástico con alcohol dentro y una sonrisa exagerada que a Yuri no le gusto nada.

—¡Hola!—le saludó al moreno —, ¿bailas conmigo? Te invito un trago—dijo con simpatía forzada mientras le extendía el vaso. Y pensó que su novio diria que si por cortesía.

—No, con permiso—le esquivó, pasando de largo. Que bien se sentía la cara de decepción de esa tipa. Pero inconforme con eso, Yuri pasó y fingió inocencia, levantando un poco su codo y volcando las bebidas que ella traía, sobre la blusa de ese horrendo rosa fluorescente.

—¡Oye!—retrocedió dos pasos mirando con horror como su horrible remera se traslucía.

—Lo siento, no te vi—dijo con un rostro bien actuado. Pasó de ella y se unió a su novio.

—Yura—le regaño suave, sintiéndose erróneamente especial por sus celos.

—¿Qué? No la vi—dijo con su sonrisita pilla, esa que a Otabek le gustaba tanto.

—No me hagas encerrarte conmigo en una habitación a oscuras, cielo—le susurró disimuladamente.

—¿Y eso?—rió—, ¿un castigo por portarme mal?— Otabek sonrió de lado y continuó caminando en silencio a su lado. Era tan injusto no poder besarle, tomarle la mano. Sonreírle como en realidad quería.

A Otabek no le avergonzaba ser gay; mucho menos tener a Yuri Plisetsky de novio. Es decir, si que se había sacado la lotería teniendo al novio más hermoso del mundo. Pero la intolerancia de esa gente era abismal. Y aunque él sabía defenderse y no dudaba que Yuri también, probablemente no saldrían bien librados. Y si lo hacían, les hostigarían hasta el cansancio y le harían la vida imposible; y no sólo a él, si no también a sus amigos.

En un momento que se perdió tanto en sus pesares, noto que Yuri no estaba más a su lado y que se había quedado atrás. Y lo que vio, no le gustó nada.

—Maldito maricón— le tenían tomado del brazo con una fuerza muy violenta, sacándole un quejido—. Quería cogerme a Babicheva esta noche y ahora tengo un maldito pedazo de hielo entre las bolas—se señaló a si mismo con el rostro aún contrariado de dolor. Vaya, Yuri le había dado una buena patada.

—¿Cogerte a Mila?—se burló, importándole poco estar en desventaja —, no hubieses podido de todas formas, ni a eso llegas—miró con burla su entrepierna y luego le miró a él. Fue jalado brutalmente del brazo y un puño se aproximó con velocidad a su cara. Probablemente le dolería, pero no pensaba retractarse.

Dicho golpe jamás llegó.

Otabek estaba allí, sosteniendo con violencia la muñeca de Ivan. Tenía el rostro tranquilo, pero su mirada era una amenaza furiosa.

—Quítale las manos de encima—habló bajo, con su voz dura, haciendo el silencio en la habitación —. Ahora. —inclusive quienes estaban a cargo de la música, la apagaron al sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

—¿Y tú quién eres?—espetó viendo de reojo que sus amigos se acercaban cautelosos para intervenir.

—Otabek...—Yuri no quería que él se viera envuelto en esa mierda. No él, que tenía una vida medianamente tranquila. Que no le molestaban en la calle, que la gente le admiraba y las chicas no le miraban con asco como a él.

Pero, ¿a Otabek que le importaba? Estaban lastimando a su novio. Y no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

—O lo sueltas o te parto los brazos—masculló, apretándole más la muñeca. El tipo sudó algo en frío por la situación que se le salió de las manos.

—Suéltalo ya—la voz de Jean intervino. Tenía su sonrisa de siempre, pero su mirada era igual de amenazante que la de Otabek. Mila estaba agarrada de su brazo, mirándole con odio —, estás armando un espectáculo, amigo.

—No me digas... ¿Qué mierda hacen gays en mi maldita casa?—se quejó, mirando a Yuri, para luego observar a quién le estaba interrumpiendo. Divisó a la pelirroja al lado de su capitán—Mila, muñeca—le sonrió Iván con sorna, escrutandola de arriba a abajo —, tú estás de mi lado, ¿cierto?

—Me repugnas, Iván—le escupió, mirándole con asco. Este le hizo un gesto obsceno con el rostro, ignorando la declaración de Mila. Y al ver eso, ella sintió ganas de vomitar.

—Anda... no me hagas enojar—intervino Jean, endureciendo su voz aún más y borrando de a poco su sonrisa —, déjate de bromas y vuelve a la fiesta tranquilo—le advirtió, comenzando a enojarse en serio.

—No me digas que hacer. Ya no eres el capitán de nada—se le burló. En teoría, era cierto. Las clases habían terminado y el partido también, por lo cual el equipo ya no existía. Iván se sentía acorralado; pero aún así, quería denigrar al ruso menor como viniera. Así que al tener el brazo inmovilizado por el kazajo, decidió escupirle el rostro. Yuri se movió a tiempo y la saliva quedó en su cabello —. No hay lugar en mi país para gente como tú—le espetó con sorna. El ceño de Yuri se frunció entre asco y tristeza. Porque por más que fingiera fortaleza, esas cosas le daban punzadas en el pecho, aún si de niño había sido escupido miles de veces.

Y Otabek perdió el juicio.

Le torció la muñeca y golpeó con fuerza el rostro sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Eso hizo que Yuri fuese soltado y cayera sentado al piso.

No faltó ni un segundo antes de que los amigos de Iván se unieran a defenderles, intentando ir por Otabek primero, el cual estaba a horcadas del chico, sin dejar de golpearle.  
Yuri se interpuso para que no le tocaran un pelo a su novio, tirándose sobre la espalda a uno y estampándole contra el piso como había hecho con Jean aquella vez en su casa.

Claro que el canadiense no se quedó de brazos cruzados y con Leo de soporte, se metió a defender a sus amigos.

Mila era quien más ventaja tenia ya que nadie se animaba a golpearla por ser mujer. No era muy fuerte, pero al menos tenía la ventaja de aturdirles unos segundos al no saber qué hacer con ella; lo cual le daba tiempo a los demás para que les golpearan.

Cuando Jean y Leo se sacaron a unos cuantos de encima, fueron directo a ayudar a los otros dos.

Leo tomó a Yuri de los hombros y lo alejó del chico al cual le estaba restregando el pie por el rostro, insultándole todo lo que se había contenido durante esos largos años. El chico ni se levantó, y supo que debían temerle al menor cuando estuviese enojado.

Y Jean se encargó de Otabek, que parecía demasiado fuera de si.

—Ota, basta... ¡basta!—le intentó detener, sin lograr absolutamente nada —. Tío, te estás pasando, nos tenemos que ir— le dijo intentando encontrar su mirada. Pero estaba enojado; no escuchaba razones.

Estaba harto de que lastimaran a Yuri y no poder hacer nunca nada contra ello. El chico se quejaba, pero no lo escuchaba. Lo único que se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, era el momento en que Yuri fue escupido.

—Lastimó a mi novio, maldita sea—masculló por lo bajo, mirando a su víctima con desprecio —. Pedazo de mierda—siseó furioso, dispuesto a comenzar a golpearle de nuevo. Una mano fría sobre su puño manchado en sangre le detuvo por completo.

—Beka, basta... vámonos—la voz de Yuri resaltó entre todo su enjambre de insultos mentales —, no vale la pena, vamos; Guang está asustado—le pidió con súplica. Otabek se detuvo abruptamente y se puso de pie.

Los demás chicos con los cuales se habían metido, estaban recobrando fuerzas e incrementando el enojo.

Y tuvieron que correr.

Otabek y Yuri tomaron la motocicleta mientras los otros cuatro, el auto de Jean. Minami seguramente se había quedado allí, ya que pasaba desapercibido en todo el grupo. No le dieron mucha atención al estar concentrados en escapar.  
Condujeron rápido hasta que notaron que nadie les seguía y fue allí cuando Yuri se permitió reír.

Rió a carcajadas, contagiando a Otabek que iba conduciendo tranquilamente. La bocina del auto de al lado les hizo reír más, puesto que en este iban sus otros amigos.

\--¡Oye no fue gracioso! ¡Manche mi camisa nueva por ustedes dos!—se quejó Jean al volante con la ventanilla baja. Se lograba ver a Mila riendo a su lado.

—Admite que fue divertido—escucharon que dijo ella —; espero que no tengamos problemas por esto.

—No pasa nada... ¡se lo buscó!— exclamó Leo desde la otra ventanilla.

—Iván siempre se mete en peleas— les explico Jean mientras se detenían en un semáforo—; terminó en el hospital muchas veces; esto no será gran cosa— les sonrió y ellos se sintieron más aliviados aún —. Oye, llevaré a los chicos a sus casas; ¿vienen?

—Prefiero dejar a Yuri ya, ha sido suficiente por hoy— dijo tranquilo, ganándose un beso en la mejilla de su novio. De lo apurados que habían salido, se había olvidado de usar el casco; así que se puso el suyo y le pasó uno a Yuri.

—Bien, te veo en la mañana—se despidió —: nos vemos en unos días, _kitten—_ le saludó antes de que el semáforo cambiara y Jean tomara otra calle.

Yuri se dejó envolver por el aroma de su novio y la adrenalina de aquel momento. Se abrazó más a él y disfruto el viento nocturno en su rostro.

Cuando al fin llegaron, se quitó el casco de un tirón e hizo lo mismo con el de Otabek. Se tiró a sus brazos y le besó con profundidad. Su aroma masculino y emoción vivida le habían dejado extasiado.

—Te quiero—susurró contra sus labios, dándole besos pequeños —, me la he pasado en grande hoy—dijo con voz ronca, logrando de alguna manera sentarse a horcadas suyo. Otabek rió entre dientes, atrayéndole desde la nuca mientras le devolvía los besos con la misma intensidad.

—Vas a volverme loco, Plisetsky—susurró contra sus labios hinchados, lamiendo el inferior y volver a besarle con necesidad. Yuri no se quejó en ningún momento —, ¿estás bien, mi vida?

—Sí— le dio un beso más—. Lamento que tuvieras que pasar por esto—se separó un poco de él.

—No importa... no pude ignorar algo así—murmuró, acariciando su mejilla — lo volvería a hacer mil veces.

—Beka...— ¿a quién quería engañar? No podía evitar el hecho de que su novio se veía tremendamente sexy como estaba ahora, con la ropa echa un desastre, el sudor pegado a su frente, los nudillos con algo de sangre... el labio cortado —, estás lastimado—susurró—. Aquí— pasó el dedo por su labio y uno de sus pómulos.

—No es nada, tuve peores—tomó sus manos pálidas y las besó, notando que Yuri apenas se había lastimado, sólo porque usaba más las patadas que los puños.

—Así que... mi novio es un chico malo—jugó, rodeándole el cuello con sus manos. Ah, no debería. Pero la situación y la adrenalina le habían prendido.

—Puede ser... lo seré si eso quieres—se rindió.

—¡Otabek!—le regañó —, ya en serio, se te va a inflamar—le alejó para revisar bien sus heridas.

—Si me das besos tal vez se me pase—le pidió, ignorando sus cuidados y buscando rozar su piel.

—Eso no es cierto— se rió.

—Mm no se... intentemos—le pidió, mordiendo su labio inferior. Yuri suspiró e introdujo la lengua en su boca, enredando los dedos en su cabello.

—¿Se te pasó?—preguntó contra sus labios.

—No... dame más—y le dió otro. Y otro y otro más. Se besaron hasta perder el aire. Y Yuri pensaba firmemente que jamás tuvieron tantas ganas de follarse como en ese momento.

Igualmente, aún tenía algo que reclamarle.

—¡Beka!—le golpeó el pecho y le miró ceñudo.

—¿Y eso por qué fue?

—¡¿En que estabas pensando?!—le regañó alterado —. Llegan a averiguar dónde vives o trabajas y estás jodido—se quejó. Porque no podía pasar por alto el peligro que conllevaba todo lo que habían hecho esa noche. Además, necesitaba que su miembro volviera a la normalidad antes de que sus padres le vieran.

—Sí, claro—respondió sarcástico —, como si le tuviese miedo a un grupo de idiotas, Yura— le robó otro candente beso y le hizo rendirse entre sus brazos otra vez —. ¿Por qué de repente quiero tomarte sobre mi moto?—preguntó con voz ronca, y apretando su cintura. Maldita sea.

—Vaya... miren quién está excitado ahora— jugó, sintiendo su vientre arder.

—Algún día tenía que tocarme a mí—paso la lengua lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja, quitándole un gemido bajo. Le dio otro beso en la mejilla y tomó aire —; deberías ir adentro, bebé— no quería. Si fuese por él, se iban al fin apartamento de Beka y se quitaban esas ganas.

—Sí... cuídate en el viaje—pero no era posible si en unas horas su novio debía tomar un avión —, promete llamarme.

—Yuri...—no quería ir sin él. No le veía sentido.

—Ya tienes los pasajes. No los desperdicies—le pidió. Era difícil. Quería encadenarlo a su cama y no dejarle ir nunca mas; pero su terapeuta se lo había recomendado... entonces haría caso.

—Y tú tienes los tuyos y no vas a ir—se quejó, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello pálido.

—Te devolveré el dinero cuando vuelvas, ¿sí? Lo siento—murmuró. Ni bien eligieron el destino, Otabek y los demás habían comprado los pasajes. Y como quería sentarse a su lado en el avión, compró el de Yuri antes de que le preguntara a sus padres.

—¿No irás a despedirnos?—Yuri le sonrió triste.

—No puedo... no podría soltarte—le dio besitos en las mejillas.

—Te voy a extrañar—le abrazó fuerte y le dejó un beso más en la sien —; ve adentro—porque en cualquier momento se rendiría y se lo llevaría a su apartamento.

—Te quiero—murmuró, dándole otro beso más. Qué difícil era alejarse de Otabek —, cuidado con las zorras.

—Lo tendré—se rió —, también te quiero, mi vida—le besó la comisura una vez más y le ayudó a bajarse del vehículo.

—Te veo en unos días—susurró, dándose media vuelta para irse

—Está bien—pero el menor no se movió mucho. Se quedó parado a mitad del camino y volteó a mirarle con sus ojitos verdes brillantes que a él tanto le gustaban —. Yuri...—le llamó. No quería irse.

—¿Sí?— su voz suave denotaba que él tampoco quería eso.

—¿Me das uno más?—le pidió en un murmullo avergonzado. Y el kazajo sonrojado era una de las maravillas del mundo para él. Se rió bajito y corrió a sus brazos, colgándose de su cuello y dándole un profundo beso que Otabek no dudó en corresponder con ganas —, ¿y otro?—le pidió cuando se separaron.

—¿Otro?—su asentimiento le hizo reír. Se quedaron así al menos quince minutos más hasta que les pareció suficiente.

—Ten mucho cuidado—le pidió —, si algo ocurre volveré de inmediato—Yuri asintió y se alejó de èl con pesar. Ni bien perdió su motocicleta de vista, ya le extrañó.

No señor, no se pondría así de nuevo.

Tomó aire y se metió al interior de su hogar, recibiendo como primera imagen a Yūri ordenando una maleta. Este se sobresaltó al oír la puerta y le miró.

—¿Yurio? Volviste muy temprano—se sorprendió. Bueno, seguramente no esperaban que llegara hasta la madrugada o hasta el otro día. Jack se había tomado la noche por asuntos familiares y sus padres no tenían manera de saber lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta.

—Sí... me aburrí—mintió —; ¿papá viaja otra vez?— preguntó, al ver la maleta abierta.

—Mm no—murmuró —. Ven un minuto.

—¿Qué pasa?—le siguió y lanzó un bufido desganado —, ¿Qué hice ahora?—Yūri rió.

—No hiciste nada, espero—pidió. Llegaron a la cocina —; mira quién vino.

—¿Tío Phichit?—efectivamente, el tailandés estaba allí, devorándose las galletas que Yūri preparaba tan bien.

—¡Hey, Yuri!—le saludó con el entusiasmo de siempre —, wow, te creció el cabello desde la última vez—le halagó .

—Sí... ¿qué haces aquí?—preguntó sin vueltas.

—¡Yurio!—le regañó su padre por ser grosero.

—¡Es súper tarde!—se defendió, notando que ya pasaban de las doce de la noche—. ¿te quedas a dormir?

—Algo así—dijo contento. Yuri no entendía nada. Al cabo de un momento, Viktor ingresó a la habitación y se sentó junto a Phichit. Los tres les miraban atentamente.

—¿Qué les pasa?—se quejó nervioso —, parecen los hombres de negro—¿se habían enterado de la pelea?

—Bueno, como llegaste antes, nos arruinaste la sorpresa—se quejó Yūri.

—¿Qué sorpresa?

—Te encontramos esto... al parecer le debemos dinero a tu novio—le enseñaron el pasaje que tenía en la mochila y se sonrojó.

—Yo se lo pagaré con mi empleo de verano... no importa—murmuró. No quería que pensaran que planeaba escaparse o algo así.

—No hará falta—el japonés carraspeó antes de continuar —; tu padre y yo estuvimos hablando... y en vista a tus calificaciones...

—Decidimos dejarte viajar—continuó Viktor, haciendo que el menor se llevara las manos a su boca para ahogar un grito emocionado. Aún así, no le dejó festejar —. Tenemos condiciones y las cumplirás al pie de la letra, ¿está claro?

—Primero; irás con dos adultos responsables. A todos lados, sin excepción— inició Yūri—, tus amigos no cuentan como adultos responsables; los vamos a elegir nosotros y lo aceptaras.

—Está bien—concedió, podía soportar eso.

—Dos; tu teléfono siempre encima. Siempre. Comprarás un chip allí y me enviarás tu numero, así siempre sabremos dónde estás—continuó Viktor, seriamente.

—Bueno—no tenía problema con aquello. Sabía que le pedirían algo similar cuando sopesó la idea de irse de viaje sin ellos.

—Tres; puedes ir a bailar, o a donde te de la gana mientras al menos uno de los adultos vaya contigo— continuó Yūri.

—Está bien, ¿qué más?—nada de eso le molestaba mientras pudiese irse a la mierda.

—Esta es una condición especial mía—dijo Viktor sin ápice de broma —; cuando vuelvas, verás a mi terapeuta.

—¿Qué? ¿Y eso?—preguntó algo extrañado.

—Era el plan inicial. Haces lo que te digo o no vas—le cortó. Yūri le vio de reojo. Por lo que su esposo le había dicho, había ido a la entrevista con el actual terapeuta de Yuri esa mañana, lo cual le había tenido demasiado serio todo el día.

—Está bien, pero...

—Pero nada—insistió —, necesito una evaluación de confianza... es por tu bien, ¿sí?—suavizó un poco —, tus ventanas me tienen preocupado aún—comentó, ya que aún estaban tapadas y el menor no daba indicios de querer sacarlas pronto.

—Está bien—concedió; ya luego de preocuparía por eso —; ¿y con quienes voy a ir?

—Aquí es donde entro yo—se metió en la conversación Phichit —; la pasaremos genial y tendrás muchas fotos de todo—le aseguró con una sonrisa.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que irte de vacaciones conmigo?—preguntó serio, sonando despectivo sin querer hacerlo.

—¡Yurio!—le regañó el japonés—, se agradecido.

—Pues tengo una pausa en el trabajo; tengo vacaciones acumuladas desde el año pasado—interrumpió el moreno tranquilo —, así que tendrás que estar con tu tío Phichit— Yuri asintió, conforme con eso.

—¿Tú también vienes, Katsudon?— le preguntó, ya que sabía que Viktor tenía mucho trabajo como para acompañarle.

—No, yo elegí a Phichit en mi lugar—le sonrió triste—, tu papá eligió a alguien más—es que Viktor no podía pasar ni un día sin su esposo. Mucho menos a tanta distancia.

—Si es Chris, no voy—dijo repentinamente.

—¡Oye!—se quejó el peliplata al oír que despreciaban a su mejor amigo.

—¡No iré con ese rarito a la otra punta del mundo ni porque me paguen!—exclamó.

—Pues no es Chris—menciono Yūri con una sonrisa tensa. Ah, era sabido que Chris no terminaba de agradarle por su... comprometedor pasado con su esposo.

—Yo voy—la voz grave le abstuvo de preguntar —; más te vale que te portes bien, necesito vacaciones— Seung vestía más casual, pero aún de negro.

—¿Y Jack?—ese tipo le agradaba pero era demasiado serio, seguro no le dejaría hacer nada.

—Jack te consiente mucho—dijo Viktor con su sonrisa corazón —, alguien debe vigilar la casa y tiene asuntos familiares que atender en estos días, así que no puede viajar.

—Seung no me dejará ni ir al baño solo—se quejó en un puchero.

—Es la idea—festejó su padre—; ahora, terminemos de elegir que llevaras.

—¡Tú no me eliges la ropa!—se quejó. Eso sí que no.

—No irás con nada provocativo—se cruzó de brazos, caprichoso.

—¡Ya no tengo ropa así!—insistió comenzando a enojarse.

—Pero tienes la ropa de Mila—le discutió. La batalla de palabras siguió, hasta que Yūri terminó de ordenarlo todo por su cuenta.

Su vuelo salía a las diez, tenía tiempo aún de tomar un baño y así lo hizo. Le esperaba un viaje largo por delante, así que se vistió lo más cómodo posible. Unos joggins de algodón grises, camiseta celeste y una chaqueta negra. Sus zapatillas más cómodas y el cabello suelto, por el momento. Llevaba su pequeña mochila negra con tachas, y dentro de ella, un libro por si acaso, junto un poco de dinero, teléfono y las cosas necesarias para el vuelo. No habían dormido, ninguno de ellos. La madrugada se les fue preparando todo a último momento.

Su maleta era de animal print, por supuesto, y era bastante pequeña. Su padre sabía organizar bien las cosas.

Cuando se hizo el horario, sus padres le acompañaron al aeropuerto junto a los que serían sus acompañantes.

—No te puedes quejar, tienes vacaciones gratis—comentó Viktor a Seung, mientras este no cambiaba ni un ápice su expresión de total indiferencia.

—¿Le están pagando el viaje?—no podía creer hasta donde llegaban las ganas de despilfarrar dinero de su padre.

—Sólo a tu padre se le ocurre—comentó por lo bajo Yūri.

—Su trabajo es vigilarte y yo he afirmado cubrir todos los gastos que eso implique—se justificó, buscando el lugar a donde debían ir. Tanto Viktor como Yūri iban con gafas y bastante recato, ya que no querían un alboroto innecesario. El aeropuerto era enorme, ese lugar estaba siempre lleno de gente a toda hora, y se preguntaba qué se sentiría ser ya adulto, tener tu dinero y poder irte a donde quisieras sin dar explicaciones. Se preguntó si algún día podría hacer eso.

Vio de reojo que Yūri parecía nervioso por su partida. Seguramente era un infierno para él verle irse con todas las cosas que habían estado ocurriendo. Así que no tuvo vergüenza en tomar su mano y entrelazarla, dándole una dulce sonrisa para tranquilizarle. Este se la devolvió, afirmando el agarre y acariciándole el dorso con el pulgar.

* * *

—Ya, quita esa cara—le pidió Jean pasándole el brazo por los hombros —, no vas a estar así todo el viaje, ¿o sí?— Otabek se veía serio a comparación de los otros cuatro que ya sentían la emoción de las vacaciones.

—Déjenlo, está triste porque Yuri no puede venir—avisó Mila, algo triste también por eso.

—¡Pero estará con nosotros!—intentó animarle Jean, casi sacándole un gruñido bajo. No era lo mismo sin Yuri.

Estaban en el aeropuerto, ya en la espera de que vuelo saliera. Seguro y en cualquier momento comenzaban a llamar para subirse al avión, y Otabek estaba considerando cancelarlo todo e ir a la casa de Yuri al mediodía con el tigre de peluche más grande que pudiera encontrar y pagar.

Sabía que su novio lo hacía por su bien, había estado muy estresado esos días y en verdad necesitaba vacaciones. Pero Otabek no quería pasarlas sin él. No había tenido mucho tiempo de verle en esos días y se encontraba angustiado aunque nadie lo notase. Su madre le llamaba de vez en cuando y él desviaba las llamadas o respondía rápido y se despedía cuando ella comenzaba a hablar del supuesto compromiso que se negaba a aceptar.

—Pero no podrá despertarse con la belleza de su novio a su lado—se burló ella.

Ah, el rostro de Yuri dormido y recién levantado era una de sus cosas favoritas. A veces babeaba la almohada o decía incoherencias mientras con sus manos buscaba su pecho para apoyarse y seguir durmiendo tranquilo. En esos días le había extrañado y ahora lo haría el doble.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Nosotros también somos hermosos!— insistió Jean intentando animarle —. O sea, míranos...—señaló a Leo y Guang que estaban haciendo un gran lío con una barra de chocolate que se les había derretido. Guang inclusive se había manchado el rostro con esta —. Mejor no—murmuró.

—No es lo mismo sin Yuri—insistió, suspirando triste. No tenía sentido viajar así.

—La pasaras bien, lo prometo—se le acercó ella, poniendo una mano en su hombro y sonriéndole triste. Otabek en serio le estaba dando lastima. Estuvo por decirle que si estar lejos suyo le hacía tanto mal, que se quedara con él.

—No puede ser—rió Jean, confundiendo a todos—; ¡mira!—señaló detrás de ellos —. ¡Hey, Yuri!—alzó su mano y comenzó a llamarle.

El menor iba buscándoles con la mirada con el ceño fruncido, con dos personas más acompañándole. Hasta que les vio y su rostro se iluminó en una sonrisa que a Otabek le arrancó la respiración.

—¿Vino a despedirnos o...?—murmuró Leo entrecerrando los ojos.

Yuri no perdió el tiempo y le importó muy poco si los otros dos le estaban mirando. Corrió los metros que faltaban hacia el grupo que le esperaba más animado que antes.

Otabek reaccionó recién cuando el cuerpo de Yuri chocó contra el suyo y le tuvo colgado como un oso panda. La mochila le quedó mal acomodada y el cabello despeinado. El kazajo alcanzó a rodearle la cintura para que no se cayera, aún con el rostro teñido en sorpresa.

—¡Beka!—juntó su naricita con la suya y rió feliz al estar entre sus brazos. Le dio un meloso beso esquimal con su nariz y rió enternecido al ver la expresión en su rostro.

—Viniste—fue lo único que pudo decir con una sonrisa al fin, mientras le devolvía la caricia. Sonrió más y más hasta que le dolieron las mejillas y rió bajito.

Jean silbó en festejo mientras su chica reía enternecida.

Las azafatas comenzaron a llamar a los pasajeros para abordar y los chicos se ajustaron las mochilas.

Las vacaciones habían iniciado.


	33. xxxiii. Season ticket on a one-way ride.

_Don't need reason, don't need rhyme_   
_Ain't nothing I would rather do_   
_Going down, party time_   
_My friends are gonna be there too_

**_Highway to hell; AC/DC._ **   
  
  


* * *

Para cuando lograron separar a Yuri de su novio, ya debían tomar el avión. Les explicó rápidamente lo ocurrido y les presentó a sus acompañantes.

Phichit se llevó bien de inmediato con Leo y Guang, como si les conociera de toda la vida. Inmediatamente se tomó fotos con ambos y las guardo para el que seria su álbum vacacional.   
Y Seung se llevó bien con Otabek y Jean. Con el kazajo aún más porque no le molestaba con preguntas estúpidas.

Mila iba colgada dramáticamente de Yuri, diciéndole que pensó que no iba a volverle a ver y fingiendo llanto falso. Y él claro que casi la saca a patadas.

Los asientos los habían pensado bastante bien, y tuvieron suerte de conseguir un vuelo sin complicaciones. Phichit y Seung se sentaron juntos pero en la parte trasera del avión, por ser los únicos que quedaban disponibles.

Del lado izquierdo de una de las filas de asientos, pegados a la ventana, estaban Leo y Guang. En la misma fila, pasando el pequeño pasillo se encontraban Jean y Mila, conviviendo con otras dos parejas que también se sentaban al medio con ellos. Y siguiendo la línea del lado derecho del avión y pasando el pasillo, estaban Yuri y Otabek.

El menor se removió contento al saber que iba a pasar tantas horas de vuelo junto a su novio. No tenían mucho tiempo hasta el primer destino, así que no se acomodó demasiado. Harían escala en Francia, así que el primer vuelo solo sería de tres horas. Pasarían unas horas allí hasta que el siguiente vuelo saliera rumbo al destino que habían elegido.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí—ya habían acomodado sus mochilas en el portaequipaje y se habían sentado. Yuri eligió el lado de la ventanilla, prometiéndole que en el próximo vuelo, le cedía ese asiento a él.

—Yo tampoco—respondió contento —, ¿en el otro vuelo ya te podré abrazar en público?— seguro que en Francia no era tanto problema ser gay. Por lo menos no como en Rusia.

—Es ofensiva la pregunta, bebé— él más que nadie quería eso. Abrazar a Yuri frente al mundo —. Estuve por volverme justo antes de verte llegar... no iba a soportarlo—le confesó, abrochándose el cinturón ya que estaban a punto de despegar.

—Que cursi eres—se burló sonrojado —, yo me hubiese enojado contigo—el piloto del avión comenzó a presentarse, primero en ruso y luego en inglés, detallando el nombre del vuelo y el destino.

—No te hubiese durado mucho con lo que tenía planeado para ambos—le mintió, solo para ver cómo reaccionaba. Las azafatas se pusieron frente al pasillo y comenzaron a enseñar las medidas de seguridad y las advertencias para tener un vuelo seguro. Ambos se las sabían de memoria porque ya habían viajado antes.

—...¿Qué cosa era?—preguntó ansioso, tragándose la mentirita piadosa de Otabek que sonreía como si hubiese cometido una travesura.

—Nunca lo sabrás—se quedó en silencio un momento para luego empezar a reír ante la cara e indignación de su novio.

—¡Otabek!—le golpeó el brazo al verle reír, pero también se vio contagiado. No era normal verle haciendo chistes y debía admitir que esa faceta suya le había gustado. Seguro el moreno estaba feliz de tener unas vacaciones de verdad al fin, en su compañía.

Cuando el avión comenzó a moverse, Yuri chilló bajito y emocionado. Amaba el despegue. Se pegó a la ventana y admiró como el enorme avión comenzaba a desprenderse del suelo, alcanzando vuelo de inmediato.

Sintió vértigo cuando se inclinó un poco hacia su lado, dándole una detallada vista de la cuidad de Moscú. Ah, le encantaba volar. No podía apartar la mirada emocionada de la ventana. Pegó su carita al vidrio y rió bajito, para luego voltearse hacia su novio.

—¡Beka, mira tú también!—le atrajo tirando de su chaqueta y le mostró—, ¡el mundo es súper pequeño ahora!

Pero Otabek no prestaba atención a las pequeñas casas, ni a las nubes. Ni al vértigo.

El rostro emocionado de Yuri se llevaba toda su atención, toda ella.

—Beka, mira el cielo... es hermoso—le insistió, relajándo su voz.

—Sí...—susurró, acariciando su mejilla y ganando su atención —. Hermoso.

Yuri se sonrojó notablemente de la sorpresa y escondió su rostro tras sus mechones dorados.

—¿Qué pasa?— bajó su tono de voz para que no les escucharan—, ¿mi bebé se puso tímido?—Yuri sonrió nervioso y le dio un empujoncito que hizo reír al moreno.

Cuando el avión se estabilizó en el aire y la presión del despegue llego a su fin, Otabek cayó profundamente dormido.

Y el rubio no le molesto. Tomó el libro que había llevado cuidando no despertarle y se volvió a sentar a su lado, perdiéndose en la lectura durante la primer hora.  
En algún momento del vuelo, la cabeza del kazajo terminó en su hombro y le hizo dar un respingo.

Normalmente era él quien dormía sobre su novio y no al revés.

Así que cerró apenas su libro y le acomodó mejor; tomando la manta que les habían dado y cubriéndole con esta. También tomó la suya y se la puso encima, para darle más calor. La almohada inservible la puso tras su nuca aunque no sirviera de mucho, pero aún así Otabek se acurrucó más contra su hombro, enterrando el rostro en su cuello.

Eso inevitablemente le dio cosquillas en el estómago. Era increíble como cada vez se enamoraba más y más de ese hombre. Le dejó descansar y siguió leyendo, alternando su vista de las páginas hacia su rostro dormido.

Llego un momento en el cual no pudo seguir fingiendo leer y dejó el libro completamente de lado, dedicándose a contemplarle.

Tenía el cabello a un costado, apenas despeinado. Sus pestañas negras y gruesas eran perfectas para la forma de sus párpados. Tenía el mentón bien marcado y su nariz de punta redonda y algo respingado haciéndole cosquillas con su pausada respiración. Sus labios entreabiertos eran una tentación terrible para sus deseos. Se abstuvo de besarle y le acomodó un mechón rebelde de cabello que le había caído en un ojo.

Decidió bajar la ventanilla así no le daba tanto la luz del día y se puso una película para ver mientras las dos horas restantes de vuelo transcurrían.

Vió hora y media de _Modern family_ teniendo que contener su risa para no despertarle hasta que se quedó sin capítulos.

El viaje se les pasó rápido, porque cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaban aterrizando. Eso le dio el pie para despertarle.

Le movió un poco con cuidado, pero no logró ni hacerle parpadear. Le dio palmaditas delicadas y tampoco, nada.

Así que empezó a llamarle bajito.

—Beka...—intentó. El mayor no hizo ni un gesto y el menor bufo bajito—. Bekita—volvió a llamarle, notando como movía su cabeza, restregándose contra él —, cielo...—volvió a intentar, notando como levantaba levemente su cabeza y sus párpados daban un leve temblor para luego abrir los ojos —; ¿amor? Ya llegamos—le sonrió dulce y le apartó un mechón de la frente.

El kazajo se quedó mirándole confundido para luego acariciar levemente su mentón.

—¿Qué pasa?—el moreno le miraba de una manera algo diferente a otras veces. Su mirada tenía un pequeño brillo que no le había notado antes.

—Creí que estaba...— _creí que estaba soñando._  
Le miró unos largos segundos más y luego carraspeó, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello nuevamente para ocultar su sonrojo —; olvídalo—Yuri rió, picándole la mejilla con el dedo.

—Anda, tenemos que bajar— le pidió bajito. Otabek dio un suspiro perezoso y se sentó.

—¿Dormí mucho?—se pasó las manos por el rostro cansado.

—¡Como un oso!—le contó —, ¿soy cómodo?—le hizo burla, ya que ahora seguro le dolería el hombro todo el viaje.

—Lo siento—le dejó un beso disimulado en la zona donde había apoyado su cabeza y Yuri rodó sus ojos divertido.

—Está bien—le apartó para poder estirarse y ponerse de pie, comenzando a doblar las mantas para no dejar todo hecho un desastre.

—¿Tú dormiste?—le preguntó, ayudándole un poco.

—No, dormiré en el siguiente vuelo—se restregó el ojo, porque en serio había luchado para no quedarse dormido —. Me pone de mal humor dormir pocas horas—pasó con dificultad al pasillo donde la gente comenzaba a desperezarse y a bajar sus mochilas del portaequipaje. Sus ojos curiosos frenaron con travesura en una pareja en particular —; mira.

Le señalo a Mila que reía bajo y tomaba fotos con su teléfono, a un Jean que dormía con la boca abierta y babeando. Tomó el envoltorio de los auriculares que les habían dado para el viaje y lo arrugó formando una bola con él.

Hizo tiro al blanco a su boca abierta y embocó, despertándole de golpe y haciéndole toser. Mila estalló en una carcajada junto a él y Otabek sonreía suavemente.

—¿Qué paso?—murmuró dormido al ver como sus amigos se reían. Todos se hicieron los tontos y siguieron con lo suyo.

—¡Yuuuuuurio, no te separes de la puerta hasta que bajemos!—escucho que Phichit le gritaba desde la otra punta.

—Tsk— se quejó mientras bajaba su mochila —, no me dejarán hacer nada.

—Esta bien... al menos estás aquí—le tranquilizó el kazajo, bajando su mochila también y esperando que la gente se moviera para poder bajar.

Cuando al fin la fila avanzó y pudieron salir del pasillo que conectaba el avión con el aeropuerto, se quedaron a esperar a los demás y no se movieron hasta estar todo juntos.

—¿Cuánto hay que esperar ahora?—estaban en la parte de espera, tirados en los asientos. Yuri apoyaba la cabecita contra el hombro de su novio mientras se quejaba.

—¿Ansioso?—preguntó Mila, recostada en la silla con la cabeza de Jean descansando en sus piernas. El canadiense aún seguía dormido.

—Tengo sueño y ganas de vomitar—se quejó. Yuri solía tener náuseas cuando no dormía bien y ya se estaba sintiendo mareado.

—¿Quieres dormir un rato?—le preguntó el kazajo preocupado al verle algo pálido por la falta de sueño.

—Sí, pero no me quiero levantar de mal humor después... estaré irritado todo el viaje si no—se quejó bajito, odiando a todo el mundo en ese instante

—Créeme, no quieres eso—se burló Mila. Yuri era un pequeño monstruo si no dormía bien y se ponía insoportable como un niño de cinco años—; no debe faltar mucho, ¿alguno quiere algo de comer? Pasaré por algo—todos asintieron, porque preferían eso a comer en el avión —. Bien, ¿traigo lo que sea?

—Si me traes algo de mcdonald's no soy más tu amigo—farfullo el más chico—, no comeré esa porquería.

—Que diva eres—despertó a Jean con palmaditas y se lo quitó de encima, recibiendo dinero para ir a comprar. Phichit se ofreció a ir con ella, al igual que Guang.

—No dejaré que carne de procedencia desconocida se pegue a mis caderas, bruja—le escuchó farfullar, ya algo de mal humor por tener que seguir despierto.

Cuando ella volvió con café para algunos, sanguches para otros y una bestial hamburguesa para Jean, todos callaron de repente y se devoraron la comida en cuestión de minutos. Estaban algo cansados y con sueño, ya que luego de esa fiesta probablemente habían preparado las maletas a último minuto y no habían pegado un ojo.

Cuando al fin comenzaron a llamar para abordar el avión, Yuri sonrió complacido al estar de nuevo en un asiento con ventana. Al parecer todos tuvieron esa suerte a excepción de Phichit y Seung que habían sacado más tarde sus pasajes.

Otabek dejó sus mochilas en el portaequipaje y esperó a que Yuri tomara asiento.

—Pasa—le dijo éste, señalando el asiento de la ventana—, es tu turno de usar la ventana, yo dormiré de todas formas—su novio le daba ternura. Yuri parecía un niño compartiéndole su almuerzo a alguien más cuando hacía esas cosas tan tiernas. Así que negó con una suave sonrisa. Y él le insistió tanto que al final, tuvo que ceder.

Se abrocharon los cinturones y comenzó lo mismo de antes. Presentación en francés e inglés del piloto y las indicaciones de emergencia de las azafatas. Cuando el avión comenzó a moverse, Yuri se acurrucó en su asiento tranquilo y cerró los ojos relajado. El despegue era su parte favorita.

Cuando comenzó a sentirse en el cielo, abrió sus ojos por curiosidad y los llevó a la ventana, notando de inmediato que Otabek le estaba mirando a él.

—Aprovecha a ver el despegue—le murmuró extrañado.

—Tengo mejor vista desde este lado—le dijo mirando el directo a los ojos, dándole un flechazo de fuego directo al pecho. Le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió —. Te quiero.

Le salió un suspiro tonto desde el fondo de sus pulmones y le sonrió con una dulzura muy poco común en él.

—Yo también te quiero—le susurró en respuesta —; ¿puedo dormir abrazándote?—preguntó cuando el vuelo se estabilizó y tuvieron autorización de quitarse los cinturones. Allí en Francia era de mañana aún, por el cambio de horario. Se sentía pesado saber que en Rusia seguro ya era de mediodía y allí apenas eran las nueve de la mañana, teniendo en cuenta que habían partido de allí a las diez. El jet Lag acabaría con su cordura. Yuri se ató el cabello en una coleta baja ya que no quería que se le enredara demasiado al dormir.

—Claro que sí—respondió, desabrochándose el cinturón y haciendo lo mismo con el de Yuri. Tomó el apoyabrazos y lo levantó, dejando espacio entre ellos —. Ven aquí, bebé— le llamó dejándole lugar en sus piernas. El menor sonrió feliz ante eso y le importó un carajo si estaba permitido o no.

Estiró sus brazos y le abrazó por el cuello, siendo alzado apenas por la cintura para quedar sentado sobre él.

—Mm Beka—se acurrucó en su pecho mientras le daba besitos dulces y cortos en el cuello, disfrutando su calor y su aroma —; espero que mis padres cuiden bien a Kolya—soltó de repente, mientras se acomodaba más —. Te extraña.

—Cuando volvamos pasaré por ahí a verle, ¿sí?—atrajo su cabeza a la curva de su cuello y le besó el cabello, mientras le acariciaba —. Duerme—le pidió al escuchar su vocecita cansada.

—Me gusta dormir en avión contigo—siguió, abrazándose a él mientras miraba las nubes por la ventana. El día estaba precioso.

—¿Y eso?—le siguió la conversación, sabiendo que si su novio seguía hablando, era porque el cansancio comenzaba a hacerle decir incoherencias.

—Es que estoy seguro de que cuando abra los ojos, seguirás estando aquí—murmuró contra su ropa —. Eres cómodo y hueles bien— frotó su carita contra su cuerpo e hizo un sonido de gusto bien bajito.

—¿Sí?—preguntó con ternura —. tú también hueles bien—Yuri dió un bajo suspiro—. ¿Quieres escuchar música mientras te duermes?—preguntó, sacando sus auriculares al saber la respuesta de antemano.

—Bueno—murmuró suave. Otabek le puso uno de los auriculares y usó el otro para él, eligiendo una canción de Lily Allen, ya que sabía que a su novio le gustaba. Le cubrió con una manta y bajó la ventanilla para que no le molestara el sol.

-¿Ahí está bien?—le sintió asentir sobre su cuello. Para cuando la canción llego a la mitad, Yuri ya estaba completamente dormido.

* * *

Y así pasaron las ocho horas. Yuri se despertó solo para comer algo y luego volvió a su asiento, aferrándose al brazo de Otabek para seguir dormitando un poco, ya que no quería acalambrarle las piernas. Aún así, no pudo dormirse de nuevo, aunque estuviese cansado. Bajaron la ventana y miraron una película en los pequeños televisores que tenían para cada uno. No hablaron mucho puesto que el cansancio y la pereza eran bastante evidentes.

Se levantaron un par de veces para estirar las piernas y para ir al baño y eso fue todo.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya habían llegado. Al ver que era mediodía allí, Yuri renegó asqueado. El jet lag era un puto asco.

Hicieron el trámite de llegada en silencio, todos visiblemente agotados. Fue cuando al fin tuvieron sus maletas que uno de ellos intentó ponerle ganas al asunto.

—¡Al fin llegamos!—exclamó Jean, irritando al rubio de inmediato —, alquilemos un carro.

—No entraremos todos, somos ocho—murmuró Guang, el cual se frotaba el ojo aún un poco dormido.

—Yo y Seung alquilaremos uno aparte—comentó Phichit, al ver que el moreno iba a negarse, le calló—, shhh así estamos más cómodos—dijo simpático.

—Genial—apremió el canadiense—. Yo voto por un descapotable.

—¿Y si llueve? Genio—bufó Yuri de visible mal humor. Le dolía la cabeza.

—Bueno, uno al cual se le pueda subir y bajar el techo—divago, imaginándose el mejor auto del mundo.

—Miras muchas películas—se burló —; esas cosas no se alquilan—el canadiense se tomo un minuto para chequear su teléfono y buscar una página de alquiler de vehículos, encontrando la imagen que buscaba y mostrándosela —. No puedo creer que esta cosa se pueda alquilar—murmuró extrañado. Seguro salía un dineral de todas formas.

—El rey siempre tiene lo que quiere—alardeó señalándose.

—Ya que siempre tienes lo que quieres, podrías pedir que te arreglen la cara de idiota que traes—continúo, sin moverle un pelo. Este río entre dientes y se acercó a su rostro.

—Éste, _kitten—_ se señaló a sí mismo —, es el rostro de un ganador—Yuri hizo un sonido de queja e iba a insultarle de nuevo.

—Bueno, bueno—intervino Leo—, vamos a ver qué hay y decidimos—les calmó, comenzando a caminar.

—Sería genial uno de tres hileras de asientos descapotable—siguió Jean, mientras iban camino a la zona de alquileres.

—¿Quieres un auto o un carrito de montaña rusa?—se quejó Yuri sin entender la lógica de ese tipo.

—¡Una súper camioneta!—exclamó Mila, teniendo también sus ideas. Y al llegar discutieron y discutieron hasta que se decidieron. Había una especie de carta donde presentaban los autos disponibles y cuánto pagar por ellos por determinado tiempo. Al ser Jean quien pensaba conducir, terminó por concretar el que llevarían.

Se decidió por un Jeep Cherokee Chief, a lo que Yuri no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos. Era increíble como ese hombre volvía todo súper cliché. Seung y Phichit alquilaron uno más normal para ellos dos. Lo cual le dio una traviesa idea que pondría en marcha durante esas vacaciones.

Se guardó sus pensamientos para sí mismo y ayudó a guardar las maletas en el vehículo. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, se montaron para partir al lugar donde se hospedarían.

Jean era el conductor y Otabek iba a su lado como copiloto. Yuri y Mila iban juntos atrás junto con Leo y Guang sentado sobre sus piernas con mucha vergüenza. Phichit y Seung les seguían con el auto.

—Pon música, no se puede estrenar el auto así en silencio—se quejó Yuri ya que se estaba volviendo a dormir. Todos asintieron a esa sugerencia.

—¿Qué pongo?—preguntó el canadiense, conectando el dispositivo usb en el cual habían grabado canciones que les gustaba a cada uno. Es decir, era un popurrí de canciones.

—Pon marilyn manson o system—murmuró Yuri, mirando a Mila de reojo, ya que sabía que a ella no le gustaba eso.

—¡Ay, no!—se quejó esta —, algo que nos guste a todos.

—No se que le gusta a todos—rió Jean.

—Pon katy perry—pidió ella entusiasmada. Otabek puso cara de desagrado.

—No de nuevo—se quejó el canadiense—, siempre pones eso y sabes que ella hace playback en sus carísimos conciertos—continuó, indignado.

—¿Rihanna?—Volvió a proponer.

—Es lo mismo—bufó Otabek.

—¡No es lo mismo!—respondieron Yuri y Mila al unísono, ¿Cómo que era lo mismo?

—Bueno, Bueno—intervino Leo, como siempre —¿Qué tal... Romeo Santos?—todos levantaron una ceja confundidos.

—¿Y ese quién es?—preguntó el menor. El moreno se inclinó y pasó las canciones hasta que una comenzó a sonar. Al escuchar la voz del cantante, Yuri puso cara de asco—. No—determinó, iniciando de nuevo la discusión. Harto de tanto barullo, interrumpió —. ¡A ver, a ver! Guang nunca opina, ¿a ti que te gusta?— todos, menos Jean que mantenía sus ojos en el camino, voltearon a verle.

—Mm... ¿Rammstein?—preguntó con su vocecita dulce, quitándole un jadeo sorprendido a Yuri.

—...¿Qué?— preguntó consternado —, ¡pero si eres tan lindo y puro!—Leo lanzó una risotada.

—¿Puro?—enarcó una ceja y miró a su novio de reojo —, tú eres muy inocente, pequeño Yuri—Otabek, en silencio, mientras todos seguían discutiendo, decidió ponerle fin a eso eligiendo algo que no podía fallar.

Cuando sonaron los primeros acordes y subió el volumen a tope, todos quedaron callados.

—¿Ahí está bien?—preguntó. Su respuesta fue cuando comenzaban a golpetear los asientos al ritmo de la canción. Yuri le abrazó por el cuello desde atrás y le dejó un beso en la mejilla.

—Mi novio es el mejor de todos—el moreno río y le besó el dorso de la mano. Definitivamente _highway to hell_ era el tema más adecuado para ese viaje.

Yuri le siguió abrazando del cuello dejando otro beso en su marcada mandíbula, mientras el moreno le acariciaba el brazo que le rodeaba. Se puso sus anteojos oscuros y el rubio rió, tomando también los suyos.

La parte más aclamada de la canción llegó y todos cantaron juntos, con sus voces juveniles desafinadas y risas de por medio. Jean participaba con ganas, pero estando bien atento al camino y a las señales de tránsito. Ah, a Viktor le daría un infarto si se enteraba que su bebé estaba en manos de unos adolescentes.

—¡Mira ese lugar!—exclamó Mila señalando una parte de la ciudad que le había agradado—, ¡Jean quiero ir ahí!

—Cuando estemos bañados y descansados, te llevaré, princesa—le respondió tan coqueto como siempre. Ella le dejó un beso en su mejilla sin vergüenza alguna y continuó cantando con los demás.

—No se acomoden mucho—avisó Jean al ver por el espejo retrovisor que Guang y Leo se acomodaban para dormir —, estamos demasiado cerca de donde nos hospedaremos— les avisó, con su radiante sonrisa.

—¿Tan cerca?—murmuró Yuri, cuando bajaron un poco la música.

—Ajá, ¿Otabek no te dijo nada?—le preguntó mirando de reojo a su amigo.

—¿Decirme qué?—le miró con una ceja enarcada. No, su novio no le había notificado nada novedoso.

—Es una sorpresa—dijo Otabek a regañadientes, mirando algo mal al canadiense. Este se alzó de hombros en una disculpa silenciosa.

—¿Y eso?—preguntó extrañado. No era su cumpleaños o algo así. El kazajo carraspeó avergonzado y bajó la voz, para que sólo le escuchara él.

—Llevamos... medio año juntos, cielo—la voz de Otabek había salido casi arrullada en timidez. Y él, sintió su corazón latir más fuerte. Otra vez.

—¿Eh?—fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, no podía creer que ya había pasado tanto tiempo —. ¿En serio? ¿Tanto?—sintió un vuelco tierno en el corazón y le abrazó fuerte como pudo desde la posición en la que estaba —. Beka...—suspiró contra su cuello y se sintió mala persona—; ¡Lo siento!—no había tomado en cuenta todo el tiempo que había pasado. Yuri pensaba que llevaban unos... ¿tres meses? Cuatro cuando mucho.

—Está bien, no llevaba la cuenta... ha sido coincidencia—murmuró con vergüenza—. Me refiero a que llevamos seis de conocernos... no de ser novios—aclaró, dejando más tranquilo a Yuri—, medio año...—murmuró. El menor suspiró con ternura.

—Te quiero mucho—chocó la respingada nariz con su mejilla y dejó otro beso más en ella.

—Y yo a ti—dijo bajito, aun sintiendo algo de vergüenza —, espero que te guste— y Yuri rió emocionado.

Porque si venia de Otabek, cualquier cosa le gustaría.

* * *

—¡¿Es aquí?!—Mila bajó casi histérica del auto, arrastrando su maleta —, ¡Jean no podemos pagar esto!—y no era la única. Guang y Yuri miraban con miedo el lugar. Ah, Viktor no le tomaría importancia... pero Yūri...

—No pagamos—les comentó divertido —, es gratis.

—¡No me jodas!—se quejó Yuri, sin entender porque ese tipo siempre se salía con la suya.

—Es propiedad de mis tíos, así que...—se alzo de hombros y tomó su maleta y la de Mila, subiendo ambas a sus hombros y comenzar a caminar como si estas no pesaran nada. Ella suspiró sin poder evitarlo, notando los brazos de Jean marcarse por el esfuerzo.

—Cierra la boca o te entrará una mosca—se le burló el menor. Pero tuvo que callar de inmediato al notar a su musculoso novio kazajo cargar con las maletas de igual forma que el canadiense, dándole una hermosa sonrisa en el proceso que le marcó un hoyuelo en la mejilla.

—A ti te entrará una gaviota—se burló ella en venganza, ganándose un empujón.

El lugar era enorme en verdad. Se notaba como algo que no cualquiera podría pagar. Más aún, porque estaban literalmente pegados al mar. Sólo unas rocas los separaban de éste, dando una amplia vista a la playa que tenían al costado. Era muy chica, así que Yuri se preguntó porque Otabek le había llevado hasta allí. Estaba ansioso por descubrirlo.

El edificio era blanco, de tres pisos. Los balcones tenían un diseño discontinuo y asimétrico, de líneas negras. La piscina era inmensa y era separada por una capa de piedras del mar. Pudo notar que habían reposeras blancas y unas negras que estaban metidas a la piscina, de manera que si te recostabas en ellas, tus piernas se mojaban.

—Bueno, estas son las... llaves—les extendió brazaletes a cada uno—, con eso abrirán la puerta, así que no lo pierdan.

—Elegiremos como vamos a dormir—anunció Phichit —. Yo y Seung dormiremos en una—el moreno iba a protestar, pero como siempre, le calló—, shhh, déjame a mí.

—Yo con Guang—se adelantó Leo, abrazando a su novio por los hombros.

—Bien—interrumpió Seung —. Yuri, dormiras con Mila—y aclaró, antes de escuchar quejas —, a pedido de tu padre.

—Bien—se alzó de hombros con tranquilidad,

—¿No harás berrinche? Que maduro, Yuri—le felicitó Phichit.

—¿Verdad?—dijo inocente.

—Demasiado, diría yo—murmuró Mila por lo bajo, haciendo que solo él le escuchara.

—Shh... ambos saldremos beneficiados— le aseguró con una sonrisa traviesa. Ella confiaba en él, así que se alzó de hombros.

—Yo opino que nos tomemos unas horas para descansar y luego vemos que hacer, ¿está bien?— opinó Leo, abrazando a su novio que se le estaba quedando dormido en brazos.

—Creo que es la mejor opción—asintió Jean, tronándose los brazos y estirándose. A pesar de que habían dormido durante el viaje, estaban desechos. Cada uno tomó su maleta y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Estaban una al lado de la otra, así que no debían separarse mucho.

—Si quieres ir a alguna parte, avísame—le avisó Seung al menor.

—Está bien—le concedió tranquilo, siguiendo a Mila.

—Yo aviso que llegamos bien—comunicó Phichit al coreano —, ve tranquilo—Este asintió, fingiendo indiferencia, para luego meterse a la habitación. Serían las vacaciones más largas de su vida.

* * *

Al ingresar, el blanco de la habitación casi les deja ciegos. Las paredes y techo eran de ese color, solo adornadas por un cuadro que a Yuri le pareció de mal gusto. El piso era de madera claro y había una hermosa alfombra en él.

Había una sola cama, matrimonial, donde cabían tres personas. Así que no tendrían problema para dormir.

La habitación contaba con un sillón en forma de L, y una mesa ratona redonda en el centro.

—wow...—murmuró Mila. Jamás había estado en un lugar así antes. La vista que tenían a la playa era casi mágica.

—Ajá, oye, voy con Beka—Yuri dejó tiradas sus maletas a un costado y se apresuró a dirigirse a la salida. Ella se apuró a tomarle del brazo.

—¡Yuri!—le regañó —, dijeron que...

—Ya se lo que dijeron—la tranquilizo —, sólo iré a visitarlo a su habitación, pero me quedaré aquí contigo... por ahora—ella bufó —. Tengo un plan.

—Bueno, pero yo no me hago cargo de los daños—le concedió ella, lavándose las manos.

—Cobarde—espetó, tomándose su tiempo para contraatacar —, ¿aún si significa... hacer de cupido?

El punto débil de Mila. "Shipear".

Ella se dio vuelta y le miró de brazos cruzados.

—... escúpelo—dijo desconfiada.

—Phichit y Seung—le soltó, cantarín —, ¿no has visto cómo Seung le mira?—ella abrió los ojos azules centelleando de curiosidad. Ya la tenía.

—¡Creí que era mi imaginación!—exclamó—, ¡Oh dios, se aman! ¿Qué hacemos?—manipularla era más fácil que la tabla del dos. Esperaba que nadie más que él se pudiese aprovechar de eso.

—Tú manipula a Phichit y yo a Seung—dijo fácilmente.

—Me ha tocado el más fácil—festejó, ya que con Phichit era más fácil entablar una conversación —, ¿Cómo harás?

—Me preocupare por ello mañana... ahora te traigo a tu novio un rato— le relajó, echándose el cabello hacia atrás.

—No es mi novio—insistió ella, tranquila. Eso no le pesaba, aunque...

La idea no le desagradaba.

—Aún—se burló él, ya que les veía tan acaramelados que no le sorprendería si ocurría. Abrió su maleta y tomó una muda de ropa —; te veo luego.

—¿Y eso?—preguntó, señalando lo que se llevaba.

—Me voy a bañar, ¿que más?—respondió, saliendo al fin de la habitación. Se fijo que ni Phichit ni Seung dieran vueltas por allí y recorrió el pasillo.

La habitación de su novio era justo al lado de la suya. Su brazalete sólo funcionaba en su puerta, así que tocó y esperó a que le abrieran.  
Escuchó unos pasos antes de ser recibido por un par de ojos azules.

—Hola—saludó casualmente, entrando sin preguntar. Su novio estaba de espaldas, ordenando la ropa de las maletas. Jean aprovechó y le abrazó por los hombros.

 _—Kitten_ , ¿ya me extrañabas?—preguntó con ese tono burlón y coqueto que siempre usaba con él.

Al ver que Otabek no le daba atención, hizo un puchero y le siguió el juego, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

—Claro que te extrañaba—dijo con voz dulce —, o que, ¿pensabas que venía a verle a él?—le señaló con su cabeza y le sonrió.

A esas alturas, el kazajo ya se había dado vuelta y fruncido el ceño.

—Bueno, ya—dijo con voz algo grave. A Yuri eso no le alertó, pero a Jean sí.

—El oso mayor está de mal humor, me voy a visitar la torre de mi princesa—se quitó suavemente a Yuri de encima y desapareció por la puerta. Eso divirtió al menor, que volteó hacia su novio con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿De mal humor?—no tuvo tiempo de alejarse que repentinamente, su musculoso novio, le alzó por la cintura y le tiró en la cama, dejándole debajo suyo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño travieso?—entrelazó las manos con las suyas y las dejó a sus costados, para que no pudiera moverse. No quería admitir el dolor de estómago que le había dado verles juntos, a pesar de que sólo bromeaban.

—Vine a buscar caricias de mi novio... ¿no puedo?— inquirió con su sonrisa tierna. El moreno suspiró resignado. No podía contra él.

—Siempre puedes, bebé— le dejó un casto beso en el cuello —. ¿Te ducharas?—preguntó, al ver que había llevado muda de ropa.

—Sí, ¿y tú?—se soltó de su agarre y le dejó un beso en la mejilla.

—También—respondió con calma.

En algún otro momento, ni hubiesen hecho esa pregunta. Simplemente se meterían a ducharse juntos y ya. Pero los eventos recientes con respecto a Yuri, no le tenían seguro.

No quería asustarle. Por alguna razón que desconocía, el menor no se veía cómodo cuando sus caricias subían de tono; y a pesar de que eso le deprimía un poco, esperaría a que se sintiera más tranquilo para intentar algo más con él.

—¿Quieres ir primero?—preguntó el rubio, algo tímido. Se sentía terrible.

Había considerado la posibilidad de un encuentro íntimo con él, pero inclusive sentir que estaban solos, le incomodaba. Se estaba comenzando a odiar.

—No, pasa tú; yo ordenaré un poco todo esto— respondió con una sonrisa suave que a Yuri le llenó de culpa. Era tan comprensivo que se sentía terrible.

—Está bien—murmuró sin ganas. Otabek dejó otro beso en su mejilla y se alejó de él, continuando con su labor.

Tomó su muda de ropa y se dirigió al baño, frenándo en la puerta. Volteó a verle y notó que este seguía en lo suyo, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Se tragó las ganas de invitarle a bañarse con él y se metió al interior de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

No tardó mucho en ducharse, pero si tardó en salir de abajo del agua.

¿Qué podía hacer? Extrañaba a Otabek. Pero temía hacerle pasar otro mal momento con sus patéticos ataques de vaya a saber uno que.

No se le ocurrió nada, así que suspiró resignado y se secó el cuerpo, poniéndose su bóxer de animal print tradicional favorito y saliendo así de la habitación.

—Ya terminé—le avisó, mientras restregaba una pequeña toalla en su cabello para que dejara de gotear.

—Yo también—le mostró cómo había quedado todo acomodado y el menor se permitió reír.

—Beka, no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo... ¿por qué ordenaste tanto?

—Porque JJ se hace el idiota y suele quedarse con mi ropa, diciendo que estaban mezcladas—dijo burlón—. Que mezcle eso ahora—Yuri rió de nuevo—. Me metere a bañar.

—Está bien—se sentó en la cama y continuó secando su cabello. Cuando su novio desapareció tras la puerta, se permitió caminar hacia el ventanal que daba a la playa y abrió apenas para que entrara algo de aire. Tapó con las cortinas porque el blanco de la habitación más la luz natural rebotando sobre estas, le estaban dejando ciego.

Cuando su cabello quedó lo más seco que pudo lograr con esa toalla, cerró los ojos sintiéndose más tranquilo. El lugar era relajante y la cama muy mullida.

Dejó resurgir su lado infantil y se puso de pie, alejándose de esta y corriendo, para tirarse sobre él cómodo colchón.

Rió bajito al chocar su cuerpo con la blanda superficie y se quedó allí tirado, boca abajo. Podía escuchar el sonido de la ducha y el errático golpeteo que hacía el agua al chocar contra el piso.

La brisa marina entraba por la ventana, moviendo levemente las cortinas. No pudo con esa sensación de paz y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el cansancio acumulado.

Técnicamente, no le tomaron ni dos minutos quedarse profundamente dormido. Para cuando Otabek salió del baño con su cuerpo cubierto por sus interiores y sus bermudas, se encontró con la imagen de su chico durmiendo despreocupadamente en la que sería su cama.

Se sentó a su lado con suavidad, cuidando no despertarle y le admiró. No sabía si era porque recién se había bañado, o tal vez la tenue luz que entraba a la habitación. Pero desde donde estaba, Yuri parecía un muñeco de porcelana.

Hasta el día de la fecha, se preguntaba cómo alguien podía ser tan irreal y perfecto como él. Cuando despertó de su siesta en el avión y le encontró cuidándole y despertándole con tanto amor, en serio pensó que estaba soñando.

Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba hacerle el amor de mil maneras.

Pero ya tendrían tiempo para solucionar aquello. No quiso desperdiciar la oportunidad y se recostó a su lado, cuidando no tocarle. Sólo se animó a acariciar su cabello y verle sonreír en sueños.

* * *

No supo cuándo se había despertado, ni tampoco y mucho menos, cuánto había dormido. Pero ver a Otabek acostado a su lado sin siquiera abrazarle mientras dormía, fue como un balde de agua fría para él.

No intentó despertarle con besos. Ni le acarició. Nada.

Cualquier persona en el mundo se sentiría agradecida de tener una pareja tan considerada. Y lo estaba, en verdad admiraba la dulzura de Otabek hacia su persona.

Pero mierda, era un golpe al estómago ver que ya no intentaba acercársele físicamente, todo por sus estúpidos ataques.

Sabía que no resistiría unas vacaciones así sin volverse loco. Si volvía a tener otro ataque, seguramente el mayor comenzaría a pedirle explicaciones que no podía darle y eso no era una opción.

Así que se le ocurrió una idea.

Se alejó de él con suavidad, cuidando no mover mucho la cama y se vistió con la remera manga corta y la bermuda que había escogido para ese día.

Tomó su teléfono y se fue de la habitación, deteniéndose en el balcón. Al parecer todos estaban descansando, así que no tuvo cuidado en conectarse al wifi del lugar con la contraseña que le habían dado y realizar una videollamada.

La conexión estaba tardando bastante y eso le ponía impaciente, puesto que no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando le aceptaron la llamada y al fin dejó de trabarse su teléfono, saludo tímido.

—Hola...—se rascó la mejilla con algo de vergüenza y desvió la mirada.

 _—¿Yuri? ¿Que ocurrió?—_ el hombre le miraba tranquilo, casi vago, como siempre. Aún tenía guardado el número de su terapeuta favorito para emergencias como esas.

—No puedo hacerlo... dime porque—le soltó frustrado y visiblemente sofocado. Detestaba pedir ayuda. Pero es que ya no soportaba sentirse así con Otabek.

 _—Tranquilo, explícame—_ le pidió, acomodando el teléfono de una manera en la cual podía verle bien. Lo dejó apoyado en alguna parte y Yuri pudo ver que estaba en su consultorio.

—¿Por qué no puedo acostarme con mi novio como antes?—soltó sin pensar para luego ponerse colorado como un tomate —, es decir...

 _—¿No puedes?—_ Yuri bajo la voz por si alguien le escuchaba.

—No...—una leve brisa despeinó un poco su cabello y dejó a la vista su lindo puchero.

 _—¿Ha ocurrido alguna otra vez desde aquella noche?—_ preguntó, recordando que ya le había contado de algo similar. Aquella vez que se cruzó a Alessa.

—Sí, otra más... y ahora...—y no había una tercera; era lo que intentaba evitar con esa llamada.

 _—¿Qué se te viene a la mente cuando estás en esa situación?—_ hizo una mueca de asco ante el desagradable recuerdo de sus pensamientos y se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—Ella... ella con él—espetó con asco —, ella en mi lugar—no era pensar en el sexo en sí lo que le asqueaba... era el pensar que él le trataba a ella con él mismo cariño, que le miraba de esa forma especial... que le decía que le quería, como a él —; tsk, es un asco... no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza—murmuró enojado.

 _—Ya veo_...—Pareció pensárselo un buen rato antes de dirigirse a él nuevamente —. _Yuri, probaremos un nuevo ejercicio._

—¿Ahora?—miró hacia ambos lados y notó que aún estaba solo.

 _—Ahora—_ aclaró —; _busca un lugar tranquilo donde nadie te pueda molesta_ r—le pidió bajito —. _¿Un baño, tal vez?—_ en realidad, un baño no le parecía muy buena idea. Podían oírle.

Así que buscó con la mirada algún rincón en todo ese paisaje, hasta que no muy lejos de donde estaba, divisó un lugar tranquilo donde la gente no pasaba.

—No, ya encontré uno—le comentó, caminando hacia allí. En silencio. Cuando llegó y se sentó, escondido entre la vegetación del lugar, volvió a poner el teléfono en frente suyo.

 _—Bien, cierra los ojos—_ le pidió despacio —, _¿Cómo te sientes?_

—Estoy bien...—murmuró relajado.

 _—Bien—_ dejó unos segundos de silencio para luego hablar —. _Ahora, harás lo que yo te indique y luego, abres los ojos; ¿está bien?—_ le respondió con un asentimiento y espero su consigna, la cual normalmente era de relajación. Le decía como respirar para calmarse o le preparaba para cuando se estresara emocionalmente.

Así que no lucho contra la incertidumbre y se dejó llevar, ignorando los peligros de estar bajo tratamiento sin autorización de sus padres.

* * *

Inconscientemente, siempre le buscaba en sueños. Aún cuando sabía que no habían dormido juntos. A Otabek se le había pegado esa costumbre de querer amanecer abrazando a Yuri, besándole todo el rostro y acariciandole, sacándole risitas juguetonas y dulces.

Así que cuando estiro su brazo y sólo se encontró con sábanas algo arrugadas, se sentó de golpe.

Estaba en su habitación de hotel, y si mal no recordaba, Yuri había estado a su lado, durmiendo.

Era casi estúpido y ridículo como entraba en un estado de alerta cuando no le encontraba junto a él. Por eso se levantó y se puso la primer camiseta que encontró, para por lo menos fingir que no se había alertado como un paranoico.

Cuando abrió la puerta para salir, le encontró a punto de golpear.

—Bebé—le abrazó y le besó la frente, aprovechando a sentir su aroma primaveral —, ¿Dónde estabas?

—Salí a tomar algo de aire... no te quise despertar— respondió tranquilo—, ¿te asusté?— le correspondió el abrazo, pasando los suyos por su cintura.

—...Un poquito—admitió, tímido. Ah, no tenía remedio. Era un novio demasiado protector.

—Beka tonto—le molestó con una risilla traviesa—, ¿vamos a la piscina?—preguntó de repente.

—¿Ahora?—Debían ser las tres de la tarde. De hecho, el sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo.

—No, mañana—bromeó —, ¡Beka! Claro que ahora— se mordió el labio ante su respuesta y le tomó de la cintura.

—¿Te levantaste juguetón?—le preguntó contra su oreja. Yuri se removió de emoción.

—Ajá—respondió suave—, y me levanté mimoso— refregó la mejilla contra su pecho —. Quiero cariño de Beka— le pidió con voz melosa.

¿Cómo podía? Yuri era precioso, precioso. Le acomodó los mechones sueltos detrás de sus orejas y levantó su suave rostro para verle mejor.

Se veía distinto. Más tranquilo, más relajado. Tal vez tomar aire le había hecho bien.

Se inclinó para besarle pero fue interrumpido por una de las puertas de las habitaciones. Se tendría que quedar con las ganas.

—¡Oh, ya despertaron!—Leo salió junto a su novio de la habitación, con bermudas también y una musculosa —, con Guang íbamos a ir a la piscina.

—Nosotros igual—respondió Yuri —, ¿Despertamos al resto?

—No, déjales, seguro se unen más tarde—no era justo despertarles si aún tenían sueño. Yuri estuvo de acuerdo. No quería soportar a Mila de mal humor por descansar mal.

Así que se dirigieron los cuatro a la piscina que tenía abajo, casi pegadas a donde se estaban quedando.

Una vez allí, Otabek se sumergió al agua sin reparos y Guang se tiró en una reposera a colocarse bloqueador junto a Yuri, ya que la piel de ambos era muy sensible.

Cuando el adorable castaño terminó con lo suyo, fue por su teléfono y comenzó a tomar fotos del lugar. Y el rubio se sentó en la orilla de la piscina, mojando sólo sus pies.

Observó la claridad del agua, la brisa marina y el sol aún brillante en el cielo. Se sentía como el paraíso.

Leo, que se habia metido al agua con Otabek, se acercó a la orilla y se sentó junto a Yuri.

Nunca había hablado mucho con él, y la idea de llevarse mejor, no le desagradaba. Así que intentó iniciar una conversación, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que le costaba socializar.

—Um...—carraspeó un poquito para llamar su atención—. ¿Hace mucho tienes el local?—no se le ocurrió que otra cosa preguntar. Él pareció darse cuenta, ya que le sonrió simpático.

—No tanto, ademas no es mío—le contó —, es de Jean.

—¿Ah?—no podía ser ¿cuánto dinero tenía ese tipo?

—Él insiste que si yo tengo los papeles, es mío, pero...—se rascó la nuca avergonzado —, siempre será de él, compró la propiedad; más bien, de sus padres... pero bueno.

—¿Y eso?—las historias de Leo siempre terminaban pareciéndole interesantes.

—Yo necesitaba trabajo y Ota igual... él sabía que teníamos talento—le contó entusiasmado, viendo a su amigo que se tomaba su tiempo para relajarse en la piscina —, así que dijo... ¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?—rió un poco y Yuri sonrió de lado —, y yo le dije, claramente en chiste, que quería un local de tatuajes para mi solo.

—No puede ser—rió con naturalidad. El castaño asintió.

—Dicho y hecho, le bastaron dos semanas en conseguirlo todo—dió un suspiro y sonrió feliz —. Él es increíble... no se como pagarle todo eso, así que siempre le paso una parte de lo recaudado; muchas veces se niega a aceptarlo, pero lo hago más por sus padres. Tal vez algún día pueda devolverles el favor.

—Wow... increíble—susurró, viendo como su novio nadaba con tranquilidad y Guang parecía revisar sus redes.

—Sólo imagina mi rostro—continuó Leo—. Yo no sabía que tenía tanto dinero cuando me hice su amigo... es más, creí que era extraño que alguien tan alegre y bueno no tuviese muchos amigos... sólo tenia a Ota—esa historia ya la conocía.

—Ya veo—remojó sus pies en la piscina —, ¿piensas seguir con eso de los tatuajes?

—Tengo pensado devolverle la propiedad a Jean algún día—le contó más serio —, con Guang queremos irnos de Rusia, ya sabes, por el asunto de que... no podemos vivir como quisiéramos allí— carraspeó algo incómodo —. La gente es muy cruel— en eso debía darle la razón.

—Lo sé—asintió—. Yo amo Rusia, nací ahí—dijo con algo de tristeza —, pero tampoco creo querer pasar allí el resto de mi vida—esa información sorprendió a Leo, ya que los rusos normalmente se rehusaban a alejarse de su país.

—¿Tienes pensado que harás en unos años?—se animó a interrogarle. Yuri dio un suspiro algo resignado y triste.

—Está pregunta es...—se tomó sus determinados segundos para completar la oración —...complicada.

—¿Por qué?— se miraron al mismo tiempo y Leo creyó encontrar una respuesta en sus ojos. Y lo que vio, le dejó algo inquieto.

Antes de poder preguntarle algo más, fueron salpicados terriblemente por las gotas de aguas que salieron de la piscina.

—¡¿Qué dem...?!—Yuri de volteó enojado y vio cómo Jean salía sonriente de debajo del agua —, maldito rey de los idiotas—masculló. Le había mojado su hermoso cabello.

—Oh, _kitten—_ se pasó la mano por el rostro para ahuyentar las gotas resbaladizas de agua —. No te vi— jugueteó —, ya sabes, eres tan pequeñito.

—¿Ah? Pequeña la tienes tú—se defendió, quitándole una risa a Leo. Cuando el mayor salió de la piscina usando las escaleras, reprimió una risa—, ¿Qué carajo es eso?—le señaló.

—¿Qué cosa?—miró hacia todos lados.

—El estampado de tu bermuda—era ridículo.

—Son coronitas—dijo inocente pero orgulloso —, soy un rey después de todo—se señaló a sí mismo.

—Déjalo, a él le gustan—defendió Mila, tomando asiento al lado de un mojado Yuri—. Pareces un gatito gruñón.

—Gatito gruñón tu abuela—respondió—. Oye, ¿qué tienes ahí?—preguntó, señalando algún punto de su otra pierna.

—¿Dónde?—ella miró, extrañada, momento que Yuri aprovechó para empujarle y tirarle al agua.

—Nada, sólo era un poco de agua—se burló, riéndose al verla salir con todo su rojo cabello mojado.

—¡Yuri Plisetsky!—se quejó—, ¡me arruinaste el peinado!—continuó. Jean se acercó a ella nadando y la abrazó por la espalda.

—Pero si estás preciosa—le halagó, dejando un beso en su cuello. Ella se dio vuelta, tirándose a sus brazos y besándole con una sonrisa.

—Oye, Jean—le interrumpió Otabek, acercándose al fin a su novio—, ¿ya podemos ir a la playa?

—¿Ansioso?—el kazajo no respondió, pero él sabía que de no estarlo, no se lo hubiese pedido —, vamos, entonces—salió de la piscina con Mila colgada en su espalda riendo—. Pero debemos despertar a los otros dos.

—Ya estamos despiertos—la voz seca y neutra de Seung les hizo dar un respingo. Estaba sentado en la reposera con su bermuda negra y... camisa negra.

—Parece un hombre de negro—murmuró Guang algo turbado por la repentina aparición.

—¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?—preguntó Yuri, ya acostumbrado a lo fantasmal que era.

—Hace rato—detrás de donde ellos estaban salió Phichit, ya con su bermuda verde, su bolso de playa y su sombrero gigante para el sol.

—¡Estaba ansioso por ir a la playa!—exclamo contento y dando saltitos.

—¿Qué hay ahí?—preguntó Yuri, rodeando a su novio del cuello.

—Es sorpresa, cielo—le dejó un dulce beso en la punta de la nariz—. ¿Vamos?—Este asintió y le dejó otro beso en la mejilla.

Todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a preparar sus bolsos antes de salir, dejando a Seung protestar fastidiado.

* * *

La playa, como se notaba de lejos, era pequeña. Yuri no entendía en verdad que le veían de especial, pero de su novio podía esperarse cualquier cosa.

Recorrieron la zona con tranquilidad hasta llegar a una especie de puesto de comidas, que funcionaba como bar y restaurante a la vez.

—Yuri, dame tu teléfono—le pidió Phichit. Confiaba en él, así que se lo extendió—. Seung te consiguió un chip para que hables con tus padres, no pierdas el que ya tienes.

—Ya, gracias—murmuró—, ¿debería llamar?

—Pues... considerando como es Viktor...—comentó divertido mientras él suspiraba cansado. Le dejó a solas apenas y no tuvo más remedio que realizar la llamada.

Le atendieron de inmediato.

 _—¡Yurio!—_ la voz de Viktor le aturdió —, _mi bebé, mi cosita, mi pedacito de cielo, mi...—_ gruño avergonzado.

—¡Bueno ya!—le cortó —. Ya te llamé, ¿puedo colgar?

 _—¡No interrumpí mi reunión anual con mi mayor inversionista por esto, jovencito!—_ se quejó el mayor por teléfono.

—¡Papá no puedes hacer eso!—se quejó —, vuelve a esa estúpida reunión o le digo a katsudon—hizo cálculos rápidos—. Son las once de la noche allí, ¿qué carajo haces en una reunión?

 _—Bueno_...—se le oyó triste—, _se alargó más de lo que debía, siempre es igual—_ suspiró cansado —; _¿ya te tienes que ir?—_ preguntó visiblemente decaído.

—Llámame cuando salgas, si quieres...—murmuró. No le gustaba oir triste a sus padres. Menos a Viktor que se desvivía por su amor y encima le pagaba el viaje. Yuri sabía cuán difícil seguramente había sido para él aceptar que se fuera.

 _—¿En serio?—_ le oyó ilusionarse y se sintió mejor.

—Sí... llamaré a Yūri ahora— le contó suave, como si hablara como un niño.

 _—¿Me llamaste a mi primero?—_ Ahora estaba sorprendido.

—Bueno... sí— murmuró avergonzado —, tú estabas más preocupado por mí... así que...

 _—Yuri_...—Ah no, no podía hablarle así. Se pondría a llorar como un idiota porque pese a no admitirlo, extrañaba a sus padres. Y ni un día había pasado —, _te quiero... cuídate y pásala bien, ¿sí?_

—Está bien... yo igual—respondió, cortando rápido de la vergüenza —. Ah, maldita sea—se frotó el rostro con vergüenza y suspiró fuerte. Viktor le molestaría con su arrebato de ternura el resto de su vida.

Miró hacia atrás y vio que sus amigos ya tomaban asiento para pedir la comida, así que se apuró a hacer la otra llamada. El tono sonó dos veces antes de ser atendido.

—Hola... ¿Katsudon?—murmuro tímido. Allí era tardísimo y se sentía mal por molestar.

 _—Yurio... ¿cómo estás_?—le recibió con su dulzura de siempre. No había día ni lugar en el cual sea tratado de otra manera por él.

—Bien, estoy en la playa ahora—le contó más tranquilo al no oírle adormilado. Seguro estaba esperando a Viktor—, papá estaba en una reunión.

 _—Sí, lo sé—_ le tranquilizó—, _sabes que igual siempre le espero—_ le recordó—. _Jack te extraña, se le nota._

—¿En serio?—dijo divertido—, ¿no será que extraña a Seung o algo así?

 _—No es mucha diferencia si Seung está o no—_ ambos rieron por ello. Es que el chico era como una sombra. Platicaron un poco más antes de despedirse con cierto pesar. Se quedó mirando su teléfono. Tenía pensado abandonar Rusia alguna vez... si llegaba a ello. ¿Cómo haría para estar tan lejos de sus padres?

—¿Todo bien?—Su novio se acercó para avisarle donde estaban los demás, así no se perdía; interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Sí— le dejó un sonoro y tierno beso en la mejilla—. Este lugar es genial—miró a su alrededor contento—¿comeremos aquí?

—Sí, también—respondió, guiándole al interior junto a los demás —, podemos pedir algo mientras tanto— el menor asintió y tomó asiento con los demás. Todos comenzaron a leer la carta y a pedir comida como animales. Yuri adoraba las porquerías, pero también era consciente de que debía cuidar su cuerpo para poder bailar. Se pidió una ensalada y se aguantó las burlas de Jean por ser tan "Princesa". Otabek, para callarle, también se pidió una a lo que el rubio se sonrojó notablemente y sonrió tímido.

Le quería tanto.

Entre tanta risa y comida, el canadiense le hizo una seña a su mejor amigo.

—Hey, Ota—le llamó, señalando el cartel que tenían en frente —. Mira, ya es hora—y a pesar de que Yuri quiso voltear y mirar, su novio le tomó del rostro y no le dejó.

—Yura, cierra los ojos y agárrate fuerte—le dijo seriamente, así como siempre hablaba él ¿qué demonios?

—¿Qué? ¿Y eso?—murmuro desconfiado.

—Y no los abras hasta que yo te diga—le pidió más suavemente —, ¿sí ? tendrás una experiencia cercana a la muerte—de acuerdo... eso capturó su atención.

—No me tires al mar—le pidió en un puchero tierno. El mayor sonrió de lado y le cargó en su espalda.

—Amor, jamás haría eso—respondió, comenzando a caminar —, antes me tiro contigo.

—¡Bueno ya!—exclamó avergonzado por tanta cursilería —. Ya los cerré—se aferró a él y sintió que su novio caminaba más y más rápido —. ¡Otabek!

—Shh, no estamos nada lejos—le tranquilizó. Sólo se pudo acomodar bien e intentar no abrir los ojos preso de curiosidad. Escuchó que Seung les decía que no se alejaran mucho y sonrió travieso al ver que a su novio le valía mierda.

—¿Ya?—preguntó al sentirle detenerse.

—No, bebé; te voy a bajar—le avisó, haciéndole apoyar los pies sobre la arena despacio, hasta que le vió poder equilibrarse solo—. Ahora acuéstate boca arriba—Yuri enarcó una ceja.

—¿Que clase de posición sexual es esta?— Otabek soltó una linda carcajada que a Yuri le removió los sentidos.

—Yura—le tomó de los hombros—, hazme caso.

—Bueno, Bueno—con su ayuda, se sentó en la arena y se recostó boca arriba como le había pedido.

—Ya puedes abrir—le dijo. Así lo hizo, parpadeando bastante al recibir los rayos de sol con tanta potencia. Cuando su vista se estabilizó, miró el cielo celeste con unas pocas nubes blancas sobre ellos.

—¿Qué hay?—preguntó inocente, notando que su novio se había acostado junto a él, bien cerca suyo.

—¿No escuchas?—le preguntó bajo. Y al poner atención se dio cuenta de que sí, había un sonido. Como el viento siendo cortado, así se oía.

Y de hecho, se le hacia familiar.

—Sí... ¿Qué...?—Una sombra le cubrió por completo y sintió que los pulmones se le quedaban vacíos.  
Un avión pasó justo por encima de ellos. Una ráfaga de viento le despeinó todo el cabello y tuvo suerte de que no se le metiera ni un grano de arena en el ojo. La gigante máquina atravesó su campo de visión con rapidez, dejándole el corazón en la boca por poco más.

Comenzó a reír extasiado por la adrenalina y el susto que se había pegado al ver terrible bestia pasar por encima suyo. Sintió que Otabek tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos con esa tranquilidad envidiable que siempre poseía. Yuri adoraba el peligro, le encantaba. Y amaba los aviones; Otabek lo sabía muy bien. Y si tenía que llevarle al otro lado del mundo para verle reír así, lo haría mil veces más.

Cuando hubo ya pasado y la gente festejaba por la experiencia, Yuri se sentó rápido.

—¡Beka!—dijo su nombre con una mueca sorprendida y graciosa. Como la de un niño descubriendo las luces de navidad por primera vez.

—¿Te gustó?— se sentó junto a él, sin soltar su mano.

—¡Claro que sí!—exclamó contento —. ¡Otabek, fue increíble!—comenzó a reír a carcajadas y él solo pudo mirarle, plasmando su linda alegría en su retina.

—Sabia que te gustaría—murmuró—; feliz medio año, mi cielo—acarició su mejilla y le peinó el cabello que se le había desperdigado por el viento.

—Feliz medio año, Beka—murmuró con cariño y vergüenza, junto una tímida sonrisa. Jamás imaginó que estar enamorado pudiese ser tan pleno —. A Seung seguro le dió un infarto—se rió. Y en efecto, el hombre se agarraba la cabeza al borde de un ataque mientras Phichit tomaba fotos de todo y le decía que se tranquilizara.

Yuri rió travieso y se le colgó del cuello a Otabek, aún sentados en la arena.

—Te quiero—musitó contra su oído, dejando un beso casto en sus labios.

—Y yo a ti— se miraron con cariño y con fuerzas renovadas, volvieron a donde estaban los demás.

* * *

A pesar de que Seung le regañó de una y mil formas, a Yuri no le importó. Había sido genial. Que te vuele un avión por encima a tan solo cuarenta y cinco metros de donde estás, no es algo que te ocurriera todos los días.

Ese era el principal atractivo de la isla Saint Martin. A nada de la playa, se encontraba el aeropuerto internacional Princesa Juliana donde habían arribado ese mismo día. Y es que claro, al estar dormido y encima con las ventanas bajas, Yuri ni cuenta se dio que habían aterrizado tan cerca de la playa.

Luego de ese genial evento, habían vuelto a comer con los demás.

Su ensalada, dijera lo que dijera Jean, le había gustado. Reservaría su permitido alimenticio para alguna ocasión especial.

Luego de eso volvieron al hotel a disfrutar los privilegios que tenían al ser el lugar propiedad de los familiares del canadiense.

Pasaron la tarde entera en los salones de juego.

Yuri pasó más tiempo con Mila y Leo que con su novio, permitiéndose ambos cierta libertad.

Habían ido con amigos, así que lo ideal era estar en grupo y divertirse, no andar de melosos todo el tiempo. Aún así no podían evitar enviarse miradas a la distancia cargadas de sentimientos. Mila burlaba al menor por poner cara de tonto ante las sonrisas perfectas de Otabek.

No habían pactado nada. Pero en silencio se entendían; ellos querían que esa experiencia no fuese meramente romántica. Querían descubrirse aún más, de una manera más realista.

Estar siempre a los besos y mimos, les había echo perderse muchas cosas del otro.

Yuri había descubierto la risa divertida de Otabek cuando estaba con sus amigos y también la manía que tenía de cuidar a cada uno de ellos. No hablaba mucho, pero sí observaba.  
También lo cordial que era con la gente mayor, ayudando lo más que podía a los demás.

No eran cosas que desconocía, pero Yuri pensaba que lo hacía de caballero sólo con él. Pero no era así.

Otabek era una buena persona que se preocupaba mucho por los demás. Pero también era un chico de dieciocho años que tenía sus momentos de irresponsabilidad.

Y lejos de molestarle eso, hacía que le gustara cada vez más. Que se enamorara más y más de él.

Le gustaba la idea de su Beka siendo buena persona, dulce y amable.

Y el kazajo, había descubierto cosas de Yuri que no había visto antes.

Su bebé era ansioso. Muy ansioso. Golpeteaba la mesa cuando la comida tardaba en llegar a pesar de estar distraído con otra cosa. Jugaba con su cabello enrollándolo en uno de sus dedos y luego peinándolo cuando escuchaba a alguien con atención.

El frunce de su nariz cuando algo le gustaba ya lo conocía, pero era una de sus cosas favoritas sobre él, y no se cansaba de verle haciéndolo.

También descubrió cómo Yuri realmente disfrutaba una vida sana. No se quedaba mirando los postres con anhelo cuando a él le tocaba probar una ensalada.

Y también, Yuri adoraba a los niños.

Oh, era un grata sorpresa, porque seguro ni él mismo lo sabia.

Siempre se cercioraba que si un niño hacía algo peligroso y los adultos no le vigilaban, que no se lastimara o cayera. Le veía hacer una mueca de frustración cuando veía a alguno llorar por algún juguete perdido, así como también miraba embobado a las niñas que llevaban vestidos muy adorables y el cabello largo. Podía negarlo, seguro lo haría, pero Yuri era una bolita de azúcar recubierta con chocolate amargo para él.

Descubrió que lejos de lo que muchos podían pensar, no había un gramo de maldad en su novio. Ni uno.

También pudo notar de sí mismo, que cada vez le costaba más dejar de mirarle.

Es que se veía más hermoso cada vez y Otabek no entendía como aquello era posible.  
Podía decir que era el cambio de aire, el clima o el sol haciendo ver sus ojos las brillantes. Pero estaría mintiendo.

Había algo nuevo en Yuri. O tal vez algo que ya estaba allí y nunca le había visto.

Por momentos se distraía con Jean y Mila, por otros con Guang con sus interesantes relatos. E inclusive, pasaba bastante tiempo con Seung, el cual miraba demasiado de reojo al tailandés que tenía de acompañante.

Era curioso. Seguro Yuri ya lo había notado. Su bebé tenía esa manía de emparejar constantemente a la gente.

—Hey, pégate a Phichit—le pidió Yuri en voz baja a su amiga—, empieza a decirle cosas.

Estaban tirados en los sillones del salón de descanso. Se habían quedado allí tranquilos, cada uno revisando sus redes sociales.

—¿Qué harás tú?—dijo ella aceptando la misión encomendada de inmediato.

—Iré a Seung, claro—le dio un empujoncito para que avanzara —, no seas muy obvia.

—¡Yo se lo que hago!—se quejó ella, caminando con su confianza de siempre hacia el moreno que tomaba fotos de todo alegremente, sentado en una de las banquetas del bar.

Y Yuri, divisó como su novio estaba sentado junto a quien debía manipular. Se ató el cabello en una coleta y caminó hacia ellos fingiendo inocencia. Los ojos del kazajo se pegaron a él de inmediato, como siempre lo hacían cuando de Yuri se trataba.

Se inclinó hacia él, que estaba sentado y le abrazó por el cuello.

—Beka—le besó la mejilla con timidez—. Tengo sed...— le pidió, rozando su naricita puntiaguda contra su mejilla. La caricia en sus brazos le reconfortaron y le dieron casi electricidad. Estar tanto tiempo sin su tacto le generaba algo de sensibilidad.

—¿Quieres agua?—le ofreció. Ah, siempre tan caballeroso y lindo.

—Sí... con hielo—pidió con una sonrisa dulce, dejando otro beso en su mejilla en recompensa. Y fiel como siempre, el moreno no tardó en ponerse de pie e ir por algo de tomar para él. Así que aprovecho para iniciar su plan. Se sentó donde estaba antes, junto a Seung y le miró suspicaz —. ¿Qué hablas con mi novio?

Este lanzó un bufido burlón, como siempre.

—¿Ahora estas celoso de mí?—Yuri se rió.

—¡Ja! Otabek no es tu tipo—dijo divertido, apoyándose en su hombro —. Tu tipo... es aquel—le señaló a Phichit que se tomaba una foto con Mila mientras ella usaba sus encantos para endulzarle el oído.

—Estupideces—le espetó hasta casi enojado, haciendo reír a Yuri.

—¿Seguro?—dijo con malicia oculta—, menos mal, porque alguien ya le echó el ojo—y en asuntos del corazón, Seung podía ser más trasparente de lo que aparentaba.

—¿Dónde?—preguntó con la voz un poco más grave. Mirando con disimulo a los costados pero con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

—Con que... estupideces— le molestó al ver sus evidentes celos.

—Mira, niño—le miró al fin —; no te metas en cosas que no son de tu incumbencia—a Seung le daban vergüenza sus propios sentimientos. Era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que podía sentir algo más que enojo e indiferencia.

—Pero si yo conozco a tío Phichit hace ya.... como desde los siete—ignoró su amenaza —, yo puedo decirte que le gusta y disgusta—le contó—. Ya sabes, así tienes al menos una oportunidad con él.

—¿A cambio de qué?—preguntó sarcástico, ya conociéndole.

—De nada—dijo natural —, le debo un favor a Mila y a ella le encantan estas cosas— le señaló donde ella estaba, sonrojando al moreno.

—... Como sea—masculló enojado.

Y Yuri supo, que tomaría cualquier consejo que le dijera, así que se permitió sonreír malévolamente por dentro.

A unos metros de allí, Mila seguía insistiendo.

—Está súper enamorado de ti, ¿que no viste como te mira?—continuó, poniéndole mas nervioso.

—Sí, como si quisiera matarme—rió con nervios al notar la mirada del coreano encima suyo—, no inventes.

—Que lástima— soltó ella suspirando —. Le diré entonces que no quieres nada con él—se separó y se giró en dirección al mencionado.

—¡Yo no dije eso!— exclamó tomándola de la muñeca para que no se fuera —, dije que yo no le gusto... nada más—Ah, Seung le gustaba mucho. Había capturado su atención en sólo dos días que llevaba de conocerle.

—Pues te equivocas—remarcó —; hagamos algo... Yuri seguro sabe más de él para ayudarte, ¿por qué no le preguntas?—de lejos vieron cómo Yuri permanecía sentado, solo esta vez. Luego Otabek acercándose para darle el vaso con agua fría y dejarle un beso en la mano, generándole un gracioso sonrojo.

—¿Me ayudará?—preguntó tímido dejándose arrastrar por ella, que ya le había tomado de la muñeca.

—Pues claro, vamos—caminó a paso seguro y confiado —. ¡Hey, Yuri!

El menor les miró curioso y luego entendió. Les sonrió y le dejó un beso a Otabek en la frente, alejándose de él para iniciar su plan.

* * *

Ya habían hablado, aconsejado, e inclusive, arreglado apenas un poco a Phichit.

El moreno se veía nervioso y se notaba que quería salir huyendo en ese instante.

Le habían arrastrado a donde Seung se relajaba, apoyado a un barandal mirando hacia la playa.

—Recuerda, se nota que le gustas cuando ríes y hablas mucho—le recordó el menor en voz baja y le dio un empujón para que avanzara —. Ve, ve.

Este dio un par de pasos torpes y respiró hondo, intentando verse más natural.

Cuando se apoyó a su lado y le sonrió, la conversación transcurrió como si nada, notando así lo cómodo que estaban al lado del otro a pesar de los nervios de un prematuro enamoramiento.

Yuri y Mila sonrieron cómplices al ver que todo marchaba perfecto y decidieron apartarse, apoyándose en otro rincón .

—Somos gente hermosa—comenzó a halagarse Yuri, mirándose las uñas cual diva y apoyando su otro codo al barandal de espalda a la playa.

—Muy hermosa—celebró ella. Tomó su teléfono y puso la cámara frontal, apuntándola a ellos —; selfie para retratar el momento—Yuri miró la cámara con su típico rostro serio de chico malo y ella sonrió, mostrando su sexy bikini.

Luego de tomarla la vieron y asintieron conformes. De todas formas, siempre se veían bien.

—Subiré esta—anunció el menor, abriendo su cuenta de Instagram y comenzando a ponerle filtros a la imagen que Mila inmediatamente le pasó por la misma aplicación.

—¿En serio?—ella se asomó para ver que aún no había publicado ni una—, wow, soy la primer foto de tu nueva cuenta—festejó, dejando de lado aquello al notar un pequeño detalle—. ¿Por qué no tienes fotos con Ota?

Yuri desvió la mirada y se mordió la mejilla interna.

—Porque me da vergüenza pedirle...—murmuró—, es que a él seguro no le gustan esas cosas— ella puso cara de hastío y le tomó de la muñeca, comenzando a caminar por la planta de descanso del hotel y buscando al kazajo con la mirada.

—Tonterías—masculló ofendida, ¡ella inclusive tenía fotos con Jean y ni siquiera eran novios!

—¡Mila!—le regañó avergonzado. Y cuando vio a su novio de espaldas jugando Ping pong con Jean, se puso más rojo aun.

—Camina—insistió ella, tirando de él como si fuese un muñeco de trapo —. Hey Ota—le llamó, posicionando al menor en frente de ella —, tu novio quiere fotos contigo y le da vergüenza pedírtelas—le dio un empujón y lo dejó en frente suyo, alejándose para ir a por su propio hombre. Jean la abrazó por la cintura y la alzó, haciéndole cosquillas y dándole besos en las mejillas.

—¡Bruja de mierda!—protestó el rubio, odiando que ella le ignorara y se fuera con su aún no novio a dios sabrá donde. Notó que el moreno aún le miraba extrañado y jugó un poco con sus dedos, hablando bajito —. No es cierto...

—¿Quieres fotos conmigo?—le abrazó contra su pecho y le besó el cabello. Yuri asintió con el rostro vuelto un tomate —. Está bien.

—¿En serio?— se separó de él entusiasmado.

—Sí—le sonrió con dulzura. Tomó su teléfono y le atrajo en un abrazo, apuntándose a ambos con la cámara —; ¿así?

—Sí—murmuró, sonriendo feliz. La foto fue tomada y Yuri se apresuró a mirar —. ¡Beka! Mira— le señaló, haciéndole ver lo linda que había quedado.

—Que lindo sales, Yura—suspiró, sorprendiéndole. Le dió un empujoncito tímido.

—Tú estás súper sexy —farfulló. Otabek siempre se veía sexy.

—¿Otra?—le preguntó, a lo que Yuri sonrió abiertamente, colgándose de su cuello para otra fotografía más.

No quedaba mucho más de la tarde para disfrutar. La noche llego a ellos con rapidez, despidiendo el primer día de vacaciones.

Aún así, no se conformaron con simplemente ir a cenar. Jean tenía privilegios y contactos; más bien, sus tíos los tenían.

Así que, a pesar que le costó muchísimo y tuvieron que abstenerse a ciertas reglas, les permitieron la entrada a la playa en una zona donde la marea no subía tanto.

Querían hacer la típica fogata nocturna, con mantas en sus hombros y alguien del grupo tocando su guitarra; así que eso hicieron.

—Oigan, juguemos a algo—Mila fue la primera en proponerlo, aún si varios tenían algo en mente.

—¿Jugar?— Seung hizo un sonido de fastidio.

—Sí, a verdad o reto—festejó ella —, es ley qué hay que jugar a algo—antes de que pudiera protestar, la mano cálida del tailandés sobre su hombro, le hizo calmarse y mirarle.

—Bueno, yo empiezo—comenzó Leo —. A Mila, ¿verdad o reto?—ella se quejó.

—¿No deberíamos girar una botella o algo así?— discutió, sin querer ser la primera. Yuri se terminó el agua de la suya y la puso lo más en medio que pudo, teniendo en cuenta que había una fogata allí.

—Bueno, pero elige uno—insistió Leo.

—Mmm... verdad—se decidió, acomodándose al lado de Jean.

—Bien—pensó un momento —, ¿es cierto que dejaste que Yuri te tocara un seno?—Guang río bajito y Seung levantó una ceja.

—¡Oye!—se quejó el menor avergonzándose de repente. Podía sentir la mirada de Otabek sobre su minúsculo ser.

—Claro que sí, es mi mejor amigo—dijo ella como si nada.

—¡Mila!—dio un golpe en puño a la arena y miró a su novio de reojo, que sonreía bastante divertido mientras acariciaba su cabello. A ese hombre nada parecía molestarle, pero de todas formas se sentía avergonzado.

—Ya, ya, es un juego nada más—le calmó Leo —; gira la botella—ella hizo lo que le pidieron. Increíblemente, la botella apuntó al mismo moreno que le había realizado preguntas a ella.

—Oh—ella se frotó las manos en señal de maldad —. Bien... ¿verdad o reto?

—Verdad—prefirió no arriesgarse mucho.

—¿Es cierto que te acostaste con Otabek?—soltó ella, formando un silencio casi tétrico entre el grupo. Yuri se quedó estupefacto y no se animó ni a mirar a su chico.

—Eso no es cierto, lo acabas de inventar— rió este, divertido por la reacción del rubio que se había puesto pálido. Volvió a girar la botella —. Jean, ¿verdad o reto?

—Reto—dijo bien confiado

—Te reto... mmm—Lo pensó por largos segundos —, a que te metas al mar— el mayor de puso de pie y quiso quitarse la remera—, con la ropa puesta—le recalcó.

—Pero las reglas...—comenzó Guang

—Por eso se le dice "reto"—le calmó su novio, notando divertido como el mayor corría al mar sin importarle nada. Se tiró y recibió vítores infantiles de sus amigos.

Cuando volvió, le extendieron una toalla y una manta y se volvió a sentar junto a Mila. Se secó un poco antes de girar la botella y rió al ver quien le había tocado.

 _—Kitten_...—murmuró divertido.

—Reto—dijo sin más, sentándose derecho, aguantándose lo que sea.

—Besa a Mila—otro silencio nocturno más. Otabek se sentó más derecho y a Yuri le tembló un poco la voluntad.

—...¿Qué?— ella estaba como si el asunto no fuese con ella.

—Anda, querías un reto, ahí tienes uno— continuó, divertido al ver que dudaba. Era obvio que no lo haría.

—Um...—Yuri miró a su novio de reojo, en busca de ayuda o consejo. Éste, carraspeó.

—Tú elegiste reto, bebé—. Oh... ¿eso era un permiso?

De todas formas... no podía.

—Déjalo, no se anima—siguió molestando Jean. Otabek le miró mal, sabiendo que Yuri detestaba ser subestimado o tratado como alguien inferior. Y así, cambio rápidamente su opinión

—Ya—se puso de pie lentamente y caminó hacia donde ella estaba. Todos quedaron en silencio bajo la sonrisa confiada y divertida de Jean. Claro que cuando vio su decidida mirada, esta se le borró.

—Oye... era chiste—comenzó a reír nervioso al ver que se hincaba frente a ella. Ni siquiera le miró , cuando la tomó de la nuca y se acercó a su estupefacta cara.

Se acercó despacio, rozando su nariz con la de ella, para dejar un casto y rápido beso casi en la comisura de sus labios y luego alejarse —. Listo—se puso de pie y volvió a su lugar.

—¡Oye!—Jean se había sonrojado como el peor de los traidores al ver esa escena.

—Dijiste que la besara, no dijiste donde—determinó, haciendo girar la botella y sonriendo divertido al  
Ver a quien le tocaba torturar —. A ver... Seung.

—Mocoso de mierda—masculló al ver su sonrisa de suficiencia.

—¿Es cierto que no tienes sexo como hace dos años?— soltó sin más, paralizándole el corazón un segundo.

—¿Algún problema con eso?—Casi ladró enojado.

—Phichit te puede ayudar—respondió Yuri como si nada, inflándole una vena —. Anda, gírala— así lo hizo, conteniendo su temperamento.

—Tsk—Cuando quedó quieta y señaló al tailandés que estaba a su lado, quedó de piedra —. Um...

—Elijo verdad—le ayudó, al ver que se había quedado callado.

—Bueno...—carraspeó y se sentó más derecho, bajo la mirada divertida de Mila y Yuri —, ¿es verdad que...—se rascó la nuca —, que... tienes un hámster de mascota?—la única mujer allí suspiró desilusionada.

—De hecho, tengo cinco...—respondió con una linda sonrisa, mirándole. Seung asintió, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

—Bueno, ya gírala—Jean que no captaba el ambiente, insistió en que quería seguir jugando.

—Ya—murmuró el moreno, haciendo lo que debía. La botella de plástico se detuvo —, ¡Guang!

—Um... Reto—se sentó más cómodo.

—Reto eh... te reto a meterte al agua—copió —, desnudo—todos hicieron un sonido burlón al ver cómo se ponía colorado cual tomate. El chico miró a su novio con suplica.

—Ayuda—Este rió y le acarició el cabello.

—Tú elegiste reto—insistió —. Anda, sabes que nada me molesta.

Y así lo tuvo que hacer. Luego de ese evento, tuvieron que prometerle que no habían visto nada y que no volverían a hablar de ello porque no se animaba siquiera a quitarse la manta del rostro.

Cuando al fin se le pasó un poco la vergüenza, giró la botella.

—Ota—sonrió dulce. Éste asintió devolviéndole el gesto —, ¿verdad o reto?

—Verdad—respondió tranquilo, abrazando a su novio por los hombros y teniéndole recostado en su pecho.

—¿Es verdad que estás enamorado de Yuri hace más de tres años?—preguntó con dulzura, ganándose el sonido de ternura de algunos y el de hastío de los demás.

—Sí, es verdad—respondió, mirando a Yuri a los ojos. Este se removió en ternura y sonrió con timidez.

—¡Eso era súper fácil de responder! ¡No vale!—insistió Mila.

—Déjalo, él es así de lindo, no como tú que eres una perra—le defendió el menor. Otabek no hizo caso a nada y giró la botella.

—Mila—ella sonrió con suficiencia.

—Reto—eligió. Él no pensó mucho,

—Lame arena—Yuri lanzó una risotada.

—¡Que asco!—exclamó ella, mirando con desagrado los granos del piso.

—Si Otabek dijo que lamieras arena, no entiendo porque no lo estas haciendo—se burló Yuri.

Y así, pasaron la noche entre retos y verdades vergonzosas. La luna aún seguía en el cielo y la fogata aún tenía vivas sus llamas. El juego continuó y continuó, hasta que a Seung le tocó preguntarle al kazajo.

—¿Es cierto que tu cumpleaños es en Halloween?

—Es cierto—respondió tranquilo. Pero Yuri se alejó de su abrazo y le miró extrañado.

—Pero eso ya pasó...—susurró.

—Sí, fue cuando me volví a Kazajistán—le confesó. Otabek había pasado su cumpleaños en silencio, sin ser felicitado por mas que Jean, Leo y Mila por mensaje.

—Oh...—la pelirroja se alejó un poco de donde estaba su amigo, sabiendo que se venía un berrinche.

—¡Otabek Altin!—exclamó enojado y dándole un golpe en el brazo.

—¿Qué hice ahora?—preguntó extrañado. ¿Cómo que qué hizo?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?—preguntó sintiéndose apartado. Él era su novio, ¿por qué no estaba enterado de aquello?

—Amor, ibas a ponerte peor si te lo decía—intentó justificar—, eras capaz de tomarte un vuelo para saludarme— y es cierto. Yuri hubiese hecho lo imposible.

—¿Esa es tu excusa?—masculló ofendido.

—Mi cumpleaños no es importante para mí—intentó consolarle. No pensó que le molestaría tanto.

—¡Para mí sí!—continuó. Era obvio que el juego había terminado.

—Yura, no te enojes—intentó acariciarle el brazo y él se apartó enojado.

—Ajá—se puso de pie y tomó su manta y teléfono, encaminándose al hotel ante la mirada angustiosa de su novio.

—Hey...—intentó ponerse de pie para seguirle, pero Mila no le dejó.

—Ya, ya, yo voy—pasó de él y siguió a su amigo, que daba zancadas furiosas contra la arena, buscando alejarse de allí lo antes posible. Y junto a la fogata en el medio que ya no se sentía tan cálida, Jean suspiró.

—Te dije que le dijeras—Otabek asintió, dándole la razón. Fue tonto al pensar que a Yuri no le importaría. Su novio era más niño que otra cosa y seguro estaba ilusionado con hornearle un pastel y cantarle el feliz cumpleaños. Y él, ni siquiera fue capaz de permitirle que le llamara para felicitarle. Se pasó la mano por el rostro, sintiéndose contrariado. Se había equivocado, pero no creía correcto que Yuri se levantara y se fuera cuando estaban pasando un buen momento juntos. Sólo le quedó suspirar cansado y suplicar a todos los dioses que al día siguiente ya no estuviese enojado con él.

Y del otro lado, llegando al hotel más rápido que un rayo, Yuri ingresó a su habitación, ignorando los llamados de Mila que tuvo que correr un poco antes de que le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

—Yuri, no te enojes... sabes que tiene razón—comenzó, una vez que ingresó a la habitación junto a él. Y él lo sabía.

Sabía qué tal vez había exagerado. Pero mierda, no era justo.

—A mí me vale—masculló, pensando en todo lo que le hubiese gustado hacer por él en su día especial —, yo quería...— _Yo quería sorprenderlo._ Se sentía triste y desilusionado, más que enojado.

—Ya sé—dijo ella, comprendiendo el motivo de su enojo—. Pero no pasen peleados todas las vacaciones—le aconsejó—, tiene solución.

Y no, siquiera había sido una pelea. Él se había enojado porque Otabek decidió ser un maldito egoísta. Pero ahora que ella lo mencionaba...

Estaban en una isla paradisíaca. Con playas y lugares geniales.

—Sí la tiene... ¿verdad?—murmuró, mirándola con sus ojitos brillantes y su sonrisa traviesa.

Y ella no pudo hacer más que bufar y negar suave, para luego sonreír. Cuando Yuri tenía una idea en la cabeza, no había forma de hacerle retroceder.

—Entonces...—se rindió ella—, ¿qué procede?

—Mañana despierta a todos bien temprano, menos a Otabek—dijo divertido—. Tengo un plan.


	34. xxxiv. I'll leave my love between the stars.

_As the pain sweeps through,_   
_Makes no sense for you_   
_Every thrill is gone_   
_Wasn't too much fun at all,_   
_But I'll be there for you_   
_As the world falls down_

**_As the world falls down; David Bowie._ **

* * *

Se despertó con dolor de cabeza. No le sorprendía.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Había pasado la madrugada en vela, pensando en como arreglar las cosas con su novio.

Desde que Yuri se había enojado con él, se había convertido en un saco de papas que sólo servía para estar tirado en la cama mirando con odio cada esquina de la habitación, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser tan despistado.

Es que no mentía cuando le dijo que no festejaba su cumpleaños. Le daba pena que le saludaran y encima de todo ello, no sentía merecerlo.

¿Cómo alguien como él, tan decepcionante para su familia y tan pésimo novio podía merecer ser felicitado por su nacimiento?. Tampoco era que lo fuese divulgando por allí; quienes lo sabían, era de pura casualidad.

Jean lo sabía por razones obvias y Mila lo sabía desde pequeña. Leo debió ser avisado por el canadiense. Y Yuri... pobre Yuri.

Seguro se sentía apartado y traicionado, ya que todos tuvieron oportunidad de saludarle. Menos él.

Además de pedirles que no le dejaran comunicarse, también les pidió que omitieran el detalle de su cumpleaños. Y es que sabía que fiel a su estilo, buscaría hasta la manera más rebuscada de contactarse con él. Su novio era así.

Y era triste porque le tenía en la habitación de al lado, seguro al borde de romperle un plato en la cabeza y con sus ojitos tristes. No soportaba esa mierda.

Soplaría las velas y se pondría un ridículo sombrero cónico con orejas de gato mientras le cantaban el feliz cumpleaños si eso le devolvía la sonrisa.

Ah, pero Yuri era complicado de contentar. Ya le había regalado un gato, no podía darle otro.

—¿Un tigre, tal vez? ¿Ropa? ¿Que puede ser?...

—O tal vez puedes pedirle perdón de rodillas, no necesitas comprarle nada—Jean salió del baño con su bermuda, secando su cabello. Sus tatuajes estaban relucientes y su semblante estaba tranquilo.

Que envidia.

Luego de la noche anterior no se quedaron mucho tiempo más. Apagaron el fuego y dejaron todo en condiciones, para luego ir a dormir.

—Jean, eso no va a servir—se quejó con el rostro hundido en la almohada—, estaba muy enojado.

—Está bien, pero no puedes no dormir por una pelea tonta—le regaño. Había dormido dos horas y luego había despertado, incómodo —, toca a su puerta y ve a hablar con él de una vez—¡que fácil sonaba!

—¿Y si me rechaza?—murmuró suspirando.

—Yuri solo es un gatito con uñas afiladas; nada de lo que no puedas defenderte, Ota—se rió, tirándole una camiseta para que se vistiera —, no pongas esa cara, anda que te acompaño—el kazajo se sentó desanimado y se puso la prenda. Pero se la puso al revés, dejando ver las costuras y la etiqueta. Jean soltó una carcajada por el drama que estaba montando. Algo no muy normal de ver en Otabek.

—¿Es su primer pelea?—Este asintió, poniéndose de pie. Ni siquiera amago a darse una ducha o peinarse —. Otabek, eso ni siquiera fue una pelea real. Seguro y ya se le pasó.

—No conoces a Yuri—se quejó, abriendo la puerta y soltando un quejido al ver que el día estaba tan hermoso, burlándose de su desgracia —, si no arreglo esto no me va a hablar en toda las vacaciones.

—No es para tanto—le relajó, acompañándole hasta la puerta de al lado. Otabek gruñó de nuevo y tocó la puerta.

Tardaron un rato interminable en atenderle, pero finalmente, la puerta se abrió y Mila les recibió.

—Oh... hola—saludó, apoyándose en la puerta. No se veía enojada ni nada por el estilo.

—Necesito hablar con Yuri.

—Yuri no está—dijo ella mirándose las uñas. El kazajo bufó.

—Anda, Mila—no tenía tiempo ni ganas de eso.

—No está, entra—le abrió la puerta y le mostró, que en teoría, Yuri no estaba allí. Al parecer, también se había llevado su teléfono —. Se fue temprano con Phichit y Seung a recorrer el centro—Vaya, eso se sintió como una patada en el estómago.

—¿Qué no íbamos a ir todos juntos?—se quejó el canadiense desde el marco de puerta de entrada.

—Está enojado... no quiere verme ni a mí, no se porque—dijo ella divertida, mirando de reojo al novio abandonado.

—¿No le detuviste?—preguntó éste, notándose demasiado frustrado.

—¿Debería? Esta con sus tutores... si quiere enojarse, que lo haga—dijo ella, orgullosa.

—Mierda—se llevó las manos al rostro y lo frotó. Miró a Jean en una súplica pero éste negó con una sonrisa de culpa.

—Te daría el auto, pero con éste nos movemos todos... tendrás que esperarlo—no podían darse el lujo de quedarse sin vehículo, ya que los dos mayores seguro se llevaron el que habían alquilado —, duerme una siesta mientras, que casi no has pegado un ojo—le regañó.

—¿No has dormido? Ota, no ha sido para tanto... seguro y vuelve más tranquilo porque te extraña— dijo ella, sintiéndose mal por él. Si así estaba por una tontería, ni imaginarse si peleaban en serio.

—¿Segura?—preguntó, mirando la cama donde Yuri había dormido. Que injusto.

—Ajá, ve a tirarte una larga siesta— dijo ella divertida—; toma, durmió con esta—le tiró una prenda y él la atrapó en sus manos. Esa remera era suya, una de las que le había dejado cuando se fue a kazajistan. Sonrió con ternura y se sintió repentinamente más tranquilo. Tal vez, Yuri sólo necesitaba que se le quitara el mal humor.

Al levantar la mirada, notó que Mila y Jean se tiraban miradas cómplices que él interpretó demasiado íntimas para seguir en la misma habitación que ellos.

—Dices eso porque quieres aprovechar la habitación sola con tu novio—usó el mismo tono que Yuri siempre usaba y les sorprendió. Se llevó la remera consigo y se retiró, cerrando la puerta —. Estaré por ahí—no se quedó a escucharles. Necesitaba relajarse un poco y saber que decirle cuando le viera.

Se quitó la camiseta que llevaba al revés y junto a la otra, fue a dejarla en la habitación. Aprovechó para cepillar sus dientes y lavar su rostro aún algo adormilado.

Dudaba poder dormir, así que simplemente decidió aprovechar un poco el día. Debía estar más destensado cuando Yuri volviera, para poder disculparse adecuadamente.

Fue directo a la piscina que se encontraba fuera de su habitación y se zambulló en esta.

Estuvo un poco bajo el agua hasta que tuvo necesidad de recibir oxígeno y salió, respirando furiosamente. Luego, nado un poco. Flotó de espalda pensando en mil y mil cosas; el trabajo que le esperaba al regresar y lo bien que funcionaba el local, casi dandole chances de, por fin, abandonar su trabajo de dj.

No era que no le gustara, ser dj era una de las cosas que más le daban alegría. Pero la realidad era que el ambiente no era bueno, nunca lo era. Inclusive antes de comenzar a salir con Yuri, sentía que esos lugares no eran para él.

La gente bebía demasiado y las mujeres se le colgaban como si fuese un perchero y ellas abrigos. Odiaba eso. Odiaba pensar que si Yuri veía eso, mal pensaría las cosas y le mandaría a la mierda.

Su novio era celoso y estaba seguro de que no le gustaba para nada saber que todas las noches, él pasaba su tiempo metido en un club nocturno, recibiendo propuestas indecorosas como si fuese beber agua.

Él no se consideraba a su mismo una persona por demás atractiva, sabía también que de no tener el estilo que tenía, ni las profesiones que llevaba a cabo, su vida sexual y amorosa sería nula, como era el caso de la mayoría de la gente.

Por eso, agradecía enormemente la paciencia de su novio a pesar de su explosiva y posesiva forma de ser. Yuri realmente hacia un terrible esfuerzo por no reprocharle acerca de su trabajo y sus clientas.

Y tal vez era por ello y por todo lo demás, que se sentía como un pedazo de mierda que no era merecedor de ese ángel tan precioso.  
El menor tenía razones para estar enojado con él o desconfiar de su palabra. Y aún así, no lo hacía.

Y por toda la mierda, tenía que solucionar sus asuntos. Sus problemas familiares terminarían por arruinar su relación con él. Milenka, también.

Si tan sólo fuese sincero... ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

Un par de salpicaduras le hicieron maldecir en su idioma. Estaba tan concentrado pensando, que se asustó al ser despertado de golpe.

—Oh, lo siento—se disculpó una chica, la cual aparentemente se zambulló a la piscina sin importarle verle descansando—, no te vi.

Era bonita. Su tono de piel era tostado y llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas por lo poco que lograba ver gracias al agua. Tenía el cabello corto, por los hombros y los ojos color oliva.

—No hay problema—respondió, queriendo volver a lo suyo y ya. Tal vez era mejor salir del agua, no le gustaba compartir espacio cuando tenía tanto por pensar.

Pero la desconocida muchacha, no parecía darse cuenta.

—Oye, no quiero ser pesada—continuó ella, nadando a su alrededor—. Pero no pude evitar escuchar... tu acento—salpicó un poco al moverse. No tenía ganas de socializar, nunca tenía. Pero no le gustaba ser descortés.

—Soy kazajo—respondió seco, acercándose a las escaleras y comenzando a salir de allí.

—¡Ya me parecía!—exclamó contenta, repitiendo su acción y dejando ver su llamativo traje de baño con trama colorida y geométrica. Giró su cabeza hacia atrás —; ¡hey luna, sí es!—gritó, haciendo que una chica que tomaba sol le hiciera un gesto afirmativo y contenta desde la reposera donde estaba tomando sol—. ¿Tú eres Otabek?—preguntó con la misma energía.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo...?

—¿Disculpa?— ¿se conocían? Porque no la recordaba —. Sí, lo soy—respondió, al ver que no se iría hasta saciar su curiosidad.

—¡Yuri nos habló de ti!—exclamó, bañándole en sorpresa —; yo soy Mara y ella es Luna, mi novia—señaló a la otra muchacha que no prestaba mucha atención —. Te ves cansado, ¿aún no te habló?-

_¿Qué demonios?_

—¿De dónde conoces a mi novio?—preguntó, desconfiado.

—¡Awww! Tu novio... que lindo suena—dijo soñadora—; le conocí hoy en el paseo de compras del centro, ¡es tan lindo! Tienes mucha suerte.

Él aún no salía de su estupor. Quería preguntar mil cosas, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

Ella pareció notarlo, porque le hizo sentarse al borde de la piscina, haciendo lo mismo a su lado y comenzando a relatarle todo.

Al parecer, ellas habían ido a comprar prendas para salir en la noche y comenzaron a discutir que se le vería bien a la otra. Antes de que terminaran peleándose por una bobada, Yuri se les presentó y comenzó a regañarlas.

Que irónico.

Al parecer, su Yuri se tomó el tiempo de asesorarlas y entre tanto les contaba lo enojado que estaba con "Beka".

Que era un idiota porque siempre le ocultaba todo y que probablemente no le quería tanto como él.

Eso le hizo mal al corazón, puesto que adoraba a Yuri más que a su vida. Que fuese una mierda demostrándolo, era otro asunto.

Soportó el regaño de la tal Mara, la cual le decía que ella también se hubiese enojado si su novia le hacía algo así.

Esta otra se unió a la charla cuando terminó de tomar sol. Su piel era tostada pero no tanto como la de su pareja. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos celestes. Casi que parecía hermana de Jean de no ser por su precioso acento francés.

Al parecer, ella era hija del dueño de uno de los bares más concurridos de la isla; lugar en donde mucha gente hablaba ese idioma.

Le contaron que se conocieron cuando Mara fue allí de vacaciones con sus amigos y decidieron pasarse por el bar una noche. Desde que habían chocado miradas que eran inseparables. Habían pasado ya cinco años de aquello.

Eso era hermoso, pensó él. Y se preguntaba si Yuri y él, teniendo una historia parecida, podrían vivir juntos el resto de sus días.

—Y nos dijo que quiere perdonarte—continuó Luna—. Pero no así no mas.

—¿Les dijo qué quiere que haga?—cuanta más ayuda recibiera, mejor. Porque estaba perdido.

—Ajá... ¿quieres saber?—jugueteó ella —; dijo que quiere que te vistas elegante y le lleves regalos—mencionó pensativa, viendo que más decirle para ayudar.

—Lo suponía—sonrió —, ¿dijo qué regalos?

—Mencionó flores, no recuerdo cuáles...—dijo Luna —, rosas no, dijo "muy cliché"...;¿Le extrañas mucho?—interrumpió Mara, al verle seguramente con cara de idiota. Sólo le quedo asentir, levemente sonrojado —. Aww, pero todo se arreglará, la pelea fue tonta—dijo suave, dándole palmaditas en el hombro. De repente, una idea surcó su cabeza —. ¡Ya sé!

La exclamación hizo a Luna dar un saltito y maldecir enojada. Le empujó y la tiró a la piscina.

—Estupida, no grites—le reclamó. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y decidió dejar la pelea para más tarde, levantándose a atender donde su revoltosa novia no le molestara.

—¡Hey!—le reclamó Mara, saliendo del agua. Al ver que ella se había ido a un costado a atender, nado hacía al kazajo —. Oye, Oye—susurró bajito —, pásate al atardecer por el bar, te daré uno de los postres más deliciosos de allí así lo endulzas un poco... le gustan las cosas dulces, me contó hoy—Ese lugar también funcionaba como restaurante hasta cierto horario, porque luego se corrian las mesas y subían la música para bailar.

—Algo dulce... —murmuró, imaginando como su puchero se borraría al ver algo con chocolate—, es buena idea.

—Y cómprate algo lindo—insistió ella, recordándole —, elegante y con regalos—el asintió—. Ah, ¿sabes que? Lo harás mal; iremos contigo.

—¿Vendrán?

—Ajá, a asesorarte—se autoinvito—, le debemos ese favor a Yuri y no tenemos nada que hacer ahora, así que...

—Lamentó arruinarte el plan—interrumpió Luna seria —, debo volver al bar, la mercadería que trajeron no es la qué pedí y debo ir a solucionarlo— Mara hizo un puchero y recibió un beso en ellos como despedida —; ten cuidado—susurró y luego miró a Otabek —. Un placer— él respondió con un asentimiento y ambos volvieron a quedarse solos.

—Sólo quedamos tú y yo...—remarcó ella entusiasmada —, ¡de compras!—se puso de pie con envidiable energía y tiró de su brazo, haciéndole ponerse pie mientras tiraba de su brazo cual niña de cinco años.

—Debería avisar que...—señaló donde se hospedaban los demás y ella se quejó.

—¡Tonterías! Vamos, vamos— le arrastró con ella sin dejarle siquiera tomar una remera antes —, conozco muchas tiendas para que pruebes.

"Muchas tiendas"

_Ah Yuri, tu perdón me saldrá tan caro._

Hizo una mueca de fastidio y se dejó llevar por la desconocida que parecía bien divertida con su situación. Estaba seguro de que eso no estaba en el contrato cuando decidió tomarse vacaciones.

* * *

En efecto, la tarde casi había terminado y Otabek juro jamás haber caminado tanto en su vida.

Esa chiquita era incontenible, que ni terminaba de probarse algo que ya le tenía cinco prendas más para que se pruebe. ¿Cómo terminó recorriendo un país tropical con una completa desconocida?

Le había tenido de aquí hacia allá toda la santísima tarde sin dejar de parlotear y se animó a pensar que ese era castigo suficiente.

Cuando al fin llegó al hotel a darse una ducha, ella dijo que esperaría en la piscina. ¿En ese hotel entraba cualquiera acaso? Seguro tenía contactos. Ya que todo el mundo parecía tenerlos, no le parecería novedad.

En la entrada se cruzó a Jean con bermudas para ir también la piscina junto a una relajada Mila que también llevaba su traje de baño. Le contaron que Yuri había vuelto un par de horas y que seguramente ahora estaba en la playa junto a Leo y Guang.

Suspiró y se arrepintió un poco de ausentarse toda la tarde, pero ya nada podía hacer. No perdió más su tiempo y se apresuró a estar listo.

Su ducha fue corta y errática, lavándose en cabello al menos unas dos veces. Se sentía nervioso y ansioso, algo que jamás había experimentado antes. No era como si fuese la primera vez que saldría con Yuri o algo así. Pero esta vez se sentía tan diferente.

No sólo por el hecho de estar peleados, si no que sentía que algo más ocurriría esa noche.

Suspiró por décima quinta vez de los nervios, mientras secaba su cabello y lo echaba hacia atrás. Se puso el perfume que sabía que a él le gustaba y se vistió rápidamente.

—Uhlala~ señor francés—se burló Mara al verle salir elegante—. Vamos que se hace tarde, no queremos que Yuri te vea antes de tiempo.

—No me molesta si me ve...—murmuró. Ah, quería verle y ya.

—Sí, sí, lo extrañas bla, bla, bla—se quejó ella en burla—, pero si te le apareces sin regalo va a mandarte a la mierda—le recordó. Yuri era fácil de conocer a simple vista. Suspiró y asintió aún indeciso.

—Debo avisar a Jean—señaló la puerta de al lado y ella hizo un mohín cual niña.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué? ¡Vamos!—insistió, tomándole del brazo y arrastrándole. Ah, era difícil no mandarla a la mierda a esas alturas de la tarde. Si no fuese porque le estaba ayudando...

—Pero...

—Pero nada, se me acaba el tiempo libre—lloriqueó—, y lo gasté todo en ti porque soy tu mejor amiga.

—Te conocí hoy—respondió con normalidad, ya que en esas horas se había acostumbrado un poco a su forma de ser.

—¡Por eso!—festejó, y luego se detuvo a pensar—. Estamos algo lejos, si quieres esperas aquí y yo te lo traigo—Eso era demasiado pedir. Otabek ya sentía que le estaban ayudando mucho, aunque hubiese preferido que sus amigos lo hicieran. Pero estos estaban muy ocupados de tórtolos para ayudar con el error que había causado.

—No, vamos—desistió —, después de todo... no queremos que me vea sin un regalo en manos.

—¡Así se habla!—festejó ella, subiendo a su carro para conducir hasta el lugar. Él le siguió y se sentó, intentando serenarse cuando el vehículo comenzó a funcionar.

Estaba ansioso cuál idiota, con las manos sudadas siendo limpiadas constantemente contra la tela de su pantalón recién adquirido. Era por demás gracioso porque fue él mismo quien dijo que no era para tanto, que seguro exageraba y Yuri seguramente estaba tan ansioso como él por arreglar las cosas.

¿Así se sentía estar peleado por primera vez con el amor de tu vida? Recordó haberse burlado de Leo una vez que peleó con Guang por unos rollos de canela. Ojalá no lo hubiese hecho; su amigo había sido un alma en pena por días porque su lindo novio se negaba a hablarle por haberse comido la última parte de su porción sin pedirle permiso. Todo se solucionó con una docena de rollos de canela nuevos. Tan tonto como adorable.

Ah, ojalá él pudiese llevarle más 31 de octubre a Yuri para contentarlo.

Bueno, tendría que bastar con la ropa elegante nueva y el postre que iría a buscar. Bueno.., "traje elegante"; con el calor que hacía allí, lo más elegante entre lo que pudo elegir fueron; un par de pantalones largos de lino y unas bermudas sastreras color beige.

Claro que eligió las bermudas, porque si Yuri le veía alguna prenda de lino puesta, seguro le dejaba. Luego escogió una camisa lo más combinable posible y que no tuviese flores hawaianas. Odiaba esas cosas tan llamativas; así que Mara le obligó a elegir algún color que no sea negro y gris.

¿Qué tenían de malo el negro y gris? Combinaban con todo.

Para su pesar tuvo que quedarse con una camisa celeste que prometía jamás volver a usar. Zapatos no compró, agradeció llevarse los suyos de vestir por las dudas aunque seguramente se moriría de calor.

—Oye, cálmate—murmuró Mara a su lado, mientras doblaba una esquina—. Me vas a dejar sorda con tanto golpeteo—y estaba tan nervioso que no notó como repiqueteaba su pie contra el suelo.

—Lo siento—se pasó la mano por el rostro.

—Ya, ya llegamos—ella aparcó con cuidado y apagó el motor, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad—, tomaremos el postre y te vas a la playa a buscarlo, ¿sí?— dijo simpática, porque seguro estaba que daba pena.

Bajó del auto y notó que el lugar era muy distinto a otros bares de allí. Sus colores eran más oscuros y sobrios. Se notaba que era bastante cotizado.

—Pasa, pasa—ingresaron y notó como el primer salón estaba vacío. Las mesas estaba armadas, con manteles y los empleados comenzaban a armar los cubiertos—, los postres están en la heladera de atrás; ¿qué crees que prefiera? ¿De chocolate o frambuesa?

—Probablemente ambos—murmuró, sintiéndose algo abrumado por el silencio de ese lugar. En un momento que no notó, pasaron por una heladera con postres, la cual Mara ignoró olímpicamente. Estuvo por detenerla, pero se quedó congelado cuando del otro lado, se prendieron las luces y sus amigos e inclusive gente que no conocía, se proyectaron ante sus ojos.

—¡Sorpresa!—el grito y los aplausos lograron sobresaltarle el pecho. Se quedó con la mandíbula desencajada y mirando a todos los puntos posibles, intentando descifrar qué demonios ocurría.

Bueno, definitivamente no se lo esperaba. Logró ver a sus amigos allí. Mila del brazo de Jean, muy bonita. Leo y Guang ya tenían sus respectivos tragos en mano e inclusive, Phichit tomaba fotos de todo con Seung a su lado. El resto de la gente ni idea de quienes eran... pero parecían felices como si fuesen sus amigos de toda la vida.

—¡Hey, otatonto!—Mila se le acercó riendo y abrazándole de repente por el cuello —. Te la creíste feo—dijo con ternura al ver su repentino y furioso sonrojo. Era demasiada atención para él solo.

—Amigo, felicidades—Jean se acercó sonriendo de oreja a oreja y le abrazó. Le devolvió el gesto aún confundido —, el alcohol está de lujo aquí—susurró, sin lograr sacarle ni una sonrisa de la impresión.

—¿Qué es esto?—fue lo primero que pudo articular. Guang apareció y le rodeó tiernamente con sus brazos, seguido de Leo que se dignó a responderle.

—Tu novio—dijo contento —, estaba muy triste por no poder pasar tu cumpleaños junto a ti así que...—le señaló toda la fiesta —... digamos que se salió con la suya.

Entonces... Yuri no estuvo con Leo y Guang en la playa. Tampoco había estado en el hotel esa tarde. Luna se fue para iniciar los preparativos y... Ah mierda. Había caído.

Estuvo por comenzar a buscarle con la mirada, pero no hizo falta.

¿Cómo necesitaría buscarle? Si su mera presencia ya se llevaba todo de él. Yuri estaba sentado en la barra, en una de esas banquetas altas. Vestía unos pescadores de jean, ni muy ajustados pero tampoco muy holgados. Una camisa púrpura de mangas tres cuarto algo arremangada y el cabello en una coleta alta. Precioso.

Estaba allí sentado. Con un codo apoyado en la mesa y la otra posada en esta delicadamente. Tenía el rostro apoyado en su mano y le miraba sonrojado y sonriente, adorable, pero con ese toque pícaro en su mirada. Ese que le encantaba.

—Yuri...—murmuró, comenzando a sonreír abiertamente y a negar suave con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarle —, niño travieso.

A todo eso, Jean seguía contándole de su participación en el armado de todo el plan; cuando Mila terminó de sentir pena por él y le tapó la boca con la mano.

—Shh... ¿que no ves que no te pone atención?—le dijo bajito, notando como Yuri y Otabek no se apartaban la mirada del otro.

El kazajo no tardó demasiado en acercarse a él, intentando no verse desesperado por su contacto. De todas formas, había perdido toda su dignidad ese día.

Cuando al fin llegó a estar frente a él, río bajito y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, suspirando mientras sus narices hacían contacto y Yuri reía travieso.

—Eres... ah, Yuri— besó fuerte su mejilla y le abrazó contra su cuerpo —, eres un niño tonto y me tuviste preocupado todo el día—suspiró, enterrando el rostro en su cuello pálido y dejando un beso casto allí.

—Sigo enojado contigo—se burló. Claro que su burla paso a último lugar cuando le sintió apretarle más fuerte. Su hombro se sentía algo caliente y húmedo y se alertó de inmediato —. ¿Beka?

Este negó contra la tela de su camisa y le abrazó más fuerte. Le daba vergüenza llorar en frente de la gente y el menor entendió eso, devolviéndole el abrazo con la misma fuerza.

Sólo habían sido un par de lágrimas. Pero Otabek las había necesitado mucho.

—Lo siento... es que...—se secó un ojo con la palma de su mano y se alejó un poco —; nunca me ocurrió algo así y no se qué hacer ahora— no sabía reaccionar. Sus sentimientos eran demasiados y verles a todos allí solo por él, había sido algo que realmente no esperaba.

Yuri entendió que no todas las familias eran iguales, y que probablemente Otabek nunca había podido festejar el día en que nació. Eso le partió el corazón.

—Bebé... festejaremos tu cumpleaños todos los años, ¿sí?—le tomó del rostro y le besó repetidamente el lugar por donde habían caído sus lágrimas anteriormente.

Él se dejó mimar y le abrazó por la cintura. No quería volver a estar así de lejos y peleados nunca mas. A todo eso, un importante detalle surcó su mente.

—Amor ¿cuánto te costó todo esto?—preguntó —, tu padre me va a castrar.

—Nada—Le miró severamente y Yuri bufó.

—¿Cómo que nada?—inquirió. No quería deberle más favores a Jean.

—Mara y Luna son las dueñas, me aman y me hicieron el favor—él soltó una risa incrédula —,  
fue de ellas la idea; sí pagué el pastel—se defendió.

—¿Pastel?— su peor pesadilla. Que le canten el feliz cumpleaños.

—Ajá... te pondrás un sombrero ridiculo, te cantaremos el feliz cumpleaños y te gustará— dejó un besito dulce en su nariz y no pudo evitar sonreír, derretido por ese gesto.

—Lo que sea por ti—respondió, rindiéndose ante él —, quiero fotos de éste día—murmuró, demasiado feliz.

—¿En serio?—respondió suave, orgulloso de haber logrado que Otabek tuviese su día especial. Y es que había pensado; ¿para que estar enojado todo el día sin razón si mejor podía sacarle una sonrisa al mejor novio del mundo?—. Entonces tomaremos mil y una fotos—dijo burlón, haciéndole reír.

—¿Alguien dijo "fotos"?—Phichit se asomó y tomó una de ellos que justo estaban casi abrazados. Yuri se sonrojó, pero le pidió que se la pasara de todas formas. Las subiría a las redes sociales como había hecho con las que se habían tomado el día anterior.

Luego de besarle las manos con dulzura y abrazarle unas mil veces, Yuri y Otabek volvieron a la fiesta, uniéndose a sus amigos, los cuales ya habían comenzado a tomar aperitivos y demás cosas.

Otabek no perdió la oportunidad de saludar a Mara y a Luna nuevamente, agradeciendo todo eso y soportando las burlas de la más extrovertida por haber caído en su genial actuación.

Intercambiaron cuentas de Instagram y comenzaron a seguirse, haciendo feliz a Yuri. Para él, tener amigas era demasiado fácil.

No habían cerrado el lugar ni reservado nada. Pero sí lo habían decorado bastante con motivos de festejo e incluido aperitivos, además de que la música fue elegida más por sus amigos, que por las dueñas del lugar.

Teniendo en cuenta los variados gustos musicales de cada uno, fue una fiesta que lo había incluido todo.

Se tomaron miles de fotos además de las que Phichit se atrevió a guardar y bailaron entre todos, disfrutando el alcohol y la deliciosa comida.

Una fiesta sólo entre ellos era mejor que las otras dos a las que habían asistido, sintiéndose cómodos en compañía y sin tener que fingir ser algo que no eran.

El atardecer desapareció bajo la noche y la fiesta siguió en el salón de afuera, donde un extenso y amplio balcón con vista a la playa les regalaba una inigualable experiencia. Habían banquetas y mesas, además de los faroles con luces que iluminaban la oscuridad nocturna.

El ruido de las olas desde la playa y la brisa marina, les hacía sentir como en casa, dándoles la sensación de comodidad y confianza que en Rusia no podían encontrar.

* * *

—Pues sigo enojado contigo—insistió Yuri, apoyando en la valla que daba al mar. Se habían alejado bastante del barullo y alegría de la fiesta, quedándose en una zona un poco mas oscura y silenciosa.  
Luego de que Otabek soplara las velas y le cantaran esa horrible canción; sus amigos le habían sumergido el rostro en el pastel, dejándole lleno de crema. Yuri había reído hasta llorar y su novio, le besó todo el rostro, ensuciándole a él también.

—Bebé—pidió Otabek, abrazándole por detrás y dejando besos en su cabello. Cabello que aún olía un poco a crema.

—"Bebé" nada, ahora no te diré cuando cumplo años yo—dijo cruzado de brazos, fingiendo que no había extrañado sus caricias.

—¿Cómo que no?—su novio le soltó y le miró preocupado, jugando con la voluntad del menor—, ¿ya pasó?

—No diré nada—insistió —, tendrás que hacerme el amor como el mejor para que te diga—murmuró con gracia.

—Yura—rió éste, dejando un beso en su mejilla y volviendo a abrazarle por la cintura—. Está bien.

—Todo un castigo ¿verdad?—se burló, al oírle suspirar.

—A veces hay que hacer sacrificios—Yuri rió bajito y le dio un pequeño empujón, dejando que el rostro de su novio descansara sobre su cabeza mientras miraban las olas chocar entre ellas.

El silencio se hizo, dejándoles disfrutar el momento y rincón del mundo en el cual se encontraban. Era el lugar perfecto y se sentían sumamente cómodos allí, sin tener que ocultarse de nadie.

—Me gusta estar aquí—murmuró yuri de repente—, ojalá en Rusia pudiera sentirme así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Feliz—susurró, a la vez que el suave viento despeinaba sus mechones sueltos—, aunque... extraño a mis padres—murmuró sonrojado. Extrañaba los mimos de Yūri y el drama de Viktor —.¿Tú extrañas a tu familia, Beka?—Ahí estaba de nuevo él, preguntando inocente cosas de las cuales no podía hablar.

—Um...—le había tomado de sorpresa y no supo que hacer.

—Lo siento...—susurró, desviando su atención al mar, otra vez. A veces olvidaba que Otabek era una caja de secretos.

—Extraño a mi hermana—murmuró, para su sorpresa —, extraño a mi padre...

—¿A tu madre no?—se animó a preguntar, sintiendo cómo aflojaba su agarre y le soltaba, apoyándose en la valla junto a él.

—No... a mi madre no.

—¿Por qué?—quiso saber —, nunca hemos hablado de...

—Porque mi madre es una mujer muy complicada... es difícil quererla—Costaba decirlo, pero esa no era más que la verdad.

—Pero sí la quieres—afirmó Yuri al ver sus ojos caídos. Ah, no le gustaba verlo triste.

—Claro que la quiero... pero ella a mí no—le recordó. Giró su cuerpo hacia él y le miró a los ojos —. Yuri...—se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta y el menor tuvo que intervenir.

—¿Qué?

—La vez que fui a Kazajistán... no te...—tomó aire un segundo —, no te hablé de ello, ¿Cierto?

—¿Lo harás ahora?—preguntó ilusionado. Moría de ganas por saber de una vez por todas.

—No quiero arruinar esto—rió triste —, no es algo bonito—Yuri negó.

—Puedes decirme lo que sea—acarició la mano que tenía sobre la valla y Otabek acarició sus dedos.

—No quiero perderte—interrumpió, mirándole con súplica —, no puedo perderte, Yuri.

—¿Qué es tan malo que crees que me alejare de ti?— el moreno desvío la mirada, como si sus ojos verdes le quemaran. Eso sí que no —. Otabek—le llamó, tomándole el mentón y obligándole a mirarle de nuevo —, dime que fuiste a hacer a tu país.

Otabek tomó su mano entre la suya y la besó largo rato. Dió un paso hacia él y le miró con toda la tranquilidad de la que fue capaz. Decir lo siguiente, hizo que el pecho de Yuri se apretara.

—Fui a enterrar a mi padre—murmuró lentamente—, murió el día de mi cumpleaños.

Yuri sintió que el pulso se le detuvo y el aire dejó de entrar a sus pulmones.

—No...—susurró, en shock por tan triste noticia—. Otabek.

—No te sientas mal por mí—le dijo con una sonrisa triste, besando su mano otra vez —, me merezco estas cosas... ha sido culpa mía—Yuri le golpeó el pecho, impotente.

—¡No digas eso! ¡¿Cómo va a ser tu culpa?!—gritó confundido, obligándole a mirar a un lado —. Beka, mírame—Pero no podía.

—Mis padres se enteraron que soy homosexual, porque alguien me vio con... bueno, a quien yo frecuentaba en ese tiempo... sólo nos dábamos las manos y cosas así — comenzó a contarle —, era un compañero del instituto, no me gustaba realmente... pero no conocía a nadie más que se sintiera como yo—dijo triste.

—Cuando mi madre se enteró, me golpeó hasta dejarme con dos costillas rotas... yo no me defendí porque creí que ella tenía razón—continuó, entrelazando su mano con la suya y apoyando su cintura contra la valla, aún con su cuerpo hacia él—. Mi padre fue el que la detuvo cuando llegó del trabajo... ella le contó porque me golpeaba y él me llevó al hospital—dijo con dulzura. Pudo entender que Otabek apreciaba a su padre.

—Cuando desperté, me abrazó —continuó con una sonrisa —, me dijo que me amaba y que él me iba a proteger porque era lo que los padres hacían... siempre fue muy estricto y aquella fue la primera vez que me abrazó—frotó su ceja con el pulgar que tenía libre y sonrió más —; luego de eso, mi relación con él mejoró... supongo que encontró la respuesta a muchos de mis comportamientos y logró entenderme mejor... no lo sé... jamás había sido tan feliz—Yuri le miraba atentamente, sin saber si realmente se podía querer más a un hombre cuando te abría su corazón de esa manera.

—Esa vez que mi madre me golpeó, mi hermana estaba allí... era muy pequeña—su voz decayó notoriamente —. Verme así y saber lo que yo era... — negó con su cabeza y bajó la mirada —. Mi madre llenó su cabeza de odio, le dijo que yo estaba enfermo y que si me tocaba la iba a contagiar—Yuri frunció el ceño, ofendido —; ella fingía hacerle caso para luego venir a dormir conmigo en las noches— el recuerdo de la pequeña Aruzhan inundó sus ojos y le hizo sonreír con anhelo; la extrañaba demasiado.

—Beka... lo siento mucho—Yuri acarició su rostro con pena y Otabek le permitió aquello antes de continuar , sabiendo que necesitaba esas caricias antes de relatar la parte más dura de la historia.

—Un día yo y mi padre íbamos por la carretera, él conducía—Yuri se detuvo y se acercó más a él, sintiendo que lo que escucharía a continuación sería importante —, al parecer, volvió a discutir con mi madre, por mí... él estaba enojado y esa vez, se enojó conmigo—suspiró y asintió —, yo lo entendía, aún lo hago... él solo estaba triste porque mi madre no quería escuchar y discutimos en el auto por ello— carraspeó y desvío la mirada —. Entre todo eso, no vio venir un auto de frente y... lo imaginarás—a Yuri se le hundió el estómago —, yo salí ileso porque llevaba el cinturón... mi padre quedó en coma instantáneamente—el menor se permitió cerrar los ojos, como si hacerlo minimizara el daño —. Mi hermana quedó en shock al enterarse y perdió el habla... no ha dicho palabra desde entonces.

Lo último se había oído con tanta culpa que tuvo que volver a mirarle.

—¿Y entonces?—insistió.

—Me fui—dijo secamente —, llame a Jean, mi único amigo con el cual aún mantenía contacto desde Rusia y me fui con él... sus padres se encargaron de falsificar documentos para ayudarme a salir del país— el menor se preguntaba qué tan geniales podían ser los padres del canadiense como para hacer algo así, arriesgándose a ir a prisión—. Fui un cobarde, lo sigo siendo... no soporté perderlo. Trabajé y terminé mis estudios. Pero todo lo que ganaba se lo enviaba a mi madre para ayudarle a pagar las cuentas del hospital... hasta el día de hoy, la mitad de ese dinero que gano es para ella—a Yuri le dolió el corazón, comenzando a sentir sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—La vez que me llamaron para ir, fue porque iban a desconectarlo y yo debía estar presente—contó en un suspiro cansado —, luego me quede allí unos días más porque creí que... podría ver a Aruzhan. Pero ella ya no vive ahí—su voz se entrecortó un poco —, fui para ver si mi madre necesitaba contención... no la necesitaba—recordó cono su madre parecía bastante contenta con toda la situación y se le revolvió el estómago—. No soporté y me volví.

—¿Por qué pensaste que me perderías por decirme esto?—preguntó Yuri con las lágrimas al borde del declive.

—Porque soy un cobarde... un mal hijo—dijo con frialdad —, mi familia sufre y yo estoy aquí de vacaciones.

—¿Si ellos sufren tu debes hacerlo también?—se le rebalsaron las lágrimas pero aún así, su voz salía calma —, no seas tonto.

—No soy tonto... su situación económica es terrible... dependen de mí—fue allí cuando recién se animó a mirarle —. El estado no ayuda mucho—notó que Yuri lloraba y sintió que él también lo haría.

—Entonces... sigues ligado a ellas—respiró hondo para dejar de llorar —, siempre lo estarás—se limpió las lágrimas solo, sin dejar que Otabek lo hiciera por él—. ¿Dónde esta tu hermana?—Este negó repetidamente sintiendo la vista arderle en angustia.

—No sé—susurró mirándole dolido —, mi madre debió dársela a otra familia que la pueda alimentar y debe visitarla cada tanto—se mordió el labio intentando no romper en llanto allí mismo —. Temo tanto por ella... no se donde está ni con quien— miró hacia el suelo—, no sé nada.

—Puedo averiguar eso—le dijo, ganando su atención —. Jack y Seung hacen ese tipo de trabajo... puedo pedirles ayuda—se lo cobrarían, pero no le importaba. Lo pagaría con su empleo de verano y ya. Si tenía que mover a toda Rusia para encontrarla y devolverle la sonrisa a Otabek, lo haría.

—¿En serio pueden hacer eso?—su rostro y voz ilusionadas le dieron algo de paz a su corazón.

—Sí... ¿quieres...?—no le dejó terminar de formular su respuesta que fue jalado rápidamente hacia él. Otabek le abrazó fuerte, más fuerte de lo que jamás le había abrazado mientras besaba su cabello repetidamente, comenzando a llorar de alivio.

—Gracias—fue lo único que logró entenderle entre balbuceos. Se sentía tan mal, tan culpable de estar tanto tiempo junto a él y jamás enterarse del dolor con el cual cargaba.

—De nada—le devolvió fuerte el abrazo mientras acariciaba circularmente su espalda, consolándole—. Mi Beka, tonto—murmuró, abrazándole más—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Mil veces tonto—Otabek se aferró fuerte a su cintura —, te quiero y siempre te apoyare en todo.

En ese momento que creyó jamás vivir, el kazajo se dio cuenta por primera vez de que su relación con Yuri no era un chiste. No era algo de unos meses ni un noviazgo adolescente. Yuri era para siempre, sin importar quien se interpusiera ni los baches que encontraran en su camino.

Cuando al fin lograron recomponerse y Yuri terminó de calmarle, se abrazaron una vez más, dejando que la brisa nocturna se llevara esa tristeza lejos, donde no pudiera molestarle más.

* * *

Para cuando volvieron a la fiesta, Leo y Guang habían desaparecido y Jean estaba ebrio, siendo ayudado a las carcajadas por Mila.

Seung y Phichit hablaban animadamente en la barra y el resto de las personas bailaban, bebían y cantaban.

La fiesta no había tenido pausa a pesar del momento que ellos habían vivido minutos atrás, así que nadie reparó en los ojos hinchados de ninguno de los dos, cosa que agradecieron.

Y luego de aquello, Otabek se había aferrado mucho más a Yuri, sin dejar de abrazarle y dejar besos sobre su cabello. Agradecía tanto tener un novio como él que se sentía con ganas de darle todo el amor posible.

Como cada quien estaba en la suya y no les prestaban atención, Otabek dejó un beso en su frente y le pidió que le esperara un momento, cosa que el menor obedeció.

Se acercó a quien controlaba la música y le pidió una canción en particular.

Cuando Yuri escuchó de que se trataba, comenzó a reír. Ah, estaba saliendo con el hombre más único en todo el universo.

Vio cómo se acercó a él todo avergonzado y tímido y eso le hizo reír más.

—No te rías—murmuró al acercarse al fin y abrazándole por la cintura, escondiendo el rostro rojo en su cuello pálido.

—Ay Beka, es que...—Yuri rió un poco más antes de abrazarle de vuelta, colgándose de su cuello—. Eres tan hermoso y te quiero tanto—suspiró enamorado. Perdidamente enamorado.

—¿Querías que te hiciera el amor, cierto?—preguntó bajito aún ocultando su rostro. El menor se aferró más a él y asintió contra su cuerpo con una enorme sonrisa surcando su rostro.

Yuri amaba esa canción, amaba esa película. Y a Otabek no le importo pedirle a un dj que pusiera una canción de 1986 para contentarle. La voz de Bowie comenzó a inundar el lugar y Yuri cerró los ojos maravillado. Ah, amaba a Bowie, ni falta decirlo hacia.

Así abrazados como estaban, se movieron bien lentamente sin soltarse, ignorando si a alguien le parecía extraño ver a dos adolescente bailando una canción casi olvidada en el tiempo.

Yuri hizo un sonido de gusto al sentir la respiración de Otabek en su cuello y sus latidos más acompasados con los suyos.

—Yura...—le llamó bajito. Sin dejar de moverse lentamente junto a él. Se despegaron un poco para poder mirarse a los ojos.

—¿Sí?—Yuri susurró esa respuesta. Casi cerrando los ojos de gusto cuando Otabek pegó su frente a la suya mientras acariciaba su cintura con sus pulgares.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida— murmuró, ganando completamente la atención de sus ojos maravillados —, no tienes idea de lo enamorado que estoy de ti—aún si sus ojos almendrados seguían algo hinchados por el llanto, se veían más tranquilos que nunca.

Yuri se mordió el labio inferior y rozó su nariz con la suya, muriendo de ganas por besarle.

Aún así, no lo hizo. Los suspiros cálidos de Otabek a centímetros de sus labios, la melodía, el aroma del verano y la brisa suave, le tenían extasiado.

Sentía que por alguna razón, era de las mejores noches de su vida.

—Yo también estoy muy... demasiado enamorado de ti, Beka.

Su sonrisa plena marcándole los hoyuelos fue su dulce respuesta y se sintió enamorar una vez más.

¿Era acaso posible sentir que se volvía a enamorar una y otra y otra vez?  
Comenzaba a creer que su relación con Otabek era más que algo meramente romántico. Que iba más allá de su comprensión.

Entre sus miradas cargadas de amor y sus sonrisas tímidas, Yuri pudo notar de reojo que Seung, sudando como si estuviese en la más difícil misión de su vida, se animaba a pedirle un baile al tailandés que estaba sacándole fotos a la joven pareja con su teléfono.

—Oye... Mira ahí—susurró, haciendo que el kazajo mirara.

—Mm... ¿que hiciste?—preguntó divertido. Esos dos se veían tan inexpertos y nerviosos, que daban ternura.

—Casi nada—admitió, viendo cómo Phichit aceptaba la invitación y se unían a unos metros de ellos, muy tímidos para su gusto.

—Niño travieso—besó su mejilla y Yuri río bajito, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Primero de Marzo—le escuchó a Yuri decir en un susurro—, mi cumpleaños es el primero de Marzo— Otabek asintió en silencio, feliz por esa información —. Beka... esta noche dormiré contigo—murmuró cómodo entre sus brazos, tarareando la canción por momentos.

—¿Crees que te dejen?—preguntó, apoyando su mejilla en el cabello rubio.

—Ni cuenta se darán... míralos—en efecto, se notaba que en solo esos días, aquellos dos habían desarrollado una relación muy íntima, en un sentido en que sus ojos decían demasiado de cómo se sentían junto al otro. Parecían conocerse de toda la vida.

Inclusive Phichit se animó a acariciar el pálido rostro de su acompañante y sonreírle. Yuri ahogó un chillido.

—Beka...—le llamó—, ¿vamos a dormir?—Su vocecita dulce le atrapaba como abeja a la miel, así que simplemente asintió.

De todas formas, no quedaba mucha gente allí, ya que la madrugada había llegado rapidamente. El menor saludo de lejos a Luna, la cual despertaba a su novia dormida en la mesa. Le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa y Yuri se recordó pasarse en la tarde para ayudarles a limpiar ese lío.

Entrelazaron sus manos y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, pasando justo por detrás de Phichit.

Aprovechando el momento, Yuri fingió tropezar y le empujó, obligándole a aferrarse al coreano.

Ni murmuró una disculpa qué apuro a su novio para avanzar.

Y al darse vuelta, pudo ser testigo del primer beso de aquellos dos. Ah, moría por ver la cara de Viktor cuando se enterara que en vez de estarle cuidando, andaban besándose por allí.

Se encargó de enviarle un mensaje de texto a Phichit sobre que se iba al hotel con Otabek a dormir, para que luego no le reprochara nada. Se abrazó a su novio y salieron de allí, mientras el mismo rubio festejaba interiormente servir de cupido, una vez más.

Se tomaron su tiempo. Caminaron por la carretera y por el centro hasta el hotel. Recorrieron las calles iluminadas, ya que a pesar del horario, al ser una zona turística, habían eventos en la noche y mucha gente aún estaba despierta.

Caminaron tomando sus manos y hablando de lo que habían hecho en el día. Yuri le contó que desde temprano fue al centro a buscar algún regalo para él y así conoció a las chicas. Ella se ofrecieron a ayudarle y le dieron la idea de la fiesta.

Pasó allí toda la tarde, volviendo al hotel sólo para ducharse y vestirse, siendo informado por Mara de cómo iba la situación.

Otabek reía mientras le relataba su plan maestro, sin poder creer como había caído en todo ello.

—Entonces... —continuó el moreno luego de varias risas—, ¿conseguiste mi regalo?

Para ese entonces, ya estaban a un par de cuadras del hotel.

—Algo así...—murmuró—. Pero tenía algo en mente... ya que siempre haces todo tú—dijo algo nervioso. Se detuvo a medio camino y tomó su mano para que él hiciera lo mismo. Otabek se quedó callado, mirándole con curiosidad.

Yuri se aclaró la garganta y se rascó la nuca, mirando hacia otro lado. Con su mano libre, saco una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo que dejó impactado a su novio.

—Yo... Um...—carraspeó de nuevo con un lindo sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, poniendo la mano de su novio al revés para descargar el contenido de dicha bolsita en sus manos.  
Un tintineo suave se escuchó y Otabek pudo notar la delicadeza de su obsequio, sintiendo su corazón latir mas rápido.

—Son chapas...—susurró, acariciándolas con sus dedos. Eran dos. Una de plata y la otra de oro.

—Están grabadas... si no te gustan...—Yuri se oía muy nervioso. Se notaba que jamás había hecho un regalo en su vida.

Las miró con más detalle. Notó que la de oro, llevaba "Yuri Plisetsky" grabado, con la silueta de la cabecita de un gato y un corazón al lado. Eso le hizo sonreír como tonto. Y el de plata, llevaba "Otabek Altin" junto a una motocicleta sin mucho detalle y otro corazón al lado. No tenían los bordes de goma negra, por lo cual se veían mucho más delicados. Se notaba que valían bastante por el brillo tan particular que tenían.

—Detrás dice otra cosa... puedes leer si quieres—la voz de Yuri se oía cada vez más pequeña.

Volteó primero la que tenía el nombre de su novio y leyó.

_"And we will make it out alive_   
_I promise you this love will never die"_

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y se apresuró a dar vuelta la que tenía su nombre.

_"We'll never fall, we'll never fade_   
_I promise you forever, and my soul to take_   
_No matter what, until the bitter end_   
_We're gonna be the last ones standing"_

Eso era...

—Yura...—le miró fascinado —. Este es el mensaje que me mandaste cuando estaba en kazajistan... con la canción que deje para ti...—no podía creer que se acordara de eso.

—Y el que está en el tuyo es la respuesta que me diste...—murmuró con el rostro rojo como un tomate —, igual si no te gusta lo puedes cambiar o algo así... no tienes que usarlo—se apresuró a defenderse. Le había dado tanta vergüenza mandarlas a hacer. Y como si fuera poco, había gastado gran parte de sus ahorros propios en ellas. Se sorprendió al ser alzado por la cintura, mientras le daban una vuelta por el aire.

—Me encanta... tú me encantas—respondió, visiblemente feliz por el regalo. Repartió varios besos en sus mejillas sonrosadas para luego bajarle al suelo nuevamente —, es perfecto... ¿me haces el honor?—le extendió el collar y se dio vuelta.

—Sí...— murmuró, pasándoselo por alrededor del cuello y atándolo detrás de este —, igual eso no era todo.

—¿No?—preguntó, notando que el collar ya estaba enganchado —¿Qué...?

—Otabek Altin— le cortó Yuri, con el semblante lleno de seguridad pero el nerviosismo claro en sus ojos —. ¿Quieres... tener una cita, conmigo?

—¿Una cita?

—Sí... tú y yo—dijo tímido —, podemos ir a comer o al cine o... ya sabes... salir— Pateó una piedrecita que estaba por ahí y miró al suelo —, quiero pasar tiempo contigo— la risa baja enternecedora de Otabek acabó en un dulce abrazo.

—Claro que quiero, bebé— le dijo, riendo ante su sorpresa—, ¿mañana te parece bien?

—¿Aquí?-

—Aprovechemos las vacaciones—le dijo, alzándole desde las piernas y apoyando su vientre en su hombro para llevarlo cual costal de papas —, vamos, que ya es tarde y debes dormir.

—¡No soy un bebé!—pataleó Yuri.

—No mi amor, no lo eres—dejó un beso en su muslo y siguió caminando —. Eres mi tigresito bebé.

—¡Otabek!—se quejó el menor sonrojado mientras le golpeaba la espalda para que le bajara.

—Mi bolita de melón—continuó el mayor riendo.

—¡Ay no, no me digas así! ¡Otabek, exijo respeto!—la voz le falló a la mitad de la frase y comenzó a reír junto a él mientras seguían jugando como niños.  
Así fue camino al hotel y seguido de ello, a la habitación que compartirían por esa noche. Le bajó de sus brazos para abrir la puerta y entraron, cerrando esta tras ellos.

—¿Seguro que quieres dormir aquí?—preguntó. El camino se había sentido ligero y cómodo, como siempre. Pero ahora... sinceramente temía asustarle, como las otras dos veces.

—Aunque no quisiera, Mila y Jean ya tienen mi lado de la cama—se burló, relajándose apenas un poco —, tendrás que alojarme aquí—se sentó en el colchón mirándole. Ah, Otabek no sabía que hacer.

—Pues... ponte en donde quieras—dijo, aprovechando a dejar su celular cargando mientras pensaba en qué hacer ahora.

—¿Qué hace mi camiseta aquí?—preguntó el menor de repente. _Ah Otabek, no te cansas de perder la dignidad._

—Um...—se rascó la oreja y se sonrojó a medias—. Bueno... es que en la mañana fui a buscarte y Mila me dio eso—le señaló la prenda y suspiró—, es que no dormí mucho anoche y bueno...

—Beka, ¿No dormiste porque estábamos peleados?— preguntó indignado. Al recibir un asentimiento Yuri se puso de pie y se le acercó—. ¡Eres un tonto!—le abrazó por la cintura y escondió el rostro en su pecho —, mi Beka—dijo bajito. Es que el moreno le daba tanta ternura. Tanta.

—¿Soy tu Beka?—preguntó bajito. Le gustaba ese Yuri dulce que había salido a flote en esos días. Relajado, tímido y adorable. Le gustaba cada una de esas facetas, pero últimamente tenía algo más que le hacía resaltar y no sabía que era.

—Ajá... —dijo distraído, mirándole—; Oye... ¿te cortaste el cabello?—el kazajo negó—, ¿te hiciste un facial?—negó con una sonrisa esta vez —, es que... jamás te había visto tan lindo como ahora...—admitió tímido.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti...—le pasó un mechón detrás de la oreja —, ¿quieres vestir esta?—le señaló la remera en sus manos —, para dormir.

—Está bien—dijo contento, dejando un beso en su mejilla y separándose de él para tomarla entre sus manos —, ya es mía de todas formas.

—Te queda mejor que a mí—le dijo, quitándose la camisa y comenzando a desabrochar su cinturón.

—No es cierto—se quejó, dándome media vuelta para verle —, ¿tú que te pondrás...? Oh.

Se quedó de piedra al verle a medio desvestir. Otabek tenía una manera de hacer las cosas que siempre se le antojaba sexy. Cómo se quitaba el cinturón con sus manos fuertes y sus brazos con las venas marcadas; sus abdominales y su sexy cadera.

Ah, no era nada justo.

—¿Qué pasa?—su voz confundida le hizo parpadear como tonto. Su novio le miraba extrañado. Seguro le había estado hablando hace rato ya y él no le escucho nada.

—Nada... voy al baño—balbuceó, tomando la remera y encerrándose en aquella habitación. Se apoyó contra la puerta y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. _Ay Yuri, pareces estúpido._ Se puso frente al espejo y se encontró con el rostro como un tomate —; mierda... ¿Qué te pasa? Idiota—se insultó a su mismo.

¿Qué mierda ocurría con él? Ver así a Otabek le había erguido la ropa interior como si fuese la primera vez que le veía así. Tal vez la abstinencia era demasiada y su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato por ello. Sí, no podía ser otra cosa.

...no. Era algo más.

Otabek se veía distinto a sus ojos y no sabía porque. Le encontraba más hermoso de todos los ángulos. Su risa le parecía más bonita y todo eso.   
Pensó qué tal vez el hecho de que le confiara algo tan duro como lo que le había contado esa noche, le había hecho sentir más seguro de su confianza hacia él.

Se sentía tan especial y agradecido por ello, porque él sabía que lo que Otabek había vivido no era algo que se podía andar contando por ahí. Se recordó mentalmente avisarle a Jack sobre la pequeña hermana de Beka para cuando llegaran.

Dio un suspiro y se lavó el rostro con agua fría antes de salir. Tomó la prenda y salió del baño, intentando no verse nervioso.

—¿Estás bien...?—ahí estaba, el más sexy hombre del mundo chequeando su teléfono con sólo un par de boxers negros apretados.

—Sí, lo siento, tenía ganas de ir desde que salimos de allí—se abrió la camisa y se la quitó, dejándola a un costado. Hizo lo mismo con su bermuda, dejando ver su ropa interior azul. Se soltó el cabello con cuidado y miró de reojo a su novio, que había dejado todo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarle—, ¿y ahora qué te pasa a ti?—se sentía halagado de obtener su atención... pero también se sentía nervioso por no verse tan genial como él.

—No...—tardó en responder, negando suave. Yuri vió de reojo que su ropa interior comenzaba a quedarle chica y eso le envió un cosquilleo al vientre —, ¿quieres dormir aquí?

—Quiero dormir contigo—se colocó la camiseta, la cual le quedaba bastante grande —, ¿puedo hacer eso?—camino a gatas por la cama hasta arrodillarse en el medio.

—Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras—dijo sonriéndole. Se sentó a su lado y se quedaron mirando un momento —, estamos extraños... ¿desde cuándo nos pedimos permiso para estas cosas?

—¿También lo notaste?—dijo Yuri tranquilo al notar que Otabek llevaba demasiado tiempo conteniéndose en el ámbito íntimo solo porque tenía miedo de lastimarle —. Te extraño.

—Y yo a ti...—respondió con una sonrisa, sin reclamos ni presiones —, ven aquí, mi cielo— extendió sus brazos y Yuri casi saltó a ellos, contento de que al menos se animara a abrazarle —. Te quiero yura... sea lo que sea que ocurra... lo superaremos, ¿sí?—Ah le encantaba ese hombre, mucho. Se sentó en sus piernas y se dejó abrazar.  
Agradeció llevar esa remera, porque si sentía la piel caliente de su pecho contra la suya, perdería la poca razón que le quedaba.

—Lo siento—murmuró—, yo también te quiero mucho— le miró y extendió sus brazos hacia arriba —, pero así como un millón y hasta las estrellas y... todo eso—murmuró, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido al notar que Otabek sonreía con ternura por sus actitudes aniñadas.

Éste le abrazó para alzarle y se acostó en la cama de espaldas, dejándole ahorcadas suyo.

—No haremos nada—se adelantó a avisarle, decepcionándole —, sólo quiero desvelarme contigo, mirándote, hablándote... ya sabes, lo que un acosador psicopata haria—Yuri le golpeó suave el pecho.

—Beka...—le llamó —. ¿Por qué estas conmigo aún?

—¿Cómo que "aún"?—Si le pagarán por la de veces que Yuri había cuestionado su amor por él...

—Bueno, es que yo soy...—inicio. Ah, Yuri no creía merecerlo. Si tan solo supiera que él se sentía igual respecto a ese asunto.

—Eres hermoso, dulce, amable y adorable—le cortó antes de que empezara —. Tienes mucho estilo... mucho talento... y una curva en la espalda que de sólo verla...—movió sus cejas en señal de perversion y Yuri se sonrojó, golpeándole.

—¡Otabek!— rió avergonzado y el mayor se mordió el labio en una sonrisa al verle reír tan lindo. Tan lindo.

—Eres gracioso, ocurrente... eres para mí, Yuri—acarició sus brazos sin dejar de admirarle—, tienes tus defectos igual que yo... pero así te quiero— Yuri asintió tranquilo.

—¿Qué defectos?

—¿Dormimos?—cerró los ojos y le escuchó hacer berrinche.

—¡Ahora me dices!—al ver que era ignorado olímpicamente, le zamarreó—. ¡Otabek no me voy a enojar!

—¿Ah sí?—abrió sus ojos y le miró retador. Se sentó, con Yuri aún a horcadas suyo y se acercó a su rostro —. Está bien... eres muy orgulloso.

—¿Eso es un defecto?—preguntó extrañado. A él le gustaba ser así.

—Yura—rió, dejando un beso dulce en su mejilla —. Eres caprichoso y mimado.

—Mmm—Yuri torció su boquita al costado, en desacuerdo.

—Y desordenado—continuó enumerando.

—¡Claro que no!—chilló. Su novio le miró con una ceja levantada y tuvo que suspirar rendido —. Bueno un poquito...

—Pero si no fueras todo eso, por alguna razón, no me gustarías tanto—recalcó, ordenando su cabello de oro.

—Mentiroso—se quejó. Le gustaba que le dijera esas cosas.

—Me encantas así, lo juro—insistió.

—Pues ya que hablamos de defectos—Yuri le miró travieso —, tú eres muy callado y misterioso.

—Acepto eso—dijo en un asentimiento. Pero así como a Yuri le agradaba ser orgulloso, a él le gustaba ser callado y misterioso.

—Y algo cobarde conmigo... sé que parece que te voy a golpear pero no creo hacerlo... tal vez te muerda—Otabek río hermosamente y dejó un beso en su cuello.

—¿Algo más?

—Das apodos horribles—Yuri hizo mueca de asco.

—Bolita de melón, me rompes el corazón—hizo un puchero y a Yuri se le removio todo. Ah, esos labios.

—¡Eso rimó!—exclamó sorprendido al retroceder unos segundos hacia lo que le había dicho, haciendo que Otabek estallara en carcajadas y le abrazara. Yuri se vio contagiado por eso y no puedo evitar notar que Otabek no se había quitado el collar para dormir, así que lo hizo por él.

La pulsera que su novio le había regalado jamás se la quitaba a menos que fuese para bañarse, inclusive ambos la tenían puestas ahora. Jamás faltaban.

Otabek le atrapó admirándolas.

—Ya es hora de otro regalo... —le dijo, a lo que Yuri negó.

—Te dije mil veces que a mi me gustan estas y no quiero otras—amaba su pulsera roja. Simbolizaba perfectamente el día en que decidieron ponerse de novios.

—Puedo regalarte cosas si quiero y eso haré—a Yuri le gustaban los regalos; pero luego de saber que casi la mitad el dinero de Otabek se iba para Kazajistán, le daba pena que gastara en él. Intuyo también, que la familia de Jean le había ayudado a costear el apartamento y algunas cosas más hasta que su situación se estabilizó.  
Y seguramente, noble como él solo, se aseguraba de devolverles el dinero. Aunque recordó que Jean le dijo que ya lo había hecho aquella vez en el local de tatuajes. Nunca se podía estar seguro.

—No hace falta... me diste un gatito.

—A Kolya, sí—recordó —, tengo que visitarle... las fotos que me envías no me alcanzan—Yuri se entusiasmó ante eso y comenzó a contarle animado como había crecido y como se llevaba con Potya. Entre tanta palabrería y risas, Yuri terminó recostado en el pecho de Otabek, siendo tapado por una fina sábana y con su cabello esparcido entre su piel desnuda y parte de la almohada.

—Oye... nuestra cita será en la playa—le avisó algo dormido ya. Cierto que tenía que planificar que harían aún.

—¿Sí?—le respondió acariciándole la espalda —, ¿con los chicos?

—No necesariamente... ellos pueden estar por ahí si quieren... yo seré tuyo todo el día—se abrazó más a él y dió un bostezo.

—Bebé... no te fuerces a quedarte despierto... sólo mira lo cansado que estas—Yuri tenía lagrimillas en sus ojos del sueño que tenía y no dejaba de bostezar.

—Es que me gusta hacer esto contigo y conocerte más—dijo somnoliento —, cada vez me gustas más.

—Y tú a mi—respondió, dejándole acomodarse más contra él —, podemos hacerlo más seguido.

—Bueno...—se quedó en silencio un rato y luego volvió a hablar—. Beka.

—Dime.

—Lamento lo de tu padre—Otabek bajó la mirada entristecido sin poder ocultarlo.

—Yo también—susurró, abrazando más a Yuri. Jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que su novio lo supiera... mucho menos que le entendiera.

—No fue culpa tuya—insistió—, fue un accidente.

—Está bien, amor—él no creía en eso. Realmente se sentía con la culpa tatuada en el alma luego de ese accidente. Pero si le discutía a Yuri, nunca se dormirían.

—¿Cómo era él? Yo no conozco al mío... bueno, entiendes a que me refiero—Sí, el menor tenía a Yūri y Viktor, pero no conocía al suyo de sangre y probablemente, jamas lo haría. Lejos de deprimirse, le gustó que le preguntara eso.

Hacía demasiado tiempo ya, que no se detenía a pensar en su padre. Así que se acomodó un poco más y se aclaró la garganta para iniciar.

—Era un hombre estricto pero justo... daba miedo de sólo verlo pero jamás le levantó una mano a mi madre—comenzó a relatarle, suavizando su voz y riendo cuando contaba alguna anécdota.

Yuri se obligó a quedarse despierto, para escuchar lo que Otabek había guardado para sí mismo durante tanto tiempo. Porque él mismo sabía que guardarse las tristezas no era algo bueno.

Y mientras le contaba todo aquello, recordando cómo se le arrugaba la piel de los ojos a su padre cuando reía, las veces que luchó por su bienestar y seguridad, cuando le aconsejaba sobre el futuro, cuando le enseñaba a respetar a los demás y cuando le impulsó a seguir sus sueños; Otabek se sintió en verdad afortunado de haberle tenido en su vida.

Porque sabía que de no ser por él, ahora mismo probablemente estaría muerto. El apoyo de su padre le había hecho sentir querido y aceptado. Y sabía que de no haber sido así, su corazón no hubiese soportado tanto rechazo.

Y se sintió una basura mil veces más por haber huido de esa forma, por abandonarle en una cama de hospital sin visitarlo más que dos veces.

Podía escudarse con que era sólo un niño cuando todo ocurrió, pero... ¿Qué excusa tuvo ese último año?

Ninguna.

Otabek se negaba a llamarse a sí mismo "hombre" luego luego de lo que había hecho. Y que Yuri, su novio, le apoyara de esa forma, le había dado a entender que probablemente nadie jamás podía estar listo para todo lo que él debió vivir. Que no se podía vivir lamentándose por el pasado y a base de ello, cometer errores en el futuro.

Que tener miedo era algo normal. Pero que tampoco era algo que debía dar por sentado, porque luego llegaban los arrepentimientos.

Que Yuri no le juzgara le había dado fuerzas y le había terminado de convencer, que como todos le habían dicho, había subestimado a su novio. Que Yuri probablemente había pasado por demasiado dolor en su vida y que nadie mejor que él podría entenderle. Así que esa noche mientras se quedaba dormido, se prometió a sí mismo decírselo todo. Decirle de Alessa, de Milenka, pero a su debido tiempo.

Todo a su debido tiempo.

Y el pequeño Yuri que le había visto quedarse dormido mientras hablaba de la persona más valiosa en su vida, admiró el rostro sereno de Otabek. Le acarició y le besó cada rincón del rostro, inclusive sus labios.

Se encargó de recordarle así, tranquilo y aliviado. Y por un momento, envidio esa fortaleza.  
Porque las confesiones de Otabek le hacían preguntarse...

_¿Y cuánto tiempo más me tomará hacer lo mismo?_

Supo que la respuesta era definitiva.

Yuri jamás le diría la verdad. Nunca.

Mentiría hasta el final, ocultaría cada sombra y cada demonio para que su novio no tuviera que padecer sus injusticias, porque demasiados problemas tenia con su familia como para soportarle también a él.

Esa revelación le alivió y le turbó a la vez. Pero se negaba, se negaba a perturbar esa paz. Cuando sintió que la respiración le fallaba y las voces en su cabeza hicieron aparición como cada una de las noches, se negó rotundamente a aceptarlo.

Así que cerró los ojos y acompasó la respiración, repitiendo en su mente el proceso de bloqueo que el doctor Pavlosky le había enseñado.  
Con eso en mente, logro sonreír de nuevo y quedarse profundamente dormido.

Dormido abrazado a Otabek, dejándose caer en el agujero negro del enamoramiento y cegándose de aquellas cosas, que probablemente, lo destruirían todo.

_Falling_   
_Falling_   
_Falling in love_   
_Falling in love_   
_Falling in love_


	35. xxxv. You appear just like a dream, to me.

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness_   
_I see the truth_   
_You love me for who I am_   
_Like the stars hold the moon_   
_Right there where they belong_   
_And I know I'm not alone_

**_When I look at you; Miley Cyrus._ **

* * *

Despertar con tanta paz en su mente era algo que no le ocurría hace años. Y junto al chico más lindo del mundo... mucho menos.

Se había tomado su tiempo para parpadear y abrir al fin sus ojos, siendo el rostro dormido de su novio lo primero que divisó entre la nebulosa confusa que era su mente recién despierta.

Y hacia tanto que no veía dormir a Yuri, que pensó estar soñando aún.

Y él, con su cabello dorado, sus pestañas largas y su piel de porcelana, era una cosa divina que no podía explicar.  
Podría mirarle por horas y no aburrirse. Besarle sin necesidad de respirar y abrazarle sin perder fuerza en sus brazos. Esa mañana, Yuri le parecía un ser de otro mundo, más lindo que cualquier otra mañana.

La camiseta le quedaba enorme. Le cubría gran parte del cuerpo y eso le hacía ver tan bello a sus ojos... tan lindo. Suspiró por tercera vez desde que había comenzado a mirarle y tuvo unos deseos casi irrefrenables de besarle. De acariciar sus labios hasta arrancarle la cordura; pero a la vez, quería hacerlo delicadamente, grabando esa textura de terciopelo para siempre en sus recuerdos.

Su pecho bajaba y subía con lentitud, dando a demostrar que estaba profundamente dormido.

Se encontraba boca arriba, con un brazo flexionado sobre su frente y el otro cerca de su pecho. Tenía su rostro ladeado hacia el suyo, como si en sueños supiera que ahí estaba él. La camiseta estaba desordenada y había pateado la sabana, dejando a la vista sus piernas.

Ah, tenía ganas de despertarle a besos. Pero no quería ligar una patada tan temprano, así que solo se limitó a acariciar su rostro dormido.

¿Qué estaría soñando? A veces se preguntaba si Yuri soñaba con gatitos y esas cosas de niños. O si soñaba recuerdos de su familia y su infancia.

Ambas podrían ser... más no esa mañana.

Mientras acariciaba su rostro le vio suspirar en sueños.

—Beka...—su voz ronca susurrando su nombre con anhelo seguido de un gemido bajo, le subió el ego a la estratosfera.

Acaso... ¿Yuri estaba teniendo un sueño erótico con él?

Por la manera en que su ropa interior le apretaba, así parecía. _Ah, Yuri ¿cómo puedo resistirme si dices mi nombre así?_

Dejó un beso delicado en su mejilla repetidas veces y al ver que no despertaba, bajo los labios por su fino cuello. Le acarició por allí con delicadeza mientras su mano traviesa e incontenible, acarició uno de sus muslos. Le sintió removerse y frenó.

El menor sólo se acomodó en un suspiro y continuó durmiendo como si nada.

Y por más que sentía que lo que estaba haciendo era poco ético, continuó. Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba demasiado. Sólo quería besarlo y acariciarlo. Se conformaba con eso.

Continuo besando su cuello con delicadeza y se animó a subir la mano por su muslo, subiendo la camiseta hasta su cintura.

Bajó su rostro hasta sus benditas piernas y las besó de arriba a abajo, muy despacio, procurando no despertarle. Allí corría aún más el riesgo de ganarse una patada.

Le escuchó suspirar y fruncir el ceño para seguir durmiendo. Quiso reír, pero eso terminaría por despertarle. Mientras besaba sus tobillos, comenzó a subir, pasando por sus rodillas y llegando al interior de sus muslos nuevamente. Su nariz chocó con la despierta erección de Yuri, sólo tapada por su ropa interior. Se mordió el labio inferior y luchó consigo mismo durante largo rato, hasta que decidió que no tenía caso reprimirse más.

Si Yuri quería deformarle el cuerpo a patadas luego, que lo hiciera.

Besó la zona sobre la tela y suspiró al sentir que daba una palpitación.  
Llegó un momento en que le pareció insuficiente y, con toda la delicadeza que encontró posible, bajó su bóxer y se lo quitó. La vista que tenía era casi celestial para su retina. Su cabello esparcido por la almohada, la camiseta levantada dejando ver el hueso de sus caderas y su ombligo sensualmente perforado. Su rostro algo sonrojado y su respiración acompasada. Era precioso.

No dio mucha vuelta al asunto. Con sus labios acarició suavemente la extensión erecta, notando como suspiraba en sueños. Sólo pudo sonreír mientras comenzaba a dejar besos castos por allí, también en parte de sus muslos. Cuando lo creyó correcto, comenzó a lamer. Los suspiros de Yuri se volvieron más constantes y se obligó a bajar el ritmo un poco.

Pasó las manos por sus piernas y las subió a sus hombros para poder realizar la tarea más cómodo.

Continuó por varios minutos mientras lamía, chupaba y ahogaba gemidos roncos al sentir a su novio moverse dormido y respirar cada vez más entrecortado, gimiendo bajo y removiéndose ansioso entre las sábanas.

Y Yuri, en un momento abrió los ojos entre tanta sensaciones. Allí fue donde se dio cuenta de que no podía estar soñando y que su sueño húmedo con Otabek, había pasado a plano real.

Sentía su cuerpo caliente y su intimidad siendo acariciada. Cuando bajó su mirada, aún confundido, con las pestañas casi pegadas y notó a Otabek entre sus piernas, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y gemir, dejándose llevar. Acarició su cabello para hacerle notar que ya se había despertado y le indicó con la mirada que le permitía continuar. Su novio parecía haber estado esperando aquello hace largo rato, porque comenzó a chupar con más dedicación e ímpetu, volviéndole loco.

Ah mierda, había extrañado hacer sentir bien a Yuri. Tenerle bajo su cuerpo retorciéndose en placer y gimiendo su nombre con locura. Notó que sus ojitos verdes tenían pequeña lagrimas de placer y su boquita temblorosa era mordida por sus propios dientes, intentando acallar el llamado de su nombre.

Sus dedos pálidos se enredaban con su cabello y su espalda se arqueaba sensualmente, haciéndole echar su cabeza hacia atrás.

Le traía loco, hipnotizado. Comenzó a moverse más rápido y a usar más su lengua, haciéndole lloriquear y pedir por mas. Y sabiendo que el final se acercaba, continuó.

Un par de movimientos más y Yuri no lo soporto, aferrándose a las sábanas y arqueando violentamente su espalda, gimiendo su nombre una última vez.

Otabek saboreó su extensión unas cuantas veces más y tragó, para luego dejarle besos suaves en los muslos. A pesar de haberlo hecho todo él, el orgasmo de Yuri le había revitalizado el corazón. Le encantaba darle placer y verle pedir por mas.

Se limpió las comisuras con los pulgares ante la vista del menor, que automáticamente sintió un fuego en su vientre ante esa sexy imagen. Otabek tenía los labios hinchados y la respiración entrecortada, junto a una sexy y traviesa sonrisa.

—Buen día, tigre.

—¿Buen día?—dijo divertido pero con cierta ternura. Otabek era tan atento a la hora de darle placer que sólo podía adorarlo cada vez más —. Dios, Beka...— suspiró satisfecho y luego comenzó a reír —, ¡que pervertido eres!

—Tú me llamaste en sueños y yo sólo te hice caso— dijo, gateando hasta quedar encima suyo y besándole el cuello.

—Despiértame así todos los días—le pidió abrazándole y dejando un beso en su mejilla —, ahora es mi turno—murmuró travieso.

Antes de que Otabek le dijera que no hacía falta que le devolviera el favor, que lo hizo porque realmente quería, la puerta sonó y Yuri maldijo en voz alta. Pensó ignorarla, pero la persona se veía bastante insistente.

Tomó su ropa interior y se la puso ante la mirada divertida de Otabek, levantándose hecho una furia a abrir la puerta.

Y claro, por supuesto, no podía ser otro que JJ quien interrumpía. Le miró con marcado odio, ignorando su sonrisa.

—¡Buenos días!—Otabek estaba ahogando una carcajada al sentir él aura de Yuri—, tendremos un súper desayuno abajo, pero debemos bajar ya antes de que pase el horario de... hey, _kitten_ , ¿te sientes bien?

—¿Interrumpiste el sexo mañanero con mi novio por un puto desayuno, Leroy?—bramó furioso. El canadiense le miró confundido y luego miró a Otabek que negaba con la cabeza intentando no reír. Yuri se veía colérico.

—Um... bueno, sí—carraspeó y se recompuso con su energía diaria —¡es la comida más importante del d...!—Yuri le cerró la puerta en la cara enojado.

—Canadiense de mierda—masculló, mirando la puerta con odio, como si está tuviese la culpa de todo. Pero cuando volteó a mirar a su novio, hizo un puchero en sus labios y corrió hacia él como un niño.

—Bueno, bueno... no pensaba llegar más allá de todas formas—le abrazó por la cintura y le sentó en sus piernas, besando sus brazos —, tenemos que desayunar, ¿sí?

—Yo quiero desayunarte a ti—se quejó, comenzando a besar sus mejillas y descendiendo hacia su cuello.

—Yura—rió y le apartó los brazos de su alrededor, besando sus manos—, otro día, ¿sí?—le pidió. Pero Yuri le miró decepcionado y visiblemente triste —. Hey...—quiso acariciarle el rostro pero se apartó, poniéndose de pie.

—Me bañare primero y luego te bañas tú— dijo bajito, sin darle chances a responder.

—Yuri—le llamó, pero se encerró en el baño sin dirigirle la palabra.

_No quiero lastimarte._

Suspiró cansado y miró la puerta queriendo abrirla. Más no lo hizo. Fue a por su teléfono y subió una foto junto a él en Instagram, mientras intentaba distraerse para no ir a buscarle como siempre hacia.

Y Yuri, por su parte, estaba intentando no largarse a llorar como un idiota.

¿Hasta cuándo Otabek tendría miedo de tocarle? Con lo que había ocurrido hace un rato, pensó que la situación de la otra noche había sido suficiente para superar esa barrera. Pero no. Esa barrera parecía fortalecida y la verdad, no entendía porque.

Pero también sabía que llorando, no solucionaría nada.

Pues, bien entonces. Si Otabek no se lo quería coger por las buenas, sería por las malas.

Se bañó detalladamente, asegurándose de quedar con la piel más suave y reluciente que de costumbre. Se lavó el cabello con el shampoo de ahí, el cual luego peinaría con la crema que siempre usaba en verano para que no se le arruinara. No podía hacer más en ese baño que no era el suyo. Así que se colocó la ropa interior de nuevo sin la camiseta, saliendo así del baño.

—Beka—le llamó—, me voy a vestir a mi cuarto—él dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y se le acercó, mientras bloqueaba su teléfono.

—Bueno... ¿Estás...?— Cuando le miró, se le secó la boca. Otra vez —¿...bien?— Yuri sonrió internamente pero fingió inocencia frente a él.

—Sí... lo siento—le sonrió con dulzura y le dejó un beso casto en la mejilla, para luego ponerse la camiseta encima —. Te veo luego—salió de la habitación sin más, sin siquiera dirigirle una vaga mirada. Rió cuando cerró la puerta y se encaminó a su cuarto.

Se metió dentro de este, avisando.

—Paso—dijo en voz alta, teniendo interrumpir algo que no debería. Grata sorpresa encontrarse a Mila sola y de pésimo humor—, que decepcionante; yo esperaba encontrarte teniendo sexo—dijo burlón, ingresando y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Ella estaba con la toalla rodeándole el cuerpo y el cabello mojado.

—Eso no va a pasar—se quejó, peinándose con brusquedad y visible enojo —, ¿estoy gorda o algo así?—con que en esas estaban.

—¿A ti también te está rechazando?—parecía un chiste de mal gusto —, ¿Qué mierda con ellos, eh?— se sentó al lado de ella, deteniendo el castigo que le estaba dando a su cabello y tomando el cepillo para hacerlo por ella con más delicadeza.

—Deberíamos hacerlo entre nosotros y ya—se burló ella haciéndole reír —, aunque no se si sabes usarlo— le señaló la entrepierna y yuri sonrió sarcástico.

—No, ni idea—dijo sin importancia. No planeaba usarlo de todas formas —, tengo un plan—le dijo cantarín y ella inmediatamente se emocionó. Si bien respetaba que Jean se sintiera muy nervioso para hacerlo, le cansaban sus provocaciones en vano.

—Oh... aquí vamos—se acomodó con renovada energía a su lado —, estoy dentro—los planes de diva de Yuri siempre eran una novedad para ella. Eran efectivos y entretenidos.

Su mejor amigo parecía convencido de que lo que harían sería provocación suficiente para los dos cobardes que tenían de pareja. Le sonrió enigmaticamente.

—De acuerdo, escúchame bien. Esto es lo que haremos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el exterior del hotel, en una mesa circular de vidrio donde cabían los ocho, estaban Jean y Otabek. El desayuno aún no llegaba, pero tenían linda vista. La piscina estaba a un lado, y del otro, el infinito mar.

Leo y Guang se estaban tomando su tiempo para mimarse en la ducha y Phichit y Seung... un misterio.

Ellos dos estaban con cara de derrota y con visible irritación. Al encontrarse a solas, Jean aprovechó para hablar con él.

—Oye... antes de que ellos vengan—susurró por lo bajo —. Necesito consejos—Otabek acercó su silla a la de él y las pegó bien juntas.

—¿Qué hiciste?—Porque seguro algo había ocurrido y por supuesto, era su culpa. No porque su amigo fuese mala persona... si no que era fantásticamente torpe.

—Rechacé a Mila anoche—dijo apenado —, y creo que la lastimé—Seguro que la sexy pelirroja tenía el ego herido y eso... eso nunca se le hacía a una mujer. Y mucho menos, a ella.

—Seguro que sí... me ocurrió lo mismo con Yuri después de que te fuiste—sabía que a pesar de que Yuri no quería pelear y seguramente por eso fingió que todo estaba bien, que sus precauciones le comenzaban a lastimar. Lamentablemente no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Otra vez.

Sabía que aunque le dijera la razón de su rechazo, el menor igualmente se ofendería y le exigiría que le dé la atención que quería.

—¿Y tú por qué lo rechazaste?—preguntó el ojiazul sorprendido —, tengo entendido que ya lo han hecho antes.

—Claro que sí—se apresuró a contestar—, es que... le ha estado costando un poco.

—¿Y eso?—el kazajo se removió un poco incómodo y miró hacia otro lado—; no saldrá de aquí. Soy una tumba—le aseguró. Y sabía que podía confiar en él. La sonrisa de Jean le convenció, igual que siempre.

—Se asusta... ocurrió dos veces. Se pone a llorar, no sé porque—contó bajito —, no quiero preguntar... tal vez se deba a algún procedimiento o ejercicio del terapeuta ese—espetó molesto. Por alguna razón, ese hombre que ni siquiera conocía, no le daba buena espina.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas?—y era una pregunta con una sola respuesta.

—Porque tengo miedo de saber—se quedó en silencio un momento para luego voltear a mirarle —, ¿y tú?—sabiendo que probablemente Otabek no quería ahondar en un tema tan delicado, comenzó a contarle su problema.

—Tú sabes porque la rechacé —murmuró avergonzado —. Ota... mis sentimientos por Yuri...

—Lo sé— le interrumpió este —, ¿No han cambiado ni un poco?

—No lo sé... no es que piense en él... o algo así, es que no me parece justo para ella—Otabek negó.

—Mentira, no te parece justo para ti— respondió, sorprendiéndole —, cuando volvamos a Rusia deberías decirle a Yuri como te sientes y ya.

—No voy a hacer eso—frunció el ceño, aún negado a esa posibilidad.

—¿Mila sabe?

—Mila sabe todo—remarcó. Porque si había alguien que estaba al tanto de la situación, era ella.

—¿Entonces?—no debería haber problemas si ella era consciente de lo que se estaba metiendo —; escucha... ella parece feliz contigo y tú con ella—le recordó. Es que en efecto, esos dos parecían una pareja real.

—No se qué decirte.

—A mí no me tienes que decir nada... sólo piénsalo— le pidió—, pasa tiempo con Yuri hoy y fíjate cómo te sientes a su lado... y te darás cuenta—Otabek ya sabía. Ya sabía que lo que Jean sentía por Yuri había dejado de ser amor hace mucho tiempo. Pero también sabía, que era normal que estuviese confundido.

—¿Cómo puedes permitir esto?— le enojaba como su mejor amigo le dejaba todo servido en bandeja de plata.

—No lo volveré a discutir—le cortó —, pero como yo ya se la respuesta, te daré un consejo.

—¿Consejo?

—Ajá—se acercó a él, confidente —, no le digas bobadas empalagosas mientras estas cogiéndotela— le soltó como si nada —; sólo cuando esté nerviosa.

—¡Otabek!—Jean se sobresaltó y se puso como un tomate. La información le llegó a los oídos tan de repente, que tuvo la necesidad de voltear a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie hubiese escuchado. Cuando verifico aquello, se le acercó, tímido —...¿qué mas?—Eso hizo al moreno sonreír burlón.

—Y si te dice que le duele, frena, y hazlo lo más despacio que puedas—continuó. Le contó cosas básicas y otras que experimentó con Alessa para guiarle mejor. Y es que Jean no tenía idea de qué hacer en muchos casos si con Mila lograba algo.

Cuando le dijo todo lo que sabía, Jean suspiró agotado.

—Tener sexo es difícil.

—No es difícil—rió Otabek —, pero es de a dos... por algo es un acto íntimo, tienen que poner de su parte para disfrutarlo por igual— le explicó —, pero no podrás hacer nada de eso, si no aclaras tu cabeza.

—Bueno, entonces... —se quedó pensativo un momento , hasta que se vio inevitablemente interrumpido —...mierda—el destello rojo del cabello de la chica que se presentaba ante él, le quitó el habla por un segundo.

Mila se veía radiante; se había alisado el cabello y dejado su nuca rapada a la vista, llevando todo hacia un solo costado. Su maquillaje se resumía en rímel y un natural gloss en sus labios que eran más que suficiente para resaltar su belleza.

Llevaba un traje de baño enterizo con recortes en los laterales que dejaban a la vista su piel tostada. Este era de color esmeralda, nada sutil y bien llamativo. Llevaba encima un kimono corto con flecos en las puntas, transparente, de color negro. También su ya conocido bolso de playa y unas sandalias sencillas.

Se veía infartante y Jean se llegó a sentir estúpido y merecedor de que un rayo le partiera al medio. Ella se sentó en frente de ambos y notó como Otabek ocultaba una risa ante la cara de su mejor amigo.

—¿Y el desayuno?

—Ya... ya lo traen—carraspeó Jean —, ¿vas a alguna parte?—preguntó, mirándola de arriba a abajo.

—A la playa, con Yuri—dijo fingiendo indiferencia —, iremos todos, ¿cierto?—miró a Otabek —, mencionó algo de una cita contigo.

—Sí, tenemos una cita—sonrió suave, recordando cómo se puso tímido la pedírselo. Acarició levemente el collar que le había regalado la noche anterior —. ¿Dónde está?

—Ah, se estaba vistiendo, seguro y ya viene—dijo tranquila. En esas, notó que Jean le miraba aún —, ¿Qué?

—Nada, nada—se acomodó en su silla y desvió la mirada avergonzado, haciendo que ella sonriera de lado.

—¡Hey, no se coman todo!—el grito de lejos de Leo aligeró un poco el ambiente. Venía junto a Guang, de la mano.

—No es nuestra culpa que se tomaran su tiempo— respondía Jean divertido al notar algunas pequeñas marcas en el cuello pálido del chico tímido.

—¿Vieron a Yuri?—preguntó Otabek, ignorando lo que ellos estuviesen haciendo antes.

—Se quedó esperando a Phichit y Seung, pero creo que quería curiosear por ahí— dijo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado junto a su novio. Sólo quedaban tres asientos disponibles y eran al lado de Mila.

—Cierto que esos dos se besaron anoche—dijo ella entretenida ya que Yuri le había contado todo —, es tan romántico.

—Ahí están—interrumpió Leo, mirando a Otabek—; amigo, vas a tener que ponerte alerta—le bromeó. Y justamente alertado por eso, levantó su vista para ver a qué se refería.

Yuri caminaba hacia la mesa, muy alejado de su marcada masculinidad. Llevaba un short celeste que se notaba era de Mila, y en la parte superior, un sostén de traje de baño del mismo color en forma de triangulo. Por encima de todo esto, llevaba un kaftan transparente blanco, adornado con un lindo bordado a mano en dorado.   
Llevaba su cabello en una trenza despeinada que descansaba a un costado y el maquillaje igual al de Mila. Calzaba sandalias blancas sencillas y la pulsera roja en la mano de siempre.

Hermoso. Yuri le gustaba en todas sus formas, personalidades y estilos. Todo se veía inevitablemente bien en él.

Se sentó en frente de Otabek y al lado de Mila, siendo seguido por su tutores.

—¿Empezaron sin nosotros?—preguntó al ver que no había comida en la mesa—. Mila—la llamó, para alcanzarle el brillo labial.

—Gracias—Lo tomó y le miró mal —. No se te ocurra devolverme eso luego—le señaló el kaftan.

—¿Por qué?

—Te queda mejor que a mí, quédatelo—dijo con simpleza. Yuri podía jurar tener más ropa de Mila que suya. Le sonrió satisfecho y justo la comida llegó.

Era un desayuno variado, que incluía café, jugo, agua, exprimidos. Para comer habían desde tostados hasta frutas.

—¿Iremos a la playa todos?—preguntó Leo cuando todos iniciaron a desayunar.

—Deberíamos, ayer ninguno fue a la playa por el cumpleaños de este señor—respondió Jean, palmeando el hombro de Otabek.

—Nosotros tenemos una cita, pueden venir si quieren—dijo Yuri, llevando sus ojos esmeraldas a los de su novio —. Si a Beka no le molesta...

—No... no me molesta—respondió, sin cortar contacto visual.

—Bien—respondió con una sonrisa de lado, inclinándose para tomar una manzana y comenzar a comerla lentamente. Una gota dulce de la fruta resbaló por su mentón, perdiéndose por su cuello. Yuri pasó su dedo por ese camino y lo llevó a su boca, logrando que Otabek tragara en seco al saber que su novio buscaba provocarle. Y que lo hacía bastante bien.

Cuando todos estuvieron bien desayunados y listos, algunos volvieron a las habitaciones a buscar sus mochilas para salir. Jean se decidió más bien a arrastrar a Otabek a la habitación que aún compartían, seguramente para planear cómo evitar los encantos de aquellos dos. Si había algo que el canadiense amaba, era competir, por más ridícula que fuese la situación.

Mila avisó que iba por un vestido playero por si acaso y le hizo el favor al menor de alcanzarle su mochila.

Y entre tanto, Yuri se quedó junto a Seung, mientras Leo y Guang seguían amorosos luego de algún rapidito mañanero que les había dejado de buen humor. Se alejaron sólo para ir a buscar algunas cosas, dejándoles a solas al fin.

—Oye tú, no desaparezcas así—le regañó el coreano —, que tu padre me paga para vigilarte—Yuri soltó una risa sarcástica. Se habían quedado junto a la puerta que daba a la zona de playa del hotel, esperando a los demás.

—No es mi culpa que te distraigas por andar de Romeo con Julieta—se le burló, haciéndole carraspear nervioso —; además, les mande un mensaje diciéndoles dónde estaba— se le plantó en frente y le miró, travieso —. Si tú no dices nada, yo tampoco.

—Mocoso travieso—masculló, ocultando una sonrisa que Yuri logró dislumbrar.

—¿Y qué paso anoche al final?—se animó a preguntar, porque si bien había presenciado el primer beso, no tenía idea de qué ocurrió despues.

—Nada—fingió indiferencia mientras miraba con aburrimiento a la gente disfrutar del sol.

—Vamos, yo vi ese beso—le codeó divertido, a lo que él pelinegro chasqueó la lengua fastidiado.

—¿Para qué preguntas entonces?—y el menor, con su sonrisa pilla, continuó con su jugarreta.

—Para saber si ya van a casarse o que—le contó —, así veo que me voy a poner—de lejos, vieron como los que faltaban venían con sus respectivas cosas, Phichit entre ellos.

—No nos vamos a casar—respondió, viéndole venir con su alegre sonrisa y la cámara en manos —, todavía.

—¿Todavía?—preguntó ilusionado Yuri. Le bastó con ver la mirada cariñosa de su acompañante sobre el tailandes para quedarse tranquilo. Ah, siempre se salía con la suya, siempre.

Si bien sólo planeaba que esos dos tuvieran un romance de verano, parecía ser que la cosa iba en serio. Estaba bien, de todas formas su plan funcionaba. Al estar tan ensimismados en ellos... no habían notado que durmió toda la noche con su lindo Beka.

No tardaron mucho en cruzarse a la playa que no estaba en absoluto lejos de allí. Mila y Yuri caminaban adelante de todo, juntos, ignorando a sus respectivas parejas que iban más atrás.

—Esto funciona—le murmuró ella contenta —. Eres un genio—ingresaron a la playa y notaron que los demás se acercaban. Sonrieron con complicidad.

—Lo sé—le dijo altanero.

Cuando todos se reunieron y se pusieron de acuerdo con un lugar, comenzaron a acomodarse. Al ser la playa del lado del hotel, las reposeras para tomar sol ya estaban allí, junto a las sombrillas. Así que solo escogieron lugares donde dejar las cosas y cada quien fue a lo suyo.

Seung y Phichit no tardaron ni dos segundos en dejar sus mochilas e irse a caminar por la orilla. El tailandés llevaba su cámara colgada en el cuello para poder dejar sus manos libres y rozarlas con las de Seung de vez en tanto, terminando en algún momento en un entrelazamiento de estas. Hasta ahora, Yuri no había visto a nadie más hacer sonreír a Seung, aún si era casi invisible a la vista de un ojo humano normal. Su tío Phichit no bajaba su sonrojo y admitía pensar, que seguramente le dolía el rostro de sonreír.

Leo y Guang eran la pareja más infantil de todas, a cada lugar que iban. Siempre estaban riendo o escuchando música juntos, jugando y haciendo bromas por doquier. Al menor se le había dado por jugar con la arena un rato y a Leo le había parecido buena idea hacer castillos de arena junto a él. Claro que derrumbándole el suyo cuando se descuidaba y haciéndole empujarle entre risas.

Mila y Yuri se tiraron en las reposeras a hablar y a tomar algo tranquilos, mientras que Jean y Otabek, confundidos como nadie al ser ignorados por esos dos, no les quedó otra que usar la pelota que habían llevado y jugar un partido de voleyball. Llegado un punto en el cual el calor les sofocaba el cuerpo, se quitaron las camisetas y siguieron jugando bajo el sol, deseando tener una red para al menos jugar bien.

Y mientras los otros dos les observaban intentando disimular las ganas que tenían de unírseles, Mila comenzó a hablar, notando como una linda chica se le acercaba a su canadiense.

—Oye...—dijo, masticando su rabia —, ¿sabias que el primer beso de Jean... fue con Otabek?— ella no era de revelar secretos, pero mierda que estaba colérica. Y más al notar como éste le sonreía a la chica como hacía con sus compañeras del instituto. Yuri escupió el jugo que estaba tomando.

—¿Qué?—se limpió con una toalla y comenzó a reír a carcajadas—. ¡No me jodas!

—¡Lo juro, él me contó!—se vio contagiada de su risa y olvidó su enojo por un momento —, ¿no estás enojado?

—¿Debería?—dijo, cuando se le pasó—, sólo imagínate a esos dos juntos—dijo, retomando su bebida y mirándoles.

—Oh Yuri, ¿eso te prende?—se burló ella, sonriendo más ante su asentimiento.

—¿Me dirás que a ti no? Es decir... míralos—dijo, viendo lo que ella. Jean alardeando su físico a dos muchachas y Otabek a su lado de brazos cruzados, casi sin prestar atención —, con sus cuerpos perfectos y sus caras de modelo—terminó de mascullar al ver como Otabek sonreía de lado por lo que una de ellas había dicho—; son dos hijos de puta aprovechados de mierda.

¿Que mierda hacia su novio sonriéndole a esa cualquiera? Otabek jamás sonreía, ¿Qué mierda le había dicho esa? Apretó tanto su jugo que terminó por arrugar todo el cartón en el cual venía.

—Oh—musitó Mila al verle furioso —, ¿le irás a discutir a esa?—Si él iba, ella también.

—¿Discutir qué? Otabek no es como si la estuviese rechazando—dijo, con aparente calma que a Mila le dió un escalofrío —, no iré a humillarme, y tú tampoco lo harás—se adelantó, antes de que ella siquiera se quejara de como esa mujer abrazaba del brazo a Jean—; déjalos... que lo disfruten mientras les dure— Yuri normalmente pensaba con la cabeza en frío en todo lo referente a Otabek. Porque su novio no era de ese tipo de idiotas.

Pero ese día en particular, no estaba de humor para justificar sus errores. Y sonreírle a una perra cualquiera, era un gravísimo error.   
Verle con otra al lado, por mas idiota y posesivo que sonara, le daba náuseas.

—Pero...—Mila quiso interferir, hacer algo, fingir algo. La risa estridente de Jean le estaba colmando la paciencia. Yuri le sonrió cautivador, como sólo él podía y se relajó. Y ella no lo entendió hasta que fueron interrumpidos.

—Hola—una voz bastante amigable se dirigió a ellos. Un chico de piel tostada, cabello rubio y ojos oliva, les sonreía encantadoramente. A ambos les recordó al Ken de Barbie, ridículamente perfecto—, ¿están las dos de vacaciones?

"Las dos"

—Em...—ella no supo que decir al verse tan acorralada. ¿Debía aclarar el asunto? Porque Yuri podía parecer mujer, pero...

—Sí, vacaciones—la voz de su amigo no sonó para nada como la usual. Yuri había agudizado la voz de una manera increíble y denotaba dulzura por donde le mirara. Tuvo que ahogar una carcajada —. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno... mis amigos y yo—continuó el chico, señalando a un grupo de tres personas más adelante —, pensábamos ir a surfear un rato y queríamos saber si estaban aburridas, para acompañarnos.

—Creo que...

—Sí, claro—la interrumpió Yuri, con una dulce sonrisa. El pequeño demonio debería dedicarse a la actuación, porque era increíble cómo podía llevar una situación así sin ningún ápice de nervios.

—¿Dejarán las cosas aquí?—preguntó, señalando los bolsos y demás.

—Tenemos quien las cuide—le contó Yuri, señalando a Leo y Guang quienes eran los que más cerca estaban.

—Genial—se tiró el cabello hacia atrás, como si hubiese salido de un comercial—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Yuri—respondió con simpleza. Total, no tenían forma de saber que era hombre, siquiera con su nombre.

—Yuri... que lindo nombre—le halagó, extendiendo su mano hacia él —, soy Marcus—Yuri la tomó y se dejó saludar —, ¿y tú eres?—preguntó, dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

—Mila, un placer—ella también se acercó a darle la mano y se ganó un beso en el dorso de esta que le sobresaltó un poco.

—Perfecto, Mila—le sonrió y al fin le soltó—. vengan, las presentaré—él comenzó a caminar en frente de ellos, adelantándose para avisar a sus amigos.

—¿Puedo grabar esto? Digo, por si nos secuestran y quieren vender nuestros órganos, al menos documentarán mis últimos momentos con el cuerpo entero—susurró Mila, visiblemente nerviosa.

—Como quieras—dijo tranquilo, ganándose un codazo de ella, ya que no quería seguir avanzando. Tuvo que detenerse a convencerla —, nada va a pasar, no seas tonta.

—¿Fingirás ser mujer, en serio?—preguntó alterada. No entendía el punto.

—¿De qué otra forma llamaré la atención de mi novio?—preguntó, pestañeando como una niña y sonriéndole burlón. Ah, eso era.

—Oh... eres una perra, Yuri—le dio un empujóncito y rió.

—Siempre...—dijo orgulloso, mirando hacia donde sus dos hombres ahora jugaban un partido de voley con esas dos. Masticó sus celos y continuó con su improvisado plan.

Al fin llegaron al grupo y se presentaron entre todos. En general, eran bastante simpáticos. Les mostraron sus tablas de surf y comenzaron a contarles todo lo que sabían hacer, intentando impresionarlos. Ambos amigos se miraban de reojo con burla, al ver como se desvivían por verse "cool" y agradarles.

Había un chico en particular, que no apartaba los ojos de Yuri. Y él no era idiota, podía notarlo. Y es que estaba seguro de que ese chico quería que supiera que no podía dejar de mirarle. Se lo permitió. Mirar y no tocar. Después de todo...

Miró hacia un costado y notó que en medio del partido, la nueva e identificada "perra" se subía a la espalda de Otabek para golpear la pelota y le abrazaba del cuello entre risas. No llegó a ver el rostro de él, pero si notó que la bajó de inmediato.

No sabía cómo estaba soportando no meterse, suponía que la venganza le salía mejor que ir a humillarse.

Varios minutos después, un par de los chicos del grupo se fueron a divertir con las olas. Marcus siguió intentando ligar con Mila en vano, la cual reía exageradamente ante algún cumplido o fingía encontrar algo más interesante que él cuando intentaba acercarse más.

Y Yuri aprovechó a acercarse a las reposeras a buscar los anteojos, porque el sol lo iba a dejar ciego. Ah, no quería estar con esa bola de idiotas. Pero tampoco se animaba a ver que estaba haciendo Otabek; le daba náuseas de pensarlo. No quería ser el típico novio que vigilaba cual halcón a su pareja, poniéndole nervioso o viéndose como un enfermo posesivo... pero algo tenía que hacer. Dar celos era lo que mejor se le ocurrió.

Y con la cabeza en las nubes, ni cuenta se dio de que le estaban siguiendo.

—Hola—se sobresaltó de susto y casi se le cae el bolso de las manos—. Lo siento, ¿te asusté?—rió el chico. Era ese, "el señor miron" Como Yuri optó por llamarle en su cabeza.

—Hola—murmuró bajo, siguiendo con su papel de chica tímida.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola?

—Quería un poco de paz—respondió con sencillez, sentándose en la reposera —, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?—señaló su traje enterizo de surf a medio poner, siendo este solo vestido de la cintura hacia abajo. El resto del traje colgaba de su cintura, dejando a la vista sus brazos tatuados y su pecho amplio. No podía negar que era sexy.

Pero al lado de Otabek, no era nada.

—Oh, bueno... nos preparábamos para surfear pero... puedo esperar—se sentó desvergonzadamente junto a él en la misma reposera y Yuri levantó una ceja.

—Bien—dijo sin más, comenzando a ignorarle. Sabía que su plan era poner celoso a Beka y que dejara de hablarle a esa tipa pero... ni le había visto, seguro.

Si no le estaba prestando atención, había hecho todo en vano.

—¿Yuri, cierto?—insistió este, tras el silencio incómodo—, soy Matt.

—Sí, me acuerdo—dijo aún con su voz aguda, intentando que no se le notara el aburrimiento—, ¿querías decirme algo?—Este asintió y se sentó tan cerca suyo, que sus piernas se rozaban.

—Eres muy bonita—le acarició la mejilla bajo su mirada confundida y agregó; —,  
¿tienes novio?—Yuri se permitió sonreír abiertamente y negar suavemente mientras reía sarcástico. Se permitió mirarle el rostro con más detalle. No estaba tan mal... pero no llegaba ni a un seis si tenía que darle un puntaje. Tal vez sus ojos verdes grisáceos le daban ese toque llamativo; pero el resto de su semblante era confuso.

—Vaya, no vas con vueltas—dijo divertido —. Sí, tengo novio—. Este otro hizo un puchero fingido y Yuri rió.

—¿Y dónde está?—fingió buscarlo con la mirada —, tiene que ser muy idiota para dejarte aquí sola... con un desconocido—le acarició la rodilla y Yuri sonrió más, apartando su mano con suavidad.

—Se cuidarme, él confía en mí—le dijo bien seguro.

—¿Ah, sí?— dijo juguetón, pasando insistentemente la mano por su rodilla de nuevo—, supongo que no le importara compartirte un par de minutos.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas?—inquirió Yuri molesto por dentro, intentando no golpearlo por el atrevimiento. Al parecer, el chico tomó eso como un juego previo y sonrió, acercándose de repente a sus labios. Yuri se alegró de detenerle posando la mano en su pecho y echándose un poco hacia atrás—. Wow, ¿qué haces?

—¿Qué crees que hago?—rió este—, no soy tan estúpido como para dejar pasar una oportunidad así.

—¿Así cómo?—masculló, comenzando a enfurecerse en serio.

—Comerle la boca a una muñeca como tú—le tomó el rostro con una mano y se atrevió a pasar la otra por su muslo interno, subiendo por esta sin importarle estar en un lugar público a la luz del sol.

Yuri sintió su sangre hervir y se cansó.

—¿Qué parte de que tengo novio no entendiste? Déjame en paz—masculló ya enojado y cansado de lidiar con él. El tío se le arrimo más, también enojado. Seguro le había tocado el ego.

¿Cómo es que siempre terminaba cruzándose enfermos mentales con complejo de violento?

—Sólo es un beso, no te sientas tan especial—se atrevió a desestimarle.

—¿Disculpa? ¿sentirme especial? Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti— se defendió. Pero como siempre, el tipo se la agarró con su brazo. Lo tomó fuerte y le acercó a él, al punto en que sus alientos se mezclaban y Yuri comenzaba a tomar fuerzas para el golpe que iba a darle si se atrevía a besarlo.

—Mira, muñeca, no es tan difícil—espetó eso con odio y metió la mano por su kaftan transparente, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar —. Te follo un rato y vuelves con tu principe azul.

—¿A quién te vas a follar un rato?—la voz que le parecía tan sexy y varonil en la cama, tan dulce y templada cuando le atesoraba, se oía de ultratumba. Le sorprendió por completo. Su Beka estaba de pie frente a ellos, de brazos cruzados. Se veía muy tranquilo, demasiado. Pero por dentro, probablemente se encontraba terriblemente enojado.

—¿El novio de la muñeca?—preguntó el tipo, soltándole bruscamente y poniéndose de pie para estar a la misma altura que Otabek —; anda, hermano— dijo con los brazos abiertos—. Entre hombres nos compartimos las cosas.

—Mi pareja no es un pedazo de carne para pasarlo de mano en mano, "hermano"—dijo secamente, con una sonrisa extraña que Yuri jamás le había visto antes.  
Su novio extendió su mano hacia él y jaló, pegándole a su pecho y dejando un beso en su cuello —. Nos vamos—determinó sin más.

—Hey, no es para tanto—le frenó Matt, poniéndose enfrente suyo e impidiéndole el paso. Intentó agarrarle de nuevo pero Yuri le apartó bruscamente, preguntándose qué tantos huevos tenía para atreverse a tocarle con su novio mirando todo.

—Suéltame—masculló ya furioso. Otabek no se movió, si no que se quedó casi de brazos cruzados y le dejó defenderse por su cuenta. Así que solo optó por apartarle la mano con brusquedad y seguir caminando, esperando que de una vez se largara. Podía estar seguro de jamás haber conocido a un ser tan repugnante y molesto.

Pero olvidando la regla de "jamás le des la espalda al enemigo", Otabek tuvo que interferir cuando él  
hombre intento tomar del cabello a yuri.  
Sólo bastó con tomar su brazo y doblarlo, haciéndole caer de rodillas para luego tumbarle en la arena y quedando encima tuyo, apresarle de tal forma que no le dejaba moverse.

—Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima—siseó furioso. Se tomó un segundo para ver a Yuri que miraba todo nervioso, acariciando su cabeza ante la sensación horrible del jaloneo allí —, ve con los demás.

—Pero...—no quería dejarle ahí solo... pero necesitaba ver que Mila estuviese bien, además de que no quería atribuirle un problema en el cual se metió por su cuenta.

—Ahora—le cortó fríamente. Eso le hizo estremecer, así que obedeció. Se alejó de allí y fue a buscar a su amiga, viendo cómo Seung había dejado todo lo que estaba haciendo e iba corriendo a ayudar a su novio.

—Yuri—su mejor amiga se acercó corriendo y le abrazó. Notó de reojo que los amigos de Matt no se acercaban ni parecía importarles la situación demasiado, como si tuviesen que lidiar con él bastante seguido y ya estuviesen cansados. Resoplaron y al parecer, avisaron a la seguridad del hotel —, ¿Estás bien?

—No—no le devolvió el abrazo. Lo único que le preocupaba ahora, era lo enojado que su novio estaba con él y lo lastimado y culpable que se sentía por eso.  
Pasaron unos minutos hasta que todo se estabilizó.

Jean se acercó a su amigo y al coreano para darles una mano si así lo necesitaban, y Leo y Guang no interfirieron ya que no hizo falta. El tipo no molestó más al ver cuántos eran y sabiendo que sus amigos no iban a ayudarlo, además de tener a la seguridad del hotel a punto de echarle.

Ahora, se venía el sermón.

—¿En qué estabas pensando?—Otabek se acercó a zancadas a su novio, visiblemente enojado y conteniéndose porque no le estalle la cabeza—. Yuri,  
no vuelvas a hacer algo así.

—¿Hacer qué? Estábamos hablando con gente nueva, no estábamos haciendo nada—se defendió. Y en efecto, así era. Mila miró furiosa a Jean y lo arrastró aparte para decirle unas cuantas cosas, porque ella estaba segura de que si él no se las hubiese dado de galán en la playa, no estarían en esa absurda situación.

—Tienes que dejar de meterte en líos, maldita sea—insistió el kazajo —; un día te terminaran lastimando o la lastimarán a ella— señaló a la pelirroja que estaba apretando sus puños para no mandar a su respectiva pareja a la mierda, seguramente por la patética excusa que le estaba dando —. Yuri, tienes que ser más consciente—Eso terminó por enfurecerle, esfumando la culpa.

—¡Ah claro, pero a ti te muestran los senos esas dos y no, puedes irte a hablar con desconocidas todo lo que tú quieras!—bramó furioso, señalando a la chicas que no entendían que pasaba—; ¡¿siguen aquí?! ¡Aléjense de mi novio o les haré tragar arena!—se cansó de fingir madurez. Todo ese asunto realmente le había hecho enojar y ellas lo notaron porque no se quedaron a defenderse siquiera.

—Amor... ¿hiciste eso porque estabas celoso?—preguntó Otabek, atrayendo su atención. Le miró furioso, importándole nada si el moreno seguía enojado o no.

—Cierra la boca— paso de él, empujándole con el hombro al hacerlo.

—No cierro la boca nada—le tomó de la muñeca y le obligó a darse vuelta —, no puedes poner tu vida en riesgo sólo por...

—¡Yo no puse mi vida en riesgo! ¡Deja de echarme la culpa porque un idiota piense con el pene!— le gritó furioso. ¿Qué culpa tenia él que un imbecil no aceptará un "no" por respuesta sólo porque eso le hería el orgullo? —, ¡eso no lo puedo controlar, Otabek!—Si bien Yuri si quería darle celos, no pensaba traicionarlo. Eso ni siquiera era una posibilidad.

La realidad era que la situación se le había salido de las manos. Sólo pensaba tontear y reír de alguna estupidez que otro dijera y eso debía ser suficiente.

Las cosas con él funcionaban así. Si le querían dar celos... pues él le daría celos el doble.

—No quise decir eso—suspiró éste, sin saber como la situación siempre terminaba jugándole en contra.

—Pues en tu idioma, lo dijiste—se quiso soltar —, ¿Qué haces?

—No te vas a volver a ir porque estés enojado—le alzó como en la noche anterior, al mejor estilo "saco de papas" y lo llevó hasta las reposeras de nuevo.

—¡Bájame!—insistió a los gritos e intentando bajarse.

—No hasta que hablemos como dos humanos civilizados—estaba harto de ser un cobarde con él, no quería pasar todas las vacaciones peleados por algo a lo que Jean le había arrastrado.

—¡Civilizada tu abuela! ¡Bájame o te golpeare!—pataleó y berrincheo, hasta que de repente su novio le bajó y le plantó en frente suyo.

—Golpéame—dijo sin más. Si lo que quería el menor era desfogarse, pues bien. Él solo quería que se calmara para poder explicarle lo ocurrido y pedirle disculpas adecuadamente.

Pero Yuri no estaba enojado, si no dolido.

—Eres un idiota—se quejó, negándose a llorar de rabia. No quería golpear a Beka. Quería saber porque tuvo que verlo sonreír con otras y encima, soportar su rechazo esa mañana.

Estaba cansado de extrañarlo.

—Sí, lo soy—le concedió—, amor...—le llamó para que le mirara—. Jean quería poner celosa a Mila, ¿sí? Y me pidió que le siguiera la corriente... es decir, yo no...—no tenia manera de justificarlo, mucho menos con el puchero triste y decepcionado de su novio —; lo siento.

—Creí que eras mejor que eso—murmuró decepcionado, limpiándose las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar escapar.

—Yuri...—le acarició los brazos, sin saber realmente que podía decir o hacer para remediar lo que había hecho—, les dije que tenía novio cada vez que me lo preguntaron y tambien cuando no... no me creyeron que era gay.

—Y no, si ni pareces—se quejó—, menos con esa bermuda de la temporada pasada— y Otabek quiso reír, pero no lo hizo. Se conformó con suspirar mas tranquilo, mientras una idea surcaba su mente.

—Ven aquí—le pidió, comenzando a caminar.

—No tengo ganas de...—ah, no le dejaría escapar, le guió poniendo una mano en su espalda y le hizo caminar.

—Camina, anda—insistió, hasta llegar a donde Yuri menos imaginaba. Las dos mujeres que había casi matado a insultos, les miraban confundidas —. Chicas, él es mi novio—presentó, ganando la atención de ambas. El menor le miró sorprendido—, se llama Yuri y cumplimos medio año hace un par de días—dijo orgulloso, atrayéndole a su pecho en un abrazo.

—Ya veo...—la chica que al parecer habia quedado encandilada con el kazajo, se rascó el brazo incomoda—, no sabía que tenía novio—intentó justificarse.

—Te dije que tenía... —siguió intentando explicar.

—Como sea... no fue mi intención que pelearan— murmuró avergonzada, yendo a sus respectivas reposeras por sus cosas. El rubio la vió marchar y por alguna razón, no se sintió bien.

—El novio la dejó ayer—dijo la chica que la acompañaba—, no es mala, solamente está como... desesperada por hacerle ver a ese idiota de lo que se pierde—Oh... bueno. Yuri pensó que, por amor, se hacen cosas locas.

—Pues lo hace como la mierda, más así vestida— señaló—. Su traje de baño la hace gorda y ese color le hace ver amarilla desde donde le estaba viendo arrimársele a mi novio—escupió lo último casi con veneno.

—No soy la mejor asesora del mundo—se justificó la chica a su lado, algo ofendida por como se dirigían a su amiga.

¿Y a él que mierda le importaba lo que hicieran esas dos con su vida?

—Bueno, eso no es mi probl...—calló abruptamente al ver que la triste chica alejada de ellos, se ponía una chaqueta por encima que no le gustó nada—. ¡Oye!—la llamó. Ella volteó extrañada y visiblemente decaída —; Sí, tú, ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Cómo vas a usar eso...?—siguió regañándola mientras se le acercaba.

—No la va a golpear... Yuri parece malo, pero no lastimaría ni a una mosca—dijo Otabek tranquilo al ver como la chica que había abrazado a Jean en todo su esplendor, miraba todo preocupada. Luego, la discusión que sucedía detrás de ellos, les hizo mirar de reojo.

—¿Debería disculparme por ahí?—murmuró ella con culpa al ver como esos dos se gritaban y la pelirroja empujaba al ojiazul.

—Tú no hiciste nada malo... Jean es un idiota y se merece que le griten—dijo con desinterés.

—¿Es su novia?—se notaba que a ella él le había gustado. Era muy difícil que eso no ocurriera luego de conocerlo.

—Aún no... no creo que les falte mucho—susurró, a pesar de verles pelear. En su opinión, los dos eran unos idiotas que se querían y no podían darse cuenta.

—¡¿Y cómo no te va a dejar si te pones un pantalon tiro bajo del 2001?!— el grito horrorizado de Yuri seguramente se escuchó hasta la otra punta de la playa, haciendo reír a Otabek.

Al ver que Yuri realmente se había puesto a ayudarla, él se fue junto a Seung a pedir disculpas por causar problemas y de pasó, ver si todo estaba bien. Pero el mal humor que ese tipo tenía había quedado casi en tercer lugar luego de conocer al alegre y positivo tailandés. Sólo le dijo con su neutralidad habitual, que tuviese más cuidado y vigilara que Yuri no se pusiera celoso por nada, como era costumbre. Que tratara de no seguirle los juegos a Jean por más que fuese su amigo.

Al cabo de larguísimo rato, notó que Mila estaba de brazos cruzados con el rostro enfurecido y lágrimas contenidas de enojo, mientras Jean intentaba explicarle alguna estupidez que sirviera de justificación.

—Eso no es excusa, Leroy—insistió ella, habiendo admitido que sí, tal vez no debieron hablar con desconocidos pero que de todas formas, las acciones de esos dos no tenían justificación, o por lo menos, no una madura.

—¡¿Qué más quieres que te diga?!—le gritó exasperado, porque le había pedido perdón más de las veces que podía recordar y ella seguía recriminándole lo mismo una y otra vez —, ¡me equivoqué, sí, lo siento!

—¡Me vale que lo sientas!—terminó por gritarle, dándose la vuelta con los brazos cruzados para salir allí. Pero él no estaba para esas. Al igual que Otabek, odiaba dejar las discusiones a medias y sin solución. Lo único que se le ocurrió para calmarla, fue girarla bruscamente y besarla.

Ella sólo pudo permitírselo porque eso era lo que quería. Le rodeó con los brazos igualando la intensidad del beso y suspiró aturdida cuando sus labios se separaron de los suyos.

—Te quiero, Mila—pegó su frente a la de ella, soltando esas palabras con seguridad, bien fuerte y claro, para que jamás lo dudara.—, me encantas, mi reina... en verdad lo siento— suavizó esto último y ella tembló, comenzando a llorar.

—Eres un idiota—le golpeó el hombro varías veces, enojada —, el peor de los idiotas— ¿esa era su forma de decirle que la quería? ¿Pavoneándose en frente suyo con una desconocida?

—Sí... pero te quiero—repitió apesadumbrado al verla llorar —, y no sabia qué demonios hacer con esto—tomó la mano de ella y la puso en su pecho. Estaba seguro que jamás le había latido el corazón tan fuerte —, porque tú y yo...

—Yo también te quiero—balbuceó ella entre sollozos que seguramente le habían corrido el poco maquillaje que llevaba. Y eso le partió el alma, porque supo que esa vez, si la había cagado.

¿Cuándo habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos?

—Mi reina...—la abrazó bien fuerte, intentando por todos los medios que ya no llorara—. Ah, Mila... ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?—se lo dijera antes o no, sabía que se había pasado.

Siempre había sido demasiado inseguro apesar de como se mostrara frente a las personas.   
Verla a ella así, tan segura de si misma y tan bonita, le había hecho sentir que era el tipo de mujer que podría tener el mundo a sus pies si quería, y encima, le elegía a él.  
Lejos de este feliz por ello, se sintió tan poca cosa que necesito reafirmar su estupido ego, para sentirse lo suficiente hombre para ella.

En teoría... se había equivocado.

Supo que lo que debió haber hecho fue ir a por ella sin miedos ni vueltas y pasar la tarde entera haciéndole reír. En cambio, ahora la tenía llorando tristemente.

—¿Por qué me rechazaste anoche, Jean?—insistió, apoyada por completo en él. En teoría pensaba que todo lo ocurrido era una situación absurda, que era la culpa de ambos. Los dos estaban acostumbrados a llamar la atención de esa manera y se habían terminado lastimando.

—Tengo miedo—admitió, calmándola un poco —, estoy confundido—besó su mejilla tomándose su tiempo y la alejo de él —. Lo siento tanto, Mila... sólo no quiero lastimarte—Esa era la verdad, aún si ya la había cagado.

—Pero me quieres... ¿Cómo puede lastimarme que me quieras?—allí, en el color azul de sus ojos, encontró lo que le aterraba tanto. Aquello que también a ella, le apretaba el estómago.

—No sé—balbuceó, nervioso —, necesito...

—Necesitas hablar con Yuri—finalizó por él, teniendo que soportar su mirada lastimera.—, ¿Qué esperas para hacerlo?

Si bien a Mila le dolía la horrible situación, sabía que Yuri no tenía la culpa de nada. "Nadie elige de quién se enamora", eso mismo le dijo ella a sus padres cuando le discutían acerca de su relación con Sara.

Y en efecto, Jean tampoco tenía la culpa. Pero a la vez... estaba cansada del asunto.

—Mañana lo haré... hoy quiero remediar esto—le prometió, entrelazando sus manos con las suyas. Ella suspiró tranquila, pero le duró sólo segundos ya que de reojo vió a la chica que se le había colgado y, enojada por el recuerdo, volvió a golpear su hombro.

—¿Qué intentabas hacer?—le reclamó enojada, pero ya más tranquila. Él se lo permitió.

—Me asusté cuando te vi hoy—murmuró avergonzado por su infantil justificación —. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan hermosa?—ocultó el rostro entre su cuello y su cabello aún alisado y ella miró hacia otro lado, avergonzada de perdonarle tan rápido —, me asusté cuando vi que no podía controlar eso y... decidí actuar como un idiota.

—Sí, lo hiciste—se apresuró a remarcarlo —pues te saldrá caro repararlo, mi maquillaje se corrió por tu culpa—Jean rió y volvió besarla lentamente esta vez, disfrutando la sensación de sus pestañas mojadas rozando sus pómulos.

—Nuestra cita...—susurró contra sus labios—. ¿Quieres...? ya sabes—dejó un beso más en su mejilla —, pasaré por tu habitación y te daré la cita de tu vida... ¿Sí?—él era bueno en eso. Mas porque en teoría, sabía todo lo que a ella le gustaba.

—Bien—dijo ella fingiendo el orgullo que ya había perdido, cruzándose de brazos. A él poco le importo y volvió a besarla contento.

—Gracias—susurró, robándole una sonrisa de lado.

Y a unos metros de allí, Yuri terminaba de peinar a la chica que según él, estaba hecha un desastre. Se había tomado el tiempo de hacerle una trenza mientras le explicaba que esa no era manera de hacerle pagar al idiota que la había dejado.

Le explicó su claro ejemplo de lo que recién ocurría, que ella tuvo suerte de cruzarse a Otabek que era un caballero, pero pudo haberse cruzado con alguien como Matt y podría meterse en problemas.

Le escuchó y la aconsejó luego de que ella le mostrara como el tipo la había dejado por mensaje. Determinó que era un cobarde y que era mejor ya no seguir al lado de alguien así.

No sabía porque hacía eso, de ayudar desinteresadamente a la gente que se suponía que cualquiera odiaría en su situación.  
Decidió que simplemente, no le gustaba ver a la gente triste.

Cuando al fin terminó de calmarla y se sintió satisfecho al ver su sonrisa sincera, le dijo un par de cosas más y se pasaron sus cuentas de Instagram para seguir en contacto. Tenía que admitir que era una mujer simpática y bastante dulce. La chica le agradeció con un abrazo y fue más animada junto a su amiga.

Cuando hubo terminado, buscó a su novio con la mirada, que terminaba de hablar con Leo y se quedaba solo. Corrió hacia él y le llamó por su nombre para anunciarse, colgándose de su cuello, feliz de tenerle de vuelta para él solito.

—¡Beka!—dejó un beso en su mejilla y se dejó abrazar.

—Bebé, eres lindo—llenó su mejilla con besos y Yuri rió—; pudiste haberte dado vuelta y seguir enojado... y en cambio fuiste a ayudarla—dijo enternecido. Yuri era muy celoso. Pero su buen corazón era más fuerte que cualquier otro rastro de odio y eso le encantaba de él.

—Era un cancer visual, no podía no hacer nada—dijo, intentado mantener su orgullo de celoso a flote. La risa de Otabek le hizo golpearle el hombro —. ¡Soy sincero!— le había costado convencerla de lo mal que se veía. Otabek soltó una carcajada ante esa definición y le levantó por la cintura.

—Precioso—le dijo, haciéndole sonrojar de repente —; no te merezco en absoluto... Yura, en verdad lo siento— le dijo, siempre mirándole a los ojos.

—Yo también lo siento—murmuró—, pero no me gusta verte con otras... suficiente tengo con tu trabajo—dijo con hastío. Recordar a Otabek como dj era un deleite para su imaginación, pero odiaba saber que otras tenían el privilegio de verle así de sexy.

—Quería hablarte de eso—le bajó y comenzó a caminar a su lado, paseando por la orilla —tal vez en unos meses ya no seré dj.

—¿Y eso?

—El negocio de tatuajes va muy bien—le contó feliz. Yuri esbozó una preciosa sonrisa y se aferró a su brazo.

—¿En serio? ¡Beka, eres súper cool!—exclamó emocionado al ver su progreso. Él podía tolerar sus dos trabajos, más sabiendo que podía ir a visitarle cuando quisiera y jamás encontraría nada extraño. Pero saber que las cosas marchaban tan bien, le hacía muy feliz, puesto que sabía que Otabek no dormía muy bien y apenas tenía tiempo para comer algo.

—Tú lo eres—le respondió este volviendo a alzarle por la cintura y acariciando sus narices entre ellas. En un momento de travesura, soltó la liga de su cabello y desarmó su trenza, suspirando al ver su cabello ondulado que tan hermoso le quedaba.

Era gracioso como habían pasado de celos a una pelea insignificante y ahora se miraban con tanto cariño. Eran un par de tontos.

Antes de que pudiera darse el festín de probar su boca, los interrumpieron como ya venía siendo costumbre en esos días.

—¡Hey! ¿Un partido?—Leo les miraba ajeno a todo con su alegria, mostrando la pelota de voleyball. Ambos asintieron con una sonrisa y se unieron al grupo, donde todos se sumaron al juego. Los dos mayores se encargaron de llevar el puntaje y a veces rotaban para poder jugar también.

Las fotos de Phichit no podían faltar, asegurándose de retratar todo lo posible y subirlo a las redes, además de enviárselo a su mejor amigo que respondía todo entusiasmado al ver a su hijo tan feliz.

Los equipos se conformaban por Guang, Yuri y Mila y el otro por Jean, Otabek y Leo.

—Miren eso nada más, pasivas contra activos— se burló Phichit—, tengo que documentar esto— se divirtió, sacando su teléfono.

—Nosotros somos versátiles—interrumpió Leo con una sonrisa tranquila.

—¡Leo, cállate!—Guang le tiró la pelota en la frente con el rostro rojo, volcándole al piso.

—¡Pero sí somos!—se quejó, sobándose la zona dañada.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Yuri extrañado. Vaya que las apariencias engañaban. Mila se rió bastante y abrazó al ya no tan tierno Guang, el cual balbuceaba incoherencias avergonzado.

—¡Bueno, juguemos!—dijo Jean, pasándole la pelota a Seung, para dar inicio al partido —, vas a caer, reina—dijo, poniéndose en posición, justo al medio de la línea que habían trazado en la arena para simular la red que no tenían. Ella se acercó sonriente, mucho más al escuchar su nuevo apodo.

—No si te derribo antes, rey—terminó por plantarse en frente suyo, con la mirada traviesa y llena de competencia. Mila era la mujer perfecta para él.

—Asco—musitó Yuri, al ver esas miradas embobadas que se enviaban—, ¿vamos a jugar o no?—Mila rió al escuchar la frase de Ota en los labios del menor.

—Bebé, te conviene quitarte eso o te podrás mover con libertad para jugar—le indicó su novio, señalándole el kaftan. Era cierto, puesto que eso era recto y no iba a tener la movilidad que necesitaba.

—Cierto, gracias Beka—se le acercó en un trote lento y alcanzó a besarle la mejilla rápidamente —, ahora vuelvo.

—"Asco"—se burló Mila, al ver como el menor se burlaba de ellos pero era inclusive más empalagoso. Orgulloso como siempre, Yuri le tiró arena en el cabello al pasar por su lado para ir a cambiarse —. ¡Ay, Yuri!—se quejó ella, dándole una suave patada.

Para cuando él menor hubo vuelto a los pocos minutos con una bermuda morada de animal print y una remera básica blanca, estuvieron todos listos para iniciar la partida.

Seung tiró la pelota hacia arriba y fue Mila quien increíblemente alcanzó a sacar primera.

Los partidos eran cortos y rápidos debido a que siempre alguno se distraía, ya fuese reclamando una falta o riéndose de algo tonto. Después de todo, lo hacían por mera diversión.

—¡Eso es trampa!—se quejó Jean hacia Yuri, ya que notaba como su amigo se distraía cuando éste le sonreía con fingida dulzura.

—¿Cómo que trampa?—dijo el rubio con sorna—, no es mi culpa que seamos mejores que ustedes.

Otabek miró a su mejor amigo de reojo y este asintió.

—Bueno, otro—interrumpió Phichit —, están empatados—dijo el tailandés grabando todo.

Cuando Guang sacó y el partido inició, lo mantuvieron bastante entretenidos, intentando ganar por todos los medios.   
Pero si Yuri pensaba que era el único que podía manipular a su novio, estaba muy equivocado.

En un momento que cruzó miradas con el kazajo y quiso de alguna forma distraerle como ya venía haciendo, le vio morderse sensualmente el labio y sonreírle, marcando aquel adorable hoyuelo en su mejilla.

Eso le dejó oficialmente, fuera de juego. Se sonrojó notablemente y se quedó de piedra, dejando que la pelota que le tocaba pasar, se le escapara.

—¡Yuri!—le regañó Mila —, ¡estábamos a nada de ganar!

—Pero...—miró a su novio, que chocaba los cinco con sus dos amigos mientras le sonreía travieso—, hijo de...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Guang sin comprender nada, ya que realmente llevaban ventaja.

—Éste...—Yuri se rascó la mejilla avergonzado. ¿Cómo olvidar lo sexy que era Otabek? Claro que él podía distraerle así... sólo que no esperaba que lo hiciera. Mila pareció entender.

—¡Oigan eso es trampa!—se quejó la pelirroja.

—¿Trampa? ¡Ustedes hicieron lo mismo!—defendió Leroy, acercándose burlón a ella. Yuri seguía frotando su brazo avergonzado por haber caído en ello. Más cuando él pensaba en lo tonto que era su novio sólo por distraerse con una sonrisa suya.

¿Acaso así le hacía sentir cuando le sonreía? ¿Otabek realmente le veía tan hermoso como él le veía? Eso le hizo suspirar como tonto y mirar hacia otro lado.

—¡¿Cómo así?!—siguió ella. Cuando se vio ignorada por los cuchilleos secretos de esos tres pateó la arena ofendida —. ¡Oigan!—les llamó, para seguir discutiendo el partido. En eso, el canadiense corrió hacia ella y la cargó en su hombro, comenzando su camino hacia el mar —. ¡Jean Jaques Leroy bájame en éste instante!

—Oh no, los perdedores sufren un castigo, mi reina— siguió caminando hasta meterse al agua hasta media pierna y la lanzó sin previo aviso, mojándole por completo. Para cuando ella salió del agua, le miró enojada, señalándole su cabello—, preciosa...—intentó calmarla, al notar que probablemente se había metido con algo que no debía.

—Me vengaré por esto—le costaba demasiado alisar su rebelde cabello, así que se colgó de su cuello y lo hundió al agua junto con ella.

Y en tanto, Guang y Yuri se miraron asustados y comenzaron a correr al lado de la orilla, donde sus novios también les persiguieron para lanzarles al agua.

Leo alcanzó a su novio rápidamente ya que al haber participado en varias maratones en su ciudad, tenía una velocidad envidiable, dejando al pobre Guang bajo el agua en tan solo minutos.

Sin embargo, Yuri detestaba rendirse, así que corrió, frenando y rodeando a Otabek, jugando con él y riendo. Y este fingía no poder atraparle hasta que creyó correcto dejar de jugar y tomarle de la cintura, arreglándoselas para llevarle cargado en su hombro de nuevo.

—¡Otabek! ¡No, no, me voy a mojar el cabello!—se quejó intentando bajarse. Se quejó más aún, al escuchar el chapoteo del agua que le indicaba que ya estaban en el mar—. ¡Ay Beka!

—Pero si te ves precioso igual—dijo tranquilo sin dejar de caminar, viendo cómo los demás se divertían en el agua.

—¡No seas mentiroso!—vio el agua bajo él y tembló por dentro —, no me tires...—le pidió. Odiaba esas cosas. Otabek, siempre atento, le bajó un poco y le hizo enrollar las piernas en su cintura, para poder verle de frente.

—No te voy a tirar—le dijo atrayéndole más a su cuerpo a la vez que Yuri le abrazaba por el cuello—, me meteré contigo—Éste suspiró enamorado, porque sabía que Beka no le lastimaría ni haría algo que no le gustara.

—Bueno, ni que fuera de cristal—dijo, intentando no verse muy princesa para su propio bien.

—No, no eres de cristal—le tranquilizó con una sonrisa —, ¿vas a querer que te tire o no?—el menor negó casi de inmediato y dio un saltito al sentir el agua comenzar a mojarle. Cuando a Otabek le llegó el agua a la cintura, se sumergió aún sosteniéndole y llevándole junto a él.

Por más que su abuela cuando aún vivía le decía que no abriera los ojos bajo el agua salada del mar por qué le arderían luego, él jamás había hecho caso. Jamás obedecía a su familia de todas formas. Porque no podía perderse la vista de Yuri bajo el agua, realmente era algo que no se podía permitir.

El cabello le bailaba flotante, dándole una visión casi irreal de sus finos hilos dorados. Sus pestañas parecían más oscuras y largas, porque encima de ello, las tenía maquilladas desde antes. Su piel se veía más clara y el rojizo por el sol de sus pómulos y nariz, se acentuaban mucho más.

Sus labios formaban un divertido frunce y sus mofletes estaban inflados para mantener la respiración bajo el agua.

No sé espero verle abrir sus magníficos ojos. Temió por un momento de incrédula fantasía, que ese bello color esmeralda confundiera a algún ser marino con un tesoro y le alejara de él. Era precioso. Algo que jamás había visto antes.

Yuri dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones sólo para sonreírle y cerrar sus ojos otra vez, juntando sus frentes y haciendo que su cabello bailara alrededor de sus rostros. Los globos de aire que habían salido de sus pulmones flotaron a la superficie, dejándole vulnerable entre sus brazos.

Él también dejó escapar todo lo que le quedaba en un suspiro inevitable y se impulsó hacia arriba, sacándolos a ambos del agua.

Una vez al aire libre, ambos tomaron una bocanada de aire con alivio. Yuri parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrar sus ojos a la realidad otra vez y le miró sonriente, comenzando a reír sin razón aparente.

Sí había una razón, sólo que él no lo había notado.

Su lindo novio llevo sus pálidos dedos a su cabeza y sacó de allí un enorme pedazo de alga marina que se le había aferrado al cabello. Ah, seguro se había visto tan idiota con eso en la cabeza. Pero Yuri reía y reía como si le hubiesen contado el mejor de los chistes y , poco a poco, se vio contagiado por ello.

En medio de su rebosante risa, se tomó un momento para admirarle. Yuri le hacía reír mucho, más que sus amigos. Le sacaba sonrisas inesperadas le hacía dar lo mejor de si mismo, siempre.

Durante ese viaje había podido conocerle mejor y podía asegurar, que su corazón había comenzado a latir más y más fuerte por él, cada vez.

Yuri era un ángel.

Era un chico celoso, algo posesivo, pero lleno de amor por sobre todas las cosas. En vez de fomentar odio, envidia y rencores, se encargaba de arreglar las situaciones haciendo amistades y cambiando a la gente para ayudarles.

Eso le había sorprendido. Y le había encantado.

Comenzó a recordar momentos en ese viaje, que le habían encandilado de él. Esa misma tarde cuando ayudó a esa chica a la cual pudo haber odiado pero eligió ayudar. La noche anterior con la fiesta sorpresa, donde pudo haber seguido enojado con él y optó por mejor sorprenderle y transformar su enojo en algo muy bello.  
Cuando le habló de su padre y él menor le acariciaba el cabello en consuelo. Como le apoyó y comprendió.

Cuando apareció en el aeropuerto y se abalanzó hacia él, haciéndole bailar el corazón.

Cuando bailaron bajo la lluvia, en su habitación y en su apartamento.

Cuando aceptó ser su novio entre risas y lágrimas. Cuando le dijo que le quería por primera vez.

Cuando recibió a Kolya con esa enorme sonrisa. Cuando se quedaba dormido en el sofá, usándole de almohada.

Cuando le hacía el amor y le oía suspirar su nombre y cuando todo llegaba a su fin, lo cariñoso y dulce que era.

Cuando le contó que era bailarín y que le daba vergüenza bailar en frente de los demás.

Cuando fruncía su naricita tierna y sonreía de lado, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Cuando le interceptó esa primera noche y se besaron por primera vez.

Cuando le vio sonreír hermosamente en la cafetería donde automáticamente le robó el corazón.

Y ahora mismo, teniéndole de frente con su atolondrada risa y sus mejillas ardiendo, su cabello goteando contra su remera blanca y el sonido precioso, precioso de su felicidad, entendió todo.

Su cabeza recapituló todos y cada unos de esos momentos dulces, una y otra vez.

Yuri triste, enojado y feliz. Yuri travieso, sexy y adorable. Yuri queriéndole, invitándole a bailar y poniendo su vida de cabeza.

_Ah, Yuri... te amo._

Le amaba. Cada latido suyo le pertenecía. Cada sonrisa y cada alegría. Yuri lo era todo.

—¿Beka?—el menor notó que su novio le miraba con demasiada atención y que sus ojos habían adquirido algo que antes no estaba allí. Se sintió tímido de repente al sentir su profunda mirada en sus ojos—,¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo?

No le respondió. Acarició su mejilla y miró cada porción de su fino rostro. Yuri no podía entender que pasaba, así que sólo se dedicó a hacer lo mismo, acercándose sin darse cuenta, un poco más a su rostro.

—Acércate más, bebé—le pidió en un susurro secreto. Yuri hizo lo que le pidió, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer un poco más—. Ahí está... justo ahí, puedo ver las estrellas— murmuró, acercándose hasta chocar con su fría nariz—. Puedo ver las constelaciones—susurró bajito, sin realmente escuchar lo que decía—, y también... —los ojos de Yuri se llenaron de lágrimas por una razón que no conocía. Sintió su rostro caliente y el corazón desbocado al notar el cambio en los ojos marrones que tanto adoraba.

Y desde su perspectiva, Otabek sólo había visto sus brillantes esmeraldas cobrar vida, sonreírle y corresponderle.

No lo soportó y luego de otra suave caricia en su mejilla mojada, terminó por unir sus labios.

¿Cuánto llevaba sin probarlos? Se había sentido una eternidad.

Al sentir sus labios temblorosos, algo salados, podía encontrarle sentido a sus desvelos en la noche pensando en él. Su necesidad innata de protegerle, hacerle feliz y quedarse a su lado el resto de su vida.

Sólo ese sencillo roce había bastado para hacerle perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Podía sentir su cuerpo mojado aferrándose con necesidad al suyo, sus dedos enredarse en el desastre que era su cabello y sus labios ejercer más presión. Y él, sólo pudo hacer lo mismo.

Yuri se sintió morir con ese beso, dejando su interior temblar y revolotear emocionado al encontrar tantos sentimientos en su profunda mirada.

Jamás había sentido cosa igual.

Se separó de él sólo para tomar un corto respiro y volver a abalanzarse contra sus labios.  
Supo que la relación que tenían ya no estaba al mismo nivel que hacía unos minutos. Se separó de él con pesar y respiró entrecortadamente ante tantos sentimientos juntos.

—Mi vida...—le susurró mientras negaba y le miraba con amor, con él más hermoso amor. Le acarició el cabello y le abrazó tan fuerte que sintió su roto ser unificarse de nuevo—. Vamos a la orilla antes de que el mar nos lleve—dijo, moviéndose para comenzar a avanzar, aferrando bien a Yuri contra él.

—Que me lleve si es contigo—le dijo con dificultad, derramando lágrimas de vez en tanto y mordiéndose el labio —; yo...—quería decirle que le quería. Pero algo se lo impedía, como si no fuese correcto.

Como si ya no fuese suficiente.

—Está bien—le calló con otro beso. Sabía que Yuri probablemente no sentía lo mismo que él recién descubría. Y que el día que lo hiciera, le costaría entenderlo antes de poder decírselo. Se conformó con ver que sus acciones le habían transmitido todo ese amor, eso que no podía decir en voz alta.

Porque Otabek se negaba a decirle que le amaba , al menos hasta que se convirtiera en un hombre merecedor de alguien como Yuri.

El día que fuese alguien sincero, el día que solucionara sus problemas.

El día en que pudiera pertenecerle a él y a nadie más que a él. Ese día se lo diría, usando todas las palabras del diccionario y en todos los idiomas posibles.

Salieron del agua con sus ropas pesando al estar mojadas e ignoraron a todo ser, amigo o tutor que les dirigiera la palabra. Otabek le bajó de su cuerpo, pero Yuri le abrazó por la cintura, recargándose contra él. Su necesidad de afecto luego de ese beso era casi ilegal.

—Beka...—le llamó—, bésame más—¿y cómo podía negarse a ello? No tardó ni medio segundo en cumplirle el capricho, acariciándole el rostro y pasando sus dedos por su nuca. Yuri respiraba pausadamente contra sus labios, embriagándose.

Ah, mierda, le amaba mucho. Muchísimo.

Le abrazó por la cintura y le alzó , dándole un par de vueltas y haciendo brotar su risa linda, esa misma que le llevaba a besarle más y más. No supo cuándo tiempo pasó pegado a sus labios. Sólo que, llegados a un punto, la tarde llego a su fin con sus labios aún unidos.

* * *

—Ah, no sé—tiró una remera al costado —. Mila, no sé qué ponerme—le llamó. Se había bañado y alisado el cabello, atándolo en una coleta alta y dejando un par de mechones sueltos. Estaba indeciso.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes fiebre?—se le acercó ella. Yuri jamás dudaba sobre lo que se le veía bien o no. Y además de eso, su rostro seguía sonrojado.

—¡Claro que no!—se quejó —, hoy es importante— estaba nervioso. Jamás había invitado a alguien en una cita y no sabía cómo debía actuar.

—Bueno... para mi igual—murmuró ella, que sólo tenia en la cabeza el momento en el que Jean le dijo que la quería —; a ver...—le miró de arriba a abajo —, Yuri, así te ves bien.

—No quiero verme bien, quiero verme mejor que nunca—se quejó. Sentía que todo le hacía demasiado flaco o demasiado gordo. Nada le gustaba o le parecía adecuado para la ocasión.

—¿Y eso?—preguntó extrañada —. estás raro desde hoy en la playa.

Él la ignoro y se negó a asesorarla esa noche, ya que tenía suficiente con él mismo. Se probó más conjuntos de los que debía y se decidió por un pantalón oscuro y una camiseta negra simple, con una camisa a cuadros violeta y verde. Se la arremangó hasta los codos y prefirió soltarse el cabello, haciéndose una trenza cosida a un costado. Su calzado era el de siempre, junto a la pulsera roja.

No estaba al cien por cien convencido. Pero no había llevado otra cosa, así que tuvo que conformarse.

Dejó a Mila que se terminaba de maquillar y se despidió, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Al salir, notó que la puerta de la habitación de al lado se abría y Jean salía por esta.

—Oh...—se veía bien, dejando ver que tenía una noche importante. Estaba prácticamente de traje. De hecho, creía estar seguro de que ese era el que le había ayudado a comprar, aquella vez que le arrastró obligado al centro comercial.

—Parece una noche ideal para una cita—dijo este, acercándose.

—Sí, lo es—admitió —, ¿a dónde la llevarás?— curioseó. Ella había escogido un vestido rojo. Se verían estupendamente ambos, así que imaginaba una velada bastante cliché. Jean en general era cliché.

—Al bar de anoche, les pedí a Mara y Luna que me reservaran una parte... claro que lo pagaré—dijo, suspirando —, me comporté como un idiota hoy.

Él pensaba igual. Estaba algo ofendido de que arrastrara a su novio a tanta estupidez. Pero también sabía que no podía culparlo por todo. Otabek era un adulto con poder de decisión. Si se había dejado arrastrar aún sabiendo que era una mala idea, entonces no podía tirarle toda la culpa al canadiense. Así que simplemente pensó que el mal momento ya había pasado y que no tenía caso seguir enojado por ello.

—Sí, lo hiciste... pero ahora saben que se quieren— dijo, sintiéndose extraño al no estar a los insultos con Leroy. Se veía de repente más maduro, portando un traje de diseñador y con el rostro tranquilo, sin esa excéntrica sonrisa.

—Te contó eso—rió, avergonzado. El rubio sólo asintió y le acompañó un rato más en silencio —; suerte con Ota, se cambió el peinado cuatro veces—se burló bajito, poniendo mas nervioso a Yuri.

—¿En serio?—no se imaginaba a su novio perdiendo el tiempo intentado verse bien para él.

—Ha estado raro desde hoy a la tarde—le comentó, mientras pasaba de él.

—Sí... no es el único—dijo bajito, sin saber si llego a oírle —; nos vemos—no supo si le dio atención o que. No se detuvo a ver si ya se había ido, estaba más concentrado en tocar la puerta de la habitación donde su novio seguro le esperaba.

En tanto, tocó su trenza para ver si seguía como la había dejado. Ah, era tonto estar nervioso a esas alturas, pero lo estaba. En el mar se había sentido tan...

En paz. Podía decir que hasta pleno.

Le había asustado un poco el vértigo que aquello le había dado. La fuerza extraña que sintió venir de su mirada oscura y cálida. Pero también, admitía que algo en su interior había estado esperando por ello desde que bajaron del avión.

Algo en verdad extraño.

No tuvo que esperarle casi nada, que al abrir la puerta su aroma le envolvió instantáneamente.

Beka siempre se veía bien. Llevaba una camisa gris al cuerpo, arremangada hasta los codos y un pantalón negro. Todo en él parecía verse bien. El collar que le regaló acariciaba la parte desnuda de su pecho que dejó a la vista y su pulsera también estaba allí, adornando su muñeca.

—Wow... lindo—le halagó primero, sin dejarle decir nada —, ¿vamos?—preguntó, extendiendo su mano hacia él. Sentía que le sudaban las manos, se las había limpiado contra el pantalón varías veces mientras esperaba.

—¿A dónde me llevas?—cerró la puerta detrás suyo y luego entrelazó sus manos, comenzando a caminar a su ritmo. Yuri no bajaba de su sonrojo y eso le daba ternura.

—Conocí lugares lindos cuando nos peleamos—dijo burlón, apoyándose en su brazo e intentando relajarse un poco —, hay un lugar para comer que te gustará.

El contrario no le recriminó nada. Yuri optó por caminar, ya que quería aprovechar el camino para disfrutarle y apegarse más a su cuerpo. La noche estaba hermosa, sin hacer ni frío ni calor.

El ambiente fue cómodo entre ellos hasta llegar al lugar que el menor había escogido para esa noche.

—Tenías razón, sí me gusta—comenzó el moreno. El lugar era pequeño pero acogedor, con un ambiente muy familiar y tranquilo. Los tonos del lugar eran cálidos y las luces tenues. Era extraño, el lugar no estaba del todo iluminado. Tenían unas lámparas por encima de sus cabezas que sólo les dejaban concentrarse en quien tenían en frente, volviendo el ambiente más intimo.

—¿Verdad?—dijo, feliz de haber acertado. La vez que pasó por ese lugar, inmediatamente se encontró pensando en él —, quería hacer esto hace mucho.

—¿Salir a cenar?—preguntó, tomando la carta para ver que pedir.

—Ajá—tomó la suya—, desde esa vez que me invitaste tú a salir que no lo hacemos—en efecto... era cierto. Habían pasado por tanto que habían olvidado concederse citas. En Rusia era un poco complicado, para ser sinceros.  
La vez que habían salido, habían tenido bastante suerte. De hecho, podía afirmar sin dudas, que la apariencia de Yuri era la que les había salvado de ser pillados.

—Cierto... lamento haberte descuidado—se disculpó. Había estado con demasiado trabajo y Yuri con exámenes.

—No lo haces... era mi turno—dijo sin importancia, concentrándose a leer el menú.

La cena pasó sin mayores problemas. Yuri había logrado hacer reír a su novio a carcajadas con sus ocurrencias, ¿y cómo no? Si se merecía el mundo entero. La conversación fue desde anécdotas aisladas en el instituto, las pocas cosas graciosas que les había ocurrido allí. Otabek le comento también, como es que sabía pelear. Le dijo que, por poco era un requisito que le pidieron para entrar a trabajar al club, por si había alguna dificultad. Ahora mismo agradeció esas clases.

Yuri se animó a contarle como conoció a Mila, una tarde donde sus padres le llevaron a una pista de patinaje en Rusia. Claro, al ser dos figuras reconocidas en ese campo, se vieron atosigados de fans y gente molesta.

El menor no se quedó a soportarlo e intentó deslizarse lejos de allí. Llevaba un año adoptado y tenía clases en casa por miedo a relacionarse con más niños de su edad. En lo que sus padres intentaban amablemente calmar a algunas personas, firmando algún autógrafo y sacando un par de fotos, logró ponerse de pie en el hielo por si mismo.

Pero de deslizarse, ni hablar.

_"Así no es... estas posicionando mal tus pies"_

Una entrometida niña de ojos azules le tomó de la mano con cuidado; al ver que él le tenía cierto rechazo y le ayudó a moverse, enseñándole.

Para cuando Viktor y Yūri lograron desocuparse, Mila ya había entrado en su corazón. Le ofreció su amistad a la primera felicitación por moverse por sí mismo y fueron inseparables.  
Fue curioso descubrir más tarde que eran vecinos.

—Mila entrenaba para competir, eso creo que ya lo sabías—le contó, algo ido, luego de pedir el postre.

—No—interrumpió—. Yo me fui de Rusia antes de que se tomara en serio el patinaje... no tenía idea que había llegado tan lejos.

—Bueno, nada es eterno—murmuró, jugando con las migas que habían quedado sobre la mesa —; una vez, estaba ejecutando un Axel triple y se cayó.

—¿Muy duro?—tenia entendido que no era el salto más difícil.

—Demasiado—recordó triste —, se golpeó bastante fuerte la cabeza y el peso de su cuerpo fue contra su pierna derecha—señaló, dándole una idea —. Le costó muchos meses recuperar la movilidad del tobillo y para cuando ya pudo caminar... no pudo volver a patinar.

Era duro oírlo, vivirlo y verlo. Yuri estaba con ella cuando eso ocurrió. Se asustó tanto que inclusive él no quería que volviera a patinar. No podía perder a su única amiga verdadera en el mundo.

—No sabía eso—murmuró Otabek, ya que muchas veces se había preguntado porque no le había vuelto a insistir para escaparse a la pista un rato.

—No le gusta hablar de eso... no le preguntes—le pidió, sintiéndose algo mal por contarle —; podía patinar, pero le daba pánico calzarse un patín— recordó —. Lo que nunca supe, es si podía seguir dando saltos... supongo que no.

—Es raro pensar que ella se cayó así.

—Sí... pero tenía problemas con su familia; en ese tiempo fue que comenzaron a viajar sin llevarla con ellos—comentó, algo resentido—, y allí fue también donde conoció a Sara... supongo que es demasiado que cargar cuando comienzas a crecer.

—Es cierto... —concedió—; amor... nunca me dijiste como supiste que eras gay— él se lo había contado cuando le hablo de su padre.

—¿Eso? siempre lo supe, creo... no sé—intentó hacer memoria, pero no recordaba ningún momento de su vida donde dijera o pensara que era diferente a otros niños de su edad—; nunca en mi vida sentí atracción por ninguna mujer— _No como tú._ Pensó, pero no lo dijo. No quería arruinar la velada con sus celos.

El postre les fue servido y Yuri se relamió al ver su copa helada de chocolate. Otabek se pidió un simple café y Yuri le llamó "aburrido".  
Dejaron el tema "Mila" de lado y comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas; como el futuro.

—¿Entonces quieres estudiar?—le preguntó emocionado. El kazajo jamás le había contado sobre su visión a futuro. Ya estaban a mitad del postre.

—Sí, pero aún no sé qué—continuó, feliz por verle entusiasmado —. pensaba en algo relacionado al arte... pero no estoy muy convencido.

—Sea lo que sea que elijas, lo harás bien—determinó seguro. Su novio era un hombre capaz e inteligente, además de talentoso. Seguro lo haría bien y se sentiría súper orgulloso de él.

—¿Y tú?— le preguntó —. ¿Qué harás?

Ah. Algún día iba a llegar ese momento.

—¿Yo? no sé... no lo he pensado mucho.

—Tal vez puedes seguir bailando—le dijo en modo de consejo. No era mala idea, pero sabía que no sería así. Dudaba algún día ser capaz de bailar frente a mucha gente.

—Ni siquiera sabes si bailo bien—dijo riendo. Si bien ellos habían bailado juntos, nadie le había visto en ballet, nadie más que Yūri y Lilia y, lamentablemente, sus compañeros de danza.  
Estos últimos no hacían más que bufar y molestarle, sólo por ser menor que ellos y hacerlo mejor.

Ser el favorito siempre era una porquería si te tocaban compañeros competitivos.

—Estoy seguro que sí lo haces—le interrumpió —; me muero de ganas por verte mostrar tu talento—Yuri sonrió cálidamente.

—¿Mi talento?—murmuró—. Algún día...—él no se creía especial. No creía ser bueno en nada. Y ahí estaba ese chico, diciéndole que confiaba en él.  
Por momentos se preguntaba cómo fue que sobrevivió a la vida sin él. Le sorprendía no haberse vuelto loco antes.

Otabek le había cambiado la vida de repente, haciéndole ver que había otra solución a todo.

Aquellas cosas que antes hacía para mantener sus demonios donde no le molestaran, ahora le asqueaban. Y no podía creer haberlo hecho alguna vez.

Ya no podía ser tocado por nadie más, besado por nadie más. ¿Para qué quería a otros si lo tenía a él? Sus padres lo adoraban, inclusive Viktor, aún si no lo quería admitir.

Salir con Otabek era de ensueño. Siempre tratándole bien, siendo el alma conciliadora cuando él se enojaba, paciente, romántico, dulce y sexy. Todo lo tenía y nada le cambiaría. Inclusive esos horribles apodos azucarados y sus miedos. No cambiaba nada.

Al terminar de comer, Yuri se animó a tomar su mano y entrelazarlas. Le llenó el alma caminar con él de la mano, abrazados y riendo.

Jamás habían tenido eso y probablemente no volverían a tenerlo, a menos que se fueran de Rusia.

No se dejó deprimir y aprovechó a abrazarle más, a cantar desafinadamente en las partes del centro donde no había tanta gente y obligarle a hacer lo mismo. Su novio cantaba muy bien, pero no podía evitar reír al verle murmurar todo mal porque le daba vergüenza que la gente le escuchara.

Recorrieron la poca parte de la playa que se podía visitar a altas horas de la noche y se pusieron melosos al sentarse allí un rato.

Se miraban a los ojos, se sonreían como un par de tontos y se decían cosas cariñosas. En otro momento de su vida, hubiese aborrecido aquello. ¿Y ahora? Quería estar siempre así, en esa nube rosa donde todo era perfecto.

 _El amor te hace tonto_ , pensó.

Le gustaba ser tonto, entonces.

Cuando ya decidieron que era muy tarde para andar por ahí, volvieron al hotel.

Yuri mandó un par de mensajes a sus padres para no tener que llamarles e interrumpir su cita, e hizo lo mismo con Seung que le había pedido que le avisara cuando estuviese en su habitación, luego de que Phichit le convenciera de dejarle salir sin supervisión.

Caminaron de la mano lentamente, sin querer que la noche acabara.

—La he pasado genial hoy—comenzó Otabek, ya llegando a la puerta que le pertenecía al menor.

—Yo igual...—murmuró algo nervioso. Se sentía como la primera cita, como si Otabek le hubiese gustado demasiado tiempo como para permitirse arruinarlo todo. El kazajo le alzó el rostro y dejó un casto beso en sus labios.

—Te veré en la mañana—se despidió, volviendo a besarle dulcemente. Dejó un beso más en el dorso de su mano y se encaminó a su habitación.

Yuri se quedó viéndole y luego casi que procede a abrir su puerta. Pero... ¿qué diablos? Eran novios.

Se acercó rápidamente hacia él y le detuvo, entrelazando su mano con la suya de nuevo. Fue Yuri quien besó el dorso de su mano esa vez.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo?—preguntó tímido. Su novio sonrió, aparentemente aliviado de no tener que dejarle ir esa noche.

—Claro que puedes—no sabía si Mila y Jean habían llegado ya o lo que sea. Pero esa noche, nada ni nadie les molestaría. Le alzo de la cintura y le besó, esta vez tomándose su tiempo. Yuri se abrazó a él de inmediato, contento.

No tuvo paciencia y le acorraló en la pared, devorando su boca como hacía tiempo no se permitía. Besarse era algo que ambos parecían haber necesitado de hace bastante, porque no podían soltarse.

—Beka...—los suspiros dulces de Yuri comenzaron a hacerle perder el juicio. Le abrazó más para sostenerle y abrió la puerta de la habitación donde se hospedaba. Se metió dentro con él a cuestas y la cerró.

Todo estaba oscuro, excepto por alguna luz natural nocturna que la ventana dejaba entrar a través de las cortinas.

Pasar las manos por la cintura suave de Yuri casi le vuelve loco, sin esperar ni dos segundos, le quitó la camisa y luego su camiseta. Turnando sus manos, también le descalzó con cuidado, sabiendo que debía tener especial delicadeza con sus pies de bailarín.

—Te extrañe—susurró el menor contra sus labios, suspirando a la vez que sentía su ropa ser removida por su novio. Ansiaba chocar sus pieles como antes, dejarse envolver por su calor y derretirse con sus embestidas.

No faltó mucho tiempo antes de caer de espaldas a la cama y tenerle encima suyo, recitando poemas en formas de besos en su piel y desnudándole el alma con sus caricias. Porque esa noche, no era igual a las demás. Otabek quería reflejar su amor en cada trazo profundo de su cuerpo, marcarle como suyo y que Yuri también lo hiciera.

Se deshizo de su camisa y el menor comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón, para luego hacer lo mismo con su pantalón. A la mierda, necesitaba sentirlo de una vez. Y su novio estaba igual, quitándole el pantalón de un tirón, seguro quitándole las medias en el proceso.

Yuri fue el primero en arrodillarse en el mullido colchón y abrazarle, fundiéndose en el calor de su cuerpo mientras suspiraba de alivio. Era casi una necesidad estar juntos a esas alturas, así que no se sorprendieron al excitarse instantáneamente con tan sólo un par de besos húmedos.

El rubio le bajó los bóxers y le pidió que se terminara de quitar lo que faltaba, haciendo él lo mismo. Ah, pero cuando se vio tan expuesto, se arrepintió.

—Bueno... espera—se sonrojó visiblemente y se cubrió con la camisa de Otabek —, no me mires tanto—le pidió bajito. Se colocó las mangas y suspiró nervioso, sintiéndose un idiota, mientras se cubría el pecho con la misma tela.

—Yura, ¿tienes verguenza?—asintió y él se lo tomó con la misma calma de siempre —. A ver... acuéstate— le pidió, tomando su hombro y recostándole, para luego ponerse encima suyo, de tal forma que sólo podía ver su rostro—, ¿mejor?

—Sí...—dijo, más tranquilo ahora que no quedaba tan expuesto frente a él. Otabek se apoyó en sus codos para no aplastarle y volvió a besarle con delicadeza. Podía sentir los mofletes calientes de Yuri rozar sus mejillas, sintiendo una infinita ternura al tenerle tan nervioso.

Y agradecía saber fingir... porque él también lo estaba.

Las caricias fueron subiendo nuevamente de tono, al punto en que el kazajo procedió a prepararle. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo. Probablemente su novio había perdido costumbre ya, así que no quería arriesgarse a lastimarle.

Fue introduciendo sus dedos con calma, despacio, frenando cuando sentía sus manos arañarle los hombros. Le veía morderse fuertemente los labios y apretar sus ojos, sin dejarle contener así, las palabras suaves saliendo de su boca, tratando de darle calma.

El segundo dedo fue el mas difícil de meter, pero ya para el tercero, las muecas de yuri comenzaban a distar lentamente del dolor y sumirse mas al placer. Cuando le vio buscar desesperadamente sus labios y sus dedos fríos enredarse a su cabello, fue cuando supo que estaba listo.

—Amor... voy a entrar, ¿Eso está bien?—Yuri asintió, removiéndose ansioso y se abrazó mas a su cuello. Otabek, nuevamente se tomó su tiempo. Sus dedos no eran nada a comparación de lo que debía meter ahora, así que se detenía por cada pequeño centímetro en el cual su novio se quejaba bajito. No tenía ninguna prisa, ninguna. Inclusive cuando llego al fondo, se quedó quieto, besando sus mejillas y murmurándole palabras cariñosas. Yuri sólo suspiraba de vez en tanto y correspondía sus besos, con sus ojitos cerrados, intentando dejar de concentrarse en el dolor. No recordaba la última vez que le había dolido tanto, pero sabía que cuanto más tiempo se quedara quieto, mas tardaría en irse esa sensación. Así que fue el primero en comenzar a mover sus caderas despacio y erráticamente.

Otabek comprendió y comenzó a facilitarle la tarea, moviéndose lentamente. Cuando los suspiros queditos y las quejas mermaron, se dio la tarea de aumentar su ritmo y mover circularmente sus caderas al mismo tiempo, sintiendo a su novio arquearse de placer debajo suyo.

Ese fue el inicio del fin.

Yuri complementaba el acto, aferrándose a él y moviéndose sensualmente, mordiendo su cuello, dejando marcas en la piel morena. Acumuló arañazos en su espalda y brazos, y pidió por él entre lágrimas, junto a espamos por los orgasmos de los que Otabek era culpable.   
Suspiraba y gemía, mordiéndose los labios y llamándole sin parar. Se retorcía de placer bajo su cuerpo y se aferraba a las sábanas, alternando aquello con su espalda. Y él solo podía aferrarse a su cintura, a su cabello, comiéndole la boca y deteniéndose para respirar.

Jamás le había necesitado tanto.

Los ojos de Yuri buscaban los suyos en la oscuridad de la habitación, asegurándose de transmitirle todo lo que sus gemidos no le dejaban decir. Rozaban sus narices y gemían en la boca del otro, sintiendo el calor apoderarse de ellos y el éxtasis consumirles.

La noche se pasó entre palabras cargadas de amor por parte del moreno y Yuri intentando corresponderle en besos y quejidos, sin posibilidad de hilar siquiera una oración en su mente, mucho menos salir de su boca.

Fueron sus miradas casi brillantes, el sudor en sus cuerpos y sus sonrojos, los que les hicieron llegar a la cúspide. Y el kazajo estuvo tan tentado a decirle que le amaba, que tuvo que morderse los labios para no hacerlo, dándole una imagen demasiado sensual a quien yacía bajo su cuerpo.

Cuando el acto llego a su fin, no se movieron, ni apartaron. Dejaron sus respiraciones acompasarse en son al otro, acariciando sus narices. Respiraban en alivio y se sonreían como si hubiesen cometido alguna travesura.

Y no era para menos. Se había sentido como una primera vez, para ambos.

Porque la que habían tenido antes de conocerse, no era digna del recuerdo.

Involucrar los nuevos sentimientos que ahora vivían en ambos, había hecho de esa noche algo especial y único.

No se dijeron mas nada, ni una sola palabra. Sus cuerpos habían hablado por ellos, y por esa noche, aquello fue más que suficiente.


	36. xxxvi. You're waste deep inside.

_You're waste deep inside_   
_The lust and burning desire_

**_Girl I know - Avenged Sevenfold_ **   
  


* * *

Esta vez, fue él quien despertó primero.

No se sentía en absoluto cansado, ni somnoliento. Se despertó fresco como una lechuga, como en esos comerciales de colchones donde las mujeres despiertan maquilladas y de buen humor a las seis de la mañana. Realmente se sentía como en uno de esos.

A pesar de tener sexo la noche anterior, no se sentía pegajoso, ni sudado y su cabello se sentía suave y seguía teniendo rico aroma. Sentía la piel aterciopelada, podía decir que casi rejuvenecida.

Frotó su mejilla contra la sábana fresca y abrió sus ojos, siendo su novio lo primero que captaron sus orbes esmeraldas.

Su hombre estaba allí, dormido boca abajo, con la sábana sólo tapando sus piernas. Su trasero estaba a la vista y no pudo evitar morderse el labio con travesura. Revisó su espalda con la mirada y notó que no le había dejado marcas, ni Otabek a él a pesar de que la noche anterior pensó que sí.

Se lo había hecho suave, bien despacio, abarcando cada centímetro de su interior. De sólo pensarlo, sonreía como tonto. Le había dicho cosas preciosas mientras le sonreía y acariciaba, sin dejar de abrazarle y estar pegado a él. Había sido una noche para recordar.

Se sentó en la cama y tomó la camisa que Otabek había usado la noche anterior y él mismo se encargó de quitarle. Bien podía usar la suya, pero adoraba tener encima el perfume de su novio. La abotonó hasta la mitad y se sintió satisfecho de que le fueran largas las mangas. Sabía que se veía adorable así y le gustaba usarlo siempre a su favor.

Se puso de pie sin problemas y se dirigió en silencio al baño, queriendo dejarle descansar un poco más. Antes de ello, pasó a cerrar las cortinas que habían quedado abiertas la noche anterior y dejar menos iluminación en el lugar, para no molestarle.

Una vez allí, lavó su rostro y enjuagó su boca con el enjuague bucal que Jean había dejado allí. Seguro que no se daría cuenta.

Revisó el baño con la vista y notó con cierta diversión, el pote de lubricante que su novio usaba siempre con él, guardado en uno de los estantes de abajo. Lo tomó entre sus manos con una sonrisa ladeada. Le serviría.

Antes de salir se puso frente al espejo y le gustó lo que vió. Realmente su piel se veía hermosa ese día y su cabello igual. Sus ojos se veían más bellos que alguna otra mañana. Le dio todo el crédito al sexo, como siempre.

Salió de allí teniendo en mente volver a acostarse y dejar el sexo matutino para más tarde, pero ver a su novio boca arriba, le hizo dudar.

Beka estaba desnudo... todo desnudo, de pies a cabeza. Le recordaba a esas esculturas griegas que veían en los libros de la escuela. Notó su abdomen marcado y endurecido por el ejercicio matutino que seguro hacía cuando no se quedaba a dormir en su casa. Notó sus brazos relajados, que cuando estaban tensos, le daban ganas de morderlos. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y su ceño relajado.

Se acercó en puntas de pie y pudo ver que su miembro, estaba semi despierto. Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó su rostro y decidió devolverle el favor de la mañana anterior, pero aún mejor. Dejó el tarro de lubricante sobre la mesa de luz, buscando más condones de donde los habían sacado la noche anterior y se subió con delicadeza a la cama gateando, hasta quedar sentado encima suyo sin ejercer presión en su cuerpo.

Le admiró desde donde estaba y suspiró lentamente. Otabek era muy lindo. Seguro nadie podía notarlo a simple vista porque normalmente su cara de enojado y serio habitual podía espantar a cualquiera. Su aura de chico malo seguro se le antojaba sexy a todo el mundo; pero Otabek era realmente hermoso. Cuando reía, cuando dormía, cuando bromeaba. Seguro nadie conocía tantas facetas de él, tal vez Jean ya que era su mejor amigo y vivieron juntos mucho tiempo. Pero Yuri apostaba que si Otabek tuvo otras parejas antes, ninguno le conocía como él.

Llevó las manos a su rostro y se inclinó suavemente, acariciando con dulzura sus mejillas. Se había rasurado la noche anterior, pero su mentón comenzaba a sentirse algo áspero, para más adelante sentirse rasposo.

Delineó sus pómulos con los pulgares y luego sus párpados cerrados. Se acercó más y más, rozando su miembro con el suyo y jadeando bien cerca de sus labios. Le sintió removerse apenas bajo su cuerpo y buscar su trasero en sueños. Eso casi que le hace reír.

Se animó a besar sus labios al sentir el agarre fuerte de sus manos y comenzó a susurrarle bajito para despertarle, como hizo en el avión.

—Beka...—susurró, dejando un beso casto en sus labios —. Bekita... amor, es de día— gimió bajito al sentirle agarrarle más fuerte y sentir su ereccion despierta—, nos tenemos que levantar—a él parecía encantarle que le llamara así, porque sus labios buscaron lentamente los suyos y le besaron.

Yuri suspiró y acarició más su rostro, sintiendo el cuerpo de su novio pegarse al suyo. Suplicaba tener despertares así para siempre.  
El agarre en sus manos comenzó a variar y el menor sonrió entre besos al notar que comenzaba a manosearle con ganas por encima de la camisa.

Se separó un poco de él para pasarse el cabello tras las orejas y justo le vio abrir sus ojos.

—¿Qué hice de bueno para merecer tan lindo despertar?—murmuró con la voz ronca, haciéndole sonreír con amor.

—¿Aparecerte en mi vida te parece razón suficiente?— dijo en burla suave, dejando otro beso delicado en sus labios —; buen día, cielo.

—Buen día, mi amor—el kazajo se mordió el labio inferior con ganas y llevó sus manos al cabello de su novio para acariciarle —, que lindo estas hoy... no es justo— bajó las manos lentamente hasta su trasero de nuevo y se aventuró por debajo de la única prenda que llevaba encima.

—¿Por qué no?— preguntó sonriente y mordiendo su labio inferior juguetonamente.

—Porque ahora... vamos a tener que jugar un poco—Le dio una fuerte nalgada a la vez que sonreía ladinamente. Yuri gimió alto y se aferró a sus hombros. No lo había visto venir en absoluto.

—Tendré que hacer el sacrificio— dijo fingiendo cansancio. Otabek rió entre sus labios y le mordió una de sus mejillas.

Al parecer, se había levantado juguetón. Y salvaje.

—Siéntate bebé, déjame verte— Y como a Yuri le encantaba que le tratara así, le hizo caso, dejándose ver con la camisa abotonada hasta el medio—. Te ves adorable—murmuró acariciando su cintura y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Bajó hasta sus caderas y muslos, para luego volver a subir haciendo el mismo recorrido.

—Lo sé— admitió, disfrutando las caricias.

—Sabes que me dan más ganas aún cuando te ves adorable, ¿cierto?— Yuri asintió con una sonrisa altanera y él le devolvió el gesto, dándole una fuerte nalgada —; nene travieso— Ah mierda, amaba cuando Otabek se ponía así —. Ven aquí, debo prepararte.

—No lo necesito— estaba ansioso, quería, necesitaba pasar a la acción. Las simples nalgadas y sus sonrisas ladinas ya le habían puesto lo suficiente.

—Sí lo necesitas, no te quiero lastimar— insistió— ¿Dónde dejé...?— quiso incorporarse para buscar el tarro de lubricante que siempre llevaba, pero no se lo permitió. El rubio se estiró hasta la mesa de luz y lo dejó en su pecho. Él lo tomo entre sus manos y sonrió divertido —. ¿Yuri? ¿Amor, dejaste esto preparado a propósito?

—Soy servicio completo— hizo círculos invisibles en la piel de su pecho —, pero soy bastante caro... ¿será que puedes pagar el precio?

Otabek se sintió ligeramente removido con esa pregunta. Sabía que Yuri lo decía por jugar, pero realmente se preguntaba.

¿Podría algún día pagar el valor de Yuri Plisetsky?

—Será en cuotas, a menos que te guste tanto como te lo hago... que quieras hacerlo gratis— Su novio se movió suavemente en círculos sobre él y realmente estaba considerando no prepararle una mierda y penetrarlo como estaba.

—Lo veo bastante posible— casi ronroneo este, viendo como su novio dudaba si prepararle o no —, quiero hacerlo muchas... muchas... muchas veces.

—Yura... si te sigues moviendo así, créeme que no saldrás bien librado— abrió el envase donde estaba el lubricante y untó un poco en su mano.

—¿Por qué te crees que lo hago?— respondió con altanería, apartando el pote de él—, quiero montarte.

Otabek alzó una ceja y le sonrió divertido.

—Bueno cielo, arriba— le pidió. Yuri levantó las caderas confundido y suspiró largamente al ver como su novio se colocaba un condón y embadurnaba su extensión completamente con el lubricante para luego, sonreírle travieso —. Todo tuyo— él se preparó mentalmente para lo que eso le iba a doler y se sentó encima suyo, tensando la mandíbula —. Ah mierda... Yura... ten cuidado— le pidió al ver su mueca de dolor, pero a la vez disfrutando estar dentro suyo.

—Sí...— bajó un poco más y cerró fuerte los ojos. Otabek le detuvo.

—¿Duele?— Por eso él prefería prepararle. Odiaba verle sufrir por cosas que se podían evitar, ya hasta se estaba arrepintiendo de hacerle caso.

—Podría ser peor... sólo tomará... unos segundos—Su voz tembló, al igual que sus rodillas —Y... —terminó de sentarse e hizo un sonido de dolor que a Otabek no le dejó tranquilo.

—Nadie nos apura— le dijo, intentando darle calma. Yuri le miró enojado.

—Si a Jean se le ocurre venir a ofrecernos un desayuno continental y nos interrumpe, será tu culpa— él intento ignorar lo bien que sentía estar dentro del rubio y siguió hablándole para así distraerle.

—Prometo que yo mismo le haré tragar el desayuno a golpes— le vió sonreír tembloroso e intentar moverse —; tómate tu tiempo... así, despacio— le sostuvo de la cintura y le hizo subir despacio, bajándole hasta el fondo con la misma delicadeza—, ¿cómo vamos?

—Aún... un poco más— hizo un par de movimientos circulares para acostumbrarse mejor, mientras subía y bajaba. Otabek se mordió el labio ante tan erótica escena e intentó contenerse— Ah... Beka...

—¿Eso fue un gemido?— Yuri sólo abrió un ojo y le miró, fingiendo estar avergonzado—. ¿Te está gustando montarme?— Ah, cuando a Otabek le agarraba ese tipo de calentura, Yuri podría jurar que con sólo escucharle podría culminar. Asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior inocentemente, haciendo estragos en la mente de su novio que le sonrió sexy.

—Sí...— sus muecas de dolor se fueron relajando, hasta que comenzó a sentir que el lubricante hacía su trabajo, dejándole deslizarse con tranquilidad. Algo cansado de ese ritmo, bajó de repente y se sintió al fin satisfecho, soltando un sexy gemido y clavando sus uñas en el vientre moreno.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— vió al menor asentir repetidamente y se aseguró de que no le esté mintiendo.

Éste comenzó a saltar encima suyo con más rapidez, aumentando el volumen de su voz y queriendo callarse mordiendo la manga de la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Otabek suspiraba y le miraba casi sin pestañear. Yuri era precioso. Su cabello suave se movía al compás de su cuerpo y los sonidos que hacía le estaban volviendo mas loco de lo que ya estaba. Amaba a Yuri montándole con esa camisa puesta, pero estaba seguro de que se vería mejor sin ella estorbando.

A medida que se movía mas rápido y sus mejillas se sonrojaban más por el esfuerzo, mas ganas tenia de explorar el resto de su cuerpo, así que fue a ello. Acarició su cintura y se incorporó con cuidado, moviéndose y dándole una fuerte embestida que le hizo llevar su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Quédate así, bebé — le pidió. Le hizo apoyar sus manos detrás de su cuerpo en el colchón, mientras su cabecita seguía hacia atrás y con el cabello colgando. Notó que ya tenía una leve capa de sudor encima, dándole un aspecto aún más sexy a su piel.

Rozó sus clavículas con los labios húmedos sin besarle, haciéndole suspirar, mientras desabotonaba la camisa. Cuando terminó aquella tarea, la abrió de golpe y fue directo a sus pezones, comenzando a chuparlos y morderlos, mientras la camisa se deslizaba de los hombros del menor y bajaba por sus brazos, ya que él no podía evitar retorcerse ante las caricias.

—Beka... — quería pedirle que se moviera, que el cuerpo le quemaba en anticipación por el placer que quería recibir; más su incómoda posición no le dejaba hablar.

Tan atento como siempre, Otabek desistió de su tarea para volver a recostarse y tomar a Yuri de las caderas— anda amor, ya puedes moverte— casi de inmediato, el rubio comenzó a moverse con maestría, con sus piernas flexionadas y la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Yura... mírame— le pidió, ya que no quería que la posición de su cabeza le hiciera marearse. Él obedeció, sintiéndose más cómodo así para moverse, aumentando el ritmo y gimiendo sin control —. Bebé, que bien lo haces... sigue así— Estas palabras dulces durante el sexo, a Yuri le ponían a mil. Le encantaban los contrastes que Otabek creaba, haciéndole sentir seguro y querido en todo momento, inclusive cuando se ponía rudo.

—Beka...— le vio apoyarse en sus codos y sonreírle de lado. El mayor comenzó a mover sus caderas con fuerza y Yuri perdió el aire—. Oh dios...— se aferró a sus hombros y rasguñó, intentando no gemir demasiado alto.

—Mi vida... te tiemblan los brazos— Otabek se detuvo para verle y le hizo abrazarse a su cuello, recostándole en su pecho y acostándose él mismo en la cama. Las manos del rubio no soportaron y tuvieron la necesidad de arañar su pecho, mientras intentaba ahogar los gemidos en su piel.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar al climax juntos, gimiendo el nombre del otro con ganas.

No se sintieron satisfechos con sólo esa vez, pero prefirieron esperar un poco antes de volver a hacerlo.

—Beka, ¿vamos a un club esta noche?— Su voz se oía algo ronca por el esfuerzo realizado y la garganta algo seca. Se había quedado acostado sobre el pecho caliente de Otabek, mientras recobraba un poco de fuerzas.

—¿Un club?— ambos estaban bien despiertos aún, ya que no había sido tan intenso como otras veces, seguramente porque aún estaban dormidos y porque a Yuri le tomó tiempo en acostumbrarse a la intromisión y que no le doliera.

—Sí, Mara y Luna me dijeron de uno... ellas irán—murmuró—, y las chicas de ayer en la playa también—dijo algo avergonzado por hacerse amigo de la chica que intento coquetearle a su novio —, ¿quieres?

—Está bien—a él en cambio, no le parecía motivo de vergüenza, si no de admiración —, ¿extrañas ir?

—No— dijo bien claro —, pero quiero ir contigo... bailar contigo— hizo un caminito de besos dulces por su cuello —, besarte... abrazarte.

—¿No estamos haciendo eso ahora?— le atrajo más a él y besó su cabello.

—Sí, pero no es lo mismo— se apartó de él y volvió a sentarse a horcadas suyo, aún con Otabek dentro de él —; ¿no extrañarás ser dj?

—No realmente, es el fin de una etapa... no me hacía bien el ambiente de todas formas— dijo, viendo que Yuri ya se veía bastante compuesto —, además... aun seguiré pasando música— dijo con cierto tono de diversión.

—¿Cómo es eso?— él ni enterado estaba de a que podía referirse.

—Pues... ¿recuerdas el local de tatuajes?— se sentó y rodeó su cintura, besando su perforación en el camino. Le levantó y le hizo a un lado.

—Sí— Yuri hizo una mueca de disgusto al sentirse vacio de nuevo —, ¿Qué hay con...?

—¿Recuerdas la vez...— se estiró hasta la mesa de luz donde tenía el teléfono y comenzó a buscar algo allí —... que te folle en el sofá?—el menor sonrió a lo grande por el recuerdo.

—Dios, sí— recordó la voz de Otabek cantándole mientras le daba las mejores embestidas de la tierra —, la mejor de todas.

—¿Quieres repetirla?— preguntó, poniendo una canción de la misma banda. Yuri asintió como un niño recibiendo un regalo de navidad. Eso le llegó a enternecer demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que estaba por hacerle morder la almohada. Hizo un gesto giratorio al aire con su dedo, indicándole que se girara —. Boca abajo.

Al sentir la voz de su novio cambiar a una más grave y profunda, le tembló todo. Le hizo caso y se acostó boca abajo, reconociendo la melodía de inmediato.

—Beka, amo esa canción— dijo bajito, contento.

_Y yo te amo a ti._

—Lo sé— susurró suave, poniéndose encima suyo y sentándose en su lindo trasero—; relájate— le acarició los hombros y pasó las manos por su espalda. Sintió que estaba muy bajo el sonido, así que subió el volumen a tope.

—Nos van a escuchar y vendrán a quejarse— murmuró el menor, siendo consciente de que estaban en un hotel.

—No me importa— dijo grave, pasando una mano por toda su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello. Se inclinó hacia él y corrió su cabello a un costado para comenzar a pasar la lengua por su nuca. Yuri tembló ante el escalofrío y la ola de placer que le recorrió toda la espalda por tan simple contacto.

_Let me tell ya 'bout a girl I know_   
_That comes alive when you take off her clothes_   
_There's no tellin' just where she's been_   
_Ask around but no one seems to know, yeah_

El hecho de que su novio estuviese cantándole al oído, ya le tenía eufórico. El aliento caliente contra su oreja y la zona húmeda donde había pasado su lengua, era increíblemente excitante para él.

Le sintió deslizarse hacia atrás, bien pegado a su cuerpo, cantando sobre su piel con su voz grave y ronca.

_Late at night when you're looking for sin_   
_Call her up and she'll lay down the law_   
_You can't trust her 'cause she'll lie to your face_   
_But that's not why you gave her a call_

Sabía que debería de ser ofensivo, pero no lo era en absoluto. Le encantaban esos juegos, le encantaba Otabek.

Sintió como le hizo levantar el trasero y comenzó a estimularle sin ningún aviso o delicadeza, haciéndole gemir alto y aferrarse a las sábanas, mientras le seguía cantando.

_You're waste deep inside_   
_The lust and burning desire_

El ritmo de Otabek comenzó rápido y así siguió, aumentando por momentos si era posible. Y él ya estaba por suplicarle que le hiciera suyo de una vez, antes de que se volviera loco. Su cuerpo estaba extremadamente sensible esa mañana.

_We've all been more than eager to sin_   
_And it feels alright, 'til we pay the price_   
_Now you choose either naughty or nice_   
_'Cause she's here for you_   
_It's all yours tonight_   
_You won't believe the stories I've been told_   
_About a girl I know_

No necesitaba ser preparado, Otabek lo sabía; así que Yuri intuyo que sólo le estaba provocando. Y mierda, escuchar su voz junto a la canción ya le parecía suficiente.   
Su rostro estaba al descubierto y sentía la mirada de su novio admirando sus gestos, cosa que le avergonzó por completo.

_Another thing about this girl I know_   
_She's more comfortable down on her knees_   
_Went to school, got a job, and then she shot into hell_   
_All 'cause she's born to please, yeah_

Otabek movió sus dedos en un vaivén tortuoso en incontrolable, queriendo dejar a Yuri afónico de tanto gemir. Su piel pálida era como un lienzo en blanco que se encargaría de dejar marcado, como hacía tiempo quería hacerlo.

Acarició el trasero con su mano libre y le dio una fuerte nalgada que le hizo gemir alto, mientras seguía cantando lo mejor que podía.

_Don't get her mixed up 'cause she knows what she likes_   
_Can tell the difference between right and wrong_   
_She knows you're watching every one of her moves_   
_Just more reason to string you along, yeah_

Quitó los tres dedos sin delicadeza de adentro suyo y le levantó más las caderas, forzándole a sostenerse con sus manos. Se estiró para alcanzar la protección que descansaba sobre la mesa de luz y se lo colocó antes de unirse a él sin aviso.

_You're waste deep inside_   
_The lust and burning desire_

Yuri gritó y tembló al sentir la primera embestida junto a una fuerte nalgada que seguro le dejaría marca. Otabek le tomó bien del cabello y tiró de él, haciéndole apoyar la espalda en su pecho, mientras se comenzaba a mover rápido.

_We've all been more than eager to sin_   
_And it feels alright, 'til we pay the price_   
_Now you choose either naughty or nice_   
_'Cause she's here for you_   
_It's all yours tonight_   
_You won't believe the stories I've been told_   
_About a girl I know_

Sintió las mordidas, los chupetones que Otabek le hacía y sólo podía gemir más, pasando las manos por su trasero y arañándole, para que ya no se detuviera.  
El kazajo comenzó a acariciarle la entrepierna mientras le cantaba al oído y no dejaba de moverse, alternando algunas mordidas en el lóbulo de la oreja cuando tenía oportunidad.  
Comenzó a moverse él también, completamente hipnotizado por las sensaciones que sentía, extasiado por sus movimientos y su perfecta voz. Él también quería hacerle sentir así de bien algún día, tomando la iniciativa para uno de esos juegos.

Otabek aferró con aún más fuerza sus cabellos y le cantó sobre el cuello, pasando sus labios húmedos y calientes por la zona.

_The first times hard enough_   
_But you made it through_   
_The seconds time I see the changes in you_   
_She's got you somehow_   
_You're needing her now, yeah_

Le soltó bruscamente y le tiró de lleno al colchón nuevamente, haciéndole apoyar su pecho en la cama, tomándole fuerte de las caderas y moviéndose contra él con violencia, sin poder parar.

Yuri se agarraba de las sábanas y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. De su boca no salían más que gritos inentendibles; intentaba mordérselos para callar un poco, pero no lo estaba logrando. Otabek se movía dentro suyo tal y como le gustaba, sin parar, sin ser delicado. Ya había dejado de cantar, ya que con el ritmo que llevaba era imposible que lo hiciera. El sonido ya lejano del Solo de guitarra le hizo temblar el vientre mientras Otabek tocaba su punto dulce una y otra vez, sin ser compasivo con su cuerpo tembloroso y sudado.

_We've all been more than eager to sin_   
_And it feels alright, 'til we pay the price_   
_Now you choose either naughty or nice_   
_'Cause she's here for you_   
_It's all yours tonight_   
_You won't believe the stories I've been told_   
_About a girl I know_

Ninguno de los dos aguantó mucho más. Yuri se vino manchando las sábanas debajo suyo y su novio le siguió.

Estaban sudados de pies a cabeza esta vez, realmente agotados. Yuri no se animó a moverse, y agradeció que su novio aun le sostuviera de las caderas o ya se hubiese desplomado por completo en la cama. Tenía el corazón latiéndole en los oídos y sentía las piernas húmedas.

La ausencia de palabras fue evidente luego, ya que la respiración desenfrenada de ambos por el esfuerzo, era lo único que salía de sus bocas.  
El mismo Otabek se sentía cansado y sudado. Le encantaba poner a Yuri en esa posición.

Se tomó un par de minutos más antes de verificar cómo se encontraba.

—¿Cielo?—le llamó luego de largo momento intentando recuperar la calma, con la respiración aún agitada —, ¿estas bien?—el trasero de Yuri había quedado bastante rojo por las nalgadas que le había dado sin medir su fuerza, haciendo nacer en él su habitual culpa e instinto de protección.

—Yo... dejé la cama un desastre— murmuró, intentando hablar correctamente. Le ardía un poco la garganta y seguro todo el hotel le había escuchado. Genial, ahora Mila se burlaría de él por el resto de su miserable y corta vida. Sus piernas seguían siendo una gelatina, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

—Ambos lo hicimos— dijo, viendo cómo en efecto, las sábanas estaba algo manchadas —, ¿Qué dirá la de limpieza?— se quedaron en silencio un momento.

Yuri comenzó a reír a carcajadas por eso, contagiando al mayor. En serio ni quería ver el rostro de esa mujer cuando viera ese desastre. Otabek quiso moverse un poco, pero Yuri le detuvo.

—No, no, quédate— pidió, aún en la posición en la que antes estaban—, me gusta estar así— le tomó de las manos y tiró de él, para que se recostara encima suyo, como aquella vez en el local de tatuajes. El mayor besó todo su cuello con cuidado.

—Deberíamos...

—Hacerlo de nuevo—le interrumpió, a lo que él suspiró—, ¿ya estás cansado?— Yuri tenía demasiada resistencia. No tenía idea de cómo lo hacía.

—Amor, te voy a lastimar— acarició su espalda y su cabello, que estaba hecho un desastre, notando así, como le había dejado el cuello y los hombros.

—Yo decido eso— le interrumpió, logrando incorporarse con sus brazos, temblando y fallando un poco —, anda... una más.

—No, vamos a bañarnos— le cortó. A decir verdad, era bastante tentador. Pero luego de cómo le había dejado, prefirió dejarlo hasta ahí —, tienes que comer o estarás débil todo el día.

—Bueno— suspiró, quejándose al sentir que su novio salía de adentro suyo—, que injusto...— su vientre seguía con un leve y delicioso cosquilleo, producto del intenso orgasmo que había tenido.

—Eres un insaciable— le regañó, señalando su cuerpo —, mira como te dejé— Yuri se miró y notó algunas marcas.

—¿Por eso no quieres hacerlo?— se quejó —. Otabek, no seas niñita, a mí no me duele nada— apretó en donde tenía marcas sin hacer ni una mueca —. Anda, una más, no pasa nada— se colgó de su cuello y comenzó a darle besos en las mejillas.

—No, cielo— le dejó mimarle a su antojo, ya que adoraba cuando se ponía cariñoso —, te voy a...

—Házmelo despacio— insistió, haciéndole ojitos exageradamente —, tipo "vainilla"... y no te pido otra— Otabek rió por lo bajo —, ¿ya ves que te mueres de ganas por hacerlo otra vez?

—No es mi culpa que seas tan lindo— se puso de pie y tomó la menor de la cintura, alzándole y haciendo que se aferrara bien a él—, ni tampoco es mi culpa sentir tanto amor por ti.

—Excusas, excusas... si tú me quieres por mi hermoso trasero— dijo divertido. Le gustaba llevarse así de bien con él.

—También— le dio una nalgada suave y comenzó a dirigirse al baño —; a la ducha.

—¿Sabes que me aprovecharé de ti en la ducha, ¿cierto?— continuó molestándole el menor, besando su cuello.

—Sí— Eso le hizo reír, puesto que Otabek, siempre se rendía fácil cuando a acostarse con él se trataba.

* * *

—¡Ah, mierda, sí!— Realmente no le había dado descanso a Otabek, metiéndose en la ducha junto a él. El mayor le había lavado el cabello alternando besos suaves en donde había dejado marcas y Yuri hizo lo mismo por él, poniéndose apenas de puntitas para lavar el suyo. A su novio pareció gustarle verle así, por que comenzó a pasar jabón por su cuerpo.

Así, llegaron a la situación actual.

Con las piernas bien apresadas en sus caderas, la espalda contra los azulejos del baño y los brazos alrededor de su cuello, Yuri gemía extasiado, otra vez. Y Otabek no supo cómo le convenció de aquello, pero no tenía caso resistirse.

Era como si se estuviese cobrando todas aquellas semanas en que no pudo tocarle un pelo.

Pero también era consciente de que debían darse un respiro o todo el hotel se enteraría que follaban como conejos. Bueno, seguro ya lo sabían.

Yuri había endulzado su mirada mientras era embestido por él y apoyó su frente en la suya para sentirle más cerca. Eso lo hacía cuando estaba satisfecho sexualmente, le conocía suficiente para saberlo. Pero no se detendría ahora.

Le sintió arañarle aún más la espalda y morderse los labios, lloriqueando y llamándole con necesidad. Habían sido demasiadas veces para una sola mañana y sabía que su novio ya estaba demasiado sensible, y probablemente, le dolía un poco.

Su imagen adorada no le permitió aguantar más, además de que había agotado sus fuerzas las veces anteriores. Dio unas pares de estocadas aún más profundas y le escuchó gritar en medio del orgasmo, temblando y aferrándose más a él.  
Inclusive sus mismas piernas temblaron un poco al culminar por tercera vez en la mañana, casi sin fuerzas suficientes para sostener a su novio.   
Y éste mismo estaba completamente tembloroso, respirando con dificultad y apoyado por completo en los azulejos. Sus brazos quedaron sin fuerzas y se deslizaron hasta caer a sus costados.

Se tomó un momento. Tuvo un leve mareo luego de la intensa sensación y cerró los ojos un instante, sólo para ver a Yuri casi dormido mientras el agua de la ducha seguía mojándole. Su rostro estaba rojo y temblaba bastante—Bebé — le llamó, tomando una gran bocanada de aire —. Cielo, ¿te lastimé?

Él parpadeó lento y le miró cansado, dándole esa mirada llena de azúcar que tanto le gustaba. Ahora sabía que el menor estaría cariñoso el resto del día.

—Me haces sentir tan bien...— murmuró tonto y adormilado —. Me quiero casar contigo, Bekita...— Eso le hizo sonreír mientras parpadeaba continuamente. Le sostuvo por las piernas cuando se sintió un poco más recompuesto y le hizo apoyarse en su pecho, mientras salía de él con cuidado.

—Y yo contigo— respondió tranquilo, escuchándole murmurar algo inentendible. Dejó el bendito protector a un lado y se aseguró de limpiarse y limpiarle a él como pudo antes de cerrar la ducha y salir —, suficiente por hoy, a desayunar.

—Tengo sueño...— murmuró, completamente rendido entre sus brazos. Parecía un pequeño gatito adormilado.

—Tienes que comer, así que vas a bajar igual o Seung vendrá por ti— tomó la toalla más cercana y le cubrió con esta, dejándose desnudó a sí mismo mientras caminaba a la cama.

—Tráeme el desayuno a la cama— le pidió—, y bésame todo el día— se frotó contra su cuello un poco y él rio.

Dejó la toalla extendida en la cama y le recostó encima, yendo así por una para él. Se secó rápido y se enrolló la tela en la cadera, secando su cabello con otra toalla más pequeña. Al volver a la habitación, rió bajo al ver a su novio dormido sobre la cama, tal como le había dejado.

—Anda, arriba— le movió la pierna con su pie mientras reía al verle fruncir el ceño todo dormido —, amor.

—Me duele todo— se quejó —, es decir, me duelen las caderas.

—Te dije que te iba a lastimar— le regañó. Estaba bien, él se dejó llevar... pero Yuri no dejaba de tentarle y sonreírle de aquella manera tan sensual con su mirada oscurecida. ¿Había forma de decirle que no?

—Shhh, que te ha encantado— dijo burlón con el tono bajito de cansancio —, ¿qué haces?— Otabek le comenzó a secar, enojándole un poco, ya que le estaba tratando como a un bebé.

Bueno, Yuri se comportaba como uno.

Le ayudó a vestirse entre sus insultos falsos y forcejeos débiles, dándole besos castos y suaves en sus labios, haciéndole sonrojar de vergüenza y enojo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota?— se sentía un bebé estúpido y torpe, incapaz de ponerse de pie por sí mismo.

—Te llevo a desayunar— le alzó estilo princesa y dejó un beso en su nariz —, ¿vas cómodo?

—Cierra la boca— masculló avergonzado, mientras se acomodaba bien entre sus brazos y aspiraba el aroma de su cuello. Admiraba cómo podía seguir de pie y encima cargarle con todo lo que habían follado. Se dejó transportar por él, haciéndole reír en voz baja y ganándose un par de golpes en el pecho y algunos improperios.

Bajaron las escaleras ignorando a algunas personas que veían extrañados como el moreno y algo fornido chico, llevaba en brazos a un rubio (o rubia para algunos) dormido. Y como si no fuese suficiente, algunos de sus amigos ya estaba esperándole en la misma mesa de la mañana anterior, con el desayuno servido.

—Vaya, vaya... parece que alguien la pasó bien— la voz de Mila fue obviamente la primera en escucharse. El kazajo le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio.

—Cierra la boca, bruja— pero Yuri se defendió. Su voz se oía algo rota, seguramente porque su garganta estaba algo adolorida. Ella sonrió con maldad.

—Nos han despertado— canturreó Leo, con el semblante visiblemente cansado. Guang estaba apoyado en su hombro, durmiendo lo que seguramente no pudo por los gritos de Yuri.

—Lo sentimos— se disculpó Otabek, sentándose en su respectiva silla con su novio todo aferrado a él, que le acariciaba las mejillas con la punta de su nariz.

—Habla por ti, yo no lo siento nada— murmuró, haciéndole sonreír. La verdad, que él tampoco. Acostarse con Yuri era algo de lo cual ningún mortal podría arrepentirse jamás.

Comenzaron a comer algo, sin esperar al resto, ya que al parecer muchos habían tenido una noche, o mañana, agitada.

Guang despertó sólo para comer y sonrojarse al ver a la pareja que acababa de llegar, por haber escuchado de más.

Mila sonreía y veía a Yuri casi desmayado y con terribles marcas en el cuello, además de que a Otabek se le notaban los rasguños hasta en los brazos. Era una imagen tierna y graciosa, ver como le intentaba ayudar a comer al menos una fruta, cosa que Yuri rechazaba sólo para besarle todo el rostro.

Era genial tener amigos que adorar y que todo eso ocurriera en frente de ella. Era como un paraíso. Tomó algunas fotos y se las pasó al menor por WhatsApp, sabiendo que la mataría luego pero que al final, se lo agradecería.

Seung y Phichit bajaron juntos ya sin disimular la relación que comenzaban a tener. Era más que obvio que algo había ocurrido entre ellos, más por las marcas en el pálido cuello del supuesto guardaespaldas. Mila pateó la mesa sin querer y tosió para disimular, intentando abstenerse a chillar.

Y Jean fue el último en bajar, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el rostro visiblemente descansado. Saludó a todos en general y fue directo a su chica, abrazándola por los hombros y besándole la mejilla.

—Buen día, mi reina— se sentó en la silla que estaba a su lado y besó su mano.

—Buen día— murmuró ella contenta y algo tímida. Él le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— ella cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer.

—Bien... feliz— dijo bajito, abriendo sus ojos y viendo los suyos —, ¿y tú?

—Jamás estuve de tan buen humor— la tomó del rostro y dejó otro beso en sus labios —, aún si el despertador se extendió un par de horas— dijo divertido, llevando su vista a los otros dos que se mimaban como si no se hubiesen visto en años.

—Ya— cortó Leo —, ¿Qué haremos hoy?

La idea general fue descansar en el hotel por lo menos durante el día, para reponer fuerzas y poder salir más tarde. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y decidieron ir por la piscina, ya que el día estaba ideal para ello.

Yuri y Otabek acabaron acostados en una reposera, abrazados. El menor se quedó dormido al fin y él le cuidaba, acariciando su rostro por momentos, completamente enamorado. Y Mila tomaba fotos, cuando Jean no estaba abrazándola a cada rato. Parecía un día ideal para estar en pareja.

En algún momento de la tarde, Yuri despertó por el ruido del agua y el viento fresco en su rostro, siendo la piscina lo primero que notó.

—¿Dormiste?— la voz de Otabek era algo que podría reconocer hasta en su próxima vida, así que solo se abrazó más a él, frotándose en su pecho.

—Beka... sí, estaba cansado— murmuró, sonriendo al sentir el aroma de su camisa.

—Como para no estarlo— dijo burlón, y él solo pudo sonreír suave, ya que aún estaba algo agotado. Le sorprendía como él se veía como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—¿Estuviste aquí conmigo todo el rato?— preguntó, sintiéndole asentir —, lo siento.

—No me molesta, eres lindo durmiendo— le tranquilizó. Dejando un beso en su frente. Yuri se sentó despacio y sintió todo su cuerpo adormecido.

—Ire al baño un rato— dijo, frotándose los ojos. Había demasiada luz para alguien que recién despertaba, así que mejor iba por sus anteojos.

—¿Puedes caminar?

—Poder sí puedo... pero me dolerá— dijo tranquilo, ya acostumbrado al dolor. Cuando se puso de pie y sintió que podía moverse manteniendo su dignidad y sin cojear, emprendió marcha a la habitación, dejando a su novio divertirse con el resto.

Le costó subir las escaleras, así que se tomó su tiempo, intentando no verse adolorido en frente de los demás.

Cuando al fin llegó, fue a la habitación que compartía con Mila, tomando sus anteojos oscuros y también ingiriendo una pastilla para el dolor. No había manera de que estuviese así todo el día.

La brisa marina entraba tranquilamente por la ventana mientras las risas y el chapoteo de la piscina se escuchaba desde afuera.

Curioso por ese sonido tan feliz y resplandeciente, se acercó a la ventana con curiosidad.

Se apoyó en la barandilla y miró hacia abajo. Todos estaban en la piscina, ajenos al resto del mundo, a todos los problemas.

Mila y Jean reían abrazados en el agua, mientras él nadaba con ella a cuestas. Pudo notar que se veían enamorados, recordando que jamás le vió esa expresión a su amiga mientras salía con Sara. Seguramente era porque la italiana prefería hablar de sus problemas, de que tan mal le caía cierta gente y otras cosas negativas; además de que pasaban sus días encerradas en la casa de Mila o como mucho, saliendo a algún lugar en la noche.

Con Jean, ella parecía inclusive más joven y bonita, riendo todo el rato y dejándose abrazar sin vergüenza. Y a él, podía verlo más feliz e inclusive menos molesto y pesado.

De Guang y Leo no sabía mucho. Sólo que no podían estar separados, siempre abrazados, de la mano o jugando entre ellos.

Y Phichit y Seung eran una novedad. Eran sutiles al demostrarse algún tipo de afecto, pero siempre estaban juntos. Si sus padres estuviesen allí, sería aún más meloso el asunto. Sin darse cuenta, todos estaban en parejas. Inclusive él.

Aún se sorprendía de que el kazajo le soportara durante tantos meses. De hecho, aun le sorprendía haber cambiado tanto desde que él había aparecido. Era algo en lo que no dejaba de pensar; lo bien que él le hacía a su corazón.

Le vió salir de la piscina, atrayendo miradas que le daban algo de celos. Lo que le consolaba un poco, era el dolor en su cadera, ya que eso evidenciaba que sólo él podía tener a ese moreno en la cama.

Pero Otabek no era sólo eso para él.

Se había convertido casi en el centro de sus días, junto al ballet. Adoraba estar junto a él; jamás se cansaba de ser abrazado o besado por su novio. Adoraba escucharle hablar, cantar y reír. Se sentía tan torpe y querido a su lado, era un amor muy distinto al de sus padres y sus amigos.

Suspiró como tonto mientras le veía voltear a donde estaba y sonreírle, saludándole con la mano.

El menor se sonrojó como un niño y le devolvió el saludo algo tímido, odiando que le encontrara observándole con cara de idiota. Su novio le dio una sonrisa antes de que Jean se acercara a él por detrás y le tirara al agua riendo. Vio como ambos salían a la superficie y comenzaban a tirarse agua, riendo a carcajadas.

Luego de eso se alejó de ahí, con la linda sensación de enamoramiento en su corazón.

Se acercó tranquilo hasta su maleta para buscar otra muda de ropa, ya que luego de bañarse, había usado las prendas de la noche anterior.

Pero mientras hurgaba buscando las prendas correctas, su suave sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta dejar una línea sin expresión en su rostro. Su mente quedó en blanco unos momentos, intentando recapacitar sobre sus sentimientos.

Se sentía extraño. Cada vez más apegado a Otabek.

Se sentía el triple de enamorado que antes, sentía más confianza con él, sentía...

No tenía una explicación, era como si el sentimiento fuese tan grande que no cabía ya en su pecho. Se sentía feliz. Pleno, lleno de vida. Tanto, que se asustó del fuerte latir de su corazón, necesitando sentarse en el piso un momento. Tenía ganas de llorar, muchas.

Ganas de reír, gritar, bailar y cantar. Pero también quería un enorme abrazo. Su sentir era algo tan extraordinario y hermoso, que comenzó a asustarse en serio, acumulando lágrimas en sus ojos afligidos.

Su respiración se volvió algo pesada y la angustia se apoderó de su pecho y su cabeza. Era demasiado para alguien como él.

No entendía nada, absolutamente nada. Sentía que nada de lo que ocurría era real.

La vida a la que estaba acostumbrado no era así, con vacaciones en la otra punta del mundo. No era con amigos geniales, ni con un novio perfecto.

Nada de eso existía y Yuri estaba convencido de ello ¿Por qué seguía la corriente entonces? Claramente, porque tenía miedo.  
Estaba aterrado, en completo pánico. Todo iba a desaparecer, todo.

_"—Yurotchka"_

Su rostro palideció y el aire se le atoró en los pulmones. Lo sabía.

Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser real. Sabía que se había debilitado lo suficiente como para atraer esas voces de nuevo a su cabeza. Cada día se sentía más perdido y todo era su culpa.

—No... no— con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos junto al susurro aterrador, se apresuró a llegar al baño como pudo, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo—, déjame en paz... ¡déjame en paz!

No se iría, pero no podía evitar querer alejarlo por puro instinto. Sabía que dejarse consumir por ello era lo más fácil. Pero si se dejaba consumir...

Cualquier rastro de lo que era Yuri Plisetsky, desaparecería.

Se hubiese agarrado buen fuerte del lavabo y lavado su rostro con agua fría, pero había quedado sentado en la esquina del baño entre sus temblores y el aún dolor en su cadera, rogando que su cabeza dejara de doler y el frío desapareciera.

Estaba muy alterado como para buscar su teléfono, así que decidió practicar el ejercicio por sí mismo, mientras el pulso le temblaba y el sudor tapaba su cuerpo.

—No es real... nada de esto está pasando, nada de nada— cerró los ojos e hizo exactamente lo que le había enseñado el doctor Pavlosky, intentando buscar algo de calma en su mente perturbada.

Pero no le salía. Sentía ruidos que no tenían sentido por el lugar en el cual estaba, como el crujir de la madera. El olor a humedad putrefacta y la sangre también estaban allí, flotando en la bruma de incertidumbre que se abría pasó cada vez con más violencia.

La hiperventilación no tardó en llegar, junto con las lágrimas y su llanto asustado. Llamó a sus padres en su cabeza, a Seung, a Jack, a Otabek. A quien sea que consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerle.

Pero, ¿protegerle de quién?

Probablemente, de sí mismo.

El pecho le ardía y no podía ver nada, sólo pudo optar por esconder su rostro entre sus manos y quedarse bien pegado a la pared, gritando al aire que le dejaran en paz mientras su cuerpo tenía pequeños espasmos y las lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos.

—Yuri...— escuchó el murmullo lejano y familiar, sintiéndose salir de esa tortura lentamente —, ¡Yuri!—el grito femenino y el contacto corporal le despertaron abruptamente, haciéndole sentirse perdido y abrumado —, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tienes?— los ojos azules de Mila casi le hacen mal a la vista de lo hermosos que eran. Lo reales que se veían en frente suyo —. ¿Por qué no hablas?— preguntó visiblemente alterada, revisándole el cuerpo con la vista, temerosa de lo que pudo ocurrir —; llamaré a alguien—se estuvo por poner de pie, pero él la detuvo.

—No... no, estoy bien... estoy...—quiso convencerla de que nada le ocurría, pero apenas podía hablar con claridad. Su mente era un desastre.

—Me estás asustando— dijo ella, angustiada y pasando su vista rápidamente por todo su rostro, de un lado a otro, inquieta —, ¿llamo a Ota?

—Sólo quédate conmigo—le pidió, largándose a llorar de nuevo mientras se aferraba a los brazos que le sostenían de los hombros —, cierra la puerta y quédate—ella estaba completamente desconcertada. No sabía si ir corriendo en busca de ayuda o acatar sus órdenes.

Finalmente, decidió que no podía dejarle solo en ese estado.

—Bueno... ya va—hizo lo que le pidió rápidamente y se apresuró a sentarse a su lado y abrazarle fuerte —, ¿Qué te esta pasando?

—Sólo no me siento bien—dijo con la voz aún afectada mientras se calmaba al estar en la calidez familiar de su mejor amiga.

—Yuri...—su tono era de reproche y miedo.

—No me hagas preguntas—le pidió con frialdad, sin querer hablar del asunto —. Sólo abrázame.

Ella sólo pudo obedecer. El perfecto bronceado que había logrado y su primera vez con Jean habían quedado en completo desinterés para ella luego de ver así a su mejor amigo, sufriendo un colapso por razones desconocidas.

A pesar de que quería transmitirle calma con su abrazo, su corazón latió furioso contra su pecho ante el susto de muerte que se había llevado, preguntándose si la intromisión en su casa tenía algo que ver con esa reacción tan horrible.

Si era así, sólo esperaba que encontraran pronto al culpable de todo así Yuri, y también ella, podrían dormir en paz en sus propios hogares.

* * *

Cuando aquel horrible episodio terminó y el menor se sintió más tranquilo, se lavó el rostro con agua helada y no conforme, se dio otra ducha. Ella no comentó nada al respecto, dejándole tranquilo con sus propios problemas.

Más él pudo notar lo afectada que se sentía por su falta de confianza y probablemente, por la escena que tuvo que presenciar. Luego de su ducha y de su cambio de ropa, decidieron bajar con los demás.

Al atardecer, cuando todos se ducharon y se sintieron más repuestos, decidieron ir a la playa.

Yuri iba callado, con una chaqueta y unas bermudas. Iba de la mano de su novio, que le acariciaba el dorso algo preocupado.  
No decía una palabra desde que fue a la habitación a ducharse y eso le tenía extrañado, ya qué pasó de ser terriblemente cariñoso a ni siquiera hacer ruido para respirar. Estaba serio y le notaba melancólico.

Aún así no quiso molestarle, sólo se dedicó a acompañarle en silencio de la manera dulce que siempre tenía con él, cosa que el menor agradeció internamente. La verdad, no tenía ganas de hablar.

Caminaron por la orilla todos juntos, algunos más alejados que otros. Algunos riendo, haciendo bromas y otros en silencio, ya sea disfrutando el ambiente o sumidos en sus propios pensares.

—¡Hey, Ota!—Leo trotó hasta él con el semblante preocupado —, ¿tú tienes mi móvil?

—¿Por qué lo tendría yo?— le mostró que no había forma de que él lo cargara y Leo hizo una mueca de espanto.

—Mierda, creo que lo perdí.

—Vamos, seguro lo dejaste cerca de la piscina o en el cuarto, te ayudo a buscarlo— miró a su novio que estaba metido en su cabeza, pensando en dios sabe que —; ¿Vienes?— él negó apenas, sin darle verdadera atención. El mayor se giró a Leo—. Esta bien.. dame un momento— éste asintió y les dejó a solas —; Yura... hey— le llamó, tomándole del rostro para que le mirara —, ¿está bien si te dejo un momento?—el asintió levemente, desviando la mirada —, de acuerdo— le tomó del rostro de nuevo y le besó lentamente los labios. Yuri se dejó hacer, pero no correspondió, demasiado abrumado aún por su sentir como para reaccionar.

Su novio se alejó de él algo preocupado, dándole un vistazo a Jean para que se quedara cuidándole. Éste le alcanzó en un trote vago, dándole a entender a Mila con la mirada, que su momento de hablar con Yuri era ese.

 _—Kitten—_ le llamó sonriente, alcanzándole con su sonrisa boba de siempre —, ven un momento.

—No tengo ganas—masculló. Ni siquiera volteó a mirarle y siguió su camino.

—¿Cuándo me ha importado?— le abrazó por los hombros y le obligó caminar con él de todas formas. Estaba acostumbrado a su trato brusco de todas maneras.

Yuri no tenía ganas de resistirse, ni tampoco las fuerzas para hacerlo, así que se dejó llevar. Caminaron hasta una parte rocosa en un sorpresivo silencio y se sentaron en lo alto, teniendo toda la playa de fondo para observar. Sus amigos se veían algo pequeños desde ahí, junto con toda la gente.

—Te ves fatal— inició Jean, notando que se veía algo pálido y descompuesto. Se preguntó cómo pudo no darse cuenta antes.

—Gracias—dijo neutro. El mayor quiso disculparse por ser tan directo —, no importa, ¿que querías?—realmente no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Si era por él, quería que le dejaran sólo con su pensar.

Jean no se dejó amedrentar por su poco ánimo.

—Queria agradecerte— le miró de reojo. Jean sonreía como siempre, con sus ojos azules llenos de vida —, jamás vi a Ota tan feliz.

—Oh...—su murmullo salió bajito. Esa simple afirmación, por alguna razón le hizo mal.

—En serio le haces bien—continuo, mirándole. Allí noto que sus ojos se habían aguado y su nariz estaba roja —, ¿estás bien?

—Sí... no— se pasó la manga de la campera por la nariz y su voz tembló, casi inaudible —, no sé.

—¿Dije algo malo?—se asustó. Estaban sentados en la roca, con el viento corriendo detrás de ellos y despeinandoles.

—No, es sólo...—se frotó los ojos con furia, porque odiaba llorar en frente de la gente —, esto es demasiado para mí.

—¿A qué te refieres?—sabía qué tal vez no debería decir mucho, pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía solo y sin nadie que le entendiera.

—Lo quiero demasiado... no, más que eso— dijo, refiriéndose a Otabek—, tengo miedo y no se lo quiero decir.

—Yuri, eso no es algo malo— dijo contento —, es grandioso, no tienes que tener miedo de algo tan lindo— él sólo pudo incrementar su llanto, confundiéndole.

—¿Soy el único que se siente así?— Jean le atrajo de los hombros y le abrazó, mientras el mar seguía su curso normal en frente de ellos. No sabía cual era la raíz de su angustia, pero él era de las personas que pensaban que un abrazo podía resolverlo todo.

—Yo creo que es mutuo— dijo, sin querer revelar los sentimientos de su amigo por accidente. Yuri tomó aire e intento calmarse un poco.

—¿Alguna vez te sentiste así con alguien?—preguntó, tomándole desprevenido.

—La verdad... no— dijo luego de pensarlo un rato —, a Mila la quiero, pero es todo... aún no la conozco tanto, ni llevamos tanto tiempo juntos como para decirte que siento algo más profundo por ella.

—¿Y... te enamoraste en serio alguna vez?— insistió, necesitando entender su propia situación.

—Sí— admitió —, pero ahora que lo pienso... eso es agua pasada— hasta él mismo se sorprendió al darse cuenta de ello.

—¿De quién? ¿Alguien de la escuela?—siguió preguntando, intentando distraerse un poco.

—Sí, un chico— le dijo, sorprendiéndole mientras le apartaba el cabello del rostro —, muy dulce y asombroso— le sonrió cálido, mientras miraba sus ojos verdes, curiosos.

—Ya veo...— dijo, sin tener idea que se refería a él —, ¿y qué pasó?

—Él amaba a alguien más— dijo tranquilamente, dejando la caricia a un lado y llevando su vista al mar.

—¿Te lastimó?—Sintió lastima por él. Jean era asombroso.

—Sí, pero él no sabia— le dijo, abrazándole de los hombros y dejándole apoyarse en él. No se lo estaba diciendo directamente, pero se sentía bien admitirlo en voz alta —, no fue su culpa.

—Bueno—se acomodó contra él —, ¿y tú estás bien ahora?

—Oh _Kitten_ , ¿estás preocupado por mí?— su tono molesto volvió y Yuri dio un bufido hastiado—, el rey está perfecto— le hizo sonreír de lado con su estúpido apodo —. ¿Te sientes mejor?— asintió y se separó de él.

—¿Hay algo más que me quieras decir?—y por un momento, el mayor se dio cuenta de que no había nada más. Ya no tenía dudas. Otabek había tenido razón al sentirse tan tranquilo.

—Sólo eso— le dijo, sintiendo la mochila de los remordimientos desaparecerle de la espalda—; creo que te buscan— le señaló, mostrándole a Otabek en la orilla, caminando tranquilo.

Notó de reojo como a Yuri se le coloreaban las mejillas al verle y su expresión se veía maravillada, como si se enamorara de él por primera vez cada que le veía. Le vió mirarle pidiéndole permiso y sólo pudo sonreír y indicarle con la cabeza que fuera de una vez.

Yuri se puso de rodillas y le abrazó del cuello, dejando un sonoro beso en su mejilla. Musitó un pequeño "Gracias" y salió corriendo hacia su novio.

Jean se quedó sentado, viendo como el chico que una vez le enamoró con su sonrisa, corría hacia la persona que amaba.

No se sintió mal, si no aliviado. Eso había sido todo y por fin había terminado.  
Unos brazos le rodearon desde atrás y los reconoció como los de su reina, la cual aún portaba la pulsera de plata en su muñeca derecha, esa que le regaló en la cita que tuvieron la noche anterior.

—¿Todo está bien?— preguntó Mila, con suavidad.

—Todo está perfecto— le sonrió tranquilo y se quedó abrazado junto a ella.

Y más abajo, Yuri corría sintiéndose mejor, hacia un Otabek que caminaba tranquilo. Cuando le divisó acercándose con rapidez, inconscientemente pensó que algo le había ocurrido.

—Yura, ¿qué...?—él se tiro a sus brazos y le calló con un beso, casi sin darle tiempo a hacer equilibrio para sostenerle. Ante su contacto sólo pudo aferrarse a él y levantarle de la cintura, mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía. Amaba más a Yuri de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó cuando él menor se separó en busca de aire. Él negó repetidamente y le miró a los ojos.

—Nada— se pegó a su rostro antes de susurrar lo último —, sólo bésame, Beka.

* * *

Un par de días después, las vacaciones llegaron a su fin.

Se despidieron de quienes conocieron allí, prometiendo mantenerse en contacto y cenando una noche todos juntos, divirtiéndose en grande.

Yuri y Mila no hablaron de lo ocurrido en el baño, pero las cosas entre ellos se tornaron extrañas. Ella estaba más callada de lo habitual y le daba la mano por momentos, apoyándole en silencio cuando le veía retraerse en sus pensares. Por otros, todo parecía estar bien.

Las emociones de Yuri parecían una montaña rusa, ya que pasaba de estar con su carácter de siempre a ser una bola de llanto y silencio.

Y ella intentaba seguir su ritmo un poco, intentando averiguar qué ocurría con él. Más si intentaba preguntar, la evadía o se ofendía con facilidad; lo mismo hacía con los demás.

Luego, el camino a casa fue algo triste, ya que al volver a Rusia, volverían al frío y a la restricción de libertad que tenían, teniendo prohibido darse las manos en público y otras muestras de cariño.

Era ya de madrugada y su segundo vuelo, y Otabek no podía dormir.

Seguramente debía estar pensando en su trabajo, sus problemas familiares. Pero no, su cabeza no se apartaba del chico que dormía apoyado en su hombro.

Estaba demasiado preocupado por sus ojeras violáceas, algo hinchadas y su semblante triste. No sabía que había salido mal aquel día que le dejó solo unos minutos y se sentía completamente impotente por ello.

El avión tenía pequeñas turbulencias por momentos y el sonido ahogado del viento cortante que golpeaba el transporte, denotaba el terrible frío que hacía afuera. Seguro no tardaban en llegar a Rusia.

—Yura— le llamó, para despertarle. La ventanilla estaba baja y las luces apagadas, sólo dejando encendidas las del piso de los pasillos que no iluminaban mucho.  
Él le miró con los ojos enrojecidos, ya que había dormido bastante y también, había derramado sus lágrimas antes, en el aeropuerto anterior cuando se escapó al baño un momento —¿Qué tienes?—preguntó visiblemente preocupado. Él parpadeó algo perdido por la repentina pregunta. Se sintió algo mal por despertarle, pero no podía seguir así.

—No dejas de llorar hace un par de días... no se porque piensas que no me doy cuenta—había aprovechado que no podía huirle arriba del avión, porque el menor había querido taparlo todo con sonrisas falsas, besos temblorosos y abrazos tristes. Este se sentó mejor y dejó que pasara una pequeña turbulencia para responder.

—No es nada— carraspeó, ya que su voz se había quedado atorada—. Es sólo que no quería irme— por supuesto que esa vana respuesta no le convenció en absoluto.

—¿No querías irte o no quieres volver a Rusia?— Yuri negó mientras su rostro se fruncía y comenzaba a llorar intentando no despertar a nadie. Otabek se angustió al verle tan asustado y no entender la razón —; amor... ¿Qué hay ahí que no quieres volver?— él negó otra vez, alterado. Eso le generó una ansiedad insoportable.

—La gente es mala...—dijo entre balbuceos y hipidos, intentando detener el llanto. Eso podía significar mil cosas, pero sintió que no era la respuesta que buscaba oír.

—Ya sé, amor, pero...

—No, no entiendes— le cortó decidido, mirándole con fiereza a los ojos y repitiendo las palabras con lentitud para que se le grabaran en la cabeza —, la gente... es en verdad mala— su voz falló un poco —, y nunca te dejan en paz... jamás.

Al kazajo le corrió un escalofrío helado por la espalda, sintiendo que las palabras de su novio no eran ningún chiste ni capricho.

Aún así, no lograba entenderle en absoluto. Y sabía que no le daría más respuesta que esa.

—Cielo— le alzó de la cintura luego de desabrocharle el cinturón y le sentó en sus piernas, cosa que Yuri aceptó —. No estás solo en esto, sea lo que sea— le quitó el cabello del rostro y le secó las lágrimas como siempre hacia —, estamos todos nosotros... también tus padres; ninguno dejará que algo te ocurra ¿sí? No dejaremos que ninguna mala persona te haga daño.

Asintió intentando hacer silencio y se abrazó a él, buscando que su calor le hiciera sentir mejor. Pero era difícil detenerse cuando ya había comenzado. Estaba muerto de miedo.

—Ya, no llores— le frotó el cuerpo y besó su cabeza—; te llevaré a cenar al lugar de nuestra primera cita cuando volvamos... te llevaré a donde quieras y la pasaremos bien, ¿sí?— Yuri sólo asentía y se acurrucaba más a él, todo lo que podía. Quería fundirse en sus palabras y que todo lo malo acabara de una vez.

No quería perder a Beka, ni a sus amigos, ni a sus padres.

No quería perderse. No ahora que sentía que la vida tenía sentido. Quiso creer firmemente en las palabras alentadoras del resto durante esos días, llenando su corazón de calma.

Se obligó a relajar un poco y pasó el resto del viaje hablando con su novio de banalidades, permitiéndose reír por momentos y besarle contento de que él mal momento pasara; al menos por esos instantes. Él sólo le seguía la  
corriente, queriendo dejar de verle llorar.

Pero a veces, las palabras no dichas, pueden lastimar más en el silencio.

Y no sería sólo Yuri quien aprendería esa lección por la malas.


	37. xxxvii. Every lie straight to my face.

_Little man you're nothing like me_   
_Lying cheating so deceiving_   
_I trusted you broke me down_   
_And you screwed me over_

  
  
_**Burn; Papa roach.** _

* * *

Retirar las maletas y pasar por el control fue silencioso y casi tortuoso. Ninguno había querido que sus hermosas vacaciones terminaran, además de que estaban agotados por los dos vuelos que debieron de tomar para volver.

El clima en Rusia era terrible a comparación del lugar caribeño del cual venían. Yuri se encogió de frío y se dejó abrazar por Mila, que estaba aún con la línea de la ropa marcada en la mejilla, producto del profundo sueño que se había montado en el avión.

Leo y Guang fueron los primeros en despedirse, alegando que estaban demasiado cansados y sólo querían dormir. Ademas, el moreno aún debía ordenar el asunto de las citas en su local, sabiendo que ya al día siguiente debía comenzar a llamar a los clientes en espera para darles sus nuevas fechas.

Jean se ofreció a llevarles a los dos, separándose sin ganas de Mila. Al vivir ella al lado de la casa de Yuri, prefería irse con él.

—¿Tienen todo?— Seung no le soltaba la mano a Phichit, pero tampoco le decía nada acerca de lo ocurrido durante el viaje. Era como si quisiera negar en silencio que su aventura de verano había terminado.

Él no quería que se terminara. Pero tampoco era bueno comunicándose.

Yuri apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Mila mientras llevaba su bolso sin ganas. Él seguía en su postura; volver se sentía como el infierno.

Otabek se veía agotado. No había dormido en absoluto, procurando mantener a su novio distraído y sonriente. Es que le mataba, le revolvía el estómago verle tan triste y decaído. La peor parte fue cuando el avión aterrizó y cualquier mueca de fingida felicidad, se le borró del rostro.

No hubo forma de devolverle la alegría luego de eso.

Recién cuando visualizaron a Viktor esperándoles pacientemente, fue que se vio un cambio en él. Soltó a Mila y corrió hacia su padre aún con el bolso colgado al hombro.

A pesar de la cantidad de trabajo acumulado que tenía, se había dado el tiempo para ir por él al aeropuerto.

—¡Hey, Yuri!— él le saludó alegre desde la distancia. Verle corriendo hacia él con prisa,m era un gran alivio para su abatido ser. Cerró la boca de la impresión al tenerle abrazando su cintura con fuerza de repente, haciéndole latir suave el corazón de ternura —. ¿Qué pasó?

—Te extrañe— le interrumpió con la voz algo afectada, para su sorpresa—, te extrañe, _papushka_.

—Seung, ¿Le diste drogas a mi hijo?— no era que le molestara, en absoluto. Pero que su hijo fuese cariñoso con él, era algo muy extraño si no era para pedirle algo. Tan extraño, que no tuvo mucho tiempo de disfrutarlo.

—A mí no me metas en sus cursiladas— se quejó el coreano, aflojando su agarre de manos con Phichit. Se volteó levemente hacia este mismo—, ¿Tú te vas o vienes con nosotros?

—¿Quieres que me vaya?— él le miraba siempre con calidez y paciencia, sabiendo lo mucho que le costaba expresarse con normalidad. Al no obtener de respuesta más que un frunce de labios, se decidió por sí mismo —, podría pasar a saludar.

La manera suave en que su dorso fue acariciado, fue suficiente para saber que había dado la respuesta que Seung quería escuchar.

Yuri por su parte, seguía abrazado a Viktor. Su perfume característico y su abrazo mimoso era algo que le daba siempre seguridad, algo que ahora mismo necesitaba. Su inusual muestra de cariño se vio interrumpida por una voz que no escucha hacía bastante, bastante tiempo.

—¿Y a mí no me extrañaste?— el castaño hizo una mueca de burla y mala actuación —, ¡Que tristeza...!

—¡Jack!— se despegó de su padre y corrió hacia sus brazos, siendo atrapado con agilidad entre estos. El mayor río enternecido y acarició su cabello.

—Pequeño tornado— le saludó, dejando un beso en su cabeza —, déjame llevar esto— se ofreció, tomando su bolso.

—Bueno, bueno— Viktor se metió, celoso de que la atención de Yuri fuese acaparada con tanta facilidad. Ya le estaba pareciendo mala idea que le acompañaran, además de que habían dejado la casa desprotegida.

En tanto, Otabek afirmó el agarre de su maleta y se dirigió con tranquilidad a Mila, la cual miraba en su teléfono que sus padres no se habían comunicado con ella.

—Yo iré a tomar un taxi— mencionó el kazajo, cansado por el vuelo.

—¿Y eso? Ven con nosotros, merendamos juntos y luego te vas— dijo ella extrañada.

—Creo que ya acaparé a Yuri demasiado... sus padres querrán estar con él— mencionó, viendo cómo el menor se veía más relajado al estar entre los mayores —, él necesita estar con su familia.

—Bueno, ¿puedo ir a tu casa entonces?— le pidió ella, con una sonrisa triste—, no quiero volver a la mía hoy.

Él la entendía. Sabía que se sentía sola en esa enorme casa y que probablemente, no quería molestar de más a la familia de Yuri.

—Claro— no sería la primera vez que ella se quedaba a dormir. Normalmente él le ofrecía su cama, quedándose en el sofá, o inclusive, a veces era al revés, ya que ella miraba televisión hasta tarde. Se acercaron a Yuri que seguía abrazado a su padre, el cual parecía no querer soltarle —. Nosotros nos vamos... ¿te veo luego?

No faltó mucho para que el menor frunciera su rostro en desacuerdo y se soltara de Viktor.

—-¿Por qué te vas con Mila?— preguntó con recelo, cruzándose de brazos, desconfiado.

—¿Por qué no?— se mofó ella, al ver que se estaba comenzando a cabrear —, ¡estás celoso!

—¡No es cierto, vieja bruja!— se defendió, sonrojándose. Otabek alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

—¿Crees que te engañaría con Mila?— intervino, ganando su atención —. yo creo que tú me engañarías con ella.

Yuri chistó ofendido.

—Dos sexys gays peleándose por mi, hoy fue un día productivo— canturreó ella divertida, acariciando su cabello cual diva.

—¡¿Quién está peleando por ti?!

—Ya, bueno— el kazajo se metió entre ellos y dejó un beso en la frente de su novio —, déjame ir a dejar el equipaje y bañarme y luego cuando deje a Mila en su apartamento, voy por ti y vienes a dormir— concluyó —. ¿Quieres?

Eso pareció cambiar por completo su ánimo.

—Siempre quiero— dijo con suavidad, abrazándose a él con fuerza. De repente, se sintió algo triste sin razón aparente —, pero, ¿vas a venir?— le miró con sus ojos grandes, temeroso —, ¿me lo prometes?

—Sí— le aseguró, intentando ignorar la opresión en su pecho por su cambio de ánimos tan repentino —, no sé como voy a hacer para dormir contigo luego de tenerte para mí solo todas estas noches.

Esa mención pareció gustarle a Yuri, que se abrazó más a él en silencio. Mila se distrajo con su teléfono para no matar el momento del cual era tan ajena, hasta que finalmente se acercó a los demás, para por lo menos no sentirse tan apartada.  
Al cabo de unos minutos eternos, los novios se separaron para mirarse con una sonrisa.

Viendo que era momento ya para partir, Yuri se sintió triste por apartarse de él, aún si le vería en unas horas. Su corazón latió fuerte y su estómago cosquilleo al recibir un beso en su nariz y una sonrisa preciosa. Casi no lo pudo resistir.

—Beka...

Quería decirlo, quería. Pero su garganta se hacía un nudo y los nervios se apoderaban de él.

—¿Sí?

—...Nada— dijo frustrado, guardándose sus extraños sentimientos para él mismo —, te veo más tarde.

Dejó un suave pero rápido beso en sus labios, asegurándose que nadie volteara a verles y fue con su padre, despidiéndose también de Mila y amenazándole en broma, con que no se traspasara con su novio.

Seung y Phichit viajaron en los asiento de atrás en el auto de Viktor; mientras que Yuri se sentó en el asiento de copiloto en el auto de Jack.

Este había ido con su propio vehículo, sólo a recibir al pequeño que tanto le hizo falta en el hogar esos días.

Otabek y Mila fueron a por un taxi, rechazando el ofrecimiento del mismo Jack a llevarlos al apartamento.

—¿Alguna razón por la cual prefieras pagar un taxi, Mila?— con lo que Yuri le había hecho gastar esos días, hubiese preferido llegar gratis a su casa, pero la pelirroja se negó rotundamente.

—No estoy de ánimos para fingir amabilidad...— dijo ella, sorprendiéndole. Sus ojos azules se veían algo sombríos, llevándole a pensar que la razón por la cual le pidió ir a su apartamento, era por algo realmente importante —. Tenemos que hablar... y no quiero que nadie escuche.

* * *

Una vez llegados al apartamento de Otabek, dejaron las maletas a un lado y encendieron las luces. El lugar, por supuesto, estaba helado, ya que la calefacción estuvo apagada durante más de una semana.

El kazajo se aseguró de volver a prenderla mientras Mila se frotaba las manos y se negaba a quitarse aún el abrigo. Parecía estar peor que afuera.

—¿Quieres tomar té o café? Ayudará con el frío.

—Por favor...— respondió ella, sufriendo al sentarse en el sofá, que también estaba congelado—, ¿Cómo es que no tienes frío?

—Estoy acostumbrado— se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó colgado en el perchero de la entrada que Yuri jamás se molestaba en utilizar cuando le visitaba, para luego dirigirse a la cocina—, enciende la televisión si quieres mientras preparo esto.

Ella refunfuño por lo bajo que también estaba acostumbrada al frío y que era totalmente injusto estar muriendo por las bajas temperaturas. De hecho, su cabello rojo se debía a que quería contrarrestar el frío con el color cálido que más le gustaba. Bueno, no estaba sirviendo.

Encendió la televisión y decidió poner alguna comedia, intentando alegrar el triste ambiente de ese lugar. Las paredes de ese apartamento estaban muy vacías, como si Otabek jamás lo hubiese sentido un lugar seguro. Como si en cualquier momento se fuese a ir y no tuviese sentido decorar demasiado.

—No sé cuánta azúcar le pones, así que traje para que lo hagas tú— se decidió por preparar té, ya que sabía que la pelirroja era fanática de las hierbas de varios sabores.

—Gracias...— la dejó endulzar su bebida caliente y disfrutar el tacto de sus manos en la cerámica tibia de la taza, calentando sus extremidades al instante.

Dieron un par de sorbos en silencio mientras la comedia insulsa de la televisión intentaba tapar los huecos angustiosos que ambos guardaban en la punta de la lengua. Otabek fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Vamos al grano?— no le gustaba perder el tiempo. Y a Mila, tampoco.

—Es Yuri— _lo sabía_ —, estoy preocupada...

—Yo también— se miraron un largo momento, entendiendo el peso de la situación.

—Escucha... ¿te acuerdas esa vez que Yuri se fue a bañar y todos estábamos abajo?— claro que recordaba, allí fue donde comenzó a comportarse extraño durante su viaje—, lo encontré llorando en el baño cuando subí.

—¿Te dijo por qué?— era una pregunta estúpida, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

—Sabes que no— dijo ella, en tono resignado—; estaba gritando... estaba en la esquina, sentado en el piso y no me reconoció al principio... lo siento— parpadeó varias veces para no comenzar a quebrarse cuando recién comenzaba a hablar, pero realmente aquel horrible momento se le clavó como una espina cortante en su memoria—. No supe que hacer y sólo le hice caso; me quede con él y no pregunte ni dije nada.

—Mila...— la voz de Otabek se oía tan cálida y consoladora como siempre, haciendo que se sintiera aún más culpable por guardarse aquel secreto para sí misma.

—Lamentó no habértelo dicho, pero...

—Entiendo porque no lo hiciste— le tranquilizó. Probablemente aquel no era ni el lugar correcto ni el momento indicado para hablar de un tema tan complicado —, ¿qué más?

—Tiene muchas pesadillas; una noche me quede a dormir cuando tú estabas de viaje— eso le generó una impotencia automática—, se despertó cuatro veces a los gritos; es decir... yo le desperté porque él no reaccionaba— se corrigió rápidamente mientras repiqueteaba sus uñas pintadas de negro contra la cerámica gris de la taza—. Creo que es porque entraron a su casa y aún no saben quién fue.

Podía ser una buena teoría, de no ser porque Yuri parecía guardar algo en su interior desde mucho antes de aquel suceso.

—Yo creo que... hay algo más— se atrevió a opinar, ganando su atención. Mila le dio un pequeño sorbo a su taza, intentando ganar calor —. Yuri tiene reacciones muy raras, Mila... muchas veces no he sabido que hacer.

Admitir miedos no era algo que le gustara hacer. Pero él seguía teniendo diecinueve años aún. No era un niño, pero tampoco un adulto, nadie jamás le había preparado mentalmente para esas situaciones.

—¿Qué cosas?— su ceño siempre relajado, se frunció.

—Una vez... llamaron a sus padres, del instituto— se aclaró la garganta y afirmó su agarre en la taza, cuyo contenido ni siquiera llegó a probar —, le dieron a Yūri una carta que al parecer Yura escribió, pero que no recordaba haber escrito... o algo así.

—¿Y eso?— pudo notar con sus músculos se tensaban levemente, como si en cualquier momento pudiese ponerse pie, indignada por no saber aquello.

—No sabes cómo se puso cuando comenzaron a leerla en voz alta... todo lo que decía ahí... aún sigo desconcertado— murmuró confundido. Como su novio reaccionó al escuchar su nombre por completo y lo tenso que era el ambiente —; tuve que traerlo aquí, porque no dejaba de gritar y llorar y sus padres no sabían que hacer.

Mila le miró en silencio y tragó en seco. Le dio otro sorbo a su bebida, ya sin sentirle sabor a nada.

—Esto no es normal... esto no está bien— dijo al fin, con voz temblorosa.

Y había más, mucho más. Pero decidió no contarle, porque ya había quedado claro que Yuri tenía algún problema. Contar más acerca de ello era en vano, ya que las situaciones eran bastante similares.

Otabek se preguntaba si, de alguna manera, él tenía la culpa de algo. Siempre lo hacía, especialmente las veces que Yuri entraba en esos trances extraños, donde por unos segundos, no le reconocía.

—Llevas años siendo su amiga, dime si...— ella le miró de reojo—... dime si te encontraste con alguna de estas situaciones antes de que yo llegara a su vida.

Listo, lo había dicho. La interrogante que tanto le carcomía había sido dicha. Ella le miró sorprendida y se perdió en sus pensarles un momento, seguramente intentando recordar algún episodio.

—La verdad es que siempre he notado actitudes extrañas en él— admitió—, pero cuando te conoció a ti, estaba aterrado...

Su estómago tembló al oír aquello.

—Quiero decir... Yuri jamás se había enamorado antes. Yo era la única a la que había dejado entrar a su vida, y ni siquiera fue de forma romántica— dejó la taza un lado al sentir que su té a medio probar, ya estaba frío —, creo que le daba miedo sentirse vulnerable... supongo que el amor te vuelve así.

 _Vulnerable_... tenía sentido.

—Así que no te sientas como si esto fuese tu culpa, estoy segura de que no lo es— le animó ella, con clara seguridad en lo que decía —, sólo creo que Yuri intenta comunicarnos algo que se niega a admitir... o que no _puede_ admitir. Seguro es algo difícil para él.

—Ya veo...

El silencio reinó, y lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido horrendo de un comercial en la televisión, junto a algún que otro paso del piso de arriba.

—¿Qué hacemos?— Mila le miraba impaciente, esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

¿Cómo reaccionar ante algo así?

—No sé.

No tenía idea. No sabía a dónde mirar, qué sentir, a donde dirigir sus pensamientos. Estaba en blanco. Empezaba a sentir que hablar de ello no había sido buena idea. Que debió dejar todo reprimido en su cabeza, como siempre.

—¿...Hablar con sus padres?— dijo ella, intentando tenerle paciencia. Y él lo agradecía, porque no se sentía bien para ser regañado por su tozudez.

—Se va a enojar... no confiará más en nosotros— que agrio se había sentido. Falso y terrible. No se sintió como una afirmación correcta, y Mila se lo hizo saber.

—¿Y eso qué? No confía en nosotros... si no, no estaríamos intentando adivinar lo que le ocurre— Otabek cerró lentamente los ojos, intentando ignorar el dolor que esas palabras le habían producido. Ella se sintió mal por ser tan dura, pero no podía callarse nunca las opiniones —, lo siento, Ota...

Él sonrió, amargo.

—Alguno de los dos tenía que decirlo.

Dejó la taza llena sobre la mesa, junto a la de ella. Había perdido el apetito.

* * *

—¡Katsudon!— el timbrecito alegre en la voz del menor, le dio un toque de vida al hogar Nikiforov. Se había bajado del auto con prisas y abierto la puerta sin cuidado, corriendo a la cocina y tirandose encima de Yūri, quien le recibió gustoso ante aquel apodo.

—Yurio— llenó de besos su cabeza y le abrazó bien fuerte contra su pecho —, te extrañe mucho— no le oyó corresponderle, sólo afirmar su agarre entre sus ropas, con fuerza —; ¿qué pasó?

—Nada...— su voz se oía ahogada por estar con el rostro hundido entre sus ropas, pero la leve humedad y su temblor al hablar, le confirmaron que su hijo estaba llorando en silencio.

—Te dije que era muy chico para estar lejos de casa tantos días— se anunció Viktor, dejando el equipaje de Yuri a un lado.

—Pues ya volvió, y ya estamos juntos otra vez, ¿cierto? ¿La pasaste bien?— le ignoró el tono de reproche y se enfocó en mimarle. Éste se recompuso, y secó sus lágrimas con rapidez.

—Sí...

Estaba seguro de que si sus padres hubiesen estado allí, les hubiese convencido de no volver a Rusia nunca más.

—La próxima podemos ir contigo... si tu padre no anda con tanto trabajo— le dijo alegre, pero con cierto tono de reproche al peliplata , que miraba su teléfono con seriedad.

Seriedad que últimamente se había hecho habitual.

—Hablando de eso— bloqueó el dispositivo y les miró, mientras los otros tres ingresaban a la habitación —, tengo una reunión— le comunicó—. Prometo llegar a la cena.

Yūri asintió y se dejó besar la frente, al igual que su hijo. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañó a sus padres.

—Está bien, agregaré tu plato entonces.

Phichit no se quedó demasiado ya que el cansancio le estaba cobrando factura. Yūri no dijo nada de nada acerca de la obvia complicidad entre Seung y su mejor amigo, porque no le gustaba inmiscuirse en cosas que no eran su problema. Además, sabía que el tailandés no tardaría en llamarle todo emocionado para contarle cada detalle, inclusive lo que estaba seguro de no querer saber.

Así que más de quedarse un rato a platicar, no paso. El japonés le despidió en la puerta junto al coreano, que se pidió la noche libre para recuperar el sueño y volver a trabajar al día siguiente.

 _Sí claro, a perder el sueño más que recuperarlo._ Pensó, algo divertido.

Les saludó cordialmente y se quedó hablando con Jack, que había sido su mayor compañía en esos días. No le tomó mucho notar que Yuri no andaba vagando por la cocina robándole bocados de comida que estaba preparando, así que mientras el castaño trabajaba en su computadora, decidió subir a la habitación de su hijo.

Le encontró acostado boca abajo, con los pies donde debería estar su cabeza, y esta última, a los pies de la cama.

Potya y Kolya clamaban por atención, pero el menor lea ignoraba rotundamente. Eso se le hizo extraño, así que limpió sus manos en el delantal y luego se lo quito, sentándose en el piso, al lado de su cabecita.

Acarició su espalda con paciencia, haciendo que le mirara. Tenía los ojos cansados e hinchados, además de húmedos.

—Yurio— susurró dolido al ver su deplorable estado—, ¿me quieres contar?

Él le miró agotado, sorbiendo sus mocos hacia adentro, para que no cayeran.

—No se qué decir... no se qué hacer.

—¿Pasó algo con Otabek? ¿Pelearon?— intentó adivinar.

—No... no— movió su cabecita negando, secándose las lágrimas y acomodándose sobre sus codos para hablar mejor —, todo lo contrario.

—¿Ese es el problema?— el menor asintió, cohibido.

—Me da miedo sentirme así— susurró, mirándole de reojo —, ¿se supone que debe asustarme?— su charla con Jean parecía haberse esfumado en el aire. Las inseguridades seguían vivas en él, al igual que sus miedos.

Yūri sonrió con ternura, pensando en que, apesar de muchas cosas que habían ocurrido, Yuri podía ser muy inocente cuando se sentimientos se trataba.

—A mi me asustó, me aterró, de hecho— le contó, recordando —, intenté... escapar de lo que sentía por tu padre, por mucho tiempo— admitió, sorprendiéndole —, al final... no es tan malo.

—Eso no me hace sentir mejor— reclamó, al notar que la charla no era muy motivadora—, ¿no se supone que deberías decirme que... es lo más hermoso y maravilloso del mundo?

El mayor soltó una pequeña risa, haciéndole inflar sus mofletes infantilmente.

—No puedo hacer eso; el amor si es maravilloso y hermoso y... mágico— le aclaró —, pero las relaciones no. Me refiero a que no siempre son un cuento de hadas.

—El mío con Beka si parece uno... es tan hermoso que...

_Es tan hermoso que no puede ser real._

—Yuri— el japonés llamó su atención, mirándole con atención —, no siempre todo es perfecto. Siempre habrán dificultades y problemas que pondrán a prueba tus sentimientos, pero... si lo que sienten es suficientemente fuerte, resistirán los obstáculos y se volverán aún más fuertes.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— preguntó desentendido, mientras intentaba absorber aquella información.

—Experiencia— respondió sencillamente.

—Papá fue tu único novio— le recordó, sabiendo que sólo a él podía referirse—, ¿están peleados?

Yūri improvisó una sonrisa rápida que logró distraerle un poco.

—No, en absoluto.

—¿Entonces por qué estás triste?— preguntó cuál niño pequeño, bajando la mirada y recordando que efectivamente, Viktor no se veía tan pesado ni sonriente como hacía unas semanas —, papá también está triste.

—Papá tiene mucho trabajo y no está descansando bien— respondió con calma —, y yo estoy preocupado por él.

Yuri asintió, pensativo.

—¿Lo extrañas?

—Sí— admitió, desviando la mirada —; de todas formas... te tengo buenas noticias.

Eso le hizo recuperar poco de ánimo, ignorando cómo se había cambiado bruscamente el tema de conversación.

—¿Buenas noticias?

—Descartaron que el ataque de aquella noche fuera algo intencional— le dijo—. No han intentado volver a entrar y todo estuvo más que tranquilo.

Sonrió radiante como si no se la hubiese pasado llorando.

—¿En serio?— preguntó ilusionado, Yūri asintió y sonrió, pero no con tanto entusiasmo.

—Mañana te explicaremos bien, creo que has vivido suficientes emociones por hoy— le recordó, acariciando su rostro con ambas manos. Pasó sus pulgares por sus ojeras enrojecidas y ahogó un gesto de dolor. De seguro le ardía mucho.

—¿Que pasará con Seung y Jack?— preguntó preocupado. Ni admitirá en voz alta que se había encariñado con ellos.

—Más adelante veremos— Le dio una última sonrisa y le dejó tranquilo, poniéndose de pie—; dejé la olla al fuego, debo bajar y...

Sintió un agarre en su cintura y suspiró, al notar los brazos del menor rodearle. Se dio media vuelta para mirarle.

—No estés triste... seguro que papá también te extraña mucho y quiere terminar todo para estar rápido en casa de nuevo.

Eso le quito el habla unos segundos. A veces olvidaba que los ojos de Yuri no solo eran bonitos, si no que podían ver siempre más allá. Se tragó las lágrimas en un parpadeo y le acarició el cabello con dulzura.

—Sí, lo sé— susurró más compuesto —; ¿me ayudas a cocinar?

Yuri se sentó con más energías y tomó a Kolya entre sus brazos. Podría llevarlo a casa de Otabek más tarde, así se acostumbraba al apartamento del kazajo.

—Sí, ¿qué vamos a comer?

* * *

Cuando la hora de la cena llego, Jack tomó su plato y fue a la que era su habitación en la casa, la cual compartía con Seung, para seguir revisando las cámaras y trabajando con tranquilidad.

Yuri miraba el plato con ganas, dándose cuenta del hambre que tenia. Fue justo antes de dar el primer bocado, que escucho la moto aparcar fuera de su casa. Yūri suspiró y asintió con una sonrisa, dejándole ir a abrir.

En un parpadeo, el menor ya estaba abriendo la puerta, justo antes de que Otabek llegara a tocar.

—¡Beka!— se tiró a sus brazos como si no le viera hace días, siendo recibido con una risa baja y los brazos atrapándole. Otabek le llenó las mejillas de besos haciéndole reír contento.

—Mi tigresito bebé— murmuró, ganándose una mueca disgustada del menor, el cual negó, moviendo su cabello precioso—, ¿bolita de melón?

—¡No, asco!— se quejó, haciéndole reír —, sí viniste— murmuró enamorado y abrazándose más a él. Otabek le devolvió la caricia y aspiró el aroma de su cabello, sin poder evitar sentir el olor a comida flotando en la casa.

—¿Están cenando? Puedo pasar más tarde.

—No, sólo estamos katsudon y yo, así que ven— le pidió, tomándole de la mano y cerrando la puerta, le arrastró a la habitación.

—Buenas noches, siento venir sin avisar— se anunció al llegar a la cocina, notando que realmente, sólo estaba Yūri allí.

—Yuri ya me había dicho— se puso de pie y le saludó en un dulce abrazo —, ¿Cómo estás? Ha sido extraño todo sin ustedes dos por aquí— se veía genuinamente feliz de verle. Cada vez que ese japonés estaba cerca, se sentía bienvenido e inclusive querido.

Notó que había un plato para él y también otro,  
para Viktor seguramente. Yūri no se molestó en esperarle para cenar esa vez y su hijo asumió que era porque tenían visitas. La cena se volvió alegre gracias al rubio, que comenzó a relatarlo todo con fascinación.

—¡Y entonces, el avión pasó a tan sólo unos metros de nosotros! ¡¿Cierto, Beka?!

Su sonrisa feliz y brillante le hizo burbujear el estómago de ternura, más por la dulzura con la cual decía su apodo.

—Cierto— respondió embelesado. Le encantaba verle así, energético y feliz. Darle su espacio con su familia había sido una buena decisión. Tan buena, que por un momento olvida la conversación que tuvo con Mila.

—Menos mal que tu padre no está aquí para enterarse de eso...— mencionó el mayor, sonriendo un poco preocupado al saber que su hijo estuvo tan expuesto al peligro.

—¡Fue asombroso! Y le hicimos una fiesta sorpresa a Beka por su cumpleaños.

—¿Fue tu cumpleaños?— preguntó en dirección al kazajo.

—Es una historia graciosa...

—¡No es graciosa! ¿Puedes creer que su cumpleaños fue mientras estaba en Kazajistan y nadie me avisó? ¡Fue indignante!— se quejó, mirando con resentimiento a su novio.

La cena transcurrió entre las ocurrencias de Yuri y por momentos, la risa incontenible de Otabek.

Yūri hacía preguntas de todo, interesado en sus relatos y recordando hacia cuando no se iba de vacaciones ya. Hacia años que no veía una playa.

Tampoco podía evitar notar como esos dos habían vuelto más aferrados al otro y más comunicativos. Pasar tanto tiempo juntos seguro había reforzado el lazo tan lindo que tenían y eso le hizo sonreír abiertamente.

Por su parte, el adolescente ruso no logró convencer al japonés de ir a dormir a lo de su novio. Había pasado mucho tiempo lejos de casa y Yūri sentía que era hora de que pasara algo de tiempo allí.

Pero Yuri era berrinchudo y obstinado, así que aún si no le dejó ir, le ofreció a Otabek quedarse a dormir. Él kazajo se vio sorprendido ante eso e intento declinar la invitación, a sabiendas qué tal vez a Viktor no le haría mucha gracia.

Aún si los ojitos de Yuri le suplicaron y casi quebraron su voluntad, decidió que había trabajado mucho para ganarse la confianza de Viktor y que no podía tirarla por la borda. Yūri aceptó su declinación con algo de alivio, porque no quería pelear con su esposo por algo así.

El menor se cruzó de brazos ofendido y molesto y fue a despedir a Otabek a regañadientes, acompañándole a la puerta.

—¿Por qué no?— insistió, viendo cómo él se ajustaba los guantes y se enrollaba la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Hacía un frío terrible afuera y nevaba un poco.

Su novio suspiró al verse cuestionado como por quinta vez ya.

—Amor... caerle bien a Viktor ha sido casi imposible, no quiero arruinarlo— terminó de acomodarse su bufanda y le tomo del rostro, admirando le puchero caprichoso en sus labios —, tú sabes que no le gustará que yo me quede.

Y él sabía que tenía razón, pero... quería dormir con Beka.

—¡Pero...!

—Shhh— llevó sus pulgares enfundados en guantes a sus labios rosados y los acarició —, ¿quieres salir en una cita?— eso pareció quitarle el mal humor, que ya le miró levantando los párpados.

—¿Una cita, Beka?

Asintió y le sonrió, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

—Vamos al cine y a comer algo... luego puedes venir a casa y te demostraré...— dejó un beso su nariz y le susurró —... lo mucho que te extrañaré esta noche.

El menor ahogó un suspiro y extendió la sonrisita pilla por su rostro.

—Vaya... — se abrazó a su cuello —, me agrada la idea.

—Entonces te veré mañana— juntó sus labios en un roce dulce y se separó de él, subiendo el cierre de su chaqueta de cuero hasta arriba—descansa.

—Tú también descansa, cielo.

Se quiso dar media vuelta para irse, pero solo a ello llego. Vió a Yuri de reojo y no pudo evitar volver a tomarle de la cintura y alzarle, dejando incontables besos en sus mejillas suaves. Él se reía y se abrazaba con fuerza a él, feliz de recibir sus caricias, feliz de que le vería al día siguiente.

—No me quiero ir, ¿te parece gracioso?— le dijo en tono de reproche mientras no dejaba de repartir besos por toda su cara.

—Y yo no quiero que te vayas— Yuri corto esa racha de besos y se unió a sus labios, suspirando de dicha al sentir todo el amor que Otabek emanaba sólo para él. Se quedó rato largo haciendo presión allí, dejándose llevar por lo fuerte que su corazón latía entre sus brazos. Se separó cuando se quedó sin aire y le miró completamente enamorado—. Beka...— le miró a los ojos, sintiendo las emociones potentes embargarle con fuerza. Sentía que sus ojos destilaban todo lo que sentía, toda esa abrumadora calidez silenciosa que no podía gritar —. Ay, Beka.

Yuri le abrazó fuerte, diciendo "Beka" y haciendo sonidos tiernos, abrazándole más y sonriendo como tonto.

Él solo pudo sonreír radiante ante esa mirada tan hermosa que le había dedicado. Moría de ganas por llevárselo a su apartamento y demostrarle todo lo que sentía por él, pero debía esperar hasta el día siguiente para hacerlo.

Tardaron más rato en despedirse de lo que tenían planeado. Otabek agradecía que fuese domingo al día siguiente, o si no, no lograría levantarse para trabajar.

Como siempre, no quería alejarse de Yuri. Así que como el menor no sería el primero en despegarse, reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder subirse a la moto y alejarse.

El rubio se quedó con una enorme, inmensa y radiante sonrisa en su rostro luego de tanta muestra de afecto, metiéndose a su hogar cuando la moto de Otabek desapareció de su rango de visión.

* * *

_"...Ese día nevaba mucho. Los niños tenían prohibido salir al patio a jugar, ya que la tormenta era bastante fuerte._

_Aún así, muchos de ellos salían a hacer muñecos de nieve, no muy lejos de la puerta, o a hacer ángeles en el suelo. Yuri no tenía amigos más que su fiel compañero favorito, Dmitri. Y fue por eso que no salió de allí, pegándose a la ventana, mientras veía a su viejo amigo trabajar duro bajo el frío infernal._

_Le daba pena verle allí solo y sin protección. A la vista del pequeño y melancólico ruso, ellos eran muy parecidos._

_Por eso eran amigos._

_Así que le sorprendió enormemente que alguien le hablara y que no fuese para burlarse o regañarle._

_—¿Tú también estás enfermo?— se sobresaltó y le miró de reojo, nervioso—, yo lo estoy, por eso no puedo salir._

_No entendía ese trato, no lo comprendía en verdad. Sólo pudo fruncir el ceño y empujar al niño con fuerza, dejándole tirado en el piso._

_—¡¿Y tú que me hablas? ¿Qué quieres?!— escondió sus manos temblorosas bajo las mangas de su suéter para que no viera que estaba asustado por su acercamiento._

_—Lo siento..._

_El niño se retiró de su lado asustado y se sentó en un rincón, mirando por la ventana. Aquel anhelo tan evidente en sus ojos por pertenecer, hizo temblar el corazón bondadoso y asustado de Yuri. Así que luego de pensarlo largo rato, tomó aire profundamente y se armó de valor._

_Se acercó con el ceño fruncido, la postura orgullosa y un leve rubor en sus mejillas._

_—¿Estás enfermo?— preguntó, fingiendo desinterés. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso._

_—Sí, hace mucho— respondió suavemente, vigilando de reojo que no le volviese a empujar —, ¿Por qué no sales?_

_El rubio pudo haber dicho que era porque nadie quería jugar con él, pero no quería alejarle._

_—Porque no quiero— dijo, orgullosamente, cruzándose de brazos —, ¿cómo te llamas?— el niño sonrió más animado, dándose media vuelta hacia él,_

_—Tim... ¿y tú?_

_—Yurotchka Plisetsky— exclamó orgulloso, sonriendo con más confianza y entusiasmo —, ¿y tu apellido?— para él, los apellidos eran sumamente importantes. Era todo lo que tenía y dejaba en claro de dónde venía, quien era. El chico se alzó de hombros, en señal de que no lo sabía —, que triste._

_Lo dijo en su tono de niño, sintiendo tristeza por él. Tim no pertenecía a ningún lado. No era nadie._

_—¿Tienes otro abrigo? Tengo frío— se frotó los brazos y le miró suplicante. Yuri puso su mano en la frente del chico y frunció el ceño confundido._

_—¡Pero si estás calentito!— exclamó indignado. Tuvo que creerle al verle temblar. No pudo hacer nada que le apartaron con brusquedad._

_—¡Yurotchka, no molestes!— una de las cuidadoras, tan brusca y grosera como siempre, dejó al rubio a un lado y tomó al otro del brazo, al menos sin ser tan bruta—, tú, ven aquí._

_—Nos vemos más tarde._

_Le saludó contento y él solo alcanzó a mover su mano en despedida. Al parecer iban a darle su medicina por la mueca de asco anticipada que ya tenía._

_Las cosas cambiaron a partir de ello, y había sido para bien._

_Yuri alternaba sus tiempos entre Dmitri y el niño nuevo, tendiendo a sonreír más y más. Era muy activo y siempre tenía ganas de jugar._

_Sin embargo, el otro chico no podía correr demasiado. Cuando pensaba estar curándose, tenía recaídas, haciendo enojar a las mujeres que les cuidaban. El rubio se acostumbró a su tos, inclusive a pasar más tiempo dentro de la gran casa vieja, para acompañarle en su recuperación, dejando un poco de lado al hombre mayor._

_Fue una de esas tantas tardes de juegos, donde inevitablemente, el pequeño ruso fue molestado de nuevo._

_Había rechazado una solicitud de adopción poniéndose a hacer un berrinche y la pareja que había ido, no quiso ver a ningún otro niño. Eso desencadenó el enojo y la envidia de los demás, que estaban cansados de ser pasados de largo por culpa de Yuri._

_Tim se metió a defenderle y terminó también lastimado, aún más que su amigo. Se quedaron en el piso frío con algunos restos de nieve, sintiéndose más seguros ahora que estaban solos._

_—Ya, ya— Yuri le frotaba la espalda, donde le habían pateado, sintiendo algo de culpa verle llorando —, los niños grandes no lloran._

_—¿No te duele?— pregunto entre hipidos, admirando la valentía del niño de ojos verdes._

_—Me duele más el corazón— respondió, como si no fuese una revelación triste—, así que esto no duele nada... ¿a ti te duele?_

_—No... pero estoy triste— dijo, mirándole preocupado. Por lo que le había dicho, sufría constantes golpizas —, tú eres mi único amigo._

_—...¿tu amigo?— casi chilló, sorprendido—, ¿somos amigos?_

_—¡Claro que sí!— dijo con obviedad, intentando sonreír a pesar del dolor._

_—¿Desde cuando?— no recordaba que le preguntara si quería serlo._

_—Pues... desde siempre— respondió, confundido—, cuando me siento mal tú me cuidas, y si no alcanzo a comer, me guardas comida o robas para mí... yo hago lo mismo para ti— le explicó con calma—, eso hacen los amigos._

_Yuri sintió el rostro caliente. Ahora tenía dos amigos, los mejores del mundo. Tenía dos personas que le querían. Pensó que su abuelo seguro estaba muy feliz de verle con gente que le cuidara._

_Vió a Tim hacer un gesto de dolor y se recompuso de inmediato._

_—Espera, mira... te daré algo y así te vas a curar— le dijo seriamente, confundiendo al contrario. Le tomó de las mejillas sin mucha delicadeza y juntó sus labios en un roce torpe y gracioso, además de rápido._

_—¿Qué es eso?— Yuri sonrió al no ser el único que no sabía de ello antes._

_—Es un regalo, de amigos— dijo contento, convencido de que aquello era una especie de pacto amistoso, para no separarse nunca, como Dmitri le había enseñado —, me dijeron que es secreto, así que no le puedes contar a nadie._

_El chico asentía a todo maravillado y Yuri se sintió inteligente._

_—Ya veo..._

_—Yurotchka— la voz grave y pastosa de su primer amigo le sobresaltó. Dmitri estaba frente a ellos, mirándoles—, están llamando a todos a comer, más vale apresurarse._

_—¡Cierto! Vamos— tomó de la mano al chico y le ayudo a ponerse de pie, viendo que en efecto, los demás estaban entrando corriendo para comer._

_Más el mayor le detuvo._

_—Tu amigo se quedará conmigo— le anunció, sin mirarle, sólo enfocándose en el chico lastimado —, está lastimado, lo curaré como a ti, luego te alcanzará a cenar._

_Los menores se miraron un segundo y Yuri asintió, convencido de que el mayor le curaría._

_—Está bien— le soltó la mano— te guardaré algo._

_No dijo mas y salió corriendo hacia el comedor, feliz de que sus amigos se llevarían bien de ahora en adelante y jugarían los tres juntos. Miró sobre su hombro antes de entrar y notó que Dmitri le trataba con la misma delicadeza que a él para levantarle, dejándole bastante tranquilo._

_Y por mas que esa noche esperó y esperó, con el pedazo de pan bajo la almohada, el chico no apareció. Al día siguiente, no apareció para desayunar._

_En la tarde, tampoco fue a jugar con él, dejándole enojado y triste._

_Si hubo un error que cometió aquel día nevado, fue soltarle la mano. Porque esa, fue la última vez que le vió."_

Abrió sus ojos confundido. Parpadeó, enfocando la mirada al techo pese a la luz de su habitación. Sintió una nostalgia terrible, terrible en su corazón. Así como la presión en su pecho que no le dejaba respirar.

A pesar de no levantarse a puro grito o llanto, realmente despertó con la sensación de ahogo y angustia. No se sentía bien.

Y hacia mucho tiempo que todo parecía estar empeorando. Estaba cansado y asustado, pero de todas formas intentó tranquilizarse y no armar un escándalo por un mal recuerdo.

Respiró hondo en silencio, pero soltaba el aire tembloroso y con un picor insoportable en sus ojos. Sintió a Potya subirse sin permiso a sus piernas, asustándose un poco por ello.  
El minino le maulló exigente, como si le ordenara que se dejara de mariconadas y le alimentara. Frunció el ceño y se removió incómodo.

Kolya, al contrario, se subió directamente a su regazo y maulló angustiado al verle tan triste. Yuri optó por tomarle en brazos delicadamente y acurrucarse de nuevo en su cama, abrazando al minino negro, el cual aún maullaba al ver que las lágrimas pequeñas de Yuri no se detenían.

—Quisiera ser como tú...— murmuró quedito, sintiéndose más tranquilo ante sus ronroneos—, no tienes nada de que preocuparte... y encima, eres hermoso.

El minino le miraba intensamente a los ojos, aún si probablemente Yuri sabía que él no le entendía ni una palabra. Suspiró y se quedó junto a él, acariciándole y riendo bajo cuando el minino hacía alguna ocurrencia que le causara ternura.

Potya se bajó y se fue a su rincón favorito a mirarle con odio, pero poco le importó. No era que ya no quisiera a su gato, pero jamás había sido muy compañero con él. Y lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, era la bolita de dulzura que era Kolya.

Pasó más de una hora allí acostado, calentito en su cama con el minino, y ya más calmado, decidió levantarse al sentir el aroma del desayuno.

Hacía mucho la que no dormía con su pijama de gatitos largo, ni que se ponía sus pantuflas de pies de gato gigantescas en color amarillo. Se sentía como un niño en navidad, de aquellas películas americanas tan cliché que secretamente adoraba.  
Yuri amaba la navidad, pero lamentablemente, allí no se festejaba y sólo le quedaba anhelarlo a través de la pantalla.

Bajó contento las escaleras, con su mascota y la de Beka en brazos, más relajado que otros días.

—Buen día...— su suave sonrisa se borró en confusión.

—Buen día— Yūri notó de inmediato su reacción— , papá tuvo una reunión de emergencia.

—Es domingo...— se quejó, mientras se sentaba en la mesa con su minino en brazos —, ¿volvió anoche?

—Claro que sí — rió el japonés relajado, sirviéndole su plato y su bebida —, yo también le recordé que día es, pero ya sabes cómo es— dejó salir un suspiro cansino y se sentó en frente suyo—; ¿sales hoy, cierto?

—Sí... pero puedo quedarme contigo, si quieres.

Eso le hizo sonreír más. Yuri parecía haberse vuelto más atento y cariñoso, seguramente porque había extrañado estar en casa.

—No, ve y diviértete— le concedió —, tu tío Phichit vendrá hoy, seguro a contarme sobre el viaje y su amor de verano— soltó aquello último con cierto tono de circunstancias y le miró.

Oh si, era esa mirada de "se lo que hiciste pero estoy esperando que tú lo digas", y él sonrió, orgulloso.

—¿Lo notaste? Felicítame.

—Seguro lo hiciste para distraerlo y dormir con Otabek— dijo divertido, haciendo reír a Yuri —, ¿ya ves?— a él no le molestaba que ambos adolescentes tuviesen esa cercanía —; por cierto, te anoté en el curso vacacional de Lilia, no quiero que pierdas práctica.

Yuri asintió contento, amaba bailar. No quería quedarse atrás con las prácticas, debía volver a hacer sus estiramientos y comenzar de nuevo con su dieta. Bueno... era domingo, podía empezar mañana.

Devoró su desayuno con ganas y pasó la mañana con Yūri, ayudándole a limpiar los platos y a preparar algo para la merienda que tendría con Phichit.

Habló por el teléfono con su novio, al cual volvió a cambiarle el chip por el cual tenía su numero en Rusia y acordaron que pasaría por él al mediodía. Se apresuró a vestirse ya que no faltaba mucho para eso.

No se arregló demasiado, Otabek le gustaba verle tal y como era. Se puso un pantalón de denim algo grueso, oscuro. Una camiseta manga corta negra con un estampado en el centro. Lo combinó con una camisa manga larga azul y una campera con capucha, de algodón, gris. Escogió un par de zapatillas clásicas para esa ocasión y se dejó el cabello suelto, atando su flequillo a un costado para dejar despejado sus ojos.

Se veía simple, pero ya había entendido que Otabek le prefería hasta desnudo, así que la ropa no importaba mucho con él. Sonrió al pensar eso y tomó otro abrigo, junto su bufanda, guantes y gorra de lana.

Parecería un pingüino, pero hacía muchísimo frío en esa época y viajar en moto lo haría peor. Se colocó el gorro primero, acomodándolo para que se viera bien con su cabello, luego enrolló la bufanda roja en su cuello, dejando los guantes para mas luego.

No tenía planes de volver a su casa luego de la cita, así que tomó su mochila, guardando con amor algunas cosas que pensaba llevar.

Cuando su teléfono recibió el mensaje de su novio avisándole que ya le esperaba abajo, bajó rápido las escaleras y despidió a Yūri de un grito. Otabek le esperaba sobre la moto ya, con el casco en manos.

—¡Beka!— se acercó apresurado y le abrazó, sintiendo el frío colarse entre sus ropas. Renegó y se alejó de él, poniéndose el otro abrigo que le faltaba mientras le pasaba la mochila al kazajo, con cuidado.

—Yura— le saludó, mientras le veía ponerse sus guantes—, ¿pudiste dormir bien?

—Algo así... ¿tú?— había dormido y no se sentía cansado. Pero se había despertado triste.

—Más o menos— le acarició la mejilla y dejó un casto beso en sus labios—, te extrañe.

—Ay, ya— no quería comenzar a avergonzarse desde temprano. Tomó la mochila con delicadeza y la abrazó contra su pecho —, ¿a dónde vamos?

—A almorzar, tenemos tiempo antes de la película— murmuró, justo al momento que vio la mochila moverse sola entre sus capas de abrigo —, ¿Qué llevas ahí?

—Pues, si me quedo a dormir, llevaré mis cosas— dijo, inocente —, mi cepillo de dientes, mi cargador, a Kolya, un cuaderno, un...

—Alto ahí, Yura— le freno, intentando no reírse—, ¿tienes un gato en la mochila?

Yuri hizo un puchero gracioso al verse descubierto. Abrió la mochila y la cabecita negra se asomó, confundida.

—Sí, es NUESTRO bebe y tiene que dormir contigo también— le regaño. Le había cuidado solo todo ese tiempo y le parecía injusto —; hazte cargo.

—Está bien— dijo, dejando una risa suave al aire, tomó al minino entre sus manos enguantadas y lo abrazó, hablándole bajito como quien le habla a un bebé —. Hola, precioso— este le miraba de un lado a otro, como si le recordara de algún lado pero no supiera de cuando. Al sentir el extraño silencio de Yuri, levantó la vista para verle con el teléfono apuntando a su dirección —, ¿tomaste una foto?

—¿Una? Como cinco— murmuró, mirando con amor la pantalla. Se animó a subir la foto a su Instagram y etiquetarlo. Cuando lo hizo, guardó el dispositivo en su mochila y se acercó a su novio —, dame, la llevaré aquí así no tiene frío.

—No podemos meterla al cine, cielo— Yuri abrió apenas su abrigada campera y metió allí al minino, dejando su cabecita hacia afuera. Le miró arrogante.

—¿Que no? Ya verás.

No se animó a discutirle. Él siempre se salía con la suya después de todo.

El menor no tardó en subir al vehículo y aferrarse bien a él, mientras vigilaba que el minino no se saliera de su chaqueta. El cine sí quedaba algo lejos, así que Yuri aprovechaba cuando la moto frenaba en algún semáforo y dejaba un beso rápido en la mejilla de su novio, sacándole una sonrisa.

Al llegar al lugar, aparcaron en el estacionamiento y subieron por el elevador, quedando en el centro comercial de inmediato.

Se quitaron los pesados abrigos y Yuri notó que su novio llevaba las dos chapas que le regaló en las vacaciones. Ocultó su sonrisa tras los mechones y fingió no ver nada.

El menor tomó a Kolya y lo metió en la mochila, dejando apenas un hueco abierto para que no se fuera a ahogar o algo así. Almorzaron con tranquilidad, recordando los momentos buenos de sus vacaciones y hablando de los planes que tenían ahora, además de sus tareas pendientes. Yuri alimentaba al gato disimuladamente, aunque en realidad le importaba un carajo si alguien le veía hacerlo.

Al finalizar, pasearon un rato mirando algunos locales, mientras llegaban a donde estaba la zona del cine.

Para sorpresa de ambos, se cruzaron a Minami, que iba algo nervioso junto a una linda chica. Yuri le sonrió y éste lo hizo aún más, casi abalanzándose sobre él.

—¡Yuri!— le abrazó casi asfixiándole—; ¡tienes un gatito!— exclamó al ver al minino asomarse desconfiado.

—Ajá, es súper lindo— se liberó de su agarre y miró de reojo a la chica, que ahora que la veía bien, era hasta más alta que el adorable japonés—, ¿están en una cita?

—Eh... yo— balbuceó nervioso con un lindo sonrojo adornando sus mejillas—, algo así...

—Se ve como algo mayor para ti... ¿cuantos años tienes?— susurró bajito, para que ella no escuchara.

—Tengo diecisiete— se apresuro a responder, para luego removerse, avergonzado —; bueno, mis padres no saben que ando por ahí con alguien más grande que yo, así que calla.

Él solo sonrió, diciéndole que no tenía nada que temer, teniendo una conversación corta para no dejar de lado a sus respectivas compañías. Otabek sólo saludo a ambos con un asentimiento de cabeza y se puso a mirar su Instagram. No le interesaba demasiado ese chico, mucho menos su respectiva pareja.

Notó que Yuri había comenzado a subir fotos de nuevo y eso le hizo sonreír un poco.

Su primer foto era con Mila, en la playa. La segunda, de ellos dos aquella vez que la misma pelirroja arrastró a su novio a pedirle fotos.

El menor se veía completamente sonriente mientras él besaba su mejilla. Era una linda toma, la cual había adornado con un estado debajo, lleno de corazones y monitos tapándose el rostro.

Escuchaba como los otros dos hablaban de algo y no prestó atención, pasando a la siguiente foto.

En ella, estaban todos. Mila abrazada al cuello de Jean, trepada a él mientras ambos hacían ese gesto manual al que su mejor amigo llamaba "JJ style". Leo y Guang posando completamente iguales, formando una mueca graciosa en el rostro; mientras que Phichit y Seung se veían completamente opuestos. El tailandés posaba profesionalmente frente a la cámara, resaltando su belleza, mientras que el coreano estaba de pie sin hacer ni un gesto, como si la cosa no fuese con él.  
Yuri era quien tomaba la foto con el palo selfie que se compró en la playa, con su preciosa sonrisa y sus ojos brillando por la luz del sol rebotando en ellos. Él estaba con una semi sonrisa, abrazándole por la cintura y mirando a él, solo a él.

Era una muy buena foto, de esas que la gente revela y pone en un marco en el pasillo de entrada a sus hogares.

Y la última foto era de hace un par de horas, donde él estaba hablándole con ternura a Kolya bajo la nieve, sentado en su motocicleta. Debajo de ello, Yuri puso un estado con todos los corazones existentes en la lista de emojis.

Le dio like a todas ellas, comentando la que estaban ellos dos solos con un "te ves precioso, bolita de melón", sabiendo que le regañaría por ello luego, cuando Mila se burlara de él.

Levantó la vista del teléfono recién cuando la otra pareja se despedía de ellos, viendo cómo el chico rubio tan entusiasta se alejaba con esa mujer.   
No le conocía de nada, pero se veía inseguro y retraído, más aún por su manera incómoda de caminar; encorvado y empequeñecido.

—¿Listo?— volvió los ojos hacia su novio, que terminaba de arreglar algo en su teléfono.

—Sí, ahora al menos tengo su número— dijo feliz, reteniendo las ganas de entrelazar sus dedos con los de su novio.

—¿Cuál vemos?— le preguntó, viendo las opciones de cartelera.

—Um... ¿la de Zac Efron?— murmuró, admirando su imagen.

—No pagaré para que te babees con otro tipo— dijo seriamente su novio, frunciendo levemente el ceño—veremos "coco".

—¡Otabek!— le golpeó el brazo intentando no reírse por sus lindos celos —, como si a ti no te gustara Zac Efron...

Aun así, no logró convencerle de ninguna manera. Terminaron sentados en uno de los asientos del costado, viendo una película animada de Disney.

Igualmente, cuando el castillo y la conocida música apareció dando inicio a la película, el menor se emocionó. Disney siempre era una excelente opción.

Agradeció que no revisarán las mochilas, aprovechando para dejar a Kolya entre sus piernas. Le sentía sobresaltarse por momentos ante los fuertes sonidos, cosa a la que se acostumbró luego de los primeros veinte minutos. Le acariciaba, aprovechando la oscuridad para entrelazar su mano libre con la de Otabek.

* * *

—Película de mierda— para cuando salieron del cine, el rubio tenía los ojos hinchados y un puchero triste. Le daba vergüenza, pero hubieron escenas donde no pudo evitar emocionarse como un idiota.

—Ya, no llores, bolita de melón— susurró su acompañante, mientras le miraba burlón. Él no había dejado de abrazarle mientras intentaba no reírse de los golpes que Yuri le daba por no dejarle llorar en paz.

—No me digas así— le empujó, mirando disimuladamente a ambos lados mientras sentía los dedos de Otabek acariciar levemente los suyos—, alguien va a vernos...

—Entonces vamos a casa, podemos ver otra película allí— era el único lugar donde podían estar realmente tranquilos.

—O podemos hacer nuestra propia película... no apta para menores de edad— murmuró divertido, dejando la tristeza de la película de lado, para mirarle con picardía.

—¿Con Kolya en el apartamento?— le señaló al minino que les miraba desde el interior de la mochila, la cual Yuri llevaba del lado de adelante.

—Podemos hacerlo con la puerta cerrada— dijo, recibiendo un maullido de su mascota —, o no se... o hacerlo otro día.

No tardaron en reírse por eso. El animal parecía odiar no entender de qué hablaban, porque les miraba atento y lanzaba maullidos de tanto en tanto.

* * *

Al llegar al apartamento, Yuri tiró su mochila en el sofá como si fuese su casa y buscó el control remoto de inmediato. El mayor no dijo nada, de hecho le gustaba verle cómodo en su espacio. Sentía que así podría ser en unos años, cuando vivieran juntos.

O al menos, eso esperaba.

Dejó al minino en el suelo, el cual no tardó en comenzar a explorar la habitación, olfateando todo y pasando sus patitas por las superficies desconocidas.

—¿Qué podemos ver hoy?— Yuri automáticamente fue a la sección de series en Netflix, pasando las opciones mientras leía de manera rápida los títulos, sin llamarle nada la atención en lo absoluto.

—Mmm... ¿Qué te parece... "ayudar a Bekita a desempacar"?— dijo mientras dejaba la maleta a un lado. Él menor chasqueo la lengua con vergüenza al recordar ese cursi y horrendo apodo que le puso durante las vacaciones. Notó la maleta de Mila aún allí, ya que al llevarla en moto a su casa, no pudo transportar su equipaje. Seguro que mas tarde se pasaba con Jean a retirarlas.

—¿Y eso? Soy tu invitado, ordena tú mientras yo disfruto tu súper televisión— se acomodo aún más, luego de quitarse sus abrigos y dejarlos tirados en el sofá. El mayor suspiró, mientras comenzaba a mover la maleta a su habitación.

—Está bien.

—¡Otabek! Estupido, es un chiste— se levantó todo enojado y ofendido, alcanzándole y tomando la maleta mientras le apartaba.

—Ya sé— dijo con una sonrisa pilla, tomándole de las mejillas y llenándole los labios de besos.

—¡Eres un tramposo!— se quejó, mientras se dejó besar y se aferraba a su abrigo, haciendo puños sobre la tela. No pudo evitar sonreír a medida que las caricias suaves no mermaban.

El ánimo de su novio parecía haber vuelto lentamente a la normalidad, pero aún así, seguía preocupado por su llanto escondido de los últimos días de vacaciones. Su carita preocupada y sus insistentes abrazos tristes.   
No era normal ese cambio de actitud tan brusca. Confiaba igualmente que sus padres le habían dicho algo para acallar su angustia o aliviar sus penas y que por ello, ya se encontraba más tranquilo.

Aún así, la charla que había acontecido con Mila el día anterior, seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza. No sabía cómo intentar hablar con Yuri de ello, y le daba algo de pena interrumpir su buen ánimo hablando de cosas que le ponían incómodo.

Habían pasado muy bonita tarde como para arruinarlo sin motivo.

—Bebé, pásame la pila de camisetas que deje al costado— Yuri obedeció, ayudándole como un niño ansioso—; gracias— realmente se habían puesto a ordenarlo todo.

—Mm tengo hambre... ¿merendamos, Beka?— Era realmente como una criatura. Estaba tirado en su cama, habiendo desordenado la ropa que dejó en ella, todo aburrido y despeinado.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó, mientras intentaba ser un adulto serio y responsable, escapando a la tentación de tirarse en el mullido colchón junto a él.

—Lo que tú quieras hacerme— respondió aburrido. No tenía hambre; era aburrimiento. Y comer, siempre parecía hacer todo menos pesado.

—Lo que yo quiero hacerte...— terminó de subir una última camiseta al estante, diciendo eso con travesura. Yuri algo las cejas sorprendido ante esa actitud tan poco vista en su novio.

—¿Qué es eso?— se sentó entretenido y le miró con picardía —, ¿qué insinúas?— el mayor se dio media vuelta hacia él y le sonrió altanero, acercándose a la cama.

—Insinúo que estas hermoso hoy... y que quiero comerte— se apoyó contra el colchón y le tomó de las mejillas con una sola mano —. Iré a ver si quedo algo de comida...— Yuri asintió, pero con su sonrisita entretenida, le robó un casto beso.

Y él pocas veces podía desistir de esas caricias dulces, contagiándose de inmediato. Sus manos morenas bajaron a su cintura avispada, plana y suave. Era uno de los lugares favoritos de su cuerpo y le acariciaba siempre que tenía oportunidad.

Yuri sonrió entre besos al igual que él, más aún cuando su espalda tocó el colchón y el cuerpo de su novio cubrió el suyo. Suspiró al sentir que le rozaba por debajo de la ropa, al mismo tiempo que su lengua se adentraba en su boca.

Kolya se asomó en la puerta y dio un maullido bajo, haciéndoles separarse apenas para mirarle de reojo. Otabek suspiró y quiso ignorarlo, bajando al cuello de Yuri para comenzar a devorarle a besos.

Él se mordió sensualmente el labio, pero no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo al tener la mirada del gato encima de ellos. Rió nerviosamente.

—Muy lindo y todo, pero todavía quiero mi merienda— le interrumpió, apartándole juguetonamente. El gato parecía sólo querer molestar, porque siguió su camino como si no hubiese visto nada, haciendo bufar a Otabek.

—Entonces ordena esto— le señaló—, mientras yo te consiento, ¿quieres?— Yuri río bajito y le beso entusiasmado de nuevo. Le gustaba poder decirle que no y que no le insistiera, aún si se moría de ganas por estar con él.

—Ve, terminaré de doblar aquí— Se separó de él y resopló al ver el desastre que él mismo había dejado sobre la colcha, más aún por la mirada divertida que su novio le dedicó, en venganza por interrumpirle. Cuando estuvo solo en la habitación, miró con aburrimiento lo que debía volver a doblar; ojalá dejara de darle tanta flojera ser ordenado algún día.

Se tomó su tiempo para acomodar su propia ropa y mirar con odio las prendas esparcidas. Sabiendo que era lo justo hacer eso mientras su novio cocinaba, se puso de pie, decidido a terminar con eso de una vez por todas.

Se permitió tararear una canción mientras realizaba su labor. Y a pesar de que le corrió un escalofrío, comenzó a cantarla bajito, recordando la letra poco a poco.

_"Llegará el tiempo, entonces conocerás la vida de guerrero_   
_Pondrás valientemente el pie en el estribo_   
_Y tomarás el fusil"_

Era la canción esa que tanto odiaba. Pensaba que teniéndola presente y cantándola de vez en cuando, tal vez dejaría de generarle esas horribles sensaciones y recobrarían aquel sentimiento conciliador que le traía cuando su madre o su abuelo se lo cantaban.

Murmuró la letra, mientras doblaba todo bien ordenado y lo dejaba en su respectivo lugar. En un momento, sintió que la habitación estaba más oscura, pero al darse vuelta de repente, notó que nada había cambiado. Miró extrañado todo y siguió cantando, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Estaba siendo estúpido; Otabek estaba en la cocina y si él estaba allí, nada malo podía ocurrir. Rió bajo, algo nervioso, pero siguió con lo suyo.

_"La manta de la silla para tu caballo de batalla,_   
_La coseré de seda para ti._   
_Duerme ahora, querido hijito mió._   
_¡Arrurú, arrurú!"_

No sabía porque pasó de estar tranquilo y de buen humor a asustado sin razón. Decidió dejar de cantar y concentrarse en si escuchaba algo más que el sonido normal que Otabek hacía a lo lejos, en la cocina. Nada.

Aún así, la sensación de paranoia no le abandonaba. Estaba seguro que algo no estaba bien allí.

En su manía por ordenar y mirar para todos lados al mismo tiempo, mientras la calma comenzaba a abandonarle, hizo un movimiento con la cadera y sin darse cuenta, se golpeó con la punta de la mesa de luz.

Hizo una mueca de silencioso dolor y maldijo por lo bajo en todos los idiomas que conocía.

—Maldita sea, ¿Quién puso esta mesa aquí?— se acarició la zona dañada y miró con odio la punta de madera, culpándola por, supuestamente, "atravesarse en su camino". Se quedó sentado, contento de que su novio no le viese humillarse así con el golpe que se había dado.

Inevitablemente sus ojos detallaron la mesa que nunca antes se dio tiempo de reparar, mientras no dejaba de frotar la zona adolorida. Decidió recorrer el lugar con la mirada para distraerse y que esa agonía transcurriera más rápido.

La habitación de Otabek era muy sencilla. Era como el apartamento de un adulto realmente. No habían posters de bandas ni nada por el estilo, no había ningún toque distintivo que le diera la pista de que aquella, era la habitación de su novio.

Curioso por su nuevo descubrimiento, notó que las paredes eran de un color crema y que la mesa de luz junto a la cama combinaban en un color oscuro. Eran de madera y la mesa era decorada por una lámpara bien aburrida, cuadrada y blanca.

¿Cómo jamás se percató de esos detalles?

Y claro. Si lo que más hacían allí, era follar. De hecho, tenía más recuerdos de su baño que de su habitación.

La cadera aún le dolía un poquito, pero era el colmo. Podía soportar tres rondas seguidas con Otabek y no podía con la punta de una estupida mesa. Se puso de pie ignorando el punzante dolor de su costado, decidido a guardar la última pieza que le faltaba.

Pero como todo solía pasarle por algo, a sus ojos les llamó la atención algo muy particular que no encajaba con la habitación. Al parecer, en el golpe que se dió, el cajón se abrió apenas, revelándole algo que estaba escondido allí.

Parecía una cinta, con encaje. Se asomó un poco más y...

No...

Era un bretel. El bretel de un sostén.

Él no usaba sostén. Otabek, tampoco.

Entonces...

_"...—¿Te ha contado de la última vez que lo hicimos?— comenzó —, estaba dolido porque tú le decepcionaste— la situación se estaba descontrolando un poco en el interior de su cabeza._

_—Sí, claro— respondió sarcástico. No iba a caer en eso. No iba a creerle, no señor._

_—He estado una semana viviendo en su apartamento... ¿tampoco te ha contado eso?— no había indicio de chiste en su voz, pero si de burla._

_—No te creo— insistió —, pruébalo._

_—No ha sido hace mucho... un par de meses no mas— puso gesto pensativo —, si encuentras mi sostén por ahí tirado... me lo envías por correo— se le acercó y le beso la mejilla, justamente rozando la comisura de sus labios —, envíale mis saludos..."_

El pecho le dio una punzada dolorosa que no pudo ocultar, llevando una mano hacia sus labios, mientras jadeaba sorprendido.

¿Qué mierda hacia eso ahí? Otabek... ¿lo había guardado?

Sólo para estar seguro, rozo la prenda, cerciorándose así, que no la estaba imaginando. Ese tacto le quemó, terrible, terrible. El corazón le latía desbocado y tuvo un pequeño espasmo de calor que le llegó hasta el rostro.

No supo porque, pero la hizo un bollo y la metió hacia adentro, cerrando el cajón de repente, haciendo que la fea lámpara blanca se tambaleara en su lugar. Se quedó con la mano haciendo presión allí, como si en cualquier momento pudiese salir y proyectarse nuevamente en su retina.

Ok, debía respirar hondo. Eso hizo. Estaba siendo estúpido, tenía que haber una explicación lógica porque...

Porque Otabek... él no se había acostado con ella cuando él estaba en recuperación. No pudo haberlo hecho, ya que fue a buscarle y todo. Le había dicho que le extraño, que sus semanas sin él había sido un infierno. Lo recordaba bien.

Pero entonces, ¿qué hacía eso ahí?. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, negándose a alterarse o armar un escándalo por algo que evidentemente, no podía ser real.

Al hacerlo, pudo recordar las imágenes inventadas que su cabeza "amablemente" le hizo el favor de crear. Esas, donde se había imaginado casi inevitablemente a Otabek con ella.

Negó fuerte.

—No hay manera... basta— se aferró al edredón—, no pasó, es imposible... estoy siendo estúpido— comenzó a pensar en el ejercicio que utilizaba últimamente para calmar su mente y todo el enredo que había en ella. Necesitaba volver a las sesiones antes de volverse loco y poco le importaba si Viktor no estaba de acuerdo.

Escuchó la voz lejana de Otabek acercarse y sus pasos tranquilos dirigirse a su habitación, abriendo así los ojos de repente y quedándose anonado. No funciono. El ejercicio no funcionó.  
Al parecer, si nadie le ayudaba a hacerlo, no tenía efecto alguno en él. Intento desesperadamente verse tranquilo, porque no sabía qué demonios hacer ahora.

—Creo que iré a hacer las compras en un rato... no hay más café— mencionó el moreno, entrando a la habitación relajado y mostrándole el pote vacío. Sus pisadas se detuvieron —, ¿Estas bien?

—Sí... sí— su propia voz se oía algo agitada; ¿acaso había estado al borde de un ataque otra vez? No se había dado cuenta; estaba seguro de haberlo tenido todo bajo control.

—Amor... estás sudado— Otabek se le acercó algo preocupado y se hincó en frente suyo. Y sí, en efecto, sentía las palmas húmedas y la frente igual. Tenía que llamar al terapeuta cuando su novio no le esté mirando. No quería preocuparle de más.

—Hace calor aquí— se excusó, sonriendo nerviosamente —, ¿Qué me decías?— el moreno se le quedó mirando afligido unos largos segundos—, ¿tengo algo en la cara o que?— sentía que podía verle todos los secretos de esa manera, así que le fue inevitable alterarse por ello.

—...Te decía que iré a hacer las compras en un rato, ¿me acompañas?— respondió con paciencia, poniéndose de pie otra vez.

—Claro...— secó sus palmas en el edredón y se puso de pie al igual que él. Guardó la ultima camisa que le había quedado y le siguió a donde habían dejado sus abrigos.

Otabek decidió que hablaría con él al volver, sin dejarle pasar eso de nuevo. Si había algo en lo que pudiese ayudar, lo haría, sin importar que se enojara.

Yuri por su parte, se abrigó en automático y se obligó a callar la boca, intentando encontrar algo de paz y claridad en el corto paseo que darían.

Se miraron de reojo y se sonrieron, ocultando sus verdaderos pensarles. Otabek tomó las llaves y se fueron en silencio del apartamento.

* * *

El mercado estaba sólo a una cuadra de allí, para la suerte de ambos. Hacía mucho frío ese día, inclusive para Yuri que solía no darle mucha importancia a ello.

Recorría las góndolas con aparente tranquilidad, pero con sus pensamientos sin quedarse quietos. Miraba los estantes, buscando nada, fingiendo tener sus ojos en esa tarea, mientras pensaba en que hacer. Se había alejado de su novio, intentando no vomitar las palabras que tenía atascadas en la garganta.

¿Debía decirle a Otabek? ¿O debía callar y fingir que nada de eso era real?

¿Estaba exagerando? ¿Qué se hacía en una situación así? Porque tenía ganas de romper algo y gritarle mil cosas que no sabía si estaban justificadas.

Chocó sin querer con un hombre que estaba haciendo sus compras y se disculpó por lo bajo. Caminar sin rumbo cuando estaba tan saturado, no fue buena idea. Mejor se quedaba parado donde no pudiese entorpecerle la vida a nadie.

Su mente siguió guiándole a lo que se escondía en aquel cajón, insistentemente, alejando cualquier lindo recuerdo sobre esa tarde.

—Yuri... amor— la voz de su novio le hizo voltear sin ganas.

—¿Qué pasa?— su voz sonó más monótona de lo que quería, así que no se atrevió a mirar su rostro. Seguro se había dado cuenta que algo andaba mal.

—Que si quieres algo en especial— repitió. ¿En qué momento le habló que ni le escucho? ¿Hace cuánto estaba a su lado, llamándole?

—No, estoy bien aquí— dijo convencido, mirando al frente. Lo único que veía era productos de higiene para el hogar. Es decir, nada de lo que habían ido a comprar.

—¿En la parte de limpieza?—le preguntó, sarcástico—. Yuri, ¿Te pasa algo?

—Estoy bien, sólo algo cansado, ¿ya compraste lo que querías?— preguntó con algo de brusquedad. Volteo enojado y se sintió terrible al ver su rostro de sorpresa—...te espero afuera, necesito aire.

Pasó de él y se apresuró a dirigirse a la salida.

Estaba siendo muy obvio, se sentía nervioso y desamparado, necesitaba calmarse. Tal vez una charla con Mila o con quien sea le ayudaría a aclararse un poco.

Se quedó del lado de afuera del local, tomando todo el aire congelado que sus pulmones le permitieran, pensando que así tal vez se sentiría más tranquilo.

Afortunadamente así fue, inclusive se sintió algo avergonzado cuando Otabek salió ya con la compra y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al apartamento. Le había tratado horrible hacía unos minutos y lo peor es que él no sabía porqué... genial, ahora le debía una explicación.

El camino fue tan silencioso como incómodo. Yuri evitó cualquier contacto visual, además de apresurarse a entrar al apartamento y alzar a Kolya en brazos ni bien llegaron, en busca de distracción. El minino se dejó acariciar, ignorando la tensa situación.

Fue al cabo de unos minutos de sepulcral silencio, que Otabek no pudo contenerse y dejó las cosas en la encimera, acercándose a él.

—Cielo— le llamó, con toda la paciencia posible. Era momento de hablar y no tenía pensado echarse atrás—, ¿Qué ocurre? Estas decaído.

Él siguió sin mirarle, dejando al minino en el suelo. Ni siquiera se habían quitado los abrigos aún.

—Nada... guardemos esto—intento pasar de él y dirigirse a las compras, pero no se lo permitió. Le tomó del brazo con el cuidado de siempre, pero aún así, no quería encontrarse con sus ojos.

—Yuri— le volvió a llamar—, estabas bien antes de que volviera de la cocina... ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Se mordió el labio e intentó controlar la taquicardia que comenzaba a molestarle. Sentía el veneno subirle inevitablemente por al garganta. Y por alguna razón, comenzaba a sentirse burlado.

—¿Hay algo que tú quieras decirme?— se animó a preguntar, sin dirigirle la mirada aún.

—Ok— el mayor suspiró cansado —, ¿puedes decirme de una vez? No hagamos este juego de palabras, no llegaremos a ningún lado.

Yuri tragó en seco, dándose vuelta y mirándole a los ojos, con el temor irradiando en ellos. Se mojó los labios algo secos y volvió a preguntar.

—¿Hay algo que...?— carraspeó, replanteando la pregunta —, ¿...algo que afecte a nuestra relación... que no me has dicho?

Él le miró fijamente, visiblemente confundido.

—¿Por qué preguntas algo así de repente?— no, eso no era lo que quería que le dijera. Se soltó de su agarre y le enfrentó.

—¿Por qué no me respondes?— le cortó. Al ver que se quedaba callado, probablemente por la confusión, bufó, sintiéndose inquieto e impaciente—; genial, no me digas si no quieres.

Le dió la espalda y se dirigió a la habitación a prisas, con Otabek pisándole los talones. Le temblaban las rodillas y la voluntad, odiando completamente haber encontrado eso. De no ser así, ahora estarían merendando mientras miraban una película.

—Yuri... ¿de dónde sacaste que...?

—¡¿Por qué no me respondes?!— le gritó, cansado de la amargura que comenzaba a consumirle por la falta de respuesta. Su mirada seguro tiraba chispas, porque Otabek no se atrevió a dar un paso más. Harto de su silencio, abrió el cajón con brusquedad y tomó la prenda interior, mostrándosela con desdén —, ¿Qué significa esto?

Supo que la reconoció, por la manera en que sus cejas se fruncieron. Eso le envío un dolor al estómago. Una parte de él, una muy pequeña, tenia la esperanza de que todo realmente fuese un malentendido. Pero luego de ver su rostro...

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—¡De donde acabas de ver!— sin querer seguir tocando eso, se lo tiró encima; dándole aún más rechazo al ver que él lo sostenía entre sus manos—, ¿Te acostaste con Alessa cuando ya lo habías hecho conmigo?

—¿Cómo...?— seguro asimilar todo ello era casi catastrófico para él, pero poco le importaba en ese momento.

—¡¿La tuviste aquí una semana mientras yo me recuperaba en mi casa pensando en ti como un idiota?!— respondió, trastabillando las palabras, temblando e intentando no romper algo—.¡Respóndeme!

—Sí— su respuesta fue tan clara y fuerte, que le quitó todo el aire. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y negó, con las lágrimas comenzando a juntarse en sus ojos, removiéndose inquieto en el lugar. Sentía el aire pesado y la sensación de estar sofocándose —. Pero... escucha...

—¿Se ha quedado viviendo aquí una semana? ¿Es cierto eso?— no pudo evitar que su voz saliera visiblemente decepcionada y triste. El movimiento de cabeza que hizo el contrario, aún acariciando el encaje del sostén, le dio náuseas.

—Sí, es cierto... ¿Cómo...?

—Ella me lo vino a decir... y yo no le creí— rió sarcástico y con la voz quebrada, sintiéndose un idiota, sintiéndose humillado frente a ella —, yo confié en ti como un imbecil...

—Hey, espera ahí...— le cortó, viéndose ofendido por lo que acababa de decirle.

—¿Que espere qué?— le reprochó.

—Estas siendo irracional e injusto, tú hiciste cosas peores— esa insinuación no le gustó. No le gusto nada.

—¿Disculpa? No es lo mismo— dijo en una risa seca. Sentía que le tomaba el pelo.

—Tienes razón, no es lo mismo. Lo que tú hiciste fue peor— le dijo, tirando el sostén a la cama, como si no valiera nada. Lejos de alegrarle, aquello terminó alterándole más. No permitiría que Otabek volteara la situación a su favor, porque no eran de sus errores de los que estaban hablando.

—¡No es lo mismo!— gritó —, yo no tenia relación con ninguna de esas personas— le recordó, sintiendo sus dientes casi castañear de los nervios y el enojo —, yo no te lo oculte, yo te lo dije todo; ¡No es lo mismo!

—¡¿Que yo lo haga está mal, pero a ti debo de entenderte?! Soy tan humano como tú, Yuri, ¡yo también cometo errores!— se defendió, cansado de todo lo que tenía que callarse siempre para no lastimarle. Creía haber soportado demasiado de Yuri como para que ahora estén peleando por algo tan estúpido —; todo gira en torno a tu conveniencia, ¿cierto?

—Cierto, a mi me encanta ser una maldita zorra, Otabek— espetó con furia, negándose a llorar frente suyo. Le pasó por al lado sin siquiera tocarle. Su abrigo aún no se lo quitaba, así que solo tomó su mochila del sofá y se la colgó al hombro. No quería pasar ni un segundo más ahogándose en esa habitación.

—¿Puedes sentarte de una vez para que te explique?— intentó detenerle, apresurándose a llegar a él. El moreno se veía molesto, pero notaba que intentaba contener su enojo para poder arreglar las cosas. El problema, es que en eso, ellos dos no se parecían en absoluto.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡No quiero que me expliques una mierda!— le soltó furioso, mientras Otabek suspiraba cansado y fruncía más el ceño—, ¡porque has tenido meses para decírmelo y no lo has hecho!

El kazajo se pasó una mano por el cabello visiblemente frustrado y se acercó a él, tomándole del brazo.

—Yuri, no seas irracional y siéntate— intentó llevarle al sofá, pero él se removió asqueado. No quería escucharle, verle, ni muchos menos, ser tocado por él.

—¡No me toques!— apartó su brazo y le miró casi con odio. Sentía sus propios ojos quemarle, intentando mostrarle cuán furioso y decepcionado estaba. Le dolía el estómago y el pecho se le estaba contrayendo en un nudo. Sintió a Kolya colarse entre las piernas de ambos, intentado aplacar la situación llena de gritos, de alguna manera.

Pero ese día, Yuri no tenía lugar a reconciliaciones. No quería arreglar nada.

—Estas haciendo un alboroto de algo muy pequeño— intentó hacerle razonar, haciendo ápice de toda la paciencia que le quedaba. Podía sentir su voz contenida y su mandíbula tensa —, no seas inmaduro.

Ese tono de reproche tan adulto le hizo sentir más ofendido de lo que ya estaba. Le soltó una risa sarcástica y se alejó dos pasos de él.

—¡Ja! genial, ¡pues mira que inmaduro soy entonces!— le miró con sorna, dejando entrever los lastimado que se sentía. Lo traicionado que se sentía. Chasqueó la lengua y recordó un importante detalle, como si todas las cosas que había reprimido, salieran sin parar de su boca—; ¿Cómo supo ella que estábamos en la misma fiesta, eh? ¿Cómo supo donde mierda estábamos? ¡Está más que claro que aún le hablas!

En realidad, no había considerado aquella opción hasta que lo gritó en ese momento.

Todo lo que creyó eliminado de su cabeza, cada recuerdo de esa noche, le golpeó como una ventisca helada. Se sintió mareado de repente y tuvo la necesidad de sostenerse del costado del sofá—... tú te hablas con ella aún — determinó, sin saber como sentirse a esas alturas—, tú eres mi novio... ¡no puedes hablarte con ella!

—La tengo bloqueada de todos lados— le refutó con dureza. Él no se andaba con juegos, no desde que sus sentimientos por Yuri habían quedado claros. Cuando Alessa le siguió insistiendo, tuvo que tomar esas medidas, pensando que ya no le volvería a molestar. Al parecer, los fantasmas nunca parecían querer abandonarle. Tomó aire e intentó calmar la situación y a sí mismo, porque no quería que tan lindo día se perdiera de esa forma—. Yura, si me dejas explicarte...

Yuri le cortó las palabras duramente.

—Dime porque no me lo dijiste.

—No quería lastimarte— respondió con rapidez y con la voz mas sincera que pido proyectar. El menor tomó fuerza y ajustó el agarre en su mochila, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida. Esa respuesta no se la creía nada —, temía mucho tu reacción, Yuri...— se puso en frente suyo, intentando convencerle de quedarse a arreglar eso —. No quise hacerlo... fue solo una vez, y me arrepiento como no te das una idea... yo...

—¡No te creo!— de alguna manera, aquello terminó de romperles a ambos. Porque en realidad...

... en realidad, ninguno confiaba en el otro. Los hombros temblorosos de Yuri eran bastante notorios, pero estaba muy enojado como para preocuparse por su bienestar. Esa última afirmación había roto su paciencia.

Él podía ser muy comprensivo... pero también muy cruel cuando algo le parecía injusto.

—¿Qué debería decir yo de ti, entonces?— dejo salir por primera vez, su voz sarcástica y su risa seca. Y sonó tan feo a sus oídos, que Yuri pensó estar en frente de otra persona—, sales en una cita conmigo y luego vas y te acuestas con media Rusia, Yuri— le espetó duramente, mirándole con él filo más cortante en sus ojos —. ¿Cómo se que no hiciste lo mismo mientras no estuve?

Si había quedado alguna esperanza de arreglar las cosas, había desaparecido luego de eso.

Yuri jadeó sorprendido, sin poder creer que ese hombre era el mismo que hacía una hora, estaba rozando su mano con la suya, mirándole con cariño y besándole a escondidas. Bajó la mirada y negó lentamente, alimentándose de la furia y la decepción que sentía.

—Cierto... tienes razón— levantó su mirada y le sonrió con amargura—, creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

—¿Te irás, entonces?— soltó con sarcasmo, retrocediendo dos pasos y extendiendo sus brazos a los costados, para dejarlos caer con fuerza luego —, ¿se presenta un problema y te vas?— el menor ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, quitándole la traba a la puerta y tomando el picaporte. De alguna manera, eso le hizo crear cierto pánico en su interior, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de haberle tratado así —. Yuri... por favor, sólo... hablemos bien.

—¡Tuviste meses! ¡Meses para decirlo! ¡¿De qué mierda me sirve hablar contigo ahora?!— se giró violentamente, sin poder evitar llorar. Esa visión terminó por ablandar a Otabek, que simplemente quiso que nada de eso estuviese ocurriendo —, ¡no quiero verte, mantente alejado de mí!

Así como le gritó aquello, desapareció del apartamento dando un fuerte portazo que retumbó por todo el pasillo de aquel piso.

Se quedó sin aire, mirando la puerta cerrada, esperando que se arrepintiera y volviera. Pero eso no pasó.

Se fregó el rostro con la mano en señal de frustración, ahogando un sonido lastimero en el fondo de su garganta. Yuri se había ido por su maldita culpa.

—Ah, maldición— pateó lo primero que encontró, siendo ese objeto la mesa ratona que estaba frente al sofá—, ¡maldita sea!— se llevó las manos al cabello y cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse.

Kolya maulló desconcertado por su actuar, pero no podía importarle menos.

Caminó con prisa a su habitación y vió el sostén en el colchón, donde hacía poco tiempo, él y Yuri, estaban besándose y riendo. La cama estaba algo desordenada y el sostén turquesa resaltaba en las sábanas blancas.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y revisó todos sus cajones, todos los estantes. Todo. No encontró nada más que le perteneciera a ella.

Y estaba seguro que no era coincidencia. La última vez que ella estuvo allí, había revisado cada rincón de la habitación, cerciorándose de no dejar ni un rastro. Lavó las sábanas y se aseguró que ella se llevara todo.

¿Cómo pudo engañarle y meter eso allí? Era obvio que lo hizo a propósito , no había otra razón por al cual un sostén estaría en ese cajón, siendo que jamás los usaba.

Mila había tenido tanta razón cuando le advirtió que no se metiera con ella. Tanta. Si tan sólo le hubiese escuchado...

Pero lamentablemente, había sido demasiado bondadoso, más bien estúpido, como siempre.

Buscó su teléfono, el cual quedó en el piso luego de la patada que le había dado a la mesa. La foto que tenía de fondo de pantalla con Yuri, le hizo hacer una mueca de enojo. Podrían estar juntos en ese momento... podrían estar sonriendo así y abrazándose.

Endureció el rostro y fue directo a lo que estaba buscando.La desbloqueó de inmediato y la llamó. Estaba furioso, y esta vez, no la dejaría salirse con la suya.


	38. xxxviii. Skinny love.

_Now all your love is wasted?_   
_Then who the hell was I?_   
_Now I'm breaking at the britches_   
_And at the end of all your lines_

  
  
_**Skinny love; Birdy.** _

* * *

Pensó que Otabek le seguiría. Que continuaría rogándole para hablar. Realmente creyó que se preocuparía por dejarle salir con esa tormenta, que respetaría que no quería escucharle, pero que aun así, se ofrecería dejarle en su casa como el caballero que siempre había sido.

Pero Otabek jamás fue por él. Y en gran parte, agradecía eso.

Lo último que quería era verle. No quería escucharle, ni mucho menos que le tocara. No si la había tocado a ella.

Le asqueaba por completo saber que había compartido esa misma cama donde le hizo el amor por primera vez, con ella. Con la chica sexy y segura de sí misma que fue hasta esa fiesta a reírse de él.

La chica que con una sonrisa le dio escalofríos y que descifró todos sus miedos con una mirada. Jamás había conocido a una mujer como ella, tan cínica.

Mila tenía razón en odiarla. Y mierda, él mismo la odiaba mucho.

Recordó cómo sentía arder sus mejillas por el potente frío que hacía fuera cuando salió del apartamento, la nieve mojando su ropa sin cesar y sus pies congelados, doliendo por cada paso. Se había alejado de aquel lugar como si la peste habitará allí, haciendo oídos sordos a cualquier uso de razón decente que intentará colarse por su cabeza.

Estaba demasiado dolido como para doblegarse. Demasiado enojado como para intentar razonar.

A Yuri le gustaba estar enojado. Porque era más fácil que estar triste.  
Triste sufría demasiado, pero cuando estaba enojado, eran los demás quienes sufrían por él.

Hacía media hora que había llegado a su casa dando un portazo que hizo eco en toda la casa. Phichit y Yūri se habían asomado a ver qué había ocurrido, pero les ignoró de sobremanera a pesar de la preocupación del japonés y la curiosidad de su tío, encerrándose en su habitación.

Se quitó el abrigo con furia y lo lanzó a alguna esquina de la habitación. Había apagado su teléfono para luego tirarlo a un lado, junto a su chaqueta.

Hasta tiró almohadas al piso con ira y también las había pateado. Insultó en los únicos dos idiomas que sabía hablar y caminó por su habitación queriendo arrancarse el cabello.   
Si bien su objetivo al salir de allí había sido llegar al fin a su casa, ahora no estaba tan seguro de que hubiese sido una buena opción.

Pensó que refugiarse en el calor de su hogar le ayudaría a dejar de estar enojado, pero era todo lo contrario; se sentía peor. Más enojado, más furioso con Otabek.

Mierda que quería volver allí y plantarse frente a él de nuevo, para seguir gritando y descargándose en insultos hasta que toda la furia desapareciera de su sistema. Ahora mismo tenía mil cosas para decirle, pero se le habían ocurrido demasiado tarde.

Se cansó de sentirse así. No podía volver a su apartamento, porque si aún le quedaba dignidad, no pensaba desperdiciarla allí, con un mentiroso. Estuvo tentado a ahogar un grito enojado en su almohada, pero por experiencia sabía que eso le generaría más rabia.

Así que tomó su abrigo nuevamente y se lo puso con prisas, siquiera tomándose la molestia de llevar su teléfono consigo. No sabía a dónde iría. Pero estaba seguro de no querer ser encontrado.

Solo agarró las llaves de su casa y bajó las escaleras a zancadas. Lo hizo rápido y atravesó la casa en un santiamén parpadeante, sin darle tiempo a nadie a detenerle. No pensaba cometer un error fatal, únicamente necesitaba salir de allí.  
No quería estar encerrado, no quería seguir alimentando su cabeza con esa porquería, con la asquerosa imagen mental de ellos dos juntos.

Frenó en seco al sentir el frío del exterior, notando que la nieve caía lentamente, ya que había cesado un poco la tormenta. De todas formas, su tormenta interna seguía echando rayos y centellas en su cabeza.

¿A dónde mierda podía ir ahora?

Necesitaba distraerse, pero tampoco quería ir a casa de Mila. Ni a ver a Jean, el cual seguro sabía lo de Alessa. Ja, claro que lo sabía. Era el mejor amigo de su novio.

Chasqueó la lengua, comenzando a caminar hacia el lado contrario en el cual vivía su mejor amiga, intentando alejarse de todo y todos a zancadas furiosas sobre el piso mojado.

No sabía dónde vivía Leo, pero, aunque lo supiera, no iría a su casa. No le conocía tanto como para ir a quejarse de ello, además...

Seguro Leo también sabía. Ah mierda, se sentía tan burlado y humillado en ese momento. Todos le habían visto la cara de idiota.

¿Mila lo sabía? Esperaba que no fuese así o no volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Ella era su amiga antes que la de Otabek, así que era esperado que si se enteraba de tal cosa, debió de ir corriendo a contárselo.

Iba tan rápido y con tanta mala carga encima suyo, que no notó a la manchita alegre acercándose a él.

—¡Yuri! — se dio vuelta enojado para notar el cabello bicolor y la sonrisa enorme.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí? — espetó realmente cabreado y sin paciencia. Minami se encogió un poco, más de lo que normalmente lo estaba.

—No vivo lejos... ¿Estás bien? —su sonrisa descendió hasta perderse, dejando ver ese colmillo rebelde que asomaba en sus labios.

—No— no estaba con la paciencia para tratar bien a nadie; así que mejor le ahorraba el disgusto—. Nos vemos.

—¡Espera! — no le esperó nada. Siguió caminando, notando su trote suave detrás suyo, intentando alcanzarle. Él tenía piernas largas y ágiles así que parecía estar caminando rápido, aún si no era así —. Um... ¿quieres hablarlo?

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que andar escuchando mis porquerías? — se quejó, ¿era tanto pedir estar solo? Terminaría tratándole como la mierda si le seguía insistiendo.

—Bueno... yo...— se detuvo abruptamente, haciéndole chocar con su espalda. Se giró y le miró con la mirada vuelta hielo, haciéndole estremecer.

—Soy gay. Tengo novio y me peleé con él— le dijo, sin cortes ni titubeos. Le vio quedarse helado, mirándole sorprendido. Bufó enojado y se dio vuelta para continuar su camino. Probablemente había perdido un amigo y luego se arrepentiría de ello, pero ahora no le importaba realmente. Podría hasta robarle un dulce a un niño inclusive y no sentiría remordimientos. No en ese momento —; nos vemos.

—¡Espera! — no le dejó avanzar, nuevamente, ubicándose con torpeza en frente suyo—, no me alejare de ti por eso.

—¿No? ¿No te da asco?

—¡Claro que no, somos amigos! — esa afirmación le sorprendió bastante; a decir verdad, pensó que le miraría con asco y se marcharía. No fue así. Se veía seriamente determinado a permanecer a su lado.

Tal vez... en el mundo no había gente tan mala, después de todo.

—Como sea... — no tenía ni ganas de sentirse feliz por ello. Su enojo no mermaba y la cabeza le dolía de manera insoportable.

—Mi casa no está lejos— eso le hizo alzar una ceja, interrogante —, ¡es decir! Podemos caminar por aquí si no quieres estar... es decir...

Él siempre parecía ser una bola de nervios y no tenía paciencia para ello esta vez.

—¡Ay, ya! No estoy de humor para esto, sólo quiero golpear e insultar a Otabek.

—¿Tu novio? — preguntó tímido. Al parecer, Yūri no era el único japonés reservado en asuntos ajenos—, ¿y qué hizo? ¿Era ese chico del cine?

—Me engañó— dijo secamente, sintiendo aquella oración desmenuzarse por su garganta como si le cortara por dentro —, bueno no me engañó, ¡pero me ocultó cosas!

—¿Sobre otro chico? — murmuró sorprendido, tapándose los labios.

—Peor, con una estúpida zorra malparida— insultó, haciéndole encogerse en su lugar. Tal vez no estaba acostumbrado a los insultos —; si tú la hubieses visto... estaba en la fiesta donde nos conocimos. Ahí la vi.

Minami le apoyó de una manera que no se esperaba. Estaba seguro de que, si hubiese ido a la casa de Mila o a la de alguno más, ellos le hubiesen intentado hacer entrar en razón e ir a hablar con él.

¿Estaba mal no querer hacerlo? ¿Estaba mal querer estar enojado una vez?

Le importaba una mierda si estaba mal. Su dolor era suyo y nadie más entendería las razones de ello. Realmente necesitaba unos días para calmarse.

Minami se mostró enojado con Otabek por ocultarle aquello y le dio toda la razón, a pesar que le había contado que él había hecho sus cosas antes. Cual amigo fiel, le dijo que él al menos se lo había contado y que Otabek, prefirió mentirle.

Por ende, esa conversación le hizo sentir menos alterado, pero más enojado con el kazajo. Si se pensaba que iba a salirse con la suya, estaba muy equivocado.

Todo lo que le había dicho... Esa falta de confianza en él, le pareció absurda. No sentía merecer ese tipo de pensamiento ya que había demostrado ser un buen novio.

Había dejado de salir y sólo se había centrado en él y el ballet; había presentado sus exámenes a la perfección para poder irse con él de vacaciones... había hecho cosas por Otabek que jamás había pensado en hacer jamás por otra persona; así que estaba terriblemente ofendido por su desconfianza.

Había cambiado por él.

Pasó toda la tarde fuera junto a su nuevo amigo, hasta el anochecer.

—Espero verte pronto, y ojalá que... bueno, no lo sé— luego de caminar por el centro toda la tarde, descargándose y gruñendo de completo mal humor, al fin llegaron al punto medio donde debían separarse—, ojalá tú estés mejor.

—Sí... gracias— murmuró a regañadientes, pero realmente sintiéndose agradecido por su compañía. Minami asintió y le dio un vago saludo con la mano, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el lado opuesto. Por alguna razón se angustió al saberse solo de nuevo, así que levantó un poco la voz para llamarle—, ¿harás algo mañana?

Su cuerpo encogido frenó de golpe y se giró rápidamente.

—¿Yo? — asintió vagamente y le vio sonrojarse de emoción—, ¡no! ¿Por qué?

—¿Quieres ir por un café? — le había agradado pasar la tarde con su más reciente amigo, así que esperaba poder pasar un rato más con él luego de asistir a su clase de ballet.

—¡Claro que sí! — aceptó contento, generándole cierta ternura. No podía creer que alguien tan bueno no tuviese más amigos. Prometió encender su teléfono para recibir sus mensajes así se encontraban al otro día y comenzó a caminar de nuevo a su casa.

Las cuadras no eran lo suficientemente largas para las pocas ganas de regresar que tenía, así que llegar a la puerta y meterse dentro, le hizo sentirse automáticamente sofocado. Quería irse otra vez, ya que, por alguna razón, su casa no se sentía tan acogedora como aquella mañana.

Al cerrar la puerta, inmediatamente el paso le fue cortado por Yūri, el cual se veía alterado con el teléfono en la mano.

—¡¿Dónde estabas?! — ahogó un bufido de fastidio y respondió monótonamente, quitándose el abrigo y colgándolo en el perchero de allí.

—Salí por ahí.

—No empecemos de nuevo. Pensé que estabas en casa de Mila, pero ¿adivina qué? —le vio señalar al final del pasillo, donde su mejor amiga veía todo sintiéndose culpable, probablemente por delatarle sin saberlo. Él entrecerró la mirada, sin saber cómo sentirse respecto a ella.

Sabía que probablemente se estaba apresurando, pero sentía una fuerte desconfianza hacia todo ser humano que se relacionara con Otabek Altin en ese momento.

—No estaba con Mila, estaba con un amigo. Dimos vueltas por el centro y me volví. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¡No me atendías el teléfono! Sabes lo peligroso que...

—¡Ya estoy aquí! No exageres. Pase madrugadas fuera de esta casa, ¡no tienes derecho a preocuparte ahora! — habían tenido esa discusión antes, pero no estaba de humor para ser comprensivo. La poca relajación que había ganado con Minami, la perdió ni bien se metió dentro de esa casa. Mila pareció encogerse un poco de incomodidad por la pelea que se presentaba ante ella.

—Basta— le cortó en seco—, no sé qué haya pasado con Otabek, pero no te permitiré que me hables así. Vete a tu habitación, hablaremos cuando Víktor llegue.

—Si es que llega— soltó con sarcasmo y maldad. Porque no era estúpido. Sabía que Viktor no había vuelto la noche anterior y la verdad es que no entendía porque Yūri se lo ocultaba.

Pero estaba bien. Al parecer, todo el maldito mundo le ocultaba algo. Se alejó decepcionado sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Mila y se encerró en su habitación. Ella se quedó mirando todo preocupada, con el teléfono abierto en la conversación de chat con Otabek.

—Lo siento, tal vez deberías volver mañana— murmuró con la voz algo afectada. Supo que se había peleado con Otabek sólo porque Mila llegó a la casa preocupada y se lo dijo.

Por eso entró en completo pánico al llamarle y que no le atendiera, que nadie supiera dónde estaba. Temía que Yuri no volviera esa noche y no supo qué demonios hacer o donde buscarle.

Estaba en camino a abrirle la puerta a la pelirroja, la cual le daba cierta pena. Ella no le había hecho nada a Yuri para ser ignorada de esa forma.

—Yūri... Um— la menor interrumpió su camino con algo de indecisión —, tengo que hablar contigo de algo... ¿Puedo?

* * *

—¿Te dije o no te dije?, si se lo hubieses dicho antes...

—Jean, realmente no necesito un sermón ahora.

Estaba en medio de mandar a Alessa a la mierda cuando Jean y Mila se presentaron en su apartamento. Había olvidado que se iban a pasar a retirar las maletas de la pelirroja, asombrándose ambos al encontrarle en tal estado.

Ella se fue de inmediato a por Yuri, y Jean se quedó con él.

—Sé que no está bien pegarle a una mujer, pero...— mierda, quería matarla. No entendía qué demonios se le había cruzado en la cabeza al acostarse con ella.  
El apartamento seguía siendo un desastre, con la mesa ratona aún volteada en el piso y su habitación con todo desordenado.

El sostén de Alessa seguía tirado en su cama. Siquiera quería verlo.

Su teléfono sonaba cada cierta hora, mostrándole sin descanso la llamada entrante de su madre. La única razón por la cual no bloqueaba el número, era porque se lo debía.

Porque no podía abandonar a su hermana.

Aun así, si antes no estaba de ánimos para responder, mucho menos ahora.

—En realidad, no está bien pegarle a nadie— mencionó sabiamente su amigo —; pero entiendo el punto. Aunque tú sabías cómo era ella.

—Como sea, el daño está hecho— se tiró en el sofá sin ganas y miró el techo con odio. Lamentablemente estaba tan alterado, que no podía quedarse quieto—. Necesito arreglar esto, ahora.

Se puso de pie para ir por su chaqueta y sus llaves, siendo detenido por él.

—No— tomó las llaves de la motocicleta antes de que él lo hiciera —; ¿qué le vas a decir? ¿Que lo sientes? Otabek, Yuri no tiene derecho a juzgar lo que hiciste o no antes de ser su novio. No deberías estar disculpándote por eso.

Tenía razón. Pero recordar su rostro descompuesto en lágrimas antes de irse, no era algo que pudiese arrancar de su mente con facilidad. Tal vez Yuri no tenía derecho a reaccionar de esa manera tan exagerada, pero él se había pasado con sus palabras.

—Lo sé— lamentablemente, ese no era el problema, ni lo que le tenía tan alterado—, pero también le dije cosas horribles... en verdad horribles— caminó por la habitación, como un animal enjaulado—, no sé cómo reparar esto.

—Deja pasar unos días...

—¡¿Cómo mierda sobrevivo unos días así?!— Jean se hizo de completa paciencia para tratar la situación.

—No puedes depender así de él...

—¡Pero lo hago! — Otabek se le acercó a zancadas, visiblemente ofuscado, para quitarle las llaves de la motocicleta—. ¡Lo hago y necesito hablar con él!

—¡Van a volver a pelear! — le recordó, sin cederle las llaves —, van a volver a pelear y le terminarás diciendo algo peor. Yuri está furioso, debe estarlo; ¿En serio crees que te va a querer escuchar? Te mandará a la mierda ni bien abras la boca.

De todas formas, esos gritos no eran nada con lo que había presenciado un par de horas antes. Otabek estaba furioso y él mismo se había sentido amenazado.

—Ya sé... sólo quiero verlo ¿y si me deja? No soportaría que me deje, Jean.

El mayor suspiró derrotado al verle caer en el sofá de nuevo. No era como si defendiera lo que había hecho, pero si tenía que estar del lado de alguien, ese siempre sería Otabek.

—No seas extremista.

—¿Perdonarías a Mila si ella te hubiese dicho todo lo que yo le dije a él?

—No hoy. Cuando uno está enojado... dice cosas que no quiere decir...— se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Otabek se veía terrible para que sólo hubiesen pasado unas horas de la pelea.

—Que no queremos decir pero que realmente pensamos... enojados somos sinceros.

—Enojados somos crueles. Tú más que nadie—le recordó, ganándose un asentimiento. Otabek solía ser realmente cruel cuando llegaba al límite de su paciencia, siempre arrepintiéndose de herir a los demás cuando se calmaba. Sintió que no valdría la pena estar decaídos el resto de la noche —; invitemos a Leo y tomamos unas cervezas.

No tenía ganas de estar con nadie, pero tampoco de estar solo. No le quedó otra que darle el permiso mientras su cabeza comenzaba a doler y sus ojos no se despegaban del teléfono.

* * *

—¡Es todo por hoy!

Soltó un suspiro cansado. Agradeció internamente que Yūri le anotara en las clases especiales de Lilia, puesto que quitarse toda la mala vibra bailando le había hecho bien. Su clase no había sido perfecta, justamente porque estaba muy distraído odiando al kazajo.

Lilia no le recriminó de más, cómo si supiera que algo no andaba bien en su vida.

No había dormido bien la noche anterior. Sus pesadillas volvieron, haciéndole recordar un rostro que hubiese preferido no volver a ver. Gracias a sus repentinos despertares, notó que Viktor volvió a la casa pasando de las cuatro de la mañana, generándole un retorcijón en el estómago.

No valía la pena pensarlo demasiado. Las posibilidades le dolían y estaba seguro de que Yūri sólo ponía buena cara para que todo no se derrumbara de golpe en sus cabezas.

Aun así, no estaba apto para ser comprensivo. Estaba enojado con Yūri por ocultarle cosas.

Con Viktor por abandonarles de la noche a la mañana.

Con Jean, Mila, Leo y Guang por cubrir a Otabek.

Con Otabek, por ser un imbécil.

Minami era probablemente con el único adolescente que no se sentía disgustado, razón por la cual saldría con él esa tarde.

Se apuró a darse una ducha tremendamente rápida en los vestidores de allí y se vistió con ropa limpia, sin arreglarse demasiado.  
Se desenredó el cabello frente al espejo, notando que su rostro se veía terrible. Tenía ligeras ojeras bajo sus ojos brillantes en furia, así como el ceño completamente fruncido. Intento relajar el rostro, pero no le salió.

Guardó las cosas en la mochila y se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para calzarse las zapatillas.

—¿Te vas?

Hizo el último nudo en sus cordones antes de levantar la vista y notar a Aleksei esperándole. No se notaba con ánimos de molestarle, si no que se veía relajado.

—No, voy llegando— soltó sarcástico, sin sentirse de humor para sus estupideces—, claro que ya me voy,  
la clase terminó.

Ningún insultó llegó, tampoco un comentario venenoso respecto a su aspecto. Sólo un carraspeo nervioso.

—... ¿Tienes planes? — se permitió sostenerle la mirada para intentar descifrar sus intenciones tras la pregunta—, quería discutir algo sobre... la clase. Contigo.

—Sí, tengo planes—se apresuró a responder, tomando su bolso y mirando su teléfono. Minami le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que aún estaba en el centro comercial, comprándole algo a su madre por su cumpleaños y que se tardaría. Levantó la vista al notar que no estaba siendo molestado, y la mueca de pena de Aleksei, le hizo sentir un poco mal por la actitud borde que estaba teniendo ¿Qué podía decir? Era muy blando, más de lo que había pensado. Dejó salir un suspiro cansado y se rindió frente a él —, pero mañana no.

Extrañamente, le vio más relajado ante su respuesta y se apresuró a alcanzarle.

—Bien... anota— le pidió, con clara intención de pasarle su número. Arqueó una ceja, desconfiado —; no sé ni dónde vives, ¿Cómo vamos a vernos si no hablamos?

Se mordió la lengua de mal humor y anotó su número, enviándole un mensaje para que le agendara. Siempre podía cambiar de chip si llegaba a utilizar su contacto para molestarle.

Se despidió de él a la salida, viendo cómo se iba solo esta vez. Esperaba que la salida no fuese para hacerle una emboscada o alguna estupidez de esas que los abusivos hacían cuando estaban aburridos.

Levantó la vista y notó que Jack le esperaba en la acera de en frente. Realmente no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones.

Cruzó la calle sin prisas y se metió dentro del auto cerrando la puerta en un golpe seco y dejando todo en silencio por unos instantes.

—¿Cómo ha ido la clase?

No respondió. No tenía ganas. Se suponía que ya no debía vigilarle, porque determinaron que no corría verdadero peligro. Aun así, el mayor insistía en seguir velando por su seguridad.

—¿Tienes lo que te pedí el otro día? — cuando Yūri se descuidó, no tardó en pedirle aquello que le prometió a Otabek el día que festejaron su cumpleaños.

—No es tan fácil y sabes que me cuesta dinero que no tienes... deberás tener paciencia— bufó ante ello, pero asintió. Entendía que estaba pidiendo demasiado y que probablemente tardaría años en pagárselo.

—Es que ya no lo quiero.

El mayor suspiró con cansancio acumulado. No era como si quisiera atender los caprichos de un crío malhumorado.

—¿Cómo es eso? Yuri, no puedes pedirme algo tan complicado y luego decirme que ya no. Mi trabajo no es un juego— se sintió mal, porque sabía que tenía razón. Pero estaba furioso con Otabek y no pensaba hacerle ningún maldito favor.

—Lo sé. Pero ya no lo quiero. Así que olvídalo. — peinó sus cabellos con los dedos fríos y se hizo una trenza cosida al costado, ignorando su mirada—. Me veré con un amigo ahora, olvidé avisarte.

—¿Con Jean?

—No, otro que conocí en una fiesta— murmuró, sabiendo que seguro estaba poniendo cara de desconfianza. Ya se había acostumbrado a ello—, así que si quieres, luego me recoges cuando yo te llame.

—Yūri me va a matar si no te superviso— le advirtió. Pero él estaba cansado. No tenía más paciencia y estaba enojado con el universo.

—Y yo me fugaré si no me dejan en paz— masculló harto de que quisieran vigilarle todo el tiempo—. Sólo quiero sentirme normal una tarde, ¿es mucho pedir? Vete por ahí y le dices a mi padre que me acompañaste a, no sé, comprar algo.

Le miró a los ojos y se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Jack terminó cediendo, disconforme.

—¿Dónde vas a estar?

—En el centro comercial, ¿vas a llevarme? — preguntó al sentir que volvía a encender el motor y arrancaba el auto.

—Sí. Te esperaré afuera.

Quiso quejarse, pero no lo hizo. No iba a conseguir más que eso. Él había presenciado todo lo que le gritó a Yūri y seguramente sabía que no era buena idea dejarle solo por ahí, con ese humor intratable que cargaba al pelearse con su novio.

No pudo recriminarle nada, porque como adulto, estaba haciendo lo que debía. Le envió un mensaje a Minami, avisándole que le esperara allí, que iba en camino.

El camino fue algo pesado a pesar de que habían puesto música. Ninguno de los dos parecía estar de ánimos ese día para llevarse bien.

Al llegar, Yuri abrió la puerta para bajar sin dirigir ni una mirada. El mayor extendió su brazo y no le dejó salir, cerrando la puerta de nuevo. Eso le hizo cerrar los ojos lentamente y tomar todo el aire posible para no soltar groserías a diestra y siniestra.

—Antes de que te vayas— no se oía enojado, pero estaba completamente serio—. No seas tonto. Estás enojado hoy... pero mañana probablemente te arrepientas de muchas cosas que estás haciendo.

—¿Tú qué mierda sabes? — no sabía porque de repente se la había agarrado con él, pero no podía dejar de escupir veneno a dónde sea qué fuera. Se sentía paranoico, se sentía un idiota.

Sentía que todos le mentían.

—Yo sé todo. Y lo que no sé, tengo como averiguarlo— respondió en completa calma, ya conociendo las actitudes del menor—. No hagas cosas que luego no puedas solucionar, pequeño tornado. Y por favor, avísame cuando salgas.

No le respondió nada, saliendo cabreado del auto. No le importaba estar comportándose como un crío malcriado, no mientras las imágenes de la pelea con su novio siguieran frescas en su memoria.

Le dio la espalda al auto y caminó a zancadas hasta dentro del centro comercial, donde encontró a Minami esperándole con su energética sonrisa.

—¡Hey, Yuri! — le alcanzó en un trote y se colgó de su hombro —¡Podemos ir a la zona de cine luego del café! Salió una película que...

No pudo enojarse con él. Era como una página en blanco, alguien que sólo sabía de su vida lo que él escogía contarle. No era amigo de su novio ni de sus amigos, no tenía relación con sus padres.

Hablar con Minami era completamente refrescante.

Su mal humor se vio bastante aplacado entre el café y la película, donde Yuri pudo hablar, luego de mucho tiempo, acerca de las cosas que le gustaban con alguien que compartía sus aspiraciones.

* * *

Llevaba ya cuatro días peleado con Otabek. Y éste, no le había mensajeado ni una sola vez.

Suspiró con odio y miró con resentimiento su chat de WhatsApp, donde en más de un momento le había visto en línea.

¿Con quién mierda hablaba tanto? ¿Por qué aún no se le había presentado suplicándole perdón a las tres de la mañana, alzando un estéreo con su música favorita de los ochenta?

Su imaginación no le respondía con imágenes muy alentadoras, así que sólo le bloqueó para ya no tener que ver nada. Su acción inmadura del año, probablemente.

Le importó un carajo y terminó de colocarse su chaqueta, tapando su cabello y parte de su rostro con la capucha.

Se había mensajeado con Aleksei esa mañana, ya que se había presentado un imprevisto el día que supuestamente iban a salir, posponiéndolo para esa fecha.  
Yūri y él aún no se dirigían las palabra; suponía que cada uno tenía demasiados problemas como para intentar reparar la grieta que habían dejado abierta aquella noche. O tal vez, porque el japonés no pasaba tanto tiempo en la casa como antes, dejando todo sumido en un inquietante silencio.

No le dio importancia, ya que su padre tampoco lo hizo.

Tampoco quiso hablar con su terapeuta aún, puesto que lo único que le faltaba, era también pelearse con él. No quería ser razonable, quería estar enojado y mantener su orgullo en lo más alto.

Viktor tampoco se molestó en llevarle con su terapeuta como le había advertido antes de irse de vacaciones. El peliplata parecía haberse olvidado de él o de que tenía una familia y no entendía las razones de aquello.

 _Problemas de adultos estúpidos_ , pensó.

No le avisó a Yūri antes de salir, ni tampoco a Jack o a Seung.

Seguramente le verían por las cámaras, así que no creyó necesario avisar; llevaba su teléfono por si acaso.

Llegó a la academia de baile y se quedó esperando allí hasta que su compañero apareció. Se saludaron normalmente y comenzaron a caminar.

—No puedo creer que no me estés golpeando— mencionó al cabo de varias cuadras que llevaban en un incómodo silencio.

—Ni que fuera un monstruo o algo así— se defendió el mayor, también con su capucha puesta. Llegaron a una plaza y fueron a sentarse en los columpios.

—Lo eres— dijo sin miedo ni vergüenza—; ¿o ya se te olvidó como llamabas a mis padres?

—Como sea— masculló, visiblemente incómodo. A veces, Yuri no entendía a la gente —; ¿qué quieres hacer?

Se rió secamente y se balanceó apenas, con los pies aún clavados en la tierra.

—¿Hacer de qué? Tú querías hablar conmigo de algo de la clase del otro día. Por eso vine.

Aleksei tomó bastante aire y se removió en su lugar, logrando un leve balanceo, también.

—Bueno... he notado que tus estiramientos...

—¿Qué tienen? — estaba listo para insultarle si se dignaba a criticarle una vez más. Su paciencia era una caja de dinamita últimamente.

—Tu elongación es mejor que la mía— Yuri frenó el movimiento de repente, sin poder creerlo. Sonrió con altivez y mostró su rostro de superioridad —; borra esa sonrisa o te la borro yo.

—¿Qué harías si yo te dijera eso? ¿eh? — festejó, pensando que aquel día jamás llegaría. Vio lo incómodo que estaba y decidió ir al grano—; dime a dónde quieres llegar.

—Quiero un consejo, ¿no es obvio? —se quejó, mirándole de reojo—. Lilia sólo me tiene de protagonista porque tú no quieres actuar en sus obras, sino, tendría papeles secundarios—admitió desganado —, no quiero seguir siendo la segunda opción.

—Pues yo tampoco quiero ser la segunda opción— soltó sarcástico—, practico en casa también, no sólo allí. Mantengo una dieta... a veces la rompo, pero muy poco— mencionó, ya que no tenía nada más que decirle —; inténtalo más y ya.

—¿Es todo?

—No sé qué esperabas que te dijera. No es un gran secreto, sólo práctica— se balanceó un poco más, dejando que el sonido chirriante de las cadenas cortara un poco la incomodidad que había desde que se saludaron.

—Ya veo— no era como si al menos hubiese niños en el parque, con la de nieve que había. Los juegos estaban repletos de ella, imposibilitando que alguien pudiese divertirse allí sin sufrir un accidente—, gracias por... por venir.

Ni siquiera le salió sonreír por ello. En cualquier otro momento se hubiese dado el lujo de ausentarse, pero...

—Da igual, no quería estar más tiempo en casa.

—¿Por qué? — su repentino interés le confundió. No confiaba demasiado en él, así que no pensaba mencionarle que estaba decaído y de malas porque se había peleado con su novio.

—¿No me soltarás nada acerca de la homosexualidad de mis padres? — espetó, aún ofendido por aquellas veces que insultó a su familia. El mayor negó sin mirarle, dejando su vista distraerse con la nieve del suelo—. Simplemente no se siente bien estar ahí hoy. No quiero volver a casa aún, para ser sincero. Mira no más, que prefiero estar aquí.

El contrario lanzó un suspiro empático y le sonrió de lado.

—Mi casa también es una mierda— soltó, sorprendiéndole. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía absolutamente nada de él, a pesar que Aleksei parecía saber bastante de su vida—, ¿Sabes? Estoy por irme a vivir solo.

—¿Te independizas tan rápido? — primero Otabek y ahora él, ni qué decir de Mila que prácticamente ya vivía sola. Ojalá él llegara a esa edad y pudiera tener el valor de hacer lo mismo.

—No quiero volver a ver a mis padres. Es todo.

Al parecer, tenían eso en común. Una idea algo extraña pasó por su cabeza.

—Podemos irnos por ahí— dejó salir en un susurro suave, llamando su atención —, ya que ninguno quiere ir a casa.

—¿Qué propones?

Internamente se alegró de que aceptara, porque hubiese odiaba verse como un idiota. Se lo pensó un momento. ¿Qué tenía ganas de hacer?

De hacer algo divertido, seguro. Si seguía acumulando broncas, terminaría quedándose calvo. Así que optó por eso, la distracción.

—¿Te gustan los videojuegos?

* * *

Ir a la zona de juegos había sido una muy buena idea. Yuri se sintió inmediatamente a gusto con el entorno oscuro, plagado de luces fantásticas y brillos de neón, así como sentía la emoción al oír los sonidos estrepitosos de los juegos, simulando disparos o sonidos de autos de carrera.

Había desde adolescentes como ellos, hasta gente mucho más adulta jugando un partido de billar. Muchos fumaban allí y a los más chicos no parecía importarles.

Jugaron a juegos individuales como el pacman para luego unirse en una partida doble, disparando sus armas falsas contra zombies digitales.

La tarde se les pasó en risas convertidas en carcajadas. Aleksei era divertido.

Tenía un humor negro muy ácido que realmente le hacía reír. No le preocupaba ofenderle y no se disculpaba por nada, un trato brusco que a Yuri no le molestaba para nada, sin saber por qué.

Habían comprado unas gaseosas que inmediatamente sustituyeron con cervezas y fueron al estacionamiento del segundo piso, ya que Aleksei lo había sugerido para escapar un poco del calor del interior.

El silencio ya no era incómodo, pero tampoco de total confianza.

—¿Por qué de repente me tratas bien?

Miró de reojo como rascaba su oreja, en señal de nervios.

—Tú me trataste bien antes. Me pareció justo— le dio una calada al cigarro que sostenía entre sus dedos y expulsó el aire, acomodándose frente a la vista que les regalaba el cielo.

—¿Y por qué me molestabas?

—No sé. Eres pequeño y es muy fácil querer hacerte daño. — hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la patética respuesta.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, Yuri. No tengo una explicación para eso. — se veía realmente incómodo, pero no le importó. No era justo todo lo que debió pasar durante años por su culpa.

—Pues deberías tratarte. Estás loco.

—El mundo me volvió loco—dijo sarcástico, pasándole el cigarro. —, ¿quieres?

Le miró como si le faltara un tornillo.

—No fumo— era una idea estúpida, teniendo en cuenta que el estado físico que deberían tener debía rozar la perfección para un mayor rendimiento. La mueca burlona del mayor le hizo chasquear la lengua y quitarle el cigarro de las manos—... a la mierda.

Apresurado por no querer perder la dignidad en frente suyo, aspiró rápido, sin pensar bien en lo que hacía. Se atoró con el humo y comenzó a toser, asqueado.

A pesar de haberlo hecho con Mila una vez, le había ocurrido lo mismo. Tal vez eso no fuese lo suyo.

—Despacio... aspira despacio y lleva el humo aquí— Aleksei posó la mano en el centro de su pecho, utilizando una voz tranquila que no le había escuchado jamás—, ¿mejor?

Volvió a intentarlo, tomándoselo con calma al no recibir una burla de su parte y quedando más satisfecho con el resultado.

—Mejor— levantó la vista para devolverle el cigarro y le encontró mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Imitó aquello por interminables segundos y se removió, cortando el contacto visual—. Ya debería ir volviendo.

No se habían dado cuenta de cómo el espacio se había acortado, hasta que Yuri se alejó.

—¿Tus papis tienen un horario límite para dejar a su mariposa volar?

Aquella burla le hizo sonreír, disipando de inmediato la extraña sensación que le había embargado segundos atrás.

—¿Sabes? Me tranquiliza escucharte decir eso. Ya me estabas asustando— Aleksei rió y le dio una última calada al cigarro, para luego tirarlo al piso y pisarlo desinteresadamente.

—Anda, te acompaño— soltó una risa sarcástica ante su inesperada caballerosidad, avergonzándole—; sólo unas cuadras.

El camino se hizo bastante corto mientras siguieron conversando. Al final, esa juntada le había terminado pareciendo una muy buena idea.

—La pase bien hoy— estaba a una cuadra de su casa, y se habían quedado hablando un rato más luego de llegar, encontrando más entretenido conversar que volver a sus hogares.

—Igual yo—acomodó su largo cabello y deseó que aquella tarde no quedara en el olvido. Detestaría tener cierta simpatía con él para luego volver a ser molestado—, ¿esto cambió algo?

—Bastante... —le regalo una sonrisa sincera y se dio media vuelta para retirarse —. Nos vemos en clases.

No respondió al saludo, no lo creyó necesario. Comenzó a caminar pausadamente a su hogar, sin querer llegar.

¿Con qué se encontraría ahora? ¿Con Yūri furioso por salir sin avisar? ¿Con la ausencia de Viktor? ¿El regaño de Seung? Todas esas posibilidades le daban ganas de irse de nuevo, pidiéndole asilo a alguno de sus amigos, aún si estaba enojado con todos ellos.

Como si la hubiese llamado con la mente, su mejor amiga apareció en su campo de visión.

Ver a Mila en la esquina de enfrente, mirándole extrañada si fue algo que le sorprendió, además de hundirle el estómago al sentirse descubierto.  
No era como si estuviese haciendo algo malo. Pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber, qué había interpretado una estupidez y que debía hablar con ella al respecto.

No tuvo ni que cruzarse, que ella se le adelantó.

—¿Cómo ha ido tu cita? — su tono había comenzado venenoso, algo que no creía para nada justo.

—¿Cuál cita?

—Claramente estabas en una. — se preguntó si así de molesto sonaba él cuando le reclamaba que no le había contado algo.

—No seas estúpida, Mila.— aún si había estado dispuesto a desmentir las cosas de buena manera, no se sentía de ánimos, otra vez.  
Era como si cualquier ser humano que se relacionara con su novio le generara completo rechazo, producto del enojo que aún sentía intacto.

Se giró con hastío dispuesto a salir de allí, pero sus palabras le congelaron.

—¿Aleksei, en serio? ¿Cambiarás a Otabek por ese imbécil machista?

—Detente ahí— se giró sólo para mirarle con sarcasmo, impregnando todo el veneno en su trato—. Sólo nos juntamos para hablar de ballet— su mirada recorrió la de ella, adivinando sus pensamientos. Soltó una risa seca y la miró con resentimiento—; parece que... Otabek no es el único aquí que me tiene en tan baja estima.

—Haces cosas estúpidas cuando estás enojado— su justificación era válida, pero le decepcionaba de igual manera.

—Tienes razón, estar aquí hablando contigo es una estupidez— estaba furioso. Podía notarlo, podía sentir que ella sabía más de lo que decía y eso le revolvía las tripas.

—¡Yuri, yo no te hice nada!

—Tú sabias lo de Alessa— su acusación llegó tan directa y filosa que no la vio venir, dejando ver la respuesta en su rostro de sorpresa—; ¿ves?

—No era mi intención ocultártelo.

—Eres mi mejor amiga. Si Jean hacía algo así, hubiese corrido a contártelo— no era mentira. Él siempre la elegía a ella por sobre todas las cosas, y realmente esperaba lo mismo a cambio. Se decepcionó enormemente, aún si ya tenía sospechas.

—Jean también es tu amigo.

—Pero tú eres mi hermana, Mila—su tono salió herido y furioso, en una mezcla de decepción que le puso los pelos de punta—, parece que me equivoque al pensar que significaba lo mismo para ti.

—¿También te pelearás conmigo? —Mila era tan orgullosa como él. Sabía que ni de chiste se disculparía, aún si era quien estaba equivocada.

—Por lo menos, esta vez no es mi culpa— ella no le respondió nada—. Quiero estar solo.

No, no quería estarlo. Pero prefirió dejar así las cosas de momento, porque arruinar una amistad de tantos años nunca podía ser buena idea. Eventualmente lo solucionarían, pero ese no era el momento para ello. Pasó de ella y no le prestó atención a su tono ofendido.

Lo último que quería, era terminar de perder la paciencia.

* * *

No era como si esperara una cálida bienvenida. Las cosas en su vida parecían haber tomado un aspecto triste y frío desde su pelea con Otabek.

Era como si todo se hubiese apagado para encenderse en forma de caos.

—¿Puedes darme dos segundos? Acabo de llegar.

—¿Dos segundos? Creo que una noche es suficiente espacio.

Suspiró despacio, sin hacer ruido. Intentó que no le importara demasiado. Pero no podía hacer oídos sordos al tono cortante de Viktor.

La discusión venía de la cocina, lugar al que no se atrevió a ingresar.

—No empieces, sabes que la temporada me exige más tiempo de trabajo y...

—¿Tanto como para no volver a casa a dormir? Jamás te has tomado en serio el trabajo.

La voz de Yūri se oía contenida. Podía imaginarle de espaldas a la puerta de la cocina, apretando los puños para no comenzar a gritarle.

—Alguien tiene que tomárselo en serio. Dependemos de mí, ¿qué más quieres que haga?

La de Viktor, se oía condescendiente.

—¡No puedo trabajar aquí porque todo el país me odia! — los gritos habían comenzado, y no tuvo mejor idea que quedarse tras la pared, escuchando todo lo que pensaban del otro y le ocultaban—; lamento decepcionarte, Viktor, ¡pero he dejado todo para seguir contigo!

—Siempre que desees, puedes irte. Yo no te he secuestrado, no tienes derecho a reclamarme acerca de tus propias decisiones.

No le estaba gustando eso. Viktor no era capaz de tratar mal a Yūri, no era algo común, ni siquiera natural para él.

—¿Es una broma? ¿Luego de todo lo que hemos pasado? ¿Lo que hemos sacrificado para ser una familia?

—¿Familia? — El estómago de Yuri comenzó a doler ante aquel tono seco y lleno de agujas que había empleado—, esto no es una familia, Yūri. Mi hijo hace lo que le viene en gana porque cuando intento ponerle límites, tú saltas a defenderle.

Ahí estaba el problema. Él era el problema.

—¡¿Qué esperas que haga?! ¡Estoy intentando decirte algo sobre él y no me escuchas!

—A ver, déjame adivinar. De repente sus amigos se preocupan por él y saben todas las cosas que nos oculta— soltó—. Le cubren las espaldas en todo, Yūri. Especialmente Mila.

Le ignoró, apresurado por decirle lo que le tenía nervioso—Me ha dicho que Yuri tuvo un episodio extraño durante las vacaciones... tal vez por eso se volvió tan alterado.

—Se volvió alterado porque es un niño. Es pequeño y pasó demasiado tiempo lejos— masculló—. Yo no quería que viajara, pero tú siempre vas y le das todo el maldito gusto. ¿Cómo quieres ponerle límites así? ¡Por eso nunca está en la casa, porque le das permiso para cosas que un niño de dieciséis años no debería hacer!

—¡¿Qué esperas que haga?!

—¡Un poco de apoyo no me vendría mal! Trabajo todo el maldito día y lo único que quiero al llegar, es que todo esté en orden. Dime, ¿tú ves algo de orden aquí?

Apretó sus ojos con los dedos de una misma mano, tragándose la angustia que le daba saber que su familia se caía a pedazos. Por su maldita culpa.

—¡Jamás estás en casa, Viktor! No puedes esperar a que resuelva cosas que se supone debemos hacer juntos.

—¡Alguien tiene que trabajar! ¡ _Mi_ hijo...!

—¡Deja de llamarle así! ¡Es _nuestro_ hijo!

Se sintió extraño ante aquel intercambio de palabras. El corazón le latía descontrolado y el estómago se le retorcía en nervios, como si fuese a recibir un golpe en cualquier momento. No tuvo que esperar demasiado.

—¡Es mi hijo! Mío, siempre lo ha sido. ¡Que decidieras criarlo conmigo es algo completamente diferente!

Algo se rompió en su cabeza y se había escuchado como una botella de vidrio explotando. Sintió aquel pitido atravesarle la sien como cuando se pasa demasiado tiempo en silencio.  
Por un momento, dejó de escuchar sus gritos y sólo pudo rememorar pequeños pedazos rotos del día en que fue adoptado.

Las cosas que Viktor hacía y él las copiaba inconscientemente. Aquellos gestos naturales que se veían similares entre ellos y la profunda mirada que poseían. Las manos siempre frías y sus orejas parecidas.

Había estado en frente suyo todo ese maldito tiempo y se negaba a aceptar la idea de saberse engañado por completo, otra vez.

—No puedo creer lo egoísta que...

La impresión le llenó el cuerpo de adrenalina, sin poder evitar enfrentarse a la escena. Se estaban gritando a centímetros del rostro del otro. El de Yūri estaba surcado en lágrimas y el de Viktor se veía crispado, como si estuviese vomitando el veneno que venía conteniendo hacía meses.

—Yurio... — el peliplata se había puesto pálido, su rostro se veía descompuesto. Y el del japonés no sabía, porque no se había tomado el tiempo de verlo. El hombre de ojos celestes era quien tenía su atención ahora.

—¿Eres mi padre? ¿El de verdad?

Podía notar el entumecimiento en su cuerpo y garganta, porque seguramente no esperaba verle allí—Respóndeme, maldita sea— la voz le temblaba y la garganta le dolía por la presión que ejercía en su propio cuerpo, callando los gritos desesperados que luchaban por salir de allí.

_Di que no. Dime que no._

—Sí. — jamás había visto la voz de Viktor temblar ante su presencia. La realidad, era que tenía razones suficientes para temer, ya que él mismo sentía como si algo le hubiese atravesado la cabeza, generándole un dolor agudo insoportable. El aire se le atoró en la garganta y todo le dio vueltas —. Pero escucha... puedo explicarlo, ¿sí?

Negó con la cabeza, tomándosela fuertemente con las manos y estrujando su propio cabello, intentando contener el dolor que aquella punzada terrible le estaba haciendo sentir.

—Cierra la boca...— intentó tomar dos grandes bocanadas de aire bastante profundas, pero nada ingresó a sus pulmones. Negó desesperado y con más fuerza—, ¡sólo cierra la maldita boca!

No sabía a quién le gritaba. La terrible voz había llegado a su mente, siendo atraída por el punzante dolor en su sien, generándole sentimientos insoportables con los que no podía lidiar.

La desesperación estaba atracada en cada una de sus articulaciones y podía sentir como temblaba de ira.

—No, espera...

Y a pesar de todo el dolor físico, logró espabilar para mirarle con asco, retrocediendo y chocando con la pared detrás suyo, llevándose una silla por delante en el proceso.

—¡Déjame sólo! No quiero verte, ¡no quiero verlos nunca más!

Con las lágrimas opacando su mirada, comenzó a correr, dirigiéndose escaleras arriba y encerrándose en su habitación tras algunos tropezones torpes y desequilibrados.  
Cerró con pestillo y se quedó apoyado contra esta, agradeciendo que Potya no estuviese en la habitación como siempre.

Temblaba y hipaba sin parar, sin tener fuerza para trabar la puerta con algún mueble. De todas las cosas con las que esperó encontrarse, esa era la última.

No podía creer que toda su vida fuese una maldita mentira.

¿Qué necesidad tenían de hacerle algo así?

¿Por qué Viktor no estuvo cuando nació? ¿Cuándo su madre murió? ¿Cuándo su abuelo le abandonó?

La única conclusión a la que podía llegar mientras sentía la puerta ser golpeada, era que probablemente Viktor había tenido un cargo de consciencia tras abandonarle y aprovechó la ocasión de ser gay para adoptarle y saldar su deuda con el karma.

Hablaban de él como si fuese una maldición que había llegado a sus vidas para destruirlo todo. Seguro que le ocultaban de la prensa porque se avergonzaban de él.

_¿Quién mierda no se avergonzaría de tener un hijo como yo?_

—Yuri, por favor... por favor, abre la puerta— tranquilamente podían echarla abajo, pero sabían que eso empeoraría todo.

—¡Lárgate! ¡Te odio!

—Si no me dejas entrar te lo explicaré todo por aquí, pero necesitas escucharme...

—¡No! ¡Lo que necesito es que te vayas a la mierda de mi vida! — se puso de pie con torpeza y comenzó a patear la puerta para alejarle de esta—, ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Los odio a todos!

—Te amo, por favor... lo siento mucho.

Tomó sus almohadones y los presionó a ambos lados de su cabeza, sintiendo náuseas al escucharle hablar. Viktor siguió insistiendo, hasta que simplemente ya no le escuchó más. Como siempre.

Al quitarse las almohadas de la cabeza, notó que tanto le dolía esta. Le palpitaban hasta los párpados, producto de una migraña y el llanto imparable. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y toda el alma.

No podía creerlo.

Tomó su teléfono con las manos aun temblando y se puso los auriculares, dejando sonar música aleatoria, intentando ganar algo de calma y logrando todo lo contrario.

Notó que Aleksei le había hablado para pasarle un video del que le había hablado esa tarde y que Minami le había contactado para saber cómo seguía su situación.

Y a pesar de tener a aquellas dos personas apoyándole de esa manera, se sentía incómodo.

Se sentía solo.

Quería un abrazo de Jean, una noche de películas con Mila, ir al local de Leo, besar a Otabek hasta el cansancio.

Quería volver a sus vacaciones felices con todos sus amigos, los de verdad.

Quisiera jamás haber escuchado esa conversación. Que Viktor no fuese su padre y jamás haberse dejado adoptar por nadie.

Hubiese preferido morir allí y no tener que pasar por esa maldita mierda.

Sus pensamientos depresivos tomaron completo control de su ser, haciéndole llorar como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, maldiciendo a los gritos y haciendo un desastre con las sábanas de su cama.

No supo en qué momento se durmió, ni tampoco si había sucumbido al descanso o su cerebro se había apagado al no aguantar tanta carga en su corazón. Pero para cuando abrió los ojos, ya era de madrugada.

Un asco, como si le hubiesen pasado treinta elefantes por encima. Así se sentía.

Se sentó como pudo, sintiendo la espalda cargada con piedras y la garganta ardiendo al igual que sus ojos. Su piel seca por las lágrimas que ya no estaban y el cabello lleno de nudos. Todo estaba en penumbras, haciéndole más fácil parpadear. Su teléfono estaba ya sin batería y la puerta seguía cerrada.

Había tenido esa extraña sensación de sentirse observado nuevamente, lo cual le hizo despertar. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y para su sorpresa, había algo oscuro y pequeño en una esquina que le generó un horrible escalofrío.

Encendió la lámpara de su mesa de luz asustado y no encontró nada al mirar allí de nuevo.   
No tuvo tiempo de alterarse que recordó de golpe todo lo que había ocurrido hacía unas horas y sintió el ácido subirle por la garganta. Pensó que era una sensación que desaparecería, pero se sorprendió al tener que correr al baño a vaciar lo ingerido en el día.

Vomitó dos veces de la impresión que todo le estaba causando. Todo estaba en absoluto silencio a pesar de que había hecho casi un escándalo al correr al baño

No le sorprendería si se hubiesen ido. Él lo hubiese hecho hacía rato.

Enjuagó su boca y se apresuró a volver a encerrarse en su habitación, poniendo a cargar su teléfono y encendiéndolo, sintiendo una tortura lo que el maldito aparato tardaba en encenderse de nuevo.

Cuando al fin lo hizo, buscó desesperado el contacto que tenía en emergencias y marcó, esperando y esperando.

Tuvo que llamar dos veces más, sin sentirse culpable por el horario. Podía sentir como las voces imaginarias se reían de él y amenazaban con proyectar sus pesadillas en forma real.

_—¿Diga?_

—Ayúdame... por favor, no sé qué hacer— no le dio tiempo ni a preguntar qué ocurría—; Viktor es mi verdadero padre, el de verdad. No sé qué hacer, ayúdame...

_—No deberíamos estar hablando, Yuri, estoy por tomar un vuelo._

Su corazón vibró desesperado ante aquella oración. No podía permitirse perder a nadie más.

—¿Qué vuelo? ¿A dónde vas? — apretó el teléfono en sus manos al escuchar el murmullo acumulado de fondo, adivinando qué probablemente estaba ya en el aeropuerto—, ¿Por qué me abandonas?... ¡¿Por qué todos me abandonan?!

Le oyó un suspiró nervioso y se le volvió a formar el nudo en la garganta.

_—Tengo que irme._

—¡No, no puedes! Prometiste tratarme, prometiste ayudarme, ¡no puedes dejarme, maldita sea! ¡Dijiste que nunca tomabas vacaciones!

No podía quedarse sin terapeuta. No podía creerlo, seguramente Viktor también tenía la culpa de ello.

_—Mi amor por ti es... enfermo._

Se quedó en silencio largos minutos, intentando comprender de qué le hablaba.

—¿De qué carajo hablas?

_—¿No te has dado cuenta que sacrifique mi carrera por ti? ¿Qué seguí atendiéndote sin permiso de tus padres?_

Su cabeza daba vueltas y su corazón estaba hecho girones. Se preguntó si sabía quién hablaba, si no se estaba confundiendo de paciente.

—No entiendo... ya no entiendo nada.

_—Lo entenderás y me odiarás. Pero yo siempre te pensaré. Todas las noches y todos los días._

Aquella afirmación le dejó una sensación asquerosa en el cuerpo, haciéndole espantar las posibilidades con rechazo. Se dijo a sí mismo que estaba alucinando de cansancio y continuó pidiéndole ayuda.

—Necesito que me ayudes... me siento mal, sólo...

— _Está bien_. — le oyó apresurar el paso y se abrazó a sus propias piernas, pegándose a la pared—. _Cierra los ojos, vamos._ — escuchó que el murmullo ya no era tan fuerte. Le hizo caso de inmediato—. _¿En qué piensas, Yuri?_

—En lo que ocurrió hoy. En lo que ocurrió hace cuatro días.

_—¿Qué ocurrió? Cuéntame._

Se acomodó e intentó relajar un poco los músculos, dejando que las imágenes de esos pesados días vinieran a su mente.

—Me peleé con mi novio, porque me ocultó que se había acostado con esa tipa de la fiesta... me peleé con mis padres por ocultarme que Viktor era...

 _—Está bien. Retrocede_ — le interrumpió, oyéndose algo agitado—. _Vuelve a aquel instante antes de pelearte con tu novio, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?_

—Estábamos besándonos y luego... él se fue a la cocina y yo me quede en su cuarto. Ahí fue donde vi el sostén...

Cerró más fuerte los ojos, intentando espantar el recuerdo de cómo se había sentido en ese momento.

— _De acuerdo, imagina que jamás encontraste ese sostén. ¿Puedes hacer eso?_ —asintió en silencio, aún si no podía verle — _. ¿Qué ves ahora?_

—Estamos viendo películas y comiendo... no peleamos.

Aquella hermosa visión se reprodujo frente a sus ojos y le hizo sentirse más tranquilo.

_—¿Qué más?_

—Me quedo a dormir con él y luego me deja en casa... Viktor y Yūri están desayunando y le invitan a pasar. — suspiró —. Todo está... bien.

 _—Eso es lo que pasó, Yūri. Todo está bien_. — escuchó que el murmullo iniciaba de nuevo—. _Eso es todo, ¿sí? Ya puedes abrir los ojos._

—Espera, tú dijiste que era la primera fase del ejercicio. Jamás me dijiste cuál era la segunda.

_—No hay segunda parte porque no puedo verte, Yuri. Bastará con eso._

Inclinó su cabeza a un costado, visiblemente confundido y asustado.

—Pero... si pasó. Todo lo de antes si pasó.

_—Ya hablamos de esto. Si tú dices que no pasó... no pasó y listo. No necesitas cargar con ello, ni seguir torturándote. Todo está bien, Yuri._

—Pero...

No era posible cambiar el pasado. Él podía imaginar que no había ocurrido, pero los demás...

— _No pasó. Escúchame bien; mañana abrirás tus ojos y nada de esto habrá ocurrido_ — le cortó, agitado—. _Tengo que irme._

—Yo... está bien— decidió confirmarse con eso de momento, ya que se había tranquilizado lo suficiente como para dejar de morderse las uñas—. Gracias.

_—No es nada._

La comunicación se cortó sin más. Se quedó mirando el teléfono preocupado, preguntándose a dónde se iría. Se oía apurado y alterado y eso jamás lo había oído en él.

No tenía mucho caso nada. Se recordó lo hablado segundo a atrás y decidió que así sería. Entró a WhatsApp y abrió el chat de Otabek, mirándole desconectado. Su foto de perfil seguía siendo aquella selfie que se habían tomado juntos.

Él, en cambio, la había sustituido casi de inmediato, por una dónde aparecía solo.

Estuvo por escribirle algo. Estuvo a nada de hacerlo.

Pero no sabía que decirle. Su orgullo tiraba de un lado y su tristeza de otro.

Su orgullo siempre ganaba. Se dijo que, si Otabek le quería, le hablaría primero y ya.

Planeaba responderle en intervalos de entre cinco y diez minutos, para no verse desesperado por él, aunque lo estaba.

Dejó el teléfono a un lado y fue a dormir, esperando que la angustia que se propagaba a su alrededor como si fuese una peste, se detuviera al día siguiente tal como su terapeuta le había prometido.

* * *

Su mañana había sido una mierda. No quería bajar a desayunar porque se sentía desolado.

Tal vez era uno de aquellos días en los que era mejor no salir de la cama, pero se vio obligado a hacerlo cuando Yūri golpeó a su puerta suavemente.

—Yurio... ¿irás a ballet?— le oyó terrible. Su voz se oía fatal y pensó qué tal vez estaba por coger un resfriado.

¡Cierto! Jueves de ballet. Se puso de pie con más ánimo y preparó rápidamente su mochila, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose a su padre con el rostro cansado.

—Claro que iré, ¿porque no lo haría?

Su rostro era un poema difuso, imposible de leer para él.

—Es que luego de lo de ayer...— le observó de arriba a abajo, temeroso—, ¿estás bien?

—Yo sí. Tú no te ves bien— musitó, sintiéndose algo incómodo por la mirada que le estaba dando—, deberías dejar de esperar a Viktor toda madrugada. Ya tienes ojeras.

Su padre le vio aún más confundido y le dejó pasar por la puerta, sin llegar a saludarle.

Él salió corriendo porque iba tarde, sintiendo el pecho pesado y queriendo alejarse de su hogar, sin entender realmente las razones de aquello.

Se sentía cansado y los ojos le ardían muchísimo. No quiso pensar mucho en cosas tontas, así que se ató el cabello de camino al estudio y se apresuró.

Al llegar, se vistió rápidamente y se apuró a ubicar el calentamiento con los demás, ganándose una reprimenda por llegar tarde.

Aleksei le saludó de lejos con un asentimiento y él le imitó, sintiéndose tranquilo al sentir que se llevaban mejor por avisarle lo de la prueba de calce para el vestuario.

La clase dio inicio y no pudo estar orgulloso de sí mismo al encontrarse distraído por el dolor en su pecho. Era algo bastante absurdo si tenía en cuenta lo estricto que era con su alimentación y su cuerpo, todo para tener el mejor rendimiento posible.

Llegó un momento en que le costaba respirar y la cabeza comenzó a dolerle, haciéndole trastabillar en varias ocasiones, logrando que Lilia le mandara a sentarse un momento y tomar líquido.

Aún si lo hizo, no mejoró en nada y se ganó otra reprimenda.

—Si no vas a tomártelo en serio, vuelve la semana que viene.

Bufó enojado consigo mismo, intentando enfocarse en mejorar su baile, lográndolo apenas. Fue bastante pobre su desempeño, así que la clase logró hacerle sentir un inútil.

—Yuri, te acompaño a tu casa.

Cuando esta llegó a su fin y la mayoría se estaba retirando mientras él vaciaba su botella de agua; Lilia se le acercó.

—No, gracias.

No quería estar con ella ese día, no sabía por qué. Él siempre amaba estar con su profesora.

—Me han notificado que no pueden venir por ti hoy.

—No soy un bebé, sé llegar solo.

Su tono salió algo brusco y hasta ofendido, sorprendiéndole hasta a sí mismo. Se sentía enojado y no sabía por qué.

—Yo le acompaño— Aleksei interrumpió, con su mochila al hombro, haciendo dudar a Lilia—, ¿sí?

Asintió. No supo en qué universo estúpido se había metido qué pasar tiempo con él, se le hacía más llevadero que estar con Lilia. No pudo preguntarse las razones antes de que la mujer se despidiera con ellos, dejando una clara advertencia en su mirada.

—Debo ir a vestirme antes, no quiero salir así.

El mayor asintió y le dijo que le esperaría afuera de los baños, lugar al cual ingresó apresurado.

Revisó su mochila y odió no tener píldoras para el dolor de cabeza en ese momento. Era insoportable de sobrellevar a ese punto.

Mientras guardaba todo al terminar de vestirse, el dolor se incrementó, quitándole el aire por momentos. Necesitó dejar todo lo que estaba haciendo, sentándose y quedándose quieto.

Se sentía extraño. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso y había desarrollado un tic en la pierna derecha, sin poder dejar de moverla repetidamente desde que se había sentado.

Tomó todo el aire posible y lo expulsó, haciendo doler su estómago y sudando en frío. Comenzó a sentirse más y más nervioso, a la vez que una punzada agónica le atravesaba la sien sin piedad.  
No salió ni un quejido de su garganta ante la impresión, ahogándose con su propia saliva ante tan horrible reacción.

Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y se tomó la cabeza, intentando tranquilizarse un poco. Su mente estaba confusa y cuánto más intentaba calmarse, peor se sentía.

Por una fracción de segundo, sintió como le regresaba la realidad a la cabeza, como si fuese un accidente trágico. La pelea con Otabek, su discusión con Mila y la pelea de sus padres.

Las mentiras de todo el mundo.

Una angustia alarmante se extendió por todo su cuerpo y comenzó a llorar, sin poder detenerse. Al parecer el lugar hacía bastante eco, porque su compañero ingresó algo preocupado al verle así.

—¿Qué ocurre? — acarició su brazo sutilmente, sin tonarse demasiada confianza. Negó una y otra vez, atorándose con su propia voz.

—No sé. No sé qué decirte. — no podía detenerse. Quería romper la habitación entera y quitarse aquella sensación sofocante del cuerpo. Quería dormirse o apagarse para dejar de sentirse así y darle un descanso a su mente—, ¿Cuándo todo se volvió tan malditamente complicado?

Él no sabía qué hacer. Yuri era una bola de nervios y no estaba acostumbrado a consolar a nadie. Se cambió de postura dos veces, sin saber realmente qué podía decirle para hacerle sentir mejor.

—Las cosas suelen pasar sin aviso previo...

—¡¿Y cómo se supone que siga ahora?! No tengo nada— gimió de dolor al entender aquello. Había alejado a todo el mundo—, no tengo a nadie. Estoy solo y es mi culpa.

Se sintió mal por él. No era como si le hubiese hecho la vida más fácil con todo el daño que le había causado en el pasado por sus inseguridades.  
A pesar de que le había dicho que desconocía sus razones para maltratarle, Aleksei las tenía bien claras. Y luego de la salida que habían tenido, le parecía justo hacérselo saber.

—No estás del todo solo... yo estoy aquí, aún si no soy tú mejor opción. — acarició su espalda apenas, logrando que incremente su llanto y se apoyara en su hombro. Se paralizó al notar que no podía calmarle, ya que jamás había estado en una situación así—. Yuri...

—Todo está mal y no sé cómo repararlo. No puedo pegar los pedazos porque se han convertido en astillas de tanto que los tiré contra el piso.

Entendía a qué se refería. Pero también, sabía que todo tenía arreglo si lo intentaba lo suficiente. Tal vez no sería como antes, pero era algo.  
Se sentó a su lado y le abrazó de costado, dejándole descargar la tristeza en su hombro ya húmedo.

—Todo tiene solución. Te ayudaré a encontrarla— respondió bajito, intentando sonar conciliador —; es lo mínimo que puedo hacer luego de todo eso... ya sabes.

Yuri sollozó un poco más hasta que se sintió un poco recompuesto. Le miró de reojo y notó, que como venía siendo costumbre, sus intenciones no parecían malas.

Y a pesar de todas las cosas que le estaban ocurriendo, no podía ser un cretino con una de las pocas personas que aún parecían intentar acercarse a él.

—Supongo que podrías— se limpió con pereza las lágrimas y suspiró, cansado—. Gracias.

—Está bien... no es nada— le dejó ponerse de pie y lavar su rostro. Yuri no lucía nada bien. Se veía enfermo y fatigado, con unas ojeras casi rojas que eran espantosas. Le dejó arreglar su cabello para ocultar un poco su demacrado rostro y no habló hasta que le encontró listo para partir—; vamos, te invito un café.

Yuri tomó la mochila que Aleksei se molestó en extenderle y lo pensó. Bien podría hacerlo.

Salir a despejarse y a tomar algo. Nunca venía mal.

Pero...

Despejarse con Otabek, sería mucho mejor. No supo en que momento su enojo con él disminuyó. Suponía que, al ser conocedor de su propio origen, comprendió que había cosas más graves y dolorosas que lo que su novio había hecho.

Lo extrañaba. Lo necesitaba.

—Tal vez otro día. Debo... llamar a alguien— tomó su teléfono y buscó el contacto, sintiéndose nervioso al del quien iba a dar el primer paso para solucionar esa mierda.

—¿No puedes hacerlo luego? — le pidió, visiblemente nervioso —, es que quiero decirte algo y...

Yuri levantó la vista hacia él mientras caminaba hacia la salida, aún sin bloquear el teléfono. Miró el contacto de Otabek con la punta de los dedos picándole y suspiró.

—Es que...

Fue interrumpido y detenido en la entrada, una vez que habían salido afuera. Aleksei se veía realmente nervioso y lo que sea que fuera a decirle, parecía ser algo realmente difícil para él.

Bloqueó su teléfono y le dio su atención, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

—Es difícil para mí. — carraspeó, dando a entender que no encontraba las palabras exactas para comenzar. Le dio su tiempo con algo impaciencia, y el teléfono casi quemándole en las manos—. Verás... cuando me preguntaste porque te golpeaba...

Su confesión fue interrumpida por una llamada entrante en su teléfono, haciendo desviar la mirada de él.

 _Llamada entrante de: Beka_ 🐻✨

El aire se le atoró en los pulmones y su corazón dio un vuelco. Le estaba llamando, realmente lo estaba haciendo. Se imaginó a sí mismo largándose a llorar al escuchar su voz aterciopelada y su rostro enamorado cuando le veía.

Estuvo por sonreír, pero Aleksei le quitó el teléfono y lo bloqueo sin siquiera mirar quién era. Pasó del pasmo al enojo en sólo dos segundos.

—¡Oye!

No pudo quitarle el aparato ni gritarle mil maldiciones, por qué no era posible hablar en la posición obligada en la que había terminado.  
Nunca había besado a nadie en el club, Otabek había sido casi como su primer beso. Por eso, jamás había considerado que un roce tan simple y cotidiano pudiese generarle tanto rechazo.   
Quedó completamente paralizado, con sus brazos tiesos al costado y siendo tomado con fuerza del rostro. Sus ojos se cerraron por inercia; porque esa cercanía le hacía mal a la vista y al corazón.  
En algún momento que no sentía el aire ingresar a sus pulmones, reaccionó por inercia y apoyó los dedos fríos en sus codos, intentando avisarle que era suficiente.

Aleksei parecía no notar el daño que le estaba haciendo y siguió generando presión entre sus labios secos, terminando en una caricia bruta y sin sentido. Buscó sus ojos al separarse, sin poder encontrarlos.

—Me gustas. Me gustas mucho y está como la mierda porque definitivamente no puedo ser gay, Yuri— continuó confesándole, con el corazón histérico —. Te golpeaba porque no sabía qué mierda hacer. Quería que me dieras asco y que te alejes, pero...—Yuri no le miraba. Le sorprendía lo mucho que había tardado en darse cuenta de ello.

No, no le miraba a él, sino que miraba hacia el lado de la calle, con el rostro horrorizado.  
No sabía quién era aquel tipo, ¿acaso él también era un abusador, como él lo había sido? ¿Yuri le temía?

Volvió a detallar su rostro y le soltó de a poco, hasta hacerlo por completo. No. Yuri no odiaba a ese tipo, sino, todo lo contrario.

Y el menor ni siquiera se enteró cuando había sido librado de aquel agarre espantoso, porque sus ojos estaban clavados en el rostro decepcionado de su novio.

Otabek asintió en silencio sin bajar la mirada y bloqueó el teléfono que llevaba en la mano, seguramente llamándole para avisarle que había ido por él.

Su desesperación se volvió de carne y hueso al ver como siquiera se molestó en decirle algo. Simplemente se dio media vuelta y fue hacía su vehículo.

Reaccionó como si le hubiese caído un rayo encima, olvidándose por completo que ya venía acompañado.

—No, no, ¡espera! — se apresuró a alcanzarle, tomándole la manga de su chaqueta de cuero—, no es lo que piensas, sé que se ve terrible; iba a llamarte y...

Otabek se giró, visiblemente furioso. Le vio tensar la mandíbula y escaparle a su mirada, como si le diese vergüenza tener que tratar con él.

—¿Y qué? Hice lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Te di tu espacio para que te calmaras y poder disculparme y....— chasqueó la lengua, cansado, soltándose de su agarre sin ningún cuidado y dirigiéndose a la motocicleta aparcada—; ya no importa.

Su estómago se apretujó y las manos le temblaron de miedo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Otabek... no tú también, por favor...

No podía abandonarle, no podía sólo irse. Tenían que arreglar eso, tenía que dejarle explicarse, sabía que decir las palabras correctas lo solucionarían todo. Pero de nada servía si él le ignoraba y montaba su vehículo, poniéndose el casco.

—Estarás bien. Ya tienes a alguien que haga mi trabajo, ¿cierto?

Se removió desesperado sin saber qué hacer y se acercó a él, apoyando ambas manos en los manubrios del costado, buscando retenerle.

—¡Basta! ¡No es así!

—No estaba equivocado, ¿verdad? — su tono decepcionado le partió el corazón, haciéndole temblar la voluntad. Otabek le estaba destrozando —. No creo que tú seas capaz de amar nada.

Aquella frase retumbó en sus oídos y le hizo aflojar su agarre, quitándole fuerzas y la poca lucidez que le quedaba.

—Yo...

—Se acabó. Vuelve a casa y sé feliz con las decisiones que has tomado.

No le dio un segundo vistazo que arrancó la moto, importándole poco si aún estaba muy cerca de él y podía lastimarle. Yuri reaccionó tarde al verle moviéndose, lejos suyo.

—Otabek— le suplicó, intentando detenerle nuevamente—. ¡Otabek! ¡No puedes dejarme! — no pudo seguirle. La silueta del que había sido su novio se alejó entre los coches y se perdió en la ciudad, dejándole con la vida en un puño y el corazón mutilado—. Beka... por favor, por favor.

_No me dejes._


	39. xxxiv. Need some blood in the cut.

_The boy I love's got another girl_   
_He might be fucking her right now_   
_I don't have an apartment_   
_Thought if I was smart I'd make it far_   
_But I'm still at the start_

**_Blood in the cut; K.Flay._ **

* * *

Su semana sin Yuri había sido una tortura. Si bien coincidía con Jean en que estar así por una pelea no era sano, no podía evitarlo.

El hielo se le pegaba a las pestañas húmedas y chocaba por momentos contra sus ojos irritados en llanto y rabia.  
Desde que había descubierto su amor por Yuri, que las circunstancias habían cambiado. El amor lo cambiaba todo.

Estaba seguro de que dejar Rusia le dolería el triple la próxima vez. Que verle llorar de nuevo por su culpa era algo que jamás podría perdonarse. Que si Jean aún siguiera enamorado de él y optara por luchar, lucharía de vuelta. No podría dárselo, aún si su mejor amigo significaba un universo para él.

Ya nada era como antes. Mucho menos cuándo se ponía a recordar lo que había acontecido días atrás.

Su mente viajó al momento en que todo comenzó a caerse.   
Luego de la pelea en su apartamento, Jean realmente se había molestado en llamar a Leo para una noche de cervezas, importándole muy poco su opinión.

—Guang dice que espera que todo se arregle pronto. La primera semana de Enero es su cumpleaños y quiere invitarlos a todos.

—Se arreglará para esa fecha, estos dos no pueden estar separados— la noche de cervezas había terminado en la pequeña terraza que daba a la ciudad, con un par de cigarros y la botella helada de vidrio en mano. Él miraba al horizonte, como si aquella charla no significara nada para él. —. Ota, al menos intenta sonreír.

Hizo una mueca de fastidio y arrojó el cigarro al piso, pisándolo y encendiendo otro con rapidez. Jean se lo arrebató y lo tiró al vacío, deseando no haberle dado a nadie que estuviese caminando abajo.

Había fumado como chimenea durante toda la noche y comenzaba a preocuparse por él. Se ganó una mirada aburrida.

—Iré por otra.

Dejó la botella de vidrio vacía a un costado y se metió dentro, yendo a la cocina por otra fría más. No regreso de inmediato con ellos. Kolya dormía en el almohadón que había quedado en el piso luego de su arranque de locura y no le molestó más. Sintió mucha pena por él.

Escuchó la pequeña risa de Leo resaltar en la lejanía.

Siempre era un placer tenerlos allí, pero esa noche se sentía desolado. No podía sonreír ni fingir que les escuchaba. Su cabeza viajaba a las lágrimas de Yuri esa tarde y los ojos, a su teléfono.  
La cerveza seguía fría en su mano y sin destapar. No era como si quisiera embriagarse, no. Sabía que lo único que le haría sentir bien nuevamente, era tener a Yuri entre sus brazos, diciéndole que había sido un tonto.

—Deja eso de una vez.

No sintió a Jean ingresar a la habitación. Estaba demasiado ocupado recreando escenas en su cabeza como para notarlo.

Abrió su chat en WhatsApp y le dolió el estómago.

—Quitó su foto conmigo...— dejó la botella a un lado y bloqueó el teléfono—. No puedo seguir así.

Pasó de él y fue por su chaqueta, importándole poco y nada tener visitas. Eran como reacciones automáticas. Por cada segundo que pasaba, sentía que él menor se alejaba más de él y aquello le desesperaba.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a arreglar esto, apártate— Su mejor amigo se interpuso entre la puerta y él, mirándole determinado.

—No.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto a qué me quede aquí?— no estaba para vueltas ni jueguitos psicológicos. No soportaba quedarse haciendo nada cuando las cosas podían llegar a una solución.

—Mila me avisó que siquiera quiso verla cuando ella fue a su casa... peleó con su padre y se encerró en su habitación.

¿Cómo mierda sabía eso? ¿Por qué era él quien parecía saber más de Yuri que él mismo? De repente, aquello le molestó al grado de ofenderle.

—No es cierto—su risa seca hizo suspirar a Jean internamente. Sabía que cuando Otabek se ponía en aquel plan, solía no pensar lo que decía—. ¿Aún sientes algo por él? Me estás reteniendo porque quieres quedártelo, ¿cierto?

Leo miraba todo desde la puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba al balcón, sin querer entrometerse en algo tan delicado.

—Otabek, cierra la boca— Jean no iba a permitir eso. Había tenido muchas oportunidades para meterse con él, y aún así, su amistad con Otabek siempre había estado en primer lugar—. Esto no es justo.

Le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos hasta que vió que comenzaba a calmarse un poco. Le acercó su teléfono y le mostró que no mentía.

—Mira tú. Aquí está lo que Mila me envió.

Hizo caso y leyó la conversación más de dos veces, sintiéndose mal al saber que; primero, Yuri no la estaba pasando bien por el mal humor que le había generado la pelea; y segundo, que había juzgado injustamente a su mejor amigo. Suspiró arrepentido y le devolvió el móvil.

—Lo siento... mierda, lo siento.

—Está bien, sólo cálmate. No puedes estar así por una pelea tonta— eso no mejoró la situación.

—¡No ha sido tonta! ¡¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?!— los ánimos se caldearon y la tensión se acrecentó. Leo miró la situación preocupado y decidió intervenir de una vez, con su sonrisa risueña y su voz calmada de siempre.

—Bueno, bueno— se acercó a ellos y palmeó sus hombros para despertarles un poco. Se tiró en el sofá y le dió un sorbo a su bebida—. En vez de pelearnos, ideemos un plan para que puedan reconciliarse, ¿sí? Vuelve aquí.

No podía decirle que no a Leo. Siempre sacaba lo mejor de él, calmándole y dando buenos consejos. No era como si con Jean fuese diferente... era sólo que esa noche estaba demasiado sensible como para escucharle.

—¿Crees que servirá de algo ir ahora? ¿Qué piensas decirle?

—Que lo siento.

Ahogó una risa de ternura. Era como ver a un mono jugando con una piedra.

—...¿Es todo?

—¿Qué mas quieres que le diga?

Jean se relajó y se tiró a su lado también, volviendo a su semblante bromista y alegre.

—Por eso no te dejamos ir. Vas a hacer el ridiculo y sólo le harás enojar mas. Y encima, en frente de sus padres.

Era cierto. No podía ir a verle a su hogar, porque seguramente Yuri comenzaría a gritarle de todo y a insultarle, haciendo que sus padres se enteren de porque estaban peleados.  
Eso no podía ser algo bueno si se reconciliaban. Una gran parte de la relación que tenía con sus suegros, se vería completamente destruida.

Si había algo que tenía en claro, era que caerle bien a la familia de su pareja, era algo primordial. Para él llevarse bien con la familia entera era señal de compromiso y respeto; y no quería perder eso.

Suspiró y terminó dándoles la razón, pero no sintiéndose mejor por ello.

—No vayas a su casa, ve a buscarlo a la salida de la escuela.

—Las clases terminaron, Leo.

El moreno se lo pensó, sin saber casi nada de la rutina de Yuri.

—Mm...

—¿No practicaba ballet?— Jean destapó otra cerveza y la llevó a sus labios.

—Sí... iré a buscarlo allí. Le anotaron en las clases de vacaciones.

—¡Ahí lo tienes!

Sólo quedó averiguar los días y horarios en la página oficial y dar por sentado el asunto. El resto de la noche pasó realmente tranquila, dejando las tensiones atrás.

Si bien Otabek se veía algo más calmado, eso no evitaba que su mirada se perdiera en algún punto de la habitación a veces, pensando en que podía decir cuando le tuviese en frente, para no arruinarlo todo.

Las risas de sus amigos al burlarse de lo ilógicas que podían llegar a ser las películas hollywoodenses, le sacaba de su tortuoso letargo, haciéndole sentir acompañado.

Todo se arreglaría. Todo estaría bien.

* * *

Al día siguiente, lo primero que hizo fue ordenar la casa cuando los chicos se retiraron. Había leído por ahí, que el orden del hogar ayudaba a ordenar la mente y eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Había llamado a Alessa la tarde anterior, visiblemente enojado; pidiéndole que se encontraran en alguna parte para aclarar algunas cosas.

Ella utilizó su tono de voz de fingida inocencia para decirle que iría a donde sea que le pidiese.

Se le revolvían las tripas al saber que debía verla, que debía dejarla entrar a su hogar nuevamente.

Prefería que fuese allí en vez de en la calle. Corría la mala suerte de que Yuri pasara por allí y les viera, generándole más problemas.

Aún así, en su mente existía la terrible posibilidad de que su novio fuese a visitarle y la encontrara a ella. Eso sería aún peor.

Cuando el timbre anunció su llegada, tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces antes de abrir la puerta.

—¡Otabebe!— se le tiró en brazos como siempre hacía, con aquel perfume fuerte que siempre tenía y su excéntrico cabello rosado.

—No— la apartó con algo de brusquedad y cerró la puerta, para que sus vecinos no escucharan —. Dame las llaves, Alessa.

Ella frunció el ceño ofendida y tuvo que tomar aire de nuevo para no mandarla a la mierda.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡No viajé hasta aquí para que...!

—No viajaste. Estas en Rusia hace más de lo que puedo saber—no supo si realmente tomó el avión el día que la dejó en el aeropuerto, tampoco donde se había hospedado si era a él a quien únicamente conocía en el país. Recordó como su novio le gritó que ella había estado en la fiesta de Jean, y probablemente, lo mucho que tuvo que guardarse la bronca y el dolor de enterarse de las cosas de esa manera. Aquel recuerdo solo reforzó su dura mirada—. Dame las llaves que le quitaste a Yuri, ahora.

Ella pareció entender levemente que esa vez, no se trataba de ningún juego. Había aprovechado a tomar las llaves del chico cuando dejó un beso al despedirse de él, arriesgándose a que no fuesen la del apartamento de Otabek. No tenía idea, tal vez había tomado las de su hogar, las cuales no le servían para nada.

Para su buena suerte, había dado con las correctas.

—Mira— suspiró resignada y dejó su bolso colgado, quitándose el abrigo con tranquilidad—, no se qué problema tengas ahora, pero no vine hasta aquí para que me trates mal.

—¿Cómo mierda piensas que te voy a tratar?— eso le esfumó la poca tranquilidad que podía aparentar. Nunca le había visto realmente enojado antes—esto no te va a salir gratis. Grábatelo bien.

Sus palabras le lastimaron. Lo hicieron y no se suponía que así fuese.  
No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le atormentaba que Otabek estuviese enamorado de alguien, hasta que dejó de responder sus llamadas. Desde que la bloqueó y le impidió seguir sabiendo de él.  
A pesar de que sabía dónde se había metido, no pudo evitar sentirse usada y terriblemente decepcionada.

La realidad la había golpeado de manera imprevista y la dejó con el corazón hecho trizas en sus propias manos.

—Te amo— su voz real hizo aparición por primera vez desde que le conocía—. Por eso lo hice, yo te...

—Una persona que ama a otra, no hace la mierda que tú haces— le dejó entendido que había acabado con sus buenos modales, con su respeto y su atención—; tú no me amas, Alessa. Solo que soy el único que te trata con respeto y al parecer, es un respeto que no mereces.

El rostro de ella no le hizo sentir mejor.

Se veía como Yuri cuando le dijo todas esas cosas horribles. Se veía como alguien a quien le habían partido el corazón.  
Y solo le había bastado día y medio para tener a dos personas llorando por él.

—Bien... si te hago tanto mal— se colocó su abrigo nuevamente y tomó su bolso, intentando no largarse a llorar—; toma.

Le extendió las llaves sin reprochar, con el pulso temblando. Las tomó algo contrariado y la miró, para no encontrar ninguna burla en su rostro.

Se veía triste y derrotada, pero no arrepentida. Se dió la vuelta y desapareció de su vista tras cerrar la puerta.

El resto de la tarde intentó dedicarse al trabajo lo más posible, sabiendo que Yuri no tenía clases ese día y debía esperar al siguiente.

Con las llaves aún en la mesa y el café enfriándose a su lado, Otabek comprendió que algunas personas, tenían extrañas maneras de luchar por amor.

* * *

Tuvo que detenerse a un costado de la carretera o terminaría teniendo un accidente por no ver a dónde iba. No podía si las lágrimas le empañaban la visión cómo se le quisieran congelar los ojos.

La imagen de Yuri besando a otra persona había sido... probablemente peor que la vez que le había encontrado con aquel tipo en los baños.

Cualquier cosa era peor ahora.

Ahogó un grito de impotencia y cerró fuerte los ojos, intentando borrar esa imagen de su mente. Era su turno de sentirse un imbecil.

Claro; Yuri quitó su foto con él, poniendo una donde estaba solo. Aprovechó esos cuatro malditos días para buscar a alguien que cubriera las necesidades que él no satisfacía.

Con un compañero de ballet, con alguien que veía casi todos los días; quién seguramente conocía a Yuri desde antes que él.

¿Era recién ahora? ¿Había tardado todo ese tiempo para engañarle? ¿O acaso hacía cuánto tiempo estaba ignorando todo eso?

No había mucha gente en la calle por el frío que hacía, pero él no podía darse cuenta de ello. Había quedado a un costado de la carretera, apoyado en su vehículo e intentando no cometer una locura.  
Por su mente pasaron todas esas veces en las que Yuri le miró con cariño y le dijo que le quería. Las veces que bailaron juntos y rieron. Los almuerzos y cenas, las lágrimas compartidas y el lazo tan fuerte que les unía.

No podía ser una mentira. No, no veía en sus recuerdos más que el eterno cariño que Yuri profesaba por él. Su risa traviesa y sus abrazos cálidos.

Yuri no podía haberle engañado.

No se tragó el llanto. No le importaba si era un hombre casi adulto y estaba llorando en la calle.  
No podía creerlo.

Saber que nada de lo que pensó que tenía solución no sería posible, era lo que más dolor le daba.

Iba a llevarle a su cafetería favorita y le compraría la bebida con exceso de dulce que le gustaba. Le explicaría todo y se abrazarían, admitiendo que ambos habían sido idiotas y que saldrían de ello, como siempre lo hacían.

Bueno, a la mierda con eso.

Su teléfono vibró incansablemente hasta que se decidió por serenarse y ver quien era. Atendió solo porque sabía que no tenía otra forma de librarse.

—No es buen momento...

— _¿Dónde estas?_

Levantó la vista adolorida y se encontró con un panorama triste. Ni un alma en la calle y la mayoría de los negocios cerrados por el horario. De momento no reconocía la zona, pero seguro con un par de vueltas volvía a ubicarse.

—No sé... quiero estar solo— la tentación de cortar la llamada y lanzar el teléfono lejos, jamás le había sido tan tentadora.

 _—Ota, ya sé lo que ocurrió_ — la voz familiar le aturdió, aún si estaba hablando casi en un susurro—. _Yuri está aquí._

Apretó los dientes y se levantó de su vehículo.

—No quiero saber más de él. Si me llamaste para eso...

_—Tío, todo tiene una explicación, ¡tiene que tenerla! Déjame que te paso con él._

—Te dije que no.— tal vez su voz había salido demasiado resentida. Probablemente, porque no concebía que su mejor amigo, quién había estado enamorado de su ahora ex novio, estuviese con él en ese instante—. Estoy cansado. Tengo que trabajar esta noche y no puedo perder el tiempo con esta mierda, Jean.

— _Pero_...

Se quitó el casco y lo arrojó a un lado de la acera, para poder fregarse el cabello con enojo y no romperse la mano contra un poste de luz o algo por el estilo.

—No quiero saber nada de nadie, ¿entiendes? Seguí cada consejo— caminó un poco y rodeó el vehículo, terminando donde estaba al principio—. Hice todo lo que se suponía que hiciera por él. Soporté todo, absolutamente todo ¡y tú lo sabes!

_—Sí, lo sé, pero..._

—¡Entonces no vengas a pedirme ser comprensivo! Él no ha sido justo conmigo ni una sola vez, ¡¿Por qué siempre debo ser yo el imbecil que pierde la dignidad cada vez que le perdona todo, eh?! ¡¿Por qué no ha sido él quien ha querido arreglar las cosas conmigo antes de engañarme?! Te lo diré; ¡porque no puede querer a nadie!

Su grito le había lastimado a él mismo.

Él lastimó a Yuri, y éste, decidió devolverle el golpe con intereses.

Todo quedó en silencio largos segundos tras el auricular, mientras su respiración acelerada se calmaba, pero no desaparecía.

— _Ve al negocio de Leo, estaré allí en nada_ — volvió a escuchar su voz, tan tranquilizante como hacía momentos atrás—. _No intentaré convencerte de nada, sólo quiero verte un momento_ — humedeció sus labios agrietados por el frío—. _Ya voy saliendo._

* * *

—No supe a dónde más llevarlo... me dijo que su situación familiar es una mierda ahora mismo y... de todas formas no sé dónde vive.

Ni en sus más locos sueño imaginó que algún día, Aleksei estaría en su sala de estar tomando un té y comiendo galletas, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

Estaba sentado en el sofá de terciopelo en frente suyo, mientras su mejor amigo aún dormía en el sofá, tapado por una manta que bajó especialmente para él.

—Vive aquí al lado.— murmuró, aún sintiendo los labios tibios por él besó que dejó Jean en ellos antes de salir corriendo por Otabek—. ¿Qué hacías con él?

—Salimos de ballet y...

—No. ¿qué hacías con él ayer?

Recordaba estar hablando con Jean tirados en la cama cuando el teléfono sonó, y pensando que era que Yuri, atendió.

Aleksei se oía algo alterado, inclusive le costó reconocer su voz. No le creyó nada al principio, pero terminó dándole su dirección.

Yuri llegó sin ni una lágrima en el rostro y el semblante pálido. Se recostó en el sofá y se quedó dormido sin decir ni una palabra, asustando a los tres.  
Jean no tardó en llamar a su mejor amigo al escuchar que el bailarín mencionaba a un chico moreno con motocicleta; saliendo casi corriendo de la casa de Mila al cortar la llamada y dejando una mirada de advertencia en aquel desconocido.

Y allí estaban ahora, ambos incómodos y sin saber realmente qué hacer.

—Quería... no ha sido justo como le traté, todo este tiempo.

Asintió. Podía darse cuenta de lo que ocurría allí, sintiendo que las cosas comenzaban a tomar sentido a su alrededor.

—Elegiste un momento de mierda para enamorarte de alguien que tiene novio.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?— Parecía haber tocado una fibra sensible, porque se notaba acorralado, como si aquello fuese un crimen.

—¿Qué otra explicación lógica puedes darme?— dejó la taza en la mesa y no se tragó la opinión que le raspaba las cuerdas vocales—. Lo golpeabas porque eres un cobarde. No es culpa de Yuri nada de lo que sientes. Tampoco mía ni de nadie.

—¿Necesitas repetírmelo?—su respuesta fue brusca y su mirada cortante —. Pensé que... odiándole seria más fácil. Al final, terminaba sintiéndome peor.

Mila suspiró y se acomodó más en su sillón, abrazando una almohada para sentirse más cómoda.

—Y dije... ¿Por qué ellos pueden aceptarse como son y yo no? ¿Qué pasaría si lo intento?— dejó su infusión sin terminar y se removió en el asiento—. Me acerqué a él como pude y salimos ayer... la he pasado mejor que nunca antes.

—¿Y entonces?

—Entonces nada. Yo no sabía que tenía novio, ni tampoco me esperaba que fuese por él justo cuando me estoy confesando.

Eso la paralizó un instante, haciéndole cerrar los ojos lentamente, para procesar la información. Probablemente, Otabek había malinterpretado todo y por eso su novio salió tan alterado de la casa.

La improvisada e incómoda merienda terminó y Aleksei le pidió agendar su número, para quedarse tranquilo de que él menor estuviese bien. Saludó al chico con un besó lento en la frente y se retiró, haciendo sentir mal a Mila.

No se veía como un juego. Aleksei realmente parecía dolido por el obvio rechazo de Yuri, y seguramente, por hacerle pasar un mal momento.

Se dedicó a limpiar la vajilla que habían utilizado y llegó a la habitación justo cuando éste despertaba.  
Se sentó a un costado con paciencia y esperó.

—Mila...— finalmente la llamó, sentándose al no entender absolutamente nada —. ¿Dónde estoy?

—En casa, Aleksei te trajo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, sintiendo como todo alrededor parecía haberse detenido.   
Su mejor amigo miraba a un punto fijo con aflicción, seguramente recordando lo que le había conducido hasta aquel sofá.

Su sonrisa vacía y el parpadeo lento le dio un escalofrío.

—Lo arruiné todo. Otabek al final me dejó.

Miró al chico que tenía en frente confundida, pensando bien que pregunta formular.

—¿Cómo que te dejó?

Yuri no borró su sonrisa, pero entrecerró la mirada y algo dentro suyo tembló, ocasionándole un desborde de sentimientos negativos.

—Me prometió que jamás me dejaría... pero me dejó. No me dió oportunidad de explicarle nada.

—Tú tampoco le diste una a él— intentó hacerle razonar. El menor se levantó de hombros, sin encontrarle una solución a las cosas desde su perspectiva—; ¿no lo entiendes? Yuri, ustedes necesitan sentarse a hablar de esto, ahora.

—¿Hablar? ¿Qué parte de que cortó conmigo es la que no entiendes?—su tono salió hasta ofensivo, pero Mila no movió un dedo —. Otabek me odia. Yo también le odiaría si le hubiese visto besándose con alguien más.

Eso la alteró de sobremanera, dándole a entender porque el bailarín se había ido tan desolado de su casa.

—¿Lo besaste? ¡¿A Aleksei?!

—Él me besó a mí—su murmullo empequeñecido la frenó en seco —. Me paralicé. No pude ni moverme... se sintió horrible y me sentí una basura.

Vio como comenzaba a temblar de tanto retener las emociones y le frotó los brazos, intentando tranquilizarle un poco.

—Jean fue a hablar con él, ¿sí? Seguro le convencerá de que ha sido un error.

Yuri negó despacio y luego lo hizo sin parar, comenzando a soltar lágrimas y desesperarse entre sus brazos.

—No quiero que me deje— se removió desesperado, sin saber a dónde mirar, qué golpear o a dónde ir. No sabía que hacer, no entendía como todo se había ido a la mierda en tan sólo dos segundos—. ¡No quiero que me deje! ¡Lo extraño, maldita sea!

Mila asintió a todo eso, y le abrazó cuando sintió que no ligaría un golpe accidental. Ella entendía, entendía todo aquel sentimiento de impotencia.

Cuando Sara la había engañado sin razón y todo entre ellas se terminó con más rapidez que una fogata bajo un diluvio, se sintió perdida por semanas.

Pero ella y su amigo no eran iguales. Él parecia tener aún más dependencia que ella con quien fue su pareja, al punto en que su desesperación comenzaba a contagiarla.

—No quiero vivir sin él, no quiero vivir sin él— se aferró fuerte a ella, sintiéndole que era ya no le quedaba nadie más—. No puedo vivir in él, no quiero— ella asintió, repetidamente sin emitir sonido—. Mila ayúdame, ayúdame a que me vuelva a querer... por favor, no puedo...

—Primero cálmate. Si lo haces, podemos hablarlo bien, ¿sí? Necesito saberlo todo desde el principio o no podré hacer nada.

Por más que le había tranquilizado y le había hecho lavarse el rostro incontables veces, Yuri no podía dejar de llorar. Y supo que sus reacciones no estaban siendo exageradas cuando llegaron al punto de Viktor.

No pudieron seguir hablando.

Estuvo tentada a comunicarse con alguno de sus padres, pero no lo hizo por respeto a él. Solo les avisó que Yuri se quedaría a dormir esa noche, ya que necesitaba su espacio luego de lo ocurrido; Yūri lo agradeció, puesto que las cosas en el hogar parecían empeorar con el pasar de los días.  
Darle al menor un respiro, tal vez le hiciera bien.

Le mandó a bañarse como si fuese su madre y le prestó unas cómodas pijamas, acobijándose junto a él en la cama de su habitación y poniendo películas de terror.

El drama, tragedia o romance le haría llorar.  
La comedia le sabría insulsa y molesta. Las de acción le darían dolor de cabeza. El terror era una buena opción, siempre.  
Solían meterse tanto en la trama, que los problemas desaparecían por un momento.

Su táctica funcionó, logrando que dejara de pensar en todos sus problemas, para luego hablar con un poco de más calma.

—Realmente creo que hablando lo podrán solucionar, Yuri.

—Díselo a él— su voz parecía sacada de una mala película de los años sesenta, interpretando a un drogadicto con voz de fumador. Sentía el cuerpo cansado y la cabeza dolerle desde hacía días.

—Vamos, con orgullo no lo resolverán. Llámalo.— le extendió el teléfono y Yuri lo miró como si no fuese suyo—. No seas tonto, hazlo.

Lo tomó entre las manos sudadas y buscó su contacto. La foto de ambos había desaparecido, pero no la había sustituido por ninguna.

Le había bloqueado. El estómago se le hundió y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente.

Mila le quitó el aparato y fue directo a los contactos del teléfono, ya que no podía bloquearle de allí con tanta facilidad.

—No puedo— no aceptó el dispositivo de nuevo, y ni siquiera se gastó en limpiar sus lágrimas—. No puedo escucharle hablarme así de nuevo... no puedo, hazlo tú.

—¿Y yo que tengo que ver?— odiaba meterse en cosas tan delicadas.

—Yo lo haría por ti.

Su mirada hinchada y suplicante no le dejó mucha opción. Hizo un gesto de sufrimiento y suspiró, sintiéndose tan nerviosa como él.

—Lo haré desde el mío, tú calla.

Estaba claro que no pensaba emitir palabra. Buscó el contacto de Otabek en su propio teléfono y marcó, esperando largo rato hasta que escuchó una respuesta.

—¿Ota?

 _—¿Que quieres?_ — su voz se oía rasposa, haciéndole sentir algo intimidada. Otabek jamás le había hablado así a ella, seguramente a nadie. Probablemente se sentía enojado con todo el mundo, y al ser ella la mejor amiga de Yuri, se había ganado su apatía por accidente.   
Ignoró su nudo en la garganta y evitó mirar a Yuri, intentando ponerse del lado de ambos.

—Quería saber si Jean está por ahí, ha salido rápido de casa y me tuvo preocupada toda la tarde.

— _Esta aquí_.— le creyó —. _Dice que no podrá ir hoy, me acompañará al club por esta noche._

Valiosa información. Miró a su amigo de reojo, y contrario a lo que pensó, le encontró intentando distraerse con la televisión.

—Está bien.— no sabía qué más decir o hacer, porque no era como si hubiese tenido un plan al contactarle—... ¿tú te encuentras bien?

— _No_.— el tono seco denotó que había estado fumando y probablemente, desquitándose a los gritos. Se oía más lastimado de lo que esperaba—. _Debo irme o llegaré tarde_.

Le cortó sin dejarle despedirse. Agradeció ser ella quien llamó, o probablemente las cosas hubiesen empeorado.

—Parece que Jean le acompañará a trabajar esta noche.

El parpadeo constante de la televisión era lo único que alumbraba su rostro preocupado.

—¿Tan mal se oía que sólo pudiste decirle eso?

—Sí... lo siento— acarició su espalda, intentando prevenir otra avalancha de lágrimas—. ¿Quieres seguir hablando?

—¿Cómo se oía?

Parecía empeñado a querer saber cada detalle.

—Pues... como cuando alguien lleva mucho tiempo fumando, tal vez. No sé, se oía extraño.

No sabía cómo explicar una voz rota. No se oía como alguien que había corrido miles de kilómetros, pero aún así, denotaba cansancio.

—Yo le hice eso... es mi culpa— aún si esa oración fue triste, se expresó de una manera curiosa, como si estuviese consultándolo con él mismo.

—Fue un malentendido.

—Quiero verlo. Quiero...

Se irguió y estiró hasta la lámpara de la mesa de luz, para levantarse y encender la luz principal de la habitación.

—Debo arreglar esto. No me importa si él no quiere, me verá igual y me escuchará.

Ella le vio abrir su ropero con cierta esperanza.

—¿Qué harás?

—Tomaré tu mejor ropa, arreglaré mi rostro e iré por él. Y tú vendrás conmigo.

Dio un saltito y se acercó contenta, dándole un cariñoso abrazo.

—Ese es mi Yuri— besó melosamente su mejilla y se tiró de espalda al colchón—. Anda, que me debes maquillar.

—¡¿Otra vez?!

Ella rió entretenida, feliz de tenerle de vuelta, aún si era por unos instantes. Le gustaba Yuri así.

* * *

Si últimamente el ambiente de ese lugar le parecía demasiado tóxico, ahora mismo se sentía como estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes inhalando gas dañino para la salud.

Hacía calor y estaba oscuro, a excepción por las luces parpadeantes de colores que flotaban por las paredes, junto al estridente ruido y el insoportable movimiento de cuerpos que le daba dolor de cabeza.

No sabía en dónde se había metido Jean junto a Leo y Guang, pero sabía que no debían haberse alejado mucho. No estaban acostumbrados a esas salidas y no eran de su total agrado tampoco.

Aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, estaba agradecido de que le acompañaran esa noche, porque dudaba poder quedarse quieto luego de lo que había presenciado.

Era una maraña confusa, la de sus recuerdos.

Llegó al local de Leo intentando verse decente por los clientes, saliendo a fumar un cigarro varías veces hasta que todos se fueron.   
Jean llegó y el local cubrió los turnos al final de la jornada, dejándoles el lugar para ellos solos.

En las horas que se dedicó a odiar el universo, partir la pantalla del teléfono y tragarse las lágrimas frente a los demás por mero orgullo, ambos lograron tranquilizarle.

_"—No justifico lo que hizo y no sé específicamente lo que viste. Pero Yuri te adora; solo escúchalo. No cometas le mismo error y demuéstrale que eres más maduro que él."_

No dijo nada más luego de eso. No era como si estuviese de acuerdo en hablarle de inmediato, pero no descartaba la idea de escucharle.

Era muy pronto para ello. Pasó sus dedos por el tablero y continuó con su trabajo, casi en modo automático. No era su mejor noche pero no era la peor. Y aún así, uno de los chicos se ofreció a sustituirle, porque le veía demasiado bloqueado.

Eso le frustró pero no se resistió. Le ayudaba a distraerse pero se sentía presionado, sofocado y harto.

Estaba harto de sentirse mal.

Pudo ver de lejos a Guang y Leo bailando algo incómodos por el ambiente, pero intentando disfrutar su tiempo juntos de todas formas. Jean se movió más al fondo de la pista, siempre sonriendo y le perdió entre la gente.

No tenía intención de unirse, bailar no le apetecía. Se quedó tras bambalinas un momento y comenzó a revisar las imágenes de su teléfono.

No tenía más que de Yuri y un par viejas de su hermana y su padre.

Las de sus familiares solían darle dolor de estómago, así que desvió los ojos de estas. Al fin de cuentas, su cobardía seguía intacta.

Las de Yuri eran demasiadas, más de las que recordaba. Las primeras eran de sus primeros encuentros, tomadas cuando el menor no se daba cuenta.

Cuando desayunaba mirando televisión en el sofá, cuando dormía todo desparramado o acurrucado a su lado, o si no, cuando se ofendía por algo y hacía aquel puchero adorable que mordisqueaba a su gusto, sacándole risas.

Más adelante las de las vacaciones, cuando estaba en el mar mojando sus pies, mirando los aviones sonriente o acostado junto a él. Las que salían juntos, abrazados o besándose.

Sentía que no se besaban hacía una maldita eternidad.

Inclusive encontró el video que le habían enviado cuando estaba en Kazajistán. Sonrió melancólico y le dio otro sorbo a la cerveza asquerosamente caliente que le habían ofrecido. Hizo una mueca de asco y la dejó a un lado, frotándose luego los ojos que reflejaban lo triste que le tenia la situación.

Levantó la vista pensando que era un buen momento para volver al trabajo, pero se encontró con alguien que no esperaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—No podías esperar que solo desapareciera.

—Sería demasiado pedir.— murmuró, aún algo resentido con ella—. Estoy trabajando, ¿Qué quieres?

—¿No lo solucionaron? Te ves terrible.

No estaba producida para el infarto como normalmente lo hacía. De hecho, siquiera estaba maquillada y aún así, se veía ridículamente bonita.

—Ya sé como me veo, Ali. Y no, no solucionamos nada.

Ella se acercó y se apoyó a su lado contra la pared, para poder hablar más a gusto. Él no se apartó, sintiéndose sin fuerzas para ser cruel otra vez.

—Lo siento, Ota.— habló luego de largos segundos incómodos—. Lamento ser tan perra.

Él asintió lentamente, estando de acuerdo con que no había actuado de la manera más madura.

—Lo que ha ocurrido luego no ha sido tu culpa.

—Aún así...

Era pocas las veces en que podían hablar sin que ella se le cuelgue del cuello. Otabek pensaba que actuaba como lo hacía sólo porque esa era la forma en la que siempre obtenía lo que quería.

Atención.

—¿Sabes? No creo que seas realmente una perra.— se volteó hacia ella y admiró su semblante decaído entre la tenue luz que estaba encendida sobre ellos—. Realmente creo que no eres mala persona, Ali.

—Eres el único— le sonrió sin ganas y se volteó para quedar en frente suyo, aún apoyada en la pared—. Siempre le arruino la vida a todo el mundo. No sé cuál es mi lugar, no sé a dónde regresar.

Él acarició su brazo sin saber que otra cosa hacer. No sabía demasiado de su vida y por el momento, tampoco le interesaba saberlo. Tenía sus propios problemas.  
La chica le dijo algo que no llegó a comprender y se abrazó a él aprovechando el descuido para besarle.

No la apartó con brusquedad, porque no sabía si quería apartarla. Podía recordarse a sí mismo detallando a Yuri, aprovechando la oscuridad para imaginarle y descargar sus frustraciones contra ella. Aún así se separó, algo aturdido por sus propios sentimientos.

—Yo sí te amo, Otabek... dame una oportunidad, solo una.— ella comenzó a llorar y a arrugar su camisa enterrando sus dedos en esta—. Puedo intentarlo, tú también puedes, ¿sí?

No supo porque asintió ni porque se dejó besar de nuevo. La abrazó de la cintura y la atrajo más cerca, cerrando con fuerza los ojos mientras sentía las ajenas lágrimas cálidas rozarle las mejillas.  
Pensó en Yuri, otra vez. Su cabello rubio que cada día crecía más, su nariz respingada y la manera dulce que tenía de sonreír mientras le besaba. Su aroma y la curva de su espalda.

Pero era como si él recuerdo de sus malas decisiones le persiguiera. Porque el cabello que le rozaba no era suave y fino, además de que estaba muy corto. La nariz era redondeada y la cintura no era como la recordaba.

Alessa no era Yuri y jamás podría serlo.

—Espera... espera— se apartó suavemente y no se atrevió a mirarla—. No puedo.

Era cierto, Jean tenía razón. Tenía que haber una explicación.

No podía olvidar la manera en que Yuri le demostraba su amor de formas incondicionalmente adorables. Apartando un lugar para él en el sofá y acomodando las almohadas para que esté más cómodo. Cuando le regañaba al escucharle cansado de tanto trabajar y le decía que se durmiera. Como había cambiado por él desde que le conoció.

—No puedo hacerte esto, tampoco hacerle esto a él— ella asintió aún sin dejar de llorar—. En verdad lo siento, Ali.

No iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Hablarían y se solucionaría, porque ellos eran así.

Decidió concentrarse en Alessa en ese momento, intentando recompensarle sus impulsos egoístas.

—Te amo—decidió hablar cuando se sintió capaz de hacerlo —. Pero sé que jamás podría tenerte... no importa lo que haga. Tú lo quieres a él.

Asintió. No había otra respuesta y le alegraba que al fin pudiese entenderlo.

—No te retendré más.— se alejó de él y terminó de secar la humedad de su rostro—. Deberías ir a hablar con él de una vez. Hasta yo puedo darme cuenta que esto no te hace bien.

—Lo sé... ¿Qué pasará contigo?

—No sé. Irme de Rusia me parece la mejor opción por ahora.— tomó aire y lo soltó, demostrándole que ya se sentía mejor, inclusive si había sido rechazada —. Estaré bien. Lo prometo.

La abrazó largo rato, y ella se aferró con fuerza, sin buscar realmente convencerle de quedarse. Probablemente necesitaba esa muestra de cariño hacía mas tiempo del que podía recordar y no sabía cuándo volvería a tener una; así que se dejó envolver largos minutos por su reconfortante calor, recordando tristemente, porque se había enamorado de él.

—Gracias por amarme— el susurro de Otabek contra su oído le hizo suspirar, dejando un calor reconfortante cubrirle el pecho. Se separaron y se miraron una vez más—. Deseo realmente que algún día alguien pueda corresponderte de manera correcta.

—Espero que todo se arregle para ti, Ota.

Se despidieron con una última sonrisa y ella se retiró, tan fantasmal como había aparecido. Se quedó preocupado y pensó en alcanzarla a algún lugar con la motocicleta; pero tal vez quería estar alejada de él un tiempo.

Miró una vez más la foto que aún tenía de fondo de pantalla con Yuri y decidió que era hora de volver al trabajo.

* * *

En algún momento le había perdido de vista. Se había cruzado a su reciente novio entre toda la gente y se habían abrazado como si no se viesen hacía días.

—¡No puedo creer que vinieras! ¿Yuri está contigo?— asintió y le mostró que estaba justo detrás de ella—. Hey, _Kitten._

Él no dijo nada. Tal vez seguía algo resentido o precavido porque ya no se trataba de Jean, si no del mejor amigo de su ex novio. Estaban seguros de que todo dejaría de ser incómodo cuando ellos se arreglaran.

—Otabek está ahí— le avisó, señalándole el puesto de dj dónde podía verlo—. Hablé con él todo lo que pude, está en ustedes arreglarlo.

Jean parecía aún tener confianza en él, seguro que más que la mismísima Mila. Asintió y no le salió sonreír, porque de todas formas, aún seguía sintiéndose triste.

—Gracias.

El lugar estaba repleto como todas las noches. Y tal como imaginó, había muchas chicas cerca de donde Otabek trabajaba, siendo exageradas en sus movimientos para llamar la atención.

Ocultó una mueca de celos y siguió su camino, sin apartar la vista de él. Se veía ido y frustrado, como si lo que estuviese haciendo no fuese de su agrado. Entendía ahora porque quería dejar de trabajar allí.

Se hizo pasó entre la gente y siguió avanzando, buscando la manera adecuada de presentarse frente a él sin repercutir en su trabajo.

Mila decidió quedarse con su novio y bailar un poco. Las cosas habían estado tensas entre sus amigos, siendo el principal tema de conversación, haciéndoles olvidar un poco que llevaban sólo días de oficializar su relación, y aún no habían podido decírselo a nadie debido a todos los problemas de los demás.

Se unieron a Leo y Guang cuando les encontraron y les dieron la noticia, siendo felicitados y abrazados. Notaron que Otabek ya no era quien pasaba la música y se miraron con una sonrisa, esperando que realmente todo se solucionara esa noche y las cosas mejoraran.

Fue al cabo de un par de horas que Mila decidió levantar la vista al puesto del dj, notando que Otabek había vuelto, pero se veía igual que antes. Nada habia cambiado.

Le avisó a su novio que iría al tocador un momento, escabulléndose y buscando a su amigo entre toda la gente. No le encontró.

Sintió pánico al pasar las pistas, los baños y la barra sin señal de qué había pasado por allí.

Tomó el teléfono y salió afuera, donde el cielo seguía oscurecido, pero dando indicio de que el sol no tardaría más que una hora en mostrarse. Buscó a Yuri entre sus contactos y le llamó.

Se vió sorprendida al escuchar su tono de llamada a su costado, reconociéndole de inmediato.

Estaba tranquilo, apoyado en la pared y mirando al cielo mientras un cigarro decoraba sus labios, y unos cuantos, el suelo. Se acercó cautelosa y vio que su maquillaje seguía intacto y su rostro apacible.

—¿Lo encontraste?

—Lo encontré.

No le tranquilizó su silencio.

—¿Y bien?

—Y nada. Hora de irnos— dio una última calada y tiró el cigarro a un lado sin pisarlo, comenzando a caminar a dónde estaba su casa.

—Pero... ¿qué pasó?

—Solo me dió sueño. Me voy a casa.

—Pero... ¿no volvieron?

Él la observó y le sonrió.

—Creo que Jean te espera para seguir celebrando el nuevo noviazgo; los felicito. Siempre me han agradado juntos.

Su actitud era sospechosa y escalofriante. Yuri debía estar burlándose de ella o chistando ofendido por ser el último en saberlo. Pero estaba ofreciéndole buenos deseos con una sonrisa muy extraña.

—Gracias...

—Iré a dormir a tu casa, no quiero ver a mi familia.

—No tardaré en ir— sabia que debía ir con él. Pero realmente quería un respiro. Quería ser egoísta y festejar con su novio; además sabía que Yuri no le diría nada aún si seguía insistiendo.

Él no agregó más nada y se alejó. Ella, volvió al club.

El camino no fue cortó ni largo; se había sentido como si no hubiese pasado.

Lo que había observado en el club, no le había pillado por sorpresa del todo. Con meter un pie dentro de ese lugar, un presentimiento nervioso le acecho, avisándole que si no se iba, vería algo que acabaría con la poca comprensión que le quedaba.  
Sus instintos no fallaban, así que se encontró a Otabek besándola a ella.

A ella, otra vez.

Mierda, se odiaba por no reaccionar. Otabek le había dejado, le había bloqueado y sólo le tomó unas horas volver a la pistas de la soltería nuevamente, haciéndole sentir un idiota.

No había sido impulsivo. No se había dado la vuelta ni bien presenció aquello o terminaría malinterpretando las cosas, como había ocurrido horas antes de manera inversa.

Se quedó largos minutos observando cómo el hombre que consideraba el amor de su vida, besaba a esa mujer. No la apartó, no se detuvo.  
La apresó de la cintura fuerte y movió sus labios, ladeando su rostro por momentos y entregándose por completo a ella.

No tuvo nada más que hacer, así que salió a fumar un cigarro de esos que Aleksei le dejó quedarse el día que salieron, que terminaron siendo diez. Se los acabó todos.

Se sentía neutro, como si él shock hubiese sido tan colosal que no podía procesarlo, aún repitiendo las imágenes en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Las náuseas le atacaron en el camino un par de veces, pero no le dio importancia. La voz en su cabeza le aturdía por momentos y descendía por otros, haciéndole voltear a los lados como un idiota drogado.

_Ojalá estuviese drogado._

Ingresó a la casa de Mila utilizando la llave que ella guardaba bajo la maceta. Agradeció que los padres de su amiga fuesen una mierda y nunca estuviesen allí, o no tendría dónde mas ir.

Lavó su rostro, trenzó su cabello y se colocó unas pijamas, dejando una película reproduciéndose mientras revisaba el armario de su amiga.

Tomó dos calzas de noche y tres blusas que le gustaban, guardándolas en su bolso de ballet. Las tomaría prestadas y luego, cuando comprara ropa, las devolvería.

Se tiró en la cama cuando hubo escondido todo y comenzó a planificar cómo hacía de ahora en más para salir, teniendo que evitar las cámaras de su casa y todo ese rollo. Aunque de todas formas, nadie le detenía ya cuando salía.  
Su familia estaba en la mierda. Sus padres peleaban tanto que ya ni se molestaban en darle atención; cosa que le sorprendía de Viktor. Esperaba que le estuviese encima y suplicándole para hablar.

No era el caso. Pero estaba bien, no le importaba.

Fingió dormirse cuando escuchó que Mila llegó y apagó todo, teniendo un par de viajes al baño hasta finalmente acostarse a su lado.

* * *

Había hecho tiempo en casa de Mila y renegado, hasta que tuvo que realmente ir a su casa.

No era como si ver a sus padres fuese algo que podría evitar el resto de sus días, pero de momento, no quería saber nada de ninguno.

Sentía que le habían traicionado y lamentablemente, seguía sintiéndose sumamente enojado y confundido por ello, pero no lo suficiente como para poder hablarlo.

Al llegar, Potya le recibió entre maullidos lastimeros al sentirse tan ignorada, y la llevó en brazos hasta su habitación, realizando el menor ruido posible. No quería llamar la atención.

Pasó la tarde entera encerrado allí, hablando con Minami de juntarse un día o que fuese a su casa a dormir. Se preguntó si al le gustaría salir de noche con él, pero no se lo dijo. Se veía demasiado tímido para ello.

Jugó con Potya sin ganas mientras se dedicó a borrar todas y cada una de las fotografías que tenía de Otabek. Le bloqueó de su cuenta de Instagram y de WhatsApp también. Recibió un par de llamadas suyas y las ignoró, alejando el teléfono de él.

Ya no quería hablar, tampoco quería volver a verle. Otabek ya no le interesaba, tampoco le quería. Podía irse a la mierda.

No había llorado ni una sola vez desde la noche anterior, tampoco se había querido arrancar el cabello o romper todos los platos de la casa. Se había cansado.

Los últimos días habían sido una montaña rusa repleta de mierda, como si fuese un especial de terror por hallooween. Las lágrimas, la rabia y la decepción se le había esfumado del cuerpo de tanto que la había gastado.

En consecuencia, todos los buenos sentimientos y pensamientos que había desarrollado con el tiempo, también eran historia.

No le quedó nada, ni siquiera una bronca. Con lo único que podía contar era con la ropa que aún seguía escondida en su bolso, tapando el brillo de las lentejuelas o la luminosidad de las prendas de la noche.

Estaba ansioso, como antes. Quería embriagarse por desconocidos y callar las voces que le ocasionaban pesadillas, saliendo a escondidas, mintiendo y burlándose de los sentimientos ajenos.

La tarde se le pasó tirado en la cama, sin pensar en nada más. Fingió que nada había ocurrido, que esos seis meses habían sido un mal sueño y que todo seguía igual.

Víktor no era su padre. Otabek era sólo alguien con quien se acostó una noche y no volvió a ver. Jack y Seung trabajaban allí porque alguien había intentado entrar y Kolya jamás había existido.

Todo estaba perfecto así y era como siempre debió quedarse.

Comenzó esa noche. Lo primero fue arreglarse y salir de allí.

Yuri se observó con detalle en el espejo. Su cabello había crecido y le hacía ver más sexy y femenino que antes, haciéndole sonreír de lado.

Ese era él, siempre lo había sido. Retocó su brillo labial una última vez y sonrió más, tomando lo que le faltaba y saliendo de allí.

Había vuelto.

Viktor no estaba y Yūri estaba realizando unas llamadas cuando le avisó que iría a lo de Mila. La verdad no quería ni mentirle, ni hablarle. Pero sabía que si no lo hacía, le descubrirían demasiado rápido.

Se quitó las prendas que tapaban a las que verdaderamente iba a usar y las guardó en su mochila, dejándola escondida entre la basura de un callejón que estaba al lado del lugar.

Sus tacos cortos resonaron en la acera y se negó a hacer la fila para ingresar.

Su identificación falsa, la ropa ardiente de Mila, su bello rostro maquillado y su cabello alisado.  
Sonreír, soportar una nalgada y pasar.

Beber tragos gratis y pasar por manos de desconocidos, siempre cuidándose, pero siempre dispuesto a ser lo que le pidieran.

Cuando tuvo el primer polvo entrañablemente corto, sintió como todo a su alrededor volvía a cobrar sentido. Las voces callaron y su mente se vio despejada.  
Eso le hizo todo más fácil. Su noche siguió a pesar de que no se acostó con nadie más. Bailo, bebió y se divirtió, sintiéndose él mismo luego de demasiado tiempo.

En algún momento de la noche recordó a Otabek besándose con ella tras bambalinas y una arcada involuntaria le hizo terminar en el baño, con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Decidió ya no beber por esa noche o no podría volver a casa y fingir con decencia para poder seguir saliendo.

Si le descubrían, probablemente no podría volver a salir a sus anchas y se negaba a pasar por ello de nuevo.

Por cada vez que su imaginación le devolvía a ese instante, sacudía su cabeza y bailaba, saltaba y cantaba gritando entre las personas. No quería pensar en ello, no quería pensar en algo que ya no era problema suyo.

Sólo se tenia a sí mismo. Y no necesitaba nada más.


	40. xl. You're not coming back.

_And I remember how we used to talk_   
_About the places we would go when we were_   
_All and all that we were gonna find_   
_And I remember watching our seeds grow_   
_And how you cried when you saw the first leaf show_   
_The love was pouring from your eyes_

  
  
**_Through the Trees; Low shoulders._ **

* * *

Los días pasaron como una película vieja mal rebobinada, donde la cinta se traba repitiendo las mismas escenas una y otra vez, hasta que la videograbadora colapsa y todo termina rompiéndose.

Otabek renunció como dj y se centró completamente en el negocio de Leo, dejando de permitirse ciertas tonterías para llegar a fin de mes. Si bien el sueldo en el local estaba bien, aún debía enviarle dinero a su madre.

¿Para qué? No sabía. Esperaba que las cuentas del hospital estuviesen realmente pagas y que no le mintiera también con ello.

Alessa desapareció hasta de sus redes sociales y se sintió aliviado de cerrar una etapa. No podía decir lo mismo de su ex novio.

Yuri también había desaparecido. Cuando pensó en buscarle aquella noche luego de terminar su jornada laboral, se encontró con Mila alterada queriendo golpearle, diciéndole que no le perdonaría nada esta vez.

_¿Que no le perdonaría qué?_

Jean le explicó más tarde, que al parecer, Yuri había ido a buscarle tras bambalinas, pero no les dijo qué ocurrió y se fue a su casa.  
Cuando supo por su boca que Alessa había estado allí con él, imaginó lo que ocurrió y enfureció, diciendo que estaba cansada de todo eso.

Y él se sintió morir una vez más.

Aún si quiso comunicarse con el menor, estaba bloqueado. Si llamaba le ignoraba, si le mensajeaba, también.  
Probó con otros chips pero era igual. Seguramente sabía de quién se trataba.

No se animó a molestar al matrimonio Nikiforov con sus dramas adolescentes, así que decidió darle su espacio, otra vez; pero intentando comunicarse eventualmente.  
Sabía que Yuri tenía una explicación para el beso que presenció luego de su clase de ballet. Pero él, no tenía excusas con Alessa.

Le había correspondido y el menor seguro había notado eso. Se comió tanto la cabeza esos días, que tomó a Kolya y se fue a pasar una temporada con la familia Leroy, sintiéndose mal de molestar.  
No podía estar solo en aquel frío departamento o se volvería loco, si no era que ya lo estaba. Como si fuese poco, su madre había insistido tanto en comunicarse con él, que tuvo que atender una llamada que terminó por arruinarle.

Le amenazó de tal manera que se vio obligado a aceptar volver a Kazajistán en el primer vuelo que le fuese posible conseguir, siendo éste en diez días.  
Discutió con Jean a los gritos por ello y se pelearon, cosa que no duró más que un par de horas. El canadiense fue a abrazarle en silencio y a repetirle que todo se solucionaría.

No sabía que solucionar. Volver con Yuri ya no era una opción, no solo por aquel viaje, si no porque las cosas estaban de mal en peor y dudaba que el menor quisiera perdonarle en tan pocos días.

Acordó que alejarse era lo mejor.

La familia Leroy se compadeció de él e intentaron buscar alternativas para sacarle de su problema.  
Ellos le recibieron con alegría evitando mencionar a Yuri, ya que Jean se los pidió antes de que llegara.  
Aún así, Tessa no pudo evitar preguntar cuándo vendría a jugar con ella, sintiéndose abandonada. Le prometió que pronto lo haría y se sintió mal por mentir. Siempre se sentía mal hacerlo.

Jugar con los niños le distraía bastante y Jean colaboraba mucho con ello. Le contó que llevaban una semana de novios con Mila y que prontamente la llevaría a cenar a casa, para hacerlo completamente oficial.

Se sintió mal de tener que ocasionarle tantos problemas y no dejarle disfrutar sus días con ella, así que se ofreció a cuidar a sus hermanos en las pocas noches que sus padres viajaban por trabajo, para que él fuese al hogar de su novia.

Fue una buena opción, porque los infantes no le daban tiempo de pensar en nada más que en ellos, haciéndole sentir cómodo.   
Si algún día tenía hijos, esperaban que fuesen así. Esperaba poder hacerlos tan felices que jamás dejarán de tener esa energía tan contagiosa.

Y cuando al fin la semana pasó, se armó de valor para ir a hablarle. No se arregló demasiado y no fue en plan de quedarse junto a él, tampoco de regresar a la relación que antes tenían. Sólo quería dejar las cosas claras de una vez.

Metió todo lo que sentía por él en algún baúl oxidado y lo escondió en algún lugar de su mente donde no interfiriera en sus decisiones. No podía permitirse echarse atrás en ese momento.

Tenía un vuelo reservado para dentro de tres días y probablemente, esa sería la última vez que se verían. Quería irse sabiendo que las cosas habían quedado en paz o que al menos, Yuri descargara su odio contra él.

Cuando llegó, Jack fue quien le atendió, avisándole que ninguno de los tres integrantes de la casa estaban para recibirle. Le agradeció y avisó que esperaría a que Yuri llegara.

—Esperare junto a ti, entonces. Te hago compañía— se sentó a su lado en la escalera y él asintió, sabiendo que era cuestión de poco para que tuviera que irse a trabajar. La cabeza le iba a terminar estallando.

—¿Cómo está él?

Jack hizo una mueca confusa, evitando su pregunta—¿Han cortado?

—Sí— acomodó su bufanda y no se avergonzó de responder —. Yo lo dejé.

—¿Vienes a volver con él?— no era como si se estuviese burlando o algo así. Pero su tono de voz le advertía que si era esa su intención, probablemente no lo tenía fácil.

—No puedo volver con él. Volveré a mi país en dos días de todas formas.— el mayor suspiró y sacó un cigarro, ofreciéndole uno que optó por rechazar. Últimamente fumaba mucho.

—¿Entonces?

—Solo quiero despedirme de él.— vio el humo flotar en frente suyo —. Disculparme y dejarle seguir su vida en paz.

—No la tendrás fácil.— se animó a mirarle esta vez—. Yuri ha estado insoportable estos días. No saluda, insulta y se niega a cruzar más de dos palabras. Solo abre la boca para eso o para avisar que estará en lo de Mila.

—¿Mila?

El pecho se le congeló. Yuri no podía estar en lo de Mila, porque ella pasaba sus noches con Jean y realmente dudaba que le gustara estar de mal tercio.

—Sí, vive más en su casa que en esta— Otabek se reservó la opinión. Mejor le preguntaba a su amigo antes de sembrar dudas—; y no debería hablar así de quienes me pagan; pero Viktor y Yūri no están ayudando.

Él le miró sin entender. El matrimonio Nikiforov era la pareja más amorosa que conocía luego de los padres de Jean.

—Nunca están, muchacho— continuó—. Es como si se hubiesen olvidado de él por estar enfocados en su divorcio y todo eso. No lo llevaron con el terapeuta luego de que el que tenía intentara huir del país, ni tampoco le avisaron sobre...

—¿Divorcio? ¿Cómo que divorcio?

Era demasiada información junta. ¿Como que divorcio? ¿Qué era eso del terapeuta intentando huir? ¿De qué demonios se había perdido?

¿Qué tanto podían cambiar las cosas en dos semanas?

—Las cosas están mal hace mucho, al parecer—cerró lentamente los ojos, sintiéndose mal por el menor. Estaba teniendo un momento de mierda y él no le ayudó en absoluto—. Yuri no sabe. No se lo digas. Estuve hablando mucho con Yūri este tiempo y me ha contado algunas cosas, y pues...

—No lo sabía.

—No hay manera de saber a menos que pases veinticuatro horas de tu vida allí y veas cómo discuten—terminó su cigarro y se puso de pie— . En fin... sé que te irás. Pero no lo hagas hasta que Yuri te escuche.

No era como si pudiera hacerlo de todas formas. Respondió con un gesto afirmativo y no le detuvo cuando le dejó solo.  
Si la vida del menor estaba tan desordenada, éste no podía estar bien.

Yuri no podía lidiar con las cosas como la gente normal, tendiendo a echarse la culpa de absolutamente todo. El divorcio de sus padres lo devastaría.

—¡Te veo luego!— su voz le dió un vuelco en el pecho. Vio como se despedía de alguien a la distancia y cómo se congelaba al verle. Su ceño tembló y la mirada se convirtió en piedra—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Realmente hacía una semana que no le veía? La relación que tenían se derrumbó a tal punto que se sentían años abismales entre ellos.   
Se sentía enajenado a él y al amor que juraba tenerle.

—No tenía otra forma de contactarte. Tenemos que hablar.

—Yo no tengo nada que decirte.—Yuri intentó pasar de él, pero no le dejó, haciéndole chocar con su pecho sin querer.

—Yo sí, Yuri.

—Lo lamento si no es mi problema— no se quedó ni para levantar la mirada y fue directo a la puerta. Él siguió insistiendo, sabiendo que eso pasaría.

—No creo que me hayas engañado. Y...

—¡Wow! Te felicito, te ganaste un portazo— ingresó a su casa y estuvo por cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

—¡No me iré hasta que hablemos!— sabía que gritarle no era la mejor forma de hacerle razonar, pero estaba desesperado. De repente, ya no tenía tiempo para darle espacio. Los días habían sido pesadillas y ya no soportaba el abismo que ambos habían creado a base de silencio.

—¡Maldita sea, Otabek! ¡No quiero hablar contigo!— le empujó para que soltara la puerta que tuvo que sostener—. Ya no me interesas, ¡lárgate!

Dio un paso al frente y tomó sus manos para detenerle, cuando accidentalmente, encontró marcas en su cuello que le trajeron un sabor amargo en la boca.  
Otra vez. Otra vez lo estaba haciendo y no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto.  
De todas formas, la punzada en su estómago lo hizo por él.

—No tires todo a la basura— le pidió, intentando que no se notara su decepción—. No me refiero a la relación, si no a tu progreso. Te has esforzado por dejarlo y... tú no quieres eso, Yuri.

—Jamás debí dejarlo. Es lo que me gusta, es lo que me hace feliz— se soltó de él como si le diera asco y le miró a los ojos—. Tú no debiste aparecer en mi vida. Mi error no fue salir a las andadas, mi error fuiste tú.

Estaba bien, merecía su maltrato. Pero no podía creer que a esas alturas, insistiera en continuar con las mentiras.  
Aún le quería y él, aún le amaba. Le amaba con todo su corazón, pero ya no podía quedarse, aún si era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

—Tú no fuiste un error para mí. Jamás podrías serlo, Yuri.

Se miraron en silencio un rato.

Sí, le quería, maldita sea. Podía verlo, sus ojos verdes ya no podían esconderse de él. Estaba siendo necio y orgulloso porque se sentía herido.  
Peor se pondría cuando le dijera que no volverían a verse. No iba a decírselo, no podía.

Era un cobarde y estaba acostumbrado a ello.

El menor reaccionó y quiso cerrar la puerta de nuevo, ocultando los ojos tras su flequillo.

—Me importa una mierda. Deja de mirarme con lástima, maldita sea— Otabek entrecerró la mirada, sin querer dar el brazo a torcer—. ¡Basta! ¡Tú eres el que me lastima!— le empujó de nuevo—. Lárgate y no vuelvas. No significas nada para mí.

Dio un portazo y trabó todo desde adentro, sin dejarle reaccionar.

—¡No me alejaré hasta que me escuches!—su cuerpo se estremeció en desesperación. Sus sentimientos querían salir a flote y no podía permitirlo. No debía, porque eso sólo lastimaría más a ambos; y aún sabiendo eso, no quería alejarse de él—. Yuri... si no hablamos hoy, ya no podremos hacerlo... por favor, no lo soporto más.

Le suplicó en voz baja un tiempo hasta que se cansó y terminó sentado en la puerta, apoyado en esta.   
Saber que nunca más le vería le ponía loco y mas aún, que no quisiera hablar con él.

No debería estar allí, a decir verdad.

Tendría que estar armando las maletas y dejando todo en orden antes de partir. Debería ignorar a Yuri, porque las situación solo tenía dos alternativas.

El menor no querría volverle a ver, como era el caso, lo cual le rompería el corazón.

O se arreglarían y cuando le dijera que ya no podía ser su novio de todas formas... terminaría de lastimarle.

Se reprochó por ser tan egoísta, cobarde e idiota, decidiendo que ya había sido suficiente por una vida entera.

—Tengo que irme a trabajar... pasaré más tarde, ¿sí?

No sabía si alguien había escuchado eso, pero daba igual.

No debía volver a él, no tenía que buscarle más. Y ahí estaba, cuál idiota prometiéndole seguir intentándolo cuando ya no había solución.

Sin embargo, del otro lado de la puerta, Yuri aún no se movía.   
Continuaba apoyado de espaldas y sentado en el piso, odiándose a sí mismo por ello.

No quería que se fuera, pero no quería seguir siendo tomado de idiota.  
La semana se le pasó lenta durante el día y rápida durante las noches. Tal vez Otabek le había llamado y demás, pero se había tardado una semana entera en ir a verle.   
Eso le había parecido suficiente para tomar la iniciativa y olvidarle. Estaba claro para él que no le interesaba arreglar nada, y que seguramente con esa la estaba pasando mejor.

Lo único que sentía su ex novio era culpa por lastimarle, igual que su padre. Y como todo ser humano, quería redimirse para dormir con la consciencia tranquila.  
Otabek Altin era una mentira y él, había caído en su juego de hombre perfecto.

Ahora ya no era más que un mentiroso. Un mentiroso que le hacía llorar de rabia, tirado en el piso de la entrada de su casa.

¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?

Ya no le importaba Otabek. Su vida había mejorado desde que no estaban juntos; las pesadillas seguían cada vez en peor escala, pero las voces durante el día ya no le perseguían. Eso era algo, y era mejor que seguir como antes.

—Es mejor. Estoy bien, estoy perfecto.

Se puso de pie y se concentró en olvidar que se habían visto. Eso no había ocurrido, y no podía tener peso en su vida si jamás había estado allí.  
Su carrera por el pasillo se vio interrumpida de manera abrupta.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Vienes de lo de Mila?

Le sonrió falsamente e hizo desaparecer esa mueca en cuestión de segundos, demostrando apatía.

—¿Qué te importa?— su tono salió a la defensiva y sarcástico, realizando una sonrisa al ver cómo Jack endurecía la mirada. Rió —. No me jodas, tú no eres mi padre.

—Lo fuese o no, no me prestarías atención igual.— remarcó, borrándole la sonrisa de golpe—. Habla con Otabek, Yuri.

—Otabek puede irse al...

—Yuri— le interrumpió con un siseo venenoso que no pudo ignorar, haciéndole guardarse el resto de las palabras—. No hables mierda de la persona que tanto dices querer. No seas hipócrita.

Crispó el rostro y se acercó, solo para empujarle de manera provocativa. Estaba lo suficientemente enojado con la vida como para permitir que le desmayaran a golpes.

—No te metas en mi vida. Tal vez Yūri y Viktor te paguen, pero no es mi problema. Nada en esta maldita casa sigue siendo asunto mío— continuó—; y tú... tú no eres nada. No eres nada para mí.

Se esperó que al menos le girara el rostro de un golpe por su insolencia, pero se vió descolocado al recibir un cálido abrazo. Contrario a otras veces, éste le generó rechazo, soltándose casi de inmediato.

—Eres sólo un niño. Lo entenderás luego... lo prometo.

No le dijo nada más antes de dar un portazo al encerrarse en su habitación.

* * *

Esa noche no se detuvo tampoco. Tenía una semana volviendo a su vieja vida, bebiendo hasta sentirse desenvuelto y dejándose profanar en algún cubículo abandonado.  
Todo había vuelto a su curso, sin besar a nadie y con polvos de menos de diez minutos.

Ya no mas caricias ni juegos previos, no mas tardes en el sofá mirando películas. No mas juegos con Kolya ni bailes bajo la lluvia.

Todo eso había desaparecido, dejándole un recuerdo amargo que intentaba ahogar con alcohol y sonrisas cargadas de perversión mal actuada.

Pero nada podía ser exactamente como antes. El recuerdo de Otabek no le permitía desenvolverse como le gustaría, terminando con arcadas y a veces vómitos luego de cada polvo concluido.

Se sentía asqueroso.

Más esa noche, donde la mirada desesperada de su ex novio le perseguía hasta cada rincón oscuro de esa discoteca. Su rostro desilusionado al ver sus marcas en el cuello, era algo que le había generado un dolor de estómago que hasta el momento, no se le iba.

Al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de repetirse que quería que se fuera a la mierda.

Él, Viktor y Yūri. Los tres.

Los tres peores mentirosos del mundo. Las personas más importantes de su vida y la que más le habían lastimado.

Era difícil mandarlos al carajo como era debido, porque difícilmente podía ligar cuando les veía en todas partes.

Era el cuarto que le arrastraba al baño, al mismo lugar donde siempre lo hacía. Seguramente aquel estaba fuera de servicio, porque nadie osaba a interrumpir jamás.  
Había sido en vano, de todas formas.

—¡Que ya no quiero! ¡Lárgate!— porque todos terminaban así, siendo rechazados sin aparente razón. Se iban furiosos, e inclusive uno le había escupido los zapatos por la frustración.

Las voces seguían persiguiéndole, aparecían cada vez que recordaba a Otabek, a sus padres.

Se quedó allí un momento, tomando aire con fuerza y dejándola estar en sus pulmones, hasta que no aguantó el ardor y soltó todo de golpe. No sabía qué hacer.

De repente no podía dejar de pensar en él. En sus padres, en cómo había tratado a Jack. En cómo podría estar metiendo en problemas a Mila al decir que estaba en su casa, cosa de la cual ella no sabía nada.

Y odiaba eso, porque antes no le pesaba en absoluto. De momento se sentía terriblemente culpable, asqueroso e insoportable.

Le dio una patada brusca a la puerta y fue a lavarse el rostro con agua helada.  
Se miró al espejo para decidir si era buena idea correrse el maquillaje o no, y por error, pudo ver a dos personas en una esquina, susurrando bajo e intercambiando algo.

Era obvio lo que hacían, así que fingió no ver nada y se lavó las manos, sintiéndolas paralizarse por el frío del agua. Tomó uno de esos papeles que parecían una lija a base de madera y no se quejó por la textura acartonada que parecía lastimar su piel.

Se tomó su tiempo, esperando que terminaran lo suyo y el chico se quedará solo nuevamente.

—¿Qué hay?

Se quedó de espaldas, notando a través del espejo que se acercaba con tranquilidad a dónde estaba. No tenía paciencia para nada, así que optó por ser sincero.

—¿Qué te importa?— él rió, sentándose en la encimera que simulaba ser de mármol. Era alto, pero parecía ser más flaco que él. Su cabello castaño era tapado en gran mayoría por un gorro de lana barato y toda su ropa parecía ser de una talla más de la que debía llevar, a propósito.

Miró de reojo su rostro y delineó aquel aro plateado en la esquina derecha de su labio inferior, deteniéndose unos segundos a admirar sus ojos avellana. Le encontró guapo.

—Oye, ¿sabes que puedes conseguir algo mejor, cierto? Ese tipo daba asco— no era como si le diera vergüenza dejarse tocar por quien fuera. A esas alturas, sería hipócrita de su parte. Pero debía admitir que en su lista de folladas, muy pocas veces había encontrado a alguien decente.

—Todos dan asco.

—¿Mala noche?

—Mala vida— murmuró sarcástico, contando las colillas de cigarrillo aplastadas que decoraban el suelo mal pintado. Alguien ingresó al baño riendo y saludó a su desconocido acompañante con dos apretones de mano, para luego desaparecer por dónde había venido—. ¿Qué haces?

Él sonrió de lado, marcando una arruga adorable en su mejilla y haciendo resplandecer el aro de sus labios al hacerle chocar con la luz fantasma que colgaba del techo.

—¿Tan mal estás como para interesarte?— clavó la mirada en la suya y sonrió un poco más—. Estoy vendiendo.

—¿Qué vendes?— preguntó con fingida inocencia. Sabía bien que vendía... pero hablar con un completo extraño parecía haberse convertido en su cosa favorita esos últimos días.

—¿Cuantos años tienes?— se burló éste—. ¿Qué podría estar vendiendo?

—No sabré si no me dices.— respondió sonriente, arrimándose más a él. Le vio sacar una pequeña bolsa con pequeñas pastillas de colores pasteles, atractivas a la vista—. Vaya...

—Mil cuatrocientos rublos.

—¿Son de oro o qué?— no había forma de que cargara con ese dinero; tampoco que lo gastara todo solo por una pastilla.

—Son de máxima calidad. Con estos bailarás toda la noche.

Pero, pensándolo bien... eso era lo que necesitaba. Un estimulante lo suficientemente fuerte para olvidarse de todo por largas horas.

A pesar de que el suceso de la droga en su bebida y su miedo latente a haberse contagiado algo pasó relampagueante frente a su memoria, no le importó.   
No le hacía diferencia alguna.

—Podría pagarte luego— le mostró su sonrisa traviesa, la que sabía que le encantaba a todo el mundo. _La favorita de Beka_.

—No es una buena manera de empezar aquí, debiendo dinero— rió el chico, teniendo que morderse el labio ante la vista que le regalaba su rostro—. Que desgracia debes cargar... para ser tan hermoso.

Alzó una ceja, descolocado ante aquella frase fuera de contexto, borrando su sonrisa de repente— ¿Disculpa?

—Eres demasiado guapo para tu propio bien... por eso destruyes todo lo que tocas— la voz de aquel chico se había deformado un poco en sus oídos, sobresaltandole.

—¿Qué...?

Cuando le miró, notó que él estaba tan tranquilo como antes, hablando con su sonrisa de lado. Le vio abrir la bolsa y moverla un poco, haciendo que su contenido también lo hiciera.

—Que te regalaré la primera... puedes escoger el color que quieras, aunque no importa mucho teniendo en cuenta que...— su explicación traviesa se vio interrumpida cuando cruzaron miradas, y aquel extraño divisó lo perdido que se sentía—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

_No._

—Sí...— parpadeó confundido, sabiendo que comenzaba a escuchar cosas donde no había nada, de nuevo. Miró el contenido de la bolsa y se sintió nervioso—. Nada es gratis, ¿cierto?

—Cierto— al carajo. Probar cosas nuevas era parte de la vida.

—Dime tu precio— pidió, sin dejar notar su creciente interés. Reconoció su gesto de inmediato, sabiendo que sólo le costaría algo que no tenía real valor para él.

—Ven más cerca y escoge una— le invitó, mostrándole las que había. Se decidió por una amarilla pastel, que tenía impresa una carita perturbadoramente feliz en ella; tal y como se quería sentir—. Lindo... ven aquí. Me "pagarás" hasta que te haga efecto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo es eso?—su vientre tiró en anticipación mientras aquel desconocido ponía la pastilla en su lengua, esperando que fuera a por ella. No tardó en dejarse guiar hasta sus labios, experimentando el sabor amargo de la droga bajando por su garganta, prevaleciendo por sobre el sabor a alcohol que ya tenían ambos desde antes.

—Solo media hora.

Su sonrisa altanera quedó escondida en un suspiro vago que rebotó entre las paredes. Le arrastró con él al lugar de siempre y por primera vez, dejó que un desconocido conociera las maravillas de sus labios.

Otabek había sido el único a quien le había permitido tal contacto; hacerlo con alguien más se sentía como la peor de las traiciones. Pero, estaba bien ¿cierto? Él lo había hecho primero.

Rozaba accidentalmente el aro de su labio y tiraba de él, robándole muecas llenas de malas intenciones y apretones donde muchos ya le habían tocado.   
El acto se extendió más que otras noches, permitiéndole experimentar el sexo de una manera muy diferente a la que acostumbraba. Muy distinto a cómo lo hacían los demás, porque al menos, él se tomaba el tiempo de mirarle, tocarle dónde averiguaba qué le gustaba y extenderlo el tiempo prometido.  
Pero también era diferente a Otabek, porque su manera de hacerle el amor no se comparaba a ningún otra. No había amor allí, sólo un deseo fugaz y desinteresado que no pasaría de esa noche.

En algún momento, sintió un cosquilleo violento en todo el cuerpo, mareándose y sintiéndose de repente más liviano.

Su cuerpo se relajó a pesar de las embestidas y todo se sintió más intenso, más placentero. Un rincón de su mente le gritó que el efecto de la droga había comenzado a dar su efecto y eso le hizo sonreír, mientras terminaba de entregarse a él.

Cuando el condón quedó tirado a un lado y su ropa volvió al lugar que le pertenecía; el chico le besó de nuevo, satisfecho por su paga.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— encontró su voz graciosa, cosquilleante. Una risa estúpida salió de sus labios al escucharle hablar—. Parece que te traje a mi mundo un rato... ¿te sientes más animado?

Asintió. Se sentía mejor que nunca.

—Entonces podemos ir a bailar un poco para que veas de lo que te estabas perdiendo—le manipuló, sabiendo que sí le daba una primera buena experiencia, querría comprarle más adelante. Yuri se dejó arrastrar por él a la pista de baile, sintiendo que estaba en un mundo completamente diferente.

La música era excelente, nada que ver a comparación de la porquería de antes. Le hacía cosquillas en los oídos y se apreciaba más fuerte, más estimulante.

—¿Qué me dices, hermoso? ¿Así está mejor?— endulzaba sus oídos como un dulce caramelo que le mareaba los sentidos, aumentando su temperatura corporal con rapidez y generándole una sed insaciable. Se pegó más a su cuerpo y aspiró su aroma a colonia barata, decidiendo que por esa noche, estaba bien.

—Está increíble... tú eres increíble— cada vez le parecía más guapo. Le gustaba demasiado el aro en su labio, así que le buscó mas veces de la que podría recordar al día siguiente. Besarle estaba bien.

Estaba bien, porque ya no recordaba nada.

No sabía quién era, ni que hacía allí. No sabía de dónde venía ni como debía verse físicamente. Yuri sentía que ya no era lo que era y que su sentir era mágico.

Se sentía como nacer otra vez, en un mundo donde todo le hacía sentir feliz y divertido. Quería abrazar a todo el mundo; cosa que no se negó a sí mismo, abrazando a cualquier persona que chocara con él, aceptando tragos y besando a aquel chico que le había llevado a tocar el cielo y sus densas estrellas.

Las horas siguieron pasando y él no se apartó de su lado ni una vez, haciéndole sentir artificialmente enamorado de su trato. Era caballero y no dejaba que nadie le tocara de más, besándole de manera sensual todo el rato y dejando su labor para acompañarle.

Su mente le proyectaba como alguien adorable, sin dejarle pensar en nadie más.

—Eres muy, muy lindo... tengo ganas de llevarte conmigo— le dijo en uno de sus tantos bailes abrazados—. Puedes ser mi novio...

Yuri rió, sintiendo que todo se movía muy lento y rápido al mismo tiempo.

—Yo ya tengo novio, tonto...— murmuró mientras miraba la pulsera roja que jamás había podido quitarse. La letra "O" resplandecía tanto como aquel aro frío que tanto había acariciado esa noche.

—¿Y qué haces aquí?— preguntó, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Un recuerdo fugaz de Otabek subiéndose a la motocicleta y alejándose de él le golpeó, borrando su sonrisa de repente.

—Oh, él me dejó... entonces...—dejó de moverse y se quedó con los brazos rodeando su cuello y mirando a la nada, viéndose realmente perdido.

—No te dejó— él le trajo de vuelta intentado desviarle, ya que no le convenía que tuviese un mal viaje—. No pienses en nimiedades y sigue moviéndote así— le pidió, distrayéndole al instante mientras se pegaba a sus caderas dándole media vuelta, haciéndole chocar el trasero con su miembro semidespierto—. Eres un desgraciado muy hermoso... ven conmigo, ¿quieres?

Él sonrió, sintiéndose nuevamente en las nubes mientras le hablaban al oído.

—¿A dónde me quieres llevar?

—A recorrer las estrellas... el universo— se dejó envolver por sus palabras y decidió que quería sentirse así para siempre. Siendo minado y sin que el tiempo pasara. Las voces se habían detenido y su corazón latía deprisa de ansiedad—. Eres precioso y te quiero conmigo... ¿vienes?

Giró apenas su rostro para ver su sonrisa y le sonrió de vuelta, dejando su respuesta pérdida entre sus dientes cuando fue apartado bruscamente de sus brazos.

Su compañero recibió un golpe que le dejó sentado en el piso, empujando a las personas que estaban allí bailando. Seguramente no era ocasión de risas, pero él desató su júbilo en un sonido extraño, notando que los colores de la luces se intensificaban y brillaban aún más, poniendo sonrisas en el rostro de todo el mundo.

Entre aquel alboroto lleno de violencia, notó que había alguien entre esas personas que no debía estar allí.

Un niño le miraba de lejos, fijamente a los ojos.

Un escalofrío aterrador viajó por su columna vertebral, ya que estaba seguro de haberle visto antes.  
Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que el niño estaba herido y su cabeza sangraba por sobre las ojeras terribles bajo sus ojos. Le vio perderse entre la gente antes de ser jalado por uno de los guardias de la puerta.

—¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?!— su compañero de besos y bailes se quedó en el piso con el rostro desfigurado en furia, dejando de parecerle atractivo en sólo un instante.

Aquel que había dado inicio a la pelea, fue jalado con brusquedad, junto con él.  
Fueron lanzados hacia afuera, con el frío punzante chocando contra su cuerpo. Siquiera le había dolido caer sentado al pavimento cuando notó a Otabek a su lado, con el labio sangrando y el pómulo hinchado.

Estaba ahí. Había ido por él, como siempre. No se abstuvo de sonreír.

—¡Lárguense y no se les ocurra volver!

Él se puso de pie y le hizo levantarse también, guiándole hacia la moto.

—No pensábamos hacerlo. Yuri, vámonos.

—¡Pero si la estaba pasando genial!— se quejó, notando un poco lo extraña y graciosa que se oía su voz sin tanto ruido alrededor—. Él me iba a llevar a ver las estrellas... y no sé qué más me dijo.

No le respondió lo último, poniéndole un casco en la cabeza con rapidez.

—Hace frío. Súbete, te llevaré a tu casa— recordó el desastre que era su hogar por un instante y luego lo volvió a olvidar. Negó de todas formas, sabiendo que no era buena idea.

—A casa no... a casa no quiero; llévame a la tuya.

Otabek se mantuvo en silencio un rato, para luego subirle al vehículo y acomodarle bien, arrancando cuando estuvo listo.

—... Solo por hoy. Mañana vuelves a la tuya.

* * *

—Wow... ¡wow! Es súper suave... súper cómoda.

Habían llegado sólo hace un par de minutos y él había corrido directamente a la cama, comenzando a saltar sobre esta. Estaba sobre estimulado y no podía dejar de moverse, de reír y de abrazar a su actual acompañante.

—Yuri, colabora conmigo— se quejó éste, tomándole de los tobillos y haciéndole caer al colchón de golpe. Él rió y le abrazó fuerte, dejando que le quitara la camiseta.

—Para eso me trajiste aquí, ¿cierto?— sintió un cosquilleo cuando accidentalmente, sus dedos chocaron contra su piel helada—. Quieres acostarte conmigo.

Él le miró sorprendido un momento y se recompuso de inmediato.

—Estás ebrio... te daré algo para que te vistas, aunque mejor sería que te des una ducha...— no le hizo caso, volviéndole a abrazar.

—No estás enojado conmigo, ¿cierto?— murmuró en una risa inocente. El mayor suspiró mientras le apartaba sin ser brusco.

_Beka siempre ha sido un caballero... es tan hermoso..._

—Lo estoy. No sé qué demonios pasa contigo.

Eso le hizo mal al corazón. Sintió ganas de llorar de inmediato y no quiso aceptar su rechazo.

—Cállate y bésame de una vez— le pidió, colgándose de su cuello y robándole el aliento, importándole poco si no quería besarle nunca más luego.

—Espera...

—Shh... — pasó el índice por sus labios hinchados y con sangre algo seca, dejando una caricia en sus comisuras—. Te necesito... te necesite demasiado tiempo— volvió a besarle con ganas y sintió que comenzaba a ceder el paso a boca, acariciando su cintura —. No te quedes ahí y quítate esta cosa.

—Esto no es una buena idea... tenemos que hablar, tienes que escucharme...

—Sé bien lo que hago— interrumpió, abalanzándose a sus labios una vez más. Se dio la tarea de recorrer su lengua esa vez, notando que él no cargaba ningún sabor a alcohol, si no que no sabía a nada—. Tenía muchas ganas de besarte... muchas. Maldita sea, _te quiero tanto_...

Eso pareció derretirle igual que siempre. La caricia en su cintura se incrementó y terminó chocando con el colchón detrás suyo, obteniendo lo que quería. A Otabek Altin entre sus piernas, quitándose la camisa con desesperación y besándole lo más que podía.

—Yuri...— sus suspiros le habían disparado la adrenalina histérica otra vez, haciéndole sentir el tacto como si pintara su cuerpo en mil colores. Estar en su cama se sentía bien, aún si no olía como antes, aún si él mismo Otabek no lo hacía.

— _Beka_... mierda, te extrañé tanto.

Quiso morderse la lengua, porque su ex novio dejó de besar su cuello, alejándose de él. No estaba demasiado lúcido, así que no se dio cuenta de que aquel apodo seguramente ya no le agradaría. No quiso darle tiempo de pensar—. No te detengas ahora, Otabek... sólo sigue.

—Yuri... espera. Mírame...— él le tomó el rostro y continuó besándole a la fuerza, intentando volver a dónde estaban segundos atrás—; ¡mírame de una vez!

—¿Qué...?— se sintió intimidado ante aquel grito, sintiendo sus oídos dolerle el sonido. Estaba demasiado sensible aún.

—No soy _Beka_ — le interrumpió, clavando la mirada azul en la suya—. Soy Jean, mírame bien... ¿me recuerdas, _kitten_?

Él asintió y le sonrió ido. Parpadeó un poco antes de entender lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo allí. Otabek no estaba por ninguna parte y Jean, quien había aparecido de repente, estaba encima suyo, acorralándole en el mullido colchón.

—No...— negó repetidas veces y se rió sin realmente querer hacerlo. Todo comenzó a moverse más lento y la mirada de su amigo le pareció más azul que antes—. No, no, espera. Estoy seguro de que...

—No.

Rió un poco más, carcajeándose de la situación; no supo por cuánto tiempo.   
Solo que en algún momento sus risas crueles quedaron en el olvido y el llanto se hizo presente, dándole ganas de vomitar.

—... Oh dios... lo siento, lo siento— hipó, sintiéndose ahogar con sus propias lágrimas—. Estaba seguro de que tú eras... es que... ¿cómo mierda llegue aquí?

Jean se quitó de encima suyo y le ayudó a sentarse poniéndole su blusa robada nuevamente y poniéndose él su camiseta.

—Primero tranquilízate... respira hondo y cálmate así puedo contarte— le frotó los brazos que traía helados y le dejó desquitarse un poco, sabiendo que no estaba totalmente en sus cabales—. Eso es _kitten_ , ¿me puedes ver?

—Sí... tú eres Jean, ¿cierto? No eres otra persona...— sus dedos fríos recorrieron su mandíbula recién afeitada.

—Soy Jean, sí— apartó sus manos de allí con suavidad, no queriendo cometer otro error—. Otabek se enteró que en tu casa anduviste diciendo que pasabas las noches en casa de Mila. Y eso no era cierto, Yuri... tuve que decirle la verdad.

Le había llamado al salir del trabajo para preguntarle, cosa que negó por completo. De todas las noches qué pasó acostándose con su novia, Yuri no había aparecido ni una sola vez.

—¿Por qué le dijiste?— le reclamó, aún con la voz afectada—, ¿con qué derecho se meten así en mi vida? ¡Dejen que me joda solo y no se metan mas!

—Somos tus amigos y nos preocupamos por ti. Todos salieron a buscarte y yo fui quien te encontró.

Iba a seguir gritándole, pero se olvidó de que estaban hablando. Miró a su alrededor y por un momento, no reconoció el entorno.

—¿Dónde estoy?...

Jean se quedó callado unos segundos, intentando calmar los latidos histéricos de su corazón.

—En mi habitación... ya estuviste aquí antes— le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y le miró a los ojos, viendo lo extraño que se encontraba—. Yuri... ¿Qué fue lo que tomaste?

—...¿Por qué...?— balbuceó, llenando sus ojos cansados de lágrimas, otra vez—. ¿Y Beka?...

Consideró tomar su teléfono y llamar a un médico, sintiendo unas ganas terribles de llorar al haber llegado tan tarde—Te está buscando.

Él asintió muchas veces y luego se comenzó a detener, como si intentara recordar que ocurrió. Le dejó hacerlo, sabiendo que era lo correcto, aún si se ganaba su odio eterno.

—Me besaste... yo empecé, ¿cierto?— habló bajito, teniendo que las paredes escucharan—. Pero tú seguiste... me quitaste la ropa e hiciste lo mismo con la tuya...— parecía entenderlo de a poco, juntando fuerza para reaccionar y entender la gravedad del asunto.

—Sí...— su sonido cargado en dolor le retorció el estómago.

—¿Por qué?...— le miró desesperado—. ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!— no pudo responder. Su justificación le avergonzaba y le ponía en una posición demasiado delicada. El menor absorbió los gritos que destilaban sus ojos azules y tembló de rabia—. Cierra la boca... ¡no te atrevas a mirarme así!

—Lo siento mucho...— supo que Yuri había entendido todo cuando le apartó de un violento empujón.

—¡¿Qué hay de Otabek?! ¡Es tu mejor amigo!— él lo sabía, claro que sí. No le dejaba olvidarlo ni un segundo.

—Otabek ya sabe... ya sabe que te quiero— probablemente decirle eso había sido un error. Temió que sen alterara de más, pero parecía no haberle escuchado.

—Mila...— aquello sí que le asustó. Por un momento, había olvidado que aquella mujer era quien le había pedido que por favor le ayudara a buscarle, diciéndole que no podía permitirse perder a Yuri de vista nunca más—. ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Con que cara la voy a mirar ahora?!— tenía razón en estar enojado. Porque probablemente Yuri no estaba en sus cabales cuando le besó, imaginando a Otabek.¿qué justificación tenía él? Ninguna—. Eres una mierda... todos son una basura.

Su estómago se apretó en anticipación, sabiendo que no sería lo peor que debería soportar. Porque aún debía decirle a Otabek.

Aún debía decirle a Mila.

—Yuri...

No había escuchado el correteo de las escaleras ni la del pasillo, demasiado sumergido en el llanto que se negaba a soltar. Yuri sin embargo, no se había callado ni un sólo lamento, cansado de contenerlos todos.

—¿Lo encontraste...?— su voz aterciopelada le hizo eco en las costillas, porque a comparación de Yuri, Mila era una rosa sin espinas y definitivamente no se merecía lo que había hecho—. ¡Yuri!— Ella se acercó alterada a su mejor amigo, que no deseaba de temblar y llorar como un niño siendo regañado—. Maldita sea ¿dónde estabas? Me tenías muy preocupada... no me hagas esto nunca mas.

El abrazo que recibió le aumentó las arcadas, sabiendo que no se merecía nada de ella.

—Lo siento...— balbuceó—. No tienes idea de cuánto lo siento...

—Mírame aquí; ¿qué tomaste?...— se preocupó ella al ver sus pupilas convertidas en un desastre—. Estas muy alterado— se quitó su campera de lana fina y la puso sobre sus hombros, haciéndole sentir una completa basura—. Te vamos a llevar al médico.

—No necesito un médico...

Jean no decía nada y le odió por ello; realmente le maldijo en cada idioma que conocía.

—Llamaré a Viktor— continuó ella, sacando su teléfono y comenzando a buscar entre sus contactos. Él no soportó. No podía ver a sus padres, no quería hacerlo; así que tomó el aparato y lo tiró al suelo, bien lejos suyo—; ¡¿qué haces?!— ¿qué podía decirle si ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla? No le dirigió ni un suspiro más y le devolvió su saco, lanzándose a correr lejos de ellos dos—. ¡Hey, Yuri!

—Déjalo...— no dejó que le persiguiera, sabiendo que no podría hacer las cosas bien si no era completamente sincero con su novia. Jamás le habían gustado las mentiras; supo que sí le hubiese dicho todo a Yuri desde un principio, nada de eso hubiese ocurrido.

—¡¿Cómo lo voy a dejar?!— le reclamó, soltándose para girarse a verle. Recién allí notó su pómulo hinchado y la sangre seca de su comisura. Tenía los labios hinchados y el cabello revuelto—. Dios... ¿qué te pasó?

Jean supo que Mila lo había averiguado sola al notar que llevaba su camiseta puesta al revés, revelando lo obvio.

* * *

Salir afuera tan de repente le dio algo de tranquilidad a su cansado cuerpo, que no soportaba el inmenso calor que le había quedado como efecto secundario. Y a pesar de la deshidratación exagerada que llevaba, no pudo evitar vomitar a un costado por los nervios que toda la estupida situación le causaba.

Se sentía asqueado de pies a cabeza, y sabía que ninguna ducha haría la diferencia.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué mierda se suponía que hiciera ahora?

_"—Yurotchka... quédate quieto"_

Ni de maldita broma. No miró hacia atrás y comenzó a correr, dejando atrás la enorme casa de su adinerado amigo. No le importó si alguien más le buscaba o sí Jean y Mila se habían peleado por su culpa.

En ese momento, solo quería escaparse de todas las mentiras que le rodeaban. Escapar de la voz que cada vez se proyectaba más real en su mente e ignorar las sombras que comenzaba a notar con espanto cada día que pasaba desde que Otabek le había abandonado.

Corrió un par de cuadras hasta que su cuerpo tembloroso no se lo permitió más. No pudo hacer más que buscar su teléfono entre el bolsillo oculto de su pantalón y agradecer que no se lo robaran.

Marcó su número y esperó que no estuviese dormido. Necesitaba tomar agua, dormir, lo que sea. Precisaba realmente lugar donde nadie pudiera alcanzarle.

El tono se llamada desapareció y fue inmediatamente sustituida por la suya.

 _—¿Yuri...? ¿Sabes qué hora es?—_ ignoró su voz adormilada y se apresuró a hablar.

—Te necesito... ¿tienes un momento?

* * *

—No esperaba que me dijeras que sí.

Se sentó en el sofá con algo de reticencia. A pesar de estar con un pantalón largo, éste era bastante ajustado y su blusa (más bien, la de Mila) resaltaba mucho con aquellas lentejuelas rojas.

Seguramente daba asco y pena, con su maquillaje corrido y los temblores corporales como otro efecto secundario de la porquería que había tomado.

—Bueno... no iba a decirte que no— miró el reloj de reojo y notó que eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Se sintió como la mierda por interrumpir en casa ajena de esa forma—. No te ves nada bien... ¿debo llamar a alguien?

Minami le observaba preocupado, y con la luz baja de aquella lámpara en la mesa ratona, se veía más adulto que otras veces.

—No, gracias. Siento que tengas que verme así.

Él le sonrió de lado, dejándole apenas más tranquilo. Se preguntó cómo a los padres de su amigo no les molestaba que estuviese allí tan tarde.

—Está bien... ¿estás drogado, Yuri?

Su pregunta le hizo entender cuán mal debía verse. Se sintió avergonzado del desastre que era.

—Estaba... supongo que ya no— no estaba realmente seguro, porque la sombra que le había perseguido todo el camino seguía allí, observándole con atención desde una esquina de la habitación, teniéndole tenso y nervioso por cada segundo que pasaba.

—No sabía que lo hacías.

No se atrevió a mirarle, así que mantuvo la vista en esa esquina donde aquella cosa esperaba que cometiera algún error para tirarsele encima—Ha sido la primera... la primera que dije que sí— aclaró —. Me sentía como la mierda... solo quería divertirme un rato.

—Lamento no haber estado para ti, Yuri— su mano sobre la suya le hizo mirarle sin querer, notando que realmente se sentía mal por él—. Es decir, estabas mal y yo estaba aquí...

—No fue tu culpa, no seas tonto— le calmó—. No deberías sentirte mal por basura como yo.

Minami negó triste, espantando cualquier pensamiento autodestructivo. Él era muy dulce y comprensivo, haciéndole sentir en casa.

—Y tú no deberías estar aquí... realmente no deberías confiar en mí.

—Si a tus padres le molesta que éste aquí tan tarde, puedo irme...

Él negó con fuerza esta vez, mirándole realmente entristecido—Yuri... te mentí.

—¿En realidad eres mujer y no te animabas a decírmelo? O, ¿eres un asesino serial?—intentó sacar su lado bromista porque no podía concebir más traiciones. No creía poder soportarlo.

—No tengo diecisiete años... tengo veintiuno.

Se mordió el labio y calló unos segundos antes de decir algo.

—...¿Por qué me mentiste con algo tan tonto?

—No sé... es que...— se rascó tras la nuca y se sentó a su lado, para poder contarle bien lo que ocurría—. Mis intenciones contigo no eran buenas. La idea era que confiaras en mí.

No sabía que era. Tal vez el hecho de ser bonito o de cargar con un pasado asqueroso; pero parecía tener un imán para las desgracias. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez, intentando entender porque el mundo se empeñaba a joderlo así.

—¿Por qué?

—Sé quien eres, sé quienes son tus padres— le dijo, escogiendo bien sus palabras para no alterarle—. Soy fan de Yūri Katsuki desde que puedo recordarlo... seria estupido no saber la razón por la cual ha dejado de hacer lo que más amaba.

Entendió al instante, pero él se lo explicó de todas formas, sintiendo que se lo debía.

—Y cuando se casó con Viktor y te adoptaron... no volvió a patinar— continuó, frunciendo el ceño un poco—. Él era todo, me inspiró a patinar... y tú me lo quitaste.

—Me odias, entonces— finalizó por él—. Déjame adivinar, ¿me quieres matar como en esas películas sin fundamentos o algo así?

Minami negó, encendiendo su computadora portátil y mostrándole una carpeta de imágenes llenas de fotografías suyas. El estómago se le hundió y se aguantó las ganas de vomitar, mientras la prueba física de su tristeza se deslizaba por su rostro.

Había muchas fotos. La mayoría, de la fiesta de Jean y la de Ivan, las cuales evidenciaban muchas cosas acerca de su persona.

Primero, que era gay y tenía novio. No supo cómo las consiguió, porque realmente se encargó de ser cuidadoso. Pero en ellas estaban mirándose como dos completos enamorados y besándose en más de una; rozando manos. También en el centro comercial donde tenía a Kolya en su abrigo y le daba de comer, con Otabek acariciando su rodilla disimuladamente.

Segundo, que estaba metido en demasiada mierda. Las imágenes de la pelea en casa de Ivan, las  
Pocas que habían acerca de sus salidas nocturnas y demás, eran realmente explícitas.   
También, había guardado la imagen de su Instagram con una captura de pantalla, antes de que borrar la cuenta. La imagen de la noche que le había puesto un freno a su vida.

Y tercero, quienes eran sus padres. Eran muy pocas porque jamás salía con ellos. Que le acompañaran al aeropuerto había arruinado todo. Podía verse a sí mismo tomando la mano de Yūri o siendo recibido por Viktor y Jack en el aeropuerto.

Cualquier prueba para arruinar su vida y la de sus padres, estaba en esa computadora.

—Tengo información y pruebas suficientes para venderte a la prensa y... bueno. Ya sabes.

—Vaya... ¿entonces? ¿Qué esperas? Puedes tomarme una así como estoy, para no perder la maldita costumbre—espetó enojado. No podía creerlo; ¿Cómo era posible que todo lo que tocaba se convirtiera en mierda?

Minami le mostró cómo eliminaba definitivamente cada archivo, cada carpeta en su pendrive y como vaciaba la memoria de su cámara—Me agradas, Yuri. Y realmente no planeaba que eso ocurriera— murmuró, evidentemente triste mientras continuaba borrando cosas—. Al final... todo lo que hice...— le miró a los ojos y pudo notar que realmente estaba arrepentido por involucrarle en algo que no tenía nada que ver—. En serio lo siento; no quería seguir mintiéndote...

Podía perdonarle y empezar de nuevo, claro que sí.

Pero a esas alturas, ya no tenía las energías suficientes para construir algo de cero. Sólo quería estar en un lugar donde pudiera dormir y olvidarse de todos los errores que había cometido las últimas horas.

—Da igual— se puso de pie haciendo un gran esfuerzo y se encaminó a la salida del apartamento.

—¿A dónde vas a ir?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Se lo enviarás a los periódicos para que salga en primer plana?— no evito su mirada ni tampoco el tono condescendiente que se deslizó por su lengua. No era como si le debiera algún respeto.

—Te quiero— Minami se acercó a él y le abrazó, dejándole notar que era un poco más alto de lo que recordaba, siendo esa la razón por la cual caminaba tan encorvado en frente suyo antes—. En serio espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

No le salió decirle algo más en ese momento. Solo quiso quitarse una duda antes de darse vuelta y no volver a verle.

—¿Fuiste tú? Quien entró a mi casa esa noche— la forma en que frunció suavemente el ceño, le dio la respuesta que esperaba.

—Intente entrar, sí— frotó sus manos nervioso, alejándose de él—. Lo siento... en verdad lo siento. Entenderé si das aviso a la policía.

Se rió cansado y negó cómo si todo le supiera a nada.

—Está bien... una traición más, una menos. A estas alturas créeme que no me importa— se dio la vuelta y salió de allí, sintiendo las manos cada vez más vacías y la espalda más pesada.


	41. xli. Are you insane like me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: El capítulo contiene escenas que podrían ser perturbadoras o inadecuadas para los lectores.  
> Lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.

_Are you deranged like me?_   
_Are you strange like me?_   
_Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?_   
_Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me?_   
_Pointing fingers 'cause you'll never take the blame like me?_

  
  
**_Gasoline; Halsey._ **

* * *

Como si tener que buscarle durante toda la madrugada fuese poco, ahora debía enfrentar eso.  
Estaba seguro de que en otro momento no le hubiese afectado tanto; pero las cosas habían cambiado y lamentablemente, Otabek ya se había deshecho de los antiguos sentimientos de su mejor amigo.

—Él no sabía lo que hacía; te confundió conmigo— intentó defenderle, siendo en vano. Ya no encontraba razones para justificar las acciones de su ex novio por más enamorado de él que estuviese.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo?— no podía evitar estar enojado y sentirse horriblemente traicionado esta vez. Supo que algo había ocurrido cuando llegó durante la madrugada luego de ser avisado por Mila que Yuri, estaba allí.  
Jean estaba solo y tenía el peor rostro que jamás le había visto.

—Otabek...

—¡Te di oportunidades! ¿Vas a negármelo?— le dio un empujón y tenso la mandíbula nervioso, con las ojeras pesándole bajo los ojos y la garganta resentida—. Te dije que aclararás las cosas, te pedí que se lo dijeras y ahora...

—Lo siento... puedes golpearme si quieres— bien podría. Pero las malas decisiones que venía tomando le pesaron aún más que la traición que sentía y se detuvo a respirar hondo por un momento.

Le miró, tomándose su tiempo.

Jean era su hermano, su mejor amigo en la tierra y en todas las cosas. Le dolía ver su rostro hinchado y amoratado por la pelea que tuvo en aquel club, para poder sacar a Yuri de ahí.

Le dolía saber que Mila le había dejado mientras le gritaba todo lo que se le ocurría; así como también le destrozaba ponerse en su lugar.

Y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había hecho por él, se dio cuenta que en cierta forma, estaba siendo injusto; porque sea como sea, Jean no tenia la culpa.

—Creo que ya has tenido suficiente...— respiró hondo un par de veces más y le palmeó el hombro, sintiéndose ligeramente mejor por no acudir al instinto violento que le había cruzado la cabeza.

—Deberías mandarme a la mierda— veía venir una queja de su parte, pero ello no le haría cambiar su postura.

—Nunca haré algo así contigo, Jean. Eres mi mejor amigo.

—No respaldes todas mis estupideces con un título— se sentó con cuidado y la voz empequeñecida.

—¿Cuáles estupideces?— le hizo compañía y puso una mano en su hombro, sintiéndole tan tenso como él—. Éste ha sido tu único error... y ni siquiera cuenta como uno porque Yuri ya no es mi novio.

—Sabes que ese título a estas alturas...— negó y le miró, con un ojo más escondido que el otro gracias a la hinchazón—. No les define, Otabek.

—Ya sé.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? No puede irte sin hablar con él... tienes que decirle la verdad.

—No puedo...—Jean no hizo mohínes ni le regañó, sabiendo que la situación era delicada—. ¿Cómo le digo esto si ni siquiera yo lo puedo entender?

Contrario a lo que esperaba, su amigo no le respondió más que con un apretón en el hombro que rezaba por consuelo.

* * *

Se había largado del apartamento de Minami en calma, aún sintiendo leves mareos como consecuencia de la droga. Sabía que se le pasaría por completo en un par de horas y que su cuerpo se sentiría aún más cansado que antes; pero no se arrepentía de haberlo probado.

Por un momento se había sentido el amo y dueño de cada una de sus palpitaciones y le había encantado.

No por el sexo, tampoco por sentirse como en aquellas películas en la que consumir drogas te hacía inmediatamente un icono de los setenta.

Había olvidado todo. No estaba seguro de sí aquello era un efecto del éxtasis o si era de esos desvaríos mentales que tenía de hace tiempo; el asunto era que de alguna forma, su cabeza había podido descansar.

Eso no quitaba que las náuseas le amenazaran psicológicamente con hacerse presente cada vez que recordaba besar a un completo desconocido. Le recordaba guapo pero... había roto su regla de oro.

Su desesperación por salir de allí había sido tal que nada le había importado esa vez. Realmente nada.   
Y si Jean no hubiese aparecido, no sabía dónde estaría ahora; igual que aquella noche en la que le llamó a ciegas.

Ni siquiera le salía enojarse consigo mismo por estar tirando su vida a la basura.

El cielo aún estaba algo oscuro; debían ser las cinco de la mañana puesto que llevaba bastante caminando.  
No se dirigía a ningún lugar en particular... solo no tenía a dónde ir.

Había dejado su teléfono en modo avión y se lanzó a caminar por el vecindario de Minami, intentando despejarse un poco al encontrarse con un panorama que antes no conocía.

Todo estaba en silencio.

Sí su dignidad y autoestima no hubiesen estado tan pisoteadas, tal vez hubiese podido quedarse en lo de aquel chico, ahorrándose la incomodidad de tener que hacer tiempo hasta la mañana para poder ir a hablar con Mila.

Mila... su mejor y única amiga.

¿Jean se lo habría dicho? ¿Se dio cuenta sola de lo que había ocurrido?

No, no era posible eso último. Ella confiaba en él y confiaba en Jean; si se hubiese dado cuenta sola, significaba que ella sabía acerca de los sentimientos de su novio por él.  
Negó. Eso era absurdo. Ella no saldría con alguien que está enamorado de alguien más, ¿cierto?

Siguió caminando sin rumbo, pasando por callejones y esperando que algo saliera de allí y se lo llevara para siempre. La cabeza le dolía muchísimo y hacía que sus párpados sufrieran, resentidos por tantas lágrimas derramadas en tan pocas horas.  
Terminaría comiendo un resfriado, lo sabía. No nevaba pero el viento era helado y él estaba con esa maldita blusa brillante y los pantalones engomados de color negro, dejando sus borcegos sin taco resonar por la calle sin color.

Caminaba despacio abrazándose a sí mismo, probablemente con la sombra oscura desprolija bajo sus ojos.

¿Era así como se sentía estar en la mismísima mierda?

Arreglar las cosas con su amiga era lo único que le mantenía despierto y caminando aún, sabiendo que sí a esas alturas no le quedara nada por lo cual luchar, se hubiese tirado a dormir a alguna parte. A dónde fuera.

Estaba cansado y se sentía sin fuerzas para nada, siendo sólo la voluntad lo que le mantenía de pie.  
Las horas pasaron y necesitó sentarse un momento, sintiendo los mareos nublarle la visión de a ratos. Su cuerpo estaba colapsando y lo sabía; así que le quedó rezar porque las horas pasaran más rápido, hasta que al menos, se hicieran las seis de la mañana para molestarla.

No sabía si ella estaba ahí; esperaba que sí. Aún mejor sería si se hubiese quedado con Jean, siendo la señal que necesitaba qué tal vez no la había jodido del todo.

Sintió su nariz helada tener los primeros síntomas de un resfriado, teniendo que tomar aire hacia dentro repentinamente para no verse como un niño de cinco años que no sabía sonarse la nariz.  
La garganta le apretaba y sus ganglios comenzaban a sentirse levemente inflamados, haciéndole abrazarse más en él mismo.

No quería enfermarse, porque eso significaría quedarse en casa haciendo reposo. Y claro que no era algo que se le antojara hacer.

Le costó ponerse de pie al ver los primeros indicios de un nuevo día comenzando, sosteniéndose de la pared y evitando tocar las bolsas de basura de aquel callejón.

No quiso sentarse en la plaza porque sabía los peligros que podían haber en la calle a esas horas; ya había llamado demasiado la atención con las lentejuelas rojas al borde de la autopista.

Podría decir que esas horas le habían servido para pensar e intentar buscarle una solución a toda la mierda en la que estaba metido.  
Pero lamentablemente, estaba demasiado cansado como para siquiera intentarlo.

Quiso convencerse de que era el sueño el que le hacía ver sombras extrañas en las esquinas. Las que se movían y susurraban cosas que no entendía.

También quiso inventarse una historia para tranquilizar sus manos temblorosas y el dolor de su estómago; diciéndose que el niño que vio pasar corriendo un par de veces por la acera, no era el que había visto en el club. Que no reconocía su ropa ni tampoco la sangre en su cabeza.

Cuando llegó al fin a la casa de Mila, se sintió por primera ves intimidado ante la estructura. Era una casa de dos pisos muy parecida a la suya y todas las luces estaban apagadas.  
Temió que los padres de Mila estuviesen, porque sabía que dado su asqueroso aspecto, no dudarían en contactar a su familia.

Tomó aire varías veces e intentó dejar de verse patéticamente nervioso antes de tocar la puerta.  
Lo hizo por largos minutos, ya que nadie atendía.

¿No atendía porque sabía que era él? ¿O porque no había nadie en casa?

Solo supo que cuando Mila abrió la puerta y le miró a los ojos sin ningún miedo, el alma se le cayó a los pies y se hizo una bola abrazada entre sus piernas.

—¿Sabes qué hora es?

—No... no me fije— su voz se oía fatal. Entre tanto grito y frío tomado estaba algo afónico y con la garganta horriblemente seca. Hablar le dolía como si fuese tragar arena—... oye, no sé si Jean te dijo algo, pero...

—No tuvo que decirme nada— si se ponía a mirarla bien, podía notar que no se veía muy diferente a él. Como si hubiese tenido una muy mala noche.

—Lo siento...

—¿Lo sientes? Claro, tú siempre lo sientes— no sabía cómo dirigirse a ella, porque sabía que tenía todas las razones del mundo para odiarle en ese momento. Pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, viendo cómo se cerraba a él y a sus explicaciones.

—Mila, no estaba en mis cabales cuando pasó. Sé que no es excusa...

—¡No, no es excusa!— era cuestión de tiempo para que empezara a gritar; la conocía demasiado bien—¡¿Por qué debo quedarme con las migajas de tus malditas malas costumbres?!

Boqueó sin saber si seguir pidiéndole perdón repetidamente o intentar explicarle lo que había ocurrido. Entre tanto pensarlo, ella siguió explotando en frente suyo.

—¡Sara me dejó por ti! Me dio opciones y te elegí porque... tú jamás me traicionarías— notó que iba a comenzar a llorar y se sintió la peor basura en la tierra—. A la mierda con eso.

La detuvo antes de que le cerrara la puerta en la cara, demasiado asustado como para entender que ella requería de espacio en ese momento.

—¡No es así! ¡Jean no me interesa de esa forma!

—¡Pero a él le importas tú!— le empujó y no le dejó ingresar a la vivienda, dejando que su maquillaje siguiera desordenándose—, ¡Y no es justo! ¡Tú me quitas todo!

¿Eso significaba que ella sabía sobre los sentimientos de Jean? No tuvo siquiera tiempo de sentirse traicionado nuevamente. No podía perderla.

—Mila... no lo hago a propósito...

—¿Eso lo hace mejor?— ahora que lo pensaba, no—. No importa Yuri. Siempre has sido bonito y siempre te prefieren por encima de mí... ¡tú lo tienes todo y no valoras nada!

La puerta de madera se cerró en un sonido seco, haciéndole dar un pequeño salto. Y a pesar de que escuchó a Mila maldecir del otro lado, enojada con el mundo, no insistió más.

Ella tenía razón.

Él tenía una familia que a pesar de todo, estaba en casa. Tenía una belleza muy singular e incomparable a la de ningún otro chico. Muchos querían salir con él; también tenía talento y podía seguir ejerciéndolo gracias a cuidar su cuerpo como era debido y tener los medios para ello.

En cambio, Mila nunca veía a sus padres. Salía con gente que al parecer jamás terminaba de quererla realmente y debió dejar de practicar lo que amaba por una lesión que la traumatizó.

Y encima, debía lidiar con él. El peor amigo de la historia.

Probablemente era la persona en quien ella más confiaba y la había defraudado, como venía siendo costumbre últimamente.

Se tragó las lágrimas y miró a un costado, donde apenas notaba el techo de su propia casa.  
Notó el auto de Viktor aparcado en el mismo lugar de siempre y supo que ambos estaban allí.  
Tal vez debería valorarles más; darles una oportunidad de explicarse.

Podría volver a casa.

Por pura costumbre miró su teléfono y quitó el modo avión, sobresaltandose al ver la cantidad desesperada de llamadas perdidas en su teléfono con menos de la mitad de batería.

De Jean, de Mila. De Leo, inclusive un par de Guang.

También tenía de un número desconocido, dándose cuenta al instante que era Otabek, junto con muchísimos mensaje suyos suplicándole que le respondiera.

Pero había más de Viktor y Yūri que de los demás.

Las llamadas perdidas de sus padres le aterraron. No por el regaño que podía llegar a sufrir, si no porque realmente no estaba listo para hablar. No quería hacerlo, simplemente deseaba con todo su corazón que las cosas no fuesen como eran.

Obligó a sus pies moverse lejos de allí en completa calma, marcando el número de la ultima persona con la que podía contar sin ser acusado con su familia.

* * *

—Ven, pasa. No hay nadie en casa así que no te preocupes por el ruido.

El lugar era pequeño y bastante oscuro, dejando flotar un olor que le recordaba apenas al hogar de su abuelo. Como si el aroma de cada cena quedara pegada en las paredes y se mezclara con la humedad.

Aleksei fue su última opción, la única que tenía.

Tardó un poco en responderle, pero finalmente le avisó dónde encontrarle y le buscó para poder ir a su casa. Necesitaba tomar agua con urgencia.

El mayor encendió el televisor en la sección de noticias y se quitó el abrigo, dejándolo mal acomodado sobre la silla.

—Ten aquí, sírvete toda la que quieras mientras alimento a Tanya.

No preguntó; los ladridos de un perro en el patio le advirtieron de quién se trataba, poniéndole algo incómodo. No le gustaban los perros.

Llenó su vaso de plástico hasta el tope y tomó el líquido desesperado, sintiendo un placer momentáneo refrescarle las cuerdas vocales.

Aún así no fue suficiente y volvió a llevarlo dos veces más, hasta sentir asco por beber con tanta prisa.

—Oye... toma con calma— el mayor le miraba extrañado desde la puerta de la cocina, guardando la bolsa con el alimento para la perra bajo un mueble—. ¿Cuánto llevas sin beber agua?

—Toda la noche— al menos su voz no se oía tan mal como una hora atrás, cuando sentía que cada palabra era como tragar piedras.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Negó levemente y parpadeó continuamente al sentir sus ojos acuosos por las náuseas involuntarias que le provocaba tomar aquel líquido sin sabor aún teniendo el seco vigente entre la lengua por las dos personas que había besado y no debió besar.

—Quiero vomitar...

—No en el piso... ven— le condujo con rapidez a lo que parecía ser el baño y le dejó desquitarse de lo único que había ingerido, viéndose algo preocupado por el aspecto que llevaba—; ¿necesitas que llame a alguien?

—Si vine aquí es porque no quiero que nadie me encuentre.

—Pues, tendré que llamar a alguien si te llegas a morir. O puedes hacerle compañía a Tanya en el patio.

—Que gracioso— agradecía que intentara bromear pese a la extraña situación y lamentaba no poder ser muy colaborativo en esa ocasión.

—Desayunaré algo antes de morirme; vuelvo a preguntar, ¿tú quieres algo?

—No tengo hambre— se enjuagó la boca y se secó sin ganas los labios—. ¿De dónde vienes tú?

—De trabajar. Soy guardia de seguridad en el centro comercial; tengo el turno nocturno.

Le miró algo aturdido, tanto por el cansancio como por la información. En serio, no sabia nada de él.

—Se oye cool.

—No lo es. Nunca pasa nada; sólo un idiota intentaría meterse a robar allí—rió y le hizo sentir más tranquilo por un instante. Se permitió sentarse allí e intentar estarse cómodo a pesar de que jamás había estado en ese lugar antes.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Dormir... sí no te molesta— no sabía porque sentía como si le debiera algo... ¿acaso lo hacía?

—Tendremos que compartir. No tengo sofá y la habitación de mis... padres está bajo llave—él se veía tranquilo y algo cansado, generándole cierta pena. Seguramente había pasado la madrugada despierto y él estaba allí, molestando como siempre.

—Lamento venir así... no tenía a dónde ir.

El mayor le dió una sonrisa conciliadora y le relajó con una caricia amistosa en la cabeza.

_"—En otras noticias, el ex patinador más codiciado de Rusia patina por hielo delgado._

_—Así es, al parecer el ruso Viktor Nikiforov no está pasando por un buen momento..."_

Aquel nombre mencionado le hizo voltear hacia la televisión, encontrándose con una reportera muy prolija y un reportero bastante viejo y con severa mirada. La imagen de su padre estaba tras ellos en una pantalla dándole mal sabor a la boca.

Normalmente evitaba las noticias para ahorrarse esas estupideces, pero hacía tanto que no sabía de él qué no pudo hacer oídos sordos.

—¿Es tu padre?— Aleksei se había situado a su lado aún de pie, sin burlarse ni molestar, a pesar de que sabía que era el hijo del patinador más famoso de Rusia. Asintió algo ido y le puso atención a la noticia.

_"Rumores dentro de su empresa afirman casi con seguridad su divorcio del ex patinador japonés, Yūri Katsuki, con quien adoptaron a un niño algunos años atrás._

_Fue uno de los matrimonios más controversiales y polémicos del país, llevando a grandes multitudes a repudiar..."_

_Divorcio._

¿Había escuchado bien?

Vio como pasaban fotos de ellos dos más jóvenes patinando juntos o en alguna cita fuera del país, donde se les veía con las manos tomadas.

También una donde ya le habían adoptado y le llevaban el rostro bien tapado mientras cuidaban que ningún periodista desesperado buscara asustarle.

—¿Cuál divorcio?... ¿de que hablan?— se puso de pie lentamente intentando digerir eso.

—Tranquilo, siempre inventan...

A su mente vinieron todas esas últimas veces que les encontró discutiendo, donde su nombre no paraba de aparecer entre sus gritos.

—Es por mí... es mi culpa— murmuró, sintiendo la aspereza recorrerle la garganta otra vez—. Se van a separar porque soy un maldito desastre y llegué para arruinarles la vida.

—No es así...

—¡¿Y tú qué sabes?!— se giró de repente y le empujó, tambaleándose un poco. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que su cuerpo no podía aguantar más movimientos bruscos ni alteraciones emocionales—. No me siento bien...

En lo último que pudo pensar antes de caer, fue que había sido buena idea dar un último movimiento hacia adelante. Sintió los brazos de Aleksei sostenerle el cuerpo y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Le costó recuperar la consciencia. Realmente estaba seguro de que aquello no le ayudó a descansar, si no que le desesperó.  
Lo primero que recuperó fue el dolor de cabeza, más luego comenzó a sentir sus extremidades.  
Sentía las piernas frías y su trasero también. Dedujo de a poco qué tal vez estaba aún en el piso.

Sus brazos y espalda sin embargo, estaban siendo sostenidas por algo cálido mientras su rostro era humedecido por algún paño frío.

—Hey... ¿despertaste?— parpadeó un poco y enfocó su rostro, o al menos lo intentó—. ¡Tanya cállate!

La perra siguió ladrando de todas formas, generándole una mueca de fastidio.

—¿Dónde estoy?— sabía dónde estaba, pero pregunto de todas formas, solo por inercia.

—Aún en casa— le avisó, ayudándole a sentarse—. Te iba a recostar un rato... necesitas descansar—Yuri puso una mano en su hombro para tomar fuerzas y ponerse de pie, sin lograrlo realmente —. Aunque pensándolo bien, mejor te bañas. En serio apestas; ¿qué estuviste haciendo anoche?

No tuvo que pedirle ayuda que él mismo le cargó. Eso le hizo sentir nostálgico al rememorar la de veces que Otabek había cuidado así de él.

No era como si fuese una novedad, pero a pesar de todo, en verdad le extrañaba.

—Drogandome y bailando— se apoyó en él, más porque no le quedaba de otra que por algo más—. Bebiendo, cogiendo... besando al novio de Mila y durmiendo en un callejón lleno de basura.

—Joder Plisetsky, ¿en qué te metiste?— no podía ver su rostro, pero estaba seguro de que se encontraba asqueado.

—A que doy pena... ya te puedes burlar de mí.

—No creo que sea buen momento para hacerte sentir mal.

—¿Tan patético me veo para que digas eso?

—Te ves como si te estuvieses muriendo— aquello no le produjo nada. De todas formas ya lo sabía; se venía sintiendo así desde que se había peleado con Otabek—. Te ves muy cansado... bañarte te ayudará.

El baño era muy estrecho y de color celeste. Algunas baldosas faltaban en torno al excusado y los productos estaban acumulados en un pequeño estante blanco de metal que comenzaba a perder pintura.

El espejo no reflejaba por completo ya que tenía algunas manchas marrones. En el estado que se encontraba, no pudo detallar nada más con la mirada.

Le sentó en el borde de lo que parecía ser la bañera, formando parte de la pared y comenzó a abrir el agua, regulando la temperatura.

—Ayúdame... apenas me puedo mover— le daba vergüenza pedírselo, pero estaba seguro de que resbalaría y se rompería el cuello si no tenía alguien vigilando. Él asintió en silencio, dejando en vigencia que desde un principio no pensaba irse.

Le dejó desvestirse sin mirar y le hizo compañía mientras se acostumbraba al entorno una vez más.

—Perdón por gritarte— ya había terminado con su cabello y comenzó a tallar su cuerpo, siendo tapado por el agua y la poca espuma que pudo producir. Él le miró de reojo y carraspeó. Sentado en el piso e intentando no mirarle demasiado.

—Como sea; sales de aquí y te duermes—se sentía en verdad desganado al notar sus ojos irritados. Él había trabajado toda la noche y merecía descansar, no estar perdiendo el tiempo con él.

—Perdón por...

—Oye— le interrumpió —. No te veas patético en frente mío. Así no eres tú.

—¿No?— se rió bajito y notó que le estaba mirando, poniéndole algo tímido de repente—; ¿qué me miras?

—Eres más lindo cuando sonríes, Yuri— era extraño, pero se había acostumbrado demasiado rápido a su presencia.

—Ya se... todos somos más lindos así, ¿no?— él le siguió en un movimiento afirmativo y luego quedaron en silencio.

Le costaba creer en la situación que se encontraba. Sentía el cuerpo como si no pesará nada y un dolor de cabeza tan constante que ya no lo sentía como dolor, si no como una parte de él.

El teléfono sonó a lo lejos y el mayor se tomó su tiempo para ir a responder, como si no quisiera apartarse de su lado.

—Ten aquí, voy a atender— le dejó una toalla al costado y fue a la cocina.

No quiso demorarse mucho más bañándose, ya que necesitaba en serio cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de todos los errores que había cometido, al menos por unos segundos.

Escuchó su teléfono vibrar desde el bolsillo de sus pantalones y sintió un vuelco al estómago.

¿Quién podría ser? A esas alturas, no le sorprendería encontrarse con más sorpresas.  
Se apresuró a secarse y a ponerse la ropa interior que el mayor le había dejado. Y le dió bastante gracia por un momento, ya que no le había dejado ni una prenda más.

Se aguantó el frío y salió así hasta la cocina, donde el mayor cortaba la llamada y se volteaba a mirarle—¿Sabes? Presiento que esto es una excusa tuya para verme en ropa interior.

—Lo es— sonrió de lado ante su sinceridad—. ¿Ahora sí tienes hambre?

—No... no te molestes— tenía miedo de seguir vomitando si comía algo, para ser franco.

—O comes o te desmayarás de nuevo— debió saber que le preguntaba por mera cortesía inconsciente, pero que le haría algo de comer de todas formas—. No me haré cargo de lo que suceda si vuelves a desplomarte... estás en paños menores en frente mío, Plisetsky.

—Que romántico...—se frotó los brazos y sintió de inmediato todos los vellos de su cuerpo erizarse.   
No era como si el mayor quisiera que se enfermara, así que fue por unos pantalones cómodos y una camiseta que le quedaba adorablemente grande.

—¿En serio no sabias lo del divorcio?— Yuri se había quedado sentado viendo una película vieja en la televisión, mientras él estaba de espaldas, haciendo algo en la cocina.

—En serio...

—Tal vez no sea cierto, ya sabes cómo es la prensa—le daba cierta ternura que quisiera hacerle sentir mejor.

—Pero las cosas no están bien en casa... no están nada bien. No me sale ni llorar ya— se dio media vuelta y apoyó su brazo en él respaldar de la silla.

—Bueno, tiene sus ventajas— le contó—. Mis padres están divorciados. Ambos son una mierda y no creo importarles nada... la única razón por la cual mi madre me deja vivir con ella, es porque traigo algo de dinero.

Se removió incómodo ante esa información.

—Es triste.

—Es mi realidad y sé vivir con ella— le explicó—. Aquí vivo con mamá y... bueno, no sé con quién está saliendo ahora.

—¿Voy a conocer a tu mamá?—se puso de pie y se le acercó en puntitas, sintiéndose mal por él.

—No. No sé si viene hoy o qué; pero sí lo hace no quiero que te vea y te trate como me trata a mí.

—Bueno— apoyó el mentón en su hombro para poder ver lo que estaba haciendo—¿qué haces?

—Sopa... me da igual si no te gusta; si te pasaste la madrugada así, seguro estás por enfermar— le sintió tensarse ante su cercanía y se alejó resignado, pero sintiéndose bien ante el aroma de las verduras.

—¿Te ayudo?

—Siéntate y déjame a mí— le pidió, mientras no dejaba de picar lo que faltaba y metía todo a una olla.

—Que orgulloso...— le molestó, mientras robaba una rodaja de tomate y se la llevaba a la boca sin vergüenza. Adoraba robar comida mientras alguien cocinaba.

El mayor le tomó de la cintura y le alzó, llevándole hasta la silla y dejándole allí sentado—Yo me encargo. Tú descansa un poco.

—¡No estoy inválido! Y tú también te ves como la mierda, así que te voy a ayudar.

—¿Sabes cocinar? Eres toda una ama de casa, princesa— se burló al verle manejar el cuchillo bastante bien una vez que se hubo acercado.

—¿Ah? ¡¿A quién le dices princesa?!

Fue un lindo momento en el que cocinaron y se sentaron a comer, lavando los trastes luego.   
Aleksei le agradaba mucho, pero no de la manera romántica que el contrario quería.   
Y se sentía mal, porque estaba haciendo demasiado por él y se le hacía terrible no poder ser lo que él quería.

—No tienes idea de cómo pueden cambiar las cosas en tan solo una noche...— se habían acostado luego de dejar todo en orden, pero a pesar del cansancio, no se podían dormir.

—Sí sé. Todo cambió de un segundo a otro cuando decidí dejar de ser un imbécil contigo— el susurro a sus espaldas le hizo voltear acongojado.

—Aleksei...

—Lo siento; en verdad no sabía que tenías novio, Yuri— su sonrisa triste le hacía doler el estómago. Se acurruco más cerca suyo y le habló bajito, sin querer que aquella conversación fuese escuchada por nadie más.

—Ya no es mi novio... me dejó luego de verme contigo— recordaba ese día como si todo hubiese ocurrido horas atrás. La manera en que Otabek se safó de su contacto y se fue sin importarle nada, era algo que aún le perturbaba cuando estaba ebrio o intentaba dormir un poco.

Ni qué decir de lo que había visto en el club. Era como si los buenos recuerdos y todo lo que tenía de bueno su relación, se hubiese esfumado de su memoria.

—¿Quieres que hable con él?— rió bajo y negó suavemente. Lo único que saldría de ello es dos tipos golpeándose y la policía involucrada en un escándalo adolescente. No quería correr el riesgo de meter a todos en más problemas.

—Eso no cambiaría nada... no puedo volver a ser su novio de todas formas— es que ¿acaso había manera?

—Bueno...— su pequeña sonrisa le hizo sentir extraño, otra vez. De todas formas, no tuvo más tiempo para admirarla—. Mierda...— el ruido de una puerta lejana se escuchó y una mujer comenzó a llamarle por su nombre, poniéndole nervioso al instante.

—¿Qué pasa?—sus nervios se vieron contagiados cuando el mayor se sentó rápidamente y se colocó a su lado a cuclillas en el suelo.

—Escúchame; quédate en silencio. No salgas de la habitación por nada en el mundo, escuches lo que escuches— le pidió, visiblemente alterado—. ¿Puedes prometerme eso?

—¿De qué hablas?—como antes lo había pensado; no sabía nada de Aleksei. Y ahora estaba metido en algo que no tenía idea.

—Solo quédate callado.

Le dejó solo en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, respondiéndole a la mujer que le llamaba. Suponía que era su madre aunque luego de cortos segundos, deseo que no fuese así.

Escuchó insultos y golpes saliendo de ella, y la voz de él intentando calmarla.  
Tuvo que reaccionar rápido cuando les oyó acercarse por el pasillo, escondiéndose bajo la cama y suplicando lograr camuflarse cual fantasma, de la misma manera que lo venía haciendo en su propio hogar.

—¡Cobraste ayer! ¡¿Dónde está mi dinero?!— la puerta se abrió violentamente y escuchó como ella comenzaba a revisar los cajones del escritorio. Se tapó la boca con las manos e intentó respirar lo menos posible para no hacer ni un solo ruido.

—No tengo efectivo aquí, mamá. Iré a pagar las cuentas mañana; ¡¿puedes dejar de revisar mis cosas?!

—¡No me importan una mierda las cuentas! ¡Quiero mi dinero!

—¿Para que lo quieres? ¿Para seguir drogándote con tu novio de turno?— pudo verla caminar hacia a él furiosa y escuchar el sonido de un cachetazo que le hizo cerrar los ojos.

—No eres más que un asqueroso maricón. Debería matarte, agradece que no lo hago por el dinero que tienes— Yuri sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas al entender mejor lo que ocurría allí—¡Si no me das mi dinero mañana...!— no finalizó su amenaza, pero no necesitó hacerlo.

Ella siguió maldiciéndole y empujándole mientras le repetía todo lo malo que pensaba sobre él.   
No le faltaban ganas de salir a defenderle, pero sabía que eso probablemente empeoraría todo.

Él siempre empeoraba todo. Así que decidió no cagarla esa vez.

Pasaron unos largos cuarenta minutos en los que escuchó todo tipo de violencia verbal a lo lejos y cerca, notando como Aleksei no le devolvía ni un solo insulto.  
En ningún momento se quitó las manos de la boca, siquiera cuando todo quedó en total silencio.

—¿Yuri? Ya se fue... ven aquí— él volvió a la habitación y cerró la puerta, agachándose para tomarle de los codos y arrastrarle hacia él—. Ya está, ya pasó.

—Dios, no pasó... mírate... mira cómo te dejo— no entendía porque Aleksei le abrazaba en consuelo si era él quien tenía el rostro sangrando y estaba encogido de dolor.

—No es nada— se limpió vagamente el rostro con su misma camiseta y volvió a concentrarse en calmarle.

—¡Cállate! ¡¿Cómo no va a ser nada?!— le empujó y le dejó caer sentado al suelo alfombrado, buscando con la mirada algo para ayudarle—; ¿tienes algodón o algo...?

—En mi mesa de noche—siquiera se molestó en intentar ponerse de pie; se quitó camiseta y dejó ver cómo algunas parte comenzaban a tener leves moretones.  
Yuri se sintió verdaderamente mal al darse cuenta de que tenía toda una caja preparada para la ocasión, como si recibiera pálidas demasiado a menudo.

Le hubiese gustado preguntarle cómo es que jamás había notado ningún golpe antes, tampoco como ello no parecía afectarle cuando bailaba. Pero si no podía detener el temblor de sus manos, mucho menos podía entablar una conversación.  
Estaba alterado y se sentía confundido desde que había llegado allí esa mañana.  
Mojo el algodón con alcohol y le tomó del mentón bruscamente.

—Quédate quieto— le temblaba el pulso mientras le pasaba el algodón por la herida de la nariz, teniendo realmente lastimarle más de lo que ya estaba.  
Recibió una caricia por una de sus mejillas y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—Hey, no llores; ya se fue— si pensaba que le tenía miedo a esa mujer, estaba equivocado.

Se apartó brusco y continuó haciendo lo que debía—Déjame.

Él se quedó en silencio admirándole, frunciendo apenas el ceño cuando algo le ardía demasiado; fue hasta que no soporto el silencio insoportable siendo cortado de vez en cuando con algún hipido ahogado—¿Por qué lloras, Yuri?

—Mira cómo estás...— su voz se oía extraña y su llanto se incrementó, mientras sus manos ya no podían seguir sosteniendo el algodón—. Tienes que irte de aquí.., por favor, no te quedes aquí.

—¿Estas preocupado por mí?—se enojó entre lágrimas al verle sonreír entretenido mientras le tomaba el rostro entre ambas manos.

—¡Claro que sí! No quiero que te maten a golpes... ¿está loca?—se dejó secar las lágrimas mientras tomaba aire un poco. No quería volver a descompensarse por la falta de sueño—. No sabía que pasabas por todo esto...

—No importa, no falta mucho para mudarme— le dejó un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios sobresaltandole un poco.—. Tal vez allí puedas venir a visitarme a la madrugada sin que nos sorprendan a los gritos, ¿cierto?

Negó suavemente y le miró ceñudo, encontrando increíblemente absurdo que se pudiera a coquetear con él en una situación así—Que estúpido eres.

—Tú eres el que está sentado encima mío— en efecto, era cierto. Se había sentado a horcadas sin pensarlo demasiado cuando comenzó a pasarle el algodón por las heridas—. Deberías dormir... te ves peor que antes.

—Sí... ven, te ayudo— le tomó del brazo y tiró, no colaborando demasiado con solo hacer eso. Le ayudó a sentarse y dejó que se acostara primero—. ¿No deberías ver a un médico?

—Mi mamá no golpea tan fuerte, créeme— Yuri le miró dudoso, sin saber qué hacer en una situación como esa—. Ven, durmamos de una vez.

Podría pensar en ello luego. Le pesaban los párpados hacía horas y estaba muy cansado para seguir de pie. Se arrastró a su lado y se acurrucó junto a él, mirándole de frente.

—¿Siempre te trató así?— el mayor asintió y se acomodó un poco, tragándose el dolor que latía en su estómago por el golpe.

—Ella no quería hijos. Digamos que fui el peor error de su vida o algo así— le contó—. Me llevaba bien con mi papá.

—¿"Te llevabas"?

—Me enseñó a cazar y todo eso porque supuestamente eso hacen los hombres— aquella oración le había dado una descripción muy fácil de interpretar—. Era un asco con las mujeres, ¿sabes? Engaño a mi madre muchísimas veces y presencié muchas de esas— se dedicó a mirarle y le dolió la manera en que Aleksei había naturalizado todo eso—. Me echó de la casa cuando se entero que quería bailar ballet. Me dijo que era para maricones y que yo ya no era su hijo.

—¿En serio te dijo eso?...— se preguntaba hasta dónde podía llegar el odio. Era algo que a pesar de todo lo que le había ocurrido, no lograba comprender.

—Me dejó en el hospital y no volví a verlo— se acercó apenas más a él y le acarició la mejilla que comenzaba a inflamarse. No era como si por eso, todo lo que le había hecho tuviese una justificación válida; pero por lo menos le permitía comprenderle un poco más.

—Es horrible... ¿solo por que le dijiste que querías bailar ballet?— asintió mientras cerraba apenas los ojos, disfrutando su caricia—. Lo siento...

—No es nada...—en el momento que se miraron a los ojos, supo lo que iba a ocurrir. Y aunque sabía que se arrepentiría luego, le dejó besarle un poco, sin ahondar demasiado antes de separarse.

Aleksei estaba solo, completamente solo. Probablemente había arriesgado mucho por dejarle quedarse allí y sintió que era lo menos que le debía.

—Me dejaré golpear por toda Rusia si siempre me vas a querer curar con uno de estos— rió bajo, sin poder creer que siempre se las arreglara para ser así de dulce—. Es la única vez que podré tenerte así, ¿cierto?

Su mirada triste le hacía mal. Le daba una sensación de culpa que no debería estar allí. Pero de todas formas, sabía que no le quedaba más que ser sincero para no lastimarle.

Ya había mentido demasiado por una vida.

—Cierto— se alejó unos centímetros de él y cortó el ambiente íntimo que se había creado—. Deberíamos dormir ya.

—Yo te gusto, Yuri. De otra forma no me estarías correspondiendo así— Aleksei se apoyó sobre su codo y se volvió a acercar, mirándole a los ojos de nuevo. Yuri hizo una mueca—. ¿Lo ves? Seríamos muy buenos juntos... ¿lo has pensado?

—¿Muy buenos juntos? ¿Cómo es eso?

—Ambos bailamos, ¿cierto? Compartimos la misma pasión; gustos por videojuegos y algo de música— le comentó, mostrándole lo convencido que estaba—. Reímos mucho... la pasamos bien, ¿no? Seríamos... perfectos juntos.

Recordó las pocas cosas buenas que vivió con él y tuvo que asentir, dándole la razón.   
Aleksei le agradaba y no podía negar aquel descubrimiento.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Entonces...?

—Entonces no— su desilusión estaba impresa desde el inicio de la conversación, pero su respuesta había terminado por cerrarle las puertas.

—¿Es por él? Si él no estuviese...

—No es por él. De principio... yo no quería una relación. Otabek apareció de la misma nada— recordó la de veces que se enojó con él por lograr meterse en su corazón, para luego terminar enredado entre sus sábanas una vez más—. Yo no me quería enamorar de él... pero no lo pude evitar.

—¿Y si él jamás hubiese existido?— siguió preguntando, intentando comprenderle—. De ser así... ¿me hubieses dado una oportunidad?

Se lo pensó un momento. Intentó imaginar cómo hubiese sido todo sin Otabek en su vida.

Supo la respuesta al instante.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?— le sonrió triste, demostrándole que pasara por la cama de quien pasara, en su corazón solo había lugar para una única persona.

—Porque sí no era Otabek... no era nadie— sin él, probablemente muchas cosas que era hoy en día, no serían posibles. Su ex novio era quien le había concedido aquellas cualidades que formaban parte de su personalidad, convirtiéndole en una mejor persona. Tal vez lo único que había hecho era despertarle y mostrarle el buen corazón que en realidad tenía. Y Yuri sabía que nadie más que él lo hubiese podido lograr —. Espero poder darte una mejor respuesta algún día... pero esa es toda la que se me ocurre ahora.

Aleksei pareció entenderlo y se acomodó a su lado una vez más.

—En serio lo siento... sé que sonará muy cliché, pero te juro que no eres tú... soy yo—Ambos se permitieron una pequeña risa antes de quedar en silencio de nuevo, intentando asimilar la charla que acababan de tener.

—Te entiendo más de lo que crees— Aleksei le sonrió de lado a pesar del rechazo—. Gracias por estar aquí. No importa si jamás puedes verme como algo más... te quiero, Yuri. Y eres un gran amigo para mí— eso le descolocó bastante—. El único que tengo.

—¿En serio? No soy muy buen amigo...— no estaba de más advertirle lo pésimo que era, no después de arruinarle la vida a los únicos dos amigos que alguna vez había tenido.

—No te fuiste corriendo al conocer a mi madre, eso te hace el mejor que tuve—se permitió una sonrisa triste al comprender que la vida de su acompañante era algo realmente triste; para ser sincero, no se esperaba en absoluto algo así.

—Yo solo estoy aquí para aprovecharme de tu hospitalidad— comentó con altivez, para descontracturar un poco el triste momento. Funcionó, ya que le hizo reír un poco.

Se preguntó si Aleksei le odiaría el día que le contara todo lo que hizo la noche anterior con detalles. También se preguntó si le volvería a ver para poder hacerlo.

No tardó en cerrar los ojos y dejarse vencer por el sueño, aceptando el abrazo que le ofreció, solo por esa única vez.

* * *

_"...—¿Otra vez?_

_—Yo no fui...—no había ido a buscar al mayor de inmediato. De hecho, había dejado pasar varios días y varias noches antes de salir a su encuentro nuevamente, ya que por alguna razón, algo le decía que se mantuviese dentro de esa casa._

_Desde que Tim no estaba que todo le parecía más gris que antes. Los días eran mucho más largos sin nadie de su edad con quien compartir y Dmitri parecía buscarlo entre los niños cuando no salía a jugar._

_Había estado enojado con él muchos días por ser el último que le vio._

_—¿Qué les dijiste ahora?— el atardecer del frío invierno había llegado y le había generado aún más dolor en los raspones de sus rodillas. Frente a ello, no le quedó otra que recurrir a él, antes de que sus heridas le ardieran más y se llenaran de tierra._   
_No soportaba que cuando estaban frescas se le pegaran a las sábanas, además de que era altamente regañado por ensuciarlas y obligado a lavarlas él mismo; cosa que hacía muy mal porque sus manos no podían abarcar tanta tela._

_—... Se burlaron de mí porque Tim se fue sin despedirse de mí. Me dijeron que no me quería y que por eso se fue..._

_Sí había algo que odiara, era que le dijeran esas dolorosas palabras. Nada de lo que le ocurría era su culpa y encima debía soportar burlas al respecto._

_Movió sus piecitos que colgaban de la silla donde estaba sentado, balanceándolos de atrás hacia adelante._

_—Ya veo—su mirada paseó por el lugar de siempre, encontrándole un aroma distinto, algo repugnante. Vio botellas de vidrio que antes no estaban allí y muchas bolsas de abono acumuladas en una esquina._

_—¿Dónde está él?— su mente infantil intentó pensar en todas las cosas divertidas que podía hacer con Tim si éste regresaba alguna vez, contando las botellas esparcidas en el piso y pensando en el abono de las enormes bolsas._

_—Seguramente durmiendo en alguna parte— su viejo amigo se acercó un poco tambaleante y se hincó en frente suyo, admirando la lastimadura de una de sus rodillas—.Quédate quieto, déjame ver._

_—¿No me vas a curar?— el mayor le miraba fijamente y no movía ni un músculo, poniéndole algo nervioso—. Hueles mal..._

_—Tú hueles muy bien...—la forma en que sintió el aroma de su cabello le estremeció de una forma extraña que encontró aterradora._

_—Ya sé...— se removió un poco lejos suyos y se sobresaltó cuando tuvo sus dos manos sobre sus muslos—... Dmitri... ¿estas bien?_

_—Estoy muy bien— la voz no le salía dulce como siempre, preocupándole._

_—Me estás dando miedo...— susurro, poniendo una mano en su frente para saber si no estaba enfermo como Tim—. Pareces un monstruo._

_—Un monstruo...— su preocupación se esfumó, siendo sustituida por el dolor que le generó el agarre brusco en sus rodillas lastimadas._

_—Ay, basta... ¡basta! ¡¿Qué haces?!—No le gustaba eso. Su amigo siempre le había curado con delicadeza._

_—Shh... quédate quieto, Yurotchka— no parecía estar de buen humor, pero no podía evitar el rechazo ante su trato extraño. No fueron solo sus rodillas las que tocó así y eso le provocó un extraño malestar en el pecho que no le agradó en absoluto. Le empujó como pudo sin lograr moverle demasiado._

_—Tengo miedo... me estás asustando, ¡basta!_

_—¿No somos amigos?— el mayor apestaba y hablaba muy extraño, como si se fuese a quedar dormido. Le acarició las mejillas pálidas y dejó un beso en la mejilla, siendo bastante brusco y sin dejar de tomarle el rostro—. Los amigos hacen cosas así..._

_—Pero... —se sentía mal. Comenzó a llorar sin poder detenerse y todo el cuerpo le temblaba de miedo. No sabía que ocurría ni porque le trataba así, pero se aseguraría de no volver a hacerle enojar nunca más si se detenía—. Quiero irme..._

_—¡Silencio!— apretó el rostro entre sus manos y le soltó de golpe, arrastrándole su cuerpo al piso de tierra y paja mientras le daba vuelta y le inmovilizaba—. Quédate quieto o te partiré las piernas._

_Ante ello, el miedo se le clavó en cada nervio del cuerpo y le paralizó. Al principio se movió todo lo que pudo para evitar lo que sea que aquel castigo fuese. Gritó todo lo que pudo, pero nadie fue a ayudarle._

_En algún momento de su martirio simplemente no puedo moverse más y uso lo poco que le quedaba de cordura para pedir ayuda en su cabeza, a quien sea._

_Nadie apareció. Ni su abuelo ni su mamá._

_Tampoco las celadoras del orfanato ni ningún niño curioso. Nadie._   
_Cuando todo terminó, el cuerpo no era lo único que le dolía. El alma le pesaba y el corazón había quedado arrugado y hecho un bollo junto a su bufanda manchada con la sangre de sus heridas y toda la inocencia que antes poseía._

_—Te quiero mucho, Yurotchka— recibió una caricia en el cabello en compensación por quedarse quieto, mientras sus pantaloncillos eran acomodados en su lugar—. Todo lo hago porque te quiero..."_

Se removió inquieto en su lugar mientras le tomaban de los brazos y le sentaban de golpe. Por el ardor de su garganta y el dolor en sus ojos, supo que no había dejado su pataleó y llanto siquiera en la vida real.

—Hey...—se sobresaltó al escuchar a alguien allí con él, arrastrándose hacia atrás hasta chocar con él respaldar de la cama.

—Dios... dios santo— no podía dejar de temblar y llorar, asustado hasta de su propia sombra—. No...

—Yuri... — Aleksei intentó acercarse a él, pero el menor retrocedió o intentó hacerlo, mirándole como si no le reconociera—. Hey, no te voy a lastimar...

No le tocó, solo extendió su mano hacía él y esperó que la tomara. Le tomó minutos largos, pero el menor finalmente se acurrucó entre sus brazos y se dejó abrazar, sintiéndose demasiado indefenso para ignorarle.

—Me tengo que ir a trabajar. Quédate lo que necesites, pero que nadie te vea, ¿sí?—no se había dado cuenta de que el mayor estaba vestido y calzado con su ropa de trabajo, ni tampoco, que ya era de noche.

Había dormido todo el día.

—No me dejes solo... por favor...

—Fue sólo una pesadilla...

—No, no fue...— se desesperó y se quitó las frazadas de encima, aún con la ropa que el mayor le había prestado para dormir—. Quédate... si te quedas me acostaré contigo— le ofreció, sintiendo que eso era lo único bueno que tenía para ofrecer—. No te vayas...

El mayor le miró angustiado por las palabras que salían de su boca, sabiendo que Yuri no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le estaba lastimando al decir todo eso.

—No puedo quedarme... necesito este trabajo. No tengo otra opción si quiero irme de aquí, Yuri.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, en los cuales Yuri indagó en sus recuerdos y comenzó a hablar sin pensar lo que decía.

—Otabek se hubiese quedado— murmuró para sí mismo, rememorando las veces que le necesitó y él estuvo en todas ellas para contenerle—. Dejó de ir a trabajar muchas veces para quedarse conmigo... aún si necesitaba demasiado el dinero.

El recuerdo de su ex novio le llenó los ojos de lágrimas y le hizo comprender que no tenía derecho a estar enojado de esa forma; porque probablemente, Otabek no se había vuelto a acostar con Alessa. Y él estaba allí, en la cama de alguien más, entregándole su cuerpo para dejar de sentirse solo.

—Yo no soy Otabek— la voz del mayor le sonó demasiado dolorosa, pero aún así, se obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

—No... no lo eres— le acarició la mejilla en disculpa y el mayor le sonrió triste, tomando su mano entre la suya y dejando un beso en esta.

—Deberías ir a hablar con él.

—No quise compararte... lo siento, sigo dormido— era una excusa vil y barata, pero realmente no había sido su intención.

—No importa; de todas formas hoy no pudo ser mejor— se animó a sonreírle y darle un abrazo, sintiendo que su cariño por él había aumentado con el pasar de las horas.  
Le ayudó a armar su mochila para el trabajo y le preparó algo de comer para llevar, como Yūri hacía con él cuando era más pequeño. Sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

Mientras ponía manos a la obra, se puso a pensar en la ligera melancolía que le embargaba al saber que se quedaría sólo una vez mas.   
No importaba si se trataba de Aleksei u otra persona.

Necesitaba no quedarse solo.

—Entonces repasemos; mi puerta tiene trabas adentro. Si quieres seguir durmiendo...

—Sabes que me iré ni bien te vayas—No pensaba quedarse allí sin él, mucho menos si la loca de su madre podía volver a aparecer.

—Sí... solo no te metas en cosas raras, no te vayas a casa de extraños y todo eso.

Le sonrió burlón al ver su preocupación. Era porque no le conocía de verdad, como los demás.  
Sabía que su leve alivio desaparecería una vez solo, así que tomó aire y se tragó la vergüenza ante lo que pensaba pedirle.

—Hay algo más...— él le miró fijamente, escuchándole con atención. Se sintió terrible—. Necesito algo de dinero... le debo algo a alguien y tengo que pagarlo hoy.

—Dime cuánto.

Su seguridad le hizo mal al corazón. Aleksei estaba confiando ciegamente en él mientras le mentía en la cara.

—Creí... que no tenías efectivo aquí.

—No para mí madre— le sonrió y sacó una pequeña caja que escondía entre la cama y el colchón—; ¿cuánto?

Por un momento pensó en echarse atrás, pero no perdía nada con intentar. Era la única salida que podía permitirse en ese momento.

—Es mucho dinero... yo sólo tengo cuatrocientos...— el mayor le miró impaciente, no dejándole más opción que decirle la cantidad exacta—. Mil quinientos rublos.

—Wow... está bien— tomó un fajo de billetes y los contó, entregándole lo que necesitaba. Sintió que el dinero pesaba más allá de lo físico y sintió deseos de vomitar ante lo que estaba haciendo.

—Tengo dinero pero está en casa y no tengo tiempo de ir allá y volver. Te lo daré mañana o en clases— prometió, diciéndole la verdad a medias.  
Sí, tenía dinero. Pero no podía volver a ese lugar, no mientras sus padres estuviesen allí.

—Lo sé. Siempre puedo extorsionarte, por los viejos tiempos— bromeó. A él no le salió reír, porque la culpa le raspaba las entrañas de manera insoportable—. Anda, quita esa cara y muéstrame tu linda sonrisa...

Suspiró y le hizo caso, mostrándole la mejor que podía ofrecerle—Gracias— se le acercó y miró el pómulo algo hinchado aún—. ¿Te duele?

—Un poco— murmuró, suspirando al sentir los dedos siempre fríos de Yuri sobre la zona dañada—. No hagas eso o no me iré— le pidió en voz baja, sin poder evitar rozar sus labios de manera imperceptible—. Eres como magia, Yuri.

De nuevo le dejó robarle un par de caricias, sabiendo que probablemente, le debía más que eso ahora mismo.

Se sintió mal al sentir sus labios temblar y que cortara el beso para abrazarle lo más fuerte que podía— No quiero dejarte... en serio te quiero mucho.

Su llanto ahogado contra la camiseta le llenó los ojos de lágrimas también, ocasionándole un vacío en el estómago que nada que ver tenía con la comida—Lo siento mucho...

—No te veré en un tiempo... no iré más al curso de vacaciones; no quiero gastar más dinero del debido. Necesito irme de aquí— le comentó, haciendo que se sienta perdido por un momento—. Me verás al inicio de ciclo ... necesito superar...— se separó de él para mirarle fijamente—. Necesito superarte. Y no puedo hacerlo si cada vez que te veo...

Le costaba entender en qué punto Aleksei se había enamorado tanto como para llorar por él. Como para darle dinero que necesitaba y como para arriesgarse a llegar tarde al trabajo por no poder separarse de él.

Suponía que la gente tenía distintas maneras de caer por alguien, y de repente, se sintió completamente inexperto a los sentimientos ajenos.

—¿Cómo te devuelvo esto?— le mostró el pequeño fajo de billetes.

—Ya tendremos tiempo para eso.

Le sonrió como pudo y dejó que se fuera, aparentando que no notaba las lágrimas contenidas del contrario. Sabía que se había quedado del otro lado de la puerta intentando estabilizarse y dejar de derramar lágrimas que no podía explicarle a nadie.  
Lo sabía, porque se obligó a mirar por la ventana y absorber el castigo que creía que le correspondía.

Cuando se quedó solo, se apresuró a vestirse con las ropas de la noche anterior.

Hizo la cama y dobló la ropa que le habían prestado, para volver a calzarse su uniforme de adolescente desviado. Las lentejuelas solían encantarle, aún lo hacían.  
Pero el brillo rojizo le daba escalofríos y el pantalón apretado le hacía sentir un asco.  
Fue mientras se calzaba los borcegos que no pudo evitar largarse a llorar.

Lloró todo lo que pudo mientras abrazaba la almohada en la que habia apoyado su cabeza toda la noche; donde no se dió cuenta de que Aleksei se había salteado muchas horas de sueño solo para verle dormir.

Tomó el teléfono que tenía poca batería y llamó a aquel número que nunca pudo borrar.

—Responde... responde.

_"El número solicitado no existe o se encuentra fuera de servicio"_

—No, anda... respóndeme— intento cuatro veces más, obteniendo el mismo resultado en todas ellas. Siguió insistiendo mientras no podía regular la respiración que comenzaba a agitarse, producto de la desesperación que comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

_"El número solicitado no exist..."_

—¡No!— no soportó el rechazo y tiró el teléfono al piso, partiéndole la pantalla en pedazos. No se conformó y lo pateó y piso hasta que su cuerpo dejó de tener tantos temblores violentos de ira contenida.

—Siquiera mi propio terapeuta quiere hablar conmigo...

No supo nada más de él desde la última vez. Los mensajes jamás fueron respondidos y las llamadas no llegaban a nadie.  
Le dolía el corazón y los recuerdos. También la culpa y la soledad con la que cargaba.  
Le costaba respirar y sentía el rostro caliente, así que fue al baño y se lavó bien la cara.

Al secarse y mirarse en el espejo manchado, pudo ver bien en que se había convertido.

_"—Te ves como si te estuvieses muriendo"_

Ciertamente le daba la razón. Jamás había visto unos ojos tan enrojecidos e hinchados como los suyos.  
Tampoco sabía que existían las ojeras rojas y la piel deshidratada hasta que se miró con detalle en el espejo.   
Sentía la piel tirante y la nariz le ardía, ya que seguramente la mucosidad producto de su llanto le había irritado esa zona.  
Sus labios estaban levemente hinchados por los besos compartidos y su cabello no tenía remedio. Estaba seco y opaco, como si le hubiesen pasado los años por encima.

Miró su patética imagen y paso del llanto a la risa.

Rió lo más que pudo y de repente dejó de hacerlo, sin recordar que era tan gracioso.

—Mírate... eres un asco— se habló al espejo mientras se miraba a sí mismo a los ojos—. Te mereces todo lo que te ocurre porque eres una mierda, _Yurotchka_.

Las lágrimas de Aleksei se mezclaban con la mirada decepcionada de Otabek y la de sus padres. El arrepentimiento de Jean y el odio de Mila.  
La tristeza de Minami y la pena de Jack.  
Podía ver sus rostros en el suyo, juzgándole en silencio.

Sonrió hacia los mil rostros que se le venían a la mente y comenzó a hurgar en el estante detrás del espejo. Estaba lleno de baratijas.

Había una cajita de plástico rota con ganchos para el cabello y pasadores que parecían no ser usados durante mucho tiempo. Una afeitadora oxidada y pasta dental, entre otras.  
Encontró lo que buscaba detrás de los pasadores, así que lo tomó contento.

Era una paleta de sombras gris oscuro con leves destellos brillantes. La cajita entera estaba rota y la sombra igual, y para colmo, el pequeño pincel para maquillar estaba deshecho.

No le importó fijarse si el producto tenía fecha de vencimiento o no; solo raspo un poco con su meñique y comenzó a maquillar sus ojos. Tuvo que hacerlo varias veces porque el producto era de tan mala calidad, que era como pasarse tierra del piso por la cara.

Tapó sus párpados hinchados con eso y delineó cómo pudo la parte baja de sus ojos.  
No parecía tanto un _smokey eyes_ , si no que se veía como un mapache feo.  
Le importaba muy poco verse mal ese día, así que terminó de prepararse y decidió que salir de allí era buena idea. Más aún, cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada ser abierta.

Se apresuró a salir del baño y asegurándose de tener todo encima, salió de allí por la puerta trasera.

Intentó hacer el menor ruido posible, pero la perra comenzó a ladrar al verle.

—Tanya... por favor, no ladres más.

Ella le miraba desconfiada pero se había callado como por arte de magia. Se animó a acercarse un poco y le acarició la cabeza, notando que era adorable inclusive con un desconocido como él.

Recordaba haber visto esa raza de perro antes cuando Yūri le mostró una foto de su niñez donde tenía un cachorrito de caniche entre sus manos. Le había llamado Vitya.

Cuando se aseguró de que no ladraría, se escabulló de allí, mientras el dinero prestado le quemaba la palma de la mano.


	42. xlii. No more nights, no more pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: El capítulo contiene escenas que podrían ser perturbadoras o inadecuadas para los lectores.
> 
> Lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.

_Building up inside of me_   
_A place so dark, so cold, I_   
_had to set me free_   
_Don't mourn for me,_   
_You're not the one to place the blame_   
_As bottles call my name_   
_I won't see you tonight_

  
  


**_I won't see you tonight; Avenged sevenfold._ **

* * *

Como cada vez, no tenía ganas de hacer la fila.

Pasó de largo e ignoró cualquier intento de detención de parte de los cuidadores de la entrada a pesar de que la noche anterior le habían sacado de allí por estar involucrado en una pelea.  
Caminar hasta ahí le había resultado más complicado de lo previsto. Le dolían demasiado la plantas de los pies por la caminata interminable de los días anteriores y la ropa le molestaba mucho.

Extrañaba a Potya y a Kolya, extrañaba ponerse su pijama de gatitos y mirar televisión con ellos acurrucados en sus piernas.

Extrañaba muchísimo la seguridad del hogar.

El aroma exquisito siempre flotando en la cocina, y la calefacción encendida durante el invierno.

Se tragó las lágrimas al darse cuenta de qué tal vez no volvería tener algo así nunca más. La había cagado y no creía sentirse capaz de arreglarlo. No cuando no podía arreglarse a sí mismo.

Se metió entre la gente con prisa para poder llegar a los baños, donde le había encontrado la noche anterior.  
No estaba allí, así que se apoyó en uno de los lavamanos y fingió no estar esperándole, como si fuese un florero sin gracia.

Dejó que le desvistieran con la mirada un par de hombres que en realidad fueron a hacer otras cosas y esperó casi desesperado a que la persona que buscaba se apareciera.

Cuando al fin lo hizo, no sintió pena al ver su rostro amoratado. Recordaba las cosas por momentos y por otros no, debido a la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido y encima de ello, la droga y el conjunto de alucinaciones que venían en combo.  
Pero lo poco que recordaba, eran las palabras que fingían ser dulces de sus labios, cuando en realidad, era como entrar a la boca del lobo.

Eso no le detuvo de mirarle fijamente hasta obtener la atención que deseaba.

—Tú de nuevo...—ya no le sonreía como la noche anterior ni se veía coqueto frente a él.

¿Quién lo estaría? No solo le habían golpeado por tocarle, si no que llevaba la misma ropa que la noche anterior, demostrando lo mal que estaba. No se veía sensual ni misterioso como siempre; sólo era un chico que estaba en la mierda, y eso se le marcaba en cada lentejuela brillante y todos los pliegues arrugados del pantalón.

—Quiero otra— él le miró como si se estuviese burlando y se abstuvo de comentar cuando otra persona ingresó al baño.

Yuri no quiso seguir esperando a que pasaran otros veinte minutos y le arrastró al cubículo fuera de servicio que siempre usaba para sus cortos encuentros.

—Después de lo de ayer olvídalo.

—Te pagaré, ¿ves?—le mostró el dinero inmediatamente, ansioso.

—Bien...— le quitó los billetes de las manos y los comenzó a contar, estando satisfecho con la suma que reunió. Sacó una pastilla de la bolsa y la colocó en la punta de su dedo índice—. Abre.  
Pudo haberle mandado al carajo y decirle que podía tomarla solo; pero no tenía mas fuerzas para nada. Abrió su boca apenas y la tragó ni bien hizo contacto con su lengua, sintiendo sus ojos arder por milésima vez al darse cuenta de cómo se encaminaban las cosas en su vida.

Al darse cuenta de que había roto la confianza de Aleksei, pidiéndole dinero para comprar drogas.  
La de sus padres y la de toda la gente que conocía; inclusive se atrevió a pensar en lo decepcionados que su madre y su abuelo se hallarían si pudiesen ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Recordar a aquellas dos personas en un momento así, hizo que la tristeza se hiciera pasó por sus mejillas, recordándole que era real y todo le estaba ocurriendo aunque no quisiera verlo.  
Solo debía esperar aproximadamente media hora para dejar de sentirse así y todo estaría bien de nuevo.

El chico que le vendió se quedó apoyado en la pared junto a él, viendo lo destruido que estaba.  
En momentos como ese, donde la gente examinaba su belleza y osaba a tocarle, se sentía como una escultura en un museo que los niños curiosos tocaban con las manos pegajosas de los dulces que se llevaban a la boca.  
O como esos muñecos de la corte que la gente usaba para que los niños señalaran donde habían sido abusados. Quiso reír por la ironía de eso último, pero solo ahogó un sollozo triste entre sus labios.

Él parecía querer aprovecharse del estado ido y penoso en el que se encontraba. Pasando sus manos con familiaridad por su cintura, como si el encuentro de la noche anterior le diera algún privilegio.

—Lárgate— le empujó sin ganas, pero no tuvo que insistir más para hacerle desaparecer. En el fondo, agradeció.

Luego de lo ocurrido la última vez que estuvo allí y la experiencia con Aleksei, supo que ya no podría hacer algo así. Pensó en Otabek una vez más y se sentó en el suelo con lentitud, cerrando los ojos e intentando situarse entre los colores neutros de sus sábanas y la mirada color chocolate derretido que siempre le dirigía a él.

Recordó su propia voz riendo de verdad ante sus apodos estúpidos y también la manera en que le salía ser cursi a su lado.

Lo extrañaba.

Se extrañaba.

Le había dicho que eso era lo que quería, que le hacía feliz. No sólo era su orgullo el que había hablado, si no que también quería negarse a seguir enamorado de él como lo estaba.

Quería alejarse, quería que las cosas en su cabeza volvieran al orden en el que estaban antes de conocerle.  
Y por más que lo intento, ya no había forma de que las cosas ocurrieran de esa forma.

En cada salida recordaba su rostro y todo lo que tenía que le hacía sentir como un idiota en su presencia.

Pasó todos esos minutos interminables intentando dirigirle cada uno de sus pensamientos, negándose a la posibilidad de hablarle.  
Tenía mucho miedo de que todo fuese peor, si es que aún había forma alguna de que empeorara.

Antes de poder hilar algún otro tejido lleno de recuerdos, el efecto de la droga dio inicio.

—Al fin... maldita sea— se puso de pie algo tambaleante y se secó las lágrimas sin mucho interés.

La pista nuevamente le parecía un salón de juegos. Las luces neones rebotaban contra su cuerpo haciéndole cosquillas, mientras el tumulto de cuerpos le conducía en un baile sin final, generándole una sensación tan vacía como llena de posibilidades.

A pesar de que sintió caricias y fue arrastrado con las intenciones de siempre, se negó a todo ello.

Estaba cansado.

Quería bailar, saltar y reír, imaginando que Beka estaba allí haciéndole compañía. Que le sostenía de la cintura y se movía sensual contra él, como las veces que bailaban juntos.  
Intentó imaginar su aroma, lográndolo recién a las largas horas. No era un olor que nadie más en el mundo tuviese.  
Si bien el perfume era fácil de conseguir; también estaba el jabón que usaba para su ropa. La loción de afeitar, el shampoo, el jabón corporal.   
Todo eso se mezclaba con nicotina y su aroma natural, ese que vivía escondido justo detrás del lóbulo de su oreja. Allí iniciaba, bajando por su cuello y llegando hasta la comisura de sus labios.

Le imaginaba con su porte serio pero íntimamente cariñoso, susurrándole los apodos tontos al oído mientras le decía lo mucho que le quería.

A pesar de que sentía la adrenalina esparcirse por su cuerpo como si fuese miel, se obligó a detenerse un momento. Tenía esa sensación tan familiar y lejana, como aquella noche.  
Alguien le miraba. Estaba seguro.  
Por alguna razón probablemente superior a su insignificante existencia, decidió dejar de moverse y dedicarse a mirar alrededor.

No tuvo que buscar demasiado.

—Hey...— chocó con un rostro de frente al darse vuelta ligeramente, abriendo bien los ojos y parpadeando como si recién hubiese despertado de un largo sueño—. ¿Me puedes ver bien?

—¿Quién eres tú?— le acarició y sonrió como tonto. _Es idéntico a Otabek_ —. Tú no eres él... no me voy a equivocar de nuevo.

Sin embargo, él no se veía nada relajado. No estaba perfectamente vestido y peinado ni tampoco parecía feliz de verle. Solo aliviado.

—Te llevaré a casa—le tomó dela cintura con la delicadeza que acostumbraba y quiso guiarle a la salida, pero se resistió, acomodando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello como lo hacía antes, invitándole a moverse con él.

—¿A casa? No quiero volver a esa mierda de lugar nunca más— soltó el sonido en una risilla traviesa, mientras exploraba el aroma de su cuello, encontrándose con que no podían existir tantas coincidencias—. Hueles igual... hueles a Beka.

—¿Y dónde vas a vivir si no vuelves a tu casa?

—Aquí. Bailaré para siempre— rió con ganas alver como las luces de colores hacían ver sus muecas divertidas. El mayor no se dejó embelesar por su baile ni tampoco por su alegre semblante, así que siguió insistiendo en llevarle a un lugar seguro.

—Vamos—le pidió—. _Yura_... anda.

Al escuchar aquel apodo que solo era de ellos dos, entendió en su estado de falsa felicidad, que Otabek realmente estaba allí.  
Dejó que sus manos se entrelazaron de manera tierna y se dejó guiar fuera del lugar.

Se dejaría llevar a dónde sea por él, sin preguntarle absolutamente nada.

* * *

Viajar en moto con Otabek Altin le había producido aquella sensación de paz que no había tenido la noche anterior, cuando le confundió con Jean.

Su aroma, el calor de su espalda y como giraba las curvas, era algo que había memorizado con el pasar de los meses y que a pesar de estar drogado, no podía olvidar.  
Se sorprendía de estar tan mal la noche anterior como para confundirle de esa manera, puesto que probablemente, jamás encontraría aquellas pequeñas características en nadie más.

Todas ellas formaban a su único e incomparable ex novio, del cual seguía enamorado como el primer maldito día.  
Se soltó de su cintura un par de veces, extendiendo los brazos a su costado por pequeños segundos, antes de sostenerse de nuevo para no caer. Esa sensación necesitada de vértigo le hacía reír a carcajadas, mientras las luces nocturnas pasaban por los costados de su cabeza como flechas.

Sentía que volaba y que se iban lejos, muy lejos del suelo. Volarían para siempre y nadie les alcanzaría jamás.

Ni las mentiras, ni los engaños. Ningún problema y ningún tercero. Nada.

Cuando al fin llegaron , protestó impaciente por volver a la carretera y sentir como su alma le salía del cuerpo, flotando por sobre la mierda del mundo. Su casco fue removido aún si no lo había notado aún.

—¿Te ayudo a bajar?— dejó su berrinche para mirarle contento, feliz de saber que le rodearía con sus brazos.

—Sí— extendió sus brazos hacia él y se dejó bajar, aprovechando para abrazarse aún más y no permitir que le alejara—. Nadie huele así... sólo _Beka_.

—Será porque soy yo— le apartó con la suavidad de siempre y le examinó con la poca luz que había allí afuera—¿Qué tomaste?

—No tomé nada, tontito— rió, abrazándole otra vez, con la voz inusualmente dulce—. Solo estoy muy feliz de verte.

Otabek le miró y se abstuvo de sonreír. Definitivamente no debía hacerlo. Yuri podía ser muy manipulador y sabía que debía tener cuidado.

—Vamos, hace frío y estás desabrigado— no era como si el menor fuese malo, pero debían aprovechar la ocasión para sentarse a hablar de las cosas y dejarlo todo claro. Puso su chaqueta sobre sus hombros y le frotó los brazos.

—Eso es lo que siempre me ha gustado de ti— murmuró, disfrutando aquel gesto tan íntimo y tan propio de él—. Eres muy atento.

Asintió y no le dijo más nada. Le guió al ascensor y no respondió a nada de todo lo que le decía.  
Yuri desvariaba y cantaba, por momentos le abrazaba y se reía, reprochándole la mala cara que ponía.

El estómago se le había hecho un hueco al entender las posibilidades y asimilar, que Yuri podría haber sido drogado nuevamente.  
Junto toda la calma posible y le condujo hacia donde correspondía, intentando ignorar la forma en que su ex novio le miraba.

—Es tu apartamento...— recorrió el lugar con la mirada como si jamás hubiese estado allí.

—Sí... ¿estas bien?— Yuri le estaba dando mucho miedo. Más cuando se giró hacia él y le sonrió con esa dulzura de caramelo derretido, de la forma en que le miraba semanas atrás.

—El otro día pensé que era... me equivoqué— respondió, moviéndose hasta dónde estaba mientras inspeccionaba el resto de la sala.

—Ya sé. Jean me lo contó— le vio removerse incómodo y perder la sonrisa.

—¿Estás enojado?

—No— pensó en la situación e intentó actuar con calma. No le llevó a casa de Jean porque no quería alterarle. Sabía que las cosas no estaban de lo mejor e inclusive, le sorprendió que aceptara irse con él—. ¿Dónde esta tu teléfono?

Yuri rió una vez más y se acercó a él, abrazándole mientras buscaba sus ojos esquivos entre la oscuridad—Lo rompí porque no llamaba a quién yo quería.

—¿Tus padres saben dónde estás?— el interrogatorio no le intimidaba. Ya nada lo hacía.

—Pfff— entrelazó las manos tras su nuca—. Mis papitos no saben nada de mí... nadie sabe nada de mí, _cielo_. Siquiera tú.

El pecho se le apretó al oírle así. Aquel sufijo cariñoso le daba escalofríos, ya que no sabía si buscaba lastimarle o realmente quería decirle así.   
Fuese cual fuese la respuesta, no debía caer en ello

—¿Necesitas comer algo? ¿Una ducha?— preguntó incómodo, mientras éste negaba a todo con el brillo peligroso en sus ojos y la sonrisa traviesa impresa—. Duerme un poco, llamaré a tus padres— se soltó de él y buscó los contactos correspondientes, tomando aire con paciencia cuando le menor se lo quitó para apagarlo.

—No, gracias... me quiero acostar— guardó el aparato en el bolsillo trasero de su apretado pantalón y se encamino a la habitación—. ¿Vienes?

—No; debería... — _debería terminar de armar las maletas_ —. ¿Para qué?

—Para saltar— canturreó, desapareciendo tras la puerta de la habitación. Al cabo de unos segundos, le escuchó reír mientras los resortes de la cama hacían su trabajo—. ¡Anda, ven conmigo! ¡Es divertido!— en circunstancias normales hubiese reído y probablemente, se hubiese unido a él.  
Hubiese disfrutado su risa jovial y también sus besos y caricias, terminando tirados en la superficie acolchonada sin detenerse a respirar antes de hacer el amor, como siempre.

Ya no podía hacer eso.

—Te vas a caer, Yuri. Baja, ven— le llamó, pero él solo saltó más y más fuerte, aumentando el tono de su carcajada.

—No, tú sube... se está increíble aquí... todo es blando y gracioso...— _está drogado._ No podía ser otra cosa, así que debía llamar a sus padres y que ellos decidieran qué hacer. Pero para eso, debía recuperar el teléfono.

—Ven aquí, _cielo_ — sabía que no le haría caso de otra forma. No pudo evitar soltar su lado cariñoso, excusándose con que no había otra manera de que bajara de la cama—. Dame un abrazo, ¿quieres?

Su sonrisa le dolió. Yuri dejó de saltar y se tiró de lleno al colchón, cayendo de rodillas. Gateó hacia él y se colgó de su cuello mientras el corazón le latía desbocado y la respiración le dolía.

—Beka...— aspiró el aroma de su nuca una vez más mientras se pellizcaba a sí mismo, cerciorándose de que no estaba imaginando nada esta vez—. ¿No estás enojado?

—Sí, lo estoy— admitió, sin poder abrazarle de vuelta.

—Me habías dicho que no...— el tono le salió tan decepcionado como él lo había estado al ver las marcas en su cuello esa misma tarde.

—Te mentí— su mirada antes dulce se volvió triste, generándole un puchero involuntario en los labios mientras se acercaba más y más a los suyos—. No hagas eso...

Por supuesto, le ignoró. El roce fue torpe y le había hundido el estómago en algún lugar donde no podía encontrarlo, junto con su fuerza de voluntad. Se alejó de él instintivamente, sin poder hacerlo demasiado gracias al agarre de sus brazos sobre los suyos.

—No quiero nada contigo, Yuri... basta.

Eso no le detuvo de acercarse una vez más, logrando besarle mejor. Puso las manos en su cintura para alejarle, pero se encontró sin la fuerza para hacerlo. Las dejó allí de adorno, indeciso y más perdido que nunca.  
Los labios de Yuri se sentían secos y raspados, pero eso no detuvo la cálida y masoquista sensación en todo su cuerpo.

Su cabeza diciéndole que se alejara y su corazón latiendo de prisa, apurándole por corresponderle.

Intentó hacer uso de razón y le alejó de los hombros, ganándose un quejido de los labios caprichosos.  
—No seas estúpido— Yuri era insistente, sin dejarle pensar demasiado. Y cometió un error.

Ese error tan fatídico de mirarle a los ojos. Lo hizo, sabiendo que no tenia salida de ellos, pero entregándose al deseo de todas formas.

Le alzó de la cintura y le pegó a sus caderas, dejándole caer de espaldas al colchón y posicionándose encima suyo mientras clamaba por sus suspiros entrecortados.

Era Yuri, realmente era él. Su cintura y sus suspiros tiernos. Las manos frías, heladas, enredadas en su cabello oscuro. El interior de sus muslos tibios rozando su cadera.

Era el amor de su vida y lo tenia entre sus brazos, pidiéndole que le quisiera. Pudo darle todo, pudieron tenerlo todo.

Y fue por ello que no pudo seguir.

—Yuri— se separó de sus labios hinchados y apoyó las manos en el colchón, alejándose del calor momentáneo de su cuerpo—. No.

Él se detuvo, buscando sus ojos una vez más. Y no los apartó, le hizo entender que esta vez, iba en serio.

—...¿No?— toda la felicidad que antes tenía se esfumó de repente, mostrándole el verdadero rostro de Yuri Plisetsky—. ¿A qué estás jugando? Fuiste mi casa, me traes aquí y ahora...

—Fui a tu casa para hablar contigo. Quería dejar la cosas en paz... es todo— debía aclarar las cosas de principio. Siempre debió hacerlo—. Y te traje porque te respeto mucho y te tengo un gran cariño, Yura... no podía dejarte seguir haciendo eso.

—¡Pfff! ¿Respeto?— se burló de manera cruel y le miró desdeñoso—. ¿Cariño? Estás mintiéndome.

—¿Qué te hace pensar...?

—Jamás me has mentido... puedo darme cuenta que lo estás haciendo, porque te sale mal— por alguna razón, también quiso burlarse. Quería demostrarle que no siempre tenía razón, pero no estaban allí para pelear.

—Te he mentido miles de veces, Yuri— carraspeó y comenzó a sentirse mareado al verle arrugar el rostro. Abrió sus ojos verdes lo más que pudo y comenzó a desesperarse debajo suyo—. Hey...

—Espera... espera— se fregó el rostro con fiereza y volvió a encararle—. Yo... ¿de que hablas?

—No es...

—¡Cállate!— le empujó con ambas manos, pero no logró quitárselo de encima—. Tú... ¿en qué me mentiste?

 _En todo_ —Yura...

—... ¿Qué hiciste?— su rostro lloroso y aterrado le hizo sentir la peor de las culpas, tal y como debía ser.

Tenía que darle muchas explicaciones, pero no se veía fácil. Yuri tenía aquella mala costumbre de no dejarle explicar; de no escuchar.  
Lo cual admitía haber copiado las últimas semanas y de lo que no estaba orgulloso en absoluto—Cálmate y déjame decirte bien las cosas.

—¡No puede ser mentira!— no tuvo que ayudarle a sentarse que lo hizo solo, apartándole de él inmediatamente—. Todo lo que pasamos juntos... todo lo que me has hecho no puede ser mentira— _no Yuri, no es así... no me refiero a eso_ —. Lo que siento por ti no puede ser producto de una mentira.... ¡No puede!

—No es... no me refería a eso— sabia que no podía tranquilizarle, así que al menos intentaría ser lo más sincero posible, omitiendo detalles que le alteraran más—. Te mentí sobre otras cosas y... por eso ya no puedo estar contigo.

El silencio no era total. Podía jurar que los latidos frenéticos de Yuri retumbaba por toda la habitación, al igual que los suyos—¡Eres la peor mierda que me ha ocurrido! ¡Eres una mierda y te odio!— le empujó y siguió gritándole—. ¡Te odio, te odio!

—Está bien...—ahogó un sollozó por lo mucho que le dolía verle así por su culpa, intentando tomar sus manos para que dejara de hacerse daño de esa forma.

—¡Me haces mal!— se soltó de su débil agarre y se quitó el cabello humedecido del rostro, mostrándole lo mal que se encontraba—¡Tú me estás haciendo esto! ¡Deja de mentirme!— no fue suave al tomarle el rostro entre las manos heladas, obligándole a clavar sus ojos desnudos en los suyos—. ¿No sientes más nada por mí? ¿No me quieres más?

¿Qué podía decirle? Le amaba. Jamás amaría a nadie con tanta intensidad y de esa forma desinteresada. Yuri era para siempre.

Pero no podía decírselo. No podía decir nada que hiciera que el menor buscara retenerle en Rusia.

—Te tengo... gran cariño, Yur...— tuvo que callar por el cachetazo que recibió. No lo había esperado y no pudo reaccionar más que mirándole asombrado. No había sido muy doloroso, porque seguramente no fue con intención de lastimarle. Si no de hacer que dejara de decir mentiras como si fuese un maldito robot.

—¡Dime la maldita verdad por una vez en tu vida!— exigió, sin vergüenza a que le viera desecho. El silencio que se formó dio lugar a que se calmaran. Sus ojos hablaban por ellos; era allí donde las mentiras no tenían acceso y donde el verdadero sentir esperaba por el otro. Yuri lo supo de inmediato—. Tú me quieres... me quieres; si me quieres... ¿por qué me haces esto?— rompió en llanto una vez más mientras convertía el brusco agarre de su rostro en una caricia—. Dime una verdad... sólo dime una...

—Eres mi vida entera. Daría la vida por ti; moriría por ti, mi cielo— no se quedó atrás y dejó que le viera como realmente se sentía. Todas sus barreras se rompieron en pedazos y dejaron que la angustia hablara por él —. Pero ya no puedo seguir... lo siento, Yuri.

—Entonces... solo déjame hacer algo— su llanto no se detuvo, pero las caricias en sus labios apagados iniciaron nuevamente—. Solo déjame hacerlo...

—No es buena idea... tenemos que hablar bien, no podemos seguir así— se abrazó a él y dejó que le besara de todas formas. No podía evitarlo, nunca había podido cuando se trataba de Yuri.

No se trataba de sexo, no tenía nada que ver con ello. No era el placer físico; era la única forma de sentir que podían fundirse y no separarse nunca más.

La blusa de Yuri desapareció en un instante y también su camisa arrugada. Aflojo su cinturón y le quitó el pantalón diminuto, sin llegar a preguntarse como demonios podía caminar con algo tan apretado como eso.

No le importaba el vuelo que debía tomar en dos días, siquiera las promesas que se hizo a sí mismo de no volver a tocarle un pelo a Yuri.  
¿Cómo podía importarle otra cosa que no fuese tenerle allí mismo?

No volverían a estar así nunca más y no pensaba rechazarle de nuevo.

La temperatura corporal de ambos subió y las cosas comenzaron a intensificarse. El cuello de Yuri jamás se le había hecho tan delicioso, ni sus suspiros tan hermosos. Sus manos frías calmaban el infierno perlado que era su espalda y también dejaban marcas en éste.

En algún momento las caricias del contrario cesaron y se encontró siendo el único que quería continuar con ello.

—No puedo más— se detuvo en seco al escucharle decir eso entre hipidos. Se había concentrado tanto en grabar las últimas sensaciones, que no se había percatado de que Yuri apenas podía respirar con lo agitado que se encontraba—. No puedo más...

Su voz terminó de romperse y regarse por el suelo, mientras su rostro desaparecía entre las manos frías. La tristeza de Yuri era demasiado palpable y tenía miedo de tocarla.

Y a pesar de ello, no se alejó un centímetro.

—Lo siento. No debí ser tan brusco... vamos a detenernos, ¿sí?— apartó las manos de su rostro y las besó, queriendo tranquilizarle.

—Te amo...

Entre las sábanas oscuras, los ojos de Yuri le miraban cansados, tristes y enamorados. Estaban horriblemente hinchados, pero no perdían el mágico color que les caracterizaba.

—...¿Qué?— sentía que no le llegaba el aire a los pulmones, mientras todo en su cuerpo formaba parte de una revolución nerviosa.

—Te amo... te amo, te amo— lo repitió todo lo que podía en voz baja, temiendo que las sombras le escucharan—. Eres el amor de mi vida, Beka— su voz se mezclaba con los hipidos y las caricias que le dejaba en el rostro—. No me dejes... no puedes dejarme.

Sus brazos no pudieron sostener su propio peso como minutos atrás, y los flexionó un poco, mientras inconscientemente buscaba no aplastarle con su cuerpo—No sigas diciendo eso...

—No me dejes Otabek... por favor— le pidió, acariciándole más—. Seré mejor, seré todo lo que me pidas— aquello abrió un nuevo hueco en su corazón —. No me vestiré más así ni me maquillaré... no saldré más, no hablaré con nadie más. Dejaré el ballet, dejaré la escuela, haré lo que me pidas pero no me dejes...

Negó repetidamente, sintiéndose desamparado ante lo que le estaba prometiendo.

Él no quería eso. Quería a Yuri libre, siendo quien era siempre. Con sus pasiones y sus amistades. Con su singular sentido de la moda.

Lo quería así, como le encantaba.

—Basta— dejó un beso en su frente —. No es eso, Yura...

—No lloraré más y me acostaré contigo siempre, siempre... no hablaré más ni me quejaré nunca más...— su desesperación resultó ser contagiosa, puesto que Otabek no pudo evitar romper en llanto encima suyo.

—Yuri, no es eso...— era difícil tranquilizarle si ni siquiera él podía mantenerse tranquilo.

—Te amo más que a mí vida— continuó, mientras limpiaba las lagrimas del mayor e ignoraba las propias—. Si tú me dejas, yo me muero... no tengo nada más... no puedes hacerme esto...

—No puedo estar más contigo— eso le enfureció. La paciencia y la comprensión ya no tenían lugar en ese momento, puesto a que había perdido la dignidad de mil formas esa noche, intentando recuperarle.

No terminaba de entender a dónde quería llegar Otabek, admitiendo sentir algo por él y sin querer volver a la relación anterior.

—¡¿Entonces qué es?! ¡¿Qué tengo que ser, que tengo que hacer?! ¡Dime qué hacer!— sus gritos ya no eran lo que solían ser. Su garganta no soportaba más, tampoco tenía más fuerzas. La droga había dejado de realizar el efecto prometido en menos horas de las que tenía planeadas, llevándole a la realidad en el peor de los momentos—. Dime... dime qué hacer... dame una oportunidad, una más...

Otabek negó, calmando su angustia e intentando darle una respuesta que no le lastimara demasiado. Pero al punto en que todos sus sentimientos se estaban acumulando, sabía qué diría algo que no quería decir— No, Yuri... necesito...

—¡¿Por qué?!

—¡Porque me estás matando!— soltó sin mirarle, sin entender lo que estaba diciendo—. Me estás matando... me estoy volviendo loco. No puedo más... no puedo más contigo...

El silencio reinó unos segundos, dejando que el eco invisible desapareciera de la cabeza de ambos. Los gritos terminaron y también el llanto.

—¿Era eso?...

Yuri había dejado de llorar de repente, y le miraba sin mirar, con los ojos clavados en él pero con su cabeza en otra parte. Tal y como le había mirado todas las veces que se encargó de arruinarlo.

La había cagado, otra vez.

—Yuri— le acarició las mejillas y se atrevió a besarlas—. No quise decir eso... no en la manera que lo has entendido.

—Vete... —su murmullo apagado le dio a entender que la noche había llegado a su fin. El menor se removió con cuidado y se alejó de su cuerpo, acostándose en una esquina de la cama. El lado que siempre había usado para dormir.

—No, yo...

—Ya no puedo gritar... ya no puedo ni hablar, ni moverme— le suplicó, mostrándole que ya estaba cansado de intentarlo. Estaba cansado de pelear—. Tengo sueño y no quiero dormir contigo. Vete.

Se sintió desamparado y no supo que decisión tomar.

¿Estaba bien hacer lo que le pedía?

Se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta, girando a verle una vez más.  
Yuri yacía de espaldas a él, demasiado pequeño para esa enorme cama. Su espalda estaba más pálida de lo normal y su cabello ya no se veía tan suave como lo recordaba.

Él no estaba bien. Pensó en todo lo qué estaba pasando en la vida del menor y decidió que irse no era válido por esa noche. Así que volvió a acercarse y terminó de quitarse el pantalón, metiéndose a la cama junto a él y abrazándole por la espalda.

—Te pedí que te fueras...

—Tu no quieres que me vaya, Yuri. Me quedaré aquí para asegurarme de que duermas un poco.

La idea de llamar a sus padres había desaparecido hace rato. Decidió que era mejor dejarle descansar y llevarle con su familia en la mañana, dejándoles arreglar lo que debían.

* * *

Abrió los ojos cansado y se quedó quieto.

La pesadilla de la noche anterior se repetía, con otras escenas pero el mismo contexto.  
La cabeza de Yuri se hallaba en un estado de shock temporal, donde no podía reaccionar de inmediato a los sucesos actuales, mucho menos a algo que había soñado.

El aroma de Otabek en la almohada donde yacía su cabeza, le hizo girarse instintivamente para buscar su calor y un abrazo para seguir durmiendo.  
Pero el lado izquierdo de la cama estaba vacío y aún con las sábanas cálidas.  
Por la oscuridad de la ventana, supo qué tal vez ni había pasado dos horas durmiendo, así que su lado enamorado se preocupó.

Buscó algún sonido que le dijera dónde podía estar y le encontró, haciendo un pequeño eco entre los azulejos del baño.

Se levantó en ropa interior y fue en su búsqueda, encendiendo la luz de dicha habitación para poder verle.

—Otabek...— ahogó un pequeño suspiró de congoja ante el estado deplorable en que se encontraba. Antes no lo había visto bien, pero el mayor había bajado un poco de peso. Tenía unas ojeras horriblemente oscuras marcadas en la piel y los nudillos cicatrizando.

—Yura... ve a dormir. En un rato voy contigo—le generaba dolor que le pidiera algo así cuando estaba sentado en el frío piso del baño, intentando calmar los espasmos de llanto.

Recordó que él no se fue cuando se lo pidió horas atrás, quedándose porque sabía que a pesar de que le había partido el corazón, le necesitaba. Así que decidió hacer lo mismo por él.

De puntitas, fue hasta la habitación y quitó la frazada grande que cubría la cama, llevándola incómodamente hasta el baño.  
Apagó la luz de la habitación nuevamente y con cuidado de no golpearse, llegó hasta él.

Extendió la frazada sobre ambos y también se encargó de rodearle con esta, para que su espalda no tocara la fría pared.

Otabek le abrazó de inmediato y se desarmó en sus brazos, sin poder contener el desborde emocional que le atormentaba, y encima ver a Yuri siendo Yuri, tan cariñoso y atento como siempre. De la forma en que le había extrañado.

—Lo siento tanto... lo siento mucho...— ¿le servía de algo pedir perdón? Sentía que sus palabras ya no tenían ningún valor. Pero para Yuri, era como un bálsamo de anestesia para todos los cortes de su cuerpo.

Cualquier palabra positiva o de arrepentimiento le servía para intentar crear un castillo de ilusiones, que le iluminaba para poder sobrevivir a todo lo que le ocurría.

—¿Qué cosa?— él no lloró. Estaba muy dormido y cansado como para siquiera intentarlo. Pero eso no significaba que el dolor de Otabek no le pesara en todo el cuerpo, como si una roca enorme le aplastara sin piedad.

—Lamento haberte decepcionado de esta forma... tú no tienes idea de...— podía sentir la nariz de Otabek contra la suya y sus temblores desesperados por soltar las palabras que tanto le estaban dañando. Estaba allí, ese nudo doloroso en su garganta que no le permitía decirle lo mucho que le amaba—. No sé qué hacer...

Porque decírselo sería lo más egoísta que podría hacerle. Sería peor que todas las mentiras y que todas las demás cosas que aún no le había dicho.  
Él quería ser un hombre de verdad, uno que Yuri mereciera. Y estaba muy lejos de lograrlo.

Pero a pesar de que la madrugada se pasó en aquel frío baño sin ventanas, en algún momento alguno cedió primero al sueño y luego el otro le secundó.  
Otabek fue el primero en despertar por la incómoda posición en que se habían dormido, sintiendo infinita pena y ternura al recordar cómo Yuri acunó su cuerpo contra el suyo, calmándole con susurros dulces y diciendo que le perdonaba.

Que le perdonaba todo, pero que por favor, ya no llorara.

No podía aceptar su perdón aún. Estaba decidido que luego de todo lo que Yuri significaba para él, tenía el derecho a saberlo todo.

Se lo diría.

Porque en algún momento de la noche entendió, que su falta de amor propio estaba lastimando a la persona dulce que dormía sobre su hombro.

No se trataba de lo mejor para ambos como pareja.  
Se trataba de lo mejor para cada uno, de forma individual. Y sabía que a pesar de que iba a perderle, Yuri era una persona que no merecía lo que estaba haciendo.

Y que probablemente, él tampoco.

Le tomó en brazos y le recostó en la cama, arropándole bien y dejando un beso en su frente mientras pensaba en que hacerle de desayunar.

Y en tanto aquello ocurría, Yuri abría los ojos al saberse solo en la habitación.  
Las imágenes de la noche anterior se volvieron a reproducir pese al cansancio y a generarle un leve mareo que le hizo cerrar los ojos.

¿Y ahora qué?

¿En que quedaban las cosas luego de esa noche? ¿Otabek le dejaba para siempre y nunca sabría las razones de ello?

Necesitaba preguntarle. La única forma de poder entenderlo, era sabiendo la verdad. Se mentalizo a sí mismo y se prometió no ponerse a gritar. Escucharía toda la historia y le dejaría abrirse con él.

Respiró hondo un par de veces antes de intentar levantarse; pero un zumbido repetitivo y molesto se escuchó desde el piso, donde estaban sus ropas aún esparcidas.

Fue solo por mera curiosidad, pero rebuscó el aparato entre las prendas y encontró lo que buscaba.

_Llamada entrante de Milenka._

Una mueca de confusión se le cruzó por el rostro y se le congeló el teléfono en la mano. ¿Qué debería hacer? La llamada se cortó hasta que decidió y allí pudo ver la cantidad de llamados perdidos que tenía Otabek.

De su madre, de Jean, de Leo. De la tal Milenka.

Estuvo por volver a dejarlo donde estaba, pero el teléfono vibró de nuevo y respondió por impulso, arrepintiéndose al ya tener el aparato en la oreja.

—...¿Hola?— la voz le salió pequeña, tímida.

— _¿Otabek?_ — su estómago hizo un burbujeo extraño al escucharla. Se oía suave y podía adivinar que tenía los labios finos y pequeños solo con oírle hablar—. _Escucha... ¿cuando me dijiste que volvías? Tu madre esta como loca intentando contactarte._

_¿Volver?_

—Otabek está...— ¿que estaba haciendo? Calló de inmediato y parpadeó un par de veces, intentando despabilarse y despegar un poco las pestañas que seguían unidas por su reciente despertar—¿Quién eres tú?

— _Soy Milenka, su prometida_ — dijo ella con cautela al desconocer a la persona con la que hablaba—. _¿Quién eres tú?_

_Soy su maldito novio. No, ex novio. No. Soy el amor de su vida._

Tenía muchas ganas de ser inmaduro. De ser cruel y cínico, de salirse con la suya y tener todo lo que quería como un niño caprichoso.  
Pero, ¿de que serviría? A pesar de que todas las experiencias vividas habían sido suficiente para hacerle odiar el mundo; Yuri se encontró con que había aprendido muchas cosas acerca de las personas, aún si todavía no las entendía del todo.

Meterse en los asuntos de Otabek como una víbora venenosa, le convertiría en una persona como Alessa.

Y él no era así.

—Nadie... no soy nadie— susurró, viendo de reojo que Otabek entraba a la habitación con una bandeja y un aroma delicioso. Despegó el celular de su oreja y se lo pasó—. Te llaman.

El mayor le miró con algo de dudas y un ligero miedo entre su ceño fruncido. Dejó la bandeja sobre la cama y tomó el aparato, deseando que fuese Jean o Leo quien llamaba.

—¿Hola?— ahogó un suspiro de cansancio y se sentó al lado del menor—. Milenka... sí— miró a Yuri de reojo, el cual parecía tener demasiado hambre como para devolverle la mirada—. Ya le avisé, ¿qué quiere ahora?— no pensaba atenderle más llamadas a su madre. Suficiente tenía con tener que regresar al infierno—. Tengo asuntos que arreglar; solo serán un par de días...— pese a todo, ella era una persona comprensiva y tranquila. Si el destino que tenían era inevitable, al menos podría contar con que se llevarían bien— esta bien. Adiós.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de mirar a Yuri otra vez. Éste le miraba con su cabello despeinado y los ojos cansados, formando una sonrisa dulce en su rostro que le hizo sentir una basura.

—¿Hiciste el desayuno?—no parecía alterado, tampoco enojado. No sabía si temerle a ello o aprovecharlo de momento para explicarse.

—Te hice waffles y... me quedé sin helado— el rió bajito y dejó un beso en su mejilla, acariciando la zona áspera donde debía afeitarse antes de partir.

—¿Para que tendrías tanta comida si te vas a ir?— preguntó—. Porque te irás... ¿cierto?

Sabía que lo entendería demasiado rápido. Él era así, intuitivo y poderoso. Admiró la madurez con la que se tomó la situación y decidió que era el momento de decirlo todo.

—Cierto.

—Por eso querías verme y hablar.

—Sí... ¿puedo explicarte?

Eso era lo único que les quedaba. Hablándolo todo podría terminar y las cosas podrían volver a tomar el curso que les correspondía, aún si no era el camino que preferirían tomar.  
Yuri admiró su semblante y por alguna razón, no tenía miedo. Quería saberlo todo y ese momento al fin había llegado.

—Sí, puedes.

Otabek quiso acomodarse más cerca suyo para tomar su mano, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

—Milenka es mi prometida— no perdió de vista ninguna de las expresiones del menor—. Mi madre... ya sabes... tengo una deuda con ella.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Te vas a condenar de por vida por algo que no es tu culpa?—se había equivocado. Yuri sí que estaba enojado. Estaba furioso, rabioso y decepcionado; pero le amaba y respetaba lo suficiente como para no insultar a su madre por ser la causante de su separación.

—Pero es mi culpa...

—No lo es— sabía que aunque gritara, pataleara y rompiera todos los muebles de la casa, Otabek haría lo que creía correcto. Y para él, no había nada más importante que la familia. Así que se resignó a hacerlo y tomó todo el aire posible para tranquilizarse y quitarse la última duda—. Solo dime algo, Beka...— no sabía cómo preguntar sin sentir los nervios apoderarse de él—. Cuando fuiste a Kazajistán...

—No te engañé... no lo hice— se apresuró a responder, entendiendo al instante sus dudas—. Mi madre la invitó a casa junto a su familia y decidió por mí. Nunca estuve a solas con ella en una habitación.

—¿Llevas comprometido desde entonces?

—Sí— el nudo número treinta y cinco se le formó en la garganta, lo cual le hacía preguntarse cuántos más harían falta para morir sofocado. Eso significaba que mientras escuchaba las canciones del pendrive azul, Otabek estaba cenando con ella. Que cuando estaban de vacaciones, se mandaba mensajes con ella. Y que probablemente, ocurriera lo de Alessa o no... ellos se separarían eventualmente—. No sabía cómo mierda decírtelo... no quise...

—Está bien, no importa. Ya no eres mi novio y jamás volverás a serlo— se puso de pie y no probó el desayuno, vistiéndose nuevamente con esa ropa que ya debería lavar. Con sus botas puestas y el rostro sin lavar, se levantó de la cama.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A casa— no tenía abrigo. No tenía llaves ni dinero. Tampoco teléfono, así que no tenía nada más que llevarse de allí. Sólo tenía la pulsera roja que se negaba a quitarse y muchas ganas de volverse a dormir.

Otabek le siguió hasta la puerta de salida inquieto, desesperado al ver que realmente se estaba terminando todo—¿Te puedo llevar?

Le miró de nuevo. Otabek tenía una forma muy particular en el rostro que jamás había visto en otro hombre. Su mandíbula era marcada y recta, pero al mismo tiempo llevaba suavidad en los bordes, dejando entrever la dulzura particular de su persona. Le afligía su rostro triste y como le miraba suplicante por tenerle cerca una última vez.

—No, _cielo_ — le consoló—. Ha sido suficiente por una vida... ¿no crees?

Otabek le sonrió triste y se acercó a acariciar su brazo, recordando como antes lo hacía para sacarle a bailar. Daría lo que sea por un último baile, pero se les había acabado el tiempo.

—Jamás será suficiente si se trata de ti.

Yuri le sonrió de vuelta —Está bien— le concedió uno más. Se puso de puntitas y dejó un roce tibio en sus labios que le devolvió algunos latidos que había perdido—. Te amo.

Otabek no pudo decirle nada más. No pudo acariciarle ni devolverle nada de todo lo que le había dejado. Yuri se fue tan rápido como acabó esa frase y le dejó sólo otra vez.  
Con las maletas abiertas, la cama desecha y el pecho vacío.

* * *

No era un secreto, aún si se lo guardaba para él.  
Había salido del apartamento y se apoyó contra una pared al dar vuelta la primera cuadra.

No sabía porque no podía llorar.

¿Se le habían dañado los lagrimales? O tal vez se le habían secado los ojos. No estaba hidratándose bien y tal vez su cuerpo ya no podía conferirle más lágrimas, porque las había gastado todas.

Le tomó unos segundos muy largos seguir caminando, alejándose de allí. Una parte le gritaba que ahora estaría bien.

Ya no estaba atado a Otabek y ya sabía la verdad de todo. El problema, era que no sabía cómo se sentía al respecto.

No sentía nada.

Ni pena, ni enojo. Ni tristeza, ni alivio. Nada.

Intentaba pensar en lo ocurrido, reaccionar, recordar. No le salía.  
Tenía todo lo de los últimos días mezclado y las manos vacías; ¿qué se suponía que hiciera ahora?

Ya no tenia a dónde ir, a dónde huir.

Mila le odiaba, Jean no querría verle.

Leo y Guang no sabía dónde vivían y no se animaba a preguntarles.

Otabek ya no era una opción y a Aleksei no solo le debía dinero, si no que le había pedido no verle por un tiempo.

Su última opción era Lilia.

Eso no podía ser más que una pésima idea. Conociendo a la exprima ballerina, no solo le regañaría por faltar a sus clases sin avisar, si no también por su deplorable aspecto y la desastrosa alimentación que llevaba.

Llamaría a sus padres y todo iría peor; así que se resignó a la idea de que tenía que volver algún día.

El camino a su casa fue largo por lo cansado que estaba y corto por la ganas que tenía de volver, las cuales eran nulas. Para cuando llegó, no pasó por alto que el auto de Viktor no se encontraba. Tampoco el de Jack.

Eso era algo bueno, porque eran dos personas menos con las cuales lidiar.  
Pero de todas formas se sintió decepcionado la llegar y no ser regañado. La casa fría y la luces apagadas. Aún era de mañana, pero su familia solía tener las ventanas abiertas para aquel horario, dejando entrar la luz del día.

Y sintió verdadera pena a pesar de todo, cuando en el sofá de la sala de estar, Yūri dormía aún con los zapatos puestos.   
Tenía los lentes desarreglados, el suéter levantado y el teléfono en la mano, con poca batería.

Se acercó apenas para descubrir que le había estado llamando toda la madrugada.  
Cerró los ojos y negó lentamente. Estaba cansado de todo eso.

Le quitó el aparato y lo apagó, dejándolo sobre la mesa. Le descalzó los zapatos, los lentes y acomodó su suéter para luego taparle con la manta de adorno que estaba sobre el respaldar del sofá.

Se sentó en un sillón individual y le observó. Yūri le parecía hermoso, más aún cuando dormía.  
Tenía aquella belleza particular japonesa que le hacía ver más joven de lo que realmente era. La dulzura de su persona se repetía entre las facciones de su rostro y la punta de sus largas pestañas.

No pudo ignorar la botella de vino vacía sobre la mesa de noche y el frasco anaranjado repleto de pastillas para la ansiedad, intacto, siendo reservado por sí algo más ocurría y debía requerir a ellas.

—¿Cómo terminaste con alguien como Viktor?...

No obtuvo respuesta, por supuesto. Pero realmente se preguntaba la verdadera historia de ellos dos.

¿Por qué Yūri se había casado con alguien que ya tenía un hijo? Quería saber si estaba al tanto de ello cuando se pusieron a salir. Si lo aceptó de buena gana o se negó en algún momento a adoptarle.

Quería saber. Pero averiguarlo le costaba el recuerdo de Viktor como su verdadero padre.

Siquiera su separación con Otabek podía igualar el dolor que le generaba aquella verdad llena de espinas. Pensar en él y en el día que se entero de la verdad, le generaba ansiedad.

Sentía taquicardia, la cabeza funcionando sin parar y un tic insoportable en su pierna izquierda. Se sentía muy cansado y su cuerpo no quería moverse; pero se las ingenió para alcanzar el frasco de pastillas que descansaba en él mismo lugar donde le vio segundos atrás.

Leyó la etiqueta y sonrió.

— _"Clonazepam"_... vaya nombre de mierda—giró el frasco un par de veces y vio que realmente aún no había ingerido ni una, así que aprovechó a guardársela en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Era incómodo y obvio cargar con ello ahí, así que se levantó con cuidado y fue a su habitación para esconderlo mejor.

Cuando lo hizo, se sentó en su cama un momento y se dedicó a observarla.  
Era un desastre. Había platos de comida sin lavar y muchos vasos sobre la mesa que no se había molestado en bajar a la cocina, sólo porque no quería cruzarse a nadie.

La ropa en el piso, mucha de ella sin lavar.

Decidió que sí pensaba dormir allí esa noche, no iba a hacerlo en un chiquero.   
Así que bajó todos los vasos y platos con sumo cuidado y sin hacer ruido, dejándolos para lavar.

Cambió sus sábanas, puso ropa a lavar y ordenó lo que faltaba.

Le quedaba aspirar el piso alfombrado, pero esa máquina hacía demasiado ruido y le dolía mucho la cabeza para soportarlo, además de que no quería despertar a Yūri.

La idea de un baño le pareció buena. Quedarse quieto no era algo que le estuviese gustando a pesar del obvio cansancio que tenía.

Si se quedaba quieto, tendría demasiado que pensar y era lo último que quería hacer.

Se preparó la bañera con el agua como le gustaba, sus sales y todos los aromas que siempre le ponía al agua.  
Una vez allí, se sintió realmente cómodo y una pequeña chispa de felicidad y alivio se extendió por cada uno de sus músculos.

Tal vez sólo eso necesitaba. Calmarse un poco y tomarse unos minutos para recuperarse mentalmente de toda la mierda que cargaba.

Se lavó el cabello y el cuerpo, con la puerta cerrada y el aroma singular de las sales flotando por todo el baño.  
Aún cuando terminó de asearse no quiso salir de allí, temiendo regresar a la realidad.

 _Realidad_. Eso no existía cuando consumía éxtasis.

No pudo evitar recordar que la primera pastilla había hecho mayor efecto, así que intuyó que la próxima vez, debería tomarse dos.

Se rió sin gracia y negó suavemente.

¿Y luego qué? No había que ser demasiado brillante para saber cómo acabaría.   
Luego, necesitaría tres, cuatro, cinco. Finalmente necesitaría una bolsa entera; lo cual le produciría una sobredosis y moriría.

Sintió un escalofrío al entender que no le importaba demasiado. Sentía que no tenía demasiadas opciones, puesto que era el éxtasis o arreglar su vida.  
Y para ser sincero... arreglarla se veía muy difícil. O era que él, no tenía ganas ya.

Suspiró y resbaló lentamente a propósito aún estando sentado, dejando que su cabeza acompañara al resto de su cuerpo bajo el agua.

Se quedó allí debajo y descubrió que no escuchaba nada. No sentía más que la presión del líquido y su cabello flotando alrededor.

No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sería todo sí muriera.

¿Cómo se vería muerto? Probablemente le gustaría estar bien vestido el día que eso ocurriera. Se maquillaría bien y se peinaría, porque probablemente esa sería la imagen final que le daría a sus seres queridos.

Le gustaría saber cómo moriría y cuando. Si lo matarían o sería cuando fuese un anciano.   
Sí sería cerca de la fecha de su cumpleaños o en navidad.

Cómo reaccionarían sus padres si muriera joven; como lo harían sus amigos.

Que haría la prensa con tal descubrimiento; ¿Minami tomaría fotos de ello y las vendería para llenarse de dinero? Esperaba que no. Y si lo hacía, que al menos sean unas buenas malditas fotos.

Imaginaba a los canales de televisión frente a su casa, buscando hablar con sus padres, quienes probablemente no querrían salir a la luz pública nunca más.

Viktor querría mudarse de allí e irse a donde nadie les molestara y Yūri, no querría alejarse de la casa, con la esperanza de verle aparecerse por las escaleras o escuchando música en su habitación.  
Tal vez sería al revés.

Pero alguno de los dos debería volverse loco o jamás se los perdonaría.

La televisión reflejaría también a su escuela, donde los imbeciles del equipo de básquet colgarían una camiseta en su honor frente a las cámaras. Las chicas inventarían qué habían salido con él y llorarían de mentira, por cinco minutos de fama.

Dirían que había sido un ángel, un joven lleno de sueños y esperanzas. Que era la mejor persona que había pisado la tierra. La escuela haría una reunión en el gimnasio en su honor, para dar apoyo a los estudiantes.

Comenzarían un programa anti-suicidio y anti-bullying para prevenir casos iguales a ese y para evitar ser demandados por sus padres.

Su casillero estaría lleno de calcomanías, flores y fotos suyas en su memoria.

Mila pasaría por su casa todos los días a abrazar la almohada que contiene su olor y Jean con el tiempo se cansaría de su tristeza y se iría.

Lilia le odiaría para siempre por abandonarla. Aleksei se culparía para siempre, igual que Otabek.

Salió del agua cuando sintió que había llegado demasiado lejos y sus pulmones no podían soportarlo más.  
Respiró fuerte hasta recuperar el ritmo habitual, mientras el cabello goteaba exagerado por su frente.

O tal vez le cremarian y ya.

Los funerales y los cementerios eran demasiado dinero; y a pesar de que a sus padres no les faltaba, no dejaba de ser una pérdida de tiempo.

Todo estaría mejor sin él. Jean y Mila volverían y Otabek sería libre, sin culpas ni remordimientos.  
Sus padres no se divorciarían y Aleksei al fin sería el primer bailarín de Lilia.

Sonrió al imaginarles felices y salió del agua, secando su cuerpo y poniéndose la ropa interior.

Cuando giró a tomar el resto de sus prendas, se paralizó.  
El niño que le había perseguido las últimas noches estaba allí sentado, justo al lado de la ropa que dejó doblada y lista para usar.

Le conocía, lo había visto. Sus ojos eran enormes y su cabello castaño.

—Tú...— tragó en seco y no le quitó la vista de encima—... ¿qué quieres?; es decir...— tenía miedo, ¿que se suponía que hiciera?—...¿puedo ayudarte?

Él le miraba sin expresión alguna, mientras balanceaba sus pies sentado en el excusado.

—Eres Tim... ¿verdad?— él no hizo nada, pero sabía que no se equivocaba—, ¿qué haces aquí?

Nada.

No sabía qué hacer. Estaba seguro que debía tomarse otro baño luego, porque había comenzado a sudar sin poder evitarlo.  
Tuvo que ahogar una exclamación de horror al ver cómo su cabeza comenzaba a sangrar de repente, desde una herida que no había notado antes. Él no parecía inmutarse de nada.

Al ver que la herida se abría más y más y la sangre seguía cayendo, se acercó apenas y extendió su mano hacia él— Ven... déjame ayudarte.

Él le miró y comenzó a llorar. Eso le desesperó y le hizo agacharse a su altura de repente, ocasionando que él niño gritara demasiado fuerte, de manera continua.

Eso le asustó y le hizo caer sentado al suelo, donde se tapó fuerte los oídos y cerró los ojos. En algún momento tuvo que gritarle que se detuviera, porque sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza.

Estaba seguro de no haber pasado demasiado tiempo así, pero de todas formas se sintió una eternidad.  
Cuando quiso cerciorarse de que había dejado de gritar, no le encontró.

Ni sentado ni de pie. No estaba a sus costados ni detrás suyo como en las películas de terror.

Negó suavemente y comenzó a reír.   
Estaba loco. No podía existir otra explicación a lo que acababa de ocurrir, porque había sido real; lo suficiente como para no querer dormir solo nunca más.

Se vistió con prisas y dejó sus pies descalzos por el apuro. Su cabello no goteaba pero seguía estando bastante húmedo y la relajación de la ducha había quedado en el olvido.

Caminó apresurado por el pasillo con una camiseta manga corta y sus pantalones de joggin gastados y entró a su habitación ordenada, tomando las pastillas que había robado y tragando una.

Él quería un efecto inmediato, algo que le durmiera o no le dejara pensar más.

No quería volver a ver a ese niño.

Sólo sintió un ligero mareo que no le sirvió para nada y decidió que debería ser suficiente de momento. No se conformó con ello y fue a prisas a la habitación de sus padres.

Buscó primero en los cajones de ropa, intentando no revolver demasiado para que no notaran muy temprano que había robado. Luego siguió con el armario, donde pudo encontrar una pequeña caja verde impecable que llevaba código y candado.

—Maldita sea...— no tenía idea de donde estaba la llave, mucho menos el código.

—¿Así serás ahora? ¿Entrando como un ladrón a tu propia casa?— se sobresaltó y llevó la vista alterada a Viktor, que observaba sus acciones apoyado en la puerta—. Y robando...

Se sintió avergonzado. Nunca antes había hecho una cosa así; pero necesitaba el dinero.

Necesitaba el éxtasis.

—Esta es la llave— le pasó una pequeña plateada, reluciente—. El código es tu fecha de nacimiento.

No supo si prestarle atención al principio, pero terminó por hacerle caso. Se preguntó qué podría ser tan importante para estar guardado bajo tantas cerraduras.  
Al abrirlo, descubrió una gran cantidad de dinero que le dio escalofríos.

—¿Es suficiente?— la voz de Viktor se oía demasiado distante como para reconocerla—. Son los fondos para pagar tus estudios universitarios.

¿Estudios universitarios? Miró todo el dinero que había allí y sonrió resignado—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Que te detengas un momento y hablemos— siempre había admirado la forma de vestir de Viktor. Sus trajes y camisas siempre estaban impecables e inclusive su atuendo de entrecasa era demasiado fino para un ciudadano promedio.  
Jamás le había visto realmente despeinado o sin perfume y estaba seguro de que hasta sus calcetines eran de diseño propio.

—No tengo tiempo. Tomaré algo de esto y me iré un par de días— no tuvo tiempo de contar los billetes, pero estaba seguro de que cada fajo eran mil rublos.

—No sé qué edad te piensas que tienes— veía venir el sermón, pero siguió sosteniéndole la mirada con determinación—. Tampoco sé en qué momento Yūri pasó a ser tu sirviente y yo tu banco personal. Pero de aquí, no vas a salir.

Rió entre dientes y se puso de pie, aún con el dinero en las manos—No me vas a retener.

—¿No?

—Me vengo escapando hace semanas y no parece que te importe—su mirada se entrecerró apenas y supo que la conversación le estaba afectando.

—No estoy durmiendo aquí— aclaró, bajando un poco el tono de voz. _Es la culpa._

—¿Entonces a que mierda vienes?— éste le señaló un pequeño bolso abierto sobre la cama, donde parecía que guardaba un par de mudas de ropa. Y a pesar que sentía como se le cerraba la garganta, volvió a dirigirse a él—. Ya veo. Y dime, Viktor... ¿Cómo se llama la puta con la que te estas quedando?

No le daba temor hablarle así. La opinión de su padre no le importaba.

_Claro que no me importa._

En un parpadeo le tuvo a centímetros: tomando sus mejillas con sólo una mano y mirándole duramente—Cuida tu boca.

Aquella situación de palabras irónicas, amenazantes e hirientes, le hicieron perder la paciencia. Le empujó del pecho para que le soltara y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, dejando caer el dinero—¡Vete a la mierda! ¡¿Cómo puedes irte así?!

—¡¿Cómo puedes irte tú?! Después de todo lo que te dimos, la paciencia que te tuvimos...— por momentos se preguntaba si estaban hablando de lo mismo.

Resopló una risa cínica y le miró como si no le conociera—¿Sabes qué?— se agacho y tomó el dinero, haciéndole un gesto que le restaba importancia a la situación—. No me importa.

Pasó por su lado y salió de la habitación, caminando aún descalzo por el pasillo.

—Ya veo que no te importa— Viktor le siguió, casi pisándole los talones y continuó regañándole mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras—. Eres un niño desconsiderado y egoísta— y harto de que le diera la espalda, le giró bruscamente del hombro y le escrutó con la mirada decepcionada, haciendo que el estómago de Yuri se encogiera de dolor. Porque al parecer, no había nada más terrible ni doloroso que ver a tus padres decepcionados de ti—. ¡Mírate! ¡¿En qué momento terminaste así?!

—En el momento en que decidí drogarme porque tú te fuiste— escupió, sonriendo con maldad al ver como de le desencajaba la mandíbula —. ¿Qué? ¿Para que otra cosa lo iba a necesitar?— siguió, mostrándole el dinero.

—¿Qué fue lo que tomaste?— ante su sonrisa maleducada y su silencio fiel, le tomó los hombros, asustado por todo lo que no sabía y le zarandeó levemente, alzando la voz a centímetros de su rostro—¡¿Qué tomaste?!

—¡No lo trates así!—Todos los gritos debieron despertar a Yūri, que no pudo evitar meterse al ver como todo se descontrolaba.   
Y Viktor le soltó, pero se volteó aún más enojado.

—¡Esto es tu culpa! Siempre dándole todos los gustos y dejando que se saliera con la suya; ¡mira como resultó!

—¡¿Ahora es mi culpa?!

—¡Basta!— no podía verlos pelear de nuevo. No podía dejar que dos personas que se amaban se destruyeran en frente suyo, por su culpa—. ¡Basta!... paren de pelear.

Ambos se callaron y le miraron, entre enojados y avergonzados por ponerse así en frente suyo. Se suponía que durante esos días, habían buscado sentarse con él y hablar bien las cosas, cuando lo único que hacían, era discutir sin darse un descanso.

—Lamento que...

—No, yo lo lamento— Yuri había sido el primero y único en intentar disculparse esa vez. Y él temblaba, porque comenzaba a sentirse triste, avergonzado y consumido por la ira que Viktor le generaba. Se volteó hacia él y le miró—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Me estoy quedando con Chris y su prometido— comentó con la mandíbula aún tensa. Se notaba que intentaba relajarse—. Hasta que mi apartamento nuevo...

Yūri no le dejó terminar la frase—¿Cómo se lo puedes soltar así? Explícaselo bien...

—Tú me echaste.

El menor no prestó atención a nada de eso. Volvió a repetir la misma pregunta, sin esperar realmente una respuesta de su parte.

—No... ¿Dónde estabas?— llamó la atención de ambos adultos otra vez—. Mamá murió. La mataron en un robo porque no me quede quieto... no tenía que llorar ni moverme para no llamar la atención.

Viktor se tensó por completo y despegó los labios para decir algo. Nada salió.  
El japonés supo que no era fácil para ninguno de los dos hablar de _ella_ , así que fue quien intentó calmar las cosas—Yuri... no es tu culpa...

—Sí es. No me quedé quieto... y el abuelo me cuidó — recordó que los vecinos recién salieron de sus casas a ver qué ocurría recién cuando su madre dejó de parpadear y solo quedó un abrigo beige helado tirado entre la nieve roja—. Después se fue a dormir y no lo vi nunca más.

—Amor...—ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. El hecho de que su hijo jamás se abriera a contarles nada, era algo a lo que se habían acostumbrado.  
Y ahora, habían sido tomados desprevenidos.

—¿Y dónde estabas tú, a todo esto?— volvió a preguntarle a Viktor, ignorando por completo al japonés. Porque eso, era un tema solo de ellos dos—. Pasé dos años solo, pensando que nadie me quería... y tú estabas...

Se rió un poco y señaló las fotos enmarcadas en la pared—Ahí estabas; Mírate. Con tu cabello perfecto y tu fama... así que...—se alzó de hombros como si luego de ello, nada tuviese real importancia. Nada de lo que dijera podría reparar todas las partes del cuerpo rotas con las que Yuri cargaba hacía años.

Viktor sentía los latidos de su propio corazón en sus orejas. Así que dijo lo que cualquier otra persona hubiese dicho en su lugar—Lamento no haber estado para ti, Yuri...

El menor se alzó de hombros y no volvió a levantar la mirada. Cuando intentó acercarse a él y abrazarle, fue cuando realmente pudo ver su rostro y las penurias que cargaba—¡No me toques!— volvió a señalarle las fotos con insistencia—¡Estabas ahí! ¡Mira como sonríes! ¡Te reías a carcajadas mientras yo me moría de frío en ese lugar de mierda!

Se acercó a zancadas y miró las fotografías una y otra vez, odiando cada rostro que Viktor hacía en estas—No había nada de comer ni a quien abrazar cuando sentía que me iba a morir allí solo— bajó la voz mientras seguía repasando todo con la mirada y volvía a repetir;—. Y tú... tú eres éste.

Yūri se quedó al margen de todo y vio la escena con total tristeza, sintiéndose impotente al ver cómo Yuri había comenzado a llorar de a poco y sin poder abrazarle. Viktor, tenía los ojos hinchados y a pesar de sentirse afectado, se acercó una vez más —Yo no sabía...

Yuri no le vio venir, pero se encaminó a la otra pared, mirando las medallas de oro y plata que colgaban orgullosamente. Las tomó bruscamente entre sus manos y se las mostró—Preferiste esto antes que a mí... ¡preferiste esta mierda antes que a mí mamá!

Las tiró contra el piso e hizo lo mismo con un par de portarretratos que estaban a los lados. Los diplomas y las felicitaciones—¡¿Dónde estabas cuando abusaron de mí como si no valiera nada?!— exclamó, chocando su espalda contra la pared al no saber a quién gritarle, de dónde sostenerse—¡Yo te necesité ahí, no ahora! ¡Ahora no me sirves!

Continuó gritando y rompiendo todo lo que podía, cansado de escuchar y pensar. Los vidrios les hicieron pequeños cortes en las manos y en la planta de los pies, puesto que no llevaba nada calzado.

No le dolía, nada le dolía más que Viktor Nikiforov siendo su padre.

Viktor teniendo una vida maravillosa, abandonando a su madre cuando quedó embarazada.

Viktor disfrutando todas las noches una cama caliente, saliendo en revistas y disfrutando su fortuna, mientras él se preguntaba porque no le importaba a nadie.

Viktor siendo escoltado por guardaespaldas.

Yuri siendo abusado en el fondo de una casucha de madera podrida.

Mientras continuaba maldiciendo y generando la destrucción de cada cosa que pudiese romper; Yūri había quedado tan paralizado como Viktor.

Al final, el mayor de los dos fue el primero en reaccionar, acercándose a su hijo aún si resultaba golpeado o cortado con algún de las cosas que éste tiraba sin parar.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién te lastimó?—tomarle de los brazos bastó para que dejara de romperlo todo. Se inclinó a su altura y buscó sus ojos mojados entre el desastre que era su cabello pegado en sus mejillas —. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?... Yuri, ¿Por qué?

No debía llorar, porque era el menor quien le necesitaba.

Siempre le había necesitado y él no había estado allí.

—Porque me iban a devolver... ya no me iban a querer adoptar y les iba a dar asco...—murmuró en una súplica casi inentendible. Le temblaba hasta las puntas de los dedos y comenzaba a serle dificultoso enfocar la vista.

—No... no Yuri, eso jamás será posible, cielo— le abrazó fuerte sin ser correspondido, frotando su espalda y chequeando de reojo la situación de su aún esposo. Éste parecía estar en una batalla interna consigo mismo, sumido en un shock que era de esperarse.

De repente, el cuerpo de Yuri comenzó a pesar más y dejó de sostenerse por sí mismo—Estoy mareado...

—¿Qué tomaste?— balbuceó algo inentendible y cerró los ojos de a poco, terminando de ser recibido por los brazos de Viktor— Yuri, hey...—le palmeó el rostro asustado y sintió el cuerpo del japonés asomarse —. Lo voy a llevar arriba. Tú llama a un médico.

Así lo hicieron. Yūri se encargó de comunicarse con el médico al que siempre acudían, pidiéndole ser discreto.  
Mientras tanto, Viktor acostó a su hijo en la cama y miró con pena a Potya que les ignoraba adrede, seguramente porque el único que se preocupaba por él ahora, era Yūri.

—No te vayas hoy— el japonés se asomó en la puerta y habló muy bajito, acariciando su antebrazo—. Te necesitamos esta noche... ¿sí? No lo podemos dejar solo nunca más... menos ahora que nos ha dicho eso.

Viktor asintió y respiró hondo para evitar largarse a llorar. Acarició la mano que aún le sostenía y le sonrió a medias, derrotado y cansado.

—Si me lo permites...— se miraron en silencio, hasta que Potya comenzó a hacer ruido a un lado de ellos—. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Yūri le levantó del lomo y pudo verlo. Las pastillas desperdigadas en la alfombra y el envase anaranjado con su nombre impreso.

—Aquí están las culpables— Viktor suspiró cansado y las junto, guardándolas de nuevo.

Ambos se miraron preocupados.

* * *

Parpadeó cansado con la cabeza liviana. Se había acostumbrado tanto a estar con esta adolorida, que se le hacia una sorpresa no sentir ni un dolor.

_Las pastillas._

Al parecer, por una vez, no la había cagado demasiado.

Sintió sus extremidades hormiguear antes de comenzar a moverse, tomándose su tiempo para reconocer su propio cuerpo.

¿Cuánto llevaba dormido? No tenía teléfono ya, y mucho menos un reloj. Miró por las rendijas de la ventana y notó que aún era de día.  
Supo que las pastillas sólo le calmaron el ataque de nervios que había sufrido, pero que en realidad, se había desmayado por su cuenta.

Intentó recordar lo que había ocurrido y no pudo, no hasta que sintió ardor en las palmas de sus manos.

Cierto. Había sucumbido a la desesperación y había dicho todo. Le había gritado a Viktor y a Yūri y destruyó la mitad del salón principal.  
Llevo la diestra a su rostro e intentó respirar despacio.  
Ahora, más tranquilo, se reprendió levemente por ello.

Ya no tenía nada más que arruinar.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y apoyó apenas los pies en el alfombrado, sintiendo el pequeño dolor punzante debido a los cortes superficiales que se había hecho. No los miró, porque sabía que Yūri se había encargado de estos.

No se sobresaltó esta vez al sentir un pequeño peso extra a su costado. Si bien pensó que podría ser Potya, no era posible si el minino descansaba en su almohadón de siempre, ronroneando a gusto sin preocupaciones.

—¿Qué quieres?— el niño movía sus pies colgantes y le miraba en silencio, cansado—. Mira, si no hablas, no te puedo entender.

Aún así, no logró quitarle ni un suspiro. Se quedaron en silencio un rato largo, viendo a Potya ronronear.

—¿Viste? Tengo un gato— murmuró bajito, para que solo él le escuchara—. Recuerdo que tú también querías uno.

Él no movió un centímetro del rostro, girando su vista hacia la puerta. Lo único que pudo entender, fue que era ahí a dónde debía ir, así que le hizo caso.

Salió de su habitación con cuidado y piso con cautela, con los pequeños cortes ardiendo en la planta de sus pies. Bajó las escaleras buscando a alguno de sus padres para saber cómo seguirían las cosas a partir de todo lo que había dicho.

Les encontró en la cocina, con el té servido en la mesa, frío y sin tocar.  
Se quedó del otro lado de la pared aún si sabía que normalmente, eso le llevaba a escuchar cosas que no debería.

—Al menos tomó sólo una... es el único consuelo que tenemos— las voces se oían bajas y cansadas, probablemente resentidas por el estrés.

 _Si les hace sentir mejor, yo me siento peor que ustedes_.

—Lamento dejarlas a la vista— la vocecita de Yūri le apretó el estómago y se sintió una basura.

_Papá... no es tu culpa._

—Siempre estuvieron a la vista y jamás las había tocado... no es tu culpa—por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estuvo de acuerdo con Viktor. De todas formas, por su voz le hacía mal al corazón. Se asomó lo menos posible y vio que rozaban suavemente sus manos y se sonreían, resignados.

Eso quería ver. Que se arreglaran.

Lo poco que pudo ver en ese fugaz instante, es que ambos se habían cansado de pelear. Lo único que quedaba, era reparar lo que rompieron.

O al menos, intentarlo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Tenemos que esperar a que despierte— le sorprendía que a esas alturas, no se quedaran a su lado para verle abrir los ojos. Supuso que lo que tenían pendiente no podía esperar a más tiempo e intentó comprenderlos.

Realmente lo intentó.

—No... ¿qué haremos cuando firmemos?— la voz del japonés se apagó notoriamente—. El divorcio, Viktor.

Su padre resopló débil y apartó la mano de la suya—Ah, eso...

—¿Qué haremos con Yuri? ¿Con quién se va a quedar?

—Debería ser contigo— _vaya, que rápido_ —. A mi me odia... y tiene razón al hacerlo.

¿Odiaba a Viktor? Por más que lo había gritado y se quiso convencer de ello muchas veces, se preguntó si verdaderamente lo hacía.

Odiar no debería dolerle tanto.

—Tú eres su padre— insistió el japonés—. Debería ser contigo.

—No... no creo que quiera...

—Viktor, alguien tiene que quedárselo.

No se detuvo a analizar lo que sentía al respecto. A simple vista, ninguno de los dos quería seguir viviendo con él. Lo sabía.  
Sabía que jamás debió decirles nada. Que ahora les daba asco y encima, no le soportaban.

_¿Y quién mierda me va a soportar si me la paso gritando y rompiendo cosas?_

Suspiró lento sin hacer sonido y se apoyó en la pared, escuchando como seguian debatiendo qué hacer con él. Le dio miedo seguir escuchando y quiso irse.  
De repente se sentía muy cansado y el estrés comenzó a pesarle, de nuevo. La culpa, las peleas, las malas decisiones y el odio que medio universo le tenia. El rechazo, las palabras no dichas y las que no debieron decirse.  
Todo se le acumuló en el corazón y se lo tiño por completo de negro.

_Estoy... cansado._

Sintió un tirón en el pantalón, pero al voltearse no encontró nada. No le dio miedo, pero tampoco le infundo algún valor.

Con todo el silencio posible, salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar. Le ardían un poco los pies, pero no le importó, ya que sabía que era cuestión de caminar mucho hasta que se acostumbrara al dolor.  
De manera irónica, realmente era así.

En tanto, Yuri y Viktor continuaban en la cocina, sin cesar en la conversación.

—¿Por qué?— continuó insistiendo el mayor en voz baja—. ¿Por qué el divorcio?

—No podemos pasar un día sin pelear— en eso llevaba razón. Desde un poco antes que Yuri se fuera de vacaciones, las cosas habían empezado a empeorar.

—¿Desde cuando? ¿Cuando empezó esta mierda?— él estaba seguro de que todo se había dado de un momento al otro, donde ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de detenerse a pensar—. ¿Tú quieres esto?... ¿realmente lo quieres?

Era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que se lo preguntaba sin ser cínico, sarcástico o buscando hacerle sentir culpa por dejarle.  
Y él desvió la mitad a un costado, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

El silencio se hizo eterno.

—Yūri... lamento no haber sido lo que esperabas— la caricia en su mano le hizo entender que a pesar de todo, comprendía que ambos tenían la culpa. Un atisbo de esperanza se abrió en su mente.

Él, sonrió.

* * *

Yuri siempre se había preguntado porque las personas en las películas eran tan dramáticas. Inclusive, se había burlado de muchos personajes que se tomaban el amor como algo realmente serio.

Que daban la vida por alguien más y lloraban cada segundo de sus días al perder al amor de sus vidas. Él no iba a terminar así, había dicho.  
 _Siempre haré lo que me dé la gana._

De haber sabido que se trataría de una ironía dramática, mejor hubiese cerrado la boca.

En su cliché intento de sentirse mejor, no quiso refugiarse bajo ningún techo cuando el cielo hinchado desistió de seguir reteniendo las gotas heladas.

Estaba descalzo. Herido en el cuerpo y en el corazón y a pesar de ello, seguía caminando.

Tenía frío y sentía el estómago y la cabeza vacías. Un contenedor roto.  
Cuando su dolor físico le generó una mueca de insatisfacción, caminó hasta debajo del techo de aquel edificio. Se sentó al lado de la puerta y se abrazó las rodillas, mientras la lluvia se volvía peor a cada minuto.

Con suerte pescaría hipotermia y moriría. Tal vez alguien llamaría a la policía o bien intentarían robarle.

No le importaba.

Le hubiese gustado que existiera alguna forma de fundirse en el vacío o contra la pared de aquel lugar y dejar de pensar.  
La única forma de desconectar un poco el cerebro que conocía, era el éxtasis. Y la única forma de apagarlo, era durmiendo.

Pero no podía dormir. Le quedaba esperar a sucumbir al cansancio y allí, descansaría un poco.

Soltó un sollozo amargo al evaluar su situación.   
Era patético. Todo en él lo era.

No quería llorar más, pero ya no sabía que otra cosa hacer con todo lo que sentía. Su abuelo le decía que llorar estaba bien, que ayudaba a sanar en la mayoría de los casos.  
El problema era que cuando empezaba, ya no podía parar.

Y sin que se diera cuenta, Otabek aparcaba su motocicleta y se quitaba el casco mientras trotaba a la puerta del lugar donde vivía.  
Y a pesar de que su cuerpo y mente trabajaban como autómatas, era imposible no verle. Yuri estaba hecho una bolita temblorosa en la puerta del lugar, sorprendiéndole y poniéndole alerta en un instante.

Sabía que debía llevarle dentro. Pero le preocupaba hacerlo; Jean debía ir a su casa en un par de horas para ayudarle a preparar lo que faltaba. Inclusive le dejó a Kolya a los niños para poder empacar tranquilo.

—¿Yura?—él parpadeó apenas para intentar enfocar la vista y le vio, hincado en frente suyo con el rostro enormemente preocupado.  
Tenía la chaqueta mojada igual que el cabello y cargaba la bolsa del mercado que estaba a dos cuadras.

Ya sabía dónde había ido a parar. El departamento donde él vivía.

Agradeció y maldijo terminar por allí, de nuevo. Ellos ya se habían despedido horas atrás; volver le significaba un martirio, a ambos.

Un alivio y el dolor al tener que despedirse por segunda vez.

—No sabía a dónde a ir...—esa era su única verdad en ese momento. Se abrazó más a sí mismo y sintió que la mirada cargada de pena de Otabek, le pesaba en los hombros.

_Doy lástima. Odio dar lástima._

—Mierda, ¿qué te pasó?— le tocó los brazos y los sintio húmedos y congelados—. Estás helado...

El pequeño contacto físico que Otabek le propinó, se le había hecho reconfortante. Quiso más, quiso tener lo que alguna vez había tenido y no supo cuidar.

—¿Me abrazas?

Si había algo a lo que jamás podía negarse, era a los pucheros inconscientes de Yuri. Y verle llorando a mares, a punto de pescar el peor resfriado de su vida y con las manos cortadas, no le dejó pensarlo demasiado.

—Ven aquí...— no esperó a que llegara a sus brazos, simplemente se quitó la chaqueta y le abrigó con esta. Colgó la bolsa de plástico a su brazo y le alzó, preocupándose al instante al sentir los violentos temblores de su cuerpo—. Quédate aquí si quieres, te preparo una ducha, ¿sí?

—Me siento solo...

—Yo estoy aquí... estoy aquí ahora—el menor no dejaba de sollozar contra su cuello mientras le decía lo mal que se sentía. Usó el elevador y agradeció que nadie lo tomara al mismo tiempo que ellos.

—Yo te necesité antes...— insistió, aferrándose con las uñas a su camisa—. Ahora no queda más nada por hacer.

Otabek le aferró más a su cuerpo y le dejó llorar. Besó su frente todo el rato y se apresuró a bajar cuando llegaron a su piso, abriendo la puerta con dificultad, pero ingeniándosela para hacerlo sin descuidar a Yuri.

—Me duelen mucho las manos y los pies... me duele todo— continuó, asustado de su propio sentir. Sentía que se iba a morir al tener que pensar en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. Su llanto se incrementó y sin darse cuenta, soltaba sonidos de dolor de vez en tanto—. Siento que me va a explotar el cuerpo...

Otabek sólo podía abrazarle con fuerza y cerrar los ojos, buscando en su cabeza algo para decirle que le calmara.

—¿Me puedes decir qué ocurrió?—le habló con suavidad mientras le sentaba en la cama y sacaba desprolijamente la colcha para taparle y frotarle los brazos —. No te puedo ayudar así, Yuri.

—No me puedes ayudar en absoluto— sentenció, cesando su llanto apenas. Otabek aprovechó la ocasión y sacó una muda de ropa de la maleta aún abierta y comenzó a quitarle la ropa mojada.  
Yuri se dejó desvestir y arropar otra vez, mirándole entristecido.

Mierda, lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que no podía respirar al pensar en que no volvería a verle.

—No te vayas... Otabek, por favor— la petición se deslizó de manera automática de sus labios mientras aún le frotaba los brazos luego de encender la calefacción—. Empecemos de cero, haré todo lo que me pidas...

—Ya hablamos de esto en la mañana...

No podía concederlo. No supo en que mierda estaba pensando esa mañana al no reaccionar.

Carajo, debió mandarlo a la mierda por ocultarle una cosa así. Debió romper las lámparas de sus mesas de noche, debió golpearle e insultarle. Debió pedir más explicaciones, y tal vez, debió besarle más.

—No... ¡No!— golpeó su pecho logrando llorar de nuevo ante la impotencia que le recorría el cuerpo—. ¡¿En qué queda todo lo que vivimos juntos, eh?! ¡¿Tan poco significó para ti?!

El mayor entrecerró apenas la mirada, con algo de tristeza en ella—Yuri... no eres el más indicado para decirme eso.

La realidad era bastante dolorosa. Pero era lo mejor que él mayor podía ofrecerle ahora.

—Ambos nos equivocamos... tú mismo lo dijiste— insistió, abrazándole por el cuello mientras aún temblaba—. Yo ya te perdoné... te perdoné todo.

—Y yo a ti— correspondió a la suave caricia y le alejó con suavidad—. Y con eso va a tener que alcanzarnos, Yura...

—¡Pero no alcanza! ¡No alcanza ni para respirar un día más!— sintió la voz rasposa y las lágrimas opacandole el rostro trágico.

Él ya no podía hablar bien. Llevaba el día entero inquieto, desolado y sin ganas de siquiera comer. Y a pesar de que deseó desde el fondo de su alma volver a ver a Yuri, no esperaba que fuese de una manera tan triste para ambos—¿Qué quieres que haga? Yo no elegí... yo no elegí esto...

—¡Estas eligiendo! ¡La estas eligiendo a ella!

—Estoy eligiendo a mi hermana, Yuri. Y todo lo que hemos vivido, inclusive lo que aún siento por ti, es invaluable— volvió a llorar, por él, por ambos —. Pero cometí un error y debo repararlo. Jamás debí considerar que algo era más importante que Aruzhan. Jamás...— besó sus nudillos—. La extraño tanto... la extraño tanto que me cuesta dormir cuando pienso en ella...

Yuri entendía que había perdido.

Había perdido todo. Otabek no cambiaria de opinión ni porque amenazara con cortarse el cuello.

—Quédate conmigo. Elígeme a mí— pero aún así, quiso bloquear lo que acababa de escuchar—. No soy la mejor opción, no tomé las mejores decisiones... pero no puedo seguir sin ti.

Él le miraba con pena, con dolor, con lástima. Yuri no quería aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo —Yura... necesitas escuchar lo que te estoy diciendo...

—Te amo... te amo muchísimo...— insistió entre hipidos, mientras tomaba sus manos y las besaba—. Estoy muy cansado... dios, estoy muy cansado...

El mayor tomó aire y decidió que alguno de los dos debía calmarse primero. Como siempre, sería él quien lo haría.

Le secó las lágrimas y se secó las suyas, alzándole como acostumbraba a hacerlo y le acostó en el colchón, tapándole y haciendo lo mismo con él mismo—Acuéstate, me quedaré aquí contigo...

—No, estoy muy cansado... muy cansado...— insistió, temblando y aferrándose con fuerza a su cuerpo—. Cuando abra los ojos ya no vas a estar aquí... y dios, te amo tanto Otabek... y lamento mucho no poder manejarlo... lo siento muchísimo...

—Yo también lamento no saber manejarlo, mi vida... en serio lo siento...

La lluvia siguió cayendo torrencialmente, haciendo eco en el apartamento casi vacío.

Y al borde de la cama, sentado y jugueteando con sus piernas al vacío, el niño miraba todo.

* * *

El calor de su cuerpo le mantuvo dormido. Estaba cómodo, pero su cabeza no podía soportar ni un segundo más sin alguna píldora para el dolor.

No debía de ser sano a esas alturas aguantar tanto dolor, pero llegados a un punto, era el menor de sus problemas.

La respiración acompasada de Otabek, le generó un calor irremplazable en el corazón. Le abrazaba y sus labios entreabiertos estaban sobre su frente, señal de que le había besado en consuelo hasta que se durmió después de tanto llorar.

—Cuánto te amo, Beka...

Lloró, de nuevo. Estaba harto de hacerlo, pero no podía parar. Hasta el mínimo gesto de cariño le generaba tristeza.

Lo iba a perder. No, ya lo había perdido.

Y ni siquiera había sido del todo culpa suya. Otabek jamás le había pertenecido por completo y ahora debía vivir con ello.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podría vivir imaginando todo lo que pudieron haber tenido?

—Dios... no puedo...

No, no podía. A su perspectiva, lo había perdido todo. Él se iría al día siguiente en la mañana y sería el fin.

Sintió un contacto frío en su espalda y se sobresaltó, no demasiado como para despertarle, pero sí como para hacerle removerse y soltarle.  
Se giró apenas, sabiendo con que se iba a encontrar.

Tim le miraba en silencio, esperando con paciencia que se saliera de la cama. Oh, ya sabía porque estaba allí.

Había soñado lo de aquella vez; había recordado lo que vio.

Así que se sentó con lentitud y miró a Otabek. Sonrió tenue ante su perfil agraciado y se atrevió a inclinarse sobre su cuerpo.

—Eres un ángel... eres hermoso— siempre le había gustado verle dormir. Intento no pensar que otra mujer sería quien tendría aquel privilegio de ahora en más y se permitió sonreír un poco—. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad... alguien como tú jamás podría quedarse con alguien como yo.

_Nada de lo que amo se queda conmigo._

Se deslizó lentamente fuera de la cama y enfrentó el frío piso bajo la planta de sus pies. Sentía la garganta rasposa y algo inflamada y supo que estaba por caer enfermo. Pues, qué remedio.  
Le miró por sobre el hombro de nuevo y decidió arroparle bien, para que no corriera la misma suerte.

Y ojalá el calor de ese abrazo fuese suficiente para detener el mundo. Pero no lo era, y aunque lo fuese, no le pertenecía.  
Acarició tiernamente su nariz con la suya y dejó un suave beso en sus labios una vez más, sonriendo tenue ante el dulce contacto—Te amo.

Debía dejar de atormentarle de una vez. Otabek no se merecía tener los párpados hinchados de llanto.

Iría al baño a lavarse el rostro y se iría a casa; a soportar lo que fuese a venir por él. Ah, terminaría en medio de una disputa patética en la que ninguno de sus padres quería quedarse con él; así que se preguntó cuál sería su próximo viaje.

Las baldosas del baño estaban heladas y de alguna forma, calmaba el ardor de sus tenues cortecitos en las plantas de sus pies.

—¿Era eso, entonces? ¿Estás enojado conmigo porque no le dije a nadie donde te escondió?—él seguía a su lado, mirándole con los ojos bien abiertos. Tim no se veía como le recordaba fugazmente; era como si una tormenta le hubiese atravesado la cara. Y a pesar de ello, ya no se espantó de él.

Solo era un niño desilusionado. Era un Yurotchka más.

Para su sorpresa, él despegó los labios. Tal vez era el momento de saberlo, de encontrar el final del camino que fue obligado a recorrer.

El chirrido de la puerta principal le sobresaltó. Hizo silencio, mucho silencio.  
Las pisadas se sentían pesadas y cansadas, como si un sonámbulo deambulara por la habitación.

Yuri supo de quien se trataba. Eran _esas_ pisadas, con _esas_ botas. Era el sonido de la puerta chirriante de madera podrida; el chapoteo pegajoso del lodo y la suela gastada.

Era él. Les había encontrado.

—No te preocupes...— susurró lo más bajito que pudo, notando de reojo como el niño miraba horrorizado la puerta del baño—. No puede entrar... no puede ¿cierto?

_Sí puede._

Necesitaba apagarse, necesitaba dormir. No quería estar allí, no quería volverle a ver.  
No estaba listo y jamás lo estaría.

Buscó desesperadamente algo con lo cual defenderse y solo encontró las hojas de afeitar que Otabek había dejado allí esa mañana.

Las tomó entre sus dedos temblorosos y recordó.

Dmitri era enorme. Sus manos eran brutas y fuertes y su cuerpo sobrepasaba al suyo por mucho. Aquellos filos diminutos jamás podrían hacerle daño. Nunca podría defenderse de él.

Escuchó los pasos detenerse delante de la puerta y se apegó a la pared, sentándose en el piso. Tim había comenzado a sangrar sin decir una palabra.

Solo mirando la puerta.

—Dios... basta...— _me tengo que dormir._

_Me tengo que morir._

Estaba cansado, muy cansado. A dónde iba, le perseguía. A dónde intentaba reparar sus errores, le recordaba. Y cuando intentaba amarse, le soñaba. Y no quería hacerlo más.

No podía vivir con él recuerdo ni con el presente. Y no había solución, porque él era el problema.

Era un egoísta. Lastimaba a todo el mundo y rechazaba ayuda, solo por no saber como recibirla. Tenía dos padres y amigos geniales y les había arruinado la vida.  
Tenía un novio increíble y no lo merecía.

Su destino siempre había sido aquel que se proyectaba en ese mismo instante.

Tembló mucho al colocar el filo sobre su antebrazo, pero no tenía otra salida. Comenzó a hacer presión y a deslizar el objeto por su carne, ahogando las náuseas ante el olor y el dolor insoportable.  
Comenzó a hiperventilar mientras las lágrimas le dificultaban ver lo que estaba haciendo y siguió bajando hasta su muñeca.

Se estaba alejando. No podía escucharle tras la puerta; pero Tim seguía allí. Tendido en el piso con la cabeza sangrante y los ojos abiertos, con el horror marcado en cada porción de su piel.

Tiritando, pasó el filo a su otra mano e intentó cortarse el otro, lográndolo solo a medias. La pérdida de sangre le estaba mareando y estaba muy nervioso y asustado. No podía ejercer presión ni sostener el objeto como debería, así que cuando se le resbaló de las manos y calló al piso, no intentó tomarlo de nuevo—. Basta...

Lo habia hecho. Tim había desaparecido.

Se había detenido.

Rió bajito al no tener más fuerzas para nada y se sintió escupido. Era eso lo que debió hacer de un principio; terminar con su vida.

Oh, sí lo hubiese hecho antes... Mila y Jean no estarían peleados. Tampoco sus padres.

Aleksei no habría llorado y Otabek estaría casado hace rato.

Dejó de reír. Le había arruinado la vida a todo el mundo. Aferrarse a la vida había sido muy egoísta de su parte.

Yurotchka Plisetsky no merece vivir porque es un maldito desperdicio humano, ¿cierto?

Sentía que los brazos le quemaban, pero no sentía que moverlos fuese una buena idea. Se estaba desangrando, iba a morir.  
Comenzó a asustarse y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Tenía miedo de lo que ocurrirá después.

Pero no debía ser así. Su abuelo y su mamá le estarían esperando con un plato repleto de piroshkis.   
Intentó relajarse y dejar que todo ocurriera, porque no había más que pudiera hacer.

Los mareos por la pérdida de sangre le hicieron cerrar los ojos, al mismo tiempo que el recuerdo difuso de su madre cantándole se hacía presente en su cabeza. Su abuelo amasaba piroshkis en la cocina mientras se quejaba del resultado de las últimas elecciones, mientras ella le repetía la melodía una y otra vez.

* * *

El impacto suave pero bruto en su rostro casi le hace sentarse con los ojos cerrados. Murmuró unas cuantas maldiciones por lo bajo y miró ceñudo al evocador de aquella risa tan particular, mientras se quitaba la almohada que había generado el impacto.

—Hey, ¿qué haces dormido? Tenemos mucho que hacer—debido a los sucesos de esa tarde, se había olvidado por completo que Jean iba a ayudarle a empacar. El mayor traía consigo las pocas cosas que había dejado en su casa las semanas que vivió ahí.

—¿Cómo entraste?—aún tenía las pestañas pegadas. Parpadeó repetidamente para poder mirarle mejor.

—Tú me diste llaves. Creí que estabas en el baño— él dejó la mochila a un lado, con la confianza de quien vive allí.

—¿Baño?

—Sí; escuché un ruido y pensé que...—¿había dejado la luz prendida allí o el agua corriendo? Le tomó varios segundos desperezarse y mirar de reojo a su costado. Allí faltaba algo.

Más bien, _alguien._

—Yuri...— Jean le miró de reojo y negó apenas.

—Hermano, no puedes seguir así. Ya te despediste de él; tienes que enfocarte en lo que sigue— no, él no entendía. Yuri había dormido allí.

Ver su ropa aún húmeda tirada en el piso se lo confirmaba. Y por alguna razón, el corazón se le llenó de agua.

—Hermano, ¿estás bien?—el mal presentimiento repentino le estremeció hasta las puntas de los dedos. Se levantó con prisas y casi corrió al baño, abriendo la puerta sin tocar.

El mundo entero perdió color al verlo. Lo único que resaltaba entre toda esa masa de matices grises, era la sangre amontonada en el piso claro del baño.

—No... no, no, no—se acercó rápidamente a él y le tomó la espalda con suavidad, para poder verle el rostro mejor. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión que ni en sus más locos días podría descifrar—. Yuri anda, háblame...—le palmeó el rostro, pero no le respondía. Verle parpadear siquiera le supuso un alivio al ver lo pálido que se encontraba—. ¡Jean!

Escuchó sus pasos apresurados llegar a la puerta—¿Qué...?

—Llama a emergencias—solo volteó para avisarle eso mientras volvía sus ojos a él chico que perdía el aire en sus brazos —. Yuri, bebé, mírame— intentó encontrar su mirada, pero él comenzó a murmurar algo que no comprendía, probablemente comenzando a alucinar. Se dio cuenta de que su amigo había quedado paralizado a sus espaldas, sin poder reaccionar ante lo que estaba viendo—. ¡Jean! ¡Llama a emergencias!

Su grito pareció despertarle, porque inmediatamente corrió a su habitación para buscar el teléfono.

Él siguió intentando mantenerle despierto, mientras una de sus manos intentaba presionar la zona lastimada para que la sangre dejara de salir. No lo estaba logrando—. Quédate aquí... mírame. Eso es... aquí estoy, cielo—Yuri al fin le miró a los ojos y le sonrió, poniéndole los pelos de punta—. Mírame a mí.

Le vio despegar los labios levemente y cantarle bajito, destrozándole los nervios— _Parecerás un héroe y serás un cosaco en el alma_ — desvío la mirada de él y la dejó en alguna parte del techo, donde le sintió más lejano que ninguna otra vez—. _Me apresurare para acompañarte... te despedirás con la mano..._

—Ota, ya están viniendo. Tenemos que frenar el san....—no pudo escucharle más. La voz de Jean se volvió un murmullo difuso y solo la de Yuri pudo prevalecer en su cabeza.

— _Cuantas lágrimas amargas... lloraré esa noche..._

Fue cuando las sirenas se escucharon desde afuera, que Yuri cerró los ojos.


	43. xliii. Happy for you.

_Stone cold, baby_   
_God knows I tried to feel_   
_Happy for you_   
_Know that I am, even if I_   
_Can't understand, I'll take the pain_   
_Give me the truth, me and my heart_   
_We'll make it through_   
_If happy is her, I'm happy for you_

**_Stone cold; Demi Lovato._ **

* * *

Siempre pensó que los pasillos de los hospitales estaban exagerados en las películas. Que le daban cierta iluminación lúgubre para hacer referencia a la muerte.

Esa noche, sin embargo, se sentía como el limbo.

No estaba vivo, tampoco muerto. Estaba y no estaba. El lugar se le hacía verde pálido por momentos, casi amarillo. Por otros, le encontraba demasiado iluminado o demasiado oscuro.

Fuese del color que fuese, era un lugar helado que olía a desinfectante y que tenía un silencio de muerte entre las paredes.

—Ten. Lo necesitarás.

Alzó la mano para sostener el café que le habían llevado y se detuvo en seco al manchar el blanco del envase con sus manos bañadas en sangre.

La sangre de Yuri.

—Ota, ve a lavarte... yo espero aquí por si acaso—Jean dejó el envase a un lado y se sentó junto a él en aquella silla de plástico azul.

—No. Tengo que estar aquí— su voz era como la de un autómata. No había señales de lágrimas ni de alteraciones emocionales en Otabek. No las hubo en ningún momento.

—¿Quieres que sus padres vean eso en tus manos? Ve a lavarte, te tomará dos minutos— se preguntó cómo se sentiría él siendo Yūri o siendo Viktor y decidió que Jean tenía razón.

Nadie quiere ver a una persona con la sangre de su hijo en sus manos.

No tardó en encontrar el minúsculo e incómodo baño, donde estuvo seguro que les debía un jabón nuevo. Todo allí era blanco; fue inevitable no ensuciarlo todo con las gotas carmesí que salían despedidas del lavabo por la presión del agua.

Tuvo que limpiar no sólo sus manos, si no también lo que había ensuciado allí.

Para cuando salió de la habitación, se sintió mareado. El olor metálico e insoportable de la sangre le hizo parpadear varias veces antes de llenar sus pulmones con aire fresco.

Aire fresco que olía a desinfectante.

Para cuando volvió a su lugar de espera, se encontró con Jean sin saber qué palabras usar para explicar lo que había ocurrido.

Yūri y Viktor habían llegado demasiado rápido.

—¡¿Que pasó?!— el japonés estaba alterado, con el rostro rojo y los nudillos temblorosos—. ¡¿Dónde mierda hay un médico aquí?!

—Yo...— Viktor veía todo como si fuese algo lejano. Había atendido el llamado de aquel chico solo para dejar resbalar el aparato hasta el piso.

Fue Yūri quien tomó valor esa vez, ayudándole a espabilar. Atendió el llamado y condujo hasta el lugar donde estaban ahora, intentando que el mayor descendiera a tierra de nuevo.

Pero cuando vio a Otabek mirando todo de manera tan neutral, se sintió comprendido. El shock era demasiado grande como para poder decir una palabra.  
—Otabek— su voz apareció por primera vez desde que se había enterado y le alcanzó caminando con tranquilidad—. Explica esto... dime cómo lo encontraste.

_Como lo encontraste._

Estaba seguro de que era algo que jamás podría olvidar.

—¿Familiares de Yuri Plisetsky?—El médico apareció para salvar su pellejo. Él no había hecho nada malo, pero no se sentía capaz de hablar.

No se sentía allí. Estaba seguro que su verdadero ser había quedado en el baño de su apartamento, sosteniendo las muñecas de Yuri para frenar el sangrado.

—Nosotros.

Antes de que Viktor dijera nada, el doctor se le adelantó —Su hijo está fuera de peligro, señor Nikiforov. Y la información está segura aquí.

Asintió algo ido y se limitó a tomar la mano de Yūri mientras le guiaban a la habitación donde él estaba.

Jean y Otabek se quedaron allí, sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Quieres ir a descansar...?— él negó y se sentó de nuevo, apoyando su cabeza en la pared de atrás—. Tienes que terminar de guardar las cosas, Ota.

No le respondió; no tenía ganas.

Le pesaba el cuerpo y le picaban las manos. No había nada que quisiera más que escuchar a Yuri enojado caminando por ese horrible pasillo, diciéndoles a los médicos que estaba bien.  
Luego notaría que estaban allí y correría a sus brazos, sin cicatrices, sin sangre.

Vivo y sonriente.

En su misma fantasía no pudo sonreír. Eso no estaba ocurriendo y el frío que se colaba por sus brazos, era clara señal de ello. Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo divisar que Viktor caminaba tembloroso hacia ellos. Tenía los ojos arrimados y la nariz roja—Vamos.

Se congeló. No sabía si estaba listo para algo así.

El recuerdo de su padre en aquella camilla llena de tubos y cables, le quitó todo el aire de los pulmones.

—Si no lo ves, no te vas a quedar tranquilo—Le recordó Jean. Era su voz de la razón, como aquella conciencia buena vestida de ángel que todos tenían. Asintió y le siguió, sintiendo su mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Más cuando llegaron a la puerta, se detuvo en el marco de esta, sin atreverse a mirar su cuerpo.

Pasaron tanto tiempo allí, que Jean no pudo evitar hablar mientras Viktor yacía cabizbajo contra la pared del pasillo, sin Yūri a la vista—¿Vas a entrar?

Volvió a dejar su pregunta en el aire. Tenía que entrar, lo sabía.   
Tenía que ver el estado en que Yuri se encontraba en ese instante o jamás podría irse de Rusia. No con la última imagen que le había quedado de él.

Saberle a salvo debía ser suficiente para poder continuar.

Jean se había cansado de esperar que se decidiera y entró por él. No se atrevió a tocarle luego de ver la cantidad de cables que le rodeaban.

A Otabek la situación le dio demasiado vértigo y necesitó apoyarse en la puerta para no caer de rodillas. El menor estaba pálido, con los ojos cerrados y la tristeza marcada en el rostro.  
Las lágrimas se le habían secado a la fuerza contra la piel, pero aún así, podía verlas. Podía escucharlas y casi tocarlas.  
Jean le habló bajito, preguntándose inútilmente si en aquel estado, el rubio podía oírle. Cuando no tuvo nada más que decir, le palmeó el hombro a su mejor amigo otra vez, impulsándole a ser valiente y a enfrentar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

No le dejó solo. Esperó pacientemente en la puerta abierta, junto a Viktor. No tenía mucho tiempo. Los cables y los tubos le daban mal sabor en la boca. Jamás pensó que un chiquillo tan libre e inquieto podría estar atado a unas máquinas semejantes.

No se atrevió a decirle nada, nada más a acariciar levemente su pómulo. Su más grande sorpresa, fue verle intentar parpadear y abrir sus ojos.

—Yura... — le llamó bajito y él le clavó la mirada encima, desarmándole en cuestión de segundos. Reaccionó al saber que estaba despierto y alertó a su mejor amigo—. Llama a una enfermera.

Él salió corriendo al pasillo y Viktor se asomó, tampoco sin saber qué hacer. No sabía si entrar supondría un problema a esas alturas, puesto que su relación con Yuri podía ser uno de los desencadenantes de su intento de suicidio.

Por su parte, Yuri no estaba feliz de ver a Otabek. Su ceño no estaba fruncido, pero su mirada siempre le había dado más mensajes que sus labios.

—Vete.

Su voz seca y raspada le hizo dar un respingo interno. Sintió que el Yuri que conocía, ya no estaba allí.

Él quería morir. Y Otabek, no se lo había permitido.

Le dio una última caricia justo cuando la enfermera entró y también le pidió que se retirara, mientras comenzaba a revisarle.

Cerró la puerta tras él al hacerlo y se quedó allí de pie, sin decir ni una palabra. El odio con el que le había mirado, había acabado con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

—Vamos... tengo que terminar de empacar.

* * *

Se habían pedido un taxi que Jean se ofreció a pagar. No se lo discutió.

El apartamento estaba frío. La calefacción había quedado encendida, pero hacía frío de todas formas.   
Todo había quedado como lo habían dejado; la luz encendida del baño y la cama deshecha.

—Vamos, terminemos de armar todo— Jean le habló en tono suave, guiándole hasta dónde estaban las cosas.

Comenzó a ordenar lo que faltaba como un autómata, intentando que su mente no se desviara a lo que ocurrió esa misma tarde.

—¿Tienes todo?— se lo pensó. Comenzó a repasar mentalmente todo por secciones. Recordó que en el baño aún habían algunos objetos de higiene y no pudo evitar ir hacia la habitación a corroborarlo, sin dejar siquiera que Jean se diera cuenta. Ambos estaban intentando no pensar demasiado.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, fue directamente a recoger las pocas cosas que quedaban pisando sin querer el pequeño charco que había quedado en el piso.

Lo miró unos minutos fijamente y pudo recordar el cuerpo de Yuri inmóvil entre todo ese color. La ropa oscurecida y húmeda, sus ojos entrecerrados y opacos. La escalofriante sonrisa.  
El camino y movimiento que la sangre tenía, dejaba memorizado en el piso la manera que le arrastró hacia él y como le sacaron de allí.

Suspiró lento y fue por las cosas necesarias para limpiar ese desastre. Volver a ensuciarse las manos le estaba resultando más complicado que al principio, porque no se atrevía a parpadear mientras fregaba las baldosas antes blancas.

Tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y volver a tenerle delirando en brazos.

—Ota... vamos, yo lo limpio. Ve a ver si quedó algo en la cocina para empacar— Jean se asomó cauteloso y se agachó a su altura frotándole la espalda.

—No, está bien. Yo lo hago— continuó en la ardua tarea de despegar la sangre que se había secado.

—Anda, yo puedo hacerlo...

—No, es mi baño. Yo lo limpio.

—Ota...—estiró su mano hasta las suyas, intentando quitarle el trapo de las manos.

—¡Yo puedo solo!— le empujó y le hizo caer sentado al suelo, terminando en iguales condiciones que él, solo que manchándose el pantalón por haber caído justo allí. Intentó poner la cabeza en frío, pero estar sentado en el mismo lugar donde Yuri había estado, no le era una sensación nada placentera— . Lo siento, es que...

—Está bien...

—¿Por qué?— dejó el trapo a un lado y le miró—. ¿Por qué lo hizo?... ¿tanto lo he arruinado?

Jean sintió algo de alivio al saber que comenzaba a reaccionar, pero de todas formas temía lo que fuese a hacer ahora—No, Ota. Sabes que otras cosas influyeron...

—Pero... ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!— se pasó las manos por el cabello y tiró de éste, recordando cada segundo de aquella pesadilla una y otra vez—. ¿Qué fue lo que le hice?

—Tú no hiciste nada—se le acercó e intentó abrazarle desde donde estaba, mientras Otabek no aceptaba ningún contacto, demasiado enojado como para permitirse ser consolado.

—¡Algo tuve que haber hecho!— el llanto que había retenido durante horas salió disparado en cuestión de segundos—. Se me moría en brazos, Jean. Dime cómo vivir con esto...

Él negó y le acercó a su cuerpo, abrazándole lo más fuerte que podía hacerlo. Sabía que aquella escena perseguiría a su amigo durante demasiado tiempo y por eso no podía evitar su enojo.  
Otabek era una buena persona, y parecía ser perseguido por la desgracia sin descanso.

—Le arruiné la vida... le mentí tantas veces— continuó, aferrándose con fuerza a su camisa—. Le rompí el corazón...— sus recuerdos iban y venían, mostrándole todas las veces que Yuri se había desarmado en frente suyo y como él no hizo nada al respecto. Como nadie había hecho algo al respecto—. Tú no viste su expresión cuando le conté todo... no viste como me suplicó que no me fuera antes de que hiciera todo esto.

Jean intentaba imaginarlo, realmente lo hacía. Pero él sólo podía ver el sufrimiento de Otabek—¿Qué podías hacer?

—¡Nada! ¡Ese es el problema!— deshizo el abrazo y le miró de frente, sintiendo que no merecía ninguna compasión—. ¡No hice nada! ¡Me lo dijo, justo en frente mío!—Jean mantuvo su porte serio —. Me dijo que no podía seguir... que le iba a explotar el cuerpo. Me dijo que ya no había solución y que estaba muy cansado...

—Ota...

—¡Se desarmó en mis manos y no hice nada!—se tapó el rostro y continuó descargándose, mientras su más fiel compañero le volvía a abrazar.

—Yuri te lastimó muchísimo, Otabek— le comentó, intentando hacerle entrar en razón—. No era tu responsabilidad lo que le pasara por la cabeza todas las veces que te engañó. Y por esa misma razón, no le debías nada. Tú no tuviste la culpa y...

—Todos tuvimos la culpa.

Aquella frase quedó flotando en sus cabezas, amenazando en convertirse en un agujero negro que se lo llevaría todo. Jean pensó en las posibilidades.

Y admitió qué tal vez, Otabek tenía razón. Todos habían contribuido a esa desgracia aportando un granito de arena.

—Igual, no le debes nada...

—Le debo mi vida entera— le recordó—. Y ni siquiera sé porque.

* * *

Yuri pasaba la mayor parte de las horas sedado. Cada vez que estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para poder hablar, no dejaba de pedir que le dejaran salir de allí. Que no quería curarse y que lo mejor era que todo terminara.

Y cuando le preguntaban porque, no decía nada. Solo se alteraba e intentaba quitarse los cables de encima, amenazando con abrir las heridas de sus brazos que aún cicatrizaban.

No permitieron visitas e inclusive, se negó a ver a Viktor.

Yūri era la única persona a la que veía cada día, a cada hora, puesto que sentía que nadie más podía comprenderle como él lo hacía.

Las semanas pasaron y su estado mental no mejoraba, si no que cada vez debía pasar más horas dormido que despierto. Una mañana de tantas, Yuri despertó con el japonés a su lado, acariciando su cabello y esperando a que abriera los ojos.

—Te vamos a trasladar. No volverás a casa durante un tiempo y nosotros tampoco, ¿sí? Iremos contigo— Yuri siquiera parpadeó al recibir esa información —. Nadie te va a abandonar, Yuri... es importante que sepas eso.

No le generó ningún alivio. A dónde él quería ir, nadie podía acompañarle. Pero parecía ser que estaba condenado a seguir viviendo, así que no mostró entusiasmo alguno—¿A dónde?

—A un centro psiquiátrico.

No logró hacer ni una mueca al estar tan dormido, pero se permitió un comentario sarcástico—A un loquero... genial.

—Tu padre pasó parte de su vida allí— comentó, para su sorpresa—. Te atenderá la persona que debió atenderte desde un principio y todo irá mejor para ti.

Yuri se preguntaba a veces como era posible salir de donde estaba. ¿Quién podría salir de allí? ¿Cuánto debía batallar para llegar a ver la luz de nuevo? Estaba incómodo y no se sentía bien con ello.

Él ya no quería luchar más.

* * *

—Esta será tu habitación... tiene vista al jardín—la enfermera que les acompañó se veía alegre y tenía la voz suave. Era la indicada para aquel trabajo, pero a Yuri no le hacía ninguna gracia. Al ver que no tenía intenciones de sonreír, carraspeó incómoda—. Los dejaré para que se acomoden.

El lugar era demasiado iluminado y las ventanas eran grandes. Todo olía bien y no necesariamente a desinfectante, ya que la idea era hacerle sentir cómodo.

Pero lo hallaba impersonal y aburrido. Seguro la habitación de al lado era igual a esa y aquello le irritaba demasiado.  
Pero para su mala suerte, aquel no era ni de cerca el peor de sus problemas. Se sentó en la cama mientras Yūri dejaba el bolso con mudas de ropa a un costado y buscaba el mejor lugar para sentarse. Pasaría allí demasiados días.

—¿Cuánto tardarás en abandonarme aquí?— largos minutos después, la voz apagada de su hijo hizo ruido.

Últimamente, su voz no era escuchada por nadie, siquiera por él. Yuri no quería decir ni una palabra y era casi irreal estar escuchándole en ese momento.

—No te voy a abandonar, deja esas ideas— se acercó hasta donde estaba y le acarició la espalda, sin poder mirar su rostro cubierto con su cabello tan largo. En medio de la isla mental solitaria a la que Yuri se obligó a meterse, supo de inmediato en que estaba pensando—.Yo les pedí que no vinieran— aclaró—. Mila a insistido tanto que ha pasado noches en la sala de espera sin querer ir a su casa.

No le vio sonreír al saberlo, pero tampoco se veía enojado. Sólo cansado, como cada semana que transcurría.

—Mucha gente está preocupada por ti. Tus abuelos y tu tía Mari están en casa, llegaron hace una semana—continuó contándole, sin lograr ni un solo cambio en él.

¿Qué podía importarle todo eso? Si no le importaba antes, mucho menos lo haría ahora.  
No se atrevió a preguntar por Viktor, mucho menos por Otabek.

Ambas personas eran una espina clavada aún. Y no estaba preparado de saber dónde estaban en ese instante.

—Estoy harto.

No le dijo nada más antes de desarmar la cama y acostarse a dormir, lo cual le parecía lo más cercano a estar muerto.

Al día siguiente no fue mejor. Cerró sus cortinas y siguió acostado, al menos hasta que un hombre se presentó frente a él, siendo acompañado por sus padres.

Se presentó como el doctor Kórsakov.

Yuri supo de inmediato quien era. El famoso terapeuta de Viktor.

No pudo escaparse de la primera sesión, ya que aquello definiría qué tanto debía permanecer allí. Respondió con monosílabos y no se explayó demasiado, sintiéndose en total desconfianza en frente suyo.

Para cuando la interminable sesión terminó, fue escoltado a su habitación. Al cabo de unos minutos, sus dos padres y el doctor ingresaron, sentándose con los rostros demasiados serios para que fuesen buenas noticias.

—Yuri, has sido diagnosticado con depresión psicótica. Se han descartado pruebas físicas por tus estudios y por lo poco que has hablado.

Su mente quedó suspendida en las dos primeras palabras. _¿Cómo es eso posible?_ Él no podía estar tan mal.

—Depresión...—la palabra le era casi desconocida. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, no era el nombre que le daría a su condición. Era gracioso, porque en realidad, no tenia un nombre que pudiera ponerle.

Al parecer, el doctor había decidido que eso era.

—Psicótica— terminó por él—. Es decir que enfrentas la depresión y también pierdes contacto con la realidad, momentáneamente. Te contaré un poco de esto, así entiendes un poco más lo que estás pasando— se acomodó en la silla y comenzó a enumerar los síntomas, demostrándole así, que tenía razón.

—Tienes delirios y alucinaciones, aunque tú creas que no es así. Escuchas voces y normalmente, de personas que pertenecen a tu pasado— continuó, mientras Yūri y Viktor asentían por momentos, recordando algunas situaciones. Yuri negó, convencido de que no podía haber llegado a eso.

—Claro que no. Ellos están aquí, en alguna parte. Aparecen a veces, ¡lo juro!— insistió, desesperado—. Señaló a un costado—. ¡Está ahí! No habla, por eso no pueden escucharle...

—Aquí no hay ningún niño, Yuri. Solo tú puedes verlo.

—No lo estoy imaginando. Esta ahí, justo al lado tuyo— su labio inferior tembló—. ¿Por qué nadie me cree?

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada de dolor y no dijeron nada al respecto.

—Tendremos sesiones para hablar de esto, pero tienes que colaborar conmigo, ¿sí? ¿Tú quieres seguir viéndolo?— el menor negó convencido de que no se sentía bien con todo ello—. Entonces haremos lo posible para que deje de ocurrir. Tienes un tratamiento largo y complicado por delante, Yuri.

Sacó su libreta perfecta y ordenada y comenzó a anotar algunas cosas mientras aún le hablaba—Te recetaré antidepresivos y antipsicóticos. Regularmente dejarás estos últimos con el tiempo y las alucinaciones ya no te molestarán... no puedo decir lo mismo del resto.

—¿El resto?—¿Cómo era eso? Se suponía que estaba en el mejor lugar de todos y que debían curarle. Eso le habían prometido. El doctor levantó la vista y terminó de escribir sin necesidad de mirar la hoja, acostumbrado hacerlo siempre.

—La depresión. Es... complicada. Lamentablemente, depende más de ti que de mí. Y siempre puede volver a aparecer, aún si todo va a perfecto en tu vida—Viktor asintió ligeramente ante ello, aunque nadie le miró al hacerlo.

—¿Entonces nunca se termina?

—No del todo— arrancó la receta del bloc de hojas y se la extendió a Viktor antes de retirarse—. Lo siento, Yuri.

Aquello le había caído como un balde de agua fría.

—No quiero... no quiero vivir así el resto de mi vida. ¿Por qué no me dejan elegir? ¡Yo no quiero estar aquí!—Yūri suspiró lento y se armó de paciencia ante su complicado carácter y se sentó a su lado, sabiendo que gran parte de aquellas reacciones, solo eran la prueba palpable del miedo que sentía.

—Todo estará bien— era una promesa silenciosa, que a pesar de todo, Yuri la tomaba con uñas y dientes, intentando aferrarse a la idea.

Aún así, con el pasar de los días no mejoraba.

Hacía escándalos para tomar la medicación, y a veces se negaba a ingerirla, convencido de que él no estaba loco y que todo lo que veía era real.

Le aterraba la posibilidad de estar loco. No controlar ni su propia mente, era de aquellas cosas que pensó que sólo existían en películas de terror.  
Hubieron muchos episodios dramáticos en los que entre varias personas debían obligarle a tomar lo que le correspondía, generándole odio y rencores hacia todas las personas de su alrededor.  
Yūri se disculpaba por aquellos episodios, pero sabía que su hijo no era ni de lejos, el caso más complicado.

Cuando dejó de insultar por cada píldora y se resignó a hacer lo que le decían, más por cansancio físico que por querer hacerlo, los episodios de violencia menguaron y solo quedó un Yuri durmiente, que apenas probaba su comida y que pasaba las sesiones en silencio.

Era difícil para todos, porque no había manera de ayudarle si él no quería ser ayudado.

Probablemente la situación le sabía asquerosa, ya que en la mente de Yuri, las atenciones recibidas ya no servían para nada. Ya era tarde, ya estaba arruinado.

No tenía futuro, ni metas, tampoco ganas de seguir intentando.

Y a pesar de que intentaron razonar, no respondía a nada. No insultaba, no lloraba, siquiera se enojaba.

Llegados a un punto, Yūri decidió qué tal vez, la monotonía era lo que le estaba limitando. Recomendaron que no saliera al enorme patio con los demás aún, ya que sus habilidades sociales se encontraban en pausa y no sabían cómo reaccionaría ante los demás pacientes.

Por ello, el japonés dio inicio a las cortas visitas de los demás, esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

Mila fue la primera en acudir al llamado, desesperada por saber de él. Su bonito cabello rojo dejaba ver sus raíces castañas ya y sus uñas estaban despintadas. Al verle sentado en la cama sin hacer nada más que ver la pared clara con odio, se sintió incómoda y nerviosa.

Se sentó en la silla a su lado y probó llamándole por su nombre primero.

—Yuri...— lo hizo suavemente, ganándose una mirada de reojo de su parte que le quebró la voz—. Lo siento mucho.

No había dejado de sentirse culpable ni un segundo. Recordó la última vez que se vieron de frente y lo enojada que ella estaba.  
Le había dicho cosas hirientes e injustas, de las que Yuri no tenía toda la culpa.  
Fuera lo qué fuera que hubiese sentido en aquel momento, no se comparaba a la desesperación que la amenazó al recibir el llamado de Jean.

No tardó en ponerse en contacto con Aleksei esa tarde, sabiendo que era la única que podía avisarle, y le esperó para ir juntos al hospital, ya que no se animaba a hacerlo sola.

—No quieres hablarme, ¿cierto? ¿Me odias?— Yuri siquiera parpadeó ante la caricia que recibió en su mano, así que la retiro tan suave como pudo—. Está bien... puedo irme si quieres.

Él no dijo nada, otra vez. En el fondo, sabía que su presencia no le daba igual. Pero Yuri parecía tener mucho en qué pensar antes de limitarse a responder algo. Tal vez no se decidía; no sabía que tan enojado, triste o decepcionado estaba con cada uno, así que elegía reservarse los comentarios para cuando realmente tuviese algo que decir.

Ella respetó aquello y le saludó antes de retirarse de la habitación—Volveré mañana.

Esa fue su única visita aquel día. Yūri se encargaba de decidir aquellas cosas con Viktor y con ayuda del terapeuta, ya que no querían saturarle o presionarlo. Él necesitaba su tiempo consigo mismo antes que con cualquier otra persona.

Sus abuelos y su tía fueron su siguiente visita. A pesar de que nada había acontecido con ellos, tampoco les habló, pero él ambiente fue ligeramente más animado a cuando Mila le visitó, ya que eran varias personas.

Su abuelo contaba anécdotas de su vida en Japón y su abuela hablaba de cuando Yūri era un niño. Mari se encargaba de los detalles vergonzosos y de mirarle con esperanza cada vez que le notaba mirarles con atención.

Escuchaba todo y entendía todo. Pero su silencio seguía intacto. No le salía reír ni tampoco llorar; sus emociones se habían tomada vacaciones y podrían volver en cualquier momento.

Él esperaba que no lo hicieran. No sentir nada era reconfortante. Seguía viendo a Tim de vez en cuando, sentado en la esquina de su cama o jugando con las cortinas blancas.

Pero ya no le daba miedo. Inclusive, tenía ganas de sonreír al verle. Todo se acababa cuando ingería aquella diabólica medicación y él desaparecía por largas horas.

Las visitas continuaron, pero a pesar de que notaba la preocupación que tenían por él, se convencía a sí mismo de que todo ello era falso.

No estaban preocupados por él, estaban intentando sentirse mejor con ellos mismos.

Y así como Mila no supo que decirle durante su corta e incómoda visita, Jean tampoco.

—Hey... _kitten_ — le saludó, acariciando levemente su mano—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—No habla mucho—Yūri interfirió al ver que el menor no tenía intenciones de responderle.

—Está bien— su semblante naturalmente simpático iluminaba un poco la habitación. Volvió a dirigir su mirada al menor y siguió hablando—. La última noche que te vi, no pude explicarte nada... Yuri, estaba muy confundido...—se ganó su atención. Él le miró levemente ceñudo, como si no entendiera de que le hablaba, cuando en realidad, lo que no entendía era como se atrevía a mencionarlo en voz alta.

Yūri se entrometió nuevamente—No creo que sea momento para hablar de cosas así...

Y no lo era. Aquellos temas podrían tratarse más adelante, cuando al menos, el menor se dignara a devolver un saludo. Hablar de las cosas que le habían lastimado, sólo complicaba las cosas.

—Volveré a verte en estos días, ¿sí?

Lo hizo, al igual que Mila, pero ambos en días diferentes y sin saber qué decirle. La única forma en que podrían hablar, era cuando él decidiera responderles.

Hubo una visita en particular que de alguna forma, logró sorprenderle.

—Plisetsky— Aleksei se había presentado incómodamente en el hospital frente a Viktor y Yūri, admitiendo ser quien le molestaba en la academia de Lilia. Al japonés no le había hecho demasiada gracia, y sí no fuese por Viktor, no le hubiese dejado ingresar a verle—. Dios, Yuri...— le miró adolorido y acarició su mano con las ganas que Jean y Mila no se atrevían a demostrar. Realmente la frotó, entre sus dos manos, mientras comenzaba a ganar su atención —. ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda? Sabes que te la hubiese dado.

Yuri sabía que sí. Si le prestó tanto dinero, entonces hubiese obtenido su ayuda en cualquier otra cosa.

Pero, ¿Cómo podía pedirle ayuda a alguien con tantos problemas? ¿Qué tan egoísta podía llegar a ser? Ya lo había sido lo suficiente como para atreverse a serlo un poco más.

—Me dijeron que no hablas mucho últimamente así que... no quiero un silencio incómodo de mierda. Te contaré cómo están las cosas y comparamos a quién le va peor, ¿qué dices?— él lo intentaba. Hablaba como siempre y le robaba muecas consternadas o suaves, generando un gran alivio a los demás.

Sus visitas eran las que más lograban un cambio en él. No por tratarse de Aleksei como tal, si no porque él actuaba como siempre frente a él. Era ácido con sus comentarios y se atrevía a recordarle que tan mal le sentaban las ojeras o su rostro inexpresivo.

Le decía que extrañaba su voz petulante e inclusive se atrevía a comentarle qué tal le parecía su actitud en comparación a sus visitas anteriores. Yuri apreciaba su sinceridad y la naturalidad con la cual se refería a él.

Cada vez que le veía ingresar por la puerta, sabía que se sentiría levemente mejor.

Eso no generó ningún cambio respecto a su actitud el resto del día, ni tampoco con sus sesiones terapéuticas. Se limitaba a comer menos de la mitad de lo que le servían y a ingerir sus píldoras con visible rechazo.  
Pese a todo, podía notar cómo se sentía mejor al tomarlas, así que eso generaba que lo hiciera a la hora debida.

Fue luego de unas largas e interminables semanas que una visita iluminó por completo su rostro. No se veía como le recordaba, pero seguía siendo él.

—Hola.

Otabek seguía manteniendo aquel rostro duro, pero sus ojos derretidos al mirarle. Llevaba los guantes desenfundados en sus manos y jugueteaba un poco con ellos, en señal nerviosa.

No pudo evitar romper el silencio al verle enfrente suyo, cuando no se suponía que aquello fuese posible  
—¿Qué haces aquí?

Se sintió bien hablar. Se sintió ideal escuchar su propia voz.

—Vine a verte— él tomó asiento en el pequeño sillón a su lado, sin quitarse el abrigo al no saber si le agradaba tenerle allí—. Lamento haberme tardado tanto.

Intentó hilar los eventos en su mente y esperó no haber estado equivocado con respecto a sus propios recuerdos—Pero tú estabas...

—No me fui— comentó, resignado—. No me pude ir.

Yuri sabía que la única razón por la cual estaba allí, era porque sabía que le necesitaba. Y aquello, para su mala fortuna, le hacía latir desesperado el corazón. El enojo que sentía hacía Otabek por haberle salvado, se había esfumado al verle ingresar torpemente por la puerta del lugar. Le permitió tomar su mano y acariciarla, mientras este le contaba cuanto había crecido Kolya y lo que estuvo haciendo las últimas semanas.

Gracias a aquella bienvenida, el mayor se permitió visitarle todos los días.

A veces, Yuri estaba de bueno humor y escuchaba cada relato o canción que ponía. Otras, eran aquellos días en que no quería dejar entrar ni un rayo de Sol a la habitación y no dejaba de llorar. La terapia estaba pausada por su propio silencio y nada marcaba una diferencia.

Nada lo haría hasta que decidiera hacerlo bien.

De momento, recibió todas las visitas posibles. Jack, Seung y Phichit no iban demasiado gracias al trabajo o a sus propios asuntos personales. Leo y Guang fueron algunas veces, acompañando a Jean o a Otabek. Y Lilia, le visitaba cuando su agenda se lo permitía.

Mila y Jean procuraban no cruzarse, mientras que Otabek y Aleksei eran quienes más le hacían sentir cómodo con la situación.

—Si no hablas, no te puedo ayudar— las sesiones seguían atascadas, y el mismo Yuri comenzaba a desesperarse al no poder decir ni una palabra respecto a lo que le ocurría—. Yuri, sé que no es fácil. ¿Te sentirías más cómodo con algún familiar en la habitación?

Se lo pensó y concluyó que eso sería aún peor. Negó—Entonces ve a descansar y vuelve mañana. Piénsalo.

Asintió y se dejó guiar a su habitación, donde Yūri esperaba, leyendo un libro.

Se sentó en la cama y se sintió impotente. Miró las paredes y las odio, así como odiaba aquel nudo en el pecho que no le permitía contar su historia para sacársela de encima. Sucumbió al llanto de inmediato, alertando a su padre—Lo siento. No puedo hacerlo.

Él le consoló como cada día y se encargó de abrazarle—Está bien... no puedes ahora, pero en algún momento sí lo harás— él tenía fe en ello. Yuri era fuerte, pero aún no lo sabía.

* * *

Una de esas tantas tardes, despertó antes de lo que normalmente lo hacía. Se quedó quieto y en silencio intentando disfrutar el calor que le acobijaba entre las mantas. Se sentó lentamente y miró donde Yūri leía siempre, encontrándose con alguien que no esperaba ver.

Viktor se tensó al verle despierto; después de todo, el menor se había negado a verlo durante todo ese tiempo.

—Yūri fue a despedir a sus padres y a bañarse... creí que dormirías todo el día— intentó excusarse, mientras dejaba el libro escogido sobre la mesa y se ponía de pie—. Si quieres puedo irme...

Su presencia le incomodaba. Pero quería a Viktor y verle tan cansado y triste no le generaba más que culpa.  
Pese a todo, su corazón seguía siendo blando ante la gente que amaba.

—¿Dónde estabas?—la pregunta de semanas atrás se repetía, y Viktor pudo reaccionar mejor ante ella. Se frotó las manos en los costados externos de sus pantalones y se acercó a él.

—Estaba patinando... como tú dijiste.

Yuri se acomodó en el respaldar de su cama y tomó todo el aire posible, tragándose el enojo—No entiendo. Ayúdame a entender.

Aquella invitación le dio vértigo, pero decidió que era momento de aceptarla. Se sentó a su lado y se tomó unos segundos para saber cómo iniciar.

—Tu mamá era mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo. Ella era testaruda como tú y gritaba cuando se enojaba— mencionó, aún sin mirarle—. Me cuidaba mucho a pesar que no lo merecía.

Yuri jugaba levemente con sus sábanas mientras escuchaba todo.

—Tuve problemas con el alcohol a temprana edad. Tenía problemas con tus abuelos y con mi sexualidad. Era famoso y estaba en camino a serlo aún más, no podía ser gay, Yuri. No en ese tiempo y mucho menos aquí—aquello podía entenderlo. Fácilmente podía visualizar a un Viktor demasiado joven sucumbiendo al vicio más común, intentando olvidar la presión de la competencia y los problemas familiares.

Tal y como él lo había hecho con el éxtasis.

—Una noche bebí demasiado y tu madre estaba allí. Supongo que ella estaba en iguales condiciones que yo y...— carraspeó bajo y continuó, entrelazando sus manos entre ellas—. Te lo imaginas. Quedó embarazada a los diecisiete y tú abuelo casi nos mata a ambos.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento antes de continuar, así que el mayor decidió aclarar las cuestiones que Yuri tenía rondando en silencio por su cabeza—Para empezar, tuve mucho miedo. Ambos éramos prácticamente niños y no teníamos idea de qué hacer. Pero la idea de un bebé... comenzó a agradarme. Veía pequeños en la calle y me ponía a imaginar como serias tú.

Eso podría hacerle sonreír en algún otro momento, pero no en ese, donde sentía el estómago ser parte de una guerra por los nervios. Aquella información que estaba recibiendo era demasiado valiosa y tenía miedo—¿Pero?

—Pero mi padre sentenció que yo no tenía permitida la participación en tu vida. Me dijo que le dio dinero suficiente a tu madre para cubrir los gastos médicos y un poco más para mantener su silencio. Nikolai no aceptó eso último porque le parecía un insulto y... eso fue todo— Yuri pudo imaginar las razones que llevaron a su amado abuelito a hacerlo, y por más que quiso enojarse, no le salió—. Nikolai me odiaba y tu madre me quería demasiado como para "arruinar mi vida". No dijo ni una palabra y no pude hacer nada—Yuri se preguntaba qué hubiese hecho en su lugar.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Qué podía hacer?— Viktor se animó a mirarle, sentado a su lado—. Estaba aterrado de mi padre; mi carrera como patinador era muy costosa y dejar todo tirado era... impensado— suspiró—. Decidí que haría lo que debía y que luego volvería por ustedes. Tendría mucho dinero y los cuidaría.

Se sintió terrible al imaginarse en su lugar. Viktor de joven, pensando en ellos dos y en cómo ansiaba poder estar junto a ellos. Contando los minutos para tomar todo el dinero posible y largarse. Se le escapó una lágrima que no tardó en borrar—Ya veo.

—Tu madre murió y nadie me lo dijo. Nikolai no quería cederte a mí porque me detestaba— le contó despacio, recordando todo lo que podía—. Tenía razón en hacerlo. Cuando él murió, tampoco mi padre quiso decírmelo. Él te envió a aquel lugar.

Fue al instante. Yuri odió a ese hombre—¿Sigue vivo?

—Sí. Pero no lo veo desde...— pensar en aquel hombre parecía afectarle demasiado. Se sintió terrible al imaginar que Viktor se sintió por su padre de la misma forma en que él se había sentido anteriormente. Y eso estaba mal, porque a comparación de aquel "abuelo", Viktor no era una persona cruel—. Desde que discutimos cuando me enteré de todo. Y luego...— borró su amargura para sonreírle dulcemente —. Conocí a Yūri.

Ambos se permitieron una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa—Cuando mi relación con él fue lo suficientemente seria, le hablé de ti. Le dije todo.

Aquello era una de las cosas que más esperaba averiguar, y en las que más tenía miedo del pensar. Arrugó la tela entre sus manos—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Se enojó mucho conmigo... no me habló durante días— rió con algo de pena y se rascó la nuca—. Se enojó porque no podía creer que le oculte algo tan importante. Me dijo que dos personas buscan mejor que una y que...— aún sonriendo se detuvo y tomó aire—; que pudimos buscarte juntos durante todo ese tiempo.

Yuri respiró y lloró mientras sonreía ante aquella información, a la vez que tomaba la mano del mayor—¿Él no me odiaba?

Él se animó a sonreír enternecido ante su reacción y entrelazó sus manos—Claro que no. Tú eras un niño— acarició su mejilla y espantó las pequeñas lágrimas—. Se enamoró de ti cuando te vio, igual que yo.

Se tomaron largos minutos para sonreír y para que Yuri dejara de llorar un poco. Cuando el alivio comenzó a disiparse, iniciaron los temores y dudas nuevamente.

—Necesito tiempo...

—Lo sé— aún si sentía que su parte estaba justificada de alguna forma, a Yuri aún le costaba procesarlo. Viktor tardó demasiado tiempo en decirlo. Tardó en luchar por él.

—Necesito pensar mucho en esto y...— negó y ahogó un sollozo contenido mientras temblaba de nervios—. Solo... no me vuelvas a dejar, papá.

Viktor supo que aquella terapia no debía hacerla solo Yuri. Él tenía mucho que aprender, mucho que decir y también perdonar.  
Se rindió ante el impulso y le atrajo en un fuerte abrazo, prometiéndole que eso no volvería a ocurrir.

Si bien no podían prometerle que ya nada en el universo podría lastimarle, si podía quedarse a su lado y ser el padre que siempre quiso ser para él. Ser el padre que a él le hubiese gustado tener.

* * *

Luego de aquella charla con su padre, Yuri comenzó a comprender lentamente algunas cosas.

Se animó a contarle a su terapeuta lo que había ocurrido, en pocas palabras, y se había sentido bien al recibir una felicitación de su parte al dar el primer paso en querer resolver uno de sus mayores problemas.

Se sintió fortalecido, capaz de solucionar el resto de la cosas que le habían lastimado.

Lamentablemente, eso solía variar con los días.

A pesar de aquella charla, aún le costaba tratar a Viktor, por lo tanto, tenía días en los que se sentía más accesible para tener una charla con él y otros que no.

Pero para sorpresa de muchos, Yuri ya no quiso más visitas. Permitía que Otabek se sentara a su lado y hablara a veces. Y eso era todo.

Decidió que Aleksei debía hacer lo que había propuesto; alejarse de él e intentar cambiar la vida que llevaba, alejándose de su familia. Y estando a su lado todo el día, dudaba que pudiese lograrlo.

Pensar de esa forma le dio una dolorosa lección.

Otabek estaba básicamente en la misma situación que Aleksei.

Atascado a su lado, velando por su bienestar y dejando que todo el esfuerzo realizado se desvaneciera en el aire.

Lo consultó mucho con la almohada. Lo pensó mientras le veía hablar de cosas sin importancia, y también pasó noches sin dormir por pelearse consigo mismo.

Pero una mañana al despertar y verle durmiendo en el pequeño sillón de su costado, supo exactamente lo que debía hacer.  
Se quedó acostado de lado para poder admirarle mejor.

Se preguntó cuántas veces sus padres le habían cedido la madrugada entera, puesto que si no era durante algún horario de visita, no podía haber más de una persona allí.

Le acongojaba ver que su mano morena estaba en dirección a él, señal que se quedó dormido mientras tomaba su mano.   
No se permitió ponerse triste por ello y sonrió, disfrutando su presencia.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que Otabek despertara, alertado por algunos rayos de sol rebeldes que comenzaban a molestarle—Buenos días... ¿Cómo estás?

Parpadeó apresuradamente y se incorporó apenas en el pequeño sillón, admirando el semblante adormecido de Yuri. Le costó responder—Mejor ahora que abres los ojos... y me hablas— se apresuró a tomar una mano entre la suya y acariciarla, atreviéndose a hacer lo mismo con una de sus mejillas tibias—. Estas hermoso...

No sabía si en algún momento de su vida, aquellos comentarios tan dulces dejarían de generarle un sonrojo tan sincero. Sonrió de lado y refunfuñó avergonzado—Tú te vas fatal— dijo en broma, pero guardándose la preocupación para otro momento. Se veía muy cansado—. ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

—Desde ayer. Llegue luego de que te dormiste y me ofrecí a quedarme, ¿dormiste bien?

Asintió apenas. De repente, el contacto cálido de sus manos no fue suficiente fuente de valor para él, y no pudo evitar querer buscar más apoyo—¿Me abrazas?

Le entristeció tanto como le encantó ver la esperanza en todo su rostro. _Otabek es precioso_ —Claro que sí...—ni bien extendió sus brazos para acercarse a abrazarle, Yuri se salió de la cama y fue a sentarse en sus piernas con torpeza, débil por no caminar más que para ir al baño. Se abrazó a su torso y hundió el rostro en la parte favorita de su cuello, disfrutando el contacto. Ambos suspiraron de alivio al poder abrazarse luego de tanto tiempo.

Esa mañana Yuri comió todo su desayuno, mientras le escuchaba hablar.  
Jugaron a las cartas y rieron como niños a la vez que peleaban porque el otro hacía siempre trampa.

Cuando Yūri llegó, no se atrevió a inmiscuirse. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no escuchaba a su hijo reír, así que se los permitió. Pasaba bastante seguido por la habitación para asegurarse que todo estaba bien.

En algún momento de la tarde, Otabek le convenció de caminar media hora en el patio enorme de afuera, cosa que al menor le costó demasiado aceptar.

Le ayudó a calzarse y le dejó sostenerse de él para caminar, teniendo siempre alguna enfermera cerca a unos metros de distancia.

—¿Te sientes mejor estando fuera?

—Sí... todo es muy verde aquí—el día estaba soleado y el parque, muy bien cuidado. Había otros pacientes paseando, ya fuese con familiares o con sus respectivos cuidadores.

—Es mi color favorito.

Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y siguieron caminando, importándoles muy poco que hubiese más gente. Esa tarde era de ellos y nadie la arruinaría—Creí que tú color favorito era el gris.

—No, es el verde... solo que a mí no se me ve bien como a ti—Se miraron de reojo y Yuri rió, sin evitar tirarse a sus brazos y rodearle con fuerza. Él le correspondió de inmediato e inclusive le alzó, haciéndole reír más fuerte.

—Te extrañé mucho.

Yuri sonrió y se abrazó más, buscando que su aroma se quedara pegado en él para siempre—Y yo a ti— se separó y volvió a poner los pies en el suelo con cuidado—. ¿Sabes? Me gusta tu chaqueta. Siempre quise una así, pero de mi talla no las hay tan geniales cómo está.

Otabek le sostuvo de la cintura y continuó caminado a su lado, negándose a separarse. Llevaba demasiado tiempo viéndole sufrir en silencio como para no aprovechar sus abrazos—Es la más vieja que tengo.

—Tal vez por eso es la mejor de todas.

No se lo discutió. Era la más cómoda y la más apegada a su estilo.  
Caminaron algunos minutos más antes de que Yuri se cansara y decidiera volver adentro. Era molesto, pero se cansaba más rápido que antes. Había perdido estado físico y sus piernas habían perdido la costumbre de sostener su cuerpo durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Tú crees que soy fuerte?—Otabek había esperado que saliera de bañarse con paciencia, ayudándole a secarse el cabello cuando se sentó en la cama.

—No puedo estar más convencido— eso le hizo sonreír. Además de sus padres, dudaba que alguna otra persona le tuviera la fe que él le tenía. Aún en sus peores momentos y pese a las peleas; Otabek había demostrado tener total y completa fe en él.

Su sonrisa disminuyó un poco, mientras su cabello era trenzado por él con delicadeza.

—Entonces... sabes que estaré bien, ¿cierto?— le recordó, en voz baja—. Saldré de aquí y lo superaré todo. Haré temblar el mundo.

Aquello le había generado un dolor involuntario. Por alguna razón, sentía que sus palabras tenían algo oculto detrás, pero no quiso darle importancia de momento. No cuando se suponía que estaban pasando un buen momento juntos—Lo sé.

No dijeron mucho más antes de terminar el peinado. Pusieron música bajita y Yuri se acostó, con Otabek recostado sin taparse a su lado, abrazándole y besando su frente de tanto en tanto.

En algún momento, Yuri no contuvo el impulso de levantar el rostro para mirarle, ocasionando una atracción familiar entre ambos. Sus labios se volvieron a acariciar en un roce limpio y dulce, generándoles gran tristeza.

Era el último. Ambos lo sabían pero decidieron no mencionarlo.  
Decirlo en voz alta era un mal innecesario que ninguno necesitaba, puesto que se habían despedido demasiadas veces ya.

Yuri se permitió delinear sus labios y ahondar aquel beso, suspirando cuando Otabek enredó con suavidad su cabello dorado entre sus dedos ansiosos. Apresó sus mejillas con cuidado y le dio el beso más hermoso que alguna vez había recibido.

Se sonrieron en grande al separarse y se quedaron abrazados, sin decir ni una palabra más.  
La música sonó bajita y luego se separaron cuando Yuri debió cenar. El mayor se pidió un café sin nada, generándole muecas de desagrado al más chico.

—Beka— se acomodó en su pecho y le miró de reojo, sabiendo que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido y probablemente, no le volvería a ver—. ¿Recuerdas la vez que bailamos bajo la lluvia?

—Sí, me acuerdo— él buscó sus ojos con una sonrisa tenue —. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada. Sólo quería que lo recuerdes—se acomodó mejor entre sus brazos y se dejó descansar, cerrando sus ojos y durmiéndose casi al instante.

Y a pesar que Otabek pasó la madrugada despierto, diciéndole cosas en voz baja y besando su frente, Yuri soñó con aquella vez mencionada.

Recordó las gotas frías y el Puente de los leones. Otabek siendo inexperto en su primer baile y la voz de Ed Sheeran haciendo eco en el pavimento.  
Recordaba haberle dicho allí que estaba enamorado de él. Recordó el beso y el abrazo, también la plenitud que sintió en aquel instante.

En ese momento no lo sabía. Pero aquel, se había convertido en su más preciado recuerdo, con el que soñaría en silencio algunas noches y guardaría para siempre en su corazón.

Mientras sonreía en la inconsciencia, la mañana llegó y el sol iluminó levemente la estancia.   
Yūri había llegado temprano para que Otabek pudiese ir a descansar y les encontró así.

Otabek mirándole con anhelo y tristeza, y Yuri con una sonrisa pequeña, aún dormido.  
No se animó a importunar, pero tampoco se alejó del marco de la puerta.

El kazajo se quitó su chaqueta de cuero y tapó a Yuri con esta, sonriendo por cómo reaccionaba a su aroma y se abrazaba a la prenda.

Lo había comprendido y pese a que era sumamente doloroso, sabía que había llegado la hora de irse.

Grabó su rostro una última vez y dejó un beso en su frente, recordando la vez que habían bailando juntos, tal y como Yuri le había pedido. Fue su manera de decirle que, sí esperaba recordarle, prefería que sea de esa forma—Gracias.

Yuri le amaba. Y por eso, le había dejado ir.

No fue fácil explicárselo a sus padres. Yūri le abrazó muy fuerte y le agradeció por todo lo que había hecho. Sorpresivamente, Viktor hizo lo mismo y se vio a punto de llorar cuando le alcanzó hasta el hogar de Jean, donde las maletas llevaban armadas demasiado tiempo.

* * *

Ser consciente de ello, no lo hacía menos doloroso.

Al despertar aquella mañana, con la chaqueta acobijándole, no tardó en romper en llanto.  
No volvería a ver a Otabek y él lo había permitido. Fue por el bien de ambos.

Hacer el bien dolía demasiado. Abrazó su chaqueta de cuero todo el día, sin dejar de llorar siquiera luego de ingerir sus respectivas píldoras.

Su padre no pudo evitar preocuparse. No hubo abrazo o palabra de aliento que sirviera para intentar ahuyentar su dolor. Él tenía que pasar por ello, era inevitable.  
Consideró que no era la persona indicada para consolarle, así que supo inmediatamente a quién llamar.

—Mila...— Yuri se abrazó a la chica que recién llegaba—. Me duele mucho...

—Lo sé, lo sé— no perdió tiempo y siquiera llegó a quitarse su chaqueta helada. Había extrañado mucho su cercanía y admitía también estar necesitando aquel tipo de contacto—. Se fue esta mañana... lo siento, Yuri.

La despedida había sido terrible. Ella adoraba a Otabek, todo el grupo de amigos lo hacía.  
Siquiera le importó ser escoltada por Jean hasta su casa horas atrás, demasiado entristecida como para ponerse a discutirle.

—No sé como hacer...— el pecho vacío le daba pellizcos horribles, mientras la chaqueta que no quería quitarse, aún tenía su aroma—. No sé cómo vivir sin él.

—Vas a tener que aprender— susurró ella—. Yo no me iré... sé que no es lo mismo, pero...

—Te quiero, Mila— logró interrumpirla, alejándose de sus brazos para poder mirarla y que viera que no le mentía—. Lamento haberte lastimado.

Ella se permitió sonreír mientras intentaba no llorar frente a él—Yo también lo siento— le volvió a abrazar al saber que contenerse no era posible. Estaba triste y se sentía sola —. No volvamos a pelear... el delineado no me sale tan bien como a ti.

Rieron por aquel comentario y permanecieron abrazados un rato más, mientras intentaban mantener una conversación lo más cómoda posible.

Yuri no quiso hablar de Otabek con ella. Sentía que las cosas importantes debía hablarlas con el profesional que pacientemente se sentaba frente a él todos los días, buscando robarle alguna palabra.

Así que en su próxima sesión, decidió ponerse manos a la obra.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

—Mal. Extraño a Otabek—aquella habitación era enorme. Siempre que iba, llevaba alguna pequeña manta para tapar sus hombros y se descalzaba, pegando sus piernas a su pecho.  
Esa vez, optó por llevar la chaqueta de cuero y aprovechar su aroma hasta que desapareciera.

—¿Era tu novio?—él no se vio turbado por verle comunicativo ese día.

—Ya no, pero... no necesitábamos serlo—claro que no. Pese a todo, se dio cuenta de que no había etiqueta válida que pudiese darle un nombre a la verdadera relación que llevaba con él.

—¿Quieres comenzar a contarme?—el hombre se veía amable y elegante. Vestía colores agradables a la vista y se notaba sabio. Le agradaba, pero le temía a su sabiduría.

Su paciencia y su mirada eran diferentes a la de su antiguo terapeuta.

—No. Pero debo hacerlo, ¿cierto?

A medida que Yuri comenzó a soltar información a su debido tiempo, las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a moverse.

Sólo sabía su nombre; Dmitri. No recordaba si le había mencionado algún apellido, y si lo había hecho, no estaba en su memoria.

Se animó a mencionar a Tim, también a hablar de cosas que le ocurrieron en la escuela, compañeros, profesores. Yuri comenzó a soltar demasiados nombres y a recordar más rostros de los que creía poder retener.

Muchas sesiones fueron interrumpidas por su llanto, marcando el límite de su estabilidad emocional.

Tardaron. Pero finalmente, Jack pudo encontrar los datos de cada persona importante que había tenido que ver con el deceso del pequeño tornado ruso.

—Dmitri Kozlov. Cincuenta y tres años, casado, con dos hijos. Vivió en Rusia toda su vida, pero no le duraban los trabajos— leyó en voz alta—. Tenía problemas con el alcohol y era demasiado amable con los niños.

El día que recibió aquella información, Yuri estaba de la mano de su padre y con el doctor en la habitación. Aquello no evitó su furia y confusión.

Confusión porque aquel demonio le había dicho que no tenía esposa, mucho menos hijos. Le dijo que por eso no podía adoptarle y llevarle con él, cosa que aún no comprendía.

Furia, porque fue una semana después de su adopción, que Dmitri se suicidio en la esquina de la casucha podrida, donde dormían sus pesadillas y el cuerpo del pequeño Tim.

Aquel día lloró más que ningún otro. No era alivio ni felicidad. Estaba enojado, furioso.

Él se fue del mundo sin avisarle, sin decirle que ahora podía dormir tranquilo. Pasó años creyendo que le buscaría y encontraría, para hacerle padecer el mismo infierno otra vez.   
Pasó años acostándose con desconocidos, convencido de que sí hacía eso y mantenía las cosas como lo esperaba, le dejaría en paz.

Y estaba dolido, porque eso significaba que le había dañado tanto, que su propia mente le había traicionado por el miedo que le tenía.

Y ya no podría pararse frente a él en un estrado y señalarle con el dedo. No podría verle condenarse, tampoco saber a cuántos niños más le hizo lo mismo.

Jamás podría preguntarle el porqué. Nunca lo sabría.

Unos días antes, se había animado a contarle a Viktor, en la madrugada, que Tim lo perseguía porque aún tenía un secreto guardado.

Y tenía razón; no habían sido alucinaciones la de aquella vez.

Los años habían pasado y de aquel orfanato no quedaba más que una casa vieja abandonada.  
La casucha de madera podrida no estaba, pero los restos del pequeño Tim seguían bajo tierra.

Tal como Yuri recordaba su cabeza sangrante y sus ojos llenos de espanto; su cráneo fue encontrado partido y los huesos de sus piernas, también.  
Decidieron no revelarle los siniestros y tristes detalles, ya que con avisarle que lo habían encontrado, había sido lo suficientemente riesgoso.

No se animó a preguntar qué hicieron con lo que encontraron. No quería saber más nada del asunto.

Una tarde, Viktor se presentó con el rostro sombrío frente a su silla, diciéndole que al prometerle que no tendrían más secretos, aún tenía algo que revelarle.  
La noticia de su antiguo terapeuta, le puso los pelos de punta.  
Viktor admitió haberle visitado para saber de sus progresos; el hombre le dijo que estaba bien. Que estaba perfecto y que a Yuri no le ocurría nada, en absoluto.

Obtuvo su nombre y apellido y envió a Jack a hacer el trabajo que le correspondía mientras Seung se quedaba vigilando el hogar.  
Y a pesar que le llevó tiempo, lograron encontrarlo.

Cajas y más cajas llenas de pornografia infantil. Audios de los niños del instituto que contaban lo que padecían en casa, entre ellos, las confesiones agitadas de Yuri.

Viktor no quiso imaginar siquiera para que guardaba todo ello, aunque no era difícil saberlo.  
Impuso una denuncia y se encargó de conseguir las pruebas, intentando que no se supiera que habían irrumpido ilegalmente a su hogar.

Para cuando decidieron tomar cartas en él asunto, aquel hombre había escapado.

Yuri no se atrevió a preguntar más. No creía poder soportarlo de momento; había aprendido a establecer sus límites y a ser paciente con sus propias emociones.  
Aún si no había escuchado toda la información, decidió que no necesitaba saberlo para cerrar esa etapa de su vida.

Su condición comenzó a mejorar eventualmente, más aún luego de soltar sus más dolorosos recuerdos y comenzar a trabajar para aprender a vivir con ello.

Fue duro para todos, pero pese a aquellas recaídas, jamás desistió.  
Iba a salir de ahí, le iba a mostrar al mundo de que estaba hecho. Era su oportunidad de ser total y completo amo de sí mismo y no la dejaría pasar, así le llevara años.

Jean le visitaba a veces, pero Mila lo hacía casi a diario. Tal vez no podía quedarse allí todo el día puesto que había conseguido trabajo durante ese tiempo, pero al menos pasaba las mañanas a su lado.  
Fue una de esas tantas mañanas, donde ella estaba acomodada viendo actualizaciones en sus redes, que Yuri, quien había despertado sin que ella lo notara, le vio hacer una mueca de sorpresa.

Una mueca extraña, con demasiados sentimientos encontrados.  
La vio intentar sonreír y luego desistir de hacerlo, mientras aún miraba la pantalla con atención.

Le generó curiosidad; tal vez Jean al fin se había animado a hablarle nuevamente.  
No era un secreto lo enamorado que aún estaba de ella, pese que la pelirroja, no quería escucharle.

—Hey— la llamó, sobresaltándole apenas—. ¿Qué pasa?

No pasó en absoluto desapercibido para su ojo de águila, la forma nerviosa en la que se removió. Bloqueó el teléfono y escondió el aparato en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de lana holgada—Nada. ¿Te traigo algo?

—No— había comprendido al instante, que sí se hubiese tratado de Jean, estaría escuchándola quejarse. Solo podía ser alguien más—. ¿Es _él_? ¿Te habló?—ella se mostró algo culpable, a pesar que no se sentía traicionado.

Mila y Otabek habían sido amigos toda la vida; ¿qué derecho tenía de prohibirle hablarle? Ninguno.

—Sí... hablamos a veces.

Se preocupó. No podía evitarlo—¿Está bien?— su amiga asintió mientras desviaba la mirada, poniéndole más nervioso aún—. ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Puedo ver?

Mila negó de inmediato—Yuri, no creo que sea lo mejor.

—Yo decido eso.

Sabia que probablemente no era la mejor idea, pero no podían culparle.  
Se había despedido de Otabek sin saber que haría al tomar el avión, solo suponiéndolo.   
¿Acaso estaba mal querer saber si se encontraba bien?

_Solo será una vez y no volveré a preguntar por él._

—No lo sé... mejor preguntémosle a Yūri.

—Mila—se sentó firme ante ella, pero sin levantar la voz —. Ellos no pueden decidir esto por mí. Kórsakov lo dijo; de a poco deben dejar de controlar lo que hago en mi vida cotidiana o nunca voy a poder valerme por mí mismo—Sus padres habían manejado la información que llegaba a él durante todo ese tiempo. No cambiaban los hechos, solo decidían si era conveniente comentarle ciertos acontecimientos, ya que no querían intervenir en su recuperación.

—Esto es diferente.

—No lo es— se dio cuenta de lo necesario que era para él saberlo, cuando la tomó de las manos. No había dejado de pensar en él y no podía seguir así—. Déjame cerrar la etapa... por favor.

Ella pareció pensárselo, y no muy convencida, desbloqueó su teléfono. Miró la pantalla una vez más antes de extendérselo. Cuando Yuri lo tomó, ella lo retuvo un momento.

—Solo... —quería decirle algo, pero no sabia que. Yuri entendió y asintió antes de quitarle el dispositivo y mirar lo que tanto había pedido.

El aire que había tomado lo retuvo. No pudo soltarlo.

No era una conversación, si no una fotografía. En ella, aparecía Otabek junto a una muchacha muy bonita. La abrazaba por la cintura sin verse posesivo, pero haciéndolo con suavidad.  
Ambos estaban riendo frente a quien tomaba la foto, como sí aquella imagen hubiese sido completamente espontánea.

Pensó en que decir. Armó muchas oraciones y las cambio de nuevo.

—¿Es ella?— se decidió, agrandando la imagen para verla a ella—. Es muy bonita.

Mila estaba nerviosa y se sentía realmente mal por él—¿Estás bien?

—Otabek se ve feliz. Esta sonriendo de verdad.

—Sí...—se asustó al verle suspirar de repente y parpadear con rapidez, en un intento de espantar el llanto que se avecinaba. Le acarició el hombro y le miró con pena.

—No seas tonta, estoy bien— intento sonreír, pero le devolvió el teléfono con un leve temblor en sus manos, mientras se ponía de pie—. Necesito hablar con mi terapeuta.

—Puedes hablar conmigo—se apresuró ella, arrepintiéndose de inmediato por mostrarle aquello.

—No... necesito hablar con él.

Ella le dejó ir a buscarle, mientras se regañaba a sí misma. Quiso explicarle, quiso decirle algo. Pero no podía.  
Sabía que Yuri estaba triste y decepcionado, pero también era consciente, de que era una etapa por la cual debía pasar si quería recuperar el amor por sí mismo.

* * *

—Otabek se casó— no había tardado en encontrarle, aunque debió esperar a que terminara con el paciente que aún estaba dentro del consultorio.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Vi una foto. Necesité verla en el instante que supe que se trataba de él— no quería excusarse; había aprendido que ser sincero consigo mismo, era el mejor camino que podía tomar—. Se ve muy feliz en ella... con Milenka.

—¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

—Estoy... siento todo— no tenía una palabra exacta—. Estoy enojado y triste pero... ver su sonrisa me ha hecho tan feliz— su confusión estaba reflejada en su ceño fruncido—. Verlo feliz me hace feliz y me siento un completo idiota por eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... ¿no se supone que esté furioso? ¿No debería querer llamarle y mandarlo a la mierda por atreverse a ser feliz sin mí? ¿Por sonreír cuando supuestamente fue tan difícil para él dejarme? Debería estar colérico y no lo estoy... solo me genera un poco de enojo que... me olvidara tan rápido.

—¿Cómo puedes saber que te olvidó?— aquella pregunta le hizo levantar la vista. Él le miraba con una semi sonrisa, recordándole que nuevamente estaba suponiendo las cosas sin tener toda la información.

Tenía razón. No tenía forma de saberlo.

—No sé. Pero yo no me olvide de él— admitió con pesar, recordando la última vez que le vio de cerca—. ¿Qué hago ahora?

—¿Qué mas puedes hacer?— preguntó él, haciéndole sentir que su pregunta era en vano—. Seguir.

Era una palabra corta, sencilla y fácil de recordar. Solo de recordar. Sonrió de lado y se desparramó en el asiento—¿Me busco otro novio?

El doctor rió ante su sarcasmo, como venían haciéndolo hacia unas cuantas semanas. Yuri había mejorado visiblemente, aunque su recuperación no era absoluta—No necesitas un novio. Te necesitas a ti.

El asintió esa vez, convencido de que aquello, tomaba cada vez más sentido.

Antes leía aquellas frases en las redes sociales.

"El amor más puro y sincero, es el que se tiene por uno mismo". Eso y más cursilerías.

Jamás lo había creído, y hasta se había enojado al escucharlo en sus sesiones.  
El amor propio era algo que aún no podía comprender del todo; sabía que le llevaría demasiado tiempo.

Pero de todas formas, cada vez que se trababa en alguna incógnita, la vida parecía presentarle las situaciones concretas que le llevarían a dar un paso adelante.

—Plisetsky, tienes una visita— el enfermero no se quedó más de un invisible segundo, dejándole a solas con su nueva e inesperada visita.

No se dijeron nada al verse. Yuri solicitó permiso para ir al patio y ella le siguió en silencio, tardando en hablar aún cuando ya habían encontrado un lugar frente a la fuente para sentarse.  
Se habían mirado de reojo, algo incómodos y ansiosos por aquel encuentro, que no se parecía nada al primero y único que habían tenido—He venido a disculparme por todo—inició—. Me había disculpado con él, pero no contigo y... tú resultaste más dañado, así que lo creí justo.

Era irreal tenerla a su lado sentada. Admitió hacía sus adentros, no haberla reconocido cuando ingresó a la habitación; más que nada, porque su cabello color chicle y corto había crecido hasta debajo de sus hombros. No había señal de algún tono rosado en su cabello; todo era castaño claro ahora.

Se mantuvo callado un momento, procesando sus palabras antes de sonreírle—Me he dado cuenta que no tengo mucho que perdonarte. Tú luchaste, de manera incorrecta, pero luchaste— admitió, sabiendo que su rencor y odio repulsivo hacía ella, había acabado en algún momento sin que se diera cuenta—. Tal vez yo debí hacer lo mismo por él... y él, por mí.

Alessa asintió algo sorprendida al no llevarse de regalo un comentario hiriente de su parte—Todos reaccionamos de formas distintas y... eso no es algo malo.

La fuente era bonita. Circular y de yeso blanco, con un ángel estirándose al cielo en el medio. Yuri gustaba de sentarse allí algunas veces, admirando la bonita forma que todo tenía. Apreciando el arte.

Se animó a decir lo primero que cruzó su mente, mientras intentaba digerir que ella estaba sentada a su lado, dispuesto a hablar y a escucharle—Supongo que no estábamos listos para darlo todo, ¿sabes?—no la miró—. Supongo que... teníamos demasiados cuentas pendientes con nosotros mismos como para darnos cuenta de que no podíamos ayudarnos.

Ella hizo una mueca de pena. Yuri supuso que tal vez, decir aquello en voz alta le había ayudado a comprender, que ella tampoco hubiese podido evitar que Otabek se casara.

—Con saber que me hace feliz que Otabek haya logrado encontrarse a sí mismo, aunque sea lejos de mí... me basta para saber que mi amor por él ha sido sincero, aún si no fue adecuado—le extrañaba y aún le soñaba; no podía evitarlo. Pero estaba aprendiendo a vivir con su ausencia, y a decir verdad, no era del todo una tragedia.

—Supongo que por eso Otabek te amaba tanto.

—Supongo que sí me amaba. Pero no podía decirlo sin lastimarme—se le hacía gracioso y reconfortante cómo hablar podía hacerle comprender las cosas. Él mismo tenía las respuestas a todas sus preguntas, pero nunca podía encontrarlas a menos que las dijera en voz alta.

* * *

En algún momento de aquellos interminables meses, Yuri fue dado de alta.  
Aún seguía bajo medicación y debía visitar regularmente a su terapeuta para las debidas sesiones, pero le dejaron regresar a casa.

Sus padres habían restaurado la sala de estar. Ya no habían fotografías de Viktor y Yūri triunfando en sus competencias, si no fotos de ellos tres como familia.   
De Yuri más pequeño o la pareja cuando era más joven.

Cuando Yūri le anunció tímidamente y con vergüenza que Viktor y él aún no firmaban el divorcio, se sintió feliz, pero temió que aquello fuese forzado.  
No quería que se obligaran a estar juntos solo por su estado; pero al parecer, se habian decidido por la terapia en pareja.

En el momento que los papeles estuvieron listos para ser firmados, no pudieron hacerlo. Se sentaron a hablar esa misma tarde y estuvieron de acuerdo en hacerlo, como última alternativa.

La falta de comunicación y el miedo habian producido una grieta que se estaban encargando de reparar, con tiempo y paciencia.

Los viejos miedos de Viktor y su dependencia emocional por Yūri, le llevaron a callar y a sumirse en un estado inconsciente de conformidad, donde jamás era del todo sincero con él por temer perderlo.   
Y Yūri, acostumbrado a ello, tomó el papel decisivo de la pareja. Las decisiones importantes y que incluyeran a su hijo, las tomaba él, independiente de si Viktor no estaba de acuerdo.

Les había tomado tanto tiempo como a Yuri, pero finalmente, las cosas habían mejorado bastante.

Por otro lado, Yuri se sentía incómodo en aquel lugar.

La casa ya no era lo que era. Su habitación seguía tan ordenada como la dejó aquella ultima vez y todo le sabía amargo.  
Solía pasar más tiempo en el jardín últimamente; allí pasaba las tardes con Mila o con Jean, y en ocasiones, con Leo y Guang.

Aleksei y él volvieron a encontrarse cuando decidió que era tiempo de retomar las clases con Lilia. Era como empezar de cero, pero aquel proceso corporal le desconectaba.  
Bailar siempre habían sido su más grande pasión y estaba feliz y orgulloso de poder volver a ejercerlo.

Así que gracias a ello, Aleksei solía pasar muy de vez en cuando a visitarle, afianzando la amistad que poco a poco comenzaba a formarse entre ambos.

Una tarde, como varias veces, Yuri fue a sentarse en la puerta delantera de la casa, en las escaleras blancas.  
Cuando se sentía extraño, siempre acudía a aquel lugar, entendiendo las razones de ello cuando encontró la chaqueta de Otabek colgada en su armario.

Viktor se había acercado a él con una taza de té humeante, sentándose a su lado y compartiendo el momento en silencio.  
Solía hacer eso. A veces con Viktor, otras con Yūri.

Normalmente pasaban aquel instante de paz en silencio, pero aquel día, no logró mantenerse callado.

—A veces tengo la esperanza de que su moto de vuelta la calle...— admitió, mirando la esquina con el anhelo de siempre—. Lo extraño, papá... no tienes idea de cuánto.

Viktor asintió, comprendiendo como se sentía y lamentándose al no poder calmar su pena.  
El anhelo insaciable era algo desesperante y le sorprendía que pese a ello, Yuri decidiera seguir sonriendo. Teniendo fe y buscando el lado positivo.

—¿Podemos mudarnos?— preguntó de repente, alejando su vista de la esquina para clavarla en él—Necesito vivir mi vida... y no pienso hacerlo aquí.

Las circunstancias que le llevaron a pedirlo, eran obvias.

En Rusia no había lugar para él, para ninguno de ellos. Jamás lo hubo.

Yuri solo tuvo que decirlo una vez para hacerles suspirar aliviados. Morían por irse de allí. Yūri más que ningún otro.

La prensa había sido muy dura con ellos, también muchos fans del patinaje u organizaciones contra la homosexualidad. Las iglesias y la gente que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Y era demasiado peso para una familia sola, pero no podían obligar a Yuri a irse si no se sentía preparado para dejarlo todo atrás.

Buscaron entre los tres y decidieron cuál lugar era el indicado para iniciar de cero.

La mudanza fue larga y tediosa, pero la despedida fue lo peor. Le dolía en el alma no poder ver más a sus amigos por largo tiempo; pero sabía que él lazo no se cortaría pese a ello.

Lloró mucho al tomar el avión, pero supo que había tomado la decisión correcta al llegar al penthouse en el que habían decidido vivir.

—Papá, siempre voy a querer a Otabek.

La oración se deslizó sin vergüenza por su sonrisa suave, mientras Yūri le ayudaba a desembalar las cajas en su nueva habitación.

—¿Tú crees?—aquellas charlas improvisadas y sinceras se habían vuelto comunes y siempre le encantaba escucharlas.  
Yuri solía hablar de sus pensamientos y sentires cuando estos lograban superarle.

Asintió y tomó el portarretrato que estaba buscando para su mesa de noche. En la fotografía, estaba aquella selfie grupal que se habían tomado en las primeras y únicas vacaciones que tuvieron todos sus amigos juntos. Donde Phichit y Seung se veían como el agua y el aceite. En la que Leo y Guang posaban idénticos y Mila estaba subida a la espalda de Jean. Dónde Otabek le abrazaba y miraba feliz y Yuri sonreía abiertamente a la cámara mientras tomaba la fotografía.  
Acarició el vidrio y sonrió más—Algún día me casaré y estaré enamorado. Pero... se qué en algún momento, aunque sean segundos, voy a acordarme de Beka y voy a sonreír. Y voy a pedir que todo le esté yendo bien.

Yūri miró la fotografía y sonrió a gusto, mientras el menor la colocaba junto a la fotografía en la que posaba junto a sus dos padres en su más reciente cumpleaños—Eso es muy lindo, Yurio.

—¿Verdad?— dijo orgulloso, admirando lo linda que estaba quedando su habitación—. Conociéndole... él le dirá lo mismo a quién se lo pregunte.

Otabek no le olvidaría; no necesitaba preguntárselo para saberlo.

La relación que llevaron durante esos seis meses y medio fue agotadora. Fue dulce, pero muy complicada. Tuvo miles de errores, pero también buenos momentos que aún le hacían sonreír.

Pero en comparación; el amor que habían tenido fue muy corto, rápido, fugaz y auténtico. Mágico. Yuri sabía que no tendría otro igual y que no debía buscarlo; no lo encontraría.

Todos los amores eran diferentes. Todas las relaciones funcionaban de distinta manera, y ninguna era igual a la otra.

Cuando su habitación estuvo terminada, se cercioró de que Potya y Kolya tuviesen alimento y agua, así como la caja de arena limpia.  
Dejó las ventanas abiertas y admiró las luces de la cuidad, fascinado y feliz de estar allí, empezando de nuevo.

Y mientras las estrellas le saludaban desde arriba, se dedicó una sonrisa a sí mismo.   
Al fin, sin ironías dramáticas, podía afirmar que todo estaría bien.


	44. xliv. I'll keep on moving on.

_I met you on the corner of the street_   
_I smiled before I even heard you speak_   
_I can accept we're growing older but I guess that's just the way it has to be_

  
**_Moving on; Kodaline._ **   
  


* * *

** 5 años después. **

El telón bajó hasta el piso cuando el público aún aplaudía enardecido, de pie y con silbidos incluidos.  
Tras bastidores, los artistas hicieron lo mismo.

Estaban agotados y apenas era el comienzo. La obra estaría disponible durante algunas semanas más y aquella, había sido la primer función.

Todos tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el maquillaje deslumbrante y los trajes extravagantes.

—Quiero felicitarlos a todos. Han hecho un excelente trabajo y estoy orgullosa de ustedes— habló la directora. Su profesora les miraba con orgullo, sabiendo que esas palabras también iban dirigidas a ella—. Ha sido una excelente presentación y un muy buen inicio de temporada, así que espero los mismos resultados para la semana que viene— pidió, con una tenue sonrisa, de las que pocas veces dejaba mostrar—. Vayan a descansar, los veré el lunes en la práctica.

Aplaudieron para ellos una vez más y comenzaron a dispersarse y a murmurar. Algunos ya tenían planes para esa noche y otros, los hacían en el momento.

Él, en cambio, necesitaba un momento para caer en cuenta de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

_Lo he logrado._

—Yuri— Lilia le llamó tomando sus manos y mirándole directamente a los ojos, como cada vez que le hablaba—. Te felicito.

No se abstuvo de sonreír—Gracias, Lilia.

Desde que se había mudado hace cinco años, tuvo que abandonarlo todo.  
A sus amigos y a su amada profesora de baile, la imponente Lilia Baranovskaya.  
Pese a ello, la mujer le recomendó ir a la academia a la que asistía actualmente. Era una que estaba dentro de su cadena y que tenía a la excelente Minako de profesora.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse con que esta era una vieja amiga de Yūri y se sintió más tranquilo cuando debió empezar sus clases con ella.  
Pese a todo, Lilia era la directora y fundadora de dicha academia, por lo cual viajaba a Estados Unidos un par de veces por año para cerciorarse de que todo fuese bien.  
Para aquella obra en particular, no pudo evitar viajar anticipadamente.

Era la primera presentación de Yuri y ella no pensaba perdérselo. Le habían dado un protagónico, lo cual llevó mucho más entrenamiento que el del resto de sus compañeros; pero lo había logrado.

Obtuvo un par de felicitaciones más antes de dirigirse a los camerinos compartidos, donde su mejor amigo estaba ordenando algunas cosas.  
Cuando se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, frunció el ceño.

—Alek, ¿agarraste mi delineador?

—Tú me lo prestaste—se quejó el mayor. Aleksei se había mudado dos meses luego que él. Yuri le había contado sobre la academia donde estaba y decidió seguir sus pasos, no queriendo alejarse del todo de la ex-prima ballerina.

La amistad creció con el pasar de los años, por tanto, Yuri no podía negar el lazo que les unía en el presente.

—Te lo presté, no te lo regalé. Empieza a comprarte tus cosas—se quejó, quitándole el proclamado objeto de las manos y guardándolo en su estuche.

—Aww el bebé se pone sensible sí le tocan sus cosas sin aviso—esas peleas y disputas estaban siempre presentes, pero a Yuri no le hacía gracia que tocaran su maquillaje.

—¡Rimmel me sale caro, idiota!

—Adivino, otra vez discutiendo por estupideces.

La voz de un tercero interrumpió la pequeña rabieta de ambos, dando por hecha una especie de tregua viniendo de parte de Alekséi al reconocerlo y olvidar por completo la razón por la que estaba a punto de escuchar una cátedra con respecto a los precios más baratos de maquillaje.

—¿Esa es la manera que tienes para saludarme? —el mayor se levanta de su propio asiento para dirigirse al castaño, atrayéndole de aquella forma posesiva suya para así darle un casto beso en los labios como bienvenida. No le gustaba como el resto de los bailarines solían mirar a su novio— ¿Qué tal te pareció?

Jeff lanzó un pequeño saludo hacia Yuri con el rostro, como si fuese un gesto amistoso. Los tres ya tenían un tiempo de conocerse desde que Aleksei se lo presentó, dando por iniciada una vida llena de anécdotas graciosas en las que Yuri parecía ser el espectador de la comedia dramática más fuerte de todas. Jeff, a comparación de ellos dos, sólo se dedicaba al hockey sobre hielo, y en sus tiempos libres, iba por la vida tocando la guitarra.

Y es que para soportar a alguien como Aleksei, había que tener mucha valentía.

—No me fui del público frustrado a mitad de la obra, así que ahí tienes la respuesta, cariño —Jeff soltó un guiño para su pareja, mostrando más que lo evidente. Su actitud sarcástica era la cereza sobre el pastel.

—Idiota. —le dio un pequeño golpe contra el hombro al más alto, frunciendo el ceño para segundos después, voltear a ver hacia su amigo— Iremos a cenar, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

—No, tengo planes. Viktor me montara un drama si le cancelo la cena de celebración.

—De acuerdo. Danos un minuto— pidió a su pareja, mientras terminaban de hacer desaparecer sus trajes para volver a la normalidad.

Se quitaron el maquillaje con prisa y se aseguraron de no tener restos de brillo en el cabello antes de vestirse con su ropa casual.  
Terminaron de ordenar todo y salieron los tres juntos, despidiéndose con un saludo personalizado a la salida, donde a Yuri ya le estaban esperando.

—¡Estuviste grandioso!— la bonita pelirroja se tiró a sus brazos contenta, siendo recibida de inmediato antes de que cayera—. No sabía que podías saltar tan alto.

—Yo puedo hacer lo que sea, bruja— se alejó de ella y sonrió al ver quien la acompañaba—. Vaya, vaya...

— _Kitten_ , me has impresionado— Jean ya no le agarraba de la cintura ni le levantaba de la nada como antes. Lo que jamás se acababan, eran los abrazos.

Se dejó envolver por él, feliz de verle—¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Hace un par de días. No podía perdérmelo— él aún vivía en Rusia, rindiendo los exámenes que le faltaban para recibirse de la carrera que decidió estudiar.

Mila ya había terminado sus estudios como publicista, así que no tardó en aceptar la oferta de la familia Nikiforov sobre "vivir un tiempo con nosotros hasta que encuentres un lugar para establecerte", lo cual le llevó un año.  
Consiguió un buen trabajo y se mudó con Yuri a un apartamento decente, pero no demasiado caro.

Revivieron sus antiguas madrugadas chismeando y viendo películas, cumpliendo el sueño que siempre habían tenido de adolescentes. El de vivir juntos en la ciudad de las oportunidades.

Jean continuó contándole acerca de su familia y sus hermanos ya no tan pequeños, que siempre preguntaban por él, mientras envolvía a Mila en un abrazo que casi la cubría por completo.

Cuando a ella se le redujo el enojo y le permitió dirigirle la palabra, supo que podía volver a intentarlo una vez más.  
La pareja tenía planeado vivir allí juntos una vez que Jean finalizara sus estudios, ya que Mila se negaba a abandonar Nueva York.

Yuri estaba eternamente feliz por ellos, pero desde que se habían comprometido, que le preocupaba saber dónde iba a vivir. De momento, se quedaría con sus padres hasta que Jean volviera a irse. No quería escuchar que cosas hacían a la noche esos dos.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que los saludes antes que a nosotros?!— Viktor hizo un alboroto poco prudente y Yuri no se reprimió al responderle.

—Viejo calvo, ¡Mila se me abalanzó antes que tú!— ella se quejó y se metió en la discusión.

—¿Pueden no pelear aquí?— Yūri calmó a los tres como de costumbre y fue directo a abrazar a su hijo—. Estuviste hermoso. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

Eso era lo que más esperaba. El abrazo confortante de sus padres era el que le hacía comprender que lo más difícil ya había pasado, y ahora, sólo le quedaba disfrutarlo. —Gracias, papá.

—Hasta te compramos un regalo. Es una sorpresa— comentó entusiasmado.

—Viktor no mientas.

—¡No estoy mintiendo!—se defendió, sonriendo ante la pareja de jóvenes que miraban la situación ansiosos—. Esta bien, no te compramos nada; pero si tenemos una sorpresa.

—Estoy seguro que no me va a gustar—determinó, cruzándose de brazos. Recordó cuando su padre quiso darle una "agradable sorpresa" regalándole un pez de mascota. _Tenía dos gatos, era obvio lo que iba a pasar._  
Todas las sorpresas de Viktor terminaban de la peor y mas graciosa manera.

—No desprecies mis esfuerzos.

—Tú no hiciste nada—Yūri se veía más guapo que antes. Había descartado sus horrendos lentes y optó por lentes de contacto, así como también comenzó a usar el cabello hacia atrás.

Sus padres tenían mucho estilo.

—¿Cómo que no?—preguntó altivo, remarcando que todo había sido su idea.

Pero mientras continuaban debatiendo de quién había sido la idea, su atención fue directo a la persona que estaba a un costado de ellos, mirándole atentamente. Siquiera tuvo que preguntar, atando cabos rápidamente.

—... ¿Adoptaron de nuevo? ¡¿Cuándo pensaban decírmelo?!—la joven muchacha restregó sus manos nerviosa mientras le miraba de arriba a abajo, haciéndole sentir algo tímido de repente. Era una adolescente.

—¡No seas egoísta y salúdala! Mira, ya la asustaste— insistió Viktor, tomándola suavemente de los hombros y presentándosela.  
No podía creerlo, ¿Cómo no pensaron en decirle algo tan importante? Tenía una hermana ahora, la cual se veía tan tímida como él se sentía en ese momento.

—Está bien— se secó el sudor de las palmas en sus pantalones por los nervios y extendió una mano incómodo para presentarse—. Soy Yuri.

Ella miró su mano y suspiró nerviosa, mirando a Yūri, el cual parecía generarle más confianza que cualquiera de ellos—Puedes presentarte, anda.

Tomó su mano suavemente, murmurando algo con muchísima dificultad—Soy Aruzhan.

—Aruzhan... lindo nombre— la tranquilizó, al ver que estaba muy nerviosa. Tener una nueva familia a esa edad no debía ser muy fácil. Antes de soltarla, algo le detuvo. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado ese nombre antes... _¿Dónde lo escuché?_  
Se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella y evaluó su rostro. Sus facciones, su cabello. Sus ojos.

Un recuerdo que creía olvidado en el tiempo llegó a su cabeza, generándole un escozor involuntario en los ojos, a la vez que su voz se hacía más pequeña—... ¿Aruzhan?

_"—Tengo una hermana pequeña. Se llama Aruzhan"_

Se la quedó mirando y sintió ternura al verla. Debía tener unos quince años, el cabello ondulado por la mitad de la espalda y los ojos enormes. Era preciosa.

Se parecía a _él_.

De alguna forma, lo supo y sonrió. Tenía ganas de abrazarla muy fuerte y respirar aliviado la ver que al final de todo, ella se encontraba bien.  
Miró a sus padres en busca de una explicación que ya conocía y Viktor sonrió rendido ante sus ojos emocionados—La vida esta llena de sorpresas, ¿cierto?

No pudo evitar largarse a llorar al saberlo, tapándose los ojos al no poder contenerse. Sintió su mirada en las espaldas, tal y como aquella noche donde le conoció.

_"—Bueno, no es como si fuera un bailarín de verdad o algo— comenzó—, jamás estuve en ninguna de las obras de Lilia... he puesto la condición de que seguiré las clases siempre y cuando no me vea obligado a participar en las obras que organiza la escuela de baile a la que asisto. Por ser su favorito, aceptó y bueno... no seré un bailarín de verdad hasta que lo pruebe, supongo._

_—¿Por qué no lo haces, entonces?_

_—Me da vergüenza—murmuró avergonzado—; mi aspecto, mi forma de bailar... no parezco un chico cuando lo hago y muchos se burlan de mí, siempre ha sido así. No sería algo nuevo, pero no soportaria recibir burlas en frente de mis padres... es feo y vergonzoso, decepcionante— confesó, sintiéndose tan expuesto como la noche anterior. Sintió como le tomaban del rostro de esa manera tan cariñosa que tanto le gustaba. Se encontró con los ojos de Otabek de inmediato y se dejó absorber por ellos._

_—Un paso a la vez, tigre—le sonrió conciliador—, si no te sientes listo, es porque no es el momento... ya lo lograrás y estaré en primera fila para verlo._

_Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas y le sonrió temblorosamente._

_—¿Lo prometes?_

_—Lo prometo"_

Lo había soñado muchas veces cuando fue dado de alta. Jamás imaginó que ocurriría, mucho menos de esa manera.  
Otabek proyectándose frente a sus ojos, sonriéndole, mirándole orgulloso y con un lindo tigre de peluche en sus brazos.

No podía creerlo. Se pellizcó el brazo y balbuceó un par de cosas al darse cuenta de que realmente estaba allí. No mas alucinaciones ni sueños inconclusos.

Otabek apareció para cumplir la única promesa que jamás había roto.

—Beka...— decirlo en voz alta se sintió bien y le envió vibraciones al pecho, el cual le latió descontrolado por los nervios. Rió en voz alta entre lágrimas al verle sonreír en respuesta, seguramente tan nervioso como él—¡Beka!— no corrió como aquella vez en el centro comercial; no hacía falta, porque no estaba tan lejos. Pero el trote fue torpe por el temblor de sus rodillas y terminó por desarmarse nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Se permitió llorar de alegría y se dejó abrazar. No podía contar con los dedos las noches qué pasó pensando en él, tampoco las veces que estuvo tentado de pedirle a Mila su número.  
Y a pesar de que con los años ya no le pensaba tanto como antes, siempre, en algún rincón de la nostalgia, surgía el eco de su nombre.

—No puedo creerlo... Beka—él aún no decía palabra, sólo le abrazaba fuerte, muy fuerte. El tigre de peluche estaba en medio de ambos, por lo cual rieron y se separaron, viéndose a los ojos.

Yuri aún lloraba. Otabek intentaba no hacerlo frente a tanta gente.

—Hola, Yura— calló su llanto y dejó pasar su risa graciosa ante aquella palabra tan insulsa y aburrida. Pero no pudo responderle más que con lo mismo.

—Hola, Beka.

* * *

—Es tan extraño verte luego de tantos años.

Yuri desistió de la cena para celebrar. Todos lo hicieron. Estaba seguro de que jamás habían planeado ninguna cena, ni tampoco habían reservado el lugar, usando aquello como pretexto para distraerle.

¿Distraerle de qué? No se hubiese esperado verle ni en un millón de años.

—Lamento venir así, pero te lo había prometido hace mucho y... no quería romper más promesas—la promesa recitada aquella mañana vino a su mente; juraba que hasta podía recordar como supieron los waffles si cerraba bien los ojos.  
Asintió algo nervioso y quiso decir algo para romper el hielo, ya que tampoco sabía de qué hablar.

—¿Tu esposa no se enoja de que vengas a ver a tu ex novio?—lo soltó como quien cuenta un chiste y espera que los demás se rían. Ante la sonrisa que le dedicó, se arrepintió al instante de haber preguntado. _Estoy sonando como un maldigo fisgón desesperado._

Otabek sonrió aún más ante su sonrojo mientras caminaba a su lado—Primero tendría que tener una.

—¿Te divorciaste?—se apresuró a preguntar. Miró disimuladamente para ver si portaba algún anillo y no encontró nada.

—No me casé— admitió, haciéndole frenar su caminata—. No podía hacerlo.

En el momento en que aceptó ir a caminar con él, se había prometido no mezclar el pasado con el presente. Pero era muy difícil si iba a comenzar a enterar de cosas semejantes que pudieron haberlo cambiado todo. Sintió que el piso se movía y que sus piernas de golpe estaban más cansadas. No dudaba que se había puesto casi pálido al recibir la información de esa manera.  
Y es que, ¿cuánto tiempo le tomó aceptar aquel matrimonio? No sabía como sentirse al respecto.

—No entiendo. ¿Por qué no te negaste desde un principio?— _¿Por qué mierda nadie me dijo nada?_ se sentía algo enojado, pero no se lo hizo saber. No creía tener ese derecho.

—Por Aruzhan—agradeció en silencio que Yuri no le increpara nada pese al golpe que debía haberle resultado aquella noticias y continuaron caminando —. Tenía miedo de que si me negaba, mi madre jamás me la dejara ver de nuevo. Si no me casé, fue gracias a ti.

La conversación cada vez le parecía más surrealista y descabellada. ¿De qué se había perdido?—Umm...¿De nada?

Otabek rió ante su incredulidad. No podía creer que realmente nadie le dijera nada después de tantos años.

Entendía si nadie se lo había comunicado cuando tomó la decisión, porque si Yuri se enteraba de aquello en el pasado, hubiese estado más pendiente de él que de su propia recuperación.  
Y no era tan egoísta como para hacerle eso. Tenía muchísimos asuntos que arreglar y no podía volver a Rusia por él.

—Jack encontró a Aruzhan. Me dijo que tú se lo habías encargado cuando volvimos de las vacaciones aquella vez y que la había encontrado pese a que le costó mucho hacerlo— Yuri se puso nervioso nuevamente y se coloreó como un tomate al sentir su mirada agradecida sobre la suya—. Jamás podré pagarte lo que hiciste, Yuri. Ella te adora, pero es muy tímida y no pudo decirte nada hoy.

Los ojos enormes de aquella adolescente volvieron a su mente. Cierto, Otabek le había mencionado hace años que ella había quedado tartamuda por los problemas que surgieron en su casa cuando eran aún más pequeña. Seguramente le aterraba hablarle a un desconocido.

—Yo...— su mirada dulce no le estaba ayudando. Se encontró sin saber dónde poner sus manos, ni tampoco que responder. Abrazó al peluche que le había regalado y cubrió la mitad de su rostro con éste—. No sé qué decir.

Él aceptó eso.

—Milenka no quería casarse conmigo en realidad. Ella sabía que yo era gay—comenzó a explicar sin que se lo pidiera, sabiendo que Yuri tenía curiosidad —. Estaba saliendo con alguien que sus padres no aprobaban. Pensó que un matrimonio falso nos beneficiaría a ambos.

—¿No lo aprobaban?

—Él no tenía dinero. A su familia no le parecía bien— mencionó, generándole aún más confusión que no tardó en disipar—. Ya sé; mi familia tampoco tenía un centavo. Pero mi padre y el de ella eran grandes amigos y al parecer, nos debían un favor. Ella no dudó en aceptar y luego me lo contó todo. Al menos, cuando al fin volví a Kazajistán y pudimos hablar a solas.

Eso le hizo comprender un poco la fotografía que había visto aquella vez cuando aún estaba internado. Ellos se habían vuelto amigos y jamás se habían casado. Por eso Otabek se veía tan feliz.  
Porque había encontrado a su hermana y sería libre, sin necesidad de casarse con alguien que no amaba.

Le generó aún más curiosidad saber cómo terminó esa historia—¿Y qué pasó con ella al final?

—La ayudé a escaparse con él cuando supe la ubicación de mi hermana. Su familia aún está enojada conmigo— rió, contagiándole una sonrisa—. Al final, me quedé con Aruzhan. La batalla legal duró muchísimo tiempo pero conseguí su custodia completa. Jean tuvo parte de la culpa.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Te pagó un abogado?

—Me pagó tres—ambos rieron por ello, sintiéndose más cómodos al lado del otro al recordar sus carcajadas—. Aún se lo estoy devolviendo.

—¿Que hay de tu madre?—no se arrepintió de preguntar pese al rostro que puso.

—Mi madre vive con mi tía— comentó—. El dinero que yo le enviaba no fue a las deudas del hospital; hasta el día de hoy, no tengo idea en qué lo habrá malgastado— hizo una mueca de disgusto—. No volvimos a hablar luego de que me quedé con mi hermana.

—Y... ¿La extrañas?— quería saber cómo se sentía. No debía ser fácil para él, puesto que el kazajo siempre había considerado a la familia como prioridad.

—Claro que no. Pero no me gusta estar así con ella. Sigue siendo mi madre.

Lo entendió. Otabek era así, y siempre sería de esa manera. Amable, bondadoso y considerado.

—Entonces... eres libre—él sonrió en su dirección, marcando aquel hoyuelo en la mejilla que había olvidado que tenía.

—Lo soy. Estoy viviendo aquí hace siete meses—Aquello le generó un hormigueo extraño en el estómago.

_Pude habérmelo cruzado en cualquier momento._

Aún no salía de su asombro—¿En serio vives aquí?

Asintió—Quería estudiar y mi hermana ya no quería vivir en Kazajistán. Jean me comentó que vivirían aquí con Mila y dije... ¿Por qué no? Al menos les tendría cerca— su sonrisa ladeada le hizo comprender que estaba omitiendo aquel detalle importante que sospechaba y le ponía ansioso. _Se mudó porque Jean le dijo que yo estaba aquí_ —. No me animé a venir a verte hasta hoy... no quería incomodarte.

Comprendía aquello. En su lugar, Yuri tal vez jamás se hubiese atrevido a aparecerse en frente suyo de nuevo—No me incomodas... me hizo bien verte allí.

Se sonrieron con sinceridad y continuaron rodeando aquella plaza. Viendo parejas ir de la mano o familias paseando. La noche estaba preciosa y habían escogido un buen lugar para disfrutarla.

—¿Cómo estás tú?—esperaba aquella pregunta y estaba feliz de poder responderla sin miedo.

—Ahora estoy bien, pero ha sido difícil... tuve una recaída hace un par de años. No volví a internarme pero retomé los antidepresivos—no le agradaba recordar ello, pero tenía que aceptar que esas cosas aún podían ocurrir, tal como le habían mencionado.

La sensación de no querer levantarse de la cama le había atacado y tardó menos de dos semanas en avisarle a sus padres como se sentía. No había querido apresurarse porque tal vez sólo eran malos días, pero cuando perdió apetito, entró en alerta.

No quería vivir ese infierno de nuevo.

Otabek le miró preocupado—¿Por algo en particular?

—No. Entré en pánico... ya sabes, crecer y no saber que hacer con tu vida. Los miedos comunes—no le mentía. Estaba a nada de terminar la escuela y comenzó a asustarse. Otabek asintió, comprendiendo completamente su sentir—. Oye... jamás te dije porque terminé así. Nunca tuvimos esa charla...

—Cierto...

Siempre se había preguntado cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si le hubiese contado todo antes.  
Pero si inclusive en ese instante se sentía temeroso de contarle, supo que no valía la pena intentar imaginarlo.

—La verdad, Otabek... no podía decirtelo— admitió. Recordó las reacciones de Otabek cuando se había enterado de aquellas noches en el club donde fue drogado. Cuando casi deja a un hombre en el hospital de la furia que le atormentó. Contárselo en el pasado, hubiese sido una terrible decisión. Tomó todo el aire posible y lo expulsó, sabiendo que ya no podía ocultárselo más—. Fui abusado en el orfanato cuando era un niño. Esa misma persona asesinó a un amigo mío allí dentro y... supongo que guardarlo para mí, me ocasionó todo lo demás.

Otabek le miró en silencio, quedándose sin respiración. Decidió dejarle procesarlo por un momento, sabiendo que pese a ya no tener ningún lazo romántico, aquello no había sido algo fácil de escuchar. Mila se había desecho en lágrimas cuando se lo contó dos años después de estar internado, y Jean se puso furioso. Aleksei se había enojado con él por no comentárselo antes para luego abrazarle muy fuerte y decirle que lo lamentaba mucho—Lo reprimí hasta los trece, que me ocurrió algo... similar.

—¿Algo similar?—su voz se oía más baja, visiblemente afectada por lo que le estaba diciendo. Tragó en seco y continuó.

—En la escuela. Unos chicos de grados mayores... se enteraron quienes eran mis padres y bueno, ya sabes. Como mis padres eran gays... les pareció buena idea que yo pagara por ellos— resumió, sin querer entrar en detalles, en absoluto. No había pasado a mayores porque un profesor se hizo presente al escuchar su grito; pero había destapado un sinfín de traumas que creía olvidados en ese entonces—. Allí comencé a recordar, a escuchar cosas y a tener pesadillas— el mayor escuchó atentamente cada oración que salió de su boca.

Lo que sentía al salir a bailar y a acostarse con gente que no conocía. Como recordaba que la voz de aquel hombre se desvanecía cuando alguien más le tomaba como si fuese un juguete.  
Yuri estaba seguro de que verle sometido, encarcelado físicamente y desestabilizado mentalmente, era lo que Dmitri buscaba en sus recuerdos. Que siempre había sido algo que disfrutaba de observar.

La manipulación y la maldad era algo que recordaba muy bien de su parte. Le mentía, le engañaba y le usaba como si no valiera nada y aquello le había perseguido hasta el día que todo colapsó y no pudo soportarlo más.

Yuri le contaba despacio, manteniendo a raya sus emociones y hablando bajo, para que solo él le escuchara—El problema fue que luego me enamoré de ti y no pude traicionarte. No quería traicionarte— admitió, sonriendo con un leve temblor en su labio inferior—. Él se enojó y comenzó a aparecer cada vez más hasta que realmente creí que me perseguía. Podía verlo, escucharlo y sentirlo. Me aterraba. Intenté volver al inicio y ya no pude porque mi cabeza estaba... muy arruinada.

Otabek siguió a su lado y se atrevió a tomarle la mano para darle su apoyo silencioso, dejando que la verdad saliera de sus labios.

—Cuando intenté suicidarme... — mencionó, enviándole un ligero escalofrío—. Creí que él estaba por entrar para lastimarme. Tomé tus cuchillas para defenderme pero recordé lo enorme que era en comparación a mí y... no sé qué pensé. Sólo sabía que no queria que volviera a ocurrir y que sí moría, no volvería a verle. Me arrepentí luego de hacerlo, pero...—no supo que más agregar. No tenía una explicación lógica o decente para lo que había hecho aquel día.

Había estado muy asustado, alterado y dolido. Había perdido toda la fe.

—Nunca me disculpé contigo por eso— miró el semblante decaído de Otabek y se sintió aún peor—. En aquel momento no me había puesto a pensar que tanto podría arruinarte verme así.

Muchas veces le había mencionado a su terapeuta, que estaba preocupado por él. Que temía que Otabek cargara con ello para siempre sin que se lo pudiera explicar.

Era una de las pocas cosas que aún no se había podido perdonar.

Él carraspeó y se tomó sus minutos para hablar—No fue fácil. Tuve demasiadas pesadillas con eso— admitió restregándose apenas los ojos por la humedad que los relatos de Yuri le habían producido. A pesar de que él lazo que tenían se había cortado, no podía evitar sentir que le consumía la impotencia—. Yo también comencé a tratarme porque me sentía responsable de lo que te había ocurrido— Yuri esperaba que le dijera algo por el estilo. Tenía sentido—. Y estar así, luchando por la tenencia de Aruzhan al mismo tiempo, fue agotador. Temía no lograrlo.

—Pero lo lograste— murmuró orgulloso, acariciando su mano. Esa que no le había soltado cuando comenzó a contarle todo—. Lo siento mucho... en serio lo siento.

Él sonrió y negó, alejando la tristeza que se había cernido sobre ellos—Ya nos perdonamos, Yuri. Ahora todo está como debe estar.

Hablaron de cosas más triviales las últimas dos horas que pasaron en el parque. Se contaron anécdotas y recordaron algunas otras que pasaron juntos o con sus amigos.

Yuri no quería decir que se sentía de dieciséis años de nuevo, pero sí que habían logrado recobrar aquella confianza y comodidad que antes tenían en sólo cuestión de horas.

Cuando se hizo demasiado tarde y la temperatura descendió, Otabek le acompañó a pie hasta el lugar que compartiría con sus padres hasta que Jean volviera a Rusia.

Se quedaron en la puerta principal del edificio, hablando un poco más.

—¿Esa es mi chaqueta?—Otabek le señaló la que llevaba puesta y Yuri la desfiló orgulloso frente a él, haciéndole sonreír.

—Sí, ahora sí me queda—Mila la había encontrado en su parte del armario una vez y le obligó a probársela. Le quedaba perfecta.

No había crecido tanto como cualquiera hubiese esperado, pero su cuerpo tomó mejor forma y sus brazos también.  
De todas maneras, Otabek seguía siendo un poco más alto que él, manteniendo parte de su corte de cabello pero teniéndolo largo en la parte superior, atado en un pequeño chongo. Su espalda y brazos se veían más grandes y fuertes que como los recordaba, e inclusive, su voz se había vuelto más gruesa.

—Te queda bien. No pensé que aún la tenías.

—¡Claro que sí! También tengo la pulsera—comentó animado, recordando lo que aquel adorno rojo significaba para ellos —. La tengo guardada...

Él sonrió con ternura ante su nerviosismo—Yo también.

Rió tímido y se quedó en silencio, aún abrazando su peluche nuevo. No pudieron evitar mirarse nuevamente.

Siempre había considerado que Otabek tenia los ojos más bonitos de la galaxia. Había visto otros y los suyos le seguían pareciendo los más bellos. Escondían poesía en cada destello café y aquello siempre le había atraído de él.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaban demasiado cerca. Su nariz tocó la suya generándole una electricidad alarmante y un suspiro tonto. Esos que nadie le robaba hacía años.  
Lo tenía nuevamente cerca, generándole cosquillas en la punta de los dedos y palpitaciones irregulares. Podía sentir su corazón danzar al unísono y su respiración volverse pesada.

Su aroma seguía siendo el mismo y su calor le generaba el mismo confort que la primera vez. Estaba ahí, frente a sus labios, a punto de tocarlos con los suyos. Al borde de sentir los fuegos artificiales y las mariposas revolotear.

Pero Otabek se detuvo. En realidad, ambos lo hicieron.

No podían hacerlo. Fue extraña la forma en que ambos tomaron esa decisión y se miraron un rato más a los ojos, intentando averiguar si las razones que les habían llevado a tomar esa decisión, eran las mismas.

—Otabek...— le llamó, alejándose apenas de él. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados y, como era costumbre esos últimos cinco años, no podía callarlos. Tuvo que juntar demasiado valor antes de decir lo que le venía persiguiendo toda la noche —. Te he extrañado demasiado durante mucho tiempo. He llorado mucho recordándote y superarte ha sido...— dijo todo eso tan rápido y avergonzado que tuvo que tomar aire antes de seguir—. Fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que hacer.

Él asintió, estando de acuerdo con ello, ya que habia pasado por lo mismo—Lo sé.

—Y yo... estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí. Que estés bien y todo haya salido bien para ti; te deseé lo mejor cada día. A ti y a tu esposa e hijos— murmuró con algo de burla lo último, robándole una sonrisa ante la ironía—. Pero...

No sabía si continuar hablando era lo correcto, pero tampoco era algo para callar. Las cosas tenían que ser dichas, tal y como eran.

—Dímelo, Yuri—él se oía tan paciente como siempre, pero se veía tan ansioso como él.

—Pero hoy en día... es decir— se le enredó la lengua y le sudaron las manos—. Trabajé mucho para llegar a donde estoy ahora. Las clases, la mudanza, las terapias. Las recaídas y todo eso. Estoy estudiando y trabajando en lo que siempre he querido. Puedo permitirme helado algunos fines de semana cuando mi sueldo alcanza y tengo nuevos amigos—mencionó —. Pero aún estoy trabajando en mí.

Otabek asintió lentamente, comprendiendo lo que intentaba decirle. Yuri comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras seguía hablando, sintiendo el mismo dolor que cinco años atrás.

—No puedo volver diez pasos atrás solo porque hoy he recordado lo mucho que te he amado— le tembló el corazón al mirarle a los ojos y sollozó más fuerte—. Te amé muchísimo, Otabek.

Hablar en pasado y decirlo en voz alta, frente a él, era muy doloroso.  
Yuri le adoraba y le tenía un gran aprecio, más aún luego de compartir esa noche con él.  
No quería lastimarlo y en el proceso, se estaba lastimando a él mismo.

—Eres más fuerte de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar y estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Estoy muy feliz de quién eres ahora, ¿sabes?— le tomó el rostro entre las manos y el menor se sintió reconfortado ante el contacto, admirando una vez más, la capacidad de mantener la calma que ese hombre tenía—. El Yuri de hace unos años... jamás hubiese podido decirme todo lo que tú me has dicho en unas pocas horas. Y gracias a esto, sé que alejarme fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho para ayudarte. No podías mejorar conmigo a tu lado... y yo tampoco podía hacerlo— le secó las lágrimas y le sonrió, haciéndole sentir mejor.

Ellos habían intentado permanecer juntos, esperando hacerse felices el uno al otro. El problema fue, que no podían hacerlo si no lograban la felicidad individual. Y pese al tiempo que había pasado, ambos aún tenían cuentas pendientes que atender antes de poder pensar en algo más.

—¿No estás enojado?

—No. En serio estoy orgulloso— Yuri se calmó, pero aún se sentía triste.  
Sabía bien porque estaba llorando tanto ante sus palabras; ante su mirada y todo lo que Otabek Altin representaba para él.

Se atrevió a abrazarle fuerte, siendo correspondido de inmediato.

No tenía nada más para decirle, pero si contenía demasiadas emociones. Un abrazo era todo lo que necesitaba de su parte y todo lo que podía ofrecerle.

Y cuando se separaron, se volvieron a tener cerca, pero tampoco se besaron.

Un beso significaría otra despedida. Y Yuri estaba seguro de que no había nada que despedir, porque la etapa de su vida que llevaba el nombre de su ex novio, había sido cerrada hace muchos años.

Una noche había bastado para cerciorarse de que había tomado la decisión correcta aquella vez en el hospital, cuando le había dejado ir independiente de lo que aquello significaba para él.

Había dolido, pero valió completamente la pena.

Estuvo por abrir la puerta que le correspondía pero su voz desde la escalera le hizo voltear.

—Yura—se observaba emocionado y con una mezcla de mil emociones juntas, tal y como él lo estaba.

Verle así le tocaba el corazón. Otabek tenía ese "algo" que le hacia querer abrazarle siempre al verle triste. Pese a todo lo que habían pasado, seguía insistiendo en que una persona como él no merecía sufrimiento alguno—¿Sí?

—Yo también te amaba.

Su alma respiró y todo se ordenó de nuevo. Por alguna razón, necesitaba escucharlo. Siempre había esperado escucharlo de sus labios, porque no le bastaba con suponerlo—Lo sé.

Se dedicaron una sonrisa a la distancia y determinaron que había sido suficiente.   
Las manos le seguían temblando aun si él ya se había ido. Ingresó al lugar una vez que se sintió más relajado y se recordó a sí mismo la razón por la cual le había rechazado, mientras subía por el elevador hasta el que sería su hogar durante unos días.

Dónde Viktor leía un libro en el sofá y Yūri trabajaba en su computadora. Al menos, hasta que le vieron llegar.

—¿Como ha ido?—el japonés se asomó rápidamente al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

Les sonrió, sintiéndose más fuerte que antes pese al escozor de sus ojos.

—Como tenía que ir.

Yūri le sonrió y le dio un abrazo. No importaba si decidía volver con Otabek o no hacerlo; cualquier decisión era la correcta.

No estaba listo. Siquiera sabía si era lo que quería. De momento, prefería ocuparse de las pasantías en la academia y sus estudios. De amarse un poquito más cada día y de lograr las metas que se habia impuesto.

El resto, podía esperar.

La cena con sus padres estuvo tan bien como siempre, donde ellos elogiaron su presentación y le animaron para que la próxima le saliera igual de bien.

Se duchó y secó su cabello, yéndose a dormir sin más vueltas. Habían sido más emociones de las previstas por un sólo día y estaba agotado.

En medio de la madrugada, solo se oía su respiración acompasada.  
La chaqueta de cuero reposaba a un lado de la silla y la pulsera roja aún descansaba en la cajita de madera.

Sin saber qué en otra parte de la misma ciudad Otabek compartia su mismo sueño; se halló sonriendo ante el recuerdo del Puente de los Leones.  
La lluvia y el baile. Las miradas derretidas y sus rostros joviales.

Todo lo que les definió en el pasado y les ayudó a sobrevivir.

Pese a que nada funcionó en ese entonces y que eran sólo unos adolescentes con mucho por experimentar, no podían negar que el amor del otro , era lo que les había salvado.

  
  


**Fin.**


	45. Epílogo.

_"Amarse a uno mismo es el principio de una historia de amor eterna"_

**_Óscar Wilde._ **

* * *

Murmuró alguna que otra incoherencia al aire, de mal humor por el sonido insoportable de la alarma.

Hacía mucho frío afuera y no quería levantarse.

Se restregó entre las cobijas gruesas y se lamentó al saber que no podía quedarse allí toda la mañana. Se las quitó de un solo tirón y se quejó, insultando al frío de mierda y la horrible sensación de tener que salir a la calle ese día.

Por más que deseaba quejarse un poco más, tenía horarios que cumplir.

Se levantó de muy mala gana y tomó una muda de ropa limpia, arrastrando sus pies desnudos hasta al baño.  
Se rascó la nuca y bostezó sin vergüenza, ya que se encontraba solo en la habitación.

Aprovechó para mirarse al espejo como cada mañana y revisar si tenía algún granito minúsculo o alguna sombra de bello en su rostro.

No tenía nada. Quitó sus lagañas y se percató de que el vapor ya había comenzado a brotar de la ducha abierta, empañando el espejo.

Se quitó su ropa para dormir y sus interiores, analizando su cuerpo. Su piel se veía bien y estaba en buen estado físico.

No tenía nada que analizar en realidad; sólo quería recordarse lo mucho que valía la pena el cuidado semanal que le daba a su cuerpo.  
Le gustaba verse bien, siempre había sido de esa forma.

Reguló el agua hasta que estuvo como quería y disfrutó de su primer baño del día. Solo quería despertarse y calentar su cuerpo, para salir de allí de buen humor, así que no le tomó más de diez minutos antes de finalizar.

Se secó el cabello con la toalla, sin usar secador y se vistió con su ropa cómoda.

No pudo evitar realizarse una trenza en su dorado cabello, ya que al tenerlo casi por la cintura, solía estorbarle a veces.

—Tal vez debería recortarlo un poco.

Lo dejó para otro momento. Cepilló sus dientes y se colocó desodorante, llevándolo consigo luego de salir del baño y poner la toalla en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

Comenzó a preparar su bolso de los Jueves. Una muda de ropa por las dudas, un suéter, el desodorante y algunas cosas más que ya estaban allí desde el día anterior.  
No perdió demasiado tiempo armándolo, así que fue por su desayuno.

Ese día le tocaba un té con tres tostadas con lo que prefiriera ponerle arriba. Era uno de sus desayunos favoritos, así que lo preparo de buen humor, tarareando alguna canción.

Mientras el agua terminaba de hervir, chequeó en su teléfono si le aguardaba algún mensaje.

Aún nada.

Torció sus labios en un puchero y no se distrajo con el aparato. Se dispuso a terminar su desayuno y a disfrutarlo mirando el lindo día que hacía afuera, con la radio baja y Kolya paseándose por sus piernas.

Eso le hizo recordar qué hora era y se apresuró a terminar su té, dejando todo para lavar luego.

Fue a por el supositorio y se acercó a Potya que aún descansaba. El minino, acostumbrado a su cercanía, no se puso violento, pero sí se quejó cuando tuvo que introducirle la medicina.  
Llevaba enfermo unos días, pero se notaba mucho mejor ahora.

Eso le generaba alivio, y a Kolya precia que también.

—¿Viste que ibas a mejorar? —le acarició un rato e hizo lo mismo con el otro, ganándose su cariño.

Supo que tenía mucho que hacer ese día, así que se puso manos a la obra, sin antes olvidar, lavarse las manos.

Cerró bien las ventanas y les dejó comida y bebida a sus mascotas, tomando el bolso y saliendo de allí.  
Se apresuró a caminar por las ajetreadas calles neoyorquinas, mezclándose entre la gente al tomar el metro colapsado.

Era una rutina de mierda, pero pronto acabaría. Eso le hizo sonreír y tomárselo todo con más tranquilidad.

Cuando llegó a su destino, se apresuró a registrarse y a llenar algunas fichas, tomando otra para llevárselas con él.

—¿Cómo estas hoy, Yuri? ¿Mejor?

—Mejor, Diana— le sonrió a la recepcionista—. Potya está mucho mejor. Lamento exagerar el otro día.

—Está bien, yo me pondría igual si mi mascota se descompensara de la nada—le tranquilizó ella al recordar la palidez del hombre.

—Son como bebés. Es inevitable— ella rió—. Me esperan, te veo más tarde.

La muchacha asintió y atendió a la persona que seguía, dejando que fuese al salón que le correspondía.

Yuri caminó con confianza por los pasillos e ingresó al salón, con su elegancia y seriedad de siempre. Los murmullos de sus alumnos acabaron y le prestaron atención.  
Le encantaba que le respetaran. No tenía que levantar la voz en vano, ya que eran todos adultos.

—Empezamos con lo de siempre. A sus lugares—los tuvo donde quería en menos de un parpadeo. Él no se andaba con juegos.  
Si ellos querían estar allí, debían aprender que la disciplina no era una opción.

El ballet no era un juego para él. Por ello decidió ser profesor y seguir los pasos de Lilia.  
Se había quedado trabajando en su academia, orgulloso de pertenecer al mejor lugar de todo Nueva York.

—Sarah, levanta más la pierna— le remarcó—. Así, muy bien.

No le quedaba demasiado tiempo enseñando allí. Estaba a nada de fundar su propio lugar. Sería pequeño al principio, pero sabía que le iría bien. Los rusos tenían buena fama en esas artes y estaba seguro de que no tardaría en tener alumnos. Inclusive, muchos de los que estaban allí eran capaces de seguirle.

Esa clase duraba dos horas, así que cuando las cumplieron les recordó que la semana que viene la institución estaría cerrada por remodelaciones. Les dijo que no descuidaran los estiramientos y que cuidaran la dieta.

Cuando se fueron, se encargó de dejar todo en orden y dejó preparada la música para el siguiente grupo, probándola y ajustando el sonido.  
Cuando estuvo conforme, decidió pasarse por la clase de al lado, ya que no tenía nada que hacer durante un rato.

—Te falta rotación. De nuevo— el aplauso fue seco y corto, sin darle descanso al bailarín. Yuri se apoyó en la puerta y observó la clase sin molestar, aunque no faltó mucho para que esta también acabara.

Su compañero explicó lo mismo sobre la remodelación y no se acercó a él hasta que todos se fueron. Los rumores que siempre formaban los alumnos, podían ser insoportables.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Fui muy duro?

Se alejó de la puerta y se acercó a él, viendo como ordenaba todo—No más que yo. Creo que soy Lucifer y mis alumnos me odian.

—Pobrecito— se burló, echándose la mochila al hombro—. ¿Cómo está Potya?

Sonrió por su preocupación—Hoy lo vi mejor. ¿Cómo está el domador de insectos?

El mayor rió ante el apodo que Yuri le había dado a su pareja luego de que éste comenzara a ponerle apodos como "bicho" o "saltamontes"—Solo era un resfriado.

Aleksei le había comentado el día anterior que Cedric se había levantado con fiebre y se había negado a quedarse en cama—Espero que no lo hayas besado, no quiero que me contagies—agregó, haciendo una mueca de asco con la lengua.

—Como si te fuera a besar a ti.

Yuri sonrió travieso, viendo su oportunidad—Oye, te tengo noticias...

—Cierra la boca, Plisetsky—aún reían recordando lo besos que se habían dado cuando eran adolescentes. Yuri no se cansaba de recordárselo para burlarse de él cuando le decía que se veía mal o que jamás pensaría en salir con él.

—¿Vamos a comer? Me quedan cuarenta minutos antes de mi próximo grupo.

—Ajá... tu grupo favorito.

—No hay que tener favoritos— le recordó, apagando la luz por él antes de salir—. Pero tienes razón.

Cuando el almuerzo terminó y debió volver al salón, lo hizo de muy buen humor.

Le tocaba el grupo de infantes. A pesar de que no era conocido como una persona paciente; parecía tener un don con ellos.  
Los niños eran ocurrentes y tiernos, también muy sinceros y a veces tímidos. Hacían la clase más entretenida y le empujaban a ser cada día mejor.

Se llevaba muy bien con todos ellos, especialmente con los más tímidos. Tal vez era porque él había sido así de pequeño y sabía como le gustaba que le hablaran. O como no debían hacerlo.

Solía ganarse el cariño de aquellos que se sentían inseguros bailando o que les costaba hacer amigos. Recibía dibujos y dulces de muchos de ellos y un tierno beso en la mejilla que le llenaba de ternura.

Siempre salían riendo de allí, y él con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Ya terminé por hoy. ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?—se asomó por la que era la última clase de Aleksei, ya que a veces se quedaba junto a él a ordenar para acabar más rápido.

—No, ve. Tienes cosas que hacer hoy por lo que me contaste.

Sonrió ante su consideración y se lo agradeció con la mirada—Sí. Te veré mañana.

Registró su salida y devolvió la ficha con las asistencias y ausencias de sus alumnos, saludando a la simpática muchacha de la recepción.

Ya eran las dos de la tarde, así que se apresuró a ir al metro que le correspondía con rapidez. Pero cuando estuvo allí, éste estaba interrumpido por problemas técnicos. _Debí suponerlo al ver tanta gente amontonada._

—Ah, maldito metro— decidió que gastar unos dólares de más no era un problema—. A la mierda— frenó el primer taxi que visualizó y le dio la dirección de su hogar, pensando en todo lo que debía hacer.

Bajó y pagó rápidamente, sabiendo que debía bañarse aún y debía apresurarse esa vez.

Entró y dejó su bolso tirado a un costado, asegurándose de cerrar bien la puerta.

Pese a todo, se aseguró de lavarse bien el cabello esa vez, con los aromas frutales que le gustaban. Secó su cabello con secador y lo dejó liso, sin atárselo.

Salió del baño con sólo una toalla en la cadera y comenzó a ver que ponerse.  
Se decidió por algo sencillo pero con los colores exactos que le permitían verse impecable.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa de mármol de la cocina, así que atendió emocionado, decepcionándose un poco al ver que no era quien esperaba.

—Yurio, ¿Cómo estás?— a pesar de los años, su padre aún le decía así. El japonés le habló por videollamada, dejando notar que estaba en su casa.

—Estoy perfecto— puso el aparato donde se viera bien mientras lavaba lo que había dejado sucio en la mañana. Su mirada le hizo suspirar y ser sincero—. Perfectamente nervioso.

—¿Hoy vuelve?

—Sí.

Era un día especial. Su pareja volvía de aquel insoportable viaje, al fin.

Los años habían pasado y Yuri se volvió a enamorar. Tenía la mejor relación del mundo y no podía esperar a tenerle en casa de nuevo. Realmente le extrañaba.

—Todo saldrá bien.

Sabía que todo iría bien, siempre lo hacía—¿Me llamaste por eso?

—Claro que sí— afirmó—. Igual te llamo todos los días. No olvides que el fin de semana iremos a cenar.

—No me olvido, papá. ¿Y Viktor?—le sorprendía no verle merodeando por ahí, intentando captar su atención.

—Reunión—se rió al oír su tono de aburrimiento. Hablaron un rato más antes de cortar la llamada. Kolya exigió su atención como el mimado caprichoso que era y Yuri no pudo evitar alzarle en brazos y besarle la planta de las patitas, hablándole como a un bebé.  
También se tomó el tiempo de ir a ver a Potya.

—¿Cómo está mi bebé?— éste le lamió la punta de los dedos—. Mejor, por lo que veo.

Se sintió aliviado por ello.

Siguió con Kolya entre sus brazos y se distrajo un poco con las fotografías colgadas en las paredes.

Hacía mucho que no se detenía a verlas, y ese día en particular, no podía evitarlo.

La primera le mostraba a él con un bebé de grandes ojos azules en brazos. El pequeño Noah, su sobrino.  
Se veía tan pequeñito tomando uno de sus dedos allí, que no ahogó un suspiro enternecido. Había crecido tanto que no podía creerlo. Mila le había enviado una foto suya ayer en la noche; llevaba la camiseta de tigre que le regaló para su cumpleaños.

En la siguiente no pudo evitar reír bajo. Era él, cargando a Mila al estilo princesa el día de su boda. Le hacía gracia recordar que solo la levantó para la fotografía, pero su vestido tenía tanta tela, que la piso y resbaló con esta, cayendo ambos al piso.

Aún le dolía recordarlo, pero seguía siendo gracioso.

Tenía algunas con su pareja, también. En Paris, Japón e Inglaterra, cuando fueron de vacaciones.   
Eran pocas las veces que podían permitírselo. No les faltaba dinero, pero trabajaban demasiado.

Increíblemente, eso no le molestaba en absoluto. Le molestaría si fuese de otro modo.

Sus ojos viajaron a la fotografía algo olvidada en la pared. Esa de la que jamás pudo deshacerse.

La fotografía grupal de sus primeras vacaciones con amigos. La amaba demasiado como para no colgarla.

Todos se veían jóvenes y felices. _Él_ también se veía feliz.

 _Otabek_. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo ahora.

—¿Tú qué dices?—le preguntó al minino en sus brazos —¿Pensará en mí como yo pienso en él?

Por supuesto, éste no le respondió más que mirándolo. Yuri suspiró y miró la fotografía un poco más antes de voltear hacia el reloj.

Casi se le cae el gato de los brazos.

—Mierda... mierda, mierda, mierda— sí no salía ahora, no llegaría a tiempo. Tomó el teléfono, sus llaves y su billetera, apresurándose a calzarse los zapatos y poniéndose desprolijamente el abrigo—. ¡Pórtense bien en lo que regreso!—le gritó a los gatos. Estos le miraron como si estuviese loco y siguieron en lo suyo una vez que cerró la puerta.

Corrió y agarro un taxi, regañándose a sí mismo por distraerse con cosas del pasado.  
En el camino repasó y repasó por su mente lo mucho que había esperado aquel día.

No podía dejar de sonreír, enamorado. Seguramente el chofer pensaba que un raro que venía de la mejor cita de su vida, cuando en realidad, estaba viajando hacia ella.

Para cuando al fin había llegado al aeropuerto, se percató de lo temprano que era aún.   
Se fijo qué vuelos habían aterrizado y suspiró aliviado—Todavía no llega. Menos mal— detestaba llegar tarde.

Durante el transcurso que duró la espera, se sentó, se puso de pie. Recorrió algunas tienedas y se volvió a sentar para jugar con su telefono.  
Llegados a un punto, no aguantaba más. No era un hombre de paciencia, y ese día estaba que se moría de ansiedad. Cuando creyó que se arrancaría el cabello por los nervios, anunciaron que el vuelo que esperaba, ya había aterrizado.

Genial, tal vez en menos de quince minutos ya podría verle. Se miró en el primer vidrio que encontró y se aseguró de tener el cabello decente.

Cuando la gente comenzó a salir, no pudo evitar mirar a todos lados ansioso. Dios, estaba ocurriendo.

Al fin estaba ocurriendo.

Intentó verse apacible, pero no podía ni quedarse quieto.  
Mucho menos, cuando las vio acercarse a él de la mano. La más pequeña se soltó de la mujer y corrió hacia él con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Papá!—aquel sufijo le llenó el corazón de alegría. Se agachó para recibirla en brazos y sintió que pudo respirar tranquilo al abrazarla al fin.

—Mi princesa— se aferró con fuerza a ella y besó su cabello una y otra vez—. Te extrañé mucho...

La mujer se acercó sonriente y le acarició el hombro, llevándole a ponerse de pie con la niña en brazos—Hola— él sintió con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos empañados— ¿Qué tienes ahí? Cuéntale a papá, como practicamos.

La pequeña le mostró un dibujo que había hecho y se esforzó en hablar —Nuestra familia— dijo primero, antes de comenzar a señalar cada personaje—. Éste es papá, esta soy yo...

—¡Eres una artista!— la felicitó, sabiendo que no tardaría en colgar ese dibujo en el refrigerador al llegar al hogar—. ¿Y quién es este?— le señaló, al ver una tercera figura al costado.

—Papá oso, por supuesto— sintió un agarre en la cintura y todo en su cuerpo se estremeció, como siempre lo hacía cuando de él se trataba—. Yo pinté tus ojos— le señaló.

Se volteó a mirarle y le sonrió, feliz por tenerle a su lado nuevamente luego de una larga semana separados. Supo que se había tardado al ir por las maletas, pero al fin estaban juntos de nuevo.

—No sé porque no me sorprende, papá oso.

Alguno de los dos tenía que ir. Debían firmar muchos papeles y corroborar algunas cosas antes de adoptar; además de que no querían hacer viajar a la niña sola con la asistente social.  
Otabek se había ofrecido en sus vacaciones a ir por ella, asegurándose de hacerla sentir cómoda y de contarle como era Estados Unidos. Le ayudó a practicar un poco de inglés y también dejó que le enseñaran un poco de su idioma, por las dudas.

La habían conocido en persona sólo una vez, y luego, semanalmente, tenían sesiones interactivas a través de la computadora, para conocerla más y recordarle que la estaban esperando.

La pequeña niña provenía de la India, en uno de esos tantos lugares desastrosos donde iban a parar los niños olvidados por el mundo.  
No hablaba mucho inglés, pero le habían enseñado algunas cosas y debía obtener clases particulares diarias para aprender a desarrollarse en el que sería su nuevo hogar. Tartamudeaba y tenía un ligero tic, pero Yuri se había enamorado de su mirada cuando fueron a escoger.  
Otabek no dudó tampoco. Era preciosa y justamente lo que habían estado buscando.

Así que luego de papeleos, firmas, y constancias de que ambos estaban en condiciones de cuidar y mantener a una niña, tuvieron la aprobación.

La pequeña Uma se había encariñado mucho con ambos y saltó de alegría cuando su "papá oso" había ido por ella.

—¿Nos esperaste mucho?—podían sentir el frío de su anillo matrimonial rozándole la cintura y eso le hizo sonreír aún más.

—Toda la vida— se ganó un beso en la frente por tan tierna respuesta. La niña llamó la atención de ambos e intento decir algo, ganando confianza al ver la mirada de sus nuevos padres alentándola.

—Hambre...—Yuri se moría cada vez que la oía hablar. La amaba, era preciosa.

—¿Tienes hambre? Vamos a comer algo entonces— Otabek se volvió hacia la mujer que les acompañaba y se portó amable con ella—. ¿Nos acompaña? Ha sido un viaje largo.

—Claro—Ella partiría al día siguiente nuevamente a su país, pero por protocolo, debía escoltar a la niña aún si su nuevo padre también viajaba con ellas.  
Pagaron inclusive su estadía en el hotel y todo lo que necesitara, ya que ella les había facilitado el largo proceso y se había portado muy bien con ellos.

Luego de rechazar a Otabek, Yuri se enfocó en seguir con su vida.  
Pero meses más tarde, le cruzó en el mercado. Semanas después, en el banco.   
Y luego, Mila no pudo evitar inmiscuirse, regañándoles por ser tan toscos.

La vida les había unido de mil formas, casi obligándoles a estar juntos.

Siempre se habían querido.

Mientras Yuri se comunicaba con la niña en brazos y le dejaba lindos besos en las mejillas de vez en tanto, Otabek le abrazaba por el hombro, llevando las maletas y bolsos en un carrito.  
La mujer jugaba también con la niña, feliz de haberle conseguido la familia ideal.

Pese que no sería fácil, ambos estaban convencidos de que habían tomado el camino correcto.  
Aún si las cicatrices en los brazos de Yuri jamás se borrarían, estos le recordaban a diario cuan fuerte se había vuelto.

Le devolvía la esperanza y le marcaba el camino.

Otabek, a su lado, siempre las acariciaba y besaba cuando hacían el amor.

Y algún día, Uma le preguntaría qué eran. Y él, orgulloso de su valentía, le contaría la historia detrás de estas.

De momento, ella era pequeña. Tenía mucho que aprender antes de saber todo lo que habían pasado para llegar a donde estaban. Y no importaba qué obstáculos se presentaran en el camino.

Su familia, al fin, estaba en casa.

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a todas ellas que me acompañaron desde el primer episodio y llegaron hasta el final. Gracias por leerme y acompañarme en esta historia. Nos leeremos en la próxima.✨

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, nuevamente voy a subirlo. En esta plataforma estoy segura de que no van a haber problemas respecto a todos los temas que trata. Quienes decidieron apoyar la historia nuevamente, se los agradezco muchisimo ♥  
> Las que son nuevas, pues, las premio por valientes, porque es un historia larga y llena de problemas, aunque promete un final muy feliz ♥


End file.
